Holding onto Hope
by Km802
Summary: I can't get this show out of my head! So here it goes... Modern Day Story: It's hard to leave and it's hard to be left behind. Jack and Elizabeth prepare for a long deployment, holding tightly to faith, hope, and love to pull them through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One More Day

It was a beautiful fall morning in Fort Hope, Massachusetts. Elizabeth Thornton was slowly waking up as the morning sun hit her face. She had never been a morning person. It always took her awhile to become aware and snap out of what her husband affectionately called "zombie mode".

"What in the world?" she thought, finally waking up enough to realize she had something stuck to her forehead. She pulled off the neon pink sticky note and laughed.

" _Good morning sleeping beauty,_

 _Out for my run, then I'm yours for the day. How about Abigail's for breakfast this morning?_

 _Love you,_

 _Jack"_

She looked over at the alarm clock. 6:20am. Normally she'd just roll over, pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep. Not today. Today she was determined to make the most of the time she had. She had been dreading the next two days ever since she'd heard the words "deployment" leave his lips a few week prior.

Her husband Jack was a 1st Lieutenant in the United States Army. They'd moved to Fort Hope a few years before. Newlywed and ready to start their new adventure together. During those years, they felt blessed not having had to be apart much at all. Even though the current deployment wasn't their first, it was going to be their longest one to date. Six to nine months. That was the estimated time span. The very thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Focus on today Elizabeth," she told herself. "Today, he's with you."

While waiting for Jack to return from his run, she dragged herself out of bed, being careful not to step on Rip, their trusty albeit lazy basset hound. He was sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly.

"Least I'll have you, you silly dog," she spoke sweetly to the sleeping hound.

Down stairs, Jack had just arrived back home. He quietly took off his sneakers, placing them in the hall closet. He went to the kitchen, downing a glass of water before heading back upstairs. Stepping softly so not to waking his wife is she was still asleep.

Reaching their doorway, he grinned ear to ear. Pleasantly surprised to find Elizabeth out of bed, wearing only his old blue Columbia University tee. He sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She moaned as he began slowly kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna miss this." She turned to face him, kissing his lips and running her fingers slowly up and down his muscular arms. "Good run?"

"It was. Its unseasonably hot out though."

"I can see that," she laughed scrunching up her nose at him. "You're covered in sweat."

"What this?" He peeled off his shirt and gestured to himself. "I guess I better go shower then."

"Probably…" She was getting more and more distracted as his lips found their way back to her neck.

He slowly moved his lips up to her ear, softly whispering, "Well then, you're coming with me beautiful." She let out a delighted squeak as he lifted her up in one effortless motion. Her legs now wrapped around his midsection, kissing him deeply as he carried her away.

….

The bell jingle over the door of Abigail's Cafe, causing the older women who owned it to look up. She smiled watching the young couple walk in hand in hand.

"Good morning! Your favorite table by the window is open," Abigail spoke sweetly to Elizabeth and Jack. "I'll be right over with some coffee."

"Awesome! Thank you Abigail," Jack replied as they took their seats.

"How are you doing?" Abigail asked glancing lovingly back and forth between the two as she poured their coffee. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"As far as the men and I are concerned, we've been well trained. I believe we'll do our job well. But personally, nothing will make me ready to leave Elizabeth." Elizabeth gave Jack's hand a loving squeeze.

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us," Elizabeth added looking down.

"I'm sure." Abigail gave Elizabeth's back a gentle rub. "Well, rest easy Jack, knowing she'll be well looked after back home."

"I appreciate that." Jack spoke in an almost mournful tone, but still expressing his appreciation. Not taking his eyes off Elizabeth, he lifted her hand to his lips.

"I'll be ok guys. I will miss you terribly but I'll be ok." If she was honest, she'd admitted that she was pretty scared of the whole thing, but the last thing she wanted to do was worry Jack any more than he already was.

"Oh we know that Elizabeth. I also know what's going on in Jack's mind right now. My late husband was the same way. It helps for them to know that even though we are capable on our own, we have people around us just in case."

Abigail Hogan was a fighter. She'd married young to her high school sweetheart, Noah Stanton, who enlisted in the army right after graduation. Together with their son Peter, they served their country as a family for many years. Moving around every couple of years as the job required. For reasons they'd never fully understand, God called Noah home during his last deployment.

After such a devastating loss, Abigail chose to stay in the Fort Hope area and opened "Abigail's Cafe". It had been a dream of a hers for so many years she had almost forgotten all about it. Being an Army wife and mother was a full time job as it was.

As time went on, she became a role model for many young women in the Fort Hope community. Helping them through deployments and being a rock for others who shared the same unfortunate fate she had.

Peter grew up, and followed in his father's footsteps. He enlisted and married his highschool sweetheart, Clara. Part of Abigail had wanted to stop him from enlisting. She wanted to convince him to do anything other than take a job where she'd worry about him everyday and worse, possibly lose him the same way she'd lost her husband. It didn't help that whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw so much of Noah. The same heart and desire to serve others. She prayed for a long time for strength and guidance and in time, God gave her the peace she need to support her son's decision with faith and hope instead of fear. She was proud of Peter, just like she'd been proud of Noah.

She also found new and unexpected paths in her life as well. She met and fell in love with a man named Frank. Frank had moved to the area to take the head pastor job at a local church. Being a bachelor at the time, and a terrible cook, he found his way to Abigail's Cafe most days. The two hit it off right away. They were now happily married and had just recently adopted two wonderful kids, Becky and Cody, from foster care.

Both Jack and Elizabeth admired Abigail immensely. She had been a great mentor and friend to them from the moment they'd met. It really put Jack's mind at ease knowing she would be with Elizabeth while he was away.

As the couple quietly sat eating, Jack held Elizabeth's hand securely in his. Fiddling with the engagement and wedding band he had placed there a few years prior.

"One of the best days in my life was when I gave you this ring," he spoke pointing to her engagement ring. "The second was when I placed this one next to it." He straightened the two rings on her finger. "They fit perfectly together"

"Just like us". Elizabeth lift Jack's hand in both of hers giving it a tender kiss. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll have Rip."

"Good old Rip." She giggled. "The day your brother gave him to us as a wedding gift I thought he'd lost his mind! But really, I've loved having him with us."

"Tom is pretty crazy. And you're right about Rip. Though the four hour drive from Vermont to Massachusetts felt more like ten with his constant howling." They both laughed remembering the how stressed the move made their poor hound.

"I'm glad General Avery is deploying with you. I know you won't be working closely with him daily. I just like the idea that he'll be with you."

"He's a good man. I'm honored to have the opportunity to serve with him." Jack managed to say in between bites. "I'm really glad that Lee and Rosie will be close by for you. I'm sure it will be a comfort to have your best friend around."

"It will be. I'm glad they moved out this way last year."

Lee and Jack had grown up together in a small town in Vermont. The two were like brothers. Having been there for the best and worst of each other's lives. After high school the two moved out to NYC for college, Lee majoring in business while Jack did ROTC with a major in political science.

Rosie and Elizabeth grew up together as well. Spending their childhoods in the Boston area, then later moving to NYC for college where they met the guys. The ever theatrical Rosie majored in drama and writing, while Elizabeth's love for children lead her to major in early childhood education.

Lee knew as soon as he met Rosie that he would one day marry her. For Rosie, an energetic free spirit, it took a bit longer. It had been Lee and Rosie who introduced Jack and Elizabeth. As much as they both had hated the idea of being set up back then, they were forever grateful for it now.

"I made Lee promise to look after you while I'm gone by the way. Help around the condo as needed. He's good with cars too, so call him if anything happens."

Elizabeth's prideful and determined personality took over. "I don't need babysitting, Jack." The sass was just pouring out of her. Her hands were placed on her hips emphasizing her adorable stubbornness. The sight caused Jack to grin for a moment.

"Please beautiful, remember what Abigail said? It helps me to know you have people that are looking out for you." His gaze turned more serious. "I'll feel even better if I know you'll accept a little help IF you need it."

The vulnerability she saw in his eyes brought a few tears to hers. She knew this was hard for him just as much as it was for her, and she did want to ease his worry.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "Thank you for making sure I'll be taken care of. I guess all the help will be nice, you know, in case another family of spiders moves into the condo."

Jack let out a loud laugh. "That was hilarious. To come home and find you sitting on the porch in the cold, with your journal."

"What? I was just giving them their space…" They both laughed.

" You know, I really love you."

"I really love you too."

Once they finished their meals, they thanked Abigail and prepared to leave.

"Will Cody be here after school?" asked Jack. "I promised to swing by later to say goodbye to him."

"Oh he'll love that. He adores you so much Jack! And yes, Frank has some meetings this evening so he'll be bringing him by before then."

"Alright, we'll see you then!"

"Good. Now go enjoy your time together!"

"Oh we will!" Jack winked, making Elizabeth blush. "Thanks Abigail"

"So Mrs. Thornton, where to next?" Jack asked as they headed toward the car.

"That my dear husband is up to you!" She hugged his arm tight. "I'm so glad we were both able to have today off. Especially with the deployment tomorrow."

"I know, it feels great not to have anything to focus on other than us for a change." He wrapped his arms securely around her, leaning her up against her car door. They shared a long sweet kiss. Forgetting they were out in public view.

"Well…" Jack said when he was finally able to pull himself away. "Other than coming back here to see Cody and calling my mom, I'm up for anything. I said my goodbyes to Lee and Rosie yesterday."

"What about your brother?"

"Oh Tom? I called him last night. You know think he was out with your sister again," he added, as they climbed into the car.

"How could you tell?"

"He was happy for one, and I heard a laugh in the background that sounded an awful lot like yours."

Elizabeth just shook her head and smiled.

Tom and Elizabeth's younger sister Julie met when they both were visiting their siblings in NYC. Trouble seemed to follow them everywhere that trip. Even causing lot of tension in Jack and Elizabeth's relationship. Thankfully they were able to find a way through it. Coming out stronger than ever.

Elizabeth was so nervous when she found out both Tom and Julie were attending colleges in the same area of Florida. Things seemed to be good now though, as long as no one brought up that NYC vacation.

The couple headed for home, deciding on a nice long walk on the trails behind their condo. They grabbed Rip, waking up him from a nap and headed out.

Being a work day, the trails weren't very crowded. In fact, they were the only ones out for most of it. They enjoyed the quiet sounds of nature around them as they talked about their thoughts and dreams for the future. Choosing to focus on the good, instead of the scary uncertainty of tomorrow.

"I was thinking… by the time I'll get back, you'll have been teaching at Northeast Elementary for about three years right?"

"That's right."

"Think they'd be willing to give you some leave?"

"I don't see why not. Especially if I gave them enough warning. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking… well, that it might be a great time to umm... "

"To start our family?"

"Yeah." Jack stopped walking to face her, not letting go of her hand and smiling bashfully with his dimples. "If you think we're ready when I get back that is."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just didn't want to overwhelm you with the thought right before you leave." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"That thought Elizabeth, is part of what's going to keep me going strong till the day I come home." Giving her a quick kiss on her nose they kept walking hand in hand.

They continued along the path till the came to a clearing with a small pond. Jack let Rip off leash allowing him to waddled over under a big maple tree. He quickly decided that place was as good as any for another nap.

Jack and Elizabeth sat nearby on a bench. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is what I want to remember when I'm gone. You and me." He gently kissed the top of her head. "Hmm, and the smell of your hair. What is that anyway?"

"Lavender," she laughed. "I want to remember the warmth of being next to you. The way you're stroking my arm right now." She looks up at him, "The way the light catches in your eyes, and these dimples. I've lost count how many times those dimples have gotten you out of trouble!"

"Oh, I know." He smiled as she laughed, snuggling closer to him. "I love your laugh, and how easy it is for me to get you to smile. I'm going to keep that beautiful smile in my mind until I see you again."

They stayed by the pond for most of the day, continuing to make plans for their future. Not letting their fears and the "what if's" get the best of them.

….

After their walk they headed back out to the cafe. Elizabeth drove to give Jack some time to talk to his mom. Charlotte Thornton was a talker. So for Elizabeth, being able to only her Jack's side of the conversation was entertaining.

"Yes Ma… no… no I'll be fine… yes I packed enough socks… yeah… hu uh, uh hu, no, seriously Mom?! Ok, ok yeah I'll tell her. Love you."

"How is she?" she asked as Jack hung up.

"Oh same as always," he said with a smile. "Told me not to 'sass' my superiors the way I was apparently sassing her." They both laughed. "She also wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to come visit her in Vermont while I'm gone."

"You know I might just do that. I love it up there and your mom."

"I'm glad you guys get along so well. I know she can be a lot to deal with at times."

" Of course Jack, she's your mother. I love her dearly. The only thing is…"

"What?"

"Do you think she'd let me cook if I visit? Or maybe take her out to eat? A person can only eat so many of those… interesting meals."

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, Mom does seem to think lard belongs in everything."

"Eggs Jack! She put it in eggs!" The two filled the car with laughter.

….

"Lieutenant Thornton!" yelled a young blonde boy as soon as Jack walked into the cafe.

"Hey Cody!" Jack opened his arms giving him a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. "How was school? Did you have soccer practice today?"

"Yeah. It was alright. I miss baseball though."

"I'm sure you do, it's your favorite. You know I should be back in time to help you with hitting before the next season. What do you say we hit the batting cages when I come back?"

"Really? That would be awesome!" Cody was practically bouncing. "I can't wait."

Elizabeth headed over to the counter to see Abigail. The two women watch the conversation continue between Jack and Cody. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She knew without a doubt that Jack would make a wonderful father someday.

"How has the day been going?" Abigail asked, breaking Elizabeth's focus on the boys.

"It's been really nice. As much as I hate what tomorrow will bring, I think we're about as ready as we can be."

"It will be hard, I won't lie to you, but you are two of the strongest most determined people I know. You'll get through this." She placed her hand over Elizabeth's.

Jack and Cody walked over to join them.

"Mrs. Thornton? If you need me to help with Rip while Lieutenant Thornton is away, I can do that for you!"

"That's so sweet Cody, thank you! I have a feeling Rip is going to miss Jack almost as much as I am. It may help him to have a friend."

"Well Cody, let's say our goodbyes so these two can enjoy the rest of their evening."

Jack leaned down and hugged Cody. The boy held on as tight as he could.

"Lieutenant Thorton, can I email you while you're away?" he asked drying his watering eyes with his sleeve.

"Sure you can bud. Though I may not always have internet where I am, so you can send me letters too."

"Ok. Come back soon alright?"

"I will." Jack ruffled Cody's hair and smiled. Fighting back his own tears.

Jack walked over to give Abigail a hug. "You'll take care of her?" he whispered.

Abigail nodded, tears streaming down. She hadn't known Jack for more than a few years, but he was family. They both were. "Of course I will. We're gonna miss you. Be safe."

Watching Jack say his goodbyes was making tomorrow seem more real. Bringing forth a lot of emotions Elizabeth wasn't ready to face just yet.

"Well, we should be going now." Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and began to leave.

"Elizabeth," Abigail called out before the reached the door. "Remember, I'm here for you, okay?"

"I'll remember, thank you. I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you." She was trying her best to hold it together, but felt she was losing that battle.

Seeing the struggling inside her young friend, Abigail went to her, hugging her tight.

The two then walked back out to their car. Elizabeth tried to hide the tears that were now spilling out, but Jack could sense the change in her demeanor without even looking at her. As they reached the car he took hold of Elizabeth arms, gently making her face him.

"Sweetheart?"

Elizabeth kept staring at her shoes. _I don't want him to see me cry. I want to be strong for him._

"Elizabeth, look at me." He cradled her face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. He wanted to make it all better, but feared there was little he could do at this point. He had his orders. Nothing could change that.

"You're leaving tomorrow." She finally choked out. "I've known this would happen. It's part of your job, and yes you've left before. But Jack…"

"I know." He rested his forehead against hers. "Six month is a long time."

"Six to nine…"

"One day at a time okay? We'll write, email, and I'll call or skype when I can."

"It's not the same."

A few moments passed before Jack mustered the courage to say out loud the concern that was eating away at him. Something he'd always worried would happen.

"Do you regret it?" His voice cracked. "Marrying me? Marrying a soldier?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack in shock. "Jack Thornton don't you ever suggest that." She took his face in her hands now, kissing him with all the love she had inside her. "I will never, EVER regret us. NEVER. You are everything to me. I'm not going to say that I'll ever like this part of the job, because I don't think I will. But Jack, I'm proud to be your wife. I'm proud to be the wife of Lieutenant Jack Thornton. A brave, strong man who's been called to serve his country, to protect what is good."

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I love you. You're amazing, you know that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know about all that, but thank you. I love you too."

"We're going to be okay?"

"Yes. This is hard, really hard. We're okay though. Always."

The rest of their night was spent at home. They had a romantic candlelit dinner of shepherd's pie with cherry cobbler for dessert. As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Elizabeth turned on Pandora to her favorite Jazz station. Jack just stood back for a moment watching her dance around the kitchen singing along to Frank Sinatra's "Summer Winds" as she put dishes away. She was absolutely beautiful. She danced as if she was floating around on a cloud. When the song ended and the next began he took her in his arms for a dance.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Thornton?"

"I'd be delighted Lieutenant."

" _Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

 _With the stars up above in your eyes_

 _A fantabulous night to make romance_

 _'Neath the cover of October skies"_

"You're so beautiful," Jack crooned as he was beginning to get lost in the blue seas of her eyes.

" _And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

 _To the sound of the breezes that blow_

 _And I'm trying to please to the calling_

 _Of your heart-strings that play soft and low"_

"You're not so bad yourself love." She danced on her tiptoes for a moment to kiss up by his temple. A weak spot for him.

" _You know the night's magic_

 _Seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight_

 _Seems to shine in your blush…"_

Elizabeth was swooning. "Moondance. This reminds me of our first real date."

" _Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love?_

 _Can I just make some more romance with a' you, my love?"_

She began to giggle as she glided out the kitchen, into the dining room through to the living room in Jack's arms.

"That was a great night."

"Hmm, yes it was."

"Tonight's better though." He smiled.

"Oh?" She grinned playfully back at him as he twirled her around.

" _Well I wanna make love to you tonight_

 _I can't wait till the morning has come_

 _And I know now the time is just right_

 _And straight into my arms you will run"_

She melted into him as he pulled her in close. His voice soft and full of desire, "That night I walked you home, kissed you on the cheek goodnight." His lips lingered on her right cheek. "Tonight's different." He moved his lips to cover hers, gently parting them, kissing her fully. "Tonight when this songs over, I get to take you upstairs to our room and do a lot more than kiss you on the cheek."

They didn't wait for the song to end. They didn't even make it out of the living room, the first time anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: D Day

Chapter 2: D Day

The morning came quicker than Elizabeth had hope. Unlike most mornings, she was wide awake, knowing that in a few short hours she'd have to let him go. She quietly rolled over onto her back, trying to allow Jack all the sleep he could get. _He'll need it_ , she thought to herself.

Not able to calm her ever increasing nerves, she decided to talk to the one that held their future.

"You'll watch over him, won't you Lord?" She whispered another prayer for safety as she wrapped her arms around Jack's warm body, kissing his back softly.

"He will," Jack sleepily whispers back before rolling over to face his beautiful wife. "God and I had a little chat earlier. You have nothing to worry about." He gave her a warm smile. Dimples out in full view.

"You know it doesn't work that way Jack." Still she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sure it does. Have faith, beautiful. We have to hold onto hope."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, but what choice do we have but to try?"

"Well there's always Ben and Jerry's ice cream." They both laughed. It was common knowledge that ice cream with Elizabeth comfort food of choice.

"Tasty yes, but not super helpful long term."

"You and your logic." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I have an idea." Jack gave her a quick tender kiss on the forehead. "Well technically, it was your idea, but let's try it together this time." Jack took his wife's hand and rested his forehead against hers as he began to pray.

"Lord, first off, thank you. Thank you for my beautiful wife, our families and friends. You've truly blessed us."

Jack let out a deep sigh, moving his free hand to her cheek before continuing.

"You know what today is. You've known it was coming before we did. Please be with us. Grant us your peace as we follow your will for our lives. Keep us each safe and help is to remember that no matter what, you are with us."

"Amen." They both said barely above a whisper. They continued to lay there in each other's arms for a long while before Elizabeth spoke again.

"How much time do we have?"

Jack let out a groan as he glanced at his watch, "A couple hours before we should leave."

"So we have some time?" she said playfully as she rolled over him straddling his hips.

"Yes," he moaned gruffly. "And I don't want to waste it, especially after seeing you in this." He began running his hands over the silky material covering her body. "When'd you get this one. It's… um… perfect."

She smiled. Happy that her plan to sneak out of bed after he had fallen asleep to put it on had worked.

"Nice surprise, huh?"

"Very nice." He began running his fingers along the lace hem. He let out a sigh of contentment as his hands slide underneath the fabric, roaming her body. He dragged his fingers down her back. She moaned deeply as his lips moved along her shoulder to her neck, taking his time as he made his way up to her lips.

Even after all the love they shared the night before, he could help but wanted to feel her all over again, committing it memory for the long nights ahead. More importantly, he wanted to make her feel the overwhelming love that he had for her. Never wanting her to doubt his love and dedication to her.

"I want you," he whispered.

"I'm yours."

Soon they were completely and passionately lost in each other. Giving to each all they had one last time for the foreseeable future.

…..

After regaining some of their strength, Elizabeth got out of their comfy feather bed and slipped on another one of Jack's t-shirts.

"You sure look good in my clothes Mrs. Thornton," he said with a mischievous grin as he sat up in bed pulling her back to him. He began kissing her tenderly. Feeling the heat from his body through the shirt she returned his affections with her own. His hands moving up her back, then back down as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

After another long passionate kiss, Elizabeth went downstairs to start on breakfast. Jack pulled on a pair of PT shorts and began running over his deployment checklist one last time. Once he knew he had everything the army required of him packed and ready, he moved on to his own list.

He went down stairs to his desk in the office, pulling out a small box from the top drawer. He opened it up to reveal the St Christopher medal. It was given to him by his father the day he graduated high school. He'd carried it with him through basic and his previous short deployments. It's was important to him, especially this time to carry it. He closed the now empty box and grabbed a photo that had been underneath it, moving to sit in an old big arm chair that use to sit in his dad's office back home.

Jack stared at the photo. The photo was of Jack as a little boy. He was sitting on his father's lap wearing his dad's flight helmet, in the very same chair he was sitting on now.

"You okay?" Elizabeth's soft voice pulled him out of his past.

"Yeah. Just looking at this photo of my dad and me." He held up the picture for her to see.

"I remember seeing this one." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. He pulled her gently into his lap.

"He'd be so proud of you, sweetheart."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Elizabeth had only met Jack's father a few times when they were dating. Tom Thornton was a good man. He was an officer in the Air National Guard. He'd been killed in a car crash on his way home from work one night. It devastated their family. Jack missed his father so much. He hoped Elizabeth was right, that he would be proud of the man Jack had become.

"Shall we eat?" he asked.

"Yup. I made your favorite."

"Eggs in a basket?"

"With fruit and home fries!"

Jack kissed her cheek as they heading out to the dining room.

"This is wonderful Elizabeth. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Last time you were deployed, and we'd Skype, I swear you spent half the time complaining about the food." She laughed. "Figured this is the least I could do."

"Remember the first time you tried to make these?"

"Are you referring to the time the bread caught on fire? Or the time I gave you food poisoning?"

"Were those two separate times?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Very funny. You have to admit I've gotten much much better."

"Won't argue there!" He smiled back at his wife and continued eating.

After breakfast Elizabeth noticed Jack getting more and more quiet. The went to sit in the living room as they finished their coffee.

"I don't want to do this Elizabeth," he said sitting his mug on the coffee table.

"Do what?"

"Leave you. To not be able to see you or hold you. Not knowing how you're doing. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to serve my country. Honored even. But leaving you it's..."

"We'll make it through. It will be alright, remember? You've made sure of it. I have the Hogans and Lee. Rosie says we're doing girls night once a week. And my parents are only a hour and half away."

"I'm sorry I'm leaving."

"You don't need to apologize for this. You're a soldier. God called you to be a soldier and Jack Thornton, this next parts important…. I love you. I love you with everything that I am. So you go. Focus on what's in front of you and come back to me."

"I love you, Elizabeth. More than anything." He leaned in to kiss her. So happy to have her in his life. He sometimes wondered what their life would be like if God had called him to be something else. A painter perhaps. Anything where leaving her for months at a time wasn't part of the job description.

Nevertheless, this was their life and even with this, he felt blessed by it. He was married to an amazing woman, who loved him with her whole heart. To top it off, she understood his calling to be a soldier and took to the role of an army wife with such grace and dignity. She was proud of him, and made sure he knew it. He was proud of her, and couldn't imagine his life without her.

They continued sitting there just holding each other. Not needing words, just trying to enjoy the time they had left.

Before they knew it, the clock chimed a new hour. It was time to get ready.

…..

Elizabeth was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was initially going to wear her short red "date night" dress. It was his favorite. But Jack, knowing how hard today was going to be for her, as well as the effect that particular dress had on him, insisted that she dress comfortably.

" _She looks great in anything"_ he'd thought _."but that dress, damn. I'd never make it out of this house on time. If at all."_

She settled on leggings and her blue t-shirt dress and jacket. Finishing the look with her beautiful star necklace. Once she was satisfied, she went to her closet to grab something special. A surprise she had for Jack that she'd been working on since she was told he would deploy.

Downstairs Jack in full uniform, busied himself with one last task. A little surprise for the love of his life. He'd been putting it together since he was told he would deploy. As he finished, Rip came over demanding his attention.

"Hey buddy." He scratched the hounds ears. "Cody's going to come hang out with while I'm gone. He's a good kid. You look out for him ok." Rip licked Jack's had as if to agreed.

"Then there's Elizabeth." His voice caught in his throat. "She is the sun and the moon and the stars… don't forget that. Take care of her."

He looked up as she descended the stairs.

The sight of her took his breath away. Something she'd been doing from the first night they met.

He walked across the room, taking her in his arms.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And you…" She adjusted his dog tags. "You in your uniform has always made me swoon."

He cover her lips with his own. Sharing a slow emotional kiss.

When they pulled away, Jack looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"It's time." He headed back up the stairs grabbing his duffle. Taking one last look around the room they shared. He took a deep breath before heading back down stairs.

He said goodbye to Rip, and they headed out the door.

….

The hangar where the soldiers and families were assembling had be cleaned and decorated for the occasion. Flags, and red, white and blue banners draped everywhere. The large hangar doors to the back were open wide allowing for a breathtaking view of the morning sky over the mountains. Below that, the aircraft that would take the soldiers overseas sat at the ready. Elizabeth took a deep breath as Jack let go of her hand.

"I'm going to go drop off my duffle and check in."

"You'll be back?"

"Right back." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

"I can do this…" she mumbled to herself. She glanced around the hangar at the other families waiting. Some she recognized from her school and a few were even her 1st graders. She continued to observe from afar. Allowing them privacy.

She imagined what it would be like to have to do this one day with her children. Having to explain to them why daddy was leaving. Encouraging them that it would be okay. She said a quick prayer for the everyone there.

" _Our children,"_ the thought brought a smile to her face. That would help her get through the next few months. Holding onto hope of a future together. She just needed to remember that.

"Hey beautiful." Jacks approach startled her causing her to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! What were you thinking about?"

"Us, our future." She nodded in the direction of one the families she had be watching.

"I'm looking forward to that too." He beamed with pride at the thought, causing Elizabeth's cheeks to turn slightly red. They stood facing each other, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Simple taking in the feeling of being together.

"I have a surprise for you," she spoke softly, as if telling him a secret.

"Oh?"

"I slipped something in your pack this morning before we left." She saw the confused look on his face and smiled. "Take a look."

He knelt over his pack and unzipped the pocket she pointed to, pulling out an old leather bound book.

"Is this?"

"My journal. It's the one I was using when we're dating. In fact I started it the night we met."

"Are you sure you want me to take this?"

"I remembered you complaining there wasn't enough good reading material over there." She giggled. "I figured, it would help you feel me with you."

Jack felt his eyes begin to sting. Not wanting to cry in front of the men, he took a deep cleansing breath, holding the book to his chest.

"I love it. I'll keep it safe."

"I know you will." She ran her hand along the side of his face.

"I have a couple surprises for you too."

"You do? Where?"

"You'll find them when you need them." He smiled mischievously at her.

"Really?" She gave him a look.

"Yes. Trust me."

"Lieutenant Thornton?" A voice called out.

A young tall blonde enlisted man approached Jack and Elizabeth. A big smile on his face.

"Elizabeth, may I introduced Corporal Doug Burke. Buke, this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Ma'am." Doug extend his hand, and Elizabeth graciously took it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Doug is one of the men in my platoon. He and Tom actually went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yup. Use to get into trouble for all sorts of things back then, right Burke?"

"Yes Sir. But if I remember correctly it wasn't _ALWAYS_ our fault." Doug smirked. "Lieutenant Thornton and Leland Coulter blamed a number of things on Tom and I."

"Like what?" Jack faked offense.

"Like the time you thought it'd be funny to have a barrel of fireworks go off at 3 in the morning on your grandpa's farm. Right where Tom and I were camping…"

Jack let out a big belly laugh. "That was something alright. Scared the cows in the next field and most of the neighbors. You tried to get back at us with that trick with the old cow's milk." He turned to Elizabeth. "They took a bucket of nasty old milk and rigged it to fall as we came home from school. Little did they realize we were already home and the got Mom instead."

"Oh I thought I was gonna die that day, your mom can be scary!" They all laughed. "Good times. And may I say, I'm beyond honored to serving with you now Sir."

"Honor's mine Doug. You all squared away?"

"Yes Sir! We're all ready to go I believe."

"Good to hear. Why don't you head over to formation and I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes Sir, ma'am." He saluted and was off.

"He seems like a good young man," Elizabeth stated.

"Yeah, one of my best. He's a good kid."

The soldiers were beginning to line up in formation. Elizabeth held on to Jack, her arms wrapped around his waist. She had no idea how she was going to bring herself to let go. Jack held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips passionately. Not caring that they were in a room filled with people. To Jack and Elizabeth in that moment, there was no one else in the room. Just them.

"Come back to me," she whispered.

"I will." He gulped, fighting his own emotions. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She took a deep breath, straightening her posture. "Remember now, no fear." She gave him the smile that melted his heart.

"No fear." He held her hand to his chest right in front of his heart staring into her deep blue eyes. "I have to go."

"I know." Her voice cracked and the tears began to fall, breaking Jack's heart.

He reluctantly pulled away to grab his pack. Not fully letting go of her hand until the distance gave him no other choice.

She watched as the soldiers marched out of the hangar in an orderly fashion toward the aircraft. Never taking her eyes off her husband until he entered the plane.

She along with most of the families, stayed until the planes had taken off and were out of sight. It took all she had in her to keep it somewhat together. She walked back out the hangar with the other loved ones. They all seemed to gain some comfort in that moment at the fact that despite what they felt, they weren't alone. They all exchanged heartfelt sentiments of "calling me if you need anything" and "we'll get through this together."

As she climbed into her car, she took a moment to catch her breath. Focusing on breathing in, and out. Once her heart rate slowed, she turned on the engine. Looking up she noticed a sticky note on the inside of the windshield.

"Oh my goodness, Jack. How did you… " She reached up and carefully took the note off the window.

" _I love you, my strong beautiful wife._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Jack"_

Bringing the note to her lips, she let out a whimpered "I love you, Jack."

She placed the note safely in her wallet. Before putting her purse back on the floor she notice another note. This one on the cd player.

" _Who doesn't love a good mixed tape. Or cd rather._

 _Love you"_

"I love you, Jack Thornton. So much." The tears had a mind of their own now. Spilling down her face at a rapid speed. She didn't care right now either. She pushed play on the player, leaning her head back as she listened. The cd was full of encouraging faith based songs and songs that held important meaning to them. She was overwhelmed by the care and love Jack had for her.

After she felt calm enough to drive she put the car in gear to headed for home. Making a quick stop at the market first. She knew she would get through this with God's help; and a lot of ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls and Surprises

Chapter 3: Phone Calls and Surprises

Elizabeth's "quick" stop to the market turned into a long one when she remember she hadn't planned any meals for the rest of the week. It was alright though, she wasn't eager to go home without Jack.

She was thankful that at least tomorrow she'd be back at work with a classroom full of first graders all needing her attention. It would be a welcomed distraction. Elizabeth worked in one of the town's elementary schools. The students there came from both military and civilian families. Her class this year had a total of 19 children. Mostly boys. For Elizabeth being a girl who grew up with two sisters, a classroom of mostly boys was a daunting challenge. She welcomed it though. She had a feeling, by looking at Jack's extended family, that she would end up a mother of boys herself. This was once a terrifying thought to her, but she had come to realize that having a couple of boys like Jack would be an amazing blessing. Jack had always told her however, that he wanted at least one girl. One that was just like her. The reality of it though was that they'd be happy with whatever God brought them.

Inside the store, Elizabeth made her way down each and every aisle. She was sure she was taking home at least $20 worth or more of items she didn't actually need. This is the problem of going shopping without a list while emotional and hungry.

She was standing staring blankly in aisle 8 when her phone started to buzz.

"Julie?" Elizabeth answered, surprised at first.

"Hey sister! I was just thinking of you. How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay I guess. Just doing some grocery shopping. You?"

"Oh, I'm doing well." Julie was her usual giddy self. She was trying to tone it back some given her sister's current situation but was failing miserably. It didn't bother Elizabeth much, she loved Julie and her optimistic attitude towards life.

"How'd this morning go? Lots of tears and kisses I'd imagine."

"Something like that, yeah. I guess it went well."

"Well that's good to hear. Did you two have a beautifully romantic last night together?" she swooned. "Like in those romances novels we've read! Oh, I bet it was simply amazing! You have to tell me all about it!"

"You mean the books _YOU'VE_ read." Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think I've ever made it more the a few pages. They were so… well, the ones you've shared are not the most appropriate lets say."

"Oh but they're so good. There's a lot one can learn from those books." Elizabeth could just imagine her sister's mischievous grin as she spoke.

"I think I've done just fine in the area of my life without their help thank you very much!"

"With a husband like Jack I'm sure you have! Come on now! You have to tell me! My imagination is running wild over here!"

"Julie, I'm in the grocery store remember! I'm not going to share my love life with you in an aisle next to the cooking supplies and spices."

"Are you serious?" Julie exclaimed. "I guess I'll just have to call back later to get the sordid details."

"Julie…."

"Okay, fine. I need to head to class soon anyway, but before I go?"

"What is it?" Her tone was tired and lacking enthusiasm.

"Are you ok, Beth? With everything?" Julie asked, full of empathy.

"I will be."

….

Elizabeth pulled into the garage and quickly went to open the door to let Rip out. He went over to the car and looked around, as if checking to see if Jack was just waiting in the inside. He seemed to accept after his third walk around the car that Jack was in fact not there.

As she continued bringing the groceries in, she notice the hound stayed right at her side.

"Are you following me pup?"

The dog turned his head to the side and looked at her. When she went back out to the car to get the last load, he stayed close by.

Elizabeth decided to test her theory more. She walked in a circle around the downstairs, watching Rip.

" _Yup still there,_ " she thought.

Then she climbed the stairs walking into and around the guest room, the bathroom and back down to the first floor. With every step she took, there was Rip.

"Hmmm, did Jack ask you to look after me?"

He let out a low howl.

"I see. Well I think I'm alright for the moment. Why don't you go rest and I'll take you for a walk in a little while."

Rip made a noise that sounded more like letting out a puff of air than a bark and returned to his favorite spot.

"Silly dog." She shook her head and gave a weak smiled. The day already warring on her much more than expected.

She went to her purse, pulling out the two sticky notes from the car and stuck them to the fridge. She stood back, looking at the various items stuck to the fridge. It was covered in take out menus, art from her students, bible verses and photographs. It was the photos that held her attention. There was one of them and Rip from the day they got him. Another from their wedding reception of their first dance. Others of their families. The one that held her attention the most was from the day they moved in. Jack had insisted on carrying her over the threshold. He picked her up in her arms while she was protesting the idea. He had the biggest grin on his handsome face. She ran her finger over the picture, tracing along his arms, wondering how could she miss him so much so fast.

"Shoot, the groceries." She had almost forgotten the week's worth of groceries sitting on the counter.

The task was almost complete her phone began to buzz at her like mad. She tossed the last of the frozen items in the freezer so fast she didn't even notice the carefully placed sticky note sitting there.

She picked up her phone, Rosie was sending rapid fire texts. She shook her head, unlocking her phone to see the texts . "Goodness there almost a dozen messages here!"

" _Thinking of u!"_

" _How r u doing?"_

" _You poor dear!"_

" _Do u miss him already?"_

" _Sry, of course u do."_

" _How was last night?"_

" _Was it romantic?"_

" _Dinner soon?"_

" _Or we could do drinks?"_

" _Or a movie?"_

" _Goodness E don't make me worry. Text me back!"_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and decided to call Rosie instead of trying to respond to all her questions via text.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosie, its me."

"Oh Elizabeth! Thank goodness I was worried sick about you. How are you doing? Did you get my texts?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"So…. how are you?"

"I'm ok I guess. Just putting away groceries."

"Now Elizabeth, you didn't go buying up all the ice cream at the market did you? You don't want Jack to come home only to have you gained 100 lbs? You know how those calories tends to cling to your hips."

"Seriously, Rosie?"

"Oops, that just came out. Sorry love."

"It's ok." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. Rosie had always been overly dramatic, not unlike Julie in a way. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. So she was use to Rosie and her lack of filter.

"So… how was last night?"

Elizabeth giggled, "That seems to be the question of the hour. Julie asked too."

"Well you can't really blame us. Romance novels are made off situations like this. A handsome strong soldier spends one last night with his love before going off to fight the good fight. Just gives you chills!"

"Oh Rosie, you make me laugh. I guess maybe I'd feel the same way, if it wasn't my life…"

"I know, I'm sorry. In all seriousness though, did you two have a good night together?"

"We did. It was hard but sweet and romantic." Elizabeth smiled. "We couldn't have asked for a better night together. He really is amazing Rosie."

"That makes me so happy to hear! You two deserved it."

"It's just…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I know how to do this. I thought I did, but now... He's only been gone a short while and I already miss him terribly."

"This is not an easy thing. Now, I've never been through this but I honestly believe it will get easier. In time."

"Any idea how much time?" She laughed, knowing there wasn't really an answer to that question.

"I don't know, maybe a week or two?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, of course Rosie would have an answer to an unanswerable question.

Rosie thought for a moment before getting excited, "I have an idea, why don't you and I go out tonight? Take your mind off everything."

"I don't know, maybe but I'd… oh shoot, I have another call. Look I'll think about tonight and get back to you okay?"

"Of course! We'll talk later!"

"Thanks Rosie." She fumbled with her phone trying to switch over to the next call. "Hello?" she answered, a little frazzled after fighting with the phone.

"Beth? It's mom. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm alright." she was wondering just how many times she'd have to answer that question today. "Just got home a bit ago. Ran errands after dropping Jack off."

"That's good. Make sure you eat and take care of yourself okay."

"I will, Mom."

"How was Jack this morning? Did he feel ready?"

"He seemed alright. Wasn't looking forward to us being separated, but I know he's looking forward to doing his job. They've been training so hard, I'm sure it will be rewarding in away to put it all into action."

"Oh sweetie, you're so understanding to let him leave you like this."

Something in the way her mom said the words _"leave you"_ made Elizabeth cringe "Mom, he did _LEAVE_ me. He hates that part of it more than you know. He's just doing his job and following his calling. I'm proud of him for that," she snapped back.

"Beth dear, I didn't mean to offend you. You know how much your father and I love Jack and we know how much you too love each other. I'm sorry, this is still new territory for me, I'm not sure I know what to say."

"No, I'm sorry Mom. I guess I'm more on edge than I thought."

"That's to be expected. I'm sure there will be moments like that. Just try and take it easy."

"I know, I will."

"Also… your father and I wanted to let you know if it gets to be too much for you, you can always come back home till Jack returns."

"Thank you for that, but I don't think I can do that."

"Why not dear? Please don't be stubborn about this, we want to help."

"I'm not being stubborn, but I do have a job here remember?"

"I'm sure we could get you a job up here if you'd like. I have some pull with the local school board you know."

"No Mom, thank you. I like my job here and my students especially. Beside this is my home now. It's where I live with Jack. I think it would actually be harder for me to _NOT_ be here."

"You came here last time he left you, didn't you?"

"Again, Mom!"

"Goodness, so sorry. Let me rephrase." Grace cleared her throat. "You we're here last time he _deployed_ am I correct?"

"Okay yes, but that was different."

"How so?" Grace Thatcher was a loving mother, but a particularly stubborn women. Jack was convinced that at least a third of Elizabeth's stubbornness came from her mother.

"That was during a summer break. He was only gone a couple months and I stayed for part of that. Plus Rosie and Lee were still in NYC and I didn't know many people here." She took a deep breath. "Look Mom, I appreciate the offer. I really do. But I need to do this. Please try to understand."

"I understand Dear, or rather I'm trying too. Your father and I just wanted to put it out there just in case. Maybe you'd consider at least coming up for a visit from time to time? And do try to call more Beth, you know how I worry?

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry. How about I try to come up soon for a visit?"

Elizabeth grabbed some water from the fridge and moved to sit out on the patio while she and her mother talked for a while longer. They chatted about her father's work, her mother's volunteer projects, her older sister Viola, her husband and their son, and then Julie. Her mother suspected Julie was seeing someone though she hadn't come out and said anything to Grace yet. Elizabeth decided not to share that Jack thought she and Tom were spending some more time together. " _I'll save that for another conversation,"_ she thought.

After they hung up Elizabeth's focus shifted back to the seemingly empty house. She felt silly for how she was feeling. It wasn't like she'd never been in the house before without Jack. She was use to coming home from school and not seeing him till later in the evening. He'd do weekend or even week long training missions from time to time that took him away. And of course there was his other, albeit shorter deployments. It just felt different right now.

Six to nine months. She kept repeating it in her head over and over. No matter how hard she tried to switch her focus, she couldn't distract herself from that reality. She'd been kidding herself before he'd left. Trying so hard to focus on the good and their dreams for the future. It was easy to do when he was still there, not now. Not after she'd dropped him off and watched him fly off.

She took a deep breath, trying to shake away her dark cloud. She headed upstairs to get ready to take Rip for a walk. Not wanting to spend another moment sitting in the house feeling sorry for herself.

As she walked into their room, the strong scent of him that was lingering in the air took her by surprise. Making her forget why she had come upstairs in the first place. Moving over to their bed she picked up his pillow, holding it tightly to her chest. She laid down on the bed going over every detail of the night before. How they danced through the house, the way he touched her, kissed her, loved her. Letting herself give in to the emotions she'd be holding in, she shed all her tears before drifting off to sleep.

….

Somewhere over the Atlantic, Jack sat fidgeting in his seat on the aircraft. He had fallen asleep shortly after take off. He could sleep anywhere. It drove Elizabeth crazy seeing as she was the exact opposite.

Now that he was awake with little to do, he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and the look on her face as he walked away. His beautiful, brave faced wife; fighting her tears. He sat there playing with his wedding band with his thumb.

Soon General Avery came by, tapping him on the shoulder breaking him from his trance.

"You look lost in thought, Lieutenant. Something good I hope?"

"Yes sir. It's my wife. Thoughts of her are always good for me."

"Glad to hear things are going well for you two. How's she handle all this?" He gestured around to the aircraft and soldiers within it.

"She amazes me sir. I know this isn't what she wants, but she's never blamed me for stresses the job brings. She's just supported me. I do worry for her during this transition. This is our longest deployment."

"She's a good woman. There'll be some dark times as she adjusts. You'll see that for yourself as well. It will be easier for you on this end though."

"Sir?"

The General took a moment, wanting to choose his words wisely. "It's easier for those of us, in a way, who are deployed. We leave our everyday lives for something new. We are trained to keep our minds on the mission. Focus on the right now."

Jack nodded along as he listened to the seasoned officer.

"For those we leave behind, they have to live the same lives they had before but without us. Constantly seeing that while in most ways things are the same, nothing is as it should be. It can be a real struggle. If you can remember that you'll be able to help your wife on the tough days. Be able to see it from her perspective."

Jack had thought some about how this may affect them differently, but this conversation was giving him a lot more to think on. For that he was grateful.

"Elizabeth is a strong woman for how she's handled Army life thus far Jack. I believe you two will have a wonderful future ahead of you."

"Yes sir, I agree." Jack could help but smile with the pride he had for Elizabeth.

"Well, we've still got a lot of time before we touch down for a bit in Germany. Wanted to give this to you." The General handed him a large folder filled with paperwork. "It's all the current information about our operations and mission as it pertains to you. I'm handing it out to all the officers now, should help smooth our transition."

"Yes sir, I'll take a look."

"Good. Check on your men now and again too, alright? Make sure they're all squared away."

"Yes sir, will do."

General Avery headed back up toward the front of the plan as Jack headed toward the back to see to his men.

"How they doing back here?" Jack asked Sergeant Wyatt as he took the seat next to him.

"Good sir. The first time troops are a little restless, but they're solid soldiers. Just anxious to do their job."

"I can understand that. Make sure they rest up while they can. When we reach Germany, I want to go over procedures with the men for when we reach our destination. Bravo Company will be on the move a lot. I want them prepared."

"Yes sir."

Jack walked back to his seat, pulling out a picture of Elizabeth from his chest pocket. He wondered if she'd found the surprises he had left for her yet. Taking a good long look at the picture, he said a pray for his wife before opening the folder switching his focus to the mission.

….

A few hours later Elizabeth awoke to the sound of kids playing outside. _"School must be out for the day,"_ she thought. She sat up, rubbing her face as she took in her surroundings.

The rumble in her stomach made her look at the clock. Realizing she had slept straight through lunch, she headed down towards the kitchen, making herself a sandwich. All she really wanted however, was ice cream. She fought with herself for about a minute before she wrapped up her sandwich and putting it back in the fridge.

"I'm a grown woman," she stated. "If I want ice cream for lunch, that's what I'll do. Besides, my husband is probably somewhere over the ocean or in Germany by now. I deserve this!"

She opened the freezer grabbing the generic ice cream she got from the store earlier. As she started closing the door she noticed something else. There in the door of the freezer was a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Her favorite. Stuck to the front of the container, was another sticky note. A bittersweet tear began to roll down her cheek.

" _Getting into the ice cream already now are we? Before you do, there is one more surprise for you. Save this ice cream for later and go to my bottom dresser drawer. My big surprise is waiting for you._

 _And remember, I love you beautiful._

 _Jack"_

She closed the freezer and ran the upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time. She knelt down in front of the dresser to open the bottom drawer. In it she found a large wooden box surround by a bunch of Jacks shirts. The ones she loved to steal from him. She pulled out the box and noticed the design carved into the top. She ran her hand over the beautiful maple tree and saw in the trunk of the tree was a heart with "J&E" written inside. Engraved underneath the tree was their wedding date.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful," she cried.

She slid the top of the box off to reveal a letter resting on top of a bunch of colorful random sized, hand made envelopes. She picked up the letter and began to read it.

 _"My Dear Elizabeth,_

 _First off, know that wherever I am, I'm missing you._

 _I know this deployment is going to be hard, so I came up with this idea to help. As you can see, this box is filled with envelopes. Each envelope holds a picture, note, or token from our life together so far. Some are in sequential order some are random. Whenever the missing gets to be too much, open an envelope and revisit a time when we were together. Focus on that, and when you're feeling better think of all the new memories we will make when I return. I hope this helps you to feel me with you. But please, if it makes things worse put it aside and we'll go through it together when I get home. I love you, beautiful._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Jack_

 _P.S. I know how much you like to steal my clothes and I can't say it bothers me. I've always loved seeing you in them. In the drawer around the box are all of your favorites. XOXO"_

"You are an amazing man, Jack Thornton. Simply amazing."

She folded up the letter and placed it back in the box. Closing it up, she decided to bring it down stairs to the living room and place it on the coffee table. As anxious as she was to see what was inside the envelopes, she realized she needed to pace herself. It would be a long deployment after all. She decided to wait to open the first one later. As for now, Jack had given her enough to feel content and loved. She would hold onto that as long as she could and carry on. Even if she still wasn't sure how to go about it.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door.

"Abigail, hi!" She hugged her friend and invited her inside.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

" _Apparently I'm answering that question at least four times today," she thought._

"Sorry to just drop by. I called a couple times but you didn't answer."

"Oh no, it's fine Abigail. I was having a rough time earlier. I guess my body decided I needed a nap."

Abigail gave a sympathetic smile, "And how are you doing now?"

She took in a big breath, "Better maybe? This morning was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I think I tried so hard before to focus on our future, I missed processing what was right in front of me."

"Can't say I'm surprised about this morning. As for how you are now, was there something that helped?"

"Actually…" She bit her bottom lip, practically giddy for a second. "I just found a surprise Jack left me." They went into the living room so Elizabeth could show Abigail the box.

"Elizabeth, this is beautiful!" Abigail gushed over the gift. "I forgot what a creative artist he is. That young man really tried everything he could to take care of you while he's away."

Elizabeth agreed and went on to tell her about the previous notes she received and other things Jack had put into place.

"Have you eaten anything? I know it can be hard to think of such things in times like this, but it's important."

"No, I made a sandwich but never ate it."

Rip began making noise as her trotted about. Demanding his previously promised walk.

"Is he alright?" Abigail laughed, this was most she'd ever seen him move.

"Oh he's just mad that we haven't taken our walk yet, aren't you boy?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you grab your sandwich and we'll take Rip for a walk together?"

They grabbed what they needed and headed out. They walked along the sidewalk, passing the rows of identical condos and duplexes that made up military housing. The flags were out moving in the breeze and there were many yellow ribbons tied around trees and porch posts. This was Fort Hope during deployments. Symbols of pride and hope were everywhere.

"Abigail, can ask you a question? About Noah and you?" she asked as they past one of the Posts playgrounds. Nervous to bring up such a painful part of Abigail's past.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." She gave Elizabeth's arm an encouraging squeeze.

"How many times did Noah deploy?"

"Seven, I believe."

"That's a lot…"

"And I'm sure there would have been more if things had been different."

"How'd you do it? As a wife. I mean, after he deployed, where'd you even start? Almost as soon as Jack left my sight, my mind's been full of worry."

"Well most days I tried not to think about it. I went about my business, pretending as if he wasn't halfway across the world in harm's way. It wasn't easy, but in time it did become a less daunting task. Then he'd come home smiling and gripping, and we'd be together again."

They stopped to sit on a bench nestled in between two big beautiful maple trees. Each full of leaves that were beginning to turn colors.

Abigail continued "It was always hard at first. I'd drop off grid, wallow in my own misery for a while." She turn to Elizabeth making a fake ashamed face, causing Elizabeth to giggle. "Then I'd take a deep breath and I'd focus on what was in front of me. Discover my new normal, so to speak."

"New normal? What does that mean?"

"It's a common phrase among some of the military families I've known. What it means is that the life we had before as changed. For whatever reason, things are different. Something's missing and there's no going back."

"That's cheery…"

"I know, not helping right?" She laughed. "Let me try and explain it a little better," she said wrapping her arm through Elizabeth's, holding her close. "I'm betting that right now you are feeling as if you've lost something. Life you as you knew it before seems to have ended."

"Yes. That's exactly how I'm feeling." The tears were returning.

"And you'd be right. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's true. The life of a military wife is different from the average marriage. You're always a wife, but sometimes you feel like a wife without a husband. Right now Jack is off serving his country. All the while you are here, living the life you had before, but without him."

"So what do I do?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're gonna need to take some time for yourself. Think about how you want to live going forward for the next few months."

Elizabeth nodded, processing the words being given to her.

"You're new normal started today. It's you, living each day, keeping hope and faith alive in your heart that one day you and Jack will be together again. Finding what that new normal is, is what's helps us to move forward. To accept the fact that whether we like it or not, this is the life we have been given. It means creating a new daily routine. So let's see, what's on your plate tomorrow?"

"I have work, and there's Rip here to care for." She reached down scratching Rip around the ears. "So there's at least that. I'll probably do a walk either before or after dinner too."

"Okay, there. You're starting to find what your new normal looks like. Just don't forget to have some fun." She gave her friend a nudge. "Make plans with Rosie or Faith, and come visit me at the cafe. You need to give yourself things to look forward to. Just don't go scheduling every moment either. Finding a simple routine will help you to not focusing on the negative."

"That makes a lot of sense. I think I can do that. "

"One more thing. Never let yourself feel as if you are alone. You have friends and family who love you dearly. And more importantly, don't forgot the one who is always with you." She pointed up to the heavens. "It took me a while to remember to lean on God and that I needed Him. For whatever reason, this is path He has for you and Jack. He'll carry you both through it, you just have to let Him."

They stood up to walk home. Elizabeth was thankful for Abigail and her wisdom. After their talk she began to feel better about what lay ahead.

A little later after they'd returned and Abigail went back home, Elizabeth sat on the couch trying take in all of the change. She realized she needed to give Rosie her answer about tonight. Getting out might be fun, but she felt wiped from the day. Even with her new confidence in her abilities to handle the next few months, she missed Jack. That probably wouldn't change no matter how well she handled thing.

"Hi Rosie, it's me. Thank you so much for the offer about tonight, but I think I'm going to pass."

"Are you sure?" she asked, clearly disappointed and a little concerned.

"I'm sure. As much as I don't want to be alone at home, I don't feel like being out either."

"But sweetie, I don't want you to hide from the world! What if I come to you?"

"I'm not hiding, and thank for the offer. I think I just need some time."

"If you're sure. It's just, well I promised Jack I would help take care of you!"

"And you will. Just not tonight. I think…" She let out a sigh. "Just give me some time to adjust to all this okay?"

"Have you spoken to Abigail yet?"

"Yes, she and I talked this afternoon. I'm starting to realize that as prepared as I thought I was for this, most of what I need to know I'll learn by living through it."

"I understand. Anything I can do to help for now?"

"Just be you. Be there for me. How about we do something next week? I'll even let you pick what we do."

"Really Elizabeth? Oh, I'll pick something spectacular! Don't you worry!"

She laughed. "I'm not worried. We'll talk later okay?"

"Yes, we will! And Elizabeth…"

"Hmm?"

"We love you. Just remember that okay?"

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and began to think of what needed to be done next. She busied herself with little house chores and soon the house became cleaner than it had been in a long time.

Before she knew it was 7:30. She fed Rip and preheated the oven for herself.

By 8pm, she had made her way to the living room, pizza and wine in hand. Rip settled in next to her as she ate. She turned on the TV to watch something on Netflix, not liking the quietness of the house.

After about 3 episodes, she decided if she was even going to have a chance of keeping up with her kids tomorrow she should get some sleep. She slowly ascended the stairs, looking at each picture that hung on the walls as she passed. After readying herself for bed, she went over to Jack's bottom dresser drawer, pulling out a very worn, soft t-shirt. She held the fabric up to her face and inhaled its scent. It was all Jack, and she loved it. She crawled into bed, pulling the covers tightly.

"Goodnight my sweet Jack. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Lane

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

 _11:00_

 _12:00_

 _1:00_

Elizabeth laid awake watching the hours on the clock painful tick by. She wasn't sure if it was the nap she taken earlier or the fact that she did have Jack's arms around her that was keeping her from the rest she desperately needed.

"How am I supposed to teach a classroom of 19 kids tomorrow without sleep!" In a fit of frustration she rolled over, punching her fist into the pillow. "Jack, I miss you," she whispered in the darkness as her eyes released a few tears. She placed her hand on the spot he normally occupied.

Next to her on the floor, Rip slept as good as ever. Sprawled out on his side with one ear over his eyes. "At least one of us is resting…" she growled softly.

Finally admitting defeat she climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe and went down stairs for a drink of water. If she wasn't going to sleep, she had to do something more than stare at Jack's empty side of the bed.

She sat on the couch in the living room, about to turn on the tv when she saw it. Her surprise from Jack. She picked up the wooden box placing it on her lap to open it. She reread the note he'd placed on the top.

"We've made so any wonderful memories Jack. I can't wait for you to come home so we can make many, many more." She folded the letter, placing it back in the front of the box. With a big yawn, she grabbed the first colored envelope. But before she could even open it, the exhaustion that had be weighing on her all night finally took over. The simple act of reading Jack's note had brought him close enough to him to relaxed her body and mind just enough for her to let go and sleep.

She fell asleep wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Clutching the unopened first note in her hand.

…..

On the other side of the world, Jack waited in an airport in Germany, where they had to take an extended layover due to weather. While there, his time was spent in conversations over details with other officers as well as making sure everyone under him knew exactly what was ahead. He had a lot of soldiers on their first deployment, and even a few that had never left their hometowns prior to basic. He had his work it out for him.

For now they were taking a break, having been told they would be on their way within the hour. Jack took a seat off to the side, pulling out the picture of Elizabeth.

"Mind if I sit sir?"

"Corporal Burke. Not at all." Jack gestured to the empty seat next to him. "How you feeling?"

"Good! Wish the weather would clear up though. I hate just sitting around."

"I fully agree. We should be off soon though."

"Awesome, I'm excited to be out there. Doing my job."

"Well you'll be doing it soon enough."

"Thinking of your wife?" Doug pointed to the picture in Jack's hand.

"Yes, hard not to. She's a very special person," Jack stated proudly. "You have anyone special back home?"

"Me?" He laughed. "No. Hasn't seemed like the right time. Maybe someday though."

"A little advice?" Burke nodded. "It's not something you plan. I wasn't looking at all when I met Elizabeth. I was in college, going through ROTC focused on my Army career. That was enough for me."

"So what happened?"

Jack laughed. "Thanks to the plotting of a nosey, but well intentioned friend, I met Elizabeth. We became fast friends and before I knew it, my day just didn't seem complete unless she was in it. She became my world."

"I always figured it'd have to be one of the other. That I couldn't have both a love and the Army."

"It's not easy, especially in times like this. It won't be like it is for others, you know, who aren't in this life. But with right person, you can have both."

"Alright troops, time to load up!" a loud voice boomed throughout the room.

Jack reached out and shook Doug's hand. "It's go time. Try and get a little rest alright? It will be a few more hours before land again."

"Thank you sir. Good talking to you."

"You too."

Once they were settled and the planes where in the air, most everyone around Jack had fallen asleep, or were focused on their own things. Knowing that they'd hit the ground moving for an unpredictable amount of time, he pulled out Elizabeth's journal.

" _It smells like her,_ " he thought with a smile. Looking around again making sure no one needed his attention he opened the cover. He held it with such care, knowing just how precious it was. Sitting there on top of the first page was a folded note.

" _My Dearest Jack,_

 _I hope that whenever you are in the world right now, that you're safe, and know how much I love you._

 _Writing has always been a source of comfort and security for me. I hope this journal can be a comfort to you now. In the past, my journals always seemed to hold the thoughts of my heart, so it's only fitting that you carry it with you now. I've edited nothing, as I have no secrets from you, my love._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Elizabeth"_

He folded up the note and decided to slide it in his pocket along with her picture. Keeping it close.

Just as he went to read the first entry, he was asked to head toward the front of the aircraft for another briefing. Annoyed, he placed the journal back in his bag and headed over to where he needed to be. Saying a prayer for Elizabeth as he went.

….

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of her alarm on her phone next to her. She sat up with a stretch realizing she'd fell asleep downstairs with the envelope still in her hand. At her feet, well more like on her feet was Rip, resting his head on her leg. Having come down stairs to find her during the night.

"Let's go bud. Ready for some breakfast?" she said petting his head.

Rip jumped off the couch, trotting over to his food bowl.

Elizabeth got up to feed Rip then grabbed a yogurt from the fridge before making coffee for herself. Sitting at the bar in the kitchen she finally opened the envelope. Wanting to start her day with Jack anyway she could.

Inside was a circular coaster from a restaurant they went to back in college. It was the place she and Jack first met. She flipped over the coaster noticing Jack's handwriting:

" _The day I met you, my heart became yours."_

 _ **Fall, Junior Year…**_

 _(At Elizabeth and Rosie's Dorm)_

"I don't know about this Rosie…"

"Oh come on now Elizabeth, tonight will be perfect!" Rosie was practically bouncing as she sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed.

"I'm not sure how going out with you and Lee so you can introduce me to some guy is going to be "perfect.""

"What?! I'm a brilliant matchmaker!"

"Um, no you're a terrible matchmaker. Remember when you tried to set up Katie with that guy in our English Lit class? What was his name… Murphy?"

"Hello! They've been together for months now."

"True, but that had nothing to do with you. It was more, in spite of you." Elizabeth gestured to all of Rosie with that statement.

"Ok fine, let's just ignore that then. But tonight will still be fun."

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

"Clearly." Rosie rolled her eyes. "You haven't accepted one date in the two years we've been here. And besides, this is not a date pre say."

"Oh?" Elizabeth shot her a knowing glance. Fully aware of what her friend was trying to do.

"It's not. Lee made me promise."

"Well good. No pressure then."

"Yes, no pressure." Under her breath she sang, "Though you two would be perfect together."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning to her closet. _"What does one wear on a blind non date with a guy she probably won't see again…"_ she thought and thumbed through her clothes.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Rosie added, still sensing Elizabeth's hesitation. "You get out with your friends for a night instead sitting in that dusty old library. You know if you don't get out of there more often you'll start to smell like one of those books."

"I don't think that's how it works." She pulled out a comfy long sleeve striped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Oh no, not that shirt. It makes you look like a candy cane."

"Gee thanks. Besides, if it's not a date, what does it matter what I'm wearing?"

"Trust me, wear….. this one. Yes! You'll look amazing. With this scarf too and this jacket." Rosie was tossing clothing left and right. Knowing that it was easier just to let Rosie have this, she consented and began getting dressed. Rosie, enjoying the victory went to her room to change as well.

"Huh, gotta hand it to the girl, she does have good taste." Elizabeth smiled at herself in the mirror. It had been awhile since she let herself relax and just enjoy life. In her mind, she was at Columbia to get an education, and later a job. Once that was done, maybe she'd meet a nice guy and settle down. Maybe. She'd had dates before, and even a boyfriend in high school for a while. She just hadn't found someone that she'd want to build a future with, which she was fine with. She was young and had plenty of time. Her mom and sisters always said she was too picky and maybe she was. But was it too much to ask for a little spark? Or butterflies even?

"So Rosie, what's this guy's name again?"

 _ **Present Day…**_

The grandfather clock in the hall went off, bring Elizabeth back to reality.

"Shoot, I have to get ready or I'll be late." She got up placing the costar and envelope on the box before running up stairs. In lightning speed she was ready and out the door.

Walking into school, she passed by many of her colleagues. Almost all of them gave her the same sympathetic look, followed by well intentioned questions like like:

" _How hard has it been?"_

" _Do you know where he is right now?"_

" _Have you heard from him?"_

" _He'll be back in no time."_

" _Aren't you just sick with worry?!"_

"So much for coming to work and _NOT_ focusing on Jack being gone," she mumbled under her breath as she rounded the last corner. She hurried to her classroom, hoping to avoid anymore question. She hung up her coat and purse before collapsing at her desk.

Looking over the kids work and notes from the sub, it seemed like things had run pretty smoothly in her absence. She finished organizing her lessons and notes just before she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see her friend Faith, the school's nurse and her son Philip. Faith entered with two Starbucks drinks in hand.

"Thought you might like a treat this morning." Faith smiled and handed her a Vanilla Chai Latte.

"Aw, Faith this is great! Thank you!"

"Cheers." They tapped their drinks together.

Faith Cantrell had been working as the schools nurse for just over a year. She had previously been a combat nurse in the Army. Back then, she loved her job and couldn't imagine being any happier. That was until the day she met someone, rather two someones who changed it that.

While deployed, Faith met Captain Shane Cantrell and later back in North Carolina, his son Philip. Shane was a single father struggling to balance life as soldier with his life as a dad. She could see that under all the hurt and pain he was a good man who wanted to do right by his son. Once they were able to connect, they quickly fell in love and a year later they were married.

When Faiths contract with the Army was up, she decided to leave her military career behind. Feeling it would be best for Philip if at least one of his parents had a job with more consistency. It was the best decision she ever made, next to choosing to be a family with them of course. When Shane was later transferred to Fort Hope and Faith took a job at the school.

"I'm not going to ask how you're doing. Just know I'm here for you."

"Same to you friend." Elizabeth raised her cup to Faith, they were battle buddies, with both their husbands deployed. "Have either one of you been deployed since you get married?"

"Yes. First me, and then Shane. There was even a month overlap."

"How'd that happen?" Elizabeth ask shocked. Trying to imagine what that must of been like for Philip.

"Needs of the Army." She shrugged. "We managed and that was one of the biggest reasons I didn't re-enlist."

"Wow, I can't even imagine." Elizabeth glanced up at the clock. "They're probably there now huh?"

"Probably… Philip you okay bud?"

"Yup!" The blonde haired boy smiled up from his book at his desk.

The hallways began to fill with sounds of laughter and loud conversation, letting the staff know the buses were now arriving.

"I should get to my office." Faith stood out of her chair, giving Elizabeth a quick hug before heading to her office.

"Here we go." Elizabeth smiled as a couple of her students walked in. "Good Morning! Happy Friday!"

"Morning Mrs. Thornton!" They both said back.

When the bell rang, and all the children took their seats. They started each day with some circle time, each student taking turns around the circle telling about their day, family or a funny joke. Elizabeth had found it was a great way to get to know each of her students and gave her an opportunity to check in. Sometimes she could tell right away that a child had had a rough morning and I would know to be a little more sympathetic with them and encouraging as the day went on.

"Ok class, who wants to start our circle time today?"

Little Opal raised her hand first.

"Yes Opal, go ahead."

"My daddy left on a big plane yesterday. Mommy says his going to "Afbanastin" but I'm not sure where that is."

"You mean, Afghanistan?" Elizabeth asked, the little girl. "That's a hard word to say huh? Let's take a look at our classroom map!" She walked over to the big map hanging to the left of the chalk board. "Now, who else has a mommy or daddy who deployed yesterday?"

Over half a dozen children raised their hands.

"So here we are and yesterday many of our soldiers flew from here all the way over the Atlantic ocean and landed here in Afghanistan." The class nodded to show they understood.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes James?"

"Didn't Mr. Thornton go to Afghanistan too?"

"Yes James, he did."

"Are you sad?"

" _Way to twist the knife kid…" S_ he took a deep breath to compose herself before answering. "Yes James, because I miss him very much. Just like some of you boys and girls are missing your loved ones. But I'm also proud. Our soldiers have gone far away to try and protect people and make the world a better place. Now, who did something fun yesterday?"

"I did, I did!" A chorus of responses came at her. She was thankful her question redirected the children's focus to something other than the current deployment.

The rest of the day went by without issue. Elizabeth was in her element. She loved teaching and working with these young children. To her, they were like puzzles, and every day she felt like she was putting more of the pieces together.

She got home a little later than usual. After the students had all left for the day, a couple of her fellow teachers with no ties to the Army, came to see how she was handling things. It was sweet of them to look out for her. Unfortunately, in having to explain to them the logistics and realities of being an Army wife, she missed Jack even more.

She walking into their home feeling defeated. All she wanted was to hear his soothing, loving voice.

She stood in the kitchen making dinner, thinking of the many times she had done this in their home. She'd move swiftly around the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. Some nights Jack would help, others he'd sit back and just watch her. She loved how he'd watch her, making her feel as if she was something to be treasured.

He'd talk about his day, their family and friends, and if it was hockey season he'd talk about his beloved Bruins. Lighting up like a little boy as he'd give her the stats and play by plays. She knew little about hockey, but could listen to him talk about it all day.

But now it was different. The kitchen was still and quiet, except for Rips as he paced the kitchen hoping she'd drop a little something for him.

Walking into the dark dining room she decided she couldn't sit there. The table just seemed huge and empty. Instead she decided to eat in the living room like the night before.

After she ate all she cared too, she discarded her plate. Leaning against the counter, trying to find motivation to do anything. The quiet was just too strong, weighing her down with such force.

"God, help us through this. Be with Jack whenever he is. Give him strength." Her voice cracked as few stray tears fell from her eyes.

It was still early, barely 7, but she was exhausted. She quickly took care of any night time chores she could before heading for bed. Circling back through the living room, she grabbed the coaster from the envelope she'd opened that morning. She carried it upstairs, leaning it up against the lamp on her bedside table. Then, dressed in Jack's shirt, she climbing into bed hugging his pillow. She said another prayer for Jack and started staring at the coaster. She picked up where she left off that morning down memory lane. Little did she know Jack, thousands of miles away, was doing the same thing.

….

After hours of traveling, they finally reached their destination. After a debriefing and short orientation of their new home, Bravo Company settled in. Camp Eagle would be their base camp, and center for main operations. The camp was well established at this point. Having been active for years.

In his bunk, after a meal that Jack could only hope was actually food, he pulled out Elizabeth's journal. He was eager to send her a message and let her know he was safe, but for security reasons they were in a communication ban, no calls, email or anything going out or coming in. So for now he'd have to wait. As a soldier he understood the importance of keeping intelligence secure, but as a husband, he was frustrated. All he wanted was to send a message to his wife, to ease some of her worry.

He opened the journal to the first entry. He looked at the date and realized quickly what this entry was about.

"When we first met…" He laid back on his bunk with a big grin on his face, remembering that day.

"Thornton! You're need in the main building."

Jack placed the journal under his pillow. Tightly balling his fist in frustration.

"I love you Elizabeth," he whispered before quickly grabbing his hat and running out of the room.

Hours later he laid awake in his bunk. Exhausted from the travel and business of the day. In the stillness of the night however, he could only think of Elizabeth. He looked at his watch.

"It's just after 7 back home. Wonder what she's doing," he spoke aloud to himself. He pulled the journal out again. Praying there'd be no more interruptions. He wanted to be with his wife, if only in his memories.

 _ **Fall, Junior Year…**_

 _(Pool Hall NYC)_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jack said adjusting his grip on the pool cue.

"Come on, don't be like that. It's just dinner," Lee responded as Jack took his shot.

"And a play. A Play! Really Leland?"

"Don't you Leland me. I fought Rosie to let me choose the restaurant. That's why we're here playing pool and not in some fancy place that would kill our wallets."

"True. Thanks for that." Jack leaned in to take another shot, sinking it perfectly.

"I still don't understand why you think I need to be fixed up with one of Rosie's friends."

"First off, you need to get out more. We're in college my friend, time to live a little. Second, I am not fixing you up. You made it very clear you aren't interested in dating right now. We just thought it'd be fun for us all to go out. As friends. Elizabeth's great and there's nothing wrong with making a new friend is there?"

"See now, you say 'as friends' but does Rosie know that's what this is?"

"She's been told, and reminded. But knowing and accepting it are two different things."

Jack laughed. "Watch out my friend. That girl could give a pack of wild horses a run for their money."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He grinned. "Seriously Jarrick?" he yelled as Jack sunk another shot. "Could you miss a shot sometime so I can have a turn."

Jack was great at pool. It was a favorite activity for his dad so he taught both his boys well. Jack's mom was also known to play a mean game. Even hustling her boys out of the allowance a time or two.

"Lee!" Rosie's perky voice could be heard clear across the crowded pool hall.

"Jack, they're here." He nudged his friend with his elbow.

Jack looked up from his shot, looking straight past Rosie to the beautiful women beside her. Immediately she took his breath away. He could tell in that brief moment that there was something sweet, kind and special about her.

"Crap…" he muttered under his breath. Trying to shake himself out of the trance he'd just fallen under, he took his next shot. Sending the cue ball falling off the table.

"Jack… what was that?" Lee smirked, knowing full well that that was not a mistake Jack usually made.

"Nothing. I just got distracted that's all." Lee was now grinning from ear to ear. Even though he'd promised Jack he wasn't going to meddle in his personal life, he couldn't help think Elizabeth was perfect for him. Watching his best friend watch Elizabeth walk into the hall was convincing him he just might have been right.

"Elizabeth, you've met Lee and this is his best friend Jarrick Thornton. Jarrick this is my roommate and very best friend in the whole world, Elizabeth Thatcher."

"It's Jack actually," Jack corrected, extending his hand to Elizabeth fighting an embarrassing smile. "I only get called Jarrick by my parents or when I'm being annoying."

Elizabeth let out a bashful laugh as she took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Well should we grab a table?" Rosie asked, beaming with pride at the sparks she was witnessing.

"We put our jackets over at that table." Lee pointed toward the side wall. "Give us a few minutes to wrap up this game and will join you." He leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss.

As the ladies headed over to the table, Elizabeth grabbed Rosie's arm once they were out of earshot of the guys.

"Seriously Rosie? You said this night was no pressure. How is bringing me out here to met someone that looks like THAT not pressure?"

"Who Jack?"

"No, the old winkled bearded guy by the back doors. Of course I meant Jack! He looks like… well if I had a type, I think at first glance he's it!" She gestured slightly back in his direction. "And now I've gone and made a fool out of myself with that giggle. Where'd that even come from?"

"Well well well, this is a fun new side of you."

"What side?"

"The 'completely unhinged because of a cute boy' side. Truthfully I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"I can't believe you Rosie…"

"Hey, you may thank me for this someday. From what Lee says, Jacks the really deal."

They sat down at the table and began looking at the menus. Elizabeth's glanced back at Jack, catching his glance. She swiftly turned her head back to her menu, her face turning as red as the booth they were sitting in.

"Rosie, I'm not sure I can eat. Somethings up with my stomach. Maybe I should just head home."

"Oh no you don't! It's just butterflies my dear Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Butterflies." Rosie grinned.

" _Butterflies… no, can't be. I'm not looking for butterflies now."_ she thought.

Back at the pool table, Jack continued to fight to gain his edge back. His focus was now completely shot as his thoughts were consumed by the angelic woman he'd just met. He didn't sink a single shot.

With a humiliating loss for Jack, the two men headed over to their table.

"Well that sure was an interesting game." Lee rubbed his hands together with glee.

"That's enough out of you Coulter. You're in enough trouble."

"For what?"

"For introducing me to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen when I've made it clear I not looking."

"She's as sweet as she is beautiful too."

" _I'm screwed…"_ Jack thought to himself, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

Lee quickly slid in next to his bubbly girlfriend, while Jack gingerly sat next to Elizabeth.

"How'd it go?" Elizabeth asked, biting her lip trying to stay calm. Last thing she wanted was for Jack to know how attractive she found him already.

"I beat him!" Lee banged his fist on the table in excitement. "And I have you to think for that. Ouch!" Lee glared at Jack.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," Jack faked an apology. He was completely mortified at Lee's openness.

The four ordered their food and engaged in conversation easily throughout the evening. It was as if the four of them had always been out like this. They talked about their classes, teachers the like or didn't like and Rosie's upcoming play for school.

As the night went on, Jack wished he could talk with just Elizabeth and she was feeling the same way.

"Jack, looks like a pool table's opened up. Care for another game?" Lee asked.

"Oh I think I've had enough humiliation for one night."

"I'll play Lee, though you may need to help me." Rosie batted her eyes at her boyfriend and the headed towards the pool tables.

" _Perfect."_ Jack thought with a smile. He would have enjoyed playing another round but at the same time he didn't want to leave Elizabeth. He was fascinated by her. She was gorgeous, but didn't seem to know it. She was incredibly smart but was so humble and funny in her own adorable way. The only problem was he felt completely out of his league. He knew enough about Rosies background to know Elizabeth probably came from a wealthy family as well. Some of her stories about family trips alluded to as much, not that she bragged at all. Would she have any real interest in someone like him? Then there was his career choice. After college he owed the Army the next 8 years. Would she be up for that? Tied to the Army? _"Sheesh Thornton, get ahold of yourself. You just met this girl… what happened to 'no relationships'"_

"Jack, you ok?" Elizabeth ask, genuine concern in her voice.

"What? Oh, just lost in thought I guess."

"Oh, ok." She suddenly seemed uneasy, he wanted to fix that, make her feel comfortable.

"So." He moved to the other side of the booth so he was sitting right in front of her. "You mentioned you were majoring in education?"

Her face lit up, clearly it was something she cared a lot about. "Yes! I'm hoping when I'm done I'll be able to get a job working with elementary aged children. I just love getting to know them, and watching them learn and discover new things about the world and themselves. It's a really special age. My hope is that if they have teachers when their young who really care about them and encourage them to learn, maybe their jr high and high school years won't be as rough."

"My mom's a teacher. I think teaching is a real noble profession. Teachers can have such an impact, and from what you've just shared I can tell you'll be great at it. Sounds like you've found your calling." Jack quickly worried his words were too bold, but they were honest. No taking them back now.

"Yes, I suppose so." She smiled again, fighting the blushing that was slowly taking over. "What about you? What led you to the Army ROTC?"

"My dad has been in the Air National Guard my whole life and my mom always taught us never to let a day go by without serving others. I guess I wanted to help, and make a difference while sort of following in my dad's footsteps."

"I've always thought making the decision to service like that is one of the most noble things a person can do. Our service men and women make a lot of sacrifices. Their families too."

"I just hope I can do it well." Jack looked down at the drink that he was holding. His doubts about living up to his father's legacy now exposed, and slightly embarrassed by his openness with someone he barely knew.

"You feel like it's your calling? To serve?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then don't lose sight of that and you'll be fine." She smiled at him as she reached her hand across touching his briefly. Trying to give him reassurance. As their hands touch, something inside her stirred. She didn't understand just yet what was happening, but she had a feeling that in some way they were now apart of each other's lives. For good.

"So tell me more about you," he asked.

"Well, I'm the middle child of 3. All girls. Viola, is the oldest. She just got married to a guy she met at Oxford. Nice guy, perfect for her really. They are living in London now but are thinking of moving back to the city at some point."

"Must be hard having her so far away."

"It can be. I still have Julie though. She's the youngest. Always getting into trouble." She laughed. "I love her though. She's so full of life. She's in highschool back in Boston. That's where I'm from. "

"Sounds like my little brother Tom."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Just Tom, but he's enough." They laughed. "What are your parents like?"

"They're great. My dad runs a law firm in Boston and my moms on the Boston Children's Hospital board. She's always doing fundraisers and other projects there. They're great parents. Though sometimes they can be a little too overprotective. What about yours? Your mom's a teacher and your dads in the Air Force?

"Air Guard, and yes. They're great. They and Tom live up in Vermont. That's where I'm from. I love it up there."

"Vermont's a lot different than the city. What brought you here?"

"I was given a full scholarship through ROTC. Couldn't pass that up. Plus Lee and I both wanted to get out, see the world some. Though lately I feel like I've seen more of the inside of a book or classroom than the world."

"I know the feeling. Rosie thinks I'm going to smell like an old library soon for how much time I spend there."

"I don't think it works that way."

"That's what I said!" They laughed.

Lee's approaching voice reminded them they weren't there alone. "Looks like my winning streak is over." He sat down next to Jack defeated.

"She beat you?" Jack asked surprised.

"You better believe I did!" Rosie gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek then turned to high-fived Elizabeth.

"I'm not surprised," Elizabeth interjected. "She's quite a shark."

"As are you my dear!" Rosie gave a bow in her direction. "Elizabeth and I played all the time growing up."

"We'll maybe one day I should challenge you to a game Miss Thatcher." Jack smiled, giving Elizabeth the first good glimpse of his dimples.

" _Oh Lord, look at those dimples!"_ she thought, _"and there's those stupid butterflies again."_

Before long they were leaving the restaurant to head to the theater. Rosie and Lee were walking in front, hand in hand. For Jack and Elizabeth, the conversation never slowed as they walked a few steps behind their friends.

"Thank you for dinner Jack, you didn't have cover mine."

"My pleasure." He smiled back at her. "So what do you know about this play?"

"All I know is Rosie says we'll love it.," she said with her best Rosie imitation.

"Do we trust her?" He gave her a questioning look. They both laughed as Elizabeth playfully hit Jack's arm.

They walked into the theater taking their seats just a few moment before the show started. The play was good, at least what they each caught of it seemed good. Both were lost in their own thoughts about each other.

During the whole play, Jack couldn't pull his focus away from Elizabeth. They shared many glances over the next couple hours. The more they'd talked that night the more he wanted to know and the more he wanted to be near her. He was a goner, and he didn't care.

"Anyone up for grabbing some coffee?" Rosie asked as they exited the theater.

"I should probably head back. I have that early lecture tomorrow." Elizabeth voice made it clear she was a little disappointed. Much to her surprise, she really wasn't ready for the night to end.

"I'll walk you back if you like," Jack offered. She beamed and nodded.

"Well I guess it's you and me then, honey bunny." said Rosie.

Lee gave her his best annoyed face. "Only if you promise to stop calling me that."

"Oh fine, goodnight guys!" Rosie blew them a kiss.

"Goodnight, honey bunny," Jack sasses causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Night Jarrick," Lee sassed back.

The foursome said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Elizabeth pointed the way to her apartment as they silent walked side by side.

"You know tonight was a lot better than I expected." She smiled over at Jack.

"Same here." As he smiled back he noticed her twisting her fingers together in front of her. He wondered if she wanted him to take her hand. He'd been thinking about it ever since the theater.

Before he could make a move she placed her hands in her pockets. _"Maybe next time"_ he thought, smiling at the idea of spending more time with her.

"Well, this is it," she said a few minutes later in front of a very fancy apartment building complete with a doorman. The sight of it made Jack, with his country background nervous.

"Oh okay. Goodnight Elizabeth." He'd be thinking and rehearsing in his head what he was going to say as they parted, but when the moment came, that was all he could say.

"Goodnight Jack." She wanted to say more, but wasn't entirely sure what. Everything that was happening was so new.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as she was walking away. Finally mustering up confidence.

She turned to look at him, a smile clear as day on her face. He walked back over to her taking her hand in his. "Would you… what I mean to say is…" He took a deep breath. "Elizabeth Thatcher, may I see you again?" _WOW, that was weirdly formal you idiot,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes!" she blurted out before she could think, causing them both to smile.

He then decided to take another chance. With her hand still in his, he brought it lips giving it a sweet and little kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Elizabeth. See you soon."

"Sweet dreams, Jack." She floated into her building, feeling the happiest she'd been in a long time.

He practically bounced away, not remember ever feeling this excited.

 _ **Present Day...**_

Jack smiled at his memory. He picked up the journal to read the entry one more time...

" _Starting a new journal has always been hard for me. You open the cover and all the pages are clean and crisp. Each waiting to be filled with your adventures and thoughts. You want to put something exciting down on the pages. Something thrilling. My life to this point has not been overly exciting. Don't get me wrong, I feel blessed beyond measure. I have wonderful loving family and friends that I adore. I've just started my third year at Columbia University, my dream college, pursuing my dream to be a teacher and make a difference in the lives of young children. My future is as bright and open as these pages. Even with all that though, I always felt that maybe something's been missing._

 _This past year I watched my older sister marry a wonderful man whom she adores. I've never seen her so happy. My younger sister seems to fall in love with every passing week. Not me. I've dated, a little. Then there was that year long relationship in high school. Though to be honest we were never more than friends. It was just to appease our families really. I'd just never felt that spark with someone. Or the stomach ache I now know as "butterflies". Until tonight…_

 _What I thought was going to be a blind date gone horribly wrong turned out to be something so much better. Tonight I met Jack Thornton. He's handsome, kind, smart, and completely unaware of how amazing he is. He has the most wonderful smile, I can't even… the dimples though. Not sure I heard much of what was said after I saw those._

 _Something changed in me tonight, I went from being perfectly content with being single, focusing on school and my future, to this… sitting her thinking about Jack and wondering if there's a future there, wondering what it would be like to be with him. Which is crazy, right? We just met after all and we don't know a lot about each other. On the other hand, when we talked tonight I felt as if I could see into his heart and soul. I feel as if I know more about the kind of man his is from one night than I learned from growing up with my high school boyfriend or anyone else for that matter._

 _When we said goodnight, he asked if he could see me again. I can't wait! So here's to the next chapter in my life. I feel like it's going to be a great one._

Jack closed the journal, loving that she thought to give it to him. He could hear her voice in his head as he read each word. It meant the world to him to have that piece of her with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Adjustments

Chapter 5: Adjustments

The days seemed to be dragging on as Elizabeth waited for word from Jack. She established a new routine. Work, walk, dinner, netflix, sleep; work, walk, dinner, netflix, sleep. She took Abigail's advice and did a meal at the cafe and a walk with Rosie to add a little variety. No matter what she was doing though, she couldn't get her mind off missing Jack and how she hadn't heard a single word from him.

She had been patient the in the beginning. Knowing he'd be busy adjusting and working hard. Understanding that being deployed isn't like being at home. Sure there's down time but it's not like they can just pick up a cell phone or shoot an email whenever they want. But as as days keep moving by, her patience and understanding was dissolving.

It even got to the point where on day 8, she made calls to the Post Commander's office looking for answers. She left messages with the answering service but heard nothing back. When she finally heard from someone, the soldier on the line apologized saying that he sympathized with her situation but that he was "unauthorized to give any information at this time."

"Try to breathe Elizabeth. No news is good news." Abigail kept trying to reassure her and deep down Elizabeth knew she was right, but she still wanted to hear the words from either someone in authority or even better, Jack himself.

Now it was Wednesday. It had been 14 days since she and Jack said their goodbyes in the hangar and she still hadn't heard from him.

She was sitting in her classroom organizing some new books when she heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Mrs. Thornton! Mrs. Thornton!" Philip came running in with Faith in tow. "Guess what? I got to talk to daddy last night!"

"You did? Thats wonderful Philip!" Elizabeth was genuinely happy for them, but felt a slight sting of jealousy. In her mind she began running through a long list a reason as to why she hadn't heard from her soldier too.

Faith could see the look of concern on Elizabeth's face.

"Philip, why don't you go hang up your jacket and take care of your lunch box ok?" With that, the little blonde boy bounced off. Faith turned her focus to Elizabeth. "You haven't heard from Jack yet have you?"

"No, not yet." she pinched her nose, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her while at work. Faith quickly embraced her in a big hug, causing some of the tears she'd been fighting to be released.

"When I talked to Shane he said they'd been under communication bans off and on since they got there. The last one had just been lifted 2 days ago."

"I guess that explains it some." She thought for a moment. "You know, Jack did say before he left that his unit would be moving around a lot."

"Well then, maybe they moved out before the ban with lifted. That's not uncommon I'm sure he'll message you as soon as he can."

Once the school day started Elizabeth switched her focus to her students. It was hard at times but she knew she had a job to do and felt they deserved her full attention. During their morning circle time, a few other students mentioned hearing from their parents. Timmy had even had the chance to skype with his dad.

Opal sat through circle time without saying a word, which wasn't like her. She always had a story to tell about something fun she'd done with her family or an adventure she and her stuffed bear "Brownie" had gone on.

"Opal?" Elizabeth asked as the kids were returning to their seats. "Is everything alright?"

The little girl looked down at the floor. "I haven't heard from my daddy yet. Did he forget about me?"

"Oh Opal, of course not! Your daddy would never forget about you." she knelt down at the girls level and gave her a hug. "You know, I didn't hear from Lieutenant Thornton either."

"You didn't? Do you think they're okay?"

Elizabeth took a moment, pushing her own fears aside. "Yes I do sweetheart. It's hard to be patient and wait though isn't it?"

Opal nodded. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Lets see… its about 8:30 here which means it's probably about… 5 there."

"I bet they're eating dinner!" A smile finally returned to Opals face.

Elizabeth and Opal laughed. "You're probably right! Lets hope its something yummy."

A few hours later Elizabeth stood out on the playground in the cool brisk air, watching her students at recess. The school custodian, an older gentleman who'd been with the school for decades had raked a gigantic pile of leaves for the children to jump in. She listened as the counted "3, 2, 1" and jumped. Their joyous laughter was filling the playground was more than enough to make her smile.

They needed this break from the classroom. The boys especially were so full of energy today. She even had to pull two of them apart for wrestling. Neither boy seemed to be able to tell her why they were wrestling either.

"And it's only wednesday…" she muttered.

She glanced down at her cell phone for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. She didn't normally carry it with her all day while at school, but incase a message came in from Jack, she didn't want to be without it.

"Mrs. Thornton?" the voice called out from behind.

"Hello Mr. Baily, how are you doing?" She spoke sweetly to the old custodian as he approached.

"I'm quite well thank you. And please, call me Sam." Sam had an infectious smile. He was so sweet, and loved taking care of the school for the children.

"Well if you insist." She said with a smile. "Thank you for the leaf pile, Sam. My class is having a wonderful time."

"You're very welcome. Sometimes it's the simple things that bring us the most joy."

"As simple as a pile of leaves?" she tilted her head smiling back at him.

"Exactly! Oh, before I forget." He pulled something out of his bag. "My wife made something for you and I gave one to Nurse Cantrell as well." He handed her a stitched yellow ribbon with her husband's name embroidered at the bottom.

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful, thank her for me please!"

"I will! She'll be pleased to know you like it." He started to walk away but turned back before he got to far. "She knows what it's like, if you need another shoulder or listening ear. I did two tours in Vietnam. We'd go weeks, even months where she wouldn't hear from me. Back then there wasn't these fancy computers either. We survived on letters." Sam paused again, a serious look etched into his face, as if lost in his own past. "Well, I should get going and let you bring those sweet little children in for lunch. Good day Mrs. Thornton!"

"You too Sam, and thank you." He tipped his hat and went on his way. Elizabeth tucked the ribbon safely in her jacket pocket before ringing her bell for lunch. The kids lined up, recognizing the sound of the cow bell and went inside.

….

She walked into the house later that afternoon. After putting away her school items she went to prepare for a run. There was just too much anxious energy in her to just walk.

Before too long she and Rip were starting out for a nice jog on the trails. They kept a pretty good pace till Rip decided to just lay down in the middle of the trail. She pleaded with the stubborn animal for a bit, but soon Elizabeth realized it was no use. Their jog was over.

"Should have had Tom return you for a Labrador." She joked. Rip just groaned back at her, not even lifting his head. With a laugh she dragged the lazy hounds butt off the trail while she took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Alright Rip, take a little nap then we'll head back." Rip rolled around on his back before he found the position he liked. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh more. She should have known better the to drag him out. He wasn't one for exercise.

Once Rip was willing to move again, they walked the rest of the way home. After showering she decided break her routine and head to Abigail's for dinner.

….

The cafe was busy with the dinner rush. Elizabeth saw an empty seat and quickly made her way to the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Thornton! What can I get for you?" Abigail's daughter Becky asked.

"Oh I don't know. What's good today?" She smiled back at the young high schooler.

"Mom said she ordered to much meat this week so we've been pushing the Italian panini. It's really good though."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well I'll have one of those then!"

Becky was soon back with the food. "Hey mom, Mrs. Thorntons here!" she called out to Abigail when she saw her enter the dining area.

Abigail came over right away wrapping Elizabeth in a big hug. "Elizabeth! Good to see you. How are you doing this evening?"

Elizabeth went on to explain that she was overall doing well, but still struggling. She had no idea how she was going to handle months of being apart. Two week was hard enough.

"I still haven't heard from him Abigail. Faith heard from her husband last night."

"You know each soldier is on their own schedule and has their own set of duties. I'm sure the moment Jack can get word to you he will."

"I know, I know it's just so hard not knowing."

"You know what I did when Noah would deploy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd pick a project or skill I wanted to learn and dive in!"

"Project or skill?"

"Yup. That's how I learned to decorate cookies and cakes, fix the car, even speak a few languages."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, it really helped. Well the languages things didn't turn out perfect, I got a number of strange looks trying to talk mandarin when ordering Chinese food, but it was fun. Just give it some thought." Abigail smiled.

"Mom." Becky emerged from the back looking slightly annoyed. "I need your help with the stove. It's doing that thing again. Can't we just replace it with a new one?"

"I like my stove Becky. It works just fine when you know what you're doing."

"That's great mom, but I apparently don't and this stupid hunk of metal is like from the 1900's or something. Seriously, I'll help you price out a new one."

Abigail rolled her eyes and turned to Elizabeth. "I'll be right back. Finish your dinner and we can talk, okay?"

"Sounds good." Elizabeth smiled and went back to her food. A few minutes later her phone began to vibrate.

She pulled out her phone "I got an email from Jack!" She went to open the email so quickly she almost dropped her phone.

" _Hey Beautiful,_

 _First off, I miss you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to message you. When we got here there was a communication ban and my unit was away when the ban was lifted. I just got back in a few minutes ago. It's about 2:30am here and I'm exhausted. I can't tell you much about what I'm doing right now but know that I'm well and I miss you. We should be staying in one place for a bit expect for patrols. I'll try and call soon._

 _How's school going? Hope the boys haven't been too crazy._

 _Things here are going well. Hot as all get out and the food here is worse than my mom's if you can believe it. Also, I remembered something my first night here... I hate sleeping alone. Before I go to sleep I've been imagine holding you in my arms. That helps._

 _I love your journal. I've only had a chance to look at the first entry, but I already know that it will be a great source of comfort and will help me on the tough days._

 _Btw, did you find my surprise? I hope it helps. How are you doing? Really? Please don't do that whole, "I need to be strong for my soldier" thing. You are a strong woman, and it's ok to have rough times. I know I can't do much from here but I want to know all the same._

 _Love you,_

 _Jack"_

Elizabeth read the email again before starting to type her response, while wiping away happy tears.

" _Hey Handsome,_

 _You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you._

 _YES I found your surprise and notes. You are something else babe. Thank you for all you did to make life easier for me here. I'm trying to space them out and not read through them all at once. So far so good, heh! I'm not a big fan of sleeping alone either. Rips taken to sleeping on the bed with me. Little stinker figured he'd get away with it with me I guess. He was right._

 _Overall I'm ok. Much better now that I've received your email. It is harder than I expected, but I'm working through it. Abigail is a big help. School has been a nice distraction most of the time. I have a number of students that are missing their dads since the deployment, which then makes me miss you more. I just wish there was more I could do for them._

 _I love you. Looking forward to hearing your voice when you can._

 _Yours always,_

 _Elizabeth_

For a moment she was the happiest she had been since before he left. She had heard from Jack, confirmation that he was safe. That should be enough to keep her happy for a while, right?

But just like that, she wasn't. The email had only seemed to remind her of all the time apart that was ahead of them. No matter what, she just couldn't stop fixating on the timeline.

She put her phone down, wiping the tears off her face just as Abigail was walking back over.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"I got an email from Jack."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, it was a wonderful email."

Abigail let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Now Elizabeth, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's stupid really."

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid. Now tell me please."

"It's just that it seems like when I think I'm doing ok and I can handle all this I loose it again. This deployment has barely started, I don't think I can do 6 to 9 months of this!"

"Yes, you can. You can do this Elizabeth!" she grabbed her friend's hands to try and comfort her. "Becky, I'm gonna take a walk with Elizabeth. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Sure mom!" Becky called from the back.

"Come on, let's get some air."

They walked arm in arm down the street. Passing all sorts of shops along the old brick strip. When they came to walking bridge by the old mill Abigail stopped.

"Elizabeth, what are some of the things you're looking forward to when Jack returns?"

"Other than just having him here?"

"Mhmm."

She thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't know. We talking about taking a trip back up to the Cape."

"Anything else."

Elizabeth blushed a little. "We also talked about starting our family." Her smile quickly faded. "I think that's what has me so rattled Abigail. I want that kind of future with Jack so badly. But he's off doing a dangerous job and anything can happen. What if we never get a chance for that future?"

"Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you to do something hard." Elizabeth looked up at her friend. Curious as to where this was going. "I'm going to ask you to walk each day in faith. Faith that things will be okay. Do whatever you can to not think about the what ifs, or how something can go wrong. Don't think about this deployment as months away from Jack."

"How Abigail?"

"We talked about projects earlier right?" Elizabeth nodded. "I want you to make a list of projects you want to do. Then I want you to pick one of those projects each month to work on. Maybe even start thinking about that trip you two will take. It will give yourself something new to look forward to and it will help the time to pass. With the projects, you'll be focusing more on the shorter countdowns, than the bigger one. And then at the end of it all, you won't only get your husband back, you we'll have accomplished some new things along the way."

After wiping the last of the tears away, Elizabeth agreed. Abigail was right, she needed to shift her focus.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

"I don't know. Rosie was asking me about a movie night or something."

"Good, take her up on that. Why don't you come over to our place for lunch after church on Sunday too? And bring Rip! Cody would love to see him."

"Thank you Abigail. I think I will." The two walked back to the cafe. Elizabeth grabbed her things, said goodbye to Becky and Abigail and headed on her way.

….

The next few days past by quickly. Elizabeth powered through each day taking in some of the suggestions Abigail had given her. She made a list of projects she thought might be fun to take on, and was even excited about them.

Soon it was Saturday night and she was excited that she'd actually had made plans. Elizabeth and Rosie and planned a quiet night in, watching a hallmark movie marathon. It felt like old times. Growing up, not a friday went by where they weren't at one house or the other watching movies and chatting about life.

Elizabeth was just pulling wine out of the fridge when the doorbell rang. She didn't rush to get it, knowing Rosie would just let herself in as always.

"I'm here!" She sang as she entered, causing Rip to run upstairs and hide. "Rip! Are you kidding me? Elizabeth, that silly dog of yours still doesn't like me!"

"Sorry Rosie." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well you better get use to me!" Rosie half yelled, half sang in the direction which Rip had escaped.

"He will eventually… I think. So, what did you bring us for dinner?"

"Oh I went to that new chinese place everyone's been raving about and I got plenty of it!"

"Yum! It smells delicious. I have our traditional chocolate chip blondies ready for the oven."

The settled in on the couch, eating and critiquing the movies as they watched. It was just what Elizabeth needed. Rosie certainly couldn't replace Jack's presence in her life, nor did it make her miss him less. But there was a new sense of calm and contentment coming over her. A feeling that maybe life really would be ok.

At the end of the second movie Rosie noticed the wooden box that Elizabeth had moved over to the end table before they sat down.

"Is that the box? The one you were telling me about?"

"That's the one! You want to see it?"

"Yes!" The two giggled as Elizabeth got up to retrieve it, bringing it back to the couch and placing it in between them. "My goodness its beautiful. How many have you read?"

"Only the first one actually."

"You're kidding? If it were me I would have gone and read all of them three times over!"

"I was tempted to at first! But he put so much time into this, I really want it to last. Besides, I was having such a hard time at first. I was worried that if I kept reading, it would only make me miss him that much more. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"How are you feeling? Now that the dust has settled a bit?" she genuinely ask, placing a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I think I can honestly say, I'm okay. It's not easy. This week was as hard, if not more so than the first. But I've made plans. I have some projects I'd like to start working on since I have the time. I have you." She gave her friend a playful swat on the leg.

"Yes! You do have me! I say we make a habit to do this at least twice a month. More if you're having a rough week. I mean it, don't hesitate to say something."

"I think that's a great idea. I DVR'd all those "Garage Sale Mysteries", maybe we try some of those next time?"

"Sounds perfect! But for now… I have another idea." Rosie gave a mischievous look. "What if we open one of these little notes?"

"Now?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm dying with curiosity here and this way, if it's still making things harder, I'll at least be here to help."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Oh, alright."

"Yay!"

"But if whatever is in there is too private…"

"Really? Too private? Who was it who talked with you about what to expect on your wedding night and how to do it in the…"

"ALRIGHT!" They both bursted out laughing, causing Rip to come down howling. "Clearly we have very few secrets." Elizabeth was as red as the inside of a watermelon.

She opened the box and pulled out the next envelope. This one was similar to the last, but blue with black hand drawn music notes. She careful pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a little piece of sheet music, folded into the shape of a boat."

"What does it mean?"

Elizabeth began to hum the notes on the sheet, trying to figure out the tune. "Moondance. It Moondance! Our first official date, that's the memory!"

 _ **Fall of Junior Year...**_

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, fussing with her hair and clothes. "I have a date." She kept talking to herself. "A real date… with Jack…."

…..

Earlier that week, Jack had been waiting outside her class to walk her home. Something he had been doing for the last two weeks since he found out their evening classes were in the same building. It had been a busy two weeks since they first met, between classes and ROTC obligations. However, Jack had decided today was the day.

"How was your class?" She asked as they walked, noticing Jack seemed quieter than usual.

"It was good I guess. He assigns a lot of read though. Apparently we will be reading and discussing everything Shakespeare's ever written." He rolled his eyes.

"Not a Shakespeare fan?" He shook his head adamantly. "Then how'd you end up in this class?"

"I needed an English elective that fit with my schedule. This fit." They laughed. "It's alright though, means I get to walk you home after."

She blushed slightly, "I appreciate it, thank you."

The walked outside along the sidewalk away from school. A minute or two passed before he spoke again, "I was wondering, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Me? No, not that I'm aware of anyway." She started to get nervous. " _Oh goodness is he finally going to ask me out?"_

Jack stop walking to face her. "Elizabeth, would you go out to dinner with me Saturday night?"

A huge smile took over her face. "I'd love to."

"Okay. Great." He smiled and began to fidget, not exactly knowing what to do next. "I have reservations for 7. Will that work?"

"Mhmm."she nodded. "Sounds like you've been planning this?

"Yup, since the day after we met."

"So what would you have done if I had said I couldn't because, oh I don't know, I was going to clean out my closet or something?" she teased.

"Then I would have taken Lee. Pleasant dinner companion but not as nice to look at." They both laughed.

…..

It was now 6:15, he'd be there any moment. Rosie had appointed herself

Elizabeth's personal hair and makeup artist for the occasion.

"Stop fussing, you look perfect, and I didn't even do all the stuff I wanted to. Once you pulled that whole " _he's asked me out not you"_ line I had to concede."

"Well thanks for that. Sure I look okay?"

"Elizabeth have you seen the way he looks at you? You could be dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and he'd still be tripping over himself."

"Do I want him 'tripping over himself'?"

Rosie looked at her sweet naive friend. "Yes… yes you do." She laughed. "Elizabeth you're so… innocent. I guess I don't need to worry about you doing a walk of shame tonight."

"Oh Rosie, please."

*knock knock knock*

"Ok go in your room." She said anxiously, pushing Rosie towards her room.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I can't do this if you're watching me."

"Elizabeth really it's…"

"Go!"

"Fine fine, but I expect details later."

With Rosie back in her room Elizabeth took a deep breath and went to opened the front door.

"Wow." Jack softly spoke, showing off his dimples. "I'm one lucky guy." She was stunning. She wore a red fitted dress and her favorite heels, make her just a little shorter than him.

Elizabeth blushed madly. "I think I'm the lucky one." She looked at him, he was so handsome, dressed in fitted dark grey pants, a green sweater over a dark collared dress shirt underneath his leather jacket.

She moved aside allowing him to enter. Jack handed her a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses. In the middle was one white lily was red details.

"Oh Jack, these are beautiful!"

"Just like you." Jack smiled, eyes sparkling as he looked at Elizabeth. So proud to have her as his date.

"Oh that's just adorable." Rosie could be heard squealing from behind the door.

"Rosie!" Elizabeth yelled back before her and Jack burst into laughter. She placed the flowers in a vase on the kitchen counter. "Shall we go?" She asked grabbing her jacket.

Jack offered his arm and she gladly took it as they headed out.

"Where are we heading?" She asked as they hopped into the cab.

"That's a secret." He handed a piece of paper to the driver and they were off.

About a half hour later they got out in front of the Boathouse restaurant in the Central Park area.

"Jack, this place is my favorite!"

"I know." He smiled back at her.

"How'd you know?"

"You and Rosie were talking about it after dinner that first night. I made a mental note of it."

That sat down at a table with a great view of the water. The white lights danced over the water make everything beautiful. Though, neither one was able to keep their eyes off the other long enough to fully notice it.

Their dinner tasted wonderful and their conversation flowed. They talked about classes and family, friends, life. It was perfect.

After dinner Elizabeth suggested they take walk through the park first, not wanted the night to end just yet. Jack gladly agreed, having been thinking the same thing himself. The walked the wide meandering paths of Central Park shoulders touching her arm threaded through his. They walked for over an hour before taking a sat on a nearby bench.

From the bench the could see the tops of city buildings. Their lights brightening up the skyline. The area was rather empty, for a weekend. Only the occasional person could be seen, taking their time on their way to somewhere.

"You know, I usually prefer a night in the country to a night in the city."

"But?"

"But this is by far the best night I've ever had." He took his arm and wrapped it around Elizabeth's shoulders. Her heart skipped feeling him so close. She leaned in resting her head on his shoulder.

The soft sound of a nearby jazz musician began moving in their direction. They looked up as it became louder to see a man in his 40s was strolling through the park with his saxophone. He seemed to not be in any hurry. Smiling at the young couple as he approached.

"You play beautifully, sir. Was that "fly me to the moon"?"

"The lady knows her jazz?" He said with a pleasant smile.

"I love jazz, rhythm and blue. There's just something about it. It's so freeing and expressive. It gets into your heart and soul."

Jack smiled at his date as she politely conversed with the musician. " _She doesn't meet a stranger does she?"_

"Any requests from the young couple? What's your favorite?" He nodded toward Elizabeth.

"Well, Moondance has always been a favorite of mine."

The man nodded and began playing the tune. Jack shifted in his seat nervously before getting up to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand, smiling with pride has she took it.

He held her first at a respectable distance, but as the song continued he could help but bring her in closer. She didn't mind at all. She rested her head against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat. He could feel every muscle in his body tense and then relax has she glanced up at him. Both excited and nervous over what was happening between them.

For him, this wasn't just some date with some girl and for her, this wasn't just some dance with some guy. In that moment they were both thinking _"Could this be it? Is he/she the one?"_

He wanted to say something, anything to let her know what he was feeling.

"Elizabeth I…"

"You dance beautifully." She had unintentionally cut him off.

"Thank you. So do you." He just smiled. There'd be plenty of time to tell her how he felt.

As the song was ending, the man noticed how in tranced the young couple were with each other, so he decided to keep playing. As he suspected, Jack and Elizabeth didn't seem to notice as they kept dancing.

A few songs later the man stopped, taking a bow when Jack and Elizabeth began to clap.

"Thank you sir." Jack said shaking his hand and handing him some money.

"No no young man. Consider it a gift for young love." Jack and Elizabeth looked down before smiling back at each other.

"Thank you, it was a wonderful gift." Elizabeth said to the man. Sensing Jack's demeanor change at the musicians comment, she took Jack's hand. It was a bold move for her, but at the same time the action came easy. He returned her affections, bring her hand to his lips. Sending chills through her body.

After they said their goodbyes, they headed back in the direction of Elizabeth's apartment. She was glowing as Jack's thumb gently caressing her hand as he held it.

Elizabeth was trying to work up the courage to say something to Jack to let him know where she stood. Not wanting them to part and have him not know how she was feeling. She was in awe of this man, and even though they'd only been in each other's lives for a short while, she knew she wanted him to be a part hers from now on.

"You're something else Jack Thornton. Tonight was amazing."

"I agree." He smiled, lifting her hand to his lips for another quick kiss. "The night that we met, I had no idea at first that it would lead to a night like this. To be honest, I wasn't looking for anything."

"Neither was I." She was nervous, but asked what was on her mind. "And now?"

He stopped to stand in front of her, moving a stray curl back behind her ear. "I don't know how you're feeling about this, about us, but I think we have something. Something real." He kept shifting his stance, knowing this was a moment that could change everything. "I want to make a go of this. Of us. Elizabeth, would you… be in a relationship with me?"

Elizabeth looked back into his deep brown eyes and smiled. She stood up on her toes slightly to reach him, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'm yours."

They walked back to her apartment build hand in hand, with Jack lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss every now and then. They were full of excitement over the new chapter officially starting in their lives. Rapidly making plans to spend as much time as they could together with their busy schedules.

"So I'll see you at church tomorrow and then we'll do lunch after?" Jack asked, taking both her hands in his has they reached her building.

"Yes." she whispered as if it were a secret. "Maybe a walk in the park before we do some studying?"

"Sounds great." They stood there staring into each other's eyes. Everything had changed so quickly. Even though Jack felt strongly that this was right, he didn't want to move too fast physically. He respected her too much to rush her. He stood, staring from her eyes to her lips. He decided to play it safe. Leaning down, he gave her a soft, long kiss on her cheek, sliding his lips down to right around the corner of her mouth. Sending a lightning strike through them both.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, Handsome."

 _ **Present day…**_

Rosie gushed, "You two, my goodness! Who needs hallmark movies when we can just reminisce your love life!"

They both laughed "I still remember walking back into the apartment to find you, wrapped in a blanket on the couch. The moment I walked in you jumped at me demanding details."

"Well my dear, it was after midnight if I remember correctly when you floated in."

"Oh Rosie." She laughed shaking her head. "Wait, if my life is like Hallmark movie, what does that make you?"

"We'll every movie need an adorably attractive, smart, funny best friend."

"Fair enough. The role is yours."

"Why thank you!"

The two chatted for a while longer before Rosie headed home. Elizabeth went out to bring the flag in before shutting the house for the night. Once in bed, she smiled thinking of Jack and that night years ago. Loving how after all this time, he gave her the same giddy feeling inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Wanting to Protect

Chapter 6

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she entered church alone on Sunday morning. She had never liked going by herself, which is probably why she hadn't gone since Jack deployed. It was time though.

She loved this church. Looking for a new church after a move can be really stressful. Luckily for them, they had found their way to Abigail's cafe the day the moved into town. She didn't hesitate to invite them to church and they'd been going there ever since.

She entered the beautiful modern sanctuary with its cathedral ceilings and looked around for a familiar face. She notice Lee and Rosie sitting near the front towards the middle of their row. It would have taken a lot of "excuse me's" to get to them. Looking around she felt lost. It wasn't that she didn't know the other people. Fact was she knew most of them. And knew no one would mind her sitting with them. But nothing felt right. She was feeling discouraged when she felt someone tug on her hand.

"Mrs. Thornton! Mom said to come get you!" Philip began gently pulling her over to where Faith was sitting.

"You looked a little lost." Faith laughed. "Ever since Shane and I got married I've hated coming without him. Figured you might be in the same boat.

"Very much, thank you!"

"No, thank you. This is easier with friends." Elizabeth saw a tear fall from Faith's eye. She reached over to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

A women approached to speak with Faith briefly, giving Philip an opportunity to talk to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Philip whispered. "You helped Opal when she was sad at school right?"

"Yes, I guess I did. Why?"

Philip looked back to make sure his mom was still in a conversation and not listening to him. "Mom's sad. She cries at night when she thinks I'm asleep. She misses dad I think. Maybe you could..."

"Philip, church is starting." Faith said, not hearing any of the _secret_ conversation. Philip took his seat, cuddling up to his mom. You'd never know that Faith wasn't his birth mom. Philips mom had died in childbirth, so Faith was the only mom Philip ever knew. They were perfect for each other.

As announcements were being given, Elizabeth pulled out her cell to text Abigail. She was sitting up near the front, and probably wouldn't respond but she figured it was a try.

 _Elizabeth_ : _Hey A, can I invite the Cantrells over to your house as well? I think Faith could use it._

 _Abigail: Yes! You know we always have too much food :)_

 _Abigail: Glad you thought of it!_

Elizabeth looked up towards the front in time to see Abigail giving her a thumbs up. She loved Abigail. Her heart was so big, there was room for everyone.

"Good morning" Pastor Frank spoke from the front as the worship band was assembling. "Lets open in a word of prayer shall we? Dear Lord, we want to thank you for bringing us all here today. Open our hearts and minds to hear the messages you have for each of us here this morning. Be with those who could not be here today. We ask especially for those in our church family who are away serving our country right now and their families."

Elizabeth reached out to grab Faith's hand. She returned the gesture with a squeeze.

"Thanks for being my battle buddy." Faith said as the prayer ended.

"Of course."

Once the service came to a close, Elizabeth began helping Faith and Philip pick up his coloring things.

"So I'm heading over to the Hogans for lunch. You two should come!"

"Oh we wouldn't want to intrude!" Faith shook her hands in front of her.

"You're not intruding at all." Abigail spoke from behind Elizabeth. "We have tons of food, and Cody and Philip can play ball in the backyard while we ladies relax."

"Thank you for the offer but we don't want to be any trouble."

"Are you kidding? The only trouble you'll cause is if you don't come and I have to eat all the brownies I made." Abigail patted her belly. "You don't want me to get fat do you?" She winked.

"You made brownies?!" Philip chimed in, apparently listening to their every word. "Please mom, they have brownies! And Cody's cool! He can play baseball really well!"

"Well, I guess. If you're sure." She looked back towards Abigail.

"Completely!"

"It would be nice to get out of the house some. Thank you! What should we bring?"

"Just yourselves see you in a bit!" Abigail went off to gather her family.

Elizabeth and Faith said their goodbyes for the time being and headed out the door. As Faith and Philip were just leaving Cody ran up.

"Philip! Bring a glove with you to my house! I'll teach you the pitch Lieutenant Thornton taught me!

Philips whole face lit up. Elizabeth felt a few tears forming at the mention of her husband. He was thought of and missed by more than just her.

….

Elizabeth pulled into the Hogans driveway an hour later. She let Rip out and he quickly trotted out back to lay under his favorite tree in the Hogans yard. Elizabeth followed him back and before heading up to the deck. She looked out over the yard to see Cody and Philip playing happily together.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth!" Frank called out.

"Good afternoon! Doing some fall grilling?"

"I figured with the weather being so nice, we should take advantage of it while we can." He opened the grill lid to flip over the delicious smelling burgers. "Abigail's just inside with Faith."

"Thank You!" She smiled and walked into the house.

"Elizabeth, there you are! Come sit. Faith was just telling a little about what it was like to be Army Medic."

"Oh nice! I don't think I've heard these stories yet. I bet it was a hard and exciting job."

"It was! I felt like I had a real purpose. Plus getting to travel and see different parts of the world was great for a small town girl like me." She leaned back on the bar stool to check on Philip. "I have a new purpose now. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"You're a wonderful mom Faith." complemented Abigail. "Shane shared with us once what Philip was like before you."

"Shane doesn't give himself enough credit. I just helped reinforce what he was already doing."

"That may be true, but don't sell yourself short either. You and Shane are both great parents. Philip is a very lucky little man."

Faith blushed slightly. "Thank you Abigail."

"Faith, how did you and Shane meet? I'm not sure I ever heard." Elizabeth asked causing Faith to laugh.

"We met first in Iraq, but nothing really happened until we got back home."

"Was it love at first sight?" Abigail asked pretending to be a hopeless romantic teen, causing the ladies to laugh.

"Hardly! We first met in the infirmary. Shane had hurt his ankle while out on a patrol. It wasn't a bad sprain, but enough I suggested he lay low for a few days."

"Oh dear." Elizabeth laughed. "If he's anything like Jack, which I know he is, that didn't go over well."

"No it did not. 'I don't know about you medics, but I have a job to do ma'am.'" Faith said giving a perfect impression of her husband. "So much attitude in someone so attractive!" The laughter continued as Faith went on. "He came back to the next day after doing another patrol to prove to me just how wrong I was." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"How long did he hold that over you?" asked Abigail.

"Only a day." She grinned. "He came in with help the next day after spraining his ankle even worse. He had been playing frisbee in his down time and landed hard." She shook her head. "It humbled him a lot and gave us something to laugh about. We were fast friends after that." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Faith I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Elizabeth apologized, pulling Faith into a hug.

"No it's fine. I miss him all the time. It's good to talk about him. Makes him seems not so far away."

"How have you been holding up Faith?" Abigail said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If I'm being honest… a lot worse than I expected. It's crazy, I was a soldier once. You'd think I could handle this. But frankly, it's a lot easier to be on the other side of it than to be the one left behind. I'm not sure I'm very good at this."

"Was it like this last time Shane deployed?"

"No, but I think that's because I was still in Army mode myself. Now that I'm in wife and mom mode, it feels completely different. I didn't expect it. Once Philip goes to bed all I can think about is Shane and how he's not here."

"Sounds like you need a distraction or two." Elizabeth said, forming a plan in her mind.

"That's a thought." Abigail winked at Elizabeth. "Speaking of, Elizabeth, how's your project list going?"

"Good! In fact I'm working on something now that I would love some help with." She looked over at Faith.

"If it helps me keep my mind off missing Shane and my hand off the ice cream spoon I'm in."

"Perfect!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "I want to do a little Halloween Carnival for my class. I was thinking we'd have games, food and crafts."

"That sounds like fun!" Faith was starting to get excited herself.

"So many of my students have been talking about how their dads will be missing Halloween this year. I thought we could take pictures of the kids in their costumes and make cards or crafts that they can send overseas"

"Kind of like a care package?"

"Yes! And the kids who don't have a parent deployed can make one for other soldiers in the unit."

"I think this is a wonderful idea, Elizabeth." Abigail added. "Let me know, if I can help at all."

"Yes, count me in. Whatever you need!"

….

Becky was up in her room working on homework when a skype alert come up on her laptop. She took a look, answering right away.

"Hey big brother!"

"Hey you!" Peter Stanton, Abigail's first born was a soldier currently deployed to Iraq. He had been out of the house and married young when Becky and Cody came to live with Abigail, but that didn't change the fact that to him they were his siblings now, and he loved them just as much as if he'd grown up with them. He was a man with his mother's big heart.

"How are you? Are you safe? Please tell me you're coming home soon! We miss you!"

Peter laughed. "Miss you too kid. I'm doing good, but sorry to say I'm not leaving here anytime soon."

"Mom's not gonna like that answer."

"It's only been 3 months though! She'll get it."

"If you say so." She laughed. "So whats up?"

….

Back in the kitchen the women were laughing as they set the table for lunch.

"We should do this more often!" Abigail said excitedly. "I love having you ladies here."

"Sounds good to me!" Faith said. "And I have a feeling Philip isn't going to want to leave so I'm sure he'll agree." They all laughed.

"Mom, Peters on skype. He wants to talk to all of us." Becky rushed in.

"What is it about?" Abigail sounded concerned.

"I don't know but he said to tell you not to freak, so it can't be too bad." Becky opened the sliding door to the deck and yelled out. "Hey dad! Cody! Peter's on skype. Hurry up."

They all went into the other room to talk to Peter.

"I hope everythings alright. Peters deployed isn't he?" Faith asked as Philip came to sit next to her.

"He is. Iraq. Been gone maybe 3 months now. I'd imagine if it was too bad Clara would have…"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Abigail's voice rang through the house.

"Was that a good noise, or bad one?" Faith asked Elizabeth.

"Good. I think."

Cody came running back into the kitchen followed slowly by Frank, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cody yelled.

"And I'm going to a grandpa! Man, life can change so fast." He laughed shaking his head. Thinking how it didn't seem like that long ago that he was a bachelor. No wife or kids. He paused to look around his home. So full of life and love. He wiped a small tear from his cheek.

"Pastor Frank are you alright?" Philip asked noticing the Franks emotions.

"Oh very much young man. Just taking it all in."

"All what in?"

"My blessings." Elizabeth got up and gave Frank a hug.

"So happy for you guys!" Over to the side, Faith nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear the news!" Abigail said as she and Becky walked in.

"We did! Congratulations grandma!" Elizabeth said causing Abigail to laugh. Frank came over and gave her hug, kissing the top of her head.

"They've known for a bit, she about 3 and half months now. Little stinkers kept it a secret the whole time!"

"Where's his wife located?" Faith asked.

"She's down in Georgia where they've been stationed. Oh I'll have to call her later. This is so exciting!"

The group enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together. Celebrating the new life coming into the family, as well as the wonderful friendships they had. As Elizabeth looked around the dining room table, she said a prayer of thanks for the blessings in her own life, and a prayer of safety for Jack, Shane and Peter.

After lunch she pulled out her phone to email Jack the news.

" _Hi babe,_

 _I have some exciting news! Peter and Clara are expecting! Peter Skyped the family today. Faith and I were there for lunch when it happened. So exciting! I hope he makes it back in time for the birth!_

 _Made me think of how it will be when it's our turn :)_

 _I got Faith and Abigail to help me with my little Halloween Carnival. I hope it helps the kids a bit. I also put up a clock in the classroom that is on your time. They seem to like being able see what time it is where you guys are._

 _I love you Jack. I'm praying the next few months go by fast._

 _Yours, Elizabeth"_

 **2 weeks later…**

It was night time at Camp Eagle as Jack dragged his tired body into his room. He dropped onto his bed before taken off his boots or gear. He laid like that for 15 minutes before he heard a knock at his door.

"Sleeping already Thornton?"

"Trying to." He said, dragging himself into an upright position. Looking to the door he saw Shane Cantrell.

"Might wanna close your door next time." Shane grinned at his friend. "Just get in?"

"Yeah. Hell of a time out there today. I just have this feeling tensions are just going to keep rising out there."

"Yeah I've been feeling that too. Locals are all hyped up right. Any of your men pick up on it?"

"After today, definitely. We were going through areas we thought were secure. Now, man they had it lit up like the fourth of July. Makes us all nervous. I keep telling them to just stay alert and remember their training."

"That's all you can do. We have a briefing first thing tomorrow. Maybe they can give us a better idea of what we're going up against." Shane was a Captain, just above Jack. The two had become good friends after Shane and Faith had moved to Fort Hope.

"Hey, what happened here?" Shane pointed to Jack's upper arm, noticing a rip in his jacket.

"Oh" Jack put his finger through the rip. "Sniper on my 6. He snuck right up on me."

"Not too much, thankfully. You're still with us." Shane gave his friend a concerned look. "You alright?"

"Yeah it's just the jacket. Got lucky. We all did today." The room fell silent. Both men wrapping their minds around the reality of their jobs. Jack was starting to wonder how to talk to Elizabeth about life there, wondering if he shouldn't say anything at all. Last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Especially this early in the deployment.

"So Faith tells me she and Elizabeth are spending some time together. Working on a project or something? I'm glad for that, I didn't like leaving her. I can't believe it's been 5 weeks." Shane said, effectively breaking the silence.

"I know, sometimes it feel like more. Others maybe less. I'm with you though, I didn't like leaving Elizabeth either. That's great about her a Faith. I'm really glad they have each other." Jack thought about something Elizabeth had said in one of her emails. "Hey, Philip is in Elizabeth's class this year right?"

"Yes and he loves it. Says she the best."

Jack gave a prideful smile. "That she is. I had an idea, maybe you could help me. Elizabeth was saying the kids have been asking a lot of questions about life here. I think a number of them have dads over here."

"A couple are in my platoon. I think I know the rest too."

"Perfect. I think I thought of something we can do to help out the kids."

"I'm in. But first, you need to take care of yourself, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks." The men laughed.

"Let's go grab some chow and we can talk about this idea on the way."

Jack finished taking off his gear and the two headed off, formulating their plan.

Jack was thankful to have Shane around. He was missing his life at home. Before he deployed, Jack would come into school now and then help Elizabeth with her class from time to time. He missed talking to her in the evenings about her day and helping her problem solve different things. Most of all he missed her. He'd usually make it home just in time to watch her cook. He loved the sight of her dancing around the kitchen, humming a favorite songs as she went. She'd normally have changed long before out of her work clothes and into her yoga pants and comfy tee. Her hair would be pulled back out of the way with just a few stray curls on the sides. There were many evenings it was all he could do not to take her in his arms and carry her upstairs. It was even harder in their first year of marriage and they ate many burnt dinners because of it. Usually with big grins on their faces. It wasn't the same, but he was glad to have friends with him.

After eating and enjoying a card game with Shane and a couple other men, Jack headed back to his room. He hung his jacket up, dusting as much sand off of it as he could before removing his boots and laying back down.

His body was tired but his mind was running. He kept thinking about the snipers they had encountered. Wondering what if he'd been standing just an inch or two over. He shook his head, knowing no good would come from thinking like that. He was alive and well; and so were his men. He'd worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. For now he would switch his focus to his wife. Letting memories and thoughts of Elizabeth taking over. It had become hard to think about her in the field. Knowing he needed to focus on the mission and not get distracted. So for now, in the calm and quiet of his room, he welcomed each and every thought of her.

He pulled out the journal to read another entry. This one from a few weeks after they'd started dating.

" _I've always thought of myself as a strong, independent, capable women. Prided myself on not needing help from anyone. However in the last few weeks that's seemed to challenge that thought._

 _I feel as if I've lived a year this past few weeks. I've never felt so uneasy and even fearful around another human being. But my fear pale in comparison to how safe I feel in Jack's arms. It makes me realize that sometimes we need heros in our life."_

 _ **Roughly 6 years Ago…**_

Elizabeth was sitting alone studying in the library, waiting for Jack to get out of class. She had an english lit exam later that week that was stressing her out completely. She had miscalculated the amount of time it would take to learn the material at hand. So here she was, less than a week before the exam, cramming.

If that wasn't enough, she had a "pest" problem that wouldn't go away. The was a young man she'd met earlier that year, Billy Hamilton. He was your stereotypical frat boy. Nothing like Jack. Jack was a gentleman. Billy first noticed Elizabeth's beauty, as did most of his friends, at a party Rosie had dragged her to. They chatted for a while. It was clear to Elizabeth what e was looking for, but she wasn't interested. When she'd politely turned him down, he took it as a challenge and started pursuing her more as time went on. Clearly not being someone who wasn't use to being told no. When he learned she was one of the Boston Thatchers' she became an even more intriguing challenge.

She thought he'd lost interest, but over the past week or so it he seemed even more determined. Bumping into her repeatedly, always when Jack wasn't around. Making her increasingly annoyed and nervous.

As she sat in library studying, she felt someone touch her arm. She knew who it was before she even looked up. It felt nothing like Jack. Sure enough, it was Billy.

"What are you doing still working so hard gorgeous? You've been here for hours"

She jerked her arm away as he took a seat next to her. "How exactly do you know how long I've been here?"

"Just a lucky guess. Libraries are depressing places to study anyway. How about you and I grab a bite to eat and go study at my place." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made her skin crawl.

"No thanks. I'm fine right where I am."

"Come on, you've gotta eat, right?"

"Yes, but not with you. I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Really? Well, that makes this more challenging then doesn't it?"

"It makes whatever you're trying to do here impossible. Which it would have been anyway."

Billy laughed and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "First rule of life babe. Nothing's impossible."

He left right after. He's words lingering in Elizabeth's mind sending chills through her body. What exactly did he mean? She'd seen guys like him, but never had to deal with them. She sat there for the next 20 minutes staring blankly at the shelves to her left, trying to think of a plan.

Her phone went off a moment later, causing her to jump. She looked down and saw a text from Jack.

" _I've got a surprise for you."_

" _I'm outside the library."_

" _Ok."_ She gathered her things and headed out to the lounge area. There at a table was Jack, taking Olive Garden take out out of a brown bag onto the table. She smiled at the sight.

"You brought dinner?"

"Of course. You gotta take care of yourself with that test coming up." He leaned in kissing her cheek.

She looked at the meal in front of her. "Jack, this is my favorite." She touched his arm. "How'd you know?"

He laughed, "When you talk, I listen. Get use to it." He playfully winked at her, making her small smile. Jack could tell something was wrong though. Her smile just wasn't the same.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked as they sat down to eat.

"Of course." She said, rather unconvincingly.

"Studying stressing you out again?"

"Yeah." She didn't want to bother Jack with her troubles. She hoped they'd just go away, and if not, she'd always handled things on her own before. Why should this be any different.

They finished their dinner with light conversation and went back into the library to study together for a few hours. Jack knew she had a big exam, but the whole time they were she barely spoke or even looked.

"Well that should be enough for tonight." Elizabeth closed her book.

"Agreed." He said with a stretch. "Between classes and ROTCs I feel like I'm getting my butt kicked." Elizabeth gave little reaction, making his concerns grow. He had felt mostly confident that it wasn't him personally that was bothering her at the start of the evening. Now he wasn't so sure. Whatever it was, he needed to make sure she was ok. If she needed space or for him to back of, he would. "May I walk you home?"

Finally, the smile he was falling in love with appeared. "I'd love that." They packed up their books and Jack helped Elizabeth with her jacket.

The walked side by side in silence for a while. Finally Jack took Elizabeth's hand pulling her off to the side of the path. "Elizabeth, something wrong isn't it?"

"It's nothing really." She kept her eyes down.

"Are you… having second thoughts about us? I know we got off to a fast start so if you want to…"

"Of course not!" She moved her free hand to his face. Frustrated with herself for making him question her feelings. "Jack, I was so happy when we started this relationship. I still am."

"Ok, good." He smiled with a sigh of relief, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "So what's going on? I know we haven't known each other long now, but I can tell somethings not right."

"It's just a problem of mine. I'll handle it." She started to walk away but he gently pulled her back to face him.

"Elizabeth, you need to know something, I'm all in. I'm here for you, anything you need. Day or night. Your problems are my problems too now." He wrapped her in his arms as she began to cry. Letting herself be vulnerable with him. Once she calmed, she finally opened up to Jack about Billy.

Jack helded her even tighter. He wanted nothing more to go find him and teach him a lesson. But what good would that do in the long run. "We'll figure this out okay?" she nodded. "Look, I know skunks like him. So until we figure this out, I want to be around more, is that okay?"

She nodded back with a smile. Elizabeth felt like a weight had been lifted sharing her burden with Jack. He had been understanding and compassionate which was just what she needed.

They spent most of their time together over the next few days leading up to her test. It wasn't just because of Billy, if they were honest they'd have admitted that this was the way they wanted things to be anyway.

On Friday she took her exam, receiving a well deserved A. She was so excited the first thing she did was text Jack. She knew he was still in class, but as soon as his classes ended she received a response, making her blush madly.

" _That's my girl! Knew you'd kill it."_

" _Heading out your way now. Think about where you'd like to go to celebrate."_

"How'd I get so lucky?" She said out loud _._

"Play your cards right and you could be even luckier." A smug Billy walked up. "You look happy right now. What's put you in such a good mood?"

"Not you, I can assure you."

"Ouch, but I guess I deserve it. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here. How about we go out tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you." He gave her that "seductive" smile as he reached for her, make her skin crawl.

"No thank you. I have plans tonight." She turned and walked away. He was annoyed, moving to grab her arm. He stopped short when he saw Jack walking towards them, noticing how he was looking at Elizabeth.

Jack didn't notice Billy, just Elizabeth who smiled brightly at the sight of him. "There's my beautiful girl!" He picked her up and spun her around causing her to giggle. She had nothing to worry about now. Especially in Jack's arms.

"Where'd you want to go tonight?"

Elizabeth glanced around not seeing Billy she spoke. "Let's go to the pool hall we met at. I'm in the mood for a low key night out with you."

"Done!" He offered her his arm. Neither one of them noticing Billy watching them as they walked away.

….

Later at the pool hall, Jack and Elizabeth had placed their orders and were enjoying a friendly game of pool while they waited. They were pretty evenly matched, which made the game a lot of fun.

"And the pool champ is?" Jack said pointing to himself as the first game ended.

"You got lucky. Next round you're mine Thornton."

"Gladly." He kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go grab us a couple more drinks, be right back."

She started racking up for the next game, stopping to check messages on her phone. She heard a voice behind her causing her to nearly drop the phone when she when she realized who it was.

"Hey gorgeous." Billy strolled up. "Fancy a game?" He nodded to the pool table.

"Billy I'm here with someone, okay? Just waiting for my boyfriend to come back."

"That guy you were with earlier?" He shook his head. "Won't last."

"How would you know?" her voice growing angry.

"I know him. He's a good little farm boy wanting to play soldier. You need a man like me."

"Seriously?" she laughed. "Does this crap usually work for you?"

"Well, usually I don't need to try this hard but you're worth it." he winked "Just think about it." He walked back to a table with a few friends. Feeling confident he'd made his point.

Jack noticed Elizabeth's changed demeanor as soon as he returned with their drinks. She seemed nervous and uncomfortable. He noticed her glance over toward the other side of the restaurant. Looking over his shoulder he saw Billy looking at her. He was clearly admiring Elizabeth, and the look on his face expressed that he was anything but a gentleman.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?"

"Jack, remember how I told you about how that guy was, well, bothering me?"

Jack nonchalantly looked back over his shoulder. "Hamilton. That him?"

"Mhmm." She looked down fidgeting with her fingers in front of her. Jack went into protective mode, with a stern look he turned to go talk to Billy. "Please Jack, no." She grab his hand, pulling him back. "I just want to enjoy my night with you."

Jack took a deep breath before gently bring her hand to his lips. "Okay, but if he comes over here again…"

"I understand. Thank you."

Their food soon came so they took a break from pool. Enjoying their time together and making plans for the weekend. Jack couldn't help be keep an eye on Billy. Who seemed not to notice. He seemed to be keeping his distance, so Jack decided to turn his focus only to Elizabeth. As they finished, Jack gently took her hand pulling her up from her seat.

"How about another game?" He grinned intertwining their fingers as he lead her to the open table.

He had her break, sinking two. As they played, it became clear that their relationship was reaching a new level quickly. Each time they'd pass one another moving around the table, they'd share not only affectionate glances, but tender touches as well. Elizabeth would pass him and let her fingers run down the length of his arm. As Jack passed, he would let his hand slide along Elizabeth's back. Each touch fanning flames inside them.

Elizabeth loved the way it felt to be close to him. She knew Jack well enough already to know he wasn't just trying to gain new physical achievements in their relationship. He genuinely cared for her. It was only after they'd developed a stronger connection emotionally that he'd take a new step forward physically. Always being respectful and caring in the process.

They continued their flirty game of pool, having both forgotten about Billy, who was watching their every move.

"Dude." One of his friends said trying to gain his attention. "That's the chick right?"

"Yup."

"Give it up man." another said. "No ones hitting that but maybe that guy." he pointed to Jack.

Billy looked back to see Elizabeth celebrating her win over Jack. She stood up on her toes kissing his nose playfully.

Elizabeth accused herself to the ladies room as Jack returned to the table to pay the bill.

"Hey Thornton?" Billy called out as he approached Jack.

"Hamilton."

"Oh so you know who I am?" he said smugly.

"Yeah, and you seem to know who I am too. What do you want?" Jack took a step forward toward him, standing firm with arms crossed in front.

"What do you say we play a round of pool? Winner takes Elizabeth home tonight."

"You're way out of line Hamilton."

"What's wrong with us playing a game? Winner takes all, fair and square."

"Hamilton you haven't done a thing fair and square since you met Elizabeth."

"Nothing wrong with pursuing a pretty girl."

"Except for when that girl's taken, and letting you know she not interested."

"You don't know anything Thornton."

"I know more than you think. I know you met Elizabeth at a party a while back. You thought, man she's beautiful. I bet your frat brothers over there did too. Then maybe one of your brothers made a bet with you over her. You probably thought it'd be easy right? But you didn't think that just maybe, she wouldn't be interested in you. Am I close?"

"What's your point Thornton?" Billy was taken by surprise. Jack had been spot on. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was intimidated by Jack.

"My point Hamilton, is that she's not some one night stand you can brag about to your friends before moving on to the next. Infact, she not anything for you at all. You're not good enough for her."

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm trying to be."

Billy laughed and turned to walk away.

"It's over Hamilton." Jack called out, causing him to turn back. "If I see or hear that you or any of your friends are messing with my girlfriend again, I will personally make sure that you regret it. Understood?" Billy gave a nod before walking back to the table. Grabbing his coat and leaving, friends in tow. He never bothered Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth had come back just in time to see the last bit of interacting between Billy and Jack, hearing nothing though.

"Jack," she asked quietly as he returned to the table. "what were you doing?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Letting Billy know to back off; that you're taken and not interested." He kissed the top of her head. "And showing you that I'll _**always**_ look out for you."

She turned to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Jack Thornton."

"I meant what I said earlier Elizabeth. I'm all in here."

"So am I Jack."

He couldn't wait another moment. He leaned down, letting his lips cover hers. Holding them there for just a moment. It was the first time their lips had touched. The kiss was sweet, short, yet full of the love that was growing in their hearts. A kiss to build their future on.

"I'd been wanting to do that all night." He spoke softly.

"All night? Really?" She softly responded wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, really since that first night we met, when I walked you home. But I was trying to be a gentleman." She laughing, turning bright red. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips again.

"Next time don't wait so long."

 _ **Present Day…**_

Jack came out of his memories and looking back down at the journal entry.

 _I'm now in a relationship with a wonderful, wonderful man. If I had been considering relationships before this, I'd say that he is everything I was looking for in a man and more. The whole thing is exciting, and yet terrifying. I find myself becoming more and more depended on his presence in my life._

 _Until now, if I had a hard exam or trial ahead of me, I would hold me head up, think clearly and tackle the problem at hand. When it was complete, I wouldn't go looking for confirmation from anyone else that what I had accomplished was good. Nor did I need to involve anyone in the struggle at hand. It was just me, alone, and that was enough._

 _However, I now I find myself seeking out Jack, including him in the daily struggles and victories of my life. The well earned A for example, that I received on my nail biting exam yesterday didn't seem real until I shared the news with him. I sent him a text as soon as I got out of class, knowing full well he was in a lengthy lecture class and would have no access to his phone. So I waited for a response. Of course, Jack being the man he is, texted me right as I knew his classes would be letting out. He's responded made my whole face light up I'm sure. I felt in that moment that the full joy of my accomplishment as I shared the joy of it with him._

 _But then there was a bigger issue. The Skunk. I let that man get under my skin and at first, not wanting to allow Jack to be apart of it. It could have caused a wedge between us. But thanks to Jack's loving encouragement, I opened up to him. It was a sting to my pride at first. Needed someone to help fix my problems. I couldn't help but think…_

 _Who is this person and where is Elizabeth Thatcher? Am I losing myself? Or am I finding myself? It's an important question to ask. I've seen many of my peers over the years lose themselves in a relationship only to be alone in the end wondering how they got there and what happened to the person they use to be. I overanalyzed the question for hours._

 _I soon realized that by having Jack in my life I'm losing nothing, yet I am gaining so much. It's not that I am "depending" on him in a way that means I can not do it alone, but rather I want him to be apart of it with me. I have a caring, protective boyfriend; who doesn't fight my battles for me. He will fight alongside me, encouraging me with my strengths, and supporting me in my weaknesses. But when the time came where the problem needed more, he fully stepped in, becoming my hero._

 _I'm not sure exactly what he said to Billy at the end, but it seems safe to say, it's over._

 _Then came the best part of all. The kiss. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been anxiously awaiting to feel his lips on mine. Never in my life have a wanted something so much. I've found myself staring at his perfectly shaped lips a number of time before. So, here's to the future, it's going to be breathtaking._

Jack smiled a smile that only Elizabeth could give him as he closed the journal, tucking it back away.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." As he rolled over, his thoughts drifted back to the snipers and chaos of the day. He wanted to protect Elizabeth from all this. He had heard some of the older career soldiers talk about how they rarely called home. They'd email and write letters, but nothing where their wives might pick on their stress over the dangerous missions.

" _Could I do that?"_ He thought. _"Not hear her voice? Not let her hear mine? If it helps her through all this it may not be the worst thing."_ He hated the idea, but couldn't help but wonder if it would end up the best for her. He closed his eye, drifting off to sleep thinking about Elizabeth and their future.


	7. Chapter 7: Communication

Chapter 7: Communication

Elizabeth was busy trying to pull all the pieces together for the Halloween Carnival. It had been 3 weeks since she first brought up the new idea with Faith and Abigail. She had gotten an overwhelming amount of positive responses from families, other teachers and even principal Gowan. It got the point where her little carnival was now a community event. Many other teachers had noticed their students struggling with the deployment as well, and thankfully they were happy to do their part.

So tonight, with the carnival scheduled for the end of the week, Elizabeth sat at her dining room table, papers scattered in every which direction wondering how the heck she'd gotten herself in this mess.

As overwhelming of a tasks as it was, it was a welcomed challenge. The deployment had been going on now for 2 months and in the past couple weeks, she felt as if Jack was growing more distant. In his emails he'd write less and less, nothing about how he was or how things were going. She didn't expect a lot of detail but she had hoped for more than what she was getting. She longed to hear his voice.

She leaned back in her chair after making one last call regarding the carnival and sighed. She opened her laptop to send Jack an email. Even though he hadn't been replying much lately, she at least wanted him to know how things were there. She would fight to keep a connection as much as she could.

" _Hey Handsome,_

 _I wish you were here right now to see the crazy mess your wife got herself into. I'm currently sitting her being swallowed whole by papers trying to finish up everything for this carnival. My little idea has turned into a huge event. Though I'm not really complaining. There's a lot of people looking forward to it and it's been a great way for both Faith and I to keep busy and productive._

 _I miss you. Right now I'd love nothing more than for you to come up behind me, with your strong hands massaging my shoulders, telling me everything is going to turn out great._

 _I opened another note the other day. It was about the night you saved me from "the skunk", heh. You've been my hero from the beginning. That was also the first night you kissed me on the lips :) Seems like such a small thing now compared to all we've shared, but still one of my favorite memories. Did I ever tell you just how badly I had been waiting for that kiss? It was worth the wait. I loved that kiss, and every single one we've shared since. Just one question though, the little note card inside with the lip print, that was my lipstick on there wasn't it? Did you seriously put on my lipstick and leave your mark? Lol, I have to know._

 _Well, back to the grind. If you can, write me and let me know how you are. I know you're busy. I love you, with all my heart._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth"_

She hit send and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea when she heard the door open and someone walk in humming.

"Rosie?"

"Of course it's me silly! Who else comes into your house unannounced?"

Elizabeth just smiled, shaking her head. "You could have at least knock. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"I'll work on that." She started laughing walking into the kitchen hugging Elizabeth. "Remember that time I came over for a surprise visit? Lee was busy at work and I made that chocolate cake?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth laughed covering her eyes. "I don't think you, me or Jack will ever forget that night. Oh Jack was so embarrassed! Remember him running away using the throw pillows for cover?"

"He was embarrassed?! I was so startled my face ended up in the cake!" They both were laughing to the point of tears as Rosie moved around as if reenacting the event. "You had been married what, two year at that point? Still acting like newlyweds." She smiled, tilting her head. "I shouldn't have been surprised. You two have always had such fiery sparks between you."

"I suppose you're right." Elizabeth gave a half smile back, missing Jack like mad. "Can we talk about something other than my love life? Which is currently limited to emails and letters, and kind of one sided at that." She closed the cabinet door harder than she meant to. Making her frustrations clear.

"What do you mean? One sided?" She ask as the tea pot began to whistle.

"I haven't heard much from Jack lately, and when I do he seems so distant. Faith says "that's army life", but I can't accept that."

"What do you think it is?" Rosie asked trying to understand. In the years she'd known Jack and Elizabeth as a couple, neither one had ever acted distant. They were so good at leaning on each other during the hard times. It was hard for her to imagine what Elizabeth was saying, she had always thought of them as a picture perfect couple. This was making her realize that as perfect as Jack and Elizabeth seemed, they were just like everyone else.

"He'll send emails. But they're short. Says how much he misses me and loves me. Tea?"

"What's wrong with that? And yes please."

"Nothing except lately they've gotten fewer and farther between. With even less words and nothing about him. I think he's struggling over there with something, and he can't tell me. Rosie, I haven't heard his voice except for one very short call near the beginning."

"Do you think he's not saying much because its Army related? Maybe it's classified and he can't."

"Or maybe he's trying not to worry me." She handed Rosie her tea. "I heard some of the other wives talking at the PX. They said that things are getting more… chaotic over there. I don't know exactly what they meant, I didn't really want to ask. I just can't help but worry about how everything over there is affecting Jack."

"Have you tried getting him to open up about it?"

"How do I do that in an email? I mean, I guess I could try but… I don't know Rosie. Let's just move on to something else."

"Yes yes, we can revisit this later. For now what can I do to help!"

"With what?"

"The carnival silly! I was over at the cafe with Lee tonight and Abigail mentioned you might be in need of another hand?"

"God bless that women, and yes!" She walked over to the table and handed her a sheet of paper. "I need to confirm with everyone on this list what they are bringing and how it's getting to the school. All the contact information is listed."

"On it!"

"Oh, and any chance you and Lee want to dress up and help with some of the activities?"

"I'd love to! And Lee will deal with it. Sign us up!"

A few hours and 3 cups of tea later they were ready to call it a night.

"There, I think this is really coming together! Thank you for helping Rosie, it's a lot more fun doing this with someone."

"Anytime! You're allowed to ask for help you know, or even just company."

"I do know that, I just forgot I guess." She spoke sheepishly as she place their tea cups in the sink. She quickly became lost in her own thoughts, staring out the window. Rosie noticed right away, but gave her some time. When Elizabeth hadn't spoken for a few minutes she decided she needed to check in.

"Elizabeth, you okay?"

"mhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, except…"

"What is it? Is it what you mentioned earlier?" she turned facing Elizabeth, giving her her undivided attention.

"It's part of it. I'm just not really sleeping well."

"How so?"

"I miss Jack." She spoke slowly.

"Of course you do!"

"No, I mean I really miss Jack. This might sound silly but, my favorite time of day was going to bed and being next to him. We'd be lying there at night and he'd wrap his arms around me, holding me tight. We'd just snuggle up, talk, share a kiss goodnight," She let out a shy giggle. "end up completely wrapped up in each other. *sigh* I love being with him."

"Every night?!" Rosie looked shocked.

"No, not every night!" they both laughed. "More often than not I guess..." She felt her face and neck turn completely red at the thought.

"The way he's always looks at you I'm not surprised." Rosie winked.

"Yeah well it's hard to go from that to an empty space next to you. Well, not always empty. Rips sleep there sometimes. Anyway I started running more again to help with the um, extra energy."

"You're... running..."

"Yup."

"Didn't you pick up running in college for a bit just to spend more time with Jack?" Rosie give a teasing grin.

"And now I'm doing it to deal with _not_ spending time with him. Funny huh?" She said dryly.

"Hilarious." She said matching her tone.

"Yeah. Problem is the time I feel like going for a run the most is at night when I'm well, missing him, but I tried that and it's dark and cold and Rip won't go so there goes that." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Elizabeth! Do not run at night! That's when they crazies are lurking about!" Rosie's eyes were as wide as can be.

"Oh Rosie!" she laughed. "Don't worry I didn't see any crazies while I was out."

"Because they were lurking! Elizabeth, please no more running at night like that."

"Oh alright. I don't think I would have again anyway. Even though I didn't see anyone, I jumped at every little shadow and noise like a complete spaz. I need to think of something though. I just hate going to bed alone." She shifted her stance to lean against the counter.

Rosie thought for a moment before clapping her hands in excitement. "What if you take my treadmill? I never use it and Lee is tired of tripping over the thing. It's yours! Free and clear!"

"Oh Rosie I can't take it from you, they're expensive."

"I insist. We'll even drop it off! Like I said, Lee hates the thing just sitting there."

"If you're sure, I guess."

"Good! It's done." She smiled, but it quickly faded when she noticed Elizabeth still staring into space. "Elizabeth?"

"It's nothing."

"Now don't you give me that. Out with it!" Rosie crossed her arms over her chest giving Elizabeth her best stern face.

Elizabeth was hesitant, but decided to open up anyway. Knowing Rosie wouldn't let her off the hook.

"It's just that, no matter how good the day is, when the night comes my mind starts to run wild. Wondering where he is, if he's safe. Most nights I've been having nightmares." She looked down embarrassed.

"Nightmares?"

Elizabeth walked to the patio door, leaning against the frame. "Sometimes it's like I'm there, watching but I'm not really there. I see him talking with some of the other men in a room, and all of a sudden there's a bang and a flash. And he's gone…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh sweetie." She rushed to her.

"Other times I'm here and there's a knock at the door. I open it and it's the notification officers standing there."

"The who?"

"The officers that come to tell you your soldier's dead." She wiped a tear that had broken free.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"There's just no going back to sleep after that." she threw he hands up again. "I've come down to read the notes from the box, but sometimes it's just too much. I want him here Rosie! I want to know my husband is safe!" Elizabeth tried covering her face. Tears freely flowing now.

"Of course you do!" Rosie said, wiping her own tears. "What can I do? Anything?"

"You've done it." She turned to hug her friend, composing herself.

"Oh?" She said confused.

Elizabeth looked back out the patio window into the dark of night. "I haven't been able to share that with anyone. Faith and I have talked, but we're in the same boat, I just couldn't load her with this."

"What about Abigail?"

"I was going to. I just couldn't. Not to anyone. I just couldn't say it outloud. Till now."

"Elizabeth, you know I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"I know, I think that's why I could share this. You've always been there for me. Heck, you've been with Jack and I from day one. If it wasn't for you and your "meddling" we may not have met." She let out a little laugh, wiping away a few tears.

"Oh I don't believe that. Not for a moment! It's been clear from day one that God's had a plan for you too."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, and it not over yet!" She smiled back. "I have a thought. When I'm nervous about something or scared, I always pray. You taught me that actually, remember?"

"Before your first play in high school?"

Rosie laughed. "It worked wonderfully! I also had you praying for me in the audience. It was a real encouragement. So let's try something, I know it's no cure, but let pray together before I leave." The two friends took seats in the living room and prayed together. They prayed for Jack, for Jack and Elizabeth as a couple, and for peace for Elizabeth.

It work. It didn't fix everything, but it was step in the right direction. Reminding Elizabeth of who was in control, and who held their future.

….

A few days later, Elizabeth stood in her classrooms trying to harness all the patience she could muster. The particular school day was anything but relaxing for Elizabeth. With Halloween and the carnival just days away her student were overly hyped. Elizabeth did her best to power through the math lesson she had planned. Glancing at the clock every so often. Soon it would be time for the kids to gym. She had a feeling her students were just as excited for that as she was.

After walking them to the gym, she headed down the hall to visit Faith.

"Knock knock!" Elizabeth sang.

"Hey you. You look like I feel!"

"Tired as all get out?"

"Yup." The ladies laughed, giving each other a hug. Elizabeth took a seat in front of Faiths desk as she took her seat. "My classes is at gym. I needed a break.

"I can understand that." Faith reached into her desk pulling out a heresy kisses for her and Elizabeth. "Things coming together for the carnival?"

"Yup! I think we're just about set! Just have a few more loose ends to tie up I think." She said unwrapping her chocolate.

"That's great. My to do list is almost complete for it too. I think it's going to be great Elizabeth!" Faith was quiet for a moment, then looking back up at Elizabeth asked. "How's Philip doing?"

"He's great, one of my best students this year. Why do you ask?"

Faith looked down at her hands before looking back to Elizabeth. "He's acting out a bit at home. I shouldn't be surprised. It's been what 2 months since Shane deployed. My mother in law, she use to watch Philip when Shane would leave. Anyway, she warned me this might happen. I think he's just mad that Shane's gone and he's stuck with me."

"Oh now Faith, I know that's not true. Philip loves you! You are his mom."

"Step mom." She corrected.

"You know full well that's never matter to either Shane or Philip. Is this just because he's acting out? Or is something else going on?"

"It's that."

"And?" Elizabeth knew her friend all too well.

"And my own insecurities I guess. I just don't know what to do for him and Shane's not talking much now. I think things are getting dicey over there but he isn't saying it. Last thing I want is to burden him with this."

"I can't understand that. Now, I'm not a mom, but I know you and I know Philip. You at a great mom, Faith. Philip loves you as his mom. Maybe you should talk to Abigail."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she raised Peter while her husband was deployed. I'm sure she's been through this before. Talk to her, and in the meantime if I can do anything at all, let me know."

The battle buddies talked for a while longer about life, even sharing some of their favorite memories of their husbands, as well as making plans to do dinners together in the near future. Before she knew it it was time to go grab her student.

"So, dinner Sunday?" Faith asked as they stood up.

"Yes! What can I bring? I make a great apple pie." She laughed at herself. She did make a great apple pie, however it took a long time and a few cooking disasters to get there.

"Oh my favorite! Let's do that! One more thing… could you bring Rip? Philip really wants a dog, but I'm not willing to tackle that alone. Maybe when Shane's back."

"Of course!" She gave Faith a hug and headed out to meet her class.

….

Thousands of miles away Jack sat at a picnic table on base. The hot desert sun was beating down hard and the wind continued to kick more and more sand into the air. They'd been experiencing a number of sandstorm in event weeks. Causing communications to go down and cover everything with a thick layer of sand.

He was trying to enjoy some quiet time before his next patrol. The men had been performing admirably. But tensions continued to grow in the surrounded areas. The amount of gunfire and dangers they were coming up against seemed to be increasing with each passing day. He was currently down a soldier, a young corporal took a bullet to the arm. Which meant a ticket to Germany for surgery and the home. The outcome was eating at Jack. He wanted to keep them all safe, but that wasn't always possible. Its was all starting to weigh heavily on him.

To make matters worse, he hadn't spoken to Elizabeth in a long time. They emailed of course, but he hadn't heard her beautiful voice in what seemed like forever. Mostly because of the timing of communication bans and sandstorms, but there was something else too.

"Sand without a beach next to it, feels like a litter box…" he muttered to Sergeant Wyatt as he walked by, shaking the sand off his hat.

"Don't I know it. This is my 4th tour. I hate sand." Wyatt took a sit next to Jack.

"What have you been up?" Jack asked.

"Phones are up again. Just called my boys, to see how they were."

"How they holding up?"

"Good. My sister and her husband are looking after them while I'm away."

"That's good. I bet they're enjoying that."

"That they are. My moms are nearby too. They use to stay with my brother. That turned out to be a disaster."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is. How about you? How are doing?"

"Alright. Trying to keep my head in it all."

"These last few mission have been whipping us. The men are strong though."

"Roger that." Jack said dryly.

"You call home?" Wyatt nudged Jack.

Jack looked down. "Not yet."

"I figured you'd be the first in line, once the lines were back up after that sandstorm. Especially since we haven't been able to call much before."

Jack continued to look down at his boots.

"Come on Lieutenant. Let's have it."

"I'm not sure how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Talk to her as if everything is fine. Overlook the fact that just yesterday we were pinned down and wondered how the hell we were getting out of there alive."

"That's the job."

"Yeah I know it's the job." Jack said frustrated, hitting his hat against his leg. "What I don't know is how to speak honestly while still protecting her."

Wyatt looked out in the distance. Putting his thoughts in order. "You love her?"

"She's the love of my life, I love her with all I am."

"Then remember this. The not hearing, makes it worse for them. You know I use to be married?" Jack nodded. "When I would deploy, I hardly ever called or wrote. I didn't know what to say, like you. I didn't want to make it worse, so I said nothing. I also didn't want to hear her voice and miss her so much that I couldn't keep my focus on my job."

"What happened?"

"She left."

"Elizabeth wouldn't do that." Jack quickly stated.

"No, you're right she wouldn't. There was a lot going on between us that lead to her reaching that point. My point here is though Jack, if you love her, and you want her to fight for you back home, you need to fight for her here too. Do what you can to keep communications going as best as you can, while still does no your job. Be as honest as you can without giving away too much. You'll regret it if you don't" Now it was Jack's turn to stare off in the distance. "She's your safe haven, and she's tough. Call her Jack. Call her before we move out again."

Wyatt gave Jack a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Giving Jack a lot to think about. He missed Elizabeth like crazy. The thought of hearing her voice again was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. He knew Wyatt was right. She was what was keeping him going. He couldn't just not call. He didn't want to do that to her, he just didn't know what to say. How much would be too much?

He pulled out his picture of Elizabeth, staring intently at it. Remembering what it felt like to feel her with him. To feel her soft body in his arms. He grabbed the journal next to him and opened to the next entry. Letting out a laughing when he saw an old note with his handwriting tucked inside.

"She kept it?" He was surprised, but at the same time not. He checked his watch, making sure he still had time and began to read.

 _ **Junior Year...**_

(Elizabeth's room)

"It's official." Jack called from his chair at Elizabeth's desk.

"What is?" She looked up smiling at her handsome boyfriend. Elizabeth was leaning back on the headboard on her full size bed with her own books in front of her.

"This Shakespeare guy was crazy."

"Crazy? Jack, he's written some of the most interesting plays in literary history!"

"Doesn't mean he wasn't crazy!" He grinned shaking his book at her.

She closed her book switching her focus to him. "What's the problem babe?"

"It's this stupid class. Now, I'm an intelligent human being; but I read his words and it's like I'm reading gibberish. By the way, have I told you how much I love hear you call me that?"

"You may have mentioned it, yes." She giggled. "If the play is frustrating you that much, maybe it's time you move on and study something else for a bit."

"You're probably right." He closed his book, and Elizabeth went back to her own studies.

Jack leaned back in his chair watching her. She took his breath away. He watched as she lightly drummed her pencil then twirled it with her slender fingers. He loved her intense stare and the way she'd run her fingers through her curls now and again. He watched her for almost 15 minutes before she frowned at her notes, causing him to laugh. Breaking her of her concentration.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're so adorable when you study."

She blushed, "I thought you were studying Shakespeare?"

"I was, but then you suggested I study something else."

"And…"

"And now I'm studying my beautiful girlfriend."

"Jarrick..."

"What?"

"Go back to studying."

"All I have left is that play that you told me to take a break from."

She picked up her study materials and walked over placing them on the desk.

She picked up his book, took his hand and lead him over to her bed where she had been sitting. Elizabeth sat down, sliding over to give him room, patting the space for him to sit. He sat down up against the headboard next to her.

"What are we doing?" He asked with a laugh.

"Studying. I read somewhere that Shakespeare can be hard to read due to the language and pacing, so it helps if you read it out loud."

"Okay…"

"Is this where you left off?" pointing the marked section.

"Yeah. We're supposed to read to here." He said placing a bookmark to mark the spot.

She leaned into Jack, getting comfortable and started reading aloud right where he left off.

" _Best study partner ever."_ He thought. She was right, hearing it out loud did help. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as she read. She adjusted herself, resting her head on his chest. Her voice was as beautiful like a songbird. Only tricky thing was to remember to focus on the words more than her.

Elizabeth was so happy she thought of the idea. She loved reading, but more importantly, she loved being nestled next to Jack. Feeling his strong arm holding her securing her to his side. It was hard at times for her to keep her focus to the words on the page with Jack's fingers gentle moving up and down her bare arm.

She kept on reading for a while, her pace began to get slower and slower the more relaxed she was till she soon fell asleep. Not realizing that Jack too had fallen asleep, listening to the soft sound of her voice.

It was just after 1am when Elizabeth woke up. It barely took her a moment to realize where she was and that she was not alone. During their sleep, both she and Jack and slid down from sitting up to laying in each other's arms. _"What a way to wake up."_ She thought with a smile, looking over at him sleep. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his. She kissed his cheek before carefully climbing out of bed. She placed the book back with his things and turned back to watch him.

" _He just looks so peaceful."_ She thought.

Elizabeth closed the door slightly, realizing Rosie would have a field day with this when she got home. She then turned off most of the lights and climbed back into bed. She didn't want to wake Jack. Nor did she want him to leave. As she laid down close, facing away from him. Jack's body began to shift. He never fully woke up, but he moved so he was on his side facing her. He wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest, placing the other above his head.

" _I could get use to this"_ She thought before drifting back to sleep.

At 7:30am her alarm went off. Before opening her eyes she rolled to her back. She then realized something was missing. Jack.

She opened her eyes and felt something on her forehead. Confused, she pulled off the lime green sticky note and read it.

" _Good Morning, I liked waking up next to you._

 _Sorry I left without saying goodbye. ROTC PT this morning._

 _Lunch later? - Jack"_

She noticed the arrow pointing to the back and flipped it over.

" _p.s. You look absolutely beautiful when you sleep."_

She kissed the sticky note, reaching into her bedside table draw to pull out her journal. She opened to the first open page, sticking the note inside. And began writing.

 _I've fallen, fast and completely. My heart is now his. I've lost all ability to control that. Nor do I have any desire to. I trust him with all that I am._

 _In some ways he's changed everything for me. The way I look at my life, my plans, even my goals. They aren't all that different now, at a glance they are the same as they always have been. The one noticeable difference is he is in all of them._

 _I still want to graduate Columbia with a degree in early childhood education. I just want Jack to be there when I do. I still want to go off and get a job teaching young minds and encouraging them in their education. I just hope to get a job in the area Jack's posted in. Marriage is still there too, but it's no longer a "maybe" or "to a nice guy". It's a for sure, to Jack, when we're ready._

 _Jack has been like a breath of fresh air, energizing me and making me completely excited about the future. I can't help it. Laying in his arms last night, everything seemed right with the world. I can't imagine my life without him._

 _ **Present Day…**_

He closed the journal and took off toward the morale tent. He found and available phone and dialed home.

Elizabeth was sitting in the living room, reading the latest book she had bought to distract herself. Trying to think about anything but her worry about Jack and the physical and emotional distance between them. It wasn't working. To add to it all, she was exhausted, having barely slept the past couple nights. She had let her curiosity get the better of her and spent a while reading countless news articles about the situations unfolding in the middle east. Needless to say, it took her hours to fall asleep and when it did, her sleep was quickly interrupted by nightmare of all she read.

Just as she was finishing the chapter, she heard her phone going off and ran to it. Seeing the unknown number, she answered praying it was Jack.

"Hello?" she answered. The sound of her voice nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey Beautiful." He barely got that words out due to his emotions.

"Oh my goodness, Jack! It is you! I saw the unknown on the caller ID and was hoping it was you."

"It's so good to hear your voice Elizabeth."

"Yours too." She tried wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How are you?"

Jack laughed a little. "Better now that I can hear your voice. Things here are okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm… good."

"Are you?"

"I miss you. To be honest, this whole thing has been a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"No Jack, it's fine. Really. I mean, I miss you every single day. I hate sleeping alone. I miss the sound of your voice or the way it feels to be loved by you. But…" she took a breath. "But I'm figuring it out. Day by day. I'm learning."

"I'm so sorry I..."

"No Jack please! Don't be sorry. I'm your wife, this is part of being your wife. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Okay." The angst and sadness in his voice was apparent to her.

"I love you babe. Being yours makes this all worth it, okay?

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too. Now tell me honestly, how are you?"

"I'm ok. It is what it is here you know?" He held his head. Frustrated with himself for evading her question.

"Jack, please don't do this." It slipped out before she could filter herself, she finally had him on the phone and he was still so distant.

"Do what?"

"Hide from me. Jack, I'm worried about you. About us. I'm afraid of what we'll be like when this is over if we continue like this, with you not talking to me. Please don't shut me out. Be honest. I know you can't give details but please give me something."

He could hear the heartbreaking emotions in her voice. All of Wyatt's words flooded his mind again, here was his amazingly strong beautiful wife. She was fighting with all she had for them. She was right, they wouldn't be the same if he continued like this. He had to fight for them with her. He took a deep breath and replied.

"You're right. I just, I haven't known how to do this."

"Just talk to me. We've always been able to talk. It's me, babe, your Elizabeth."

"I love you beautiful." Taking strength from her encouragement he continued. "To be honest, things have been rough. Apart from missing you like crazy, we've been getting into it a bit on patrol. But we're holding strong. I had a few men get hurt yesterday, which was hard to deal with."

"What happened" she said as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

" _You can tell her… you need to tell her."_ A voice inside him said. "We were on a patrol, there were snipers hidden in the strictures nearby. A few of my guys got grazed, but most are still up and running. One got sent to Germany, then he'll be returning home to recover but he should be okay."

"Oh wow, glad that they'll be okay." The thought of him in such danger stopped her heart. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I got… I got graze a little while back. But really it was just my jacket." after Elizabeth didn't respond he worried he'd said too much. "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

"I will be. I guess this is the norm there huh? Snipers and gunshots wounds? Given everything that's going on there I'm not surprised. I mean, it isn't called a war zone for nothing right?"

"Sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I hate that you have to be there but…" she let out a sigh. "It's been hard. I've… I've been having some nightmares. It was hard not knowing. My imagination kept trying to fill in the blanks I guess. I just keep telling myself you'll do what you can to stay safe and come home to me. I need to leave the rest to God"

"I will do everything I can. I promise."

"It must be so hard, babe. I'm so proud of you for what you do."

"Elizabeth." Jack sat there wondering why he ever doubted she could handle it all. Feeling like a jerk for not running to the phone the first chance he got. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was nervous to call. I could have called sooner. I should have, but I just didn't know what to say."

"Oh?"

"This is different than before. I've already scene a lot more direct combat then I did the times when I deployed before. I just didn't want to scare you, and I was afraid I'd say something wrong and then not be able to be there for you. To take care of you. Can you forgive me?"

"Jack of course! Sweetie, I know what you're doing over there. I'm under no illusions that your job is without danger. I know it's got to be so hard. I just want to do what I can to be there for you. I'm praying for you all the time."

"I'm praying for you to, always." He let out a little laugh. "I guess I should have remembered who I'm married to. The strongest, most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled.

"Don't you forget it!" They both laughed, finally feeling more like themselves.

"I just read another journal entry of yours."

"Which one?" She asked as she changed into one of Jack's shirts.

"Our first little sleepover, with a Shakespeare bedtime story."

"I opened that envelope recently! That was a special night. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was with you already, but I had fallen completely in love with you."

"Same. I just hadn't told you yet."

"No, I think I stole your thunder on that one later, didn't I babe."

"I've always loved you calling me that. And yeah, you kind of did, but I didn't care." He sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm wearing one of your shirts right now." She sat down on the bed hugging his pillow, wishing it was him she was holding.

"Which one?"

"Your lucky grey bruins one." She said with a smile.

"You know why that's my lucky shirt?"

"Because they're your favorite team and they win when you wear it?" she guessed.

"Nope. I was wearing that shirt under my sweater the night we met, and again that first night I accidentally slept over."

"Really?" She said completely surprised.

"Yup, and a few other special times." He laughed.

"Well now it's my favorite too."

He leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "I'm picturing you in that shirt right now."

"Well that's all I'm wearing right now." She flirted back. "Hair down loose and everything."

"You're killing me here sweetheart." They both laughed. "I bet you look amazing."

"I'll send you a picture."

"Hard copy please. I'll keep it with me like a good luck charm."

"I'll take care of that tomorrow for you, I promise." She giggled, he loved that sound.

"I hate this, but my times up."

She sighed. "I figured it was coming up."

"I'll be going out on patrol again soon. We go out in the morning, should be back late in the night."

"Ok, message me when you can. Don't hide anything from me okay?"

"I will and I won't do that again. Email me okay? As much as you want. I'll read them when I can. I love hearing from you."

"I will, and babe?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got this. We'll make it through okay."

"We will. Love you."

"Love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort

Chapter 8: Comfort

Friday night Elizabeth stood in the school gym making sure everything was set up and ready for tomorrow. Food tables, decorations made by the kids, and games. Everything was coming together.

Abigail walked up, seeing Elizabeth busy talking to herself as she went through her list.

"Do I have to email Jack and tell him you're talking to yourself again?" She smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm just making sure I don't forgot anything. I want tomorrow to run smoothly." Elizabeth scrunch her nose up at Abigail.

"And it will, but first it's dinner time." Abigail held up a big brown bag. "Come and let's sit on the blencher. I brought enough for both of us. Afterwards we'll finishes setting up."

The two friends sat on the bleachers as Abigail unpacked the food.

"You brought me grilled cheese!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Your favorite comfort food next to ice cream right?"

"How did you know?" Elizabeth was surprised, she thought only Jack knew that.

"Jack told me before he left. I feel like there's a story there." She gave a questioning smile at Elizabeth.

"Yup, it's a good one too!"

Just then Sam Bailey, the custodian walked up. "Need any more tables or chairs Mrs. Thornton?"

"No, everything looks great Sam, thank you. Also, call me Elizabeth. It's only fair." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Alright." He laughed. "Fair enough. Well I'm heading out for the night. See you tomorrow!" With a wave he was off.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how's Clara doing?" Elizabeth asked as she took a bite her sandwich.

"She's doing really well! Her morning sickness seems to be all gone, thankfully! She's hoping to fly up here to see us in a few weeks. The kids are really excited, we went down a few months back right before Peter deployed, but it seems like so much longer."

"That will be nice. How's it feel to be a grandmother?" They laughed.

"I'm over the moon about it, but the term grandmother is a little hard to swallow."

"Well for what it's worth you do not like old enough." Elizabeth winked.

"That's what Frank keeps saying too. I guess I should start believing it." They laughed again.

They finished their dinner and went right back to work. Abigail set up two long tables for refreshments. Fully decorated for the season. She placed a big black cauldron at the end of the tables, planning to fill it with ice and drinks tomorrow. It was perfect.

Most of the stations were now all set as well. There was a ring toss with witches hats, pin the bowtie on the skeleton, and much more.

Elizabeth was just finishing with the care package station. Organizing several donated items from local business and calling cards to be sent overseas.

"Thank you so much for doing all this Abigail. It looks amazing!" She said approaching her friend.

"I'm happy to do it! I've been having a great time. I use to have so much fun with the kids on Halloween. Now Peter is grown and gone, before I know it Becky will be too. Thank goodness I still have Cody!"

"What's he going to be this year?"

"A baseball player, what else?" she laughed. "A red sox player to be exact. He's wearing the jersey you and Jack gave him as an adoption gift. You were smart to get it big, it's fits really nicely right now."

"I'm so glad. Remind me to take a picture of Cody for Jack. You should have seen him picking those out. He was so happy the name Hogan on the back came out so nice."

"Oh they love them. Cody slept in his for a month! Becky still has hers too. She puts hers on when she's had a rough day. It gives her a sense of comfort I guess."

Once all was done that could be done ahead of time, Elizabeth locked up and her and Abigail walked to their cars.

"See you tomorrow morning! It's going to be a wonderful day for the kids tomorrow Elizabeth. Try and rest tonight."

"I will! See you tomorrow!

….

Jack woke up early and walked over to the morale tent before breakfast to check his email. Hoping for an email from Elizabeth. The days in the desert seemed to be getting longer with each passing day. Today was off to a great start however when he logged in and saw a number of emails from home.

First he saw one from his mom:

" _Jarrick, Thank you for your emails son. It's good to hear you're safe and doing well. You're father would be happy to know you keep that Saint Christopher medal close._

 _Life here is good. I've been helping your grandpa and uncles with the farm some, getting everything ready for winter. Grandpa Davis doesn't know when to slow down. He's a firecracker thats for sure. Keeping an eye on him makes me worry about you less._

 _Tom called the other day. I dare say I think that boy is finally growing up. He says things are good. Senior year of college and all that. He worries about you._

 _I messaged Elizabeth. Told her to come up sometime for a visit if she'd like. I don't want to push her but I know how hard it can be to live this life. I just want to look out for her. She's a real winner Jack, but I know you know that._

 _Well I should go. Eyes on the mission son. We all love you._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom"_

He smiled as he responded to his mother. Making sure to put just a little bit of sass in it. Next he saw an email from Tom.

" _Hey big brother,_

 _Shoot any bad guys yet? Sorry had to ask, lol. I know you're sitting there all respectable and rolling your eyes at me right now. For real though, how are you? I think about you a lot. Burke and I have emailed a bit. He said things were getting exciting over there. I'm guessing exciting means heated and probably less safe? I'd tell you to be careful out there, but I know you're doing your best._

 _Senior year is going well. Can't believe I'm almost done college. Don't worry, I'm working hard. Not to much partying, hah. Actually none at all. I kind of prefer it this way. Go figure._

 _In response to your previous question: I can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a one miss Julie Thatcher in my life ;-) don't worry, I'm being smart._

 _Well I won't bore you anymore. Stay safe man. Love ya._

 _Talk later_

 _-T"_

His little brother was right. He was there rolling his eyes and laughing.

He scrolled down and opened the next email which came from his father-in-law.

" _Good Morning Jack,_

 _Hope your doing well. We think about you often. Is there anything you need over there? Grace is getting ready to send you a care package. So if you want or need anything just let us know. We did google "things to send your soldier in his care package" for ideas. I read a book on Canadian Mounties a little while back. Interesting read. Perhaps I'll throw that in for you as well. Please feel free to pass it along to others when you're done._

 _We're already counting down the days till you come back. We're proud of you, son. You're in a prayers._

 _William"_

Jack was grateful for the good relationship he had built with Elizabeth's father. His career choice always made them nervous. But they had quickly grown to care for Jack, and we're happy to see their daughters in love with an honorable man.

Lastly he opened an email from his beautiful wife. Saving the best for last.

" _Hey Handsome,_

 _Hope you're doing well today. I miss you. A memory showed up on my facebook timeline today. It was from our florida vacation a little while back. Thought I'd send you a few :) That was a great trip. BTW the picture you requested is in the mail, should be there in about a week or two. I also put another new picture in there just for fun ;)_

 _Abigail brought me dinner at school tonight. I was setting up for tomorrow and I guess she just knew I wouldn't make time for it. She brought me my comfort sandwich, said you told her but not why it was my comfort sandwich heh. You're sneaky babe. I see and feel you everywhere. Can't wait till you're home._

 _I love you so much, Elizabeth_

Jack opened the pictures Elizabeth has sent. He remembered the vacation well. Jack had some leave after being gone for a couple months and Elizabeth was on break from teaching. They'd been itching to get away so they rented a little beach house in the Florida Keys. It was just after the tourist season, so they had a lot of the beach to themselves.

He leaned back in his chair looking at one of the pictures. It was a selfie they'd taken their first night there sitting on the back steps the lead to the water. Jack was sitting on the step above Elizabeth in his swimsuit, one leg on either side of her. She was wearing her athletic shorts and a light blue bikini top. Looking beautiful as always. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back.

 _ **A few years back …**_

It was so peaceful. Nothing but the sound of the cool waves as they hit the shore. Jack couldn't think of a better moment than the one he was having. On vacation with the love of his life, on a beautiful beach in the early evening.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Elizabeth asked, as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over his legs.

He leaned down, kissing her neck before answering. "How great my life is." He wrapped his arms around, holding her tight. "This is just what we needed."

"I agree." She turned her head to meet his lips. Lightly brushing them against his teasingly. She captured his bottom lip, gently play with it causing a deep moan to pass his lips. "I can only think of one thing that might be better than sitting out here with you."

"What's that Beautiful?" he whispered in her ear, moving his lips to her neck again, making it hard for her to answer.

"I'll show you." She stood up intertwining a few fingers with his, leading him back up the steps toward the house. They didn't even make it through the door before she turned to face him, not wanting to wait to feel him against her. He wrapped his arms around her gently pushing her back against the nearest outer wall. Kissing her as if his life depended on it. Breathing her in deeply.

His hands rested on her hips as her's moved up his back. She ran her fingers down his back, giving nails lighting pressing as she went. He leaned back slightly, groaning with pleasure and excitement. His eyes met her, taking her all in. He loved this woman, everything about her.

"I've missed you." He moved a stray curl back behind her ear. Kissing her forehead. "I've missed every… single… thing… about you." he said in between kisses.

"I'm all yours tonight Thornton." She whispered in his ear before giving him a slow passionate kiss, turning the fire inside him into an inferno. She nudged him slightly, moving them away from the wall. "That is, if you can catch me."

She ran away back off the deck towards the water, laughing the laugh that was music to his ears. It didn't take him long to catch up. He met up with her just as she stepped into the cool water. Lifting her up and spinning her around.

"I've got you now Mrs. Thornton, and I'm never letting go." He picked her up, carrying her back into the house. They spent the rest of the night lost in each other. Making up for lost time.

 _ **Back at Camp Eagle…**_

Jack opened his eyes with the biggest smile on his face. Having a memory that would get him through whatever the day threw at him. He send a quick email back to Elizabeth.

" _Beautiful,_

 _You just put thoughts into my head with those pictures that I don't think anything can take out. I loved that trip. I'm looking forward to taking another trip with you when I get back. I can't think of anything better than being with you._

 _I love you. Always._

 _Jack"_

….

Saturday Elizabeth was back at school. She was exhausted, but it was mostly a good kind of exhaustion. The kind you get from working hard and accomplishing a goal. Her first deployment project, the carnival, was almost complete. It had certainly done its job. It kept her busy and stole some of her focus away from Jack being away. She took one last look around the room, seeing that everything was in its place. They were ready.

Families would be coming in at 1 to enjoy food, games, crafts, and making care packages for family members and other service members who were deployed. Everything would be wrapped up by 4, just in time for trick or treating later that night.

She took a seat off to the side, pulling out her phone. The email she has received from Jack earlier had her floating on a cloud. Losing herself in the memory of their past vacation. Soon she was pulled out of it as Rosie and Faith approached.

"We're all set to go! All that's left is to get into our costumes!" Rosie exclaimed. "Wait until you see Lee!"

As if on cue, Lee walked in the room already in costume. "What in the world…" Elizabeth said, jaw dropped.

"What?" Lee asked. "I told Rosie if I had to do this I was doing it my way. I look awesome."

"Who are you exactly?" Faith asked, desperately trying to contain her laughter.

"Really? You don't know? I'm Rex Harrison from the 1967 movie Dr. Dolittle."

"I told you, you need a stuffed monkey or something dear, no new gets it." Rosie said rolling her eyes for the 5th time since he put on that outfit.

"Lee are your pants… plaid?" Elizabeth asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? 10 dollars at the thrift shop." Hey gesture to his outfit. "The jacket and vest, even the tie. Isn't it great?"

"Lee, sorry I laughed, you look great! And I think I have a stuffed animal or something in my classroom, let me go get it. " she grabbed Faith's arm as she passed and whisper. "Take a picture of him for our husbands. They have to see this or they'll never believe it."

"Done!" Faith smiled.

As she walked back down the hall to her classroom she let her mind drift back to that beach house in Florida. Grinning from ear to ear.

….

The carnival was a huge success. Elizabeth walked around with her camera taking pictures of everything. Philip dresses in a cowboy costume was busy playing a game throwing rings onto witches hat. Smiling a big toothy grin. Opal was sitting at a table dressed as little red riding hood and making a colorful drawings and cards to put in her daddy's care package. Brownie by her side. She was also making extra for other soldiers. Timmy and Robert, two other boys in her class were at another station, dressed as star wars characters, tossing little sand sacks into the mouths of cardboard monsters laughing when on missed, knocking the monster over.

Rosie was running around dressed like Glinda the good witch, enjoying handing out stickers to kids. She was the life of the party.

"Well this is fun!" She said after posing in front of Elizabeth for a picture.

"I know! Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Oh, I have an idea! Faith get over here!" she called out. "You two look great in your costumes. You in your adorable little blue Belle dress Elizabeth and Faith you make one great, Minnie Mouse. Let me take a picture!"

"Really Rosie? Is this necessary?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Yes, your hubbies well love this!"

….

After heading home and making sure everything was ready for the swarms of trick or treaters coming later, Elizabeth decided to take some time to herself. She knew she'd get lots and lots of kids at the house tonight. There's no better place to go trick or treating than an Army post. So many homes so close together. She even had regular sized candy bars for the kids she knew from church or school.

She put Rip in the car and headed out to a special place, making a quick stop to grab takeout. 20 minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot of Ridgeway Park. Letting Rip out and they headed down the familiar trail to her favorite spot. She sat on a bench that overlooked the beautiful valley. Below a river carved its way through the mountains.

She pulled out a yummy new bone for Rip and began her own Olive Garden dinner enjoying the quietness. The air was turning chilly as the sun began to drop behind the mountains.

She finished her food and went to check the time on her phone, noticing she had an email from Viola sent to both her and Jack.

" _Hey you two,_

 _Had to send this pic. Wes is all ready for trick or treating tonight! Look at that costume! He wanted to go as Uncle Jack :) Doesn't he look adorable!_

 _Stay safe Jack! We love you both!"_

 _V"_

She opened the picture of her 2 year old nephew, Wes. All dressed up for Halloween in a little boys soldier costume complete a little name patch where Viola must have written "Uncle Jack" per her son's request. Jack had always been Wes's favorite, even when he was just a baby. Jack was over the moon about him too. Elizabeth loved their visits. She could just sit back and watch Jack play with Wes for hours.

She stared off as the sun continues to set, letting her mind take her back to the night she'd called Viola to tell her about Jack. They'd been together for a few weeks and she decided it was time to tell her family.

 _ **Fall Junior Year…**_

Elizabeth sat down in the living room of her and Rosie's apartment, phone in hand. It was time, her and Jack had been dating a few weeks now, happily spending whatever time they could together.

"I think he's the one… and if he is the one, they should know I'm dating him… right?" She wasn't use to this. Having not really dated much she wasn't sure what the protocol was for telling your parents you've met someone. Julie never told anyone when she was seeing someone and Viola and been with Lionel for so long, Elizabeth had not idea how it all came out.

Her parents had place in Manhattan that her father used when in town for business or when they wanted to visit Elizabeth. So it made it easier for them to make weekend visits unannounced. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was for them to find out about Jack by surprise.

"I'll call Vi… yeah, that's what I'll do. Ease into this." She picked up the phone to call her sister.

 _*ring ring ring*_

"Hello?"

"Vi, its Elizabeth."

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah I fine. I think. I mean yes."

"Sweetie…"

"I'm sorry, it's probably really late in London right now or early. Which is it again?"

"We're 5 hours ahead of you. Now talk, you're making me nervous."

"I met someone."

"Okay, I'm sitting into down now."

"Vi…" she was annoyed by her sisters teasing.

"I'm serious. You're calling about meeting a guy, this is big Beth! So tell me."

Elizabeth started from the beginning, leaving no detail out.

"So I guess what I'm wondering is, how do I tell mom and dad?"

"How to tell them that you're in love?"

"Love? I didn't say love!"

"So you don't love him?"

"I didn't say that either. Look I haven't told Jack that yet so…"

"Aw, my little sister is in love!"

"Good lord! Why did I call you?"

Viola laughed, "Who knows, but you did. So, mom and dad, what is it that worries you about telling them?"

"I want them to like him for one."

"Well telling them is the first step to that. You don't want to them to think you're hiding him from them like Julie and one of her many boys."

"No, I don't want that, and he's nothing like them."

"So call them and just be well, you."

"Me? Explain dear sister because you lost me."

"Beth they'll trust you for the same reason they trusted me. We've earned it. They've never worried about you in relationships before because they knew they could trust you and your judgement."

"The only relationship I've really had was Charles and I'm not sure that counts. Beside they knew him. That's why they didn't worry."

"Oh please, they didn't think for one moment you were serious about him. I swear that was most of the reason why father liked you with him. He didn't feel like Charles was going to take you away. That and the fact the Charles desperately wanted fathers approval, so he knew he'd never hurt you. And while you were with him, none of those creeps who were just after the fame or money that comes with father's success had a chance. You were safe."

"I guess I understand that."

"Now this Jack guy however, how serious is this? Has he made his intentions clear?"

"He has."

"And…."

"We both believe we could have a real future together. I… well like I said I haven't told him this yet but Vi, I love him."

"Ok, so tell me more about him."

"Jack's wonderful, sweet and smart. So driven. He's a political science major here on an ROTC scholarship. He treats me with such respect, makes me feel so special. He's a really man of honor."

"Cute?"

"Incredibly handsome."

"High praises huh? Send me picture!"

"Okay I will later."

"No now. I'll wait."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth went to her laptop and sent a picture Rosie has taken of her a Jack the other night. The four had taken a study break to go get ice cream. Elizabeth loved this picture. Jack had his arm around her, heads resting together as they held their cones up to the camera. Smiling like crazy.

"Dang, incredibly handsome is right. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you look quite that happy sweetie."

Elizabeth laughed, "Rosie's been saying the same thing. He makes me really happy Vi. I'm so happy whenever I'm around him and I can't stop thinking about him when I'm not. You know I wasn't looking for anyone, but if I had been, he'd be everything I was looking for a more."

Viola had never heard her sister talk like this. She wanted to make sure Elizabeth wasn't getting too carried away. "One more question, is he perfect?" She asked in a serious tone.

Elizabeth was confused by the question. It felt almost like a trap or test. "I'm not sure I like that question."

"It's a simple question Beth, do you think this Jack guy is perfect?" She pushed harder.

"Are you trying to cause trouble?" Elizabeth raised her voice.

"Why is this question making you so nervous? You either think he is or isn't." Viola knew she was egging her on but pushed anyway.

"Viola Marie! Okay, fine. No he's not. No one is. Especially me! That's part of being human. He is however perfect for me. I don't expect perfection from him, nor does he expect it from me. Seriously, are you testing me? Or trying to trap me into saying something bad about Jack?"

"Goodness sakes Beth, take a deep breath and listen. Think you can you do that?" she laughed, realizing she may have pushed her too far.

She took a deep breath as requested. "Fine, I'm listening."

"You are wrong in saying I'm trying to trap you or cause trouble. However that was a test."

"Viola Marie!"

"Listen, you need to understand. I have known you since you were born, little sister. I love you, and it's my job to protect you. Think about this from my perspective. You call me out of nowhere gushing about a boy you've recently met and have clearly fallen head over heels for. You've never done that. Never."

"So what you think I'm being crazy?"

"Not at all. See, one of the biggest mistakes people make in relationships is forgetting that the person they are with is human too. Not their perfect knight in shining armor."

"You thought I was doing that? Vi, that's not me."

"No it's not, but I wanted to be sure. We've never really talked boys, you and I. I wanted to make sure you were being wise and not going to get yourself hurt. Forgive me but I was having Julie flashbacks. I don't want that for you. I don't want it for her either but I can't seem to change that."

"So now that we've talked what do you think?"

"He seems like a great catch. I'm really happy for you sweetie. You being happy like this seems to bring out a whole new side of beauty in you."

"Thank you, I think. And mom and dad?"

"Definetly tell them, and soon. Maybe tone back on the gushing so you don't scare dad too much though." They laughed. "Just be honest with them, and everything will be fine."

 _ **Present Day…**_

Elizabeth laughed, thinking of how new everything had once been. Now, it seemed as if she and Jack had always been together and part of each other's families.

She gathered up her things and Rips leash, heading back to the car. As she walked she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Vi… yes the picture is adorable! Totally frame worthy." She laughed. "So how's NYC treating you guys?" The sisters chatted as Elizabeth and Rip headed back to her car.

…..

Elizabeth made it back just in time. The sun as mostly set and kids were starting to fill the streets. She saw many of her students and a number of children from church. Cody and Frank stop by with Philip and Faith in tow. The two boys were becoming fast friends.

After the last tricker or treater and come and gone, Elizabeth started cleaning up, storing away from the remaining piece of candy for another time. She was pouring a glass of wine when she heard something at the front door.

"Knock knock!" Rosie sang as she entered, causing Rip to howl loudly. "Really dog? What's it gonna take to get you like me?"

Elizabeth laughed as she grabbed a second glass for Rosie before coming into the entryway, "It's okay boy, just Rosie." she bent down giving his ears a scratch. "You know when I said learn to knock that wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"But it is a step in the right direction, correct?"

"I suppose it is." Her smiled turned to a confused grin when she noticed Rosie carrying a large gift bag. "What is that?"

"Its for you. Come, let's go sit down." The pair sat on the couch with their wine and Rosie handed the big bag to Elizabeth. "Open it."

She pulled out the bright pink and white tissue paper and pulled out a big pillow thing wrapped in a clear zippered bag.

"It's a pregnancy pillow!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Do you know something I don't?" She questioned raising one eyebrow at Rosie.

"I was reading on this Military Wives blog and it said…"

"Wait, you were reading a Military Wives blog?"

"Yes. After we talked the other night, I wanted to do something more to help with what you're going through, but this isn't something I know anything about. Which frankly, is annoying but I digress. So, one the blogs mentioned using a body pillow to help with the emptiness next to you at night, but those pillows can be flimsy and have no real shape to them. Then I remembered my sister in law when she was pregnant had one of these curved body pillows and was in love with it! She said it just held you just right."

"So you got me a..."

"I call it a Jack pillow" Rosie cut her off. "Take it out and see."

Elizabeth unzipped the bag and immediately looked up at her friend. "It smells like him." she whispered, eyes welling up.

Rosie reached out her hand taking Elizabeth's, speaking to her softly. "I asked Lee which aftershave and cologne scents Jack used and surprisingly he knew. That is if it hasn't change since college."

"Oh it hasn't." Elizabeth giggled slightly. "He's such a creature of habit." She brought the pillow to her face, taking in the smell of her husband.

"That's what I was hoping for. So I got some and misted it around the pillow. I couldn't decide between getting the red or the blue pillowcase so I got both. One of them is his favorite color right?"

"They both are. Red has always been his favorite since he was a little boy, but he says the day he met me blue became his favorite."

"Blue" Rosie whispered. "Like your eyes." she smiled sympathetically. Her own eyes welling now.

"Yes." She whispered back, running her hands along the pillow. Elizabeth could feel the tears coming down now. They weren't sad tears though. They were tears that come from feeling loved and cared for.

"Is it ok? I can take it back. I don't want to make things worse."

"No, its wonderful Rosie. Thank you, for thinking of me. It's perfect actually."

"Anything for you deary!" She leaned over to give her a hug. "Anything else I can do tonight?" She leaned back, settling in on the couch.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, still taking in the thoughtful thing Rosie had done for her. The she thought of something that would make them both happy.

"Would you mind sitting with me while I open another envelope?"

"Would I! Where's the box? Oh I see it!" She got up clapping her hand together.


	9. Chapter 9: News

Chapter 9: News

The sand was kicking up again in the desert as Jack and his men patrolled the city streets It was calm evening, giving Jack an opportunity to look around more than usual.

The street market was busy with peddlers and vendors selling things from food, clothes and trinkets.

At one vendor's shack, there was a beautiful scarf caught Jack's eye. It was a mixture of blues and purples with a swirly vine pattern running up and down. He ran his fingers over the cashmere fabric.

"Thinking of getting something for your wife, sir?" Burke stated with a little laugh.

"I was." Jack said with a guilty grin. He dealt briefly with the vendor, purchasing the scarf and placing it in his pocket.

Jack turned his attention to the young Corporal. "How you fairing Corporal?"

"Good sir. This deployments been a crazy ride so far, but I'm enjoying it." Jack smiled, imagining he'd feel the same about the constant threat of danger if he was younger and unmarried.

"I will say though," Burke continued. "What happened to Anderson shook me up a bit. Getting shot in the arm and sent to Germany."

"He's home now recovering nicely. Best focus on that."

"Yeah but it could have easily been…"

"You can't think like that Corporal" Sergeant Wyatt chimed in. "Especially out here. You'll get yourself all knotted up. Clear your mind and focus on what's right in front of you."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Wyatt patted him on the back as Burke headed back to his position. Jack and Wyatt nodded to each other with grins. They enjoyed watching their young soldiers as they developed and grew more accustomed to life there. Men like Burke who were eager and dedicated, sometimes had the most to learn as well as the most potential.

They lead the men further down the market place street. Their turn was coming up just past the next two buildings, which would lead them back out of the city. As they rounded the corner they heard all sorts of commotion. It appeared that a vender cart had fallen over blocking the road.

Jack and Wyatt shared a concerned glance. Something didn't seem right.

"Keep alert boys." Jack called back to the men, keeping his eyes moving about. Sergeant Wyatt and another soldier moved forward to assess the 'd patrolled this area many times. It was common knowledge to the locals that this was their pathway through to the city.

Jack glanced up in the nearby building, noticing movement in the windows. He gave a silent command to for the men to spread out. He looked up again just in time to see a sniper readying his weapon.

Jack yelled to his men, taking a shot at the sniper himself. Next thing they knew, shots were flying past then, missing the men and hitting the wall of a nearby buildings. Sending concrete pieces and dust everywhere.

"Snipers! Let's go, let's go!" Wyatt yelled to the men as more shots rang out from all directions.

The firefight continued, blocking them in the street where they stood. Unable pull back, unable to leave.

Back at Camp Eagle, Colonel Montgomery had just received word about the ambush in the city. He ran out to where Shane and his men were. Calling them into action. They rushed to their vehicles and were out. Shane sat there in the HUMV with his men, saying a quick prayer for the men of Bravo Company.

Soon they were approaching the west entrance to the city, where Jack and his men were fighting. Shane looked out the window just as an explosion went off at their destination. Filling the air with dust and debris.

….

Back at Fort Hope, another beautiful fall morning in Fort Hope was underway as church was letting out.

"We'll see you tonight at 5?" Faith asked as she picked up the last of Philips things from the pew.

"5 o'clock, with apple pie. Looking forward to it! See you later Philip." she leaned down giving Philip a hug.

"Bye Mrs. Thornton! See you later!"

Elizabeth was making her way out to the lobby when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie, hi!" She hugged her friend. "How are you guys this morning?"

"We're doing well thank you. How about you? How was last night after I left?" she said linking her arm through Elizabeth's as the walked.

"You know, it was one of the best nights I've had in awhile. Thank you for that."

"Anytime. We still on for movies this week?"

"Yup! Garage Sale Mystery here we come."

"Excellent!" Just then, Rosie noticed Abigail heading in their direction. "Speaking of that… have you ever noticed that our dear Abigail looks an awful lot like "Jennifer" the antique store owner from those movies?"

Elizabeth stared at Abigail, who was now talking with another church congregant. "I hadn't notice before but now that you mention it, I think you're right."

Lee approached, giving a confused look to his wife and friend. "Ladies, why are we staring awkwardly at Abigail?

"Elizabeth, do you have a moment?" Abigail asked as she worked her way through the crowd. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything Abigail." Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"There's this youth group event coming up in a couple weeks that Becky is involved in, and they could use another chaperone. I told them I'd help if they needed me, but we've always tried to give Becky her freedom at youth group. We figured it's hard enough having her father be the pastor, least I can do is give her a little space at youth group."

"I can't understand that. I was the same way at her age." Elizabeth said, Lee and Rosie nodded in agreement.

"Any chance you'd want to chaperone?"

"Me?" She sounded shocked at the thought.

"You're a teacher! You'd be great!" Rosie chimed in.

"I teacher little kids, not high schoolers…" she said shooting Rosie a look.

"Same thing, just bigger."

"She is right." Abigail confirmed. "It's even the same group you and Jack use to help with. Just a little older now. Just take some time a think about it."

"What's the event?" Lee asked.

"It's called 30 hour famine. The kids have been gathering people to sponsor them going 30 hours without eating, unless it's medically necessary. The thought is to raise money and awareness on world hunger."

"I think I'd be terrible at that. I tend to like my snacks." Lee said patting his stomach, causing the ladies to laugh.

"I'd be the same way Lee. Becky is so excited for this though. The fast starts Friday while they're at school. Then they'll meet at the youth building at 6, spend the night and next day there. With the exception of heading out to do their service project. Then when it's all done they come to the Cafe to break the fast with soup and bread."

"That sounds like a great event Abigail but I can't leave Rip for that long."

"Actually, I have a plan for that."

"Of course you do…"

"Maybe Rip can come hang out with us for the evening. Cody would just love it."

"That would work I suppose."

"I'll let the youth pastor know you'll think on it!" She winked and was off.

"I think it sounds like fun." Lee said. "And by fun I mean horrible. Being stuck in a building with a bunch of moody teenagers who are even moodier due to lack of food."

"Lee, don't ever go into advertising. Really." Rosie said rolling her eyes at her husband. "Just ignore him Elizabeth. It could be fun, you use to do this kinds of stuff all the time remember?"

"I guess, and Becky is such a sweet girl." She looked down at her watch, realizing it was time to go. She said goodbye to her friends and headed out to her car.

After making a grocery stop, she was on her way home. Flipping through the radio stations on her drive, she caught the local country station just as they were giving news updates.

"Sources say a unit from Fort Hope was ambushed on patrol sometime in the last 24 hours. No official list of casualties has been reported but early reports stated at least 4 injured and possibly 2 dead."

The shock of the news update caused Elizabeth to slam the breaks. Thankful no one was behind her. She turned off on the next street, pulling over to the side.

"2 dead…" she kept repeating those words in her head over and over. "Should I go home? No no I can't. I can't just sit and wait for the… notification officers."

….

"Mom… mom!" Philip yelled trying to get his mom's attention. Faith stood frozen in the kitchen. She had been busy making lunch when she heard the news bulletin on the radio. "Mom what's wrong?"

Faith just looked down at her son. She knew that the local news reports were notoriously wrong. Taking any tiny piece of information and sometimes blowing it into a huge story with little authenticity. But that knowledge meant nothing to her as a wife of a solider.

"Everythings fine bud." She kissed his head. "Why don't you go play with your Legos. I'm almost finished and then we'll eat."

"Okay Mom. I love you."

"Love you too bud. Always."

….

After deciding that heading home was what was best, Elizabeth was busy making her apple pie for the evening. The recipe was an old family favorite, started by her Aunt Elizabeth.

She was trying to not let that news report get to her. Jack had always told her in cases like this, if the army hasn't issued an official statement, not to worry. She reached for her phone, texting Faith.

"Did you hear the news report?"

"Have you heard anything official?"

She barely had to wait for a response.

"No. Nothing yet."

"Why don't you come over earlier."

"We can wait out this storm together."

"BTW Philip doesn't know anything yet."

"OK"

"Pies going in the oven now. I'll be over when it's done"

….

It was 3:45 on Fort Hope. Elizabeth decided to walk rather than drive to Faiths since their home was just a few blocks away. She grabbed all that she needed and was off.

Philip who had been waiting by the front window, greeted her at the door.

"Mom, mom! Mrs. Thorntons here and Rip too!" Philip called out to her from the entryway as Faith came in from the kitchen laughing. She was glad to see Philip so excited.

"I hadn't mentioned you were bringing Rip. Thought it'd be a nice surprise." She kissed her son's head before he lead Rip down the hall to the living room.

"I think you were right. This will be great for Rip too. With all the chaos of the carnival I don't think I was giving him enough attention." Faith took the pie from Elizabeth and they headed toward the kitchen.

"Sorry the kitchens a mess. I'm not a very neat cook. I hope you like lasagna. Its one of the things I'm actually good at cooking."

"You say that as if you can't cook?"

"I can't really." Faith laughed as she grabbed the salad she'd made and putting it in the fridge for later.

"I've been over here for dinner before and I've never had anything I didn't like."

"You can thank Shane for that. He does a lot of the cooking. I'm learning. Slowly."

"Last week mom made the fire alarms go off. It was really, really loud." Philip commented as he and Rip entered the kitchen.

"Thank you Philip, why don't you take Rip outside for a bit." he nodded and headed out. "Like I said, I'm trying."

Once the patio door was closed and Philip was out of earshot, Faith turned to Elizabeth.

"You okay?"

"Trying to be. Jack always told me never to trust the news unless I had been told something official. It was easier to do when he wasn't in the middle of a war zone."

"Tell me about it." she stirred the sauce on the stove. "It's true though. My first tour, the news had reported that a bomb had gone off right outside the FOB(Forward Operating Base) I was stationed to. Claiming mass casualties and all that."

"What really happened?"

"A bomb had gone off, about 2 miles outside of the FOB." She shook her head. None of our guys were hurt. My mom called me completely freaked. Demanded I come home." She laughed. "Try explain to your mom that no matter who she calls, she can't get you home sooner just because her baby girl is in danger."

Elizabeth let out a light laugh, "I've met your mother, I can picture that completely."

"Yeah she's really something. Still can't figure out how she had 3 boys and 1 girl and it's the girl that went of to the military."

"You're unique."

"Why thank you." The two friends sat there, looking at each other as they tried to process their situation.

"So we wait?" Elizabeth asked.

"We wait."

"So," Faith decided to move their conversation away from its current topic. "How'd Jack handle the cooking learning process? Shane just lies and tells me it all tastes good."

"I'm sure he's not lying all the time." Elizabeth laughed. "Jack handled it well. He said even on my worst day I was better than his mom. Except for maybe the food poisoning incident. But really that can happen to anyone."

"Food poisoning? Okay, maybe I'm not that bad." The two laughed.

"Yeah, it was not easy at first. Thank goodness for Abigail's. She kept us well feed that first year."

They continued chatting, working side by side in the kitchen, sipping wine and keeping the dreaded radio and tv off.

As they took their seat for dinner, Philip asked if he could say the blessing. Faith nodded and they all took hands. Philip said a sweet prayer of thanks for the food, for safety for Shane and Jack and all the other men as well. He also thanked God for Elizabeth and his mom. Telling God he was so thankful to have a mom that loved him so much.

Elizabeth looked up at Philip, who seemed to have no idea the impact his precious words had on his mom. Faith, just sat there smiling at him, tears in her eyes. It was just the kind of encouragement she needed from her little boy.

The dinner and pie were delicious. They sat enjoying each others company while Philip told them all about the kind of dog he might like to get when his dad returned. Maybe a lab, or a husky he had said. He thought a dog like Rip would be nice, if only he had a bit more energy.

They were cleaning the table when Philip shared another idea.

"You know mom, if a dog is too much work maybe we could get a little brother or sister for me instead?"

Faith stood there just staring at her son, his words surprising her. Elizabeth stood off to the side, trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

"We can talk about it when your dad gets home." She finally managed to say, a look of shock still on her face. The answer seemed to be enough for Philip as he went back to the living room to play with Rip at his heels. Once out of earshot, both women burst out laughing.

"Well I didn't see that coming!" Faith stated.

"I wish you could have seen your face Faith. That was hilarious."

Faith placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "A baby…"

"You think you guys will try for one sometime?"

"Maybe. I mean we hadn't ruled it out. I guess I just never saw myself as the mother type before Shane and Philip came along. Would be kind of nice though. I think." Faith laugh at the thought, and at herself for her reaction. "What about you guys?"

"We've talked about it. Depending on how things are, we might give it go when Jack returns."

"Oh, thats exciting."

"It is. I've seen Jack was some of the little ones in his extended family and at church. He's wonderful with my nephew too."

"I'm sure you two will make excellent parents someday." Faith gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. Knowing by the look on her friends face that her thoughts were going back to the report form earlier. The future seeming so unknown, and scary.

Just then Philip came running back in the kitchen, Faiths cell phone in hand. "Who is it mom? Is it dad?" she looked down at the phone and smiled.

"It might be bud." She answered the phone. "Hello? Shane! Oh my goodness it's so good to hear from you!" She nudge Philip over to the table putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey son! I miss you. How are you? How's school?"

"It's good. My teachers here for dinner tonight." He smiled over at Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Thorntons there?" Shane asked.

"Yup. She made apple pie. It was great."

"Boy that sounds good. I'd tell you what I ate last but I'm not really sure what it was suppose to be." Shane joked, causing Philip to laugh. Faith gave her men a minute together walking back over to Elizabeth.

"He called! He really called! I've barely heard from him the past few weeks and then with the report… he's ok." She wiped a few runaway tears from her cheek. Elizabeth gave her a big hug. She knew exactly what feel was feeling in that moment. After a minute Faith took a deep breath she went back over to the table.

"Hey buddy is mom still there? I want to talk to her a bit okay?"

"Okay dad. You'll call again soon?"

"I'll do my best. I love you."

"Love you too dad"

Faith took the phone from Philip and switched it off speaker. Elizabeth took Philip in the other room to give Faith some privacy.

"Hey hon." Faith said, voice cracking slightly.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Its gotta be middle of the night or something there, what are you doing up?"

"It was a crazy day. Just got back in and wanted to hear your voice."

"Well I'm glad you called. Today was pretty crazy too." Her voice gave her tears away.

"What happened? You ok?"

Faith took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "There was a report today in the news. About a unit from here getting pinned down. It said 4 were hurt and 2 were… killed."

"Oh hon I'm so sorry." He sighed hard. "That had be hard."

"It was." She wiped her eyes. "Elizabeth and I have been trying to wait it out together. Is any of it true?"

"Yes, some of it. I swear the enemy are like ants. For every one we know about there's 10 more hiding and waiting. A unit was out on patrol and got pinned down in a nasty firefight, we went out to assist."

"Was it Jacks unit?" She whispered, not wanting to risk Elisabeth hearing.

"Babe…" Faith knew not to ask questions like that. If it was Jack's unit, Shane couldn't tell her, but she felt she had no choice. Shane understood. Jack and Elizabeth were his friend. He'd want to know if something had happened were their roles reversed.

"Shane! Is he okay?" She whispered again with a stronger tone.

 _ **Hours Earlier…**_

"Drive on! We need to get to them NOW!" Shane yelled to the driver of his HUMV. Once the were close enough, Shane and a number of his men jumped out and advanced to the scene of the exploration.

Shane ordered some of the men to begin moving the debris in order to get Bravo Company's vehicles out. While the rest laid down a steady layer of covering fire.

Shane hopped over into the middle of the action, followed closely by his men. They stepped in, covering so that the men could get to the injured and get them out of dodge. When almost all the men we moving out, Shane finally saw him.

"Thornton!" he yelled as he ran to him. Jack and Doug were working to release the leg of one of their men. A pile of concrete and fallen on him during the explosion. They got him out and Jack tossed him over his shoulder.

"He's the last of them. Let's move!" Jack yelled. Shane and Doug continued cover fire for Jack and the soldier he was carrying as the moved to safety.

"Hell of a day Thornton!" Shane called out as they reached the HUMVs.

"Walk in the park."

 _ **Present Day...**_

Shane let out a sigh, "He's fine. Yes, it was his unit but he's fine. He and his men did a top notch job out there all things considered."

"Were there any casualties?"

"There were injures. No deaths. I told you never to trust the news."

"Well it's a little hard to do on this end sometimes." She said a little sharper than she meant to.

"Shane, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You went through hell today. I'm the one that's sorry."

"I'm glad you were able to help Jack and his men."

"Our men work well together. He did the same for me a week ago." Shane winced at the words he'd just said.

"This happened to you? A week ago? You never said anything!"

"It's happening to everyone Faith. I didn't want to worry you."

There was a long pause, both thinking about what had happened. As a former medic, Faith knew all too well what was going on there. She glanced into the living room, seeing Elizabeth sit on the floor playing legos with her son. Their men had to come home safely, they just had too.

"You promise you're both alright?"

"I promise. Hey look, Jack's been dealing with his men and stuck debriefing with our superiors right now. I'm not sure when he'll get a chance to call. I'll wait here, why don't you go let Elizabeth know he's ok. No details though. That's between them."

"I love you. Be right back." She walked into the livingroom. She didn't want to say anything that would worry Philip, so she kept it simple.

"Elizabeth?" She looked up from her place on the floor, eye a little red and wet. "Shane wanted me to tell you Jack will try and call you in the next couple days."

Elizabeth felt like she was breathing again for the first time in hours. "Thank you, Faith."

Faith returned to the dining room to talk to Shane. "I'm back. Thank you for letting me tell her."

Shane let out a laugh. "I figured you would have done it anyway. As you should. Best not to make her wait."

"You're right about that. Shane, I miss you so much. It's just not the same without you here."

"I know. It's hard being away too. So what's this about Philip's wanting either a dog or a baby sibling?" They both laughed, breaking any tension from the previous conversation.

"I told Philip dogs were a lot of work and that we'd talk about it when you got home. Then tonight he suggested that if a dog was too much work we could always get him a little brother or sister."

"Oh, well then." Shane laughed. "I'm game if you are."

"For the dog or the baby?"

"Well, both I guess but I'm thinking the baby."

Faith didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that. "Really? You want a baby?"

"With you, of course I do. I love you Faith. I think it would be great to have a little one that is apart of both of us. What about you?"

"I think that would be great." She teared up again. Shane was once again bringing forth dreams she had never let herself think about, making her heart overflow.

…..

Faith and Elizabeth talked for hours that night. Now knowing that their husbands were safe, they joked about what it would be like to go through pregnancy together and all that the future may hold. They knew chances were they'd both be transferred somewhere else at some point, but for now it was fun to dream.

She and Rip arrived home around 10 at night. Rip, tried from his day immediately went to lay on the couch in the living room. Something he had only grown accustomed to in Jack's absence. Elizabeth laughed. Rip had a chair with a blanket in the corner that he loved, but he was taking a liking to sitting on the couch next to Elizabeth, which she didn't mind at all.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before sitting next to Rip.

"What do you say we open another envelope huh boy?"

Rip howled in agreement as she opened the box, reaching in and grabbing the next envelope. This one was had a cameo print on it. She careful opened the flap and pulled out a picture for her and Jack. Jack dressed in his ROTC uniform and her in her Columbia University sweatshirt. She smiled remembering the day it was taken.

 _ **Fall of Junior Year...**_

Jack sat on a bench outside of Elizabeth's class. He'd been waiting there ever since he got the news. Wanting her to be the first he shared it with. He impatiently kept looking back at his watch. 15 more minutes... 10 more minutes... 5…

Soon doors in the hallway started opening as student made quick exists. Ready to move on to their next thing. She noticed him right away, surprised because she didn't normally see him at this time of day.

"Hey!" she hurried over to him, giving him a quick kiss. "This is a nice surprise, I thought I wouldn't get to see you till later. We're still on for dinner?"

"Of course! I just got some news and I wanted to share it with you."

"Good news?"

"Yup. Come here." He lead her over to the bench he had been waiting on. "So I'm being promoted within the ROTC. I'm also being recognized as an outstanding cadet for my year at the football game next week."

"Really? Jack that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, its the military appreciation game. This year they've picked one cadet from each year to walk out with the color guard at the start of the game."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I'm going to get tickets for the game tomorrow. Would you come to the game?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this." She leaned in giving him a tender kiss. "I'm so proud of you." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "So since you're here, want to walk me to my next class?"

"Of course." He grinned, taking her head as they headed out.

Jack called his parents that night. They were ecstatic and began making plans to come out for the game before they were even off the phone. Jack couldn't tell what his mother was more interested in. Coming to see her son, or meet his girlfriend. In anycase, he was looking forward to seeing them and introducing them to Elizabeth.

Saturdays game came quickly. Jack was standing waiting with the other Cadets and their CO's for the game to start. He'd texted Elizabeth to meet him down in the tunnel where he was waiting. His nerves were starting to get the better of him.

Soon Elizabeth rounded the corner. She search the group for Jack, catching his eye. The sight of him stopped the breath in her chest. He looked so handsome. She hadn't seen him in his uniform yet. "I'm going to remember this." She said was a huge smile as he left the group, walking up to her, kissing her cheek.

"Don't you look handsome." She said, adjusting his hat. Her words turning his cheek pink. Something he hoped his fellow cadets and CO's wouldn't notice.

"Thanks you. I was just thinking how beautiful you looked."

"Jack, I'm wearing a hoodie and jeans. How beautiful can I look?"

"Well you're always beautiful to me. Thanks for meeting me down here. I wanted to see you before I go out. _And_ I wanted to be the one to introduce you to my parents. They'll be here soon.

"Sounds good." She took a deep breath. Nervous about meeting his parents. "Rosie and Lee are already up there. Your parents are sitting with us right? And you'll join us after you're finished?

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I'll just walk back up with them when it's time."

He could sense she was uneasy about meeting them. "Don't be nervous. Trust me they will love you." He looked over his shoulder. Noticing the others weren't looking, he pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the lips. Savoring the feeling.

"Jarrick!" Jack turned recognizing his father's voice.

"Ready to meet me parents?" Jack asked. She simply nodded, feeling her stomach tie up in knots. They walked down the hall where his parents coming from.

"Mom, Dad." Jack gave his parents each a hug. "Where's Tom?"

"He stayed home. School."

"Ah, I understand." Jack reached back grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Thatcher."

Both parents gave her a warm hug. Jack and told them enough that they knew how special she was to their son.

"It's so nice to meet you both. Jack has told me so much about you."

"And we've heard nothing but great things about you from Jack." Thomas Thornton said. "And from Lee as well."

"How'd you hear from Lee about her?" Jack asked confused. His parents looked at each other then back to them.

"Well you see your mother decided to email your friend not long after you told us about your relationship."

"Mom!"

"Well I'm sorry son, but you have to understand. You've been going on and on about how you enjoyed being single then all of a sudden you start telling us such wonderful things about Lizzie here, acting the happiest I've seen you in forever and…"

"It's Elizabeth mom."

"Oh it's ok. You can call me whichever Mrs. Thornton."

"Thank you Lizzie. And Jack, as your mom I just got curious about the young woman who stole your heart."

"Kill me now…" Jack muttered, causing them all to laugh.

"Forgive your mother son. It's just how she is." Thomas leaned in kissing his wife's head. "Shall we go take our seats."

"Yes, I'll show you where we are. Lee and Rosie are already waiting for us."

Thomas patted his son's shoulder while Charlotte straighten his collar. As the three headed out Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you." he whispered, kissing her cheek. She winked at him and went to catch up with his parents.

They reached the seats, Lee jumped up to greet them.

"How's my third son?" Thomas smiled hugging Lee. "And Rosie, it's good to see you're still putting up with this guy." Thomas winked.

Soon a loud voice announced the teams and starting players. Next they made a special announcement introducing the cadets and COs by name as the proudly walked out onto the field. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered.

"That's my boy!" Thomas yelled and he and Charlotte both beaming with pride.

Charlotte looked over toward Elizabeth. She noticed the love in her eyes watching her son. "I think he found a good one." She whispered in Thomas's ear. He looked over and nodded in agreement.

 _ **Present Day...**_

Elizabeth took the picture and placed it back in the envelope and noticed one more picture tucked in there. It was the same day, but of them with Jack's parents. She could remember that day so vividly. She fell in love with Jack's parents right away. They were so kind and welcome to her that whole weekend. She looked at Mr. Thornton's face in the photo. Jack looked so much like him. Except for the mustache which Mr. Thornton wore well.

"If you can hear me Mr. Thornton, I think you'd be really proud of the man Jacks become. He's a lot like you from what I gather. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

….

She got up the next morning when her cell went off. At first she thought it was her alarm, but as she sat up to shut it off she realized it was an incoming called.

"Hello?" She answered without even reading the ID

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Jack! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!"

"Happy enough you won't be mad at me for waking you up? I'm guessing I woke you up." He chuckled.

"Yes, yes you did but it's fine. How are you? Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and some bruising but I'll be just fine. Shane told me what happened with the local news. I'm mad they report all that and scared you guys half to death."

"Yeah I'm not exactly happy either. What do you think made them do that?"

"I don't know. Something probably got leaked out and then like a game of telephone it just grew and grew. I doubt they were trying to be mean or anything like that. Its alot better than it used to be. Years ago when the news cycle went 24/7 this stuff happened a lot."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Shane too."

"Yeah, we're both good. We've all been getting hammered hard. There's talked of Fort Hope deploying another brigade out. But you didn't hear that, okay?"

"Roger that" She smiled.

"So… what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I do."

Jack took a moment to think. He figured he should phrase it a little better than, _"Well I very easily could have died yesterday."_ No, that wouldn't be good.

"We were out on a routine patrol and got cut off. There was a cart blocking our exit, while we were waiting for it to be moved they… they started shooting."

Elizabeth couldn't say a word, she just kept picturing the scene.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay. What else happening?"

Jack sighed. "Well they thought it would have been easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel. They were mostly above us in the builds. But we're good at what we do. Shane and his men gave us the extra man power we needed at the end. We've got each others backs out here." He paused, waiting her to speak. When she said nothing he added "I'm okay Elizabeth, trust me."

"I do. Thank you for telling me."

"Talk to someone ok? If you get freaked out over this. It's a lot to take in."

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Time to change the subject he thought. "I read a fun journal entry when I got in last night."

"Oh, which one?

"It was about 3 pages front and back about why you enjoyed being with me. Hopes you had for our future."

"Oh gosh, a bet that was gushy…" she rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"It was indeed." He laughed. "I loved it. I miss you."

"I miss you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Eleven Weeks Down

Chapter 10: Eleven Weeks Down

The next couple weeks came and went without much excitement. It had taken a week but her student settled back into their normal routine. Having had deviated from it some in preparation for the carnival.

Elizabeth looked out the windows in her classroom to see little white flakes falling from the sky. The first snowfall of the season. The ground was still warm enough that It wasn't sticking to the ground, but it still made for a beautiful sight.

"Look children!" she called to them, pointing out the window. "Looks like we're having our first snow of the season!" The children rushed to window, excited to the see the return of snow. Many began talking about all the sledding and snowball fights they were excited to get into.

"Mrs. Thornton, is it snowing in Afghanistan? My dad loves the snow." Timmy asked.

"I'm afraid all our soldiers are going to get to see is rain where they are."

"But dad won't be back till after the snow is gone, he'll miss all of it!"

"I know sweetie. Maybe this winter we can take pictures out at recess to send him and the other parents." The response got the children all excited. It wouldn't be the same as having their parents with them, but it would at least be something.

Before they knew it, the end of the school day had arrived. Elizabeth ushered her kids out of the school, making sure each and every one was where they should be.

A text from Rosie came in.

" _We still on for dinner at Abigails?"_

" _Don't try bailing!"_

" _I will kidnap you if necessary."_

" _No need to kidnap me."_

" _I'll be there :-)"_

….

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of Abigail's. She walked in and sat with the Coulters at what was becoming their usual table at Abigail's. Weeks ago when the couple first offered to get together for dinners, Elizabeth politely declined. Not wanting to feel like a third wheel on anyone's date night.

Now out on what was their 2nd dinner together, she saw how silly that was. She enjoyed her time out with Lee and Rosie, it had quickly began something she looked forward to. As they sat finishing up their dinner, Elizabeth showed them a picture Jack and recently sent of himself and one of him and Shane. A few weeks back Jack had asked Elizabeth to send a camera in her next care package. It looked like the boys were putting it to good use.

"Looks like it's been a bit since he's seen a razor." Lee laughed.

"I know! I rarely ever seen him like that at home."

"I think it makes him ruggedly handsome." Rosie added, causing Lee to give her a joking glare and Elizabeth to laugh.

"Did he ever tell you he was thinking of growing a beard right before you met?" Lee said turning to Elizabeth.

"No! Really?" She covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "I can't even imagine."

"Yup, he wouldn't stop talking about how great he'd look with one." Lee rolled his eyes. "The night after you two met he asked me what I thought Rosie would think if I grew one. I said she had made it clear that she'd enjoy kissing me more without it. Never heard a word about beards after that." Laughter rang out again amounts the group. "Guess he was really hoping to kiss you in the near future."

"I wasn't the only one…" Rosie added teasing Elizabeth.

"Sounds like you three are having a good night." Abigail asked as she approached. Huge smile on her face.

Elizabeth showed her the picture of Jack on her phone. "Doesn't he look handsome?"

"Completely." she smiled at her friend, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "But he'd probably feel like sandpaper right about now." The group laughed. "How was everyone's meal?"

"Delicious as always Abigail!" Lee answered. "Between you and Rosie I'm going to get so fat. Happy, but fat."

"Glad to hear it Lee! I think. Oh Elizabeth, have you had a chance to think about being a chaperone this weekend?"

"I have some. I promise to let you know by tomorrow."

"Sounds great! You three enjoy your night!"

….

Back at the house, Elizabeth grabbed Rip to take him out for his walk. It was already dark she she grabbed a flashlight just incase. Tonight Rip seemed to be unusually spunky. Ever bird or squirrel within rang seemed to be fair game tonight.

ELizabeth pulled out her phone to check the time just as a squirrel came into the path. Rip lunged for it with all the energy his body could muster, sending the unprepared Elizabeth flat into the mud.

"Rip Van Winkle!" She groaned loudly. The dog knew when he heard his full name he was in for it. He dragged himself back over to her, giving her a lick. "Thanks for apologizing, but I think we should go home now."

She walked into the house and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well don't I look lovely." She said as she pulled her leafs out of her hair. She wiped off Rip and retreated to the shower.

After a nice long hot shower, Elizabeth went outside to bring in the flags, gentle rolling them up and placing them in the hall closet. As she placed them snug in the corner she noticed Jacks running shoes. Sitting right where he left them. She then noticed his black Bruins hodding hanging up. She grabbed it and took a good long sniff. Taking in his sent. She decided she needed to be wearing it after that. She put it on and curled up on the couch with her book.

About 2 chapters later her phone went off. She quickly reached for her phone, seeing the caller ID read "UNKNOWN" she answered right away.

"Jack?"

"Hey Beautiful. I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh?" a smile stretched clear across her face.

"Go to your computer." She walked over to where he computer was and returned to the couch, opening her laptop. Just as she did, the Skype notification sound rang out. It was Jack. She clicked the icon on the screen and hung up her phone."

"Oh my goodness! This is a wonderful surprise!"

"And it's just you and me, not morale tent. I'm on General Avery's laptop."

"How'd you managed that?" She laughed, taking in the sight of him on the screen.

"I played him in poker last night, and won." They laughed. "You look so beautiful Elizabeth."

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Yeah, you like this gruffy look?" He said running his hand over is stubbly beard.

"At least for now." They both laughed. "How are you? Did you get the photos I sent yet?"

"I'm good, and yes!" He patted his chest pocket." I'm keeping those pictures right here. You look amazing in that shirt sweetheart, the other picture was um, perfect too." he laughed blushing a lot. Thinking of the pictures he carried in his pocket.

"Good! Don't show them to anyone! I'd be mortified!"

"Never! These are for my eyes only. Did you see Viola's picture of Wes? She sent me a hard copy of it too. I've been showing it off to the guys."

"Oh my goodness, that's great! I'll have to tell Vi next time we talk! Wes will love that. He's asked to do a sleepover with us when you get back. Maybe after you've been home for a bit we can take him for a weekend?"

"That'd be great. I miss the little guy. And I'm sure Vi and Lionel could use a break." he paused for a moment, taken in the sight before him. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you, but I'm good. Did I ever tell you I got asked to chaperone an overnight event for the youth group. I'm trying to decided if I should or not."

"Yeah? I bet you'll love that. We use to do that stuff all the time together."

"I know. I think that might be what it is though. You and I always did that sort of thing together. Feels wrong to do it without you."

"I can understand that. Try not to let it stop you. You're always in your element when it comes to kids. All ages."

She sighed, "You're right. I'll think on it some more. I miss you Jack." she said blowing him a kiss.

"I miss you too." sending her one right back. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, one of his tells that he was nervous or had something difficult to say.

"You have news don't you?" He nodded "What's going on Jack?" She said nervously.

"My unit is moving out for a little while. Doing a rotation at an outpost base."

"Okay…"

"Its more remote. No phones or internet. We leave in the next 24 hours"

"Oh." She tried to hide her sadness. "So I guess we'll write?"

"Yes, all the time. I'll email you the address and all that."

"How long will you be there?"

"Not sure. They current units been there about 2 months. They've been getting hit hard. So we've been ordered there to relieve them."

"So it's more dangerous… well this just gets better and better." She winced. Wishing her frustrated sarcastic comment hadn't slipped through her lips. Jack noticed her frustration with the situation and herself right away.

"It's okay to be mad sweetheart. I am."

"You are?"

"Mhmm. I'm here to do a job, and I will do it to the best of my ability. But I'll never like anything that makes me feel further away from you. I love you too Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you Jack Thornton." she said as a few tears slip from her eyes.

"So, you been thinking about me much?" She said flirty, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes. In fact I was holding on to a particularly fun memory last night."

"Oh yeah?" she said wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Yup. There's a envelope for it actually."

"Really which one? Hold on! Let me get the box."

He laughed at how adorable she was in that moment. " _I love this women, how'd I ever get so lucky?"_ He thought _._

"Ok, now which one is it? She said, with the box on her lap and the computer on the coffee table.

"I think it's toward the back a bit. It's blue, with a design on it."

"This one?" She held up a blue envelope with a water design on it.

"That's the one!" His lips curved into a mischievous grin.

"Should I be nervous?" She asked noticing his grin.

"Just be glad you aren't opening this one with Rosie." She burst out laughing, covering her mouth. "Open it!"

She opened the envelope, glancing back at him repeatedly. Elizabeth was confused as she pulled out two paper cutout figures.

"That ones me." Jack said pointing to the one in her left hand. "And that ones you."

"Okay…"

"Keep looking."

She looked back in the envelope and pulled out paper cutouts of clothing. Holding them in her hands she looked carefully at each item. Then looking up at Jack. This was a hard one.

"Paper dolls?"

Jack laughed. "Do you need a hint?"

"I think I just might." She laughed.

"Remember that time we sneaked up to you parents place when they went out of town? It was that horrible hot summer right after our first anniversary."

"Oh goodness, the time we…"

"Yup" he grinned from ear to ear. Clearly still proud of the memory. "That was a great night."

"Hah yes it was.

 _ **3 Summers Ago…**_

Elizabeth stood in her kitchen cleaning out their fridge. It was nearly 100 degrees outside and not even noon. She hated cleaning the fridge but at least the cold air felt good on her skin.

Hearing something outside, Rip got up from his usual spot and walked to the door. Not a moment later Jack walked in, still in his uniform from work.

"It's so hot out there! When did Fort Hope move to the sun?" Elizabeth walked over to kiss her husband. "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Cleaning the fridge." She said walking back, thinking it was rather obvious. "It's too hot to just sit and it needed to be done at some point. Plus is like 10 degrees cooler in in. What are you doing home so early?"

"I would have been home sooner If I'd know you were dressed like that." He ran his hands down her exposed back caused by the dip on her athletic shirt while admiring her legs in her blue short running shorts. "Our CO gave us all an early weekend." Jack began taking off the layers of clothing he was wearing . "I'm going to change, then I have a idea for us okay?"

Intrigued by his words, she closed the fridge and followed him up the stairs. She walked into their room to find him in nothing but his boxers, looking in the dresser for something appropriate to wear in with the current temperature.

"You know, I won't mind if you stay like that the rest of the day." She flirted, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, admiring her husband. He looked up with a grin.

Life had been so chaotic for them lately. Training had been keeping Jack away well past dinner most nights and Elizabeth had been so busy finishing her year at Elmwood Elementary, where she had a been a sub for a teacher who went on sabbatical; while prepare for next year in her very own classroom at a new school. Jack hadn't made it home before Elizabeth went to bed the past 3 nights. He was missing his wife terribly. She was feeling the same way.

Jack stopped what he was doing to went to her, she sat up a little taller to meet his lips. Sharing in a slow passionate kiss. His hands slid down her slides grabbing the hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her head. She scooted back on the bed as he gently pushed her to lay on her back. He leaned in more, kissing her neck in the way that drove her crazy. Before long the rest of the clothing had been discarded, and the spent the next hour enjoying themselves in the heat.

"Was that your idea for us babe? If so, that was a great one." she ask a 20 minutes later once she'd caught her breath.

"No actually. You just distracted me." He rolled to his side to give her a little kiss on the nose, causing her to giggle. "I was thinking we should get away this weekend. Your school year is finally over and I have a long weekend."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I hadn't figured that far out yet."

"You know… my parents place on the Cape is open."

"Don't they usually live there in the summer though?"

"Yes, but not yet. They left this morning for London to see Viola and help her get ready for the move. Julie too."

"Thats right." He said rolling to his back, hands folded behind his head. "Well then, this could be fun." He wiggled his eyebrow at her causing her to burst out laughing. She loved this man, every goofy and serious things about him.

They found a sitter for Rip, packed the jeep and were on their way. It was only a couple hours drive from Fort Hope to her parents place on the Cape. Jack and Elizabeth enjoying the beautiful summer drive in the jeep with the top down. Jack held on to Elizabeth's hand, bringing it to his lips every so often for a kiss. Just like he would do when they were dating.

After a nice dinner out at one of the Cape's romantic seafood eateries, the couple headed back to the house. The night air had cooled some, making it a perfect night for a walk. They parked the car in the driveway before heading around back to the beach. Discarding their shoes at the house.

"I love this place." Elizabeth quietly spoke. "It's so peaceful."

"And private." Jack added with a grin.

"I suppose that's true." Elizabeth laughed. "What exactly are you getting at Lieutenant?"

"Nothing really. However, given the heat of the night, the privacy and the wide open ocean one might entertain certain ideas." He stopped walking, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Like what?" she questioned, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Like a swim perhaps."

"Oh, want to go get our suits?" She said heading towards the house, naively missing his point.

He caught her hand pulling her back. "I think we should try without them…"

"Oh" She said nervously. They'd been married a year, and loved every minute of it. So much in fact, she sometimes wished they had gotten married sooner. But she wasn't quiet as adventurous as Jack seemed to be. At least not right out of the gate. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she wasn't completely sure about the idea.

Sensing her hesitation, he chimed back in. "You know what? Lets just forgot that idea." He said with a smile, hoping to make her feel more comfortable. "How about we go inside and watch a movie. We can curl up on the couch together. What do you say?" He leaned in kissing her lips, trying to show how much he loved her and respected her.

"You sure? You're not disappointed?" She said looking up at him.

"Of course I'm sure. It seemed like a fun idea but sweetheart, the last thing I ever want to do is make you uncomfortable." He moved a stray curl back behind her ear. "And as for being disappointed, how could I be? I'm here with you."

She smiled and nodded, so thankful for his presence in her life. The two walked back to the house with the arms wrapped around each other.

Back inside Elizabeth laid curled up on the couch, her head resting in Jack's lap. His hand moving slowly up and down her arm. Her's running over his leg. They needed this time together. Just to be, and relaxing together. She looked up at him, thinking about his idea from earlier. _"The beach here is private..."_ she thought to herself. Thinking of how in all the years her family had come there for the summers she never once saw anyone else out there. _"It could be fun… different…"_ she smiled, which did not go unnoticed by Jack.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

"Oh nothing. Just how it might be fun to go sit back out on the beach when this is over." She didn't want to give away her plan just yet.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Sounds perfect." He'd already forgotten all about his earlier idea.

Not too long later the movie ended. They placed their wine classes in the sink and began to head out. Elizabeth turned back stopping Jack at the doorway.

"Jack, in the hall closet there's a bunch of beach blankets. Would you mind grabbing one? I'll meet you outside." He nodded and went to retrieve the blanket. She hurried out the door down towards the beach, checking the water temp. It was surprisingly warm for so early in the summer. She took a deep breath and began putting her plan into action.

Jack came down the deck stairs towards the beach with the blanket in hand. "Elizabeth?" He called out, surprised when he couldn't find Elizabeth. He walked down closer to the water noticing her clothes neatly folded on the chair. His breath caught in his chest. "Dang, she's really something." he whispered.

"Elizabeth?" He called again.

"Over here." She called out to him. He looked out in the water. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight he saw his beautiful wife, wading in the ocean. "You coming out?" She teased, noticing his jaw dropped.

He didn't hesitated. Quickly removing his button down and other clothing in a pile on the beach chair before running to the water, driving right in. He swam out to Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Jack asked.

"Mhmm. I guess it just took me a little bit to warm up to the idea. Sorry I didn't wait for you." She smirked.

Jack laughed. "That's quite alright. If you had, we may never have left the beach." he smiled, dimples shining in the moonlight. She playfully splashed him, faking offence to his comment.

After their brief water war, she swam toward him again. Placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him fully and passionately.

"I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

 _ **Present Day…**_

"That was one heck of a trip." Jack said, smiling at the memories.

"That it was. My first and only skinny dipping experience."

"For now anyway. You gotta admit, that night end really, really well."

"It did." she blushed. "Maybe we could go back there or even someplace new when you get home? Recreate some old memories?"

Jack let out a groan. "That sounds like a great idea. I should have some leave when I get back. Might be a great way to kick off trying for our family huh?"

Elizabeth blushed at the thought. "I think it's a great idea."

…...

The next morning Elizabeth woke up in a funk. Jack had already headed off to the outpost base, making her feel even farther away from him. To make things even less enjoyable, she had meetings after school that day. She made herself an omelet, something she had learned how to much during this deployment and even made some scrambled eggs for Rip. Hoping maybe food would pull her out of her mood.

Elizabeth picked up her phone to check the time just has her dad was calling.

"Hi Dad."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID dad, like always." she shook her head.

"Oh, right." He laughed at himself. "Just thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing alright" she said.

"Is that the truth or one of those lies you girls tell your mother and I so we won't worry as much?"

"Well I figure you'll worry regardless of what I tell you so I might as well tell you the truth."

"That's my girl." He smiled. "So you're really doing ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't like that I've gone almost three months without seeing my husband and that he left this morning to a place a little more dangerous and out of reach of internet but other than that I'm good."

"Yeah… I got an email this morning tell me about that. We miss him too Beth. Though, probably not as much." He laughed. "We email a lot you know, he and I. He's a good one."

"That he is." She smiled, so glad her dad loved Jack. "And yes, he told me about that. I think he really likes getting emails from you, and he says mom's care packages are some of the best too. She always sends enough for him to share."

"Yes, well she may not how to talk with you about this whole situation but care packages, she can do incredibly well."

"She knows I'm not mad about the conversation we had the day he left right? That was awhile ago!"

"Of course she does. She just wishes things were different."

"Join the club… But you know, as much as I hate aspects of this, I do love being an Army wife."

"It's a part of who you were meant to be. No denying that."

They talked for a while about their lives, her class, his work. William even managed to slip into the conversation that when Jack's military contract was up, he'd have a job running security for Williams law firm should he wish. The idea I was intriguing at least to Elizabeth. It would be at least another 4 years before it would even be an option however. She put the thought out of mind for the time being.

As the conversation was coming to a close and Elizabeth reached her door, Mr. Thatcher cleared his throat. "I know you need to head to work soon but before you go Beth, there's one more things I wanted to talk with you about."

"Oh?"

"Your sister, Julie."

"Oh. What has she done now?" Elizabeth loved her sister, but couldn't deny that trouble seemed to follow her everywhere.

"That's just it. She seems to be staying out of trouble. Her grades are impeccable, she working even."

"That's wonderful! So what's the problem?"

"It is wonderful yes. She claims this new young man she's been seeing has been a grounding influence. But we know almost nothing about him. I was hoping she'd shared something with you."

"Nothing yet, dad. I will say she has shown a lot of growth in the past couple years. Whoever he is, we may need to trust her judgement until she's ready to more open."

"I suppose you're right."

"I doubt she's hiding him for any bad reason. This time." Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if she might know this new man herself, her brother in law perhaps. "Maybe she just wants to see where it's going first."

"That's what scares me. They way she's talked about this one is as if… as if she's settling."

"Is that a bad thing?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No, just… she's my last one. You and Viola are off living your lives and I'm proud of you. I just don't think I'm ready for her to do the same."

"Trust her dad. Besides, you don't have much of a choice."

"No, I guess not." They talked a little while longer as made her lunch for the next day.

Once they'd hung up, Elizabeth sent a quick text to Julie and made a mental note to see what Jack had heard from Tom. Wondering if he was Julie's "mystery man".

She quickly got ready for work and was on her way. As she pulled into her parking spot

her phone signified an incoming text. It was from Julie.

" _Don't worry sister."_

" _Everything is under control."_

" _That's what worries me…"_ Elizabeth responded.

" _You're so funny, lol."_

" _Trust sister, trust."_

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, knowing that was all she'd get from Julie until she was ready. She put her phone in her purse and walking into the school, ready to tackle her day.

….

Over in the desert, Jack lead his men through the desert towards the new home away from home. After traveling for miles they finally reached their destination. After the old unit left, Jack and Sergeant Wyatt gathered the men for some announcements.

"Alright men, Take a look around you. This hole here is called Outpost Vegas, and it's our home for the next 8 weeks or more. I suggest you all get use to it." Wyatt said noticing the looks the young men were giving.

Wyatt nodded to Jack and he spoke next. "Our job here gentleman is keep watch on the enemy in this sector. Monitor their movements, and to let them take control. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The men responded in unison.

"Alright. Now, bunk there, supplies are over there and showers… well grab a water bottle and have it. Welcome home."

The men dispersed and Jack and Wyatt headed towards their bunks. Wyatt laughed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Did you see the looks on those boys faces? They had no idea what hit them."

Jack laughed. "No idea at all. I get it though, this is certainly less than ideal but they'll get use to it. What choice do they have." He laughed again.

"Roger that sir!"

…..

As Elizabeth was leaving from her meeting up at the high school just as the after school sports were letting out. Has she was heading from the conference room past the gym, Becky Hogan spotted her.

"Mrs. Thornton!" Becky called as Elizabeth walked passed.

"Hi Becky, what are you doing here?"

"Basketball just let out. I'm a starter this year!"

"Congratulations! I'll have to come out to some of your games. Make sure to send me the schedual!"

"I will! That would be great!"

"How have things been going lately? School and youth group going well?"

"Great actually! Mom just told me the great news!" Elizabeth looked at her confused. "About the youth event! You're coming aren't you?"

"Oh yes, that. Well I'm thinking about it."

"Please Mrs. Thornton! It's not that I don't want mom there it's just, well..."

Elizabeth laughed. "Go ahead Becky, speak your mind. It can stay between us." The two started walking together towards the front entrance.

"Okay. See there's this boy and I think he likes me. I know I like him and well, I was kind of hoping to figure out if he liked me at this thing this weekend. But if moms there it will ruin everything!"

"Are you afraid your mom won't like him?"

"No, she likes him. He's a good guy and all and our moms are friends. I just know I'll be a complete spazz if she's there. I'm not ready for her to know yet."

"I see. This is your first big crush?" Becky nodded. Elizabeth thought for a moment. Jack's words coming back to her. "Alright. I'll call your mom and Pastor Hickham tonight and tell him I'm in."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Becky was practically jumping.

"But if something starts up with this young man I expect you to tell your mom, okay? You can trust her hon."

"Ok I will. Thank you Mrs. Thornton!" Becky ran off toward her friends who Elizabeth recognized from church, apparently to share the good news. Elizabeth smiled shaking her head and continued on her way.


	11. Chapter 11: Thankfulness

Chapter 11: Thankfulness

It was Tuesday evening and Elizabeth was busy in her classroom decorating for Thanksgiving, which just a week and a half away. This time of year, Halloween till Christmas was a trying time for teachers. Three exciting holidays, two breaks, no one wanted to sit still or focus on learning. Elizabeth hoped to make the next few weeks fun as well as educational.

Unlike her students, Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to the upcoming holiday and vacation. If she had her way, she'd live it out as if the holiday didn't exist.

She stood on a chair in her classroom putting the finishing touches on the Thanksgiving bulletin board. The board was covered in light blue paper, with clouds along the top. She had set a bunch of orange, red, and yellow paper leaves in a basket next to the wall. After finishing with the last cloud, she carefully stepped down to fix the big leafless tree with the word "Thankfulness" written in it's trunk to the board.

"What a beautiful bulletin board!" Abigail said, surprising Elizabeth.

"Abigail, hi! And thank you. My goal was to have the kids think of something they were thankful for and add it to our tree here each day."

"That sounds like a great idea. Helps them to focus on the meaning of the holiday."

"That's the goal. What brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to be around next Thursday or if you were planning on heading out to Boston."

"Good question." She let out a sigh. "Everyone's going to NYC to Viola's but I don't really want to do that."

"Let me guess, you were hoping to hide in your house and pretend next Thursday was nothing special."

"Yup, you know me well." Elizabeth said as she wrestled with the paper tree.

"Yes I do." Abigail laughed, moving to hold the tree while Elizabeth put it into place.

"Thank you." Elizabeth took a step back once the task had been completed. "And I'm assuming now that you know my plan, you aren't going to let me do that are you?" She narrowed her eyes at her friend jokingly.

"Yup, you know me well too." They both laughed. "If you don't want to travel, how about you come to our home? I invited Faith and little Philip as well."

Elizabeth thought about it. She didn't want to go to NYC. It wasn't that she didn't wanted to see her family, but Viola and her husband were living in the city she met Jack in the old brownstone where she had so many memories with him. She didn't feel like seeing a whole new set of reminders and memories. Especially after she'd finally gotten use to the reminders on Fort Hope.

"You know what, that sounds like fun. It's new, different, but very familiar."

"That's the goal!"

"What can I bring?"

"Hmm how about a pie? I hear you make a great apple!"

Elizabeth smiled. "That I can do. I make a good maple pie too. It's my mother-in-law's recipe."

"Ooo, yes, bring that one too." Elizabeth laughed at Abigail's wide eyed excitement.

….

The next day after lunch, Elizabeth introduced the students to their Thanksgiving assignment.

"Okay everyone! Put your workbooks on my desk and come sit by our bulletin board here."

The kids quickly did as they were asked, excited to hear about their next task.

Elizabeth explained how this was the season of thankfulness and what that word meant. She went on to explain how each day the students would take a paper leaf, and write on it something they were thankful for, as well as write about it in their writing journals.

She passed out a leaf to each child and asked them to go back to their seats to complete the assignment. When they were done in their journals, they were too go up and tack on their leaf to the tree.

The students sat working diligently. All but little Opal. Elizabeth noticed at circle time that she seemed off.

"Opal, you okay? You don't seem like you self today."

"I'm fine Mrs. Thornton."

"Okay." She said kneeling down next to her desk. "Let's take a look at what your wrote."

Opal picked up her blank leaf and handed it to Elizabeth. "I don't know what I'm thankful for this year."

"Oh?"

"I miss my dad. It's not the same with him away. I wish Thanksgiving would just disappear!" Opal said sternly, leaving her seat and running to the quiet time corner.

Elizabeth understand Opals frustrations all too well. She got up and went to Opals cubby where she kept Brownie the bear. Elizabeth walked over to Opal, handing her the special bear.

Opal looked up and timidly took the bear. "I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton. I was angry."

"I know sweetheart. I felt the same way."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, with Lieutenant Thornton gone, I've like I didn't have anything to be thankful for this year. But you know what? I have a lot to be thankful for. I bet you do too."

"Like what?" Opal said doubtful.

"Like, your mom and Brownie."

"But they're always here."

"Doesn't mean you can't be thankful for them. I bet you'd miss them a lot of they weren't always there."

"I guess. Yeah, I am thankful for them. I guess I do have things to be thankful for."

"That's the spirit. How about you go back to your desk and see what you can write about." With that the little girl ran back with an idea in her head.

….

Jack sat at his lookout post in Outpost Vegas. Thankful that it had been an uneventful shift. The night before, small raiding teams made several attempts toward the post. None getting very close. Jack wondered if they weren't really trying, yet. Just testing them. It had him on edge.

"Dinner time. Pick your poison sir." Wyatt climbed up the look out tower with two MRE's(meals ready to eat) in hand.

"What'd you grab?"

"Chicken Fajita and Beef Ravioli."

"Chicken… I guess." Jack laughed. "I wonder if this is why my mom was such an interesting cook. God wanted me to get use to weird food before the Army."

Wyatt laughed. "Maybe, maybe." Wyatt took over so Jack could get his meal ready. "Any excitement?"

"Nothing yet. I have a feeling they're out there though. Feels like they're pushing the boundaries a bit."

"Makes sense. We're the new unit. They want to see what they can get away with. May I make a suggestion?"

"Always, Sergeant."

"Double up the watch tonight. We've been keeping people on guard in towers 1,3, and 5 correct?"

Jack nodded.

"Let's do 2, 4 and 6."

"Smart, but let's have them try it off radar. They don't need to know we're watching, but maybe we can gather a little more intel."

"Thats a good thought, sir."

"Yeah, I like it." Jack took a big bite of his dinner. "But not this. Damn thats gross."

Wyatt burst out laughing. "Sorry sir. What's the dessert?"

"Chocolate bar. Can't screw that up right?"

"Let's hope not."

As he sat there trying to stomach his meal, his mind wandered to Elizabeth. He was missing her company and her cooking terribly.

"Hey Wyatt, I wanted to thank you for your advice a little while back. About communication with Elizabeth."

"You guys doing alright?"

"We are. I was about to make a big mistake. So thank you."

"No need. Just glad to help."

….

"Rip! Come here boy!" Elizabeth called had she entered her home through the garage door later that afternoon.

Rip trotted into the kitchen turning his head to look at her.

"How was your day?" She smiled as she pet his head. Rip yawned and gave a light howl.

"I take it you napped most of it?" He howled again. "Goodness I'm trying to have a conversation with a dog… Jack needs to come home, soon!"

Realizing she hadn't spoken to Julie in a little while she put her stuff away, changed into her sweats and curled up in Jack's office arm chair to give her a call.

Julie was sitting in her dorm studying when she got the call. Seeing it was Elizabeth she quickly answered, and immediately jumped into conversation.

"Is it true? You're not coming to Thanksgiving this year?"

"Well hello to you too Julie." Elizabeth laughed.

"Hi. Is it true?"

Elizabeth sighed, this wasn't exactly the kind of conversation she was hoping for. "Yes, I'm sorry Julie."

"Are you okay?" Julie's tone shifted. She was more concerned for her sister than annoyed.

"I am. But Viola is living in the brownstone mom and dad own in the city. It's where Jack and I spent that first Thanksgiving together. We've spent a lot of time there actually. I don't want to be there without him. I know I sound like a spoiled child and I shouldn't but right now that's what I got." She took a deep breath after delivering that mouthful.

"I get it. I mean, I don't fully but enough that I won't push."

"Thank you. Are mom and dad upset?"

"At you, no. They miss you and want to make sure you're okay. You know them, it's easier for them to tell if you're okay if you're right in front of them." Julie laughed. "Mom did suggest insisting you come but Viola calmed her down."

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could have handled that well right now." The sisters laughed.

"Yeah, that's kind of what we thought. You won't be alone though right?"

"No of course not. Abigail insisted I go to their place. My friend Faith and her son will be there too."

"Okay good."

"When do you fly out?"

"Tomorrow after my morning class. I'm really looking forward to the break." Julie went quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Is this about your mystery guy?" Elizabeth giggled.

"It is…"

"How is Tom?"

"There really are no secrets between us are there?" Julie said with a huff and a laugh.

"Not really." Elizabeth laughed. "Now start talking!"

"He's wonderful Elizabeth. He's changed. We both have. We aren't those dumb kids who ran away from our siblings in the city to sneak into college parties."

"I'm aware, and I'm proud of you. Both of you."

"Thank you, sister."

"Are you going to tell mom and dad about him soon?"

"Well, they hate Tom."

"No they don't! Yes, they did think he was mostly responsible for that fiasco years ago but you cleared that up and once their anger subsided they were fine. Dad's even mentioned to me that he's seen a lot of growth in Tom when we've all been together."

"Doesn't mean he'll want me with him."

"Maybe not, but you don't know unless you ask him. Julie how serious is this?"

"We are friends. Good friends. Right now I'd say he's my best friend."

"Are you two together?"

"We're not, not together." Julie said nervously.

"Excuse me? Julie Ann Thatcher what does that mean?"

"Tom wants to focus on school, we both do. Our thought was to be official after this semester ends."

"That's coming up."

"I know... I probably need to tell mom and dad, don't I?"

"Yup. It will be ok Julie."

"But you're not going to be there! I need you as a buffer!"

"Julie, you have done so well these past few years. The benefit of that is you no longer need a buffer. I have nothing to buff!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Ugh, if you say so."

"Just keep your cool, let them say whatever they feel they need to and then move forward."

"Keep my cool? Right cause that sounds like me…"

….

Later that evening, Elizabeth sat at home looking over the kids journals. A number of the children were thankful for the pets or parents or some favorite toy that they had.

Philip's was special. He was thankful for Cody. He liked feeling like he had a big brother around, especially with his dad away.

The next one she read was Opals. Her sweet words took her by surprise.

" _I'm thankful for my teacher Mrs. Thornton. She is really nice and likes us all a lot. She's always tries to help us learn and have fun. She knows when we're sad, and tries to help. Her husband is away with my dad. I wonder if they are friends. I hope they stay safe."_

She closed the book, thankful for the encouragement Opals words brought her. She went into the office to grab a card and envelope, deciding to write Opal a note.

" _Dear Opal,_

 _In thinking of what we are thankful for, I wanted to tell you that I am thankful for you. You are a bright, wonderful young girl and it's a complete delight to have you as one of my students this year._

 _I know this year is hard for you with your dad gone. Just remembered that you are cared for, and that your dad misses and loves you just as much as you miss and love him."_

She sealed the envelope, and decided to write a note for each student to take home on the last day before break.

….

The next few days flew by and before she knew it it was Thanksgiving. Elizabeth woke up early to make her pies for the festivities at the Hogans. After about an hour, her kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Flour and baking utensils everywhere. Even Rip, who as usual was right by her side, had flour on him.

"You know if you didn't stay so close this wouldn't happen." She said taking a wet cloth to the dog's fur. Rip didn't seem to mind. He was happy to be with his person.

The maple pie was chilling and she had just placed the apple in the oven when her phone rang.

"UNKNOWN? I please let it be Jack…" She answered hopeful. "Jack?"

"Happy Thanksgiving Beautiful."

"Happy Thanksgiving Handsome! This is wonderful! I didn't think I'd get to hear from you today."

Jack laughed, "I wasn't too sure either, but I'm glad it worked out. Me and a few others came down from Outpost Vegas for meetings. I only have a little time before we begin the trek back."

"Well thank goodness for meetings! How are you? Did you at least get a good meal today?"

"Surprisingly enough we did. Nothing compared to your cooking or you mom's, but it was good. Where are you?"

"Fort Hope. Heading to Abigail's later. She said I couldn't just mope and ignore the day just because you weren't here. She was right." They both laughed.

"No Thatcher's this year?" Jack was concerned, it wasn't like Elizabeth to miss out on time with her family.

"No…" Elizabeth replied sheepishly. "I just couldn't. They're all at Violas this year in the city. Too many memories I just didn't feel like facing without you."

"Okay. I can't understand. I'm glad you're going to Abigail's though. Thank her for me?"

"I will." She laughed. "Faith and Philip will be there too."

"Oh nice, it's like a battle buddies thanksgiving."

"Yup. Its funny how you're family kind of grows in the military."

"It's true for us out here too. Shane and I have talked about it. When you are in a situation that unless you're in it, is hard to fully understand, you form a strong bond and fast."

"It's a comfort really." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't like doing holidays without you Jack."

"Agreed. It's certainly different. Christmas should be a blast without you." he said filled with sarcasm.

"Shhh you! One holiday at a time!"

"Sorry sweetheart. You're right. Hey just so you know, I made you a special envelope for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's."

"Oh Jack, that's perfect."

"I know it's not the same."

"No, but it's something to be thankful for nevertheless. How's the outpost?"

"In a word… awful." He laughed. "We're basically in plywood shacks right now. My showers usually consist of me standing out in the rain or dumping a water bottle over my head. MRE's leave a lot to be desired, and my bunk mate snores like a chainsaw."

Elizabeth could help but laugh as Jack gave his impression about Sergeant Wyatt snoring.

"The weather has been pretty wet too. Which is not ideal but it does seem to keep the enemy away more, so can't complain to much."

"Can I send you anything? I was just thinking I should send you another package."

"More fun pictures of you." He said with a smirk.

"Jarrick Thornton, you're lucky your shy wife sent you what you have." She teased.

"Ok, ok" he chuckled. "You know, some spices might be great. In those little shakers? Maybe I can make this nasty food more edible. And socks. I could really use a few more pairs."

"Can do. I'll run to the PX tomorrow." She could hear voices in the background all of a sudden. "Who's that?"

"That would be Burke." Jack stated, handing the phone to Doug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Thornton!" Burke said excitedly, making Elizabeth laugh.

"You too Doug! How are you holding up?"

"Doing alright. It's nothing like home but it's exciting. Your husband's a great man to serve under. Well, I'll let you two finish."

"Stay safe Doug!"

"Always, ma'am."

"Corporal, give me my wife back!" Jack joked as he took the phone back.

"He seems like a great kid." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"He is. It's funny, having him here is like having Tom here almost. Kind of reminds me of growing up too."

There was more commotion in the background. "Time to go?" Elizabeth asked wearily.

"Yeah. I need to go make sure we're all set to leave." He sighed. "I love you Elizabeth. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Jack."

They missed each other more as soon has they hung up. Elizabeth sat on the couch tears welling her eyes. Rip jumped up and snuggled next her. Wanted to take care of her as best as a dog can. He probably didn't understand what was going on, but knew he was needed. She sat there giving herself some time to just sit, cry and process before going back to cleaning the kitchen.

Back in the desert, Jack took a moment himself before jumping back into duty. I want to be with her, more than anything, but for now he had a job to do. Taking a deep breath and went to ready his men for the long trek back to the outpost.

As they each carried on, their minds drifted back to their first Thanksgiving together.

 _ **Their First Thanksgiving…**_

It was the first day of Thanksgiving break at Columbia, Jack and Elizabeth had been together for about 3 months. Spending as much time as possible together. Jack wasn't able to go home because of ROTC responsibilities and school. Elizabeth wasn't excited about the idea of leaving Jack to go home to Boston. So when he mentioned that he would just be hanging out at Columbia for the holiday she decided to stay too.

They sat together on her couch in her apartment. Rosie and Lee had left for Boston that morning so they had the place to themselves. Which with the exception of the walks they'd take, was rare. The four had gotten into a nice routine together of dinners, movies and just having fun together. Jack and Elizabeth were craving some alone time just the two of them, and this break was just the ticket.

"So…" she nervously asked, snuggling closer to him.

"So…" he respond, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer. "What shall we do today?"

"We could go for a walk."

"Walks are good."

"We could, study I guess."

"Studyings always good too."

"Yes, it'd be very studious of us." Her voice trailed off.

"Something else on your mind?" He said teasing her.

She adjusted herself on the couch so she was facing him. Her eyes slowly moving back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

He smiled his dimpled smile at her. Reading her mind, he leaned in gently pressing his lips to hers. His hand slid from the back of the couch to wrap around her slender waist, pulling her closer. Jack let his tongue lightly dance along the seam of her lips, asking for an invitation. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in as her lips parted, welcoming him. A soft moan passed through his lips as she kissed him back, sending a shock through both of their bodies.

She loved their new closeness, and it wasn't hard to tell that Jack felt the same. They'd been trying to take things slow, to get to know one another before letting the physical side take over. The attraction had always been then, like magnets pulling them together. Causing them to wonder what it would be like to go just a little further. They both knew it could be bringing them further than they'd planned. But in the past three months they'd learned so much about each other. They could say with confidence that this was it for them both. She was his and always would be, he was hers, and it was as it should be.

Their kisses continued with each one seeming to build on the one before. After a while Jack slowly pulled back to kiss her forehead, catching his breath as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"You are so precious to me." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed. "Elizabeth I…"

They were abruptly interrupted as the front door flew up.

"Sister! We're here!"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other with the same dumbfounded look.

"Julie? Is that you?" Elizabeth called out as her teenage sister Julie came around the corner of the entry way into the living room.

"Well well well, am I interrupting something?" Julie's put her hands on her hips looking smug. "Elizabeth, Mom and dad are on their way up now. Here.." taking her sister's hand she dragged her toward the bathroom. "Let's see if we can make it look like you haven't been making out with that delectable boyfriend of yours before they get up here."

Jack ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep cleansing breath, trying to calm the fire inside him.

"By the way," Julie said peeking back around the corner, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah… you too." _Well this changes the week a bit_ , he thought. He figured he'd be meeting Elizabeth's parents at some point. That's what you do when you fall in love. _Love,_ that's what he'd been about to tell her when Julie walked in. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I'll just have to tell her later, make it special like she deserves._

"Hey." Elizabeth said softly coming back to the living room, giving his lips a tender kiss. "Um, was there something you were about it say before?"

"Tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Count on it." He gave her his best evil grin. Knowing that her not knowing was going to drive her crazy. What he didn't know was that she wondered if he was about to say those three special words. She'd wanted to say them to him for a few weeks, but didn't want to be the first to do it.

"Knock knock!" William Thatcher's voice boomed through the apartment. Elizabeth ran over to greet her parents. Mr. Thatcher was a tall strong looking man with salt and pepper hair. To Jack he was intimidating, but then he saw him with Elizabeth. His face beamed with pride as he talked with Elizabeth. A father with nothing but love for his daughter. Mrs. Thatcher was busy lecturing Julie about running off ahead of them. Julie claimed she was just too excited to see her sister. Jack stayed out of the way, not wanting to intrude on family time.

"Mom, dad." Elizabeth walked over to Jack wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'd like you to met Jack Thornton."

"Good to finally put a face to the name." Mr. Thatcher shook Jack's hand. He was a little taken back by the affection his daughter openly showed. It wasn't something he'd experienced with her yet.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. Elizabeth's told me a lot about you both."

"Likewise." Mrs Thatcher smiled. "Sorry for our surprise visit, but we decided if you couldn't come to us Beth that we'd come to you."

"It certainly is a surprise, but of course I'm happy to see you!"

"iNo thanksgiving plans that we're getting in the way of?" Mrs Thatcher asked while give Jack another once over.

"No, we were just going to do a quiet thanksgiving in" Elizabeth stated. Wanting to make it clear that whatever the new plan was, Jack was to be included.

"Wonderful, we can do thanksgiving at our place here in the city then." Mrs. Thatcher added.

"Jack" Mr. Thatcher piped in. "Please don't let us scare of you off. As you can see I'm out numbered . Another male around for the holiday would be fun." William Thatcher could tell Jack was uneasy with their surprise visit. He could also see that his beloved Elizabeth was quite taken with this young man, so it was time to get to know him better.

"I'd be honored and grateful sir."

"Wonderful."

The women quickly took Elizabeth to the kitchen table to begin making plans for the holiday while the men took seats in the living room.

Jack felt so nervous sitting there. Wondering if by the way Mr. Thatcher was examining him, if he somehow knew what he'd been doing with his daughter just minutes before.

Finally William spoke. Asking Jack questions about school, family and the ROTC. He was impressed by his answers. Especially how he talked about his family. Jack seemed sure and confident. He was never boastful, only genuine and humble. Then he decided to ask the big question.

"So I understand that you are Elizabeth are in a relationship?"

Jack felt his heart stop right in his chest. "Yes sir. She's very special to me. I feel lucky to have her in my life."

"Yes, I know she feels the same." William could hear his oldest daughters voice in his ears saying, " _trust her judgement."_ Viola had called when she heard her parents were surprising the young couple. Wanting make sure her father didn't get too overprotective _._

"So what are your plans for after you graduate next year?"

 _Oh boy… "_ Well sir, I when I graduate from both Columbia and ROTC I will head to my first commission with the Army as a 2nd Lieutenant."

"So you'll be an officer? Any idea where you'll be stationed?"

"Yes sir, and no I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and go where I'm needed."

"I see. Life of a soldier, can be a tough one."

"Yes sir it can be. Though I feel lucky to be given the opportunity to serve."

William could see why Elizabeth cared for this young man so much. He felt he was getting attached to Jack already himself. As they continued to talk, he couldn't help but say a pray for the young man for his safety and strength with whatever God had in store for him. Already feeling that whatever was in this man's future, was in his daughters as well.

The ladies soon returned to the living room. Elizabeth smiled, happy to see her father and Jack getting along and laughing as their conversation had moved from life to sports.

"Well, can we take you two out to lunch? It's about that time and Julie was complaining on the way over that she was hungry."

"That'd be nice, but afterwards Jack and I should probably get back to studying. That way we can relax on Thanksgiving."

"Oh was that what you two were doing?" Julie whisper to Jack causing him to turn bright red.

Elizabeth told her family they'd meet them down in the lobby saying she wanted a minute to freshen up. After her family had left the apartment she pulled Jack into the kitchen.

"Just incase they sneak back up." Hidden from the view of the front door she leaned in, taking his lips with hers. Sharing a long deep kiss. "I'm sorry our plans changed."

"It's ok, we'll still be together right?" He smile at her.

"Right." She smiled back, giving him one more kiss.

 _ **Present Day….**_

At the Hogan's, the house was full a laughter and love. Clara was up for the holiday, which made things extra special for Abigail and her family. Abigail and Frank ran around the kitchen getting everything ready. Clara was now in her 2nd trimester and finally had some of her energy back. Everytime she got up to help however, she was quickly told to sit and relax. She got up to get a drink but wasn't fast enough.

"Oh no no, let me. What would you like?" Abigail asked sweetly.

"I was just going to get some ice tea." Clara said with a laugh.

"Done!" Frank said, putting down what he was doing and heading toward the fridge.

"You don't have to keep doing everything for me guys. And I can help with dinner!"

"Nonsense, while you're in our house you will be spoiled! Why don't you go relax in the living room with Elizabeth and Faith?"

Clara smiled back at her mother-in-law, taking the glass from Frank. Knowing there was no use in protesting she headed towards the living room.

"Clara! You get kicked out too?" Faith asked.

"Yup! They won't let me do anything because I'm pregnant. What about you guys?

"Oh you know Abigail, she loves to take care of people." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I do indeed." Abigail said bringing in a tray of snacks. "Here, these should tie you all over till dinner."

"Thank you Abigail. Are you sure you don't want help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh we're doing just fine in there. You all relax. I know how hard holidays can be when someone you love dearly is away. Just sit and enjoy each other's company." and with that she headed back to the kitchen.

"She's not wrong." Clara said. "This is my first holiday without Peter. We've been luck so far."

"Me too." Elizabeth added.

"We'll I've done this before but so far it's not making it any easier."

"Did either of you talk to your guys today? Peter called me yesterday. That was a nice surprise."

Both Faith and Elizabeth nodded. The three shared stories about their husbands and fun holiday memories. Abigail poked her head in discretely from the hallway. This was exactly what she was hoping for.

"One year Shane insisted we deep fry our turkey. I guess it's something his family use to do. It wasn't the worst idea ever except he had no idea what he was doing!"

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth laughed, covering her face.

"What happened?" Clara asked practically on the edge of her seat.

"I can't really say for sure how this happened, but the vat caught on fire, then there was a BOOM!" They all laughed at Faiths animated gestures to her story. "A neighbor down the street called the MP's thinking we were being bomb and it was disaster."

The women were laughing as they shared their stories and having a wonderful time. They just needed to talk to someone in the same boat as them. Sharing memories like this made their spouses a part of the today in a way and made them seem not so far away.

Philip, Cody and Rip soon come bouldering down the stairs into the living room.

"Wow! Slow down bud!" Clara said grabbing Cody and pulling him in for a hug. "You don't wanna break something."

"Sorry, we're just having a lot of fun."

"Mom, Cody has nerfs guns!"

"So do you if I remember correctly." Faith laughed

"But Cody has a lot! You should see them."

"Come on Philip!" Cody yelled to him after grabbing more ammunition he knew was under the couch.

"Oh nerf guns. That's one of Philip's favorite toys. He and Shane would have nerf gun wars all the time. Usually right before bed and then he'd wonder why Philip didn't seem sleepy." She smiled at the memory.

"Cody's nerf gun obsesses is our fault. Peter loved them when he was a kid so when Cody came here to Abigail's he insisted Cody have a fully stocked armoury."

"I know this is all in my future." Elizabeth laughed. "Jack already bought one for my nephew. He's not quite ready for it yet, but Jack's just itching to play with him."

Faith added. "You're right, this definitely will be in your future when you and Jack have kids. Even if it's a girl."

"Better take some lessons from Cody!" Clara added, as they all laughed.

….

Jack finally crawled into his bunk in the middle of night. He and his men made the long trek back to the outpost after their long meetings about operations at the FOB. Sergeant Wyatt fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. For Jack, sleep came much slower.

He reached over into his pack pulling out Elizabeth's journal. He flipped through to the her journal entry from their first Thanksgiving. In it she had placed a picture of the two of them. He remembered it well. Julie had taken it while they sat at the table after dinner.

 _ **That First Thanksgiving...**_

Okay! Picture time!" Julie sang as she got up and took a picture of her parents, then another of them with Jack and Elizabeth.

"Let me." Jack said standing up. "You should have a picture of all of you." The Thatchers posed proudly with a daughter on each side. "Perfect!" Jack said.

"Now we just need to photoshop Vi and Lionel later." Julie said with a laugh as Jack took his seat. "And now for one of you to adorable love birds."

"Oh no, it's okay." Jack said.

"I think Julie's right." Grace said. "Please Jack, do it for this old lady?" she smiled sweetly.

Jack laughed. "Of course." Elizabeth who had be up refilling her glass, came back behind Jack wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in cheek to cheek and smiled.

"Beautiful!" Julie said snapping the picture.

 _ **Present Day..**_

Jack smiled at the picture as he placed it back in the journal and started to read.

 _This Thanksgiving I have a lot to be thankful for. My life has changed in many ways, all wonderful. Things didn't go exactly as planned however. My clever scheme to stay at Columbia alone with Jack instead of going home was almost a success. What I didn't take into account was the possibility of my parents and sister surprising me, well us, with a Thanksgiving visit. Poor Jack, I think the shock took a few years off his life, heh._

 _So instead of a quiet romantic Thanksgiving alone we shared a wonderful time as a family. I will say it was so good to introduce Jack to my parents and younger sister. They all loved him. I feel like I got a glimpse into our future. He fit right in. I have never in my life been more comfortable with someone outside my family than my family themselves. But with Jack, I feel at home. It's a scary yet exciting revelation._

 _The other day before Julie barge in I think he almost said the words that have been on my heart. "I love you." Oh I could kill Julie for not waiting another 5 minutes to walk through that door! We were alone other times since but he still hasn't said anything. I know he does, love me that is. I can see it in his when he looks at me. It's in the small gestures of things he does for me. I still can't wait to hear them though. But Lord help me if he doesn't do it soon I my just go ahead and do it first! He probably wouldn't mind…_

 _Regardless, I am so thankful. I have my faith, a wonderful family, friends, a world of opportunities in front of me, and a wonderful love to walk through it all with._

Jack closed the the journal and tucked it safely away. With his head resting back, he let his mind stay focused on Elizabeth. Dreaming of what his return home would be like.

… _._

Back stateside in NYC, William Thatcher was out on a walk along the city streets to clear his head. They'd had a wonderful dinner together as a family. However he still missed Elizabeth and Jack this holiday. Early in the week he read an article about a young soldier who had lost his life earlier that fall while fighting overseas. With his son-in-law currently in the middle of it all, the article hit him hard. As he walked he thought of all the holidays he'd spent with Jack since he and Elizabeth found each other. He laughed at himself at their surprise visit that first Thanksgiving. He had showed up fully prepared to be a scary intimidating father in Jack's eyes. But that didn't last long.

As the night grew colder William walked back into the brownstone, finding himself standing in the doorway of the study. Everything in it looked the same as it always had. Lionel and Viola hadn't changed anything upon moving in.

"Dad?" Viola called out. "You okay?"

"I am." He turned to give her a weak smile. "Thinking of your sister and Jack. It's strange not having them here today."

"I know." she gave her dad a hug. "You're not upset she didn't come are you?"

"No no. I understand. We need to let her navigate this in her own way. And she'll be with us all for Christmas, so there's that to look forward to." He smiled.

Viola nodded.

"Did she tell you he's moved to a location? Seems like it could be more dangerous too."

"He emailed us, and yeah. Wes wanted to send him a picture for Thanksgiving that he colored. I put it in the mail about a week ago. Hopefully he'll get it soon."

William nodded.

"Sure you're ok?"

William sighed. "I read an article recently. It was about a soldier from Missouri I think. The article was about his life and service. He was killed recently in Iraq."

Viola sighed as well. "I think I saw that. I didn't read it though. I didn't want to worry about Jack more than I already am."

"Yeah, I've wondered if maybe I shouldn't have read it myself."

"Maybe you and mom should go see her? I bet it would make you feel better."

"You know, we just might." He smiled. "Why'd you girls all have to grow up?"

"Sorry dad, it's just what we do." She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs.

William smiled, letting his mind take him back.

 **That First Thanksgiving…**

After a big delicious dinner and a night of games as a family, Jack and Elizabeth retreated to the study to get some more work in. Elizabeth was nervous about finals coming up and wanted to finish strong. William came down the hall to ask them if they'd like more dessert, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of them from the hall.

"Grace!" William called out in a whisper from his perch in the hall. "Come here."

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked confused.

"Look at them. She's so… comfortable with him."

"Thats a good things dear." Grace laughed at her husband's silliness.

"Is she ready for this? To be so comfortable and serious with someone?"

"She's a junior in college sweetheart, and she's Elizabeth. Of course she's ready. You and I were very much involved at this age or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I remember but that was us. Not my little girl."

"I think the real issue is _you're_ not ready."

When she received no response Grace sighed. She peered over her husband's shoulder watching the young couple. Jack reading his book with his arm around Elizabeth who was leaning against him with her feet tucked under her reading over her flash cards. It made Grace smile to see her daughter so happy and content. They liked Jack. He seemed like a good young man who was just happy to be with Elizabeth for who she was in her heart. It was clear that he adored her, and her him.

"William dear, let's leave them be okay?"

"I thought you wanted me to ask them about dessert?"

She rolled her eyes and called out to them. "Beth? Jack? Would you guys like any more dessert?"

Elizabeth not realizing they were being watched, nudged Jack. "What do you think babe?" The term of endearment made William twitch a bit.

"I'm game if you are."

"We'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth called back. Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss, causing Williams breath to catch. Grace laughed lightly and took his hand and lead him back towards the living room.

"I thought you liked him dear?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." he sighed. "He seems like a very good young man."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I think she might marry him someday." William said with a sad puppy dog face.

"Let's hope so." Grace smiled.

"She growing up Grace."

She laughed again. "She always has been dear. That's kinda the point."

 _ **Present Day…**_

Back in reality William Thatcher stepped into the office grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. He deciding to write a letter to his son in law.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _Thanksgiving isn't the same without you. I hope you are well and getting a little bit of a break today. I'm at the old brownstone and can't help but think of that first Thanksgiving we got to spend with you._

 _I remember the look on your face as we walked in surprising you both with our visit. You poor boy, you looked terrified. I'm still laughing about that now. I hope it wasn't too bad of an experience for you._

 _I could tell from the moment Elizabeth told us about you that you were special to her. Meeting you that day made it all the more real. I had a feeling even then that you would be the one to marry her. Today I'm glad I was right. You've been a wonderful husband to her and a terrific son and brother in law. Our family is lucky to have you. We love you._

 _Stay safe, you're in a prayers._

 _William"_

"Sign my name to that too please." Grace said as she came behind her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just thinking of him and wanted him to know how we felt."

"I know. It's a good idea."

"Viola thought maybe we should visit Elizabeth soon. What do you think?"

"I'll call her tomorrow. For now, its late. Let's go to bed."

William folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket to mail the next day.

… _._

Back at the house, Elizabeth went to the kitchen placing the now empty pie dishes in the sink before falling on the couch.

"I feel like a stuffed pig Rip. What about you?" The full bellied basset was laying on his back, head tilted to the side, clearly feeling the same. "I think Abigail spoiled all of us tonight! We'll have to walk it off tomorrow." Rip groaned loudly, letting his distaste for the idea be known.

A while later. Elizabeth remember that Jack had left a special note for that day. She got up and reached for the carved box. Flipping through the unopened envelopes until she found one the said "Open on Thanksgiving." She smiled, shaking her head. Heart filled with love for this man. She carefully opened the letter and pulled out a hand written note.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Words cannot express how thankful I am for you. I'm not a words person like you, but I'll do my best._

 _Before you, I was so focused on school and my potential career in the Army I didn't allow myself time to dream about much else. Then I met you and a whole world of possibilities opened up. I wanted to be with you, be your friend, boyfriend, then husband. Those dreams have come true and have been the greatest of blessings. Now as I sit here in our living room thinking of all we have accomplished together. I can't help but be excited for the rest of the dreams we will accomplish together._

 _I know I will be missing you fersly when you read this. So I thought of something tonight while I was out walking Rip. He and I took the path in the woods toward the pond. As we walked I stopped to take in the beautiful site above me. The stars. If you're missing me too, look up; and remember that even though I'm far away, the same God who created the stars is with us both._

 _You are everything to me Elizabeth, my home, my life. I'll never stop being grateful for you and our life together. I love you._

 _Yours,_

 _Jack_


	12. Chapter 12: Thatcher's at Fort Hope

Chapter 12: Thatcher's at Fort Hope

Elizabeth's ran around the house like a mad woman. Cleaning and recleaning everything. Her parents rarely came to visit but when they did, she always wanted to make a good impression. Make them proud that she could keep a house well. It was silly maybe, but she couldn't help it. She remembered being a little girl and watching her mom do the exact same thing. Back then she and her sisters would laugh at the frazzled mess Grace would whirl herself into every time her mother or mother-in-law would come. All swearing that they would never be like that when they grew up.

As Elizabeth walked through the kitchen, she looked at the calendar on the wall as she went passed. It had been 3 months since they said their goodbyes in the hanger. She let out a deep breath knowing that at least a chunk of the deployment was done and they'd survived it. The hard thing was though, there was no official end time yet. She didn't know whether they were half way through, or ⅓ of the way through the deployment. Only time would tell.

*Ding Dong*

Rip barked at the doorbell without even lifting his head.

"Way to go watchdog. You make me feel so safe." She said shaking her head.

Opening the door she found a large package. She lifted the heavy box, bringing it into the kitchen.

She ran her hands over the return address, it was from Jack. She had no idea what it could possibly be. Grabbing a knife and opened it carefully.

Resting right on top was an envelope that had the word "Beautiful" written on it. She smiled as she opened it.

" _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Remember a while ago when you were telling me you wanted to help your students connect more with their loved ones who were deployed? Well I hope you don't mind, but I came up with a plan to help."_

"Of course you did babe." She smiled, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

" _In this package are notes from me and the dad's in your class, as well as a few other guys. Each talking about life here. There's a memory card full of pictures of us and where we live, things like that. I've also included some sand, rocks and leaves native to Afghanistan as well. My favorite however is the children's books. One of our translator friends brought me some his kids had outgrown. One of which is an alphabet book. I figured you'd really appreciate those. There's even a couple MREs that we were more than willing to part with! Just don't let the kids eat them. Trust me!_

 _The scarf is for you. It's not as beautiful as you are but I thought you'd still like it._

 _I love you my amazing wife._

 _Yours always,_

 _Jack_

…..

Later after rearranging the couch pillows for the fifth time, Elizabeth heard her parents at the door and hurried to greet them.

"Mom, dad hi!" She gave them each a hug. "How was the drive?"

"Scenic." William said with a smile. "I love New England this time of year."

"Beth you hair, its…" Grace paused to gently brush some stray curls behind her daughter's ear. Just like she did when Elizabeth was little. Grace then laughed. "You worked yourself into a tizzy cleaning didn't you?"

"I wouldn't call it a "tizzy" but I did clean."

"I can see that. It looks amazing dear. Just remember, even if it wasn't, we would have been just as happy to be here." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Elizabeth laughed. "I guess I should remember that."

"It won't help." William said stealing a hug and a kiss from his daughter. "Your grandmothers said the same thing to your mom. Did it do any good? No. Every visit she ran around like a mad women."

"Thank you dear, and as I recall your mother never said a word like that to me. She did however have that white handkerchief she'd inspect the house with."

"Oh now, I never saw her do that."

"Of course you didn't." Grace laughed, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Now Beth, we really don't want to be any trouble. We were thinking we'd take you out to dinner once while were here."

"I don't mind cooking, but a dinner out sounds like fun."

"Wonderful."

William took the bags up to the guest room giving Elizabeth and her mother some time to talk.

"We missed you at Thanksgiving. Did you have a good holiday?" Grace said taking a seat with Elizabeth.

"I did, yeah. I missed you guys as well though. I'll be up for Christmas. Still happening at the house in Boston?"

"Oh yes, we wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have you girls back home for a Christmas at the house. I have so many fond memories with you all there. It's even more fun with our grandson now too."

Elizabeth laughed. "Wes is adorable at Christmas. I'm looking forward to it."

"Any news from Jack?" William asked as he came down the stairs.

"Some. I got a care package from him earlier today actually."

"You received a care package? I thought it was suppose to be the other way around." William teased.

"Typically yes. I shared with him a while ago how hard it was for my students whose fathers were deployed. He came up with some ideas to help." She lead them to the kitchen table showing them all the things Jack had put together. Even pulled up her laptop to show them some of the pictures they'd taken.

"Oh that boy." Grace said with a smile. "What a thoughtful idea."

"Yes it was. He's always thinking of others, even thousands of miles away." Elizabeth added.

"He's a good man." William stated proudly.

Grace watched the tears glisten, but not fall from her daughter's eyes. The life she was living was so different than anything she envisioned for Elizabeth when she was a child. She wasn't disappointed by any means. Jack was all she could have ever hoped for in her daughter's husband. Hard working, loving, faithful in all aspects of life. The hard thing for Grace was knowing how to connect with Elizabeth in a life that Grace didn't understand and couldn't relate to.

….

Over at the Hogan household, Clara was up in the guest room packing to return home. She'd stayed just over a week and enjoyed every minute of it, but it was time to head home. She sat down on the bed laying her head against the headboard to take a quick rest. At this point, she was midway through her second trimester and feeling great but tired.

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Becky said from the doorway.

"I've been here over a week. Aren't you sick of me yet?" Clara said with a laugh.

"Never." Becky smiled. "How's the baby?"

"Doing great I think." Clara said giving her belly a rub.

Becky took a seat on the bed next to Clara. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" Clara adjusted herself to be more comfortable on the bed. "Whats going on?"

Becky stalled, not sure how to bring it up. "Well, there's this guy."

"The one you were talking with at church last week?"

"Yes, that one." Becky blushed. "His name is Gabe, he's my year in school and well, he's really sweet."

"That sounds like a good start." Clara smiled, giving Becky a playful nudge.

"I think he might asked me out soon. We've talked about it some."

"Are you worried about Frank and Abigail?"

"Yes, but not really."

"What is it then?" Clara could tell there was something more bothering her.

"Do you like being married to a soldier? See, Gabe wants to enlist when he graduates. I know what happened to Mom and Peter's dad and I've seen how sad you, Mrs. Thornton and Mrs. Cantrell get sometimes. I get that it sounds like I'm jumping a head here but I know it's what he wants someday and I don't want to get too attached if in a year things are still great but I can't handle the choices he makes with his life."

"How long have you know Gabe?"

"A few years now. We've always been close." She shrugged.

Clara nodded. She didn't have any siblings of her own. That was one of the many things she loved about being with Peter, he came with a family.

"I can't and won't tell you what to do, but I can tell you about me and the choices I have made?"

Becky nodded and listened. Clara started off talking about how her a Peter met in school, how kind and sweet he was. They had been high school sweethearts, voted most likely to marry and all that. She had known early on that Peter wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. The idea scared her. She had seen what he went through when his father passed; what Abigail and other moms had gone through as well. In the end though, it didn't matter. She loved him too much to be without him, and enough to do whatever it took. She explained to Becky that there was no way of knowing now how she'd feel later. If Gab was who she was suppose to be with, they could make it work. She'd have to wait and take the risk to find out.

"Being apart is hard. Worrying like crazy about his safety is hard. You make a lot of sacrifices along the way as well and that's really hard. But if he's the right man for you, loving him and being with him will be the easiest decision you'll ever make."

Becky nodded again. "So I guess I take a chance then? See where it all goes."

"Mhmm."

"Do you really have to leave?" Becky curled up next to Clara more.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She laughed. "But I'm only a phone call or text away. And I bet Mrs. Thornton would be another great person to talk to about this. Her and I talked a lot over my visit this time."

"Mrs. Thornton is great. She knows what's going on, at least some." Becky smiled.

"There are my girls!" Abigail said from the hallway.

"Hi mom." Becky waved. "I was just trying to get Clara to stay longer."

"Did it work?" Abigail said hopeful.

"I do have a job to get back to guys!" Clara laughed. "And just think, before you know it you'll be coming down to see me and this little one." She rubbed her belly.

"Oh we can't wait!" Abigail was practically bouncing.

The ladies helped Clara finish packing for her flight later that afternoon. Getting excited and making plans for their visit when their newest family member arrived.

….

Elizabeth was enjoying her visit with her parents. She showed them her classroom and took them for walks to her favorite spots, even by the pond. She was surprised when her parents asked if she could give them a tour around Fort Hope.

For William and Grace, it was a way to learn more about this world their daughter lived in. It was a world so different than anything they had ever known, but one their daughter seemed to fit perfectly with.

She took them to the spot of Fort Hopes Memorial Garden. Being November it wasn't as pretty has it was in the warmer months, but still a wonderful spot. Her parents sat with their coffee at benches while Elizabeth stood facing them. All taking in the crisp fall air.

Elizabeth decided this was a good opportunity to ask about Thanksgiving, and Julie's announcement. She heard very little from her sister after their last talk regarding Tom. All she knew was the conversation happened, and Julie referred to it as "interesting".

"So, Julie told me you three had an interesting conversation over the break last week."

William and Grace laughed . "That sister of yours." William said shaking his head.

"I suppose you know she's interested in Tom still?"

"I have heard that yes." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her coffee.

"She told us after dinner on Friday. Had us sit in the study and everything. Nearly gave your father a heart attack!" Grace laughed more.

"Because of Tom?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No, it was the way she set up the conversation. I thought she was telling us she was leaving school to be a circus clown or something worse!" William said wide eyed.

"So you guys are okay with her and Tom?"

The both nodded, though William still seemed hesitant.

"Your fathers words were "If it has to be someone, might as well be Tom." Grace shrugged.

"Dad, what does that even mean!"

Grace spoke again before William could get a word in. "Who knows. To be honest I hoped they'd find a way back to each other."

"Wait… really?" Elizabeth was completely taken aback. "You wanted Julie and Tom together?"

"Back then, goodness no! But now…" William shrugged. "We know him; well, in fact. From what we've witnessed he's grown up into a fine young man. They've gone through alot together too."

"I'm a little shocked. I mean I didn't think you'd hate the idea forever but I thought you might…"

"You thought there'd be yelling and phrases like "under no circumstances?" William asked.

"Well, yeah." Elizabeth laughed.

"Not at all." Grace smiled. "We appreciated the maturity they've been exercising and judgement as well."

William continued to nod slowly. "Still wish you girls didn't have to go growing up on me though."

"Oh William." Grace gave her husband a side hug. "It's okay. Remember, this is how we get grandkids." They both laughed.

"Wow, Julie was right this is interesting." Elizabeth said, still surprised.

"Mrs. Thornton?" a young private called out from the path through the garden. "Good afternoon, er, evening ma'am."

"Private Addison! How are you? Mom, dad, this is one of the young men in Jack's company."

"Pleasure to met you young man." William said shaking his hand.

"You as well sir, ma'am." He said shaking Grace's hand as well.

"How are you feeling? Jack told me about your arm." Elizabeth asked with concern seeing his arm in wrapped and in a sling.

"Better. I just came from the doctors actually. The surgery they performed in Germany was a success. They say with time I should be able to go back to active duty. May not be till after the brigade returns home though."

"Were you hurt overseas?" Grace asked.

"Yes ma'am. I was serving under Lieutenant Thornton in Afghanistan. Took a bullet to the arm outside Kandahar while on patrol. Thankfully it was a clean shot."

"Well, I'm glad you'll be alright." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Yes, I owe Lieutenant Thornton for that."

"Oh?" William asked.

Private Addison wasn't sure how much information he should give. When he was shot, Jack step in front of him, covering him so the medics could get to him safely. Its was a dangerous move, but he was thankful for his actions. The last thing Addison wanted to do was worry his CO's loved ones, so he kept it simple.

"He's a very good leader. We're lucky to have him."

"I see." William smiled, but knew there was probably more to the story. A minute later, they said their goodbyes and went on their way. As the walked back towards their car, William and Grace shared a knowing look. Both thinking about the soldier they'd just met, and the dangers their son-in-law was in. Grace glanced over at Elizabeth. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else completely. Infact, her mind was in the same place theirs was. Wondering what situation Jack may have put himself in to aid that young soldier.

When the dinner hour rolled around, Elizabeth and her parents decided to go to Abigails. William loved it and always suggested it when they were in town.

They walked into the restaurant to find Abigail running around like a blur. Taking orders and clearing tables. The dinner rush had arrived earlier that night and in full force. Elizabeth waved at Abigail as they went to their table.

After a few short chats with Abigail and a delicious dinner, Grace excused herself to pay the bill up at the counter. She'd had a wonderful visit with Elizabeth, but she couldn't help me feel like Elizabeth was struggling more than she was letting on.

"Abigail, do you have a moment?" Grace asked.

"Of course! Was the food alright?" Abigail looked a little concerned.

"Oh goodness yes, it was wonderful as always."

"Phew, you had me worried for a moment." Abigail laughed.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did and have been doing for Elizabeth."

"Oh it's my pleasure. She and Jack are two of my favorite people."

Grace nodded. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Abigail put down what she was doing to give Grace her full attention.

Grace looked over her shoulder to see Elizabeth happily engaged in conversation with her father. "Elizabeth has always spoken so highly of you. I hope you don't mind but she's shared with us a little about your life. All the hardships and what not."

Abigail nodded, seeing that something was troubling Grace, she encouraged her to speak freely.

"I'm struggling relating to Elizabeth. I've never been through what she's going through. I always seem to say the wrong thing. I love her and Jack so much. I just don't know what to do."

Abigail reached across the counter, taking Grace's hand. "This life isn't easy and it can be really hard to explain. Its different for each person, everyone's story is particular to them."

"What can I do for her? How can I make sure I'm being the mother she needs right now?"

Abigail thought for a moment. Thinking of her own experiences, but mostly thinking of what she knew of Elizabeth. "Listen to her. Ask her to tell you her story. Let her share everything. The good, bad and scary. Elizabeth is strong, and a little stubborn." They both laughed. "I can tell she holds a lot in. I think she could use someone to…" Abigail gesture as she tried to find her words.

"Confide her fears to?"

"Exactly. Now, her Rosie do that some I think. But there's something special about being able to lean on your mother and her love."

Grace nodded, knowing she'd asked the right person for advice. She paid the bill, thanking Abigail for her time and words before heading back to the table. She said a prayer as she went. "Lord, help me to be what Elizabeth needs right now."

...

Hours later Grace woke up, groggy and confused. The house was dark and still. She glanced at the alarm clock in their room. The red lights reading 2:36 AM. "Goodness, what I'm a doing awake at this hour."

After tossing and turning for a little while she went downstairs to get a drink of water. As Grace passed by the living room she noticed she wasn't the only one in the house awake. She grabbed two glasses of water and went to sit in the living room.

"Beth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth sat in what seemed to have become her spot on the couch, the treasured wooden box on her lap.

"Hi mom, thank you." She smiled has her mom handed her the water. "I just couldn't sleep. I'm missing Jack a lot right now I guess."

"Want to tell me about it?" Grace said softly, not wanting to push.

Elizabeth looked down at the box. Running her fingers over Jack's craved handywork. She was quiet. Grace waited, sensing her daughter was processing her thoughts.

"This is the box he made for me, before he left." She took the lid off to show her mom. "He wrote all these note for me to read when I'm missing him."

"That was a wonderful gift." Grace said, settling back into the couch.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is. I really needed one tonight." Elizabeth sighed while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing really."

"Beth, you can tell me. Whatever it is, if its bothering you it's not nothing. You can tell me anything. Really."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't think I've mentioned this, but I've been having these bad dreams occasionally."

"Oh sweetheart!"

"They've gotten so much better, but tonight I had one. I have no idea what triggered it either. Maybe it was seeing Private Addison today. I don't know."

Grace took Elizabeth's hand as she continued.

"In these dreams I keep losing him mom. Over and over again. I came down to look at these letters but I can't help but think, what if he doesn't come home? What if this ends up being all I have left of him?" Tears poured from her eyes as Grace reached out hugging her daughter. Holding her as tight as she could.

"Beth, I'm so sorry sweetie."

"What do I do mom? Sometimes it all just seems like too much."

Grace took a moment, trying to find just the right words. "You have to walk in faith dear. I know it's hard, and may same easy for little old me to say as I'm not going through this."

"I know you're right though." She wiped her eyes. "It's just, walking in faith is hard when you can't see ahead. But that's the point isn't it? If you could see the end, you wouldn't need the faith as much."

"It is true. The way God calls us to walk is not easy at times."

"And just because He's there doesn't mean it will end how we want." Elizabeth said frustrated and tired.

"No. We've never been promised an easy walk on this earth. However!" Grace said with a small tired smile. "We have been promised that no matter how hard the path is, God will be with us and we will never be alone." Elizabeth nodded to her mom's words. "You are not alone Elizabeth. Nor is Jack. Lean on the Lord. Don't try to do this on your own. He's right there walking beside you. Waiting for you to take His hand."

Elizabeth leaned into her mom's shoulder. Feeling the safety she use to feel as a little girl. Her mom's words were true, and just what she needed. Elizabeth always struggled with this. She wanted to feel that no matter what she could take care of herself and handle whatever life threw at her. Acknowledging that she couldn't scared her, but it was something she needed to do.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." She kissed her daughter's head. They stayed like that for a long while till Grace noticed the envelope set aside on top of the box. "Were you going to open one tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I did actually. Want to see it?"

"I'd love to!" Grace said as Elizabeth sat up, picking up the envelope and handing it to her mom. "May I?" Elizabeth nodded and Grace carefully opened it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

She pulled out a cut out heart with the words "You had my heart long before you said "I love you".

Grace smiled at her son-in-laws love and devotion. "Tell me about this one."

 _ **End of Fall Semester...**_

Finals were just around the corner, and stresses were high across campus. Jack and Elizabeth hadn't seen much of each other over the past week. If they weren't in class they were studying.

When his fourth text message of the evening went unanswered, Jack started to get nervous. He gathered his things and left the library for Elizabeth's.

He reached her buildings door about 30 minutes later, being greeted warmly by the older gentleman who worked as the building's doorman.

"Hello there Jack. How's life treating you today?"

"Well, thank you. How are you George?"

"Quite well. Here to see Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes sir, finals are keeping us pretty busy. Just wanna see her." The doorman bid him good evening and Jack hurried up to Elizabeth's. Choosing not to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs two at a time.

Elizabeth was in her room sitting on her bed. Papers and books scattered over every inch of it. She heard a knock on the door. At first she ignored it, forgetting the Rosie wasn't home to answer it. Another knock later, she remembered, quickly getting off the bed to go to the door.

"Jack! Oh my goodness!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were going to study in the library today?"

"I was, but I missed you." He gently kissed her lips. "Plus you stopped answering my messages a while ago. I was worried."

"Ive missed you too." she pulled him in closing the door behind him. Without wasting another moment she wrapped her arms around his waist, lighting a fire deep within them both as she kissed him deeply.

"Dang. I would have been here much sooner if I'd known that was waiting for me." They laughed. "Everything okay? I got nervous when I didn't hear back from you." He brushed some of her curls behind her ear.

Taking his hand, she walked back to her room to grab her phone. Looking at the screen she noticed all the missed messages, mostly from him. "Oh babe, I'm so sorry. I most have forgotten to turn my ringer back on after class." She collapsed back on her bed frustrated.

"That's okay, sweetheart. Have you eaten? We could grab a bite together since I'm here."

Elizabeth look across the piles of papers on her bed, overwhelmed with it all. "I'd love to, but I just really need to keep working."

"Okay." He looked around the room, not wanting to leave now that he was there. "How about I study with you? I'll sit here at the desk, I promise not to distract you." He pulled her up for another kiss running his hands up and down her arms. "I just really miss you."

"I miss you too." She spoke softly. "Please stay. Now that you're here I don't think I'll be able to focus if you go"

"Of course." He went to grab his things in the entryway and got settled at the desk.

A couple hours later, it was well past dinner time. Jack wasn't terribly hungry, having snacked all day while studying. However Elizabeth was so focused, he'd wondered if she'd eaten at all that day. He quietly got up and went to the kitchen. After looking through the cabinets and fridge he found what he needed to make her a grilled cheese and got to work. At the moment, he was thankful she could focus so much. If she noticed what he was doing she'd probably try and stop him.

He walked back into the room a few minutes later, placing the plate and a fresh water bottle on the nightstand by her bed. Kissing her forehead he said sweetly "When you get a sec, take a bite."

She nodded but his words didn't fully register for another few minutes. When they did, she looked up. Noticing the plate and water.

"Oh Jack that's so…" She turned to say something to him, but he was gone. She walked out with her water and plate in hand when she heard him in the kitchen.

She quietly sat at the table watching him clean and smiled. He wasn't just cleaning his mess but a mess left by her and Rosie as well. Rosie baked when she was stressed, so with finals approaching she had been making a lot of goodies. She shared with Elizabeth and the guys of course. In any case, cleaning the kitchen had not be made a priority.

Elizabeth took bites of her sandwich as she gazed at Jack. His gesture was simple, but spoke volumes.

"Jack, I love you." She said, not wanting to wait any longer to say it. Her confession caused him to stop what he was doing and look back at her. He dried his hands on the dishtowel and quickly closed the distance between them.

"I love you too Elizabeth. So much." He bent down, placing his hands on her cheeks. The next moment their lips met. He kissed her deeper than he ever had before. She return his affection with the same intensity. A minute later they pulled back trying to catch their breaths with the biggest grins stretched across their faces.

This was it. She knew in her heart she wanted to marry this man. Jack gazed into her eyes, content in the knowledge that when the time was right, he'd ask her to marry him. Feeling they were meant for each other.

"Now keep eating." He kissed her forehead before heading back to the kitchen. As he worked, he kept gazing back at her.

It was around 2am when Jack left for his dorm. He made Elizabeth promise to call it a night and get some rest.

"Please get some sleep. Remember, you promised to go to breakfast with me." he grinned.

"I know. 9 o'clock?"

"Yup. I'll be here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The shared another long kiss. It was so hard for both of them to pull away. Finally Jack did, realizing the sooner he left, the sooner she'd sleep.

As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand turning him back to face her.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He gave her a sweet short kiss on the lips. Knowing any more and he wouldn't be able to leave her.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing those words."

Jack laughed. "Good, because I don't ever plan to stop telling you."

 _ **Present Day…**_

Grace laughed, "So you said "I love you" before he did?"

"Well he took too long." She shook her head laughing. "I mean, his actions showed me all the time, so I knew he felt the same. He was just shy. Always concerned he'd move too fast for me."

"When really you just wanted to shake him and yell "move faster!""

"Yes! Exactly!"

"It wasn't that different for your father and I. Though I waited for him to tell me how he felt first. Lord did I wait!" She laughed, "So I understand your situation there."

"I can see Dad being like that." she smiled.

"When he finally told me he loved me, we had been out at a school dance that night and he was walking me back to my dorm. I was so happy. I'd told him I wasn't exactly sure how he felt about me before then. He looked at me confused and said "Really Grace? Think about it. I hate dancing. If I didn't love you, we wouldn't have gone dancing 3 times this month!""

"Really?"

"I had no idea!"

"Neither did I, you and dad are always dancing at those fundraisers and other events like that."

"Well, I guess he still loves me then."

"That I do." William said as he entered the room. "And that my dear will never change." He walked over giving Grace a kiss on her head.

"Nor will it for me." She smiled. "Now why are you awake dear?"

"I woke up and you weren't there." He shrugged.

"Beth and I were just chatting. Go on up and I'll be there soon." William nodded, still half asleep and walked back up the stairs. Not long after the women headed up themselves. Elizabeth fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She needed her mom that night. After their conversation, Elizabeth felt again as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. In her sleep, she was able to dream of Jack, with no nightmares.

….

Two days later is was Sunday afternoon. Elizabeth's parents headed home after lunch that day giving her plenty of time to put together the final touches of her lessons for the week. She sat at her dining room table trying going over every last detail. From the table she had a clear view of her care package from Jack. She smiled, an idea forming. She grabbed her phone to text Rosie.

" _Do you have plans tonight?"_

" _No why?"_

….

Elizabeth and Rosie walked into her classroom Sunday evening. Elizabeth had decided tonight she wanted to go through and display what Jack and the other men had sent over. She and her mom had gone through the pictures and printed out a number of really great shots. The two friends sat on the floor, spreading out all the items from the box as they tried to decided how best to display it all.

"Did you ever imagine back in highschool we'd be like this? Happily married, living in the same town, still such good friends?" Rosie asked.

"Still friends, of course! Living in the same town and both married now, not as much, but you know me. I tried not to think like that back then."

"That's true. You were so focused on wanting to teach and make a difference. I bet you're not disappointed in the least with how things turned out though."

"Not one bit!" They laughed. "Rosie, I realized something the other day."

"What's that?"

"I don't think I ever asked why you thought Jack and I would be a good match. Obviously you were right but what made you want to set us up?"

Rosie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh that seems like ages ago now! There were so many reasons really."

"Like what?"

Rosie stayed seated on the floor, pictures spread out in front of her. She picked up one of Jack standing tall in his sandy uniform.

"Well first off, I thought he was adorable. That smile," she pointed to the picture. "It's enough to make anyone go weak in a knees."

Elizabeth giggled.

"Please don't ever tell Lee this, and don't kill me. But I considered umm, sort of chasing after Jack at first."

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed in shock.

"Only for like a week."

"But what about Lee?"

"Jack and I were in a class together and he was just so handsome and smart." She shrugged. "A few weeks into the semester I met Lee and well, the rest is history." She laughed.

"I can't even imagine…" Elizabeth laughed. The idea of Rosie and Jack was hard to comprehend.

"As for why I wanted you two to met though, let's see." She thought back to their college years. "I guess I wanted you to be happy. I had been seeing Lee for a while at this point and had never been happier. I know in highschool I was one of those going on and on about how women didn't need men and all that. And I suppose we don't, but I was so happy with Lee. I felt you deserved that too."

Elizabeth nodded as she continued. "I knew you. You dated Charles but I never saw sparks or fireworks with you too. You were always too good for him."

"Now Rosie, Charles wasn't a bad guy. A little misguided but not bad."

"If you say so. Anyway, you are special hon. You deserved someone special too. Lee was always talking about Jack. How he was like a brother to him. He admired him so much. I thought it was all a little silly at first but the more time I spent with Jack I could see it too. He's a good man. He had that 'man after God's own heart' quality. Lee does too. It's one of the reasons why I loved him so much."

"We both got really lucky." She smiled.

"I agree. So I don't know really, just saw something in Jack that seemed to compliment you. I don't mean outwardly, something within."

"Oh?"

Rosie nodded and went back to looking at the pictures. "It's in your heart and souls. You just, matched well."

Elizabeth nodded. "I miss him."

"I know you do." Rosie smiled sympathetically.

"I know this is God's path for us but sometimes I can't help but think "would you just pick someone else for this road please?'" the both let out a little laugh. "It's selfish I know."

"No, I wouldn't say that's selfish."

"No?"

"If all you ever did is whine and go "oh woe is me" then maybe. You my dear are continually striving to do what God is asking of you, and trying to do it well. It's not easy, but there's nothing selfish about that."

"Thank you Rosie. I'm not sure I agree but I appreciate your words."

Rosie smiled at her friend. "Well maybe I'll just keep saying them until you believe them." The friends laughed as they continued their work.


	13. Heart's Longing

*a little steam in this folks. enjoy*

Chapter 13: Heart's Longing

Jack was not enjoying their 4th straight rainy night at Outpost Vegas. He felt like he was living in a mud hole. Still fully suited up, he walked the inside perimeter of the post. Checking in with each of his men on duty as he went. Most had already racked out for the night, but they had a number of men stationed in the lookout towers through the night. Jack wanted there to be no surprises on him and his men. If the enemy was out there, they wanted to see them in time to do something about it. Jack took one last look around seeing that everyone was where they should be before heading into his quarters.

He walking into the glorified shack, collapsing on the bunk with a thud.

"Easy sir." Wyatt said with a laugh before turning back to his book. "You break that thing you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah I know." Jack smiled weakly before rolling over to his back. He reached over pulling the latest letter out from Elizabeth. He'd already read it at least four times, but he never tired of it. Each time he re-read it, he could hear her voice in his head. He missed it. More than anything he wanted to hear her sweet voice and infectious laugh.

"You're really hating this aren't you?" Wyatt ask, placing his book on the ground.

"Hate what?"

"Being stationed in this dump. You can tell me. There's no soldiers around to keep focused on the mission."

Jack still hesitated.

"Come on Jack, be real here." Wyatt insisted.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm not happy right now." Wyatt nodded. "I miss Elizabeth more than I thought possible. I guess I got spoiled before, being able to call her now and then."

"I hear ya. It's like going back to the old days out here."

Jack nodded. "I think it's worse because of the holidays. We've never spent a holiday apart since before we got engaged."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just never liked being apart."

"What made you chose this life then?" Wyatt said with a laugh.

"I chose it before I met her. Most days I don't think it would have made a difference. I wanted to serve my country, follow in my father's footsteps. But right now I just want to be home."

"3 months down sir, and who knows; maybe we'll be out of this hole and back at the FOB(Forward Operating Base) soon. Then at least you can call."

Jack nodded as Wyatt picked up book again. Jack took out the letter, to read one more time.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _I hope things are going well there. I sent a care package out for you the other day. Hopefully it doesn't take to long to get to you. I miss you so much babe. Rip does too. He still follows me around trying to look out for me._

 _My parents were up this weekend and we had a great visit. Mom and I really connected, it was such a blessing._

 _When they had me to show them around Fort Hope, we bumped into Private Addison. He seems to be doing well. He's bummed he may not fully heal till after the unit returns. I can understand that. He feels he has a job to complete. He said he owed you for his injuries not being worse. He didn't elaborate at all. It did have me wondering more what happened. Sounds like you were a hero babe. As worried as I am for you, know that I am so incredibly proud of you._

 _Now that Thanksgiving is over, it seems like everyone is gearing up for Christmas. It won't be the same without you here, but I am looking forward to seeing the family together. Do you know that other than that first Christmas, we haven't spent a holiday apart since we met? It's kind of funny actually. I was so crazy about you back then, still am actually. That will never change. Ever._

 _The care package you sent is still a huge hit. The kids love going over at looking at the bulletin board and the photo album of the pictures. That alphabet book is insane! Most of the kids have been working on writing their names. It's so much fun to watch them learn and get excited._

 _I miss having you with me. I would love nothing more than to just curl up with you and listen to your heartbeat. It's the simple things you know. Of course I miss everything about being with you. I've been thinking about you a lot. Imagining what it will be like when you return. I have to be careful though, I was thinking about the day before you left the other night while Rosie and I put together the bulletin board. She caught me. I guess I had a look in my eyes. Not sure she blamed me. She just liked to tease._

 _I should go. Remember that I love you, and no matter where you are, I'm thinking of you._

 _Yours, Elizabeth"_

Jack folded up the letter, tucking it back in it envelope.

"Hey Wyatt, I'm gonna take a walk alright? Maybe grab a shower."

"Roger that. I'll keep an ear on everything."

"Thanks." Jack grabbed a small toiletry bag out of his pack and heads toward the back of the outpost camp. Some of the man rigged up a kind of gutter system that worked as a great shower when it rained. With all they were getting tonight, it was a good night for it.

Jack took off most of his clothes, placing them safely under the shelter so they'd stay somewhat dry. He stood still watching how the water poured down from the gutter above. Mesmerized by how the moonlight bounced off of it as it fell.

The camp was quiet. Just quiet enough for Jack to hear all his thoughts. Every one of them in that moment were of Elizabeth. His beautiful wife whom from the first day they'd met had taken his breath away.

He reached over into his jacket's chest pocket, pulling out one of the pictures he carried with him always. He looked at her smile and wished in that moment that he would open his eyes and be home in her arms. He wanted to feel her with him so badly. He stared at the picture a few moments more before putting it back in the safety of his jacket pocket.

Moving to stand under the water, eyes closed, he let it rush over him. He imagined he was home. Thinking back to the morning the day before he left.

 _ **The Day Before Deployment…**_

Jack had just arrived back home from his morning run. He quietly took off his sneakers, placing them in the hall closet. He went to the kitchen, downing a glass of water before heading back upstairs. Stepping softly so not to waking Elizabeth if she was still asleep.

Reaching their doorway, he grinned ear to ear. Pleasantly surprised to find Elizabeth out of bed, wearing only his old Columbia University tee. He sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. She moaned as he began slowly kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna miss this." She turned to face him, kissing his lips and running her fingers slowly up and down his muscular arms. "Good run?"

"It was. Its unseasonably hot out though."

"I can see that." she laughed scrunching up her nose at him. "You're covered in sweat."

"What this?" He peeled off his shirt and gestured to himself. "I guess I better go shower then."

"Probably…" she was getting more and more distracted as his lips found their way back to her neck.

He slowly moved his lips up to her ear, softly whispering, "Well then, you're coming with me Beautiful." She let out a delighted squeak as he lifted her up in one effortless motion. Her legs now wrapped around his midsection, kissing him deeply as he carried her away.

In the shower, Elizabeth took her time with Jack, trying to commit every inch of him to memory as she moved the washcloth over his body. Jack moved his hands up and down her arms slowly as she took the soapy cloth down his abdomen. He'd never grow tired of moments like this, or any moments with her for that matter. He looked down into her deep blue eyes. Seeing all the love she had for him in them.

"My turn." He said barely above a whisper as he tried to focus on his beautiful wife, instead of the fact that he would soon be leaving her. Something he still wasn't sure he could do. She grabbed her shampoo handing it to him. He took a small amount and began working it through her thick curly hair. She released a light moan at the feeling of his hands gently massaging her scalp. She leaned back into him, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. Jack turned Elizabeth to face him, gentle pushing her back into the running water, rinsing her hair.

"You are everything to me." He said as she pulled her head back out from the water stream.

"And you to me." She leaned in kissing him so deeply and powerfully it made it hard from them each to stand. In that moment he was ready to defy his orders. Jack felt he would do whatever it took to never leave her side. He knew in reality that he couldn't. If he tried he'd just end up in serious trouble, no job, jail time even. It would be desertion, clear and simple.

He cursed himself briefly for choosing a path that would take him away from her. Deep down he knew he didn't truly choose this path, he had been chosen by the one above. He was so grateful that Elizabeth understand that. She hated this as much as he did, but was proud of the man he was and what he did.

Jack took the soapy cloth and began washing her. Taking his time just as she had done. Kissing her as much as possible. He loved this woman, with everything that was in him. He wanted to remember this moment, needed to remember this moment. Elizabeth would always be enough for him. Her love, her touch, her loving glances, her faith in him. It was everything.

He guided her back under the water, rinsing her. Watching the water flow over her, he couldn't help himself as his lips ran a path over her body that lead back up to her neck. His favorite spot.

"I think… we should go back to the bed." She said as she fought to stand and catch her breath.

"Oh really?" He said coyly.

"Yes." She gasped, holding his shoulders tight. He quickly turned the water off, carrying her back out the way they came.

 _ **Present Day…**_

Jack's mind brought him back to the reality of being thousands of miles away. Thankful for the love he had back home. It was her love, with God's help that would bring him home.

He grabbed his things are walked back to his bunk. Hoping for sleep to come quickly.

….

The next morning Jack and Sergeant Wyatt woke up before the sun. Today they were taking a group of men on a patrol around the surrounding area they were located in. They geared up and notified the company as to which of the men where to accompany them.

As the men were getting ready, Burke approached Jack. Unhappy that he had been chosen to stay behind.

"Sir? Permission to speak?"

"Of course Burke, what is it." Jack asked already knowing what the problem was.

"Why am I being left behind?" Burke asked, trying to keep his question between him and Jack alone. "Did I do something wrong last time we were out?"

"Of course not! Burke, you're one of the best men we've got."

"Then why am I not going with you?"

"Relax for a moment and listen. You should know by now that we need good men everywhere. I'm not about to leave this post undermanned incase the enemy decides he'd like to take it for himself. I need good men in both places. Understood?"

"Understood sir." Doug was clearly still a little annoyed.

"I get you're disappointed, but I stand by my decision. Look after the post and keep an eye on the men under you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" With that Burke soluted Jack and was off.

The rest of the men gathered up as Sergeant Wyatt opened the gates. Jack and Sergeant Wyatt lead them men off on patrol. Their goal was get to a better idea of their surroundings, and see if they could get an idea of where the enemy patrols were coming from. It seemed like every few days a group would advance on the post, guns and mortars blazing. They never came too close. It seemed as if they were doing it enough just to rattle them. Jack figured it was a precursor to a bigger move to come. Riling them up and putting them on edge.

They weren't out more than an hour when they found something. Off in the distance Jack saw a primitive camp. He quietly gestured for the men to take cover.

"What do you see sir?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Hard to say. Looks like upwards of 50 men over there."

"50?"

"Yup. I don't think this is their permanent camp either. Let's get the men back." The managed to reserves back without being detected.

Once back at Outpost Vegas, Jack called back to the FOB Eagle to report their findings. He suspected from what he could see that the men camping there were many leaders from multiple zones. Most looked like they're just arrived. By the way the camp was set up, it looked like there were at least 6 sub groups. The enemy must know the tactical advantage of controlling an outpost like Vegas.

"Are you ready for them if they come?" General Avery asked of Jack.

"Hard to say. We can handle what we saw today. But I believe it's a safe bet to assume there are plenty more and in that case, we will be outnumbered. I can assure you however that our men will fight strong."

"Roger that Lieutenant. We'll send another squad out that way to aid in an advance offensive movement. Let's see if we can't thin these guys out some. In the meantime, keep your men alert and ready. We'll have a team assigned for backup if necessary."

"Roger that."

"Alright. Eagle 1 out."

Jack hung up the phone and briefed Wyatt on the conversation. They had to come up with a plan of attack, as well as a good defence plan until the reinforcements arrived.

….

"Lee? Hi, what's up?"

"Rosie said you were heading out to your parents for the holiday. I figured I'd take your car to get check out the car before you head out."

"It's only a hour and a half drive Lee." She laughed.

"Still, it won't hurt to check." He smiled. "That and Jack made me promise."

"Alright then. But you should know I was planning to drive Jack's Jeep out there instead of my car."

"No problem! I'll take a look at both."

"No that wasn't what I meant!" She called out.

"I know." Lee gave her his patented grin as he headed out to the garage. "Mind if I take the car out for a bit?"

"If you think you need to go for it. I'm in for the rest of the day." She was confused why Lee would need to take it, but knowing almost nothing about cars, she let it go.

Elizabeth kept herself busy most of the day, wrapping presents and packing for her trip.

She felt she'd accomplished a lot when she heard the garage door open. She walked out as Lee was getting out of the car.

"Coffee or tea Lee?"

"Hmm, tea sounds great. I'll be in in just a sec. I wanna get the Jeeps oil change going."

A few minutes later Lee came into the warmth of the house. After washing his hands, the two sat down at the table, conversing while they sipped their tea.

"So what made you decide to take the Jeep up to Boston instead of the car?"

"Well Jack asked me to drive it ever once in awhile so it stays running well. I haven't done that at all yet." They laughed. "Also for his Christmas present this year I'm getting the sound system replaced."

"Really? That's awesome! Which system?"

Elizabeth went to grab the information from the office, handing it to Lee.

"Jack picked it out a while ago, just for fun. He has no idea I'm actually getting it put in. My dad's got a great mechanic he uses who is giving me a great deal."

"You will win wife of the year for this!" Lee laughed. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I think I'm going to take a picture of myself sitting in the jeep and send him."

"That's perfect Elizabeth! He'll love it."

"I hope so."

Lee looked down at his cup, thinking about all the memories he had with Jack. "I'm glad he found you Elizabeth."

"Why? Because of his Christmas present?" She laughed.

"No but that is a great gift." He laughed. "You guys are just great together."

"Thanks Lee." The two of them sat quietly drinking their tea remembering old times.

Just Before Christmas Break Junior Year...

With finals over, Jack and Elizabeth spend time the night before they both left for home together.

"Rosie out with Lee?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

Jack reached for the remote, pausing their movie.

"What's wrong?" She asked

He took her face gently in his hands, kissing her. Lightly at first. Almost teasing. Letting the fire burn slowly.

A moan escaped her lips, turning the slow burn inside him to a roaring fire.

"How am I supposed to be without you for break?" She whispered, only an inch from his lips.

"Two weeks." He kissed her lips again. "Two weeks until you and Rosie come to us for New Years."

"Hmm, I'm looking forward to that."

"Me too." They continued exploring each others mouths with great intensity. As their kiss continued, Elizabeth's hands moved up from Jack's waist to his back. Unintentionally sliding just a bit under his shirt. The feeling of her fingers moving across his skin was like a bolt of lightning, making it harder to control his growing dseries. He moved his mouth from her lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses as he went.

His lips on her neck made her feel alive, awakening feelings she didn't know she had. She leaned back, enjoying his affections. In the moment Jack laid her back on the couch, sliding up next to her. Finding her lips again. Their hands and tongues exploring each other with great boldness.

Just as their emotions were beginning to really get the best of them Elizabeth's phone rang. They pulled back for a moment, looking at the name on the ID, only to start back up again. The caller was relentless as it rang again.

"It's just Rosie, I'll call her back later." She said, completely out of breath as she moved her focus back to Jack. Once her phone stopped, Jack's started. He dragged himself away, frustrated. Looking at his phone he answered.

"Hello Leland, this better be good…. You what? Ok. Ok." He put down his phone just as Elizabeth's rang again. "Answer it, trust me."

She gave him a look but answered her phone. "Hey Rosie. What's up?... You're what!" Jack started laughing as Elizabeth jumped clear off the couch. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful! Yes yes let's go out to celebrate… okay, we'll see you there!" she hung up tossing her phone on the couch has she ran to her room. "Rosie's engaged!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Jack asked trying to control his laughter.

"Rosie said to meet them at the pool hall for drinks in an hour. I have to get dressed."

Jack just shook his head. She was beautiful enough just as she was. Though he did notice his fingers running through her hair left it in quite a mess. He sat back on the couch, thinking about the big step Lee was taking. He was happy for him. Lee knew right away he wanted to marry Rosie. He just had to wait for her to figure it out too. Now they were engaged. Jack wonder how long he'd wait before asking Elizabeth. He had a plan in his head on how he wanted to do it. Even looked at a few rings. It would happen someday, without a doubt. His thoughts drifted back to what they had just been doing, and how good it felt.

"I'm ready. How do I look?" Elizabeth walked back out, skinny jeans, white blouse under her leather jacket. Heels in hand.

" _Lord have mercy…"_ Jack thought.

She laughed at his gaping mouth stare. "That good huh?" All he could do was nod as she walked over giving his neck a good long kiss.

" _If she keeps this up, we might be beating them to the alter."_

Present Day…

"So, I should show you something." Lee spoke, breaking Elizabeth from her daydream and back to the real world. He got up walking to the garage door. Elizabeth was confused but followed. Lee opened the door and handed her her keys.

"What?" She asked, still confused.

"Look at your keys." She looked down noticing a new key fob. "Push this button."

She did as told and heard her car immediately start.

"Wait, what just happened?"

Lee laughed. "Your husband." He handed Elizabeth a note, kissed her cheek and went to shut off her car. "I'll finish up on the oil change on the Jeep now."

She closed the door, taking the note in the office to read. She curled up in Jack big brown chair, pulling his Army throw blanket around her.

" _Merry Christmas Beautiful,_

 _Every winter you complain about how you have to get up earlier in the cold to start your car. Granted, I usually tell you not to worry and go out and do it for you. You know I don't mind, I love taking care of you._

 _I hate that I'm not there right now. And I mean that for a lot more than starting the car in the mornings, hah. Anyway, my gift to you this Christmas is your very own personal car starter. Even though I can't be there, this makes me feel like I can still take care of you._

 _I love you Elizabeth, Merry Christmas"_

Out in the garage, Lee was busy cleaning up to go home. He took a seat on Jack's old work stool. Missing his best friend. He'd taken his wedding band off to work on the cars, now that he was pretty much done he pulled it out of his pocket slipping it back on.

He smiled to himself remembering Jack and the night he proposed to Rosie.

Just Before Christmas Break Cont…

"To Lee and Rosie!" Jack said raising a glass. "May your future be full of love, laughter and a little craziness."

"Cheers!" The four cheered, clinking their classes together.

The girls sat at the table gushing over Rosie's ring while the guys headed toward an empty pool table.

"Congratulations Lee. Rosie and you are perfect together!"

"Thanks man. I'm really happy."

They both turned back to look at the beautiful women in their lives as their laughs carried through the hall.

Lee took a shot, sinking two. "Now that's a good start!" He smiled. "Hey Jack, what was with your tone when I called earlier? You two get in a fight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, I thought you were gonna rip off my head."

Jack took another shot before realizing what Lee was referring to.

"Um no. No fighting." He grinned bashfully.

Lee burst out laughing. "Oh so I interrupted something huh? That explains the attitude."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Think you'll be offering that beautiful girl a ring of her own someday?" He said taking his next shot, narrowly missing.

"Now that you can count on it." The two clanked their glasses again. "I'm working on a plan actually."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

Jack took his next shot, sinking it perfectly.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lee. Thanks for dragging me out here earlier this year. I owe you."

"Well thank Rosie too. The whole thing was her idea."

After their game ended the guys walked back to their table. Jack walked over to Rosie giving her a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations Rosie. And thank you."

"For what?" She laughed, completely confused as Jack went to wrap his arm around Elizabeth.

"For meddling in my life months ago." He smiled at Elizabeth, kissing her lips.

Rosie clapped her hands together. "Oh it was my pleasure!"

 _ **Present Day at Camp Eagle...**_

Shane was just returning from a mission tired and shaking what felt like buckets of sand off his clothes. Not long after, he was flagged down but the general.

After being briefed on the situation Shane was told to ready a group of men to add to the forces at Outpost Vegas.

"Am I to stay there to sir?"

"No, I think Lieutenant Thornton has it at well at hand. We just need you and your men to aid the two squads I'm sending up."

Shane went to confer with his fellow officers which squads should transfer over to Jack's command. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of situation his good friend might be about to find himself in.

….

A few hours later, Jack's men opened up the gate at Outpost Vegas, letting Shane and his men in.

"Long time no see." Jack said as he approached Shane.

"I know. Man… this place is a dump." He laughed.

"Don't laugh too much. You guys may be next out here next."

"In that case, clean it up a bit before you hand over the keys alright?" Shane and as the walked further into the camp.

"Can I interest you in some bad coffee?"

"With you, of course." Shane smacked Jack's back as they walked off to share a cup of coffee while the new men got situated.

"Here Jack." Shane handed him some mail. "These came in for you recently."

"Thanks." Jack went through the stack finding letters from Viola and Lionel, Cody and his brother. "This is just what a needed. Thanks."

Shane nodded. "So what can you tell me about all this? Why am I transferring some of my men to you?"

"Annoyed?"

"Not at all. Just concerned." Jack explained the situation as best as he could. Giving Shane more rather than less to worry about. Jack said they'd be advancing on the enemy camp within the week. Shane wished he was staying. He wanted to be right along his men as well as Jack, but his orders were to return. He know Jack was more than capable, which gave him comfort.

A few hours later, Shane and the group of his men not staying heading back to the FOB.

After making sure everyone including the new soldiers were set and where they needed to be, Jack retired to his bunk for the night. Taking with him the letters he had received.

" _Hey bro,_

 _Happy late Thanksgiving and early Christmas. Hope you're doing well. I take it you're still in the hole in the desert, as you called it?_

 _Things here are good. You'll be happy to know, I told Mom about Julie. Oddly enough it sounds like Mr. Thatcher handled it better than she did. Go figure. Mom's first reaction was "That man's going to kill you son!" I checked with Julie however and she said no kill order has been issued so I think I'm good. For now._

 _I'm flying home for Christmas and hopefully swinging down to visit with the Thatchers as well. To be honest I'm kinda nervous. Wish I had you there as my wing man bro. Elizabeth said she'll be my wingman in your absence, hah. Quite a woman you got there._

 _Well I'm gonna get back to studying. I has a paper to write and since I'm such an upstanding person now, I know I can't just find an old one of yours to copy. Oh the good old days. Hang in there man. Love ya."_

Jack smiled as he folded the letter back up. He'd love to watch his brother squim in the presence of the Thatchers. He wasn't worried though, he knew Tom could handle it, especially with Elizabeth looking out for him.

He grabbed Cody's letter next. His young pal, who meant a great deal to him. The two had connected over the loss of their fathers. Cody was much younger than Jack had been, but the hurt inside them was the same. Cody had come a long way since then. Jack was happy to see how much of the blessing of a loving home had been for Becky and Cody.

"Hi _Lieutenant Thornton,_

 _I hope you are safe and well where you are now. We had a great Thanksgiving with Mrs. Thornton and the Cantrell's. You were very missed. I asked Mrs. Thornton if you would get the day off and she said that you would have to work. I don't think that's fair._

 _Rip is doing well. I've been going over and helping walk him some. Especially since it's getting colder out. I know Mrs. Thornton doesn't really like it when it gets too cold._

 _Hockey seasons rolling! I've been watching the Bruins play and cheering them on while you're gone. So far they're doing good._

 _-Cody_

Lastly Jack opened the envelope from his sister in law. He chuckled at the colorful hand turkey drawing from his nephew, Wes. Wes made Jack excited about being a dad someday. He was such a good fun loving kid.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _When Wes heard you were not making it home for Thanksgiving, he strongly insisted you have this. My does this boy love you! I honestly believe you are his favorite._

 _I hope you're well. I hate that you're away from communications. Must be so hard for you. I talked with Elizabeth recently and she is doing well. I'm so excited she's coming up for Christmas. We'll all take care of her, don't you worry._

 _I love the gift ideas you had for her! We'll take care of our part and make sure it's ready for Christmas day! I'm so glad she has you!_

 _Love you dearly,_

 _-V"_

Jack took all the letters and placed them with the others he'd received since his deployment began. He laid back thinking about Christmas and Elizabeth. He thought of Wes again and what the holidays would bring in the future. He drifted to sleep having dreams of children, love and laughter. God willing, they'd get to experience all of that together.


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14: Christmas

Jack stood at the gate waiting for Sergeant Wyatt and his team to return. He'd sent them out to gain any last bit of intel before they would advance the men. Jack was antsy, having wanted to go with them but was encouraged by both Wyatt and his superiors to sit this one out. Much like Burke had been, he was annoyed but understood their reasoning.

Everything about the up in coming mission had Jack on edge. Even with the intel they had gained there was a lot of unknowns. So much could happen.

A young private called from tower one, notifying Jack that Sergeant Wyatt's team was within sight. Jack climbed up the tower to gain a visual for himself. All the men were accounted for and seemed to be in no real rush to get back. That at least was a good sign.

The gates opened and Wyatt dismissed most of his men. He signaled for two of his men to follow towards the communication "shack" with him for the debriefing.

"You get in and out okay?" Jack asked.

"We did. Got just close enough to get what we needed. No one there saw a thing. The wind was whipping to, I guess that probably helped hide any of our noises."

Jack nodded as he held the door open for Wyatt and his men.

"Alright." Jack asked closing the door. "Tell me what we've got."

Wyatt began to tell Jack all they had gathered. There seemed to more men than last time and they seemed to be mobilizing for something. It was unknown what the intended target would be, but was clear that this group posted a threat to not only their men but all those in the nearby villages as well.

This was very disconcerting to Jack. He'd patrolled those villages many times. Had translator friends from a couple of those villages. He'd met a number of the venders, and even some of the kids who lived there that would come out, excited to meet a real live soldier. He wanted to keep them all safe. It wasn't always possible, but he'd always try.

After more discussion and a call to the General, it was decided that Jack and his men would advance on the camp that evening. Jack ran his plan passed the General, and was given the green light to advance. Wyatt went out to notify the men to get ready. Agreeing to supervise, as he himself was still fully geared up from his recent venture.

Jack went to his bunk. Making sure he was fully ready. He took a moment to himself, Sitting on his bunk, helmet in hand he said a pray for the safety of his men and himself. He opened his eyes and let out a little laugh. Noticing Elizabeth's handwriting message in his helmet that he hadn't noticed before.

The message was the words "I love you" written small in black permanent marker near the back inside of his helmet.

"I love you too Elizabeth. Always." He fastened his helmet, taking a deep breath before heading out to join his men.

….

They walked on towards the enemy camp for almost and hour. Spreading the men out in 3 groups surrounding the camp. Nerves were high alert as they waited for the right moment. The whole area was quiet. Too quiet. It was crucial to their safety that they move completely unseen until they were ready. However with the wind having stopped completely, there was a stillness in the air. Making it almost impossible to maintain the element of surprise.

Just as the last group was getting into place, they were spotted. Shots began ringing out in all directions. Just like that, the quiet stillness was replaced with deafening cracks, booms, and pops. Leaders on both sides yelling out commands to their men. What had just been calm, now a dusty sandstorm of chaos.

….

"Elizabeth? Earth to Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was startled awake at her desk by Faith's voice.

"Oh goodness, what time is it. I must have fallen asleep!"

"No worries, I've been there." Faith laughed. "You've got another 20 minutes before the periods over."

"That's a relief." Elizabeth sat up trying to fix her hair. "The kids are down at art right now."

"Not sleeping much?"

"Lately no. I've been reading to distract myself from life. We had the holiday concert and open house last night too. It was great, but exhusting."

"Oh that went really well! I loved how all the classes did something special."

"It was nice, and the kids seemed to enjoy it. I've also been spending for too much time looking at old pictures and going through Jack's letters." She smiled bashfully.

"Well that sounds like fun though."

"It is, until it's 2am and you really should be in bed." They laughed. "When do you head your mom's for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tomorrow morning. And you? Going to Boston right?"

"Yes. I'm leaving right after work today." She said with a smile. As much as she didn't want to spend the holiday without Jack, she was excited to see her family. "How's Philip handling the holiday without his dad?"

"He's doing alright. Shane shared with me some things he wanted to get Philip for Christmas. Now they're all wrapped and under the tree. I think that's helping him a lot. I even helped him pick out some things for Shane as well."

"That's a neat idea. I sent a package out to Jack a little over a week ago with some stuff he wanted. I hope he gets it in time."

"I'm sure it will." Faith said optimistically, trying to be reassuring.

"We'll see. It's not like he can email me to let me know." Elizabeth gave a little laugh. They talked a little while longer before Elizabeth went to retrieve her class.

She loved Faith and their friendship. Having her around certainly made the deployment easier. Unfortunately, lately Elizabeth struggled with a little jealousy over the fact that Shane was still at the main base and Jack wasn't. He could call or Skype when he could, it all made him seem less far away. Elizabeth was growing very tired of Jack's stay at the outpost. She knew logically that this was how things use to be not long ago for soldier and their families, and was thankful for the letters she'd received. Still, she longed to hear his voice.

….

Back in the desert, the mission at the enemy camp took longer than expected to complete. They had been outnumbered, but not outskilled. After a long engagement, they returned to the outpost successful. With nothing more than a few minor injuries.

The next day Jack sat out at the outpost, trying to enjoy a game of cards with some of his men. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, which had him in a bit of a funk. Never in his life had he spent a Christmas away from family. He tried not to focus on it too much, instead he switched his focus to his men. A few weeks back, he'd thought of a small way to try and make things a tiny bit easier on them. He just needed to figure out when to put it into action.

"Lieutenant!" Wyatt called out. "You got a call from the FOB."

Jack told Wyatt to take over for him in the card game so he could take the call. At the time Jack was losing, so he was happy for the out.

"Vegas 1, Lieutenant Thornton." Jack said picking up the receiver.

Five minutes later Jack emerged from the communication "shack" with an unmistakable grin.

Wyatt took one look at him and grinned back.

"I'm out." He called, placing his cards on the make shift table before walking over to Jack. "You only look that happy when you're thinking about your wife. Please tell me this means we're heading back to the FOB?"

"Indeed it does. They needed more men back there and there's a new unit that just arrived. They'll be heading out here tomorrow."

"Whoa!" Wyatt cheered.

Jack told Wyatt to gather the men, while he went to grab something. He now had two surprises for them.

"Boys, we've got a little Christmas present for ya! Two actually." Jack said as all the men gathered around except for those on guard duty.

"Now I know you're all pretty ticked to be stuck in this hole over Christmas. Well, I got a package the other day and I'm just nice enough to share it with you."

Jack took a box filled with candy bars and other snacks, all of which were favorites of his men and dropped it in front of them, telling them each to grab two. "Now make sure our boys on guard get two as well."

The simple gesture brought smiles to their young faces. Jack was thrilled that Elizabeth had not only received his letter, but was able to get the package out to him before Christmas. He just wanted to do something for his homesick troops for the holidays.

"Now! One more thing before you're dismissed. I want all of you packed and geared up tomorrow by 1300 hours. We'll be moving out and back to FOB Eagle, where we will stay for the foreseeable future."

"Whoa!" The cheer rang out throughout the camp. Everyone was excited. No one more excited than Jack.

Later that day, Jack retired to his bunk to take a few minutes to himself. Thankful that he was in charge of a great group of men who required little hand holding which was what was allowing him this time.

He sat up on his bunk, pulling out Elizabeth's journal and picture. "I love you beautiful." he said bringing the picture to his lips. Jack tucked the picture back away and opened the journal to where he left off.

" _Respect, it's a wonderful thing. Yet sometimes hard to come by. I've heard stories of how men sometimes treat the women in their lives. Rosie and I have seen many examples of a lack of respect as we've walked around the city. Its seems like it can be a lot easier to find examples of that rather than respect. That is not the case in my relationship however._

 _Its after 2am as sit in bed writing this. I look over at him and I just can't help but smile. I am in love with a wonderful, wonderful man. A man who loves me for me, Elizabeth. Not Elizabeth the beautiful(as Jack calls me), wealthy, middle daughter of a famous lawyer. Not as a women to get something from and then leave..._

 _ **Just Before Christmas Break Cont…**_

After celebrating their friends engagement for a couple hours, Jack and Elizabeth excused themselves away from the celebrating to take a walk. Itching for more time just them.

"Can you believe it! Lee and Rosie are getting married!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"I believe it. He's talked of little else since he met her." Jack laughed. "I'm happy for them."

"You should be! Mr. best man." She said tugging on the arm she was holding.

"And what about you miss maid of honor? You happy?"

"Incredibly. Rosie and I have been talking about this since we were kids."

"Ah, so you know exactly what kind of wedding she wants." She nodded. "Any advice I should give Lee?"

"Yes. Run!" They both laughed. "Honestly though it will be fine. I'll try keep her from getting too crazy."

"Good. I gotta look out for Lee here. If not, he'll pay me back in full when the roles are reversed."

"Oh? Planning on getting married sometime?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"I was thinking about it." He grinned, bring her hand to his lips as they walked.

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe. There is this one girl." He stopped walking and pulled her off the the side of the path holding her close.

"Tell me about her." Elizabeth asked, her eyes darting back and forth from his eyes to his mouth.

"Well she's really cute." He leaned in giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "And incredibly smart." He turned to kiss the other cheek. "And funny too." He said before kissing her lips.

"Hmm sounds like a keeper." She said returning his affections.

Jack's eyes turned serious as he looked straight into hers. "She's everything to me." He said in a deep rugged voice. Sending a shiver down her spine.

"When will you ask her?" She whispered.

"When the time is right." He whispered back. He leaned in giving her a deep passionate kiss.

A circus could have walked past in the moments that followed and neither would have noticed or cared. The world in that moment only held the two of them.

Pulling away Jack rested his head on hers. Feeling an overwhelming desire to race back to her place and pick up where they'd left off earlier. With the way she'd kissed him back just then, he didn't think there'd be any objection. And he was right.

Elizabeth wanted Jack to do exactly that, but at the same time...

"We need to talk about something." she said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he looked almost afraid.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what she felt needed to be said.

"Did I say something I shouldn't?" He was suddenly nervous that he'd come on too strong. He'd never forgive himself if he did something stupid and caused her to end things.

She saw the panic in his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No no no! Everything you said was perfect." She leaned in to kiss him, trying to reassure him. "Jack Thornton I love you! So much in fact that… that I don't trust myself." Her gaze shifted downward.

"Oh? Oh! I understand."

"Do you? I guess I felt I need to tell you that I think we should only go so far…" she spoke slowly, looking downward again.

"I understand." He said kissing her forehead. "and I agree." he said with a sigh of his own.

"You do?" She sounded surprised which made Jack laugh a little.

"I do. I can't say it will be easy. You kind of have an effect on me" He laughed, knowing his own feelings. "But I want to do this right. To take care of you."

They shared a sweet kiss in the light of the moon before Jack suggested they head back to her place. It was getting late and he wanted to give her his Christmas present before they had to go the separate ways for the break. They greeted the doorman and rode the elevator up to her floor. Stealing romantic looks as the went.

The apartment had a romantic glow coming from the christmas lights on the tree. Jack led Elizabeth over to the couch.

"Sit here, I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head before disappearing into the kitchen. She sat and watched as he later came out placing two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table and went to his bag, pulling out a small narrow gift.

"Is that for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." He grinned.

"May get up to get yours? It's under the tree." He nodded and she quickly went to retrieve it. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

"Would you like to go first?" He asked.

"Okay." She spoke softly, smiling back at him. She took the gift from him, carefully opening it. Underneath the wrapping was a jewelry box. She recognized the name as a fancy jewelry store in the city. She lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful sparkling necklace.

"That's the north star, the brightest light in the darkness." Jack said with a smile. "Its constant, and for centuries as help people find their way. Leading them in the right direction. I chose this one because I felt it describes your presence in my life. You are a constant light to me. Always encouraging me and helping to guide me in the right direction. The diamond in the middle helps it to sparkle. Just like you."

She sat there speechless. Looking back and forth from the necklace to the amazing man who gave it to her.

"I love it." She whispered. "And I love you." she wiped a tear from her eyes and asked him to help her put it on. She turned to face away, pulling her hair out of the way as he fastened the clasped. Jack couldn't help but give her neck a lingering kiss before she turned back to him.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Just like you."

She quietly handed him the square box gift. He playfully shook it, causing her to laugh. He opened the top and smiled.

"That is an awesome hat!" He said looking at the fancy Bruins cap. He recognized it as one the players sometimes wore. They were expensive to purchase, he'd look before.

"Flip it over." She grinned.

"Wait… is that?"

"Autographed by 3 players? Yes." She giggled.

"That is amazing!"

"I figured you could wear it to the game."

"What game?"

She told him to look again in the box. He pulled out 2 tickets, prime seats to a Bruins vs. NY Rangers.

"The game is after we get back but before the chaos of the semester. Is that okay?"

"Okay? Its perfect! I can't believe I'm actually going to a Bruins game!" He leaned over giving her a big hug and kiss. He's excited very evident.

The spent the rest of the evening lying on the couch together, making plans for how to keep in touch while apart and plans for when she came to visit him in Vermont. It was a perfect evening.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall, noticing the late hour. He sighed, then looked down at the beautiful woman before him.

"I should probably go." He whispered.

She glanced over at the clock. Letting out a sigh of her own. "Okay." They got up and walked hand in hand toward the front door, only letting go so Jack put on his shoes and jacket.

He took her in his arms to give her a goodbye kiss. The kiss was slow, deep and intentional. They pulled apart slightly, holding each other. It wasn't enough for Elizabeth. She moved her head slightly so her lips could reach the space just below his ear. Her kisses lite a fire in him, causing a moan to escape his lips. The more she continued, the less sure he was that he'd be able to walk out the door. She moved her lips to meet his again for one more kiss. Trying to put all her love for him in it.

When he felt he was reaching the end of his ability to control himself, he took a step back, gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back. He let go and headed for the door.

"Jack?" She grabbed his hand just as he turned the knob. "Please stay."

"Elizabeth, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." his mind running over their previous conversation.

"I'll be good I swear." she pleaded.

He le out a little laughed. "It's not your behavior I'm worried about. Though maybe it should be." Jack gave her a teasing grin.

"I just don't want to be away from you any more than I have too." She tucked herself in his arms, feeling his warmth.

He didn't want to leave any more than she did. Has he stood there holding her tightly, Jack found himself agreeing to stay. He took back off his jacket and shoes before she led him back to her room. Leaving the door open, they curled up on her bed and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Back to Present…

Jack smiled, looking back down at the entry.

" _Tonight our best friends got engaged! I'm so happy for them, I can barely contain it. Just before they called to tell us, Jack and I, well we were getting a little carried away. Part of my brain knew we should stop. I've always had a plan. I'd wait till I was married. It's what I feel God is asking of me. But tonight in the middle of all our love and expression, I was willing to give that up. If I had I don't know how I would have felt after. I do love Jack, very much and I believe that one day I will be his wife. But is that enough? Is that all I was suppose to wait for? In the calm of the now I know it's not. I know I'm suppose to wait. That we are suppose to wait._

 _This is where the respect part came into the light of day. When I nervously approached this topic with Jack, he not only agreed to wait, but made it clear it was what he wanted as well. We may be pushing it a bit right now, but I wasn't ready for him to leave. So here I am, laying next to the man of my dreams. Door open mind you. Rosie walked by a few minutes ago and jokingly said "I'm watching you Thatcher!" I laughed, that was the point._

 _One day he will ask me. I'll say yes of course. Whenever he's ready, so will I. "_

… _._

At the Thatcher's elegant Boston home, Elizabeth sat in the library reading one of her favorite books. Her parents encouraged her to take some time to herself, insisting that they would take care of everything. Elizabeth felt she'd had enough time to herself, but decided it wasn't worth the battle to fight their good intentioned action. So far she was having a great visit. Contrary to what she had initially thought, it was actually helping to distract her from the longing she felt.

She looked up from her book as she heard the quick shuffling of little feet. A moment later, peaking around the door frame was her nephew, Wes. All dressed in his Christmas footie pjs.

"Hi Wes. Want to come sit with me?" He smiled and ran into the library, plush tractor toy courtesy of uncle Jack in hand. He climbed up and curled up at her side.

"Christmas Eve tomorrow aunt Bethy!"

"I know, it's very exciting." She smiled at her adorable nephew.

"There you are you little rascal." Viola said smiling at her son. "It's time for bed."

"Aunt Bethy read bedtime stories to me?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course little man. Go grab some books." He ran over to the shelf her parents had filled with children's book. Some from when she and her sisters were growing up and others that were just for Wes.

She put her book aside as he climbed back up with his choices. She read 3 books, two times each per his request and before long he was fast asleep.

She sat looking at a page in the ABC's of NYC book he'd picked out. On one page was a drawing of a street that looked so familiar It was much like the street she and Jack would walk down back in college. She ran her fingers over the page. Thinking of all the memories they'd made there.

"Thinking of Jack?" Viola asked.

"Mhmm. It's hard not to."

Her sister nodded. "Any news yet on when he might return?"

"Do you mean from his current post or home?"

"Both, I guess."

"No, he'll hopefully be leaving the post within the next month. As far as home, honestly they probably won't tell us until a week or two before they're due home."

"Really? Well that's annoying!"

"Tell me about it…" Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping nephew and smiled.

"You're so good with him. I bet it won't be long before it's your turn little sis." Viola smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

A little while later, Julie entered the room, grinning at his sister's and nephew.

"Well it looks like you two tired him out." She said quietly.

"He tired me out. Lots of reading, with the voices." They laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing. Mom and dad are busy getting as much as they can done for the next couple days and have forbid me to enter the kitchen." Julie said rolling her eyes. "Something about burning the last thing I was allowed to help with."

"Don't you remember what happened last year at Christmas?" Viola said tilting her head.

"Should I?" Julie questioned, seeming absolutely oblivious.

"Julie! You nearly burned this house to the ground. Or at least the kitchen part. Remember you tried to make, what was it again…" she said trying to remember herself.

"Brownies." Elizabeth interjected.

"Yes, brownies. You left the glass pan of brownies on top of the stove and some how manage to turn on the burner it was on."

"Oh, right… Then I moved the then flaming pan to the counter and it exploded! How was that possible again?"

"Rapid change in temperature." Elizabeth answered.

"Right… yeah okay so mom and dad are right. I won't go into the kitchen." They laughed quietly so as not to wake the little boy.

"So Julie, when's Tom getting here?" Elizabeth asked coly.

"A the day after Christmas. He wanted to spend it with his mom this year. She's bummed about Jack being away."

"I know the feeling. I need to head out to see Charlotte soon."

"That's a sweet idea, Elizabeth." Viola said with a smile. "And Julie, how're things with Tom?"

"Good! I think. Except he's completely terrified of dad."

"Aw," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Did you tell him he doesn't need to be anymore?"

"I did. He thinks I'm just lying to get him to visit."

"Oh, well that does sound like you." Elizabeth said teasingly.

"Yes, that is true but I'm not playing tricks this time!" they laughed.

"I don't know, I would be a little scared too if I was him. Sounds like he may be the one to take away the last of the Thatcher sisters. Poor Dad." Viola added with a laugh.

"Poor Tom…" Julie said.

Just then William entered the room with the biggest smile on his face.

"My three daughters together again. It's a sight for sore eyes."

"I know! We're hardly ever all together anymore." Julie whined.

"It's true. But for now, I should move this guy to bed." she went to take her sleeping son from Elizabeth.

"Let me dear." William said. "You three enjoy your time together."

The three sisters talk late into the night about life, their men and the future. Elizabeth was so grateful for this time with them.

….

The next day, bad weather had caused the new troops to arrive at Outpost Vegas later than expected. The transition went smoothly however, allowing Jack and his men to depart back to the FOB. At the pace they were making, they would arrive before night fall. If all went as planned, it would give Jack plenty of time to call Elizabeth.

"Let's go men. We're almost back!" Jack called out to his men as they walked. The hike back was long and dusty. Thankfully though it was dry with little interaction with other. The last thing Jack wanted was to get into it around Christmas incase the worst should happen. You never want to have a family receive bad news, but especially not on Christmas.

Once back at the FOB Jack dismissed the men so they could get settled in. After settling in himself and enduring two tediously long meetings, he too was released.

"Lieutenant Thornton?"

"General Avery, sir."

"At ease. I wanted to personally welcome you back. You boys did some nice work out there. I'd say you, Lieutenant are well on your way to a promotion."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot"

"Here." He handed Jack a cell phone. "I know it's late, but take some private time and call that wife of yours. Just leave the phone on my desk when you're done." Avery winked and was off.

Jack quickly headed to his room. He dialed her number as fast as his fingers would move.

Her cell rang and rang, but went to voicemail without her answering.

….

At the Thatcher's, the family was sitting in the large dining room enjoying a lovely Christmas Eve dinner before the evening service.

Elizabeth sat at the table looking around at all the family members she loved so much. As happy as she was there, she missed Jack terribly. The holidays just weren't the same without Jack deployed sometimes made her feel as if she was a single woman again.

The house phone rang and William got up to answer.

"No working today Mr. Thatcher!" Grace called out. "It's Christmas Eve and we are spending it as a family."

"Of course dear, but it still wouldn't hurt to answer it." He went to the cordless in the kitchen as Grace rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Thatcher residence?"

"Merry Christmas sir."

"Jack! Is that you son? Merry Christmas indeed. Let me go get Elizabeth!" William rushed back toward the dining room with a huge smile. "Beth? It's for you."

"For me? Whoed call me here?" She said confused as she got out of her chair, taking the phone from her dad.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." Elizabeth let out a squeal that made half the family jump before she ran out of the room, heading straight to the living room.

"Oh my goodness Jack, is it really you?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"It is. Man, you're voice is beautiful."

"Yours too. What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm back at the man base. We completed our mission there and there was a need for more of us back here. We left just as the new unit was taking over."

"So you're back there for the duration?"

"I can't say for sure, but for now, yes." Jack could hear her sniffles on the other end of the line. It broke his heart not to be able to hold her. "Sweetheart? You alright?"

"I'm just so happy to hear your voice. I didn't think I'd get to talk to you for a while."

"Are you crying?" Jack said concerned.

"Yes, but they're happy tears. I promise."

Volia came down the hall, peeking in on her sister. She wiped her own set of tears as she watched Elizabeth turn into her cheery, giggle self again. It was a side they'd never really seen until she met Jack years back. Viola had never doubted that they belong together.

After a few moments she quietly walked into the room. She placed a large flat gift next to Elizabeth on the couch.

"Hold on Jack, Vi's here."

"Oh, hi Viola." Jack called out.

"He says hi." Elizabeth told her sister. "Whats this?" She asked pointing to the gift.

"It's your Christmas present from Jack. I thought you might like to open it with him." She smiled and left the room.

"What'd she say?" Jack asked.

"She gave me your christmas present, I guess."

"Oh! That's great! I hope you don't mind, but I had to recruit some help this year."

"No I don't mind." She laughed. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Elizabeth put the phone on speaker and placed it on the coffee table. She carefully peeled off the wrapping paper. Noticing right away that she was looking at the back of a picture frame. She flipped it over to reveal a beautiful wooden frame which held four beautifully rendered drawings.

"Jack…" she gasped.

"Those drawings depict four of my favorite memories of us. I have so many but these are some of my favorites"

Elizabeth's hand ran over each of them as she spoke. "New Years on the farm, our walks through Central Park, our honeymoon on the Cape, and us sitting by the fire while camping.

"Do you like it? I drew the picture here and sent them to Vi. How's the frame?"

"Its beautiful. You drew these over there?"

"Yup."

"I was going to send you a picture of your present, but since you're here..."

"Do you want to tell me? Or do you want me to wait?"

"I guess I can tell you." She laughed. "Remember that sound system you've been drooling over for the Jeep?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll it will be in the Jeep waiting for you when you get back." She giggled, imagining his face.

"No way… you got it… for me…" He was practically bouncing.

"Yes." She laughed. "Good gift?"

"Awesome gift!"

They talked for a little while longer till it was time for Elizabeth to leave for the service. For Jack, it was the middle of the night. He didn't care though. Nothing compared to the joy he felt hearing his wife's voice.

"Jack, thank you. You've given me the best Christmas present."

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked the drawings so much."

"They're perfect, but that's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"Hearing my husband's voice tonight, that was the best christmas present I will receive this year."

"I'm glad I was able to call. I've missed you so much Elizabeth. We're almost 4 months down."

"I know, we've got this babe. I love you!"

"I love you!"


	15. New Years Memories

Chapter 15: New Years Memories (4 Months)

Christmas was over at the Thatchers and plans were quickly being made for New Years. As much fun as Elizabeth was having, she was ready to head back home.

Tom had arrived as planned the day after Christmas. He wanted to impress the girls father so much that he showed up dressed in a dress shirt and tie. Shocking both Julie and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, did you hit your head or something?" were Julie's exact words. Elizabeth just smiled and took a picture on her phone for Jack. It was pretty common knowledge that the younger Thornton brother detested ties. Jack got a good laugh at his little brothers expense when he opened the email the next day. Though he was proud of the effort Tom showed.

William couldn't resist playing the role of the harsh father for a little bit when Tom first arrived. Grace, was less than amused at her husband's games at the young man's expense. William, after sensing that the poor boy was nerves, pulled back with a laugh saying "Sorry my boy, I just couldn't resist." After that, the visit went amazingly well.

Elizabeth loved being around Tom. Even though the brothers were very different in a number of ways, being around him made her feel closer to Jack.

One morning, Jack called to talk to Elizabeth. Before the time was up she went to grab Tom so he could talk as well. Elizabeth watched as Tom laughed and shared different aspects of his life with Jack. Even as a grown young man, it was clear that he looked up to and wanted his big brothers approval. Something Elizabeth knew he already had.

A few days later William sat at his desk in his study. He'd taken a couple days off for the holiday but it was time to get back in the grind. He was mulling over reports and emails when he heard a soft knock on the open door frame. He looked up and smiled to see his beautiful middle daughter standing there.

"I knew it was you."

"How's that?" Elizabeth said as she walked in, taking a seat in a big comfy chair William had to the side of his desk. It was the chair Grace would come read and knit in while he worked late some nights.

"Well, Your mother just comes in as she pleases, which I like. Viola knocks and just starts talking. Then there's Julie. With Julie, she's usually mid sentence as she walks through the door. No knocking." They both laughed. "You my dear, always knock and wait."

"I guess I'm more predictable than I thought."

"Not a bad thing. And it's more that I know you and your habits well. I did help raise you remember?"

"True." She smiled.

After a little bit of silence William put his attention back to his work. When more than 15 minutes passed, he looked up, noticing Elizabeth's gaze focused on the gas fireplace.

"Everything alright Beth?" He asked closing his laptop slightly.

"Mhmm."

"Yet something is on your mind. What is it?"

"Its nice to see Julie so happy."

"It is. Tom's really grown up since we first met him. He's a lot like Jack I've notice."

Elizabeth smiled. "They're both a lot like their dad."

"You think so?"

"I do. I didn't get as much time with Mr. Thornton as I would have liked but I can tell. Charlotte says it too. She says they've both been trying so hard to live up to his memory."

"That's understandable. After losing him the way they did."

"Charlottes worried they won't remember that he was just a man, and spend their lives trying to achieve this idea of who he was that even Mr. Thornton himself couldn't achieve."

William sat back in his chair, hands folded in his lap. He could understand Charlotte's concern. Has a young man, he had been constantly trying to live up to his father and be the kind of man he thought was expected. He could remember many times the challenge seemed like it would be his undoing.

"In the end, as long as they don't beat up on themselves over it I think they'll be fine. Watch out for Jack in that. He may not realize how hard his being on himself until it's too late" Elizabeth nodded as William continued. "Might want to bring this up with Julie as well at some point. I have a feeling Tom will be permanent in her life."

"You do?"

"Yes I do." His eyes moved to a picture he had on the corner of his desk of his three daughters. "She's a lot like you, she as a calm about her now. A sense that's she's where she's supposed to be. Even with the unknown of her graduating this spring."

Elizabeth smiled. She knew well the feeling he was referring too. She remember the moment she felt it with Jack. It was during their first official date. Well before they said "I love you". She just knew. Her smile soon faded, which did not go unnoticed.

"Is that what has you down? Is seeing Julie and Tom making you miss Jack all the more?"

"I guess. Please don't say anything. I'm so happy for her and it's wonderful that he came out here to be with her, with all of us."

"I won't, I promise." The two sat in companionable silence till William spoke again. "It's ok you know. To be sad at times. Especially when others are happy enjoying aspects of life that have been put on hold for you."

"I know dad."

"Ok then. Just consider it a fatherly reminder." He smiled as they both stared at the fire more.

"Did you have that with mom?" She asked. "That sense of calm?"

William smiled. "I did. Not long after I met her. I asked her to a dance we were having on campus. Dances were a big deal back then. We spent most of the night just talking. By the end of the night I just knew. I could feel it."

"Feel what?"

"That my heart had found a home."

Elizabeth smiled. That was exactly how she felt with Jack. That's what felt so strange. People always talk about how home is where the heart is. Well, her heart was a desert thousands of miles away from her. It physically hurt sometimes to even think of it. But she knew she was Jack's home, and that would keep her going.

The next morning, Elizabeth decided it was time to head back to Fort Hope. Rip had been at the Hogans while she was away, who she had heard somehow acquired a new dog for Christmas. An golden retriever who was appropriately named, Dasher. Abigail insisted that there was no need to rush back and the dogs were getting along nicely. Still, Elizabeth didn't want to push their luck.

As she walked down the grand mahogany staircase, she pulled out her phone to call Abigail.

"Hello?" Abigail answered There seemed to be a lot of commotion in the background.

"Hi Abigail, its Elizabeth. Did I call at a bad time?"

"Of course not!" There was a loud crash.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh.

"What that? That's just the sound of my life. Our newest family member seems to like to make a habit out of running into things and eating things that do not belong to him. Like my shoes, Becky's shoes, and purse among other things."

"Oh dear."

"You know the baseball cap we were planning on getting him wouldn't have done this!" She called out to Frank.

"Yes dear." Frank groaned in the background.

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Well I won't keep you but I thought I'd head home today or tomorrow. I feel bad you've had Rip with you on top of this."

"It's nothing! Really. Honestly, if you'd like we'll even trade you. Rip for Dasher."

"I heard that!" Cody yelled out in the background, causing more laughter from Elizabeth.

"I think I'll stick with Rip. I love the floppy eared thing, and besides Jack would be sad if I just gave him away."

"Oh alright, fair enough. Just call or text when you head out from there ok?"

"Will do. Bye!"

Becky could be heard yelling threats at the dog in the background. "Gotta go. Bye!"

Elizabeth laughed as she hung up. Her mom was just walking past the stairs as Elizabeth reached the bottom.

"Did I hear you're heading home?" Grace said disappointedly.

"It's time." Elizabeth smiled. "But I'll be back, I promise."

"You better. It was nice having you back in this house. So, I was thinking of taking you and Julie out to lunch today. Hows that sound?"

"What about Tom?"

"Oh, well Tom and your father went out to the club and lunch." Grace laughed. "I think the poor boy was terrified to be alone with your father. I made him promise to be nice though." They laughed. Elizabeth went back upstairs to grab Julie for their mother daughter time. Enjoying the rest of her visit before heading home.

….

Jack took some much earned down time to read some of the book his father in law had sent him a while back. He made himself comfortable in a chair in the newly re-established MRW Tent (Morale, Welfare and Recreation). A huge storm took down the last one. This large tent housed computers, phones and video game stations. As well as workout equipment and book cases. There were even a couple beat up guitars. Currently the room was decorated with some strings of christmas lights for the season. All in all not a bad place to relax, and it beat hiding out in his quarters all the time. It seemed like a palace compared to the outpost.

"Hey there slacker!" Shane called out with a smile. "Whatcha up to?"

"Not much. Which is a great change of pace." The men laughed.

"What are you reading?"

"Its this book my father in law sent. It's a collect of short stories about the lives of Mounties in the Canadian frontier."

"Is it good?"

"I like it. I think in another life, I couldn't been a Mountie." Jack laughed at the idea.

"Well, you are a soldier, so pretty close I suppose." Jack nodded. "By the way, I heard you may be getting promoted to Captain soon?"

"That seems to be the rumor." Jack grinned. "Who knows, time will tell."

"We'll you deserve it."

"Thanks. Means a lot Shane. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"We're heading back out on patrol soon and I've been out of the game here for a bit. What's been going on?"

"Truthfully, not a whole hell of a lot. It's been pretty quiet."

"Really?" Jack asked finding it suspicious.

"Mhmm." Shane leaned in and spoke just above a whisper. "In my opinion, somethings up. It's never been this quiet here. I was deployed here a while back too remember?"

"I remember. You said it was a nightmare."

"It was. All in all it hasn't been that bad. But to be this quiet, and with what I heard you saw out on the outskirts… Look just be aware and on guard out there alright?"

"I will."

"On a happier note, did you hear we're getting a streamed USO Concert for New Years?"

"Seriously? Who?"

"A few country artist. The concert is being held a FOB in Germany, I guess but the General knows a guy and baam. It's being shared here and a couple other FOB's too.

"Thats awesome. Something to look forward to."

Shane left shortly after that, the two agreeing to grab dinner together later. Jack put his book down, too distracted by Shane's assessment. He looked over towards computers and video game area. His men were enjoying their time off, which made him happy. They'd be going back out soon. Jack wanted to keep them all safe, but he had a suspicion that he may not be able to do that soon. It weighed heavily on him. He grab his things and went for a walk.

….

The day before New Years, Elizabeth arrived back at Fort Hope. She went by Abigail's to pick up Rip, who'd never looked more excited to see her in his life. Apparently having a little pup brother for a few days was a lot for him. After a quick visit and receiving an invitation to the Hogans annual New Year's party, Elizabeth headed home. With a basket of yummy smelling food of course. Abigail had assumed correctly that Elizabeth would be in no mood to cook after her trip.

"Home sweet home." Elizabeth said out loud as she unlocked the door. Rip scurried in and went immediately to his chair in the livingroom. Elizabeth smiled, he was exhausted and she had a pretty good feeling that he'd be in that spot for the rest of the night.

Elizabeth unloaded the contents of her suitcase into the wash and placed all her Christmas presents in their new places around the house. She smiled as she hung up her drawings from Jack in the livingroom.

"There, perfect."

She places the now opened envelopes she'd brought with her to her parents back in the wood box and sighed. Looking around the very clean home she realized she had no busy work to keep her occupied at the moment. Thankfully, it was about dinner time. She went into the kitchen and plated the ham, potatoes and green bean casserole from Abigail, and placed it in the microwave.

Eating alone was hard. So she put on the cd Jack had left in the car for her month ago and grabbed the envelope with the words "New Years" written on it. When the microwave beeped, she took her food and a cup of tea to the living room. She smiled at the song playing over the speakers. It was an appropriate one for this time of year for her. "Love I've Found in You" by Lady Antebellum.

She said a prayer, thanking God for all his provision and asked for the safety of Jack and the others serving before opening the lavender envelope.

"Aw, look at all the pictures." She said out loud. Jack had placed a number of pictures, most of which she had never seen, from their New Year's times together. The ones she hadn't seen were all from their first. "He must have gotten these from Charlotte." She said again, causing Rip to briefly look up before falling back asleep.

She loved that trip. It was their first time together away from school and ROTC responsibilities. The had some big conversation on that trip too. Growing even stronger as a couple.

Their First New Year's...

It was New Year's Eve, Elizabeth and Rosie were taking the beautiful mountainous roads from Boston to Vermont. Anxious to see their men.

"Did I tell you? We're thinking of getting married this summer." Rosie said, practically bouncing as she drove.

"This summer? Before you even graduate?"

"I figure, why not! And besides, remember that promise we made to ourselves back in highschool, about waiting until "I do"? I really don't think I can wait a year and a half. It's too long."

Elizabeth laughed. "Now that I understand."

"Oh yeah? Things heating up between you and Jack?" Rosie gave a teasing smile.

"More than you'd imagine." Elizabeth looked out the window. "Actually I should thank you."

"For what?" Rosie laughed.

"You calling with your engagement announcement helped us to um, cool things down. I swear, that night he could have carried me to the bedroom without objection."

"You know, before Jack, I would have been completely shocked by this."

"But not now?"

"If you could see yourselves from the outside. Sometimes I swear you two are more in love than Lee and I. And that's saying something because I'm crazy about him!"

….

Up at the Thornton house, Jack and Lee sat in the living room waiting for the girls. It had only been two weeks since they saw them, but it felt like an eternity.

"They're here!" Lee jumped up and ran out the door sans jacket. Jack laughed at his friend, but inside he was feeling the same way. He grabbed his jacket and Lee's and walked out.

As usual, Elizabeth took his breath away with her smile alone.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." He said tossing Lee's jacket at closed the distance between him and Elizabeth, immediately taking possession of her lips.

"Love you." He whispered as he pulled back slightly.

"Love you too."

"Dang." Lee's voice rang out, reminding them that they weren't alone. "I thought we were the engaged ones." Rosie laughed with her fiance, Jack and Elizabeth were too lost in their own world to care.

Soon Rosie and Lee headed out to Lee's. Planning to all meet at Jack's family farm for the fireworks later that evening.

Jack's home was beautiful. It was a large modern log cabin style home nestled in the woods. His parents built the home when Jack was just a baby. Most of the surrounding area was farm land owned by Jack's grandfather and uncles. It was Vermont at it's finest.

Elizabeth smiled at him as he took her hand and lead her toward the house carrying her bags. Always a gentleman.

"Mom and dad are out for a bit." He said taking her jacket as she took her boots off. "They said they'd be home for dinner though. Tom is over at the Burkes'. We may not see him till the bonfire."

Jack stole a few more kisses in the entryway. Happy to have his love in his arms again.

He lead her through the living room and up the stairs to show her to her room. "Mom and Dad's room is downstairs, my rooms here, then there's Toms and right here is the guest room." He opened the door, placing her bags at the end of the bed. Nervously running his fingers through his hair. "It's not much but…"

"It's perfect." She kissed him. "I've missed you so much. Its funny, we've only even know each other since September but I don't think I like spending holidays without you now."

"I was thinking the same thing." he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Maybe next year we try to work out a way to be together for them?"

They both smiled, loving how their lives were intertwining.

….

After Elizabeth had settled in, the couple spent the afternoon enjoying hot chocolate and relaxing in the den. Elizabeth sat curled up next to Jack, his arm wrapped securely around her.

"Everything okay?" She asked when he hadn't said anything for about 15 minutes.

"Yup, just enjoying being with you." He leaned in to kiss the top of her head. Truth was he did have something he needed to talk to her about. He just wanted to wait for the right time. He knew she wouldn't like it, so he decided to enjoy the time with her a little longer.

"I missed this." He said. "I kind of felt like part of me was missing." He laughed. "Everythings changed so fast. Not that I'm complaining."

"I know what you mean. Julie thoroughly enjoyed teasing me after every one of our phone conversation. She kept saying I seemed to "glow"." They laughed.

"Yeah Tom too. He complained I was too happy."

"That's an odd thing to complain about."

"Oh it's just Tom being Tom."

"We're home!" Charlotte Thornton called out as she and her husband entered the house.

"In here!" Jack called out. Making no effort to move from his position with Elizabeth on the couch.

Soon Thomas Thornton entered, smiling at his son and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Good to see you." he opened his arms for a hug making Elizabeth get up off the couch, much to Jack's disappointment. "Hope the drive went well."

"It did. It's such a beautiful drive. I really like it up here."

"We do too. I can't imagine living anywhere else. Hope you like chili. Charlotte and I are going to make some for dinner." Jack gave his dad a look of concern causing Thomas to laugh. "Don't worry son, I'll keep an eye on your mom. We don't want to poison Elizabeth on her first night here."

"I heard that sass." Charlotte said as she entered the room. "Hi sweetie." she greeted Elizabeth with a hug. "So glad you could make it. Jack's really been looking forward to showing you off tonight." She winked."

"Mom! Seriously? Why don't you just go get started on tonight's experiment, I mean dinner." Thomas tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laugh.

"You know you men are always making jabs at my cooking, but you always eat it." She pointed at them. "So how bad can it be?"

"Well mom if you must know, Dad told Tom and I to…"

"Zip it. That's what I told you." The men laughed. "Come on dear, let's get started."

Once his parents were out of earshot, Jack told Elizabeth that his dad use to tell him and Tom that if they ate and didn't give their mother too much trouble he'd take them out for ice cream or give them a bonus in their allowance.

Jack realized with his parents now home, he needed to tell Elizabeth his news before they did.

"Hey, can we take a walk? There's a snowy path out back that's really packed down and I think we have a little bit more light left." He asked, seeming more nervous than a moment before.

"Sure."

Jack headed into the kitchen. To tell his parents they would be stepping out for a bit. Thomas noticed Jack's tension right away.

"It will be ok Jack. Just tell her." Jack nodded and left the room.

He help Elizabeth with her coat before putting on his own. The path was wide through the woods behind Jack's family home. It lead all over the place. Connecting the properties of Jacks relatives. His family had been farmers in this area for over a 100 years. Elizabeth couldn't help but think how much fun it would have been to grow up there.

"What are these tracks?" Elizabeth asked pointing to the various tracks in the snowy path.

"Those there are from cross-country skis, those are snowmobile." Elizabeth noticed the change in Jack's demeanor. She hoped he'd open up to her. Thankfully she didn't need to wait long.

"I got some news yesterday." Jack said, watching his feet as he walked.

"Good news?"

"Yes, and no. My summer assignments came through already for ROTC. I got a early spot in an advance training camp"

"That was unexpected. You figured you'd be in the last group right?"

"I did yeah. I got the spot because of I was accepted into Cadet Troop Leader Training

as well. That is, assuming I complete the first part strong."

"Wow! Wait, what does that mean?"

"Its means my commanding officers think well of me want me to advance. I start in May right after the semester is over. Advance training is 33 days, the Cadet Troop Leader Training is 2 to 3 weeks later in the summer."

"33 days? 3 weeks?" She stopped walking, letting go of his arm.

"Yes."

"Did you... volunteer for this?"

"Well, the first part is required training for cadets. As far as the leadership training, yes. I submitted an application with the help of my superiors to attend this year back in the fall."

"When?"

"Before we met. I never said anything because it was such a long shot. Few get picked for it at my level."

"You'll leave right after school gets out?"

"I will. I wont know when I leave for the second till after the first camp. Then I'll get my assignment."

He gave her a moment to let it all sink in. He didn't want to be apart from her any more than she did, but he needed to do this.

Elizabeth stood there trying to process all the information she'd be given. She knew this is what it would be like. She was dating a man training to be a soldier. It would have been naive to think that wouldn't come with sacrifices. She looked over to Jack. He was standing off a bit to the side, watching the snow as he moved it around with his feet. Clearly uneasy about the whole thing. She closed her eyes tightly, letting a few tears fall as she remembered something he'd said to her month ago.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."

"What?" He was completely confused now.

"I'm proud of you. I remember you talking about this special training the night we met."

"Oh?"

"You said it was hard to get into and tough once you were there, but you wanted to try for it. You wanted to graduate the best you could be. For yourself and the men you'd serve."

"Ah, I remember that." He said quietly."

She reached out her hand for his, which he took. Bringing her gloved hand to his lips.

"This doesn't change anything for us. I love you Elizabeth. That will never, ever change."

"I know."

"We can write and email. I'll call whenever I can. There's even a graduation service and family day at the end of the first camp."

She let go of his hand to wrap her arm around his waist. "I wouldn't miss it." She said cuddling closer to him.

He returned her affections by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as the walked back toward the house.

….

After dinner the family began getting ready to head over to the farm for the bonfire and fireworks. The festivities would be in the field farthest from the animals so as not to scare them too much with all the noise.

Elizabeth was coming down the stairs after changing into something warmer. Taking her time to look at the many pictures lining the stairwell. She smiled at all the happy faces. Taking note of a toddler aged Jack, dimples out in full force even then.

"Lizzie dear, would you mind helping me with the pies?" Charlotte called from the kitchen.

"Of course!" Elizabeth quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Everyone brings something to these gatherings. Makes it easier to feed everyone. There's a small little one room cabin out there in the field. We use it for nights like this. It's great if a person wants to get away for a moment, eat, warm up." she faked a chill, making the nervous Elizabeth laugh. "You'll probably meet a lot of people tonight. A lot of the extended family and friends. But don't worry sweetheart, they'll all love you. We sure do." She winked.

"Thank you for saying that. I am pretty nervous." Her nerves were starting to disappear though. Especially after Charlotte's words. She was so grateful that Jack's parents approved of her. Already treating her like family.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he and his dad entered the kitchen.

"Just about. Lizzie and I just finished getting the pies in boxes. Would you men like to carry then to the car for us."

"We can do that." Thomas came over, kissing his wife. "Jarrick, why don't you and Elizabeth take the truck up. That way you don't have to leave when we old folks do."

"You'll let me drive the truck?" Jack was surprised, that old truck was a like a third child to his dad.

"Why not? You did help build it." Thomas smiled tossing the keys to Jack. Jack and Tom spent two whole summers rebuilding an old classic truck with their dad. Making memories they'd never forgot.

….

They pulled up to the spot, seeing a roaring bonfire well underway. Jack went over to help his dad with the pies and Charlotte come over wrapping her arm around Elizabeth.

"You ready Lizzie?"

"I guess I have to be." She laughed looking at a crowd of well over 30 people. Charlotte and Elizabeth followed the men into the cabin, where there were even more people. _"I really hope I'm not expected to remember all their names…"_ she thought.

Jack hurried back to her side, allowing her to breathe again.

"Hey everyone!" Thomas called out. "I'd like you all to meet Elizabeth, Jarrick's girlfriend. Now don't overwhelm the poor girl, and tell her as many embarrassing stories as you can remember." The whole room laughed, except for Jack, who just turned red.

"Don't worry." Elizabeth whispered. "Whatever they tell me, I'll still love you."

"Good to know." He smiled.

After meeting more people than she'd ever remember at one time, the young couple walked hand in hand towards the bonfire.

"Hey Tom!" Jack called out. Tom rushed over. "So this is the famous Elizabeth. Jack wouldn't shut up about you. Ouch!" Jack smack the back of Tom's head. "It's true! Anyway, nice to meet you!"

"You too. Jack has told me a lot about you."

"Only half of the bad stuff is true." Tom said with a smirk, winking at Jack before heading back to his friends.

As the approached the fire, Elizabeth was happy to find some familiar faces, Lee and Rosie.

"We saved you a seat." Rosie said, getting up from her seat to sit in Lee's lap. Jack took the seat in the big Adirondack chair, pulling Elizabeth into his lap. All four laughed. Rosie spent the next 20 minutes gushing over all the wedding plans she and Lee had talked about that day. Though Lee claimed it was more a she talked, he listened situation. Not that he minded. He didn't care how it happened as long as it happened. Lee was finally able to get her to pause the conversation to suggest they go get something to eat. Leaving Jack and Elizabeth to themselves.

"Thank you for coming out here." he said giving her lips a light kiss.

"I'm really glad I did. You have a wonderful family Jack."

"Yeah, we're pretty lucky." He smiled, looking around at everyone. "They all love you too, I can tell." His intense gaze made her blush. "You warm enough?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

"Mhmm, just don't leave me." She laughed.

"Never."

"Well now this must be the guest of honor?" An old man spoke with a grin matching young Toms. Elizabeth and Jack stood up to greet him.

"Grandpa Davis, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth met my grandfather." Grandpa Davis gave them both a great big hug.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Oh now, no need to call me sir. Grandpa will do just fine." Elizabeth nodded, liking him already. "Jarrick's told us a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too sir, I mean grandpa."

"Well, I'll let you too enjoy yourselves." With that the older gentleman went on his way greeting everyone he passed by. Grandpa Davis was an old school farmer. Well known by everyone in the community. His old body looked worn out but still had plenty of life and love left in it. Elizabeth sat back in Jack's arms looking at all the people around here. She could get use to this.

Present Day…

Elizabeth smiled as she glanced back down at the pictures in she'd placed on the table. She finished her dinner, placing her plate in the dishwasher. After a nice long shower, and curled up on the couch in Jacks pj pants and shirt to watch a movie. Rip came over joining her on the couch. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Over at FOB Eagle, Jack and his men returned from a very early morning patrol of the Eastern side of the neighboring villages. Shane had been right. Something seemed very off. Once back at the FOB, Jack sat with Sergeant Wyatt, wracking their brains trying to figure what could be going on. They knew the top brass were doing the same thing, but they had to give it thought themselves. After all, it was they who were out there putting their necks on the line each day.

Jack took a little at his watch an hour later, deciding it was time to end the conversation for now. He took off toward the MWR tent, hoping to speak to Elizabeth. He knew it would be late there, but just maybe she'd be wake.

….

Elizabeth phone went off. It seemed loud, since she'd just been in a peaceful sleep. She fumbled around in her tired state, grabbing the phone and dropping it. Finally she answered.

"Hello?"

Jack laughed. "Happy New Year sleeping beauty! Well, almost. It will be after tonight."

"Well Happy New Year to you too babe." her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I woke you up didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'll forgive you for now and you can make it up to me when you get home." she said adjusting herself on the couch.

"Mhmm, you bet I will. I've got big plans for you when I get home."

"Goodness Jack." She laughed. "I'm already blushing. I can just imagine your grin right now."

Jack laughed. "My face hurts right now. That's how much I'm smiling at the thought."

"I can't wait." She bit her bottom lip, imagining what he might be thinking. "Any fun plans for you boys?"

"Actually, yes! We're getting a streaming USO concert tonight."

"That's awesome! Who?"

"No idea, but I'm looking forward to it." Jack laughed.

"I opened your new year's envelope last night."

"Cheater! It's not new years yet"

"True, and I don't care! I missed you."

"I miss you too." He chuckled. "Did you like the pictures?"

"I did! Where'd you get them?"

"Mom. She had a bunch. I wish we were there now. Sitting around a fire together, listening to my crazy family."

"Do you know what my favorite part was?" She asked.

"No, what?"

Their First New Year's...

Music started to fill the air around the bonfire as a number of people pulled out guitars and other string instruments.

"Oh wow, who are they again?" Elizabeth ask, amazed by how good they sounded.

"That would be some of my cousins." Jack shook his head. "Always the life of a party." He looked down at Elizabeth who was still sitting in his lap. The fire was roaring strong, giving off enough heat that they'd shed their gloves and outer jackets a while back, making it easier to feel her body against him. He looked up to see people dancing around having a grand old time. Excited to share this with her.

"Jarrick, come on now!" His dad called out from amongst those dancing.

"What dad?"

"You've got a pretty girl, and a band playing by a fire." Jack looked at him confused.

"Your fathers telling you to ask Lizzie to dance son." His mom said with a smile.

"Ah." Jack laughed. "Care to dance?" He gave her his best dimpled smiled and she nodded. Giggling as he twirled her out toward where people were dancing.

The song had a strong beat as they danced around. Elizabeth couldn't remember ever having so much fun. The band was playing Lady Antebellum's "The Love I've Found In You.", which they both knew all the words too. Playfully singing as they danced.

" _Well maybe I'm just lucky_

 _But maybe that's okay_

 _Some people search the whole world over_

 _Just to find a love, that's even half as true_

 _As the love I've found in you"_

Jack's parents looked on, happy to see their son so in love.

"This is amazing Jack." Elizabeth tried to say above the noise.

"What?" Jack asked not hearing.

She smiled and responded by singing along again.

" _Well I wonder where I'd be if the Lord hadn't heard my prayer_

 _The one I said every night 'til the day that you got here_

 _You showed me how to live and love forever_

 _With you, oh baby I love you"_

They laughed and danced a while longer. Even Rosie and Lee joined into the fun. Finally they sat back down in, catching their breath for all the laughter and singing. The group playing music switched to slower songs as everyone else thought a break sounded good too.

Charlotte and Tom walked up a few moments later. "So nice to hear you sing again Jack! Don't think I wasn't listening." Charlotte said, loud enough for some of Jack's relatives to hear.

Soon Jacks relatives were all teasing him lovingly and begging him to join them. His uncle even handed him his guitar saying "Come on now Jarrick! It's been ages since we've gotten to hear you."

Jack sighed, but noticing the crowd around the fire had shrunk with people going to grab food he consented. He also knew he wouldn't be able to get away with doing so without being rude.

"Okay fine. I looks like we have time for one song before the fireworks." He took the guitar from his uncle. Leaning in to whisper something into Elizabeth ear he said "I learned this one the night I met you." He kissed her cheek and went to take a seat closer to the light of the fire. Jack began strumming the guitar. He'd forgotten how good it felt to play.

Up until now, Elizabeth had only heard Jack sing along to the radio, or in church with a hundred other voices. The sound took her breath away.

" _What day is it_

 _And in what month_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_

 _I can't keep up and I can't back down_

 _I've been losing so much time_

 _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you_ _"_

Elizabeth knew the song well. It was Lifehouse's "You and Me." One of her favorites. She never told Jack this, but this song had played in her mind after the night they'd met. She smiled at him. Completely in love with the man before her.

" _Something about you now_

 _That I can't quite figure out_

 _Everything she does is beautiful_

 _Everything she does is right_

 _Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_

 _And all other people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to prove_

 _And there's you and me and all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Jack finished the song with a bashful grin, hearing a few family members clap and make comments about him and Elizabeth.

"Jack that was amazing!" Rosie exclaimed. "You've been holding out on us!"

"Lee knew." He laughed.

"You what?" Rosie said, hands on her hip as she looked at her fiance.

"Well yeah I knew. He's my best friend. What was I supposed to do? Tell you so you could drag us out for karaoke?"

"YES!" They all laughed. "Alright fine. We all have plans now. My birthday day, karaoke! Understood?" She pointed at her friends.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unision.


	16. Army Mom Strong Part 1

Army Mom Strong Part 1

Abigail was having a busy morning running around the cafe. Business had been very good lately. The winter weather kept bringing people in for her hot breakfasts, soup bread and hot drinks.

She smiled hearing a familiar laughter in the dining area has she walked out from the kitchen carrying two meals.

"Rosie I just love your laugh." Abigail said placing a hot plate of food in front of the bubbly young women.

"Thank you Abigail! Hope I'm not being too loud. Lee says I only have one volume, loud!" They all laughed.

"Well it doesn't seem to be bothering anyway this morning" She smiled. "How are you two doing?"

"Very well thank you." Lee answered with a smile.

"Wait, isn't a weekday?" Abigail said, realizing she normally didn't see them this time of day. "Are we playing hooky this morning?"

"Kind of. We wanted to go out for breakfast and I don't have any meetings till the afternoon." Lee said

"Wonderful." Abigail smiled. "Have you guys seen Elizabeth lately?"

"No." Rosie pouted. "We were suppose to go out last night but she bailed."

"She had a lot of grading to get done. Report card due at the end of the week or something." Lee said before taking a large forkful of Abigail's stuffed waffles. "Hmmm, this is heavenly."

"Why thank you Lee. It's a new recipe. Seems to be going over well this morning."

"I'll say. I may have a new usual." Lee said with a mouthful.

"It's a shame about Elizabeth, I've enjoyed having her out with us so much." Rosie said pouting again.

"Well don't get use to it. Whenever Jack does come back, I bet we won't see either of them for a month." Lee said letting out a chuckle.

"That's quite possible!" Abigail added. "Whenever my late husband would come home after a long deployment we'd hide out at home or go for a long trip."

"What would you do all that time?" Rosie naively asked. Causing Lee to facepalm.

"We'd… get to know each other… again." Abigail said with a bashful grin.

"Oh…" Rosie said still confused.

"Wait for it…" Lee whispered to Abigail.

"OH!"

"There ya go." They all laughed.

A waitress called out to Abigail from the back, letting her know she had a phone call, and it seemed important.

"Who is it?" Abigail asked, a look of concern moving across her face.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was Clara at first but she didn't sound like herself." They young waitress said causing Abigail to rush back toward the phone.

Back at their table, Lee and Rosie watched the kitchen door, inpatiently hoping everything was okay.

"How far along is Clara now?" Lee asked his wife.

"7 or 8 months I think." Lee nodded and they both continued to play with their food.

"Enough of this!" Rosie said tossing her napkin on the table. "I'm going to check on her."

"Rosie! No!"

"She's our friend and if something's wrong I want to help!" She blew past her husband and off through the kitchen doors. Rosie hurried back to find Abigail sitting in her office chair, shaking. Tears streaming down her face.

"Abigail? Abigail what's wrong?" Rosie crouched down in front of her friend. "Lee!" She called out and in a split second he was there.

"Oh no. Abigail…" Lee said slowly.

"Peter… it's Peter"

….

Over in Afghanistan Jack and a few buddies were leaving the mess hall after another interesting dinner. As he walked, he could already tell he was going to need a few of the tums Elizabeth had sent over in her last care package. So instead of joining the men for a card game, he went back toward his bunk, passing by one of his young soldiers has he went.

"Evening specialist." Jack greeted the young man.

"Evening sir." Specialist Wyatt Weaver greeted Jack solemnly in return. He was a quiet and overall content young man. When he wasn't working hard he could be found in his bunk or in the MWR tent reading.

Jack had noticed in the past week or so that Weaver was acting more depressed. Today was no exception. He felt the need to check in and make sure everything was ok.

"Specialist Weaver?" Jack called back as the young man was walking away.

"Yes sir?" He jogged back to stand in front of Jack.

"Let's take a walk." Jack said gesturing forward with a smile.

"Yes sir. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. You're a fine young soldier Wyatt. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know things can be pretty rough out here"

"Oh, I'm doing fine sir thank you. This is my first deployed and I feel like I've learned a lot."

"What's your most valuable lesson so far?"

Specialist Weaver laughed. "That the chicken fajita MRE and my stomach are not bunk mates lets say."

Jack's laugh rang out through the camp. "I hear that. It was the vegetarian lasagna that did it for me. Awful stuff." The two walked in silence for a bit before Specialist Weaver decided to open up.

"Sir, do you ever miss home?"

"Every day. You?"

"Yeah. A lot. I can't seem to shake it."

Jack nodded, understand all too well.

"What do you do when you miss home? See one of my little brothers just wrote me Our mom's teaching him how to drive standard." He chuckled at the thought. "It's not going well I guess. I don't know I guess I wish I was there."

"Stinks messing out on stuff huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I mean I knew it would happen. I guess I also thought, as the man of the house, I'd be the one to teach him someday."

"Your dad not around?"

"No sir. He left us a while back. Looking for something better." he shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that. I can say it's his loss."

"Thanks sir."

They came across an empty picnic table and took a seat.

"When I miss home, I replay some of my favorite memories over and over in my head." Specialist Weaver nodded. "Or sometimes I look at pictures or think about what kind of things I wanna do when I get back."

"I'll have to try that. I miss everyone more than I thought. I was so ready to get out and make something of myself, I did stop to think what it would be like to be without them."

"You have anyone special at home?" Jack asked, causing the young man to blush.

"I do. She's really great. Always writing me."

"That's good. Keep her in your heart." Jack laid his hand over his own heart, which happened to be where he carried Elizabeth's pictures as well. "We come across a lot of awful stuff out here. What we hold onto in here, no one can take away."

"Yes sir."

Jack glanced at his watch, remembering they had a mission to prepare for so the two men began making their way back.

Specialist Weaver seemed to walking taller and happier. Allowing Jack to let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like his men going into conflicts carrying a lot of personal luggage. It made it harder to focus on the mission, and that made it easier for bad things to happen.

Jack went to his bunk to gear up for the mission. They'd be assembling within the next 20 minutes. I understand exactly how the young Specialist was feeling early. His schedule had been so crazy, he barely had time to email, let alone call Elizabeth.

" _One more mission."_ He thought, then maybe things would slow down a bit.

"Another night mission?" Shane asked as he passed Jack in the hall of their sleeping quarters a few minutes later.

"Yup. General Avery seems to like them these days."

"Funny, since he isn't the one taking them." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Shane. You know these missions are more dangerous and we can't risk something happening to him out there."

"I know I know. Sorry. Just on edge."

"Whats up?"

Shane leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. "Talked to a buddy of mine I use to serve with. His over in Iraq now."

"He okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"He's ok. His unit took a hit. Multiple humvees were out on mission. 2 of them got hit."

Jack rubbed his face hard. Never liking bad news. "How many casualties?"

"6."

….

Elizabeth walked into her home just after 4. The day went how most wednesdays do. Long and tiresome. She was very thankful she remembered to start the crock pot that morning. Opening the door to the yummy smell of it was relaxing. One less thing to worry about today, she had thought. She hung up her jacket and was heading up the stairs when she heard a knock on the door.

"Abigail, what is it?" Elizabeth's voice was full of concern when she opened the door and saw Abigail standing there. Her face was practically white. "Come in, come sit."

Elizabeth lead her friend into the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other. She took Abigail's hand. Rip came up to Abigail, nudging her arm. He could tell something was wrong so he sat right by her side.

"I got a call from Clara this morning. Peter's been hurt. The humvee he was in was hit by something, I don't know what and he got hurt."

"Oh Abigail." Elizabeth gasp, enveloping her friend in a big hug. "How… how bad?"

"Clara didn't know much. They said his leg was hurt and there were other injuries. They're sending him to the military hospital in Landstuhl Germany. Clara wanted to go see him but her doctor is advising she stays put because of the stress of traveling and with her being due soon. Its driving her crazy."

"I'm sure. I can't even imagine." She could though. Some. With Jack being gone, it's wasn't hard to imagine what it would be like to get a call like that.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail shifted in her seat. Trying to figure out how to ask what she needed. "I need your help."

"Anything!"

"Clara can't go to Germany, but I can. Only problem is Frank is away all week for a pastor's retreat. He said he'd come home but I'd hate for him to do that. He'd been looking forward to it for months."

"You want me to stay with Becky and Cody till he gets home?"

"Would you? You can bring Rip of course." She reached down to pet the dogs head.

"Of course! You need to get to your son!"

"Thank you! Dottie Avery from the Family Readiness Group said she could get me on a flight first thing tomorrow morning. She has a contact for me over there and everything."

"Take it. Cody's school is right next door to mine so he can walk over after school and we'll go pick up Becky. She's still doing basketball right?"

"Yes. Thank you!" She wiped her eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm so scared. I can't lose Peter."

"You don't know how bad it is yet. Don't worry about more than you need yet."

"That sounds familiar." Abigail gave a faint smile.

"They should, they're your words." They both smiled lightly at each other.

"Well I should go, I need to tell the kids. I've been running around all day trying to figure this out." They stood and headed for the door. "Thank you Elizabeth, for everything."

"Of course. Tell the kids I'll see them tomorrow. Call when you know more!"

"I will!"

She hugged her friend goodbye, then headed up to pack for the week.

….

After what felt like the longest day of Abigail's life, she walked through the busy German airport, clutching tightly to her carry-on. As she looked up at the signs, looking for baggage claim, she wished at some point in her life that she'd tried to learn German.

"Cantonese… yeah, that was a useful language choice." She rolled her eyes as she continued to navigate the bustling halls.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long before she saw the icon for baggage on one of the overhead signs.

"Mrs. Hogan?" A female voice called out just has she grabbed her bag from the convaerblet.

"Yes?" Abigail called out looking around for the face that belonged to the voice. Noticing a young soldier approaching.

"Evening ma'am. "Captain Robbins, Dottie Avery's niece." the woman extended her hand. "How was your flight?"

"Long." Abigail laughed. "You here to take me to my son?"

"Well, not exactly. Tonight I'll just be taking you to the visiting family quarters."

"Why can't I see Peter now?" Abigail was less than pleased by this development.

"It's late and the hospital isn't allowing visitors in his wing at this hour." She could see the look of disappointed in Abigail's face. "Trust me that I will take you first thing in the morning."

"Alright. I suppose that will have to do."

"Are you hungry?"

"I didn't think so but now that you mention it, yes." She laughed.

"There's this great little restaurant on the way. Here, allow me." Robbins said taking Abigail's suitcase.

"Oh that's alright, I can handle it."

"I'm sure ma'am, but after all you must be going through, it's the least I can do." Abigail thanked her and they went on their way.

 _At the restaurant…_

"So you're a Captain?"

"Yes ma'am. I work as a medic for a army."

"Please, call me Abigail." She said with a smile before taking another bite of food. "Have you always been stationed here?"

"No, I started stateside. Did two long tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. Hope to make my way back to the states someday soon though."

"You've seen a lot then."

"I have." Robbin's looked down at her plate, pushing her food around with her fork. "It's okay though. I've been given many great opportunities in my career to help a lot of people."

"That's a wonderful way of looking at it." They eat for a few moments in silence before Abigail spoke again. "Captain Robbins, how bad is he? Really? No one is giving me any details!"

"Ma'am,"

"Abigail, please."

"Alright, then call me Alyssa." She smiled briefly. "I'm not sure how much I'm really permitted to say. I will say, I don't know your son well, but I can see he's a fighter."

Abigail nodded.

"The doctor will be able to tell you a lot more tomorrow."

"He has a baby on the way." Abigail said quietly.

"I heard. He's hoping for a girl, wants her to be like his wife. I have to say that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

Abigail smiled at the thought. Her smile quickly disappeared as she thought about Peter and how his injuries might change his life, potentially forever.

"I can see you're very worried. I've seen guys much worse off recover fully. Try not to worry and wait to see what the doctors say tomorrow."

"Thank you Alyssa. You're very sweet to share your time with me like this."

"It's my pleasure Abigail."

….

After school as Elizabeth and Cody waited in the car outside Becky's school. The digital thermometer in Elizabeth car read 22 degrees, but it felt more like 0.

"Cody? When does Becky's basketball get out?"

"10 minutes ago." He said without looking up from his book next to her.

"Huh, wonder if our signals got crossed." She said checking her phone.

"I bet she's with that guy from church." Cody said causally, having no idea he might be ratting his sister out.

"Which guy… Gabe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup. That guy. I think they like each other or something."

"Oh, what do you think of him?"

"He's okay I guess. Dad says it will take a very special person to deal with all her attitude. I'm not sure Gabes that special."

"Cody!" Elizabeth laughed. "Well, what do your parents think?"

"I don't think they know anything yet."

Elizabeth looked back out the window towards the school's main doors. Still not seeing Becky. She was starting to wonder what she was getting herself into this week.

Five minutes later Becky finally emerged from the school. She pulled her coat tighter around her and ran towards the car. Elizabeth popped the trunk so Becky could stow her duffle.

"Hi!" Becky said happily as she took the seat behind Cody. "Sorry I'm late, practice ran a little late."

"No problem. All set?"

"Yup!"

Elizabeth had her doubts about Becky's story, having seen a number of girls she knew were on Becky's team leave almost 15 before. She didn't feel like pressing the matter now however. She'd just have to try to keep a good eye on Becky for the time being.

"I have to make one stop to get Rip and then we'll head home."

"Okay." Both kids said.

Cody switch seats with Becky once they picked up Rip. Becky sat quietly in the front seat looking out the window.

"Any news about Pete?" She asked.

"Nothing new yet. Your mom promised to call as soon as she knew more."

Becky nodded.

"What's for dinner?" Cody asked. "I'm starving."

"I think your mom left us a lasagna."

"Awesome!"

Once they arrived at the Hogens the kids dispersed in opposite directions. Becky up to her room without a word and Cody jumped on the couch, immediately turning on the TV.

"Cody, is your homework all set."

"Yup."

Rip looked up at Elizabeth with concern as Dasher ran into the kitchen. Jumping excitedly around.

"Cody, it looks like Dasher could use some love. Can you come see to him?"

"Coming!"

"Don't worry pup." Elizabeth said to Rip asn Dasher left. "I'm not leaving you here alone this time. We're just staying here to help at Abigail for a bit." She bent down petting his head softly before starting on what was left for dinner.

….

Abigail woke up a good two and half hours before Alyssa was due to come pick her up. She got up, showered and then paced her room. It was too late back home to call so she took her Bible out of her bag and went to sit in the chair by the window. She flipped through, reading some of her previously highlighted verses. In her anxious state, she wasn't actually retaining any of it. She closed the Bible and turned her gaze out the window.

The city was just waking up as a fresh blanket of snow began to cover the streets.

"Lord, I'm not sure what today will bring. Walk with me please?"

*Knock knock knock*

The knock startled her out of her seat. Then she heard Alyssa's soft voice behind the door.

"I know I'm early." She said as Abigail opened the door. "But I was already awake so I thought I'd check in and see if you were ready?"

"I am, yes thank you!" Abigail rushed around the room grabbing what she needed and headed out the door.

At the hospital, Alyssa helped Abigail check in at the visitor's station where Abigail was given a booklet on how to help your injured soldier, a list of dos and don't for while at the military hospital and more. It was a little overwhelming.

"Ok Abigail, you ready?" Alyssa asked. She nodded and the made their way up to Peter's floor.

It was quiet on the floor. Abigail focused on trying to keep her breathing steady. Focusing on the thick grey line painted on the floor.

"Here we are." Alyssa said, stopping at a large closed door. "He has is own room right now. So you'll have some privacy. Go on in and I'll see if I can get his doctor here to talk to you soon."

"Thank you, Alyssa."

"Of course. You have my number if you need anything." Abigail nodded, as her new friend left to begin her shift.

"Lord, be with us. I'm scared." She opened the door as quietly as she could. Walking in she felt her heart break.

Lying asleep in the hospital bed was her baby boy. It didn't matter that he was in his 20s with a wife and baby on the way. He was still her baby boy.

Peter had one leg bandaged and elevated in a black brace and both arms lightly bandaged from what must have been burns. His handsome young faces was red, blotchy and slightly swollen on one side.

"My little Peter" she said taking his hand as she sat by his side. A few tears escape her eyes right then. She told herself those needed to be the only tears she shed in front of her son.

"Ma?" Peter's weak voice moved through the quiet room.

"I'm here. I'm here Peter."

"What do you think?" He said weakly gesturing to himself. "Just like the time I tried jumping off the roof into that pile of leaves huh?"

She laughed a little. "If I remember correctly that one ended with a broken leg."

"Exactly." He said. His eyes still barely opening. "No big."

"Peter…" she pulled out her best mom voice.

"How's Clara and the baby?"

"They're doing well. She hated that she couldn't be here."

"It's for the best." He said with a groan. "No pictures for her k? Not till my face goes back to normal."

"But Peter…"

"Ma, no. I can't upset her like that. Not when I can't do anything to make it better."

"She'd want to know."

"Let me take care of my family. Please." For the first time since she walked in, his eyes stayed open, fixed on her.

Abigail didn't like the idea, not one bit. But she consented.

Feeling like he could trust her at her word, he relaxed again. Taking deep slow breathes. His leg was killing him, the breathing helped some.

"Can I do anything for you?" Abigail asked, feeling helpless.

"No." He looked up seeing the mountain of concern in her eyes. "Ma I'm ok. Really."

"I'm looking right at you sweetheart and I'm not so sure." So much like his father, downplaying everything.

"Ma, my friends…" He groaned again trying to shift in his bed. "most of them didn't make it."

"Oh."

"So I'm ok. Alright?"

She sighed, "Ok Peter." She held tightly to his hand as he fell back asleep. Abigail watched him sleep. As hard as it was to see him like this, she was grateful. Grateful he was alive. She smiled when she noticed his arm twitch slightly as he slept. Something he use to do even as a baby. She'd hold him in her arms, and would know that once he'd twitch, he was in a deep enough sleep that she could transfer him to his crib.

"I wish I could hold you and keep you safe Peter. You'll understand soon enough when your little one is born." She laughed slightly. "I think you may already feel that way some."

Twenty minutes later the doctor walked in. He was a tall, serious looking man. Very typical of a career officer.

"Mrs Hogan? I'm Major Holt. Your son's doctor." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. How is he?"

"Are you aware of exactly what happened in theater?"

"I know he was in a humvee and something happened."

"Yes. Your son's convoy was traveling east of Tal Al-Dahab, Iraq when an explosive device detonated near the humvee he was traveling in."

She nodded, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"In the explosion he was thrown from the humvee which worked in his favor. He sustained minor burns on both arms and on the left side of his neck, as well as a concussion and bruising with minor lacerations."

"What about his leg?"

"His leg as been my main concern. It's broken, with some damage to the nerves and ligaments around the knee. We're unsure if they occurred in the explosive itself or from being thrown. We operated as soon as he was brought here and are pleased with what we've seen so far."

"Will he fully recover?"

"Time will tell ma'am. In the meantime he is likely to be very groggy and in a great deal of pain. We'll do everything we can to control it, but there's only so much we can do."

"I understand, thank you."

"Now if things continue to progress as we suspect, we can release him back to the states in a week, maybe two."

"Can I stay for that time? If… if Peters okay with it?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you." Major Holt started to leave but Abigail stopped him. "Major Holt?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"The others in his humvee?"

"Ma'am I'm not authorized to discuss that with anyone at this time. To be honest I don't know a lot myself."

"Oh, of course…"

He sighed. "His humvee was carrying 5 soldiers. 3 were killed. He and another was badly injured. That's all I can say."

"Thank you." He nodded and left to finish his rounds.

….

Back at the Hogan's house, Elizabeth was learning a new technique to life she called "embracing the chaos." The Hogan household had been a whirlwind of emotions and you guessed it, chaos. Currently there were two dogs, a preteen, teenager and one overwhelmed teacher staying in one house.

The dogs still could only be in the same space for small periods of time before Rip would get overwhelmed by the younger pups playfulness.

Cody was fine and as helpful as could be. Becky was another story. She was a young woman who desperately wanted to be all grown up. On top of that tornado of emotions and the stress of being worried about her older brother, she was in love. Or at least a teenage version of it.

Becky sat up in her room listening to music and texting. Avoiding her homework and everyone in the house. She wasn't sure why though. She and Cody generally got a long well and she really liked Elizabeth. But right now she was just in a mood. So much seemed to be changing around her.

Just before 5, her phone beeped notifying her of a text.

" _Movies tomorrow night right? -Gabe"_

Becky sighed. In all the chaos of the week she hadn't found time to ask her parents about going out. She was pretty sure with them the answer would have been a "no", or a "let's discuss this later". Neither of which was what she was looking for.

She walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Deciding to see what she could gain by having a young cool adult being in charge. The thought had crossed her mind to just say it was a group thing. Thinking technically there would be a non specific group of people at the theater, it wouldn't by as if they were completely alone. But remembering she was a terrible liar and knowing how quilty she'd feel, she decided to go with the truth.

Elizabeth was busy making dinner and listening to Cody ramble off about his baseball card collections and whether or not he thought the Red Sox had another series win in them someday.

Becky took a deep breath. Gaining Elizabeth's attention she asked. Talking a mile a minute.

Elizabeth thought about what was being asked for a moment. "Do your parents know about Gabe?"

" _Great"_ Becky thought to herself. Already she didn't think this was going well.

"They know of him…" She finally said.

"Know him as a guy you go to school and church with or as a guy you're hoping to date?"

Becky sighed. "The first part."

"I don't know Beck."

"Come on Mrs. Thornton! Mom and Dad are just going to make a big deal out of it and rule and crap and it's not necessary. I'm a grown woman!"

"You are a growing woman, but you're not an adult yet." Elizabeth said in a stern but compassionate voice, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Why do you sound just like them!" Becky's tone was more biting than she intended, but there was no taking it back now.

At that, Elizabeth decided she was uncomfortable with the idea. If anything happened while she was responsible she'd never forgive herself. She sympathized with Becky though, remembering some of her and Rosie's teenage years. So she gave Becky a counteroffer.

"What if you guys go as a group? I'm sure there's still time to grab a few more people before tomorrow night."

This was not what Becky was looking for and evan though the idea seemed okay enough, she was past the point of seeing reason.

"Forget it. This is ridiculous! I thought you'd be cooler about this than mom. This is so unfair!" She stormed up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Well that could have gone better…" She groaned

"I told you." Cody said looking up from his baseball cards. "Attitude. Lots of attitude"

" _Yeah… Maybe I do want all boys…"_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she returned to the stove.

Becky sat on her bed again, music blaring. Grabbing her phone she went to text Gabe. She started to type that she couldn't go, but at the last minute deleted it. Sending a different one instead.

" _Yes"_

" _Details tomorrow"_

….

Abigail sat curled up in the big hospital chair by Peter's side. Her eyes were closed, but sleep escaped her grasp. She reached into her bag for something to do. Every few moments she'd look over at her son. The doctors were very pleased with his progress so far. The leg would heal. The only big question was to what degree. There was a chance that his leg wouldn't recover fully enough for him to remain active duty.

"What are you up to Ma?" Peter asked as he woke up, seeing her playing on her tablet.

"Just checking some things out."

"What things?"

Abigail simply shrugged.

"Why do you seem like you're hiding something?" He let out a little laugh and then groaned. His chest still hurting from the accident.

"The hospital staff gave me a lot of information when I arrived. How to be a good support system and things like that."

"That's helpful I guess."

"Yes, it is."

"So what are you reading about now? Rehab stuff? Medication?"

"No… I'm reading about the transition soldiers take… when they're discharged."

"Discharged? Like a medical discharge?"

"Yes like that." Abigail spoke nervously.

"I'm not exiting the Army Ma. I'm just banged up a bit." Peter said strongly raising his head up as much as he could.

"I just thought I'd look incase…"

"Don't waist your time. My career isn't over yet." He slammed his head back into the pillow frustrated and in pain. This was not an option Peter was willing to accept. He was a soldier, it was all he wanted to be.

Abigail wanted to reassure him that there would be other job opportunities for him. She could tell at this point, it would do nothing but frustrate him more. So she let it go.

"How are we doing today?" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Captain Robbins." Peter nodded with a light smile. "I think I'm doing a little better today."

"Well let's look shall we?" She examined his burns and changed the bandages. The changes cause Peter to wince audibly.

"Yeah that stings like hell I bet. But it has to been done. I'm real sorry."

"Understood." Peter said gritting his teeth.

Alyssa quickly moved on to his knee, noticing there was a still a lot of swelling so she replace his icepack.

She stared at his face, shining a light in his eyes to check his concussion. As she looked, she could see a look of frustration mixed in with the discomfort. She knew a positive attitude was going to be a big asset to his recovery, so she thought of an idea.

"You want to skype your wife today? Your facial swelling looks a lot better and your head seems fine today."

She showed Peter his face in a mirror. He nodded and smiled. His face was normal enough that he was comfortable enough skyping with Clara. Abigal set up her tablet for him so he wouldn't have to hold it or move much they left to give them their privacy.

Hearing them talk just as she was leaving made Abigail smile again. Even with all his frustration and pain, he spoke sweetly and lovingly to Clara, not wanting to worry her any more than he had too. It was the most important thing to him other than recovering. And even that, was for her. He wanted to be a man she'd be proud of, a man who could provide for his growing family.

….

The next afternoon Elizabeth sat in the teacher's lounge grading math test and eating her lunch while her students were off for an activity.

"Please tell me I'm wrong and it's not the middle of the day but the end?" Faith said as she entered the teacher's lounge.

"Sorry hon. It's actually just sigh of noon." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Darn it." Faith and Elizabeth both laughed.

"Rough day?"

"I feel like every kid in this whole school has a stomach bug, sore throat or headache today. I sent 5 kids home all before lunch."

"Yikes. How about you keep your distance from me then." Elizabeth joked.

"Would you like me to wear a mask? I have some in my office." She joked back.

"Oh thats a wonderful idea. Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back."

"Seriously?"

"No." She laughed. "Just don't cough on me though."

"Fair enough." Faith smiled taking the seat by Elizabeth. "How's it going at the Hogans?"

"Good I guess. Codys been great and the dogs do okay as long as Rip gets his space." She rolled her eyes. "Becky… I don't know. I feel like I screwed that up but I'm not sure I could have done anything different. She just so moody right now"

"She's a girl. We all have our moments. You're a smart woman Elizabeth, I'm sure you made the right call."

"I hope so." Elizabeth closed her binder. "She wants so much to be an adult. She's close too."

"It's a hard age. You feel like you should be an adult. Heck, back in the early 1900's she would have been!"

"I know, it's funny to think about it that way."

"When does Abigail come back?"

"Hopefully next week. They want to make sure Peter is stable enough to tolerate the flight home. Frank will be home in a day or two though."

"Bring on the reinforcements!"

"Exactly!" They laughed.


	17. Army Mom Strong Part 2

Army Mom Strong Part 2

Abigail took the elevator down to the main hospital floor. Needed to stretch her legs a bit and clear her head.

She rounded the next corner seeing no one in sight. Taking a moment, she leaned up against the wall took realease a long breath she'd been holding for lord knows how long and cried. Letting out all the emotions she swore to herself she wouldn't let out around Peter.

Once she had a chance to compose herself, Abigail went into her purse for her phone. Wanting to call the one person she needed in that moment.

….

At a busy conference center in the middle of Washington DC, Frank sat trying to listen to the lecture being presented. He'd been looking forward to this conference for months, but now with everything going on at home, he wasn't sure if he was learning anything at all.

Just as the speaker was about to give his closing remarks, Frank felt his cell start to buzz. He grabbed his phone and ran out of the lecture hall to found a quiet place to take the call.

"Hello?" Frank answered.

"Frank, its me."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you? Wait, whos phone are you using? I didn't recognize the number."

"It's one Dottie gave me to use while I'm here. I didn't have time before I left to get my plan switched to international."

"Oh, okay. Remind me to thank her for all that."

"Okay."

"It's so good to hear your voice. Emailings been great but it's so much better to actually hear you." he sighed. "So, how are you? Hows our boy?"

"Oh Frank, he's still so banged up but getting better I guess."

"That's good. How's he holding up emotionally?"

"He wants to beat this, come back stronger than before."

"That's good. That kind of attitude will help him push through the really hard days."

"I guess."

"Are you okay?" Frank could tell the stress was taking it toll on his wife.

She let out a sigh. "I think… I think I may be a bad Army mom." She sank into a big comfy chair in the hospital lobby.

"Abigail Hogan, that's crazy talk. You are an amazing mother."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Talk to me sweetheart."

"Okay." She took a big breath. "I was reading about soldiers who get injured and can't return to active duty."

"That's gotta be a really tough blow for them."

"I know, it's just… I kind of found myself wanting that… for Peter."

"Ah. Well that makes sense. You want him to stay safe and you feel that if his out of the Army, he will be."

"Exactly! But it's not what he wants. Not at all. He nearly bit off my head for suggestion that he could have a life outside of the army."

"What does the doctor say now?"

"He says Peter is getting stronger each day. Time will tell for sure, especially with his leg but, it's likely in time he will get to go "back to the action" as he said." She rolled her eyes.

"I see." Frank thought for a moment. "Can I say something you might not like?"

Abigail let out a little laugh. "You know I always want to hear the truth. Especially from you. Besides, were thousands of mile apart right now, the worst I can do right now is hang up on you and I need you to much do that."

Frank chuckled. "Alright, here it goes love… First, Peter is a strong, courageous young man. I myself am proud to call him my son, and glad that he allows me too." He paused. "Before Peter deployed, do you know what I told him?"

"No, what?"

"I told him to remember who was in control. I told him he would see a lot of painful, scarring things over there. But no matter what happen, God would still be in control and he needed to trust that. Did it mean God liked everything that was happening? Certainly not. But no matter what He would walk with Peter and guide his path."

"So you're saying this is apart of God plan for Peter?"

"I'm saying He's been with him every step of the way, and I believe He will continue to do so. Whatever happens. Whether it be as a soldier or as a civilian."

"But how can I let him go back after seeing just how hurt he can get? What if it had been worse Frank?"

"But it wasn't. And you and I both know that there are dangers in life in and out of the service."

"So you're asking me to let go and let God huh?" She said with a frustrated chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

Frank chuckled as well. "I guess so yeah."

"He's my little boy Frank."

"I know. And that why we will be there and support him with whatever comes next."

Abigail sighed. "I wish you were here."

"So do I. Every hour I sit here I think about hoping the next flight out to either you or the kids."

"Have you talked to them?"

"I have. They're worried but good. I have a feeling Becky is giving Elizabeth the same treatment she's been giving us but Elizabeth's too nice to say it." Frank laughed.

"Oh no. I guess I wouldn't be surprised." Abigail sighed. "When this is over we need to figure that out. Something going on there."

"I know. Why can't she just stay little?" Frank asked with a little pout.

"Spoken like a true father."

….

Friday night rolled around and Becky's mood hadn't improved to much. In their short conversation on the way home, Elizabeth got the sneaky suspicion that she was hiding something.

When dinner rolled around, the teen stay quiet. Leaving the conversation to Cody, who didn't seem to mind sharing all about his upcoming science project and how this summer he planned to try out for pitcher.

Becky with stuck in her own little world. Running over the details of her plan over and over. As the time was drawing closer, she was feel less confident that what she was doing was right.

"Becky? Earth to Becky?" Cody called out grabbing her attention. "Mrs Thornton said we could watch a movie tonight and make s'mores over candle fire like mom does"'

"That's great." Becky spoke dryly.

"You should join us Becky. It will be fun." Elizabeth suggested.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I may just turn in for the night." She didn't even look up as she spoke, guilt already weighing on her.

"Really Becky?" Cody whined.

"Yeah. Maybe another time bud." She smiled over at him. "May I be excused?"

"Yes of course." Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth had always felt like children were like puzzles. Teens on the other hand, were more like ticking time bombs. One wrong move and BOOM. She understood, she wasn't that different in her own teenage years, which didn't seem that far behind her. It was a rough age. Right now, she just wanted to help.

"Becky? Elizabeth called out. Reaching the base of the stairs just as Becky was nearing the top. "Can we talk for a moment?" Elizabeth's sweet tone was soothing to the Beckys conflicted heart.

"Sure." Becky responded and took a seat on the stairs.

"I'm sorry tonight isn't going how you wanted it to."

"It's fine." Then words flew out to quickly, added to Elizabeth's suspicions.

"You've got a lot going on now with school and basketball. Add to that what's going on with Peter and your new relationship with Gabe, it's a lot. I'm sure you feel like everything's spinning around like a storm that you have no control over."

" _Huh, she got that right."_ Becky thought to herself, responding with a simple nod.

"Just be patient okay? You'll see things being to settle soon."

"Ok."

"You're a great kid Beck. When it comes to Gabe, I'm sure your parents will be understanding when you talk to them." Elizabeth smiled and headed back toward the kitchen. "Good night Becky." She called back.

"Night Mrs. Thornton."

Becky walked up to her bedroom falling face first on her bed. Frustrated with her situation and now with herself for making it worse. She already told Gabe she could go out tonight. There was no going back now.

"I can do this." She mumbled to herself. "It's stupid anyway. I'm just leaving to do something I should be allowed to do in the first place. Leaving without anyone knowing… Which as long as I don't get caught should be fine. Right? Yeah this is not a big deal."

An hour later Becky careful walked down the hall, through her parents bedroom, through the crawl space that lead to the garage and down the stairs. It was easy.

She grab her coat that she had conveniently left in the garage and began the walk down the long driveway. The plan was to met Gabe at the end just around the bend, out of sight from the house.

She made it halfway down the drive and stopped. Elizabeth's words coming back to her.

" _You're a great kid Beck… I'm sure your parents will be understanding when you talk to them."_

It was the "you're a great kid" part that stung. She had always thought she was a good kid. Tried her best in school, helped out at church and with Cody. She loved her mom and dad so much. So thankful that they opened their hearts to her and Cody. Giving them such a loving home.

"What am I doing… this will ruin everything." She kicked the ground, holding her face in her hands.

Just then Gabe pulled up. He put the car in park and jumped out. She continued walking meeting him at the car.

"Hey! Becky you okay?" Gabe noticed a few tears in her eyes. "Did something else happen to Pete?"

"No." she said wiping her eyes. "Pete's ok. But I need to tell you something."

The both leaned up against the car as she told Gabe all about her plan and the guilt she felt at that moment. After she'd told him everything, she waited for him to speak. It was only a few moments but felt like an eternity.

"It's ok." He said breaking the silence.

"What is?"

"Waiting. We can talk to your parents when they get back."

"Really?"

Gabe let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere. I have no problem waiting for you. Especially if it means we're doing this right."

She was so relieved. Somehow she'd convinced herself that if she took to long he'd lose interest and move on to someone else. As he continued talking, she realized just how wrong she had been.

"I need to go back, talk to Mrs. Thornton."

"Want me to go with you?" Gabe offered, sensing her nervousness.

"No. This was my call not yours. I need to face this."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You didn't get caught, not yet anyway. You could probably still get back in without them knowing. Instead you're going to what? Walk through the front door?" He said with a laugh.

"Yup."

"Why?" He was impressed, proud, yet curious.

"Truth always as a way of coming out. I don't want this over my head."

Gabe nodded. Hugged her goodnight, leaving her to her fate.

Much to Becky's surprise, she was currently feeling better than she had been. She knew now she'd made the right call. Still sorry it took her till a few minutes ago to figure it out.

….

Elizabeth sat with Cody curled up under a big quilt on the big comfy couch. Cody was thoroughly entranced by Jurassic World, even though as he proudly state before that this was his 7th time seeing it.

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of the front door opening. She pushed the quilt aside and walked careful to the door.

"I wondered if that was you." She said arms crossed as she entered the entryway. "Where's Gabe?"

"I sent him home." She sighed. "I need to talk to you." Becky said taking off her coat and boots.

"Cody?" Elizabeth called out. "Can you go grab the s'mores stuff?"

"Okay." He called back pausing the movie.

"Grab enough for Becky too." She said just as Cody notice his sister in the entryway.

"What the heck are you doing there?" He asked confused, eyes darting toward the upstairs where he'd thought she had been.

"Apologizing." Becky said, her eyes staying on Elizabeth. Cody looked back and forth between his sister and Elizabeth before leaving the room as asked.

"You know I wondered if you'd try something like this. I hoped you wouldn't though."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton."

"I see you didn't get far?"

"No. I changed my mind halfway down the drive."

"Oh?"

"You told me I was a great kid." She looked down and her fidgeting hands. "I realized if I did this, I would be giving that up."

Elizabeth went to her, embracing Becky in a warm hug as soon as the tears fell from the teens eyes. "No, not completely. It would have certainly been a detour on the trust though. Not just with me, but your parents too."

Becky nodded, wiping her eyes.

"You and me are okay. But you're going to need to talk to your parents about this."

"I know."

Cody walked back in. Setting the s'more candle and ingredients on the table.

"Becky since you're awake, I mean back or whatever, do you want to have movie night with us? We just started so we can start it over if you want." Cody said excitedly.

Becky glanced at Elizabeth for approval. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Sure Cody. Sounds like fun."

They say down together on the couch. Elizabeth sharing the quilt with Becky as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You are a great kid Becky. You made the right call. I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks Mrs. Thornton. I'm sure about the first part though."

"I know. Now, let's watch this movie that may give me nightmares shall we?" She smiled.

….

At the hospital in Germany, Abigail sat again at Peter's side. Working on knitting a blanket for her first grandchild. It was a beautiful green and gold color with a zig zag pattern. She hoped to get it all finished in time for the baby. AS she working, she heard the sound of Peter's movement. Breaking her concentrating.

"Ma?" He said with a wince as he woke up.

"Peter, you alright?"

He winced again, his face turning deep red.

"It hurts." He finally managed to say. "It hurts a lot." He began to squirm more and more, which she knew would only make the pain worse.

"Peter, hang on honey, I'm here!"

"Ma I can't… I can't do this." he practically yelled.

Abigail grabbed for the emergency cord, pulling it several times. Then she yelled out the door, just to make sure they heard her.

"Peter… Peter look at me!" She said, trying to get his attention. "It's going to be alright, I'm here." Inside she was frantic, but on the outside she was strong, loving yet stern. Just what he would need. "Peter you have to look at me. Peter!"

He finally managed to look at her. The look on his face broke her heart. "It's ok son, I'm right here."

"What's the problem?" A nurse ran in.

"My son's in pain I need you to do something!" She demanded.

The nurse check his burns and his leg.

"Where's the pain Corporal?" She asked.

"My… leg." Peter answered.

The nurse took a second look. The swelling on his leg was bad, a little worse than what they expected. Just then Captain Robbins walked in.

"Everything okay?"

"This kills!" Peter called out, gritting his teeth.

Alyssa checked his chart to see if it was time for more meds. Thankfully it was close enough and she sent the one nurse to grab them.

"Hang on Corporal! We're going to get you something for the pain. It will take a few minutes to kick in though okay?"

"K" he groaned.

"Corporal we need to you try and lay still. You don't want to injure yourself more right?" Alyssa said calmly.

"Ma…" Peter quietly called out, reaching for her hand. Abigail took it, instructing him to squeeze as hard as needed.

"How can you expect him to lay still when he's in so much pain? Can't you do something?" Abigail said sternly.

"Trust me Abigail, we're doing everything we can. Oh good!" She said as the other nurse came running in the meds.

"Corporal, this should do the trick. Just hang in there okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He groaned, trying to be still as asked. It wasn't going well. The staff made sure Abigail was comfortable and left soon after, leaving her alone with Peter. She took a deep breath, knowing it was on her now to calm him so the medicine could do its job.

"Peter, what can I do? What do you need?"

"Not… to talk." He groaned before letting out a slight laugh.

"Talk to him." Alyssa encouraged. "Tell him a story." She nodded toward Peter.

"Okay, okay. Um, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Tell me… what made you… decided to marry Dad?" He asked through the pain.

"Your father? Well, we were high school sweethearts you know that."

"No, not Pa. Frank."

Abigail smiled. "Well, I'd been seeing him almost every day at the cafe. Poor man couldn't cook anything more than eggs and bacon."

"And… fish. Don't forget that." He said, relaxing a little.

"That's right and fish." She held on to Peter's hand and rubbed his head with the other. "I really thought at first he was just coming in because he knew he'd starve otherwise. But as time when on and we got to talking I saw how sweet he was and how genuinely interested he was in my life. That it was more than just a pastor and congregant relationship. Before I knew it, I was in love."

"Keep talking, you got this." Alyssa encourage more as she left. Seeing that Abigail was more the capable.

"I didn't expect to ever fall in love again. I loved your father so much. I couldn't image caring for anyone like that again. But it happened. He started asking me out more and more and got to the point where my day just didn't feel complete unless he was in it. So we started going on walks every day, just to see how our days were. Those walks turning into dinner and walks. I guess we just wanted more time."

"What else?" Peter said, finally laying still with his eyes closed.

"Then one day he ask us both out remember?"

"To a red sox game." He smiled.

"Thats right. You were already pretty much grown, but he wanted you to know him too. It was important to him that if we became a family, that we all became a family. That's when I knew I wanted to marry him."

"He's a good guy Ma. I'm happy for you." Peter said as he drifted off to sleep. The meds finally kicking in.

"Oh my sweet boy." Abigail said kissing his head.

….

Later that night, Elizabeth sat up against the headboard of the guest bed. Her mind running over everything that had happened that night. She couldn't sleep, even though everything had ended fine, she was well aware that it could have been a very different story.

She tried distracting herself by sending Jack an email about all that had happened then went to read old emails from him. It seemed like forever since they'd been able to connect. Schedules being so different.

….

Over at base camp Eagle, Jack sat in his room checking his email with a newly issued to him laptop. He'd just finished setting it up to his specifications and decided to check for any new emails. He laughed reading Elizabeth's account of the events that had just taken place. Wishing he had been there with her.

He was about to reply when he noticed Elizabeth seemed to be online. Immediately, he messaged her.

"Please tell me she's awake and we can finally talk!"

: you awake beautiful?

Ethornton: yes! are you?

: yup. skype date?

Ethornton: perfect!

Jack opened the skype up as fast as he could and sent the call request. Next thing he knew, he was looking at his beautiful wife on the screen. He took in a deep breath at the sight of her. Wishing he could jump through the screen and be with her.

"You look amazing hon." He said with a huge smile.

"You too. Goodness you have no idea how happy I am to see you after today."

"Yeah I got your email." he laughed as she started retelling him about the events of the week and what happened tonight in a very animated fashion.

"What would you have done if she hadn't changed her mind?" He asked after she finished.

"You know I actually have no idea." She laughed. "Ugh Jack this was something else. I've never worked so closely with this age group. Elementary Ed was definitely my calling."

"Oh come on now it sounds like you handled everything well. She home, safe and willing to talk to Frank and Abigail about everything. That's in a win in my book."

"I guess." she smiled. Happy to be gazing at her husband. "She asked me if I'd ever sneaked out at her age."

"What'd you tell her?"

"The truth. That I hadn't."

"Really? Is that the truth?" Jack teased.

"It is! Jack Thornton what are you suggesting?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "I seem to remember you sneaking out to meet me once."

"Well in that's case I was older than Becky is, and are you sure it was me? Because I'm not remember any of this." She folded her arms in front of her giving him as much sass as she could. Not keeping a straight face at the same time.

"Mhmm. Christmas break, my house. This was after New Years our first year together."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh goodness! Yeah I guess that does count doesn't it? Why didn't I think about that?"

"I don't know but it was a night I sure won't forget!" Jack laughed.

New Years Break, Vermont…

After New Year's Eve, Jack and Elizabeth were finding it hard to be alone, even for a minute. The Thornton house was always busy. Not just with Jack's parents, but Tom and his friends, or other family members who'd stop by. Generally unannounced. Normally Jack liked the familiar chaos of home. But right now he would've given anything for just a few interrupted moments with Elizabeth.

To make things more difficult, it was -15 outside, without taking the wind into account. So taking a walk or anything outside was out of the question.

In the house, the boy's parents had a no girls in their rooms behind closed door rule. The rule had always annoyed Tom. Jack on the other hand was never phased by it, till now.

After playing a game of Catan with the family, the couple went up stairs hoping for a few moments alone. They sat on his bed, leaning their backs against the wall to watch a movie on Jack's computer. Every few moments, Charlotte seemed to pass by the door and smile. About the 4th time Jack paused the movie and went out to have a little chat.

"Mom, isn't your room down stairs?"

"Yes son. What's your point?"

"My point? My point is what are you doing? I agreed to keep to the rules of the house even though I'm a grown man and find it ridiculous that they apply to me now. So what gives with the constant checking in?"

"Jarrick, you know if we bend the rules for you now Tom will try twice as hard later. Your father and I don't need any more mischief from that boy."

"I get that but mom, just give me a break here alright? No more drive bys."

Charlotte looked into the eyes of her son and sighed. He was grown, he was right about that. "Sorry son. It's hard for a mother to let go. I'll go back down stairs."

"And stay there?" Jack grinned.

She laughed. "Watch that sass… and yes, I'll try and stay there."

Jack smiled as he went back into his room, closing the door half way.

"Victory?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"For now." Jack slid next to Elizabeth and leaned in for a kiss. Taking advantage of the alone time. A light moan escaped Elizabeth's lips, causing Jack to want more, deepening the kiss.

"Jack!" Tom burst into the room. Causing Jack and Elizabeth to jump apart.

"What on earth do you need." Jack said frustrated.

"Sorry to interrupt, well not really. Your faces were priceless."

"Tom" Elizabeth said trying to muster up all the patience she had. "I like you, but that's changing really fast here, whats up?"

"I want to borrow the car."

"So take dads." Jack responded.

"He has to run errands later and I don't feel like driving moms mini van. So come on, can I take yours?"

Jack thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "No."

"No? Why not."

"Elizabeth and I are heading out."

"We are?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yup. So take moms or come up with a new plan." Jack said to his younger brother.

Tom complained on his way out the bedroom door as Jack got off the bed to grab a sweater.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"Not sure yet but somewhere where we can be alone. Or more alone than this. I swear, I feel like I'm in highschool. I should have just visited you. Your family is way better about all this. Remember Thanksgiving?"

Elizabeth laughed, he looked cute when frustrated. "My parents are only good about it because they've learned with Vi. They were much worse than this."

"Seriously?" Jack was shocked.

"Yup. Alright, let's go!"

20 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. They wouldn't be completely alone but at least no one would interrupt them for a hour and thirty minutes. They purchased their tickets and went to find a seat. Finding two off towards the back of the quiet theater.

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Hear what?"

"No family." She giggled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a deep long kiss.

"Ahem" They quickly pulled apart to see who was interrupting them this time.

"Funny meeting you here!" Rosies teased.

"Lee, Rosie." Jack said running his hand over his lips. "Hi."

"Hey yourself" Lee grinned. "Just looking to get out a bit?" Lee said taking the seat by them.

"Something like that." Elizabeth said with a light smile, squeezing Jack's hand.

Rosie noticed the look on her friends face, realizing they'd probably come to be alone and mouthed "sorry" to Elizabeth.

She smiled and shrugged just as the lights went down signaling the start of the movie.

"I love you babe." She whispered in Jack's ear.

He turned to her with a smile as he wrapped his strong arm around her pulling her close. "Love you back." He said, leaving a soft kiss on her temple.

….

The movie ended and the group decided to go for coffee before heading home. The walked into the local coffee shop, which was a bit crowded due to the bitter cold.

Elizabeth and Rosie took a seat while the guys went up for their drinks.

"Sorry to bust in on you like that man."

"Eh, it's alright. It's good seeing you guys anyway."

"So you guys aren't getting much alone time together?"

"No." Jack said with a laugh. "I don't know. Maybe it's for the best."

"How?" Lee looked confused. "Every time I see you guys you look completely enamored with each other."

"That's the problem." Jack said with a frustrated laugh. "Two weeks apart did something to me. I just can't get enough of her now. I might have to push up my time table."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I've had a plan. When I was going to propose, when we might get married. That kind of stuff."

"And now you wanna change that?"

"Thinking about it. A year and a half is a long time. Especially when you know they're the only one for you."

"That it is." Lee looked back at Rosie, understanding completely.

Before the boys could continue their conversation they were in the front of the line. After they placed their orders Lee looked back at his friend. "Well whatever you do man, you know you've got my support."

"Thanks"

"And I guarantee that whenever you do ask, that girl will say yes."

Jack smiled, he knew Lee as right.

After spending the afternoon with their friends that went back to the Thornton house. Elizabeth went to help Charlotte with dinner while Jack, Tom and their dad relaxed in the living room watching a hockey game.

Jack glanced back down the hall, watching Elizabeth has she glided through the kitchen. Her laughter traveled down the hall like his favorite melody, making him smile. It also made him want to be alone with her more than ever. He rested his head back on the couch, coming up with a plan.

They spent the rest of the night as a family. Dinner around the table, dessert and a hilarious game of celebrity in front of the fire. Elizabeth was so happy. She wasn't just in love with Jack, but his whole family. She belong there just as much as she did in her own family. It was a thrilling feeling.

It was late by the time the game finished. Tom headed off to bed, Charlotte and Tom Sr. went off to finish the dishes in the kitchen before heading to bed themselves. They said their goodnights to the family and walked up the stairs to their separate rooms.

Alone upstairs, they shared a brief yet tender goodnight kiss before Elizabeth turned to go in her room.

"Wait." Jack said taking her hand again. "Meet me in the garage tonight?"

"What?" She laughed. "Sneak out to the garage?"

"Mhmm. Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog face.

She gave him a confused grin but nodded. "When?"

Jack looked around and then at his watch. "Let's try in a hour and a half?"

"Okay. See you then." She kissed his cheek and closed the door behind her.

….

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth quietly made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone in the house. She grabbed her shoes and coat and walked outside.

"Jack you crazy man! Its freezing out here!" She spoke outloud to herself as she walked the path from the house to the detached garage. Once inside she saw nothing and no one. Just the Thorntons cars and the normal things you'd find in a garage.

"Jack?" She quietly called out.

"Up here." She heard his soothing voice coming from a the wooden staircase in the back, a slight light illuminating the top.

Elizabeth giggled slightly. Wondering what her beloved boyfriend had in store for her as she climbing the staircase. Once at the top and gasped. In the unfinished space above the garage Jack had set up a hammock, laden with blankets directly below a large skylight.

"I didn't know this was here!" She said walking toward him.

"It's a little project of my parents. They want to finish it to be like a studio apartment or something. You know, when family or friends come up. Things like that."

"And this?" She pointed up to the skylight.

"Oh that? Dad loves the stars." He shrugged.

"He's not the only one." She said with a smile as she played with her north star necklace. Making Jack laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He took her hand and lead her over toward the hammock, jumping in.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Trust me. I'm a cadet, we know about these things." She put her hands on her hips. Still questioning. "I tied it up using the far rafters. Tom and I have done this many times. Trust me please?"

"Well alright." She took his hand and climbed in snuggling close as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Mmmm, this is perfect." He kissed her head. "I just needed more time with you. Just you."

"I was feeling the same. Don't get me wrong I love it here and your family is…"

"Nosey, everywhere, invading?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes, but I was going to say wonderful." She laughed. "Nothing beats moments like this though."

"Nope. I've been going nuts today. Every time I've looked at you I've wanted to kiss you."

"Oh really?" He nodded. "So what's stopping you now?"

"Nothing at all." He leaned in slightly teasing her lips at first with one light kiss after another. Making her squirm like mad in his arms. When he felt she had reached her limit of that, he pulled her tightly to his chest, kissing her hard, yet loving.

Elizabeth felt herself go weak, being completely swept up in his love and affection. That didn't stop her from kissing him back and making him feel her own desire and love. In the heat of the moment, low groans escaped them both, causing Jack to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her ontop of him. Both laughing as the hammock swung.

"I guess you did know what you were doing." Elizabeth teased.

"Of course." He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." It was her turn to tease him now. She took her time kissing him from his ear, down towards his neck before finally moving back to his mouth. Driving him just as crazy as he'd made her.

After a bit, their energy slowed and their gaze went up to the crystal clear view through the skylight. Jack let out a sigh of complete contentment. Knowing he'd never get tired of any of this. Even just the simple act of holding his love in his arms was all he needed in that moment. The peace they both felt overtook them and they both unexpectedly fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

….

Tom Sr woke up first the next morning. He groggily headed from his bedroom to the kitchen to start the coffee pot and figure out breakfast for the family. Enjoying that with his vacation time, he was in no rush. After the first pot was brewed, he poured himself a cup walked over to the large bay window. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. He smiled at the beautiful sight.

As he turned to walk back towards the kitchen he noticed the upper level of garage light was on.

"Thats strange." He said outloud. He went back to the kitchen placing his cup on the counter before grabbing his jacket and boots to go outside. The cold air was a shock to the system as he walked the short path from the house to the garage.

He entered and saw nothing amiss downstairs, which was comforting. At least no one had broken in to steal something, he thought. He climbed the stairs toward the upper level, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Awkwardness took over as her thought about just leaving and pretending to see nothing. He was half way back down the stairs before he realized if he didn't address this Charlotte would

"Darn it…" He muttered under his breath. Knowing Charlotte would flip if she saw this. Tom remembered what it was like to be young and in love. As much as he wasn't thrilled with this, he understand what his son was trying to do.

He walked back up, clearing his throat loudly at the top. When that did nothing toward waking the couple he tried again. That did the trick with Jack at least. He stretched slightly before noticing the light streaming in from above.

"Shoot!" He called out, waking Elizabeth.

"Oh no!" She said sitting up. "We fell asleep!"

"That you did." Tom said. Now alerting them to his presence.

"Dad, I ahh…"

Tom raised his hand to stop his son. "I get it. Elizabeth," He said sweetly "there's a fresh pot of coffee down in the kitchen. Go grab yourself some and we'll join you in a minute."

"Yes sir." She said meekly as she climbed out of the hammock.

"Oh and Elizabeth?"

"Yes sir?" she turned back at the top of the stairs.

"If Charlotte's out when you get down there, just tell her Jarrick was showing you the space up here ok?" He winked. "I'll explain it all to her later."

"Thanks sir." Elizabeth rushed down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Happy when she reached the kitchen and no one was there.

Back in the garage, Jack stood patiently waiting for his father to say something. Instead Tom looking over how Jack had tied up the hammock. Pulling on the ropes as if checking how secure it was.

"Not bad." He finally said. "Looks like you made sure to keep yourselves safe."

"Yes sir." Jack responded, wondering what his father was up to.

"I hope you're taking this much care in all aspects of your relationship."

"Dad, nothing happened last night."

Tom gave his son a questioning look.

"I swear. I just brought her up to have some time with her. Feel like a highschool kid trapped in my own house. And we well, we kissed yes." Jack could feel his neck turning red. "But I swear, we didn't do what you're suggesting."

"I figured. But you need to be careful son. It's really easy to get… carried away. Trust me."

Jack nodded.

"So you think she's the one?"

"I know she is dad."

Tom nodded. "Well, let's go back downstairs shall we? And hey, I'll talk to Tommy and your mom about you guys getting some more space during Elizabeth's visit."

"Thanks Dad."

"Maybe you guys can use this space since you made it all nice and well, cozy." He laughed as he smacked Jack on the back. "But Jarrick?"

"Yes dad?"

"Be smart okay?"

"I will."

Present Day…

"I never thought I would be able to look your father in the eyes again…" She said shaking her head, still smiling.

"Ugh, me either." Jack smiled but sighed. Missing his dad for a moment. "We had a good talk about it though.

"So I guess it was a good thing we got caught." She teased.

"Sure, we'll go with that." He laughed.

"It is so good to see your handsome face babe. So tell me, what's new with you? Anything exciting out there in the sandbox?"

"Na, not much new here. Though it looks like I'm a shoe in for a promotion when this tour is over."

"Really? Jack that's wonderful!"

"Yeah. General Avery seems really impressed by the work I've done here." He shrugged. "So we'll see. Hey, shouldn't you get some rest? It's pretty late there isn't it?"

"It is, but see I'm skyping with the really hot soldier. That kind of trumps sleep in my book."

"Ah I see. Well then." He teased her, pulling his tan shirt off over his head. Causing Elizabeth to go off in a fit of giggles. "You get a bonus for that comment."

With Jack not having anything pressing to deal with, and Elizabeth wide awake, they talked for a little while long. Closing the distance between them. If only for just a bit.

….

The next day Peter was feeling much better. So much in fact that he and Abigail were able to enjoy a meal together. In the hospital room of course but still.

"Peter, I was wondering if I could make a suggestion?"

"Shoot ma."

"You'll have a long recovery time ahead of you yes?"

"Yeah. A few months at least. Why?"

"What if you got your recovery transferred to Fort Hope? There's a wonder medical center there and you and Clara could come stay with us."

"Really? Me, Clara and our son or daughter who probably won't sleep much?" He laughed.

"Yes. I'm completely serious! You'll be in a chair or crutches for a while. I could help with the baby and you could focus a little more on recovery."

Peter thought for a moment. The idea did sound great. It would make him less of a burden to Clara, which he really liked. "You mention this to Dad yet?"

"I did. I emailed him as soon as I thought of it."

"What were his thoughts?"

She smiled "He had been thinking the same thing. So will you consider it?"

"Sure." He smiled back. "It's a kind offer, and it would be very helpful. Especially with Clara's parents not being around any more. Let me talk to Clara about it. If she's good I'll talk to to the Army about transferring my recovery."

"Wonderful!" Abigail smiled. She reached over and playfully stole one of Peter's chips.

"Ma! I'm injured not blind. Watch it!" He grinned. Sounded more and more like her son again.

After their meal Peter grow tired again, the medicine was really taking its toll on his energy levels. Abigail helped him adjust the bed to a comfortable position. Within moments he was asleep. Watching her first born peacefully rest in that moment made her miss her other children deeply.

She looked at her phone, checking the time. "It's 8am Saturday morning at Fort Hope." she said to herself with a smile. Thinking just maybe they'd be awake.

….

Back in Fort Hope, Elizabeth awake to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the house. She climbed out of bed grabbing Jack's sweatshirt and followed her nose to the kitchen.

"What's all this?" She asked walking into the messy kitchen.

"We made breakfast!" Cody said excitedly.

"It smells wonderful." She smiled, taking a seat at the bar.

"It's just bacon and pancakes but we thought it would be a way of saying thank you for hanging with us."

"Well it's been my pleasure, and they smell great."

Just as they were about finished their meal, the house phone rang.

"Hello, Hogan residence?" Elizabeth smiled, putting the phone on speaker. "Hey guys I think it it's for you." She placed the phone on the counter.

"Hello? Any of my kids there?" Abigail's voice sang through the phone.

"Mom! How are you? Hows Pete?" Becky asked, with Cody bouncing in the seat next to her.

"I'm fine and your brothers doing fine too. He's got a long way to go but we're hoping he can come back to the states soon."

"That's great mom! Tell him we miss him." Cody asked.

"I will hon." She smiled, happy to hear her children's voices. "Have you been good for Elizabeth?"

"Well I have. Becky's been a OW!"

"Cody? Becky?" Abigail said in her stern mom voice.

"Nevermind." Cody groaned.

"Becky is everything okay."

"Yeah. Mrs. Thornton wants to talk to you about it later."

"Anything I should know about right now?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. Really."

"Well okay then. I love you both. Let me talk to Mrs. Thornton okay?"

"Hi Abigail." Elizabeth took the phone, turning it off speaker.

"Hi Elizabeth. Thank you again for being there with the kids while I'm away."

"Its no trouble at all. I'm happy to help."

"Ok good. Now what happened with Becky?"

"Everythings fine, we just had a… battle of authority for a bit there."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I think you and Frank need to have a talk with Becky about where she's at when you come home."

"Where she's at with what?"

"Her life, her feelings…"

"Feelings with what? Peter?"

"Yes that and also with a certain young man she knows…"

"Wait, Becky likes a boy? Oh no no. Frank and had this talk, we're not ready."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at her friends reaction. "Well did you, Frank and _**Becky**_ have that talk? Because whether you two are or aren't ready, she is."

Elizabeth went on to explain the whole thing, trying not to leave anything out, but emphasize the good.

"Oh my." Abigail let out a hard breath. "Why am I on the other side of the world when this is going on?" She laughed.

"To be to fair, it was going on when you were here. She just wasn't ready to share it yet."

"I guess that's true. Goodness, I tell you what, raising a teenage girl is harder than a boy. At least for me!"

Elizabeth laughed. "You'll do just fine. Just hear her out okay? One of the hardest things about this age is feeling like you've truly been heard. She's a good kid, and I think she'll handle this next stage of her life well. She just needs you guys to support and guide her through it."

"That's true. Oh I can remember being her age. Decades ago." She laughed. "Elizabeth she's just growing up so fast." Abigail sighed.

"And yet for her, it's taking forever."


	18. Old Friends (5 Months)

Old Friends (5 Months)

It had been almost 2 weeks since Clara first received word of Peter's accident. It tore her world part, and even worse, she couldn't get to him. It made for on the worst days she'd ever had.

Today was different. Today Clara stood with Frank in the south entrance of the Fort Hope Medical Center, patiently awaiting the arrival of the ambuses to arrive from the airfield. Peter's transfer of medical care to Fort Hope went through without issue, making it easy for Peter and Abigail to hitch a ride home with a group of wounded soldiers from a unit that had be serving in Jacks brigade.

Clara was so anxious she couldn't sit or stand still.

"See anything yet?" Clara asked, growing impatient.

"Not yet hon. They'll be here." Frank smiled. "7 month is a long time huh?"

"It is. I can't believe I'm about to see him, real and alive in front of me." She was practically bouncing, making Frank laugh. He gave his beautiful, very pregnant daughter-in-law a hug.

Soon the entrance way began to fill with medical personnel ready to take in the incoming wounded.

"They must be getting closer!" Frank called out to Clara, arching his neck to see as far as he could out the window.

A large blue ambus pulled up to the door and medical personnel rushed ahead to help with those needed assistance.

Becky wasn't waiting another moment. She pushed through the moving forward to get a glimpse of Peter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw him.

"Pete!" She called out, waving like a crazy person. Wiping tears from her eyes as Abigail pushed his chair towards her. She pushed Peter till he was out of the way, and left the two alone.

"You are the most beautiful women on the world." Peter said, as she leaned down to kiss him with everything she had.

"I've missed you." She cried.

"I've missed you too. And you too little one!" He said rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"How are you? Really?" She asked as her eyes ran over his body.

"I'm fine. Really." He said trying to convince her. She was not terribly convinced. "The burns are healing really well. To be honest I barely need the bandages. All that's left is my leg. Doc says with therapy I'll be okay in time."

"Thank God you're okay." She rejoiced. "I was afraid I might have to do this alone." She laughed through her tears.

"Never. I was always coming home to you and our sweet girl."

"Still think its a girl?"

"Yup."

Over to the side, Frank hugged his wife tightly. "I've missed you." He said softly as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"I've missed you too. I got a tiny reminded of what Elizabeth and Faith are going through. Can't say I liked it one bit. How are the kids?"

"Good. Their both excited to have Peter and Clara with us for a bit. Becky was a great help getting the room ready."

"That's good. She doing okay?"

Frank smiled. "I think so. I told her you and I would have a talk about dating rule and then we'd sit down together and talk about it."

"How'd she take that?" Abigail ask, expected to hear she put up a fight.

"Very well. She said her and Elizabeth had talked some and she's agreed to abide by the rule."

"Wow, remind me to thank Elizabeth!" They laughed.

"Hey Dad!" Peter called out. "You gonna come say hi to me or what?"

Frank laughed. "Just giving you some time. Welcome home." Frank walked over hugging Peter.

"Thanks. And thank you for letting us stay with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

After being checked out by the medical staff Peter was released into the care of his wife and family.

….

Later that day across town, Elizabeth walking slowly back to her classroom, finding comfort in her quiet, empty classroom and she slumped down in the reading corners beanbag chairs. Quietly celebrating that the school week was finally at a close.

Her students had been having a rough go of it this week. It had been too cold to go outside so they were stuck inside all day long. Making them incredible hyper and Elizabeth very tired. Even though she had been sleeping a little better since receiving her "Jack pillow" and treadmill, the longing and worry still stole her rest.

In their recent conversations, Jack didn't say much about the combat in their area, just that things seemed calm. Elizabeth knew enough to know that the calm could only last so long. She tried to trust and pray that in the end it would all be alright and he'd come back to her.

Just as she was falling asleep there one floor, a familiar voice startled her awake.

"Do all teachers end their days like this, or just you?" A man said as he strode over to her.

"Charles? What on earth are you doing here?" He reached out his hand to help her off the bean chair.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd look up an old friend." He laughed as she gave him a friendly glare. "What, you don't like surprises anymore?"

"Charles, it's the end of a very long tiring week. I bet I look awful."

"You? Never. I suppose I should have called rather than showing up unannounced though. Sorry about that."

"That's alright." She said smoothing out her outfit. "Wait, what business brings you to Fort Hope?" She gave him a questioning look, knowing full well that all his business was in NYC or Boston, which was almost 2 hours away.

"Alrighty, you got me." He shrugged. "I was in Boston working on a few new contracts and I decided to take a drive out. I haven't seen you since…"

"My wedding, I believe." Elizabeth decided to slide that in there to gently remind him of where they stood. It probably wasn't necessary, but his surprise visit setting her on edge.

"Yes, your wedding. Long time. Anyway, your father mentioned about Jack being away. I wanted to see how you were doing. I can't even imagine what that's like." Charles said with friendly concern as he stood in front of his childhood friend, and high school love.

"Yes, well it's not easy that's for sure."

The two stood in awkward silence. Though Elizabeth had nothing against Charles, she felt a little weird standing there alone with him. She decided to just shake it off. Charles had always been a good friend to her. Their friendship hit a rough patch when she brought home Jack in college, but surely that was all in the past now.

"Any plans tonight?" He asked breaking the silence. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat before I head back to the city?"

"Oh, of course. I was actually thinking about heading for dinner out tonight. Cooking for one leaves much to be desired. How about I call Rosie? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

There was a slight hint of disappointment in his face, but he smiled and agreed. Elizabeth began texting Rosie.

" _So Charles Kensington is here"_

" _Standing in my classroom"_

" _And he wants to go out to dinner."_

" _You're coming btw."_

" _Wait, WHAT?"_

" _He's like a boomerang! No matter how hard you throw him he just keeps coming back"_

" _Seriously!"_

" _And of course I'm coming."_

" _Abigails?"_

" _On my way!"_

"She in!" Elizabeth said turning her attention back to Charles.

"Great. Shall we?" He gestured toward the door.

"Yes, just let me log out of my computer." She walked over to her desk, sending Jack a quick email before shutting down the computer.

Charles waited as Elizabeth gathered her things and exited the classroom.

"You messaged Jack didn't you?" He asked. She looked up at him surprised, causing him to laugh. "I'm not offended. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. Look..." he said touching her arm to get her attention. "I have nothing but respect for Jack, and your marriage. I'm simply here to see you as a friend. Infact, I even asked my fiance if she was alright with me coming down here."

"Your fiance?" If Elizabeth had tried to hide the shock in her voice she failed.

"Yes, do you remember Francine? We went to highschool with her and she was a year behind you at Columbia."

"Yes I do, she's a wonderful person. That's your fiance?"

"Mhmm" he pulled out a picture of the two of them on his phone, looking very much in love. "See you have nothing to worry about." he said as they reached his car. He opened his passenger side door for her.

"Oh… I can't." She said slowly staring at the door.

"You can't what? Ride with me?"

"Mhmm." He looked confused so she explained. "I'm an officer's wife whose husband's been deployed for months, 5 months in fact. I can't be seen in a situation that looks… possibly inappropriate."

"You're kidding?"

"Rumors spread like wildfires here, and have their way of getting to the men overseas."

"You're worried someone's going to think you're doing something improper? With me? Is that common around here?" He laughed uncomfortably.

"More than it should be." she said with a sigh. "The months are long and it's harder for some than others I guess."

"I see."

"It's not a problem I have however." She said sternly.

"I never suspected. Believe me, I remember how much you two love each other." He said leaning forward slightly, giving her a reassuring look.

"Ok, good."

"Well then. I guess I'll follow you?" he said closing the door.

….

At Abigail's, Rosie sat in her car watching for Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled in and parked right next to Rosie, who scrambled out her driver side door like a complete spaz. Nearly falling into the near by snow bank.

"So what's this all about? Does he know Jack's gone? What's he trying to do?" Rosie asked, speaking a mile a minute. She looked like she was ready for a fight. The concern Rosie felt made Elizabeth smile as she shaked her head.

Before Elizabeth could answer Charles got out of his car and walked towards them.

"Charles, good to see you." She said dryly.

"Rosie." He nodded. The two were close for a while growing up, until Charles started expressing interest in Elizabeth. Rosie never thought he was good enough for Elizabeth and Charles had felt like she constantly expect him to earn her approval to stay with Elizabeth. Charles could remember feeling that his and Elizabeth's relationship was at its best when Rosie was in her own and distracted. It was all in the past now as far as Charles was concerned.

"What brings you all the way to our little hamlet? You know she's married still right?" Rosie asked arms resting firmly on her hips.

"Rosie, there's no evil plot here. He's engaged. It's fine." Elizabeth laughed more at Rosie's protectiveness.

Charles took out his phone again to show Rosie the picture of him and Francine.

"Seriously? Francine is marrying you? But she's so… nice!"

"You know I'm not that bad of a guy Rosie." Charles said with a laugh.

"Oh we'll see." Rosie crossed her arms and the group headed toward the restaurant.

"Told you she's always hated me." Charles whispered to Elizabeth who laughed.

"I heard that!" Rosie yelled back. "And you're not completely wrong."

"Oh I know I'm not." He smiled. It had been too long since he'd been around his childhood friends.

They group picked a table in toward the back and waited for their server to come.

Elizabeth looked around the restaurant and noticed Faith and Philip enjoying their dinner off in the corner. Faith looked up and saw them, giving a friendly waved. Elizabeth noticed the confused look on her friend's face as soon as she noticed Charles, and excused herself to explain.

"Hi guys! How are you doing?" Elizaid spoke sweetly as she hugge Philip.

"We're good! Mom burnt dinner so we got to eat out!" Philip said.

"I tried something new… it didn't work out."

"The alarms went off again but this time they wouldn't stop! Mom had to get the broom and whack it until…"

"She gets it Philip, she gets it."

Elizabeth laughed. "I've been there, no worries."

"Mom can I go look at the dessert case now?"

Faith looked at her sons plate, making sure he ate enough to get dessert. "Looks good to me, pick something with lemon in it for me okay?"

"Okay!"

"He's adorable." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yup, my light in the darkness. So, who's your friend?" Faith asked with a teasing smile.

"He's just an old friend from highschool of mine and Rosie's. Well to be fair, in highschool Rosie didn't really liked him, and I sort of dated him. But we were all close once."

"Oh well that doesn't sound complicated at all." They laughed, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He just showed up at school today. Took me completely by surprise."

"Really? Why?"

"Just to catch up I guess." She shrugged.

"He seems harmless." Faith winked. "Just be careful. You don't want to get the busy bodies in a tizzy."

"And that is why I brought Rosie." They laughed and Elizabeth returned to her table to find Rosie and Charles arguing over something, she couldn't quiet figure out what it was.

"Were you two always this bad?" She said taking her seat by Rosie. For a moment she felt like she was back in high school.

"Oh we're just having fun right now, and no. I was good back then for your benefit dear."

"Wait, back then that was you being good? I'd hate to see what you would have been like if you weren't." Charles said with a grin.

"To be fair I never really hated you… I just didn't think you were right for Elizabeth."

Charles nodded. "And on that, you were right. I think the only reason we dated so long was because you were too nice." He said turning to Elizabeth.

"Why do I feel like you're insulting me?" Elizabeth joked causing more laughter to erupt. "It's true though. I had nothing against. You were so sweet and respectful to me. I didn't want to hurt you. We'd know each other forever."

"You were the safe option too I think." Rosie chimed in. "And I mean that well!" She held her hands up.

"Yeah explain that one to me. Elizabeth said the same thing the night she broke my heart." He said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh goodness…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes again with a smile.

"I will say though, it was probably the nicest break up in the history of the world." Charles said smiling at Elizabeth. "Because of that, I wasn't ready to give up till a couple years later. Remember that night at your father big birthday party? The one you brought Jack home for?"

"Oh goodness I remember hearing about that!" Rosie said laughing. "She was ready to kill you after that!"

….

Jack walked out of the main command center late after an excruciatingly long meeting. The sky was clear and the air had only a slight chill. He checked in with his men who were still on duty, making sure everyone was squared away before he turned in for the night.

In his bunk, he grabbed his laptop to check messages. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a message from Elizabeth. He was happy to see he had a new message.

" _Hey Babe,_

 _Strange thing happened today. Charles stopped in for a quick visit… Rosie and I are going out to dinner with him. I'll tell you everything later. I love you more than anything._

 _Elizabeth"_

Jack read the message twice.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." He said was a little laugh. He trusted Elizabeth completely, and could only imagine how unnerved she was at the visit. His initial reaction was to wait and see how it all went before emailing her back. But just as he was about to shutdown the computer he thought better of it.

" _Hey Beautiful,_

 _That was a surprise email. So how is mister smug pants? LoL, I'm kidding. You know he and I are good. More importantly, I trust you completely. I am glad Rosie is with you though. Last thing I want is for Mrs. Blakely to get bored and give you a hard time over there. You're allowed to see an old friend._

 _About the Blakelys though, you know she tells her husband everything? He's just as bad on this end. He's also a Lieutenant Colonel… which means when he starts talking I'm suppose to stand there and listen, oi._

 _Anyway, I hope the visit goes well. If you get this while at dinner say hi for me._

 _Here's a thought, I have some time in the am(my time). Skype dessert date?_

 _I love you, always._

 _Jack"_

Jack sent the email and rested back in his bunk. He rolled to his side, pulling Elizabeth's journal out of his pack. He flipped through the pages until he found the part he was looking for.

He laughed when he noticed her penmanship was a bit different on that entry. At least in the beginning.

" _Charles Kensington is the most frustrating and impossible man alive. What gives him the right to just come in and say those things to me? To Jack? I have a good mind to go to him tomorrow and give him a piece of my mind!"_

The words were dark with thick black ink lines pressed hard into the page. Jack read a little further before pausing, allowing his own memories to come to mind.

Winter Junior Year...

Elizabeth and Jack had traveled from NYC to Boston Thursday evening for the weekend to celebrate Mr. Thatcher's 50th Birthday. Mrs. Thatcher had spared no expense to throw a lavish event in their home for friend, family and his business associates.

It was Friday night and the house was busy preparing for the guest whoed soon be arriving. Jack stared at himself in the standing mirror in the guest room of the Thatchers home. Hardly recognizing himself. While elizabeth had been home and Christmas, she picked out a suit for Jack to the event. He had never been to anything like this. Most family parties in his life consisted of a bonfire and pie. He liked it that way. But this was going to be very different. So he had given Elizabeth full reign over his attire.

He heard a little more commotion downstairs and looked down at his watch. The guest must have been arriving. He took one more look and sighed, realizing he had to leave the room at some point.

"Now or never I suppose." He walked out into the hallway, deciding to take the back staircase which lead to the kitchen. In the olden days, they would have been called the servant staircase. He thought maybe by going this way, he could easing into it.

As he entered the kitchen he was spotted by Mr. Thatcher himself.

"Wow." William said with a big smile. "My daughter certainly knows how to pick a suit." He patted Jack on the back. "How are you feeling son?"

"A bit on display." Jack admitted as he tried to loosen his tie slightly.

"Yeah well, I'd say you'll get use to that but I still haven't."

"Really?" Jack asked surprised.

"No, he hasn't." Laughed Grace as she entered. "Which is why he's hiding in the kitchen. Really William? It is your birthday after all."

"All I wanted was a nice dinner with family. Not this!" He said adjusting his own tie.

"We will do that tomorrow."

"If I survive this." he groaned.

"Goodness William stop that! You'll scare Jack."

The doorbell rang, causing Grace to jump back into hostess mode. Giving William a look letting him know he was expected to join her as she left.

Jack just laughed. "Don't worry sir, I'll have your back."

"That's my boy." he smiled brightly. To William, Jack was already a member of the family. As the walked out into the big main room, William quickly introduced Jack to some of his associates. Proud to show Jack off as Elizabeth beau.

It took a few minutes but Jack managed to slip away, hoping to find Elizabeth. He entered the large entryway just as Grace went to the door again.

A young man about Jack's age entered carrying in his hands two large bouquets of flowers.

"Oh my goodness, what a surprise." Grace said, hugging the young man. "I don't expect to see you here."

"Oh now, you didn't think I'd miss the old man's birthday." The young man grinned. "My parents should be arriving shortly."

"Well it's always nice to see you Charles."

"You aswell." Grace looked down at the beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand. "For Beth." He said with a smile.

"Ah I see." Grace smiled nervously. She noticed Jack off to the side and nodded to him to join her. "She'll been down in a minute but perhaps I should introduce you to…" Grace was interrupted as Elizabeth started to come down the stairs, unaware of the latest guests arrival.

Charles and his family still had hope that Elizabeth and he would find their way back to each other. His family thought with Charles law aspirations and both their families society standings that it would be a perfect match. They had no idea about her and Jack's relationship. With William being such a prominent public figure, the media followed him and his family a lot. Elizabeth and her sisters kept their social media presence extremely low key so not much could be found that way. William and Grace hadn't ever mentioned anything too out of respect for the young couples privacy.

The young man that Jack now recognized as Elizabeth's childhood friend and high school boyfriend, moved quickly to the base of the stairs. Not noticing Jack, but certainly noticing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more." Jack added. Making his presence known.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. "You look amazing." she said admiring Jack in his suit. Which didn't not go unnoticed by Charles.

Grace knew this was an awkward situation and intended to help the young couple out, but was pulled away to more hosting details. "Well this should make for an interesting evening…" she mumbled to herself as she went to greet their next guests.

Slightly flustered by the man next to him, Charles offered Elizabeth the flowers. Elizabeth looked to Jack and reluctantly, yet politely took them.

"Thank you Charles, you shouldn't have." She politely responded. "I suppose I should put them in water. Excuse me." She turned to leave hoping Jack would follow her towards the kitchen. Which he intended to do before William entered the room stealing him away. Accidentally allowing for Charles to follow her instead.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet a very dear friend of mine. General Bill Avery of the United States Army." Jack shook the man's hand. "Jack here is a Army cadet at Columbia."

"What's your last name cadet?"

"Thornton sir. Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. Your reputation precedes you. I've heard great things from your CO. He's an old friend."

….

Elizabeth was in the kitchen looking for a vase for her flowers as Charles stood learning up against the counter, admiring her.

"Looks like life in the city and Columbia are treating you well."

"Thanks. It's a great fit for me." she said as politely as possible without seeming too cold. She didn't want to be rude, but the way Charles looked at her reminded her of when they were together. Back then it was fine, now it was making her very uncomfortable.

"I haven't heard much from you lately. I was hoping we could take some time tonight to… catch up." He smiled. "Maybe you could save me a dance?"

Elizabeth wanted to say no way, but having been brought up to be polite she consented.

"Of course. I will save a dance for you."

"Perfect." He smiled "I've missed you."

"Oh?" she asked, hoping to buy herself some time to figure out how to navigate the situation.

"Yeah. I've been doing some thinking and I rearrange my schedule next semester to have fridays off. Maybe I could drive up to see you now and again? Might help us get back on track."

"Back on track?"

"Yes, I think our time apart has been good, but it's time to move forward, don't you think?"

His words surprised her. They'd broken up years ago. Why on earth would he think of them getting back together now? "Charles I need to tell you, I'm seeing someone."

"Jake?"

"Jack. Jack Thornton" she corrected.

"Ah, I get it." He said clearing his throat. "You want more time."

"More time? More time for what?"

Before he could answer, Viola walked into the kitchen.

"There you are! Elizabeth mom's looking for you."

Elizabeth took off without glancing in Charles directions. Thoroughly annoyed at his attitude and tone.

"What was that I walked in on?" Viola asked as the sisters walked back out into the main room alone.

"Just Charles. He wants us to get back on track."

"Wait what?"

"To get back together I guess."

"Are you insane?" Viola stopped and took hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"I didn't say I wanted to get back together. I said HE did. Now where's mom?" She said pulling her arm away.

"Mom? Oh I don't know. I just said that to get you out of there. I didn't like what I was seeing."

"Vi listen…" Elizabeth said putting her hand up.

"No. Look sweetie, it's your life but Jack is perfect for you. Promise me you wont give that up without really thinking it through."

"Vi, trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I am completely in love with Jack. This thing with Charles right now… it's just an incident that will be over by the end of the night if not sooner."

"Good." She nodded to her sister has she headed to be with her husband and Elizabeth headed straight to Jack. Who was still conversing with Bill and her father.

"Elizabeth, there you are. Now Bill, I believe Jack here would like to join my beautiful daughter for the remainder of the evening." He winked.

"Of course." Bill smiled. "Good luck Cadet, maybe we'll meet again when you're a 2nd Lieutenant."

"It'd be my honor sir." He shook the man's hand and was off to join Elizabeth.

"I see you met Mr. Avery?"

"Yeah, that was so cool. I've heard about him, never thought I'd actually met him though."

"He and dad are old golf buddies. Seems like a stand up guy."

Jack was in awe having just met a man he'd only read about. It seemed funny to him that Elizabeth talked about him as if he was just another guy down the street. Such different worlds they lived in.

"So, Charles is here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… that was interesting."

"Seems like an alright guy I guess."

"He is. Mostly. His family is really big in the social standings."

"Like yours?"

"Yes, but no. I suppose to the outside world yes, but really it's not how we've chosen to live. Not completely. You know, caring and competing. That sort of thing."

Jack nodded. "I'd say I understand but I don't." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You do look absolutely beautiful tonight." He said running his hand over her exposed arms.

"Thank you." She whispered. The touch of his hands hot on her skin. She looked around the room, contemplating grabbing Jack and going off in a room just the two of them.

Before she could, Grace approached. Ushering her away to talk with an old teacher of hers, leaving Jack on his own for the time beginning. The social obligations and constant interruptions were starting to get on the young couples nerves.

Never in Jack's life had he been to something so elaborate. He understood that this was more a formality, something William was expected to do as a big shot lawyer. He glanced over to Mr. Thatcher, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Most of the time anyway. It was clear to Jack just by watching him, which people he did or didn't enjoy talked to. He was alway polite. Just sometimes happier than others.

Charles watched from the other side of the room. Trying to get a feel for Jack. After a few moments he decided it was time to introduce himself.

"Jack Thornton?" Jack looked up to see that Charles now stood in front of him with his hand outstretched.

"I am." Jack said shaking his hand. "And you're Charles?"

"Charles Kensington. I'm a good friend of Elizabeth's and her family."

"Yes, I've heard of you. Nice to meet you."

"So you're a friend of Elizabeth's?" Jack could tell Charles was sizing him up. There were something in the way Charles said "friend" that annoyed him.

"Ah yes. We're actually..."

Both men turned at the sound of Elizabeth's laugh from across the room. Her radiant smile was as clear as the north star and clear night.

"It's so good to see her back in her element." Charles stated.

"Her element?"

"Here," Charles gestured around. "In society. I know she's having fun as a student right now, living out in the city with Rosie. But in the end all roads lead back to this."

"I'm not so sure that's the incase."

"Jack, she and I have known each other our whole lives. This life is what she was raised for, trust me."

Jack balled up one fist, tight then released it. This guy was quickly getting on his nerves.

"You know we were together through high school?"

"I do. I also know she ended it."

"Mutual break." Charles corrected. "At the time I had been accepted into Harvard, a family tradition, and she had her heart set on Columbia. It was only fair of me to allow her the opportunity when it was presented."

"You allowed her?" Jack was about to lose it hearing him speak of Elizabeth this way. As if he had some sort of control or right to her.

"Yes of course. It may seem confusing to someone outside our world but it's just how it's done."

"Now hold on…" Jack turned now, squarely facing Charles. His stance was tall and serious.

"We have a lot in common as anyone could tell you. This time apart will only help to strengthen what we have in the end."

It was then that Elizabeth walked up, having heard none of the conversation between the boys."

"Elizabeth there you are." Charles spoke as walked up. "Would now be a good time for that dance?"

Jack looked at them confused.

"You did agree to a dance didn't you?" Charles said again extending his hand.

"Um, I did but right now I'd really like to..."

"It's ok Elizabeth." Jack interrupted. "One dance, then we'll spend some time together." He smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, one dance." She leaned in kissing his cheek. "Then I'm all yours." she whispered.

"Excuse us." Charles said as he took Elizabeth away.

" _It's just a dance, it's just a dance…"_ Jack repeated to himself over and over again. He could feel his stomach turn as he watched them. Charles looked thrilled to be with her. Elizabeth on the other hand appeared to be cordial and nothing else. Confirming in Jack's mind what he already felt in his heart.

That comfort soon lessened when he overheard two older women near by say that they were not at all surprised to see Charles and her together again. "It was only a matter of time" one said. The other chimed in with "I heard from his mother that she gave him a family ring in order to propose with. Margaret Kensington was hoping he would do it tonight."

Jack loosened his tie a little more and made a quick exit out of the room. He found himself standing in a long mahogany paneled hallway. Finally away from the masses, he took a few deep cleansing breaths. He felt completely out of his league here.

"Why would he think of proposing?" He said out loud groaning. He banged his fist against the wall before turning to go back to figure this out one way or another. He didn't get far as Lionel and William were standing there, having heard most of Jack's conversation with himself.

"Rough night?" William asked as he approached. A look of concern etched on his face.

….

As soon as the song ended, Elizabeth went to find Jack. She began to get nervous as she looking around the open rooms and didn't see him.

"If you're friend's not around anymore, I'd be happy to dance with you again." Charles said coming up behind her.

"He's here somewhere and he's not my friend."

"Oh wonderful." Charles interrupted. "Then shall we?"

"No Charles." She said in a stern voice surprising them both as well as catching the attention of a few party goers. "He's not my friend, because he's so much more. He's the man I love."

"Elizabeth please, let's talked." He gently took her arm and pulled her aside out of the crowd who were desperately trying to listen in over the music. They walked out of the main room toward the hall. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Completely." Charles look deep into her eyes. All he could see the love she felt. For Jack. Her eyes were practically pleading for him to leave her be.

He looked around as if lost. He honestly thought all his parents had said was true, that one day she'd find her way back to him. Seeing the love she held for Jack in her eyes took away all of that. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Well, I guess I should say goodnight…" His voice soft as it trailed off.

The two separated. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief, feeling that this challenge was over as she went to look for Jack. Charles feeling defeated but at peace, went for a drink.

Much to Elizabeth's disappointment, Jack seemed to have fanished. She went through the rooms searching all the faces, but still nothing.

….

After Lionel and William were able to get Jack to open up about what he had heard, William took Jack into the study to give him some time away from the people. He'd watching the situation unfold between the couple and Charles all night.

"Jack, I'm truly sorry for what you overheard. I can assure you they are wrong. Charles family has held hopes of them one day being together sure, but don't let any of that get under your skin. She's never looked at him, or anyone for that matter like she does you." he stated trying to reassure Jack.

"I'm not worried sir, not really. I trust her."

"Smart man." William smiled, trust being such a huge part of any relationship, he was happy to see the trust and love Jack had for his daughter in action. "As far as Charles is concerned, it may be hard to see right now but he can be a good young man. Mostly. He's just been raised in the part of this world Grace and I tried to avoid putting our daughters in."

"Sir?"

"It's like a game. One Grace and I've never cared for. It's never mattered to us what family or job aspiration our daughter's friends had. I feel the same for their suitors. I always prayed that one day my daughters would each find good men to love who would love them and follow the Lord above. In the end that's all that matters."

Jack nodded.

"You're all of those things Jack. Elizabeth is lucky to have found you."

"Thank you sir."

William stood up to leave but turned around with a mischievous grin. "You know what one good thing about this circus show of a society is?"

Jack shook his head.

"All her training in this fancy world will make her a great officer's wife don't you think?" William slapped Jack on the back. "When you're ready of course."

With that, they walked back out toward the party. William laughed to himself at the shocked look on the boys face after he alluded to them getting married. William saw the way Jack looked at Elizabeth. He knew it was only a matter of time, to which he was thrilled.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out as she rushed to him.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing she looked concerned.

"Not really, no." She looked at him, nervousness clear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He looked up confused.

"Whatever it is I did to upset you." the blank look on his face made her continue. "When the song ended I looked for you but you were gone. Julie said you were upset.

"Elizabeth, it's okay." He places his hands on her shoulders.

"But you left, what happened?"

Jack sighed. "Let's go find a seat." He took her hand and lead her to the entryway. The both took a seat on the stairs. Never letting go of the other hand.

"I realized I can't give you the life he can."

"Who?"

"Charles."

"That's fine." She said confused. "I don't want that life."

"I know that. Mostly."

"Jack what happened?"

"I let him get into my head. I told myself I wouldn't but I did. He had gone on and on about how you belonged in this world. How in time you'd be back here, with him. Then watching you dance with him…"

"He said what?" She jumped off the step. Anger in her eyes. "Jack please, look at me." She pulled him up so that he was standing in front of her and gently held his face. Forcing him to make eye contact. As she looked at him her eyes softened. "I love YOU. You Jack Thornton."

Jack nodded, a smile returning to his face.

"The life I want is with you. No one else. Please believe that Jack."

He looked into her eyes, seeing the doubts he may have had dissolved for good. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Allowing his lips to glide over hers. It was soft and light, just enough to light a fire in them both.

"We're okay?" She asked.

"Mhmm. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

The walked back toward the music hand in hand. Jack guided her out onto the dance floor, holding her close. If there had been any question in the room as to who Elizabeth was truly with, one look at them now would settle it.

William and Grace scooted over, now dancing next to them.

"Jack? William told me about the last thing he said to you earlier. I wanted you to know I'm with him." The older couple giggled and danced off. Allowing them some privacy.

"Hey," she asked tugging on his arm. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that. I think your parents gave us their blessing tonight."

"Oh." She giggled. "I could have told you we had that." She kissed his lips.

Present Day…

"You were a gigantic pill that night." Elizabeth said aiming her scary teacher face directly at Charles.

"No arguing there. But I did come over the next day and apologized to Jack didn't I? Come on, I have to get some points for that."

"That's true, you did. Thank you." They laughed.

"I owe you. After that I saw through the games my family were playing. I haven't lived like that for a long time."

"Well you're welcome." She smiled.

"Who would have thought all these years later we three would be sitting here like this." Rosie asked. A chorus of "not me" rang out.

Elizabeth checked her phone. Suddenly looking the happiest shed been all night seeing Jack's new message.

"I know that smile!" Rosie clapped. "You heard from Jack?"

"Mhmm. Charlies, Jack said to tell you hi."

Charles laughed. "Telling him hi back, and to stay safe over there." She nodded and replied to his message.

"So how is it?" Charles asked once she had finished. "Army life that is. Seems like a very different life than any of us were raised in."

"It's a good life. It can be hard. Hard to live, hard for others to understand." She looked down at her plate. "But I have an amazing husband, and good friends who are there for me when he can't be." she looked to Rosie who tilted her head smiling.

The three sat and conversed better than they had ever before, as friends. When dinner was over Charles walked the ladies back to their cars, hugging them each goodbye.

"Be on the lookout for our save the date! Both of you."

"Even me?" Rosie asked teasingly. Hands on her hips.

"Even you. What's a party without Rosmery?" He winked and was off.

"Huh." Rosie said as they got into their cars.

"What is it, Rosie?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was actually fun. Charles Kensington is a fun guy. Who knew?"

"Oh Rosie." She shook her head laughing. She checked her phone again, seeing nothing new from Jack. Seeing the wallpaper picture of her and Jack on the screen made the missing him and the loneliness even stronger.

"You ok?" Rosie asked moving around the car to wrap her arm around her friend.

"I will be." She sighed then went giddy. "I have a skype date tonight."


	19. Date Night

Date Night

Back at the Hogans, the house was mostly empty and quiet. Abigail and Frank decided to take the kids out for dinner and a movie. Hoping to give Clara and Peter what privacy they could.

The newly reunited couple took advantage of the alone time by enjoying a quiet night in of pizza and a movie. Peter watched from his wheelchair was Clara paid the Leonardo's pizza delivery man. It was their favorite pizza place in town, not to mention it was where Peter took her on their first date.

As he watched her politely converse with the man, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. The fact that she was 8 month pregnant with his son or daughter only added to the love he felt.

After Clara said thanked the delivery man, they went back into their room, which use to be the family study. It was big and on the first floor with its own bathroom. It was perfect for Peter in his current situation. Frank and the kids had switched the furniture with that of the upstairs guest bed for the time being.

"This pizza smells amazing. I'm so hungry!" Clara said with a smile.

"Same here. I dreamed about this pizza about as much as I dreamt of you." He teased.

Clara placed the box on the bed and went to help Peter from the wheelchair.

"I got it." He said was a smile. He began shifting his weight slightly to help him maneuver.

"Are you sure? The doctor said that I should…"

"Sweetheart, I'm not having my pregnant wife stain herself so I can get out of a chair." He said with a laugh, trying to hide his frustration with the current situation. "Trust me, I've got it."

"Fine, but I'm at least going to spot you." She said with a teasing grin and a kiss, trying to cut some of the tension.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." He smiled back at his wife. A couple weeks back when the explosion hit, he wonder if he'd ever see that face again. He knew he needed to remember that when he was feeling less than the man he had been, like he did in that moment.

"I'm sorry." He said once comfortable on the bed. "I know you're just trying to take care of me. I love you Clara."

"I love you too." She smiled as she handed him his plate. She went to turn on the movie. The latest superhero movie, which Peter had missed while deployed.

"I'm so excited for this!" Peter said like a little boy.

"I know! I think you may be more excited about this than you were to see me!" She gave him a teasing push, knowing full well that was not the case.

"Never!" He leaned in kissing her deeper than he had since his return. "You and this little one are all I wanted to come home too. Everything else is just a bonus."

She nodded, feeling so full of love and joy. Her husband, father of their child was home alive. When she'd first received word about the explosion she wondered if this moment would ever come. She wipe a small tear from her eye before giving him one more kiss.

"Hey, do remember the first time we went to Leonardo's Pizza Place?" Clara asked with a giggle as she leaned back against Peter's shoulder..

"I do! It was our first date. I didn't have a license yet and my mom had to take us though." He shook his head and laughed.

"Those early years were so different. I felt like we were constantly being watched."

"Yeah, and now we've got a mom, dad and two siblings watching…" Peter said with a sigh.

"Don't think like that Pete. It's okay, this is only temporary." She said snuggling up even closer to him.

"I know." Peter said looking downward. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything. I'm well aware of the reality of our situation."

"What is the reality you see?" Clara asked sitting back up. She could sense Peter's frustration. She worried that his outlook may not be the most accurate and that he was being too hard on himself.

Peter thought long before speaking. He knew what Clara expected to hear from him, which was that he was an injured man who couldn't take care of his family they way he wanted. That he felt like less of a man for it. Truth be told that was exactly how he felt. He wasn't ready to share that yet however. He knew deep down that he was wrong. Unfortunately at that moment he couldn't see past his leg in its brace and all that that meant.

"I'm solider, sometimes we get hurt. It will be fine. Just have to embrace the suck." He finally said. Clara crindged. That last part was a military phrase she really didn't care for. It meant that sometimes life dealt you something nasty and you simply had to embrace it to move forward. She wanting to press further with the conversation but instead she chose to enjoy the movie with him. She curled up against him, enjoying the warmth and love.

After they were done eating they placed their plates on top of the box. Clara paused the movie to go change into something more comfortable and curled up in each other's arms. It may not have seemed like much to most people, but to them it was the most amazing and special night. They were together finally together. The future they'd dreamed about still before them.

As they laid there, Clara kept her head rested on his shoulder. She wasn't paying any attention to the movie. Just the sound of his heart. She counted the beats, as she laid there.

Peter was the most relaxed he could ever remember. One arm around his wife, the other resting on her belly. Every so often their son or daughter would give his hand a good kick. Bringing tears to his eyes. This was what he fought for. This was what brought him home. He repeatedly thanked the Lord above for sparing his life.

Clara's cell timer went off just as the movie ended, signaling it was time for Peter to take more meds. She got up and retrieved what was needed.

"Pete? Here, you should take these now." She held them out to him but he just stared at her. "Pete, sweetheart? What are you staring at?" She laughed self consciously when she noticed it was her he was staring at. Not just in her direction, not passed or through her but her. He was trying to take her all in.

"I love you." He whispered as if it was a secret.

"I love you too Pete. So much!" He took the pills in one gulp before pulling her back to his side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Any of it. What happened over there? Your injury?"

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure because if you need to…"

"I'm all squared away hon." He said kissing her forehead. "Besides, these pills make me sleep like Rip Van Winkle. I'll be out in a minute or two."

Clara knew better than to push. Whenever Peter talk with her using phrases he learned via the Army like "all squared away" and the one from before, she knew he was still in Army mode. He'd need more time to pull himself out of whatever mental hole he had placed himself in to survive. So instead of pushing like she wanted to do, she laid her head back down on his strong shoulder. Listening to the sound of his breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

" _He'll talk to me when he's ready."_ she thought. _"He always does."_ She closed her own eyes, joining her husband in a dreamless sleep.

….

Across town, Elizabeth returned from her dinner out and walking Rip. The faithful hound was less than impressed with the increasing amount of snow on the ground. He seemed to go the on the walk against his own will.

Once home he went and curled up by the gas fireplace while Elizabeth got ready for her skype date with Jack. Even though it was late, she put on something special, did her hair, and even put on a little makeup. She grabbed her laptop and headed upstairs to their room to wait for his call.

Not long after she was settled the familiar skype tune rang from her computer. She gave herself one more look before answering.

"Morning babe." She spoke, beaming with joy.

"Good evening to you Beautiful!" His face matched hers until he noticed her attire. "What you wearing there?" He asked curiously, trying to hide his grin.

"Depends, are you skyping alone?"

"Huh, It's just me in my quarters."

"Okay." She said nervously as she took off her robe to reveal a beautiful navy blue negligee. His jaw dropped as his eyes roomed.

"Wow." He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Skype is the best invention ever!"

She giggled at his enthusiasm. "How are you babe?"

"Much better now." he stretched his hands behind his head, enjoying the view before him. "How was dinner? Rosie try to kill Charles?" They laughed.

"No, though at first I think she might have wanted to. It was actually fun. Like old times. You know, before I ever tried dating him."

"Glad to hear it. He just wanted to check in?"

"Yeah I guess. He was doing work in Boston and heard from Dad that you were gone. I hate to say it but at first I thought he was up to something."

"Well, that did use to be his MO. Though to be fair he's been good even since that night at your parents."

"Yeah. He's engaged now too."

"Really?" She nodded. "Good for him."

They sat there taking each other in. Every time they'd skype Elizabeth would study Jack's face. Wanting to hold it clear in her memory until next time. Even tried and dusty he still made her heart skip a beat.

"It's been 5 months Jack. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. I can't believe it's been that long since I've been near you." He sighed.

"I know. To be honest I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Jack felt the same way. Any moment that wasn't spent solely on a mission was spent thinking of her and their future. Sometimes, it physically hurt to be so far away.

"Hey, I have an idea." Jack said with a grinned.

"What is that?" she asked with a tilted of her head.

"Set your laptop up in my side of the bed. Up by the pillow." She shot him a strange look. "Come on now, trust me." He laughed. She look adorable right then.

She did what he ask and laid on her side. Her head propped up on her hand. "Okay, now what?"

Jack did the same on his end. "Now we're laying next to each other. Sort of."

Her eyes filled with tears. As silly as it seemed, in that moment it did feel as if they were there together. She reached her hand up, running her finger along the screen where his jawline was.

"I really like that nightgown on you." he groaned as his eyes trailed from hers all the way toward her chest. "Its perfect for you."

"Thank you." She giggled as she noticed Jack arch his neck as if trying to look down her nightgown. "Seriously Jack?"

"What? You're beautiful and you're my wife. Can't blame me for trying." He laughed.

"Fine." She adjusted the screen and herself to give him a better view. "Better?"

"Best… wife… ever…" They both laughed.

"You know what I miss the most?" She spoke softly.

"What's that?"

"Laying in bed with you. My bare back pressed up against your chest. Feeling all your warmth around me."

"My arms around you, holding you tight." He softly responded, enjoying the thought.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Mine too. Everytime I hold you I'm so thankful you came into my life."

"Really?" She asked as a few tears ran down her face.

"Yup, every single time." He wipe under his own eyes, a small tear escaping. "I love holding you like that because it lets me kiss your neck, and shoulders."

She let out a whisper of a moan. "I love that. It kind of makes me squirm though."

"I know it." They laughed. "Especially when I kiss your neck."

"Yup. Right here." she said letting her hand run slowly from behind her ear toward her shoulder. Making it Jack squirm.

"Any other favorite spots?" Jack said quietly.

"Right here's a favorite." She said as her hands moved slowly down to the V of her night gown.

"Now that's one of my favorite spots." He grinned mischievously.

"I know." She giggled. "You've spent a lot of time there in the past.

"And I plan to again." He said still grinning at the thought. "You know what else I miss?"

"What's that?"

"Your lips."

"Yeah? Where do you miss them?"

"Anywhere."

"Seriously Jack?" she teased.

"Yes!" He laughed. "But if I had to say, I guess it would be here." He placed his fingers on his lips. "The simple act of kissing you is enough to undo me."

"You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now." She sighed. "I even miss the taste of that liquorish candy of yours on your tongue."

Jack laughed. "And that's saying something because you hate that taste."

"Oh, I have a thought!" She said all giddy. "Do you have a favorite kiss?"

"Of ours?"

"Really? You think I would I ask and want to hear about you kissing another women?" She said with her scary teacher face. Struggling to contain her smile.

"Kidding, kidding. I have many favorites but one comes to mind right now."

"Tell me about it." She adjust the laptop, pulling it closer.

Jack let out a breath of laughter and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a old one. Actually it was the night of your dad's birthday party."

"That was a stressful night."

"It was but it was also a great night for us. It was the first real obstacle we faced as a couple."

She nodded.

"I already knew I was going to marry you someday. It was just a matter of time. Then getting your parents blessing made it all seem even more real."

 _ **Winter Junior Year...**_

Jack laid asleep in his bed at the Thatchers home. The night had turned out a little more stressful than either he or Elizabeth had planned. But was over and they were still together.

After Elizabeth had made it clear to Charles that she was in love with Jack, the night went much better. They'd spent the rest of the night dancing and socialized together. Never letting go of the other's hand.

A beeping noise startled him awake as he blindly grabbed for his phone. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. In big green number it read 1:15AM. Confused and disoriented he opened the text.

Elizabeth: Are you awake? I can't sleep.

Jack: I am now, hah.

Elizabeth: I woke you? Shoot, I'm sorry.

Elizabeth: Go back to sleep.

Jack: Hold on, now I want to see you.

Elizabeth: I'm down in the kitchen :)

Jack: See you soon.

Jack crawled out of bed and quickly made himself presentable. He grabbed his blue plaid pajama pants and a fitted black ROTC tee before quietly heading down the hall and down the back stairs.

Elizabeth looked up from her perch on the center island counter. Hair up in a messy ponytail, sky blue cotton sleep shorts and a big long sleeve tee. Jack chuckled as he noticed the pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in her hand.

"Rough night?" He teased.

"A little, but it ended well." She smiled back at him as he leaned in for a quick kiss. Jack leaned against the opposite counter watching her. Even in the middle of the night, she was the most beautiful women he'd even seen.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" he said giving her a narrow eyed look.

"What this?" She pointed to the forest green shirt and shrugged. "Maybe. I looks better on me anyway." She grinned michieouvly.

"I can't argue with you there." He said, still not able to take his eyes off her. Jack noticed she seemed a little down. He quickly racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done. All he could think of was it had to do was his reaction to Charles. "You okay?"

"I think so. I'm just worried."

Jack nodded. "Did I do something tonight? I know I shouldn't have let him get to me, and I'm so sorry for that."

"No no, it's not you at all."

"What is it?"

She stared at her ice cream. "What happen in the beginning of the night was… well not great. I just can't help but think of how it could have messed up everything. How I could have messed it up." She said without making eye contact before taking another large spoonful of ice cream.

"You didn't do anything Elizabeth. You didn't lead him on, you weren't playing either of us. He was… he was just stuck on an idea he couldn't let go of." Finally she looked up. "I can't entirely blame him. There's no way on earth I would ever give up fighting for you." He said with a tired yet loving grin.

Elizabeth sat there saying nothing. Just simple nodded as her gaze fell back to her ice cream.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked quietly. Elizabeth looked up stunned.

"Jack, of course I do."

"Good. Then you'll believe me when I say things are okay between you and me. Infact, I'd say they're better than okay." Feeling like she might need more than words from him. He pushed off the counter he was leaning on and walked towards her. Elizabeth parted her legs slightly, allowing Jack to stand in between them.

Her body released a slight shiver, not from the ice cream, but from the warmth of his hands which were now running up her thighs as she stayed sitting on the island counter top.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher. That will never change. If it does it will only be because the love that I have for you has grown, but it will never lessen."

"I love you too." She whispered. Jack moved his hand to her cheek, rubbing a couple tears away with his thumb.

"Everyone's asleep right?" He ask her with a grin as he looked around the room.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, biting her lower lip.

"Good." He leaned up lightly touching his lips to her forehead, holding them there for a moment. She closed her eyes as his lips slid slowly down to her temple, giving her another tender kiss. Then to her cheek before pulling back slightly to kiss the corner of her mouth. Each light touch of his mouth sent more chills through her whole body. Effectively driving her wild.

Without opening her eyes she placed the pint of ice cream on the counter. She moved her now empty hands to his sides and closed her legs against his hips, gently but firmly holding him in place.

As Jack's lips continued to play with hers, she caught herself holding her breath. She wanted him to kiss her deeper, harder. But at the same time was enjoying his game. She decided to play her own role in this as she took his bottom lip between her teeth giving it a gentle nibble.

That did it for him. Jack quickly wrapped his arms tight around her waists, pulling their bodies together more. His swift action elicited a gasp from Elizabeth. He leaned his head back to look into her eyes to make sure she was ok. Her loving smile gave him the answer he needed.

Before he could react, Elizabeth grabbed his shirt near the neck pulling his face back to hers. She needed to feel his kisses again. This time as their lips met it was not light or soft. Its was deep, and passionate. Each being gentle and intentionally with each movement.

They pulled back a few moments later to allow air to reach their lungs. Jack grinned as his tongue ran over his lips. "You taste good." He said causing her to laugh.

"It's the ice cream. Want a bite?" He nodded. She reached over and gave him a spoonful. "You like it?"

"I do. Though I think it tasted better the first time." He said as his hands moved from her back to lower back. His lower two fingers resting on her backside.

"Oh I see." She smiled taking a bite herself before placing the pint back on the counter. She leaned forward meeting his lips for another round as their kisses grew into a roaring fire once again.

 _ **Present Day...**_

Elizabeth let out a groan as she she squirmed slightly hearing Jack retell the story of that late night together. "I'm amazed we made it back to our separate rooms that night." she laughed.

"If I remember it wasn't easy! I think it took us a while." They laughed.

Jack and Elizabeth laid there for a while longer together. Talking some, just gazing at each other for the rest.

"I hate to ask this Jack but..." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence in the moment. "it's been 5 months. Any news about coming home?"

Jack took a breath. "A little. Nothing for sure though."

"What are they saying?"

"The General says we won't be home in 6, but he's hoping it will be shorter than 9." He winced, this was not the news he wanted to give her. He desperately wished he had a better timeframe.

"I guess that's something." She said rolling onto her back.

"I know." Jack laid there watching her as her chest rose and fell when she breathed. Its was quicker than he would have thought for something laying down resting. The stress of the deployment unknowns getting to her. He wanted to reach through the screen and hold her. It pained him not to be able to do anything for her.

"Elizabeth?" She rolled back to her side, looking at him with love. "I will come home to you."

"I know."

"And when I do, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He let out a small laugh.

"That shouldn't be too hard." She smiled back at him. "All my plans include holding you close and not letting go."

"So it's settled then. I come home and we hide up in our room, or somewhere no one can find us, and we never leave."

"Sounds perfect." She blow him a kiss, he blow one back.

As the conversation grew quite, Jack began to fidget more, making Elizabeth wonder what else he needed to tell her. "Anything else come up recently?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "I had a meeting yesterday. We're trying to smoke out the militants that are still hiding in the surrounded area. I'll be going out on a mission soon."

"When?"

"Not sure. We're ready now so we're just waiting on orders."

"What kind of mission is this one?"

He stared right into her eyes, and she just knew. "The kind where I'm away from the base for a bit and away from phones and computers."

She sucked in a big breath and released it. "I don't like those missions."

"I know. I don't like it either. I'll do what I can to let you know when I leave though."

"I know you will."

They grew silent once more, but never broke eye contact. Even on the screen she could see his brown eyes glinsin. Reminding her that this wasn't just hard for her, but for them both. This man in front of her loved her with his whole heart. Even from 7,000 miles away, Jack always tried to take care of her. A small smile crept up on her face as she thought about how lucky she was. Unfortunately Elizabeth smile turned into a big yawn, revealing just how tired she was.

"I should let you go soon. It's late there and you're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"No, don't!" She pleaded. "It's worth it. Right now like this, you don't feel so far away. Besides, I'm not sure I could sleep even if i wanted to."

"Okay." He wasn't any more eager to hanging then she was, he just wanted to take care of her. "So, sleep still hiding out from you?" He asked giving her a pouty face. It made her laugh at how completely adorable he was.

"Some nights are better than others. I don't think I'll ever get use to sleeping alone."

"I'm ok with that." He laughed. "I will be back at some point and I'd be pretty disappointed to come home to find out that a pillow that smells like me as taken my spot."

"Well my Jack pillow does snore less." She teased.

"Funny sweetheart. Funny." They both burst into a fit of laughter. "Can I do anything to help you sleep?"

"I doubt it, but it's sweet of you to want to."

A grin came across Jack's face. "I could sing to you." She giggled at his suggestion. "I'm serious."

"Okay." She said softly, cuddling up with her "Jack" pillow.

"Now close your eyes and try to relax." He spoke softly.

"I'll try and relax Jack, but I'm not taking my eyes off you if I don't have too."

"Fair enough." He smiled.

There, "lying" next to his beautiful wife, Jack began singing "wait for me" by _theory of a deadman_. A song he learned before he's deployed. Wondering if just maybe there would been night just like this one where the words could be used to comfort them.

" _You are not alone tonight_

 _Imagine me there by your side_

 _It's so hard to be here so far away, from you_

 _I'm counting the days 'till I'm finally done_

 _I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one_

 _It feels like forever 'till I return to you_

 _But it helps me on those lonely nights_

 _It's that one thing that keeps me alive"_

Elizabeth wiped her eyes again, joining him in harmony.

" _Knowing that you wait for me_

 _Ever so patiently_

 _No one else knows the feeling inside_

 _We hang up the phone without saying goodnight_

 _Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home_

 _It's never been easy to say_

 _But it's easier when I've gone away_

 _Knowing that you wait for me_

 _Ever so patiently_

 _Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

 _It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me"_

Elizabeth smiled. She stopped singing along so she could just hear the sweet sound of her husband's loving voice.

" _What I'd give_

 _What I'd do_

 _Knowing I'm not there for you_

 _Makes it so hard to leave_

 _What I'd give_

 _What I'd do_

 _Anything to get me home to you_

 _And this time I'll stay_

 _And you wait for me_

 _Ever so patiently_

 _Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

 _It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me"_

"I love you beautiful." He said, wiping his eyes. Wishing so much to be there to wipe hers.

"I love you. Stay safe babe." They both leaned in an inch from their screens sending the other a kiss.


	20. Special Moments Part 1

Special Moments Part 1 _**Two weeks later…**_

Elizabeth was in the office running on the treadmill like she did most nights. Trying to burn away the worry and pent up energy. She always did her best to let school, friends and other things to occupy her thoughts and not the increasing amount of danger her husband was walking into. For some reason tonight seemed to be worse than others. Jack had been away from communications for just over a week now, making her long to hear his voice.

She continued running for about 4 miles before deciding to call it a night.

"I think that's enough for tonight. What about you Rip?" Elizabeth said, practically collapsing on the floor in front of him. He sniffed her and lick her face making her laugh for the first time that night. "Good boy." She patted his head. "Let me shower and we'll curled up with a bedtime snack. Good plan?"

The hound howled back in agreement as they left the office.

After she showered and went to her comfy spot in the living room. Ice cream in one hand and a dog biscuit in the other.

"What do you think boy? Should we read another of Jack's notes tonight?" She asked, lifting the wooden box on her lap. Elizabeth flipped through the envelopes trying to decided which one to open next. She found a thick white envelope filled with old notes.

"I remember these." She smiled softly. She skimmed through them briefly before decided to save them for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of when she'd first been given them. Seemed only fitting, she thought.

She placed the box back on the table and turned on the TV. While the tv started, Elizabeth walked over to the large living room window. The moon and stars were bright in the winter sky. It was so beautiful it almost made her forget how unbelievably cold it was outside.

"Jack." She said looking out toward the starry night sky. "Whenever you are tonight, I hope you're safe and happy. I love you." She blew a kiss toward the moon and went back to her ice cream and Netflix.

….

Over in what felt like the middle of nowhere Afghanistan, Jack and his men awoke early to begin preparations for another long trek through the outer territory. The past week and a half had been long and very tiresome. Walking and driving through the dusty desert, driving out insurgents when need be by day, sleeping in tents, or other primitive shelters by night. All while constantly being on the lookout for more trouble.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jack whispered looking up at the moon, still visible in the bright morning sky. "I'll be home soon enough. I promise." He finished taking down his tent and headed over to check on his men.

"Corporal Burke?" Jack called out.

"Yes sir?" Doug asked as he ran up to met his CO.

"It's already hot out here and our days barely started. Make sure everyone's filled up their camelbacks from that water source ok? And that they all use the purifying tablets. Don't want anyone getting sick out here."

"Will do! Should I make sure the water tanks on the rigs are full as well?"

"Yup. You know what to do." Jack smiled as Burke ran off to do the task given to him.

"He'll make a fine officer one day." Russ Wyatt piped in.

"That he will." Jack said with a grin.

"Lieutenant? Sergeant?" Specialist Wyatt Weaver ask approached his superiors.

"Specialist." Sergeant Wyatt saluted back. "What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where we were heading today? Roughly of course."

"Wyatt here has a photographic memory Sergeant." Jack told Russ. "He likes to know where we're heading to better visualize it in his mind."

"Is that so?" Specialist Weaver nodded. "We're continuing our trek north." Wyatt said while pointing in the right direction telling the young soldier which villages they'd pass through. "With any luck we'll reach the next outpost and bunk there for the night."

"Thank you sir!" The young man smiled and went to finish getting ready.

"Another good one." Russ Wyatt smiled. "What's his story?"

"He's a good kid. His dad left him, his mom and his brothers a few years back. Wyatt here joined the Army to give himself a shot at affording college."

Wyatt nodded. "Smart huh?"

"Very. I looked at his records before we deployed. IQ was incredibly high, he's one of the smartest we've got."

"Dang." Wyatt said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"All these young men. They deserve a future Jack. Yet none of us know what tomorrow holds."

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "Best we just do all we can do to get it done and get us all home."

"Roger that." Wyatt looked at his watch. "Ready to get a move on sir?"

"Yup. Let's get ready to move out."

"Alright men! 5 minutes and we're moving out. Lets go, lets go."

….

In the classroom Elizabeth was busy getting finishing up the weekly expectations for her students.

"Okay class, please put away your notebooks and let's get ready for our spelling test!" She tried to sound excited but her request was still met with groans and protests. Thankfully, today was a half day. It brought much excitement, but there was still work to be done.

She'd only administered the first five words when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Sullivan, from the school office walked in. In her arms was a large beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Thornton, but I thought you might like these." Mrs. Sullivan said with a big grin.

"Oh, well thank you." she said as Mrs. Sullivan placed the flowers on her desk before excusing herself.

"Who are those from Mrs. Thornton?" Opal asked wide eyed.

"I don't know, should I look?" Elizabeth playful asked the class.

"Yes!" They all called out at once. Every girl in the class were excited. They were all assuming the flowers were a romantic gesture from Lieutenant Thornton. For the boys, they were more excited for the distraction from their test.

Elizabeth carefully removed the card from the bouquet opening it. A big smile plastered on her face after she read it.

"It's from Lieutenant Thornton isn't it?" One of the girls called out.

"It is." She smiled at the kids.

"What are they for?" Miles asked.

"Yeah!" Emily added. "Valentine's Day isn't till next week. Did Lieutenant Thornton get confused?" The whole class including Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth took a seat on the stool in the front of her class. "Well, today is an anniversary of ours."

"Anniversary of what?" Maggie asked.

Elizabeth just smiled. "It's an anniversary of something we can talk about AFTER your spelling test is finished."

The whole class grumbled at her response but complied as Elizabeth continued with their test. She lovingly glanced back at her flowers in between each word. Happy to have the flower, which made her feel Jack's presence with her.

Once the day was over Elizabeth packed up her things and headed to the car. She sat in the parking lot, Klove on the radio in the background. She realized after about 5 minutes that she headn't heard a word and had been stuck in her own world.

"Jack I wish you were here." She said throwing her head back. "I've got to get out of here." She said shaking herself out of her daze and grabbed her phone out from her purse to make a call.

The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Lizzie?" A loving voice said from the other end.

"Hey Mom. Is now an okay time for a visit?"

….

Across town at the Hogans, Becky came down the stairs to meet Gabe. The two were going to go for a walk on the packed snow through the trails behind the Hogans property. It had become a weekly tradition of theirs. A great way for the bust teens to get some alone time. She quietly walked past the living room noticing Peter asleep on the couch.

At first glance, he looked so peaceful. Things were going well physically for Peter. His recovery was progressing nicely and he was mostly done using the wheelchair as he could get around fine with the crutches. It made him a lot happier to feel like he had even a little more independence.

She grabbed her jacket, gloves and hat from the hall closet and headed to wait outside. Just as her hand touch the doorknob, Peter began to stir suddenly and aggressively on the couch. Startling her some.

" _Must be a bad dream."_ She thought. Becky watched for just a moment, trying to figure out what she should do. Before she knew it she was at her brother's side. Franticly trying to wake him before he hurt his leg anymore than it already was.

"Pete? Pete! It's just a bad dream!" She called to him. In his fight to get away from whatever was tormenting him, his arm swung out in defence. Hitting Becky right on the left cheek. "OW!" she said, jumping back.

The impact of his hand against something startled Peter awake. It didn't take long for him to see something was wrong.

"Beck, crap. What did I do? Are you okay?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Becky asked sympathetically rubbing her now red cheek. More worried about her brother than herself.

Peter stared at her and the slight red mark forming on her innocent face. He was getting angry with himself for what had just happened. "Are you ok?" He responded, ignoring her previous question.

"Yeah its nothing. I'm so sorry Pete, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no you aren't what scared me." He looked down. "Not that I was scared!" He quickly added.

"Right. Are you okay now?" He nodded.

"You guys okay in here?" Clara asked as she walked into the room. "Becky what happened to your cheek." She rushed over to check on her, glancing at her husband as she passed.

"Nothing. I just… I woke up Pete and it surprised him. I need to go." She grabbed her things and rushed out to wait on the pouch.

"Pete?" Clara wanted to know what had just happened.

Peter sat there, face in his hands. "Its nothing."

"Seriously? That's all you're going to say?" Annoyance clear in her tone.

"Yup." He said with his own grumpy tone as he used his crutch to stand and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get a drink you want anything."

"I want answers hon. You're having nightmares. A lot. Why won't you talk to me?" Clara said arms crossed. She was stern but sweetly concerned at the same time. Peter stared at her. Still unsure how to explain anything he was feeling and what he was going through.

"I'll deal with it." He said and continued on his way.

From the porch, Becky could hear everything. She knew Peter was not okay. Whatever happened to him overseas shook him hard. She's overhead a number of conversation like this between her brother and sister-in-law, and even with her mom too since his return. If he wasn't talking to Clara or Abigail, who would he talk to? She was so lost in thought she didn't noticed Gabe pull in the drive and walk up the steps.

"Hello?" He said waving at her. "Earth to Becky."

"Oh! Hi! Wait how long have you been there?" She stared at him confused.

"Not long. You okay?" She nodded. She took his outstretched hand and headed back towards the trails.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just family stuff."

Gabe nodded. "How's Pete holding up?"

"Good I guess. Seems to be healing well"

"That's good. I bet it's nice to have him around."

"I guess."

"Hey." Gabe stopped walking just after they passed the head of the trail. Pulling Becky to the side. "What gives? You're not acting like yourself."

She didn't want to say anything but recent experiences made it clear to her what it's like to be the person wanted answers and not getting them. So she decided to open up to Gabe. Maybe it would help having someone outside their situation. "He's changed."

"Who?"

"Pete."

"Ah." Gabe said now understanding. "I get that. My dad changed too after his injury. He was a real grump for a while."

"What happened?" Becky asked as they continued walking, realizing she'd never heard this story.

"He was in a helicopter flying over Iraq somewhere. Sandstorm kicked up with little warning and took the chopper down. They hit the ground hard. He and two others were the only survivors. It was hard on him. Losing men like that. They were stuck out there hiding in this village that was occupied by the enemy. A few people there tried to help but most were too scared, afraid of what what happen to themselves or their families if they got caught helping Americans. Can't say I blame them."

"Was he hurt?"

"Yeah his leg. Took a couple surgeries and lots of rehab to get him back to where he felt he needed to be. Mom wanted him to leave the Army, he refused. I worried she would leave him over it."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She never would have left him, I just got scared. It was just a hard time for our family. He would get angry over anything. If we were too loud, too messy, if we helped do something and we did it "wrong". Emily hid from him for like a month. Miles too."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Gabe shrugged. "It was what it was. He's good now, we all are. He just needed time to adjust I guess."

"Petes not that bad I guess, just not the same. He has nightmares and mood swings. Won't talk about it at all. He does have a lot on his mind though."

"I'm sure. When's Clara due?"

Becky smiled thinking of the new life joining their family soon. "Any day now. She's so antsy. She walked miles and miles on the treadmill yesterday because she heard walking could induce labor. Then she read that eating greasy or spicy food might induce her so she ordered a pizza from Simons."

"Yuck, their stuff is so greasy!"

"I know! Needless to say that didn't work either. Did give her a stomach ache though." They laughed.

"Thinking about Pete, do you know anyone he might be willing to talk to? Someone that might understand?"

"Not really. Well, maybe…" Her voice trailed off as she began forming a plan to hopefully help Peter.

….

Elizabeth drove home first to pack a bag and grab Rip. Before she knew it she was on her way to Charlotte's in Vermont. Thankful for the earlier start to her trip, the sun was still out as she drove through the mountainous snowy roads leading north.

She smiled as she glanced over quickly at the roses she'd been given. Leave it to Jack to find a way to give her flowers even while in a war zone.

With Rip sound asleep in the back of the Jeep, she turned up the cd Jack had left for her before he deployed and remembering the reason for the flowers as she drove.

Winter Junior Year…

Elizabeth and Rosie sat in their living room Sunday late afternoon. Rosie was busy working herself into a tizzy over her relationship with Lee while Elizabeth calmly tried to making through her quiet time, bible in hand.

"I can't believe I haven't heard from my fiance in over 24 hours." Rosie sat down hard on the couch next to Elizabeth. Pouting like a angry toddler.

"Just relax Rosie, I'm sure he's just been super busy."

"If you say so. You know, you're ridiculously calm for someone who's being ignored by her love as well?" Rosie gave a playful glare at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth closed her bible, realizing with Rosie around she wouldn't get very far today. "Jack had ROTC training all week along with his classes. Besides, he texts me all the time, see." She said showing Rosie her phone. "He's not ignoring me."

Rosie rolled her eyes at her friend before turning her attention to her own phone. "Well I've got nothing."

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Lee?" Rosie called out as she ran to the door. She flung it open and saw no one. She was just about to close it when she noticed a small box sitting just outside the door. Resting on the top was a elegant single rose.

"What is it?" Elizabeth called out from her seat on the couch.

"It's a present and a rose!" Rosie said shutting the door.

"Well who's it for?" Elizabeth said teasing, assuming it was from Lee and Rosie could finally calm down.

Rosie sniffed the rose and smiled as she handed it to Elizabeth. Rosie untied the ribbon around the box and opened it revealing a little red envelope.

"There's no name on the envelope." Rosie said disappointed.

"I guess you'll need to open it then." Elizabeth teased as she got up to refill her coffee cup.

"Are you drinking more coffee? It's late afternoon for goodness ssakes. You'll be up all night."

"I know but I can barely keep my eyes open. Jack got done with his training late last night. He's still away so we just talk over the phone for well, a lot longer than we probably should have." she smiled, rethinking over their conversation from the night before.

"Now that's romantic. He just couldn't bare not speaking with you a moment longer?" Rosie teased.

"Something like that." She blushed as she entered the kitchen.

Rosie opened the envelope quickly, her excitement getting the better of her. She took one look at it and laughed.

"Elizabeth? You should come back out here." She grinned. She handed the box to Elizabeth as she walked over. "Its for you dear."

Elizabeth took the box, noticing quickly the gift inside. "A blue scarf?" She asked confused.

"Read the note!"

Elizabeth placed the box on the couch keeping the note in hand. "It's on a napkin from the pool hall." She stated still confused as to what was going on.

" _Beautiful, lets play a game. Go to the pool hall with Rosie and enjoy a dinner and game of pool on me. There you'll receive my next message. Love you._

 _P.S. Don't forget the scarf."_

"This is weird." Elizabeth said smiling. "What is he playing at?"

"Romance dear!" Rosie said heading towards their rooms. "Now, let's go get ready for dinner! I suggest something that goes with that adorable scarf!"

….

The pool hall was unusually busy for a Sunday evening. Not that it phased them. Jack had reserved a table for them ahead of time, making it a relaxing evening. Elizabeth and Rosie were truly enjoying their dinner out, it had been forever since the two of them had a girls night. After they'd finished most of their dinner they played a friendly game of pool, which Elizabeth was easily winning as Rosie was busy still working herself into a tizzy.

"I still can't believe it. Nothing from Lee! Here we are in the middle of this adorable game Jack is playing with you and I get nothing." Rosie said annoyed as she took another shot. "It's completely unacceptable."

"Again, just relax Rosie, I'm sure it's nothing bad.' Elizabeth took her next shot which was fairly difficult. Sinking it without issue.

"Goodness!" Rosie gasped. "Jack teach you that move?"

"He did." Elizabeth beamed. Thinking of his strong arms around hers as he coached her on the shot. It wasn't hard for her to learn, but she had enjoyed all the "tutoring" none the less.

"I'm so happy for you Elizabeth. You and Jack are perfect together."

"Thank you Rosie." Elizabeth's joy and contentment clearly showing in her face.

"You know that grief you gave me about coming here all those months ago seems pretty silly now huh?" Rosie stated pridefully. "Since because of that you've met your prince charming."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, I was wrong. What I thought was going to be one of the more awkward nights of my life turned out to be one of the best. So thank you." She smiled, scrunching her nose up at her friend who did the same teasingly back to her. "So you and Lee set a date yet?"

"Almost! We're trying to arrange it around Jack's summer training schedule. Wouldn't work for the best man to miss out you know."

"Very true." Elizabeth said taking another shot. "I wish he wasn't leaving. It's going to make for a long summer."

"Consider it practice? When you two are married, which I'm assuming is where this is all going, he'll a full blow soldier. He'll have to go from time to time right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not ready to do that now."

"But you think you will?"

"If it means being with Jack longterm, yes. I'd do anything."

"Evening ladies." Lee said as he approached the table.

"Lee!" Rosie said annoyed. "What the heck! I haven't heard from you in two days and now you show up like that?"

"Like what?" He chuckled.

"All nice and casual like." Rosie said, hands on her hips.

Lee grinned and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. "Please play along, for Jack." He took her hand, kissing the engagement ring and winked.

"Oh." She said now understanding, sort of. "I guess you are forgiven."

"Wow, that was fast." Elizabeth laughed as she reached over to their table to eat another fry from her plate. "How are you doing Lee?"

"Good. Infact, I have something for you." He said to Elizabeth.

"My next message?" Lee nodded as he handed her another box with a red rose tied to it.

"Go on now, open it." Lee encouraged. Elizabeth cautiously did as she was told. Inside the box was another envelope resting on top of a blue hat. One that matched her new scarf perfectly. She looked up at Lee and then at Rosie, who was practically jumping in her seat.

"What does it say!" She squealed. Elizabeth pulled open the note and read it to herself a few times then outloud.

" _Elizabeth, my life is better with you in it. Go to one of our favorite study spots and check out 822.33"_

"Lee, what's this?" Elizabeth said gesturing to the package and note.

"Oh this is so exciting! It's the Bachelor meets scavenger hunt!"

"Yup, just call me Chris Harrison." Lee said with a grin. "But only for today!" He added quickly pointing at both women. Making it clear they were not to take advantage.

"Seriously Lee, what's going on? You and Jack hate the Bachelor!" Elizabeth laughed. Trying to figure out what joke that was being played on her.

"Yes, we do. However, you don't." He smiled. "Now, I believe you have somewhere to be?"

"Where? Where is she going!" Rosie said, thoroughly enjoying the game.

"Check out 822.33." Elizabeth repeated quietly, before breaking into the biggest smile. "I've got it!" She grabbed her jacket and started to run out of the restaurant. "Shoot the bill." She said turning back.

"I've got you covered. Now go!" Lee said with a laugh handing her the new hat and both the rose from before and now as she left.

"Well this is exciting!" Rosie exclaimed. "Care for a game while we're here?" She asked Lee.

"Can't, we have someplace to be too."

"We do? Where?"

"The finish line. Trust me, you don't want to miss it."

Elizabeth ran through the Columbia campus and straight up the stairs to one of the campus libraries. One her and Jack had spent a lot of study time in over the past few months.

"822.33, 822.33…" she repeated to herself as she searched the rows and rows of dusty book shelves. "Found it!" She whispered excitedly.

She pulled the specific book off the shelf. "Shakespeare?" She smiled, remembering the time she helped him study for his Shakespeare class. How they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. "Such a perfect night." She whispered.

She examined the book hoping to find another clue or direction. She flipped through the pages until she found it. Stuck right under a line from Romeo and Juliet was a sticky note. First she read the lines from the play while holding the note in her hand.

" _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

 _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

 _Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

 _Who is already sick and pale with grief_

 _That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . ._

 _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

 _As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven_

 _Would through the airy region stream so bright_

 _That birds would sing and think it were not night."_

Elizabeth let out a laugh. She could all of a sudden feel in her face that she had been smiling a lot in the past few hours. She suspected she had smiling more in the past few months then she had since she was a small child. She looked back down the note in her hand.

" _You're a light in my world. One that bring me so much joy and comfort."_

"I love you Jack Thornton." She whispered.

Elizabeth looked around the library where she stood, almost expecting to see Jack but saw no one she recognized. She continued flipping through the book trying to figure out what to do next. Then it hit her. The previous note had said "check out" 822.33. She took the book and walked over to the desk handing it to the librarian along with her school ID to check it out. The librarian, who looked tired from a long day took the book and card without much thought. When she scanned the card and noticed Elizabeth's name, a huge smile appeared.

"Oh! You're here!" She said louder than one would expect in a library. Making Elizabeth laugh.

"Do you have a message for me?" Elizabeth asked raising her shoulders up in a "pretty please" manner.

"I do indeed." The older women said sweetly. She reached down behind the desk and pulling up a even bigger box than the ones before. It was the same color, and even had another rose tied to the top.

Elizabeth moved the box to the side of the desk and opened it, adding the rose to the 2 still in her hand. She laughed as she opened the box. Loads of tissue paper seemed to be covering something but first she opened the envelope on top.

" _Take a skate with me."_

She removed the tissue paper to relieve a pair of skates her size from the Bryant Park skating rink. Being advanced skaters, it was a place her and Jack would go to just to get away from the stress of business of school and life. Always giving them a chance to relax and simply enjoy each other's company.

"There's a taxi waiting outfront for you dear." The librarian smile.

"Thank you."

….

Waiting at the skating rink, Jack skated over to the side to greet Rosie and Lee whoed just arrived. "So far so good?" He asked Lee.

"I'd say more than good. She should be here soon."

"Perfect." Jack said rubbing his hands together.

"Jack Thornton, I can't believe you two didn't tell me anything! So rude!" Rosie pouted with a grin.

"I couldn't risk you giving it away too soon." Jack explained, hoping she'd understand.

"I wouldn't have said a word!" Both Lee and Jack gave her a knowing look. "Okay, maybe I would have said a word or two… Nevermind, you were right to keep me in the dark." They all laughed.

"Okay, it's almost time." Jack said. "I have my phone on me and I'm going to go hide out over there." Jack pointed over to the other side where the DJ's booth was located. "Text me when she gets here Lee and try not to be seen right away." He spoke quickly as he skated away.

"Will do. Hey Jack?" Jack stopped and turned to faces his best friend. "You ready for this?"

"I was ready after the first week with her." He beamed. "But that might have been seen as rushing it don't you think?"

Lee let out a big belly laugh. "Yes, yes it would. Now go before she sees you!

….

"Here we are miss." The cabbie said as he pulled up to the rink.

"Thank you, how much?" She asked reaching for her purse.

"Already paid for miss. Seems like quite a guy you've got there." He smiled, a romantic at heart himself.

"He is." She smiled as she exited the cab. Elizabeth entered the beautiful rink taking in the sight before her. It looked like it always did, fully lit up by the lights of the city buildings surrounded it as well as the added christmas lights for the winter season. She loved coming here, especially with Jack. She looked around, disappointed to not find him anywhere.

"Alright Thornton, where are you?" She whispered. She walked down to the ice to put her skates on. Once done she leaned over the side wall, watching as all the skaters went past. It wasn't nearly as crowded as it usually was when they'd come. It took a moment before she realized she knew most of the skaters out that night.

"Hi Elizabeth!" A young woman her age called out.

"Hi Francine! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Intervarsity night at the rink, remember?"

"Oh goodness thats right!"

"Come on, join us." Elizabeth went out and joined her friends on the ice making it a few times around before Lee and Rosie skated up to join them off on the far outside.

"You two!" Elizabeth scolded. "Wheres Jack?"

"What you miss him or something?" Lee teased.

"Yes!" they laughed. "Please Lee where is he?"

"Take this." He handed her a red envelope.

She quickly opened it to find a polaroid picture of Jack standing center ice. She looked up quickly and there he was in the flesh. Big dimpled smile and a rose in hand.

"Jack!" She called out as Jack gave her a wave. As she began to skate to him the music in the rink went off and the lights went low. "Thats weird, what's happening?" She said looking up as the DJ's voice came over the speaker.

"Columbia Intervarsity how are we doing tonight?" The DJ asked as the crowd of about 100 or so cheered. "Awesome! Now, if you'd all be so kind to stop and shift your attention to the center ice, I believe my new friend Jack here as something up his sleeve. All yours man!" The DJ finished just as Elizabeth met up with Jack, the spotlight fixed on them.

"Hey Beautiful." Jack smiled as his eyes gazed at the beautiful women before him.

"Hey yourself." She teased. "What are you up to Thornton?"

"What? A guy can't plan a romantic game with his beautiful girlfriend without people thinking he's up to something?" They laughed.

"I guess not. You realize Valentine's day is next week right?"

"I'm well aware. This is different." He said. Jack handed her the rose before pulling out the last of the boxes he'd prepared for tonight. The crowd mostly silent around them.

"Elizabeth, I wasn't looking for love the night I met you. But I found it just the same. Loving you and being loved by you is a tremendous blessing. One I intended to cherish forever."

She felt as if her lungs had stopped in her chest. This was more than a fun game he was playing. This was it. One of those big moments she'd remember forever. Suddenly she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, reminding her that this was real.

Jack cleared his throat as he dropped down on one knee, causing a number of gasps from the crowd. Taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you be my wife?"

A tear of joy rolled down Elizabeth's face. "Yes." She whispered.

"You will?" Jack asked, having not heard her clearly the first time.

"Yes!" She said loudly. Full of joy and excitement as the air returned to her lungs.

The crowd surrounding them broke out in roaring cheers and applause as Jack lifted her up in hers arms, holding her tight as he spun her around.

"I will always love you." He whispered in her ear after placing her firming back on the ice.

"And I will always love you." She responded as he gently slipped the ring on her finger.

….

Elizabeth slowly drove up the long dirt driveway leading to the Thornton family home. It had been a while since she'd been out this way and even longer since she'd done it alone. She parked the Jeep next to a navy Toyota Tundra with a "Proud Army Mom" decal on one side of the back window with a similar decal from Toms college on the other.

She got out grabbing her bags and Rip out of the back seat. She was just walking up the steps toward the porch when the front door opened allowing for two beautiful huskies to come out running.

"It's okay Rip" Elizabeth said as the little hound made a low grunting noise. "you remember Mountie and Bella don't you?"

Mountie was a full grown male red husky and Bella was a beautiful white furred female who was just a bit smaller than Mountie. Both dogs had an enchanting set of blue eyes. Charlotte had adopted the pups not long after Tom went away to school. The boys regularly joked that the dogs were their replacements. Something Charlotte always laughed about, but never argued. The boys didn't mind, they didn't want their mom to be lonely, and the having the dogs helped.

"About time you came up to visit Lizzie." Charlotte teased as she walked out. Giving a whistle for her dogs to return to the porch.

"I know. I'm so sorry about that." Elizabeth said, not catching her mother-in-laws sarcasm at first.

"Don't be silly, I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on in. I've got some water for tea on the stove waiting for you, and a yummy biscuit for you too boy." Charlotte said bending down to pet the pups head. "Now you two, Rip is your guest and family. Play nice." The two huskies howled in agreement as they all went into the house.

Charlotte helped Elizabeth take her things upstairs to her room. The room Jack grew up in.

"Is this okay Lizzie? I can put you in the guest room you've stayed in before you were married or maybe the loft? Whatever's easiest."

"No this is perfect. Makes me feel closer to him right now."

Charlotte smiled as she watched her beloved daughter-in-law run her fingers over the handmade t-shirt quilt hanging on the wall. Charlotte had made it for him as a graduation gift from high school. Using his high school sport team tshirts as well as some from concerts and summer camps he'd attended. Even a Jr. ROTCs t-shirt was there in the mix.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get settled and then we can have some dinner. How's venison stew? I got a nice buck this fall." Charlotte said with a smile and Elizabeth laughed. Charlotte was so different from her own mom, and she loved her just the same.

"Thanks mom, I'll be down soon."

Later that night, the two Thornton women sat in the living room in front of the wood stove, watching the flames through its glass doors.

"I've always loved that ring." Charlotte smiled, noticing Elizabeth playing with the engagement ring on her finger. "I think it suits you quite well."

"Its was Jack's grandmothers right?"

"Yes it was. Tom gave it to Jack especially for you." She smiled.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't think I heard story."

"No? Well, it happened that first New Years you two were together. To be honest, we had a feeling you were the one for him ever since that day we first met you at the game at Columbia."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well if I'm being honest, I loved him already that day. Just hadn't told him yet."

"I know you did, and he you." Charlotte took another sip of her tea. "So, how are you holding up Elizabeth?"

"You called me Elizabeth, you hardly ever do that."

"No I don't, but I wanted to make sure you knew I meant what I was asking and would give me an honest answer." She smiled.

"Oh."

"Deployments are hard and messy. You don't need to pretend to be brave and strong with me. I already know you're as strong as they come. Doesn't mean you aren't hurting though."

Elizabeth looked at her mother-in-law. Life had taken so much from her over the years, but she'd be the first to tell you it gave her a lot as well. Elizabeth smiled thinking how blessed she was to have two strong mother's in her life.

"I'm ok. Really. But at risk of sounding like an ill tempered toddler, I don't want to do this anymore."

Charlotte nodded with a light chuckle, continuing to stare at the fire.

"I've known from the start that the estimated time with 6 to 9 months. But until recently I had hope that it would just be 6. Now, I don't know anything."

"In a way, it's only 3 more months. But on the other hand, it's 3 more long months."

"Exactly. 3 more months of crazy danger and unknowns, him telling me not to be scared and just trust. 3 more months of not seeing my husband." She sighed. "I know this is how it goes, being a soldier's wife. What I want doesn't matter I know, but I just want him home."

Charlotte nodded again, quietly sipping her tea. "And then there's day like today. Where all you can do is sit and remember the times you weren't apart like this and everything seemed perfect. You miss them more and more and there's nothing you can do about it."

The way she looking into the fire made Elizabeth realize she wasn't thinking about just her and Jack. No, she was thinking of her own great loss. The love of her life, Tom.

"You want to tell me the story of how you got engaged? I've heard it from Jack but something tells me you tell it better." She smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and began telling her all about that night years ago.


	21. Special Moments Part 2

Special Moments Part 2

The two Thornton women had stayed up late into the night, each telling stories of their engagements and memories of their loves. Its was bitter sweet for Charlotte. It warmed her heart to hear how Elizabeth spoke of Jack and their relationship. She could with confidence say that she and Tom raised a good man and that he'd found a wonderful women to share his life with. Her heart was a l heavy as she had shared her own love story. Memories of which we as fresh as the day they happened. She played them over and over to make sure never to lose them. As hard as it could sometimes be to speak of her life with Tom, it would be harder to act as if it never happened.

Charlotte was happy for this time with her daughter in law. Time to laugh, and even cry a little.

Half way through the movie they were watching, she looked over to see Elizabeth fast asleep. Still clutching a framed picture of her and Jack from their wedding. The picture usually lived up on the mantel but Charlotte had brought it down for Elizabeth to see. Bringing her some comfort.

She smiled as she turned off the TV. She reached for the blanket behind the couch but stopped.

"I have a better idea." She whispered. She headed up to Jack's old room, grabbing the t-shirt quilt from its spot on the wall and went back down stairs. She laughed at the sight before her. Not one of the dogs or Elizabeth had moved while she was upstairs. Everyone enjoying a restful sleep by the woodstove.

"Tired bunch I got here." She said with a smile as she tucked Jacks quilt around Elizabeth, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight my sweet girl." She grabbed another blanket and curled on in the big recliner next to the couch. Elizabeth had shared with Charlotte about the recurring nightmares she'd be experiencing now and again during Jacks deployment. Incase she had one tonight, Charlotte didn't want to be far from her.

Charlotte took one more look around the room before drifting off to sleep herself.

….

Overseas, Jack and his men were finally within sight of their next check point. They ran into more groups of enemy combatants than they'd like on their journey, causing them to arrive much later than expected.

"Bravo 1 to company." Jack called out to the men in all the humvees via radio. "We're almost there. Sit tight, you've done well today. Bravo 1 out." He hung up the receiver and laid his head back against the humvee wall.

"Sir?" Burke asked as quietly as he could and still be heard over the vehicles rumble.

"Yeah?"

Burke looked out the window as he spoke. "Where'd they all come from today? This leg of the trip was suppose to be spars. We ran into how many combatants how many times?"

"I know." Jack groaned. "Bad intel is all I can figure."

"So… how do we proceed? If we don't know what we're up against?"

"I'm gonna radio the general when we get in here at this post. We'll take it from there. Till then, watch your six and keep your head up. Understood?"

"Yes sir. If I may?" Jack nodded for him to continue. "You kicked some major tail sir. Really."

Jack let out a small tired laugh. "You too Burke."

As the convoy approached, the men of Outpost Missouri opened the gates to allow them to roll on through. When the vehicle finally stopped, the men poured out quickly. Tired, hungry, and more than thrilled to see the strangers in the they same uniform that greeted them.

"Welcome to Outpost Missouri." Captain Wolcott said as Jack and Wyatt approached.

"Thanks for putting us up for the night, well morning rather. It's been a long day and night." Jack laughed looking up at the sun beginning to rise. "Anyway, we greatly appreciate it."

"Of course! I hear it's been hell out there. You all alright?"

"We're good mostly. I've got about half a dozen with minor injuries. We did what we could out there. Overall we just need a little rest and we'll head back out strong."

"Well good. Our medics will tend to the wounded, just back there men." He called out to those in need of medical attention. "Supply building's over west here. Feel free to restock before you leave and grab some MRE's and whatnot before you rack out this morning."

"Will do, thank you."

"Now internet is spotty has heck here, but it works for email. We do have some phones in the hut over there too. Feel free to make some calls whatever you want."

"Thank you!" Jack said full of excitement. "That's the best news I've heard all week." The three men laughed.

Sergeant Wyatt leaned over toward their Captain Wolcott, "He's a man in love. Got a young wife back home" He shrugged.

"Understood! In a similar boat myself." Captain Wolcott smiled.

"First things first though, I need to reach General Avery and let him know what we've encountered the past little bit. You have a conference space?"

"Just in here. Flip the swift just inside and that light outside will come on. You'll get your privacy that way. I'll see to the rest of your men."

"Great. Thank you. Wyatt, ready to make a call with me?" He nodded and the men headed off.

The call with the general was long. Even he had no idea why there seemed to be an influx of activity in the northern sectors. As it was, the sector where FOB Eagle rested was also receive an increasing amount of enemy activity. The mens new orders where to rest up and start out fresh for the FOB as soon as possible.

"Thank God we aren't traveling anymore." Wyatt cheered as they exited the building. "I want to go home, I hate feeling like a nomad soldier." They laughed.

"Yeah. Though its weird to think of the FOB as home." Jack said looking down as he walked.

"Temporary home, sir." Wyatt stopped Jack. "All it means is we are well acclimated. We both know where home really is. Don't let it get to you." Jack nodded. "Let's go check on the wounded then go get some sleep. Then in a few hours when she's awake, call that wife of yours."

When Jack's head finally hit the pillow, he closed his eyes to find visions of the fighting they'd encountered still fresh. He sighed, it was the last thing he wanted to relive right then. The sight was pure chaos. They were driving through a sparse area, mostly desert with a few villages all far but within eyesight of each others. Those with how flat the land is, eyesight still meant mile and miles away. Just as they were nearing the last of the villages, pickup trucks from the middle village speed towards them. A radio call from Wyatt in the last vehicle of the convoy ran over the system. "Enemy on out six. 4 small pick ups."

Jack, who was in the first of the vehicles looked out ahead to see if anything was coming at them that way. He wasn't surprised when he could see movement on the rooftops of the upcoming village. It was a ambush, pure and simple. Commands rang out and the men engaged. The sharp "ding" of bullets hitting the sides of the armored vehicle, the bangs and pops as they returned fire from the gunners in the turret. All loud enough to drown out any pleasant thoughts.

An RPG went off near the second humvee, causing it roll. Jack knew what happened before the radio call even went out for aid.

"Covering fire!" Jack yelled. He, Burke and Weaver, along with a few men from each of the other humvees jumped out to assist the men from the damage one. Pulling them out of the vehicle and dragging them to safety.

"Pile in, let's go, let's go!" Jack yelled. The men had just cleared the damaged humvee when another RPG it. The blast knocking some of the men to the ground hard. Jack ran back noticing one his men not getting up. A piece of metal had wedged into the young man's leg. With Burke and Weaver laying down covering fire, Jack lifted the man up and they ran back towards their humvee. Once in, Jack got on the radio to make sure everyone was accounted for as they drove off.

"We're okay." Jack whispered as he pulled himself into the present. "We're all okay." He reached over to his jacket which he'd laid on a chair next to the cot, pulling out his pictures of Elizabeth. "Seems like yesterday I asked you to marry me Beautiful. Yet, it seems like we've been together for a lifetime." He let out a small laugh as he laid back down. Finding his calm and joy in the memory of that night.

 _ **Later on their special night…**_

"Should we call them?" Elizabeth asked as they entered her apartment. She turned on only a few lights, leaving them with a romantic glow.

"Call who?" Jack asked as he helped her off with her jacket, hanging both his and hers up on the hooks.

"Our parent silly. Don't you think we should tell them we're engaged?" She leaned in giving his lips a tender kiss.

"Oh right. Well our parents already knew I was going to ask tonight. But I suppose we should let them know you didn't reject me." He said with a laugh.

"Did you think that was even a possibility?" She said shocked that he'd even consider that a reasonable outcome.

Jack laughed again louder. "No you goof, I'm only teasing. Besides, I texted mine in the cab ride back here. See." He showed her his phone. They're really excited for us."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good. I love them both so much! I guess that means it's my turn then." She grabbed her phone to call to tell her parents.

She walked down the hall toward her bedroom, leaving Jack standing in the living room wondering if he should follow or if she'd rather do this part alone.

"Coming?" She looking back over her shoulder with a loving grin, extending her hand.

In her room she climbed up on her bed pulling Jack down next to her.

"Here it goes." She nervously smiled as she pressed send. Jack laid there staring intently at her. She looked so beautiful, and someday in the next year or so she'd be his wife. The thought excited him more than he ever felt possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her chest.

"Hello? Beth?" William said as he answered the phone from his big office chair.

"Hi dad! How are you?"

"Doing well dear. You?"

"Great. Is mom there?"

"Well yes she's here somewhere, hold on." William muted the phone and called out for Grace. "Grace! Its Beth, this is it!" Grace dropped what she was doing and ran for her husband's office.

"What'd she say? Did she say yes? Is she happy? Oh who am I kidding!"

"I don't know anything yet. All she asked was if you were here and then I called for you." William took a breath. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She said as she took a seat in his lap.

"Alright Beth, we're here. How are you?"

"I'm great, really great. I have some news."

"Tell us dear!" Grace said loudly, not able to contain her excitement.

"Well it sounds like you already knew this was coming but I'll tell you anyway." She laughed. "Jack asked me to marry him tonight! We're engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Her parents said in unision. "We're so happy for you!" Grace added.

"Thank you mom. And dad, what about you?"

William sat in his big office chair with his wife in his lap. "I'm very happy for you Beth, Jack is a wonderful man. I know you two will be very happy together."

"Thank you. And I know you're right." She said kissing the top Jack's head softly. He looked up at her mouthing the words "I love you." as he moved to lay on his side.

"So when's the wedding?" Grace asked.

Jack now unable to hold back, sat up a little more to gentle kissing Elizabeth just behind her ear then lower and lower down her neck. Effectively distracting her and making her lose her words.

"Not to soon I'd imaged." William added.

"What was that? I'm sorry. Bad connection." She said giving Jack a playful glare.

"When are you two planning on getting married?" William repeated

"3 weeks." Jack whispered jokingly, causing Elizabeth to snort loudly.

"Beth? What was that?" Grace questioned with a giggle.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said sending Jack another look. "We haven't talked about a date yet, so I don't know."

The conversation continued as her parents each shared their ideas for the wedding. William said they should wait till after graduation at least, Grace said the sooner the better. William said small, Grace said they could go as big as they wanted. And it went on and on like that for a good while.

"Sheesh." Jack mumbled when the realized Elizabeth was no longer an active participant in the conversation. "I hope we aren't this bad when it comes to planning our wedding."

"We won't be. I'd marry you tomorrow in the park if I could."

"Done!" Jack stated. "I'll call a pastor."

"Who was that? Was that Jack?" William asked.

"Yeah dad, Jacks here now." She spoke slowly, with a cringed as she put the phone on speaker.

"Good evening sir."

"Evening Jack." William said. "You know what time it is?"

"Oh relax dear." Grace piped in. "Welcome to the family Jack! We couldn't be happier!"

"Grace!" William whispered as he covered the receiver. "They aren't married yet. You'll give them ideas."

"I hate to break it to you William, but the idea you're worried most about right now, they already have in their minds. Trust me." She teased causing William to groan loudly.

"You okay dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Beth. It's just late, I guess we should let you go." William said. The words "let you go" suddenly holding a new meaning for him. He glanced at a picture he had on his desk of his three daughters when they were young sitting in a tree at their home on the Cape.

"Alright, I'll call later this week okay?"

"Sounds good dear." Grace said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" The young couple said together as Elizabeth hung up. "Way to go genius! It's almost midnight! Now Dad probably thinks you're sleeping here!"

"Well, I am going to sleep here tonight. At least that's what you asked me to do. Unless you've changed your mind." He said moving off the bed.

"I _do_ want you here." She said slowly pulling him back down on the bed. "I just didn't want my dad to know that." They laughed.

Her smile lit up the dim room, causing Jack's heart to skip a beat. He wrapped her up in his arms, giving her forehead a soft kiss."

"So Elizabeth soon to be Thornton, when would you like to get married." He spoke softly, the love he felt for her apparent in every breath.

The way he referred to her made her giggle. She leaned in slightly kissing his lips. She intended for it to be a quick kiss. But as their lips touched, she wanted more. She let her tongue glide along the seam of his lips. Awaiting entrance which he gladly gave. With their legs intertwined, he rolled her over from her side to her back. Never allowing their lips to part.

Elizabeth ran her hand down his sides, grabbing at the bottom hem of his shirt. Her fingers lightly grazed his bare skin, causing them both to want more. In a swift and fluid movement she pulled his shirt up over his head.

Her hands felt like heaven on his skin. He could lose his mind at her touch. He tugged at the bottom her her sweater. Gently pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor with his own shirt. She was completely at ease with him as she laid there in her jeans and lace lined camisole. Jack rolled her on top of him, running his hands under her shirt but not daring to take it off. He didn't know where he'd reach the point where it would be hard to turn back, and he didn't want to test it too much.

"Wow." He said a few minutes later as they finally came up for air. "Please tell me we aren't waiting till after graduation?" He asked giving his best pout face.

She laughed sliding off him to lay on her side, bitting her bottom lip. "To be honest I really don't know what we should do. I'm certainly not against getting married before." He grinned at her response, picking up right where they'd just left off. Minutes later when he pulled back she looked up into his eyes breathing heavily. Both still fighting the desire to go farther than they knew they should. "Maybe you're onto something with that 3 weeks talk." She teased.

"Yeah… believe me." He laughed. "But we'll have plenty of time to figure it out. You deserve the wedding you want and whatever that entails. But for now, we may just need to be a little careful. We seem to be getting more and more carried away these days" He laughed giving her a sweet peck on the lips before rolling to his back. Elizabeth curled up next to him. Resting her head on his chest.

"I think you're right." She sighed. She listened to his heartbeat which had been fast, gradually slow down to resting. "Hey Jack?" she whispered a few moments later.

"Yeah Beautiful?"

"Today was perfect."

"It was." He smiled.

...

Hours later Jack woke up hearing the hussle and bussle of their current outpost. He dragged himself out of the bunk he was using and walked out.

"You missed lunch sir." Burke said with a smirk as he approached.

"Appears I did." Jack laughed. "How're the men?"

"Good. I just got back from checking in on the injured. They all should be fit to travel out."

Jack was pleased with the news. He checked his watched, doing the time conversion in his head and smiled. Elizabeth would be waking up soon. He took off to grab an MRE before heading to the communications hut.

Once there, he went through his email. Seeing lots from his family and friends. One in particular caught his eye. It was from Becky Hogan, who rarely wrote him. He opened it first to see if everything was alright.

" _Hi Lieutenant Thornton, I was wondering if you could help me. Pete seems to be struggling. He won't talk to anyone. Just says he's fine and working through it. I don't know, I'm not use to this and I know you're busy over there but maybe you could help? I know how much he respects you._

 _Anyway, that's all. Stay safe please! It's not the same here without you._

 _-Becky"_

He closed the email and sat back. He and Peter had talked some since the injury. Jack knew he was shutting down but was trying to all Peter the time he needed to figure it out. He knew Becky wasn't a complainer though and assumed something happened to cause her to reach out like that.

" _Hey Becky, Thanks for reaching out. I've seen a lot of men go through things like what your brother is going through. It's hard on the best of them. Tell you what, I'll see what I can do and do whatever I can. I can't make him talk to me though. In the meantime just be there for him. Love him and let him know that no matter he'll always be your big brother and that you're proud of him. Sometimes a little love can go a long way. Hang in there!_

 _Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon!_

 _-Jack"_

Jack checking the time once more realizing there time there was growing short. He went to the phones to call his wife.

The phone rang and rang, but no answer, discouraging Jack greatly. He waiting another minute and tried again.

….

Charlotte stirred hearing a noise strange noise nearby. She looked up and saw Elizabeth's phone about to vibrate off the coffee table. She lunged for it looking at the "UNKOWN" on the caller ID.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath as the call ended. Thankful when a minute later the phone went off again.

"Son?" She answered quickly.

"Mom?" Jack was surprised. "I'm happy to hear your voice but I thought I called my wife." Jack chuckled.

"You did. She's here at the house. Let me wake her." She carefully placed the phone down and went to wake Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, honey Jack's on the phone." The news startled Elizabeth so much she rolled clear off the couch.

"My phone… where's… what…." She groggily stuttered making Charlotte laugh.

"Right here hon. I'll give you too some privacy." She handed her the phone and went to start on breakfast.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said picking up the phone.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Sorry to wake you." He laughed.

"It's worth it to hear your voice. Where are you? I didn't expect to hear from you!"

"Camping out and a outpost for a bit then heading back to the FOB later today."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Everything okay?" She could tell something was up.

"We've been dealing with a lot, but we're good. I miss you."

"I miss you. Thank you for the flowers. I loved them!"

"Phew, I was nervous the order would get lost or something. I placed it before I deployed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, never know what will happen over here and I wanted to make sure you got something."

"You're amazing Jack." She smiled.

"Not like you." He laughed. "So what made you visit mom?"

"I missed you, and here I feel closer to you. Besides it was way overdue." Elizabeth told Jack of their conversations the night before and the stories they shared. Jack was glad they had each other. He hoped his mother's experiences would be an encouragement to Elizabeth in this trying time.

"I even brought Rip!" Elizabeth laughed, looking at the dog curled up on a giant pillow with Mountie and Belle.

"Oh yeah? Has he gotten use to my mom's dogs yet?" Jack laughed, remembering how the two huskies use to chase poor Rip all around the farm when they were just pups.

"Yes, they've toned down a bit in the last few years."

The couple talked a little while longer. Reminiscing about the past and looking toward the future. Like they always did.

"I was thinking more about something you said before, about taking a trip when I get home."

"Yeah? What would you like to do?"

"Maybe rent that house on the Cape again. Where we were for our honeymoon. Maybe we can umm…" He looked around checking to make sure no one was around. "Maybe we can reenact some of our favorite memories from that." He laughed. Turning red at the thoughts in his head.

"OH! Like you making breakfast for me in JUST the apron. That was a favorite of mine" She giggled softly, turning red herself.

Jack burst out laughing. It was hit or miss whether Elizabeth would play along with his banter about their love life. He loved it when she did though. This deployment seemed to be bringing it out more and more in her. "That can be arranged. Especially if you return the favor."

"Hmmm, done." She smiled.

10 minutes later they hung up like they always did. No "goodbye", just "I love you"

Elizabeth got up from the couch a walked into the kitchen. Charlotte was busy making eggs and pancakes.

"I thought a good hearty breakfast was do before we take are snowshoeing walk today. What do you think."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled. Charlotte laughed. Joy returning to Elizabeth's face. Charlotte hoping for Elizabeth's sake that she could hold onto that joy as long as possible. "Shoot!" Elizabeth yelled. "I shouldn't have talked so much so you could talk with him too." Guilt written all over her face.

"Now now, it's fine. I'm just glad to know he's safe." She smiled, not offended in the least.

 _ **Back in Massachusetts…**_

"Morning!" Frank said from the stove.

"Bacon and eggs sound ok for breakfast?" He asked Becky and Clara as they walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, that's seriously all you know how to cook. If we said no, what would you do?"

"Call your mom…" He shrugged "See if she could deliver something." They all laughed.

"I think it sounds perfect."

"Where's Pete?" Cody asked. "I wanted to see him before school."

"He's still sleeping. Sometimes with his leg it can be hard for him to sleep. I figured I'd let him sleep as long as he could."

"Good call." Frank said, trying to speak over Cody and Becky who were no fighting over a mug. Apparently it was a favorite for both of them.

Clara was just about to climb out on the stool when a splash of water hit the ground beneath her. Effectively stopping the kids bickering.

"Did you just wet yourself?" Cody asked confused and a little disgusted.

"No idiot. Her water broke. Your water broke didn't it?" Becky asked.

"Don't call Cody and idiot and yes." Clara said, bracing herself on the chair and counter. "Frank, I think we need to wake up Pete."

A spazzed Frank, having never gone through this on his own nodded and ran toward the office, now bedroom.

"Becky, turn off the stove for dad, he forgot before running off. Then call mom and tell her it's time." Clara spoke softly and calmly, doing her best to remember to breath as what she thought was just general discomforty became very clear contractions.

"What do I do?" Cody asked, still staring at the floor.

"What would you like to do?" Clara smiled, sensing the boy's uncomfortableness.

"I'd like to leave now actually."

"That's fine then." She laughed as her little brother in law left the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Down the hall in Peter and Clara's room.

"Son, son, son, wake up!" Frank said gently shaking his stepson awake.

"Where's the fire dad?" Peter groggily said as he sat up.

"The baby! It's here, well no but it's coming!"

"What!" Peter sat straight up, reaching for his crutches. Franks helped him up get dressed before heading out toward the kitchen "It's time? For the baby? The babies coming?" He said was a large grin as he entered the kitchen.

"Apparently so." Clara laughed at her husband who looked overjoyed and frazzled.

"Beck what are you doing?" Peter said giving his sister who was down on the ground cleaning a mess a weird look.

"Your wife's water broke."

"Oh, that's gross." Peter said looking again at the mess.

"It's not like I peed silly. Now look at me men." Clara said pointing up to her face commanding the attention of both her husband and father-in-law. "We need to go to the hospital, my bag is by the door and needs to go to the car. Cody went across the street to spend the day with Robert. We called Abigail and she will meet us at the hospital."

"Okay." Frank said. "Becky what about you?"

"Oh I'm not missing this! Besides, Clara needs at least one calm and sane person with her and until mom gets here that leave me."

"Right… right…" Frank said nodding over and over.

"Dad? Let's move!" Becky said shaking her head at the men in her family as they headed toward the hospital.


	22. Love and Patience

Love and Patience

Twenty-two hours after they'd left the house, Peter and Clara sat on a hospital bed in the recovery ward of the Fort Hope hospital. Tired but happier than either could have ever imagined.

In his arms, Peter gently cradled his 8lb, 4 oz little girl. She was amazing, and already seemed to be the spitting image of his beautiful wife. As he sat there, Clara resting on his shoulder, he tried to push back the thought of how close he came to missing all of this. If he had been sitting in a different seat in the humvee, or moved slightly to the right or anything like that, he may not have made it home. The thought stopped the air in his chest, and for a moment, he was right back at the scene of that fateful day.

"You okay?" Clara asked as she felt his body tense.

"I'm great." He said. "I have you, and this little one. Life's pretty perfect." He kissed his daughter's head and then his wife's lips. "So, names?"

"Yes, names. How about Julie?"

"Every Julie I've ever met has been a handful. Veto. How about Sarah?"

"Big veto, you dated Sarah Martin in high school before me remember?"

"What? So now the names off limits?" Peter laughed.

"Yes! She never liked me. Especially once you and I started dating."

"Okay, okay."

"Paris?" She suggested.

"Like the city in France or in Texas?"

"Does that matter?"

"I guess not. Veto."

Peter smiled down again at his beautiful baby girl. Everything seemed right in the world as he held her, even if they couldn't agree on a name. Clara's head began to feel heavier on his shoulder. He didn't mind it one bit, but worried she wasn't allowing herself to rest.

"You should sleep sweetheart. You worked hard bringing this bundle of joy into the world."

Clara smiled, happy that her little family was together safe in one room. "I know. I'll rest after we pick a name."

"Fair enough. How did we not settle on one before now?" Peter said giving her a teasing look.

"I think we've been a little busy lately." She nodded towards his leg before giving him a tender kiss.

"Oh right." He laughed. "Well, this bundle of joy needs a name. Other than bundle of joy."

"Yes. Okay, what have we got left?"

"What was your grandma's full name? The one you loved so much?" Peter asked.

"Grandma Betty? Her real name was Bertha Cora."

"Yikes, okay."

"It's not that bad Pete!" She laughed as he gave her a look. "What about your grandmothers?"

"Gertrude and Ida."

"Oh dear." She laughed. "I'm not sure she's either of those names."

"No. Maybe we're going about this all wrong. I think she needs a name that's her own." He said. The new parents went back to staring at their little girl. Waiting for inspiration to strike.

"Lillian." Clara whispered as she gazed at her daughter now sleeping comfortable in her daddy's arms.

"What was that?" Peter smiled.

"It was just a thought. We can do something else."

"No, I think you've got it. Did you say Lillian?" Clara nodded. "Lillian Joy. Lily for short?"

A happy tear slipped past Clara's eyes. "Perfect. Welcome to our family Lily, we love you so much."

Peter kissed his wife again. "I love you Clara. You were amazing."

"I love you too Pete. I'm so glad you're here." She curled back up on the bed close to Peter.

"Me too." Peter said as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes later a nurse walked in to check on them. Peter handed Lily to the nurse as he careful inched himself over to the chair next to the bed. Once settled the nurse placed her back in his arms.

Poor Peter couldn't stop his mind from running over everything that happened over the past few months. His time in Iraq, the friends he served with, the friends he lost, how he almost was lost himself. Before he could stop it, a few tears escaped his dark brown eyes as he watched their daughter sleep.

"I'm sorry Lily. Your dad feels a little messed up right now." He sighed. "But I'll figure it out and be the best dad I can be for you. You deserve that." She stirred in his arms, making him smile.

….

Across town the Hogans were walking back into their home. All exhausted from not sleeping much in the waiting room of the hospital.

"That baby sure took her sweet time coming out." Becky said as she dragged herself to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Falling asleep almost instantly.

"Yeah, they do that sometimes." Frank laughed, giving his daughter a kiss on the head before following his wife upstairs.

Abigail didn't waste time changing, instead she just curled up under the covers of her big bed. She pulled the covers back on Franks side as he entered the room, but was surprised when he went straight to his closet instead.

"Can you believe it Abigail? A grand-daughter! This really is one of the best days ever." He smiled as he held up two ties for her to pick from.

"I agree. What are you doing hon?" She asked with a laugh.

"Got to go to work."

"But its only… oh right, it's sunday now." Abigail said climbing back out of bed.

"Sweetie, no you need to sleep." Frank gently nudged her back toward the bed.

"So do you and you're going to church, to preach no less! Are you sure you should be driving right now?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled. "If I need to I'll sleep in my office once the service is over." He took one look at the stern expression on his wife's face and knew that wasn't the answer she wanted. "Alright." He laughed. "I'll call Mike for a ride."

"Good! And I like the blue tie on you best." Satisfied with the conversation she laid back down falling fast asleep.

….

Back at the hospital, Peter woke from his somewhat restful state hearing his phone buzzing. He looked over to see both Clara and Lily asleep as he answered.

"Hello?" He said quietly so as not to wake his family.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Jack! Holy cow man, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just got back into my FOB a little bit ago. We were doing patrols all over the darn desert before that."

"I always hated that. Well welcome back."

"Thanks. So how are things?" Jack said leaning back in his chair.

"Great actually. I have a daughter. Her names Lillian Joy."

"Congrats Pete! I know you would have been happy regardless but I also know you really wanted a little girl."

"Guilty I guess." They laughed. "I think it was more that I just had a feeling she was a girl, you know? It helped to feel closer to them."

"I hear ya. How's the leg? And yourself?" Peter sat quiet for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Jack picked up on his hesitation and responded to ease his nerves. "Look you know me. You don't have to say anything you don't want. But I'm here and I get it. What you went through was hell and unjust."

Pete took a deep breath. After mustering up the courage he needed, he spoke to his mentor and friend.

"It's unreal Jack. I'm back here at home, holding my kid. But everytime I close my eyes I'm there. Right back in the humvee."

"No escape huh?"

"No. I relive that nightmare every day. Then I wake up, I'm here safe and they're gone. Jones, Luther, Muller. I just can't believe Adams gone." He stopped to compose himself before continuing. "See, Adam was…"

"Private First Class Adam Muller. He was with you in the humvee."

"Yeah. You remember him?"

"Of course. I remember you saying he was a real good buddy."

"Yeah. He got married less than a year ago. His high school sweetheart too, just like me and Clara. I know I sound like a child but it's not fair. He should be here too. He was a good man Jack."

"I know. There's no way to make since of these things really."

"No there's not. Now I'm just suppose to live, have a future while he isn't? How can I do that? It seems almost disrespectful."

Jack sighed, he'd lost friends before in the line of duty, and his father to an accident before that. He was no stranger to loss. Didn't make it easier any time he had to go through it though. He said a silent prayer, asking God to give him the words Peter needed to hear. A moment later the words came to him. "What would you want from him if the situation were reversed?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he lived, and you were gone what would you want to tell him?"

Peter thought about it for a moment and sighed. "I'd want him to know that he was a good friend. That I'd want him to have a good life. Do what he could for Michelle to make a strong future. I don't know, to be happy I guess."

"He was your friend, I bet if he could he would tell you all that too. You've been given a future Pete. You can't waste it, not for anything."

The men talked a little bit longer. Peter opened up more about that horrible day and his recovery, Jack talked about how things were going for him and his men, as we'll as making plans for when Jack returned to go out for a beer and a game of pool. Once they'd hung up, Jack took a moment to pray for Peter. Knowing a little about the burdens he was carrying on his shoulders.

For Peter, Lily was soon awake crying out for her mother and some food. Peter smiled down at her as he stood, trying to keep most of the weight on his good leg as he changed her and carried her over to Clara who was also now awake.

"I think she's hungry." Peter said as he placed her in Clara's arms.

"You alright?" She asked.

Peter laughed. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Somethings… different. You seem more like my Pete all of a sudden."

"Who was I before?" Peter laughed again.

"I can't explain it, you just seem okay, content even."

He nodded. "I got a call from Jack Thornton while you ladies were resting. We talked it out. You know, about what happened, what I was feeling."

"Oh Pete that's wonderful!" Clara was so thankful he talked to Jack. She didn't care at all that it wasn't her he'd shared it with, just that he had finally talked with someone.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. I'll still have bad days I'm sure, but this is a start." Peter looked his wife in the eyes, feeling so blessed to have her in his life. "Thank you for being patient with me through this. I couldn't have done it without you. Maybe… maybe sometime I can tell you about that day. If you'd like."

"I'd love that. Whenever you're ready."

The next week flew by as the new parents adjusted to life with a newborn. The Hogan house was incredibly busy and although they were all a little nervous about how it the household would fair with the new adition, things were moving very smoothly.

Abigail loved being a grandmother as she paced the kitchen with her grand-daughter in her arms. The poor thing didn't want to fall asleep, but her parents desperately needed it themselves.

"Now Lily, I know you are new to this world and you don't want to miss a moment of it, but let me tell you something very important. Sleep is a wonderful wonderful thing. It is. It's what will give you all the energy you need to live out the day. So trust me, it's okay to sleep."

"Reasoning with a baby mom?" Becky said as she slowly entered the kitchen.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Abigail smiled.

Becky moved to put the tea kettle on for her mom, who thanked her for the thoughtfulness.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Abigail asked confused.

"For giving Cody and I a second chance at a family. He doesn't remember a lot anymore but I do. We were really scared. I was so worried they'd place Cody and I in different homes or that we'd ended in a bad situation. There's so many horror stories out there."

"I know sweetheart." Abigail smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"But you, you took us both and gave us a family. We got a mom, a dad, a big brother and a sister-in-law and now this little one." Becky smiled. "Its because of you. Thank you mom."

Abigail teared up. She knew Becky and Cody were happy with them, but her daughter's words meant everything to her. "I loved you both as soon as I met you. I thank the Lord everyday for bringing you two into my life when you needed me."

The tea water began to whistle so Becky poured two cups. Abigail cherished this moment. She knew before too long Becky would be off stating her own life. As she sat there listening to her plans and hopes for her future, she couldn't help but be even more thankful that God allowed her to be a part of the journey of Beckys life.

….

The next day Elizabeth was in her classroom helping the students with their project on constellations. The project had been a huge hit, especially with the added component of talking about how some of the dads used the stars to navigate in their training.

Outside the winter weather was revving up into quite a storm. She walked back over to her desk, admiring the newest bouquet of flowers she had received. It was Valentine's today, and even on the other side of the world Jack did his best to express his love for her. Her focus on the flowers didn't go unnoticed by her class.

"Mrs. Thornton, I think Lieutenant Thornton really loves you." Opal giggle, the whole class chiming in as well.

Just has she was about to respond, Faith stuck her head in the door. "Hey got a minute?"

"Class keeping working on your projects I'll be right back."

"Hi Mom!" Philip waved, noticing Faith in the doorway.

"Hey bud!" she responded before switching her focus to Elizabeth. "So they just called the day for the district. I'm helping going around letting everyone know we'll be dismissing students in a half hour."

"Thank goodness. As much as I don't want them to miss school, it's looking pretty bad at there."

"I know! I have a feeling we'll get tomorrow off too."

"Well the extra long weekend might be nice I guess."

"That's my thought too. Hey, happy Valentines day!"

"You too!" Elizabeth smiled. "Any plans?"

"Not really. Just another day with Shane gone." Faith shrugged. "At least I got my little man there."

"Why don't you two come over tonight, say 5 o'clock? I'm not really looking forward to being alone tonight anyway."

"Perfect! Well I should get back. See you tonight!"

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the class. After asking them to pick up from their projects, she informed them of the early dismissal. All the kids were happy to go home and play in the snow. She couldn't blame them. As a young girl she was the same way.

….

Over in the desert, Jack had been spending most of his time in meets with the general and officers from other squads that had been off patrolling other sectors. The goal was to devise a plan to progress the mission forward enough that they could make the area safer, and go home.

As Jack was walking back towards his quarters Shane called out to him, two packages in hand.

"Hey Thornton, looks like our wives didn't forget about us today." Shane laughed handing Jack his package.

"This is just what I needed today!" Jack said with a big smile.

"Meetings not going well?" Shane asked a little concerned.

"Eh, they're going fine. Just long. To tell you the truth I'm not sure I know what move is best to take next."

"That's how it goes sometimes. We make a lot of decisions based off of limited intel. But in the end, decisions need to be made to forward the mission. We do the best we can."

"Understood. Can you blame me for wishing it was easier though?" Jack asked with a slight chuckle.

Shane snorted. "No I can't. I feel the same way myself most of the time."

Jack retired to his room to open the box in private. Once in his room he sat down on his cot and used his knife to open the package. He laughed to himself when he saw that the inside flaps of the box had been decorated with a message for him.

Flap 1: "Happy Valentines Day Handsome"

Flap 2: "I miss you"

Flap 3: "I can't wait to see you again."

Flap 4: "Until then" with an arrow pointing to an envelope which was tape to the flap.

Jack careful took the envelope off the box and opened it. Pulling out a note and a couple pictures of his wife.

"Wow!" he said wide eyed with a huge grin as he looked at the pictures. Now very glad with his decision to open the package alone.

It took him a minute, but he eventually pried his eyes off the pictures to read her note.

" _It pains me that you aren't here with me, but I know you have a job to do and I'm so very proud of you Jack. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I love you with my whole heart. As for the pictures… I figured if you are missing me half as bad as I'm missing you right now these may, well, help heh._

 _There's plenty of cookies and other things to share in here. As well as some more socks and underwear (I know it's not very romantic but needs are needs right?). HOWEVER, You share these pictures with anyone I will end you Thornton!"_ She'd written teasingly.

" _I love you, stay safe."_

"Best wife ever." Jack whispered with a grin as he took the pictures and note, placing them securely in her journal. Checking his watch he decided he had enough time to read another entry. He flipped through till he found the one he was looking for.

Their First Valentine's Day...

Jack walked nervously toward Elizabeth's apartment. He wanted the night to be perfect. He adjusted his tie and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Elizabeth called out from behind the door. When she opened it, she took his breath away. Something she seemed to do every time he saw her.

"You look amazing Elizabeth." He grinned as his eyes looked over her in her black cocktail dress with red earrings and matching necklace. She looked like something out of a dream, only better.

"You too Thornton." She said leaning in for a slow passionate kiss. She ran her fingers along his slender tie as she admired him in his fitted dark blue suit.

Jack helped her with her coat, but was feeling an overwhelming desire to take her further into the apartment and forgo all the plans he'd made. He wouldn't though, all the plans had been made with her heart in mind. In addition, he wasn't sure he could trust himself right now if alone with her. Especially after seeing her in that dress. _"I'm keeping this mental image with me forever."_ Jack thought to himself.

"Shall we?" He smiled offering her his arm and they headed off.

"So what did you decided for tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"First we're going to dinner at the Boathouse."

"My favorite!" She squealed.

"Of course." he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Then after that if you're up for it I thought we'd try out that salsa club you and Rosie use to go to."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"You said and I quote, "I will go salsa dancing when pigs fly.""

"Okay so maybe I did say that, but I was wrong."

"Really?" She gave him a narrowed eyed look, complete with his favorite sight. Her smile.

"I did some research and it turns out, if we dance I get to hold on tight to my beautiful fiance all night long."

"That is true." She blushed. "Alright, sounds like a wonderful night! Thank you Jack."

Dinner was amazing. They chose to hold off on dessert for later, knowing dancing on a full stomach wasn't the most fun.

They walked down the street toward the subway to catch the train over to the club. Once on the train, it was standing room only. Neither one minded. Jack held onto the handle of the train with one hand, while keeping the other securely around Elizabeth's waist.

She leaned in just a little more to whisper in his ear. "You look amazing tonight Jack. Kind of makes me wish we were alone."

She had no idea the effect her words had on him in that moment. He tightened his grip slightly as he whisping back into her ear.

"You have no idea how much I wish we were alone right now." He smiled. "You are amazing Elizabeth. I have no idea what I've done to deserve you."

"You've loved me. That's all I've ever wanted." She moved up on the toe of her heels to kiss him square on the lips. Holding them there for a long moment.

The train came to a stop and they exited to find the club.

The club was loud and dark. Not Jacks kind of place, but for Elizabeth he'd give it a try.

"I know it's a little much." She said trying to speak above the noise. "But really it's the nicest one in the city, and safe too."

Jack nodded as he looked around. Noticing many of the men eyeing Elizabeth, which of course she didn't notice.

"We don't have to stay." Elizabeth said sensing his hesitation as she pulled him back towards the entrance.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I have to show all these men in here that you're with me." He teased.

"Same goes for me and all the women who've been watching you since we walked in. It's insane, everywhere we go you draw a crowd." She laughed.

"Oh you are so not one to talk babe."

"Even if that's true, you're the only one I care about watching me. Always." She said.

"Same here. Okay, let's dance." He took her by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Elizabeth was shocked to find out Jack actually knew what he was doing. He lead her around like a pro.

"Jack Thornton! Have you been keeping secrets from me?" she teased.

"No! I did however watch a few YouTube videos."

"And…."

"And took a lesson or two from Rosie."

Elizabeth was in stitches at the thought. "Oh to be a fly on the wall in that room!"

"She's really demanding you know that?" Jack laughed. "But it was worth it."

They danced on for a while. Every touch, twist and spin fanning the fires within them.

Present Day...

Jack looked back down at his wife's handwriting on the page.

" _I can't get over tonight. Jack is constantly surprising me. All I can say is, we better find a wedding date and fast. I'm not sure I want to wait much longer to be his wife."_

Jack laughed closing the journal. But not before taking another long look at the new pictures he'd received.

"I will never regret making you my wife Elizabeth. Not for a single moment."

…

Back stateside, Elizabeth was busy getting ready to make dinner for herself and the Cantrells. She'd just pulled out a pan of brownies when the house suddenly grew dark.

"Oh no. Looks like the power's out now Rip." She said as the dog came scurrying to her side. "It will be okay. Lets just dig out the camping lights. She went to the garage to pull out a few lanterns. She placed them on the counter and grabbed a few candles from the cabinet for good measure.

"Hello? Elizabeth?" Faith called as she entered the house. "Sorry to barge in."

"No not at all, I was just in the garage getting a few things. Looks like I've lost power." She said shining the flashlight around.

"From out there it looks like most of the post has. This is some storm."

"It is. Hi Philip, how does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Sounds great Mrs. Thornton. But how will you cook without power?"

"I'll just light the top burners, thank goodness for a gas stove." She smiled.

Dinner turned out great and the three enjoyed a night of laughter and games by the fire.

The storm never let up, making it impossible for power line workers to get the lines up and running. Between that and the increasing amount of ice accumulation on the walkways, Faith decided to accept Elizabeth's offer for them to stay the night.

Philip was sound asleep in the guest room while Elizabeth and Faith sat down by the fireplace, enjoying a glass of wine and what was left of the brownies.

"I saw Jack managed to send you flowers again." Faith said coyly.

"Yes he did. He's always been so thoughtful. What about Shane? Did you hear from him at all?"

"I'm surprised and happy to say I got a nice display of my own flowers today." The two women clinked their glasses together and giggled. "Valentine's Day with Shane's always been interesting."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her wine.

"We hardly ever have a traditional date night out just the two of us. I mean we did a little when we first started dating but there's always been work and Philip. We did a lot of date nights together like a family."

"How was that?"

"It was sweet. I fell in love with Philip right away so spending time with him has always been a blessing."

"What was your first Valentine's day together like?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing the blanket off the armchair behind her and wrapping it around her, while handing another to Faith.

Faith and Shane's First Valentine's Day...

"Faith, what are you doing here?" Nurse Russell asked as Faith walked up to the nurses station desk.

"Um, working." She laughed.

"Its Valentine's Day! I thought you and that handsome man of yours would be out tonight?"

Faith shrugged. "I got scheduled last minute for a night shift and Shane had night maneuvers. It's ok, we'll do something together tomorrow with Philip."

"Listen to you! You already sounding like a mom."

"I can't help it!" Faith smiled. "Philip is a wonderful little boy."

"His dad's not too bad either huh?" Nurse Russell teased. "That's one adorably hunky soldier."

"That he is. Infact I think he's it for me." She grinned as she grabbed her charts and went back to finish her rounds.

"Really! Oh my goodness! This is fantastic."

"Shhhh!" Faith hushed her. "We're still trying to take our time. He doesn't even know I love him yet!"

"Well you better tell him soon!" Nurse Russell said with a laugh before heading back to do her own rounds.

Three hours later Faith was leaving a patient's room when she was told to return to the nurses station. As she approached the desk, she found a dozen red roses with a note attached.

" _Faith, I've decided there's no way I'm spending our first Valentine's Day apart. You have a break coming at 2300? Meet me at the picnic tables in the east gardens of the hospital."_

Faith smiled as she placed the card back with the flowers. "I love this man." She whispered. Checking her watch she saw she had one hour left till her break. She took one more sniff of her flowers before heading back to work.

Just before 11pm, Shane stood outside in the east gardens looking over his handy work. Thankful that he'd finished his training early enough to set everything into motion. He'd laid a tablecloth over the concrete picnic table as well as candles, sparkling cider and large piece of tiramisu from her favorite restaurant.

"Okay Cantrell, here it goes. Just tell her. 3 little words, you can do it." He talked quietly to himself as he waited for Faith to arrive.

"Hey there Lieutenant." Faith called out as she approached. Completely in awe of what was before her. Included her handsome man in uniform.

"Well good evening to you too Lieutenant." He grinned. "How is it you manage to make those camo scrubs look so good?" His compliment made her giggle. "May I interest you in some dessert?"

She gasped when she caught sight of the treat. "My favorite!"

They shared a romantic dessert and chatted about their evenings.

"I have something for you. Philip asked me to give you this." Shane said pulling a small handmade card from his pocket.

Faith smile as she looked at the little boys drawing of the three of them. Opening it up she read what Philip had carefully tried to write.

" _I love you."_

"I asked what he wanted to write and he told me. I drew the dots for him so he'd just have to connect them." Shane shrugged.

"It's wonderful." Faith said, feeling her eyes tear up slightly.

"You know, he's not the only Cantrell that loves you." Shane said bashfully.

"Really? Who else?" She teased.

"Me. Completely."

"Shane, I love you too. Both of you." She said as she wiped the few tears on her cheek.

As the time drew near for Faith to return to work, Shane gathered up the things from their "date" placing them back in the bag.

They walked hand in hand back toward the hospital doors. Just before she left he pulled her back to himself.

"Dinner tomorrow? With Philip and me?"

"I look forward to it." She leaned in kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you."

Present Day...

"Aw who knew Shane had such a romantic side." Elizabeth teased.

"I didn't back then thats for sure! I loved him anyway though." Faith blushed madly thinking of her husband. "What about you? How did you two spend your first Valentine's Day when you were dating?"

"Actually, we never had one together when we were dating. We were engaged just a week before." They laughed. "Whats funny is we had a perfectly romantic night but we sort of fought somewhere in the middle."

"What! I can't imagine you two fighting. How'd that happened?"

"I don't know." She laughed. "We were so happy together. I couldn't get enough of him really, which was part of the problem. We were both so new at this, having never been in love before. We'd just gotten engaged and weren't sure when we were going to be able to get married. My hormones were taking over and it was not pretty." She laughed.

"You were young too right? Still in college?"

"Exactly."

Their First Valentine's Day cont…

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the hallway toward her apartment, arms wrapped tightly around the other.

Elizabeth unlocked the door and pulled Jack inside. Kissing him soundly.

"Tonight was wonderful." She whispered as she pulled away to take off her shoes and coat.

"That it was." He said returning his arms around her waist after he'd taken care of his coat and shoes. "Shoot, we were going to grab dessert on the way back and completely forgot."

"That's ok. I'm sure we've got something around here." She leaned in closer giving his neck some attention. Her affections caused a deep groan to escape his lips.

"You are really something Elizabeth." He moved his head, wanting to feel her lips on his. The kiss started out slow, but quickly grew like a wildfire.

"Let's… move to my room." Elizabeth said inbetween kisses as she tried to catch her breath. "Incase Rosie comes home."

"Okay." Jack spoke softly, eyes dazed with desire. He was thinking to himself. _"Keep it together Jack. You're waiting remember? Be a gentleman."_

He followed her into the room, taking off his suit jacket and laying in on the back of her desk chair before loosening his tie.

"Help me with this?" Elizabeth asked as she fought with the zipper of her dress. Jack looked at her stunned. She asked it as if she asked him to pass the remote and not asked him to help remove one of the few pieces of clothing she had on.

"I um, yeah sure." He walked over to her placing his hands on her hips to turn her so her back was now to him. He took a deep breath and exhaled it unintentionally down her back.

" _Crap."_ She thought. _"What did I just do."_ The feeling of his hot breath rolling down her back sent chills down her spine.

"There." He whispered when he was done drawing the zipper halfway down. He did his best to stay focused, calm, collected.

"Thanks." She whispered back as she turned to face him. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips. Slightly puffy from their kisses a minute or two before.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms back around her waist, causing the dress to slide down her shoulders slightly. He took in a quick breath and kissed her hard yet loving. Her hand moved up to the back of his head, pulling him in even deeper.

As they inched closer to the bed, Elizabeth started to make quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt. Jack pulled back slightly to remove his tie and help with the last few buttons before both items hit the floor next to them. She wanted to feel his skin against hers almost as much as she wanted air in a lungs.

Their quick motions had made the zipper of her dress work its way even further down. Making it slip further down her shoulders. Leaving much less to Jack's imagination. He lifted her up in his arms and laid on the bed. They continued down their surprising path completely lost in each other. It wasn't until Jack was hovering over her with his hand gliding all the way up her hip that he came to.

"I should go." He abruptly said as he got off the bed. Grabbing his shirt as he headed toward the door.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked. Confused by Jack's actions, but also by her own feelings at that moment. She followed him off the bed, adjusting the sleeves of her dress.

"Nothing. I just really should go." He inched closer to the door. "Breakfast tomorrow?" He said turning to leave.

"Sure, but why are you acting like you don't want to be near me all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't"

"What?" she said shocked and annoyed.

"Wait. No, that didn't come out right. I just can't."

"You can't be around me right now?" She said as she finished zipping up the dress.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Jack are you insane!?"

"Possibly…" Jack said running his fingers through his hair. With his shoes and coat back on, he kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

Elizabeth stood there completely confused. She tried to shake it off and walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. Running over everything that happened that evening. It was a perfect night. Sure they'd gotten a little carried away a bit ago, but did that really merit this kind of reaction? "This isn't like him." She said aloud. Next thing she knew she was heading out the door and down the stairs, sans coat, trying to catch up to Jack.

"Miss Elizabeth?" The nice old doorman called out to her. "Your young man just left heading east. Like me to catch him for you?" He asked noticing her lack of warm attire.

"I'll catch him, thank you!" She ran out the door, thankful for the man's direction as it seemed Jack was heading out a different way than usual.

"Jack!" she called out trying to be heard over the busy city noise. "Jack wait!"

A little ways down, Jack thought he heard Elizabeth's voice through the crowds of people. He glanced behind not expecting to see anything. But there she was, running toward him, shivering without her coat.

"Elizabeth what in the world!" He said quickly taking off his coat and draping it around her. "Are you insane? Its freezing out."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just now. What happened? Everything seemed perfect as always but then you just, I don't know, Acted like I had the plague."

Jack sighed. He knew he didn't handle this right.

"Jack, please talk to me!" She said grabbing his arms to make him face her.

He looked up and down the street, not wanting to have an intimate conversation in public, he suggested they walk back to her place. They walked back without saying a word. Elizabeth's nervous were somewhat comforted as he reached for her hand, holding it securely in his.

"When will Rosie get back?" Jack asked nervously as they walked back into the apartment.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen much of her at all lately. Should we talk in my room?"

"No, I think it's best we stay out here."

She nodded and took a seat on the couch, assuming he'd come sit next to her. Instead Jack took a seat in the arm chair diagonal to the couch.

Jack's heart broke as he looked into her eyes. She was not only confused, but hurt. He knew he should have talked to her right away instead of leaving like he did. He just couldn't help it. This women had an effect on him. A huge effect. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke carefully.

"I'm finding it hard to be alone with you tonight."

She nodded, still not fully grasping his meaning.

"I see you, and all I want to do is be with you." He confessed.

"Okay, so what's wrong with that? We've been together for all of our freetime for months now. Just us. And we're engaged! What's so wrong with being with me?"

Jack let out a little laugh, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No of course not!" Jack sighed. He'd have to more direct. He moved from his seat so he was kneeling in front of her. Taking her hands in his he brought them to his lips before explaining. "I don't want to just spend time with you right now Elizabeth. We were in there together earlier and all I wanted was to… _BE WITH YOU_." He emphasized the last three words hoping to make it abundantly clear.

"Oh…" She said. Finally it all made sense.

"Ever since I came up with the plan to propose it got harder. Then we got engaged and it's been even more difficult to not look at you as if you're mine." He laughed again nervously.

"I get it." She spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Her tone suddenly changing from understanding to annoyance as she pulled her hand away. "But why didn't you just say something? I would have backed off! Why did you run away like that making me feel like I'd done something wrong?" She stood up now, throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't feel like I had a choice!" Jack stood, stating back on the defence.

"Didn't have a choice? What did you think I was going to do? Or was it that if we weren't being physical you'd rather be off somewhere else?" She knew that last part couldn't be further from the truth, but the words still flew out as if she had no control. Thankfully, Jack knew that.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman Elizabeth!" He said raising his voice while still holding a slight smile on his face. He couldn't help it. Even mad she was adorable."But I see you and all I want to do is this!" He quickly pulled her close with one hand, kissing her with all the love and desire he felt for her.

Elizabeth, whom a moment ago was annoyed and frustrated was now too busy reciprocating Jack's passion. When they finally pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, she gazed into his eyes. In that moment it was all clear. All he was trying to do was to take care of her. His love for her was everything.

"I'm sorry." Jack said as he rubber his thumb across her cheek. "I never want to make you feel anything but loved by me and I certainly didn't want you thinking that the psychical side is all I care about. I love everything about you Beautiful. Everything. I've just never felt this way before Elizabeth." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know. I'm sorry too." She sighed. "Truth is, early when we in my room I was really hoping… well let's just say if we went further I wouldn't have stopped you."

He's eyes grow wide at her confession. Next thing he knew his brain shut off and he was no longer thinking about anything but her. His lips met hers with a renewed passion as she pulled back toward the hall, holding tight to him to make it clear she intended for him to follow. They were halfway down the hall in a daze of desire when they heard the key in the front door.

The two pulled apart as if on fire just as Rosie and Lee walked through the door.

"Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day!" Lee greeted.

"You guys too." Elizabeth responded as she found her voice. Moving a few curls back behind her ear.

Rosie stared at her friends noticing the odd tension in the room and their "deer in the headlights" look as they stood there. Between that and their disheveled look, she had a feeling she'd interrupted something.

"We thought we'd come back and play a board game. You two care to join us?" Rosie asked, trying to get a feel for what was going on.

"We were just thinking about going out for coffee." Jack stated, looking to Elizabeth for confirmation.

"Yeah. Maybe a game of pool?" She said, back to him as he nodded. The both knew they needed to not be alone, but needed to talk.

"Oh well, have fun guys." Lee said, not noticing any of what his fiance was noticing.

As Jack and Elizabeth were putting on their coats Rosie pulled Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Of course."

"Why do I feel like I interrupted a fight or foreplay?" Rosie questioned with her arms crossed.

"Because you did." Elizabeth said avoiding Rosies intense stare.

"Which one is it?" Rosie asked in a high pitched whisper.

"Both." Elizabeth said guilty as Rosie burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you think Lee and I came here instead of going to his place like we usually do?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Elizabeth asked a little agitated. As it turned out, Lee and Rosie had been hanging out at his and Jack's dorm like they had been most nights. It had been going quite well too, until it started going a little too well.

Both Elizabeth and Rosie started laughing as Rosie explained that they came to the apartment hoping for a little "extra supervision" as Rosie called it.

When the two walked back out into the living room Jack jumped off the couch meeting Elizabeth halfway.

"Hey about going out." Jack started to speak.

"I think we should stay here." Elizabeth finished with a smile.

"Rosie talk to you about…" He nodded back toward their friends on the couch.

"Mhmm. How about we let them play a game in the living room and you can come in the kitchen and help me make some brownies? When we're done maybe we can play a game all together."

"Sounds good, but on one condition." Jack smiled at his beautiful fiance.

"What condition is that?" She asked.

"We figure out how to handle all this and…. start planning our wedding too." He grinned as Elizabeth kissed his cheek as they headed back toward the kitchen.

Present Day…

"Wow." Faith said with a giggle. "That's one heck an evening."

"I know." Elizabeth covering her face with a pillow. "We had to set some real boundaries after that."

"What you do?"

"Well, after that Jack and Lee stayed at their place at night and Rosie and I stayed at ours. We still had plenty of alone time but were more careful. We did a lot the four of us too."

"Makes since. It can be hard. So, you guys bring that enthusiasm into your marriage?" She teased.

"Oh yeah. Which is why you won't be seeing me for a while when our husbands come back!" She laughed.

"Oh, I'm right there with ya!" They laughed, clinking their glasses together again.


	23. Holding Strong

Holding Strong

At the end of another long day, Jack sat with Sergeant Wyatt in the south watchtower of their base. They sat patiently watching the horizon for any signs of movement. Even though everything seemed normal and still along the perimeter, they couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiousness about what might be beyond their sights.

"All quiet for now." Wyatt hesitantly stated as he leaned back from the edge.

"So far, yes. But you know, we haven't had a full quiet night since we got back to base. They're out there. I know it."

"Roger that." Over the last couple weeks, everyone on base, including Jack and Wyatt, had felt completely on edge. Each day and through the night the enemy would set off explosives in their directions. Letting all the men and women stationed at Base Camp Eagle know they were out there. No major damage had been report as of yet, but the actions were enough to place an uneasy feeling in the air. A sense that something big was coming. Even their regular patrols had changed. They were quiet. Too quiet.

Jack sat there, left leg bouncing as he watched the still land surrounding them. Wyatt took one look at his friend and leader and knew he needed to relax just a bit. It wouldn't be good to be so tightly wound should the enemy advance on them. They needed to keep their heads clear.

"So Thornton, what's the latest from home for you?"

Jack smiled, the thought of home brought images of reuniting with Elizabeth to mind. Something he dreamed about every night.

"Not too much. Elizabeth says her teaching is going well. Sounds like she's got a great group this year. The kids are still really into all the deployment stuff we sent. Elizabeth seems to be holding up. She's so strong, it amazes me really."

Wyatt laughed, the pride and love on Jack's face was so palpable.

"My friend Rosie wrote me to say that I'm not writing enough." Jack rolled his eyes. "Mom and Tom seem good too. What about you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "My oldest got into another fight at school. Says he didn't start it but who knows. My youngest is doing great though. He's about to enter in his school's science fair. Thinks he's got a good shot at winning this year."

"Good for him! What's his project?" Jack said as he started to ease up just a little more.

"Some sort of solar thing. He was so excited that he talked a mile a minute. I barely caught two words." They both laughed.

"Well good for him. You know I can't wait to have kids and help them out with projects like that. Sorry about Earl though. That's tough."

"Yeah me too, but he'll learn. Hopefully I'll be home long enough after this to help him through whatever it is that's bugging him. He's a good kid, he's just dealt with a lot in his young life you know?"

"I hear ya. My brother Tom went through a phase like that. He was always a little bit of a wild card. But when our dad passed suddenly it was like he couldn't find his bearings. I wasn't around much either." Jack stated sadly, still wishing he could have done more back then.

"It can be hard. We do the best we can."

Jack nodded, eyes cast back out. "Man, I'm looking forward to being home for a good long while when this is over."

"You got some big plans?" Wyatt teased with a wiggle of his eyes, causing Jack's coloring to turn a few shades of red.

"As a matter of fact, yes. First I'm planning on taking a trip with Elizabeth. A nice chunk of time somewhere special, just the two of us."

"Enjoy it! Once you start the whole kid thing you won't have quite as much of that." Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we wanna take a good long while on this trip."

"Oh yeah? You may have said this before, but how soon you planning on working on those little Thorntons?" he teased.

"Right away." Jacks quick answer made them both laugh.

"Well good luck to you. I know you'll be a fine dad when the time comes, Thornton. And Elizabeth, well you're really lucky to have her as a partner."

"She's the best. I don't mean to complain, I love my job, but I'm ready to get out of here, Wyatt. I'm ready to be home with my wife, eat real food, shower, and sleep in a real bed."

"Soon. We just got keep our heads in it a little while longer."

Both men turned as they heard someone climbing the stairs of the watchtower.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant." Shane greeted.

"Evening Captain. What can we do for you?" Wyatt asked.

"I've been asked to retrieve you. The General needs to speak with us."

"Us?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. We have a mission."

….

After 2 snow days in a row the week before, which made for an extra long weekend, Elizabeth's students were off to an extra feisty start of the week. She was more than ready for a weekend break, but sadly it was only Tuesday.

Elizabeth walked into the cafe after work and practically collapsed at the counter.

"Long day?" Abigail laughed at the sight as she approached her weary friend.

"The longest. May I have a chai latte please?"

"Of course! I'll even throw in a blueberry scone."

"Hmm, my favorite."

Abigail brought out the warm scone and drink, placing them in front of Elizabeth before taking a seat on the next counter stool. Thankfully it was a slow afternoon. This would give them a chance to catch up.

"So, tell me about your day." She shot Elizabeth a motherly smile.

"It wasn't too bad I guess. Just tiring. You'd think the kids were on a sugar only diet with all the energy they had today! They wouldn't sit still, couldn't follow instructions and then at recess we lost Brownie. We had to do a full scale rescue mission to find him."

"I'm sorry, you lost what?"

"Brownie. He's a bear. Opals to be exact. It was a complete nightmare." Elizabeth said rubbing her temples.

"I see. Were you able to find Brownie the bear?" Abigail barely kept a straight face.

"Thankfully, yes. Apparently a couple of the boys thought it would be funny to bury Opals little friend in the snowbank."

"Oh dear!" Abigail snort with amusement.

"Mhmm. Once one of the boys saw how upset she was over it all, he confessed and dug the poor thing out. So in the end, Brownie was safe and the boys learned a valuable lesson on kindness and consequences."

"Well that certainly does sound like an exciting day!" Abigail laughed. "Anything else happening in your world?"

"Not a whole lot. Viola's insisting I come up for a visit. I guess Wes has been asking about me. Julie and Tom seem to be doing well. I can't believe they'll both be graduating college soon!"

"What about Jack? Any word from down range?"

"Not much, no. It seems like they've been extra busy out there. Jack says it's a good sign. That the more they get done the sooner he'll be home."

"But you don't believe that?" Abigail questioned.

"I don't know. I guess it's just easier not to get my hopes up, you know? Enough about me. How are things with you, Abigail? You look well rested for someone who has a newborn living in her home." She smiled, taking another sip of her delicious drink.

"I am, actually! Lily has been a gem. Took a bit but she's sleeping more, which means so are the rest of us." They laughed. "I have to say I feel spoiled. I know they won't always be living so close by. I'm taking advantage of it while I can."

"And Becky? How are things with her?"

Abigail smiled. "Real good. Both her and Cody have been great with the sudden change in our home. I think they kind of like it. Well, Becky does. Cody's still not sure what to do with Lily."

"I can see that. He's still pretty young."

"By the way." Abigail grinned. "I heard I have Jack to thank for Peter's sudden change in demeanor."

"Jack? How?" Elizabeth was confused.

"He called Peter to congratulate him on becoming a dad, but he also took the time to really check in with him. It gave him someone to open up to that understood better what he was going though. We all tried, as you know, but it just wasn't the same."

Elizabeth smiled. Pride and love filling her eyes. "That sounds like Jack. I miss him so much Abigail. I feel like this deployments never going to end!"

"I know you do, but you have to hold onto that hope, Elizabeth. If you don't, you'll go insane waiting." Abigail gave her friend a reassuring squeeze.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you ask Faith and Rosie out for a girls night? I can watch Philip for Faith, and you three can get out and relax a little."

"That might be nice. I don't remember the last time we did something like that. I'll think about it."

"Great! Now eat up before your scone gets cold!"

….

Elizabeth entered her home just after 6 that evening. She looked down at her phone hoping to see a sign that Jack was awake and around to talk. She wasn't surprised to see nothing. It would be the middle of the night in Afghanistan. Placing her phone down on the counter, she went to work on the neglected chore of laundry.

She walked up stairs to her room, tossing clothes in the basket to take back downstairs. Walking over to the bed, Elizabeth picked up Jacks button down flannel shirt that she'd worn the night before. She giggle slightly as she ran her fingers over one of the buttons, noticing most of the buttons were a different color than the top two. She laid back on their bed remember that night.

A few years ago...

Elizabeth was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Standing in front of the mirror, she adjusted her new nightgown. It was shorter and had more revealing lace than she had intended. Nevertheless, she thought it seemed to bring out the features of herself that she knew Jack really enjoyed.

Life had been exceptionally busy for them lately. The recent holiday season had meant a lot of time with this family or that. There was lots of traveling and not much alone time. Once they'd returned to Fort Hope, they had been so tired from the past couple weeks that they both seemed to just shut down and retreat into their own little worlds. They recognized it, and neither like it. Elizabeth missed Jack. His touches, his kisses. She wanted to be with him again, but hadn't wanted to push. She knew how hard he was working with his men. But now enough was enough, she decided.

Out in their bedroom, Jack sat fully clothed on their bed, reading. He missed his wife, but she had been so tired lately. The last thing he wanted to do was take away time she could be resting. She worked so hard as a new teacher, wanting to be the best for her students. Jack loved that about her.

He was exhausted too. Training double time with his men in preparation for a possible deployment. Tomorrow he'd be going on a long run with his men. He needed sleep. So there he sat, reading another chapter of his book, trying to focus on anything other than how much he wanted to be with Elizabeth in that moment. It wasn't working. He read the same paragraph twice before he realized all he was really thinking about was Elizabeth. Giving up, he placed the book down on the end table.

"Hey babe? You alright in there?" He realized she'd been gone a while. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting.

In the bathroom, Elizabeth took one more look. "Here we go." She walked out nervously biting her bottom lip. Finding it funny that even after being married for over a year, she'd still get butterflies when it came to Jack.

"I was just seeing how this look." She spoke softly as she approached him. Running her fingers along the short nightgowns hem.

"I um…" He stopped forming words, letting out a harsh breath. "I think it looks amazing." Jack finished, not able to take his eyes off his wife. He loved that no matter what, she never ceased to take his breath away. She didn't need laced getups like this to do it, not that he didn't appreciate the gorgeous vision before him.

"You like it?" she asked as she stop in front of him, standing in between his legs.

"Yes. It's perfect. You're perfect." He whispered as his hands found their way to her legs, running up them slowly before finally resting on her hips underneath the thin gown. "Absolutely beautiful."

She leaned down slowly kissing his heart shaped lips over and over again. Ever so softly at first, like a warm fall breeze on a cool night. Each time she'd kiss him a little harder and longer. Taking her time. Effectively driving him wild.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her as close as possible. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her down on the bed as he rolled over her.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered lovingly just before kissing her so deeply, she felt herself losing all control. Both of them now feeling as if in that moment, nothing was more important than conveying their complete love for one another.

They broke apart slightly, at first just to catch their breaths. Elizabeth took the opportunity to work on the buttons of Jack's shirt. She wanted to feel his body against hers without anything in the way.

"You've got to be kidding me." She expelled a breath of frustration as her fingers fumbled over the buttons.

Jack let out a small low laugh. "You are so sexy when you're frustrated." He kissed her again then sat up, straddling her hips as he went to unbutton his own shirt. What should have been an easy task for him was made harder as Elizabeth's hands successfully made quick work of his belt and zipper.

"Forgot this." he groaned as he pulled his shirt off. Taking off a number of buttons in the process.

"Jack, your shirt!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'll fix it later. Right now it's just you and me, and I'm not wasting another moment."

Present Day...

Elizabeth's mind brought her back to the present. She got changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of leggings and that flannel shirt. Wanting to keep the memory of that night close.

She was carrying the full laundry basket down the downstairs hallway when her phone began to make that familiar sound. The sound that meant she would soon be seeing her husband on screen. She dropped the basket, tripping over its contents as she ran to the counter.

"Jack!" Her voice was full of emotion as she accepted the video chat.

"Hey there, beautiful. Wow, you are a sight for sore eyes." Jack laughed.

"You too!" She sighed with delight. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? Was it about the night that shirt you're wearing ended up needing a lot of new buttons? Because that was a great night."

"As a matter of fact it was." She giggled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Things here are okay. I'm really glad to be in one spot and not traveling about as much now."

"I second that." She smiled, happy for the opportunity to skype with Jack. She told him about her class and the great bear rescue; about how the family was doing and of course how Rip was. Jack shared about his men; how Burke was schooling him in poker and how the young soldier was well on his way to a promotion. He continued on to talked about his talk with Becky and then Peter, as well as how Shane was apparently sore loser at darts.

After a while their conversation grew quiet, much like it tended to as they'd got lost in thought just staring at each other. Wanting to simply take it all in. Tonight was no different. Jack stared intently at Elizabeth's face on the screen. Taking in every little feature.

"Huh, I think you have a new freckle."

"What?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Below your eye to the right." He pointed.

"And you notice it?"

"Of course. Every time I see you I memorize your face. Over and over again. I never want to forget a thing about you."

"Even a freckle?"

"Yup." He smiled. "I like this one a lot. Might have to add it to my list of favorites."

"You have a list of favorite freckles?"

"I do!" He laughed. "Not that there's anything about you I don't like. I love everything about you. But there are somethings that I happen to really like. Like that new freckle. Or the one up on your left shoulder. Then there's the one right down here." He said pointing to his chest on the right side. "I think that one is my favorite."

"You're making me blush, Lieutenant." She said with a giggle.

"That's my job isn't it? You know, I look back on the years we've been together and I can't imagine my life any different."

"Me either."

"You're everything to me, Elizabeth. I am who I am because of you. Don't ever forget that."

"Jack, your words are so sweet but... "

"But what?"

"Why are you talking like you might be saying goodbye?"

"What? No, that's not what I'm doing."

"You sure? Whats going on over there?"

"Nothing, just the usual." She gave him a look letting him know she didn't believe him. "Everything's okay, Elizabeth. Just, please let me tell you how I feel?"

She could see a look in his eyes. A look of desperation almost. Something was going on. But if he wouldn't tell her, there was nothing she could do. She decided to join him, rather than fight him. If something was wrong, if he was about to be in grave danger, she wanted it all out there. No regrets.

"Okay, but first let me say something." He agreed. "I love you, Jack Thornton. I did almost immediately. You were always so kind and loving that I just knew you were special. You brought me to life." She smiled as she notice a small tear escape his eyelid. "You're my great love. I didn't use to believe in that sort of thing but you… you Jack are my true great love."

"Well there you go outdoing me again, Mrs. Thornton." He laughed as he wiped his eyes dry. "I don't have much more time. Just remember, you are everything, everything to me."

"And you me. Stay safe?"

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

….

Hours later, Faith was awaken by a faint cry from down the hall. Her motherly instincts kicking in right away. She grabbed her robe from the reading chair and ran straight toward her son's room. She turned on the light and there he was, tossing and turning. It had been over a month since his last strand of bad dreams, she had hoped that was all behind him.

Quickly Faith went to him, holding him in her arms as she gently tried to wake him from what was frightening him.

"Dad's hurt," he whimpered, barely opening his eyes.

"It was just a dream, hon. Daddy's okay. Shhh, it was just a dream." Philip didn't believe her. Something about the dream was just so real to him.

"No mommy, I was there. I could see him." Faith wasn't sure how to comfort him. Something in the way he was reacting was different this time.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" His voice was pleading.

"Just downstairs to grab something and I'll be back ok?"

"Ok. Please hurry!"

"I will bud, hang tight." She hurried downstairs to grab a laptop and rushed back. Stopping briefly for something from her closet.

"What's that?" Philip asked eagerly when she returned.

"This is for you to wear." She handed him one of Shane's hoodies with a smile. "And this is so we can look at some of Daddy's old emails to us. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Philip said tired yet excited as he put on his dad's hoodie, pushing up the long sleeves. He laughed, "I smell like daddy."

"You know, you look kind of like him too." Faith said kissing his head. "Now let's see…" She turned her focus to the laptop picking out emails to read that she had starred in the past. They were her favorites. After reading the first few she noticed the little green icon by Shane's name in the contacts on skype. Without saying anything she sent a short message.

"You there?"

A moment later she got the response she'd hoped for.

"Yes! What are you doing up? Never mind, give me a sec." Less than a minute later they were looking at Shane's dusty yet smiling face on the screen.

"Dad!" Philip cried out with joy.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing up so late?"

"We're having a bit of a rough night." Faith said hugging Philip.

"Oh I see. You have a bad dream bud?" Shane said with a pout.

Philip nodded. "You were over there and got hurt. It happened right in front of me."

"Oh bud, I'm so sorry. But hey, look I'm right here. Everything's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! In fact, guess what I did today?"

"What?"

"I played football with some of the guys. Like you and I do in the backyard."

Philip laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"I did! Lieutenant Thornton can outrun me just a little but I can throw better." He teased, making his son laugh again. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Will you come home soon?"

"I'm doing my best. I promise."

Faith wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. She was over the moon to see her husband's face, but even more thrilled that he was able to give Phillip the reassurance he needed. She loved watching the two of them together.

"I have an idea. Maybe if Daddy has time he can tell you a quick story?" She suggested.

"I think I have some time for that." Shane smiled.

Philip curled up in his bed and listened to his dad tell him the story of David and Goliath. It was one of Philips favorites. Being the littlest in his class, he could identify with young David. Before Shane finished, Philip was back asleep and feeling safe.

Faith picked up the laptop and carried it out to her room. Kissing her son's head before she left.

"Got a few minutes for me?" She asked sheepishly.

"Always, love." Shane grinned. "Hey was he wearing one of my shirts?"

"Yeah, I hoped it would help him feel safe." She shrugged.

"You are a wonderful mom, Faith. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You were doing just fine before. I only helped a little."

"You've been amazing, sweetheart. Before you came along I was distant and grumpy. Struggling to be the kind of father he needed." Shane took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't tell you how comforting it is to know no matter what, Philip has you."

"Why do you say it like that?" Faith asked, not liking the serious undertone of Shane's words.

"Like what?"

"Like you're worried you won't make it home. Shane what's going on?"

"Nothing. Forget I said it like that." Shane rubbed his head. Realizing how his words came off. Truth of the matter was, he was concerned. He always was. Things could happen in a moment that change everything.

"Shane, I love you. But I was a soldier too remember. Please talk to me."

"Everything is fine sweetheart. I miss you and I wanted to tell you how I felt. That's all."

"Okay." She wasn't convinced, but had a feeling she wasn't getting more information tonight. "You have to come home, babe. Philip hasn't forgotten about the baby brother or sister we talked about."

Shane laughed, thankful for the slight change in topic. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She laughed, running her fingers through her long curly hair. "Being around Peter and Clara's little girl seems to have made it worse. He's making a list of names."

"Wow. I guess we'd better get working on that as soon as I get home!" Shane grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

"I think I can be okay with that." she blushed. "That would be neat to go through that with Elizabeth. I know they're eager for a little one."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess we'll see who gets there first!" He teased.

"Is everything a competition with you two? She laughed.

"Of course, but it's a friendly one, I assure you." He said giving her the smile that she loved so much.

"I miss you so much, Shane. Please, be careful."

"Always love. Trust me. Nothing is more important to me than coming home to you and Philip."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After Faith put the computer away, she walked down to the kitchen for a drink of water. Shanes words playing over and over in her head. What if something was wrong? What if that was the last time they spoke? The possibility was too much to bare. Before she could rally her emotions the tears took over she slowly slid down the door of the cupboard, giving in to everything she felt.

….

Elizabeth woke up hearing her phone go off. She rubbed her eyes reaching for her cell on the nightstand. She jumped up noticing Faiths number and feared the worst.

"Faith? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I just got off a skype call with Shane and I just can't shake this feeling." Her voice was shaky. Faith went on to explain about Philips unnerving nightmare and her suspicions about what was happening over there. She hated unloaded on Elizabeth. Especially with her husband in the same brigade, but she didn't know who else to call.

"Sit tight, I'm coming over." Elizabeth pulled out a pair of Jacks black army sweats hurried out the door.

Before long she was walking up the cold snowy walkway of the Cantrells home. Faith met her at the door. Puffy eyes and wary. Elizabeth rushed up the steps and embraced her friend.

"What did Shane say?" Elizabeth asked as the walked into the living room.

"Nothing really except… well he wanted to make sure I knew how much he loved me. Said he was grateful that no matter what, Philip had me as a mother. It was almost like he was saying goodbye."

Elizabeth slowly nodded.

"I know I sound crazy. I just miss him so much and my fears took over."

"No, I understand." Elizabeth said, staring off into space.

"What is it Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Jack and I skyped earlier tonight. There was something off about it. Like he was worried and needed to not leave anything unsaid."

"Oh no, Elizabeth what if something about to happen?"

The battle buddies sat there, both lost in their own minds trying to figure out what was going on. Both worried they'd have to face their worst fears. Finally, Elizabeth snapped herself out of it, realizing what needed to be done.

"There's only one thing we can do." She said with confidence.

"What's that?"

"Pray." Faith nodded as they bowed their heads. Realizing this was one of those times as an army wife, where all you can do is to lean on the Lord above.

Faith started them off.

"Lord, we need you. Life is kind of scary right now and there's nothing we can do about it. You know the truth of what's going on over there. The dangers our husbands are facing. Please watch over them. Keep them safe."

Her sniffles and deep breathing signaled for Elizabeth to take over.

"Lord we also ask that you be with us. As the months go on it's getting harder and harder of us to stay strong and be patient. You've called us to walk this path and we know you won't leave us on our own. So please, help us to feel your comfort, your peace, and your love."

"Amen." They said in unison, wiping their eyes.

"You know, Abigail suggested to me that you, Rosie and I should get out and do a girls night." Maybe we should all get out and do something fun."

"I have Philip to…"

"Abigail said she'd cover that. Come on, what do you say? We could go to Lakeshore Bar and Grill. They do trivia Wednesday nights. Half off margaritas too!" Elizabeth let out a small laugh. Really hoping to sell Faith on the idea.

"Sure. Why not?" Faith said with a weak smile.

"Wonderful! We can do this, Faith. One day at a time okay?" Faith nodded.

….

The next couple school days came and went. Everything seemed just like any other day on Fort Hope. The news wasn't reporting anything out of the ordinary. Even better, they'd both received emails from their husbands with a picture of the guys standing next to a dart board in the morale tent. Shane looked thrilled in the picture, having apparently done well. While Jack had on his best pout face. All of this helped to put their minds at ease that the scare of the other night was just a rough night for them and now in the past. It made it easier for to look ahead.

Despite being incredibly tired from the week, both Elizabeth and Faith were excited for a night out with Rosie

"This is so exciting!" Rosie cheered as they entered the restaurant. "I love trivia night! I use to drag Lee out to do this with me back before his work got so busy."

"Are you really good it at?" Faith asked as they took their seats.

"Oh hardly!" Rosie laughed. "But I've always enjoyed the atmosphere and food."

"Well hold onto your hat Rosie, I picked this place for a particular reason tonight." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Ladies and Gents," The DJ's voice boomed. "We'll be getting ready to start this night's trivia competition in about 20 minutes. Hope everyone's studied up on tonight's theme: Movies, TV and the Stage."

Rosie gasped and began dancing in her seat. "We've so got this!" They all laughed.

"So come on up, grab your answer sheets and let's get ready to party!" the DJ said before turning back on the music.

Elizabeth returned soon after with their answer sheets. "Okay ladies, what should our team name be?"

"Oh lets do something cute like the Rockettes. OH! The Hopettes!" Rosie suggested, causing

Faith to choke on her water. "Seriously Rosie?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"What if we make something with the letters in our names?" Elizabeth suggested. "Now lets see, that an E, T, F, C, R, C"

"Elizabeth Thornton, ladies and gentleman, always the teacher." Rosie teased.

After trying for far too long to come up with something they liked out of their names, they conceded to an ecstatic Rosie and agreed to be the Hopettes. With that, the group ordered their food and drinks and settled in for the next two hours.

They were doing really well in the game and having a great time, almost feeling like they were back in college. All the problems and stresses they'd felt earlier slipped away. Elizabeth smiled thinking of Abigail. Somehow, she always knew what was best for them.

"Next question…." The DJ called out. "Which Broadway production once starred Ricky Martin?"

"West Side Story?" Faith asked.

"Sounds about right…" Elizabeth stated, but wasn't quite sure.

Rosie sat there, fingers to her temples mumbling to herself. This had become what she called "her process."

"I got it!" She exclaimed hitting the table hard with her hand and drawing much attention.

"Are you sure Lee's just been busy, or is he avoiding coming here with you for a reason?" Elizabeth teased causing Rosie to shoot her a funny glare.

"Would you like to tease me or get the answer?"

"Answer please." Faith said with a raise of her hand as she took another sip of her margarita.

"Its Les Miserables," she said with her best french accent, which sounded a little to canadian at first.

"Really?" the other two questioned.

"Yes! Now write it down!" As it turned out, she was right. Elizabeth laughed to herself. Thinking she should have learned long ago not to fight Rosie on Broadway trivia.

After nachos, drinks, entrees and the splitting of a to die for piece of flourless chocolate cake to celebrate coming in 2nd, the trio was ready to head home for the night.

"Okay ladies, who am I dropping off first?" Rosie asked as she got into her car.

"Drivers choice." Faith responded with a smile as she buckled into the front passenger seat.

It was a 15 minute drive from the bar to the Fort Hope. They chose to fill the time by singing old 90's pop songs and broadway classics off Rosie's phone.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you. I took your advice from the other day and started planning a trip for when Shane gets home. I'm thinking a week away in Savannah. We were stationed there a couple years ago and loved it."

"Lots of good memories?" Rosie teased.

"Lots of VERY good memories." Faith grinned.

"That's wonderful! I'm still working out the details on ours but Jack is thinking he'd love to go back to the Cape. That's where we spent our wedding and honeymoon. I'm so excited."

"Oh Elizabeth, that is a wonderful idea. You two had such an amazing wedding." Rosie added.

"The Cape is beautiful! You'll have to show me pictures from your wedding Elizabeth!" Faith exclaimed.

"Yeah? Oh, I'd love to! I have a whole big album full of pictures."

"Huh, that's weird." Rosie stated as she pulled up to the sidewalk by Faith's home.

"What is it?" Faith asked turning her attention back out the front window.

"Looks like there's some people just standing in your yard. Who's car is that?" Rosie asked.

"Which car?" Elizabeth asked stretching her neck to see from the back seat.

"Oh no…." Faith gasped, looking back at Elizabeth.

"What? What is it?" Rosie asked putting the car in park. "Faith, Elizabeth?" Rosie's eyes nervously darting back and forth between her friends. Elizabeth's face was pale as Faith sat frozen.

"Those are notification officers." Elizabeth spoke as if the air had been taken from her lungs. "Something's happened."


	24. Aftermath

Aftermath

"What do you mean "somethings happened"? What does that mean?" Rosie asked, terrified of the answer.

The women hesitantly stepped out of the car. Not quite ready to face whatever was ahead of them. Elizabeth linked her arm through Faiths as they walked towards the Cantrell residence.

"Elizabeth, Faith!" Dottie Avery called out, running down the sidewalk to meet the women.

"Dottie what happened? Is Shane alright?" Elizabeth asked. Seeing that Faith was not in a position to make words.

"He's alright."

"Really?"

"Faith dear, they aren't here for you." Dottie said rubbing Faith's arm in reassurance.

"Then why are they parked in front of her house! Dottie, really, this is not okay!" Elizabeth practically yelled as Faith squatted down on the cold ground trying to composing herself as her tears flowed free and rapidly. Rosie rushed to her side. Speaking lovingly to her as she held her tight.

"There was a gathering at the house next door. I guess the officers didn't have anywhere else to park." she sighed in frustration. "I'm so sorry. I would have called to warn you but I just got here a little bit ago myself."

"Who?" Faith asked when she finally felt she could breath again. Elizabeth and Rosie both helped her stand again.

Dottie looked at the three young women standing in front of her. "Can we go inside? There's a lot I need to discuss with you. Both of you."

 **Earlier that day...**

"Ready for today's mission?" Shane asked as he walked up to Jack, Wyatt and Captain Anderson of Bravo company.

"We're always ready." Jack grinned. "You?"

"Of course. Whole thing seems pretty simple." They all laughed, knowing it wasn't. "Charlie company will enter the city toward from the south side, Bravo from the east."

"Yup, with any luck we'll cut off their exits and wash them out," Captain Anderson added.

"Roger that. One step closer eh?" Wyatt added.

The mission today was to aid the local army in regaining control of the city from the enemy. If they could do that and hold it, it would be a big step forward in the overall mission objective.

One of Shane's men came to tell him they were ready to go. Charlie company had to depart a little earlier in order to get into position.

"Alright, time to go." Shane gestured for Jack to follow him. "You take care of yourself out there alright?"

"You too, Shane." The men patted each other on the shoulder and went their separate ways. Jack turned back toward Captain Anderson. "Sir, permission to ready the men for departure?"

"Go on Lieutenant, Sergeant. We'll be leaving shortly."

Jack checked the men, making sure they were mission ready before they loaded the humvees. Within a few minutes they were off.

Two miles south the city, Shane sat in his humvee holding tight to a picture of Faith and Philip. He regretted not telling Faith more about the mission, but what could he have done? There was no sense in scaring her if it all turned out right. But if it didn't, would she ever forgive him? He laughed to himself, thinking once Faith learned of the mission he'd be in trouble for not saying anything even if he was safe. It was hard for her at times, being in the military world and not being an active soldier anymore.

"Just about there." The driver of the lead humvee called out.

"Roger that." Shane took hold of the radio. "Bravo 1 this is Charlie 1, what's your status?"

"Charlie 1, we're moving into position now." Captain Anderson's voice came back.

"Roger that. Moving forward."

"Moving forward. Bravo 1 out."

Shane took a deep breath. "Let's go men. Time to get it done."

….

Inside the city walls, Bravo Company made their advance with no opposition. The goal was to take the enemy by surprise but with how easily they'd rolled in, Jack was starting to wonder if the surprise was going to be on them. Jack looked around as they continued their advance. The dry desert city air was hot and still. He observed a few people mulling around, shopkeepers mostly. But the streets were lacking their usual business and noise.

"Captain?" Jack asked as they went. "I believe we may have a bit of a situation here." He asked trying to keep his voice as low as he could while still being heard.

"How so?" Captain Anderson asked.

"Well sir, I've patrolled this area many times since the start of my tour. It's never looked this empty."

The captain took a quick look around. "You're thinking ambush?" he whispered.

"Yes sir."

The captain's eyes grew wide as he observed the city streets again.

"Damn it. Good eye Lieutenant. Get on the radio, and let Charlie company know, and alert the general."

"Yes sir." Jack walked back to the humvee to report the intel. Telling each man he passed to keep alter. Once done, he exited the vehicle and tried to walk calmly back to his post.

"Sir, something's not right." Burke stated quietly.

"I know. Keep your head up, our orders are to continue on."

Burke looked a little surprised but nodded along.

"We're too far in Corporal. Keep your head up, watch your men. We've got this." He said looking Burke right in the eyes.

"Yes sir. We got this Lieutenant." Burke smiled and went back to his post.

No more than five minutes passed when a sniper shot was heard from the roof of a nearby building. The men spread out to the sides of the road and vehicles. When no order was shouted out from the Captain, Jack called for them to return fire. More shots were fired, making it hard to tell where each one was coming from.

Jack sat crouched behind a humvee, standing out to returned fire when he could see a clear shot. He glanced ahead and swore. Captain Anderson was down, having taken the first sniper shot to the shoulder.

"Covering fire!" he called out as he ran to the captain, pulling him towards the humvee. "We've got you sir! Stay with us!" He told him as the men put him in the vehicle, calling for a medica.

Jack looked around the chaos and assumed command. It was his job with the captain down. He was use to it, Anderson rarely accompany them on patrols. Because of that, the men knew to listen for Jack's voice and responded well.

An explosion went off near the rear of the convoy sending debris everywhere. The men worked quickly to grab the wounded and advance.

The men were doing well. Even though the enemy tried to ambush and overrun them, they were advancing strong. The local army was moving into place. The mission was progressing.

Another blast came, hitting the building to the right of the convoy, causing it to crumble to the ground. It was nearly impossible for them to push the vehicles through now. They were trapped.

"Let's go, let's go! Get it cleared out. We gotta get those humvees through." Sergeant Wyatt called out. They were stuck good and taking fire. Until the debris was moved they had no choice but to sit tight and defend their position.

Jack saw the injured men trying to regain their footing and ordered someone to radioed out for help.

"Sir?" a private called out. "They're cut off from us!"

"What?" Jack yelled.

"They radioed back, said they can't get to us yet."

Jack cursed under his breath and immediately came up with a new plan. Ordering one team to lay down covering fire while they tried to drag the injured together near one of the vehicle for cover. He hoped this would give them time to give some basic medical care.

"Wheeler, Jones covering fire. Burke, Matthews triage those men best you can." The men went to their stations.

Sergeant Wyatt called out that they were ready to move and to load the wounded.

"Lieutenant! RPG on your 6!" someone yelled out gaining Jack's attention. Jack took the shot, dropping the shooter. Unfortunately another wasn't far behind. He quickly followed the potential trajectory of the enemy's shot right to the nearby humvee where the wounded were gathered.

"Burke! We gotta move them!" Jack yelled as he and the others rushed to the humvee helping to pull the injured away from the target.

Suddenly, with a loud boom Jack was thrown into the nearby market stand. Everything went dark.

….

Shane's convoy returned to the base. He stepped out of the vehicle, throwing his helmet hard on the ground.

He had yet to hear much of how Bravo company fared. Having been told to return to base instead of joining them. Their minds were put some what at ease when they were told the mission as a whole was a success.

For Charlie company, it had been rough go. 4 injured, 1 killed in action. Lieutenant Bobby Post. It all happened so fast, Shane could barely wrap his head around it. As for the injuries, all of them were non life threatening thankfully. He himself was sporting what he told the medics were "simple flesh wounds." He was right if by "simple" he meant a large laceration to the shoulder and a matching one on the thigh.

"Captain?" One of his men called out handing Shane his helmet. "If I may, sir. Please make sure you get yourself checked out."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He said stretching his left hand and fingers with a wince.

"Please sir? Do it for your wife? She and I served together years ago and I'm not about to do anything to evoke her wrath," the man said giving him a grin.

"Ah yeah." Shane said looking over his men. "You win. I'm going to go drop off some stuff and I'll head over to medical. You make sure our men needing assistance make it over as well?"

"Yes sir, right on it."

As Shane walked over towards his bunk he noticed the change in the camp. The overall tone in the normally busy camp was dark and dreary. At first he thought it was over Charlie company's loss, but has he moved further in he realized more had happened.

With a bad feeling in his gut he quickly walked over towards the group of men from Bravo company who were wearily sitting near the medical tent. He called out a young private as he got closer.

"Private, what happened today?"

"Bravo company suffered casualties on the mission, sir."

"How bad?"

"Six wounded, one dead, sir."

Shane looked over towards the rest of Bravo Company hoping to see Jack. He was nowhere to be found. He took off fast toward the medical tent, ignoring the horrible pain in his leg as he ran.

"Major Carson." He saluted. "Is Lieutenant Thornton here?" He said catching his breathe as he barged into the medical tent.

Helmet in hand he walked over to where the Dr. had pointed. Shane took a seat next to an unconscious Jack. "How bad is he?" he asked.

"He'll have some serious bruising. Got knocked into a structure by a nearby blast. His concussion is our main concern right now. He's been in and out of consciousness since he was brought in."

Jack started to stir on his cot, Shane grabbed his arm to let him know he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, Jack sat straight up, scaring Shane and Major Carson half to death. His eyes darted around the room as he tried taking in his surroundings.

"Lieutenant? I need you to lay back a bit." Jack stared at the man for a moment before doing as instructed.

"Jack, you alright?" Shane asked quietly. When Jack didn't answer he asked again. "Jack, buddy it's me. You okay?"

Jack shook his head. "I lost him." He said closing his eyes.

"Who?"

"Corporal Burke. He's gone."

Shane hung his head. Having just lost one of his own, he knew all too well the pain Jack was in. Worst for Jack, Burke was more than another soldier to him, he'd watched him grow up.

"Want to talk about it?" Shane asked, giving Jack a reassuring pat.

"Not really. How'd you fare?"

"4 wounded. 1 KIA. Lieutenant Post"

Jack shook his head before turning his attention to the doctor. "The wounded? How are they?"

"We're tending to them now. Captain Anderson will be on the next flight to Germany but he'll be okay, the rest will be just fine recovering here. You did good."

Shane looked at the medic for information, which he willingly gave. "My medics in the field we're temporarily cut off from the unit. Lieutenant here made sure the wounded were guarded and protected.

"That a boy Jack." Shane said giving Jack a sympathetic smile.

"Burke helped too. He did real good. All the men did." He spoke dryly. Trying to hold his emotions in check.

"Yes they did." Major Carson confirmed.

"Attention!" A loud voice called has the general entered.

Shane quickly stood at attention. Jack tried too but felt dizzy and started to fall over. Thankfully Shane was there to grab him.

"At ease gentlemen. Especially you, Thornton."

"Sir." Both men said as Shane helped Jack back onto the cot.

"First off, Jack, Shane. I'm sorry to hear about Corporal Burke and Lieutenant Post. They were fine soldiers. I thought you'd like to know Jack, Burke is being posthumously promoted for for his actions today."

"He would have been honored, sir." Jack responded, but kept his gaze fixed toward the ceiling as he laid back on the cot. There was just too much to process.

General Avery could see the torment in Jack's face.

"You did good. What happened out there today shouldn't have happened. Something went wrong with the intel and you can be damn sure we will get to the bottom of it. However, you and your men persevered and controlled the situation to accomplish the mission. You should both be proud of the work you did."

"Thank you sir," they both said.

"Couple more things. Shane, we're arranging for Lieutenant Post to be escorted home by his brother, a Sergeant Michael Post. He's serving with the 22nd in Iraq."

"Good. Glad to hear he'll be taken care of."

Avery nodded. "Now Jack, medical has recommended you take leave from combative duty for the next 5 to 10 days."

"Unnecessary sir. I'll be good in the morning."

"I respect that Jack, but no. You took a beating today. I'm giving you temporary orders. You are to escort Corporal Burke home to Vermont for memorial. Whole thing, included travel should take about 6 days or so."

"But sir, I'm needed here. Captain Anderson was wounded so it's my duty to…"

"Are you question my orders?" General Avery interrupted with a slight grin.

"Of course not, sir. Apologies."

"Good. Now don't do that again and I won't tell your wife you tried to pass up an opportunity to see her."

Jack facial expression shifted. It hadn't occurred to him that escorting Burke home meant seeing Elizabeth. General Avery laughed at look of surprise on Jack's face.

"Didn't put it all together at first did you?"

"No, no I didn't sir. I'm a little messed up I guess."

"So it's settled. You will do the escort detail for Burke. I know he would be honored that it was you who was bringing him home. When you return I guarantee we'll put you right back into the thick of it. Alright, Captain?"

"Yes sir. Thank you. Wait…"

Avery smiled again. "I didn't make a mistake, Jack. It's been in the works for a bit now and I got the confirmation a bit ago. You've earned it."

Jack nodded slowly.

"Details on your flight should be ready within the hour. Till then rest. You have a long journey ahead of you." With that the general was off.

"Wow…" Jack said laying back more.

Shane grinned slightly. "Captain Thornton. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know today has been a nightmare, but aren't you a little happy?" Shane asked. "You've worked hard for this."

"I know. But I can't help be feel it's come at to high a cost."

Shane sighed, looking at his friend. "Yeah, I get that. But you can't let that get to you. You are an exceptionally officer and like the general said, this has been in the works for a while now."

"I guess so."

"Look, you rest. And hey just think, you'll be seeing Elizabeth very soon."

Jack nodded and tried to rest. His mind swirling with thoughts of the last 24 hours.

Twenty minutes later he had another visitor.

"Hey there captain." Sergeant Wyatt gave Jack a tired smile as he entered carrying some of Jack's belongings.

"Hey. How are you doing? And the men?"

"We're all alright. Grieving for Burke. Worried about the others, including you."

"I'm gonna be just fine." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Glad to hear it, sir. And if I may, darn proud of how you stepped up today. And the promotion, it's well deserved."

"Thanks. That means a lot. Especially after I took a swing at you."

Wyatt let out a small laugh. "You were in shock and hit that thick head of yours real hard."

"Still…"

Wyatt sighed. The mission had been a success, but it was still a dark day. One that he'd never forget. After the third RPG explosion, he ran to Jack and Burke's aid. Burke had been closer to the grenade when it went off, taken him almost instantly. Jack was knocked out but managed to regain consciousness quickly at first. He immediately rushed to try and save Burke. Not willing to accept the outcome.

It was Wyatt who had to pull Jack aside and get him to the safety of the moving humvee. It was then that Jack took a swing at Wyatt, not wanting to leave Burke. Wyatt assured Jack that Burke was being placed in the next humvee. Only then did he calm down.

Wyatt shook his head, coming back into the present. "Hear you'll be shipping out for a bit here." Jack nodded. "Well I grabbed your things. Including this." He handed him Elizabeth journal. "I know how important it is to you."

Jack carefully tool the journal in his hands and held it to his chest. He knew just how close he came that day to not seeing his wife and family again. That fact pained him more than he thought possible. That feeling was compounded by the fact that for the Burkes, that nightmare was now a reality.

"I also have this." Wyatt handed Jack a letter. "I wrote it for Burkes family. Think you could pass it along."

"Of course. I'm sure it will mean a lot to them."

After sitting in companionable silence for about 10 minutes, Wyatt spoke again. "I'm gonna head back to the men. God speed Jack. I'll see you in a few days when you get back alright?"

"Stay safe. See you soon."

….

Back in the states, Rosie dragged her emotionally exhausted body up the front steps of their suburban home. She had stayed out working alongside Faith and Elizabeth to do what she could for Faith's neighbor, Marie Post, whos husband had just be killed.

The house was mostly dark except for an end table lamp which cast a small but effective light around Lee's arm chair.

"Hey honey. You were out late. How was your night?" Lee smiled. As Rosie approached however, he noticed the look on her face and panic.

"What's wrong? Is it Jack? Shane?"

"No they're fine. Well, mostly. I guess both are injured a bit but they'll be okay." She took a seat on the arm of his chair.

"What happened?"

"I don't know much else yet really. I do know I got a closer look at the lives our friends lead and all I can say is… Elizabeth and Faith are stronger than they'll ever know."

Lee nodded, a concerned look still plastered to his handsome face.

"We had a great time. Trivia was wonderful, the food was great. Honestly I don't remember ever laughing so hard as I did tonight. But then I was taking them home and went to drop off Faith first."

She took a moment to regain her composure before continuing.

"There was a car parked in front of the house. I didn't know what it was but they did immediately. It was the people who come to the door to tell you your soldier is dead. Naturally, Faith thought they were there for her. After all it was her house they were in front of."

"But it wasn't?" Lee asked.

"No. Her neighbor, Marie Post. Her husband was… killed today." Rosie broke down crying as Lee took her in his arms, holding her tight.

"It's okay honey."

"No, it's not. Not really. Not for Marie and her little boy. Not for Faith who had the scare of a lifetime when she thought it was her husband, and you know it sounds like it just as easily could have been. Jack too!"

Lee sat like a stone. He knew he's friends jobs were dangerous but he did his best not to think of it often. Right now, he didn't have a choice. He, like Rosie, was beginning to see what life was like for the Thornton's and Cantrell's.

"Anything else?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Someone in Jack's company was also killed today. The name hasn't been released though. I guess they need to give the notification officers time to tell the family.

"But it's not Jack?" Lee asked quickly.

"No, the general's wife assured us that it wasn't. He was injured in a blast, but would okay."

Lee nodded just as his cell went off.

"Its my mom. I can take this later."

"No go ahead. I'm going to take a shower."

Lee nodded and answered the phone. "Hey Mom, you're up late. How's life in the green mountain state?" Lee turned sick as his mother told him the news of the boy that grew up just down the street, Dougie Burke. "Rosie!"

….

Elizabeth sat at home curled in a ball on her bed with Rip curled up beside her.

"He's okay. It wasn't him. He's fine." She kept saying over and over as if trying to convince herself. She just needed to hear his voice. She knew it would take time. Standard protocol was that the base would sit in a communications blackout until the family members of those killed and injured had been notified. She was thankful for Dotties presence earlier. Thanks to her, Elizabeth knew it wasn't her husband that was gone. But he was hurt, that much she knew. Just not how bad. She hadn't received an office call, which made her think whatever it was couldn't have been too bad.

"They always call if it's bad…." She said to Rip. He looked over at his owner giving her a loving lick before rest his head back down. "You're right, Rip. No news is good news."

Right then her phone went off. She cursed, hoping she hadn't jinxed herself a moment ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Jack said. His exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Babe, you okay? What happened? We went out tonight and when we came back to the post there were notification officers and Dottie and…"

"Slow down honey." Jack pleaded. He could tell by her frantic speech that she had a rough night too. "I'm ok."

"But I heard you were injured. Shane too!"

"Shane's fine. Won't even need much of a break from duty. Just a day or two. I have a slight concussion and some bruises covering a good portion of my body but I'm just fine."

"Bruises? Wow."

"Wow what?"

"That more details than you usually give." She said with a small laugh as she wiped her eyes. "Usually you say I don't need to know about the bruises."

"True, but under the circumstances I figured…'

"What circumstances?"

Jack let out a small laugh. He was starting to wonder if Elizabeth would let him completely a sentence this conversation.

"Sweetheart, I need to say somethings and I need you to listen okay?"

"Okay." She spoke almost at a whisper.

"First off, I love you, beautiful. I'm so sorry for what you went through today. Truth is, my day was pretty bad too."

"Tell me."

He walked her through everything up to the explosion.

"Jack, who… who didn't make it?" She hated to asked, but wanted to know.

Jack took his time answering. Not on purpose, but because he couldn't form the words.

"Doug. We lost Doug Burke."

"No!" Elizabeth cried out. "I… I… no!" Her voice was full of pain and tears. "Jack... are you ok?"

He didn't know how to answer her question, so he moved on to his next thought. "I've been given temporary orders to escort Burke home before returning to my duties here."

"Temporary orders? What does that mean exactly?" She thought she understood, but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Means that for about 48 hours, I'll be home. I know it's not much but…'

"I'll take it!" Jack laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. He loved this woman with ever fiber of his being. He silently promised himself, even with the tragic circumstances, to make the most of their short visit.


	25. Finding Peace Part 1

Finding Peace

 _*tear and steam alert*_

Elizabeth walked through the house trying to pack for her trip to Vermont the next morning.

Doug's funeral was just a few days away. She secured a substitute for her class so she could head to Charlottes to do whatever she could to help her and Burke family.

She went up to her room pulling a suitcase out from the closet. Tossing it on the floor before she turned around, flopping hard on her bed. Elizabeth rolled over onto her back, pulling out the list of things Jack asked her to bring. Things like his dress shoes, winter coat, socks, as well as civilian clothes. Most importantly his dress uniform for the services. She was now glad he'd taken time many month ago to explain to her in detail what every piece of it was and how it was important.

She took a moment, staring at the picture of the two of them by the bed. Day after tomorrow he would be back by her side. She promised herself to do her best not to complain about how little he'd he had at home. It was better than most of the women were getting. Besides, this visit wasn't about them. It was about Doug and his family.

Her heart broke for the Burkes with every passing moment. She felt guilty for thinking, "Thank goodness it wasn't Jack." She knew on some level she didn't need to feel guilty. It didn't mean she was glad it had been Doug. If she had her way no one would have died. But the world rarely seemed fair and just.

She sat up and looked down the empty suitcase on the floor, triggering a memory from a time where they felt so young, and unaffected by the world's harsh realities.

 **End of Junior Year…**

Elizabeth laid on the bed in Jacks dorm as he packed up from the end of spring term. She had already moved all her things out of her apartment and into her parents brownstone, ready for next year.

"Can you believe it? Next year will be living TOGETHER as a married couple. Isn't that wonderful? No more goodbyes at the end of the night!"

"I can't wait." Jack grinned as he taped another box shut. "I just wish we didn't have to wait through the summer."

"We'll you're the one leaving for training. Twice." Elizabeth said sitting up on the bed with her hands on her hips teasing.

"I know, but I'm doing it for us. The better I do, the more I can provide for our future." She smiled at him to make it clear she understood.

"About that, you okay with all this? The wedding at the Cape, living in the my parents brownstone next year? They promised it will be all ours and they won't drop by unannounced or anything."

Jack walked over and slid next to Elizabeth on the bed holding her in his arms. "I know, and I'm okay with it now."

"You sure? I know you wanted us to stand on our own two feet."

"I do, and we will. Your parents allowing us to stay at the brownstone will make it easier to save money and it allows us both to focus on finishing our studies strong, while being together. It's a great gift. I don't think I could live through another year not being married to you."

"Agreed!" She said giving him a kiss. "Now, about where we'll sleep. We should take a look around when we drop off your boxes later. I think I already know which room I want. I really like the bedroom to the left of the top of the stairs. Its beautiful, has its own bathroom and the windows let in a lot of light. Which bedroom do you want?"

"Wait, what? Aren't we sharing the same room?" Jack asked confused. "I thought that was one of the benefits of this whole marital bliss thing."

"Of course silly." She laughed. "I just wanted your opinion on which room WE should take."

"Oh, good. You scared me for a moment." Jack laughed at himself. "I think that room sounds fine. Honestly I'm good with any room as long as I get to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms everyday." He leaned in lightly pressing his lips to her temple. She was disappointed at first, hoping for a little more than that. As if reading her mind, he moved his lips down her cheek and over to her lips. Kissing her slow and passionately. Making her whole body yearn for him.

When they finally pulled away they smiled bashfully at one another. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Jack got up and went back to packing while Elizabeth watched him intently. Not knowing how she'd handle being away from with from him for most of the summer. She smiled to herself as she got up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jack was surprised to turn around and find her curled up in his suitcase giggling.

"I'm coming with you." She playfully looking up at him.

"That's certainly one way to travel." He knelt down to kiss her forehead.

She sat up, still giggling over her joke and at the fact that she could even fit in the suitcase in the first place.

"You know you could come with me to Vermont." He said turning back around.

"In the suitcase?"

"I was thinking by car or train but whatever." He teased. "But really, you could come."

"I know, but I need to see Julie and you need some time with your family before you go off."

"I'll have plenty of time. What I want is to not be away from you." He squatted down kissing his bride to be.

"I'll think about it. I just don't want to take away from your time with your parents and Tommy."

"But you're a part of that family now. In fact, you're my favorite part. Just think about it okay?"

"Okay I will. Now help me out of this thing or I really will be coming with you," she laughed.

 **Present Day...**

"We were so young then, Jack. Little did we know then life was about to smack us hard in the face."

Elizabeth leaded her head back on the bed just as the doorbell went off. She hurried down the stairs. "This better be important," she grumbled.

Opening the door she was greeted by Dottie Avery, the general's wife and head of the family readiness group(FRG).

"Evening Elizabeth. May I come in?"

"Yes of course. How are you Dottie?" She asked as they went to the living room to sit.

"Not bad. I wanted to bring these by for you." She handed her a small plastic bag of rank insignias. "For Jack's dress uniform now that he's a captain."

"Oh thank you! I was wondering how I was going to get these before I left."

"Happy to help."

Elizabeth place them on the coffee table and turned her focus to her guest. "Dottie, I owe you an apology for last night."

"Whatever for?"

"Yelling at you outside of Faiths home." She was embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that. I was just scared."

"Oh goodness, no harm done at all. I completely understand. If it makes you feel better, you missed the tongue lashing I gave the men for parking there in the first place." Elizabeth laughed. "I've apologized to them as well. It's such a difficult job they have."

Elizabeth agreed. "Dottie, did Bill ever have to do this? Come home during his tour?"

"Yes in fact he's had to do it twice. That's actually the other thing I was hoping to talk to you about. Visits like this are hard. Not only on the solider, but the family as well."

"How so?"

"Bill would come home but it wasn't the same. They're grieving, and know they have to go back very soon. His mind would still partially be on the mission abroad. It took me a while to realize that it had to be that way. It'd hurt to much to settle in back home and then just leave again."

"I guess I understand that."

"Just know that, him wanting to go back and finish what he's started is a good thing. It doesn't mean he wants to leave you. Jack's a strong, dedicated soldier, and from what I can see he's also a loving husband. They can be both, it's just complicated sometimes."

Elizabeth nodded, thinking over the wise woman's words.

….

At the Ramstein Air Base in Germany, Jack sat as still as a statue as he waited for his flight back to the states. He couldn't turn his mind off from the events of the past couple of days. As he attempted to process Burke's death, he wondered what it had been like for Mr and Mrs. Burke that tragic night. To hear a knock at the door only to open it and find two soldiers standing there, ready to deliver such life changing news. He knew a little of the rehearsed speech they had heard.

" _Sir, ma'am, the Secretary of the army has asked me to express his deep regret that your son, Douglas Burke was killed serving in Afghanistan. The Secretary expresses his deepest sympathies to your family during this time of loss."_

Jack wondered who the soldiers were. It was a tough, depressing job but someone had to do it, and do it well. It's what you do for your fallen brothers and sisters. Jacks current assignment was important too. He was to make sure Burke returned home and was given the respect and honor his sacrifice had earned.

The weight of it all was becoming too much for Jack. He loosened his jacket and grabbed Elizabeth's journal out of his bag. Opening it to where he'd left off before, giving a weak smile as he read her words.

Back then things seemed simple. They were young, and getting ready to start a new life as husband and wife. They knew of the possible complications that could arise in the future, but they had yet to face them. Jack now wondered, would he ever feel normal again. Would he ever feel anything like he did before.

"Captain Thornton?" Jack looked up to find Sergeant Michael Post, the brother of the fallen officer in Shane's company in front of him. "They're ready to move them onto the aircraft. We should head down."

"Of course. Thank you."

Jack and Michael grabbed their things and made their way out to the runway. Walking over to the rear of the large aircraft to stand at attention amongst their fellow soldiers to give a salute to honor the fallen as they were one by one carried onto the aircraft. Four were heading home. Three from Afghanistan, one from Iraq.

Afterwards, Jack and Michael took their seats in the belly of the aircraft, next to their respected soldiers flag draped coffins.

"We'll be in the air soon gentleman." The pilot spoke and the men nodded in agreement.

"Going home, Burke." Jack spoke quietly, placing his hand over the flag. "You're going home." He looked over at Michael who gave him a nod as they buckled up for the flight.

As he sat back, Jack pulled out the journal again. Looking at the date on the next page he sighed. "I miss you dad."

….

Elizabeth set off for Vermont first thing in the morning. She packed Rip and all her stuff in the Jeep and headed north on the clear mountain roads. It was an easy drive, basically a straight shot up the interstate until for the reached the small town where Jack grew up.

She was only a couple of hours out when she stopped at a rest stop to stretch her legs. Opening the back passenger door, she dragged a protesting Rip from his slumber. They walked around the well kept rest area paths leading to a memorial to those who had fought in Korean War. Further in, there was also a spot to remember those who had served their country in other wars who had lived in Vermont.

It was a beautiful spot covered with trees and hand carved benches. She walked up to one of the benches, wiping the snow covered plaque mounted to its back.

" _In Memory of Thomas Alan Thornton"_ it read. _"Forever in our hearts"_

"I wish you were here, dad. Jack could really use you right now." She stood there at the bench, remembering when they lost him almost 5 years ago. Sometimes, it felt like yesterday.

 **Summer before Senior Year…**

It had been two weeks since the college term ended and Jack and Elizabeth each went home to spend time with their families. Elizabeth took a job at the local school assisting in summer school while Jack prepared for his first of two intensive training camps.

Elizabeth had been enjoying her time off helping Rosie put more of the final touches on her wedding while working out a few more details for her own. Rosie and Lee would be getting married the weekend Jack returned from his first training, while Elizabeth and Jack planned theirs for the week following his last training. Giving them a couple weeks to themselves before heading into their senior years.

"Beth? Beth wake up dear." Elizabeth woke to her mother gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mom what time is it?" she grumbled, rolling away from her mother.

"It's very early in the morning, I'm sorry. My dear something's happened. I need you to be awake now." Grace was stern but with a shakiness to her voice. The sound was so foreign to Elizabeth that she shot up in bed. "Leland called just a few minutes ago..."

"Is Jack okay?" She interrupted Grace and jumped out of bed to grab her phone. Her mother reached out to stop her before she could press send.

"Dear listen, Mr. Thornton was killed in a car accident late last night."

Elizabeth fell to the floor in tears. Her mother held her for a moment before Elizabeth pushed her away and ran to her closet pulling out her suitcase.

"Beth what are you doing?" she asked has Elizabeth began tossing clothes in the suitcase on her bed.

"I need to get to Jack!"

"I know, Rosie's on her way. You two will drive up together now and your father and I will head out soon after."

Before Elizabeth knew it they were were on their way to Vermont. The beautiful summer view of the green mountains was lost on them as all thoughts were on Jack and his family.

Elizabeth tried to calling Jack from the road, but Lee answered instead. He said Jack was with the rest of his family in the den talking with their pastor. Lee had been at the house with his parents since they found out. Answering phones, making food, and helping to arrange rides and places to stay for those traveling in to grieve with the family. The Thornton's were family to Lee, he couldn't be anywhere else.

The women made it to Vermont in record time. Not making a single stop. Elizabeth was fighting her seatbelt before Rosie even parked the car in the Thornton's driveway. Lee saw them and immediately ran off the front porch to greet them.

"So glad you guys are here." Lee's face was tired a red. It was clear he had been crying as he hugged them both.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"As good as you'd expect. He's been asking about you. I think it made him nervous, you guys driving up after… anyway, he's inside."

Elizabeth went inside leaving Rosie and Lee on the porch. There were people everywhere inside the house. Some family, some friends from church or work.

"Lizzie?" a kind old voice called out to her.

"Grandpa Davis." Elizabeth rushed to the familiar face, Charlotte's father. His arms quickly embracing her.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm glad you're here."

She looked around but found Jack nowhere. "Grandpa, where's Jack?"

"I sent him upstairs a little while ago. We got the call late last night and he hasn't slept a wink. You know him though, he was down here trying to help any way he could. He just needed rest," he sighed. "He hasn't cried yet. Too busy taking care of everyone else. Like his Mama."

"Where are Charlotte and Tommy?"

"Charlotte is in her room with her sister and Tommy left about an hour ago to take a walk in the woods. I sent a cousin and Dougie Burke with him so he wouldn't been alone."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do now?"

"Yeah. Go on up and see that boy of yours. You know the way I suspect." He gave a weary smile and sent her on her way.

Elizabeth slowly climbed the stairs taking in all the happy pictures filling the stairwell. It wasn't that long ago she did the same thing at New Years. "How could so much change so fast?" she thought.

As she reached Jacks door, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she knock, or should she just go in? She decided to just go on in. It's what she would want Jack to do if the situation was reversed and besides, they'd be married soon enough. At least that was the plan. She decided right there not to push Jack if given everything he needed to wait on the wedding. She knew they loved each other, that was enough was her.

Jack was laying on his back with his eyes closed. He hadn't even made it completely onto the bed as he had one foot still planted on the floor.

"Jack, babe?" She called to him quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

Jack opened his eyes and reached for her immediately. Elizabeth ran to him, holding him as he began crying in her arms. His person was there, he could let go.

A few days later, the family and friends gathered at the church and cemetery for Mr. Thornton's service. It had been a beautiful tribute to a wonderful and honorable husband, and father.

At the cemetery a prayer was given, taps was played and after a gun salute his flag was presented to his family.

One by one the crowd around the grave disappeared till only the three Thornton's remained. Charlotte stood like a statue, clinging tightly to her husband's flag. Her son's standing on either side, did their best to stay strong for their mom.

Twenty paces behind stood Elizabeth, Lee and Rosie. Feeling like they'd been pulled out of life as they knew it and placed in some tragic movie. But this was real life, and it shattered their hearts.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jack's grandfather standing with them.

"I wanna thank you kids for being here. Means a lot to know Jarricks got good people around him."

Elizabeth hug the old man. He held her tight, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Without another word he walk towards his daughter and grandsons. As they turned to head toward to car, Grandpa Davis took Mrs. Thornton's arm from Jack. Nodding him over towards Elizabeth and their friends.

Jack slowly walked towards them running his fingers anxiously through his hair. Elizabeth ran to him, meeting him halfway. She couldn't be apart from him another moment.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could. Lee and Rosie joined them giving Jack a big group hug.

 **Present Day...**

Elizabeth stood there for a moment remembering her father-in-law. She said a prayer for the Burkes and Jack before headed back to the Jeep.

….

At the Thornton home, Tom sat in his mom's living room. He had taken the first flight he could get once he found out about Doug. He'd spent the better part of the night before at the Burkes home doing whatever he could to help. Now he had to take a break to focus on school. It was the last thing he wanted though. Memories of spending time with his childhood best friends swarmed about. Making it impossible to deal.

He look up when he heard a car pull into the drive. He stood, placing his laptop aside just as the door opened. His mom's dogs rushing to greet the visitor.

"Hey sis." He tiredly said as Elizabeth entered.

"Tom." She hugged him tightly. "How are you holding up?" She asked seeing his puffy tired eyes.

"Been better, I guess. I spent the morning at Burkes. Mom's still there."

"Okay. What can I do for you?" She said petting the dogs so they'd leave her be. Rip trotted right off to what during the last visit had become his pillow by the wood stove, soon join by Mountie and Bella.

"I'm fine, really. Mom said to order pizza later for dinner and she'd meet us back here."

"Sounds good. We can go grab it together?"

"Sure." He gave her a weak smile. "Hey, want help unloading the car?"

"That would be great." She hugged him again as they walked out to the car.

"Mom said you and Jack should take the loft room above the garage."

"Oh, that's nice of her. It's not rented out?"

"Na. Not this week. It's been going well for her though. Its pretty popular on airBnB with the ski resorts nearby and all."

They grabbed all the bags out of the car and headed up the garage stairs. What was once the empty space where Jack hung a hammock for them was now an elegant farmhouse styled studio apartment. Wood floors, large feather bed and a beautiful gas fireplace.

"Wow!" Elizabeth gasped. "It was rented out last time I was up so I hadn't seen the finished look."

"Yeah. It's a lot different than when you two trouble makers sneaked up here years ago huh?" Tom teased.

"You knew about that?" She covered her face in embarrassment.

Tom let out a big laugh, which he immediately felt guilty for. "Yeah well, I wasn't as asleep as you two might have thought."

"I see." She smiled sympathetically at him. "Tom, It's okay to laugh a little."

"Maybe." He sighed. "You'd think I'd know how to navigate when someone you care about dies but really, I don't have a clue."

"It's never easy." He nodded. "May I ask, why didn't Julie come with you?"

"I told her not to. She has classes."

"So do you."

"Yeah well, I'm a big boy. I can do this on my own." He stood there running his hands through his hair, same way Jack did when he was discouraged or anxious. Elizabeth could tell he regretted telling Julie not to come.

"You could call her and tell her to come," she suggested.

"Na. Not after the fight we had over her not. She probably doesn't want to hear from me right now anyway." He sighed again, this time harder. "I'll let you get settled in okay? I think I'm gonna rest a bit." Elizabeth nodded and let him head back downstairs. The past few days were weighing heavily on him.

Once Tom was back at the main house, Elizabeth pulled out her phone with a thought in her mind.

"Julie? Its me. I have a plan…"

….

Jack's plane landed at Dover Air Force Base in Delaware 9 hours after it left Germany. When it was time, Jack and Michael exited the rear of the plane to join the other soldiers waiting to pay respects. Each of the four men were carefully carried from the aircraft and taken to be prepared for their journeys home.

"Michael?" Jack called. "Good luck on the rest of your trip."

"You too Jack. Sorry to meet like this, but it was still nice to meet you."

"You too."

The two men said their goodbyes as Jack went to check in and find where he was to stay for the night. The mortuary officer came out a little later and informed Jack that Doug would be ready to leave in the morning. Jack thanked the officer and went to check into his hotel for the night.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat Jack sat on the bed, staring at nothing for over an hour. He was lost again in his own mind. Reliving the mission that lead to this moment. When he couldn't take it anymore, he picked up the phone to call Elizabeth. Thinking to himself how he should've just called her in the first place. But he felt exhausted and lost.

"Hello?" Elizabeth's sweet soft voice brought a tear to his eye. She was his peace from the storm he was in. This was just what he needed.

"Hey, it's me."

"Jack! How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm good. Made it to Dover in one piece. They said I should be on an afternoon flight tomorrow to Burlington. Tell me, how are you?"

"Doing alright. I'm at your moms right now with Tom. Julie is flying in in the morning."

"How's Tom? He handling everything okay?"

"He's hurting, not saying much. I think Julie being here will be good. He told her not to come and then they fought about it so I called her and told her to come."

Jack let out a small, weak laugh. "I thought we weren't going to meddle in our siblings relationship?" He teased. "Wouldn't this classify as meddling sweetheart?"

"I didn't meddle!" She joked offensively. "Besides, they needed it."

"Fair enough. Glad you're there for them."

"I am too. We'll have to make sure you and Tom get some time together while you're here."

"Okay. I won't have much time though."

"We'll have enough, and it's important."

"You're right." He sighed. "I can't wait to see you, beautiful. I just need to be with you right now." Jack rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Yearning for his wife, wanting to feel some sort of normal again. He hope having her by his side would do that.

"I can't wait to see you too." She wiped away a rouge tear. "I've missed everything about you. I just want to feel your arms around me again. I need to see you to know you're really okay."

Jack's face broke into a small smile. "Well, I won't be letting go of you as long as I can help it while I'm back."

She giggled. " Sounds like a wonderful plan."

….

The next morning Jack reported back in to Dover, fully dressed in a clean combat uniform. He was given detailed instructions on how to perform his duties as one of the fallen's escorts. When the time came, he and the other men lined up outside to render honors as each of the fallen beginning the next leg of their journey home.

When it was Jack's turn, he stood at the back of the van that was transporting them to the air port to render the honors as Burke coffin, which was now covered in a protective white cardboard, was placed into the back. His stomach tightened. This was hard.

Before he closed the back door of the vehicle he laid his land on Burke, sucking in a deep breath. "Let's go home bud."

…..

Elizabeth was standing near baggage claim in the Burlington Airport., watching all the happy travelers connect with their loved ones. She took another look at her watch. In a few hours, Jack would be with her.

"Hey sister!" Julie's voice cut through the small, noisy airport.

"Julie!" Elizabeth called out across the room. "So glad this worked out!" She hugged her sister tightly.

"I know. Its times like these I'm very grateful for all Dads success. I mean really "Hey Dad can I use the company jet?" and he says "sure." I'm telling ya, this is great. I was prepared to be on standby forever."

"I know, it's not like we've ever taken advantage of it either."

"This was certainly the occasion if ever there was one. Are you sure Tom wants me here though?" Julie said as they ventured out with her suitcase into the cold Vermont air towards the parking garage.

"He does. He's just too stubborn to say it right now."

"Of course. Did you tell him I was coming?"

"No… I figured he'd get less mad at me for going behind his back if he was looking at your beautiful face." Julie laughed at her sister thought process. "So when we get to the house, look cute for my sake okay?"

"Look cute, got it!" They put Julie's luggage in the back of the Jeep and started their 30 minute drive toward the house.

"Hey sis." Tom called up from his perch in the living room without looking up, still plugging away at his studies.

"Hey sweetie," Julie spoke nervously.

Tom jerked his head up, surprised to be looking into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Jules? What on earth?" He jumped up.

"Elizabeth called and we made a plan." Tom turned to look a Elizabeth, shock still apparent on his face. "Don't get mad at her I was debating doing this anyway. She just made the decision easier."

"I'm not mad." He reached to take Julie's hand to pull her close. He turned to Elizabeth and mouthed, _"thank you"._

Elizabeth left to give them some privacy. She walked into the kitchen to grab some more coffee and saw Charlotte sitting at the bar reading the paper.

"The boy take the surprise well?" She asked with a weak grin. Elizabeth answered with a smile. "Good."

"Mom, you okay? You didn't get in till late last night." She took a seat next to her mother in law.

"Yes. I'm okay I suppose. Didn't sleep well last night is all. Kept thinking about Patricia." Elizabeth nodded. "I'm not sure how much help I can be to a woman who just lost her son, when I'm sitting there thinking how grateful I am that it wasn't mine."

"I understand, but I'm sure you're a great comfort to Mrs. Burke right now. You've been friends for years right?"

Charlotte nodded as she took another big sip of coffee. "Their whole family was there for us when we lost Tom. Life really doesn't make sense sometimes. So, how much longer till Jack is here?"

….

A couple hours later, Jack's plane touched down in Burlington. He waited anxiously for the funeral director to meet him. He was so close to Elizabeth now, the anticipation was eating at him.

"Jack? Is that you?" An older gentleman called out to Jack.

"Mr. Reed? Hello sir." He extended his hand to the older man.

"I heard you'd be the one bringing Doug home. How are you?"

Jack took in a deep breath at the question. Not sure how to answer. "I'm… okay."

Mr. Reed nodded. "Well, welcome home. You here long?"

"No sir, only about 48 hours. Then I return to my unit."

Mr. Reed nodded again slowly. "Well, let's get going then. Don't want to keep you from your family."

"Thanks." Jack moved to the side to render honor again as Burke was placed into the funeral homes van.

The drive wasn't too long, for which Jack was thankful for. He'd known Mr. Reed most of his life. They attended the same church while Jack was growing up and Mr. Reed had been a great help when Jack's father passed. However Jack wasn't in the mood to catch up or to have small talk. Something Mr. Reed seemed mostly willing to comply with.

"I saw your wife yesterday." The older man said, effectively gaining Jack's attention. "Real special young lady you've got there."

"She's the best."

"You guys have been apart a while now, huh?"

Jack sighed. "Yes we have."

"Well, try to enjoy this time. Even under the circumstances." Jack nodded.

They pulled into the drive of the old, well kept victorian style funeral home. Jack felt his mouth and throat dry up. He hadn't been to this place since his father died. He hoped never to have to come back.

Once inside the funeral home, Jack made sure everything was set for visiting hours later that evening as well as the transportation for the funeral the next day. Being more than ready to leave, he said his goodbyes and thank you's to the staff and headed out to the wrap around porch to wait for Elizabeth. He leaned against the outside wall, saying a prayer to God for strength and peace. "Help me out here God. I'm feeling broken and lost. Help me to put some of this aside and take the time to be with my wife and family. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well."

"Jack?" a soft voice called out. Jack quickly turned around, not believing his ears. Yet there she was, as beautiful as ever. His Elizabeth.

He jumped clear over the railing off the porch, taking large strides through the snow to get to her. He wasted no time pulling her firmly to his body.

"It's really you," he whispered as he held her. "Elizabeth, I need you so much right now."

"I'm here babe." She leaned back slightly, giving him a soft tender kiss on the lips. Oh how she'd been waiting months to do that. It felt amazing, just how she dreamed it would. She pulled back, smiling warmly as she look deep into his dark, deep brown eyes.

Gazing back at her, his hands moved up to cupped her beautiful face. Tears filling both their eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He'd been waiting so long for a moment like this. Now that it was here, he was speechless. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss her.

"Jack, kiss me." He grinned at her seeming ability to read his mind as he leaned in for a kiss. Oh did he ever!

They grasped tightly onto each other as they shared a kiss so passionate, Elizabeth could feel her legs tremble beneath her. Jack pulled back just enough to wipe away the tears running down Elizabeth flushed cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He wrapped himself around her, holding her so tightly that the cold winter air could find no space between them. His kisses became grew more demanding yet so tender as she melted into him matching his intensity with her own. Both wanted nothing more than to feel apart of each other again.

"How did I survive 7 months without you," Elizabeth gasped, catching her breath.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jack laughed slightly. He was starting to feel more like himself now that Elizabeth was by his side. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed his bags and they walked hand in hand to the Jeep.

"You want to drive or should I?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but why don't you for now. My inner clock is kind of messed up at the moment."

"Okay." She smiled as he opened her door for her before going around to the other. "Here, I got you a coffee from that place you always go to when we're up visiting."

"The Village Cup?" Jack took the cup and inhaled its fresh rich sent. "Uh that's heavenly." He squeezed her hand and took a sip.

"Better than what's at base camp Eagle?" She laughed.

"Much better." He leaned over to give her another kiss. Slowly working her lips apart causing her to moan with delight as she tasted the hot caramel on his tongue.

"I love you," they said together with a smile.

"So this is the new sound system huh?" Jack pointed towards the Jeeps dash.

"Yup! I sent you a picture didn't I?"

"You did but if I'm being honest, when I've looked at that picture, I've mostly been looking at you." He said with a guilty look.

"Ah, I get it. Priorities," she teased.

"Exactly." His grin, caused her to giggle. He loved that sound. "Mind if I test it out?"

"All yours big boy!"

Jack turned on the music. His eyes widened as the first song began to play. "Is this the cd I left for you when I deployed?"

"It is." She gazed lovingly over at him. "I made a copy for the house but other than that it's never left the car. I love it, Jack. You've taken such good care of me even being away." She leaned over to capture his lips with hers, taking advantage of the time alone while she could. The hunger she felt for him sent a chill down her spine making her shiver, which Jack could feel on his lips.

"Here." He reached for the heat buttons on the dash. "You're shivering, let's turn up the heat."

Elizabeth brushed a few stray hairs back behind her ear. "Not sure turning up the heat will help with those shivers. But I may need some chapstick if we keep kissing like this." She blushed, biting her bottom lip.

Jack laughed, knowing exactly what was going on. It thrilled him to have that effect on her again. He'd missed showing her his love and feeling hers in return. Over the next two days, he hoped to show enough for her to cling to till he could return for good.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry this is going to be so short. And on top of that you sort of have to share me with my family and with the services and all I…"

"Jack, it's okay really." She squeezed his hand. "Given everything that's happened, I'm happy for even a moment with you."

Jack nodded, thankful as always for her understanding. He looked back toward the victorian house, thinking again about the Burkes and how later today he'd have to face them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She pulled his hand to her lips for a kiss.

He let out a hard breath. "Maybe later? I feel like I haven't been able to escape it the last couple of days. Right now, I just want to enjoy being with you as much as I can." He lifted her hand to his lips, returning her kiss.

"Okay." She gave a soft smile. "Well let get you to the house. I don't know who's more anxious to see you. Mom or Tom," she joked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Before long Elizabeth turned off the main road onto the long snowy drive toward the Thornton country home.

Once parked, Jack quickly made his way over to Elizabeth's side. He opened her door and held out his hand to help her out.

"I've missed this." She beamed.

"Missed what?"

"How much of a gentleman you are."

"Oh I don't know. Would a gentleman do this?" He placed his hands on her hips and nudged her back against the car, kissing her again.

"To his love, yes." Elizabeth smiled. Once he grabbed his bag, she took his hand in hers and led him back toward the garage.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he flung his duffle over his shoulder.

"Your mom has us up in the loft now that it's finished. She thought we might like the privacy."

"She was right about that." Jack pulled her against him hard. Feeling like he'd never get enough of her touch as he kissed her again. His tongue smoothly sliding passed her lips, revisiting all his favorite spots. The chaos of the world was falling away fast as he found his peace again in her.

"Hey Romeo!" Tom called from the porch. "Would ya hurry up? The rest of us want to see you too," Tom laughed, enjoying the opportunity to mess with his big brother.

"And there goes my peace…" They laughed shaking their heads.

The family enjoyed the afternoon together, catching up on life as well as sharing with Jack what it had been like at home since the news of Burke's death came in. Jack did his best to answer their questions about that day without scaring them too much.

The whole time they sat there on the couch, Elizabeth never let go of his hand. She held it in her lap and snuggled in close. As he shared about the mission, she held on tighter. Not because she was scared, but to give him strength and reassurance as he spoke about one of the hardest days of his life.

After an early dinner of one of Charlotte's crock pot creations, they all got dressed to head out for calling hours for the Burkes at the funeral home. Jack in his dress uniform and Elizabeth in a fitted navy blue dress. One of Jack's favorites. It hugged her ever curve perfectly.

Jack had encouraged his family to arrive to the funeral home early. He wanted to hand over Doug's personal effects and the letters from the other members of their unit without an audience.

The Burkes were loving and kind as always. Showing no hints of anger or resentment towards Jack. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from feeling all those things and more within himself.

When the friends and family began to enter, Jack and Elizabeth stood off to the side, not wanting to be in the way. Jack would have been content to go completely unnoticed, but that didn't seem possible. A number of people approached him. Thanking him from seeing Doug home, and letting him know that they were happy he was alright.

As they stood there, Jack could feel his heart pounding and his chest tighten. He stood there watching as the line of people entered to pay their respects, and tearfully say goodbye to Doug. When it became too much, he let go of Elizabeth's hand and made a brisk exit out the side door.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Elizabeth called out, following him outside.

"I can't breathe," he snapped with frustration, losing his collar and he stood out in the snow. "I shouldn't even be here."

"Why do you say that?" Her voice quivering with concern.

"What good does it do them to have me here? The officer who failed to keep their son safe."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth cried.

"I'm standing there, alive and he's gone. It's like I'm mocking them. I just, I can't do this!" He turned to go back to the car but stop when he heard Mr. Burke call out to him from the porch.

"Jack wait!" He called out as he ran to meet him. He'd watched Jack throughout the night, knowing how hard this would be on him too. When he saw Jack leave, Mr. Burke was immediately concerned.

"I'm sorry, sir." Jack said. Everything in his body wanting to run as far he he could.

"Jack I heard what you just said. I need you to listen to me, ok? This is very important." He held Jack's arms, making it impossible for Jack not to face him. "Nothing that happened over there is your fault. Our son signed up to go and fight for his country and for the lives of those in need. There is no "safe" in that. He knew the risks as you do. So did we."

Jack looked down avoiding making eye contact, clenching his jaw.

"Jack, I've known you your whole life. You're a good man. You were a good friend to our boy. He'd tell us all the time how lucky he felt to serve with you. Listen, we hold you responsible for nothing, and we're glad you're here. We're glad you're okay."

With that he hugged Jack tight, hoping at least some of his words would sink in.

"Would you come back in with me?" Mr. Burke asked. "Leland and his wife just arrived. I know they'll want to see you."

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. Elizabeth ran up taken his hand in hers. He held it tight, almost too tight but she didn't care.

"I'm right here Jack. I won't leave your side, okay?" He nodded, giving her hand a kiss as they walked back in.

The rest of the night went better than it started. Still hard, but Jack was able to power through. When everyone had left but a few close friends and family, the Thornton's said their goodbyes, promising to be at the church early the next day to help with anything that needed to be done.

Once they returned home, Elizabeth announced that she was feeling rather tired from the day. Jack polite excused them to the loft for the night. Promising his mother they'd join the rest of the family for brunch in the morning.

In their room, he took off his tie and uniform jacket, placing it back on the hanger for the next day. Jack turned to face his wife and smiled. She took his breath away. They were finally alone, but she seemed distant.

"You look amazing tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she replied, but still seemed lost in another world.

"That was nice seeing Rosie and Lee," Jack continued.

"Yes it was." Elizabeth was starting to worry him. She tried to act normal, but inside she was fighting a battle with her own fears. She held strong for Jack, but the whole night she kept thinking "what if it had been Jack? What if one day it was?" She knew not to borrow trouble. That a person could make themselves sick and crazy in the lan of "what if?", but it was hard not to think on such things now.

"I forgot to tell you, you did a great job with the uniform." Jacks words snapped her out of her worrying. He stood there noticing every detail, pin and medal in its proper place. Included his new rank insignia.

"Really? I was hoping so. I mean you've walked me through it before but I've never had to put it all together alone."

"It's perfect. Everything polished and in place." She gave him a half smile as she walked past him towards her suitcase. "Hey?" He spoke gently grabbing her hand. "Thank you for standing by me tonight."

"Always," she whispered staring lovingly at her husband.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her slender form. With their foreheads resting together and eyes closed, they took the moment to enjoy the comfort of simply being alone. Standing close enough to feel each beat of the others heart.

She felt his fingers make their way up her back, stopping at the top of her dress as he took hold of zipper and began slowly undoing it.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply as the cold air hit her now exposed back. She opened her eyes to met his penetrating gaze as her the dress slid down her shoulders and onto the floor.

Jack's muscles tensed as her hands ran down his shoulders to his waist, grasping the bottom of his dress shirt pulling it free. He let go of her long enough to undo its buttons. Discarding the shirt with her dress. In a matter of moments every piece of fabric separating them laid in a pile on the on the floor.

They needed to be together. To feel as close as possible. To be one. All that matter right then was each other. He lifted her up and moved them toward the bed in one swift motion. Never allowing his lips to move away from hers for long.

Jack laid her back on the bed, taking his time to admire and love her as his lips and finger tips traveled along her body.

Elizabeth tried to breathe in deeply as he continued his way up towards her neck, but no matter how hard she tried, she was left breathless. The feeling of his hot skin against hers flooded her senses as every part of her began to responded to his affections.

It was all Jack could do to hold it together. The distance, time apart and recent tragedy made his need for her unbelievable. The desire running through him was like a charge ready to explode. Finally he reached her mouth again. Kissing her slowly, wanting to taste and savor all of her. She tasted like honey, sweet and wonderful.

Elizabeth needed to feel more of him. She felt the need to be a part of him the same way she needed air. Not able to wait any longer, she arched her body to meet his. Kissing him with a frantic hunger that he was happy to reciprocate.

They loved each other completely, holding nothing back. Its was better than anything they could have ever imagined. In that moment, Jack finally felt at home.


	26. Finding Peace Part 2

Finding Peace Part 2

 _*tear and steam alert*_

Jack awoke a few hours later with Elizabeth still in his arms. "Uh, I've missed this." Groaning, he pulled her closer. Taking in her vanilla lavender scent with a deep breath. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "3:00am, 12:30pm in Afghanistan," he whispered to himself.

He began wondering what was happening back at his FOB. Were the injured healing alright? Had they been sent out on any more patrols? Even laying in bed next his wife a part of him was still overseas. He felt responsible for the men left there. He prayed that once he returned, they could complete the overall objective quickly so he could return home to this. This was the life he yearned for. This was what he was fighting for.

Gingerly he climbed out of the bed, hoping to not wake Elizabeth. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with his mind running so much. Once he dressed Jack headed over to the main house on a tea hunt.

Jack was surprised to find the light on when he entered the house and even more surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"Mom? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing son. Everything alright?" Charlotte sat at the kitchen table sipping tea.

"Oh, ah yeah. Just having some trouble sleeping."

"What? You two didn't tire each other out enough?" She teased.

"Mom! Boundaries!" Jack blushed causing Charlotte to laugh.

"My apologies. Tea?"

"Yes please." Jack shook his head as he took a seat at the table. Charlotte poured Jack some tea before topping off her own cup. The two sat in silence for a bit until Charlotte decided to get right to it.

"Jack, how are you really doing over losing Doug like that? I know it's not easy, this road you're walking."

"No, it's not." Jack took a sip of tea while trying to put his thoughts together. "I don't know. I just don't get it, Mom. He was right there less than 6 feet from me. How is it he's gone and I'm not?"

"Life doesn't make sense son. It was Doug's time. Now you may disagree with that or hate it and it's your right to. But if we believe that God is in this, we have to trust that he will make something of this."

"I should have done something more. I could've stopped it."

"How? Jack I'm sure you've gone over that day and every detail a million times in your head. So tell me, what have you come up that you could have possibly done differently?"

Jack sighed. She was right. He had replayed every moment of that mission over and over trying to find what he did wrong.

"I don't know. Maybe if I had warned him sooner, moved faster or not sent him in with me. If I had gone alone it would have…"

"You did your job, son. There was nothing you could have done." Charlotte squeezed his hand and got up from the table, disappearing into the office. When she returned she had in hand an old shoebox.

"Here." She handed the box to Jack. "I want you to take these."

"What is it?" He opened the box.

"Those are some of the letters your father and I wrote each other. These in particular are ones we exchanged when he'd lost men he was serving with. I thought maybe they could help."

Jack look back and forth from the box to his mom.

"I know if your father were here he'd take you for a walk or sit down here and have it out with you." She took a breath to compose herself. "With these, maybe he can still be a help to you."

"Thanks Mom, I'll take good care of them."

Charlotte nodded with a smile. "You're so much like him, Jack. I see him in you all the time." She laughed, "Tommy, well he's just like me. Probably why we butt heads so much but you..." She ran her hand over his cowlick.

They talked until their tea was gone. Afterwards Jack went back to his wife as Charlotte had instructed. "Don't waste your time looking at my old face when you can be looking at her," she had teased.

He walked over to the side of the bed, kissing the top of Elizabeth's head. Holding his lips there longer than usual, just to feel her presence. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. He undressed for bed but still feeling restless, he grabbed a blanket and the shoebox, taking them over to the fireplace. As he sat on the floor Jack examined the letters, noticing how they were dated and paper clipped in groups. His mom had apparently grouped them together to make it easier to read the conversations as they unfolded.

Elizabeth stirred in bed, startled for a moment when she noticed Jack wasn't with her. She climbed out, wrapping a blanket around herself and went to join Jack by the fire.

Jack smiled up at her as she approached. Spreading his legs so she could sit in between them.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked as she snuggled up against his chest. He handed her one collection of letters and explained the meaning behind them. She scanned the letter in her hand, seeing a lot of the same sentiments she had wanted to say to Jack herself. "May I?" she asked holding up the letters. Jack nodded and she began to read it.

" _My Dear Tom,_

 _We just received the news about Staff Sergeant Adams death. I hate that you're so far away with all this going on. I wish I was there with you. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. You've said many times how you respect him as a colleague and friend. I know you can't call home much, but I'm here to listen to anything you need to say, or read anything you want to write down. Please don't bottle it up too much. You're a strong man, but even so things like this are hard. When the dark clouds roll in, which they unfortunately will, remember that I love you, I'm proud of you and that I will always be by your side."_

Elizabeth turned her head to face Jack slightly, caressing his stubbled cheek. Letting him know she felt the same for him.

" _Report from home is that we are all doing well. Tommy got himself stuck up in that tree again. Says he's trying to climb up onto the roof. Apparently it's our fault for not building the house closer to the tree. So much sass in that little man. Jack was a sweetie. He climbed up and coached him down. He's so much like you. He and Leland have been using the compass you gave him for his birthday a lot. Practicing orienteering off in the woods. I was nervous about him getting lost at first but he's really good. I got a new cookbook that I've been trying out. I like it but the boys aren't to sure. Jack suggested politely that I try and get my money back. Well I guess that's all for now. I love you, Tom. Don't you ever forget it."_

Elizabeth handed the letters back to Jack. He flip to the next one, the one from his dad and began to read aloud.

" _Dear Char,_

 _You can't know how much I needed that letter. I miss you and the boys more than anything and right now I wish for nothing more than to be home with you. I love hearing about the boys. 5 and 9 are such fun ages. You know I was just like Tommy at his age too. He'll be alright. I'm so proud of both of them._ _Make sure to tell them that for me. Even though I can't be with them, it's important to me that they know I always love them."_

Jack's chest tightened at those last few words. He missed his dad so much. Especially now. Elizabeth took Jack's free hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

" _Life here is okay. We're all trying to rally around each other after the loss while still doing our jobs. Adams was a good man. I feel like I'm responsible for this somehow. That as his CO and friend I should've been able to protect him. I know that's not true, on some level anyway, but I can't help it. I feel completely at fault."_

Jack folded the letter and placed the letter back in the box. He rested his head down on Elizabeth's shoulder. He was feeling so much like his dad had, even with Mr. Burke's words earlier. The weight of his guilt was feeling heavier and heavier on his shoulders.

Elizabeth sensed his struggle. She turned to face him warping herself and the blanket around him.

"You okay?" she whispered, giving his lips a light kiss.

He looked into her eyes. This beautiful, smart, strong woman. The look she was giving him was full of love and compassion. It meant the world to him to have her by his side. He knew in that moment, with her and God's help, he'd making it through this.

"I will be. I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth leaned in closer with a mischievous grin across her face.

"What are you doing Mrs. Thornton?" He asked with his own grin.

"Trust me," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned as his body tensed with anticipation. Her warm soft lips moved along the side of his neck covering him with the most sensual kisses. He could feel his whole body come alive at her touch.

"The way I see it, you took your time with me. Now it's my turn to take my time with you." Her voice low and seductive has she careful pushed him back to lay on the blanket behind him.

….

"That was amazing," Jack said taking in a deep breath.

"Yes it was." Elizabeth smiled over at him. Cuddling closer as they relaxed in front of the fireplace still wrapped up together in the blankets.

"Making love by a fireplace, wasn't this on our bucket list?" Jack asked.

"We have a love making bucket list?" She laughed.

"Well, I just call it a bucket list, but I guess a number of things on there are moments like this so sure." They laughed together.

"Alright… are you sure we haven't done this before though? We do have a fireplace at home."

"Which we rarely use, and I think I'd remember." He kissed her temple.

"True. So when did we make this bucket list?" Her voice gradually grew softer as she began to drifted off.

"On our honeymoon. I think it was one of the nights we sat out and watched the stars." He smiled at the memory.

"Hmm, we should do that again." She spoke just above a whisper.

"As you wish, my love."

Jack laid there listening to Elizabeth as she breathed. It was simple, but left him feeling full and content. When it became clear she had fallen asleep he cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He crawled in bed facing her with his head resting on his arm.

"I could watch you sleep all day, beautiful." He moved a few stray curls behind her ear. Before long he was asleep too. Dreaming of their future.

….

The next morning down in the kitchen, Julie and Tom were up early making breakfast for the family. Tom had noticed how little sleep his mom had been getting and how she lingered longer at the pictures of their dad when she'd pass by. He looked over towards Julie, watching as she flipped the pancakes in the pan. He couldn't imagine the pain he'd feel if anything happened to her. He knew Charlotte missed their dad deeply. And with everything that had happened recently, she was now ever more worried about Jack too. It would be a lot for anyone. He figured the least he could do was make a little breakfast and let her sleep.

"Morning everyone," Elizabeth said as she and Jack entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" Tom and Julie smiled at their siblings.

"What is this I'm seeing?" Jack teased. "You're cooking?"

"Yeah, we were up and I figured we'd give Mom a break." Jack gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze, letting him know he was proud of him.

"How'd you get her to sleep in?" Jack asked.

"I turned off her alarm." They all shoot Tom a look. "What? If I had asked she would have just said no." They all laughed, knowing he was right.

"You two lovebirds enjoy catching up with each other last night?" Julie teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Causing Tom to burst out laughing.

"Julie!" Elizabeth squealed. "Why would you asked something like that?"

"Because if I was married and hadn't seen Tom in months I would've jumped him right away! Beside you two were staring longingly at each other all day yesterday so I can just imagine the fire you had once you were finally alone."

"Good grief Jules," Tom laughed.

"Good grief is right…" Jack laughed. "But if you really want to know Jules, it was totally awesome."

"Jack!" Elizabeth and Tom both yelled.

"What? It was. Twice." The four laughed harder than they had a while. Enjoying being together again.

Jack and Elizabeth stepped in to help prepare brunch and set it on the table. Jack asked Tom about school and plans for after graduation. Elizabeth and Julie smiled, happy that the brothers were able to have some time together.

Charlotte was awake and standing in the doorway to the kitchen, unknown to her family. She teared up watching them. Feeling blessed at the site before her. "Thank you Lord, for all my blessings. Be with us all as we say goodbye to Doug today," she prayed quietly.

….

The old brick church was packed to the brink with family and friends of the Burke family. The service was beautifully done. Knowing this would bring up memories, the Thornton men sat on either side of their mom, to be a support for her if needed. Next to them sat the women who loved them. As usual, Charlotte played it strong, but inside, this was hurting more than she'd ever let on. Remembering her Tom, and praying like crazy for Jacks safety.

After much singing, and a wonderful message from their pastor, it was time for the soldiers present to take over. Jack released Elizabeth's hand and calmly walked over to join the four other soldiers as they stood over Burke. Jack saluted in honor to Burke one last time before placing his hand on the flag. Closing his eyes as he pictured his young friend and said goodbye.

He looked up a moment later and nodded to the soldiers. In military fashion they folded the flag that had been draped over him. The full sanctuary sat silent as they watched the scene before them. When they were done, one of the officers handed the flag to Jack with a salute.

Jack walked over towards the Burkes, sitting with tear filled eyes as he kneeled before them.

"This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." It took all of the focus Jack could muster to get the words out clear and strong. Inside, he was breaking.

Mrs. Burke raised her hand to Jack's cheek, giving him a tearful smile before taking the flag from his hands.

Elizabeth sat in awe of Jack. Overwhelmed by the courage and strength it was taking to do such a difficult task. She couldn't have been prouder of him.

At the reception afterwards, Elizabeth, Julie and Charlotte helped some of the other women from church put out food and drinks. Charlotte made sure the Burke family was tended to personally. Once done, Elizabeth went to find Jack.

Jack polite conversed with the different people who wanted to say hello and catch up briefly. Elizabeth watched with a smile on her face. Her heart swelling with love for him.

"Hey you." She smiled as she hugged him.

Jack groaned. "Just the woman I wanted to see."

….

After everything was all said and done, the family returned home for a quiet evening together. Charlotte pulled out some steaks from the freezer for grilling. Jack had been craving steak, and since he had no opportunity to cook while deployed, he insisted on grilling them himself. He was outside on the back deck when Tom came out holding two beers.

"Beer for my brother," he said handed Jack the drink.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Ah nice, my favorite."

"I picked some up the after the service. Didn't want you going back off to war without sharing a drink with ya." Tom grinned.

Jack held up his drink. "To Doug."

"To Doug" Tom replied as they toasted their friend. "So while I gotcha out here there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah? Something good or something that I'm gonna ask you not to tell Mom?" They laughed.

"It's good. At least I think it is." Jack nodded for Tom to continue. "A few weeks back Mr. Thatcher was down in Florida visiting Julie and doing some business. I asked him out to lunch and well… I asked for permission to ask Julie to marry me."

"Wow." Jack stood, a slacked grin on his face.

"He said yes."

"Of course he did! Tom that's awesome!" Tom waved his hands around trying to quiet his brothers excitement.

"Well I guess you're okay with it." He laughed.

"Of course I am!"

"I have a ring. Mom gave it to me after the holidays. It was great grandma Linda's. I guess she figured if I was spending holidays with the Thatchers I must really like her."

"Well, she was right." Tom nodded. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Not sure. I want to do it soon but I may wait till after graduation. Julie's been saying she's having a hard time focusing on school and not the future. I'm worried if I propose now she'll get so excited planning a wedding and our future, she'll have an even harder time focusing on the rest of the semester. I just don't want to complicate it."

"I get that. It's good you're looking out for her."

"Well she's everything to me." Tom beamed. "Hey look don't tell Elizabeth alright? I wanna keep it a secret for now."

"I'll do my best."

"Works for me. Hey, any advice for marrying a Thatcher women?"

Jack laughed at his brother's question. "Well if she's anything like Elizabeth she'll hog the covers, her cooking will be interesting but will get better in time and she'll always been pretty stubborn." Tom laughed. "But she'll love you with everything she's got and I guarantee you it will be the best decision you'll ever make."

"Sounds like a good life to me. Thanks bro."

"Anytime." They clinked their glasses together again as Jack flipped the steaks. "Hey, you said Mom gave you the ring over the holidays?"

"Yeah, New Years. Why?" Jack laughed, leaving Tom wondering.

"That's when Dad give me Grandma Kathy's." The brothers smiled.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" A man's voice boomed from the doorway to the deck.

"William! Grace!" Jack dropped the barbecue tongs and rushed to embrace his in-laws. "What on earth are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd pass up an opportunity to see you? Even for just a bit." Grace smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you. This means a lot."

Grace lifted her hand to Jack's cheek. "It's so good to see you. You're okay?" She looked him over, wanting to see for herself.

"Yes, I'm okay." Jack smiled.

William stayed out for a while with the boys, enjoying time with his son-in-law and future son-in-law. Having raised all girls, he loved any moment to be with them.

"Mr. Thatcher, I told Jack about our lunch a few weeks back."

"Ah yes. That was a good lunch." He smiled, then checking to make sure no one else was around before continuing. "Look out though, Tom. Julie's always been my most spirited and she's had big dreams for her wedding for a long time."

"Oh boy," Tom said with a small grimace causing them to laugh.

Inside Grace helped Charlotte and her daughters with the rest of dinner. They made baked potatoes, green beans and for dessert, all of Jack's favorite pies. Wanting to give him a proper send off.

Elizabeth was pulling the last pie out of the oven when her mom approached her.

"Beth dear, how are you doing? Really?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm ok. For now, Jack is here in front of me. I can't asked for more. Tomorrow on the other hand…"

"I know." She gave her daughter a reassuring hug. "Well we'll just have to keep praying for the quick return of his unit!"

"From your lips to God's ears."

The big family had a wonderful time together. For Jack, as much as he wanted to be alone with his wife, he soaked up the opportunity to be together with his family. With everything that had happened in the last week, he knew just how important moments like this were.

After cleaning up from dinner, the family retired to the living room for dessert and hot chocolate. Charlotte enjoyed the opportunity to break out old family pictures and embarrass her boys. The Thatchers may have not had pictures, but they had stories of their own to share.

Elizabeth sat curled up at Jack's side, barely listening to the stories being shared. She was too busy taking in the feeling of being in Jack's arms again. Wanting to bottle it up for the next few months he'd likely be away.

"I love you." He moved his lips close to her ear, whispering so only she could hear. It sent a thrill through her. She absolutely loved this man.

"Do you boys remember that time your dad and I went out for the evening, leaving Jack in charge for the first time?"

"Oh dear…" Jack grumbled.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked as the Thornton family laughed.

"It wasn't just my fault." Jack laughed, covering his face.

"No, it was both of us and it was hilarious," Tom added. The Thatcher family listened as Tom began to explain. "See, Mom and Dad went out for a date night, leaving Jack in charge. That night we had a huge wind storm. It knocked out the power, phones and left tree branches everywhere."

"It was kind of creepy around here," Jack added. "So to pass the time we told ghost stories. It was fun and all until…"

"We kept hearing these noises around the house, like scratches on the outer walls and windows." Tom interrupted using his best creepy voice. "So naturally, we set boobytraps for the monsters and ghost that we were clearly hearing."

"Or burglars, like I thought." Jack added.

"Oh no! Like on home alone?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Exactly!" The brothers said together.

"Needless to say, when Thomas and I came home that night to find our house dark and quiet we were completely surprised. It was far too early for the boys to be asleep!"

"What happened then?" William asked. He and Grace fully engrossed in the story.

"Well we had barricaded the doors so Dad climbed in through the window over there." Jack pointed. "Then he slipped on the dish soap slip'n'slide we made out of a shower curtain and well…"

"Dad got a little banged up." Tom shrugged.

"If by banged up you mean he tripped over a desk chair and broke his leg." Charlotte said giving her boys a look. Laughter rang through the house, it was a beautiful sound. She smiled as she looked at the old family picture on the mantel. One of Charlotte, Thomas and her boys.

"Well, I think I need some more hot chocolate after that story." Charlotte said bringing herself back to the present.

"Me to!" Julie and Tom both called out.

Elizabeth offered to get more. Placing all the mugs back on the tray and carrying it into the kitchen. Jack sat there watching his wife as she walked away, the sight of her stirring something inside of him. _"One more night."_ He thought. _"I need to make the most of this."_

"I'll help her." Jack said as he sprung off the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

" _This was a wonderful idea."_ He thought to himself as he watched her pull her hair to one side, exposing her neck as she refilled the mugs. Now away from the prying eyes of family, Jack slowly sneaked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tightly to his chest.

"Jack what are you doing?" She giggled.

"What does it look like?" He said, kissing and nibbling at her ear and neck.

"It looks… like… you're trying to… start something." She could barely get the words out. His wonderful touches made her squirm in his arms.

"Well then Mrs. Thornton." Jack said turning her around to face him. "You'd be right." His voice low. He covered her lips with his. Giving her a quick yet deep and passionate kiss before taking the tray from the counter and returning to the living room.

"That man…" she whispered, letting out a forcefully breath of air to try and compose herself.

Jack turned back briefly and wiggled his eyebrows at her as they went back to the living room to join the family.

For the next hour, they all sat by the wood stove sharing more stories of the past and making plans for Julie and Tom's graduation in a few month. Both families planning on being in attendance for as much as possible for the two soon to be graduates.

Jack sat there hearing nothing, his mind focus on one thing. Elizabeth. Elizabeth was curled up at his side, tracing a figure eight over Jack's thigh, causing him to lose all focus.

" _She has no idea what a simple touch from her does to me," h_ e thought to himself. He looked over at her sitting there, absentmindedly running her fingers over his leg as she bit her lower lip. _"I need to be alone with her…soon"_

What Jack didn't realize is she was lost in her own mind thinking of him as a direct result of their stolen kiss from the kitchen. _"He has absolutely no idea the effect he has on me."_ She thought. _"One kiss, even a simple normal kiss gets me all hot and bothered but that… holy buckets. How is he so good at that!"_

Julie sat across the room on the couch grinning at her sister and brother-in-law. No one else seemed to notice but she could tell how tightly wound up they had become. She wondered just what happened in the kitchen. She let out a big yawn, faking exhaustion to see if she could move help Jack and Elizabeth out. As much fun as they were having with the family, she knew where they really wanted to be.

"Man, I'm tired. What about you guys?" She looked around the room.

"I could stand to sleep a little." William said. "What time's your flight tomorrow Jack?"

"What? Oh um, I have to be at the airport by 9am." Jack manage to answer. He'd been sitting there trying to figure out how to make a exit with Elizabeth.

"Yikes, that's earlier than I thought." Tom said with a frown.

"You have a big day ahead of you." Elizabeth said squeezing his thigh. "Maybe we should get some rest."

"Probably right." Jack said looking around the room as they excused themselves for the night.

They tried to act as normal and calm as possible as they left, picking up the pace as they exited the house toward the garage. Jack ran up behind Elizabeth, leaning her against the garage wall in the stairwell.

"I love you," he whispered before taking possession of her mouth. Their tongues waltzed, turning the small fire in her into an inferno. Elizabeth put her hands on his chest to push him away just enough to look into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too." Reaching down she took his hand her hers, bringing it to her lips. She slowly leaving a trail of kisses along his knuckles, lingering longer at the one holding the symbol of their love.

"Elizabeth." He breathed deep, eyes closed as he soaked up the feeling of her lips as they rested on his hand.

With their fingers still woven with together, he pulled her inside the room and held her closer to his body. Feeling her soft form molding to fit with his. He could feel her hot breath against his face. Noses touching tip to tip. He moved his face up, allowing the tip of his nose to run along up toward her forehead before resting his lips there.

They seemed to be moving in slow motion, being intentional with each and every move. All the while their insides are screaming to quench the hunger they felt inside. Elizabeth swallowed hard before speaking.

"One more night." she whispered turning towards the bed.

"I know," he whispered back, pulling her back against his chest. Still facing away from him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to leave you." His lips lightly kissed her neck just below the ear.

"I know." She laid her head back against his shoulder as he continued to shower her with his affections. His hands slipping under her shirt, moving slowly over her midsection.

"Forgive me?" he said pulling away slightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned her body to face him. Her voice full of love and desire. "Jack Thornton, you listen to me. I love you. There is nothing to forgive."

Jack could see the truth in her words as she gazed lovingly at him. He took her face in her hands pulling her in for a kiss so passionate that her knees buckled underneath her. He caught her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He wanted to promise her everything would be alright. That he'd be home soon and they could move forward with their life together. But the future was unknown. They knew that better than ever now. He swore to himself to make this night together the best he could. Showing her all the love he carried for her within his heart.

His shirt, her shirt, and everything else was discarding in record time. Inside they felt the need to move quickly, to connect as one as soon as humanly possible. But in Jack's heart, he wanted to take his time with her. Much like before. He slowly lowered her back onto the bed, hovering over her, taking in all her features. She let out a loud moan as he kissed his way to each of his favorite freckles. First the one resting on her cheek bone, then down to her bare shoulder, and lastly making his way to his favorite just below that, in the place that was for only him to see.

"I love being your wife." She gasped.

He grinned back. "And I love being your husband."


	27. The Hours

The Hours

11:00PM

They collapsed together on the bed, still clinging to each other, breathing in deep as they waited for their heart rates to slow back to normal. Jack was in heaven as he rested his lips on Elizabeth's bare shoulder as she laid still against him, wrapped up in his protective arms. Neither wanted to be far apart, even after all they'd just shared.

Elizabeth's lips released a moan of contentment. Here everything felt safe and right. She smiled as she remembered how it felt the first time she was held in his warm embrace. She'd known then that with him was where she belonged.

"I love these arms," Elizabeth said, running her fingers over his biceps. "Huh, you've really been working out over there haven't you?" She giggled, giving his arm a good squeeze.

"Yeah well, it gives me something to do when I miss you too much." He kissed her shoulder again softly.

"Now that I completely understand. Why do you think I got the treadmill from Lee?"

"I know, I can tell you've used it too. Look at these legs." He ran his hand over her calf and up her thigh, making her giggle again. "Absolutely perfect. Though to be fair, they've always been." He kissed her again.

Elizabeth rolled onto her back, gazing up into Jack's deep brown eyes. She lifted her hand to play with the hair that was falling down in front of his eyes. "Your hair's getting a little long again."

"Yeah, I should've gotten a trim while I was here." He blew the loose hair out of his eyes. "You didn't happen to bring the trimmer did you?" he joked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She smiled proudly.

"Well then, maybe we should trim my hair and then… take a shower?"

"We huh?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Yes." He spoke drawn out. "We."

12:30 AM

They laid in bed again as Jack rubbed his hand over his damp freshly cut hair.

"Thanks for cutting my hair. I know you like it longer but it's so much easier this way over there. Especially on patrols."

"I understand. Besides, you look kind of... sexy this way."

"Really?" he grinned.

"Mhmm. Doesn't mean I don't prefer it a little longer but, this works too."

They laid there quietly for a bit, getting lost in each others gaze. Elizabeth was trying to memorize his face, his smile, everything.

"You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," she said eventually, adjusting in the bed.

"I'm fine, I'll just sleep on the plane."

"Jack…" she questioned.

"Listen, I'm not wasting what little time I have left here sleeping." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?"

"Stare at you?"

"Um, okay," she giggled. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm, you pick."

1:00 AM

"Cheater!" Jack called out.

"I'm not cheating!"

"Yes you are!"

"How could I possibly be cheating!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know, lets see... you're here and I'm there."

"Oh for the love of everything! I'm not cheating."

"I don't believe you."

"Seriously? Fine! Reminded me never to play Phase 10 with you again," she laughed.

"It's a fun game. You know, when your wife isn't cheating."

"Jack Thornton!" She threw herself backward into the pillows and laughed. Causing the cards to spread further over the bed.

"I love hearing your laugh." He smiled picking up the cards.

"Well that's good. No one makes me laugh as much as you do babe."

"Glad to hear it." He said moving in for a kiss. "And you were cheating. YIKES!" He yelled as Elizabeth hit him square in the face with a pillow. Causing him to fall back off the side of the bed.

"And you're a horrible loser." She laughed as she watched him pick himself up off the ground. "But I love you anyway."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Yes. Completely." She kissed him deeply. Wanting to get as many kisses in as she could before the sun rose.

"So what's next?" He asked when they eventually pulled apart. "Another game? Or we could…" She stopped him mid sentence, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Nibbling at his bottom lip as she kissed him. "Hmm, exercise it is."

2:00 AM

"Okay, reason for this trip aside, this has been amazing." Jack was once again trying to catch his breath.

"Uh huh." Elizabeth took in a deep breath as well. Feeling completely loved and a little exhausted. "I'm going to sleep for a week after all this," she teased.

"Oh I wish I could." He laughed. "Shane's going to hate me for all this love and attention I've gotten." Jack grinned, folding his hands up behind his head.

"You aren't going to tell him about all this are you?" Elizabeth sat up, a little mortified.

He kissed her lips gently. "No. Well, not really."

"Jarrick Aaron Thornton!" she yelled flicked his shoulder.

"What? Alright, if it comes up all I'll say is that I love you." He spoke kissing her right cheek. "And that we made up a little for lost time. Is that okay?" He asked, kissing her left cheek.

"Alright… I suppose if that's ALL you say." They giggled together.

"I think it's cute you got all nervous about that."

"Why's that?"

"Elizabeth, are you really trying to tell me you and Faith never talk about us? Be honest now." He smiled showing off his dimples.

"No of course not!" He gave her a knowing look. "Well, maybe a little." She laughed, covering her reddening face.

"You do, don't you?" He laughed. "What kind of things do you say, huh? Tell me." He moved closer to tickle her.

"Nothing! I say nothing!" She laughed uncontrollably as he continued to tickle her. "Alright! Alright! I say… that I can't keep my hands to myself around you and that when you come home for good, I don't plan on even trying."

"I love you." He laughed.

"And I you." She kissed him before curling back up, completely relaxed again in his arms. "Jack?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"Can I ask you a silly question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"While we're talking about things like this… those pictures I sent you, where do you… keep them?"

"Worried I left them back in Afghanistan where someone could find them?" He teased.

"No. Well, sort of. I don't know." She buried her face in the pillow. A little embarrassed she even asked.

"It's not a bad question, and I'm happy to answer if you want." He smiled as she nodded from the pillow. Jack got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out his jacket. "I carry them with me all the time." He tossed his jacket onto the bed next to her.

She reached into the chest pocket he pointed to, pulling out a worn white envelope. The writing on the front said. "To Elizabeth Thornton." She opened it and found the pictures she'd sent wrapped in a letter.

"Don't read the letter, please." He said quickly.

"Okay. Why's it addressed it me?" She looked at him confused. His face grew serious has he tried to decided how to answer.

"Many solider write letters to their loved ones incase the worst should happen."

"Oh."

"I keep the pictures there so if… if anything were to happen, the letter and pictures would go to you and you alone."

"So it's a goodbye letter?" she said just above a whisper.

"One I don't plan on you ever having to read but I…"

"I understand." she quickly said, with a lot more of a tone than she intended.

They sat quietly, and perfectly still. Neither liking the turn the conversation had taken so quickly. With reality showing its ugly head once again Elizabeth looked at Jack, seeing the pain in his eyes. He needed her to feel safe and okay with his leaving. She wasn't sure she could give that to him but she'd try. She decided to steer their conversation back to a happier place. "Jack?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"What do you see for us when you return?"

The question made him smile. He'd dreamed about this a lot over the past few months. He was more than happy to share his dreams. Dreams he had every intention of living out with her.

"I see us vacationing in the Cape, or in the mountains, anyway really. Me visiting you at work with a hot chai latte just for you." She laughed. "Dinners out with Rosie and Lee, maybe Shane and Faith too. I see us relaxing on the back patio in the hammock, watching the night stars. Most importantly I see the two of us, simply enjoying being together."

"Mmm, I like all that."

Jack sighed as he noticed the green numbers on the alarm clock. No matter how much he prayed for time to stop, it just kept ticking away.

"A few more hours," he said, rolling over to kiss Elizabeth. "What should we do now?"

Elizabeth sighed as her hand ran along the side of Jack's face, receiving a kiss on her fingers as they glided past his lips.

3:00 AM

"I can't believe you're making me snickerdoodles at 3 in the morning." Jack laughed. He leaned against the counter next to Elizabeth in the small loft kitchen.

"They're your favorite right?" She reached across him for the eggs. Her arm sliding against his abs.

"Yes, but you don't have to do this."

"You said once that you loved watching me cook, and I love making things for you. So it's a win win" She shrugged with a smile.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"By making me so lucky." She turned her head slightly to reach his cheek with her lips. "If you have to leave, which I know you do, at least I can send you off with something tasty to snack on."

3:45 AM

While the cookies baked, they curled up in the large arm chair over by the fireplace. Taking turns picking poems and reading aloud to each other from a book Jack had found on the shelf.

"Ah, here's another good one." Jack said clearing his throat.

"I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart

I am never without it, anywhere I go you go, my dear

and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling.

I fear no fate, for you are my fate, my sweet

I want no world, for beautiful you are my world..."

"EE Cummings?" He nodded. "It's beautiful, Jack."

"Your turn." He handed her the book. She flipped through it for a bit before closing it. "What is it?

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails…"

"First Corinthians."

"It's my favorite."

Jack tighten his grip on her wife. Soaking up the moment.

5:00 AM

The sun was now starting to rise above the mountains and they hadn't slept a wink. If they weren't busy acting out their love, they were holding each other or talking. Now it was time for Jack to pack and ready himself for his return.

He stood next to the bed dressed in his combat pants and tan shirt, dog tags hanging around his neck, mentally going through his checklist.

"Here," Elizabeth spoke softly, handing him a plastic bag. "Its some new socks and underwear. A few new shirts too."

"Thank you, beautiful." He said kissing her cheek. He took the bag from her and emptied it into his bag. "Before I forget, this is for Faith and Philip, from Shane."

Elizabeth took the envelope from Jack and immediately placed it in her suitcase for safe keeping. Suddenly remember something she had for Shane too.

"Here, can't believe I forgot. Its pictures and notes from Faith and Philip."

"I'll make sure he gets it." Jack placed the large envelope in his carry on so nothing would happen to it.

"I wish I knew when you'd be back," she whispered, rubbing his back.

"I know. Me too." He closed up his bag and reached for her. Pulling her close to his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "Just remember, I will come back."

She nodded as she buried her face in his chest. Wishing they could be sure.

6:30 AM

Jack grabbed his things as they headed down towards the house. As they entered the kitchen they found Elizabeth's parents sitting with Charlotte, enjoying a cup of coffee at the island.

"Good morning you two." William said, giving them a sympathetic smile.

"Morning." Elizabeth walked over taking the last seat at the island next to her dad. Jack made coffee for the two of them and placed Elizabeths in front of her. She leaned back against him as he stood behind her, one arm firmly holding her against his chest.

"How are you feeling Jack?" William asked.

"I'm okay, I think. Ready to finish the mission. The sooner I do that the sooner I come home." He kissed Elizabeth's head, making her smile.

"I think we're all looking forward to that day. Though, probably not as much as this one." William nodded towards his daughter.

"Nope, probably not." Elizabeth smiled lovingly up at Jack.

"Were you two always this cute?" Julie asked as she entered. Still in her pink pj pants and grey college hoodie.

"Yes they were." Grace grinned. "I think it's adorable."

"I agree." Charlotte said with a smile. "My Tom and I had a feeling the moment Jack introduced us to Lizzie that she was special, and look at them now."

"Yup, sickeningly cute." Julie laughed.

"What can I say. She's the love of my life." Jack stated, making Elizabeth blush.

"Wow, don't raise the bar too high for me bro." Tom added as he entered. Giving Julie a kiss on the cheek as he passed by. His words made everyone laugh.

"Well now that we're all here, shall we have some breakfast?" Charlotte somberly offered and everyone nodded. "What would you like Jack? Pancakes, french toast, waffles?"

"Mom, you're spoiling me."

"Jack, let me. Please?" Her asking was almost pleading.

"Ok. French toast please."

"With home fries and bacon, coming up!" Charlotte exclaimed as Jack shook his head.

"I'll help you," Grace offered, giving her seat to Julie.

"My mom is going to make me so fat," Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"Good thing we've been getting so much exercise the past 48 hours," she whispered back with a grin.

William sat there next to her choking on his coffee. His middle daughter hadn't whisper quietly enough.

"Oh, Dad I um…"

"It's fine sweetheart." He laughed along with Tom and Julie as Jack handed him a napkin.

"Nice one sweetheart…" Jack laughed, now fully embarrassed.

8:00 AM

Before they knew it, it was time to leave for the airport. William and Grace said their goodbyes at the house before heading back to Boston. Charlotte, who hated crying in public, decided to have a tearful goodbye at home. When it was time, Tom and Julie piled into Charlotte's truck with Jack and Elizabeth and headed for the airport.

The ride was quiet. No one knew what to say. Jack held firmly to Elizabeth's hand in the backseat, resting his head on hers.

Once parked in the large cement parking structure at the busy air port, Tom went around the back grabbing his brothers bag and putting it on his back.

"I got it Tom." Jack reached for the bag.

"Na, let me. Least I can do." Jack looked at his little brother. He wasn't so little anymore. At some point he'd grown up. He was still Tom, goofy and mischievous; but also a good man. A man who was nervous, and not ready to let go of his big brother.

Elizabeth stood back with Julie and Tom as Jack checked in for his flight.

"You ready for this sister?" Julie asked, linking her arm through Elizabeths.

"No, but I can do this." Elizabeth stood strong trying to muster all the confidence she could.

"I know you can." Julie pulled her closer.

Tom watched the Thatcher sisters, seeing in them the same closeness he felt with Jack. He walked up towards his brother.

"How you feeling Jack?" He said once he was standing next to him in line.

Jack simply nodded. His nervousness showing through clear as day.

"You've got this," Tom said giving his brother a reassuring smack on the back.

"I'll be alright." Jack turned to see Elizabeth and Julie talking and not paying attention to them. "Did the plan work?"

"Yeah, it's in place Romeo. Don't you worry." Tom smiled. "Look you have to come home, alright? I've got a lot to learn from you about being a good husband. From what I can see, you're the best around."

"I learned a lot from Dad," he smiled a little. "Mr. Thatcher's not a bad model either."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm serious, alright? No unnecessary heroics over there."

"I'll do my best."

Sitting over on a bench waiting for the men, Julie and Elizabeth watch the brothers talking. Elizabeth was glad they were getting a little more time together.

"This is hard for Tom." Elizabeth said. "He's lost a lot in his life. Be patient with him okay?"

"I will. It's weird, I feel like he's always waiting for the next shoe to drop, and with Jack going back…" she sighed. "I don't think he'd survive losing Jack."

"I know the feeling," Elizabeth spoke dryly. Julie tightly wrapped her arm around Elizabeth. "I'm okay. I just don't like this part."

"All set," Jack said as he and Tom came back. He took Elizabeth's hand and brought it to his lips. Elizabeth let go to wrap her arms around his waist.

"We're gonna take a walk. Meet you at security in a bit alright?" Tom suggested, wanting to give them a moment.

"Thanks bud."

Neither on said anything for a while. "Sweetheart?" Jack lifted her chin towards him. "You okay?"

"I'm trying to be," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Tell what me what you need me to say. What can I do to make this better?" he pleaded.

She looked up at Jack. He wanted so much to make it all okay. She loved that about him.

"Tell me your favorite memory of us."

"Really?" He gave a small laugh.

"Really."

He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. He had so many memories to choose from.

"I can't chose a favorite. I love them all. But I guess I can tell you one of them that's been on my mind." She nodded.

"Do you remember the summer my dad died? You came and stayed at the house for a while?" She nodded. "I remember, laying in your arms every night." He laughed under his breath. "Mom made an exception to the whole no sleeping in the same space rule. I think she knew how much I needed you. Anyway, I had nightmares at first but then I'd wake up and feel your arms around me and everything was ok. Not great, because well, you know. But I knew it was going to be okay, because I had you."

"This is not what I was expecting." She gave him a tiny laugh.

"You asked me then if we should postpone the wedding. Remember what I said?"

"You said 'No, I'm not spending any longer than I have to not being your husband. Whatever challenges we face, we can face them together.'"

"That's right. We are meant to have life together, Elizabeth. This time right now is just a challenge, and we're facing it, together. You have to believe that."

"I do. I really do." She kissed him, conveying as best as she could that she was going to be okay. They walked hand in hand towards security. Whether they liked it or not, it was time.

Jack let go of Elizabeth, hugging his brother hard. "I'm proud of you Tom."

"You too, big brother."

"You'll take care of her today?" Jack whispered.

"I will. You just worry about yourself okay?"

Jack turned to Julie, giving her a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. "Love you Jules."

"You too Jackers." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. He despised that nickname when he first meet Julie, but in time it grew on him. "And don't worry, I'll look out for them both," she whispered in his ear.

"I know you will."

Julie and Tom stepped back to allow Jack and Elizabeth to do their goodbye in private.

"Here we go again," she said, trying to stay strong.

"I will come home to you." He cupped her face as he gazed deeply into her glistening blue eyes.

"You better. Or you'll be in big trouble Captain," she smirked through her tears.

"That's my girl." He kissed her slow and passionately.

"Wow. Why don't you kiss me like that?" Julie teased Tom as she watched from across the room.

"For goodness sakes would you give them a moment?" Tom laughed turning her to face away from them. "And I don't kiss you like that because a) we aren't married and b) would you want me to go off a fight in a war for months at a time and have to deal with the possibility of me well… you know."

"No." Julie looked over her shoulder at them again, shedding a few more tears.

"Well there you go." Tom leaned in giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"How do they do it, Tom? There's just so much amazing love between them and yet they have to go through this. It doesn't seem right."

"Jack always felt called to serve, even when we were kids. As for them, they love each other. I imagine that makes it all worth it." He pulled her close, his heart hurting for Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack pulled back from Elizabeth, resting his forehead on hers. He was fighting his own tears as he softly sang to her.

" _What I'd give_

 _What I'd do_

 _Knowing I'm not there for you_

 _Makes it so hard to leave_

 _What I'd give_

 _What I'd do_

 _Anything to get me home to you_

 _And this time I'll stay"_

He kissed her forehead before continuing.

" _Wait for me, Ever so patiently"_

" _Our deployment song."_ She thought with a smile as she tearfully joined him.

" _You're everything I've ever dreamed of having and it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me"_

They shared one last long kiss. Kissing the other as if there was no tomorrow. A true expression of their tremendous love.

Her grip tightened in the back of his neck. She would've given anything not to let go of him, but she'd have to. He held her tightly around the waist. Wishing for nothing more than to simply disappear with her. Spending that last 48 hours with her was a blessing, but he wanted more. He knew no matter how long he had, it still wouldn't be enough.

"I will come home," he whispered again. "I'm not done loving you."

Tears streamed down her face at his words. "I'll never be done loving you." With one final touch of their lips, he turned and walked away.

Tom and Julie walked up on either side of Elizabeth and watched Jack walk through security giving them a wave as he walked out of sight.

"So, who's up for some ice cream?" Tom sweetly spoke, wrapping his arm lovingly around his sister-in-law.

"Tom, it's not even noon yet." Elizabeth let out a small laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"Who cares? There's a Ben and Jerry's down the street. Come on, you know you want to!" he sang, trying to convince her.

She watched the corner where Jack had just been, taking a deep breath she nodded without saying a word.

"Wonderful!" Julie smiled. "Let's call Charlotte to meet us there. She could probably use a little sugar too." They walked off arm and arm back towards the truck. Giving Elizabeth all the support they could.

After climbing inside the truck, Julie found an envelope sitting on the back seat next to her.

'Elizabeth, look!" She handed the envelope up front to her sister with a big grin on her face.

"Julie, what is this?" Elizabeth asked without really looking.

"I don't know, it was just sitting here."

"Open it." Tom told her softly with a smile.

Elizabeth took a look at the envelope. It had Jack's favorite nickname for her, "Beautiful" written across the front. She took a deep breath and careful opened it.

"It's a note, from Jack." she said through fresh tears.

" _Beautiful, I love you more than I could ever express. You are my joy, my peace, my true great love, my Elizabeth._

 _Yours Forever, Jack"_


	28. Back to Normal

Back to "Normal"

It had been a week since Jack returned to Camp Eagle, Afghanistan. He was happy to be back and see that his men were recovering well both emotionally and physically. However Elizabeth was never far from his mind and he missed her even more than before. He tried hard to cope by diving headfirst into his work, remembering the sooner they completed their mission, the sooner he'd get to go home.

As he was taking a break from his duties to walk around and get some fresh air, he kept replaying different parts of his visit to the states in his mind. Mostly what it felt like to be near Elizabeth again. He smiled as he thought of the feeling of her warm body lying next to him, the sound of her voice, or the way she looked as she made cookies for him, all of which he'd eaten by now.

"Captain Thornton?" An army major called out as Jack walked past.

"Evening Major Jones. How can I help you?" Jack said saluting the officer.

"Well as you know I lead a support group here for the soldiers."

"Yes, I've heard good things about it."

"Oh well, that's good to hear. The group is a little bigger now. We have a number of men from Charlie company coming since Posts death."

"I'm sure. Glad they're getting some help."

"Yes. I haven't seen any from your company though. It's fine if everyone is doing ok, just thought I'd reach out just in case."

"Thank you for your concern. I was gone for a bit after that mission but I've been trying to check in with each of them. I know a few men are really struggling with Doug's death. Sergeant Wyatt did what he could, but he's said this isn't his area of expertise," Jack said with a small laugh.

"Understood Captain. Well if it helps, we meet again at 2000 hours and we welcome anyone who's interested."

"Thanks. I'll look into it." Jack saluted and went on his way. He walked over to one of the tables and pulled out one of his dad's letters. Jack had spent a lot of time reading over the letters since he returned. It was hard at times, but he enjoyed feeling connected again to his father. The conversation with Major Jones reminded him of something his dad had written.

" _Dear Charlotte,_

 _Things here are alright. Each day seems to grow longer and longer and I can't tell you how much I miss you and boys. Your note about Tommy's loose tooth was hysterical. I can't believe Jack tried to convince him he was loosing his teeth forever. What a big brother thing to do! So funny. Hope Tommy's recovered now. Give them both hugs for me._

 _Overall I'm doing fine. I have men that I'm worried about though. Adams meant a lot to them and they just can't seem to process the loss. It's not like we're really set up out here to do much. There's a chaplain and the guys seems to like him alright but they won't go to him about this. Afraid of looking weak, I guess. It's a common stigma among servicemen._

 _I love you Char, I hope to be back to you soon._

 _Tom"_

Jack folded the letter back up and kept thinking about his men. Wyatt had shared with Jack earlier that PCF Weaver seemed to be taking all that happened very hard. He was young, and from what they could tell, this one of the hardest things he'd gone through. Jack had taken it under advisement and kept a close eye on the young soldier since his return.

He checked his watch, just an hour before the majors session. "Perfect." He smiled, an idea coming to him.

"Hey Sergeant?" Jack called over to Wyatt as he passed by.

"Yes sir?"

"Call up the men, I wanna have a talk with them."

It didn't take long to wrangle the men. Most of them had been resting in the barracks, a few others were in the morale tent. Once all were accounted for Jack cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Evening everyone, I know its your free time so I'll make this brief. Many of you know Major Jones, one of the chaplains here with us. He was talking to me today about these support sessions he's leading to help soldiers here deal with deployment and the hardships of war. Now I know what some of you might think. "I'm a soldier, I don't need to sit in a circle and talk about my feelings."" He said mimicking Sergeant Wyatt.

"Are you trying to sound like me, Captain? Wyatt laughed.

"Of course not, Sergeant." Jack winked, causing some of the men to laugh. "Anyway, if that's your mentality I want to encourage you to knock it off. We're all human here and sometimes life hits us between the eyes and it sucks. There is no shame in feeling however you're feeling or in going to a meeting, understood?"

"Yes Captain," the men responded.

"Alright then. Next session is at 2000 hours. Anyone who wants to attend can join me. That's right, I'll be there too. Dismissed." With that the men dispersed for dinner, Jack and Wyatt not far behind.

….

Stateside, Elizabeth was settling back into her school routine. Missing Jack with every step.

"Alright class." Elizabeth called out to her students. "I received a fantastic report from your substitute. Thank you for being the wonderful students I know you are."

"You're welcome," the class called back with giggles.

"Now, we have a little more time before we head down to Mrs. Montgomery's for music. Does anyone have anything they'd like to share about their week?" Hands flew up all across the room. "Yes, James."

"Mom and I made another care package for Dad. He says he really likes them a lot. This time we put in those little red fish candies. They're his favorite. Mom said we can watch where the package is on the computer, it's kind of like a game. Last night it was in Germany."

"Oh, that means it will probably be on a plane to Afghanistan very soon!" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah! That's what Mom said!" James was excited.

"Anyone else?" she asked as James took his seat. "Alright Ruby."

"My mom went to a funeral this week. One of the men that worked with Daddy got hurt really bad and died."

"Mine too," a number of kids called out with concerned faces.

"Isn't that why you were gone too Mrs. Thornton? Someone died?"

She took a deep breath. Maybe she shouldn't have asked about their weeks. "Yes, I went to Vermont for the funeral for a friend that had been serving with Captain Thornton. It was very sad. Now, tell me how you all feeling with all this?"

"I'm a little scared," Ruby said with a shrug. "Mom's been really upset." A number of the kids nodded, thinking of their own families.

Elizabeth looked around the room. She wanted to do something to help their little hearts. She could imagine how their moms felt, probably very similar to how she felt. "Alright children, it's time to go to music and then you'll be off to lunch and recess; but when you get back I have a special project for you."

"What is it?" Opal asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Elizabeth smiled just as the bell rang. Once the kids were settled in music, she walked down the hall to Faiths office.

"Faith! I need your help."

"Whats up?" she said spinning around in her chair.

"I need a project…"

….

At the Fort Hope hospital, Peter sat in a cold exam room. After months of rehab, he was finally starting to feel more like his old self. The pain was almost completely gone and from what he could see, he was showing real improvement. He hardly needed the crutches anymore. Though he had been instructed to continue with them some to lower his risk of re-injury.

What he was most anxious for was being cleared to return to active duty. The idea of returning to his unit while they were still deployed was gone, as they were due to return to Georgia within the week. He wanted to know that he could still be a soldier, and return to them someday.

He sat there in a chair, bouncing his good knee 100 times a minutes.

"You know you keep that up you might hurt that leg too," Frank teased.

"Sorry, nervous habit."

"I know it. Your mom does the same. She also does it on Sundays when my sermon goes on too long." They laughed together.

"Thanks again for coming to these Dad. With the baby and all I hate making Clara do it."

"I'm happy to do it, Peter. Anytime."

It didn't take long for Peter to start bouncing his leg again. "Why do they make patients wait so long," he groaned.

"I use to think it was a billing thing so they could charge more." Frank laughed. "Nowadays I'm not sure."

*knock knock*

"Corporal Stanton?" Peter stood as the doctor entered. "Climb up here and let's take a look."

Peter did all the stretches and moves the doctor asked of him. He was pleased with himself. He searched the doctor's face for any indication of what he might but thinking. He seemed happy with the progress, but then Peter remembered it wasn't this doctor alone he needed to impress.

"You are aware that the medical review board will be meeting to discuss your progress at the end of the week?" the doctor asked as he reviewed the file.

"Yes sir." Peter was nervous. The medical review boards job was to decide his fate within the army. He still wasn't combat ready, but he knew he would be again and was willing to work hard for it. The board just needed to see that it was possible in a timely fashion. "Can you give me an idea if it's looking good or not?" Peter asked. "I hardly need the crutches now and I'm completely off the prescription pain meds."

"You know that's all for the board to decide."

"But I'm sure you give them recommendations, correct?" Frank asked with a stern face. He knew what Peter wanted, and he came prepared to fight for his son.

"Yes, I do give them my medical opinion. What they do with that is out of my hands." Both Peter and Frank stared at him. "Okay look, from what I can see Corporal, you are healing very well. Now is that to say you're healing fast enough for the Army, that's all up to them. You'll know by the end of the week. Until then, keep up the good work and I'll see you next week ok?"

"Yes Major, thank you." Peter sat still as he watched the doctor leave before laying back in frustration on the exam table.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but that wasn't bad news." Frank moved to stand next to Peter.

"It wasn't really good news either." Peter rubbed his eyes. "I'm a solider, Dad. I don't want to be anything else."

"I know. Say, I've got more time before my afternoon meeting at church. What do you say we grab a bite to eat?"

Peter nodded. "Sure, Dad. That'd be fun."

….

Elizabeth was back in her classroom setting out stacks of colored paper, markers and other fun crafty items.

"There. This should do I think." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Mrs. Thornton, what are we doing?" Timmy asked as he and the rest of his classmates entered the room.

"Take your seats children and I'll explain." She waited as they followed directions. "Now I know this deployment has been hard for most of you. It's been hard for me too. I also know that our loved ones love it when we send them pictures and notes from home, telling them that we love and miss them. So today as part of our english assignment, we are going to make little sketchbook journals!"

The whole class seemed to jump with excitement.

"Each day, I want you to write notes in your journal and draw a picture to illustrate your entry. In two weeks we'll send them off in a big box to our loved ones at camp Eagle."

For the next hour the student worked diligently on creating their journals.

….

After grabbing a bite to eat with Frank, Peter walked back into the quiet house. Abigail and Frank were at work and Cody and Becky would be at school for a couple more hours. He carefully walked down the hall to his and Clara's bedroom. Neglecting to use his crutch.

From the doorway he could see his beautiful wife nursing their daughter. _"What am I going to do if I'm out of the army. How am I going to take care of them?"_ thought to himself.

"Hey you." Clara gave him a smile when she saw him there.

"Hey."

"How was your appointment?"

"Meh." He collapsed next to her on the bed. "I still don't really know anything."

"But you're getting better right?" She moved to put the now sleeping baby back in her bassinet.

"Yes, but maybe not enough." He stared up at the ceiling. "The medical review board will meet soon to decide my future."

She thought for a moment before asking what was on her heart. "Do you think there's a chance they'll discharge you?"

"Let's not thinking about that." He groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Okay but, would it really be so bad?"

"What?" He sat straight up.

"I just meant it may not be the worst thing, right?" Clara said sheepishly. By the look on her husband's face, she knew she said something he didn't like. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, what do you mean? Not the worst thing?"

"I guess I mean if you can't be a combat soldier, maybe you can move on to something else."

"Like what? What would I do?"

"I don't know… something safer, where you're not leaving us for months at a time." A little bit of bitterness leaked out in her tone.

"Clara, I'm a soldier. You know that. In fact you knew that when we got married." His voice was growing more tense.

"I know Pete I just… look at what we've gone through! Look at what happened with Jack's friend and the man in Shane's company!"

"That's part of the job," he spoke dryly.

"Oh now come on Pete! Enough with the party lines!"

"It's not a party line, it's the truth! Its horrible and sad but we all knew what we were signing up for."

"Well maybe I didn't," she grumbled under her breath as she walked out of the room.

"No? So what, you don't want to be with me anymore?" His voice was now angry as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I love you, you know that!" Clara was growing more and more frustrated with the conversation that seemed to be heading nowhere.

"So what is it Clara? You're hoping I lose my job? Is that it?" She said nothing. "Tell me Clara, are you hoping for a medical discharge?" His voice getting louder.

"Yes!" she regretted the word as soon as it was out, but there was no taking it back now. "Where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the door.

"Out."

"But you haven't been cleared to drive yet and you don't have your crutches!" she called out as the front door slammed shut.

….

Jack was pleased with the turnout at Major Jones group session. The men he was most concerned about had all come and even a few he hadn't realized were still struggling. When the session was over, PCFs Weaver and Parker thanked him for his support and encouraging them to go.

Unknown to the men in the session, General Avery had been standing outside listening, a content grin on his face.

Jack was the last to leave the session, giving the general the opportunity he was looking for.

"I knew I wasn't wrong about you." General Avery said walking up behind Jack.

"Me sir?" Jack turned around surprised.

"Yes. Do remember the first time we met Jack?"

"Yes sir, I was just a cadet. It was at my father-in-law's birthday party in Boston."

"Yes it was." he laughed. "William and I were old friends. He talked a lot about this young cadet who'd stolen his middle daughters heart. He was always excited to introduce me to his future son-in-law that night."

"We weren't engaged yet though." Jack laughed.

"No you weren't, but William said he knew the moment he met you, you were going to be apart of their family. I knew then just from talking to you that you'd make a great leader. I heard what you did for your men today. Trying to remove the stigma of seeking help when it's needed, going yourself as an example. That's fine work Jack."

"Thank you sir. Just doing what I could."

"Of course. You have a bright future here Jack. The army's lucky to have you." With that he was off.

The next day Jack was standing at a table looking over maps of the area with some of the other officers, all trying to formulate a plan. Everyone was ready to end this deployment. They just had to get the area into a better place first, and help the local army prepare to handle it for themselves.

Jack looked up from the maps as the door opened.

"Captain Thornton!" Shane grinned.

"Captain Cantrell!" The two friends hugged. They hadn't seen each other since Jack returned. "Welcome back. How was patrol?"

"Not terrible. How was your trip?"

"Horrible, yet great. Seeing Elizabeth and the family made all the difference."

"I'm sure. You got time for a walk?"

"Sure." Jack turned to the other officers and said goodbye.

Once outside they walked towards their bunks. Shane went to his bunk to drop off his gear while Jack went to grab an envelope from his. He headed back towards Shane's room, hearing him groan as he reached the doorway.

"Long patrol?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Kind of, yeah. A whole week of sleeping on the ground and walking all over the dang desert. Gained some good intel though so at least there's that."

"Yeah, I heard we'll be having a briefing at 1400 hours?"

"Yup. Hey whatcha got there?" Shane pointed to the envelope in Jack's hands.

"Something for you." Jack handed it over with a grin. "Special delivery from Faith."

"Really?" Shane's face lit up. Things had been so crazy, he'd hardly talked to Faith at all, let alone Philip. Most of the times he was available to call or skype Philip was already off in bed. He opened the envelope and laughed. Pulling out a few hand drawn pictures his son had done as well as photos of him and Faith. "This is just what I needed." Shane smiled as he wiped a small tear from his eye.

"You missing them a lot right now?"

"I do. So much."

"Have you heard anything? Are we any closer to getting home?" Jack asked already knowing the answer, but he had to ask.

Shane sighed. "I wish I knew. I'd like to think so. I'm sure they'll go over this at the briefing, but we think we found their main compound. Where all their leaders have be hiding and where they do a lot of recruitment. The problem has been getting close enough to confirm it and then figure out what to do about it."

"Shane, if we can flush them out, get the upper hand we could finish this!"

"I know. Believe me." Shane looked at the pictures in his hands. Wanting more than anything to hold his wife again. "So, how's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"She's good." Jack smiled a little. "The trip was hard, and I still wish it didn't have to happen but being with Elizabeth again was… amazing. But to leave her again? Shane I can't tell you how much I wanted to stay."

"I'm sure. Honestly I felt sorry for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think if I got to go and see Faith again, hold her, be with her like before, it would make coming back to this mess unbearable."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. I feel like a jerk for leaving this time. I love my job. I love feeling like I'm making a difference, and following my dreams but…"

"But you have dreams with Elizabeth too."

"Exactly."

Shane looked down at the hand draw art from Philip. It was a picture of the two of them fishing. Since the death of Post and Burke, Shane had been considering leaving the army when his contract was up. They wanted another kid, and he felt like he was missing a lot of Philip's life. He just wasn't sure yet.

"Did Elizabeth say how Faith with holding up?"

"Yeah. She's doing well. Had a heck of a scare when the casualty officers seemed to be outside her house. That shook her up a lot."

"Oh I could strangle them. Scaring her like that," Shane growled.

"They didn't mean to. You heard how that went down right?" Jack asked.

"I know…" Shane placed the envelope down with his things. "You hungry? How about we get some chow before the meeting?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jack smiled and they were off.

….

Elizabeth was sitting at her dining room table looking over all the contents of the wooden box of memories. Each day since Jack left she found herself sitting and going through everything she had opened thus far. She picked up a light colored blue envelope with fish drawn on it and laughed.

"I think I know what you are." She smiled.

*ding dong* *ding dong*

She looked at the clock, not expecting anyone she cautiously walked towards the door.

"Don't be a notification officer… Don't be a notification officer..." She repeated as she reached for the handle. Letting out a sigh of relief as she opened it.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Clara! Hi! I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I should have called first. I just had to get out of the house and…" she spoke fast, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about it. Come on in. Hi Lily girl, you are getting so big."

"She is." Clara smiled as she handed the baby carrier over to Elizabeth. She took off her jacket and shoes, leaving them by the door.

Elizabeth made some tea and they moved to sit in the living room together. Clara looked tired and stress. Elizabeth could tell something big was going on, but knew Clara would open up when she was ready.

Lily began to fuss in Elizabeth's arms. She stood and walked her around the living room, talking soothingly to her.

"You're a natural Elizabeth." Clara smiled. "Have a lot of experience?"

"Not really. My older sister has a young son that I adore but other than that my experience has mostly been with school aged children." Clara nodded.

After a while of talking about nothing in particular, Clara opened up. "So Pete had another appointment yesterday."

"How did that go?" Elizabeth asked.

"They say the medical review board will meet soon to discuss his future with the army."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Always. Whatever is said stays between the two of us. Well, three." They laughed looking down at the now sleeping baby.

"I feel like a horrible wife, but part of me is…." she sighed. "I'm hoping for a medical discharge."

"Does Peter know that?"

"He does now." she rolled her eyes. "I said it and I shouldn't have and he's furious at me. He stormed out yesterday and didn't come back till late. When he did we fought again. Says he's not good at anything else and doesn't want to be anything else. Now he won't talk. Says there's nothing to discuss. I screwed up Elizabeth." Clara said full of tears.

Elizabeth carefully laid Lily back into her carrier and went to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Everything you're thinking and feeling right now is completely normal. It's only natural to want our loved ones safe. Especially our husbands."

"I could have expressed it nicer." Clara said wiping her eyes.

"Well, maybe." Elizabeth gave a soft smile. "Our men are very sensitive about these things. For them, being soldier isn't just a job. Its an identity, a family. For Peter, it's also a link to his father."

Clara hung her head. "I'm such an idiot, I didn't think of it that way. All I was thinking was keeping my family together and safe."

"Which he can't fault you for!"

"You didn't see the look on his face, it was as if I betrayed him and the army." Clara throw her hands up in the air.

"May I ask, if he's allowed to continue to serve, we'll you be okay? Will you support him?"

"Of course I will, he's my husband. He's the love of my life."

"He may need you to tell him that right now. He probably feels like his whole life is in flux. Knowing that no matter happens you'll face it together, that could mean everything to him." She thought back to her conversation with Jack in the airport, tugging on her star necklace he'd given her years ago.

"You're right. Ugh, I can't believe I made such a mess out of it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It sounds like you both lost your way a bit. Just talk to him, get it all out in the open and make it clear you will be supportive whatever comes."

Clara smiled. "You're starting to sound like my mother-in-law."

"Oh? Well she's given me so much advice over the years, I guess it only makes sense it would start to come out eventually." They laughed.

After 2 cups of tea and lots of baby cuddles, Elizabeth said bye to Clara. She needed to get Peter to talk and clear the air. Elizabeth wished her luck and gave her hug before closing the door.

Walking back to the kitchen table, picking up the blue envelope from before. She careful broke the seal and pulled out a picture. It was of her and Jack sitting by a statue at Faneuil Hall in Boston. They were sitting cheek to cheek, with his arm around her, holding her tightly.

 _ **The week before Rosie and Lee's wedding...**_

Elizabeth sat on a bench inside the Boston Aquarium. It was one of her favorite places to go to think and be alone. She loved to just sit and watch all the fish and turtles swim around the giant cylinder tank at the center of the large building.

She was missing Jack terribly. It had been weeks since she'd seen him. Elizabeth had stayed with him in Vermont after his dad's funeral till he left for his first training. The past few weeks felt more like a year. He was allowed one phone call a week, which she had suggested he use to call Charlotte and he did all but once. He could email when he had time, which wasn't often and there was of course snail mail.

Elizabeth hated that he was off with all he was dealing with, but knew it was what he felt he needed to do. After a lot of discussion, they'd agreed to continue moving forward with their wedding plans. Charlotte insisted as well. "No reason in heaven or earth for you two to wait any longer. Your father would agree!" she had said.

"Just two more days," she thought. "Two more days and Jack will be back from training and I can hold him in my arms."

Her phone rang a few minutes later. She was surprised to see Jack's picture on the screen.

"Jack?"

"Hey you! I'm all done!"

"Oh my goodness! I thought you had two more days?"

"Nope, finished early." She could almost hear his smile through the phone.

"That's wonderful, when do I get to see you?"

"Does now sound good? Turn around."

She turned around to see Jack's handsome face smiling at her as he approached. She ran into his arms as he lifted her up, spinning her around.

"I've missed you," he spoke into her hair.

"I've miss you so much! Why didn't you tell me you'd be done early and here!"

"I wanted to surprise you." He gave her a sweet kiss. "Is this okay? I got the first flight out this morning. I already went to the house to drop off my stuff and your dad told me were you were."

"You're staying with me?" she asked as pulled him towards where she had been sitting.

"Is that okay? You parents are letting my mom stay there too for Lee and Rosie's wedding. She'll be up in a few days"

"Its perfect." She grabbed his collar and pulled him lower for a kiss, taking his breath away.

They took a seat on the bench, Jack's arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. For a few quiet moments they watched all the fish and turtles swim by, just enjoying being together again.

"How'd your training finish out?"

"Really good. I finished at the top of the class." His words lack his usual excitement.

"Jack, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" He gave a weak smile and nodded. Not taking his eyes off the large tank. "Your dad would have been very proud."

"I know," Jack agreed, a small tear escaping. "It's weird not being able to call and tell him about all this. I talked to Mom, it's good just not the same."

"I know." She looked up, kissing his cheek soft and sweet. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. He needed this, he needed her. He only had a little over a week before he went off to his next training. It was hard, but after that he'd be coming home for their wedding. He'd hold that in his mind and heart as he moved forward for the next month.

They sat and talked about how Elizabeth summer teaching had been going and how the Jack's training had been until Elizabeth's stomach growled causing Jack to laugh.

"Wow, are you a little hungry?" he teased.

"I guess so!" They laughed. "Want to grab something at Faneuil Hall? It's my favorite place, there's so many options! And then we can sit and watch some of the street performers?"

"Love to." He kissed her again. Tasting the sweet taste of her iced coffee on her tongue.

After grabbing food they found a nice place to sit near a giant art sculpture which for the life of Jack, he didn't understand. It didn't look like anything. Elizabeth seemed to like it though. It least it shaded them a bit from the hot summer sun.

"So you ready for the wedding Mr. best man?" She teased as she took a bite of her gyro.

"I am. I wish it was our wedding instead, but that will happen." Jack grinned as he opened up his lobster salad sandwich, taking a big bite.

"I feel the same. It will go by fast though."

"Wow this is amazing! How have I never had lobster before?"

Elizabeth laughed at his excitement. "If you like it that much maybe we'll have to grab some on our honeymoon. We're staying on the Cape so it shouldn't be too hard."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Sounds good to me. Hey how's Rosie been treating you? Has she morphed into a complete bridezilla yet?"

"Oh she's been fine." She laughed. "I think she'll actually be relieved to have it all over. She's ready to be Rosemary Coulter."

"And what about you? You ready to be Elizabeth Thornton?"

"Elizabeth Thornton." She beamed, loving the sound of it. "I can't wait."

The enjoyed the rest of the afternoon touring the city before heading back to the Thatchers spacious mansion just before dinner. The house was quiet. Julie was out with friends and William and Grace had left to attend a party at the Kensingtons. One Elizabeth was grateful for the excuse to miss.

Jack leaned against the kitchen counter watching Elizabeth rummage through the kitchen trying to decided what they should make for dinner. He laughed when she yelled "Yes! Perfect!"

"So, what are we eating tonight beautiful?"

"How about grilled cheese sandwiches?" They laughed.

"Our 'I love you' sandwich. Perfect" He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I don't know how I managed not having you by my side."

"Same here." Her eyes still closed as she caught her breath from their kiss.

They made their sandwiches together, stealing little kisses and tender touches every few moments. Both loving how domesticate and happy they felt. They sat at the island in the kitchen eating their dinner while Elizabeth caressed Jack's leg with her free hand, as if to remind herself that he was really there with her. It was driving him crazy. It was such a simple sweet act yet it left him wanting more of her.

When they finished, Elizabeth got up placing their dishes into the dishwasher. Jack stood back watching how her athletic shorts hung snug on her hips as she bent to place the last glass on the bottom rack. Noticing the tan lines on her back where her tank top left her exposed once she stood back up. He groan was barely audible, wishing again that it was their wedding this weekend.

"Hey, remember the last time we were alone in here?" She teased, looking back at him. Her mind thinking back to after her father's birthday party.

"You mean when you were sitting here." He effortlessly lifting her onto the counter. A surprised gasp escaping her lips.

"Yes." She grinned, speaking just above a whisper as she pulled him to stand in between her legs.

"What else happened when we were here?" he asked as his lips began toying with her neck.

"I… I think… we kissed."

"We kissed huh?" He teased, sliding his hands just under her tank top. "Well now that does sound like us." He moved his lips to hers, kissing her as if to make up for a month's worth of kisses in one.

He let go of her and folded his hands behind his head, willing himself not to get too carried away as their kiss continued.

It didn't help much as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his midsection to pull him in even further. She pulled apart from their kiss just enough to move her lips to his neck. Smiling has he groaned. Loving the effect she had him already. He moved his hands to the counter, resting them on either side of her. Gripping it tightly.

"Are we really alone?" Jack asked breathless a few minutes later. Wanting to know their chances of family or household staff entering unexpectedly.

"Completely," she answered, causing Jack lifted her off the counter and lead her up the back stairs.

Once up the stairs, Elizabeth pulled Jack into her room, closing the door behind them. They'd gone through so much over the past couple months. She wanted to feel him close, and have him feel her love in return.

Jack's brain shut off as things began to escalate fast. All he could think about with the woman in front of him. The woman who would with in a little over a month's time, be his wife. His hands quickly pulled her shirt up over her shoulders. An action she quickly reciprocated as his shirt soon laid with hers in a small heap on her hardwood floor. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed.

Their need for each other felt greater than ever before. Jack clasped his right hand in her left, pushing it up over her head as he kissed her passionately. They could given in right then. No one would know. The both wanted to. That was never a question. But should they? Their big day was so close, yet it still felt like an eternity.

Jack pulled back slightly, his lips leaving a trail of kissing from her lips down to her stomach. Once his lips reached the waistband of her shorts he pulled back, collapsing next to her on the bed with a growl.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, still catching his breath.

"I know…" she whispered back taking his hand again in hers. They laid there next to each other on their backs trying to cool themselves down.

"Maybe… maybe I should take you out for ice cream instead?" he suggested with a laugh, still taking in deep breathes.

"You think I won't still want you while we're eating ice cream?" Her question made them both laugh.

He rolled to his side, gazing over at her. "No, but I think there's little we can do about it in public."

"Good thought." She let out a forced breath. "Maybe we should invite Rosie too."

"A chaperone? Yeah, that might help," he teased taking in one more big breathe before helping her up off the bed and grabbing their discarded clothing. "I think we made the right call though."

"What do you mean?" She pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Not postponing the wedding. I don't think I can wait much longer to be your husband."

 **Present Day…**

Elizabeth sat on the couch giggling to herself. "Oh Jack, you were always the stronger one. Holding us to our commitment; taking care of us. Ugh I wanted to strangle you for pulling away, but even then I knew you were right. Love you sweet husband of mine."


	29. A Sign

**A Sign**

Clara walked back into the quiet Hogan house. She placed Lily's carrier down on the entryway bench before dropping her purse and jacket in the hall closet. Taking in a deep breath as she closed the door. The whole car ride home she'd rehearsed what she might say to Peter. Not knowing what mood she'd find in him, she wasn't sure how to start. Clara knew without a doubt that it was a conversation they needed to have none the less.

"It's now or never baby girl." she whispered to her sleeping daughter as they went into the living room.

"Hon?" Peter said, standing up off the couch, surprising Clara.

"I need to put the baby down. I'll be back okay?" He silently nodded and watched her walk away. Peter study her face and her movements, trying to figure out just how mad she was. She had a special walk she would do when she was angry. He'd learned to recognize it well in their years together. Unfortunately, right now he couldn't read her.

He felt like a jerk for how he'd acted. Instead of explain to her how he felt about the review board and his fears, he yelled at her. That wasn't what he planned to do, it just happened. Now he knew he had to ask for her forgiveness.

In the other room, Clara tucked Lily in her crib, kissing her head before walking back out to her husband. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. Barely limping as he paced, swinging his arms back and forth. She knew that stance well. In the years she'd known him she saw him like this only when he felt guilty about something. Like when he would be late picking her up for a date, or the time on their first date where he was so nervous he spilled his cherry coke in her lap. She couldn't hold her smile. She loved this man. For better or worse.

"Pete?" she said gaining his attention.

"Clara, hey look I'm so sorry. I was a jerk." he blurted as they walked towards each other.

"No wait, I'm sorry. I should have been more supportive or asked how you felt instead of yelling and being stubborn."

"No, it's my fault and I was the stubborn one." he countered.

"I'm serious Pete!" she laughed.

"Wow, are we really about to fight over which one of us gets to take blame for our fight?" He grinned, making them both laugh.

"We are." she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay, I'm sorry for my part of all this, and I forgive you for yours."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for what I did too."

"Can we start over?" he nodded "How are you feeling about everything?" she asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"Honestly I'm… scared. This is the only world I know. On top of that, you, me and Lily are a family. It's my responsibility to provide for us. If I'm not a soldier I don't know how to do that."

Clara curled up at his side. "I love you. Whatever happens we'll figure it out."

"Will you be okay if I'm still in the army?"

She took in a deep breath before answering. "I will be."

"Even if I deploy again?"

"I won't lie, I'll always worry about you when you're out of my sight. But if this is what you want, where you feel God leading you I will support you."

"Yeah?"

"Always."

A week later...

The morning sunlight was streaming through the blinds as Clara slept. Peter lied there awake and extremely anxious. The review board had met yesterday so it was only a matter of time till he heard the news.

He gazed down at Clara with a smile, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He watched her until their daughter began to stir in her crib. Peter got up and carried her out to the kitchen to allow Clara a little more rest.

"You've been keep mom up a lot with all those late night feedings baby girl. Let's see if you'll let her sleep a little longer." he leaned in kissing her forehead.

The smell of bacon and eggs streamed in as they walked down the hall.

"Morning son." Frank called out from the stove.

"Hey dad. Cooking for us I see?"

"We'll I figured your mom could use a little rest this morning business at the cafe has been booming."

"Well that's good. Maybe she'll need a fry cook when I'm discharged from the army today."

"Peter Jonathan, no talking like that." Frank said shaking the spatula at him. "So, bacon and a cheese and spinach omelet sound good?" he said placing the plate down in front of him.

"Awesome thanks. Could you make one for Clara when she gets up?"

"Sure can!"

Peter took a big bite using his free hand, still cradling his daughter in the other. "Wow, thats amazing. Be careful or you may put mom out of business."

"I heard that." Abigail walked into the kitchen with fluffy long blue robe and a large smile on her face. "Any news honey?"

"Nothing yet." Peter replied, kissing his daughter's head before passing her to Abigail's waiting arms. "I was actually just suggesting to dad that I could maybe be a fry cook at the cafe if this whole military thing doesn't work out."

"Peter…" she reprimanded, making the men laugh.

"Guess you and dad are on the same pages there."

Lily started to fuss for her own breakfast just as Clara entered the room.

"Oh dear, did I make you wait too long sweetie?" she spoke softly taking the baby from her grandmother's arms.

A few minutes later Peter walked back into their bedroom with a plate for Clara in hand.

"You need to eat too." he smiled, handing her the plate.

"Thank you. What do you want to do today?"

"Other than wait for the call?" he shrugged. "Maybe we can take a short walk? Its starting to warm up out there."

"I'd like that. We can put this little one in the stroller if you want to take the bike path, or even the front carried if you want to brave the trails."

"Man I miss the trails, but for now let's do the bike path." he smiled.

"Sounds good. It's probably dryer and more…" she was cut off by Peters cell phone ringing. They both looked at each other before he answered.

.

"Corporal Peter Stanton…. Yes sir…. Understood sir…." Peter hung up the phone and stared out the window.

"Pete?" she said reaching out for him.

"The results are in. I'm to report to the post commander's office as soon as possible."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." he said rubbing his chin. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

After getting dressed in his uniform, Peter and Clara heading off to the post's command center. Abigail, having the day off offered to watch Lily so they could go and fully lean on each other.

Clara pulled the car into the nearest parking space. Looked over at her husband, she could see the nervousness written all over his face.

"Remember, whatever they say, we're in this together." she encouraged.

"I know." he smiled.

They walked into the lobby of the large old brick building. Parts of the building dated back to World War II, other elements had been modernized. It was a beautiful piece of architectural history. All of which was lost on them in this stressful moment.

"I'll wait down here." He nodded back. Clara kissed his cheek and watched as he carefully walked up the grand mahogany stairs. "God be with him. Our future is in your hands."

Peter stood in front the Colonels receptionist a minute later and introduced himself. He waited almost 10 minutes before being told the officer was ready to see him.

"Colonel Mckeen? Corporal Stanton." he saluted as he entered the office.

"At ease corporal. Take a seat." the seasoned officer guested to a seat in front of his desk.

"Thank you sir."

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "As you know corporal, the medical review board met recently to discuss your progress."

"Yes sir."

"Their results came in last night and from all I've seen I agree with them."

Peter could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck, it was all he could do to nod in acknowledgement.

"You've passed corporal. You will not be leaving the army." he said with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" Peter said excitedly, almost jumping out of his seat.

"You're very welcome. The army needs good soldiers like you. Now, there are two more things I'd like to discuss…"

….

Peter and Clara sat in the car in the parking lot staring ahead.

"Wow." Clara said wide eyed.

"I know."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Did you even think?"

"Nope, never crossed my mind. I mean, maybe it should have."

"Are you okay with it?"

Peter took a minute to finish processing his thoughts.

"Yeah. I think I am."

A while later they pulled into the driveway. As they walked to the porch steps, Peter could see his parents waiting not to patiently in the livingroom..

"Well here it goes." He said opening the front door.

"Peter!" Abigail called out. "What did they say? Are you okay? Tell me everything!"

"Take it easy mom." he laughed as a flustered Abigail took a seat. "Where's Lily?"

"Napping. Now come on Peter, tell us." Frank said as took a seat on the couch next to his wife.

"I'm still in the Army."

"That's wonderful!" Abigail cheered, but paused when she sensed he had more to share. "What is it?"

"I'm being reassigned to a new unit."

"Oh… what does that mean exactly."

"I'm to be a corporal in the 25th Air and Mountain Division, Charlie company."

"But that means…" Frank trailed off.

"Yup. We're being PCSed here to Fort Hope." Peter smiled.

….

Two weeks went by and things remained quiet at Fort Hope. Not a single hint of news as to when the brigade was returning. To added to that, the news networks were reporting daily on how the enemy was gaining strength in multiple regions including where the brigade was located, leaving a number of the families feeling more defeated with each passing day.

Both Elizabeth and Faith did there best to hold onto hope, knowing their husbands would come home soon. The men had been busier than ever, making communicating back home to their families harder. Abigail had reminded them that that probably meant they were working hard to come home. Which was true.

In Afghanistan, Jack and a small group of his men were out on a night patrol outside one of the major cities, looking to gain more intel on the suspicious compound discovered by Shane and his men a few weeks prior.

"Captain Thornton?" Weaver whispered. "Why's the compound not more guarded?"

"Because they don't feel it's necessary, or maybe it is and we can't see it." Jack whispered and signaled for his mean to slowly move around the back.

About 30 yards out the saw a small group of the enemy walking unknowingly in their direction. Jack signaled the men down, hoping no one would be seen. They waited still and out of sight for what felt like forever. When the coast was clear, they completely the full recon on the building and its perimeter and headed back to base.

"So what do you think?" Weaver asked once back in their humvee. "Think we can take them?"

"I know we can; and I think I have an idea how to start." Jack pulled out a picture of Elizabeth from his pocket. Praying that his new plan, would be their ticket home.

….

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of Abigail's Cafe for her weekly dinner with the Coulters. She was surprised to find the parking lot very full. Finally she found a spot around back right next to Rosie and Lee's car. She lock the door and was just heading around the front when her phone received a text.

" _Its insane here. Abigail says to come around the back."_

She laughed at Rosie's text and went around back to the rear exit of the building.

"What is going on here? This is crazy!" Elizabeth said placing her jacket and purse on the coat rack by the bar.

"Apparently the rest of the world realized just how good Abigail's cooking is." Lee said.

"That's why we're here at the bar, hope you don't mind!"

"Not at all. Always happy not to have to eat alone! Regardless of the location." She smiled.

"Oh excuse me." Lee said grabbing his buzzing phone and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Always. He just got a contract with the Army to build some new housing or something. Its making him extraordinarily busy."

"Good for business, not as good for you."

"Exactly. Oh what am I complaining about? At least he's here."

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I have to run back to the office." Lee approached in a hurry.

"Again?" Rosies whinned.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight at the house okay?" He kissed the top of Rosies head and ran off.

"Sorry Rosie." Elizabeth said noticing how sad her friend was. "If it helps, I'm still here."

"I appreciate that. Especially since I just realized Lee left… in our car… that we came here in together..." she sighed.

"That's okay." Elizabeth laughed. "I'll take you home after we eat. I'm craving Abigail's cooking!"

"Thank you, and me too. It's my comfort food and right now that's just the ticket. All this work of Lees, it's just getting to be too much."

"Of course it is, I understand completely."

"Of course you do. Shoot, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining, especially to you. Any news from Jack?"

"Not much. He said they're doing a lot of planning for some big mission. I can only hope whatever it is helps him come home in one piece."

"Amen to that!" Rosie said as they clanked their water glasses together. They chated a while longer about their days, even making a few plans for the week ahead as Abigail approached.

"Sorry guys, what a night! What can I get…. Wait, wasn't Lee just here?"

"Work." Rosie said.

"Again? Oh I'm sorry. Well, what can I get you ladies?" They ordered two orders of pot roast with potatoes and roasted veggies. When Abigail returned with their food, she placed a third plate down and took a seat in front of them.

"Are you joining us Abigail?" Elizabeth asked.

"If that's alright?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth and Rosie said excitedly.

"This place has been running me ragged. I mean, I'm thankful for the business but holy moly!"

"Any idea what changed?"

"Well, Peter suggested we post an ad for the cafe a few places, just to generate a little extra business. Two weeks of it and boom! It's been pretty consistent since then."

"How is Peter?" Elizabeth asked taking a big bite of potatoes.

"He got some news."

"Good I hope!" Rosies gasped, practically at the edge of her seat.

"Wonderful even! He's staying in the army, and being PCS'ed here!"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yes, he'll be serving under Shane once the brigaded comes home."

"Did they give him any idea when that might be?" Elizabeth knew the answer, but had to ask.

"No, sorry. All they said was they expected he'd be ready soon after." she shrugged.

"Well, that's something." Elizabeth said stabbing her roast.

Abigail worried for her friend. She knew what it was like to be in Elizabeth's position. She also noticed how much harder it had become for her to be patient since Doug's funeral. To be with Jack again and have to let him go so soon after, it was just heartbreaking. She needed a distraction. Even for just a night.

"You know I'm glad you ladies came in tonight. I wanted to ask if you could help me with something?"

"Anything Abigail." Rosie said, visibly getting excited.

"Becky has a formal dance coming up at school and asked if her and a few other girls could all get ready at the house. I'm planning a formal dinner in the dining room for them and their dates as well."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Yes, how can we help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Clara was suppose to help me with the dinner and hair and makeup for the girls but she's out of town. Her and Peter went back to Georgia to pack their things for the move up here. So I kind of need help with well, everything."

"Count me in! Whenever you need me!" Rosie clapped.

"Me too. I'm pretty good at makeup." Elizabeth said proudly.

"That's true, she's amazing! She did the make-up for all of us at my wedding. Leave the hair to me though. Elizabeth is strictly a ponytail gal."

"Hey now!" Elizabeth faked offense.

"Well it's true. So, Abigail, when do you want us?"

The three giggled as they made plans for the pre dance festivities. Both Elizabeth and Rosie happy for something new and fun to do.

After dinner Elizabeth and Rosie headed south of town to Rosie's house.

"Do you remember my wedding?" Rosie asked. "What a day that was."

"It was!"

Several Years Back at Rosie and Lee's Wedding...

"Rosie where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as she finished the finally touches of her make-up.

"I'm going to see Lee."

"Um you can't, it's your wedding day and you told me yesterday under no circumstance was I to let you see him before it was time."

"Why on earth would I say that?"

"Something about not borrowing bad luck." she shrugged.

"Well I take it back!" she said as she started out the door.

"Rosemary Marie" Rosies mother said. "Get back in here this instance, we still have to finish your hair and make-up."

"I won't be long. I just want to tell him something!"

"You'll have your whole life to tell him things after today, but if it's really that important write it down and one of the bridesmaids can see that he gets it."

Rosie stared at her mother, whose stubbornness was more of an art form. She knew not to fight her, especially today.

"Alright." she sighed. She went over to the hotel room desk and wrote a short note to Lee, folded it and handed it to Elizabeth.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth winked at her friend before ducking out of the room. Mrs. LeVeaux had been busy "managing" the brides side of the wedding party since the crack of dawn. Elizabeth was more than thankful for the reason to escape.

She had just walked past the lobby to the other side of the hotel when her phone chimed with a text.

" _I want to see you. Think you can sneak away from Drill Sergeant LeVeaux?"_

" _I just did! Heading to the elevators now."_

"Be right back guys!" Jack said to the groomsmen as he headed swiftly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lee said with a knowing grin.

"To see about a girl. You know how it is." Jack teased and headed to the elevators. He was dressed in his black tux pants, shirt and suspenders. All he was missing was the jacket and tie. He reached the elevators just as they opened.

"Hello handsome." Elizabeth smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

Jack grinned, speechless before his beautiful fiance. Her hair was all done up and she was already in her halter pink bridesmaid dress.

Jack took her hand and pulled her around the corner to a little hallway that lead to a housekeeping closet. Hoping for a few moments alone without interruptions.

"You are absolutely beautiful." he groaned before covering her lips with his, searing her with a passionate kiss.

"Wow." she gasped when they finally pulled apart. "I knew I should have escaped sooner." They laughed.

"How did you manage to get away? I heard Rosie's mom had you guys under lock and key"

"Pretty much." she laughed. "Rosie gave me this note to pass along to Lee. She wanted to come herself but her mom said no." she shrugged handing him the note.

"Ah I see." Jack laughed. "Mr. LeVeaux's been keeping himself busy with us guys. He said it's much safer for him here than down there with his wife and daughter. Who knew the Lieutenant Governor could be such a chicken."

"Don't call him a chicken until you've spent some real time with Mrs. LeVeaux! My dad says he's a brave man for lasting this long!" she laughed.

"Fair enough." he leaned in kissing her again. "Let me hand this to Lee and see if he needs to write back."

"Okay." Elizabeth leaned against the wall and watched as he quietly jogged away.

Once back inside, Lee's father took one look at Jack and laughed to himself.

"Lee, a have a note for you from Rosie."

"Oh yeah? Let me see." he was so excited he didn't notice the pink lipstick smeared on Jack's face. "Just wait a sec, I want to write back."

"No problem." Jack smiled at his lovestruck friend.

"Jack, looks like you could use this." Mr. Coulter said handing him a handkerchief. "I have a feeling Elizabeth's lipstick looks better on her than you."

"Oh, um thanks sir." Jack took the handkerchief and excused himself to the bathroom. He came out a few moments later, took the note from Lee and headed back out to Elizabeth.

"Lee?" Mr. Coulter called his son over quietly. "Hows Jack holding up?"

Lee shrugged. "Alright I guess. It's still hard to believe Mr. Thornton isn't here. Let alone that he'll miss Jack's wedding next month." Lee sighed. "It's just not right."

"I know. Thomas was a good friend of mine, you know that. We use to talk about this day, usually on the way back from our fishing or hunting trips. He was so darn proud of that boy, and over the moon about Elizabeth." he sighed. "Look, you know Jack's been apart of our family since the first time you two play together at age 2." he laughed at memory. "If I can help at all with what he's going through, you let me know okay?"

"I will. Thanks dad." Lee smiled, grateful to have his dad with him and also to know that his dad as looking out for Jack.

Jack hurried down the hall. "Here you go beautiful." he said handing her the note with a kiss.

"Thanks. This should make Rosie very happy."

"And what about you?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "How can I make you happy?"

"You already did." she held up her engagement ring. "Never in my whole life have I been as happy as I've been since meeting you Jack."

He kissed her again. Slower than the last time, wanting to taste and remember the moment.

"I guess I should let you get back." he frowned when they pulled apart. He took her hand and began walking back towards the elevators.

"Just a little longer and I'm all ours." She said as hit the down button.

"So you'll save me a dance tonight?" he flashed her his dimpled grin.

"You Jack Thornton, can have them all." With that she stepped into the elevator, blowing him a kiss as the doors closed.

Back downstairs Elizabeth quietly slipped back into the room. Hoping to fix her makeup before being seen but Rosie's mom. Before taking more than a few steps in Rosie grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards the bathroom.

"Somehow I knew you'd come back needed a touch up." she giggled.

"Thank you!" she whispered as Rosie helped her with her make-up. "Here, this is for you."

Rosie took the note and smile. A small tear escaping her eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yes, yes I am. Okay everyone!" she called out. "Let's get me married!"

The wedding was beautiful, set in Boston's finest hotel garden courtyard. Lee and Rosie stood up with the pastor under the big white gazebo, covered with flowers. It was everything Rosie had ever dreamed of. Lee was so happy to be marrying Rosie, he didn't even mind the tux or all the eyes staring at him.

During the ceremony, the pastor called on everyone already married to remember their own vows. Jack looked over towards his mom, knowing this could be especially hard for her. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Grace Thatcher at her side, firmly holding her hand. He looked just to her right to find William, who winked at him as if to signify it was under control. Jack gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, feeling blessed that the Thatchers were apart of his life.

When the pastor finally declared them husband and wife, Rosie literally jumped in the air. Tossing her bouquet backwards into Elizabeth's arms. Two by two they each walked back down the aisle behind the ecstatic couple.

After pictures and a quick champagne toast amongst the wedding party, they lined up to be introduced in pairs into the elegant ballroom for the reception. Rosie had asked each pair to plan a little twirl or dance move as they walked under the spotlight. Something Jack and cringe about at first, but later found his late night practice sessions with Elizabeth to make it all worth it.

"We're up next." Jack said gaining Elizabeth attention. She'd be so busy talking with Rosie she hadn't noticed.

"And next we have the best man and maid of honor! Jack Thornton and his fiance Elizabeth Thatcher!"

The coward cheered as Jack lifted up Elizabeth doing their "around the world" swing dance move.

"Wow, well done team Thatcher-Thornton!" the DJ said as they took their seats. He announced the bride and groom and everyone was on their feet with excited as they went straight to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Look at them, they're so happy." Elizabeth said. Overflowing with joy for her friends.

"Yup. And in just a few more weeks and that will be us."

"Yes, I can't wait." She leaned in giving Jack a sweet kiss.

Present Day…

Elizabeth dropped Rosie off to a quiet home before heading home herself. As usual, being greeted by an anxious Rip. He had more energy now that the weather was warming up some. Making him more compliant on their daily walks.

"How are you doing boy?" she spoke softly as they walked the windy path through the woods. "You missing Jack?" The hound howled. "Yeah me too." They walked until they reached the bench by the pond.

"Want to take a rest?" she asked, before taking a seat on the bench. Elizabeth gazed across the pond. Thinking about how she and Jack had walked out to this spot on his last day before deployment. She took the opportunity to quiet her heart as best as she could and place her concerns in the hands of the one who was in control.

"God I know you have a plan for me, and for Jack as well. I can only hope that that plan brings him home to me soon. I miss him, so very much. I know it's only been a few weeks since I last saw him but that was so short and it's all becoming too much." Rip pushed her hand with his nose, trying to comfort her. "Just tell me it's all going to be okay? That this really is only temporary. Please?"

She waited a little while and felt nothing. No sign or message coming to reassure her restlessness. Sighing, she and Rip headed back toward home under the starry night's sky. She glanced up as they left the wooded area and saw it. Her sign in the form of a bright twinkly star.

"Rip look! Its Virgo! You see that really bright one? That's Spica." she smiled. "Jack told me all about this one once."

After the Wedding...

Once all the wedding decorations had been packed up and the bride and groom were on their merry way, Jack and Elizabeth headed back to the Thatcher's home. It was quiet by the time the got back. Charlotte and Elizabeth's parents were all asleep and Julie had stayed out with friends.

The only ones awake were Viola and Lionel, curled up on the couch in the study with their books.

"Hey lovebirds." Viola teased as they walked passed. "Enjoy your evening?"

"Very much." Jack replied.

"Glad to hear. By the way, Lionel had his final fitting for his suit for your wedding yesterday and the alterations for my dress should be done shortly."

"That's great! I'm so excited!" Elizabeth bounced.

"We are as well." Lionel smiled. "Jack, I wanted to say I'm honored to be standing up with you for this."

"Honors all mine. I'm excited to have another brother, and an older one at that. Got any words of wisdom for me?"

Lionel laughed. "I have many. Especially on being married to a strong willed…"

"Watch it dear." Viola warned.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say a strong willed, smart, beautiful woman of the Thatcher variety."

"That's better. I think." Viola laughed. "You two want to join us? We're just having tea and reading but we can chat a bit too."

"That's sweet but I think we're going to change and maybe sit outside for a bit. Jack has to leave for his next training tomorrow." Elizabeth said trying to hold in her sadness.

"It will go by fast hon, and before you know it we'll be celebrate you two." Viola said trying to encourage the young couple.

"I know you're right." Elizabeth sighed. "Shall we?" she spoke turning to Jack. They walked up the main stairs up towards their rooms.

"Meet you outside in a few?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good." She smiled at him.

Fifteen minutes later dressed in pink pj pants and a black tanktop Elizabeth headed out to the back patio. She opened the french doors and found Jack sitting on the large stone wall along the stoned patio, looking up at the starry sky. He looked so cute in his blue Columbia shorts and grey Army tee.

"Are you ever not cute?" she teased as she walked to meet him.

"I don't know. Ask yourself that after we've been married a few years." They both laughed.

She walked over and sat next to him. Weaving her fingers together with his. They stared up at the sky together for a while.

"What's this next training camp like?" she asked as she snuggled closer.

"Its pretty neat. There's an advanced leadership school component which will look good for when the powers that be pick my first commision. Then I'll be getting my jump certification done."

"Jump certification?"

"You know… parachuting… out of a plane or chopper." He watched as Elizabeth's eyes grew wider with each word.

"You're going to WHAT?"

"I'm going to…"

"Jump? Out of an airplane?"

"Yeah."

"A perfectly good airplane?"

"Or helicopter, yes." She stared at him. "Beautiful?"

"Sorry, I… I'm ok. So you're learning to fall? That's nice." a hint of sarcasm slipping out.

Jack laughed "You are adorable sweetheart." she laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. That just took me off guard is all. Though now that I think of it, I think you did tell me this before."

"I know I did, but that ok." he held her tight. "But that ok. I know it can all be a lot to take in."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure."

"Jarrick…" she said slowly like a warning.

"Trust me beautiful. I'm good at what I do. And this will help me to be better."

"Fine." she smiled. "Just be sure to come back not broken and in one piece for our wedding?"

"For you, anything." They sat together, her head resting against his shoulder, watching the stars. Just enjoying what it felt like to be there together.

"Huh that's weird." Jack said getting up and looking up just over the trees.

"What is it?"

"The stars. I can see Virgo."

"Why is that weird? It is night time. The sky is full of stars."

"Yeah but Virgo is typically only this visible in the spring. I guess it is technically late spring now but still."

"Okay then Mr. Stargazer, tell me how you know so much." she teased.

"I took a class my freshman year on astrology, but Dad taught me a lot too." He looked downward, missing his dad.

Elizabeth walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell me about this one?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Alright then." he smiled. "Come here." He took her hand and lead her to stand in front of him. "You see this bright star surrounded by all those other stars?"

"No…" He took her hand and pointed it upward. Standing so close their cheeks were touching. "Oh that one? Yes."

"Okay, so that Spica."

"Isn't that latin for wheat?"

"Gold star Ms. Elizabeth." he teased, giving her cheek a kiss. "Virgo is known as the Maiden and represents almost every famous and powerful female in mythology, like Athena, Artemis and Persephone.

"And Demeter?"

"Of course. She's usually carrying a grain of wheat and a staff. Hence the word spica."

"But it doesn't look at all like a maiden Jack." Elizabeth asked confused.

"I've heard it looks more like one if you're laying down."

"Really Thornton?" she teased.

"Yes, really. Come here." He took her hand and leaded her off the large stone patio and onto the grass. Laying down first so she could rest her head on his chest. "Is that better?" he asked sweetly.

"Mhmm. Very comfortable."

"I meant can you see the Maiden now?" he laughed.

"Oh that, let's see… Oh! Yes I can! Jack this is so cool" Jack laughed again at her excitement. "I can't believe you're leaving again so soon. I'm going to miss this."

"I'll only be gone another 3 weeks or so."

"Seems like a lot right now."

"I know, but I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Everytime you miss me, just look up. There are stars everywhere. And even though we won't be seeing the same stars necessarily, at least you'll know each night we'll be looked up at the same sky."

"I'll have to try and remember that." she smiled.

"Maybe this will help." he said pointing to the north star necklace he'd given her at Christmas. They both smiled, remembering that night. It was right after Rosie and Lee got engaged and before they parted for Christmas. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't that long ago, but so much had changed.

"I love you Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too." He leaned in kissing her neck where the star charm rested, causing her to gasp. His lips made the short journey from there up towards her ear before finally meeting her lips for a passion filled kiss.

Present Day

"The stars, one of God's wonderful creations." she smiled. "That was the sign I needed Rip. Let's go home."


	30. An Unexpected Blessing

An Unexpected Blessing

Another month past and still no news as to when Jack and Shane might return. Strong sand storms had made it hard for the soldiers to make more progress. At Fort Hope, not too much was changing. School had become more trying for Elizabeth as the behavior of the children whose fathers were deployed began to show that they were just as fed up as Elizabeth was.

She did her best to help. Giving the kids more active classroom games to play and offering positive incentives for good behavior. It seemed to be working as her students were only a couple days away now from winning a pizza party.

Elizabeth awoke to her alarm Thursday morning feeling the way she had for the last week. Exhausted and a little queasy. She smacked the alarm hard before rolling out of bed. She walked to the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

Rip trotted into the bathroom after her. Over the past few weeks he'd been a lot more attentive. Following her everywhere. It was a lot like when Jack first left.

"You know boy, I don't get it. What's the point of going to bed early and sleeping if I'm just going to wake up as if I didn't sleep at all!" she spoke to the groggy Rip. "Is this what you feel like? Is this why you sleep all the time?" she laughed.

The pup turned his head and stared at her. "Yes, I know I sound crazy Rip." she sighed and headed down towards the kitchen. Resting her hand on her angry belly. Frustrated to be getting one of the bugs floating around the school.

"Coffee or tea?" She asked herself standing in the center of the kitchen. Her stomach turning again answered her. "Tea it is."

She made her tea and sat down on the couch in the living room. Picking at a day old scone from Abigail's. Elizabeth looked at the wooden box that rested there on the table. She'd gone through almost all of Jack's notes to her now. With all the sand storms affecting the base in Afghanistan it made it hard for Jack to get much word out during the last few weeks. She'd heard almost nothing from Jack, making it harder to pace herself with the notes.

"This is useless, I'm not hungry." Elizabeth sighed as she got up giving the scone to the begging dog at her feet.

After a long hot shower and getting dressed for work she headed back downstairs to make one more cup of tea. Noticing the picture of Jack carrying her over the threshold of their first Army home. Remembering what a fun day that was.

"It's been seven weeks since I've seen you babe. Please come home to me soon." She spoke out loud. She let Rip out and went to grab her coat.

"Seven weeks… has it really been 7 weeks?" She walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall, counting the weeks. "Yup. Seven… and a half weeks… almost eight. That's two months..."

Rip broke her from her thoughts scratching to be let in from the back door.

"Come on boy, I'm running late. See you later okay?" she petted his head and ran out the door. Trying to put her thoughts from earlier out of her mind.

….

Faith and Philip pulled into the school parking lot right before Elizabeth. She gathered her things from the back seat as Philip climbed out.

"Mom? Can we have tacos for dinner tonight?"

"Tacos?"

"Yeah."

"But we had tacos on Tuesday. You know, tacos Tuesdays?" she smiled.

"I know but I want them again."

"I guess that's fine. At least you picked something easy." They walked passed Elizabeth's car and noticed her resting her head on the steering wheel. "Philip, can you head inside to the cafeteria or library?"

"Okay. Is Mrs. Thornton okay?"

"I think so."

"How can you tell?"

"She seems to be talking to herself. A lot…"

"That's a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it, but at least she's awake. Now go inside. I'll see you later."

"Okay." he shrugged. "Love you mom!"

"You too bud. And don't tell your classmates about this!" She walked the rest of the way to Elizabeth's car, tapping on the driverside window. Elizabeth picked her head up looked wide eyed at Faith. As she rolled down the window Faith smiled at her. "Rough morning?"

"Something like that." she sighed. Grabbing her bag from the seat and stepping out.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say. Just tired is all."

They started walking into the school, neither saying much. As they came to the fork in the hallway Elizabeth spoke up again. "See you at lunch?"

"Yup. Hey Elizabeth?" she called back making her friend turn around. "I'm here okay? Anything you need."

"Thanks Faith." Elizabeth smiled before turning back towards her classroom.

The morning went pretty smoothly. Unfortunately Elizabeth was unable to shake the tiredness and stomach ache she'd woken up with. Once the kids had completed their math lessons, it was time for art. She lead the kids down the hall to the art studio, leaving them in the capable hands of Mrs. Myers, the school's art teacher.

"Alright children, I want to hear a good report from Mrs. Myers today. Remember we're only a couple days away from earning our pizza party!" Elizabeth reminded them as the field in.'

"A pizza party? Now that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Patricia Myers said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks! I was trying to come up with something to motivate good behavior and give them something to look forward too."

"Life of a family during deployment is hard. You know that all too well know don't you dear?"

"Yeah… if only my prayers were being answered."

"Give it time dear. God's timing is perfect, we just to be patient. Easier said than done I know."

"I know. I know you're right." Elizabeth said placing her hand on her stomach again.

"You alright Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I may have gotten one of the bugs going around school."

"Oh dear, why don't you go rest while I have the class? I'm sure Faith will let you lay down in her office."

"That's a good idea Patricia, I think I might just do that. See you after."

"Take care hon!"

After the hand off, Elizabeth made her to the other end of the school towards Faiths office. Once she turned the last corner she felt as if she was really going to be sick. She darted down the hall and into Faiths office.

"Any kids in today?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Nope, no one. Everyone seems… healthy…" She paused as Elizabeth ducked into the bathroom in the office and began to be sick behind the closed door.

Faith picked up her desk phone and called down to the main office. "Afternoon, this is nurse Cantrell. I'd like to request a sub for Elizabeth Thornton. Yes, the students are… Elizabeth where are you students right now?"

"Art." she weakly called back.

"They're in art right now. Okay, thanks."

She got up from her desk and grabbed bottled water from the fridge. Setting that and a damp washcloth down near where Elizabeth would usually would sit when she visited. She looked up just as the door opened.

"Feeling better?" Faith asked when Elizabeth emerged.

"Much actually. Thank you." She sat down taking a sip of the water. "I've just been so tired lately. I think I haven't caught up on the sleep I lost when Jack was home. Probably weakening my immune system and now I've got the bug from someone."

"Maybe from church? We haven't had any stomach bugs making their way through here in over a month."

"What else could it be Faith?"

"Well what have your symptoms been?"

"Tired all the time, not really hungry, then I keep waking up with a stomach ache. I usually can calm it down but then as soon as I eat… that happens." she pointed to the bathroom door. "It has to be just a small bug or something."

"You sure that's all it is?" Faith asked with a grin, wondering if something else entirely might be going on.

"Yes." Elizabeth said dryly. Knowing exactly what Faith was suggesting. She knew it could be something else, but didn't want to have that conversation now.

"Okay then!" She laughed with her hands up. "You know the rules though, when a student shows these symptoms, we send them home."

"You're sending me home?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yup. I already called the office to send a sub in. You're free to go."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Go rest Elizabeth. You'll need it in your condition."

"What condition?" Elizabeth stood up with her arms crossed.

"The condition of whatever it is you have right now. Now go!"

Elizabeth knew better than to argue. She went back to her classroom, bumping into the sub along the way. She went over her lessons for the rest of the day with her before packing up to head home. As much as she protested, she knew she needed the rest.

After making a quick stop at the grocery store, she decided to make the short trip to Abigail's. She had no interest in cooking, and some of Abigail's soup would be just the ticket. Or so she thought. Elizabeth's stomach turned again as she pulled into her parking space.

"Come on now? Is this really how it's going to be?" She looked out across the empty lot. Being in between rushes, the cafe was pretty empty. "Maybe I should talk to Abigail about this. Yeah, she always knows what to… no. I can't talk to her about something that might be nothing. I mean, who talks to friends about a stomach bug? Because that's all this is. A stomach bug… right. Now need to talk to anyone."

Once her stomach settled again she got out of the car and headed in, happy to see Abigail sitting at the counter going over invoices.

"Hi Abigail."

"Elizabeth! This is a surprise. Early dismissal today?"

"For me yes. I was wondering if you have any soup today?"

"I do! I have carrot ginger and chicken with wild rice."

"May I have an order of chicken and wild rice to go please? Extra broth if possible?"

"Of course you can. Are you under the weather today?"

"Yeah." she explained her situation to Abigail the same way she had to Faith.

"I see. Let me put your order in, and here's some ginger tea while you wait. It's good for the stomach."

"Thanks Abigail."

Back in the kitchen, Abigail readied the soup for Elizabeth. Adding extra to the order. While it was simmering, she walked over to a desk, counting weeks on the calendar. "Well I'll be." she said with a grin. "Mel, will you bring this to go order out when it's ready?"

"Sure thing boss."

Abigail headed back out to the dining area to sit with Elizabeth. She looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment.

"How are you holding up?" she asked motherly.

"With Jack being gone or this bug?"

"Both." Abigail smiled.

"This bug is just temporary so I'm fine there. As far as things with Jack, there's a rumor that they should be home soon. I'm trying not to get my hopes up but I can't help it."

"It can be hard. But really he's been gone long enough. They have to coming home soon!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Elizabeth laughed. "What's the smell?" she said scrunching up her nose.

"What smell?"

"It's like onions, only a lot."

"Oh it's probably the onions for the cheese steak sandwiches. Is it really that strong?" Elizabeth nodded, holding her stomach. "Huh, I guess I must just be use to it."

"Maybe." Elizabeth smiled through her queasiness.

"Elizabeth, how long has it been since you last saw Jack? 7 weeks or so?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said sipping her tea. "7 and a half actually" Abigail watched as Elizabeth got lost in through. "7 and a half weeks…" she repeated slowly.

"Here's your order." Mel said coming out from the kitchen.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said standing up to leave.

"Elizabeth, I threw in some extra soup and crackers for you so you should be set for a bit. And here, take some more ginger tea. Trust me, it will help."

"Thanks Abigail." she said turning to leave.

"Elizabeth, if you need anything, someone to talk to perhaps, I'm here."

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

Once she was out of the cafe Abigail started to laugh. "Oh Elizabeth, if I'm right, you could be in for quite a ride here."

….

Back at the house, Elizabeth sat at the bar in her kitchen, going over lesson plans she had for the next bit while slowly eating her soup.

She got off the stool to grab a small rectangle box from her purse. Looking it over this way and that.

"You know what this is Rip? This is a test. A test that's going to tell me if my life is about to change." Rip tilted his head as if trying to understand. "Yup, this little thing can tell me all that." she sighed, wishing Jack was with her.

"You know, this is going to tell us whether you'll life will change to my friend. That's right. Yours, mine, and Jacks. Poor Jack. He have no idea this could happen yet. Sure we talked about it happening at some point. You know, after he came home. Not now though."

After that, it was almost as if the hound gave her a narrowed look.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not helpful."

Elizabeth shook her head. Feeling as if she had completely lost her mind trying to have a conversation with a dog. She grabbed her phone scrolling through the numbers.

"Not Faith. She has enough going on with Philip and missing Shane… Abigail maybe… just doesn't feel right… Oh, yes, yes this is perfect."

She hit send on her phone.

"Vi? It's me. Is that offer to come see you still open?"

….

The next day Elizabeth sat on the train, her seat reclined back and her eyes closed. If she dared open them to see the surrounding towns fly by it would only added to her queasiness. A mistake she'd already made twice since she started the short train ride to NYC. She tried reading, but that just made it worse as well. So to keep her focus off her nausea, she kept her headphone in her ears listening to her "Jack" playlist.

With each song she could almost feel Jack's arms around her holding her tight. He's love for her was so strong, even from thousands of miles away.

Before she knew it, the conductor announced they were coming up on the NYC station. Elizabeth was finally feeling relaxed, knowing she made the right call. She needed to be around her big sister right now.

As the train came to a stop, Elizabeth stood up grabbing her bags and carefully walked off the train. She did her best to navigate the busy train platform. She knew it all well from her college days so it wasn't intimidating, she just needed to find that friendly face.

"Auntie Beth!" A loud little voice called out above the crowd, making Elizabeth's face light up with joy.

"Hi Wes!" she said with a wave as she headed towards her sister and nephew. Giving them both the biggest hug when she finally reached them.

"Hi sweetie! How was the train ride?" Viola asked.

"Long, and really bouncy." She says holding her stomach.

Viola gave a questioning look to her sister. "I see. Well, let's get auntie Beth home and have some tea. What do you say Wes?"

"And cookies too!" He said clapping his little hands together.

"Wes did you help mommy make cookies?"

"Yup yup! Chocolate chip."

"Well now, you sure know they way to auntie Beth's heart don't you." She said tickling the toddler under his chin.

"I'm glad you decided to come see us. Lionel is in London again on business and it gets pretty lonely here."

"I'm glad it worked out too. I needed some big sister and little Wes time." she smiled. They jumped on the subway and rode across town to the old brownstone.

Elizabeth stood out on the sidewalk in front of her family's New York home, talking it all in. In the years her parents had owned it, it never changed. Outwardly anyway. Inside it had taken many forms. Housing her dad and business associates on trips, the family on the occasional NYC weekend or vacation. For Elizabeth and Jack, it was their first home together. So many memories within the walls of the tall brick structure.

"Come on auntie Beth! I show you my room." Wes said grabbing Elizabeth hand and trying with all his might to pull her up the stone stairs.

"Ok little man!" she laughed.

"Wes, you take care of auntie Beth while I put the tea water on."

"And grab cookies?"

"Trust me, I won't forget the cookies." she smiled.

"Okay Vi, we'll be back down in a bit."

Wes showed her his new big boy bed and spread.

"See auntie? Wes got big boy bed now. Cause I a big boy."

"You are! And whats this? Who's on your bed spread?"

The little boy looked out her dumbfounded. "Auntie! That's Lighting McQueen! The best race car ever!"

"Oh, that's who that is. I didn't know." She teased. She got up and walked around the room, taking in all the decor and toys and love that had been put into the room.

"Auntie Beth you listening?"

"Sorry bud, I got distracted. What do you need?"

"I ask you to read to me. You can pick the book." he sat there on the floor with three books in front of him.

"Alright." she laughed. "I'll pick this one."

"Nope."

"No? But you said I could pick."

"But I don't want that one anymore." he whispered, making her laugh.

"Alright then, what about… this one?"

"Good choice auntie." He lead her over to a the rocker and she lifted him up onto her lap. After reading "Go Dog, Go" 3 times they went downstairs for cookies and tea.

"What do you think of the room?" Viola asked.

"It's amazing Vi! You guys did a wonderful job."

"Thank you! It was a lot of work, but he loves it. We have the crib and all that baby stuff stored in that small room down the hall now."

"Oh?" She said with a grin, wondering if her sister was trying to tell her something.

"No, we don't need them. Yet. Someday maybe." Elizabeth nodded slowly. Viola could tell something with off with Elizabeth. She just wasn't sure what. "You okay?"

"Of course." Elizabeth answered quickly before taking another sip of tea.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Later tonight?"

"Sure."

Later that night after Wes was sound asleep in his bed, the two oldest Thatcher sisters sat in the den sipping tea. Viola asked how Jack's trip had gone and how he and Elizabeth were handling the events that caused his short visit. She studied Elizabeth face the whole time. Seeing the sadness and pain she was feeling but also the overwhelming strength she possessed.

Viola didn't know if she herself could be that strong. Sure Lionel left on business now and again, but he wasn't really in any more danger than he would have been at home; and at most he'd be gone a week or two. Not months and months. There was no doubt in Viola's mind that her sister was a strong capable woman, and she was so proud of her for that.

After a bit, the conversation dwindled as the sat listening to the sound of the soft music playing in the background.

"So, tell me whats going on." Viola asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Beth, something's up. I know you love us but it's been nearly impossible to get you to come visit us here since Jack's been gone. I understand it, I do. So you can imagine my surprise when you called asking to visit all of a sudden."

"Well….. The thing is…. I just... " she sighed. "I think I'm pregnant." she stated without making eye contact.

Violas eyes got wide. "Had to make the most out of Jack's little visit didn't you?" she teased. "Have you told him?"

"No." Elizabeth's continued to stare off into space.

"Oh Beth, why forever not?"

"Because I don't know for sure yet and I haven't heard from him much lately." she sighed again deeply. "He's so busy, been on a patrol for like the last week or something and I'm certainly not telling him in an email!"

"And…" she could tell by the look on her face there was more.

"And I never told him I stopped taking birth control."

"You didn't!" she said slapping Elizabeth leg. "How is that possible?"

"He was gone there was no need to take them so I stopped! I figured it wouldn't matter since we were planning on trying for a baby when he got home anyway."

"Okay, but why not say it when he was back? Certainly the topic could have easily come up."

"I… I forgot. Everything was so crazy and emotional when he was here. I just didn't think." She said, getting emotional. "He was back VI, right in front of me. All I could think about at first was how close I came to losing him and our future together. Knowing he had to go back so soon. Back to the same place that took Doug away from this earth; I just couldn't think of our future knowing it might be taking away in an instant."

"Oh Beth…" Viola moved over closer to hold her sister in her arms as the tears began to fall. She held on tight as her whole body shook. "Shh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"What if he's upset?" Elizabeth asked pulling back and wiping her eyes. "You know, that I didn't tell him? What if he doesn't want this right now?"

"Are you kidding me? Beth, that man loves you with every fiber of his being! Every time he's with Wes he makes a comment about how he can't wait till it's your turn. Trust me, he wants this. Oh sweetie he is going to be so excited!"

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am! You're just overwhelmed right now."

"I know that part's true. This is just so much to take in right now with him still being away."

"I can understand that." She said wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "So you haven't taken the test then?" Elizabeth shock her head. "When are you going to?"

"I don't know." she sighed. "I did bring one with me."

"What! Where is it?"

"In my bag upstairs."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Viola grabbed Elizabeth's arm and started pulling her out into the hall and up the stairs. Leaving no room for Elizabeth to argue.

Minutes later Elizabeth sat on her sister's bed outside the master bath. Clinging to a pillow as they waited for the timer to go off. They both sat staring at the little chicken timer clicking away in front of them.

"How long as that timer been in this house?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think forever. It looks ridiculously old."

"It does. Kind of ugly too."

"Trying to distract yourself huh?" Viola smiled.

"Yup." she sighed. "This is not how I pictured this."

"How did you picture it?"

"Not like this. I pictured Jack being home. Maybe I'd make him a nice dinner, surprise him with the news and we'd celebrate. It just shouldn't be like this"

"Oh please. You want to know how I found out about Wes?" Elizabeth nodded. "I thought I had the flu, I had been sick for weeks."

"I know how that feels." Elizabeth groaned.

"I'm sure you do." she laughed. "Anyway, we had been trying for a while but it just wasn't happening. When I found out, I was here and Lionel was away on business. He came home a few days later and I wanted to plan a special night to tell him. But of course, Lionel but had to work late, it happens. Especially after a trip like that, no big. But I felt like I was sitting on a ticking time bomb waiting to explode."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I finally told him while we were in the grocery store one night. I just couldn't wait anymore."

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yup! We were in the aisle next to the tampons and diapers. Lionel asked "Dear, do you need more of those?" pointing to the tampons. I said no, not for another 9 months or so. He nodded and continued on like I didn't just hint to him one of the biggest announcements of our lives."

"What? How?" Elizabeth laughed, loosening her grip on the pillow. .

"He was so tired it didn't register till we were at the car 15 whole minutes later." They continued laughing.

"He opens the car door and said "9 months…. Babies take 9 months…. Baby? We're having a baby?""

"Oh Vi, that's hilarious."

"So see, it doesn't have to be perfect. It will be okay."

*ding*

The timer went off and they both looked at each other. Elizabeth slowly got up to go grab the test from the bathroom while Viola sat there her hands folded in front of her, praying silently.

"Whatever the answer is Lord, help her to be content."

Elizabeth walked out tears streaming down her face, with a big smile.

"We made a baby." She spoke softly through the tears.

"Yay!" Viola jumped off the bed to embraced her sister. "You two are going to make wonderful parents Beth! Oh this is wonderful news!"

" _A baby, we're going to have a baby."_ she thought. Elizabeth just couldn't help but smile. All her previous nerves and fears seemed to disappear as she thought about the new life growing inside of her.

….

Jack rolled into Camp Eagle, tired but feeling accomplished. All the pieces were finally coming together for the upcoming mission. The mission that would hopefully bring them home.

"Alright men. You did good out there. Go get cleaned up, grab some food and report back tomorrow at 0800, Hooah?"

"Hooah!" The men cheered back before dispersing.

Jack walking into his room and dump his gear before going to freshen up. Hoping to have a new email to read from Elizabeth later. He missed her so badly. Over the past few weeks his schedule seemed to be working against them.

"Welcome back Thornton." Shane said with a grin as Jack passed him in the hall.

"Hey Shane. How's it going."

"Not to bad. How'd it go out there?"

"Great. I think we have all the intel we needed for that last portion of the mission. We're meeting with the general later right?"

"Yup. We're almost home Jack. I can feel it!"

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, you weren't thinking about taking a shower were you?" Shane ask was hesitant grin when he noticed Jack's toiletry bag.

"Why?" Jack sighed.

"Showers are out again."

"You're kidding?"

"Guys say it should be up tomorrow."

Jack sighed and duck back into his room grabbing a large bottle of water.

"What are you doing Thornton?" he laughed.

"Showering."

After a less than desirable shower, Jack settled in his room with an MRE and his computer. Reading over emails from Elizabeth. He was just about to respond to them when he heard a "ping" on his computer.

"There's my girl." he said with a huge smile.

" _Are you there? Do you have time to skype?"_ She typed from the den of the brownstone. Curled up with a cup of tea and a big blanket. Her heart raced as she waited for a response.

" _Yes!"_

The skype music played through the computer speakers soon after.

"Hey handsome." She smiled. Even pixelated and tired he was the handsomest man she'd even laid eyes on.

"Hey, wow you are so beautiful." He grinned. "How are you? I've missed you so much!"

"I'm… good. I've missed you too." she smiled, feeling her eyes well up with happy tears.

"Yeah? Hey, where are you? You at the brownstone?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. I needed some sister time with Vi." she said staring downward.

"Elizabeth, whats going on? Are you okay?" His concern taking over.

"Yeah I'm okay. Great even."

"Okay… what is it then?"

She sat there trying to find the words, finally she just said it.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

Now it was Jack's turn to sit there. Completely in shock. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby. I just found out for sure a few hours ago."

"A baby?"

"Yes." _Is he going to just sit there and repeat everything I say?_ She thought, waiting for him to do more than repeat her words back at her.

The largest smile she had ever seen crept across his face.

"That is amazing! Oh my goodness, that's… wow!" he put his laptop on the bed and stood in front of it, practically dancing. Unable to sit still with excitement.

"Are you happy?" she giggled at him.

"More than I ever thought possible sweetheart, this is wonderful news." He came back to sit on the bed. "I just didn't think it was a possibility. I thought..."

"Yeah I know and I'm so sorry I didn't think about it when you were home but…"

"No beautiful it's fine. More than fine actually."

"Yeah?" she said relieved.

"Yes. Honestly, knowing before wouldn't have changed a thing. Wow. I guess that would make us about 7 weeks then? Are you excited?"

"Yes, especially now. I think I needed to have you be apart of this before it would fully sink in." she laughed.

They both stared lovingly at each other for a while, taking it all in as usually. But this time they had more to be joyous about.

"So we're looking at a November/December baby. That's pretty cool. You won't have to worry about getting overheated in your last couple months like Viola did with Wes."

"Oh dear, that July baby… she was miserable!" They laughed. Both remembering how Viola would stick her head in the freezer in attempts to cool down in her 8th and 9th months.

"Jack?" she spoke soft and serious.

"Yeah beautiful?"

"I know you know this, but you have to come home to me."

"I will Elizabeth, I promise."


	31. 24 Hours

24 Hours  
7:00 PM AF

It was late afternoon at the Camp Eagle as Jack sat outside at a picnic table near the morale tent, enjoying some time alone with his thoughts. It had been a week since he learned the big news from Elizabeth. He was still completely over the moon about the baby. It was all he could think about. The only thing that would make it better would be knowing when he was returning home. He hated not being there to celebrate and take care of her.

Each day since that night, he did his best to organize his thoughts. Finding it harder than ever to put home on the back burner and focus on the mission.

As he sat, his mind wondered what the future would hold. He imagined sitting by a sandbox playing trucks with a little boy with his dimples and Elizabeth's blue eyes. Soon his thoughts moved to another scenario. This time he was walking hand in hand with a little girl, she looked just like Elizabeth, curly hair flowing in the wind as she pointed to the clouds moving above.

Both were wonderful thoughts. He sighed as he looked around at the reality of the situation. He pinched his nose, trying not to let his emotional get the best of him.

"Lord, thank you for this new blessing. Having a child with Elizabeth is the most wonderful gift I can imagine. It's just… I want to be there Lord. More importantly, I want to be apart of my child's life. I don't want Elizabeth to have do this alone. Bring me back to her, please?" he said 'amen' and wiped his eyes dry.

He shook off his emotions and picked up his notebook and pen that was sitting next to him. He'd written a new "just incase" letter for Elizabeth the night she told him about the baby. This time, he was writing to his unborn child. If anything were to happen to him, he wanted his son or daughter to know that they were so incredibly loved by their father. He wrote two letters, one if the baby was a boy, another if it was a girl. When he finished he sealed them up in clearly marked envelopes.

He closed his eyes, drifting back to his thoughts from before. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear someone trying to gain his attention.

"Captain?" Sergeant Wyatt called out for the third time. "Generals calling a meeting at the command center. You ready?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Oh right. Be right there." He ran to his room, stashing the letters in a safe place before running to catch up to Wyatt.

8:20 PM AF

Once in the command center, Jack, Shane, as well as a number of other officers sat in front of General Avery as he discussed with them the next big mission.

"Alright gentlemen. The intel we've gained from the returning teams after last weeks patrol gave us the final pieces we've been waiting for. This compound here in sector 3 is home and recruiting grounds for the enemy and it's time we drive them out. I don't have to tell you how they've been surprising us at every turn. Now it's our turn to surprise them."

"Hooah!" The man cheered.

"Thank's to all of you, we've devised an intensive plan, Operation Spear, which we will execute in roughly 48 hours. We'll be sending a team in on an airborne mission to infiltrate the city and compound and take the enemy by surprise. On the ground we'll have 2 more teams moving in. One from the north and the other from the south west. We'll be working very closely with the ANA (Afghan National Army) on this one. After all, this is their home, and it is them who will need to take all this over when we return home."

The men nodded in agreement.

"Those of you being sent on this mission will have your orders within the next few hours. Dismissed."

As most of the men left, Jack sat there running over all the details of the mission in his mind. The mission was solid, but if something went wrong, it could be the difference of coming home now, or coming home at all.

"You ready?" Shane asked tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah." Jack stood up and took a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do. "Sir?" Jack said as he approached General Avery. "Permission to lead the airborne aspect of the mission?"

Avery stared at Jack. Admiring his heroism but concerned for him as well. "You have enough men with jump status for the mission?"

"Yes sir. We trained for it just before we deployed. I made sure they were all up to date on their certification."

Avery hesitated, but he knew Jack was the best for this. "Permission granted then. I'll give you details within the hour."

"Thank you sir."

Avery watched as Jack and a confused Shane left the room.

"God, look after that one. His father-in-law will have my head if anything happens and he finds out I sent him there… Elizabeth too…"

Outside, Jack made his way quickly towards the barracks to prepare his men for the mission. Shane jogged behind trying to get his attention.

"Jack, wait up! What just happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped to face his friend.

"You just volunteered for the most dangerous mission we've had yet, the most dangerous part at that! We're so close to getting home, why the hell did you…"

" I can do it Shane. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt that but that didn't seem like you." Jack turned and kept walking. "Hey! Stop walking and talk to me!"

Jack turned to face his friend again, a serious look etched into his face. "Elizabeth's pregnant."

"Oh, wow." Shane blinked repeatedly.

"I'm going to be a father Shane. I can't tell you how happy I am right now about that."

"That's awesome man, really. But then why'd you…"

"Enough is enough, I'm done here. I know you are too. I'm going to do whatever I can to finish this mission and get home to her." With that Jack turned and walked away to get him and his men ready for the mission.

"Damn it Jack." Shane muttered under his breath before running back to the command center to find the general. "General Avery?" he called out once in the room they had just met in.

"Captain Cantrell?"

"Requesting permission to be the ground force team on the mission, sir."

Avery looked at Shane. He could tell this was important to him, he was pretty sure he knew why. "Request granted Captain. See to it."

"Thank you sir."

3:30 PM Fort Hope

With the eighth month marker of the deployment passed, Elizabeth was growing more and more antsy with Jack gone. Her morning sickness had become manageable and she returned to work after her trip to see her sister. She decided to keep the news to herself for now outside of Viola.

After her little trip, she went to Barnes and Nobles. She grabbed a decaf coffee to sip while she pursued the parenting section. She picked up a two books Viola had recommended before wandering around to find something out of the fiction section. Before she knew it, she was walking out with 6 books. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Over the course of the deployment, Elizabeth found a happy place within the cozy walls of the big bookstore. Coming out each time with anywhere from 2 to 6 books. Thank goodness for the teachers discount card and gift cards sent by her mother-in-law.

That was a week ago. Now she stood in her garage staring at what was suppose to be a pair of bookshelves.

"What do you think Rip?" She asked the dog as he tilted his head this way and that at the shelves. "Okay so they aren't the most… stable things in the world but they'll look better once I put books on them right?" Rip barked as if to disagree. "Oh what do you know!" she laughed.

She grabbed a couple books she'd brought in from the office and placed them on the shelf. "See!" she said with confidence. She turned to put some of the tools away when she heard a "WOOSH" and a "BANG". Turning around she found one of her bookshelves on the ground.

"Well at least this one's okay." she ran her fingers along the second just as it tipped. Making the same noise as the other.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? You alright?!" Rosie cried out as she ran into the garage. "Goodness! What on earth are you doing?"

"I made bookshelves…" she said with a sigh.

"And then what, you decided to kill them?" She laughed.

"No… they did that themselves." she shrugged with a small smile.

"I see." Rosie walked over to Elizabeth. Sensing she could use a hug. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. Just missing Jack. And I needed more shelving for all the books I've bought. They've just been sitting in stacks in the office, living room and bedroom. It's kind of crazy." she laughed at herself.

"We'll I don't know much about building things, but I brought some dinner! Lee's working late and I figured we could visit!"

"I'd love that! Thank you. I guess I'll just leave this mess here for now." she laughed as they headed inside.

They talked about life for over an hour before Rosie had to leave to teach an acting class across town. Elizabeth was thankful she was able to keep her pregnancy under wraps. With all the rumors going around that the brigade would be coming home soon, Elizabeth wanted to hold out just a little longer. Hoping that she and Jack could possibly announce the news together.

11:00 PM AF

"General?" One of the intelligence officers called out. "We may have a problem."

"What is it Captain Leblanc?" Avery asked as the officer handed him a piece of paper. "Another sandstorm?" He crumbed the paper and angrily threw it across the room.

"What do you want to do?" the captain asked.

"Operation Spear happens tonight. We can't wait. Alert Thornton, Cantrell and the ANA captain right away."

"Yes sir."

11:15 PM AF

"Shane, did you hear?" Jack said running up to his friend.

"About the sandstorm pushing the mission forward? Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"It's crazy. I haven't even gotten to talk to Elizabeth since we found out we we're doing this. Not that I could have said much, I just wanted to talk to her."

"I know, I felt the same. Maybe its for the best. Those two can always tell if we're hiding something."

"I know it. The FBI could learn a thing or two from our wives." Jack smile briefly. "I'm gonna round up the men. See you at the command center in 15."

"Roger that!"

7:00 PM Fort Hope

Once Rosie left, Elizabeth headed back out to the garage with one of Jack's woodworking books. She flipped through the pages trying to figure out how to fix the shelves. After a while she tossed the book on the work bench and began cleaning up to go inside.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe after a good night's sleep I'll have a better idea. I won't let this project defeat me!" she said with determination.

"Maybe I can help." Lee said as he walked from the house to the garage.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" she laughed.

"Rosie texted. She said you were having some issues a carpentry project of yours." he shrugged. "I thought I could help."

"That was unnecessary but very appreciated." she said brushing the hair out of her face. "The project Rosie was referring to is this pile of nailed together wood. I was trying to make bookshelves. I started buying some books to read to occupy my time a few months back."

"You mean like that large stack in the living room? Elizabeth that's not "some books" that a mountain!"" Lee teased.

"How'd you…."

"I saw it when I was just in the house looking for you." he laughed.

"Well, now you understand why I started making these disasters." she gestured to the fallen shelves.

Lee laughed as he went over to pick up the shelves and examine them. "Well the good news is you did a pretty good job. You're just missing something to sure them up."

"To what now?"

"Sure it up. Stop them from doing this leaning thing they're doing."

"Ok, so what do I do?"

They walked over to the other side of the garage looking over the pieces of wood she had left. Lee grabbed what he needed and went back.

"So I heard a rumor that the brigade is coming home soon?" He asked as he worked.

"I've heard that too. Jack feels like they're getting closer anyway."

"Well that good. I don't know how you two do it. Once he's back, will he be able to stay for a while?"

"That's the hope." she smiled. "There's always a chance it won't be that way, but the plan is for him to be here for a while."

"Nice." he smiled. Nailing the last support into place. "Can I make a suggestion for next time?"

"What?"

"Try out ebook. Less work, less space." he teased.

"Funny Lee, very funny."

11:30 PM AF

"Tonight's the night boys. Sorry for the late night, but an encroaching sand storm has changed our plans some. Just remember, this operation, if successful could complete the overall mission here for us."

"Hooah!" The men cheered.

"This night op is complicated, but I am confidant in our success. Like we've discussed, we will be sending in 3 teams. One lead by Captain Thornton, which will travel via helicopter into the city, dropping men at 4 separate checkpoints surrounding the target.

We've been flying over the city frequently over the past month and half so they shouldn't even blink at first. This will get you inside the city, without drawing attention so we'll hopefully be taking them by surprise.

The other two teams will be our ground force, led by Captain Cantrell and Sergeant Daraiseh of the ANA. They'll enter the city via humvees from both here and here." he pointed to opposite ends of the map. "You'll all converge at the target and together complete the mission."

Jack sat in his seat, fully dressed for the mission and working hard on keeping his mind focused and breathing calm.

"Now the building we are focusing on is here." General Avery pointed to the market spot on the map. "This is our target gentleman. The mission is to infiltrate the city, invade the compound to capture or kill all enemy within. Thus allowing the ANA to regain control of the city." Bill look at the men in the room, hoping this would not to be the last time he saw any of them.

"This is their strong hold. This is it folks. It's our night. Everyone to your stations"

The men filed out to gather their troops for departure. Shane and Jack stood outside the building together. Quietly processing all that was about to happen.

"Well… I guess it's time." Shane said, extending his hand to Jack.

"Yup. Take care of yourself out there."

"I will. You too okay?"

"I will." Jack looked around, noticing they were mostly alone. "Shane do me a favor? I wrote some letters…"

"We aren't talking like this now." Shane said sternly.

"Shane, please?" he pleaded.

Shane kicked the dirt, sighing. "Okay, so letters?"

"Yes. Now I usually keep them here." he pointed to his chest. "But with the nature of this mission… well I wanted to make sure if anything happened to me they'd get to Elizabeth."

"Understood. So where are they now?"

"I tucked them in my bible. It's in the trunk in my room. If anything happens… just make sure she gets them?"

"Nothings going to happen, but I promise."

"Thanks man." Jack patted Shane's shoulder before turning back to gather his men at the helicopters.

"Jack?" Shane called out making him turn around. Shane was staring off in the distance. He blinked hard before finally saying what he needed to. "My letters are in my jacket pocket, hanging in my room."

"Got it. See you after okay?"

"See you after."

1:10 AM AF

Jack and his men here flying through the sky in four Blackhawk helicopters towards the enemy compound.

Once they were only another minute or two, it would be jump time. Jack looked at the love note Elizabeth left inside his helmet. He picked up the picture he had wedge in the inside next to the message, bringing it to his lips. He'd moved it there knowing that with all his gear, he wouldn't have easy access to his chest pocket.

"I love you Elizabeth. Always." He tucked it back in and fastened the helmet to his head just as the pilot radioed out to announce that all 4 helicopters were in place. Jack stood up and commanded his men into action. "Alright men, this is it. You know what to do."

The noise in the helicopter grew louder as the doors opened, a rope was dropped, commands were called out and one by one they jumped.

The four teams maneuvered through the city, converging on the target undetected. It was easier than it should have been. The enemy was acting as if they were untouchable. It was time to prove them wrong.

They 4 groups reached the large 3 story building at roughly the same time. Once they were each in position, Jack give the signal to advance in.

Gunfire soon rang out loud through the darkened compounded.

2:00 AM AF

Shane sat in his humvee, knees bouncing. He had a bad feeling about all this. They were a little ways out from the target. As he waited, he ran through his favorite memories. Even with all the tragedy in his life, he had many that brought him peace. Marrying his first wife, Philip being born, his marriage to Faith, his friends, Jack, Elizabeth, Rosie and Lee. All important to him.

"Alright God." he said to himself. "Be with us here okay? All we want right now is to go home. Please, be with us."

"We're coming up on the target!" the driver yelled.

Shane took a deep breath. "Go time."

2:20 AM AF

The firefight continued as the men made their way through the building. Jack and his team were making a sweep of the 2nd floor when there was a loud boom near the south side of the building, shaking the whole building.

"What the…" Jack cursed as another boom was heard to the east. He looked around as the outer wall began to crumble a bit.

"Captain?" Weaver yelled.

"Move out!" Jack yelled. "Go go go." Jack knew immediately what was going on. That blasts weren't from them. No, that was the enemy. Maybe they knew they would be outnumbered and they weren't going to let them take them down. They would take themselves out and all the soldiers they could with them if that's what it took.

Jack got on the radio as they quickly maneuvered their way through the building.

"This Bravo 1 to base. They're scuttling the compound. I repeat they are scuttling the compound. Charlie company be advised."

….

"Damn it!" Shane yelled before taking to the radio.

"Roger that Bravo 1 this is Charlie 1, we're coming up on the compound now." he hung up the radio and turned to his men, yelling above the noise. "You hear that? We're going in hot. Move in, get it done and get let's get us all out of here!"

The humvees began to be peppered with gunfire as a group of enemy fighters had assembled around the perimeter. Knowing army reinforcements would be coming. Just as Shane and his men were exciting the humvee, an RPG came whizzing behind them. The explosion throwing them forward, hitting the ground hard.

3:05 AM AF

Jack lost radio contact with Sergeant Wyatt and the others. He could only pray they made it out. They quickly turned another dark corner, guns at the ready. Looking just ahead he saw an enemy fighter running towards them, holding something in his hand. They fired, but not before the fighter managed to pull the pin of the grenade he was holding.

"Grenade!" Jack yelled as he and the other men ducked just as the grenade went off, sending debris everywhere. As they stood again, Jack cursed under his breath as the latest explosion managed turned everything upside down, making it nearly impossible for them to see the way out.

The sound of gunfire filled the air again. Jack and his men took what cover they could and returned fire. The exchange felt as though it lasted forever with little progress being made. As the dust settled, they were finally able to get a better look at their surroundings.

"I think we're pinned sir." Weaver reported back.

Jack looked around, the young soldier was right. "Damn it, where's Charlie company and the ANA!" Jack sputtered before shooting off another round towards the enemy.

3:15 AM AF

"This isn't good enough!" Shane yelled from their perch near the building. "We have to get in there!"

"How?" Sargent Martin called back. "They blew up half the building! I don't know which way's in anymore!"

"We have to find a way. NOW!" he reached over grabbing the radio. "Bravo 1 this a Charlie 1 do you read me ?" he listened but all he heard was static. "Bravo 1 this is Charlie 1 to you read me?" More static.

"Sir?" Martin called back. "It's possible that they're gone. That last explosion…"

"No!" Shane cut him off. "They aren't gone they just can't hear us. Listen! You hear that? That's gunfire. They're in there. We're moving in now!"

3:30 AM AF

Another explosion went off as Jack and his men advanced towards an opening made by a previous explosion. After another small explosion knocked him to the side and separating him and his men, Jack jumped up as fast as he could. He had no intentions of losing another soldier in his command.

As Jack moved forward he stumbled over the debris, he looked up and saw two figures moving to his left, approaching Weaver. Neither of which were army.

"Weaver, look out." He said firing his weapon. He manage to drop one before the he felt someone slam into him. In the dark, he wrestled with the fighter. His face stung as the fighter landed a punch to Jack's face and one to his side before Jack knocked him off. As he jumped up reaching for his gun, he felt the man grib his shoulder. Jack reacted, quickly grabbing the fighter's arm and swinging him forward with such force the man flew into a pile of concrete from the explosions. Rendering him unconscious.

"Weaver! Johnson! Gibbs!" He called to his men as another set of hands grab Jack from behind. This time getting an arm around the neck. Jack tried to fling him off as they wrestled. Bouncing off every standing wall and pile of rubble around them. They fell to the ground. The fighter's grip tightening on Jack's neck, making it hard for him to breath.

The room seemed to grow darker, and Jack began to panic. What if this was it? It wasn't suppose to be like this. What happened? Jack fought with all he had. He wasn't going down. Not like this. Not we he had so much to live for.

He managed to reach for his knife, using it to regaining control and pull away.

In the tussle, Jack and lost his weapon. He braced himself for what would come next as a spray of gunfire lit up the room. Glancing down he found not only his weapon, but Specialist Weaver, who was coming to his side.

"You alright?" Jack yelled. Weaver nodded, still in a bit of shock after his own tussle with the enemy. Jack looked around the darken room again. Seeing nothing to aid them in their exit.

4:05 AM AF

Outside, Shane's men overtook the fighters along the perimeter and advanced toward the building. Radio silence remained, so they did what they could. Taking out many of the enemy fighters as they worked their way around the building.

"Over there!" Shane yelled, seeing a number of enemy fighters converging outside the building near what looked like the only exit now.

4:25 AM AF

After battling off a few more fighters, Jack looked to the west wall of the compound, seeing rays of moonlight streaming in.

"There its is. Let's go! Watching you 6!"

They moved towards the light. Jack was happy to see the rest of the men in his team rejoin them now. So far, they were all okay. They were almost to the break in the wall when the last explosion went off along the west wall.

6:00 AM AF / 9:30 PM Fort Hope

"This is perfect! Now all my books will have a nice home before Jack gets back. Maybe if they're all on a shelf he won't realize how many I got." She laughed to herself as she placed the last book on the shelf.

Once Lee had finished fixing up the shelves, he moved them and the stacks of books into the office for Elizabeth to tend to. She was so excited, she finished it in no time at all.

She was heading up to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs to see who it was.

"Faith, what are you doing here? Are Philip and Shane okay?"

"Turn on the TV." Faith said. Fear written across her face.

Elizabeth ran into the living room followed by Faith and Rip. Flipping on the TV to the local news.

The nightly news reporter, was on making a "breaking news" update. Elizabeth turned up the volume, trying to hear it over the thumping of her heart.

" _It's our understanding that earlier this evening, a group of soldiers from the first brigade of Fort Hope underwent a highly dangerous mission from Camp Eagle, Afghanistan."_

"No." Elizabeth gasped.

" _Early sources from the field have reported that the units from Fort Hope successfully infiltrated an enemy compound but then became trapped inside. Several explosions were reported. No word yet on the number of casualties, though sources have said these enemy groups are highly dangerous and have been known to take POW's in certain situations."_

"It's war." Faith said dryly. "They're all dangerous."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Faith as they continued to listen.

" _This just in, reports are coming in that there are anywhere from 7 to 12 casualties from tonight's mission."_

"What the heck…" Faith whispered harshly.

"Why is she talking about something she doesn't know!" Elizabeth looked at her phone, checking for any official messages. "She couldn't know that yet!"

"No, she can't. The army hasn't even sent out an official statement yet. But something's happened. That's for sure." Faith added, not talking her eyes off the TV.

"Okay, enough of this." Elizabeth grabbed the remote and switched off the TV once the reporter had said everything. "What is it our husband have always said? Don't trust the news."

"I know but we knew they were working on a mission that they both hoped would bring them home. What if this was it? What if they've been..."

"Now hold on!" Elizabeth stop her from saying those dreadful words out loud. "We don't know if Jack or Shane were even on that mission. For all we know they're asleep in their bunks or playing darts or something."

"Elizabeth, you know our husbands. They're the best and if there was a job to do, they would do it. Especially if it got them back to us."

"I know… but we need to wait for an official word. Wait, where's Philip?"

"Asleep at home. A neighbor came over to watch him."

"Okay, well I'm going to grab some ice cream and make some tea. We'll wait this out together. Sound good?"

"Sure." Faith sighed, reaching for the remote just as Elizabeth left the room.

"Remote down Faith." Elizabeth politely called out.

"How the heck did you know I was getting the remote? Is that teacher eye's or something?" she let out a small laugh.

Elizabeth laughed back. "No, I just know you, and I'd do the same. Let's wait okay? No need to stress over false news."

"You're right, you're right." she said, taking a seat on the couch.

Once hidden behind the kitchen wall Elizabeth took a deep breath, placing her hand on her belly. "Your daddy's going to be okay. He has to be."

Her phone beeped with a text as she was scooping ice cream. It was Abigail, she was at the door. Elizabeth put the tea water on and grabbed another bowl for ice cream before heading to the door.

"Abigail hi." Elizabeth said weakly. "I take it you saw the news?"

"I did. I hope this is ok. I didn't want to knock on the door and give you a heart attack."

"Thank you for that. I would have thought it was a casualty notification officer with all this going on."

"That's what I figured."

"Abigail, hi." Faith said, giving their friend a hug.

"Faith! So glad to see you. I was just at your house. I went to see if you wanted me to sit with Philip so you and Elizabeth could ride this out together. When I pulled up your neighbor was sitting on your porch and told me where you were."

"Thank you Abigail, that was so sweet.

"Tea and ice cream?" Elizabeth asked as the kettle whistled.

9:30 AM AF / 1:00 AM Fort Hope

Rip laid on the floor in front of the cold fireplace. Abigail was asleep in the big arm chair, while Faith and Elizabeth laid asleep on opposite ends of the couch. All the waiting for word on the mission had tried them out.

Abigail woke up and looked at the young women. Remembering what it was like to be in their shoes. Noticing a chill in the air, she got up to drape blankets over them. When she went to Elizabeth's side, she noticed her hand resting protectively on her unchanged belly and smiled.

"I think someone is holding on to a secret." she whispered, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"What'd you say?" Elizabeth stirred.

"Oh I'm so sorry! It was getting cold so I got you a blanket."

"Oh thanks Abigail." Elizabeth smiled weakly. She picked up her phone and sighed. "Nothing yet. What's taking so long…"

"You know how this stuff goes. We may not hear anything till morning at this point."

"I suppose I should think of that as a good thing?"

"It's worth a try." Abigail said, giving her a compassionate smile.

Elizabeth grabbed her stomach, making a face as her morning sickness returned.

"Want me to make you some tea? I remember when I was pregnant with Peter I had to drink lemon ginger tea 24/7."

"Yeah, I'm the same way. It's just so…" Elizabeth trailed off, realizing what she has just revealed.

"Uh oh." they both said.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I wasn't intentionally trying to get you to spill the beans I just… well after you came in last week I've been wondering. It just slipped out."

Elizabeth laughed as Abigail spazzed. "It's fine. I'm just not ready to make a big announcement yet. I've been hoping Jack and I can do that together."

"Well your secret is safe with me. Now let me get you some tea!" She patted Elizabeth leg as she left.

Elizabeth curled back up under the blanket but couldn't get comfortable. Instead she got up and went into the kitchen with Abigail.

"Elizabeth you should be resting!"

"I'm fine Abigail, really."

"Okay then. So… how are you feeling?" she asked, gesturing to her belly.

"Better now that I've admitted what's going on." she laughed. "I've gotten the morning sickness under control, mostly. I'm so excited though." she gave a tired smile. "I keep thinking about what he or she will be like. Will he have Jack's silly cowlick, or his amazing smile?" she laughed. "Or my unruly curls."

"Your hair is beautiful!"

"Well, it's tamed down as I've gotten older. When I was little… poof!" They laughed quietly. "Honestly I'll be happy with whoever this little one is as long as we're all together."

"It will be okay Elizabeth. And no matter what, I'm here for you."

"You have no idea how comforting that is." she said wiping away a rogue tear.

Just then her phone went off.

"Its Dottie." Elizabeth said answering the phone, while Abigail went to get Faith. "Hi Dottie."

"Elizabeth, hi there. Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't, and even if you did it's fine. Faith is here let me put you on speaker."

"Hi Dottie, were our husbands involved in this operation?" Faith asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes they were. Now before you worry too much, let me tell you what I know. Both Jack and Shane led teams into action last night. They are both okay. They're listed as both having minor injuries and can remain on active duty."

"What does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"It means they'll be okay." Faith sighed with relief, giving Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Can we talk to them?"

"At this point no. They're keeping things locked down there for right now. News about the mission wasn't even suppose to get out but somehow got leaked."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know this is hard. I haven't even talked to Bill yet. This information came through official channels."

"Of course, we understand. Was anyone… did anyone not…" Elizabeth sighed. "Were there fatalities?"

"No."

A sigh of relief escaped all their lips.

"That's all I know right now. If I hear more know I'll reach out. Until then, try and rest. And stay off the news!"

"Thanks Dottie, we appreciate you letting us know."

"Of course. Goodnight!"

The women talked for a little while after before Faith and Abigail returned home. The next day was Monday and they all knew it would come faster than either of them would like.

6:00 PM AF

Jack sat in his room staring at the wall in front of him. Fiddling with his wedding band. His mind couldn't escape the events of the past day. It was a miracle they all made it out alive. He kept feeling the fighter's hands on him, trying to take away the future Jack so desperately wanted. He'd never come so close before to loosing everything.

"Jack?" Shane called out to him quietly from the open door.

"Hey Shane. How's the arm?"

"Still there." he gave a weak grin as he pointed to his arm in the sling. "How's the head?"

"Still there." Jack returned the same weak grin. "Just a massive headache is all."

"I hear ya." Shane watch Jack as he stared back at the wall. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Some." He stared at his friend. Jack hadn't said much, but what he learned from him and the others with that Jack's team had a real rough go of it. Being trapped, fighting hand to hand with the enemy. It was enough to mess even the best soldiers up, and Jack was one of the best. "You okay? You went through hell last night."

"So did you." Jack spoke dryly.

"Yeah well I didn't get into a wrestling match with people trying to kill me."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Can we talk about something else?" Jack said, feeling his anxiety rise.

Shane sighed. "Yeah okay. But if you to talk about it…"

"You're around. Thanks." Jack smiled a bit, thankful for his friend.

Just then another officer came to the door. "Hey guys, General wants us all in the command center in 5."

"Whats going on?" Shane asked.

"Beats me. See you there?"

"We'll be there." Shane said. "What do you think this is about?" he asked Jack.

"I have a thought, but I'm afraid to jinx it…" Jack got up, putting on his jacket and hat on before heading out.

11:30 AM Fort Hope

Elizabeth was walking down the hall after having dropped her students off for lunch. So thankful to not be the lunch monitor on duty today. She was so exhausted from all the drama of the night before.

She decided to go check in on Faith instead of going back to her classroom. As of the start of the day, neither had heard from their husbands yet.

Her phone went off her in her back pocket as she passed through the school's main lobby.

"Unknown? Oh please be Jack... Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Babe! Are you okay? What happened last night? Are you hurt?"

"I love you." he laughed tiredly.

"I love you too. Now please, answer something!"

"Just know that I'm ok. I'll answer any other questions you have, next weekend."

"Next... weekend?"

"Yup. It's over Elizabeth. I'm coming home."


	32. Soon

**Soon**

"They're coming home!" Elizabeth and Faith cheered out as they clinked their glasses together with Abigail. The Hogans had invited the two over for dinner that evening to celebrate. Philip was busy playing ball in the back yard with Cody and Dasher, in the best mood he had been in in a long time.

"I feel like I'm still in shock." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "When I heard Jack's voice telling me those words I couldn't believe it!"

"I know, I thought I had to be dreaming. Philip too. He kept asking me every 5 minutes if it was really true."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you guys! It's certainly about time!" Abigail said with a smile.

"Not going to argue with you on that one." Faith raised her glass to that.

"Abigail I've been meaning to ask, how are Peter and Clara liking their new place?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her water.

"Wonderful! They're so grateful for it! It's a beautiful little place on post and I think the best part is it's all theirs." she laughed. "We all got along well for the most part and it was such a blessing to be able to help with Lily but they were more than ready to be back on their own."

"I can understand that. And he's doing well?" asked Faith.

"Pretty much back to normal. What a ride it's been. I only hope he doesn't have to go through something like this again."

"Certainly something to pray about." Elizabeth smiled, giving her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

Frank walked in a minute later. "Sorry I'm late. My meeting ran longer than expected."

"It was a church leadership meeting, I never expect you home on time with those." Abigail gave an understanding glance. She walked over to him, greeting her husband with a welcome home kiss.

"Did you ask them?" Frank spoke with enthusiasm, gesturing to the young women.

"Not yet. But now's a good time!" she said before turning to Elizabeth and Faith.

"Abigail and I were thinking, we'd like to throw a welcome home bbq for your husband's here at the house. Your families of course are welcome!"

"That's such a sweet idea Abigail!" Elizabeth said, a little overwhelmed by the gesture.

"We're just so excited to have them both home and I remember from when I was in your shoes, it's a lot easier for them to just see everyone at once for a couple hours than to have to make the rounds for a week." she chuckled. "Besides, your both like family to us."

"You guys are amazing. I think it's a great idea Abigail! What do you need from us?" Faith asked.

"Nothing at all. Just tell us what time to have it and we'll take care of the rest." Frank smiled.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Something tells me you'll both be too excited to think straight, let alone plan anything." Abigail teased.

"That's kind of true." Faith blushed. "Oh, that reminds me! I have to finalize our plans for our trip. We're going away for a week to the Adirondacks."

"All three of you?" Abigail asked, giving Frank one more kiss as he left to see the boys.

"Yup. Shane's mom is coming along as well. We've rented two cabins in the mountains by the lake. This way we can all go away as a family but Ann said she'd take Philip some of the time so we can have some time just the two of us."

"That's a great idea! What about you Elizabeth? Are you and Jack still getting away?"

"Yes, just not to the Cape."

"Oh no, it sounded so perfect! You were so excited about it." Faith frowned.

"I know, but it's okay. Both Julie and Tom are graduating down in Florida soon so we'll be getting away down there." Elizabeth smiled, content with the plan.

"Oh?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah. My dad was planning on renting a big house down there for all of us to stay in. When I told him what I was thinking he made the reservation for the week prior, just for Jack and I. Then the rest will join us for graduation."

"Oh that's very generous!" Faith gushed.

"I know! I talked it over with Jack and he seemed okay with it all. We do our best not to take advantage of dad's money, but I think this one's okay." The others nodded. "And honestly I think Jack's too tired to think right now." they laughed.

"That might be true. Both he and Shane are about to get a shock to their systems. Coming home is always an adjustment. Just be patient with them as they adjust."

Once again, the women were thankful for Abigail and her wisdom. She had certainly been a blessing during the dark moments of the deployment and more.

Elizabeth began to think about what was in store for her and Jack. In particular with the homecoming. She laughed to herself at the thoughts swirling in her mind. By the looks on her friends faces they were thoroughly confused, so she decided to clue them.

"This is so silly but, I kind of feel like I did back right before Jack and I got married. I'm all excited and nervous and wondering what our future holds now."

Abigail smiled. "It's all that anticipation building."

"Exactly!"

….

Later that evening, Elizabeth walked back into her home. Thankful that soon, she wouldn't feel so alone every time she entered it.

As if on cue, Rip trotted in giving her a howled greeting.

"Hey buddy. I bet you're pretty hungry huh?" She grabbed his bowl and went to the pantry. She laughed as he dug in as soon as the bowl was in reach. "There you go." she smiled.

She curled up on the couch an hour later, dressed in her leggings and loose fitted tee. It didn't take long for Rip to notice and jump up on the couch with her. Snuggling up against her side.

"What are you going to do when Jack gets back boy? Think you care share me?"

Rip let out a forced breath, making Elizabeth think the answer was "no".

"Things are going to different soon that's for sure. You and I have had a nice little rhythm here. But all the changes are for the better." she said as she petted the dog's soft fur. "First Jack will come home, but we'll be away for a bit. Don't worry, you'll go to stay with Rosie and Lee. No Dasher this time." Rip looked relieved. Even though Rosie seemed to get on the little dog's nerves, he liked her better than Dasher. "Then in a little over 6 months we'll have a little one in the house."

Rip looked up, giving her arm kisses.

"You've known haven't you boy? You've been doing such a good job looking out for me. I don't think I would have made it through this deployment without you." she smiled.

After watching the latest Spring Fling hallmark movie she turned off the TV to go to bed. She climbed into bed for a moment before deciding to head back down stairs. She was more tired than usual, but just didn't feel ready to go to bed yet. Knowing that Jack would be home that weekend made her yearn for his presence even more.

She wanted to see him. To know that he was really okay. Everything she had heard about his last mission sounded terrifying. He said he was fine, but Elizabeth got a sense from his voice when they'd speak that more had happened. She didn't like that feeling. Thinking that he was hiding the real story from her, but she trusted him. If there was more to tell than he was sharing he had- a reason and thought he was doing what was best for her. She wanted to argue, but she couldn't. Especially with the baby coming. She wanted to do her best to stay calm as her pregnancy continued. Which meant not bugging Jack about just how much danger he had been in. At least, not too much.

As she looked over towards the window, the wooden box caught her eye. It was sitting in it's spot on the end table. She smiled thinking again of the time and love Jack put into that. It truly made the last almost 9 months bearable. At this point she had open every single letter. Reading over most more than once. Or so she thought.

Elizabeth picked up the box and began going through all the memories she and Jack had shared. Being extremely thankful for the chance to make many more together.

As she continued flipping through them, she came across an unopened envelope.

"How'd I not see this one before!" she gasped. Excited for one more memory, she quickly opened the envelope. Pulling out a black and white photo of two hands with their fingers intertwined. She recognized it right away.

"From our wedding." she whispered. A large smile growing across her tied face as she traced the imaged with her finger. She flipped it over to read the message on the back where Jack wrote, "the best day of my life."

"Oh Jack, I miss you so much. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

She went to her computer to send him a quick message. Something to let him know she was thinking of him. Before she could finished the message the skype theme played from her speakers, making her smile grow even more.

"Hey babe! How'd you know I was thinking of you?" her voice was music to his ears.

"Lucky guess?" he said with a weak smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Guess what I found today?"

"What?" he smiled, loving the time with her. Even through the computer.

"This." she held up the picture. "I thought I had opened every note from you but tonight I found this one."

Jack grinned. "I like that picture. Such a great day."

"It was."

 **Their Wedding...**

Elizabeth and Rosie sat up in what had been Elizabeth's room in the Thatchers spacious Cape Cod shore home. They'd spend many summer months there as children. Staying up late and talking about their dreams for the future.

She stared outside the window, having the perfect view of a giant white wedding reception tent being set up on the beach. The wedding was the day after tomorrow, and she felt more than ready. Now all they needed was the groom. Jack was originally planning on coming back from training with a week or so to spare before the wedding. The army had other plans. So here they were, 2 days before the big day and Jack was still at a training camp in on the other side of the country.

"Elizabeth, did you ever decided up or down for your hair tomorrow?" Rosie asked. Looking up from her magazine as she laid on the big bed.

"No." she sighed. "Everytime I think I know what I want I change my mind."

"We'll you have a little bit more time. I mean, as long as you're content with the decision by the time you walk down the aisle." she laughed.

Julie came in the room a few minutes later. "Oh sister!" she sang. "There's an incredibly handsome man downstairs who says he's your fiance. Shall I send him up?"

"Jacks here!" She jumped of her perch on the bed and took off down the hall and down the stairs.

Downstairs, William and Lionel were talking to Jack about plans for the rehearsal tomorrow and the wedding itself. Jack was so thankful that Elizabeth had both his and her family helping put this all together.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out as she came to the entryway.

"Hey beautiful!" he said, picking her up in his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" she kissed him boldly, especially considering her father and brother-in-law weren't too far off.

Lionel gave William a look. "I guess she missed him." the two laughed.

Elizabeth ignored the comment, focusing completely on Jack. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it at all!" she half joked.

"Well you can thank your dad for getting me here as soon as I am. He had his plane come get me at the airport in Colorado this morning."

"You did?" she turned to her dad.

"Its summer, so many people are trying to fly out. I just figured the sooner we got him here the sooner you'd relax." William smiled.

"Thank Dad. I can finally relax now!"

"Oh no, have you been spazzing?" Jack teased.

"Only a little." she kissed his cheek. "Take a walk with me?"

"Isn't that my line?" they laughed. "But of course I will." He kissed her hand as she lead him through the house and out the back door.

Once on the back deck, Jack pulled her close to his chest, surprising her. "You look so beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself babe." she laughed, kissing him deeply. Never wanting to be parted from him again.

"Come on." she said pulling away. "There's a place I want to show you."

"I'm all yours!" he grinned. "Holy cow is that a pool? Within sight of the ocean… isn't that a little weird to you?" he laughed as the walked off the deck.

"A bit I suppose. But the pool is heated, the ocean isn't." she shrugged.

"Oh well if it's heated then I completely get it." he continued messing with her.

"Look Thornton." she turned to face him as they reached the beach. Ready to give him some sass. "You have two choices here. You can keep teasing me or you can kiss me?" she said, her eyes sparkling in the summer sun.

"Kiss you. Definitely." He kissed her, enjoying the sweet taste of mint on her tongue.

They continued on their way, walking hand in hand along the beach, trying to catch up with life and the events surrounded the wedding.

"So it sounds like between Lee, Lionel and your dad I'm all set for the wedding."

"All the things on my to do list are done too. Except decided what to do with my hair."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I have to decided whether I want it up or down for the wedding."

Jack stopped walking and looked at her. His eyes narrowing as if concentration hard. "I think…" he said running his fingers through her hair. "Down. I like it down."

"Down it is." she smiled. "Any idea what you're doing for a bachelor party? Please say no strippers!"

Jack laughed. "Lee is planning it so I think it's safe to safe no strippers. Even if that was his thing, which it's not, Rosie would kill him with her bare hands if he tired that."

"Good!" she smiled. Knowing full well that wasn't Jacks thing either.

"I think he mentioned something about a few games of pool. What about you?"

"I think we're just doing a simple girls night in. Rosie wants to make sure I get a good night sleep." they laughed as Elizabeth did an impression of Rosie.

"Did Julie and Tom find each other yet?" Jack asked, nervously.

"They did… and they're fine. I think."

"Good. I told him I didn't want any trouble this weekend."

"I told Julie the same."

They walked a while till they reached one of Elizabeth's favorite spots. It was a rocky part of the beach tucked away in a cute little alcove. It was a bit of a hike to get to so it was out of the path of people simply walking along the beach. Perfect for someone looking for a little privacy.

Elizabeth sat in front of Jack, his arms wrapped around her waist as they watching the waves hit the boulder they were resting on. It was a perfect moment.

"How was the flight?"

"Good. Though I felt a little weird being escorted to a private jet with my uniform on." he laughed. "I'm so grateful though. I was nerves I wouldn't get here till right before you walked down the aisle."

"That would have been stressful."

"Yeah."

"Training finish up well though?"

"Yup. I did really well. My commanding officer was very impressed. Says I have a bright future in the army."

"Well I could have told him that." she smiled at him as she kissed his cheek.

Jack leaned in resting his cheek on hers. He'd missed quiet moments like this. The scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with her vanilla lotion was awaking his scenes.

He tilted his head downward, letting his lips touch the smooth soft skin on her neck. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine. She squirmed in his arms as he moved his lips gradually from her neck to her shoulder. Carefully sliding the thin strap of her dress down out of his way.

A light groan escaped her lips. "Are we married yet?" she asked, almost out of breath as she gripped his legs.

He smiled at her reaction to his affections. "Nope. Not yet."

"That's a real shame." she whispered.

"It is." he said as he continued. "Day after tomorrow beautiful."

"Day after tomorrow."

….

The next day everyone was busy making sure everything was set for the big day. The rehearsal that was set in the evening, went off without a hitch as all the pieces were falling into place.

Afterwards, they all piled into the cars and headed out to the country club for dinner. Jack and Elizabeth tried to find a way to drive over just the two of them. With all the craziness they barely had a moment for just them. No matter how hard they tried however, it just didn't work. Instead the rode over with Lee and Rosie. Even though they would have loved to be alone, it was wonderful for them to spend some time catching up with their friends.

Before long, the Thatchers and Thorntons and their friends all settled into one of the clubs elegant private dining rooms. Enjoying one of the best meals Jack and Elizabeth had even eaten. As the conversation and drinks flowed, Elizabeth leaned in, placing her hand on Jack's thigh.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Elizabeth whispered. "All I want right now is to be your wife."

"I know the feeling. I really want to be your husband." he grinned. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave you tonight, but I don't think I'll have a choice." he said kissing her temple.

Elizabeth looked around the room. Everyone was having such a good time together that hardly anyone was paying attention to them.

"I have an idea!" she spoke so only he would hear. "Meet me down the hall in about 2 minutes."

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me Thornton." she smiled a mischievous smile as she left, making him groan.

"That woman is something else." he grinned.

Jack kept an eye on his watch. When the two minutes were up, he polite excused himself and headed down the hall. Confused at first when he couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere. As he reached near the end of the hall, an arm reached out pulling him through an open door..

"What the!" he exclaimed, before realizing that hand belonged to Elizabeth. "Where are we?"

"A maintenance room. Julie use to tell me about how she'd sneak in here during the many summer functions we'd get dragged to for a kiss or two."

"Oh, I see." he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "And did you ever sneak in here Ms. Thatcher?"

"No! I was a good girl." They both laughed.

"Well I'm happy to be your first in this matter then." he said kissing her lips again.

"Oh you're my first in a lot of matters Thornton. Even more to come."

The very thought sent a surge of desire and passion through Jack's veins. He gently ran his knuckles across her smooth, flushed cheek. Gazing deep into her eyes. In the next instant, their lips met in a kiss so passionate and deep, Elizabeth thought her legs might give way. She was grateful for his strong arms around her waist, holding her to him.

The door to the little room opened slowly, but neither noticed. Not until Julie cleared her throat, making the lovebirds jump apart. Just like to high school kids being caught making out by their parents.

"Alright sister, if I'm not allowed to run off with a Thornton boy tonight, neither are you. Now come on, mothers looking for you." Julie said, trying hard to stifle her laugh.

"Duty calls. Again." Elizabeth said as Julie dragged her away.

Jack followed them out, trying to wipe away any lipstick that may have landed on his face in the exchange..

"Jack?" Charlotte called out as the arrive back to the dining room. "Do you have a minute son?"

"For you mom, always. Everything alright?"

"Yes, we're just about to head out. Your grandpa's no spring chicken and would like to get some rest for the big day." she smiled.

"Oh of course. Let me just say goodnight."

Charlotte grabbed his arm as he past. "One thing first Jack. I have something for you." she pulled out an envelope from her purse. "It's a letter. Your father wrote this back when he gave you that engagment ring for Lizzie I think."

Jack took the letter from his mom. Holding it as if it were so fragile it may break.

"Now I don't know what it says, but I know he wanted to give it to you on the night before your wedding." she wiped a few stray tears away. "I know it's not the same as him being here, but I have a feeling he's with us still." she said with a weak smile.

"Thank you mom." Jack sighed. "This is hard but, wonderful."

Charlotte lifted her hand to Jack's cheek. "He'd be so proud of you son. Never forget that."

Later that night after a few games of pool with the guys, Jack walked out to deck of the LeVeaux's vacation home where he and the men were staying. He found a comfortable spot to sit and took the letter from his back pocket. Carefully opening it.

Taking a deep breath he began to read.

" _Jarrick,_

 _I'm writing this with a laugh and a smile on my face. This morning I caught you red handed mister, after having spent the night with Elizabeth in the garage loft. You two sneaked up there for some "alone time" I guess. Boy was that a surprise for your old man. You should have seen the look on your faces when I got up there though. You looked so scared. I can't stop laughing now. Granted I wasn't laughing this morning but looking back on it, that was a real hoot._

 _I don't know why I feel compelled to write all this now, but I do so here it goes._

 _As hard as it is for me to admit this son, you've grown up. I'm so proud to see the man you are becoming. And thrilled to see the woman you've given your heart too. I knew whoever she would be, that she'd be special. Elizabeth surely is that. I can't imagine a better helpmate for you in this life._

 _You are a good man Jarrick Thornton; and you will make a fine husband when the day comes. Promise me you'll never forget the One who leads you. If you keep Him first and seek Him together in all things you will have a relationship so strong, no one and nothing will come between you._

 _You're lucky. I see in you and Elizabeth what your mom and I have. She's my best friend, and I thank the good Lord everyday for that. I would encourage you as a husband to pray for Elizabeth and your relationship daily. And when the days get rough as they will from time to time, hold onto hope. Hope in your relationship, your family and friends, and the hope that is in Him._

 _I love you son,_

 _Dad"_

Jack too a deep break as he wiped his cheeks dry. He looked up to the heavens and smiled. Imagining his dad looking down at him in that moment.

"I miss you dad. Thank you for being the best example I could ask for." With that he folded the note careful and went back inside. Hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the big day.

….

Finally it was the day they'd been waiting for. Their wedding day! The Thatchers home was like organized chaos. The woman had taken over the upstairs of the house and the men the downstairs in the afternoon as everyone got ready for the ceremony.

Jack stood in front of the mirror in the office, fighting with his tie.

"Need a hand?" William asked from the doorway.

"I swear I know how to do this." Jack sighed. "For some reason I'm just all thumbs today."

"You're nervous. I was too when I married Grace."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. And to this day it's still the best decision I ever made."

Jack nodded. "I want to do this right sir. I could never forgive myself if I screwed up."

William smiled. "Best you get over that one." he laughed. "Marriage is a wonderful and amazing thing, but it's also hard. You're taking two imperfect people and making a life together."

"I just hope I'm good enough."

"You are Jack." William said, giving his soon to be son-in-law a squeeze on the shoulder. "Grace and I wouldn't allow our daughters to many just anyone. I knew from the first time I met you that you were special."

William gesture for the two of them to sit down before he continued.

"You're going to make mistakes, you both are. You'll hurt each other and truth be told you may not always understand what happened." He let out a small chuckle. "What will make this work is if you always love, and fight for each other."

Jack nodded.

"You're a strong man, I have no doubt you'll fight for and protect Elizabeth with all that you are. But I also want to encourage you to allow her to fight for and protect you. Allow her to hold you up when you aren't feeling as strong. Trust me, she can take it. I had to learn the hard way with Grace, hopefully you won't."

"Thank you sir. This means a lot."

Not long after that William left to allow Jack's mother and family time alone with him.

Upstairs, Elizabeth sat up in her room. Her hair was curled and in place, make up finished, and she was wearing her stunning strapless white wedding dress. Rosie was in and out every few seconds with updates.

" _That woman would have made a killer event planner."_ Elizabeth thought with a laugh.

"Beth? May I come in?" Grace called from behind the door.

"Of course! Come in mom!"

Grace opened the door and smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes. She entered holding a velvet box in her hands. Julie and Viola right behind as well.

"Look at you Beth, such a beautiful bride!" Viola said giving her sister a hug.

"You do look amazing! Jack's not going to know what hit him!" Julie winked.

"Thank you guys! I'm so excited! I can't believe this day is finally here!" the three sisters all squealed with excitement.

"Beth dear, I have this for you." Grace said holding out a beautiful pearl necklace. "It's the necklace I wore when I married your father, and it was Viola's something borrowed at hers."

"I remember." Elizabeth smiled.

"I thought you might." Grace smiled back. "Now it's your turn. If you'd like."

"I'd love to! Thank you mom!" Elizabeth turned to allow her mom to fasten the necklace.

"You look stunning Elizabeth. So grown up." she spoke softly as a few more tears appeared.

"Oh mom, don't cry!" Elizabeth laughed. "If you cry I will too!"

"We all will and then we'll have to do our make up all over again!" Viola teased.

"Okay okay, no tears." Grace laughed.

Just then William knocked on the door. "Well would you look at this? The four most beautiful women in my life in one room." he smiled.

"Dad, doesn't Elisabeth look amazing! Julie gushed.

"She does." he beamed with pride before letting out a small sigh. "And now it's time to give you away."

….

Down on the beach, rows of white chairs were set up facing the water. A wooden plank aisle down the middle lead to a beautiful archway for the bride and groom to stand under, which had been lovingly made by Jack's grandfather. It was a spectacular sight.

Soon the string quartet began to play. Signalling the start of the ceremony. Lionel escorted Grace to her seat, followed by Tom with Charlotte. Once they returned to the back, Jack led Lee, Tom and Lionel to their places up front with Elizabeth's long time family pastor.

Once up front, the pastor stood shaking Jack's hand. "You ready young man?"

"More than ever." Jack smiled.

Everyone turned as Viola, Julie and Rosie took turns coming down the aisle. It did not go unnoticed to Jack how Julie and Tom looked at each other.

" _Good grief, what sort of mischief are we in for with these two."_ he thought, shaking his head.

Suddenly the music changed. This was it.

"You ready baby girl?" William said, holding his daughter's arm in his. It seemed like just yesterday she was riding on his shoulders and now, she was about to become someone's wife.

"I'm ready. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

William smiled. He was so proud of his little girl and excited for the life she was about to start. "I know I'm about to give you away, but know that your mother and I will always be there for you. Both of you."

"That means the world to me Dad, thank you."

He kissed her forehead and began the walk he had dreamed of and dreaded since the day she was born.

Elizabeth's eyes caught Jacks in the same moment. She was glad for her father's strong hold on her arm. It was all that was keeping her from literally running down the aisle into Jack's arms.

Jack stood watching Elizabeth gracefully walk down towards him. Unsure if he was still breathing. She looked absolutely angelic. He felt the urge to run to her and take her in his arms. It was almost too hard to fight. Just then Lee patted him on the back. He turned to catch his best friends smile.

"Almost there." Lee whispered. It was as if Lee had read his thoughts.

It seemed to take forever for Elizabeth to reach Jack. Once she did, the pastor approached smiling at William, Jack and Elizabeth.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do." William smiled wiping a small tear as he placed Elizabeth's hand in Jacks. "Remember, take care of each other." After that, he left one of his beloved daughters in the love and care of another. Fully at peace.

The pastor did a wonderful message on love and how to pursue God in their marriage.

Next came the vows.

Taking a deep breathe, Jack went first. Praying he could keep his focus long enough to get all the words out. She was just so beautiful.

"In the name of God, I, Jarrick, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Elizabeth smiled at the handsome man before her. Wiping her eyes, she said her vows to Jack.

"In the name of God, I, Elizabeth take you, Jarrick, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Amongst their families and friends, there wasn't a dry eye on the beach. Grace and William smiled over at Charlotte. Charlotte gave them a wink. Her father, Jack's grandpa Davis held her close.

They exchanged rings and then the pastor said the words they couldn't wait to hear.

"And now with the power invested in me by our Lord, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

The crowd roared as Jack gently kissed her, dipping her slightly. When they pulled apart, they laughed back down the aisle.

"We did it!" Elizabeth squaeled.

"Finally!" Jack laughed, pulling her back into his arms for another kiss.

…..

After taking what felt like a million pictures, the wedding party was more than ready to join the reception. They lined up outside the tent, waiting for their introductions.

The DJ announced the wedding party first as they each entered the tent. They each took turns walking out, stopping along the far side of the dance floor.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jarrick Thornton!" The guest all stood up and cheered as the newly married couple entered the reception tent.

Jack led Elizabeth right onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song was going to be a surprise for Elizabeth. She hadn't been able to make up her mind so she had asked Jack to pick.

"I love you." he said, holding her in his arms.

"I love you." She looked over seeing the wedding party standing to the side watching them instead of taking their seats.

"Jack, what are they doing over there?"

"I know you asked me to pick a song, but that was a hard task. See, two songs came to mind. So I thought we'd dance to one together just us, and the second with our friends."

"Which songs?"

"You'll see." he shot her his dimpled grin.

As the first song began to play. Jack took Elizabeth firmly in his arms as the sway together as one. She smiled up at him, softly kissing his lips at his first song pick.

"You and Me, by Lifehouse." she said. "You sang this to me on New Years."

"Mhmm. I couldn't think of a more perfect song for this."

" _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

"Jack?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"We did it." she smiled. Tears pooling in her eyes. "We're married."

"Yes we are." he said proudly. "Today Elizabeth, today is the best day of my life. I can't imagine being happier than I am right now." He pulled her closer, thankful for the amazing blessing that was Elizabeth.

As the bridge of the song played, he pulled back just enough to kiss her lips.

" _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

"I love you." They said together as the song ended.

The DJ started the next one right away, as the wedding party joined them on the dance floor. Elizabeth started to laugh as it began.

"Moondance!" she cheered.

"From our first date." he grinned back.

" _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

 _With the stars up above in your eyes_

 _A fantabulous night to make romance_

 _'Neath the cover of October skies_

 _And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

 _To the sound of the breezes that blow_

 _And I'm trying to please to the calling_

 _Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush"_

"This is perfect Jack. I love these songs." she said, holding him close as they danced.

"Glad to hear it!" he smiled as he began to sing to her the next verse. The words causing her to laugh.

" _Well, I want to make love to you tonight_

 _I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

 _And I know now the time is just right_

 _And straight into my arms you will run_

 _And when you come my heart will be waiting_

 _To make sure that you're never alone_

 _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

 _There and then I will make you my own_

 _And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

 _And I know how much you want me that you can't hide"_

"You know what Mr. Thornton?"

"What's that Mrs. Thornton?"

"Last time we danced to this you couldn't 'make love to me.' as the song says." she said as he spun her out and back to himself.

"No, no I couldn't." he laughed.

"Tonight's a different story though." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah." he said slowly. "I think it's time to go." he teased.

The whole reception was wonderful. The tent was lit up with little white lights that gave the "dancing in the moonlight" effect Elizabeth had dreamed off.

After a delicious meal, toasts, lots dancing and cake, Jack and Elizabeth went around trying to say a few more goodbyes. Both eager to enjoy the rest of their night alone.

"Jack" William called over, acting as if he had a secret.

Jack shook the hand of the man he was talking to, saying goodbye before heading over to his father-in-law. "Yes sir?"

"I know you're both probably anxious to get out of here so.. here's the key to the cottage down the beach. We've already had all yours and Elizabeth's stuff moved down so it's all set. Elizabeth's car is there too. She mentioned you two wanted to walked down tonight. Perfect night for it too." William said looking out at the starry night.

"That's great thanks!" he said accepting the keys. "And you're right. I can't imagine a better night for a walk."

"One more thing, Elizabeth had us put some food in a fridge. She wanted to cook for you on your honeymoon here."

"Oh, that was sweet of her." Jack said as he watch Elizabeth from across the tent.

"It was. However…" William looked over his shoulder making sure they were alone. "My daughter… she's really something, I know you know that. But she not much of a cook. Yet." Jack grinned. Having already a few of her interesting meals while dating. "So take these. They're gift cards to a bunch of the local restaurants."

Jack laughed. "Much appreciated sir."

"You're welcome. And Jack? You've just married my daughter. Think you could try calling me William?" he laughed.

"I'll work on that, sir." William patted Jack on the back as he headed off towards his new bride.

"Ready to go babe?" she said with an eager grin as he approached her.

"You have no idea beautiful." he gave her a playful grin. Making her wish they were already alone together.

Jack took her hand and led her over to the DJ's table, taking the microphone in his hand.

"Can I have your attention please?" the tent grew quiet. "My beautiful wife and I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for joining us today and helping get us to this point in our lives. It means so much to us to have such a loving and caring support system going forward."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, she grabbed the microphone that was still in his hand and pulled it closer to her lips

"And now if you all don't mind, I think it's time we get to our honeymoon." she said, causing the tent to erupt with cheers and laughter.

"Goodnight!" they both said laughing into the mic.

"Alright everyone!" Viola called out. "Let's get ready to send the lovebirds off!"

Over by the exit to the tent, the wedding party was busy arranging everyone into two line and handing out sparklers for the big send off.

Jack and Elizabeth stood at the start, watching all their friends and family frantically get into place. It was certainly a site to see.

"Ready when you are!" Julie called out as she ran up to them.

"You ready Mrs. Thornton?" Jack said give her a lips one more kiss.

"Ready Mr. Thornton." she smiled, picking up the bottom edge of her dress.

"Here we go!" Jack called out and they took off running hand in hand down the line, laughing the whole way.

The turned back around giving one finally wave before making their way to the cottage. It was a nice quiet 1 mile walk along the beach. They talked about the wedding, the glances they noticed from their younger siblings, and the plans for sites they might want to see while on the Cape.

Both excited yet nervous to be alone together after so long.

"Here we are." Elizabeth said, pointing to the most adorable Cape Cod cottage. The lights were on, and there were tiki torches lighting the path to the back porch and door.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth nodded as Jack led her up the sandy path toward the back door. He lifted her up, causing her to giggle as she tucked her face close under his chin. He carried her in effortlessly, kicking the door shut with his foot.

He gently placed her down on the hardwood floor, but never took his hands off her as they looked around the enchanting cottage.

"Can you believe we get to stay here for two weeks? Just us?" Elizabeth spoke as she turned to face her husband. Running her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"Yes I can." he spoke softly with a grin. "But only because I've been dreaming of it for a while now."

"Oh yeah?" she said coyly. "What kind of things have you been dreaming of?"

Jack's eyes turned more seductive than she had ever seen.

"Something like this…" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his hard chest. Loving the feel of her as she molded to him. He covered her lips with his own, kissing her with a passion so intense, she could barely breathe or think. All their kisses had been special, but this, this was the kiss of a man who didn't need to hold himself back anymore, and it was exhilarating. Waking up feelings inside of her she didn't know she had.

He pulled back slightly, just long enough to catch his breath. "And this…" he said as he lean down, allowing his lips and tongue to slowly move along her exposed neck. She groaned with pleasure as his lips made their way downward, stopping just at the top of her strapless dress.

"Oh my." she gasped. Thoroughly enjoying his affections. "I have something for you." she smiled gingerly.

"Oh?" he asked just above a whisper.

She nodded. "I just need to change first."

He smiled at her. She was perfect. He wanted to take her upstairs just like that, but Lee and told him women like to wear something special on their wedding night, and that it was worth the wait.

"Okay. Need me to do anything?" he said running his hands up and down her back.

She nodded. Taking his hand she lead him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once inside the room, she turned her back to him, pulling her hair to one side. "Undo the back a bit for me?"

"Just a bit?" he grinned.

"Patience husband." she grinned shyly at him.

He obliged, unhooking the top back and lowering the zipper halfway down her back. She stood straight as a board when she felt his fingers tracing down the line of the zipper. She debated for a moment skipping the fancy negligee she'd gotten especially for tonight.

" _Hold it together Elizabeth, you can wait a few more minutes!"_ she thought, but wasn't sure she believed it.

"I'll be right back." she smiled, kissing his cheek, not daring to kiss his warm inviting lips again just yet.

Jack took a deep cooling breath and he watched his wife walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 _That my wife…_ he grinned from ear to ear at that. _She's my wife now. What a year it's been. Last September I was single, not looking for a relationship. What a difference the right woman can make. And she is certainly the right woman for me. No doubt about it._

Elizabeth looked around the bathroom and smiled. Rosie had done exactly what she said she would. She had left Elizabeth's garment bag hanging behind the door for her dress. Tucked inside it was one of her new negligees. The one Elizabeth wanted to wear for their first night together.

She carefully hang her dress up and slid the lacey light blue material over her head. " _Wow… this is… different._ " she thought to herself. As nervous as she was, she thought she looked pretty good. Her face turned red as she imagined her husband's reaction.

 _My husband. I have a husband. A year ago I was single, with a plan. A plan to graduate, work, then maybe… maybe get married._ She laughed at herself. _You certainly changed my plans Jack Thornton. I can't imagine my life any different now._

After taking out all the pins from her hair, she silently opened the door just a crack, peeking out. She saw Jack standing barefoot near the foot of the bed as he undid his tie. His suspenders already down at his sides. She opened the door the rest of the way, catching his attention.

Jack just stood there, taking her all in. It was all he could do. Her beauty had stolen his thoughts and breath.

"Elizabeth…" he gasped. "Come here." he spoke softly with such love as he opened his arms to her. So many times before they'd rapidly reached this point, only to have to pull back. Now, it was time. Jack fought his nerves, not wanting to disappoint or rush her, wanting to savor every moment of it.

His embrace was strong, yet soft and warm.

"You like it?" she asked nervously. Pulling back slightly to allow him a good look.

"Yes, I love it. But not as much as the breathtaking woman inside it." He ran his fingers through her wavy hair as he gently brought her face to meet his. Sharing a soft, yet passionate kiss that lasted minutes, not moments.

Elizabeth placed her hands on Jack's chest. Nudging him just far enough away to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt. Jack stood there, his hands running up and down her arms. Effectively stealing her focus, making her task a little harder to complete.

Before long, Jack's shirt and pants laid discarded on the floor.

"You ready?" he asked, gently kissing the hand he held. The one that held the symbol of love he'd given her hours earlier.

"Yes." she whispered, wrapping her delicate arms around his neck.

With his arms around her waist, he pulled her onto the bed, laying himself next to her. Speaking lovingly to her in between soft sensual kisses. "You… are absolutely… beautiful. I'm the luckiest… man alive."

"Not half as lucky as I am." she smiled. Placing her hand on the back of his neck she kissed him deeply. She could feel him trying to keep himself in check, like he always did when they were together. Knowing he was just trying to look out for her and her comfort. She loved him dearly for it.

"Jack." she whispered against his lips. "I'm yours. I trust you. You don't have to hold back anymore."

She was ready, that's all he needed to know. He's hands grated over her body as he kissed her again. Unleashing his passion and desire for her with each deep flick of his tongue.

All their thoughts and ideas of what it would be like to be together paled in comparison to the reality. Each touch and feeling so new and complete as they came together as one.

In the end, they collapsed back on the bed in each other's arms, simply in awe of the other.

Present Day…

"That was one heck of a honeymoon." Jack sighed, loving the memories in his mind.

"It was. Up for reliving some of it in Florida soon?"

"Oh heck yes!" she laughed at his enthusiasm. "Maybe we should take it sort of easy though, with the baby and all."

"As long as I'm feeling alright I should be just fine. The baby too."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I asked my doctor."

"You asked the doctor about... that!?" Jack said covering his face. "Oh now I'll never be able to face her again." Jack laughed.

"Jack are you serious? It's not like she doesn't know how the baby got in there in the first place! She's a doctor after all." she shook her head, smiling at his ridiculous reaction.

Jack laughed at himself. "No I guess you're right; and it's better to know and not have to worry."

"I think so." Elizabeth smiled. "Oh Jack, Abigail and Frank offered to throw you and Shane a coming home bbq at their places the day you get back. I hope you don't mind, but I said yes."

"Oh, no that sounds great. It will be easier to see everyone at once too."

"That was part of their thought. That and they've missed you guys."

"I've missed them too." Jack sighed. "I can't wait to be home. Only a few more days beautiful, then I'm all yours."

"I can't wait."


	33. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Camp Eagle Afghanistan was buzzing with excitement as First Brigade prepared to head home. The base would remain operational as some units from other posts were staying to sustain stability. This made the packing up easier for the Fort Hope boys. Only what came in with the unit was going out.

Jack sat in his room, packing up the last of his things. He smiled as he looked through the various pictures Elizabeth had sent him.

"Soon I'll be holding you in my arms beautiful. Time can't go by fast enough."

He placed the pictured back in his chest pocket and continued with his things. A long deep yawn escaped his lips as he worked. He hadn't slept much since the mission. He just felt on edge. Every time he'd try to sleep he'd see images of the men attacking him. The men that almost kept him from seeing his family again. It was a lot to handle.

"Dang man, you look beat!" Shane pointed out from the doorway.

"I feel it," Jack said giving Shane a tired grin. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Don't you ever close your door?" Shane joked back. "When was the last time you slept? Like really slept?"

Jack stared at him, unsure how much he was ready to divulge, even to one of his best friends. Was there even a need to? He felt as though he'd be all better once he got home, away from this and with his wife again

"It's been a bit. I've had a lot on my mind," he finally responded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," Jack said, harsher than he intended. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I mean no thanks. I'm okay."

"Jack you went through hell. Gibbs, Johnson and a few more of your guys have been seeking out help. It's okay if you need some too."

"I know. Who do you think's been encouraging them to get help?"

"Okay, great. So what about you?"

"I'm fine. Really," he tried giving a reassuring grin. "You're right that I'm not sleeping well but I've got a lot on my mind. I'm trying to work through the hell from that night for sure, but also our homecoming and all that comes with that."

"So… you're really okay?"

"I am. But thanks for looking out. I appreciate it."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone with that. For now," he teased. "I'm sorry man. It's just… I've been there before okay? I know how bad things like that can get if they aren't dealt with."

"I know. I appreciate it, really." Shane left shortly after to finish with his own things. As Jack sat there, he hoped he was right. That once he got home, everything would be okay again. He needed it to be.

….

Back at Fort Hope the whole post was buzzing with energy as they awaited the brigades return.

Elizabeth was growing more and more impatient with Jack's return being just days away. She began cleaning the entire house from top to bottom to combat her anxiety, taking breaks every now and again to rest when her pregnant body demanded.

She placed most of Jack's shirts back where they belonged, having worn a lot of them while he was away. Same with his sweats and pajama pants.

Abigail had told her that some men find it hard to come back and have things like furniture and even small things like pictures moved around differently. How in their minds things are still as it was the day they left. Thankfully, Elizabeth hadn't changed much about the house. Somewhere around the halfway mark through the deployment she had moved the living room around just a bit. Feeling a desire for a change. It didn't last long. She realized she needed to be able to look at the armchair in its place and remember Jack sitting in it there. So the next day she had moved everything back. As far as things she had added, like the bookshelves, she had told him about those so he wouldn't feel surprised.

Elizabeth was just finishing up with their room when Rip took off down the stairs, hearing someone at the door.

"Beth?" Williams voice rang through the house as he entered.

"Dad?" she called out, leaving her room and heading down the stairs. "What are you two doing here?" she laughed when she saw her parents standing there.

"He's coming home tomorrow! Did you honestly think we could stay away?" Grace laughed.

"No, I guess not. It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, hugging them both.

"You as well dear. Now, how can I help?" Grace said rubbing her hands together.

"Help with what?"

"I know you dear, you're like me. I'm sure you've been knee deep in cleaning. Am I wrong?" she teased.

"No…" Elizabeth spoke sheepishly.

"So, what I can do? Just tell me where!"

"Well I need to clean the bathrooms but you don't have to…"

"On it! Cleaning bucket still by the washer and dryer?" Grace said heading off in that direction.

"Yes. Thank you mom." Elizabeth smiled shaking her head.

"And I will help by staying out of the way." William laughed, bending down to bent the dog prancing at his feet. "Or would this one enjoy a walk?"

Rip began to bounce at his words.

"I think you're making his day dad." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Walk it is. Come on now boy." William grabbed the leash, saying goodbye to Grace and Elizabeth as he headed out.

….

The next day Jack sat with the rest of the brigade at the airport in Baghdad. What was supposed to be a quick layover had turned into a very long one.

"Sir?" a young private asked Jack. "What's taking so long?"

"Who knows. You'd think they were constructing a new plane for us or something. Hey Shane?" Jack called out seeing his friend pass by. "Any word?"

"Nothing yet. I'm going to go get some answers."

"In a hurry to get home?" Jack teased.

"Yeah," Shane smirked. "9 months without seeing my wife, I'd say I'm in a little bit of a hurry."

Jack pulled out his laptop and went around the corner to find some privacy. Finding the perfect place, he sat down in a closed door way to skype Elizabeth.

"Hey babe!" her smile bright and loving on the screen.

"Hey beautiful. I miss you."

"I miss you too! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the air coming home?"

"We're supposed to be yeah. I just wanted to let you know it looks like we're delayed a bit here in Baghdad."

"Oh no! By how much?"

"I have no idea. It's already been a couple hours. Shane just left to check it out."

"Think you'll make it home tomorrow?"

"Sweetheart, I'm getting home even if I have to rebuild the plane myself! Shane will help too I'm sure." Elizabeth giggled at his response. "Beautiful, you have no idea how much I want to hold you right now."

"I bet I have an idea." Elizabeth took a deep breath, knowing exactly how he was feeling..

"Thornton!" Shane called out. "I just talked to the guys working on the plane. They say we should be up and running any minute now."

"Seriously? Thank God! You hear that Elizabeth, we're almost there!"

"Music to my ears Jack," she grinned. Saying a silent prayer of thanks.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. I'll be the guy dressed… well, like everyone else."

"And I'll be the women in the red dress you like so much!"

"Ugh, I can't wait!" he sighed happily, throwing his head back with a grin. "I love you beautiful. See you soon."

"I love you too. See you soon!"

Jack hung up and packed the computer back in his pack. Within 20 minutes the officers were leading the men back out onto the aircraft to continue their journey home.

….

Elizabeth stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Running her hands over her little red dress. She was thankful she hadn't started showing much yet. If she had, the tight little dress may not have fit her anymore. As it was, she noticed the top much tighter than she remembered.

"Okay, how do I look Rip?" He howled back. She smiled at him. "I'll take that as a good thing."

Elizabeth took one more look around the house, everything looked perfect and in its place. She had stocked up the fridge and pantry with all his favorite drinks and foods. Homemade gingerbread cookies with the little chocolate chips in them, just how he liked them. Some were sitting in a tin on the counter others waiting by the door to go with her.

In the living room she'd placed a hand painted sign above the fireplace that said "Welcome Home Babe" in red. His favorite afghan blanket was neatly draped over the arm chair he'd read in on the mornings he didn't have to go into work early. She even placed books on the side table. Some favorites and a couple new ones, along with a fresh sketchpad and pencils. All that was missing, was Jack.

"Next time I come home, we'll be together," she whispered, hardly believing it. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

….

Over at the Hogans, everyone was busy setting up for the big welcome home party. Elizabeth's parents as well as Viola, Lionel and Wes were there helping the Hogans set up and decorate anything that sat still. Charlotte and Ann, Shane's mom, were busy in the kitchen making lemonade and sharing stories of what it was like to have been military wives and now mothers. It was turning out to be quite the event.

"Mom!" Becky called out. "Is this sign straight?"

Abigail stopped fussing with the table cloths to take a look. Becky and Gabe were on the deck trying to hang a large handmade sign that said "Welcome Home - We love you" in blue.

"Maybe just a little bit up on your side Gabe. Yes! Right there is perfect!" She took a look around her back yard and laughed at herself. "Frank honey? Do you think I overdid it a bit?"

"No of course not dear. You were going for that whole "the fourth of july decorations are all 90% off sale" look right?"

She shot her husband a playful glare. "Funny Mr. Hogan. But really? You think it's okay?"

"I think it looks wonderful. A great way to show the boys they were missed and loved."

"Good. That's what I was going for! The grill all set?"

"Yup, and the chilli's in the crock pot."

"Wonderful. It's kind of funny to me to be serving chili dogs here but that's what the men wanted," she shrugged.

"Hey they're easy to make and they taste awesome. Let's not judge." Frank defended.

She shook her finger at him. "Oh I know your game mister. You're just happy because normally I won't let you eat them."

"But you wouldn't say no to me tonight! Its for our returning heroes! I have to."

"Just don't over do it, and take tums," she laughed, looking towards the opening gate. "Rosie! Lee! Hi guys!"

"Hi Abigail! We're here and we've brought lots of potato salad!" Rosie sang.

"Wonderful, just put it in the fridge." She took one more look around. "Yup, everything's set. Now all we need is our soldiers!"

….

Elizabeth parked the jeep outside the large main hangar. The same one where she said goodbye to Jack all those months ago. She walked through the double doors and into the large main room. Like before, it was emptied of aircraft and other army vehicles. Now decorated in patriotic fashion to welcome the heroes home.

As she made her way through the crowd, many of her students came running up to greet her and show off their hand painted signs for the dads.

Finally, she made it out onto the tarmac just outside the hanger. Outside, the crowd that gathered stood watching the horizon for the aircraft that would be bringing her husband home. Elizabeth squinted at a few dots which seemed very far away, trying to see if just maybe, those dots were them.

"Elizabeth! Hey!" Faith called out as she approached. Philip not far behind.

"Hey guys! Philip, don't you look handsome!" She leaned down and hugged the little boy dressed in his church clothes, complete with the cutest little tie.

"Thank you Mrs. Thornton! Mom got all dressed up so I wanted to too!"

Faith shrugged. "I figured it if there was ever a time to dress up for him."

"Its today! Philip, what's this?" she said pointed to the poster board Philip was holding.

"It's a sign for dad. It says "Welcome home dad, we love you."

"Perfect!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope he likes it." Philip said looking over his handy work. "It's a little messier than I wanted."

"I'm sure he's going to love it! But I bet nothing will compare to seeing the two of you again!"

A low rumble could be heard in the distance causing everyone to look up towards the left. Everyone still waiting inside came rushing out, all knowing exactly what that noise meant.

"There they are!" someone in the crowd yelled, causing a roar of cheers.

It was confirmed that those were the planes they had been waiting for as a group of soldiers walked out, making a line between the families and the rest of the landing area. Their goal was to keep everyone safe and keep them from rushing forward too fast after their loved ones.

"I'd hate to be them right now," Faith teased, pointing to the soldier not more than 30 paces away from her. "Once those planes land they're all that's keeping the hundreds of family members here away from their loved ones."

"I know. You think they get combat pay for this?" Elizabeth joked back.

….

On the plane Jack sat with his knees bouncing. He was so close to home now he just couldn't sit still.

"You ready?" Jack asked turning to Weaver.

He smiled big. "Yeah. I am."

In the months they'd been deployed, Jack and Wyatt Weaver had gone through a lot together, especially with the last mission.

"Captain? What happened on the mission… being that close to the enemy. That close to… to dying…"

"Yeah?"

"Will those memories ever go away?"

Jack looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say, as the same question had been plaguing him.

"Hard to say. Remember what happened when Burke died? If you need it, go to someone. Talk it out."

"I will sir."

Jack decided to change the subject. "So is Jem meeting you?"

"She is." Weaver beamed. "I'm kind of nervous. It's been so long. What if we've changed?"

"I'm sure you have. Both of you. Just take your time and remember all the reasons you love her. I guarantee that's all still there."

"Thanks Captain. You excited to see your wife?"

"You have no idea." Jack grinned.

Weaver stared at his hands for a moment before speaking again. "You know, I was gonna propose as soon as I saw her today."

"And now?"

"I'm still going to, soon. Just not right now. I want to do it right. Make it all about her, and not just me coming home."

"Not a bad plan," Jack smiled.

The plane bounced a bit and Jack began to laugh with joy. "We've landed. We're home!"

….

The large planes landed and more cheers erupted from the crowd. The planes were so far back that as the men disembarked, there was no way of telling who was who.

"It's just a sea of green!" Philip whined. "How will we find Dad?"

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Somehow," she whispered, turning to Elizabeth who nodded, wondering the same thing.

The men lined up, received instructions and began walking in a line forward.

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle when she realized she and the rest of the group had someone managed to move forward. The soldiers that were once 20 paces where now directly in front of them.

"Almost time ladies. Don't you worry," the young man with the name Diggs on his uniform said kindly to them. "They just need to get a little closer."

Elizabeth and Faith nodded, eyes fixed on the sea of soldiers walking towards them.

" _Good Lord this is taking forever!"_ Elizabeth whined to herself, searching the men for Jack. "Why are they all wearing their hats? I bet Jack's hair as grown and his cowlick is back. I could spot that a mile away."

"Protocol ma'am," Diggs said again with a small smile on his face.

The organized formation the men had started in began to diminish as they got closer. Every one of them eager to get to their families.

Diggs radio issued an order and his smile grew wide. "Go on son, find your dad." he said to Philip. The next thing they knew everyone took off.

….

Shane's eyes darted around the mob of people running towards them, looking for the blonde curls he'd been dreaming of running his fingers through, followed by his blue eyed little man that he couldn't wait to hug.

"Faith?" he called out, trying to be heard above the crowd. "Philip!"

….

"Dad? Dad?" Philip kept calling, holding tightly to his Mom's hand as they ran. The two large groups were now one big mob of people. It was chaos, especially with every soldier dressed the same.

"Shane?" Faith called out, wondering if anyone but her could hear her soft voice.

"There he is! Dad!" Philip spotted Shane in the distance and took off.

"Philip hold on sweetie, I don't want to lose you!" She was nervous with him taking off since she hadn't seen Shane herself yet.

"Dad! Dad! Its me!" Shane heard as if it were a whisper. He quickly turned around, feeling his eyes welling up with tears at the sight.

"Philip! Right here son!" Shane knelt down, allowing his son to run straight into his arms. "I've missed you Philip," he spoke, not even trying to hold back his emotions.

Faith caught the sight of them as she worked her way through. "Shane," she gasped. She ran to them, calling out his name louder this time.

Shane looked up, standing with his arms opened wide for his wife; unable to move as Philip clung to his leg.

Faith leapt at him, loving the feel of his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

"You are so beautiful Faith. Oh I've missed you so much," he spoke into her hair, taking in her scent. It was like an ocean breeze. His favorite because it was hers.

Faith couldn't get any words out. She just held him tight as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shane pulled back slightly. "Hey, no tears hon. I'm home," his voice was soft. It was such a contrast from the scruffy face in uniform.

Final finally managed to say with the brightest smile. "I know. love you."

"I love you. Both of you," he smiled, messing with his sons hair.

….

" _Where is she?"_ Jack thought as he looked around the crowd. "Elizabeth!" he called as he walked quickly around the hoards of people. Suddenly about 100 feet out he saw her, looking frantically around the masses for him. He smiled. "There she is."

He took off running straight for her. It was natural, like gravity, pulling him towards the love of his life.

"Elizabeth!" he called out as he got closer. She turned around, bursting into tears of joy as their eyes met.

"Jack! Oh my goodness!"

He picked her up in his arms, lifting her right off the ground.

"Hey beautiful," he said, their noses touching. He took a deep breath and inhaled her lavender vanilla scent as he placed her carefully back on the ground, noses still together. "I'm home."

"Finally!" she said through her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," she cried as his lips found hers. It felt amazing. Better than they'd imagined.

"Welcome home handsome."

"It's good to be home beautiful. So good," he smiled, kissing her again and again.

They pulled apart when someone close cleared their throat. Looking over they both noticed General Avery and his wife standing beside them.

"General Avery, sir." Jack saluted.

"At ease son. Elizabeth, good to see you!" Avery smiled at the couple as he shook Jack's hand and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"You too. Thank you for bringing Jack home!"

"He did the hard work. He went through a lot to get here. He's one of the best."

"Thank you sir," Jack replied, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth. "That means a lot."

"Heck, if it had been anyone else other than you and Shane volunteering for that last mission we might still be there," Avery laughed, stopping when Dottie smacked him in the arm.

"You two enjoy your day now." Dottie said. Pulling her husband off.

Jack turned to wrap his arms around his wife again, thinking nothing of the information the general had just openly gave to his wife. Elizabeth on the other hand didn't miss a beat. She'd have to ask Jack about that. Later. For now she just wanted to feel herself in his arms. Her loving, handsome husband was home!

….

The general and his wife were walking away hand in hand from the crowd. Dottie began telling him all about their daughters.

"Sarah is finishing her last final and she'll be flying home after that. She can't wait to see you! Margaret, Jonathan and the boys are waiting at the house. So are Samantha and James."

"Wonderful! I'm looking forward to seeing all my daughters, grandson and son-in-law of course. Speaking of, has that boy of Sam's proposed yet?" Bill groaned.

"You mean James? You ought to call him by name dear." Bill just shrugged. "He hasn't yet but I think he may now that you're home."

"Oh goodie," he teased. "Honey, why on earth did you hit me back there?" he chuckled, thinking of their encounter with the young Thornton's.

"For the love of everything Bill!" she laughed, shaking her head. "You just told a young wife that her husband VOLUNTEERED for the most dangerous mission of the whole deployment!"

"He's a hero honey!"

"Not arguing that, but I guarantee all Elizabeth heard was that her husband willingly put himself at risk of not coming home to her."

Bill stopped walking and stared at his wife. "Oh no… that's what she heard?"

"Probably. You really know nothing about women do you?" she teased.

"Enough to snag you… but I think that's it." They laughed, arms around each other as they walked towards their car, ready for a quiet evening together with their family.

….

Once Jack and Elizabeth we're more alone at their Jeep, Jack gently pushed her against the vehicle kissing her soundly. She moaned, feeling him as he pressed slightly against her.

"How are you?" He whispered, placing his hand on her belly.

"I'm good. We're good in fact." She smiled.

"Good. I can't believe I wasn't here."

"Hey, it's okay. It's how it goes in the Army, I know that. I'm just glad you're here now." With that she kissed him slowly and deliberately.

….

"Wow," Jack said walking in the front door. "Home sweet home." He smiled as he dropped his bag at the base of the stairs. Rip flew off the couch at the sound of Jack's voice and ran straight for him.

"Rip old boy! How are you?" He kneeled down to pet his dog. Rip couldn't stop jumping and licking Jack. He seemed just as excited as Elizabeth to have him home.

Elizabeth laughed. "He missed you."

"Thanks for taking care of our girl while I was away boy."

"He did a very good job. I was so thankful for his presence."

"I'm glad, at least it was something," he spoke with a weak smile. Feeling guilty for being gone so long.

"I have a surprise for you," Elizabeth flirted.

"Oh do you?" he smirked. "When do I get this surprise."

"Now works. Come with me." She took his hand and led him into the living room, showing him her welcome home sign.

"It's perfect hon," he beamed. "I love it."

"That's not all. This is for you too." she walked over grabbing a present wrapped in green paper off of the mantel and handed it to him.

"Whats this?" he said sitting down.

"Open it and see." she looked like a kid on christmas, proud of her gift.

"Alright." Jack laughed, pulling back the wrapping paper. It was a frame. At least that's all he could tell from the back. He flipped it over and felt all the air leave his lungs.

"Elizabeth… is this… wow. This is our baby?" he asked, looking at the ultrasound picture in the frame.

"Yes," she beamed. "That's our son or daughter's first picture."

Jack felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "This is a wonderful gift beautiful. Thank you." Jack stood up, wrapping his wife back into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it," she said kissing his lips softly. She left him alone to look at the picture.

Heading back into the entryway, Elizabeth reached down to take his large duffle.

"No no let me," he said, hurrying to her side. He flung it over his shoulder and carried it through the kitchen, dropping it off in their laundry room.

"I'll start on all that tomorrow." Elizabeth said with a smiled as she walked up behind him.

"I don't think you want to do that." he laughed. "I have a feeling nothing in there smells good."

"That's okay. I bet I can handle it."

Jack grinned, taking her hands in his. "But I'm home now. I'm supposed to be taking care of and pampering my pregnant wife."

"And you, my dear husband have just returned from war. Aren't I supposed to be spoiling and pampering you?" she gave him a matching grin.

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm, this could be tricky. Maybe we should take care of each other then?" he spoke, his voice low.

"I think I like the sound of that." Elizabeth smiled, biting her bottom lip something she knew drove Jack crazy. He leaned in kissing her deeply, lighting a burning fire deep within them both.

"How much time do we have before the party?" Jack asked out of breath as he pulled away slightly.

Elizabeth sighed. "About a hour. The delay set us back a bit."

"Yeah, I thought it might."

"We could… go upstairs for a bit though," she leaned in, kissing down his cheek and neck.

"I would love that but…"

"But?" Elizabeth pulled back. Jack was never one to turn down an offer like that.

"Look at that face." He let out a small chuckle. "Trust me, there's nothing I would rather do right now. I just…" he paused, running his tongue over his lips. "I don't want our first time back together, with me home, to feel rushed."

"Oh," she giggled, understanding her husband now.

"I want us to take our time."

"And enjoy the time we take?" she flirted.

"Mhmm. You know I'm all about enjoying things."

She giggled. "Alright then. What should we do?"

"Well, first things first. Come here."

Jack took her hand led her over to one of the dining room chairs, encouraging her to take a seat.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, a little confused.

He knelt down infront of her and kissed her still mostly flat belly. "Hey there baby Thornton. It's your daddy. I love you so much!"

"I don't think the baby can hear you just yet," she giggled at her adorable husband.

"Hey, you never know," he smiled, stood up, taking her with him before taking a seat and pulling her into his lap. "I can't tell you how it feels to have you in my arms again," he groaned with delight.

"I know the feeling," she said kissing his neck.

"Oh… wow…" Jack whispered as he leaned back, giving her complete access to him. "I'm so sorry I ever left you."

"That's ok. You can make it up to me," she grinned, continuing her advance.

"Oh, I plan to," he sighed, loving feeling her love and affections once again. "Okay, we better do something else otherwise we'll never make it to that party."

"You might be right. Let's see, we could… walk Rip I guess?"

"Down to the pond and back?"

"Mhmm," she smiled.

"Sounds great. Mind if I change first?"

"Of course not. I was planning on changing too."

"Really? But I love that dress," Jack pouted making Elizabeth laugh.

"I know you do, that's why I wore it today. But it doesn't really say "backyard BBQ" does it?"

"No. It says my wife is smoking hot, that's what it says."

Elizabeth laughed again. Oh how she had missed him. She took his hand and led him upstairs to change for the walk.

It took him a bit to settle on what to wear, being out of practice of having options. In the end he chose his tan shorts and a navy blue button down, sleeves rolled up.

After buttoning the last button he looked up to see Elizabeth in her beautiful floral sleeveless dress with buttons down the front. She looked amazing.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jack nodded as he stared.

"Sorry, I know this isn't as nice as the red one but it's comfy," she shrugged.

"You're beautiful in everything, because you're you," he spoke softly, pulling her close against his chest kissing her again and again.

"Wow," she gasped when she finally managed to pull back. "We um... should go for that walk," she sputtered, making them both laugh.

"You're right."

They grabbed Rip and headed down their favorite path to the pond. Their quiet spot.

The weather was perfect as the sun trickled through the trees.

"So I was wondering," Elizabeth began. "How would you feel about announcing the baby today? I just went in and everything looks great, and we're already in the second trimester."

"I think that would be great. Most of our family and friends will be there and we can always call Tom and Julie after."

"That was my thought!" She was all giddy. "Viola knows, and Abigail, but that's it."

"Only person I told was Shane." Elizabeth nodded.

They walked a bit longer till they reached the bench. They took a seat and Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, soaking in his presence.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Elizabeth decided she just couldn't wait anymore. She had questions she wanted answered.

"Hey babe… what did General Avery mean before?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"It was about that last mission. He said you and Shane… volunteered?"

"Oh that. Yeah… well…"

"Is that true?"

Jack hesitated, but knew he better answer. "Now don't be mad, but… yes, I did."

She sat up. "Why?" Her pleading voice broke his heart.

He adjusted himself on the bench, pulling her to face him. "I felt I had to. For us." She looked confused, so he continued. "You'd already told me about the baby. So even more than before, I wanted to get home to you." she nodded, trying to understand. "I helped plan the mission, so I knew it well. I knew I could do it," he sighed. "I was worried if someone else did it, the mission could go wrong and we wouldn't be any closer to home. I just couldn't let that happen."

Elizabeth wiped a few tears away. She understood, and loved him for it, even if part of her wanted to wring his neck for it.

"How bad was it?" she asked, running her hand along his cheek.

"Hard. Very hard. But it's done and in the past." she nodded and didn't pry for details. There was a look in his eyes, as if he was remembering a horrible nightmare. It broke her heart.

"What about Shane? Why'd he volunteer?"

Jack let out a small laugh. "That's also my fault. See shane was… confused as to why I would step up for the mission with us feeling so close to coming home. As we left the meeting he pulled me aside and wanted to know why."

"Okay…"

"I told him about the baby. That I was done there and needed to get back to you," she nodded. "I guess he ran back after and and volunteered too. He told me later he wasn't letting me go in alone."

"God bless him." Elizabeth added, leaning her head back down on his shoulder.

"He's a good man."

"He is. You better watch out for Faith though. She founds it you're why he volunteered she may want to hurt you. And I bet she could." Elizabeth teased.

"Oh I wouldn't put it past her," they laughed.

….

Back at the Hogans, Abigail was putting the final touches on the decorations and placing the food out on the serving table.

"I hope I bought enough food!" Abigail stated nervously as Frank walked over.

"Abigail, we have enough food to feed an army. Trust me it will be fine," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

William paced the backyard looking over the fence toward the driveway every now and then, eager to see if they'd arrived yet.

"William would you relax? Abigail told them 4 o'clock. I'm sure they'll be here soon," Grace reminded her husband, finding amusement in his impatience.

"I know I'm just excited"

"Me too papa!" Wes said as he ran over from the tire swing. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know Wes, Grandma says we need to be patient," he groaned. "She did text right? Said he did in fact make it back alright?

"Yes, now come away from the fence. You look like a crazy person!"

….

Jack pulled the Jeep into one of the last available spots on the street. He wasn't sure why, but he felt nervous. He stepped out and walked over to Elizabeth's side, opening her door.

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm ready." He smiled as he extended his hand, helping her out of the car. They headed down towards the house hand in hand.

"Hey Thornton wait up!" Shane called.

"Hey. Long time no see." The two men laughed.

"You feel like we're about to go on another mission?"

"Kind of yeah. Mission reenter!" Jack joked and they all laughed.

"Oh you guys, it won't be that bad," Faith said, holding her son's hand.

"I know hon, we're just messing around. It's just weird, last week we were living in a combat zone. Today we're at a backyard bbq. But we're more than happy to be back." Shane said, leaning down to kiss Faith sweetly on the lips.

"Well you better be!" she teased.

…

"They're here! Both of them!" Rosie called out to the group.

The gate opened as they walked into the back yard.

"Welcome home!" they all yelled. Becky, Cody and Wes all ran for Jack and Shane.

Jack picked up Wes right away. "Hey little man! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Look how big I am now!"

"Wow, you did grow!" Jack laughed. He turned to high-five Cody and hug Becky.

Viola and lionel stood and watched as they approached. "Welcome home Jack!" Lionel said extending his hand. "We are so happy to have you home."

"Not half as excited as I am," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist from behind.

Lionel laughed. "No, I suppose not."

Charlotte, William and Grace, sneaked up behind Viola and Lionel.

William cleared his throat. "Excuse us, I believe there's a mother here who's very eager to see her son," he smiled, nudging Charlotte forward.

Jack smiled. "Hi mom."

"Hi son" She hugged him as tight as she could. "So happy you're home."

"Me too. How are you?" he said pulling back slightly.

"I'm well. You? All in one piece?" she said, looking him over. The whole thing making him laugh.

"I am. I'm all good. Really." he gave her his dimpled smile, the same one she fell in love with when he was a little baby.

Next William and Grace welcomed him and all the rest of their friends. Even Peter and Clara came by once Peter was off duty.

"Well well, look who it is." Jack said grinning at Peter. "You're looking great."

"You too Jack. Great to see you!" Peter was thrilled to have his friend and mentor home.

"You too. Hi Clara." Jack smiled, hugging them both.

"Welcome home Jack." Clara smiled.

"Thanks. And this little beauty must be Lily?"

"Yup, want to hold her?" Clara asked. Jack happily took the smiley little baby into his arms.

"She's wonderful. Congratulation guys." Jack loved holding little Lily. It made him even more excited for his own.

The party was fully of love, laughter and great food. Jack and Shane ate as if they'd been starving for months.

"Better slow down Shane. You'll get a stomach ache from finally eating real food." Jack teased.

"Look who's talking? How many plates have you had?"

Jack thought about it. "Probably too much," he laughed.

After a game of wiffle ball, Elizabeth pulled Jack aside to speak with him alone. "You think it's time?" she asked looking around the yard.

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "I think now's perfect."

Jack waved Shane and his family over, knowing Shane wanted to say a thank you to the group together.

"Can we have your attention please?" Jack spoke over the noise. Once it was quiet Shane spoke first.

"Jack and I want to thank you for this amazing homecoming. We also want to say thank you to you all for being apart of our lives and helping us and our families through this deployment. We couldn't have done it without you."

Everyone clapped and Shane and his family stepped away to rejoin the party.

"Can I have your attention for one more minute?" Jack asked. Shane smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Elizabeth and I have one more thing we'd like to share…" he smiled over at Elizabeth to take over.

"Well you all know Jack had to come home for a bit 3 months ago. It was a hard time for him for sure but… something really wonderful has come out of that…"

"We're pregnant!" They shouted together. Everyone cheered at once. Over the moon with the news.

"Finally!" Charlotte cried out, causing everyone to laugh.

"I knew it!" Faith cheered! "Oh guys I'm so happy for you!"

The celebration of homecoming and now, new life went on for a few more hours. Elizabeth stayed close to her loving husband's side the whole time, stealing glances and kisses whenever they could.

Jack watched Elizabeth's face next to him as the flickering light of the campfire illuminated her every feature. Even after all these years he still couldn't believe he was this lucky.

"Ready to go home?" he whispered in her ear.

"And be alone with you? Of course I am," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Well everyone I think we're going to head home." Jack said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

He said goodbye to everyone. Told their families they'd see them for graduation and left for home. Once in the car they both sighed, and laughed.

"That was a lot of fun but I'm really looking forward to the rest of our night," Jack said as he backed out of the driveway.

….

They walked back into their home 20 minutes later, well after dark.

As the front door closed and they took off their shoes, Jack turned around, wrapping his strong arms around his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Kissing her cheeks softly.

"I feel great actually. I have you back in my arms. This new life growing inside of me that's a part of you, a part of me." She rested her hand on her belly. "What more could I ask for?"

She pulled him against her body, kissing him with a fiery passion. They were finally alone. No one needed their attention, there was nowhere else to be. It was just them. Husband and wife.

Jack groaned with pleasure as they kissed. Elizabeth finding all the places past his lips that drove him wild; the taste of her tongue electrifying to his senses.

"You are amazing," he manage to say when they pulled back slightly for air.

"So are you handsome," she smirked.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom, stopping at their doorway for more of what they'd started down stairs.

"Let me change into someone more comfortable," she grinned, pulling herself away.

"Not so fast." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"But I got something special to wear for you tonight," she pouted playfully at him.

"And I greatly appreciate that." he kissed her neck. "Believe me, but right now, I just want to be with you. I can't bear to be away from you for even a minute." he kissed her again, sliding his tongue past her lips, now his turn to rediscover his favorite spots within.

"Well, how can I argue with that," she said, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can't," he grinned.

She pulled his shirt out of his waistband, undoing some of the buttons before lifting it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Running her delicate hands along his chiseled chest.

Jack moved his hands slowly up the buttons running along the front of her dress. He looked back into her eyes, realizing slow wasn't going to do it for them. Their want was too strong. His lips met hers again before making quick work of undoing the necessary buttons.

Once undone enough, Jack lifted it up over her head. He was completely entranced as he watched her slowly shake her hair loose, letting it fall naturally on her shoulders. His eyes drifted down, catching sight of the lacey bra underneath. It was enough to do him in. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist, using the other to move her curls to one side, exposing her neck to himself.

"You… are… absolute… perfection," he whispered as he kissed her, gently nibbling the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh Jack!" she gasped, tightly gripping his arms.

He had always loved the sound of his name on her lips. Now even more. His hands ran down her sides to her hips as he lifted her up, and carried her off.

She pulled him down with her as he placed her on the bed, wanting to feel all of him.

"I love you," he whispered as he hovered over her.

"I love you." She pulled him down even closer to her, ready for his love.


	34. Becoming Us Again

Becoming "Us" Again

Jack woke up the next day as the morning light was streaming through the windows of their bedroom. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was.

" _What an awesome dream,"_ he thought. Then he felt her, his Elizabeth. Her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest. It was perfect.

"I'm home," he whispered with a grin. He held her tightly, loving the feeling of her smooth skin against his. Jack's hand ran down the silky skin of her arm, finding a resting place on her belly. She was barely showing, just enough for Jack to see a change though.

"So many blessing," he whispered as Elizabeth began to stir in his arms. He smiled at her, giving her temple a little kiss. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, eyes still closed. "It's a wonderful morning. You're here, like really here. Not just on a computer screen!" they both laughed.

"It seems so surreal. When I first woke up I thought I was dreaming."

Elizabeth looked up lovingly at him. "Good dream?"

"The best." Jack stretched out on the bed, his wife's body still against him. As he did, he felt the curled up top corner of their bottom sheet rub across the back of his neck.

"What happen to the sheets?" Jack questioned as he tried to shove it back into place.

Elizabeth just laughed. "I think we may have been a bit… enthusiastic last night in our reunion."

"Which time?" Jack grinned as they both got up to fix the bed.

"Take your pick Captain." She smirked over at him as she crawled back across the now fixed bed to give him a kiss. It was sweet and tender, yet still enough to make his desire and love for her overflow. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back down onto the mattress, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. Their laughter stopped as their lips met again.

They were well on their way to another round when her phone began chiming again and again and again.

"Go away…" she murmured against Jack's lips.

"I assume you aren't talking to me," he teased.

"No. I'm talking to whoevers texted me and is now calling." She groaned loudly as she reached for her cellphone on the night stand. "Don't you know my husband JUST GOT HOME!"

"Who is it?" he asked as his lips kissed their way up her shoulder.

"My mother and sister."

"Your mom knows how to text?"

"Sort of. It's like reading a foreign language to tell you the truth." Jack laughed.

"So what was so important this morning that they've both wanted our attention?" His hands and lips roamed over her as he spoke, thoroughly distracting her. She rolled onto her back, soaking up his attention.

"I'll tell you… when you stop... distracting me so much."

"Isn't that my job?" he smirked.

"Yes, and you're very good at it. Just give one a moment and you can distract me all morning."

"Deal!" he laid back on their pillows with his hands behind his head, watching her read the texts.

"Oh boy. They're all going to the cafe for brunch and want us to join."

"What?" She showed him the texts from her sister.

Vi: Good morning Beth!

Vi: Us, Mom, Dad, and Charlotte are going to Abigails in an hour and half.

Vi: Your presence has been requested :)

Vi: That is, if you two can pull yourself apart to enjoy a meal with your family, lol.

Vi: Love you guys.

"Well, I guess we have plans…" Jack sighed as he laid back.

Elizabeth looked at the time on her phone and smiled. "You know, we do have a good hour before we need to..." She gasped as Jack pulled her underneath him before she even finished her sentence, over the moon in his warm embrace again.

….

"We're going to be late!" Elizabeth said over an hour later as she dressed heading down the hall. They were on time, but then after what was suppose to be quick shower together, their time was now stretched thin. "This is so embarrassing. They'll all know why too!"

"Well I did just get back. I'm sure they expect it. It's not like we'd just sit around playing checkers or something," Jack teased.

She laughed at the imagine that brought to mind "Honestly, right now I wish that's what they thought. Did you hear them teasing us last night about how "active" we were on your short trip this winter?" She hurried down the stairs, Jack again not far behind.

At the base of the stairs, Jack wrapped his muscular arms around his wife's waist, attempting to gain her attention. "Try not to worry beautiful. We're doing nothing wrong. We're just a happily married couple who happen to be shamelessly and madly attracted to one another."

"Fine," she said with a smirk. "But may I make one suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"It may help them not think so much about what we've been doing all night and morning if you were um… wearing a shirt." She reached out tickling his bare sides.

"Wait what? Oh shoot! Come on Thornton, really?" He looked down at himself and ran back up the stairs. Leaving Elizabeth there giggling at how adorable he was.

"I really love that man," she smiled.

….

Inside Abigail's cafe the Thatcher's and Charlotte Thornton sat at a big table in front of a large window, excitedly chatting about the new life joining their family.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Little Wes asked.

"They won't know for a while son," Lionel answered. "They may not find out will he or she is even born."

"What? I don't want to wait that long!" the little boy pouted.

"Neither do we grandson!" Grace said with a laugh. "But it's up to them and we need to be patient."

"Okay, I'll try," Wes said with a sigh.

The bell above the cafe door jingled as Jack and Elizabeth entered hand in hand.

"There you two are! Thanks for joining us!" William greeted them both with hugs.

"You couldn't have waited for a big family brunch till we're all down in Florida?" Elizabeth said with a hint of fake annoyance. Well, mostly fake anyway.

"That's not for over a week!" Grace responded with a laugh. "It's just one meal, you can do this sweetie." She gave them a wink, making Elizabeth and Jack both blush.

"Told you they all know," she whispered to Jack.

"Besides we have to celebrate the baby!" Viola squealed.

"Didn't we sort of do that last night?" Jack asked.

"No, that was all about you and Shane. This is about the baby," Vi corrected, gesturing to the table.

"If you say so," he shook his head.

"Regardless you're here now, let's have a nice brunch shall we?" Charlotte said with her best mom tone and face. It'd made Jack feel like he was 5 years old again.

"Yes, of course. I'm happy to get to spend time with all of you. I've missed this a lot," he spoke sincere, giving his mom a hug and kiss.

"Good boy!" Charlotte teased.

"So did you reach Julie and Tom last night? How'd they take the news? Oh I bet they're so excited!" Grace was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement as she spoke.

"You have no idea!" Jack responded as they took their seats, draping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Tom is making a list of all our favorite childrens book from when he and I were kids and trying to track them down."

"Yes, and Julie wants us to find out the gender right away so she can start shopping for 'the cutest little outfits.'" Elizabeth spoke giving her best Julie impression.

"You think you'll find out gender ahead of time?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. We won't be able to till after our trip so we'll have to think about it." She looked up at Jack who nodded in agreement.

William sat there beaming with pride. "This little one will have a whole lot of love in its life. Right Weston?"

"Right papa!" They all laughed.

Once their food came, they toasted the new life, and to Tom and Julie's upcoming graduation.

Jack looked over the table at all his loved ones, thankful for all the blessings he was given.

After brunch was over they began collecting their things to leave. The families wanted to get back to their Air B&B and pack for their trips home.

"Okay, we'll see you all in about a week." Grace said hugging the both Jack and Elizabeth.

"We're looking forward to it. William, thanks again for making the reservation start tomorrow for us." Jack said hugging his father-in-law.

"It's the least we could do son. Enjoy them time together before we all invade," he teased.

"Oh we will!" Elizabeth answered. Pulling Jack out the door and towards their Jeep. "That was a nice brunch."

"That it was, and now I'm ready for time with just you." Jack pulled her against him once they reached the jeep, giving her a sweet yet passion filled kiss that stole her breath away.

"Hey over there! We can see you!" Viola sang out loudly across the parking lot.

"I don't care!" Elizabeth sang back just as loud.

"I guess we should get out of the parking lot," Jack teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Probably a good idea. Ready to head home?"

"Actually I want to make one stop first."

….

They reached their home an hour later. Jack wanted to make a quick stop at the grocery store. Insisting on cooking Elizabeth a special dinner on their first night just them and last night in town.

Jack was busy putting away the groceries when he heard Elizabeth opening the closet doors that hid their washer and dryer by the garage door.

"What are you up to beautiful?"

"I was just going to start on the load of laundry in front of the washer here. We leave for our trip tomorrow, I don't want it sitting there till we get back."

"Fair enough. It doesn't smell great now. I can only imagine what 2 weeks would do to it." He made a silly face.

She opened the bags and was hit was a smell that made her very thankful the weak stomach she had in the early stages of pregnancy had disappeared. Jack was right, everything had a strong odor.

"Goodness, you weren't kidding! What did you do in this stuff?" She pinched her nose with a laugh.

"I… na, let's just say I worked hard." He smiled over at her as she nodded.

She separated everything out and began going through the many pockets of his uniform. Leaving anything she found in a small dish on the top of the washer. Her eyes closely examined each piece of clothing as she went. She saw, rips, some holes that she could only imagine were from bullets or shrapnel, mostly seeming to hit where his protective vest would have been. There were even some dark reddish brown marks stained to the fabric. She felt her breath catch in her chest as her fingers ran across them.

She looked over toward Jack as he hummed to himself in the kitchen. She needed to remind herself that it was over and he was there with her now, safe and alive. " _Soldier through Elizabeth. You can do this."_ She shook off her fears and moved on to the rest of the pile.

"Jack, do you have anymore?" she asked about halfway through.

Jack turned around thinking. "I have what I was wearing yesterday upstairs I think. I'll go grab them." He returned a minute later, handing her the garments. "You sure you don't want me to do that?"

"No," she laughed. "Just relax. I can handle a few loads of laundry. I appreciate it though." she rose up to give him a quick kiss.

Elizabeth checked the pockets of his jacket from yesterday, pulling out 3 envelopes from the chest pocket. One with her name, the other with the words "my son" and "my daughter" written on the front.

Jack looked up from the kitchen just in time to see her kneeling there over his things, examining the "just incase" letters he'd forgotten to take out. His mind immediately shut off to reality and transported him back to Afghanistan. The dust, the noise and the darkness of that final mission surrounded him once again.

In a blink he was brought back home, but it was different, like a alternative universe. It was as if he was on the outside looking in, like he hadn't come home at all. He could see Elizabeth, holding her belly as she read the letters in her hand, tears streaming down her beautiful red cheeks. Clinging to the only thing she had left of him.

"Jack? Jack you alright?" Elizabeth kept asking as she now stood in front of him, trying to pull him out of wherever he had been sucked into. "Babe, where'd you go?" she asked as his eyes finally met hers. They were darker, colder at first. She reached up to touch his face and saw his eyes soften at her touch.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Jack tried to shake off the vision that had tried to take over his mind and remember what was real.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Time difference and all that."

"Okay. So… where do you want these?" she asked holding up the letters.

"Oh… I'll just take those," he said quickly taking them from her and walking away.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I don't know. Toss them I guess," he shrugged. Anxiously running his fingers through his hair. The letters felt like hot coal in his hand, he couldn't get rid of them fast enough..

"Can I read them?" she asked nervously.

"Why?" Jack asked harsher than intended.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm just curious that's all." she shrugged.

"I don't know Elizabeth. I don't think that's a good idea." Jack turned to leave, but wasn't sure where he planned on going.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"It's just… they don't matter right now, okay?"

"Alright. I guess I just…"

"Elizabeth, just let it go!"

He was stern in a way she'd never heard before, not with her. They stood there just looking at each other. Neither one sure what had just happened or what to do next.

"Okay," she said quietly, turning her focus back to the laundry.

Unsure what to do now, Jack left the room without saying a word. Once in the living room he collapsed into his favorite arm chair. He was frustrated with how he'd just handled the situation and confused why he reacted like that. Would it have been so wrong for Elizabeth to see what he'd written? They were after all words of love and apology for the journey life had brought them on. Words to express the regret he would have had if he'd missed his son or daughter's life. It would have be a way into his heart and soul, a place he'd never withheld from her before.

He placed the letters down on the end table and throwing his head back in frustration. After taking a few moments to calm himself, he sat up. Noticing the stack of books under where he'd placed letters.

Putting them aside he picked up the first book, taking a look. The book was new and clearly meant for him. Resting at the bottom of the stack was brand new leather bound sketchbook with a new set of pencils to go with it. He picking it up and ran his finger over the detailed cover. It was a work of art in itself.

He opened the fresh binding, always loving the look of a new sketch book. It's pages pure, ready to be turned into art. On the inside cover he noticed a handwritten message from Elizabeth.

" _To my husband, I love you with my whole heart. Together, we can do anything. Here's to our wonderful future. Love you, Elizabeth."_

Jack sighed hard. "You screwed up Jack. You've been back one day and yet, you've already screwed up," he muttered to himself. Tears were beginning to prickle in his eyes. This was not how he envisioned the day going.

He stood out of the chair and walked back toward the kitchen, hoping to make things right.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Elizabeth. She looked fine at first, then as the light reflected off the tears lightly rolling down, it hit him again how badly he had reacted.

"Thank you for the sketchbook," he finally said. His voice was soft like an evening breeze.

"You're very welcome," she responded, giving him the tiniest smile. "Did you see the note inside?"

"I did."

"I meant it."

"I know."

He walked over to her and reached out. Taking her hands in his he pulled her away from the wash.

"Jack I'm fine. Please just let me finish this," she pleaded.

"It can wait. Come here," he spoke so sweetly. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. He sounded like himself again. Jack led her into the living room and back over to his chair, pulling her gently down into his lap. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"Jack, it's okay."

"No it's not. What you asked wasn't unreasonable. My response however was horrible. It just scared me."

"How?" she asked, her voice full of love and compassion.

Jack took a deep breath before speaking, wanting to get all the words right this time. "When I saw you standing there with the letters, it made me think. I thought about what it would have been like if I hadn't come home; if those letters were the last thing you had from me and… it was just a lot to take in." he stopped, wiping away a few tears of his own away.

Elizabeth's heart ached watching him. "Did you come close to that? On that last mission? Did you think you might… might not come home to us?" she asked slowly as her hand rested on her belly.

He didn't respond at first The words just weren't coming out. He place his hand over hers and simply nodded.

Elizabeth leaned towards him. Placing her free hand on his cheek she turned him towards her to catch his lips with her own. She had no words at that moment to offer him, only love. For Jack, that was enough.

She wouldn't ask anymore, not right now. Now she just wanted to take care of him and love him.

When they pulled apart, they continued to sit there holding each other. Listening to the sounds of the others heart.

Jack handed her the three letters. Telling her it was okay to read them. She hesitated, but opened the first one, the one addressed to her.

" _Hey beautiful,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I broke my promise. Please believe me when I say I never ever wanted to do that to you. This was never part of my plan._

 _I've been staring at this paper for a past hour, unsure what to write. See, earlier today you told me the greatest thing I've heard you say since "I do". You said we were having a baby. The thought of having a child with you is the most amazing thing I can think of. My mind was immediately filled with thoughts and vision of our life as a family. I can't express how it pains me to think about not being there._

 _I want you to know, I fought with all that I had to get back to you. You and our baby mean everything to me._

 _Saying the word "sorry" just doesn't seem fitting. I hope you can forgive me for this life I've dragged you into. I sometimes have wondered if it was selfish of me to bring in into this. If maybe you would have been better off without having met me. That decision belonged to you though, and I have been grateful every day that you did chose me._

 _You've made my life greater than I ever thought possible. You've made me a better man from the first day I met you. Ever since that night I've wanted to be a man worthy of your love and affection. You are amazing sweetheart. You're beautiful beyond words inside and out. I've always loved the heart you have for others, and how you try so hard to see the best in everyone and everything. There isn't a woman better for me in the whole of the universe, and there won't be a better mother for our child than you. I can just picture you rocking our baby, singing a sweet song, glowing like the moon with love and beauty. You were meant to be a mother._

 _You're going to hate this paragraph but let me say this: I want you to be happy Elizabeth, I want you to have full life. To be loved and cherished as you deserve. Whenever you feel it's right, don't let my memory hold you back from moving on and loving again. I trust you. Just don't move on with Charles, I beg of you, hah. Just kidding. Mostly._

 _Lastly, try not to be too angry at God for this. I know how easy it can be to want to throw your hands up and say I'm done with you! But He is there with you, and will never leave you. Even though right now it may feel as if He has. When my father died it was you who kept me from running away and being mad at God forever. Remember that I'm with Him now, and trust that somehow things will be okay, even if they aren't the way we so desperately wanted them to be._

 _Thank you for being my wife. For loving me and encouraging me in all that I've done. I know all the times I've said you're perfect you've replied "No I'm not!" but here's the thing, you were perfect for me._

 _I love you Elizabeth,_

 _Jack_

Elizabeth folded the letter back up and placed it on the end table. She glanced around the living room, happy that the door was lock and the shades were still down. She adjusted herself in his lap, now sitting in front facing him, her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jack Thornton. You, my amazing, compassionate, strong husband are perfect for me." She covered his lips with hers, trying to convey all the love she felt for him in that single kiss.

Reading the letter made her think more about what she could have lost. All the thoughts she had tried so hard not to think of it while he was away. Reading those sweet tender words in his writing, knowing why he had written them drove her to the edge. It didn't matter that they'd they spend the previous night and that morning in each others loving embrace, she needed him now.

Jack sat there completely in awe of his wife as he matched her passion with his own. He needed to be with her as much as she needed him. He moved them to the couch without breaking apart, giving in to there love once again.

….

"How are you feeling?" Jack whispered as the laid there in each others arms under their old Columbia University throw blanket.

"Wonderful, but tired," she whispered back with a yawn.

"Why don't you rest for a bit," he said tightening his hold slightly. "You're doing a lot work for our family in there." His hand on her belly began drawing little figure eights.

She yawned again. "Okay, if you say so," she said, clearly drifting off as she spoke.

"I do." He kissed her cheek before laying back. They fell completely asleep in each other's arms. Both perfectly at peace.

….

They woke up a couple hours later ready to take on the rest of their day. After a late lunch they took Rip out for a long walk. Jack had a ton of question about how everyday life had been on Fort Hope. Elizabeth did her best to fill him in on her students, church and sharing many funny tales of their friends as she could remember.

When it was time to start on dinner Elizabeth sat up on the counter enjoying the view. Jack was moving about the kitchen humming as he prepared their dinner.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you home. To be sitting here, watching you cook us my favorite dinner in our kitchen."

Jack grinned. "I think you've showed me just how happy you are a few times." Elizabeth blushed madly at his comment, causing Jack to laugh. "It's okay Elizabeth. Trust me, I've been a very willing participant." She nodded shyly. It was one of the things Jack loved about her. No matter how many intimate moments they'd shared in their marriage, he could still get a reaction like that from her.

"So," Elizabeth said clearing her throat. "Anything you want to do while we're down in Florida?"

"Not sure. To be honest, other than spending time with you I haven't put a whole lot of thought into it. We're on the water right?"

"Yup. We have our own beach access I believe."

"Nice. Well, spending time there is a must then. What about you beautiful? Anything on your to do list?"

"Not really. I tire easily, not that you could tell right now," she blushed again. "There's a cute little circle with shops, art galleries and restaurants not far from the house. Maybe we could check that out some?"

"Sounds good to me," he said walking over to steal a quick kiss. "When's our flight?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Rosie and Lee invited us over for breakfast since we are dropping off Rip and then Lee said he'd drive us to airport."

Jack nodded. "Alright, just about finished here." He placed the pan of eggplant parm in the preheated oven. Setting a timer for 30 minutes. Afterwards he placed the salad he'd made in the fridge.

Closing the door, he looked at the pictures on the fridge of the two of them, drawings by Wes and some of her students too. Then something else caught his eye.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to the fancy wedding invitation.

"Oh that's for Charles and Francine's wedding."

Jack looked at the date, it was only a month and a half away. "Did you RSVP?"

"I did. At first just for me but when you told me you were coming back I told them you'd be joining me. Is that okay? Rosie and Lee will be there too. As well as mom and dad."

"Of course yeah. He and I are good." He smiled. "How fancy is that going to be?"

"Probably ridiculously fancy. Andrea Kensington has been known for her parties. Charles said they felt like they lost control of his mother and the wedding after the first month of their engagement."

"That's too bad. It should be about them."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's ok. They expected it. Their thought is as long as they're married at the end of the day they'll be happy."

"Wise couple," Jack said with a smile. "Sometimes all you can do is focus on the bigger picture."

"I agree. Want me to set the table?" Elizabeth asked as she carefully got down off the counter.

Jack thought for a moment. "Nope, I have a different plan for you."

"What's that?"

Jack walked over to the ipad in on the counter. "I want to dance with my wife." He put on some slow jazz and held out his hand. "May I have this dance Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth giggled with delight. "I'd be honored Captain Thornton."

They held each other close swaying to the music in their kitchen. Each remained silent for the first few songs.

Having him back and feeling him so close made Elizabeth wonder if she could ever bear to be without him again. Hopefully it would be a good long while before she'd have to think about that. In his own mind, Jack was thinking the same thing as his hand moved slowly up and down her back.

"We should do this more often. We won't have as many chances once the baby comes," Elizabeth spoke quietly into Jack's neck.

"You're right. I guess I better up my romantic game for the next 6 months."

"Oh boy," she laughed quietly. "I'm not sure I can handle you upping your game honey."

"Are you telling me not to?" he teased.

"No, I didn't say that."

When dinner was ready the sat at their candle lit dining room table, holding hands like a couple of high school kids out on a date. Rip sat patiently at their feet, hoping someone would drop him a little something.

"Mmm, Jack this is amazing!" Elizabeth gushed as she took another big bite.

"Thanks," he beamed. "I learn how to make it over in Afghanistan."

"You're kidding?" She stared at him confused.

"Nope."

"You're serious? How?" she giggled.

Jack put his fork down and laughed. "There was this book on Italian cooking in the morale tent at base camp. Sounds like a joke right?" She nodded, taking another bite. "Anyway I picked it up and it had a lot great looking recipes and tips on how to make them. When I saw this one I figured, since you like this dish so much I should learn how to make it for you." He shrugged.

"That's so sweet Jack."

Jack brought the hand he was holding to his lips. "I thought about a lot of things I could do for you when I got back. It help me not to miss you too much. This was one of my favorite ideas, so I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much."

"Good. That's makes this little burn I got making it worth it." They both laughed as he held up his hand.

"Let me see." He gave her his hand and she frowned at the mark, bringing it to her lips for a long gently kiss.

Jack groaned. "Yup, totally worth it."

After dinner and cleaning up the kitchen they went upstairs to pack for their trip. Elizabeth was never a light backer, but thankfully Jack was. He was hoping that would keep them from exceeding their limit with their checked bags.

"This one or this one?" Elizabeth asked holding up 2 dresses.

"The blue, and the flower one with dip in the back. Which shirt?" he asked holding up two.

"The navy, but grab the grey one too. It fits you perfectly."

"This one?" he asked lifting another shirt from off the bed.

"Yup! I love that one."

"Done," he said tossing the rest of his clothes into their suitcase. "Hey when do I get to see that little number you were gonna wear for me last night?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know Mr. Thornton. I was debating making you wait till we got to the beach house tomorrow." She bit her bottom lip, knowing what she was doing was driving him mad.

"You're kidding? Tell me you're kidding," my pleaded.

"Nope." she giggled. "It will gave you something to look forward to."

"Right, because spending alone time with my beautiful wife in a luxurious beach house, cause lets face it, William Thatcher picked it out, isn't enough for me to look forward too."

"Still. I'll make it worth the wait."

"I'm sure you will. You never disappoint." He walked over to her at the dresser, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her so deeply she couldn't remember what it was they were just talking about.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard her top dresser draw open.

"Not so fast husband! The nightie isn't even in there," she teased.

"Are you serious!" he threw his head back and laughed. "So where is it?"

"I'm not saying a word." She ran her fingers across her lips as if zipping them shut.

"Oh I'll get it out of you," Jack said as he began tickling her sides. Her uncontrollable laughter was music to his ears, like a song he'd never tire of.

They collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter as he continued his playful attack.

"Jack! Stop! No!" she laughed. "Okay, Okay!" He stopped, hovering over her with a satisfied grin. "I'll tell you… where… I left it," she huffed trying to catch her breath. "But first, I want you to kiss me."

"Interesting negotiating tactic," he said with a grinned, giving her lips a small peck.

"Oh come on now Thornton!" She raised up on her arms. "Give me something with some umph to it! You've been gone how many month?" she mocked. "Give me a kiss that is so good I…"

She found herself unable to finish her sentence as she received exactly what she was looking for. Her body tingled all over as his tongue danced with hers, making her forget everything. The rest of their packing would have to wait till the morning. There was no turning back now.

Jack knew full well she had been trying to distract him from his previous mission. He didn't care. He'd wait. All he really wanted right then was his wife.


	35. Just Us Part 1

**Just Us Part 1**

Jack and Elizabeth woke up bright and early the next morning to finish their packing before leaving for the Coulters. Even though Elizabeth wasn't a morning person, she felt the early alarm was well worth it for all the love they had shared the night before.

Rip laid on his bed in their bedroom watching his people move rapidly around the room.

"Rip old boy, I know I just got home and I'm leaving you again, but it won't be for long I promise." Rip licked Jack's hand as if he understood. "In the meantime, try to be good for Rosie and Lee?"

"You may need to bribe him," Elizabeth said from the master bath as she finished with her hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"He still hasn't quite warmed up to Rosie completely," she said with a laugh.

"Then why are we having him stay there?" he asked concerned.

"Because it was that or the Hogans with Dasher. I think he'd prefer Rosie, right boy?" The dog howled back. "See?"

"Alright I guess. I'm sorry bud, I get it. I wasn't sure about her at first either. Listen… if she won't stop talking, just walk away. That what I use to do."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's exactly what he does do…"

"That's my boy," he whispered with a grin.

"Very funny Jack." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Look it was a survival tactic. Before you and I got together, she'd come by to see Lee sometimes 20 whole minutes before he'd get home from class. I'd have to sit there and listen to the lastest drama between her and her fellow drama majors till he'd get there. It was mind numbing!"

"That's too bad. She loved you," she teased.

"I love her too! Don't get me wrong, she's like a sister to me now. By the time you and I met things were much better. It was just those first few months." He got up from Rips side and went to finish his packing.

"She's always been a character. That's part of what I've loved about her."

Elizabeth looked up from her suitcase and watched Jack as he rummaged through the things in his nightstand. Obviously on the hunt for something in particular.

"Babe? What are you looking for?"

"Something special." He sat back against the bed on the floor thinking hard. "I just need to remember where I put it… I got it!" He walked over to the bookshelf in their bedroom, pulling his bible off the top shelf.

"You wanted your bible?"

"No, I wanted our bucket list, which is stashed in my bible," he said taking a worn folded piece of paper out and placing it in his wallet.

"Oh so that's our famous bucket list?" she laughed. "Can I see?"

"Not yet," he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Are you Serious?"

"Yes, I have a special plan for it."

"Well alright then," she laughed. "I'll look forward to whatever your plan is then."

Within the hour they were all packed and ready to go. They loaded Rip and all their stuff into the car and headed across town to the Coulters.

….

Lee was sitting out on the front porch enjoying his morning coffee, lost in a sea of thoughts when the Thorntons pulled up the drive.

"Rosie hon, they're here!" he called back into the house.

Jack waved at his longtime friend before getting Rip out of the back and leading the hound to the house.

"Morning guys!" Lee greeted. "Hi Rip! Boy are we excited to have you stay with us." He squatted down to give the dog some attention.

"Thanks for watching him Lee, it's so helpful to know he'll be well cared for while we're away," Elizabeth said giving him a hug as he rose up.

"No worries! I love dogs but to be honest, I also agreed for selfish reasons. I'm hoping this goes so well, Rosie agrees to us getting a dog of our own."

"Not on your life!" Rosie called from inside the house loud enough to be heard through the screen door.

Lee shrugged. "Worth a shot right?"

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up a bit and I'll help Rosie with breakfast." Elizabeth laughed as she walked into the house to find Rosie.

"Rosie?"

"Hey dear!" She ran to her friend giving her a big hug. "How are you doing? Getting any rest with that hunky husband of yours home?" she teased giving her a knowing look.

"I'm doing wonderful! Not getting much rest though…" they laughed.

"I had a feeling. You two have always been… passionate. I can't even imagine what being apart for so long would do to that!"

Elizabeth shrugged, turning bright red as her thoughts drifted back to the previous nights.

Rosie walked over putting a glass of orange juice in front of Elizabeth. "So tell me, is it simply romantic having Jack home?" she swooned.

"You know, it really is," Elizabeth giggled. "He's just so wonderful Rosie. Now that he's home I can't fathom how I survived without him the last 9 months."

"Well hopefully you won't have to remember how you've managed for a while. Especially with the baby coming!" she squealed.

"With any luck, yes," she said placing her hand on her belly. "It's all seeming so real now that he's home. Like I was just holding my breath before, waiting."

"I can understand that, not that I've ever been in your shoes but still." Elizabeth nodded as she watched Rosie turn back and continue preparing the pancakes. "Pancakes with strawberries okay for breakfast?"

"Yes, that sounds amazing!" She took in the amazing aroma in the kitchen and smiled. Rosie had always been a wonderful cook. She'd even gave Elizabeth lessons the first year they were both married. Something Elizabeth (and Jack) would always be grateful for. "So what's this I hear about Lee wanting a dog?"

"Oh goodness, where to even start!" Rosie says exasperated as she brushed a veiw strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes. He comes to me a couple weeks ago and says "Hey honey wouldn't having a dog be fun?" I mean really! A dog!"

Elizabeth couldn't contain her amusement, Rosie was fit to be tied. "I thought you liked dogs? You had that adorable little french bulldog growing up."

"Aw yes. Mr. Pickles."

"That's right, Mr. Pickles. I still don't understand that ridiculous name…"

"I was young, give me a break. Besides who names their dog Rip Van Winkle?"

"Have you met him?" she laughed. "He sleeps, all the time."

Rosie laughed. "I guess that is true. Anyway, yes I do like dogs, it's just… it's bad timing!" she huffed, flipping the pancakes on the stove.

"I guess I can see that. Both of you have been busy with work, especially Lee."

"Exactly! Between work and the… the…" Rosie trailed off, covering her mouth with an oven mitt.

"The what?" Elizabeth sat wide eyed at her friends guilty look. "Rosie, do you having something to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rosie said trying hard to avoid Elizabeth's gaze.

"Really, are you sure? Maybe something about your own little bun in the oven?"

"SHHH!" Rosie not so quietly hushed. "Maybe. I don't know yet. I think so..." Rosie looked redder than Elizabeth had ever seen her.

"You think so?" Elizabeth laughed. "Okay talk, whats going on?"

Rosie turned off the burner and sat with Elizabeth at the kitchen island. "I'm very late. I'm never late, I'm so tired and the most random things are making me incredibly sick to my stomach!"

"Cooked eggs, onions, garlic…"

"Yes! And Lee's shampoo." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"That's exactly how I was! Minus the shampoo, that's a new one."

"I'm overly emotional too."

"Rosie, you're always overly emotional," she smiled.

"How is that helpful right now?!" Rosie exclaimed, a small tear running down her cheek.

"Okay, that was wrong of me. Sorry sweetie." She got off her stool and walked around embracing her friend. "May I ask something though?" Rosie nodded. "Why not just take the test? Then you'll know for sure."

"I want to, I really do. But we've been trying for a baby for about a year now and so far nothing. I guess I like living my little bubble where there's still a chance that we'll be having our kids close together," she smiled hopeful at Elizabeth.

"Awe, just like we use to talk about when we were kids."

"Mhmm. And it's not just us you know. Apparently Lee and Jack use to talk like this too! After you two made your announcement Lee's been talking about what it will be like from him and Jack to take their kids fishing and hiking and how we can all go camping together in the mountains…"

"You hate camping." Elizabeth laughed.

"Generally yes but doing it as families together does sound mildly appealing."

Elizabeth took Rosie's hand in hers. "Can I give my best friend some advice?"

"Please do! I'm a mess here!"

"Tell Lee and take the test. In that order. Even if it isn't the news you wanted you'll know and can work through it together. Trust me, he'll want to going through this with you."

"Fine…" she whined with a smile, knowing Elizabeth was right.

"Oh, and call me as soon as you know!"

"Not on your vacation silly! This time is suppose to be all about you and Jack reconnecting."

"Yes on my vacation! Don't you make me wait two whole weeks for this, I mean it!" they laughed. "Beside, Jack and I are reconnecting just fine."

"Ohhh, do tell!" She leaned in ready for the juicy details.

Back out on the porch….

"So my old friend, how is it being back finally? You adjusting okay?"

"I think so. I mean it's only been a couple days so we'll see but yeah. Being back with Elizabeth is amazing."

"I bet. You two have always been a romantic force of nature," Lee teased. "It's kind of sickening to be honest."

Jack smacked his friend on the arm hard. "You and Rosie weren't ever what I would call tame either though."

"True," Lee grinned knowing he was still just as in love with Rosie as the day they started their marriage. "You know still remember watching the change in you after you met Elizabeth. You went straight from "relationships aren't my thing" to "I'm gonna marry THAT girl". It was hilarious."

"What can I say, when you know you know." Jack laughed, knowing his friend was right. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"What's with wanting a dog?"

"I like dogs." Lee shrugged.

"I know that, but you told me while I was deployed how busy you guys were and how stressed Rosie was. Don't you think a dog might just add to that?"

"I know," Lee sighed. "It's more than that though."

"I figured. Is it what we talked about a last month?"

Lee grew silent as he looked out across their yard. The neighborhood was waking up and kids were running out into their front yards playing and laughing.

"Yeah." he spoke softly. "Rosie really wants a baby Jack. We both have for a while but I guess it's just not our time. Every month when that stupid piece of cardboard test thing say "NOT PREGNANT" I watch another piece of her heart break. I can't take it."

"Okay. So you think a dog will what? Distract her from it?"

"That was my thought yeah. Its silly I know, I just want her to be happy. I thought maybe if she had something else to focus on and take care of it would help. I found this breeder a few hours away, she has the cutest lab puppies and I..."

"Lee, tell me you didn't already get a dog?"

"I just put a deposit down. Look at this one, he's adorable see?" Lee pulled out his phone showing Jack the most adorable yellow lab pup. "Now I know that will make her happy."

"Sure, because babies and dogs are the same thing." Jack rolled his eyes trying to stifle his grin.

"But it's cute and the best part, no diapers!"

"No, but there's the whole house training a puppy that pees, poops and oh yeah, eats everything," he teased.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rosie called from the doorway, having heard none of the men's conversation.

"We'll be right in hon." Lee put his phone back in his pocket. Waiting till Rosie was back in the house before turning back to Jack. "So… I'm a dead man, that's what you're telling me?" he said with a small chuckle.

Jack laughed. "Na, I just hope Rip can somehow convince her that a dog would be perfect for you two."

"You hear that boy? My life is in your paws," Lee whispered while petting the hound.

….

Breakfast at the Coulters had been a great idea. The four seamlessly eased back into their familiar rhythm of laughing and sharing that they had known for years.

After making sure Rip was all settled in, Jack and Lee loaded the bags into Lee's car and headed towards the airport.

"Doesn't look too busy today. Hopefully security won't be too much of a beast," Lee said pulling up to the curb to drop them off.

"Its Logan International. It's always a beast," Elizabeth laughed. "But you're right, today looks better than most."

Lee hugged Elizabeth first. "Have a great vacation guys, you both deserve it."

"Thanks Lee." She kissed his cheek and stepped back to grab her suitcase.

"Alright Leland, take care of my dog alright?" Jack grinned.

"I will, no worries. And hey, thanks for your advice earlier. I've missed you man."

"Missed you too. What do you say we plan a monthly guy's night when I get back. Include Shane and Pete maybe?"

"You've got it!" They hugged and Jack went to gather their bags from Elizabeth.

"Ready beautiful?"

"For a week with you and no interruptions? I guess," she teased.

The first leg of their journey went smoothly minus a small delay on the runway. Both took the opportunity to caught up on some of the sleep they'd been missing out on the past couple nights.

Jack woke up just as the plane was making it's final descent into Atlanta. He hooked over and watched Elizabeth peacefully sleep as her chest slowly rose up and down.

"Elizabeth, honey? Time to wake up?"

"One more hour," she groaned against his shoulder.

"You know, most people just ask for another minute, 5 or 10 even. But an hour?" he laughed.

"Someone's been stealing my sleep the past few days," she said looking up sleepily into his brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grinned.

When they got off the plane, Jack quickly walked over to the departure and arrival screens to double check their next gate number. Their delay on the runway in Boston left them with just shy of 20 minutes before their next flight was scheduled to board.

Jack sighed when he realized their next gate was on the opposite side of the busy airport.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she joined him.

"Our next gates on the other side of the airport and we need to hurry. You going to be alright?" he said giving her back a loving rub.

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack, I'll be fine. Now if I was 8 or 9 months pregnant maybe not but I can do this."

"Alright," Jack smiled. "I just want to take care of you."

"And I appreciate that more than you know. Now, let's get moving." She kissed his cheek and they walked quickly through the crowded concourse towards their gate.

As they reached their gate they were surprised to see the departure time had changed in that short time. A delay with the incoming flight pushed them back an hour.

"I guess we didn't need to rush," Jack sighed as they found their seats.

"That's okay. Now we can just rest here."

They took seats at the gate with a perfect view of both the concourse and the large windows facing the outside. As they sat people watching, they couldn't help but notice a large number of servicemen walking around a nearby gate. Neither one said anything about it at first. Both were just so thankful that they were together and the deployment was now behind them.

"Jack," Elizabeth tugged on his hand to gain his attention. "The soldiers, you think they're coming home or leaving?"

Jack examined the men as they passed by. "Leaving. I think."

"How can you tell?"

"First, their uniforms look clean and well put together and everyone's hair is freshly cut."

"That makes sense, you did come home pretty sandy and scruffy." Jack turned to her, giving her a playful glare. She giggled and kissed his smooth cheek. He must have shaved for her that morning.

"Other than that the older ones look pensive and the young guys look like they're going to Disney World," he said with a light laugh. "On the way home, the old ones will be thrilled and not able to sit still because they're coming home to their families. The younger guys may still be excited but it will be a little less. They look pretty green now and are about to learn an awful lot."

Elizabeth nodded. She threaded her arm through his, enjoying his closeness. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again as she took in her husband's familiar scent.

"Thornton is that you?" a man's voice called over startling Elizabeth awake. "It is you! And Elizabeth, hi!"

"Dan Meyer? What are you doing here?" Jack rose and extended his hand to his old ROTC friend. Who by the look of him, was with the service men he'd just been watching.

"Deployment Day. Iraq. I'm with the Army National Guard now. What about you?"

"Just got back from Afghanistan. 9 months. Now we're off on a vacation." he lifted Elizabeth's hand that he held to his lips.

"Good for you guys! You still stationed up at Fort Hope?"

"Yes, We love it there. You?"

"Here actually. We're deploying to give assistance to our units already overseas. Hoping this is a short trip though, 4 months tops."

"We'll be praying for that!" Elizabeth offered. "How's Michelle?"

"She's good. Hates this, but then so do I. Since I've joined the guard I haven't deployed much . It's been a blessing, but it means we're out of practice."

"That's right, you guys are on a 3 year rotation right?"

"That's right. Sometimes they need us and sometimes they don't."

"What made you transfer to the guard?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"These two." Dan pulled out a picture of his two little girls from his pocket. They looked to be about 3 years and 6 months. "Alyssa, our oldest here, I was deployed when she was born. It about killed me not to be there. I knew we would be having another and I just couldn't bear the idea of missing it too. So when my contract was up I transferred to the guard. I'm home more now, it's been good for all of us."

"Sounds like you made the right call my friend." Jack patted him on the back.

"Thanks Jack. What about you guys? Any plans for little Thorntons?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jack blushed slightly. "I came home on escort duty for one of my men during deployment and well, now we're expecting."

"That's great! A blessing in the storm!"

"Exactly," Jack wrapped his arm tightly around Elizabeth.

A voice boomed over the speakers announcing the boarding for another flight. "That's my cue. Good seeing you both," Dan said.

"You too." Jack hugged his friend. "Watch your six out there."

"I will. Elizabeth," he said reaching to give her a hug. "Good luck with the baby. Being a parent is the greatest gift and I know you two, you'll be great at it."

"Thank you Dan, be safe over there."

"I will!"

Jack and Elizabeth sat back down, happy for the chance to see an old friend. Dan had been a year ahead of them in school. He had been a great role model for Jack in school and in his first couple years in the service. As they sat, Jack thought about the transition Dan had made in his career. It wasn't something he'd thought of too much for himself but now with their first child on the way, it was an option worth considering.

He looked back over at Elizabeth, she seemed a little more awake now but tired still. He hoped all their traveling wasn't putting too much stress on her or the baby. He wanted to make this a fun and relaxing time for her, a trip she'd never forget.

"You feeling okay beautiful?"

"I think so. I could really go for a pretzel though."

"Really? A pretzel?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, one of those big cinnamon sugar ones from Annie's." she said rubbing her belly.

Jack laughed. "Are we on to the pregnancy cravings now that your morning sickness is all gone?"

"I guess so," she laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. You just sit tight, I think I saw a stand at the end of this concourse."

"Thank you husband." she smiled up at him.

"You're very welcome wife. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible." They laughed at their silliness.

Jack walked through the crowded airport looking for the pretzels cart he'd seen earlier. As he passed by an airport restaurant something stole his focus. The restaurant's TV was on one of the national news channels reporting on some recent developments in the Middle East. Jack stood watching as the news clips of soldiers in one of the cities played out in front of him.

He felt the air catch in his chest when he saw the image of a chard humvee from a deployed army unit. His mind taking him back to the day they lost Burke then over the last mission. He realized it, and shook his head furiously.

" _Not now Jack, just walk away. You can't think about that now. Think about what you've learned in group. Tell yourself you are okay, you are home, you are safe."_

He closed his eyes and walked away. Feeling that at least for right now, he couldn't be in both worlds at once. For now, his world with Elizabeth was the only place he needed to be.

Jack returned 10 minutes later with two warm soft pretzels and decaf coffees in hand.

"For you my dear," he said handing her one of each.

"Thank you." She took a big bite and smiled. "This is heavenly. Just what I needed."

"Is this the first craving you've had?"

"Yup, you haven't missed anything there," she giggled. "Hopefully I don't end up being too annoying for you. I remember Vi sending Lionel out at all hours of the night for a while to get the oddest of things."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, cheetos, glazed donuts, pickles and taco bell to name a few."

Jack nearly choked on his pretzel. "But Vi doesn't eat any of that…"

"I know! That's what was so weird. I guess little Wes just wanted those things too much."

"I guess so. Just know however this goes, I'm here. And I'll do my best to limit my eye rolling," he teased.

"Probably a wise idea husband." She took another big bite of her pretzel. "Hey, want to hear a secret?"

"From you, always."

"Just no telling anyone, especially Lee!"

"Okay… Is it that Rosie secretly does want a dog?" he teased. "Because that would be super helpful for Lee right now."

"Nope. She nervous about this, I guess they've had a lot of disappointment but she's pretty sure she's pregnant now!"

"No way!"

"Yup. That's why she doesn't want a dog right now. She's worried it will be too much for them."

"Well she might need to get over that…" he muttered under his breath before sipping his coffee.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth eyes narrowed at him, knowing he know something.

"All I'm gonna say is what he did, he did it out of love."

"Oh no, he got a dog already didn't he?"

"A golden lab puppy to be exact."

"A puppy! Jack do you remember when Rip was a puppy? He ate EVERYTHING!"

"I remember," he answered trying to stifle his grin.

"My shoes, my purse, a whole pizza, the couch! Not to mention what he did to the back seat of your Jeep!"

"I remember hon." he laughed. "But look how great he is now that he's been well trained and loved? This won't be as bad as you think."

"For Lees sake I hope you're right." She shook her head, amused by the situation her friends were in. _"Rosie's sure gonna need a lot of girl time in her future…"_ she thought.

Jack sat there thinking about Lee and Rosie and their possible baby, then back to when Elizabeth told him her news.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Jack spoke softly, regret clear in his tone. "When you found out about the baby I mean. I'm sure that's not how you envisioned it. I know it wasn't how I thought it would happen."

"You're right it's not how I envisioned it, but babe it's okay. The important part is still the same. We're having a baby. You and me."

"Yes, that is the important part." He kissed her head as he pulled her as close as their seats would allow. Thankful for her understanding and love.

….

A few hours and some flight turbulence later they pulled up to their home for the next two weeks. The lavish beach house was the last on the street, with nothing but beach and ocean on the other side. It looked like something straight out of movie.

Jack stood there, rubbing his chin and trying desperately to hold his laughter. William Thatcher was a good down to earth man. Sometimes one could forget just how well off his was. Looking at the property in front of him, Jack was very much reminded.

"Jack, look at this place!" She turned and saw the look on her husband's face. "Jack, don't freak out, it's just a house. Granted it's a huge luxurious house but still a house…" She knew she wasn't fooling anyone, but she had to try.

"Just a house, honey look!" he laughed. "No wonder we have our own beach access, this place is massive. And don't worry, I'm fine. I'm justing thinking, I wonder what my mom will say about all this when she gets here."

"Good lord, I didn't think about that..." they laughed, knowing that Charlotte was not one for rich fancy things.

They walked walked up to the 3 car garage and punched in the security code. As the door lifted Jack let out another laugh. "Okay, even the garage is fancy."

"Dad said he got the recommendation from a colleague. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But you know there's a chance even he doesn't know how fancy this is."

"He's your father Elizabeth. Don't you think for a second that he didn't check out the house before agreeing to stay here." Jack said still amused.

"Good point."

They walked into the home and immediately notice its large open floor plan design. It's modern kitchen and dining room were both spotless. From there they could see the large living room with what looked like incredibly comfy furniture. Their favorite part was the view as they notice the large windows all facing the beach and ocean on two sides.

"We're going to love it here!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'm so excited, one whole week just you and me with this place all to ourselves!"

"It's going to be perfect." He kissed her deeply, fanning the flames that had be burning since he got home. "Did your dad happen to say which room was ours?"

"No actually. Let me call them." Jack nodded and went to get their things out of the car. She pulled out her phone calling her parents. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Beth, hows was your trip? Are you at the house?"

"It's amazing! We just got in. You guys really outdid yourself on this one."

"Well you know your father." Grace laughed.

"Yes I do." she laughed. "So I'm looking around now, was their a room you wanted us to take?"

"Actually there is. Are you near the large stair case?"

"I am."

"Wonderful! Head up and go to the… right I believe."

"Alright, I'm here, climbing the stairs… turning to the right… that weird. There's just one room this way at the end of the hall."

"That's it! Since you two will be staying there longer than the rest of us we thought you should take a master."

"You're kidding? Mom, that's not fair! You and dad should have this."

"Oh sweetie please, you know your father. He's so excited to have Jack home and that Julie and Tom are graduating, not to mention the baby. Let us do this please?"

"Alright, if you insist," Elizabeth agreed but was still unsure as she opened the door. "Oh mom this room is amazing! Like, really, really amazing."

She ran her hand over the king size bed comforter as she explored the room. "It has its own bathroom, with a huge tub and there's a large balcony!" Grace laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Mom I don't know, I feel bad taking this when you all…"

"Oh no hush with that. If it makes you feel better we've done things like this for Viola and Lionel before too and I'd imagine we will for Julie and Tom as well once they're married."

"Yes I suppose I should just look at it like… wait what? Married? Do you know something? Is Tom going to propose to Julie?" Elizabeth stood in shock, bombarding her mom with questions.

"What?" Grace's hand flew to her face, she hadn't meant to let the cat out of the bag.

"Mom answer me! Did Tom ask for Dad permission to marry Julie?" She was practically squealing with excitement.

Grace tried to recover from her blunder. "Oh sweetie, listen to you all excited. I have no idea, they seem to be on that track though don't you think?" she spoke as calmly and normally as possible. She was thankful they were on the phone so Elizabeth couldn't read her face which was covered in the biggest grin.

"Oh, yeah I guess that is true." Elizabeth said slightly disappointed. "They both seem so happy. Dad would be okay with it right?"

"Of course, he loves Tom. We just need to be will tell huh?"

"Yup, time will tell." Elizabeth hung up the phone and went back downstairs to get Jack. After the conversation with her mom about their siblings, she suspected Jack might be keeping a little secret from her..

Jack was just bringing the bags over to the base of the stairs as she came down.

"Hey babe, has Tom said anything about his and Julie's relationship to you lately?"

"Why do you asked?" Jack asked placing the last of their bags down.

"Mom said something on the phone just now, made it sound like he was planning on proposing soon."

"Huh really?" Jack stood there with his arms crossed, trying to play it cool.

"Yes, and I figured if he was, he would have told you of all people." She watched his face for a reactions, but saw nothing.

"You think so? I don't know maybe," he shrugged.

"Yes… I do." She stood on the first stair with her hands on her hips giving him a look.

"Uh oh, you're giving me your scary teacher face… this can't be good." He smiled with his dimples flaring.

"Jarrick Thornton, what do you know about our siblings?"

Jack knew his only way out of this without spilling Tom's secret was to distract her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I know that whatever happens for them, as long as they end up half as happy as we are they'll be in very good shape."

His innocent smile and deep dimples were out in all their glory, making it very hard for Elizabeth to concentrate on the task at hand.

" _Those darn dimples…"_ she thought. _"I'll have to interrogate him later. I know he knows something!"_

"You are too cute to stay mad at, especially with those dimples Thornton," she said with a kiss.

"Thank goodness for these dimples!" he laughed. "So did your mom say which room they wanted us in?"

"Yup, come with me." The twinkle in her eyes let him know he was gonna like what she was showing him.

"They gave us the master," she said leading him down the hall.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. It's funny, this kind of feels like another honeymoon for us," she giggled. "At least until our families get here."

"Well in that case, come here." Jack pulled her close before lifting her up in his arms just outside the doorway. "Guess I should carry you over the threshold then."

"Jack, you don't have to do that!" She couldn't stop laughing as he cradled her carefully in his arms.

"Maybe not, but this is fun."

He carried her into the room which was gently lite by the early evening sun. He was in awe. The room was a far cry from the plywood walled room he lived in Afghanistan, and made even better by the fact that Elizabeth was there.

"This is really something!" he exclaimed, placing her carefully on the floor.

"You haven't seen the best part yet either!" She took his hand and led him out to the private balcony. "Look at this."

"Wow. This is awesome, what a view of the ocean."

"What's even better, no one can see us from here," she grinned seductively, kissing his neck.

"Looks like you have some ideas for us up here Mrs. Thornton?"

"Maybe…"

"Wow, pregnacy sure is having an effect on you," he teased.

"Pregnancy yes but maybe it's simply having you back finally."

"Whatever it is, I'll take it!" He leaned in to kiss her, only to stop short as a big yawn escaped her lips. He smiled at her bashfulness over it.

"Am I boring you or are you tired?"

"I guess I'm still tired. I didn't do much today but I feel like I've ran a marathon."

"This baby growing stuff is tough work," he grinned. "Tell you what, I've got an idea." he took her and and led her back up to the large bed. He laid down, gently taking her with him.

"Okay… what's your idea?" she said snuggling up to him.

"I think right now I'd like to take a nice nap curled up with my beautiful wife."

"That's so sweet but I don't need a …" she yawned again.

"Really? Want to try that response again?" he laughed.

"Not really," she giggled. "How about I say thank you and leave it at that?"

"That works." He kissed her temple and they settled into each other's arms. Jack watched her peacefully rest her head on his chest. His heart swelled with love for her and for the life she was carrying. "Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, already half asleep.

"Thank you for choosing me all those years ago."

"It was easy. I loved you too much not to," she grinned.

He smiled. "Alright then. Sweet dreams beautiful."


	36. Just Us Part 2

Just Us Part 2  
The master suite windows were open wide, allowing for the cool salty breeze to enter. Jack rolled from his side to his back, stretching his arms out carefully as he tried not to wake Elizabeth.

He sat up slightly to get a better view of her next to him. Her face looked peaceful as the light from the setting sun cast a soft warm light over her features. .

"You are absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

Jack glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was the dinner hour now. He grabbed his phone and tiptoed back down the stairs. He knew he should wake Elizabeth but he wanted to have a plan for dinner first.

Being in a rental, there wasn't much food in the house. He checked the pantry and found some non perishables and then the fridge which was freshly stocked with milk, juice and eggs but not much else.

Jack was excited however to find a bottle of sparkling cider in counter. He placed it in the fridge to chill for later.

He walked out the french doors toward the back deck, taking a big deep ocean breathe. This place was amazing, just want he needed.

The more he thought about dinner the less he felt like going out tonight. Going out meant sitting in a crowded room of strangers. Not tonight. All he wanted was a night in their beautiful vacation rental with Elizabeth. He took a seat at the outdoor table and pulled out his phone to get an idea of what restaurants were close by.

"Got it!" he said excitedly when he found the perfect place.

….

Elizabeth awoke an hour later, a little groggy but feeling ready to take on what was left of their evening. She rolled over reaching for Jack but instead found only his pillow.

"What the…" She reached up and took a small yellow sticky note off her cheek.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty,

Went to fetch us some dinner. I'll be back soon.

Love you!"

Elizabeth giggled as she rolled her eyes at the note, remembering back to the first time he'd done something like that to her and all the multiple times after.

She got out of bed and headed down the stairs. Finding the french doors open, she walked out to explore the deck. Elizabeth smiled at the scenery around her. The decks canvas canopy and twinkle lights reminded her of their wedding.

After a bit, she went inside to explore the kitchen, wanting to make their dinner special. She found two candles and a tablecloth and set them up on the deck table.

Jack slide back into the house and placed the food on the counter. He grinned when he heard his wife's melodic voice just outside. From his perch at the doorway he watch her, completely unbeknownst to Elizabeth as she continued her tune.

"Boo," he spoke softly, but still loud enough to make her jump.

"Jack! You scared me!" she laughed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to want to do this…" He closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She leaned back against their decks railing, his love making her weak in the knees.

Her hands massaged his lower back causing him to groan with desire. "I want to take you back upstairs… but the food will get cold."

"We have plenty of time."

"You're right." he whispered. "Later, you're mine."

"I'm always yours," she grinned just has their lips met again. Giving each other something to tide them over till later. "So… you found dinner?" she asked trying to regain her composure as they pulled apart.

"Yup. How does seafood linguine sound, beautiful?" He took her hand and led her back into the house.

"Perfect! Where'd you get it?"

"There's this fancy place off the circle. They didn't even blink when I asked to place a to go order."

"I'm not surprised. Tourist probably do that all the time." Jack nodded as he placed their pasta, bread and salad on the plates. Elizabeth took them to the table while Jack grabbed the sparkling cider from the fridge, pouring them each a glass.

"To us," Jack said raising his glass. "And to the future."

"To us!" They clanked their glasses together, thankful for all they had together.

….

Later that night back home Rosie and Lee sat side by side on the edge of their large bath tub. Both staring intently at the counter. The room was silent and still except for the timer on Lee's phone, ticking away the seconds as they waited.

"I'm gonna just check now, maybe it's done already," Lee stood up.

"No you won't!" Rosies grabbed his arm. "We're going to sit here and wait."

"Okay." Lee sighed and sat back down next to his wife. His knee began to bounce impatiently as they waited, driving Rosie crazy. She swatted his leg. "What? I'm anxious."

"Think of something else."

"I can't. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Like how you got us a dog without consulting me first?"

"Anything but that," he grumbled.

"Seriously though Lee! Couldn't you have at least consulted Jack before making this decision? If you had maybe he could have talked you out of this insane idea."

"It's not THAT insane of an idea and why did you just ask that as if I normally talk to Jack about everything?"

"Dear, you and Jack are like two girls. You do in fact talk about everything!"

"I wouldn't say that necessarily," he huffed. "And no, he was deployed at the time and had enough on his plate. I told him this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He did say that this may not have been the smartest of ideas though."

She shook her head. "You two always were smarter together than on your own," she laughed.

"That is also true…"

Just then the timer beeped. Lee squeezed his wife's hand has she got up to see what their future held. She held the test in hands as if afraid she'd break it. Not saying a word, just staring at it.

"Honey?" Lee asked, now standing.

"When did you say the puppy would be ready?" she asked slowly turning around.

"Laurie said in about 3 more weeks we can go get him."

"Good," she whispered.

"Good?" His heart sank. If she was coming around to the dog this fast, that meant no baby. He jumped up and held her tightly as her tears began to fall. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise. We'll figure this out okay?"

"I know," she sniffled. "But if you don't have that dog trained before the baby comes we're going to have a real problem on our hands."

"I know sweetie and I'm so sorry we aren't…. what?" He pulled back, holding her at an arm's length, searching her eyes.

She held up the test, the word PREGNANT clear as day for him to see.

"We're… you're… I'm gonna be a…" Lee couldn't form a completely sentence as his own tears began to escape.

….

After their romantic dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked out to the beach where a rugged stone firepit sat. Jack had lit a fire and pulled up a large padded beach chair, big enough for both of them to curl up in.

They sat in companionable silence listening to pops and cracks of the fire and waves as they crashed into the beach.

"Can you imagine a more perfect way to spend an evening?" Elizabeth ask, nuzzling deeper into Jack's warm embrace.

"Nope. I think this is about as close to perfect as we'll ever get," he turned his head slightly to kiss her cheek. He placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "So what do you think? Boy or girl?"

Elizabeth beamed. "I don't really have a feeling yet. Whoever this is, I can already tell you I love them immensely."

"I'm right there with you." He closed his eyes, imagining their future together as a family of three. "I was thinking we could convert the upstairs guest room into the nursery and maybe put a futon or sleeper couch in the office. Have that double as a guest bed."

"That's a great idea. We could get a glider rocker for the nursery. Maybe place it by the window that overlooks the backyard. We get a lot of great light from there."

"I like that." He pulled her body even closer to his own, feeling like he'd never be close enough. "That was easy. Wonder if picking a name will be that easy," he laughed.

"We could find out! What about… Chloe for a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What about Jared for a boy?"

"I like Owen."

"Owens good too. What about Samantha?"

"Maybe." she smiled. "We could Erin… or Tanya? Oh Maybe Jamie? It's good either way."

"This is going to be hard. There's so many names out there." Elizabeth nodded. "You think we should find out the gender?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess it would be helpful to only have to come up with names for one gender… but I think I like the idea of our first being a surprise."

"I'm alright with that," he smiled. "On a similar note I have a surprise for you…" Jack adjusted in the chair to grab his wallet from his back pocket.

Elizabeth gasped. "Our bucket list!"

"Yup," he laughed. "Now lets see how we're doing here…" his voice trailed off as they sat up and opened the tattered piece of paper.

Elizabeth threaded her arms through Jack's, resting her head on his shoulder as she read.

"Is it looking more familiar now?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yes. I think this one was my idea." She pointed to number 16.

"Kiss in the rain? Yup that was you. I think this was me," he said pointed to the one below it.

"Make love outside… yup had to have been you," she giggled, rolling her eyes at Jack. "I like these two below that, sleeping under the stars and watch the sunrise."

"You know we could probably do all three at once…" he grinned over at her, dimples shining.

"Oh Thornton," she laughed.

"What? You said yourself, this beach is private."

"How about we see what we've already accomplished first shall we?"

"Party pooper," he laughed harder as he noticed how red she had turned. "Okay, let's see here… skinny dipping, check. Slow dance to our song, check, though I'm going to change it a little."

"How so?"

"Slow dance to our song… at least once every year."

"Perfect," she giggled.

"Start a family, check. Make love by a fireplace…. Double check!" Elizabeth burst out laughing. "What? That was a great night."

"That it was. Who knows, maybe that's when this little one was conceived," she said pointing to her belly.

"In that case we should definitely do that again!" They both laughed.

They laid back watching the stars overhead. After a bit, Jack began singing old familiar tunes, relaxing Elizabeth in a way she hadn't felt in months. There was just something about being in her husband's warm embrace that made everything seem right.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, focusing solely on Jack's voice as her lips let out a deep yawn.

"Are you tired again?" Jack asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Not really, I think I'm just very, very relaxed." She turned her body to face his, giving his lips a good gentle tease. "I think I'd like to stay out here as long as possible."

"We can definitely do that. Want me to go grab us a blanket or something?"

She thought about it and grinned. "No, I'll do it. I want to use the restroom anyway. You just wait here."

"If you're sure?"

"I am," she bit her lip as she turned to leave, making Jack wonder if she had something up her sleeve. He laid with his head prompt up on his arm as he watched her head inside, smiling at the blessing that was his life.

Elizabeth entered the house and rushed up the stairs to their room. She did indeed have a plan up her sleeve, one she knew Jack would appreciate. She rummaged through her suitcase until she found exactly what she was looking for.

Outside, Jack sat poking the fire to get it roaring again. The night air only had a slight chill as the wind moved over the water, making for a comfortable night. Even so, if they were going to be out through the night, he wanted to make sure Elizabeth stayed warm.

He stood up and played around with the large beach chair they were using, adjusting its angle so that if Elizabeth was a more tired than she was willing to admit, she'd be comfortable. He heard the door off the deck open and then shut. Without turning around he called out to her.

"Hey beautiful did you…" He lost all thought as he turned, catching the sight of her as she came down the deck stairs toward the beach. She was a vision in a silky red robe and bare legs, carrying a light blanket draped over her arm. "You… are… breathtaking."

She bit her bottom lips as she approached him. "Well I figured if we were planning on staying out here tonight, I should still give your surprise now."

"Oh it's much appreciated." He reached out to her, taken her hands in his. "How did I get so lucky?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"By making me so lucky."

He lead her over to the chair as they laid down facing each other. Elizabeth moved her hand to Jack's face, gently moving a few stray hairs out of his eyes. She smiled as she noticed his cowlick already growing back.

"I like your hair a little longer," she smiled.

"I know you do. To bad army regulations don't take that into account."

"The nerve of them." They both laughed. Jack pulled her closer to her chest, breathing in the vanilla lavender scent he loved so much.

He scooted back a bit, trying to take in the fully sight of his wife. His hand slowly slid down the smooth silky skin of her arm as their legs intertwined.

"I use to dream about this," he spoke just above a whisper.

"Tell me about it," she whispered back.

He responded as he kissed each part of her he referenced. "I'd dream about your beautiful face… and this spot here on your neck…" His affections were giving her goosebumps all over.

"And of course this…" He rolled her over onto her back, making a trail of kisses from her neck down to the V of her nightgown. She gasped as he reached the edge of the skill fabric.

As he looked back up into her eyes, seeing them glistening in the moonlight, he moved up to kiss her lips briefly. A look in his eyes let her know he was concerned.

"I'm ok," she answered. "I'm just so happy right now. You have no idea how much I've dreamed of moments like this, but feared that we'd never get this chance again."

Jack searched her eyes, "I'm sorry. You didn't get a say in this life. By the time we met I was already committed to the army."

"You don't owe me an apology. I choose you Jack. I still say even with all that's happened and all that almost happened, choosing you was the best decision I have ever made. I promise you that will never change."

Her sentiment wasn't new to him, but it was what he needed to hear. He kissed her with such passion, they were both thankful to be laying down. The fire inside them was now greater than the actually fire in front of them. One that instead of casting light, filled them a sense of peace and hope for their future. Their love was strong. They could tackle anything that came their way together.

Before they knew it, they were well on their way towards crossing off those three items on their bucket list. Making memories they'd never forget.


	37. Chapter 37

Jack awoke first the next morning with the warm Florida sun hitting his shoulder. He stretched and looked over at Elizabeth, still asleep in his arms.

"This is the best way to wake up," he grinned.

"Mhmm…" Elizabeth muttered in her sleep, making Jack laugh.

He took a look at his watch. It was still early. Jack thought about just staying where they were, but figured Elizabeth would be mortified if someone happened to wander onto their part of the beach and spot them so exposed.

"Beautiful, you awake?" he whispered as he put on his shorts. She nodded, but he knew she wasn't really awake. "I'm gonna carry you back inside okay? You can keep resting." He kissed her cheek and carried her back into the house still wrapped snug in the blanket.

Elizabeth didn't wake up, even after Jack tucked her into bed. He laid next to her and soon fell back asleep himself.

Two hours later, Jack awoke again. This time to the amazing feel of his wife's lips on his neck.

"Hmm never mind. This is the best way to wake up," he laughed. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," she grinned from her perch over him. "When did we end up inside?"

"When I carried you up here. You don't remember?"

"I guess not," they both laughed. "Well now that we're both awake, should we go grab some breakfast?"

They got dressed and Jack looked for his phone to find a place to eat. He shook his head when he realized his phone was in his pants pocket outside and excused himself to get it.

Elizabeth met him outside a minute later.

"Our phones still there?" she teased.

"Yup. Looks like we missed something too."

"What do you mean?"

He held up his phone. "I've got 4 missed calls from Lee and a text."

Elizabeth pulled her phone from the pile on the beach chair. "I've got 7 missed calls and 3 texts."

"Guess we should call them back."

"Do you think this means…."

"A baby? Maybe. Let's call them now and see."

Elizabeth pushed send and sat while the phone rang. She didn't have to wait long before Rosie answered.

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Rosie?"

"Yes! I've been calling since last night, little miss call me right away!" There was so much amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry we were… out last night."

"Like all night?"

"Something like that, yes," Elizabeth blushed, thinking about what her and Jack had shared the night before.

"Okay, Lee's here so I'm putting you guys on speaker."

"Okay, I'll do that too." She waved Jack over.

"Hey guys!" Lee spoke into the phone. "Having fun in the sun down there?"

"Very much," Jack said kissing Elizabeth cheek. "So what's up? Everything okay back home?"

"Everything's great. In fact, we have some news…"

"Tell us!" Elizabeth was bouncing with excitement.

"We're pregnant!" they shouted together before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jack and Elizabeth cheered and congratulated their friends, matching their excitement. The women immediately making plans, talking about nursery colors, mommy and me classes and birthing plans.

"I hope you are able to get some of your money back on the dog, Lee," Jack teased when he was able to get a word in.

"Actually we've decided to keep the dog," Rosie said, still a little unsure.

"Really? Man, Lee you're a better negotiator than I thought."

"Not really, I think she's just emotional right now," Lee laughed. "But who am I to argue?"

Once they finished their conversation, they gathered the rest of their things and headed back inside.

"So, my dear, breakfast time?"

Elizabeth looked at the time on her phone. "Try lunch…"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. We've slept through the breakfast hour. Guess we tired each other out last night."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, "Wishing we hadn't?"

"Never! Though, maybe we should stop at the grocery store or that bakery on the plaza and buy something for breakfast in the future in case this pattern continues."

"Good plan. Cause let's face it, we'll never make it out of this house in time when there's something better to do." He leaned down and kissed her lips, teasing her with his tongue before pulling back.

"Mmm," she groaned. "Yup, this is so much better than breakfast."

….

An hour away, Tom sat in an uncomfortable chair outside one of the universities conference rooms. He was dressed in his nicest dress pants, shirt and tie, which he hated.

Behind those doors was sitting a group of people from a prestigious architect and design firm in NYC. He never dreamed of working for a place like that but his professors had encouraged him to apply, as well as Julie.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, giving him a momentary distraction from the circus of nervousness in his stomach.

 _Julie: Hey babe, thinking of you!_

 _Julie: You're going to do great today, I know it!_

He smiled. Julie seemed to believe he could do anything. He wasn't so sure it was true, but he hoped in this case it would be.

He was planning on proposing after graduation, but he wanted to have a job first. He told William as much, and even though William was not so concerned about that, Tom was. Jack had left a high example to follow in his opinion.

The doors opened and one of his fellow classmates walked out.

"Sam! How was it?"

Sam looked back briefly before whispering, "Brutal man. Look at me! I'm sweating like a pig."

Tom sighed, that was not what he wanted to hear. A minute later the doors opened again and a tall man with salt and peppered hair stepped out.

"Thomas Thornton?"

Tom stood tall and tried to act sure of himself. _"You got this, Tom, stand tall and act like Mr. Thatcher would. You know, all businessy…"_ he thought to himself.

"It's Tom actually." He extended his hand and give the older man a firm handshake.

"Good to met you Tom, we've heard a lot about you. Grab your portfolio and we'll get this started."

Twenty minutes later Tom emerged from the conference room, feeling confident he gave it all he had.

He pulled out his phone to call Julie.

"How'd it go!?" she said excitedly, skipping a formal greeting.

"I don't want to jinx it but, I think I nailed it…"

"That's my man!" she cheered. "So, dinner to celebrate?"

"Don't you have a final to take?"

"In the morning and I'm more than ready. Come on!"

"I'd love to go out, but no celebrating."

"Are you serious?"

"Jules, I don't have the job yet."

"Okay fine. Party pooper."

Tom laughed, he knew the pouting face she was giving him from the other end of the phone. "I'll pick you up around 6. I love you Julie."

"I love you! See you soon!"

….

Jack and Elizabeth spent the rest of the day soaking up the sun. After discovering some ocean kayaks stored under the deck, they decided to give it go and spent most of the afternoon paddling about. It turned out to be as tiring as it was fun.

Elizabeth walked up the beach to their place at the end of the day while Jack dragged the two boats out of the water and back toward the house.

"I think every inch of me is covered in salt water," she laughed.

"Me too. Maybe we should shower before dinner," Jack suggested innocently.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Or you know, there's that nice… big… tub in the there, too" Elizabeth giggled.

Jack caught her not so subtle tone and laughed hard. "You, my dear wife, have been something else this trip."

"Disappointed?"

"Heck no! Why don't you head inside and I'll join you as soon as I get these boats put away."

"See you soon." She blew him a kiss and ran inside.

When Jack joined her a little later, she was already relaxing in a warm soapy bubble bath.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, Captain."

He climbed in carefully behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips quickly met with the soft skin on her neck and shoulder, causing her to rest her head back and moan.

"Huh," Jack said taking in a whiff of the scents around him.

"What is it, babe?"

"I'm going to smell like a girl all night…" he winced.

"But not just any girl. You'll smell like me." She tilted her head to kiss his cheek.

"When you put it that way, I guess it's not so bad."

They sat in silence as she ran her hands up and down his legs which were resting next to hers.

"Are you happy Jack?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess because it can be hard to come back to the real world after all you've endured. I know you haven't been ready to talk about it yet, which is fine."

He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm happy. I'm home, that's all I ever wanted. This vacation with you has been amazing so far, and when we get home we've got this little one to plan for." He rubbed both his hands over her belly, smiling when he noticed her small baby bump. "Life is good."

"Good." She took his hands and wrapped them tightly around her body.

By dinner time, Jack sat on their bed dressed in dark cargo shorts and a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up . His attention going back and forth from his phone to his beautiful wife as she tried to get ready. He tried to pry his eyes back to the task she had assigned him, finding a restaurant for dinner. It was hard, she captivated him standing there in her shorts and lace bra, trying to decided what top to wear.

"Anything look good?" she asked without looking back. She held up one shirt in front of her and then another, trying to decide.

"You always look good."

"I meant to eat, silly."

"Oh right," he laughed. "Well, there's a place called Oceanside Bar and Grill not too far from here. Looks like they have good food, music and pool tables."

Elizabeth spun around. "It's been forever since we've played a good game of pool!"

"That's what I was thinking. Wanna try it tonight?"

"Yes! I'll even wear this." She held up a flowing navy blue top with a scoop neck, one of Jack's favorites.

"I love you in that." His eyes full of love as he looked at her.

"I know you do, that's why I packed it," she grinned.

They took their time, enjoying the 20 minute walk through the vacation homes and beach towards the shopping plaza near the restaurant, both fully content just being in the others company.

Once in the plaza they followed the sound of live music to the restaurant. Being that it was late spring, the place had its window wide open, allowing for the cool soft ocean breeze to waft in.

They took their seats at a high top table for two and began sipping their water while looking through the menu.

"So many options…" Jack groaned, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"I thought you'd like that after having so few while you were away."

"I know, I did too. Problem is now I just want to eat everything I see!" Jack said licking his lips.

"I'll admit everything looks really good right now. I'm so glad my appetite is back."

"Yeah, that couldn't have been fun. All that morning sickness."

"No. I actually lost weight if you can believe it! I don't know though, maybe that will help make it easier for me to not pack on too much," she laughed.

"Don't worry about that. However you look when this is over, I guarantee I'll still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's sweet," she took his hand and brought it to her lips.

"It's also the truth, don't forget that."

Just then, Jack's phone went off in his back pocket.

"Who is it?" she asked noticing a concerned look on his face.

"One of my guys, Weaver. Hello?" he answered quickly.

"Hey Captain, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, give me a second." He covered the phone with his hand. "I'll be right back, beautiful. I just wanna make sure he's ok."

"Yes of course. I'll be fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too." They kissed briefly before he disappeared out the side door that lead to the beach.

"Weaver, man, what's up?" The line was quiet on the other end. "Wyatt?"

"Shoot. You know, you're on vacation. I shouldn't have called…"

"Wyatt, talk. Don't make me come home early because you've freaked me out here. Cause I'm telling you, my wife will be scarier than whatever you've got if I have to leave." Jack laughed trying to lighten the mood. He knew something was up.

"Did you hear a group of soldiers were ambushed outside Kandahar recently?"

Jack sighed. "I did. I saw it on one of the TVs in the airport the other day."

"Yeah. I saw it here. It was like… well it reminded me of that night. You know our last mission? Burke too."

"So what happened?"

"We were watching TV and the news was reporting about it again. Gem asked if that's what it was like over there. I couldn't say anything, it was too much and I… well I yelled and walked out."

"Out of…"

"Her place. I was stupid, sir. I didn't even say a word after yelling, I just left."

Jack sighed. "Okay. When was that?"

"3 hours ago. She keeps texting and calling. I don't know what to say. I just can't shake the feeling I had from that night."

"Wyatt, do you have FaceTime on your phone?"

"Yeah."

Jack video called Wyatt, wanting him to see a friendly face. Needing to see his face as well.

"Okay, look at me. Remember that exercise we learned in group?"

"Not really."

"Well here it goes, so pay attention. Focus on me. Breath in… breath out. Now do it again. Breath in… breath out."

Wyatt focused on his breathing, keeping his eyes on Jack.

"Place your hand on your throat or over your heart, you feel your pulse?"

"Okay. Yeah, I feel it."

"Now tell yourself, "I am alive. I am safe." You got that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, say it with me now…"

Elizabeth walked out onto the deck of the restaurant looking for Jack. She found him standing on the sandy path talking calmly and compassionately. The sight filled her with contentment and she placed her hand on her stomach. "You've got a great daddy, little one. He's so good at taking care of others."

He saw her, looking beautiful in the moonlight and waved.

"Hold on one moment, Wyatt." He muted FaceTime and ran over to her, kissing her from the other side of the restaurant deck railing.

"Everything okay?" she asked, rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yeah. I've got a soldier having some trouble acclimating. Sounds like he and his girlfriend are having a moment like we did the other day before we left."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah, I just wanna help him get on track, then I'll be right in."

"I understand," she smiled. "I'm glad he has you, babe."

"Thank you, beautiful." He kissed her again and turned his focus back to Wyatt. "Okay, how are you feeling? Let's do the breathing again."

Jack said the words with Wyatt several times until he could see him relax on the screen. He instructed Wyatt to go back and explain as much as he could to Gem and teach her this exercise. That way if he had an episode again, she could support him. Something he realized he should do with Elizabeth as well.

He turned off video and stayed on the phone with Wyatt for another minute until he was back at Gem's door.

"Hey Wyatt, hand the phone to Gem when you get in okay?"

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Okay." Wyatt knocked on the door. A moment later Gem answered, red faced and puffy eyed. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered, broken hearted seeing the emotions he'd caused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll do my best to explain but here. It's Captain Jack Thornton."

"What?"

"Please?"

She took the phone from Wyatt. Looking into his eyes she saw the boy she loved. "Hello, Captain Thornton."

"Hi, Gem." Jack's voice was soft and full of compassion. "I understand you guys are having a rough evening?"

"Yes sir, I don't know what happened." Jack could hear her raw emotions in her voice.

"I'm going to leave that for him to explain. Just… be patient. He may not be able to communicate it best right now. It's all pretty fresh."

"What should I do?"

"Love him for one. Encourage him to go to group support on post. There's a exercise we learned over in Afghanistan too, I told him to teach it to you. You can help him through it if things get too real for him again."

"I will, yes of course!" Her voice perked up a bit. She had a job now, she didn't feel powerless anymore.

"Now I told him to give you my number just in case. Look, he's a good one. We just… we went through a lot, but I have confidence that he'll be okay."

"Ok. Thank you sir." She handed the phone back to Wyatt, kissing his cheek. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

He nodded, "Thank you, sir, for whatever you said."

"Mostly what we talked about. You've got this man."

"Thanks. I think I'm ready to handle this. You should go back to your wife."

"Won't argue there," Jack chuckled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Jack hung up and rushed back inside.

Back inside, Elizabeth sat at the high top table waiting for Jack to return. She sipped her water and watched the TV screen near the table. It was playing that evening's baseball game of the Red Sox vs. the Tampa Bay Rays. The room cheered as the Red Sox got another out, the batter missing what should have been an easy hit.

"Oh now, come on boys," she muttered to the screen. "Jack's not going to be very happy with you if you lose this one!"

As she sat mesmerized by the game, someone else stood mesmerized by her.

"Seriously? Come on! He was totally safe!" she said a little louder than intended, gaining the attention of some of the men in the room. One more than the others.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight?"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face the voice behind her.

"A woman who can talk a good game. Impressive." The man stood there by the table with a smirk that made Elizabeth uneasy.

Her first thought was just to ignore him, but then he came and took a seat at her table. He seemed not to notice the second glass of water and menu in front of him, indicating she wasn't there alone.

"My name's Nick. Figured I'd come introduce myself to the hottest girl in the room."

"Oh, well thanks I think… but look I'm actually..."

"You from around here or just visiting?"

"I'm visiting with my…"

"Nice, I live here. It's a nice little beach town. Lots of fun things for a couple of fun loving people to get into," he said with a grin as he took another sip of his drink. "So, can I buy you a drink and you can tell me about yourself?"

"No thanks, I'm actually here with someone."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Nick asked pointing towards the bar. "Can't be anyone up there. No one there looks right for someone like you."

"Try looking behind you."

"What?"

Elizabeth smiled as Jack appeared behind Nick.

"Hi there. Enjoying talking to my wife?" Jack stood with his muscular arms folded in front of him, standing in a soldier's stance.

"Your... wife... um yeah well, you shouldn't leave someone as pretty as her alone so long." Nick stated more embarrassed than annoyed.

"I do my best not to, believe me. Have a nice night."

Nick slid away back to his buddies, all of which were laughing and teasing him at his failure to pick up a woman.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Elizabeth laughed quietly.

"He looked scared out of his mind!" Jack laughed. "Am I really that scary?"

"Let's see," she said pulling him close. "When you're protecting me, yes."

"I will always protect you. Whatever it takes."

"And I love you for that." She grab his collar pulling his face towards hers. Kissing him so deep he thought he'd burst into flames right then and there.

"Well…" he said stepping back and catching his breath. "If there's any confusion left as to who you're here with, I think it's gone now." They both broke into a fit of giggles as Jack took his seat without letting go of her hand.

They ate their meal and played 3 rounds of pool, feeling like they were back in college again. Neither could have asked for a better night.

When it was time to call it a night, they decided to call a cab instead of walking back. As they made their way into the quiet house, Jack gently pushed her against the closed front door. He kissed her slowly as he intentionally found the spots in her mouth that drove her crazy, both sighing deeply as he pulled away.

"Thank you for tonight Jack. It was a wonderful night."

"My pleasure," he smiled at her. "What would you like to do now? Watch tv?"

"We could do that. Or… we could do something else?"

"Something we've done a lot since I got home or something different?"

"Something different."

Jack smiled. "I've definitely missed that, if it's what I'm thinking." She whispered the answer in his ear. "That was exactly what I was thinking of." He smiled brightly at her.

"I'll even wear that new piece from last night."

Jack groaned, really liking where this was going.

She stood up on her tiptoes teasing his neck with soft, short kisses. "Meet me upstairs in a couple minutes?" she spoke against his neck.

"Gladly."

Once she was up the stairs and out of sight, Jack went into the kitchen, grabbing what was left of the bottle of sparkling apple cider and pouring it into two glasses.

He look at his watch. "It's been a couple minutes right?" he said with a mischievous grin.

He climbed the large staircase up to their room, pushing the door open with his foot.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'll be right out," she called from the bathroom.

He sat the glasses on the bedside table and took off his shirt. After propping up a couple pillows, he sat down, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"What do you think of it in the light?" Elizabeth asked from the bathroom doorway as she gestured to the nighty she had worn for him, however briefly the night before.

"You looked amazing last night, and now… I can honestly say my eyes weren't deceiving me one bit."

"Good," she whispered. She walked over to the bed and climbed in, curling up next to Jack. "So, what will it be tonight?"

Jack picked up the two books she had left on the bed. "Well, I like this one, but you've said it's scary." She nodded in agreement as he held up the collection of Neil Gaiman short stories. "And this one is interesting and I don't think we've done it before."

"You're right," she answered as he put that book down too.

"However…." he leaned over the edge of the bed picked up a third option. "I brought this one from home just in case we decided to do this and I do believe it's a favorite of yours."

Elizabeth gasped. "Anne's House of Dreams!"

"Did I get it right?"

"Yes you did you amazing, man! How'd you know?"

"You've read through the whole Anne of Green Gables series like 4 times since we've met but out of all the books this is the most worn, plus I think you've mentioned it a time or two," he grinned. "So shall I start?"

"Yes, please!"

They curled up under the covers of their bed as Jack began to read aloud.

"Chapter 1, In the Garret of Green Gables." Jack read. "Thanks be, I'm done with geometry, learning or teaching it," said Anne Shirley, a trifle vindictively, as she thumped a somewhat battered volume of Euclid into a big chest of books, banged the lid in triumph, and sat down upon it, looking at Diana Wright across the Green Gables garret, with gray eyes that were like a morning sky."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of love and contentment as she listened to the love of her life willingly read her favorite book to her. The tradition of reading to one another at night was something she had truly missed.


	38. Family

Family

The rest of their week went as good as the start. Their days were filled with kayaking, swimming, and countless walks on the beach. Evenings they enjoyed time by the fire, dinner, dancing, and times curled up on the couch or bed reading or watching a movie. The whole week was spent simply enjoying being with one another.

Their time just the two of them was quickly coming to an end however. They had just a few more hours till the rest of the Thornton/Thatcher clan arrived. They decided to spend their last afternoon taking a couple of the bikes from the garage out for a spin.

Jack packed a picnic lunch in his backpack and they were off. They biked for a while, across a gigantic white bridge to another beach they had read about. One that was soft white sand and crystal clear waters.

Elizabeth laid out a blanket on the sand and placed the food in front of them.

"To our last day just us," she said lifting her water bottle in the air.

"Yup, to us!"

They ate the tuna fish sandwiches and cucumber sticks while coming up with idea for things to recommend to their families. Talking about the upcoming graduation made Elizabeth think again about Julie and Tom.

"About our siblings… are you really not going to tell me what you know?"

"Beautiful, all I can say is I think they are doing well. I do know that Tom has no plans of changing anything in their relationship until they've graduated."

"So he IS proposing! Just not until after graduation."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, I think I got it now," she grinned as she laid back on the blanket. She closed her eyes and rested her hand behind her head with a grin that showed she was pretty proud of herself.

"You're adorable you know that?" Jack beamed.

Elizabeth giggled.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a sketchbook. It was the one Elizabeth had gotten for him recently. He flipped to the first open page and began drawing his wife. The light was perfect.

When she shifted slightly, Jack asked her to hold still for just another moment. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you sketching me?"

"Yup."

"That's not allowed!"

"It isn't?" he laughed. "It's my sketchbook, I can draw what I want," he continued to tease.

"Okay fine, but not too much of me okay?"

"Um, sure. Just do me a favor? Don't look through this much."

"What? Why? Give me that!" She stood up and he handed her the sketchbook. She flipped through the pages eyes wide. "It's almost all me…"

"I was inspired," he shrugged.

"When did you have time to do all this?"

Jack scratched his head. "I haven't been sleeping super well every night."

"No?" Elizabeth was surprised, she had slept like a log almost every night.

"It's not a big deal. Just sometimes it's hard to shut my mind off. So instead I've grabbed the sketchbook and found my happy place."

"I'm your happy place?"

"Mhmm."

"I wish you told me you weren't sleeping well. I could have done something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her.

"You need your sleep with this little one growing inside of you. Beside, its no big deal."

"Is it… stuff from deployment keeping you awake?"

"Sometimes. I'm working through it."

"Okay, but if you need me…"

"I'll ask. I promise."

"Good!"

As they laid there, Jack remembered his conversation with Wyatt Weaver. How he had instructed him to tell Gem the calming exercise. He looked over at Elizabeth and the last thing he wanted to do was put anything on her. He decided he'd talk to her about it another time. For now, it was just them, time to put all their stresses behind them. There'd be plenty of time to discuss that when they got back.

Elizabeth looked at her watch, noticing the time. "We should head back. Give ourselves a few hours before the family gets in."

"Good idea."

"Race you back?" Jack gave her a deep, dimpled grin.

"Oh you're on, Thornton!"

They made it back to the house, tired, happy and completely sweaty. Jack hung the bikes back up in the garage while Elizabeth went in to get them some water.

Jack took the bottle from Elizabeth, downing it in one shot. He placed the bottle down and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what shall we do now?" He whispered as his lips made their way down from her temple to her neck.

"Hmmm, well I'm thinking of something we could do together…. then maybe take a shower. If you're good, maybe I'll let you join me."

"I think I can be good. For awhile anyway."

"Well alright then." Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him up the stairs towards their room.

45 MINUTES LATER:

"Knock Knock!" William Thatcher called out into the seemingly empty house as he and Grace entered.

"I don't see them. William, didn't you message her and let her know we were arriving early?"

"No, I thought you did?"

Grace rolled her eyes at her husband and laughed. "How is it you can run your own firm across two continents, but can't remember to send a text?"

"I have a secretary," he shrugged.

Charlotte came in followed by Viola and Lionel carrying their son. "Just got a text from Julie. She and Tom will be here in an hour. Where's Lizzie and Jack?"

"I'll check upstairs." William climbed to the top of the stairs. "Beth? Jack? We're here!" He heard the water running and went back down the stairs trying to stifle his laugh. "Jack will be down soon," he said to the rest of the family.

IN THE MASTER BATH

"Did you hear that?"

Elizabeth stuck her head out of the shower. "Oh no! It's my dad!"

"What time were they supposed to get in?" Jack asked confused.

"Later today, but that doesn't change the fact that they're here now!"

"Okay," Jack shrugged and wrapped his arms back around Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with my wife… if you can't tell, pregnancy must really be messing with your mind."

"Not funny, Jack. You have to get out."

"Excuse me?"

"He can't know we're in here together!"

"Honey, it's fine." Jack laughed at her silliness.

"No! Out!" She opened the slider door and nudged him out. Jack shook his head as he dried off. "You know, he's an adult, with three grown daughters. I bet he knows what we've been up to this week."

"Not another word, Thornton!" Elizabeth was laughing too now. Ridiculous or not she couldn't help it. Sometimes around her parents she still felt like a little girl.

Jack dressed and hurried down the stairs, finding the whole family, sans Tom and Julie standing in the entryway.

Lionel walked up to Jack, laughing at his brother-in-law.

"Good to see you brother," Lionel said hugging Jack.

"You too. Good trip?"

"Very nice, yes." He looked around noticing everyone focus somewhere else. "So, Elizabeth in the shower?" Jack looked shocked but nodded. "And by the look of you I'd imagine you were um, in with her a minute ago?" He laughed watching Jack turn bright red. "I'm also betting she heard her father bellow up the stairs and kicked you out."

"How'd you know that?" Jack laughed.

"Been there. Twice in fact. I swear William does that on purpose."

Jack made a mental note to warn Tom of this and went over to greet the rest of the family.

The women of the family were in the kitchen when Elizabeth walked on. She said hi, giving everyone hugs and kisses, before jumping in to help put away groceries.

"Sorry we interrupted the fun," Viola teased, running her fingers over her sister's damp hair.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Elizabeth turned to put the cereal in the pantry, trying to avoid her sisters grin.

"Really, Beth?" she whispered. "Do you expect me to believe you and Jack were showering in two separate rooms?"

"You know you could have sent a text."

"Dad said he was going to," Viola shrugged. "Wait! Come here, I want to see the bump."

Elizabeth laughed as her sister placed her hands on her small baby bump.

"Aw, look at you! You're glowing!"

"And hungry!" They laughed.

A few hours later Tom and Julie arrived at the house. Tom had spent most of the drive over silent, much to Julie's dislike. Something seemed to be bothering him but he wouldn't open up. She pushed for the first 20 minutes but then decided if there was any hope of them having a good weekend, she needed to let him talk in his own time. This was not easy for her.

"We're here!" Julie sang into the house.

Jack leaped off the couch to go see them. As excited as everyone else was, they gave Jack his space with his brother, knowing they hadn't seen each other since his return.

"Jack! You're really here!" Tom exclaimed giving his brother the biggest bear hug.

"So good to see you, Tom."

"You alright? Have all your limbs and wits about ya?" Tom teased, using the same words their mom would use with their dad.

"Limbs yes, wits, I'll have to get back to you on." They laughed as Jack gave the same response his dad would give.

Jack turned to Julie. She was standing there with tears in her eyes as he hugged her tight.

"So happy you're home, Jack!"

Elizabeth watched the reunion from the hall. Everyone was together again.

"Elizabeth, hey! Come here." Tom called to her. He walked over giving her a big hug as well. "Congratulations on giving me a niece or nephew."

"Ha, thanks Tom. We're really happy."

"So are we! Another little one in the family? Doesn't get much better than that!" Julie exclaimed. "In fact, I brought some clothes for the baby!"

"Julie, we don't even know if its a boy or girl yet." Elizabeth laughed.

"I know! It's all gender neutral, I assure you. Come on, you didn't expect me to hear that I had a new niece or nephew and NOT go shopping!"

"No, I suppose not. Come on in, Mom and Dad can't wait to see you guys."

The family spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room catching up. Jack sat in the big arm chair with Elizabeth on his lap. Absentmindedly resting his hand on her bump. He was happy. He was back with his family.

Jack looked over at Tom, and noticed a faint look of annoyance and anxiety on his face as he sat on the couch. Whatever he was feeling, he was doing his best to hide it.

Julie held his hand tightly in hers. By the way she kept looking at him, it was clear to Jack she didn't know what was bothering him either.

"What's for dinner Mama?" Wes asked, looking up from his legos on the floor.

"Lots of things!" she smiled. "We bought way too much food. There's steaks and corn and potatoes and salad greens. Plus ice cream!"

"There's a charcoal grill out back," Jack added. "What do you say Tom? Up for doing a little grilling with me?"

"Definitely. I'll even teach you a few things."

"You teach me? Please!"

"Boys…" Charlotte teased.

"Don't worry Mom, we got this. Come on Tom." Jack kissed Elizabeth before dragging his brother to the kitchen to start on dinner.

….

Outside, Jack raised his glass. "To your graduation, bro."

"To your return and growing fam." Tom raised his glass back, clinking with Jack's.

They manned the grill using many of the grilling techniques from their dad as teens.

Jack watched his brother as they cooked out on the deck, his concern growing. Whatever was going on seemed to weighing heavily on him. It surprised him. Tom had worked hard to finish strong, he assumed he'd be relieved at this point. Maybe Tom was just missing their dad. Jack understood. He had a hard time around milestones and holidays still. Instead of guessing though, he decided to ask.

"So, all set for graduation?"

"More or less. I got tickets for almost everyone. Which worked out great, Lionel and Viola said they'd probably head back here with Wes so he can rest. It'll be a crazy day for all us but especially the little guy."

"Yeah, I'd imagine it'd be hard for a kid to sit still for that long."

"I know, I'm wondering how I'll even manage," Tom teased.

Jack laughed. "Okay, so if it's not graduation that's got you so tense, what is it? Things between you and Julie okay?"

"For now…"

"Tom… what does that mean?"

Tom ran both his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I got a job offer today."

"Really? Congratulations, man!"

"Thanks…"

"Seriously, I'm confused. Why aren't you happier? This is great news."

"Okay, yeah but here's the thing, I interviewed with a firm from NYC. They're a very prestigious one too."

"And that's not where the job offer came from?"

"Nope. Apparently they have a big brother company. Higher pay, ritzier clients and all that. That's where they want me."

"No way! Wait, still confused. What's the problem?"

"Jack it's me. Captain Screw Up here. There's no way I got that on my own!"

"Well then how do you think… wait, William?"

"Must have been. This isn't okay! I don't want his help, Jack! I mean, I appreciate that he likes me enough I guess, or maybe even he knows I can't do it on my own. Either way, now I'm in a bad spot. If I turn this job down, one I don't think I'm actually good enough for, I may never work in this industry!"

"Wow, okay let's step back for a second. Do you know for sure that William pulled strings to get you this job?"

"No, but he must have Jack. Who else would do this?"

"I don't know. You've worked your butt off though, are you sure you didn't just get the job on your own merit?"

William walked out just at that moment. "How's it going out here, men?"

"Okay. Food should be ready soon," Jack responded as Tom stared off in the distance.

"Tom, you alright?" William asked, closing the door to the deck.

Jack excused himself to allow them some privacy. He gave Tom a nod as he handed the grilling tongs over, letting Tom know he could do this.

Once Jack was back inside Tom sighed and addressed his girlfriend's father.

"Sir, I got a job offer today from Stein and Lewis."

"That's wonderful! I didn't even know you'd applied there."

"I know but here's the thing…. wait, you didn't?"

"No. But I will say I'm very proud of you."

"So… you aren't the reason I was offered the job?"

William laughed. "That does sound like something I would do I suppose, but no. Who did you interview with?"

"That's just it, I interviewed with a team from Kinetic Designs, not Stein and Lewis."

"Ah I see. Well, Mark sometimes leads the hiring teams from Kinetic I believe, being as that's his baby company. He must have really liked what he saw and decided to pull you up."

Tom stood frozen in his spot. The older gentleman he interviewed with did introduce himself as Mark, he just never put it together. "And you've never spoken to him about me?"

"No. Mark's a great guy but we're just business associates and I haven't spoken with him in a long time. When we have it's never about personal stuff." Tom nodded. "Look Tom, I would have had no problem giving you a shining recommendation but I learned a long time ago with matters like this to ask first. Having a good relationship with my kids is more important."

Tom blinked rapidly. "I did it... I was good enough."

"Don't look so surprised, Tom." William laughed, smacking Tom's back. "You've been working really hard in school. I'm proud of you! Now as things get closer for you and Julie we'll talk about housing in the city, if you're okay with me helping of course. We have a few property holdings in that part of town that could make for an easy commute."

Tom could only nod, he was still in shock. William laughed again. "Alright son, let's get this food off the grill before it burns."

Once inside, Tom handed the plate to Jack and pulled Julie aside. He was now ready to share his news with her.

Julies loud squeal could be heard throughout the whole house.

"Listen up everyone! Tom got a fantastic job in NYC!" she cried out, dragging Tom back into the main room.

Everyone clapped and cheered for him. Charlotte rushed to him giving him a great big hug. She looked him in the eyes and let him know how proud his father would have been, causing a small tear to form in Tom's eyes.

Julie looked at Tom and kissed his cheek. "This makes my news even better. Everyone, I've also been offered a job in NYC. As a trauma nurse for NYC Presbyterian!"

"Oh Julie, that's wonderful! You should stay with us! Right, Lionel?" Viola squealed.

"Of course. Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you!" Julie squealed hugging her sister and brother-in-law.

They soon sat down for dinner, all excited for what the future held. As they ate, the family came up with a plan to be there for both graduates as much as possible. Thankfully the ceremonies were at different times. They'd go to Julie's first and then thanks to the extra tickets Tom was able to acquire, all but Viola and her family would hit Tom's.

The night ended with them all sitting in the living room sharing childhood stories.

"Both Jack and Tom would climb out of their cribs and wake us up by jumping on the bed. It was an interesting way to wake up," Charlotte laughed.

"Our girls loved their cribs, except Elizabeth. She would climb out and just sit and play in her room. I even have a picture of her "teaching" her stuffed animals one morning." They laughed as Grace shared her memory. "I'd try to get her to come down for breakfast and she'd say. "Not tell my lesson is finished!"

"Really? You were a teacher that early?" Tom asked with a grin.

"I guess, though I don't remember this at all!" Elizabeth faked offense as she sat curled up next to Jack on one of the couches. 

"I can picture it perfectly," Jack grinned, kissing her shoulder.

"So if you both were climbers, that means you're in for it with that little one," Viola pointed out.

"Oh gosh, I didn't think about that…."

"That's ok. That's what duct tape is for," Jack teased, ducking Elizabeth's friendly slap.

"No more of that, Thornton!" she said shaking her head.

Julie noticed the time and jumped up from her spot on Tom's lap. "It's nearly 11! We have to get heading back!"

"Julie's right. Sorry to cut the evening short. Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!" they all called back.

It took another hour before Jack and Elizabeth made their way up their room. Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open as they climbed up the big staircase towards their room.

"That was fun. Kind of like that night I was home on leave," Jack smiled remembering what a blessing that was, even though he was very much grieving then.

"It was, except this time, you aren't about to leave me again." She hugged his arm as they reached the top.

"You're right. This time was much better." He kissed her gently on the lips before picking her up in his arms. "Bedtime, sleepy head!"

Elizabeth giggled at her loving husband's silliness.

Once ready for bed, Elizabeth curled in her favorite position, in Jack's arms. Both fell right asleep until…

"Jack…. Jack…. You awake?"

"Mmmm," Jack muttered.

"You are awake?"

"Unfortunately… yes. Why are you, hon? You okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay."

"And I'm hungry."

Jack rolled out of bed. "What would you like?"

"Potato chips. Regular, no ripples."

"Really?"

"Yes. And french onion dip. I think I saw some in the kitchen."

"As you wish." He rubbed his eyes and made his way down stairs.

"Jack?"

"Yup?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.


	39. Celebrations & Triggers

Celebrations & Triggers

The house was mostly dark as a tired Jack quietly made his way downstairs, in search of what Elizabeth was craving.

"Mom, what is it with you and I meeting in kitchens late at night?" he teased.

"I was wondering the same thing, son. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth woke up with a craving."

"Ah, those pesky pregnancy cravings. What is it for?"

"Potato chips sans ripples and french onion dip. She was very specific."

Charlotte laughed. "That's how it works, Jack. Just be thankful that I think we currently have both those things or you'd be heading to the store."

"This late?" he joked.

"Yes this late. That girl's carrying my grandbaby. She gets whatever she or her stomach want, you hear?" she smiled.

"Yes, Mom." Jack grabbed what he came down for and something extra. "What's up, Mom? What are you hiding from?"

"You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"In some ways, yes. Come on you can tell me."

Charlotte played with the ring on her finger. "I miss your dad. More right now than normal." Jack nodded. "He'd be so proud of you and Tom, Elizabeth too. He always loved her," she smiled.

"Doesn't seem fair, him not being here. It's never felt right."

"It probably never will. I am so thankful for you, Tom, Elizabeth and Julie. All the Thatchers too. And especially that baby," they laughed. "I'm alright, son, trust me. Go take care of your wife."

"You sure? I can bring this stuff and come back."

"No no. It's fine. I'll probably just read or watch something for a bit. This house has so many TV channels! I hardly know what to do with myself!"

Jack smiled and kissed his mom's cheek. "Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Jack headed back up, thinking about the road life had brought his mother down. He prayed God would help her through it. He know he'd be a mess if anything happened to Elizabeth. He could only imagine how his mom felt.

He walked into their room and Elizabeth was sitting up on the bed reading through a magazine, trying to distract herself from the strong desire for junk food.

"Your food, beautiful."

"Oh thank you, Jack, you have no idea!" She gasped at the sight of the third item. "There were Reese's in the house and no one told me!"

Jack laughed, "I thought you'd like that," he laughed. "Sorry it took a little longer. I bumped into Mom."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. She's just lonely. It's hard for her not having Dad here for things like this. It's hard on all of us really."

"What's she doing?"

"She was in the kitchen. I think she said she'd try and find something to watch. Doesn't seem to want to try sleeping right now."

Elizabeth got out of bed and changed out of her nightgown and into comfy shorts and one of Jacks tees. "Let's go join her."

"Babe, you need your rest."

"Well right now I'm hungry. There's nothing saying I can't eat and keep my mother-in-law company at the same time."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just help me carry the food down. Don't forget to grab the Reese's!"

"Yes, my dear." Jack couldn't help but smile. This was one of the many reasons he loved Elizabeth. She had such a heart for people, but especially those within her own family.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Charlotte couldn't hide her laughter and delight as Elizabeth sat on the couch next to her.

"Jack said you couldn't sleep and neither could I. Mind if we join you?"

"Do you mind watching Hallmark movies?"

"Mom, really? 10,000 channels and you choose Hallmark?" Jack teased.

"I know what I like! And flipping through the channels I found a few movies that were rather… daring, lets say. I'm happy sticking to what I know."

"Well I love them!" Elizabeth said. "I'll even share my chips."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

…..

The next morning Elizabeth woke up alone and later than usual. She climbed out of bed and put on her silk robe. As she was about to walk out of the room she caught a glimpse of her handsome husband standing shirtless on their private balcony.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes," he teased. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"I did, yes. What time did we finally go to bed last night?"

"Late. Very late," he smiled at her, giving her lips a good tease before kissing her deeply. She moaned, loving his affections. "It's just us in the house for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah you overslept and I didn't want to wake you. The rest of the family went out to eat breakfast and get some sightseeing in before lunch."

"Even your mom?"

"Yup. The woman is a machine." They laughed.

"I see. So what would you like to do this morning?"

"Hmm, seeing you in your robe is giving me a few ideas," he grinned as he slid his hands under the smooth fabric.

"Jack," she giggled. "What if my parents come home early?"

"Don't worry, I took care of that."

She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "How did you take care of it?"

"I have my ways," he grinned. She playfully glared at him making Jack laugh before he responded. "Lionel. He said he'd text us if any of them decided to head back early."

"Oh gosh, Jack," she buried her face in his chest. "You talked to my brother-in-law about this?"

"Sort of. It was his idea! He figured out about our shower time all on his own yesterday."

"Oh great, cause that's not embarrassing at all."

"It isn't!" he laughed. "He says it's happened to him and your sister a number of times."

"I didn't need to hear that either…"

Jack laughed at her facial reactions. "Come on, beautiful, it's just me and you. No one else, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, seeing all his love and desire for her. It matched her own that she carried in her heart for him always.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist again and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. A familiar move felt different with her baby bump. They both noticed and laughed.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too. Now, are you just going to tell me, or you gonna show me?"

He grinned mischievously, "I bet I could show you something."

...

Jack's phone went off 2 hours later. "That's Lionel. They're all heading home for a late lunch. Should be back in about 20 minutes."

"Perfect," Elizabeth said as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a cute little t-shirt dress and her hair up in a perfect little french braid. "How do I look?" She spun around, making her dress float up a little higher on her legs.

"You look like I should ask Lionel to stall them a bit," he teased, taking her hand and playfully pulling her back towards the bed.

"Don't you dare, Thornton!" she grinned. "No getting carried away." 

"Really?"

"Yes really. Come on, we could probably stand to hold back on our… desires for a bit. We don't need to be together all the time." she bit her lip to hold in her laughter. Even she didn't buy her statement.

"Hold back? Hold back!" Jack laughed loudly. "Honey we've been holding back for months. MONTHS! Holding back!" He laughed harder than he had in awhile.

"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't really mean it. But we should really go down stairs.

Jack groaned. "If you say so."

….

The next day was graduation day. The weather was perfect for Julie's outdoor ceremony however they were all relieved for Tom's inside well air conditioned ceremony later on.

When all was said and done the family gathered back at the house around the outdoor firepit.

Even little Wes got to stay up late for the occasion. He was completely enthralled with the glowing fire in front of him as he sat on Elizabeth's lap.

"Look Auntie Beth, it looks like a volcano on fire!"

"I see, sweetie!"

Jack watched Elizabeth and Wes from his seat next to them. She was a natural when it came to children. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You are going to make a wonderful mother, beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed. "Jack, what do you think about this little guy coming to stay with his for a long weekend or something?"

"You talking about babysitting?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be fun? Give us a little practice you know? Though this guy will certainly be different than a baby," she laughed.

Jack watched her cuddle up with their nephew. "I think it's a great idea. I've missed him a lot and he's changed so much since I was away. You're almost old enough to shoot a nerf gun!" Jack said tickling the boys belly.

"I am, Uncle Jack!" Wes said showing of his muscles when he stopped giggling.

Jack laughed, "You sure are growing, bud!" Jack kissed the boy's head before leaning back and wrapping his arm around his wife, kissing her head.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Jack. Our child's very lucky." They sat staring deeply into each other's eyes, almost forgetting their surroundings until they heard William's voice from the other side of the circle.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast!" he held up his drink in the air. "To Julie and Tom, congratulations on graduating, both with honors, and for your new jobs. I think I can speak for all of us when we say how very proud we are of the two of you!"

"To Julie and Tom!" Charlotte added and everyone echoed.

Tom looked over at Jack with a nervous look on his face. Jack gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed the words "you got this" to his little brother.

With that Tom stood from his seat and cleared his throat. "Everyone, can I have your attention please?"

All conversation stopped as every eye in the room focused on him.

"I wanted to say a few words too, if that's ok." Everyone nodded. "First off, Mom I want to thank you for fighting with and for me every day of my life. I love you."

Charlotte was overcome with emotion and stood to embrace her youngest son.

"And Jack, you're the best big brother a guy could ask for. When dad died, I was lost. But you were a constant role model for me. Reminding me of the kind of man he was, and the man he wanted me to be. Elizabeth, gaining you as a sister has been a great blessing too. I can't tell you how much I love and appreciate you and how excited I am to be an uncle!" Everyone laughed, hanging onto his every word.

Tom chuckled. "I stand here and realize I'm surrounded by family. I know we didn't get off to the best start years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, but I'm grateful for your presence in my life. As you know, it's something that I'd like to make a little more… permanent."

William nodded, proud of the man before him.

"Julie," Tom knelt in front of her. "Out of everything I'm most grateful for you. For your love and encouragement, and for the accountability we have in each other which is priceless."

"Tom…" she gasped.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So here I am, in front of everyone, asking… Julie Thatcher, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Everyone clapped and cheered so loudly anyone on the beach could hear them for miles.

"So you were hiding something from me?" Elizabeth nudged Jack.

"I was, I'm sorry. He asked me to."

"Mhhm, I'll let it slide," she teased. "You and Tom can have your secrets, but only if they're good ones."

Jack kissed his wife's head, "Understood Mrs. Thornton."

After another hour, Viola put Wes to bed and William, Grace, and Charlotte retired to their rooms as well. Jack was finishing putting out the fire before they went inside with everyone else.

Elizabeth watched as he filled up a bucket with water and carried it back with his strong arms to dump on the fire. The time since his return had been better than she ever could have imaged. Maybe it was her hormones, or the fact that they had been apart for so long, but she couldn't help but want to be with him now.

With the fire out, she took his hand and pulled him towards her.

"I have an idea," Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"How about we sneak upstairs to our room? I'm in the mood for some quality time with my husband."

"What kind… of quality time?" he whispered, a large smile taking over his face.

"Me and you… alone. That sort of thing."

He grinned, her pregnancy hormones were out in full force.

"That's an interesting idea, but I think you were right earlier." He pulled back slightly, trying to hold his grin as he teased.

"Right about what?"

"That it might do us some good to hold back some."

"Jack I was…"

"Its okay. I know I wasn't very receptive before but I've thought about it and I think we should give it a shot."

"Jack Thornton, you better be joking!" She laughed, but wasn't quite sure.

When he couldn't hold a straight face any longer he took her in his arms and laughed. "Of course I'm kidding. I could never resist you, beautiful. Lets go." He took her hand and they walked back into the house, trying carefully to sneak up the stairs without being seen. Unfortunately for them, it didn't work.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viola questioned from the base of the stairs.

"Going to bed… with my husband… I'm really tired. Pregnancy and all that." Elizabeth answered.

"You were fine a minute ago." she laughed, not buying her sisters excuse for a moment. "Come on, we need to celebrate with Julie about the engagement!"

"Didn't we do that already outside, you know around the fire and all? Can't we ever just celebrate something once?"

"Beth! Come on! We are well overdue for some sister time. Let's celebrate with Julie."

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, knowing her sister was right. "See you in a bit?"

"Go have fun, beautiful." He kissed her, holding his lips against hers longer than normally.

"Okay you two! You can stand to be apart for a few hours can't you?"

"Hmm, not so sure about that," he teased.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll have her up in bed at a decent hour."

"Appreciate it," he smirked and took the rest of the stairs two at a time. Meeting up with Tom and Lionel at the top.

"There you are! Since our women seem to have plans, we thought us men would go out for a bit," Lionel suggested.

"How about the pool joint you were talking about Jack?" Tom asked.

"You know, a night out with guys sounds good. Lets go."

….

The three Thatcher sisters curled up on the back deck drinking lemonade and giggling like they did when they were girls.

"Okay let's talk about this wedding! When do you want to get married?"

"Oh I'd do it tomorrow if I could!" Julie laughed. "Dad might have a heart attack though if I suggest it. Tom too."

"He would indeed!" Viola laughed. "It's May now… October is 5 months away, that could be fun! Though Beth will about ready to pop at that point. Or there's Christmas?"

"Christmas sounds reasonable!" Julie responded intrigued. "What do you think Beth?"

"We could totally put a wedding together for Christmas! But we'd have to hurry with the date. Oh and I hope you don't mind that I'll probably still be the size of a hippo then."

"Oh shhh, you will look pretty no matter what, you always do!"

"Thanks but I'm not buying that," Elizabeth laughed.

Julie thought for a moment, "We could always elope!"

"Not without me you won't!" Elizabeth shot her little sister a look.

"Me either! Or Mom, Dad, Charlotte…"

"Okay I get the point. It was just a thought." Julie was still grinning from ear to ear as she admired her ring. "Jack's not going anywhere for awhile is he?"

"I hope not. Why?"

"I don't want to get married without him, I know Tom definitely won't!"

"With the army it's hard to tell. However, since he was gone for almost a year, I'd like to think we have at least that much time."

The room grew quiet as they all thought back to everything that had happened in the last year. Jack's deployment, losing Doug Burke, Jack returning, the baby, Julie and Tom's graduation and now engagement. It had been quite a ride.

"So how is it Beth? Having Jack home?" Viola asked.

"It's been wonderful. Like a dream, but…"

"But what?" Julie gasped, not expecting that response.

"We've been living in a happy bubble since he's returned. I'm not ready to go back to normal."

"Well, we've all got a few more days here, let's make the best of it!" Julie hugged Elizabeth. "And I've got an idea, how's a New Years wedding sound?"

"Oh I like that!" Viola grinned.

"Great! I'll talk it over with Tom tomorrow but I think that will be perfect!"

…..

Jack, Tom and Lionel decided to enjoy a guys night out at the Oceanside Bar and Grill.

"To Tom and Julie!" Lionel raised his glass. "If she's anything like her sister, hold onto your hat, my friend!"

"Oh I think Tom might have gotten the most spirited of the Thatcher sisters."

"You might be right," Tom laughed. "It's okay though. I've always loved a challenge!"

They played a couple rounds of pool together. Trying to teach Lionel what they could, it wasn't really his game.

"Can we try that dart board over there? I have to redeem myself somehow!" Lionel laughed.

"Why not? Jack and I have been known to play darts from time to time."

"Oh great," Lionel teased. "So you'll probably beat me at this as well."

"Probably not," Jack laughed. "Tom said we've played, not that we were good."

They played 3 rounds, Lionel winning all of them. The Thornton brothers were shocked at his skill until he mentioned they had a dart board in their dorm at Oxford which had been a great stress relief for him. He even explained that the first time he asked Viola out, she said no. They were friends, but she wasn't looking for a relationship or as she phrased it, a distraction like that on her semester abroad. He challenged her to a game of darts one night at a pub they frequented with their friends. The bet was, if he won she would go out on a date with him. If she won, he wouldn't ask her again."

"So you won that game, I take it?" Tom asked.

"Nope," he laughed.

"Well you're married now… what happened?"

"She won, she was much better than I expected. When it was over, I shook her hand and said well played. I thought that was it, but when I walked her home as usual, she kissed me," he shrugged. "We've been happily together ever since."

They all laughed. "Well played brother!" Tom grinned, slapping him on the back.

"Well look who it is." Jack turned around at the sound of Nick's voice, the man who the week before had flirted with Elizabeth. "Where's that wife of yours?" He was visibly drunk, setting Jack on edge.

"Rough night there, Nick?"

"Jack, you know this dude?" Tom asked confused.

"This is Nick. He tried to pick up Elizabeth a few nights back."

"Oh, bet that went well," Tom muttered under his breath.

"I'm having a great night actually." Nick leaned up against the wall watching them.

"Good for you," Jack said. He looked over towards the pool table Nick had been at noticing a woman watching them. "Looks like it's your turn over there."

"I guess it is." With that he rejoined his group.

Tom shivered a bit. "Never trust someone that visibly drunk. Chances are they have no idea what they're doing."

"You're right about that. What do you say we settle the tab and head out."

Just as they were gathering their things a loud fight broke out at the next pool table. They had no idea what started it but it quickly escalated into involving half the men there.

"Out the back!" Jack yelled over the commotion.

Suddenly the lights turned off for a few seconds, then back on again, the owners attempt at getting the chaos under control. He did it two more times.

Lionel and Tom reached the door and headed outside. "Great idea, Jack, that was insane!" When he heard no response, Tom turned back around.

"Jack? Jack!" Lionel yelled.

Inside, not far from the door stood Jack, frozen in place. Tom rushed back in trying hard to snap him out of his trance.

"Jack, its me! Earth to Jack?" Tom grabbed his arm and with Lionel's help pulled him out of the bar and out onto the beach.

Once away from the building they stopped, turning to face him. Both confused as to what had happened. Jack shrugged out of their grasp and walked further down the beach away from them. Tom wasn't letting go that easily so he followed.

"Bro, did you get hit or something?"

"No. I'm fine," he said without making eye contact. The mess inside took him back to Afghanistan and he tried hard to gather his thoughts and keep them in check. "I'm fine. Just… give me a minute?"

"Yeah… sure." Tom walked back over to Lionel, signaling him to walk with him out of earshot. "Something's wrong."

"What did Jack say?"

"Says he's fine and to give him a minute but I'm telling you, I've never seen him like that."

Lionel watched his brother-in-law in the distance. "He went through a lot while he was away this time, Tom. Of that, I'm sure of."

"So what do we do?" Tom was frustrated, he wanted to fix this but he felt helpless.

"Whatever he asks us to do for now," Tom sighed at the response, clearly it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"What if it's PTSD? I've read about that stuff. It can get bad!"

Lionel agreed, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. "Look, he just kind of shut down, it's not like he had a violent outburst. We can give him time to work it out."

"I guess you're right. He did just get back." Lionel nodded in agreement. "Elizabeth needs to know though."

"Of course! No question there. However I feel that we need to encourage him to be the one to tell her."

"Probably… but what if he won't?"

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked walking up to them.

"You. You alright?" Lionel asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about. I'm still adjusting, I guess."

"We figured. Ready to head back?" Tom asked, giving his brother a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah." Jack followed the others to the car, trying his hardest to think of anything other than his deployment.

….

They got back to the home without Jack saying a word. Once inside Jack headed straight to his and Elizabeth's room. He just wanted to be alone.

"Tom, where's Jack?" Elizabeth and her sisters had just walked into the house from the back deck.

Lionel excused himself, taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the room, leaving Tom alone with Julie and Elizabeth.

"He's fine, he just headed upstairs."

"Did something happen?" Elizabeth studied Tom, he was withholding something.

"Go talk to him okay?" he said in a sympathetic tone.

She nodded and took the steps as quickly as she could. Once at the door, she slowly opened it. Not sure what to expect on the other side.

"Jack, is everything alright?"

Jack sat there on the edge of the bed, lights dim with his head in his hands.

"Babe?"

"I'm okay," he whispered.

"Jack, I know you, remember?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I know what you look like when you're okay and when you're not." He leaned into her, accepting her comfort and love. "So let's try again, are you okay?"

"I will be, but I need to talk to you about something. Something from when I was deployed. I probably should have done this sooner," he sighed.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"Remember that last big mission I went on?"

"You mean the one you volunteered for?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping you forget about that at some point."

"Don't hold your breath on that one, babe." She smiled, learned forward, kissing his cheek. "Okay so tell me what's going on."

He spoke soft and slow, trying to carefully pick his words. "It was a difficult mission. My team jumped from helicopters and landed around the city. We walked to the enemy compound and got inside. Seemed easy enough."

"But it wasn't?" 

"No. I don't know if they knew we were coming that night or just had a feeling one day we would, but they were ready. Some of them fired at us, other set off explosives throughout the building."

"Jack…" she gasped. Elizabeth held on tighter to him, both for herself and for him.

"We got into it with some of the enemy fighters. They jumped us and we had to fight, old school style you know?" She nodded, not completely sure, but understanding enough.

Jack sighed. "So that was then. Tonight when we were at the bar… this fight broke out. We had nothing to do with it but that didn't matter once all the chaos broke out."

"Did someone go after you? Did you?"

"No no… I just froze."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's not like me. I'm usually the one jumping into to split up a fight, but I couldn't move. It was as if my feet had been cemented to the floor."

"Jack, you went through a lot over there. More than I'll ever understand. It makes since that there'd be some residual stress."

"All I could think about was being over there. Being attacked and feeling like I was losing my chance at a life with you and the baby." Jack sniffed as a few tears ran down his cheek. He reached over and placed his hand on Elizabeth's belly. "I want this so bad, Elizabeth. Our life together is everything to me."

"I know," she whispered. Wrapping her arms around his body she pulled him back down on the bed, wrapping herself around him, holding him while he cried.

When his breathing normalized, she spoke again. "How are you feeling now, babe?"

"Better," Jack gave a weak smile. "But there's one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"There's this exercise we learned in the therapy group I was in while deployed. I used it with Wyatt Weaver last week when he called. I told him to teach it to his girlfriend. I need to teach it to you."

She sat up in front of him taking his hands. "I'm ready, let's do this!"

 **Next Morning**

Jack woke up early the next morning and went to sit he walked out onto the beach he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Mom?" he called out.

Charlotte looked over and him a smiled. "Good morning son. You're up early."

"Yeah. I'll be back to work soon enough. I have to get use to it."

"Understood." They sat in silence as the sun rose in the sky over the water. "How are you Jack?"

"I'm good."

"I heard you boys had an eventful night last night. Tom was up getting a drink of water while I was down stairs."

"Still not sleeping well?"

"We aren't talking about me right now son."

"Fair enough."

Charlotte and Jack both looked out over the calm ocean. Synchronizing the breaths with the tide.

"You know I heard on the news a while back that your unit had a real fight on your hands over there." He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack looked at her, wondering how much she knew about what happened, how much he should say.

"It was… rough lets say."

"Jarrick… this isn't my first rodeo. You don't need to dance around for my benefit. I'm assuming you haven't talking much to Elizabeth about it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Dear you'd do anything to protect the woman, and that was before she was carrying your child. You aren't going to want to do anything to worry her now."

"You know me well."

"I've lived it."

Jack nodded as he thought about what to say. "Her and I talked some last night. But, when I was there… it was bad. At one point I really… well I'm surprised I made it home."

"Oh Jack," Charlotte reach over and hugged her son. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's in the past now. I'm good."

"I don't want to pry, and I certainly don't want to tell you what to do…"

"You sure?" he grinned.

"Watch it young man," she smirked back. "But I do have to say, things like this don't always stay in the past. They can come up and bite you without warning."

"I'm aware."

"Do you know how to keep watchout for that?"

"I'm okay mom. I promise."

Charlotte sighed. "I guess I have to trust you, huh?"

"That would be helpful yes," he said with a boyish smirk.

"Oh fine," she laughed. "Well it's getting to be that time. Shall we make breakfast for all these sleepy heads?"

"Sounds like a great plan mom."

Jack stood and helped his mom off the seat. They walked arm and arm back towards the house.

"I love you son and I'm here for you always. Just remember that okay?"

"I will mom. I love you too."


	40. Home Again

Home Again

After two romantic and fun filled weeks away, Jack and Elizabeth's vacation came to an end. As great as it was, they were ready to go back to normal life, together.

The large vacation home was already feeling empty as Charlotte flew out a day earlier, heading to her sisters in Colorado for a week. William and Grace left the house later that same day, staying closer to Tom and Julie's schools for a few days. They were staying behind a few extra days and helping Tom and Julie get their things to NY. That left Jack, Elizabeth, and Viola's family behind. They were all set to take their flights two days later.

Once at the airport, they checked in for their flights and made their way through the busy security line. Viola was visibly stressed. Traveling through security with a cranky toddler left much to be desired. Everyone helped where they could, but it was still stressful.

"I hungry!" Wes whined, still tired and cranky from being woken up early that morning. Viola sighed, and Lionel, looked about as tired as the little boy.

"You know what, I'm hungry too." Jack took the little boy from his mother's arms. "I can take him to grab something if you two want to sit and rest?"

Viola and Lionel nodded, grateful for Jack as they sat down near their gate.

"You want anything, beautiful?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"A muffin maybe. Or a scone, or… something with chocolate." They all laughed. Elizabeth was usually a very healthy eater, minus her occasional ice cream binges when stressed. Her pregnancy, however, had her on a constant hunt for sweets.

"I bet I can do that. Come on, Wes. We boys are on a mission!"

Elizabeth smiled at the sight of Jack and her nephew as she rubbed her belly. When she left for their trip she was barely showing, but the in the last 2 weeks she'd grown a noticeable little bump.

"He'll be a wonderful father, Beth," Lionel said with a grin. "You two are a perfect match."

"I think so too," she giggled. "The last two weeks have felt like a dream. I'm so glad we're going home together."

"I bet it will be an adjustment," Viola stated.

"It will be. At home I'm so used to doing everything myself. I need to remember to let him help and to hand over some of the tasks back to him."

"That's very wise," Lionel added.

Jack and Wes returned 5 minutes later carrying coffee and decaf chai teas, as well as Elizabeth's chocolate muffin.

"Here you go Auntie Beth! Lots of chocolate!"

"Oh that looks heavenly, Wes, thank you!"

The group sat together as they waited for their flights, each taking turns trying to keep Wes occupied. It was a task made much easier when Jack and Elizabeth realized that walking him up and down the concourse of the airport and playing "I spy", kept him completely entertained.

Before long, they separated so Viola's family could board their plane.

"We love you all so much!" Viola said, hugging her sister. "I'll see you in a couple months for Charles' wedding."

"Yes, I'm so glad you guys will be there too!"

"I can't believe we're all actually going," she laughed. "But you guys are good now?"

"Yes, we've put the past behind us. I'm glad to be there to support him on his big day."

"Wonderful!" Viola leaned in, "You certainly ended up with the right man."

"Don't I know it!"

A few feet away, Lionel give Jack a big hug. "It was great to spend time with you again, Jack." He pulled him aside a bit to ask a personal question. "You talk with Beth about the other night?"

"I did. She knows how to help if it happens again, but really I think I'll be alright."

"Wonderful. If there's ever anything I can do, you know where to find me alright?"

"I do, thanks Lionel. You know I really like having you as a brother. I've always been the oldest. It's nice to be the younger brother sometimes," he smiled.

"You're a terrific brother, Jack, and I'm excited to officially add Tom to my list as well. Being an only child, I always wished for siblings," he laughed. "Who knew I'd end up with 2 brothers and 2 sisters."

"It's the best!" They hugged one last time.

Elizabeth kneeled down in front of Wes. "We'll see you again soon, sweetie. Maybe you can come visit us for a weekend. Would that be fun?"

"Yes! Can I, Mama?"

"We will find a weekend, sweetie, I promise." Viola was just as excited as he was. A weekend alone with just her husband sounded down right magical at this point.

Elizabeth stood back and watched as their family disappeared into the tunnel towards their plane. "And then there were two."

"That's not entirely a bad thing is it?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not at all. It was nice having us all together, but it's not like I'm alone now. I have you." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before heading down to their own gate.

After sleeping through 2 flights, they were finally back home in Boston. Lee texted just as they were heading down the escalator toward baggage claim to let them know he was driving around the pick up area and would meet them outside.

Jack gathered their bags from the conveyor belt, doing his best to carry as much as possible for Elizabeth. He missed the first trimester, now he was determined to take care of her as much as possible from here on out. He took Elizabeth's hand as they walked out to look for their friend.

"Do you see him?" Elizabeth asked, stretching her neck to see around the cars already parked along the sidewalk.

"No, not yet. He said he was looping around. I'm sure we'll see him soon."

Sure enough, Lee's SUV rounded the corner, making Jack laugh as he noticed a furry little head hanging out the back window.

"He brought Rip with him!"

"Aw, look at that face! I bet he missed us."

Lee pulled up to the curb right in front of them. "Welcome home, guys!" He jumped out and went to help Jack with the bags. Elizabeth decided to head straight for Rip.

"Where's Rosie?" Jack asked.

"Home. She wanted to come but she insisted she should stay home with our new pup."

"You have her?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Yup! We picked her up a couple days ago."

"How's Rosie feel about her?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but she's totally in love! No joke. She's named her Glinda."

"As in… Glinda the good witch in the pink puffy dress?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, from her favorite broadway play, I guess. I don't care. She's happy, we're having a baby, and I have a dog! What could be better?"

"Good for you man! It could have easily gone the other way on the dog," Jack teased.

"You're telling me! I was prepared to sleep on the couch for a very long time!"

Elizabeth climbed into the back seat with a very excited Rip as the men talked.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." She petted his back and kissed his head. "We're all together now. All 4 of us," she giggled.

Jack took a seat in back with his wife and dog and they started the last leg of their journey home.

…..

Elizabeth unlocked the door to their home. Rip entered first, trotting right over to what had become his spot on the couch in Jack's absence.

"Elizabeth, do you see this?" Jack called out to his wife.

"What, babe?" She turned back towards him from the hall.

"Rip. He's made himself at home on the couch. Silly dog, did Rosie spoil you while we were gone? What makes you think you can get up here, huh?"

"Oh yeah, about that…" she said sheepishly.

"Elizabeth… did you let him on the couch while I was gone?"

"Yeah, maybe." He laughed. "Hey! I was lonely, he kept me company."

"You are one lucky mutt there, Rip." Jack turned and caught Elizabeth carefully lugging their suitcases toward the laundry room. "Here let me."

"I've got it Jack."

"I know, but I'm here now remember? Let me help." She allowed it, happy to have him around.

Jack started a load of laundry while Elizabeth leaned against the counter, pen and paper in hand.

"We need to go shopping. There's not much to eat here. A few frozen pizzas and a couple Lean Cuisines maybe."

"Is that what you ate while I was away?"

"Not entirely. There was also ice cream," she laughed. "Don't worry. I did cook while you were gone. I'd make a lasagna or something and eat it for a week or freeze portions of it for later."

"That's smart." He walked over wrapping his arms around her slender form. That was all he intended to do, but the feel of her in his arms stirred something inside him. He leaned in further and kissed her neck, making her squirm.

"Jack…" she gasped. "I'm trying to make a grocery list. You know, so I can feed you."

"I am hungry right now. Just not for food."

Elizabeth spun around at his words, capturing his lips with the same intensity he was giving her. She pulled away slightly to whisper in his ear.

"I think we should head upstairs…"

"Yes ma'am."

…..

Jack's stomach growled an hour later as he and Elizabeth laid in bed. The surprisingly loud noise of it made her laugh. She'd warned him that they should have gone grocery shopping first, but he'd hear none of it.

She laid there running her fingers over his skin. The last two weeks didn't seem real. Now in their own home, in their own bed, she felt like she had her life back.

"You awake?" she asked softly.

"Yup. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. Our wonderful trip, also how things are about to change again. I can't believe we both have to go back to work Monday."

"I know. This time together has been nice. But it's okay. Might be good for life to get back to normal. I bet your students miss you a lot. You might even be missing them too."

"Maybe, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You know what's perfect, though?"

"What?"

"At the end of the day, I get to come home to you. Not a cold dingy cot in a tiny room in the desert," he flashed his dimples at her.

"That is perfect." She leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted but Jacks growling stomach. "Told you we should have gone grocery shopping," she teased, tickling his stomach.

"Hush, wife," he teased with a kiss. "It was well worth it, but what about you? You and the baby getting hungry too?"

She placed a hand on her belly. "We could go for a cheeseburger off the grill. What do you say grill master?"

"That I can do!" Jack kissed her again and crawled out of bed. He walked out of the room collecting their clothes from the stairs and hall. "I think I got everything," he teased. "So, what should we do with the burgers?"

"Hmm, sweet potato fries and broccoli."

He stopped in the middle of pulling up his pants and stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Wait, which part are you referring to?"

"The broccoli."

"Oh that. Yes, I'm craving it right now."

"Our baby is weird," he laughed.

"Maybe so but I still think we should get some."

"Whatever baby wants, baby gets." He placed her clothes on the bed.

They were just about to leave when his cell rang. He checked the ID, surprised to see it was work.

"Captain Thornton." Elizabeth watched Jack listen intently to the caller. "Yes sir. See you tomorrow." He ended the call and stared out the window for a moment.

"Who was that babe?"

"General Avery. He wants me to report to his office tomorrow at 0800 hours."

"What for?"

"Beats me." He leaned towards her giving her a sweet kiss. "Let's get going. When we get home I'll take care of dinner tonight. All that traveling had to be tiring."

She wanted to ask more questions, but it was clear Jack didn't feel like talking about it. She knew enough to know the variety of things that call could have been about. She'd talk to him more about it later.

"Sure, but maybe I could still help? Not that I don't think you can handle it, I just want to stay close to you as long as I can."

"Even after being glued to my side the past 2 weeks?"

"Babe, you were gone more than 9 months!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. Trust me, I'm more than happy to have you with me as much as I can."

After shopping, they came back to their home and made dinner together. Jack was manning the grill while Elizabeth placed the fries in the oven. She was cooking her broccoli on the stove top when her phone rang on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's me."

"Oh. Hi Rosie, you okay?"

"Something just occurred to me!"

"Great, what is it?"

"We need to go shopping!"

"We what?" she laughed.

"Elizabeth are you aware we are both pregnant?"

Elizabeth fakes a gasp, "Is that what's going on? I just assumed I ate too much on vacation!"

"Very funny. We have to go shopping for maternity clothes before we bust out of our clothes all together!"

"Rosie are you showing that much yet?"

"Well, no but I want to be prepare. Besides, I saw you a few hours ago and you looked like you could desperately use something with a little more… room."

"Rosie Coulter!"

"Sorry, too much?"

"Always," she laughed. Elizabeth thought about suggesting they put it off another week but given the increasing tightness of her summer dresses she agreed. She wasn't like some women. Some got subconscious when their pregnancy began to change them physically. Not Elizabeth. She was excited about her growing belly. It meant they were that much closer to meeting their precious little one.

They decided to go in the morning while Jack went to his meeting. With any luck she'd be home in time to enjoy lunch with him.

Jack came in once the burgers were finished and suggested they enjoy their meal out in the backyard, picnic style. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with a beautiful mix of yellows and reds.

Once they'd finished their meal, Jack carried the plates back inside. He went to his bag pulling out an tattered sketchbook and walked back outside.

"I have something to show you."

"Your sketchbook?"

"You gave me this before I left. I wanted you to have it now." She took the weathered book from his hands. Carefully opening it she gasped at the beautifully rendered drawings within.

"Jack, these are beautiful."

"Some of the drawings are of what I saw there, or memories that came to mind reading your journal. A number though are my thoughts and hopes for us and our future. I drew to help remind myself what I was fighting for, what I was coming home to."

She flipped through the pages while he described each sketch.

"This is us at the lake, enjoying a sunset. That one is us with our kids."

"Boys or girls?"

"It changed depending on the day. Here its two boys. We're taking them fishing in the river by my mom's. There's another one..." he turned a few pages. "Here. This is me and our little girl. We're picking wild flowers."

"Is that your grandfather's field?"

"Good eye, you're right."

After spending a few more minutes going through the stretches, Elizabeth closed book. She reached her hand up to his cheek as her lips met his.

"Its beautiful, Jack. All of it." She opened the book again. This time she was looking at a drawing of herself with a baby in her arms.

"I drew that one the night you told me about the baby. I was so happy, I drew a lot after that," he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her belly. "I don't know that I've ever been so happy."

"Thank you, Jack. This is a wonderful piece of your heart."

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too." She placed the book down and curled up in her husband's arms as the sun was disappearing behind the mountains. "You know if we stay out here long enough, we can watch the stars."

"Sounds perfect."

The rest of the night was spent curled up on the blanket watching the stars. They discussed plans for the baby's nursery and narrowed down their names list a bit. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest as she flipped through Pintrest on the ipad, searching nursery ideas.

"All white, wood or grey?" She asked referring to the furniture.

"I have no idea. What do you think?"

"I think grey crib… white or light tan armchair in the corner?"

"Sounds perfect. Wall color?"

"Can we paint the room? This is the Army's house after all."

"As long as we paint it back to white when we leave they won't mind."

She sat up and faced him quickly. "That opens up so many possibilities, Jack!"

He loved when she got excited. Her whole face would light up with joy. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her head. "It's going to look great, beautiful, whatever we decide. I just know it."

"I hope so."

She jumped up, sitting tall with her hand on her belly.

"Elizabeth, what is it? You alright? Is it the baby?" Jack's voice was frantic.

"Jack… I felt the baby!"

"Wait, what?" Now it was his turn to jump up.

"I felt the baby move! Here..." she took his hand and placed it where she had felt it a moment ago. She looked at Jack as his face lit up with joy.

"I felt it!" he exclaimed. "I felt our baby!" He leaned in, kissing her and then the baby. "I love you little one, Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you!"

…..

The next morning Jack was up bright and early. After finishing his morning run and taking a quick shower he went to wake Elizabeth. He wanted so much to just let her sleep. She looked like an angel sleeping there.

"Elizabeth? Beautiful? It's time to get up." She groaned. "I'm supposed to drop you off at Rosies before my meeting remember?" She rolled away from him, groaning even louder.

A few minutes later she was finally awake enough to register he was there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to get up?" He laughed.

"Pregnancy seems to have brought your "Zombie Mode" to a whole new level, babe."

She gave a small laugh as she rolled out of bed. "You know I've almost missed you referring to my sleeping habits like that."

"Oh really? Cause you do make an adorable zombie."

"Funny, Thornton. Remember, I said "almost"," she teased.

"Fair enough," he smiled.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom a bit later with her hair in a ponytail, dressed in another t-shirt dress and light leggings. She grabbing her comfy converse shoes from the closet knowing she'd be doing a lot of walking today trying to keep up with Rosie.

While Jack finished up getting ready for his meeting she went to grab herself a piece of toast and some tea and went to read a bit on the couch.

She looked up from her seat just as Jack descended the stairs dressed in his combat uniform. He took her breath away. He looked so handsome, and strong.

"I've always loved you in uniform."

He gave her a soft smile. "Even if the reason I wear this uniform is what makes me leave from time to time?"

She sighed. "Yes, because I'm proud of the man who wears it. He's honorable, and brave. More importantly, he's my husband, and the love of my life."

His heart swelled with love for her. She always knew what to say.

"I don't know what the general wants. I pray whatever it is doesn't uproot us much but…"

"Whatever it is, we'll take it on together."

He hugged her tight, believing in his heart that she was right. She had always said he was strong, but it was from her that he drew most his strength.

"Ready for me to drop you at Rosie's?"

"Yup, call me as soon as you know anything okay?"

"Of course."

 _Readers: I can't believe this is chapter 40! Thank you all of you who have been reading this story. Here's to more adventures in Holding onto Hope!_


	41. Future Talk

Future Talk

Rosie and Elizabeth walked into the University Mall just as it opened, ready to tackle the day! Rosie, ever prepared, had a list a mile long of items she needed. Elizabeth's list was much shorter.

"I did some research and found out which stores have the best maternity clothes. Just because we're about to be hippos doesn't mean we can't look fashionable."

"Fashionable hippos, got it!" she giggled.

"Oh, and no stripes! We don't need anything that is going to accentuate the wideness here." She pulled a magazine out of her purse. "Have you figured out what your pregnancy color is?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your pregnancy color. Each woman has a color that they look best in while pregnant. There's a test in here."

"I'm not sure what mine is, but I'm not worried."

"Elizabeth be serious! There will be pictures of you during this very vulnerable time. You don't want to look back and regret not putting thought into your wardrobe!"

Elizabeth laughed. "You know, it's moments like this where I'm reminded how different we are."

"And yet, we've been friends for years."

"And now our kids will be too!"

"Thank goodness for that!" Rosie giggled. "So what was Jack up to today? He looked so serious in the car this morning."

"He has a meeting with the general today."

"What about? Oh no, you aren't moving are you?"

"I hope not. You never know with the army though."

"What did Jack think it was about?"

"He wasn't sure. Truthfully, I was afraid to ask. He really didn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe. For now, let's shop!"

 **…..**

Jack parked his Jeep in front of the main comand office. He adjusted his uniform and placed his hat on his head before walking up the stairs of the large brick building.

Jack made his way to the general's office and took a seat just outside it. He'd be racking his brain trying to figure out why he had been called in today. Were they being transferred? Was he being recalled back to Afghanistan? It wasn't like they simply wanted to tell him "good job." His nerves were getting the better of him so he pulled out his phone.

 _"I love you, Elizabeth."_

 _"I love you! Any word yet?"_

 _"No, just waiting right now. How's shopping?"_

 _"You must be nervous if you're asking me about shopping."_

 _"Shopping's going well. Rosie's an insane shopper but we're getting a lot done."_

 _"Great. I look forward to seeing what you've got."_

 _"_ Captain Thornton, the general is ready for you."

"Thank you ma'am," Jack responded with a smile to the receptionist.

 _"They're calling me in. ttys, beautiful."_

 _"Love you!"_

Jack walked in and stood in front of the general's desk and saluted.

"At ease son," Bill grinned. "Take a seat." Jack removed his hat and sat down. "So Captain Thornton, how was your leave?"

"Wonderful sir, thank you. I trust you had a good time with your family."

"I did, thank you. My daughters are growing up too fast for my taste. Dottie handles it much better than I do."

Jack let out a small laugh. "You should talk to Mr. Thatcher. I believe he's gone through the same thing with Elizabeth and her sisters."

"True. I should probably give him a call. For now however, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in on a Saturday."

"Yes sir."

"There's a couple reasons actually. First things first, I'm honored to inform you Jack that you are being awarded the bronze star for your actions in Operation Spear."

"Me sir?" Jack sat back confused.

"Yes. You were a pivotal part of the planning and execution of that mission. It was your thorough thought that made it a successful mission."

"I'm honored, sir. Thank you."

"There will be a ceremony of course where you will be presented with the medal. You, Captain Cantrell, and 2 others from our last deployment we'll be recognized. You'll be notified when it is scheduled."

"Of course, sir."

"Now, there's one other thing we need to discuss."

…..

Elizabeth walked into the house a little after noon, expecting to see Jack. His car was in the drive but he was nowhere in sight.

"Babe, you home?" she called out. RIp trotted to the top of the stairs as if answering her. "Hi Rip, is Jack up there?"

She climbed the stairs and followed Rip back to their room.

"Hey." She walked into their room, finding Jack back in his regular clothes, laying on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. "Jack, are you alright? What did the general want?"

Jack sat up and held out his hand, gently pulling her to sit on his lap. "Do you want the good news or the complicated news first?"

"That's an interesting question." She looked into his weary eyes. "Might as well go with complicated, I guess."

"There's talk of restructuring Fort Hope to accommodate a new battalion."

"What kind of battalion?"

"A Ranger battalion. Remember how a few years back I went to Texas for Ranger school for 2 months?"

"Yes. You did really well if I remember correctly."

"I did. So with that and in light of my involvement in the latest deployment they are suggesting I transfer to be a captain of that new unit."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"More deployments, usually shorter but with less notice sometimes."

"More dangerous?"

"You know I never like that question."

"You realize I worry more when you don't answer?"

Jack sighed, knowing it was silly to argue with her. "At times yes. It's a rapid response team. They go into dangerous and complicated situations and fix them."

"You'd leave me more?" he nodded. "You said it was suggested, is there another option?"

"General Avery isn't happy with this but, he was told if I didn't take this I would likely be reassigned somewhere else and we'd be PCS'ed."

"We'd have to move? Where?"

"I don't know."

She rested her head against his neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her form. After a few minutes of saying nothing he spoke up.

"Beautiful, you alright?"

"I think so. I guess we have some thinking to do."

"Yeah. We do."

"Hey, wasn't there something else? You said there was good news?"

"Yes. I've been awarded the silver star medal."

She stood up from his lap, pulling him up with her. "Jack, really?"

"Yeah…"

"That's wonderful, babe! Congratulations!" She was confused, Jack didn't seem nearly as excited as she thought he should be. He just turned and stared out the window. "What's wrong? Is it about the new orders? It will be okay Jack, whatever you decide I'm with you."

"It's not it, but thank you for that." He laid back down on the bed. "It's just… I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Why's that?" She climbed up on the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I fought with a lot of good men, yet I'm the one getting this. Shane too, which makes sense. He's a solid leader. But me?"

"You are a terrific officer, Jack. Don't sell yourself short."

"I love you, beautiful." He rolled to face her, wrapping his arms around her this time.

"I love you too. Did General Avery say why you were receiving this honor?"

"My actions in Operating Spear. I sort of planned a good chunk of it and then with me volunteering to execute it, I guess it meant something."

"I'm sure. I'm so proud of you Jack."

"Thanks."

She studied his face, seeing the same look she saw the night at the beach house after the fight at the bar.

"Your mind's stuck back there now, isn't it?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Come closer." Taking his hand she placed it over her own heart, "Breath with me."

They laid like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes lovingly until Elizabeth's stomach growled.

"Oops, baby's hungry, I guess."

Jack kissed her forehead, "What does baby Thornton want for lunch today?"

"Reuben sandwich from Abigail's?"

"Weird baby," he laughed. "But Abigail's does sound amazing. Lets go!"

…..

The bell jingled above the door of Abigail's cafe as Jack held the door open for Elizabeth.

Abigail looked up from behind the counter and smiled brightly at the happy couple. She hadn't seen either of them much in the past couple weeks. Which she had expected giving Jack's recent homecoming and trip.

"Well, would you look at this! Two of my favorite people together in the cafe. Looks like it will be a good day after all!"

Jack hugged her, "We've missed you, Abigail. How's life treating you?"

"Things have been crazy, but good. You two are sure a sight for sore eyes." She looked down noticing Elizabeth's baby bump. "Especially with this baby bump!" She walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Great," she glowed. "Baby Thornton here has been taking it easy on me. I've been able to sleep and eat without issue." She rubbed her belly, and was rewarded with a light kick.

"That's because the baby and I had a little talk." Jack beamed.

"Oh, I see," Abigail laughed. "And what exactly did you tell the baby?"

"I said that Mommy and Daddy love him or her very much and that they needed to cut Mommy some slack." They laughed.

"Well, I guess the baby knows Daddy means business," Elizabeth giggled.

Soon they sat down at their usual table by the window. Becky came by and placed two lemonades in front of them, promising to come back for their orders in just a few minutes. The cafe was busy with the typical Saturday rush. They didn't mind, they had no other plans that day. All they wanted was to enjoy their time together.

"How are you feeling?" she asked referring to the small episode earlier. She took his hand, giving him comfort.

"Much better." He brought her hand to his lips. "Thanks to you."

"You know I'm always here for you, babe. For anything."

"I know. It's one of my greatest blessings," he smiled. Jack knew he was having some residual stress from his deployment, but didn't think much else of it. "You think we should talk about the job decision?"

"Probably. I'm betting the Army wants an answer soon," she laughed.

"You know them. They've given me 5 days, but I know they want it sooner."

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes. She could tell he already knew what he wanted to do. She smiled at him. "So, tell me what you want to do, babe."

"It's not just about me. We need to make the decision together."

"Not when it affects your career. Besides, I trust you to do what's best for us."

"Are you sure you should?" He gave a weak huff.

She held both his hands in hers. "I'm sure."

Jack just stared at their hands, fingers woven together in front of him. He seemed less confident right now than usual. Maybe it was the pressures of being a new father as a soldier or maybe it was something else. Regardless, she wanted to encourage him. Lord knows he'd done it for her time and time again. Now it was her turn.

"Jack, you remember the night we first met? At the pool hall when Rosie and Lee set us up."

He smiled, "I do. I knew that night that you were something special, that I wanted to be near you as much as I could." He chuckled, "It didn't take me long to fall hopelessly in love with you."

"It was a great night, and I felt the same way. After we went to that play, you offered to walk me home. Normally I wouldn't have let someone I'd just met walk me home. I knew I could trust you, though. You didn't let me down then, and you haven't ever since. You constantly show your love for me and this baby too. I feel completely safe with you, Jack. That's why I trust you."

Jack's heart was full. Not every woman had what it took to be married to a serviceman. She did. She was meant to be his wife.

"So, tell me which offer you want to take."

Jack took a deep breath. "I want to take the position with the Rangers here, even though I know it means more deployments potentially."

She nodded.

"I just can't stomach the idea of moving to Georgia or Washington or wherever and then have to deploy, leaving you all alone in a place you don't know without your support system. It would be one thing if that's where we were sent and we didn't have a choice, but right now we do have a choice. I can't make a decision to leave when we have the option to stay here so close to our family and friends."

"I understand that."

"This way, if anything ever happens to me, I know you and the baby will be well taken care of."

She sighed, "I hate when you talk that way."

"I know, but it's our reality. We can't not talk about it sometimes."

"You're right. I know. What about your career? Is this a good decision for that?"

"Honestly, this is what's best for that too. I've been recommended for it based on my experience and accomplishments. It's a good thing." She nodded again. He needed her to verbally respond though. "So… what do you think?"

"I think... that's the right call."

"Okay then." He relaxed a bit in his chair. "It's settled. I'll call the general later and take the position."

Becky ran back over, trying to push the hair that escaped her ponytail back out of her face to take their orders. Jack ordered Abigail's famous big Italian grinder with fries and Elizabeth ordered her Reuben and fries.

The bell jingled above the door just after Becky disappeared back into the kitchen. Jack stared for a moment, knowing he recognized the young man who entered. He just couldn't place him at first.

"Holy cow… is that Gabe?" he asked Elizabeth.

She turned around towards the door and smiled. "Oh, yes." she waved and the young man walked over.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Thornton."

"You too, Gabe. Man I hardly recognized you. You don't look at all like a boy anymore."

Gabe laughed, "I guess not, sir. I've been doing a lot of workouts with my recruiter. I'm enlisting right after graduation in a couple weeks."

"Wow, that's what you want?" Jack thought it was, but wanted to be sure.

"It is. Thank you for asking though, sir."

They talked for a little while longer until Becky came back out front carrying Jack and Elizabeth's meals.

"One big Italian and one Reuben. Mom said to put extra fries on yours, Elizabeth. I guess she always craved fries when she was pregnant."

"Oh, well thank her for me!" Jack reached over to steal one of her fries and got his hand smacked. "Don't even think about it, Thornton!" she teased, making them all laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your meal." He turned to Becky, "Do you have a break soon?"

"Give me 5 minutes!" She kissed his cheek and ran off. Gabe said his goodbyes to the Thorntons and went to wait by the counter.

Abigail seeing him coming poured him a "to go" cup of lemonade and handed it to him before going out to refill some coffees around the dining room. Then she made her way over to check on Elizabeth and Jack.

"Things between those two seem to be going well," Elizabeth smiled, nodding to Gabe and Becky. They were each leaning towards one another on the counter, smiling and having what looked like a deep conversation. Though the adults figured it was simple teenage love stuff.

"Yes, a little to well…" Abigail groaned.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

Abigail smiled over at the teenage couple. "She's just growing too fast. Gabes enlisting, she's going off to college soon. At least I hope she is anyway."

"You think she's having second thoughts?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, a little. Gabe's her best friend now. It's hard for her to think about them being apart."

"College is her dream though. She's wanted to be a science and math teacher for so long."

"I know…"

Jack looked back at Becky and then to his wife. "Elizabeth, maybe you should talk to her. Woman to woman." He took a bite of his fries, liking his idea.

"That's a great idea!" Abigail said, feeling hopefully.

"I can try, I guess. Not sure how much good I can do."

Abigail hugged her, "Thank you Elizabeth. Some advice just seems to go over better from a friend more than a mom. She trusts you. I've been so nervous lately that I'll push her into making the wrong decision."

"Of course Abigail, anything for Becky."

"Maybe I should hang out with Cody some too. I've barely seen him since I got back. A trip to the batting cages could be fun."

"See, this is why I love you two!" Abigail sighed happily. "Now, let me get out of your hair so you can enjoy your meal. And oh, it's on the house."

"Abigail, you won't have a house if you keep giving us free food," Jack teased.

"So what? You're family." They knew better than to argue.

As they walked out to their car a while later, Jack tugged Elizabeth's arm gently in the opposite direction. The day was beautiful. Not too hot or bright, perfect for a walk.

They both loved the quiet of being together. They'd been so close for so long, they could easily communicate without so much as a word. Sure they loved talking about anything, but they could both be just as content in the silence. Both confidant that they were with the one they loved. Elizabeth had always imagined this is what the term "soulmate" referred to. She was happy to discover that even after almost a year apart, they still shared this bond.

They continued to walk along the sidewalk until they reached a beaten path that lead to a small pond behind the evergreen trees. Once at the pond, they sat by the water taking in all the life around them. Elizabeth watched all the tadpoles and baby salamanders swimming about, deciding this would be a perfect place to bring her kids on their last field trip of the year.

While they sat at the water's edge listening to the birds sing around them, Elizabeth keep thinking about the future. With Jack's new position and the baby, a lot was changing. All good things so far. She wondered though what life would be like 5 or 10 years down the road. With the Army, you never knew. They could be anywhere, doing anything.

Jack sensed Elizabeth's mind was else were.

"Something on your mind, beautiful?"

He knew her well. "Yes, but I'm not sure I should bring it up."

"If there's something's on your mind, I want to hear it. Especially if it's bothering you." He smiled sweetly as he kissed her temple.

"Okay then. Since you asked." She thought about how to phrase what she was thinking. Wanting not to offend. "I was thinking about Dan. Remember when we bumped into him at the airport? He was heading off for his deployment."

"Yeah I remember. He's been on my mind too. I'm always praying he's safe. For Michelle and the girls too."

"Me too." She snuggled closer to him, feeling the security and love that calmed her.

"There's something more to it than that though, right?"

She nodded. "You know me all to well, Jack."

"Of course I do." He sat up a little bit, "Okay, so tell me," he smiled down at his beautiful wife.

"I guess I'm wondering… have you ever thought about switching to the Guard someday? Like he did? Less deployments, more stability?"

Jack sat up even straighter. "To be honest, I hadn't much before. Lately, with the changes in our lives though, I have a lot." She nodded. "I can't make the switch yet, I still owe the Army some time. Maybe when this contract is over in about 3 years, we could look into it."

"Really?" She said, hopefully. She liked the idea, but didn't want to get her hopes up. So much could change between now and then.

"Of course. I want whatever's best for our family. Who knows, maybe we can join the guard here in Massachusetts, or even back in Vermont."

"You always did want to build a house on your father's land."

"That's true," he smiled, thinking of building a log cabin house, room enough for them and their kids, right on the edge of the woods. He also liked the idea of staying close to the Hogans and Coulters. "We'll have a future, beautiful. I promise to make it as wonderful as I can."

"I know you will, I love you."

"I love you."

…..

Later that evening across town, Lee was in his kitchen preparing a dinner he hoped Rosie's stomach could tolerate. Pregnancy had not been all sunshine and roses for them so far. They were over the moon about the baby, but the morning sickness, the tiredness, and the mood swings were becoming a lot.

"Lee!" Rosie yelled from upstairs in the master bathroom.

"Coming!" Lee bolted up the stairs as fast as he could. "What is it, dear?"

"This baby wants to kill me!" she groaned as she laid on her back on the floor staring at the ceiling, their new pup right beside her. "Oh and we really need to clean in here. From this angle, you don't even want to know the spots we are missing!"

"I'll make a note of that, sweetie." He couldn't help but laugh. "Morning sickness getting to you again?"

"More like all day sickness. Really, who's idea was it that women should be the ones to get pregnant and carry the children?"

"That would be God, my dear."

"Well I'm placing a complaint in with my nightly prayers. Actually, no! I'm not waiting that long." She shook her fist up at the heavens, "This is not fair you know! I'm not happy with you!"

"You tell Him, dear. I'm sure that will change everything."

"You and your smart comments are not helpful, Leland."

"Probably not, but can I at least say you are adorable?"

"Of course," she sighed. "I don't think the baby likes me very much."

"I don't think this has anything to do with how the baby feels about you. Our son or daughter is going to love you. You're going to be a great mother."

"It'd be better if I wasn't so sick. It's not fair Elizabeth isn't feeling like this!"

"Elizabeth has been pregnant longer. If you remember, she had it rough too. Your time will come, I promise."

"You better be right."

"I am. Trust me." Lee gave Glinda the dog a good long pet. "She seems to like taking care of you too."

"She's a good dog. It was a good stupid thing you did, dear."

"If it was good, why is it also stupid?" Lee laughed.

"The dog is good, I love her cute little furry butt. Not asking me will always be stupid, however."

"Fair enough, but isn't there a bible verse about love, and how it keeps no record of wrongs?" Lee teased.

"Oh well… I suppose I should work on that."

"Great. In the meantime, let's go have some dinner on the couch."

"Lee, I couldn't possibly eat right now."

"It's just soup, mostly broth. Eat slow, and I'll be there if you need to make a quick dash."

"Can we watch Hello Dolly again?"

"For the mother of my child, of course. But if this baby is a girl, we aren't naming her Dolly or Barbara."

"What about Cornelius or Barnaby if its a boy?"

"Heck no, woman!" Lee laughed. "That's it, we're picking up a baby name book tomorrow. The only names you know seem to come from plays and musicals."

"Oh, all right." Rosie smiled as her husband carefully and slowly lifted her off the floor. "You're a good man, Lee Coulter."

"I try to be. Come on Glinda, I'll feed you too."

The pup jumped, happy to follow them back down the stairs.

…..

Back at the Thorntons, Jack laid on the bed while Elizabeth began putting all her new maternity clothes away.

"These are cute." He picked up a few tops, handing them to her.

"Thanks! Rosie did a lot of research on where the best clothes were before we went this morning. We caught a few deals as well."

"I always like a good deal." He sat up and picked up a silky thing off the bed. "What's this?"

"A maternity nightgown."

"Its fancy."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, I do. I bet I'll like it even more when it's on you."

"Maybe later," she giggled.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to model anything for me, your husband that was gone for so many months, dreaming about moments like this…" he flashed his dimples at her, pleading like a sad puppy dog.

"Good grief, Thornton! You really know how to lay it on thick, don't you!" she laughed. "Fine, I'll model a few things for my poor deprived husband."

"Awesome! Start with this one." He gently tossed the nightgown to her. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk away.

"Um, changing."

"Come here, let me help," he grinned.

"Oh, I don't think I need help, babe," she flirted as she walked to the edge of the bed.

"Need, probably not. But I think, as your husband, I should lend a hand. Don't you?" His hands moved over her body, making her lose all thought.

She moaned as his lips explored her uncovered skin. "I suppose a little help never hurts."

Jack slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders when it was loose enough. The sight before him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"You know, I changed my mind. That fashion show can wait. I think I have a better idea."

"What's that?" She squealed loudly as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Now hovering over her, his lips traveled over her smooth skin, making her grow with anticipation.

"Got any ideas where I'm going with this?" he teased just above a whisper, removing his shirt and dropping it on the floor with her dress.

"One. I hope I'm right." Her breath was labored as she raised her head to kiss him deeply. She was so in love with him. She knew no matter what they faced, or where the traveled to, she'd always love him.

A while later, they were back where they had started. Elizabeth showing Jack the new dresses and tops and leggings she had purchased. Each time she showed him something new, he made her feel like a million dollars, telling her how beautiful she was. There was a genuine sparkle in his eyes as he did so, making it clear he meant his words.

"What's this one for?" He held up a gorgeous floor length cobalt blue maternity dress with lace accents. "This is fancy."

"I got that for Charles and Franny's wedding." Jack looked at her confused. "You remember we're going to that right?"

"I do now," he chuckled. "I must have forgotten. When is that again?"

"Three weeks, in NYC. Rosie and I have it all planned out. We're going to stay at the brownstone with Vi and Lionel, walk about to all our old spots from college. It will be fun."

"Fun, right."

"Oh, come on now, you sound just like Lee!"

"Can you blame me?" he laughed. "This is Charles. His wedding is going to be full of all those stuffed shirts your dad is polite to but can't stand. All of which by the way think very little of Lee and myself."

He wasn't wrong. It took years before William and Grace's people would stop trying to have conversations with them about how they were concerned about what Elizabeth was doing with her life. It drove William crazy. He loved his son-in-law completely and couldn't imagine a better match for Elizabeth.

"Well we'll just have to show them all how wonderful you are." She walked over, kissing him deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how it made him feel.

He groaned as they pulled apart, missing her lips already. "Kiss me like that again and you have yourself a deal." She giggled and did as he suggested.

"I love you, Jack Thornton. That world means nothing to me, you know that. All that matters is you, me, and the baby."

"I do know that. I love you." He kissed her forehead. "Going to try on that last dress for me now?"

"Nope, I think I'll make you wait for that one."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I think I'm more in the mood for a bath right now." She walked off towards their bathroom without saying another word.

Jack sat there wondering if he should follow. He sure wanted to.

"Coming?" she called out.

"Yes ma'am!"

She giggled as he ran in after her.


	42. Back to Work

Back to Work

Jack woke up Monday morning a good 20 minutes before his alarm. He shut it off and curled back up with his wife. He loved the way she felt laying next to him. Her body fit perfectly against his. As he laid there, he thought back to the first time he even held her in his arms. It was a simple goodnight hug on the outside, inside he remembered feel his heart leap out of his chest. Even then he knew he was meant to love her forever.

"Hey." Her voice was low, like a whisper as she stretched out next to him. "Ready for breakfast?" She got no response as he continued to stare at her lovingly. "What are you staring at?"

"You. You're so beautiful."

She snorted, "Jack, I just woke up, my hair is a mess and I've gained like 16 pounds in a week! Beautiful is not the word I'd use."

Jack rolled over, hovering over her. "I wish you could see how I see you. You are beautiful, I love it when you first wake up, your hair fanned out over the pillow like that. I love how the light from that window there dances off your shoulder. As far as the weight goes, that comes with the task of growing our child in there, which to me is the most beautiful thing next to you."

"Jack…" He covered her lips with his finger, silencing her.

"You're beautiful for all those reasons, but also because you have the biggest, most loving heart out of anyone I've ever met. You're funny and amazingly smart. There is no one like you Elizabeth and I'm so proud to be your husband."

A few tears escaped her eyes. "That was beautiful, Jack. But what made you say all that?"

"It's true," he smiled. "I need to make up for not getting to tell you every day while I was away."

She pulled him down against her body, giving him a kiss so passionate, breakfast would have to wait.

Jack was completely overwhelmed by love for his wife. It was a love that seemed to grow more each day. She was a part of him, the best part. Elizabeth moaned softly as his lips moved over her body. He was glad now he woke up before his alarm. The love they were sharing would get him through the day away from her.

After a little while, Jack jumped into the shower while Elizabeth went downstairs to make breakfast. She was placing his 2 breakfast burritos on a plate as he came downstairs.

"Sour cream and salsa?" she asked.

"I thought I smelled breakfast burritos! And yes, please." He grabbed their drinks from the counter and joined Elizabeth at the table. "You know we had an MRE that was sort of like this."

"Any good?"

He scrunched up his nose. "Worst thing I've ever eaten."

Elizabeth giggled, "Hopefully this is better than that then."

"Oh it is! Not that I'm ungrateful, but I don't want you feeling like you have to make a fancy breakfast for me every morning. You need your rest too."

"I know, but it's your first day back to work. I wanted to take care of you."

"I appreciate it. I couldn't ask for a better wife." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

"And I you."

After breakfast Jack ran up to get dressed for his day.

"Beautiful, do you know where my running sneakers are?"

"Check the hall closet."

He opened the door and found them buried in the back. "Found them!" He sat on one of the bottom steps while he put them on.

"Off to do some physical training this morning?" She asked noticing his shorts and grey PT shirt as she came into the entryway.

"You know it. We're starting the morning off with a 6 mile run for conditioning."

"Yikes, glad I'm not in the Army," she giggled.

Jack stood and walked over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. He couldn't help but wish for one more day, just them. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad you aren't in the army, but I bet you'd look pretty hot in camo though."

"I'll remember that," she kissed him deeply, knowing it was time for him to go. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Go get 'em, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am"

ELIZABETH AT SCHOOL

Elizabeth parked in her usual spot behind the school and quickly tried to gather her things from the back seat. A sudden stop due to a loose dog had made her tote bag spill all over the back seat.

After shoving it all back in as best as she could she locked the car and hurried inside.

"Someone's running a tad late this morning," Faith teased as she came down the hall.

Elizabeth sighed. "I still have plenty of time before the students come, but yes, I'm usually here much earlier."

"It's hard adjusting back. I was the same way last week. Just couldn't pull myself away from Shane," she blushed. "It's so nice having him home."

"I know! I have to rethink my whole morning routine now," they laughed. "Did I miss anything here?"

"Nope, everything's been pretty much the same. We had a fire drill that the office forgot to notify us about. That was a little unnerving at first."

"That's crazy! They're supposed to at least tell us what day they're going to do them."

"I know! I guess we're overdue for a lockdown drill too."

"I hate those. I know we need to do them but the thought of someone coming in here like that…"

"I know. Hey, did you ever tell Principal Gowan about your pregnancy? You're kind of showing now," she teased.

"I did, but I need to give him my plan soon."

"What kind of plan? Like how much time you're taking?"

"Yeah. I know I'll at least be out the second half of next year, but I need to decide if I'm going to take off sooner."

"When does he need to know?"

"Need to, in a few months. He personally would like to know as soon as possible." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, good luck with that," Faith laughed. She hugged Elizabeth and they went their separate ways as the hallway split.

Elizabeth walked into her classroom, taking in the familiar sight and smell. She loved being a teacher. But as she felt the now familiar feeling of her child moving inside her, she wondered what the future held. Would she continue on as a teacher? Right now she wasn't sure. It's why she wanted to put off her talk with Principal Gowan a little while longer.

She took a seat at her desk and began reading through the notes from the sub she had for the past 2 two weeks. It was encouraging to see that the kids had behaved well in her absence. Jack always said, a mark of a good leader is how the men act when their leader was down. She figured that could apply here as well, in a way.

"Welcome back Mrs. Thornton!" Little Opal said with a smile. She placed her backpack and Brownie the bear in her cubby before running to hug her favorite teacher. "I missed you! Brownie too!"

"I missed you both too. Are you happy to have your Daddy home?"

"Yup! We went to the beach and had a picnic with Brownie and he reads to me every night!"

"I'm so glad!"

"How's the baby?" she asked sweetly rubbing Elizabeth's tummy.

"The baby is doing very well. As you can see, he or she is growing."

"That's good! That's what they're supposed to do!"

Over the next 10 minutes the rest of the class trickled into the classroom. All of them excited to have their teacher back.

"Good morning boys and girls." The class greeted her in return. "I read through Mrs. Nelson's notes and she told me how wonderful you've all been the past two weeks. So thank you so much for that!"

The kids seemed proud by themselves.

"Let's gather around for circle time. I want to hear all about what's been happening while I was away."

Each student who had a parent return home excitedly talked about the fun things they had done and the parties that were thrown. Others talked about t-ball starting up or boy scouts, girls scouts, and other fun things.

"I'm so glad to hear about all these wonderful things. Now as you know, our school year is almost over. Let's finish this year strong! We will be continuing to work hard to finish our adventure/observation books before family day at the end of the year. To help with that, we will have two more adventure field trips this year!" The class's excitement grew. "First we will be venturing out to a pond to explore the life of tadpoles and salamanders! Then we will be going on a hike up the Suncrest trail! So get ready and remember to bring your looking eyes!"

Emily raised her hand, "Will there be bugs and snakes on these trips? I don't like them."

"Yes, Emily there may be some, but don't worry, we'll be safe."

…..

Welcome back, Captain!" Sergeant Wyatt called out in the parking lot as Jack was getting out of his Jeep.

"Thank you, Sergeant. How are you enjoying being back stateside?"

"It's great. Me and the boys took some time and traveled out to the Adirondacks. Went fishing, hiking, the whole deal."

"That's great. I bet they loved that."

"What about you? You and Elizabeth enjoy your time away?"

"We did yes! It's so good being back with her. Especially now with the baby coming. Now we can plan for it together."

"Nice. Hey, congrats on the medal."

Jack winced, a little embarrassed. "So you heard?"

Wyatt laughed. "It was in this morning's paper. You and Captain Cantrell. You both deserve it."

"I don't know. All the men do as far as I'm concerned. Including you."

"It's an attitude like that that makes you a good leader, Captain. But no you and Shane are the ones that deserve it, you practically planned and executed the whole mission. Besides, you were both wounded, I wasn't."

"It was just a flesh wound," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. You're good at what you do, and you and your planning is what got us in and out alive. Now, no more arguing. Sir." He added the last part after remembering he was bossing around his friend who outranked him.

"Thanks, Sergeant. I guess I should tell you, my new orders came in."

"You leaving Fort Hope?"

"No."

Wyatt grinned. "The new Ranger Battalion?" Jack nodded. "Congrats again. I'll miss working with you, but it's great."

"Thanks. And we'll still see each other."

"Yes we will. I still have to teach you how to play a good game of darts."

"True," Jack laughed.

They walked out onto the parade ground where the men where assembling. Sergeant Wyatt called them to attention and gave the floor over to Jack.

"Good morning, men. Few quick things before we begin today. The news will be out soon, but I wanted to tell you all first. In a couple months, I will be moving to be a Captain of a new ranger battalion here at Fort Hope." The men clapped. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to it. In the meantime, my focus is here. We don't know where or when the next mission will be but you will be the most prepared unit in this army, understood?"

"Hooah!" They cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about! Alright everyone fall in, time for a little 6 mile run." The unit groaned. "Come on boys." Jack grinned as he and Sergeant Wyatt led the men off.

The men kept a good steady pace on their run, the goal being to make it back to the parade ground before the peak of the heat in the day. As they ran, Jack tried to watch all of his men. He noticed Wyatt Weaver was a bit slower and less enthusiastic than normal. It concerned Jack, given the talk they had had when he was away.

Jack checked his watch as the returned back to the start. "Not bad, men. Hit the showers, grab some grub and meet back here in full battle gear at 1300 hours. We'll be heading over to the north shooting range for a few drills. Dismissed."

The men hurried off. All except for Weaver, who slowly slugged off towards the barracks. Jack watched him for a moment. "Sergeant, have you noticed anything off with PCF Weaver lately?"

"Weaver? Nothing terribly concerning. His head doesn't seem to be in the game as much as it was. Pretty typical after your first deployment."

"You think that's all it is?"

"I did until now… you think it's more?"

"It might be." Jack decided to keep a closer eye on Weaver during the drill that afternoon. If Weaver needed a little help, he could encourage him to go to group if he wasn't already. Whatever it was, Jack wanted to help. Weaver was a good kid.

….

Elizabeth sat outside on a small hill that overlooked the school's playground. She was on her lunch break and just wanted to get away for a bit. It had been a good day back, but she was tired.

"What a day," Faith sighed walking up next to Elizabeth. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!"

Faith sat down and opened up her lunch. "I've got to say, I missed you while you were gone."

Elizabeth laughed, "It's never the same if we aren't both here."

"So true." Faith glanced down at Elizabeth's hand rested protectively on her belly. She wanted that. Elizabeth noticed soon after.

"You and Shane talk more about having a baby?"

"What?" Faiths eyes darted up. "Oh, yes." She blushed.

"So you're going for it?"

"We are. I'm just nervous. I know it can take a while sometimes."

"Other times, not so much," She laughed, thinking of how she and Jack conceived. "Just try to be patient. Easier said than done, I know."

"No, you're right. He's only been home a couple weeks too," she laughed. "But now that he's home it's like, okay, I'm ready!" They laughed.

"Well, I'll be praying! It'd be so much fun to raise our kids together."

"Yes and with Rosie! My, she is a funny pregnant woman!" Faith laughed. "We did dinner with them last week and she was telling me all sorts of things. At first it was funny because she was telling me as if I already knew what it was like."

"Cause you're a nurse?"

"No, because of Philip. She forgot I'm not his biological mom. It was sweet, though. She said she's never seen me treat him any different then one would a birth child."

"You don't. You're a wonderful mother for Philip and you will be just as great with your own one day."

"Thanks. Hey, how was Philip in class today? He's been challenging at home again."

"Really? It's so hard for me to picture. He's such a dear in class."

"For your sake, I'm glad! The first week Shane was home everything was wonderful. Now it's like he forgot he's supposed to listen to and obey Shane as well as me."

"Oh no," Elizabeth pouted. "I've heard of that happening."

"To add to the chaos we got Philip that dog he's been asking for. Rosie gave me the name of their breeder. Great dog but goodness is he a handful!"

"What did you get?"

"A black lab which Philip named Steve."

"Steve?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Yup! I have no idea why but he loves the name, so who am I to argue," she laughed. "I know you're right, though. I need to be patient with everything. God knows when the time is right much more than I do."

"To being patient." Elizabeth said raising her water bottle. Faith raised hers and then toasted the thought.

….

Loud pops, cracks and bangs rang out at the live firing range that afternoon. Jack ran his men through a series of complicated drills. He was proud to see they hadn't lost their edge since returning home. They were still a cohesive lean mean fighting machine. He couldn't have been prouder.

He checked his watch near the end of the fifth drill. It was just about 5 o'clock.

"Ceasefire!" he yelled.

"Ceasefire! Ceasefire!" the team leaders yelled down the line.

Once it was quiet, and orders had been given to put their weapons on safety, Jack stood before the men.

"Alright everyone. You did good today. But don't let my nice words fool you. I expect a lot out of us, and I expect us to grow strong. There's no time for you to get soft and lazy you hear me?"

"Yes Captain!" they yelled back.

"Alright. Everyone grab your gear and fall in line. We have a 2 mile march back to the parade green then we're done for the day. Let's move out!"

About a half mile in Jack pulled Weaver out of line to talk to him, having not noticed the young soldiers mood improve as the day went on.

"Look Weaver, I'm gonna cut to the chase here. You aren't yourself."

"I know, sir. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You did your job well today. I just want to know how you are doing outside of this."

"I'm fine, sir. All squared away."

"Not that BS. Tell me the truth."

Young Wyatt turned and looked Jack in the eyes. There was more going on. A lot more.

"You and Jem okay?"

"She's amazing."

"So yes?"

"Yeah. For now."

"For now?" Jack grabbed the young soldier's arm, turning him to face him. "Explain."

"I'm not here. I can't explain but somehow it's like I never came home."

"Did you ever go to that group on post we talked about? The counseling one?"

"No. I was going to, but I didn't want to spend time away from Jem. Stupid, I guess."

"Is your relationship hurting right now because you aren't acclimating back?"

"Yes…"

"Then yes. That was stupid." Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "The next meeting is Wednesday. What do you say we both go?"

"You'd go with me?"

"Sure. If it means you'll go."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir."

"Alright then, see you Wednesday. And don't think about standing me up."

"Yes, sir," Weaver laughed.

….

Jack walked into his house just before 6. He was exhausted from his first day back on duty. It was a good day, but a long day. Rip immediately came trotting over to greet him.

"Hey boy. Where's Elizabeth?" he said petting his ears.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Elizabeth called out.

"Ah, that's why this place smells so good!" Jack took off his boots and jacket and walked back towards the kitchen.

As he got closer he heard slow melody of Ray LaMontagne's "Let It Be Me" playing through the downstairs. It was one of their favorite songs to dance too.

"What are you up to, Mrs. Thorn…." He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw his wife.

"Hey, handsome. How was your day?" Elizabeth smiled as she stood in front of the stove. Bare legs in plan view. She wasn't wearing much else than one of his uniform jackets.

"It was good, but I have a feeling my night's going to be even better."

He pulled her into his arms, slowly running his hands over her body. "I was right earlier, you know?"

"Right about what?"

"You look amazingly hot in camo." They laughed as they danced around the kitchen for a few songs, all of which familiar to Jack. "What's this playlist?"

"Its called, "I love my husband.""

Jack grinned. "I like it."

"It's very similar to another one I have called, "I miss my husband." I like this one more."

"Me too." Jacks lips glided over her. Soft and sweet. "I have it in my head to take you upstairs and show you how much I love you." His husky deep voice made her blush. He loved that he could still get her to do that. She was adorable when she blushed.

"I'd love that but… let's eat dinner first tonight. Baby is hungry," she giggled.

"You expect me to sit and eat when you look like this?" He ran his fingers slowly up her legs. "You're asking for a lot there, beautiful."

"Want me to go put more clothes on?"

"No, I didn't say that." She giggled. "I'll just have to manage eating dinner with my gorgeous wife looking so incredibly enticing right next to me."

"Good. I have plans for you tonight. Don't you worry." She kissed him deeply before turning away to pull the chicken out of the oven. "Take a seat and I'll be right there."

"Can I do anything? I'd like to give my pregnant wife a break too."

"You can take care of me later if you'd like," she flirted.

"I would like that," he grinned. "Maybe for now can I at least pour us some lemonade?"

"Let me think… okay, I'll allow it," she smiled.

They sat down and ate dinner. Jack held her hand for most of it, happy to have her with him. He asked about her day and she talked about her students and their upcoming field trips. She asked about his day and he talked about Weaver and the drills they'd done.

"I'm cleaning up from dinner tonight, beautiful. You go rest."

"Want me to help?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Nope. But if you want to stay with me why don't you come sit at the bar and I'll make you some tea."

She liked that idea. She followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at their breakfast bar.

Elizabeth sipped her tea and watched as Jack moved around the kitchen. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she thought back on all the nights she was there alone, just waiting for word from him. Now he was here, and she was carrying his child. All felt right in their world.

"All done." He closed the dishwasher and walked over to her, turning her on the stool to face him.

"What would you like to do next?" He stood between her legs as his fingers ran up her hips.

"You had a nice thought earlier. You know, the one before dinner?" she flirted.

"Hmm what was that?" He played along. "Something about going upstairs I think?"

"Mhmm. Do I need to jog your memory?"

"Couldn't hurt," he shrugged, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Let's see if this helps…" she careful began undoing top few buttons of his jacket that she was wearing. His eyes growing wider with each one. She loved the way he reacted to her. Next thing she knew she was being lead upstairs to their room.

When they first got married, he seemed completely in awe of her. She figured in time that would change. That he'd still love her, but maybe the awestruck gaze would fade. But here they were, years later and he still made her feel as loved and special as he did on their honeymoon.

Later, they laid in the bed wrapped up in the twisted sheets listening to the rhythmic sounds of their breathing. Jack rested his hand on her belly, waiting patiently for the baby to move.

"There he goes," he whispered, finally feeling a light kick.

"He?"

"It's better than it, don't you think?" She nodded.

She loved how excited he was. "Jack, do you think our life will always be as sweet as this?"

"I hope so. What I do know is that whatever comes, you will always have my love."

"You'll always have mine."

"Perfect," he kissed her temple. "Now let's get some sleep."

An hour passed and she was still awake. Both Jack and Rip were busy snoring away. She got up and grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer.

Jack stirred when he noticed she was missing.

"Elizabeth?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

"In a minute. You okay?"

"Mhmm. Just can't seem to fall asleep."

Jack chuckled. "I guess I didn't tire you out enough. Should I try again?"

"Very funny, Thornton," she rolled her eyes.

Jack leaned out of bed and grabbed her Anne of Green Gables book off the nightstand.

"Come back to bed. I'll read to you until you fall asleep."

"You will?"

"Of course." He patted the bed and she curled up next to him as he began to read. Before the chapter was finished, her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

Jack felt another little kick from their baby where his hand was. He leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Shhh, let mommy sleep, little one," he smiled knowing he was talking to his son or daughter. "I love you and your mommy very very much. I hope you always know that." He kissed the baby, then her cheek before turning off the lights and falling asleep himself.


	43. Past, Present, Future

Past, Present, Future

Jack waited in the parking lot of Elizabeth's school. Her day would be over in another 20 minutes or so and he couldn't wait to see her. Today was an exciting day for the Thorntons. Today they were going to see the doctor and possibly find out the baby's gender, if the littlest Thornton cooperated.

While he waited, he browsed through pictures Elizabeth had saved on her Pinterest boards for the nursery. There were all sorts of creative ideas. The best part, they all seemed like ideas he could easily make a reality. They'd already purchased a crib, changing table and matching glider rocker chair for by the window, all of which would be arriving in the next week.

He looked up as a large yellow bus pulled into the school's parking lot a few minutes later. Jack smiled as a number of Elizabeth's students waved to him from the windows. Today was Elizabeth last field trip with her students before the summer break. Her last day of school for the year was just a few days away. Jack was thankful she'd get more time to rest after that. Growing a little Thornton was proving to be exhausting.

The bus parked and the students began to pour out in a hurry.

"Captain Thornton!" Opal called over to him. "We went on a field trip today!"

"I can see that! Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh! We saw lots of things! Like bugs and frogs and trees and snakes and…."

"Wait, you saw snakes? How'd Mrs. Thornton like that?"

Opal giggled, "She did not like that very much. Most of the girls didn't."

"I see." Jack looked up just as his wife was getting off the bus. He laughed at the sight of her. She was covered in mud splatters from her head down to her sneakers.

"Jack! You're here early!" she smiled. Jack came over to her side and walked with her into the school.

"Yeah, sorry. My meeting got out earlier than expected and I was just excited to see you."

"I don't mind at all. I missed you today." She leaned in giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"I missed you too. Quick question though."

"Yes?"

"Are you aware, beautiful, that you're completely covered in mud?" he teased, flashing his dimpled grin.

"Yes Jack, I am well aware," she sighed with a amusement. "Let's just say the sight of a snake is enough to cause a number of students to panic and run."

Jack laughed, "I see. Were you running in a panic as well?"

She stopped just outside her classroom and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I was not! I was running after them! They were in such a frenzy I was worried they'd get hurt!"

"I'm just teasing. By the way, mud becomes you."

She playfully rolled her eyes before going in to finish out the day. Once all the kids where on their buses or picked up by their parents she went to the restroom to change and wash the remaining mud off her.

"All set!" She walked back into the room to find Jack staring out the window. "You okay?"

He jumped and turned around to face her. "Yup, just lost in thought."

"About what?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, teasing his lips with her own. "About us, the baby?"

"Yup," he smiled. "I love this little one so much and I haven't met it yet. The next 4 and half months can't go by fast enough!"

"You're telling me!"

An hour later they walked into the Fort Hope hospital, anxiously waiting for a chance to see their little peanut. This would be Elizabeth's second ultrasound, and Jack's first, though he'd seen a picture from before.

"What's the doctor's name again?" Jack asked as he paced the cold exam room.

"Dr. Campbell."

"Like the soup?"

"Yup. We had another doctor but her husband was recently transferred to another post. Thus the new doctor."

"Gotcha. What do we know about her? Is she good?"

"Yes Jack," she laughed. "She's good. She's a major in the army I believe." Elizabeth fussed with the starch cloth gown she was given as she sat on the exam table.

"So our baby's doctor outranks me?" Jack laughed as there was a knock on the door and a short woman with camo scrubs and her hair in a bun walked in.

"That I do, Captain." Major Campbell said with a smile. "Welcome home. Your wife has told me a lot about you. It's good to put a face to the name."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Let's have a look shall we?" Elizabeth laid back and allowed the doctor to examine her. She laid back as the doctor squirted warm goo on her expanding belly.

"You're far enough along if you like to know the gender if your little one allows us. Is this something you'd like to do?"

Jack and Elizabeth at each other. "Yes, we would."

"Alright, let's take a look shall we?" It took a few moments but soon they could hear the swooshing sound of their baby's heart. Jack stood by Elizabeth's side, holding her hand. Tears stung his eyes as he stared at the picture live on the screen. There was their baby. He could see 2 little arms and 2 little legs. He'd never seen anything like it.

"That's our baby, Jack," Elizabeth ran her hand through Jack's hair. "What do you think?"

"Perfect…" he whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Everything seems to be progressing just how we'd like. I'm going to ask again, you ready to know boy or girl?"

Jack nodded, unable to form words.

"There are the hands, I see 5 little fingers on each. Two legs, you can see them moving right there," she smiled. And here we are…. Captain and Mrs. Thornton, congratulations, it's a boy!"

"I knew it!" Elizabeth laughed. "I just knew if I married you, I'd have boys!"

"Really? Why's that?" he laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Jack, you have 1 brother, no sisters and all the cousins I've met over the years, so many boys!"

"You okay with that?" He smiled.

"Definitely! I just hope he has your dimples."

…...

The next couple weeks passed by and before they knew it, the school term was over and Jack's award ceremony was the coming weekend. The days that lead up to it Jack spent his free time painting the nursery. They hadn't told their families that they were having a son just yet, and decided to have the room do the telling when people came to visit that weekend.

Because their home was technically the Army's and they'd have to repaint everything white when they left, Jack decided to paint one wall a rich navy blue and leave the others white. On the wall he had painted clouds, stars and 3 little paratroopers. Just like him.

With the paint finally dry, Jack finished putting together the crib and pushed it up against the blue wall. The rustic grey crib complimented it perfectly.

"Looks wonderful, babe," Elizabeth smiled. She walked in with two glasses of lemonade. "I think our baby boy is going to love it."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool." He kissed her lips and sat on the floor next to her rocker. "It's really come together nicely."

They each drank their lemonade and took it all in. Even though Elizabeth had been pregnant for 5 months now, seeing that they had a physical place for their son made it seem very real.

"Ready for this weekend?" She asked a bit later referring to his silver star award ceremony.

"I guess. I still don't think there needs to be such a fuss over me doing my job."

"Yes well, you apparently don't get a say in that."

"Clearly," he laughed. "It's nice of the Hogans to throw yet another BBQ for Shane and I."

"Oh, that reminds me, Abigail called and said the menu is pulled pork, coleslaw, baked beans, and watermelon."

"Dang, she knows how to make my stomach happy! What does she need from us?"

"Nothing. She insisted on taking care of it for us."

"She's a trooper. Always going above and beyond. When do your folks show up?"

"Later this evening, Viola and Lionel the day after. Remember, we're watching Wes starting Sunday so they can have a few days to themselves. Lionel took off work and everything!"

"I'm looking forward to it! He's getting so big. I want to spend time with him while he still thinks I'm cool." Jack laughed.

"That boy loves you, you have nothing to worry about! Oh, when does your mom get here?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded. "Wait, your parents are getting in tonight? I won't be here after dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know you had to work."

"Not work, but I told Weaver and the boys I'd accompany them to the group counseling meeting tonight."

"That's fine. I can entertain them. Maybe we can show them the room before you leave?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Jack took a big sip of his drink. "I think the sessions are helping. Weaver is doing much better. Martin and Collins too."

"That's wonderful! What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Are you finding the sessions helpful?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess. I'm more going for the men really."

Elizabeth nodded. She's noticed over the passed week Jack growing a bit more distant. Nothing too alarming, just getting lost in his own mind. Generally he'd retreat to the babies room and focus on that. Now with the project mostly completed, Elizabeth wondered how he was continuing to cope.

She'd talked to Faith, trying to figure out how best to help. Since his mood was normal and he seemed to be sleeping fine, Faith said to let him ride it out. It takes time, she'd said.

"I'm gonna wash up for dinner. I was thinking I'd grill some burgers. Let you rest some tonight?" Jack smiled.

"Sounds yummy," She stretched her neck slightly to meet his lips as he got up to leave. "I think I'll come sit with you if you don't mind the company."

"Not at all, just let me change out of these dingy clothes."

He got up and went into their room, peeling his sweaty shirt off and dropping it into the hamper. As he turned to leave, he caught sight of his dress uniform hanging on the closet door. He wasn't expecting to see it. He just stared at it.

"You alright?" She followed his gaze to the uniform. "Oh, I picked that up from the drycleaners today. You're all set for the ceremony this weekend."

"Great. Thank you, beautiful." His voice was sad.

She moved to sit next to him on the bed, "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking... about Doug. I haven't had to wear my dress uniform since his funeral."

It pained her to see him revisiting the agony of that day. She took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was a horrible time." Jack nodded. "I know this won't make the pain go away, but you know what I like to think about when it comes to that time?"

"What?"

She placed his hand on her belly. "You coming home to me, even for just 48 hours. The love we shared during that time that lead to this little one."

"That was pretty special."

"It was. Even through tragedy, we were blessed."

"Thank you, beautiful."

…..

Jack sat with about 16 other men at the Thursday night counseling session. He liked the one on Thursday nights. It was held in the post's Library after hours. In a strange way, it made Jack feel closer to Elizabeth.

Before he left that night, Elizabeth walked him to the Jeep to get a few moments just them. Her parents were still inside marveling at Jacks handy work in their grandson's room. Once standing next to the Jeep, she pulled him close for a loving hug and passionate kiss. "Remember," she'd said. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

The love they had between them was so powerful. Jack would regularly think back to their college years. How new and exciting everything was. How the love that was growing between them was so powerful, he feared it would be his undoing. Now years later, that same love was there, only more powerful than he thought possible.

"Anyone else like to speak today?" the counselor asked. "What about you, Captain Thornton?"

Jack looked around the room at all the eyes on him. Some seasoned officers, others of soldiers back from their first or second deployment. He wasn't sure he wanted to share, but there had been things on his mind. He remembered the kind of man and leader his father was. Always leading by example. That's the kind of man he wanted to be. For his family, for his men, for himself.

"Ah sure. I guess I did come with something on my mind tonight." He adjusted himself in his seat. "My name is Captain Jack Thornton. I recently returned with a brigade from Afghanistan."

With his hands tightly clasped in his lap, he continued.

"I'm getting recognized this weekend for the good job I did while deployed. Thing is, I don't feel like I deserve it. I started my deployment out as a Lieutenant, but after a conflict with the enemy I was promoted. I don't feel like I deserve that either."

"Why's that?" the therapist asked.

"I lost a good man under my command. He and I went to clear the wounded that were in the line of fire. There was a blast, and he was killed. It was my orders that lead to his death."

"War is messy, and unforgiving. When things like this happen, it is not a direct reflection on your leadership."

"I know that, mentally I do. But Doug's gone and my life continues." Jack shook his head. "I'm just not okay with that."

After the session, many of the soldiers there thanked Jack for sharing.

"Sir, you got a second?" Wyatt Weaver asked.

"Sure." He and Jack walked over to the other side of the library. "What's on your mind?"

"You mentioned Doug tonight, sir. I have to say he's on my mind a lot."

Jack nodded. "It's hard to lose friends over there. He was the first death you had to deal with like this. Makes sense."

"Yes sir. He was good. Took me under his wing, you know?" Jack nodded. "I might be stepping out of line, and if that's the case, I'm sorry, but I think he'd want you to know."

"Know what?"

"Doug really liked you. He said growing up, you were one of the coolest big kids," Wyatt laughed. "He told me you had a rough go of it when you were in college."

"Oh, yeah. My dad passed away."

Wyatt nodded. "He said you and your family had gone through a lot and if it came down to it, well… he would have given his life for yours in a moment. He thought the world of you, sir. I just, I wanted you to know. I don't think he'd want you blaming yourself for his death."

"He's right," Collins added walking up. He was the same rank as Doug. "He would be totally stoked to know you were going to be a dad."

Jack pinched his nose, feeling his emotions coming on strong. "Thank you guys. I appreciate it."

"It's the truth, sir."

….

Jack pulled in the drive later that night. The lights were on and he could hear laughter coming from the living room. He smiled, Elizabeth had the best laugh. It never failed to bring him peace.

The counselor at the meeting had reminded them that grief comes in many forms and that there was no standard time of healing. Jack was grieving, that much he knew for sure. While deployed he didn't allow himself much time to think about Doug's passing. He had to keep his mind on the mission. Now that he was home, and back at work, it was hard not to think about it.

In two days he'd be rewarded for action during a mission he would give anything to forget. A mission that almost took his life, and the lives of others under his command. By the grace of God they all made it home. That's what he tried to focus on.

"What's all this noise in here?" Jack grinned as he entered.

"Hey! Welcome home, son. The ladies are laughing at me trying to teach Rip to fetch."

Jack gave his dog a look, "Good luck, sir. Only thing I can get him to chase is his food bowl."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and games. Jack still marveled at how humble his in-laws were. They had so much wealth and influence, but there they were, enjoying an evening in their daughter's small living room eating strawberry pie and playing a game of scrabble. It was just the kind of evening he needed.

For William and Grace, it was an encouragement to see that even after almost a year apart, Jack and Elizabeth were still in as much love as ever. They shared sweet little touches and looks as the night went on. It was all they could have asked for.

"Have you talked to your siblings lately?" William asked.

"A little. Tom is really enjoying the new job. He was put on a design team that's in charge of a new office building going up in the city. The owners are going for lots of glass and light. His forte."

"Wonderful!" Grace said thrilled. "It's a shame they couldn't come up for your ceremony."

"I get it though. Besides, we'll see them in the city in a few weeks."

"Ah that's right. Charles' wedding."

"I'm looking forward to being in the city again for a bit, traveling around to some of our old hangouts."

Jack pulled her closer, happy to see her smile.

They said goodnight just before midnight, as the Thatchers headed to their hotel.

"That was fun," Elizabeth spoke with a yawn.

"It was. I love spending time with them. Always have," he smiled. "Reminds me of that first Thanksgiving. You know the one where you tried to stay in the city so we could have some alone time?" he smirked.

"Yes, only to have my parents and sister show up! That was so frustrating!"

"True, but we made the best of it. Lots of stolen kisses if I remember."

Mmmm, yes. I've always loved your kisses."

Jack made a face like he was hard at thought. "You know, it's just us right now. Tomorrow all sorts of family members will be wanting our attention."

"Very true." She ran her hand up his chest and over his shoulders. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe if you weren't too tired we could go upstairs…." He kissed her cheek. "Maybe we should go upstairs and take advantage of the time to ourselves."

She kissed her way up his neck and over to his heart shaped lips. "Deal."

He took the hem of her soft blouse and lifted it up over her head, dropping it on the floor next to them. His shirt followed. Piece by piece the rest of their clothing was discarded as they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

"I'd be lost without you Elizabeth. Completely lost."

"I'll always be here Jack. Always."

…..

In the middle of the night Jack woke up, feeling completely at peace. His beautiful wife laid with her bare chest against his beck. At least as much as her pregnancy form would allow. He loved the feel of her hot skin against his.

He held gently to her hand as her arm was draped around his waist. He prayed they'd have countless moments like this as their marriage continued.

"I love you, beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger softly, making her groan.

"You're welcome," she said half sleep, making him laugh.

"Elizabeth?" he rolled over to face her. "You awake?"

"Mhmm," she stretched. "What's up?"

"With this weekend coming up, I've been thinking more about what happened during my deployment."

She sat up, resting her head against the headboard. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sad I guess. Anyway, I've been thinking… I know we haven't decided on a name for the baby yet but, I was wondering about Douglas, for a middle name."

Elizabeth smiled. She thought of Doug's smiling face. She thought about the way Jack cared for him, as well as the pain they felt in losing him. It wasn't lost on her that had that horrible ordeal not happened, they wouldn't be expecting just yet. Jack never would have come home when he did. "I think that's pretty prefect."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Jack smiled softly. "Thank you, beautiful."

"You're welcome. Hey, are there any leftovers from dinner?"

"Yeah..." he answered a bit confused. "There's 2 burgers and some potato salad."

"Yum! Want some?" she climbed out of bed and grabbed her light robe.

"Really? You're hungry now?"

"I'm not but the baby is. You coming?"

He looked at the clock shining 2:00 AM. "Why not? I might just grab some pie though."

"Ooo, pie. I like that."


	44. Recognition

Recognition

Saturday after a big family breakfast, little Philip, dressed in his best little suit and ran down the hall to his parent's room. Knocking first, he waited until he heard them tell him to come in before running in and jumping on their big pillow top bed.

"It's Dad's special day!"

"That's right!" Faith smiled. "Look at how handsome you look in your suit!"

"It's not as cool as Dad's."

"That's okay, son. Trust me, your dad is going to be standing up on that stage today sweating like pig while you and your mom are nice and airy in their seats."

"Oh Shane!" Faith laughed. "You both look very dashing, I'm a lucky woman." She kissed them both before taking her dress into the master bath to change.

"Come on Philip, let's give Mom some privacy."

Faith listened until she heard her boys going down the stairs. Once it was all clear, she opened the door of the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a 6 inch narrow white box. She held it in her hands as if it was going to bite her.

"Alright test. Let's do this…."

….

Down the street at the Thornton's, Jack stood in front of the full length mirror going over every ribbon, badge and button, making sure everything was in its proper place.

"Grrr, I'm fat!" Elizabeth sighed loudly from the bathroom.

"Elizabeth… no talking like that, dear."

"You aren't seeing what I'm seeing!"

"I know. Difference is, I'm right and you're wrong."

"You're delusional."

Jack shook his head and smiled. He knew there was no sense in arguing with his very hormonal, very beautiful wife. He knew how gorgeous she was. For now, that would have to be enough.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in a black dress with red flowers on it. Jack's eyes roamed her form.

"I was right, absolutely beautiful."

"I look like a whale."

"You look like a woman carrying a healthy baby. A woman whose husband can't look at her and not want to be as close as humanly possible to her. Just like when we were in college. You are amazing Elizabeth Thornton. Don't you forget it."

"Wow," she wiped the tears off her cheek. "Well, I guess that settles it."

"Good." He kissed her deeply.

When she pulled back, Elizabeth took in the sight of the man before her. She remembered the first time she ever saw him in uniform. It was a big football game for Columbia University, Jack was being recognized, and his parents were there to support him. They hadn't been together long, but she knew then, she was meant to be his.

"Your dad's watching you today. He's so proud of you."

"I hope so." Jack pulled out his Saint Christopher medal, a gift given to him by his father.

"I noticed you haven't taken that off since you got home. Usually you only wear it while on deployment."

"Yeah, I guess I'm having a hard time taking it off this time. Weaver said something to me, I think he may be onto something. He said he felt like he never came back from Afghanistan. I feel like with me, I'm home, but a part of me is still there."

She held him tight. "I love you, Jack. Whatever you need…"

"You're there, I know," he smiled. "It means everything to me. Maybe after this I can finally put it all behind me."

Elizabeth nodded, but wasn't sure it was that simple. "Well, you ready, Captain?"

Jack took one more look at himself in the mirror. "Yes, ma'am."

….

The Cantrells arrived to the ceremony site. The Thornton's were already there talking with the Hogans. Philip eagerly asked to go join Cody as soon as he saw him. As he ran off, Shane took Faith's hand trying to gain her attention.

"Babe, you alright? You've been quiet since we left the house."

"I know." She had tried to tell Shane her secret a couple times that morning. But each time, something or someone interrupted. "I have some news."

"Faith! Shane!" Rosie called out from the parking lot, making this the third failed attempt for Faith.

"Hi, Rosie!" Faith waved and started walking towards their friends.

"Wait," Shane grabbed her arm stopping her. "Babe, what's going on?" He caressed her cheek with his hand, she loved when he did that.

"Everything's fine. Trust me." She stole a kiss just as Rosie caught up to them.

"Shane, congratulations!"

"Thanks Rosie. Hey, would you give us a moment?"

"Of course!"

Lee walked up finally catching up with his wife. "Hey guys!"

"Lee, really! Can't you give them a moment alone?"

"Huh?" Shane and Faith laughed as Lee shrugged. "See you guys in a bit."

Before another person could interrupt, Shane pulled his wife back towards their car. "Okay, what's going on? Are you sick? I know you've been tired and your head's been hurting you. What is it? I can take it."

"Shane…"

"Faith, plea…" She put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shane, I'm pregnant."

He blinked at her. "You… we're…. now?" he stuttered as a smile formed.

"Yes, now it's early but I took the test this morning and yes, we're pregnant!" Next thing she knew she was lifted up off her feet. "So you're happy?" she giggled.

"Very. This is great news. When should we tell Philip?"

"Can we wait?" Faith was nervous, she was a nurse and knew all of the things that could go wrong in a pregnancy. "Just to be safe? I don't want to cause him any heartbreak just in case. I swear, he wants this as bad as I do."

He kissed her tenderly, "We can wait. I love you, Faith Cantrell."

"I love you, Captain Shane Cantrell!"

…..

Charlotte couldn't stop herself from walking over and fussing with Jack's collar as they waited. Always a mother.

"Mom, trust me. I know how to wear my uniform," he sassed.

"I know, but you're going to up there in front of everyone soon and there will be pictures. Official pictures."

"I know Mom, I've got this."

She sighed, "You're right. I'll try and leave you be." She smiled at him. "You look so much like your father today."

"I'm sorry, I know that can be hard for you."

"Sometimes yes, but it's also nice. I just wish he was here too. For you, and selfishly for me. It's hard sometimes, doing these things alone."

"Ever think about getting out there again?"

Charlotte laughed. "Son, look at me! I'm lucky I met your father and that he fell in love with a crazy gal like me. I can't imagine getting that lucky again."

"I don't know. You're pretty great, Mom," he smiled. "I'm just saying, if the chance comes along… I love you. So whatever you want to do, I won't stop you."

"What about your brother?" Charlotte had always been more worried about Tom than Jack with this matter. He could be so sensitive.

"When the time comes we'll all figure it out. I'll help him."

Charlotte nodded, thankful for her oldest son. She's thought about it from time to time, moving on. She just wasn't sure she could do it.

Viola and her family pulled into the parking lot. Little Wes was over the moon to be there and to see his favorite uncle again.

"Uncle Jack! Mama says I get to stay with you for a whole weekend!" He ran up to Jack, his arms opened wide.

"That's right, pal! Auntie Beth and I have lots of fun things planned for you!"

"Hey, what about me? Do I get a hug?" Elizabeth teased, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah!" Wes ran over to her. "Hi, Auntie Beth! Hi, baby!" The whole family laughed as Wes kissed her belly.

Lionel gave Jack a hug. "Look at all this pomp and circumstance, they must think you did something right!" he teased.

"I guess so," Jack smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. We will begin momentarily," an officer said from the stage.

Jack and Shane kissed their wives and headed to take their places on the stage. Elizabeth, Faith, and Philip took their seats in the front row with the families of the other soldiers being recognized that day. Elizabeth took Faith's hand. They had been battle buddies through the deployment. It was a strong bond.

General Avery took the stage and the men stood at attention.

"At ease, soldiers." He turned to face the audience. "Good afternoon. We are here today to recognize these fine men and women standing before you, and their families. All have sacrificed so much for their country. They exemplify the very best of the United States Army and I am proud to have served with each and every one of them."

Faith's breath caught in her chest as she remembered the night they saw the notification officers outside her home, the night she thought for a moment that Shane was gone forever. Elizabeth sensed the tension and squeezed her hand.

"They're home, Faith, right in front of us. It's okay."

"How'd you know I was freaking out?"

"Thinking about the night the notification officers came?" She nodded. "I was there too. Just remember, it's okay now."

They turned their attention back to the stage and watched the general present medals to the first 3 soldiers.

"Captain Cantrell, Captain Thornton, please step forward." Shane and Jack did as ordered. The general turned to address the audience. "You've all heard of Operation Spear, the mission that brought peace to a war torn region, as well as brought us home. That mission was made a success because of the hard work of these fine men. They planned and executed the mission, faced the enemy head on, and won."

Jack felt his heart rate escalate at the General's words. In a split second, he lost track of where he was. In front of him sat friends and family, but all he could see was a dark, dusty building. Instead of hearing the words of the General, he heard Weaver calling out for help. He heard the enemy closing in on him, then he felt a hand grab his shoulder. The hand of a man trying to kill him.

There was a round of applause from the crowd as the General finished his speech. It was enough to pull Jack out of the virtual hole he'd fallen into.

He looked out into the crowds and felt at ease finally as he saw Elizabeth. Her smiling face radiating nothing but pride and love. He mouthed, "I love you," and she mouthed it back.

Bill stood in front of Shane and pinned the silver star to his chest as his name and rank was spoken. "Well done, Captain."

"Thank you, sir." Shane shook his hand.

Faith clapped and cheered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dad!" Philip cheered.

Next the General stood before Jack and smiled. The MC read Jack's name and rank as Bill placed the medal on his chest.

"Congratulations, Jack, I'm proud of you." Bill shook Jack's hand.

After many pictures were taken, the whole group retreated to the Hogan's home. It didn't take long for Jack and Shane to change out of their dress uniforms and into something they could wear while playing with the kids. It was a good thing because in typical Hogan BBQ fashion, a whiffle ball game began within the first 15 minutes.

Once the food was ready, Frank give the blessing and the adults began their meal. The kids were too busy with their game to play.

Elizabeth had been relaxing in one of the comfy lawn chairs that when it came time to eat, she wasn't sure she could get up. Becky thought it was hilarious and offered to bring Elizabeth a plate.

"Here you go, Mrs. Thornton!" Becky handed her the plate and took a seat next to her.

"Thank you Becky!" She took a big bite of pulled pork. "Oh my, your mom can really cook!"

"I know! I have a lot to learn before I leave the house one day."

Elizabeth smiled. Becky was really growing up. She's just finished her junior year of high school. One more year and she would be out in the world making her own way. Abigail and Frank were so proud of the woman she had become, they just hoped she wouldn't put all her dreams aside for her boyfriends.

"So, how's Gabe?" Elizabeth asked, taking another large bite.

"He's doing well. He said he might come by today."

"That will be nice. I haven't seen him much."

"Yeah, he's been really busy trying to wrap everything up before he leaves for basic training in 2 weeks."

"You ready for that?"

"No, but I'm happy for him. It's his dream."

"And how are your dreams? Your mom told me a lot of colleges were looking at you! Even a possible basketball scholarship! That's impressive."

"Yeah… it is, I guess."

Elizabeth studied the young woman's face, "But you aren't sure you want it?"

"No, I do. I think I might want it too much." She sighed. "I just feel like Gabe and I are moving in opposite directions. But we love each other, shouldn't we be moving forward together?"

Elizabeth put her plate down to focus completely on Becky. "You're both young. It's okay to wait and follow your own dreams. When the time is right, if it's right, the path will be there."

"But what if I want it now? Can't there be a way for us to have both our dreams and be together?"

"Becky, you have one more year. Once Gabe gets out of basic he could be stationed anywhere. You could graduate and follow after him, but what if he were to get deployed right away? You could end up in a strange place, with no one you know. Now it could be better than that yes, but it may not."

Becky listened intently.

"Jack took a different route to the Army, he was in ROTC in college, that's where we met. So I don't know much about what it can be like fresh out of basic. I do know all the trainings Jack did took a lot out of him. He needed to solely focus on them in order to be the best he could be. Maybe… maybe talk to your mom about all this. Or Clara. They both married young to a soldier."

"I probably should. I just figured they'd just tell me what to do."

"They might. Just remember it's because it's what they think is best. They're aren't trying to be mean."

"I know."

"One more thing, at the end of the day the decision is yours. Just make sure you make one you can live with. Whatever God has in store, he'll make a way."

Becky stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "I'm glad I have one more year before I leave. I think I'll need a lot more advice before I enter the world," she laughed.

"I'm here! Anytime!"

Across the yard Jack stood with Shane as he watched Elizabeth and Becky, marveling at the way she was able to be there for Becky with such ease.

Shane's eyes and mind were on his own wife. The beautiful blonde woman that loved him and his son fiercely and was now carrying their first child together.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You ever think about changing careers?"

"You mean changing my job description or leaving the Army?"

Shane's gaze never left his wife. "Either I guess."

Jack took a sip of his drink. He caught where Shane was staring. "You want to hear the truth? Just don't repeat it."

"Of course. We've been through a lot together. Lips are sealed."

Jack nodded. "I've thought about it every day since I found out Elizabeth was pregnant. Hard thing is, I love my job but I also love my family."

"We can do both, right? Defend our country and our families?"

"I'd like to think so. I still have some time I owe the Army. After that, I'll see where we are."

"You ready to hear my secret?"

"Definitely."

"Faith's pregnant."

"Dude!"

"Shhh! Seriously, Jack!" Shane laughed.

"Sorry, got excited." They both laughed. "So now you're thinking you want to look at all your options, huh?"

"Yeah. When Philip was born… it wasn't how it should have been." Shane was choking up a bit.

"I know what happened with Michelle, but that doesn't mean it would happen again."

"But what if this time, I'm gone? We're talking 9 months from now. We could be anywhere then."

"You talk to Faith about this?"

"No. She just found out about the baby."

"Talk about it together."

"Yeah. Good idea." Shane patted Jack on the back and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking your advice."

"I didn't mean now!" Jack laughed. He walked over and kissed Elizabeth and placed his hand on her belly. "How's my family?"

"Nice and full," she smiled. "How's my hero?"

Jack grinned. "I'm alright."

After making sure someone had eyes on Philip, Shane took Faith for a walk on the trails back behind the Hogan's home. She was confused, he didn't say much at first, but seemed to be on a mission.

"Shane, slow down! Flip flops do not make for good hiking shoes!"

"Oh, sorry!" He stopped just before a large fallen down tree. "Here, let's take a seat."

"Alright. You sure you're okay? You're acting crazy. Like you do just before the Red Sox make it into the series."

Shane laughed. "Again, sorry. I brought you out here so we could talk about the baby."

"Now?"

"Yeah. It's all I can think about, Faith." He moved to kneel in front of her, holding her hands in his. "I'm so happy about this. To see our family grow, its wonderful."

"But…"

"What would you think if we weren't in the Army? If I got another job?"

She stood, staring down at him. "But, this is our life. It's all we know. I… I don't know anything outside of it anymore." Faith had spent the better part of the last decade serving in the Army as a medic or wife. The thought of leaving that was strange. "What would you do?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe a police officer or something in security?"

Faith paced around the trail. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I've always thought about it off and on. I hate leaving you and Philip. But once you mentioned the baby, I started thinking maybe I should put more thought into it." He saw the look on her face at the wording of 'I should". "We should," he corrected. "We should think about it."

She nodded slowly.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I didn't have to deploy again? Maybe even find a safer line of work where you wouldn't have to worry as much?"

She nodded again and sighed. "Okay. We can think about it."

"Great, that's all I'm asking." He reached out his hand, thankfully when she took it. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that reaction wasn't exactly it either. They walked back to the party after that. It took a bit, but Faith snapped out of her shock at Shane's suggestion and they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

After the sun went down, most of the guests headed home. The Hogans, Coulters and Thorntons settled in around the fire pit. Even Peter and Clara stayed, much to Jack's enjoyment as he held the sleeping Lily against his chest.

"You look pretty good with a baby in your arms, Jack. Bet you can't wait to meet yours," Frank said with a grin.

"You know it! 4 more months." He looked over to Elizabeth and smiled.

Abigail jumped up, remembering something. "Have you two found out the gender yet?"

"We have," Elizabeth grinned. "We found out a couple weeks ago actually."

"And you're just now sharing!" Rosie laughed. "Boy can you keep a secret!"

"Well?" A wide eyed Abigail exclaimed. "Am I making a blue blanket or a pink one?"

Jack and Elizabeth smiled at each other before Jack spoke, "If you want to make the baby a blanket, blue would be great." They all cheered.

"A boy, oh that's wonderful! What about you guys?" Clara turned to Coulters.

"We don't know yet," Rosie griped.

"Oh, you want to be surprised?"

"One of us does." She rolled her eyes in her husband's direction. "Personally, I want to know everything there is to know."

Lee shrugged. "We had the doctor write it down in an envelope, just in case. I told Rosie she could find out, just couldn't tell me."

"Right, like I can keep THAT secret!" Everyone around the fire laughed.

"Either way, we need to throw you two a shower! Maybe in a couple more months?" Abigail suggested.

"Abigail, you are amazing. Always ready to throw a party!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Any chance to feed people," Frank said with a grin.


	45. Adventures in Babysitting

Adventures in Babysitting

Jack's alarm went off just after 6AM the next day. He was tired, but knew he had a lot to do. He got out of bed and dressed for his morning run. Jack enjoyed running early in the morning. The post was mostly quiet, allowing him time to think. There was no denying he had had a lot on his mind lately.

Over the past few weeks he'd been running over all the details of his recent deployment, trying to make sense of it all so he could finally put it behind him. He'd been going to the counseling sessions with some of his men, but he was doing it more for them than himself. Not that he realized that yet.

Arriving back home after the 5th mile, he walked back into the house and took the stairs two at a time to take a shower. Quietly slipping into their room, Jack couldn't help but laugh when he saw his sleeping beauty.

Some time after he'd left for his run, Elizabeth managed to roll into the center of their bed and stretched out diagonally across it. Even so, she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"I love you, beautiful." He kissed her forehead, grateful for her love and presence in his life.

20 minutes later he stepped out of the shower to the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs. He hurried to dress into his cargo shorts and Bruins tee to go downstairs to his wife.

"Morning, beautiful." He came up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"Hey! Omelet with feta and tomato sound good?"

"I thought that was what I smelled. Yes, that sounds perfect."

"And there's bacon too."

"You are far too good to me."

"I try." She leaned back to give his lips a kiss. "Viola texted me already this morning. Wes was up at 5 begging to come over."

"Yikes, I bet she's more than ready for this weekend away."

"Very!" she giggled. "They'll be here in an hour or so."

Once breakfast was finished they made their way into the living room. Snuggling together in Jack's big arm chair they made some plans for the day with their nephew. They planned to take him to the beach, a farm ran by friends, and of course to Abigail's during his stay.

When Viola and Lionel's car pulled up, Jack was so excited he leapt off the chair, taking Elizabeth with him whether she liked it or not.

"Hey there, little man!" Jack called out as he walked out of the house.

"Hi, Uncle Jack! I get to stay here for 2 whole nights!"

"I know it!" Jack gave him a little high five.

Viola nudged her sister, loving the sight of her brother-in-law with a child. She knew he was going to make a wonderful father.

"Thank you so much for this you guys. I can't remember the last time we had time away just us." Viola said hugging them both.

"No problem! I've missed this guy!" Jack picked up Wes and began tickling him. "You know what, Wes? I'm going to be a daddy soon. Of a little boy even. Think you can teach me a thing or two?"

"Yeah! I teach you everything!" the three year old said excitedly.

Jack put him down to grab Wes' things from Lionel. "Here are his clothes, some toys, his favorite book, and all that."

"Great. I think we'll be all set." Elizabeth hugged her brother-in-law and sister again. "Have fun, you two."

Wes hugged and kissed his parents and waved as they drove out of the driveway. He looked a little sad at first since this was going to the longest he'd ever been away from both of them.

"You alright, sweetie?" He nodded silently. "Want to come inside and we can get ready to go somewhere fun?"

"Where?" His interest was peaked now.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the beach?"

Wes gasped, "The beach? Really? Yes please! Yes Please!"

"Alright, little man! Let's go." Jack and Elizabeth led him inside.

….

Lee had been called onto the site of the new housing his construction firm was building for Fort Hope. While away, Rosie sat outside on their flagstone patio, fiddling with the envelope from the doctors office. She desperately wanted to know the gender of their baby. She knew if she opened the flimsy envelope she'd not only know, but Lee would know she knew. Somehow that was worse. She'd promised him they'd do this together. She was patient enough to wait, right?

"This is ridiculous!" she huffed. "How am I supposed to plan a nursery without knowing the gender of my baby! This is your father's fault!" She pointed to her belly.

Rosie walked over to looking over the fence for Lee. Not seeing his car in the drive, she held the envelope up to the light of the sun.

"Are you serious!" she huffed again. "I still can't make out any of it! I'll just have to convince Lee to open it together. Now how do I do that..."

Glinda the pup was sitting next to her, giving her the most confusing looks.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm pregnant, emotional outburst come with the package!" Glinda woofed back at her.

"Oh fine! Let's go inside. I need to come up with a plan.

…..

The Thorntons packing a bag for they day at the beach and headed off toward the coast. Wes was so excited. Having spent his life in the city, the closest he normally came to a beach with in his books. He remembered how much fun he had on his vacation for Auntie Julie and Uncle Tom's graduation though.

Jack set up a blanket and chairs for them not to far from the water. It took him two trips to get everything from the car to their spot while Elizabeth walked their bag and Wes over.

"Alright Wes, time for sun screen." Elizabeth showed him the purple spray bottle.

"No sun stuff. Yuck." He crossed his arms shaking his head.

"Wesly, you wear it or you don't play in the sun," Elizabeth gave him a serious tone.

"You sound like my mommy when she means it!" he said surprised.

"I'd listen to her then pal," Jack laughed.

The little boy caved with a pout and allowed Elizabeth to coat him with a layer of the "sticky yicky sun stuff."

Jack entertained Wes by building a sand castle with him. Jack was instructing him on the proper way to build a true fortress, but Wes couldn't have cared less about that. He was more interested in finding the prettiest seashells to decorate it with.

"There we go! All done pal. I think it looks great. Hey Elizabeth, take a picture of us. We can send it ot Vi later."

"Great idea!" she grabbed her phone and took a few shots of the two of them.

Just as Jack was explain the castle to Elizabeth Wes jumped on it, sending sand flying.

"Wow!" Jack jumped back, shielding his eyes. "Wes, why'd you do that bud?"

"Now we make 'nother one!" Jack and Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth loved watching Jack and Wes, but a combination of pregnancy and the warmth of the sun made her doze off a bit just before lunch. When she woke up, Wes was tapping her leg with his sandy little hand.

"Auntie Beth, look what I did!"

Elizabeth stretched out a bit and opening her eyes, bursting into laughter as soon as she saw what was making her nephew so happy.

"Babe, you alright there?" Her husband was covered from his toes to his shoulders in sand and shells.

"Yeah, I think this is an interesting new look for me don't you think?"

"I do. Hey Wes, what do you say we give Uncle Jack a tale like a mermaid?"

Wes laugh so hard he fell over. "Yes! Make Uncle Jack look like Ariel."

"Oh boy..." Jack grinned. "No picture though?"

"Oh sweetheart, there will be pictures!"

After lunch and chasing Uncle Jack around in the water, Wes was more than ready for a nap. So were his Aunt and Uncle. Elizabeth changed Wes and buckled him into his car seat after dusting as much of the sand off him as possible. It didn't take more than 5 minutes for him to fall asleep as they drove.

Jack looking in the rearview mirror at the sleeping boy. He was pretty cute, Jack thought. He couldn't help but wonder what his little boy would look like. Would he want to make and destroy sand castles too? Maybe even burry Jack in the sand just like Wes had? The future was as exciting as it was scary for Jack. Either way, he couldn't wait to meet their little one. He already loved him more than he ever felt possible.

"So what do you think, beautiful? Think we're ready for parenthood?" Jack asked, happy with how their first outing went.

"I think we'll be fine. I do think we will have a lot to learn, but we can do that together!"

"Together sounds perfect." Elizabeth let out a big yawn causing Jack to frown. "You've been pretty tired lately. Maybe you should rest when we get home."

"I'm fine Jack. I'm a teacher. I'm with kids all the time."

"Not like this. Wes has twice as much energy as those kids in your class."

She yawned again. "Maybe you're right."

"I can handle Wes. You rest please?"

"Thank you dear husband." She leaned in, kissing his cheek as he drove. She sat back and watched as the pretty scenery flew past them. Her hand resting on Jacks thigh as he drove. It was a subtle touch to let him know how she loved him.

They pulled into their home about 25 minutes later. Wes's eyes opened as soon as the car was put into park. Jack tended to Rip while Elizabeth took Wes inside for a snack.

"Can I play outside some more?"

"You're not tired?" she giggled.

"No, I nap in the car remember?"

"I do remember." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. "Go and see Uncle Jack. I think I'm going to take his advice and lay down for a bit."

"Okay Auntie!"

Elizabeth climbed up the stairs and sluggishly crawled into her bed.

"Hello bed, I think I'm just going to lay here for a good long..." she yawned. "...while."

About 5 minutes later Jack went up to stairs to find her, happy to see her sleeping away. He left a water bottle and a couple granola bars on her bedside table with a note saying he was taking Wes to the park and would be back later. Watching her peacefully sleep, he grabbed a second sticky note.

" _Don't worry about dinner. I'll take care of it. You and the peanut just rest. I love you!"_

…...

Across town, Lee was just getting home from his impromptu meeting. He was never a fan of working on weekends but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. They had a deadline to complete.

"Rosie dear, I'm home!" Lee walked into his house, dropping off his hard hat from the work site into the hall closet. The house was quiet. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Even the pup seemed to be missing in action.

Lee grabbed two glasses of lemonade and went to search for his wife.

"What the heck happened here…." The kitchen was a disaster, which was very unusual. Almost as if Rosie had given up right in the middle of something.

He walking out towards the patio, but she wasn't outside, or anywhere downstairs. Her car was in the drive so she couldn't have gone far he thought.

"Marco?" he called out at the top of the stairs. Glinda came prancing out of one of the rooms to meet him. "Hey girl. Where's mama? Marco?"

"Polo." a mopey voice called back from what would be the nursery. He walked down the hall and there she was, laying on her back, her head resting on a pillow, her knees bent up.

"Rosie," Lee chuckled. "You alright."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I came in here for just a minute…. 2 hours ago."

"I see. Want to tell me what happened in the kitchen?"

"I was trying to bribe you."

"Excuse me?" he laughed, curling up next to her.

"I was planning to bribe you into finding out the gender of the baby."

"Oh," he laughed. "I told you I'm fine with you knowing."

"But you don't want to know! If I found out I'll have to keep a secret from my husband! I don't think I can do that. Then I'll spill the secret and you'll know and I'll have ruined all this!" She began to cry, pregnancy hormones taking over.

"Sweetheart! Don't cry, this is suppose to be a happy time!"

"I know! I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're pregnant. I hear this is normal."

"Oh goodie. How many more months of this?"

"A about 6. We can do this!" Rosie just groaned in his arms. "Here, have some lemonade and I'll help you clean up that mess downstairs."

"Oh alright." They sat up.

"What were you trying to make anyway?"

"Scones. Then a lasagna and then I thought, chocolate cake."

"Oh, that explains it." After she gulped down her lemonade he helped her up off the floor to her feet. "So did you manage to finish any of the things you started?"

She gave him a sorrowful look and started to cry again, "No… no I did not." Lee regretted asking in the first place as soon as he saw the first tear.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let's just go downstairs. You can rest in the living room and I'll figure out dinner."

"And dessert?"

"Sure. That too."

…..

Elizabeth woke up hours later to a quiet house. After going to the bathroom to splash water on her face she went downstairs in search for her husband and nephew. It didn't take long. She followed a minical little laugh all the way to the backyard.

"Oh dear!" she giggled out the window. Grabbing a white cloth napkin she ran out to her husbands aid.

Outside, Wes was busy throwing little nerf darts at Jack while trying unsuccessfully to jump over him. Jack just laid there on his back, sunglass down covering his face.

"Wes, he surrenders!" she waved the napkin around like a white flag and laughing. "Game over Wes! What are you doing?"

"I the good guy, Uncle Jack was the bad guy."

"I see. Jack babe, you alright?"

"I may have underestimated something." He groaned sitting up.

"What's that?"

"The effects of sugar on a 3 year old."

"Sugar?" She looked over at Wes.

"We saw Abigail and had ice cream!" Wes smiled.

"Oh, ice cream is okay."

"And them we got cookies for later!"

"And he ate all of them in the car when I was driving home," Jack sighed. "I didn't know he could reach them."

Elizabeth put Wes back on the ground and he took off running around like a airplane. Jack just shook his head. This was not how he thought the day would go. He had fun, for sure, but boy was that boy hyper now.

"Jack sweetie, how on earth are we going to get him to sleep tonight?"

"I caused this. I'll fix it." He stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off his legs and shirt.

"How babe?"

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine. Alright Wes! Games back on. Here comes the monster!" Jack chased the little boy all over their back yard as he giggled with glee.

Once the dinner hour rolled around, they managed to bribe Wes to sit still with some pizza and a movie, much to their relief.

By the end of the movie, he was passed out on the floor. The sugar high had finally come to an end.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered. "I think bedtime might be easier than we thought."

He looked over and smile. "He had a big day. I'll go put him in the room upstairs." He slid away from his wife on the couch and picked Wes up off the pile of pillow and blankets he'd be laying on before bringing him over to Elizabeth to say goodnight.

"Goodnight sweet boy. Thanks for an exciting day." She kissed his forehead and let Jack take him to bed.

….

In NYC Julie was in the tail end of her 24 hour shift at the hospital. She loved her job, even though it wasn't always a pleasant one. She knew she was making a difference in her patience lives. That was enough for her.

After updating a patient's file, she closed out her portable computer stations and announced she was going on her dinner break. She was exhausted. She waved to her coworkers and headed out the door of her wing to the stairwell. There was a cafeteria near her wing, but it wasn't nearly as good as the restaurant style one on the 2nd floor. That one was her favorite. She'd treat herself there once a week.

As she descended the stairs her phone rang, making her frantically fish through her pockets for it.

"Hello?"

"How's my beautiful fiance doing this evening?"

"Tom! Oh sweetie I miss you!"

"I miss you too." Tom smiled as he walked down a wide hallway. "What are you up?"

"Taking a late break for dinner. It's been a long day." She opened a heavy door and exited the stairwell.

"I bet." Julie snapped around at the sound of his voice not coming from the phone.

"You're here!"

"Yup! I missed you. Figure we could do dinner together."

"You are the sweetest man alive Tom Thornton!"

"Not sure about that. But I learned from two of the best."

"Jack and your dad?"

"Yup," he grinned.

They sat down at the corner table enjoying their meals. Pasta with chicken for Julie, and a burger with sweet potato fries for Tom. He angled his plate to make it easier for Julie to steal his fries. He knew her well and grinned as she stole the fourth one that meal.

"What?" she asked bashfully when she noticed his face.

"You're adorable. That's all."

"Thanks…" Her face was bright red. Tom loved it. When they first met, Julie was never shy or bashful. Now older and more mature, it happened from time to time.

"Oh I got a call back from the hall for our reception. It's all set."

"Our New Years wedding! I can't wait!"

"It will be great." Tom smiled, but didn't seem as excited as Julie would have thought.

"You alright?"

"Just tired. I'm bummed I missed Jacks ceremony too. I talked to him though. It went well."

"I'm glad. He deserves it!"

"He definitely does. I just hope he's okay."

"Okay? Why wouldn't he be?"

Tom looking into his bride to be's eyes. "I don't exactly know. But something happened while he was over there. Something bad."

"Isn't that part of the job?"

"It is, but I feel like this is effecting him more. Whatever it was that is."

Julie reached across the table taking his hand. "Well then we need to be praying for him. And all of the men and women who go through what he did."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Tom cleared his throat and turned his focus back on them. "Have you picked our wedding colors yet? Please don't make me wear a pink tie."

Julie giggled. "Don't be silly. It's new years, so I'm thinking silver and navy blue."

"Navy blue… I can live with that." He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. He couldn't wait to make this woman his wife.

…

Viola and Lionel drive up to the Thorntons home 2 days later, just before dinner. They felt regenerated from their time away. 2 days and nights in a cabin in the mountains was just what they needed. For the first time in a while they were able to be just a couple in love, with no other obligations than each other. Viola made a mental note to repay the favor for her sister and brother-in-law one day.

"Do you think they survived?" Lionel laughed. "Wes can be a bit of a handful."

"I'm sure they managed. They're pretty resilient." She took her husband's hand and walked up to the front door.

"Mama! Daddy! You're back!" Wes ran to them grabbing hold of their legs. "I miss you."

"We missed you too! Did you have fun?" She kissed her son's cheek.

"Huh, Uncle Jack is so silly!"

Lionel walked over at hugged Jack. "Thank you brother. We had a wonderful few days."

"Glad to hear it." Jack smiled just before a huge yawn took over his face.

"Oh dear, did he keep you up all night?"

"Just a little. He was up a few times the frist night. One once last night. He did wake up with the sun each morning though." He smiled and shook his head.

"Ah yes, the world's best sleeper, he is not."

"We had fun though right pal?"

"Yeah! We went to beach and Abigails, the playground and a farm!"

"Did you like the farm?" Viola asked.

Wes's face turned serious. He looked up to Elizabeth.

"He like most of it. The pigs and cows especially. There was one animal however he really didn't like."

"What was that sweetie?" Viola asked surprised. Wes generally loved all animals.

"Da chickens Mama. Chicken are scary!" The adults all laughed.

After a nice dinner together, the Thorntons were finally alone again. Jack carried a load of laundry up to their room for Elizabeth then came back down going straight to Elizabeth. She was resting on the couch. He kissed her deeply before settling down next to her placing his head in her lap, feeling completely relaxed.

"How are you holding up babe?" She smiled down at him.

"Tired. I think I got 7 hours of sleep in two days. If I'm lucky."

"I would have helped more. You didn't have to do it all yourself."

"Don't worry about it. I like taking care of you." He smiled up at her as she lowered her lips to place a kiss or his forehead. "This whole thing did teach me something very important though."

"What's that?"

Jack rolled his face to kiss her belly, "Daddy's out of shape. Time to increase my PT."

Elizabeth giggled. She ran her hand through Jack's hair as he drifted off to sleep. Their little baby began to move in her belly kicking her near where Jack's head rested. "Shh, be still baby boy. Let's let daddy sleep. Your cousin wore him out the past to days."

She watched Jack sleep for a few more moments before turning on the tv. One of her favorite Hallmark movies was on.

"Well Jack, if you're asleep, you can't make snarky comments about my movie." She giggled, "Yup, so watching this now!"


	46. Under the Surface

Under the Surface

1 AM, Thornton's Home….

The house sat dark. The only light coming from a soft glow of the TV in their living room as the Golden Girls theme song played.

Elizabeth was asleep, her head resting on the back of the couch. If she had been awake she would have hurried to turn off the TV to end that song. Every time she heard it would remain in her head for the whole day. She didn't know why, but something about that song just annoyed her.

A soft snore came from Jack as he laid asleep. His head still resting in Elizabeth's lap. From the outside, he looked peaceful. Inside was another story. Inside he was trapped in a dream world that he couldn't escape.

Jack's dream….

Jack sat in his seat on the helicopter, Operation Spear was in play.

 _I've got this… we've got this…_

"Alright men, this is it. You know what to do." Jack stood back watching them one by one repel out of the helicopter to the ground.

 _That's it. Weaver was the last man. Now it's my turn._ Jack grabbed the rope and jumped down. Hitting the ground, he took the lead. They walked on guard through the dark city streets. Jack gave a signal and they took cover against a building wall. He waited.

 _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi._ "Go!" They ran across the open street, taking cover at the next building. _2 more blocks. We're almost there._

There was a flash and suddenly Jack was there inside the enemy compound. Everywhere he looked there were flashes of light, loud bangs and crumbling walls.

 _I can't see. What are they doing? There's so much dust. I can't see a thing. What's with the air, I can barely breath…_

"Men! Put your masks on, now!"

He walked into the next room. Just as dark and dusty as the one before.

"Weaver! Look out!" Jack lifted his gun, firing straight at the enemy, dropping one _. Got him. I got to get to Weaver. Make sure he's…."_ Suddenly, there's a weight pulling him to the ground. Jack felt the man's fist hit him hard in the face. He fought back. Getting hit again, and again.

 _NO! NO!_

…

"No!" Jack screamed as he flew off the couch, startling awake his sleeping wife.

"Jack? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Jack sat there on the floor holding his chest. His eyes darted around the room like a scared little boy.

"Sweetie, it's me. Elizabeth. You're alright. You're home. You're safe." She reached out to him but he pulled back. Not fully out of it yet. "Jack…." In a panic, Elizabeth got up and ran to the light switch, flipping it on. Now in the light, Jack could see where he was, that he was okay.

"I… I'm sorry." Jack rubbed his eyes. He willed himself to act normal. A task that he could tell was harder than he'd hoped.

"What happened?" Her voice was full of love and concern. She was trying to stay strong, but she was shaking.

"I don't know. I think… I think it was a nightmare, but real." Jack let out a deep frustrated sigh.

"It was real?"

"I mean, it was a memory."

Elizabeth took a couple steps towards him again. She slowly reached out her hand, waiting for him to take it. The concern she felt only rose when he stared at her hand and didn't move.

"Jack, its me. I'm right here. Please?"

Finally after what seem like forever, he took it. She pulled it to her heart so he could feel her heartbeat. Giving him a reminder that she was real, this was what was happening now, not the dream. She stood still like that until she saw he was visibly calmer.

"Can I get you something?"

"Water," he whispered.

She rushed into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and one of his favorite cookies. When she got back out to the living room Jack was sitting on the couch, his head resting in one hand, petting a concerned Rip with the other.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." His voice was weak. He took a big sip of the water and began slowly nibbling on the cookie.

"Babe, where were you?" She knew whatever had just happened must having something to do with his last deployment. He'd given her so few details about it though. Maybe now she could get him to open up.

Without making eye contact he answered. "Afghanistan. Our final mission."

"You want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Should you?"

He looked up at her with tears filling his eyes, then looked away again.

"Jack… talk to me." She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.

"I can't."

"Why not? I'm your wife."

He sighed. "You're my pregnant wife."

She pulled back from him to kneel in front of him, forcing him to make eye contact. "Jack Thornton, don't do that. Yes I am carrying our child, but that does not make me weak. In fact I would say that makes me strong."

He lifted his gaze to her. Seeing nothing but love and worry in her eyes.

"Talk to me. Please!"

Jack hated what he was doing to her. That he hadn't managed to deal with this on his own. Last thing he wanted was to pull her into it. He stood up and tossed his now empty glass against the empty armchair across the room. "I don't understand. I just want to forget it, but I can't!" he yelled.

"Take me through it." Jack looked at his strong wife. His rock. There was no keeping her out of it now. If he couldn't rely on her, who could he rely on? Problem was, he was stubborn.

"It won't do any good," he spoke sternly.

"You won't know unless you try!"

"Elizabeth, please…"

"No Jack! Whether you like it or not we are in this together. This is our life. You can't shut me out! I've known something's been bothering you for weeks, but said nothing. I know you need to be ready, but Jack, you had a nightmare. I can see how scared it made you. You can't expect me to just leave it alone!"

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you. That's why I'm fighting you, Jack. Please understand that."

He nodded and sat back down. This time he extended his hand to her. She didn't hesitate to take it and sit down next to him.

"I was back on the mission. I'm standing in the building, and I can't see a thing at first. There was so much dust and debris in the air." Elizabeth squeezed his hand, making she he knew she's there for support. "Finally the dust clears a bit and I see Weaver. He's out of my reach but I can see him clear as day. Insurgents are closing in on him. I fire my weapon. I hit one of them, maybe a second. It was hard to see after that. I tried to run to him to help, make sure he's okay but…."

Elizabeth took the hands she was holding and brought them to her lips. Holding them there for a long moment. "It's okay, Jack. You can tell me."

"This guy, an insurgent, he… he got the jump on me from behind and that's when I woke up."

"Is that what really happened?"

"Yeah."

 _Be still my heart…_ she thought. "Then what happened?"

"Huh? Then I woke up." he shrugged and stood up. "That's it."

"No Jack. This was real. You're remembering something that happened to you. Tell me what happened next."

"Why?"

"Because clearly you need to make sense of it. Please!" He knew she was right. He just wanted to avoid it. Knowing his wife though, there was no avoiding it now. "Jack?"

"It's too much, Elizabeth. I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say it, then it's more real! I just want to put this behind me but it won't go away! It's haunting me!" His voice was loud, almost yelling. She knew it wasn't directed at her however, just the nastiness of the situation.

Suddenly she had an idea. Elizabeth got up and frantically looked around the room. Finally she saw what she was looking for. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen off the end table she walked back over and handed them to him.

"Write it down. If you can't say it, write it and hand it to me."

Jack stared at the blank paper in her hands. Slowly he took it from her and sat back down. He closed his eyes, pulling the strength to find the right words and write them down. Elizabeth sat patiently. If he was going to do this, she knew to allow him his time. A few minutes later he handed the paper back to Elizabeth.

All the air seemed to escape her lungs as she read the words, _"I almost died that night. I honestly didn't think I'd make it out alive."_

She crumbled up the paper and wrapped him in her loving arms, tears streaming down both their faces.

"We should get you to bed." Jack said pulling back a few minutes later. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bed. Slipping into one of Jack's old t-shirts, Elizabeth crawled into bed. She lifted the covers up for him to join her. He was hesitant at first, but her pleading eyes convinced him. He undressed and laid down on his side.

Elizabeth was surprised when he laid facing away from her. She could only imagine how he was feeling, though. Embarrassed, torn apart, perhaps. Scooting closer she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Jack." She kissed his back softly.

Jack laid there saying nothing, just soaking in the feeling of her warm embrace. He reached for her hand that was resting on his abdomen, holding it tight.

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

…..

The sun was high in the sky before either Jack or Elizabeth woke up. Jack had the day off, so he hadn't felt the need for an alarm. It was a good thing. They both needed their rest. Instead of the alarm, it was a cold nose that woke Jack from his sleep.

"Rip. Give me a minute," Jack groaned. He refused to open his eyes just yet. The hound however was very persistent. After the 5th time of Rip sticking his cold nose in Jack's face, he got out of bed.

He grabbed a shirt from the drawer. Trying to be quiet so Elizabeth could sleep. He was angry at himself for what he put her through last night. He decided to take Rip for a little walk on the trails nearby their home. They walked until they found their usual spot and sat.

"I screwed up, Rip. I never told Elizabeth that I wasn't really okay. Not sure I told myself that either." he sighed. "I thought all I needed to do was come home and everything would be fine. It's not like that. I'm not even sure those sessions are helping."

Rip licked Jack's face. The loving pup didn't like seeing him like this anymore than Elizabeth did.

"Come on bud. Let's get home."

When he got home, Elizabeth was awake and standing in the kitchen.

"Hey," she spoke softly as she turned around to face him.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison, both letting out a shy laugh after.

"You go first." Jack took a seat at the table. Elizabeth brought over two glasses of orange juice and two bowls of fruit for them before taking the seat next to him.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm ok. I just don't want to talk about it right now." He stabbed the melon with his fork and began to eat.

Elizabeth watched his intense stare at the bowl in front of him. It was as if he was avoiding looking at her intentionally. In their almost 5 years of marriage, they'd never been in a situation like this. She felt out of her element.

"I think I'm going to go to the training track for my run today. That okay?"

"Of course." She took a bite of her fruit. "I think I'm going to see Abigail today. It's been a while."

Jack looked up at her, "Going to talk about what I did?" He looked almost panicked and annoyed.

"What? Jack, what do you mean "what you did?" You didn't do anything."

"I frightened you."

"No, not the way you're implying. Jack it's okay, you had a nightmare. It happens and we'll work through it together."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He stood from his chair and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth rubbed her temples in frustration. "You brought it up…" she whispered. She cleaned up from breakfast and calmly walked back up the stairs. She leaned against the door frame of their room and watched Jack move about their room as he dressed for his run.

"I love you."

His head turned to her at the sound of her voice.

"I love you too." One of his favorite things about their relationship was that even when things were stressful, she would always make sure he knew she loved him. Even if he was being a jerk. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's okay."

He turned his attention back to getting ready. "I think the run will be good for me. Maybe it will help clear my head."

"Sounds good." She sat cross legged on the bed. "Jack about me seeing Abigail…"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"But if you're uncomfortable with me talking to her…"

"No, of course not. She's your friend. Our friend. I caused this and the last thing I want is for you to be stressed or upset. I'm fine with you talking to Abigail. I promise." He didn't sound like himself. The words were there, but void of emotion.

"Okay. Just so you know, I was just going to see her. I haven't spent much time with her lately. I wasn't going because of this."

"Okay." He walked over to her, giving her a light kiss on her temple. "I'm gonna go. I love you."

"I love you too."

She sat on the bed and listened. He grabbed his water bottle, sneakers and left out the garage door. As soon as the car backed out of the drive, Elizabeth broke down, finally releasing the tears she'd been holding in all morning.

Just as Jack turned off their street he pulled over the car. How'd he let it get this bad, this far. The sad look on Elizabeths face when he left was one he'd never seen. As a few tears slipped his eyes, he hit the steering wheel hard before resting his head on it and letting the rest of the tears fall.

…...

Later on the track, what was supposed to be a jog turned into a full fledge run as Jack rounded the corner of the training track. Given that most of the post was working, he had the track to himself for a bit. He was thankful for that. He was in no mood to deal with anyone. Instead he ran himself hard, beating himself up inside at how he had treated Elizabeth.

 _She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and how do I thank her? By withholding information and then shutting her out? Well played, Thornton. You are a class A jerk._

"Captain Thornton?" Jack stopped running when he heard his name. Looking around he saw the General, Bill Avery waving at him. "I thought that was you. Everything alright?"

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?" Jack huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Bill, also dressed in his PT clothes, walked over to where Jack stood. "I've been in the Army many years Jack. Right now you look more like you're running away from something, instead of toward something."

Jack let out a snort. "Very insightful, sir."

"Well I have my moments. Walk with me. I want to hear what's going on."

Jack walked in silence for a bit. "Nothing I can't handle, sir."

"I'm sure." Bill reached out and grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him. "We've known each other for a long time, Jack. Let's put away rank and just talk for a minute."

Jack had always admired Bill. He'd known Jack's father from Desert Storm and was even an old friend of William's. Sure, he was Jack's commanding officer, but he was more like family.

"You remember Operation Spear?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"You can't. At least, I can't."

Bill already knew what happened to Jack on that mission. So Jack just told him what happened the night before.

"I just feel like I've failed. Failed my wife, my men. I'm a Captain now. Shouldn't I be stronger than this?"

"Trauma knows no age, Jack, or rank. It takes from whomever it wants whenever it wants. We each need to face it in our own way."

"What if I can't?"

"Trust me, I've been watching you for years. It takes time but you can handle this. You just need to find the right way. Do not let this get the upper hand. You've got so much to fight for. Like that wife and child of yours. Were you up front with her about it?"

"Yes, sir. I wanted so much to avoid telling her just how close I came to not coming home. Last night, though, there was nothing else I could do."

"She deserved to know."

"I understand. I just wanted to protect her."

"Remember when we deployed and I said not every woman could be married to a man in the military?" Jack nodded. "Do you remember me telling you that Elizabeth could? That she was perfect for you?"

"I do, sir."

"Good. Best you don't forget that."

Jack and Bill walked and talked a bit more. He promised to continue going to the group meetings and to try and not to see this as something he did, but something that happened to him.

"Come on, Jack, I have to get my miles in. Think you can keep up with an old man like me?" Bill teased.

A small smile returned to Jack's face. "Bring it on, sir."

… **..**

Across town the doorbell rang at the Hogan's home. Everyone was out for the day except for Abigail. She checked her watch, knowing it must be Elizabeth. She'd received a text from her 20 minutes prior saying she needed her friend. She reached the base of the stairs as the bell rang again.

"I'm here! I promise!" she laughed and she opened the door. "Elizabeth," she gasped. "Have you been crying?"

"Only a little at home, and then the whole way here."

"Let's go out in the backyard and talk." Abigail ushered her young friend outside and went in the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink for them. She grabbed a tray of cheese and crackers and fruit she had prepared for Frank's church meeting that night, making a mental note to make another one later. She thought about pouring two glasses of strawberry lemonade, but then decided it might be better to just bring the whole container instead. Whatever was happening, didn't seem small.

Elizabeth gave a smile and shook her head as Abigail joined her at the table outside. "You just happened to have all this ready?"

"Well truth be told, I made it earlier for a committee meeting Frank has tonight at the church. I'll make him another one later. I think it's needed now. These are all safe cheeses for you while pregnant."

"Wonderful, I'm starving. Breakfast was kind of cut short this morning."

"What happened? He's not deploying already is he?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no, are you moving?"

"No, nothing like that. And I have half a mind to make sure he never deploys again!"

"Elizabeth..."

She sighed. "He's hurt Abigail. Not visibly but he is hurt. We fell asleep on the couch last night, which is fine, but he had a nightmare. Somehow he was reliving his last mission before he came home. He was terrified. I guess… he said he almost died. He really could have died."

"Oh, Elizabeth." Abigail got up out of her chair and rushed to Elizabeth as she lost the battle with her tears again. "Shh, it's okay."

"I know he has a dangerous job, I've always known, but to see the words written down like that… Abigail I…"

"What happened this morning?" Elizabeth explained everything.

"He's just not himself right now. I feel like he came home and he's been happy. He wanted to put it all behind him but that night just won't go away. He was short-tempered. Distant even. It wasn't like him."

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the same thing you'll tell him if it happens again. You already know this but a reminder never hurts. Here it goes. He's home now. He's safe. Thinking about what could have happened will do nothing but eat away at you and damage what you have been given."

"What do you mean?"

"God granted you more time. That man wanted to take Jack away but he did not win. The constant worrying about what could have happened or may happen in the future will one day make you angry. That anger could cause a rift in your marriage. You can't give fear a hold. Face that night, and then focus on what is now, and thank the good Lord with every moment he gives you."

"He's everything to me Abigail. Him and this baby. I need to fight for him, but I know I can't push him too hard or it will just get worse."

"You're a smart and brave woman, Elizabeth. You were meant to be his wife. Trust that. You'll know what to do."

Abigail invited Elizabeth to stay for the afternoon and told her to message Jack as well. She wasn't sure he'd respond given the morning they'd had, but gave it a try anyway. It didn't take too long for her phone to ring.

She grabbed her phone and stepped away for take the call privately.

"Babe?"

"Hey, Beautiful."

"How are you? You coming to meet me at Abigail's?"

Jack sighed, "Not today. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm with Bill."

 _Thank goodness,_ she thought. "Tell him hi for me."

"I will. Hey, Elizabeth, I love you. I really do."

"I love you too, Jack. I'll see you at home later."

"Yeah. I'll be there."

… **...**

Jack spent most of the day with Bill. During that time he came up with a plan. He wanted to apologize to Elizabeth for not telling her the whole story sooner. After a quick trip to the grocery store, he ran home to put his plan into action. He was standing over the stove when he heard a car pull into the drive. He quickly looking around the kitchen and living room.

"Alright, Rip, Operation Wife is a go."

Elizabeth's little silver car pulled into the drive. There was a sigh of relief when she saw Jack's Jeep in the garage. She pulled the groceries out of the back seat and headed inside. She reached for the door knob but the door opened before she had a hand on it.

"Jack!"

"Hey, Beautiful."

She relaxed at the sound of the term of endearment he loved to use for her. He took the groceries from her and carried them to the counter.

As Elizabeth followed him into the kitchen her nose picked up a very yummy aroma. "What have you been up to?"

"Making us dinner. I figured it's the least I could do." His voice was soft, hints of sadness apparent. She walked over to rest her hand on the small of his back while he prepared dinner. "How was your day?"

"It was nice to see Abigail. I need to be better about visiting with her."

"Did you…"

"Talk about us?" He nodded. "I did. I told her that I loved you so much, and hated that you were hurting."

He looked over at her surprised, but he shouldn't have been. This was what Elizabeth was like. Kind, and compassionate."You don't seem made at me."

"Of course not. I do wish you had told me more about what you were dealing with. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't want to push you."

"I'm sorry. When we got married I promised we would navigate this life together. I need to let us do that." He turned to take her hands in his. "We're much better together than we ever could be apart."

"I wholeheartedly agree." She kissed his cheek. "So what are you making?"

"Shepard's pie. I hope it's good."

"I know it will be." She kissed him again and walked into the living room.

"Jack? What's going on in here?" She looked at the living room floor. There were giant pillows from the guest bedroom and blankets arranged on the floor. It look very cozy.

Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel and walked over to her. "That is date night in."

"What?" she giggled.

"Tonight, we are having dinner by candlelight at the table, then movie here."

"Any dessert?" she teased.

"I didn't think I'd have time to make anything. But I got Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. Is that okay?"

"Jack, you didn't have to do any of this." She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know. I want to show you how much you mean to me. Make you feel special." He shrugged.

"I do feel special. Every day that I get to be your wife makes me feel special. Good days and bad days."

He kissed her long and soft. Pulling back, he gave her the dimpled smile she loved so much. "I'm gonna get back to dinner now."

"Can I help?"

"No, but you can come talk to me while I cook."

"Deal."

With soft music in the background they enjoyed their meal of Shepard's Pie, salad and rolls. Even if he didn't agree, Jack was an amazing cook. The dinner itself was great but the meaning behind it made it even more special.

After dinner, they sat talking for a while, enjoying some tea. The baby kicked enthusiastically as Elizabeth finished her cup. "I think our baby likes your cooking," she giggled, taking Jack's hand and placing it on her belly.

Jack smiled brightly. He'd never grow tired of feeling the baby move. "Maybe that's it, or maybe he's saying "Mommy, don't let Daddy cook again!" They laughed together, it felt good.

"No, I'm sure that's not it!"

Jack looked into his beautiful wife's eyes, feeling overwhelmed with love and gratitude. "Hey, we're going to be okay, right?" He asked, moving a stray curl back behind her ear.

"We're always going to be okay. I love you, Jack. That will never change."

"I know, I guess I just needed to hear it."

A mischievous grin stretched across her face. "Now that I've told you, should I show you too?" She rose out of her chair and began unbuttoning the front of her sundress just a little. Taking his hand, she began to lead him out of the dining room.

No more words needed to be said, Jack knew exactly what she was doing. He shot her a matching grin, "I like where this is going."


	47. A Weekend Away

A Weekend Away

Over the next two weeks, it was business as usual at Fort Hope. Jack made an extra effort to attend meetings, and would come home and talk through what he'd learned with Elizabeth. It helped him to process but also made her feel included. Something which he knew was important.

Elizabeth received her class list for the upcoming year and began working on the next year's lessons and schedule. She'd have a total of 32 kids. It was rather daunting, to say the least. The extra number also meant she'd be moving classrooms. That part, albeit annoying, was nice. Her new class was at the end of the hall and covered with windows. She couldn't wait to decorate it! The fact that she'd be on maternity leave for after the first 3 months made her a little said, but the joy knowing she'd be spending that time with their son made it okay.

Today was an exciting day for the Thornton's and Coulters. Today the two couples were leaving for a weekend in NYC for Rosie and Elizabeth's old friend Charles' wedding. Jack was excited, each work day leading up to this had seemed long and hard over the past week. It wasn't the wedding he was excited about though. Something about going to see his wife's old boyfriend and a bunch of high society people for an event wasn't what Jack thought of as a good time. Same for Lee, who complained adamantly about having to attend. It was the weekend away with their wives that really got them excited. They'd be back in the city where they both met and fell in love. They'd visit the college, old hangouts, and walk down memory lane again. In Jack's mind, this was exactly what he and Elizabeth needed.

While they were away, Becky Hogan agreed to house sit for the Coulters and watch both Rip and Glinda there. She offered to do it for free, but the couples insisted on paying her.

"Trust me," Lee had said. "With Glinda, you'll earn every penny." Lee loved their little lab, but she was stubborn and spirited. If Rosie were magically turned into a dog, it would be Glinda without a doubt.

They decided to take the train into the city rather than drive so they could all relax. It made sense because they wouldn't need a car while they were there and this way they didn't need to pay to park theirs.

Elizabeth and Rosie sat at the train gate excitedly talking about all the places they wanted to visit again and placing bets on which high society woman would say what to them first.

"Time to board, ladies." Lee grabbed his and Rosie's suitcases as Jack did the same with his and Elizabeth's and walked through the glass doors towards the tracks.

"Track 20, 22, 24… here we are. Ladies first." Jack smiled, allowing Elizabeth and Rosie to go head. They took their time making their way through the train as Rosie found what she thought was the perfect train car for them to sit in. The train was fairly empty as they entered. To their luck, they managed to find two pairs of seats facing each other, not too far but not too close to the bathroom.

"Perfect!" Rosie exclaimed as she plopped down. "Oh yes, I can definitely sleep here!"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's only a 4 hour train ride, Rosie. You can't stay awake that long?"

"You're one to talk! Half the time I've come to visit you during the day, you're asleep on the couch."

"True. Nevermind, sleep away."

"Thank you!"

The first leg of their ride was filled with conversation and more trips down memory lane. Not long after that, Rosie was sound asleep, her head resting against the window. Elizabeth wasn't far behind. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder as she tried to stay awake long enough to finish the chapter of her book.

"I think she's out, man." Lee said with a laugh a bit later.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. Carefully, he took the book and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Pregnancy looks like a lot of work doesn't it?" Jack gestured to both the women.

"I know! Rosie's really had a rough go of it. She's doing great now though."

"Glad to hear it." Jack smiled. "Can you believe we're about to be dads?"

"Yes, and no," Lee laughed. "Sometimes it seems like just yesterday you and I were sitting in our dorm talking about how I was too scared to ask out Rosie. Or you falling head over heels for Elizabeth that first night."

"I wanted to strangle you for setting me up with someone so beautiful." Jack smiled as he gazed at his sleeping beauty. "I figured she'd never fall for a guy like me."

"And look at you now. Married and expecting a little baby boy. First of many babies, knowing you two," Lee teased, knowing the love and affection that ran deep in his friends.

"Let's hope so." Jack kissed Elizabeth's head.

…..

Elizabeth woke up just as the train was pulling into the station. The change in speed must have alerted her. Without opening her eyes, she listened as Jack and Lee talked about the latest ballgame and whether or not some pitcher should have gotten pulled sooner than he had. Elizabeth didn't follow baseball, so if it wasn't for the train arriving in the city, she'd probably have been asleep again in moments.

"Hey, sleepy head." Jack smiled. "You enjoy the train ride?"

"Very funny, Thornton," she playfully sassed. "But yes, I did."

Lee poked his wife trying to wake her. "Rosie, we're here. Up up up, sweetie." Instead of waking up fully, Rosie swatted Lee hard before snuggling up against the window. Jack and Elizabeth laughed.

"How much trouble do you think I'll be in if I just leave her here?" Lee teased.

"I wouldn't," Elizabeth giggled. "That night in college where she thought you stood her up, she came up with many creative ways to end you." They laughed.

"She wouldn't do that now! We're married! And she's pregnant."

"Right…" Jack laughed. "And pregnancy has totally mellowed her out, right?"

"Right…" Lee sighed. "Fine. Elizabeth, you wake her."

"Alright." Elizabeth leaned forward. "Rosie? Rosie? There's a sale at Anthropologie, but we have to leave now."

"I'm up!" She shot up and looked around the train car. "Wow, where am I?"

"NYC. Time to go sweetheart." Lee laughed, giving Elizabeth a thumbs up. "How'd you do that?" he whispered.

"Years and years of training," she smirked.

…..

Elizabeth held tight to Jack as the stepped out onto the busy platform. It was still early in the day, but the whole station was filled with people scurrying around like ants trying to get to their destinations.

"What is that smell?" Rosie said, pinching her nose.

"That, my dear, is the smell of human…"

"Nevermind. " She interrupted. "I think I remember now."

Rosie didn't take the train much in college. Her and Elizabeth's father's would alternate sending a car to bring them home for vacations. Rosie made a mental note to thank them for that as she tried hard to not let the strong stench kick in a bout of morning sickness.

Once they reached the lobby, Lee pulled out his phone and used an app to call for a taxi to take them all to their Air B&B's. They managed to snag too small apartments in the same building not too far from everything they wanted to do.

"Here's our ride." Lee called out over the loud city streets. They all piled into the large SUV and headed north.

Their driver let them off in front of a tall brick apartment building just a couple blocks away from Viola and Lionel's home, which had also been Jack and Elizabeth's first home together as a married couple.

"Jack, look at this!" Elizabeth spun around. "We use to walk down this very street when we were first married."

"That's right! We lived, what? A couple blocks down?"

"Mhmm. That was a great year."

Jack walked up, wrapping his arms around her. "The being married to you part, yes. The juggling being a husband and trying to finish our senior year, that part was a little tricky." They laughed.

"We managed." She smiled, kissing his lips.

"Yes, we did."

"Alright, lovebirds." Lee teased. "We're on the 5th floor, what about you."

Jack looked at the reservation on his phone. "3rd. We need to check in at the main desk to get the key."

"Great! Let's get settled in. Maybe go to the old pool hall for dinner?"

"Yes!" Rosie exclaimed. "I wonder if they still make that delectable California burger! With red onion, avocado and cheddar cheese!"

"Baby want a burger?" Lee smiled.

"Apparently," she groaned before giggling.

"Dinner sounds great." Elizabeth rubbed her belly. "We're not meeting my family till tomorrow anyway."

Grabbing their keys, they took the elevators to the their respective floors. As the doors opened on the 3rd floor, Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes. They'd agreed to meet at the restaurant later, giving them both time to relax in the meantime.

"Here we are." Jack said at the end of the hall. "Room 310."

The apartment was better than they had expected. Fully furnished with lots of light. The walls were a mix of brick and white. The small living room had a large TV and two floor to ceiling bookshelves.

"Oh, I like it here!" Elizabeth said running her fingers over the collection of new and classic books.

Jack chuckled. "Have I lost you to the books for the weekend?"

"No, maybe for the next 10 minutes, though." She picked up what looked like an old edition of Jane Eyre and smelled it.

"You smelled the book? You're still doing that?" He laughed.

"Yes, and you're still teasing me?"

Jack shrugged, "Some things don't need to change, right?"

She giggled. "No, I guess you're right." She put the book back on the shelf and walked over to the large armchair Jack was sitting in, taking a seat in his lap. "You alright?"

"I think so. I'm still working through what happened but, I feel less controlled by it right now."

"That's good." She smiled. "No more bad dreams?"

Jack thought about it. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember. Sometimes I wake up and its like something happened, but I didn't know what."

"Huh. You talk to anyone at group about that?"

"No. I just started noticing it earlier this week. Haven't been to group since."

"But you will?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yes, dear. I promise."

"I just care."

"I know. I love you for it. I've said this before, but I really couldn't do this without you. I need you, beautiful."

"You'll always have me. And just for the record, we need you too." She placed her hand on her belly.

Jack placed his large hand over her delicate one. "3 and half more months till we meet this little guy."

"You ready?"

"Yes. I hope he's as smart as you."

"I hope he has your dimples."

"And your curls." They laughed.

…..

After settling in at their place the Thornton's took a walk to rediscover their old home city. They took a walk through Central Park. On the way they stopped at their favorite bagel place for coffee and a bagel to split.

The city was so different than their home at Fort Hope. Even more different than Jack's home in Vermont. He'd always known God had brought him to Columbia for a reason. Walking with Elizabeth now, he smiled, knowing she was at least part of his reason.

"I've missed walking this place with you."

"I know. So much happened on these paths. So many shy glances, and kisses," she sighed. "So many memories."

"We danced here too."

"That's right! Our first date!"

"I was so proud to have you on my arm that night. You looked amazing."

"Gosh, I'm not even sure I remember what I was wearing that night anymore."

"I do. You had on that red dress that fit you everywhere and heels that made you just a bit shorter than me. I wanted to kiss you so bad when I picked you up."

"You should have," she giggled.

"I don't know. We were both pretty nervous and shy. Might have scared the daylights out of you."

"Nah. One touch of your lips and I would have be yours."

"You think?"

"I do. I remember you had on that green sweater and a leather jacket. I about lost my mind." She blushed, remember the overwhelming feeling of butterflies that had lived in her stomach back then.

"That's right. Where is that jacket now?"

"In the closet somewhere. Probably behind the sea of camo," she laughed.

"Yeah those uniforms do kind of take over the space. I'll have to look when we get back. I liked that jacket. Not sure it will fit though."

"Maybe I should get you a new one for Christmas," she smiled. "You are a lot more muscular than you were back then."

"I'd like that." He brought her hand to his lips.

"Me, on the other hand, that red dress may never fit again. I was so thin back then."

"And you're not now?"

"Um, I'm pregnant."

"Right, but you can't tell from behind. Sweetheart, you are one breathtaking pregnant women." She blushed at his words. "Please trust me."

"I'll do my best."

"Good." He kissed her temple. "And just so you know, I don't care that your body has changed now, or if it never goes back. We've both grown older and changed and I'll always love you and think you are the most beautiful woman in the room. You know why?"

"Because I'm your wife?"

"That yes, and because you are always the most beautiful woman in any room."

They walked a little longer and found themselves on their old college campus. They laughed at just how young all the students they passed looked. In some ways it seemed like just yesterday that Jack would wait outside Elizabeth's classes to walk her to dinner or home, or would spend countless hours studying with her in the library when, if he were honest, he spent more time studying her than his assignments.

He stared up at the large building where he'd attended classes getting lost in his past. How simple life was back then. His first plan was to go to college, serve in the Army, then he met Elizabeth. Then the plan had become, marry Elizabeth, graduate, serve in the army and have a family. Never in a million years did he think he'd come so close to death and be fighting the invisible scars of PTSD. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He was working it out. For himself, for his wife, and their son. He could do it.

"Jack, come over here!" Elizabeth voice pulled him out of his trance.

"What's up?"

"There's a school store here. Come on, let's check it out." He took the hand she offered and walking into the store.

"I feel like I should get something." Elizabeth's eyes darted about the room like a kid in a toy store. "Boy, they didn't have some of this cool stuff when we were here."

"Probably not, but they got their money's worth out of us I'm sure." He laughed. Jack walked around some more. Elizabeth was right. It would be fun to buy a new shirt or something from their alma mater, maybe even a mug or something small. Then he saw it, the perfect thing.

"What about this?" Jack held up an 8 inch brown teddy bear with a blue Columbia University shirt.

"Oh, that's adorable!" He handed the bear to her. "And look, it's eyes and nose are stitched on."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means it's not a choking hazard and baby boy can play and chew on it all he wants."

"Oh, awesome. I say we get it then." Jack took the bear and had it give Elizabeth's belly a kiss, causing her to giggle. "What do you think, baby boy? Like your new friend?

The baby gave a good kick. "I think he does!" Elizabeth smiled.

They purchased the bear and finished touring the campus. They bumped into some old professors and even Jack's old ROTC commanding officer.

The CO had lots of questions for Jack about his latest deployment. He did his best to answer honestly, but without giving many details. When the conversation ended, Elizabeth could sense a change in Jack. He seemed tense, and nervous.

Later after grabbing iced tea from Panera, his demeanor hadn't changed. They sat outside people watching in silence. When Elizabeth had had enough she spoke.

"Babe?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"No," he gave a weak laugh. He took her hand, holding it firmly in his. "Tell me something good."

"I love you."

He let out a soft laugh. "And I, you."

….

The city air had a comfortable chill in it as they headed toward the pool hall to meet Rosie and Lee. With the billiards sign in sight, Jack tugged on Elizabeth's arm.

"Let's play a little game."

"Aright. What kind of game?"

"Tell me what was going through your mind the night we met?"

"That first night?" she laughed.

"Yup."

"Hmm," She tapped her finger against her lips, looking as adorable as ever. "Well, other than I wanted to strangle Rosie for setting me up on a blind date?" They laughed.

"Yeah, other than that."

She grinned as she shook her head. "I'm sure I've told you all this before."

"Maybe. But it's our story. I love hearing it. That's what was so great about having your journal when I was deployed. I got to relive our early days in my mind. It brought me peace, you know?"

"I'm glad." She pulled him in close. "Okay so, that night… I remember… standing in front of my closet thinking, what does one wear on a blind non-date?" Jack snorted. "That's how Rosie described it. I had told her time and time again I wasn't interested in a relationship."

"Neither was I. Lee assured me you and I were a great match. I remember trying to figure out how any friend of Rosie's could possible be a good fit with me."

"Well, lucky for you Rosie and I are best friends without identical personalities."

"Very lucky me." He turned her chin to kiss her lips fully. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "My heart stopped that night when I first saw you, then came back to life as I got to know you."

"Jack…"

"It's true."

She laughed. "You my dear husband, turned me from a serious bookworm to a giggly girl."

"Regret it?" he grinned.

"Never. I just had no idea what was happening to me. No one, and I truly mean no one, ever made me feel like that." She kissed him. "No one has ever made me feel like you do."

"Good. I plan on keeping it that way."

Jack held open the door to the pool hall and walked in. They looked around and quickly found their way to the back where Rosie and Lee were. They'd already snagged a table, and were busy racking up for a game.

"You and me, Jack. What do you say?" Lee asked.

"I'm game. Winner buys dinner tonight."

"Oh, you are on!" Lee rubbed his hands together, ready for the challenge.

"Play hard, honey!" Rosie cheered. "Mama's ordered chili fries! Oh! And jalapeño poppers!"

Jack broke, sinking two solids. "Here we go, Lee. Hope you have your credit card!"

…..

Jack paid for the cab as it pulled up to the curb of their building, thanking the man for the ride. Both men helped their very tired pregnant wives out of the back seat.

"That was fun," Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"Yes, it was. Though I think it was more fun for some of us," Jack teased nodding to Lee.

"I don't understand." Lee groaned as he and Rosie walked into the lobby of the apartment building. "How'd I lose? I've been practicing!"

"It's okay, honey. It's for the best, really. I did order the most food." Rosie admitted as she rubbed her husband's back consolingly.

Jack and Elizabeth following them into the elevator. "Sorry, Lee, but you should've known not to bet against a Thornton. We're sharks." Jack grinned.

"Big sharks! You ate me alive. For 2 games!" They laughed. "The only one of us that beat you was Elizabeth."

"Well, I am a Thornton," she sassed.

The elevator doors opened to the 3rd floor and Jack and Elizabeth stepped out. "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup! Let us know if you want to share a cab to the wedding."

"We will. Goodnight!" Elizabeth waved.

"Night!" They said back.

As they walked down the hall to their room, Elizabeth leaned on Jack, feeling the busyness of the day weighing on her.

"That was a fun night. You think we'll still get to do things like this once the baby comes?"

"It will be a little different but yeah. We'll find a way," Jack spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head. He unlocked the door and gently pulled her inside. "Ready for bed?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He was surprised. He wasn't sure she was going make it into the apartment before passing out. "What do you want to do?" He followed her eyes around the room and laughed. "Really? Now?"

"Why not? You always enjoy it." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I do, but are you sure?"

"Jack, come on. You know you want to." Her voice was flirty as she began playing with the buttons on his dress shirt. He gave her a smile that was only for her.

"As you wish, Mrs. Thornton."

"Great!" She ran over towards the TV, grabbing the Wii controllers. "Bowling or Frisbee golf?"


	48. Visiting the Past

Visiting the Past

Elizabeth woke up first the next morning. The ceiling fan above their bed made a soft breeze over their bodies as they laid in each others arms. She smiled over at the handsome man softly snoring away beside her.

Last night had been so much fun. She'd enjoyed their little trip down memory lane, but also enjoyed looking ahead to their future. Resting her head against Jack's chest again she allowed her mind to drift off. She thought about coming here with their son to visit their family. Taking him on walks through central park and the zoo.

Her finger absentmindedly stroked Jacks chest as she laid there, waking him up slowly.

"I like waking up like this," he whispered.

She sat up a bit in the bed and smiled down at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Jack stretched out his legs. Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth he kissed her lips. The kiss was soft, long and sweet, letting her know just how loved she was. "Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast?"

"That sounds great. Mind if I jump in the shower first?" She asked as they both got up.

"Not at all." He watched her slowly move from the bed to the bathroom.

She felt his eyes on her and turned around, raising her eyebrows at him. "Something I can do for you?" His entranced grin said everything.

"I'm good for now. Just enjoying the view."

"Okay…" She felt her cheeks flush red. "I'm just gonna… step in the shower then."

Jack crossed the room reaching her just before she entered the bathroom. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and held on tight. His lips found their way to her neck, leaving a trail of soft tender kisses all the way to her bare shoulder.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Elizabeth giggled, "I can see that. Maybe… my shower can wait? OH!" Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed, giggling all the way.

…..

Two hours later, Elizabeth awoke again. This time she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room still.

"Jack?" She called out.

"Right here, beautiful." Jack walked in wearing nothing but his boxers while carefully balancing a tray with their breakfast in his hands. "Your breakfast is served." He placed the tray of eggs, yogurt, and berries in front of her before climbing back into bed. There was enough for both of them.

Elizabeth lifted her hand to Jack's lightly stubbled cheek. "You're really something, babe." He shrugged off the compliment, but she knew she was right. She loved how he was always thinking of her and coming up with sweet little ways to show his love.

After their delicious breakfast they showered and got dressed to head out to see Elizabeth's family. Elizabeth put on her green lightweight flowing sundress that hugged her baby bump just right and slipped into her strappy gladiator sandals.

"Almost ready, babe?" She asked walking over to the bathroom door.

Inside, Jack was leaning against the bathroom counter carefully shaving. The sight of him made her limbs tingle. The light caught the few water droplets left on his bare chest perfectly while his khaki shorts hung loose on his hips.

"I'm just about finished." He smiled, noticing her staring at him. "Can you pick a shirt for me?"

Shaking herself from the trance he'd put her in she nodded and walked over to their suitcase. She grabbed his navy blue short sleeve henley, one of her favorites, and brought it to him.

"Thanks." He ran the towel over his face and chest before pulling the shirt over his head. "Now I'm ready." He smiled his dimpled grin at her before leaning in for a kiss.

They left the apartment and walked hand in hand down the few blocks to Viola and Lionel's to meet the family.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have called for a cab?" Jack asked slightly concerned.

"Jack I'm fine. I like walking! It's good for both me and the baby. It's not like I'm in my third trimester."

"Almost! You at the end of your 5th month. Not that anyone could tell from behind," he grinned as he glanced at her backside.

"Jack…"

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you Mrs. Thornton," he teased.

"I expected as much." She kissed his cheek as they continued down the busy street.

As they approached the Thatcher family brownstone they noticed little Wes waiting from them in the downstairs window. He waved his little hand enthusiastically as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

Jack opened the door and quickly went to poked his head in the living room. "Where's my favorite nephew?"

"Here, Uncle Jack!" Wes flew at Jack, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Goodness, you're getting big!"

"He's a bottomless pit," Viola teased.

Elizabeth's parents were already there in the living room as well as Julie and Tom.

The family had a great visit over lunch catching up on Tom and Julie's work and how Elizabeth's pregnancy was progressing. The ladies took the chance to talk out a few more wedding details as well as planning Julie's shower. Tom and Jack took that as their cue to leave and took a walk around the block.

"Sorry you guys aren't making it to the wedding tonight," Jack said as they walked.

"Meh, it's alright. With Julie needing to work I offered to watch Wes. With all the upper class people expected there I bet I'll have more fun with the little guy." They laughed.

"You might be right. Watch out though, sugar makes him very hyper."

"Noted." Tom grinned. "So how are you? Anxious to meet that baby of yours?"

"Very. I can't believe were almost one trimester away from meeting our son."

"Dad would be so proud of you."

"Of both of us." Jack smacked Tom on the back. "Hey, while I have you here, I need to talk to you about something."

"Everything okay?" Jack's sudden stiff posture made Tom nervous.

"I think so. I'm working through it at least." Jack continued and opened up about his PTSD nightmare. It reminded Tom of what happened at the bar during vacation.

"Elizabeth knows all this?" Tom asked.

"She does. And now so do you."

"Dang, bro. You going to be okay? I mean, how do you overcome this?"

"I talked with my superiors and the counselor. Their best recommendation for me was to keep going to the group, to be honest with how I'm feeling, and try to get enough rest."

"Right. Well that's good and all but what about when your kid's born? You can't guarantee yourself a good night sleep."

"I know. If I need more help I'll get it. Elizabeth and the baby mean too much to me not to."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Can you remain in the Army?"

"Yeah. A lot of soldiers have suffered from some form of PTSD in some way or another and with help made it back stronger than ever."

"I'm glad. I know this was your dream."

"It was, but if for some reason I need to give it up for my family and the safety of those I serve with, I will."

"I know you will, Jack. If there's anything I can ever do to help..."

"I'll call. I promise." It felt good for Jack to open up to his brother. He worried if he kept it all inside from the people closest to him that the monster would grow and grow. Talking about it gave him the upper hand.

Jack and Tom weren't back in the house more than 5 minutes before Wes found them again.

"Uncle Jack, play soldier with me?" Wes bounced at Jacks feet.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "When should we head back to get ready?"

"In about 20 minutes, go on, Uncle Jack," she giggled.

He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and followed the little boy up the stairs.

"You too, Uncle Tom!" Wes called down the stairs.

"Yeah, you too, Tom." Jack laughed.

Tom kissed Julie. "Coming, bud."

Grace sighed happily. "Those two are going to make wonderful fathers. You ladies are very blessed."

"Don't we know it!" Julie cheered. "I can't wait to be a Thornton!"

…..

Back at the B&B, Jack dressed in his new suit. The extra muscle he'd developed during his last deployment made his old one a bit tight around the arms and chest. He didn't mind, his new suit was sleek black with a slender blue tie. He wasn't overly fond of dressing up like this. He did like that whenever the occasion called for him to dress up, it usually meant his gorgeous wife would be as well.

"This is ridiculous." He heard Elizabeth fussing in the other room.

"What is it, beautiful?" Jack walked in to find her looking at herself from all sides in the mirror.

"I look like a giant blueberry."

"A sexy blueberry," he grinned.

"Don't lie to me, Thornton." She shot him her scary teacher face.

"When have I ever lied to you, babe? You are in fact the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." She began to blush as he turned her to face him, holding her in his arms. "And you want to know what the best part is?"

"What's that?"

"The best part is that you chose me, and we belong together."

"Oh, Jack." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's true." He zipped up the back of her dress the rest of the way for her and spun her around to face the mirror. "I hope you can see what I see, because there is nothing more beautiful than this." He placed his hands on her round belly and kissed her neck ever so softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." She turned to face him again, needing to feel his lips on hers. He was more than willing and very eager himself to feel her as he hugged her tightly against his chest. The kiss grew into a deep, smoldering expression of love, consuming them both until…

"Cab's here! You two ready?" Rosie sang into their apartment.

Jack gave his wife one more sweet kiss and muttered, "When we get back tonight, remind me to lock that door!" Elizabeth giggled and nodded in agreement. She was sure she would be thinking about what might have happened had Rosie not brought them back to reality for the rest of the night.

…...

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the large stone church. Walking in, they took their seats on the groom's side with Rosie's and Elizabeth's parents.

All the society highs of Philadelphia, Boston and NY seemed to be in attendance. Jack and Lee felt completely out of their element as they sat in the cathedral-like church in the middle of NYC. Their wives, however, knew this world like the back of their hands, and knew how to play the part as a few old family friends came over to say hello, including Charles' parents. They were overjoyed to see Elizabeth and met Jack, someone they'd heard a lot about from Grace and William over the years.

The ceremony was beautiful. During the vows, the pastor called on those in attendance who were married to remember their own vows as they listened to the bride and groom. Doing just that, Jack took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled over at him and whispered, "Thank you for marrying me," before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for marrying me," Jack whispered back, feeling just as happy and lucky as the day they said "I do".

Once the Pastor pronounced Charles and Francine husband and wife, they walked back down the aisle ready to celebrate. The Thatchers and Thorntons joined the rest of the guests in the receiving line to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Hey, you two!" Charles beamed as Jack and Elizabeth approached them in line. "Thanks so much for coming! And Jack, welcome home." Charles extended his hand to Jack. "I'm glad you're home safe."

"Thank you, and congratulations to you both."

"Thank you!" Francine smiled. "And to you two as well. Charles' mother was telling us how excited your parents are about their new grandbaby!"

"Not half as excited as we are!" Elizabeth leaned into kiss Jack's cheek, "We'll see you at the reception."

They met up with the Coulters and shared a cab over to The Boathouse for the reception. Elizabeth was excited to be back there. It was a place that held special meaning for her and Jack since they'd shared their first date there.

"You remember the first time we came here?" Elizabeth smiled, kissing Jack as they walked up to the familiar building.

"I do. I planned that date for a while. I wanted to make it so special that you'd have no choice but to give me a real chance," he teased.

"You were so silly, Jack Thornton." She pulled him close. "I was already yours when you asked."

"Well, I know that now," he chuckled. "Even if I had known then, I still would have put the effort in for our date. You deserved it."

They walked inside The Boathouse to find it was already swarming with people. Jack and Lee stood to the side of the room taking it all in while Elizabeth and Rosie navigated through the crowd to get their seating cards from the table and sign the guest book.

"Wow, this is pretty fancy," Lee said, fussing with his tie for the umpteenth time that evening. "Hey Jack, do you feel like you're being watched?" He looking around, catching a few older women watching him.

"Oh, I don't wonder. I know." Jack laughed. "Everyone's trying to figure out what kind of men managed to marry the former Elizabeth Thatcher and Rosie LeVeaux. They were like princesses in this world, remember?"

"What does that make us then?" Lee chuckled.

"Makes us lucky. Don't overthink it." Jack slapped his back. "Just try not to make eye contact too much and maybe we'll get out of this alive."

Elizabeth and Rosie came back over with their seating cards. "Ready, gentleman?" Elizabeth grinned. "We're all at table 6. According to the chart, its over there in the front." They walked over to their table, passing by Elizabeth's parents. William and Grace were seated with some people their own age. Much to William's chagrin, he would have much rather been with his daughters and sons-in-law for the evening. Grace too.. At least they were with Mr. and Mrs. LaVeaux. Viola and her husband were not too far away sitting with some friends of theirs.

As they reached table 6, the group was pleasantly surprised to find their old college friends Mike and Katie Hickam already there.

"It's like a reunion!" Katie said hugging the women. "Welcome back to the city, you four!"

"Thanks! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth smiled. "Where are you guys living these days? Are you still in the city?"

"Not this one. We're in Philadelphia now. Mike is working as an architect for a large firm out there and I've been working for a small but wonderful marketing firm there ass well. We love it!"

"That's awesome, Mike! My brother is working as an architect here in the city. He loves it so far, though he just started."

"Oh that's great! Is he here?" Mike looked around.

"Nah. He was going to come with his fiancé, Julie, but she had to work. She's the newest nurse on the floor so they are working her pretty hard."

The clanking noise of glasses rang out around the hall, gathering everyone's attention as the events of the evening began. Francine and her father shared a dance followed by her and Charles' first dance as husband and wife.

Elizabeth leaned back against Jack in her seat as she watched. Charles and Francine looked so happy. Just like she and Jack had on their day.

"I loved dancing with you at our wedding. Knowing that you were my husband, it was all I could do not to drag you down the beach and start our honeymoon right then!"

Jack let out a huff and a smile. "I wouldn't have argued if you had. We may not have had the longest of engagements but it sure felt like it at the time. Once I knew I was meant to be your husband that's all that mattered."

Soon the servers brought out salads, followed by a delicious meal that was far fancier than anything the four had been used to as of late. Once they finished, Elizabeth and Rosie got up to use the restroom. They warned their husbands that it may take them a while to get back to the table. So many people in that room hadn't seen them for years, they were expected to "catch up" to some extent. Jack affectionately offered to go to make sure she got back sooner rather than later. Elizabeth simply laughed and told Jack to "save himself" and "grab a beer with Lee."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lee said with a laugh. Though he'd already told Rosie he'd keep an eye on her and to give her the signal if she needed rescuing. Rosie loved that idea. All she had to do was give the bridge of her nose a little scratch and he'd be there. Elizabeth and Jack decided to implement that plan as well.

… **..**

A few minutes later the ladies exited the bathroom back into the busy reception. Elizabeth was giggling about a story Rosie had been sharing about the summer drama camp she was teaching at.

"Mrs. Coulter!" Rosie said mimicking a small child in her class, "I'm meant to be an actress! Mommy says so!"

"So what'd you do?" she laughed.

"Well, we were playing an animal game where you act like the animal you are assigned. So I assigned her to be a chicken."

"Did she like that?"

"Not at first, but I told her a great actress can play any part. Then she took it like a champ."

The two were giggling so much they didn't notice an old cheerleading teammate of Rosie's approaching them.

"Rosie LaVeaux, is that you?"

They both snapped around at the sound of the voice.

"Jennifer Connelly. How... nice to see you." Rosie gave her a friendly hug. "It's actually Rosie Coulter now."

"Oh, I see!" Jennifer grinned scanning Rosie up and down before turning to Elizabeth. "Hello, Elizabeth. Nice to see you too."

"Evening, Jennifer," Elizabeth smiled politely. Jennifer had been their schools "it girl" and gossip queen growing up. When the movie "Mean Girls" came out, Elizabeth and Rosie swore it was about Jennifer.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here, Elizabeth. You and Charles were so hot and heavy for so long I thought being here would be hard for you."

"I don't think I would have described our relationship as hot or heavy if I were to be honest, Jen. We were young but we're still friends and I'm happy for him."

"Well that's big of you!"

"She's married and expecting, see?" Rosie interjected, pointing to Elizabeth's belly. "You want to talk about hot and heavy, that's her and Jack!"

"Rosie!" Elizabeth tried to shush her friend. She had no desire to go into details of her marriage with Jen. "Fact is, Jen, both Rosie and I are very happy. We met two wonderful men in college and have wonderful lives right now. I hope the same for Charles and Francine."

"I see." She forced a smile. "Oh speaking of happy, there's my fiancé. Jonathan!" She called over a tall man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "You remember him don't you, Rosie?"

"Of course, nice to see you, Jon."

"Wow, Rosie, look at you! And Elizabeth, hi!" Jon smiled as he approached. Jon and Rosie had dated in high school. "You look wonderful." He hugged Rosie. "Oh, and a little pregnant." He laughed awkwardly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Lee and I are very happy. It appears congratulations are in order here too. You're getting married! To… Jen! That's wonderful."

"Yes, we're happy too." He smiled briefly at Jen. "So tell me! What are you up to these days?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that." She turned back toward Elizabeth and mouthed, "Save yourself!"

Elizabeth let out a soft chuckle. "Excuse me, I'm going to go find my husband."

"Of course, good to see you!" Jennifer hugged her and Jon nodded. Both quickly turning their attention back to Rosie.

Elizabeth smiled and took a few more steps back toward the table. Catching Lee's glance, she gave Lee the signal and pointed to Rosie. He quickly put his drink down and walked over. Elizabeth grabbed his arm as he passed. "Nemesis and ex boyfriend," she warned.

"Oh boy. Thanks." He shook his head with a laugh.

Elizabeth watched as Lee proudly walked up and wrap a loving and protective arm around his wife and was immediately rewarded with a kiss.

As she continued towards her own loving spouse, who was off looking very content talking with Lionel and William, she felt a light touch on her arm. Turning around she found Mrs. Ashton, a gray haired woman that she remembered quite well from her youth in Boston. Mrs. Ashton was from one of the oldest and wealthiest socialite families in the country.

"Elizabeth, my dear, is that you?"

"Good evening Mrs. Ashton, and yes it is. So good to see you!" She hugged her.

"You too, dear. Well, look at you. You've certainly blossomed in your new way of life!" The woman said patting Elizabeth's pregnant belly. "I must say, I admire your adventuresome spirit. Stepping away from all this like that." She gestured around the room as she spoke.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Elizabeth looked around hoping to gain eye contact with Jack but couldn't see him through the crowd.

"I must admit when I heard years ago what you were doing I thought someone must be joking. You're a Thatcher after all."

"Oh well…" She started to say. Elizabeth was trying hard to think of a polite response but nothing was coming to mind. She didn't want to hear anything negative about the life she treasured dearly. Jack walked up behind her then as the woman continued.

"Teaching children in a little public school like that and marrying into the service no less. Certainly a far cry from what your were bred for isn't it, dear?"

Elizabeth smiled politely before speaking. "Considering how my parents raised me I'm not surprised at all. They instilled in me and my sisters from a young age of the joys of good work and serving others. They also taught us that nothing compares to the joys of following our hearts and God callings." The woman seemed taken aback by her response. To smooth it over, Elizabeth added. "But you are right Mrs. Ashton, it is an adventure."

"But you're… happy? With that life?"

"Very, Mrs. Ashton. I can't imagine my life any other way." She rested her hand on her belly then.

Jack was proud of his wife and her words as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There you are, beautiful." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Just in time," she whispered in his ear. "Mrs. Ashton, may I introduce you to my husband, Captain Jack Thornton of the United States Army."

The woman gaped at Jack, finding him to be much more handsome than she had expected. "Oh my, it's a pleasure, Captain."

"Pleasures all mine, Ma'am." Jack nodded. "Would you mind terribly if I stole my wife away? She's been standing for a while now." Jack rested his hand on top of Elizabeth's that was still on her belly.

"Of course, of course, and Elizabeth," Mrs. Ashton placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm truly happy for you. Really."

"Thank you Ma'am." With that Jack led her back towards their table. "You are my hero, Jack."

He laughed, "I like that thought. I saw you get caught up and your dad mentioned you could probably use some help."

"Thank you." She spoke low and soft as she turned him to face her again. "I love you, Jack Thornton." Her heels made her at eye level with him as she leaned in slightly to slowly kiss his lips. Anyone who saw them there would have no doubt of the shear depth of their love.

As the night continued they danced and enjoyed catching up with Mike and Katie and others. When Elizabeth and Rosie went back out in the crowd to visit with some old friends from their childhood, Jack stood outside on the venue's patio which overlooked the water. It was peaceful and relatively quite out there. The same music from inside was being softly played out through the outdoor speakers giving a nice ambiance.

Charles and Francine ventured out to the patio as well. Charles was loosening his tie as he walked up to Jack. Jack smiled at the couple.

"Being a husband looks good on you, Charles."

"Yeah? Thanks. Hey, how's Elizabeth holding up? I saw a bunch of the older lady's talking with her and you as well. Sorry if they said anything too ridiculous."

"Nothing we can't handle," Jack laughed. "She's a pro having grown up in it."

"I know but even I'm out of practice here. My mother insisted on inviting EVERYONE." He turned to his new bride. "Has it been long enough that we can run away now?" He teased.

"After cake." Charles pouted at her response. "Oh come on! Our mothers made me try like 50 kinds before letting me settle on that one right there. No way am I leaving without a big piece of my own cake!"

"Fair enough."

"I'll go see who I can find to rush it along though." He kissed her lips tenderly before she hurried off. Charles took a drink offered by a passing waiter and handed one to Jack as well. "You alright out here?"

"Yeah, just getting some air."

"I hear ya. Way too many people in there. You know all we wanted was a small affair in the park."

Jack smiled. "How'd you go from there to here?"

"Mothers," Charles spoke dryly. "Be thankful Elizabeth's family has more sense than mine."

"Oh, I am."

Just then one of the speakers on the patio made a few loud rapid "pop" noises, causing Jack to jump out of his skin.

Charles watched Jack, a concerned look covering his face. "Stupid speaker." He said, pretending he didn't notice Jacks fright. "Probably has a loose wire."

"Probably right." Jack said trying to steady his breath. The noise surprised him, dragging him back to Afghanistan much to his surprise.

"Sure you're okay?" Charles asked sympathetically after Jack appeared to have recovered.

"Yeah. Just got startled that's all."

"Charles?" Francine called from the ballroom. "Finally found someone with the authority to let us cut the cake!"

"That's my cue. See you later." Charles patted Jack's shoulder and headed off to his wife.

"Yeah, see you later." Jack could feel his chest tighten.

Jack stood there watching as Charles and Francine left before walking to the edge of the patio.

"Why am I so jumpy…" he thought. "I'm doing everything I'm supposed to do."

Back inside Elizabeth was roaming around the hall looking for Jack.

"Mom, have you seen Jack?" Elizabeth asked after returning to her table to find him gone.

"I think he stepped outside for moment. You feeling alright?"

"Yes, just want to…"

"Elizabeth, dear!" A woman singing voice rang out. "Come here, let me look at you!"

 _Oh great, Mrs. Brown._ Elizabeth put on a happy face and walked to the older woman. Mrs. Brown was a the chair of the Boston chapter of the DAR, Daughters of the American Revolution. Somehow that made her think she was royalty. She could also be one of the most judgmental people Elizabeth had ever met.

"My, it seems you've been a busy bee." Mrs. Brown chuckled to herself as she placed her hand on Elizabeth's belly.

"I guess you could say that." She smiled politely, but inside she was wondering what the heck made everyone think a pregnant woman's belly was free to touch. This was at least the fifth time that evening someone other than Jack or a family member had done that.

"Life is a funny thing isn't it?" the woman continued. "You know, dear, I always thought it would have been you and Charles one day. I'm rarely wrong, too."

"Well I think it's safe to say Charles and I are both happy with where our lives took us."

"It would seem so," the women replied with a less than convincing voice. "How has it been out there in the world Elizabeth? You've married a soldier correct?"

"He's an officer. Captain Jack Thornton of the United States Army. He's a decorated war hero, Mrs. Brown," Elizabeth said with pride.

"Men in uniform are quite intriguing aren't they? Now is that him there?" She pointed to Jack, who she could see standing outside through the windows.

"Yes ma'am, standing outside on the patio." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to be close to him again.

"Oh my. Well I guess I can see why you moved on from Charles with a handsome man like that wanting your attention. You must have all sorts of fun with that one. Who is that he's talking to?"

 _Good Lord this woman is something else…_ she thought. Elizabeth look again to see who the second man Mrs. Brown was referring too. It was Lee, he'd just walked out to join Jack.

"That's Leland Coulter, Rosemary's husband."

"Really? Now, he looks quite dashing for a farmer!"

"A what?" She asked confused.

Just then another woman walked up stealing Mrs. Brown's focus, giving Elizabeth the perfect opportunity to leave. She made her way back to her table. Quickly needing a rest and a drink of water, she took her seat by Rosie.

"Everyone here is nuts!" Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"Preach it girl!" Rosie laughed, passing her friend a glass of water.

"Why does everyone keep bringing up that they thought it would be me and Charles? And I mean everyone I've talked to from our childhood has actually said that. I've been married to Jack for over 5 years now! Besides we were never in love. What I have with Jack, that's love. It's just crazy!"

"You know this crowd. You and I were lucky. Our parents kept us out of this rat's race as best as they could. Poor Charles is still clawing his way out."

"That's true. We are very lucky."

"Mhmm. You know our parents, neither blinked when we married outside "the group". And it's not like these people ever see us so as far as they remember, we're still those young girls who left for college ages ago. Everyone here's just trying to catch up." Rosie giggled to herself. "You know half of them think I ran away to marry a farmer? Quite the scandal," she snorted.

"I've heard that," Elizabeth laughed. "You know they aren't completely wrong. Lee's father does own a tree farm."

"Yes but Lee, himself, is not a farmer! Nor did I run away with him!" The two friends laughed at the hilarity of it all. "You know I never told Lee about all that. I never thought about it since we're never around these people. Not sure what he'd think. Not that there's anything wrong with farming! Our country can't survive without it or the hard working people who do it! It's just how these people say it… like it's beneath them."

"Well he may find out tonight. A number of people have already asked me about him."

"Oh well… that should be fun," she chuckled.

Charles and Francine were passing by their table just then.

"One sec honey." Charles said to Francine before walking over to Elizabeth. He was concerned about Jack. They were never close for obvious reasons but he cared about them and something seemed off.

"Elizabeth?" He spoke gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." She stood and stepped away a bit with Charles.

"Jack's okay, right? I mean since he got home?"

Elizabeth tried to hide her worry at the question. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's probably nothing. He just seemed a bit on edge a moment ago and when the speakers popped, he about jumped out of his skin."

"He's fine. Just overwhelmed I'm sure. He's having fun but he's never been one for party's this big."

"Yeah I figured. I can't blame him either. I just wanted to make sure. I've heard a lot about soldiers who struggled acclimating back home after long deployments so I thought…"

Elizabeth cut him off. "Thanks for your concern but I'm sure he's okay. Either way though I should go find him."

"Of course. He was just outside."

She hurried towards the doors that lead outside. Things had been fine, great even since the nightmare, but they were both told it could happen again. As she got closer, she passed Lee on his way back to the table.

"Lee, is Jack alright?"

"Yeah, seems so. Just needed some air." His words relaxed her a bit.

"Thanks!"

Walking outside she saw Jack standing facing the water. His stance was tense with his hands in his pockets. She heard the slow song play over the speakers. One of their songs, LifeHouse's, You and Me.

"Hey, Captain." She slowly walked up to him. "Care to dance?"

Jack turned to face her, his stance softening when he saw her. "With you, Mrs. Thornton, always."

She walked into his arms, holding him close as her hand slowly ran through the hair on his neck. As they started dancing Elizabeth could feel Jack's pulse racing. " _He's fighting another demon isn't he?"_ she thought.

As the slow danced, holding tightly to one another, Jack spoke. "Elizabeth, something happened."

"I know."

"Charles?" She nodded. "I'll call the therapist that leads the group as soon as I get home."

"Sounds good. For now, I think it's time for a distraction. Focus on me okay?"

"Okay," He rested his forehead against hers. Thanking God for her.

"I've always loved dancing with you," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"So many reasons." She giggled quietly. "Before we were married it was a way to be close to you. I love that. Feeling your body against mine."

Jack laughed. "I remember. Dancing almost got us in trouble a time or two too, if you remember."

"Can you blame us?" she giggled.

"Not at all." He leaned in slightly kissing the top of her head.

As the song continued, Elizabeth could feel his heart rate slow again. She'd help get him through this. They'd do it together.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

The song ended and they walked back into the reception. Jack felt much better, it didn't take as long to recover this time. He was more concerned than anything else. At least he knew what to do. When he got home, he'd make sure he took care of it.

"What do you say we stick together the rest of the night?" He asked softly, giving her a playful grin. "It's killing me to watch you look so beautiful from across the room."

"Deal, Captain."

They walked back to the table just as cake was being served. It was a delicious white cake with a raspberry filling.

"This cake is amazing!" Rosie said, practically inhaling hers. "Lee are you going to finish yours?" She reached for his plate.

"Yes Rosie!" He laughed. "I was planning on it." Rosie pouted. "Oh alright. Here, I'll split what's left. After all you are carrying my child."

"Really, Lee? Aw, I love you!" She kissed his cheek before taking a large forkful of his cake.

Their plates were soon empty as the music continued on the dance floor.

"Music pretty good tonight. Are you getting tired or would you care to dance with me, beautiful?"

"I'd love to dance with you!" Elizabeth took Jack's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Lee and Rosie sat watching their friends dance as if the room and everyone in it had disappeared. It was enchanting really.

"Lee, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Rosie batted her eyelashes at Lee, hoping to convince him.

"Jack's always making me look bad." Lee laughed, "Alright, my lovely wife. Lets dance."

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand, literally pulling him out of his seat. Just before they reached the dance floor, an older couple stopped to say hello.

"Rosemary, dear, you look radiant as always," the woman said with a smile. "Life treating you well?"

"It is Mrs. Conway, Mr. Conway. Let me introduce my husband Leland Coulter."

"Oh, so you're the farmer!" Mr. Conway said stretching out his hand.

"Excuse me? I'm a what?"

"Bye now!" Rosie quickly said ushering Lee away.

"What did he mean by farmer?"

"Oh him, nothing. He tends to drink too much."

"Rosie…." Lee didn't buy her answer for a moment. Regardless he took her in his arms and danced.

"Oh alright!" she huffed. "Some people here think I ran away after college and married a farm…."

Lee burst out laughing. "That's awesome! Oh man, I bet that was quite the story."

"It was… You're not upset?"

"Nah. I'll admit this was getting under my skin but it doesn't matter. You love me right?"

"With everything that I am!"

"That's all I need." He kissed her deeply as they danced. "So what kind of farmer am I?"

"You know, I'm not sure."

"Okay, if anyone asks, lets say I'm a llama farmer!"

"For heaven's sakes why?" She laughed uncontrollably.

"I don't know, its fun!"

"I love you, Leland Coulter. You are truly something special."

Jack held Elizabeth as close as their unborn child would allow. She loved the feeling. His lips were close to her cheek, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. It made her wish they were back in their room just the two of them. She leaned in more, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Jack asked, kissing her head.

"Yeah, just comfortable here with you."

He smiled as he pulled her tighter. "I am too. Maybe we should sit down again soon though."

"Not yet. But maybe after a few more songs."

Jack agreed. After a few more songs they made their way back. Sitting in their chairs Elizabeth snuggled close as they watched the people around the room. She told Jack stories about each of the people she knew, opening a window into her past. He loved learning more and more about it. Even after being married for the past few years, there was always more to learn.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, looking down at his beautiful wife.

"Think we can head out soon?"

"Sure. You alright?"

"I am. Being here with you makes me want to finish what we started before we left for the wedding."

"Oh really?" Jack grinned. "Well then, Mrs. Thornton I think we should take our leave."

She giggled as he leaned in to kiss her neck briefly. They said their goodbyes and headed back. Tonight was the last night in their vacation, they would make the most of it together.


	49. Showing Love

Showing Love

A week later it was back to business as usual for the Thorntons as they jumped back into their lives at Fort Hope. Summer was rapidly coming to an end which meant back to the school grind for Elizabeth. Jack was busy training his men while anxiously awaiting his transfer to the new Ranger battalion. In the meantime he continued to work his men at full force. Making sure they'd be ready for anything.

For Jack, his PTSD were going well. As promised, one of the first things he did upon returning to Fort Hope after NYC was to reach out to the man running the group he'd been apart of. He even decided to take his recovery one step further by reaching out to their family friend and pastor, Frank. It wasn't that Jack didn't trust the counselor and his wisdom, but being a man of faith, Jack wanted to hand the situation over to the Lord more. He and Frank made plans to meet for discussion and prayer once a week, more if needed. Abigail and Elizabeth were doing the same.

It was important to Jack that he be in the best shape he could be. Not just for his wife and child, but all the men and women he served with. Right now, he wasn't so sure he truly was, even with the counselors reassurance that he was. He would take it one day at a time.

That morning, he sat on the side of his and Elizabeth's bed, getting ready for the day. The air was already sweltering and the sun wasn't even finished rising.

Elizabeth rolled over to wrap her arms around Jack, but found just his empty pillow.

"Jack, where are you going?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in their bed. Giving him a warm loving smile.

"Going for a run." Jack leaned back on the bed to kiss her lips. "It's a nice day so far. No rain like the past few days."

Elizabeth grabbed his arm, kissing it softly. "You could always run on the treadmill here."

"Why?" He chuckled. "So you can sit in the chair looking amazing while sipping your tea and just watching me run?"

"Makes for a good morning for me," she shrugged with a grin.

"Well as happy as I am to have my beautiful wife admire me while I run, I would really like to get outside this morning."

"Oh alright." She laid back on the bed, Jack following suit as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you feel better about it if you were my cool down when I get back?" Leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, he rendered her speechless till he final pulled back to gaze down at her.

Biting her bottom lip as she looked at him, the thought of being with him this morning sent swarms of butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She tried to respond as if she was unaffected, but it was no use. "I would love that, but will you have time?"

His dimpled grin spoke before he did. "I'll run fast."

"Well, then you better get going!" She sat up a bit, smacking his behind as he left.

"Love you, beautiful."

"Love you more."

…..

At the Coulter's home, Rosie rolled out of bed feeling less than her usual self. Slowly she made her way to their master bath. She had been tired since they'd returned from their trip but overall fine.

"Lee? Do you still need to shower?" she called down the hall.

"No, dear. It's all yours. I'm going to take Glinda for a walk before I leave for work."

"Okay." Feeling uncomfortable, she sat on the edge of their large jacuzzi tub and turned on the water. She grabbed a book from her nightstand and a bottle water before sinking into the nice warm water. This would do it, she thought. A nice relaxing morning to herself.

Twenty minutes later Lee and a very happy lab pup came back into the house. He fed the dog and grabbed a Powerade from the fridge. He'd expected Rosie to be downstairs running around like a crazy person getting ready for work. Instead the house was quiet and still. With the pup busy eating her breakfast, Lee headed up the stairs to find Rosie.

"Hi, sweetie," Lee said kissing her forehead. She was still mostly submerged in the tub. "Don't you have to go into the theater today?"

"Not till later." She rested her head back against the tub pillow. "Today's the last day of rehearsals before tech. They won't truly need me till then."

"I see. You feeling okay today?" He ran his fingers lightly over her cheek. She looked stressed, but still beautiful.

"Just tired, and a little uncomfortable."

"What kind of uncomfortable?"

"I don't know. Crampy I guess."

"Crampy? That's not good sweetie! Should we call the doctor?" Lee jumped up and pulled his phone out from his back pocket.

"No, no Lee. It's probably just me feeling the baby growing. Little Coulter is kicking up at a storm lately. Especially at night. Trust me, he or she is doing just fine."

"Are you sure? What if he's kicking to tell you something's wrong?"

"Oh Lee, relax, sweetheart. A lot changes in the second trimester."

"I guess. But if it continues throughout the day…."

"Then I'll call."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She giggled at her worrier of a husband. "Trust me, Lee. This baby girl means everything to me."

"Girl?" Lee laughed. "I still think its a boy."

"Well chances are one of us is right," she teased. Rosie had decided that if it was important to Lee to wait and be surprised about the gender of the baby, then it was a small gift she could give him to respect that. They'd decided on a gender neutral nursery with white furniture and green walls. Rosie had spent countless hours on Pinterest coming up with ideas and was very excited about the possibilities.

Lee helped Rosie out of the bath and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. Once he was dressed for the day he kissed her goodbye, making her promise to call him if anything else felt off to her.

….

Elizabeth sat on the floor in her new classroom, unpacking the last of her classroom library while nibbling on her lunch. The large oscillating fan she'd brought from home sat in front of her as she tried to cut the heat in the air as much as possible. At least things would cool down a bit for the last couple months of her pregnancy. She had no idea how women endured their 8th and 9th months with 80-90 degree heat.

Taking a small bite of her sandwich, she looked towards the open door as she heard the faint melodious hum of her coworker and friend down the hall. Faith had a beautiful voice. Elizabeth could just picture her rocking her child as she sang him or her to sleep. It was something she Faith was anxious for herself.

"I thought that was you I heard singing!" Elizabeth smiled as Faith walked in. "How's the third pregnant lady in our group feeling?"

"Pretty good, surprisingly. Very little morning sickness. Just tired all the time. Last family movie night I fell asleep right there on the couch."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Its okay. How many times can a person be expected to watch Iron Giant?"

"Oh gosh, Jack loves that one too. He calls it 'great sci fi for children'. What brings you in today? Getting the office ready?"

"That and I had a meeting with Principal Gowan today. Had to tell him about the pregnancy."

"Oh. What did he say?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "He asked me what was in the water around here."

"What!" Elizabeth gasped with laughter.

"Apparently you, me and another teacher here are all expecting."

Elizabeth laughed even more. "Oh well, I hear this is what happens when our men return from a long deployment. Everyone gets… excited, shall we say."

"I guess so!" Faith giggled. "He was gracious though. I'm not due till March so I will be around for the better part of the year if all goes well. What about you?"

"You want the short answer or the long one?"

"Both?" She shrugged.

Elizabeth nodded. "There's a young woman who recently graduated with a teaching degree. She'll shadow me for the next couple months until I go on maternity leave. Then she will finish out the year for me."

"Nice. Will you be coming back next year?"

"That's the long answer..." Elizabeth picked at her sandwich and sighed. "I haven't officially decided. If I don't, and this new teacher works out she could probably continue just fine."

Faith sat down next to her friend. "This is hard for you isn't it?"

"It is. I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember. But having a family with Jack is a tremendous gift. One I fully intend not to take for granted."

"Well, of course!"

"I keep thinking, what if Jack deploys again? He's going to be a Ranger Captain soon. He could deploy at a moment's notice and then what?"

"You think being a working mom while he's deployed will be too much?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. People do it all the time. You do what you need to do, right?"

"Right. But you need to decide what's best for you. Whether others are doing it or not makes little difference."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm grateful Gowan is giving me time to figure it out."

"What does Jack say?"

Elizabeth smiled as she thought of Jack. "He told me to do whatever feels right and he'll support me."

"Good man." Faith looked down at her wedding band, thankful that both she and Elizabeth found truly wonderful men.

…..

A few hours later Jack pulled into the driveway of his and Elizabeth's home. The day had been long, full of marching in full gear, tactical drills and ending with the live fire range. The summer heat had been getting to the men all day. He'd raised his voice countless times more than normal at his men to make them focus at the tasks at hand. Especially in the live fire range. Sloppiness was not an option.

The spring returned to his step as he walked the short distance to his house ready to see Elizabeth. He opened the door and immediately shed his jacket, tossing it over the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Honey?" he called out.

"In here!" He smiled as he followed her voice into the living room.

"Hey beautiful, I… what are you doing?"

"Staying cool." Elizabeth laid on her back directly under the living room ceiling fan with Rip resting at her side.

"I see, and what is that you're eating?" He pointed to the small white bowl resting on her belly.

"Peas," she answered matter of factly.

"Just peas?" He was failing miserably to hide his amusement.

"Yup." She popped a couple more in her mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"Just… seems odd that's all. Did you even cook them?"

"Gosh no! Then they'd be hot. I'm over being hot."

"Okay, that is weird."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But the baby likes them and so do it."

Jack moved to sit on the floor next to them. "I thought our baby liked broccoli?"

"He does, but he I guess he likes peas too."

"I feel I'm destined to say this so much over the next couple months but, honey, we have a strange baby." He laughed as he laid down beside her.

"Oh now Jack, it's not that strange."

"If you say so," he laughed.

"I do." She snuggled up against his chest. "Jack, why are you so hot?" she groaned. His body always radiated heat. In the winter months she loved wrapping herself around him, feeling his hot skin on her generally cold self. Not today. Not in a heatwave.

"Why, thank you." He teased, knowing what she really meant. "I'm sorry though. Want me to move?"

"No. I like having you here."

He took the bowl from her and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her against himself. "What do you say we go out tonight? Grab some ice cream and catch a movie."

"Oh! Movie theaters have air conditioners!" Her spirit perked up immediately.

"Exactly! What do you say?"

"Yes!" She sat up. "The theater on Mills is playing a few old chick flicks this week. That could be fun!"

The idea was now sounding less and less appealing to Jack personally, but Elizabeth looked happy. That was enough for him.

Jack changed out of his uniform and jumped into the shower before heading out. They decided to forgo a normal dinner that night and just go for ice cream before the movie, something Elizabeth easily justified due to the snack of peas she'd had.

It was clear they weren't the only ones that thought a night out to the movies was a good idea. The theater was full when they got in. Elizabeth begged Jack to see the movie Ever After. Knowing it was one of her all time favorites, he agreed. They found two seats up near the top just before the movie began.

Within the first half hour, Jack was struggling to stay awake. Elizabeth lifted the arm rest between them and snuggled up as close as she could. The smell and feel of her body close to his drove Jack's senses wild. He loved this woman completely. Looking around, he noticed that there wasn't a single person sitting near them. Those closest were fully engrossed in the movie. This gave him an idea.

He kissed the top her head, holding his lips there for a long moment. When he lifted his head, she turned to smile at him. Cradling her face with his hand, he kissed her. Softly at first. When she started to pull back he held her there, deepening the kiss. She tasted sweet. Just like the Cherry Garcia ice cream she'd had not long before.

She took a sharp breath as the kiss continued, and even though a part of her wanted nothing more than to continue their little make out session she was feeling a bit self conscious doing so in such a public place.

"Jack," she whispered pulling back slightly. "There's people everywhere."

Jack grinned, "No one's paying any attention to the married couple in the back." He leaned in possession of her lips once again.

"I know but…" she shifted in her seat. "I don't know… I'm sorry."

Jack sighed, disappointed but always understanding. He leaned back again reaching out his hand. "Alright. We'll just watch."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "That was a magical kiss though. I'll have to return the favor later."

His eyebrows perk up at the thought. "I may have to hold you to that."

"Please do." With that she snuggled up against him again, still holding firmly to his hand.

….

Once back at the house, Jack grabbed Rip's leash and took him out for a walk. The air was finally cool enough the lazy hound was willing to give it a shot. Before, he'd outright refused.

While they were away, Elizabeth hurried around the house trying to put something together for Jack. Something to show him how much she loved him. Jack had been more than understanding about her pulling away in the theater, but she could tell he missed her. She wanted him to know she wanted him too.

She changed out of her sun dress and into one of her light silk robes. This one was new and fit perfectly around her baby bump. In the master bathroom she lit some candles and drew a bubble bath, making sure to put in some of the lightly scented bath salts that were good for relaxation.

She was heading back up the stairs with two wine glasses of strawberry watermelon sparkling water when the door opened.

"Beautiful, I'm home!" Jack called out as he noticed Elizabeth, her bare legs in full view. "And not a moment too soon by the looks of it. Dang you're gorgeous" He dropped the leash and stared up at her.

"Why thank you, sweetie," she giggled bashfully. "Care to join me for a bath?"

"I would love to." He kicked off his sneakers and tore off his shirt before thundering up the stairs after her.

Rip howled, causing him to turn around. Jack chuckled as he headed back towards the hound. "Sorry bud. I got so excited I forgot to take off your leash. There you go!" Now feeling free, Rip headed to his stop under the living room ceiling fan as Jack went to join Elizabeth.

As he entered their bedroom, he saw her standing in the doorway to the master bath. An undeniable grin plastered on her exquisite face.

"You ready, babe?"

"Very. But I gotta ask, what's this about?"

"Nothing really." She shrugged. "I love you and I want to show you. You were showing me earlier just how much you loved me. Now it's my turn, Jack."

He moved a stray strand of curls back behind her ear. "How can I disagree with that?"

"You can't." She giggled. Moving closer she placed her lips on the side of his neck, effectively driving him wild.

His hands tugged on the tie of her robe, opening it with ease. As the sides fell apart he slid his hands inside, loving what he felt. Her bare skin against his fingers. There was no greater feeling in the world.

Pulling back slightly, Elizabeth grabbed the two glasses, handing one to Jack. "To us."

"To us." Jack grinned. It was going to be a wonderful night.


	50. Keeping Hope

Keeping Hope

Rosie sat in the 5th row of the local theater watching the last day of standard rehearsals before they started to add more props, the costumes, and lights to the performance. This project had been her "baby" so to speak. Over the past couple years she had tirelessly helped write, cast and direct this work of art as she passionately referred to it. Everything was finally coming together. Sort of. The evening before just as they were about to call it quits for the day, their female lead missed her mark by over a foot and tumbled into the orchestra pit. After a trip to the ER and a scan confirming a literal broken leg, it became clear that it was time to call in the understudy.

So here they were, one day closer to opening night and now trying to train an understudy that Rosie referred to as "unimaginative." It was going to be a long night. They'd started at 7am and by 8am Rosie had already texted Lee for him not to expect her home for dinner. It was just about 11am and things weren't looking any more promising.

"Alright!" Rosie clapped her hands together as she walked up the stairs onto the stage. "Let's take it again from Erica's entrance. Remember Erica, you're livid! You've come back to a love you thought would wait only to find that he's moved on with other woman! You're betrayed! You're bewildered! You're… OW!" With a swift thud, Rosie hit the stage, gripping tightly to her belly. A tornado of cast and crew rushed to her aid. Before she could get the words out, her production assistant was on the phone to Lee and a cast member was calling for an ambulance. As scared as she was, she was comforted to know she was in good hands.

…..

At Fort Hope, Jack pulled his jeep into the guest parking space at the main command center. Just after his men sat down for a lecture on proper procedures for after being exposed to chemical weapons, Jack had been pulled aside and instructed to report to the General's office at his earliest convenience. "Here we go again," he thought.

He sat outside General Avery's office, knee bouncing vigorously as he waited.

"Captain?" the secretary called over. "He's ready for you."

"Thank you ma'am." Jack pick his hat up from the seat next to him and walked in. "General Avery, sir." He saluted.

"At ease, Captain. Take a seat." Avery smiled. "How have you been, Jack?"

"Good sir. The men are well, family is wonderful and if you you are referring to the other thing well… I'm working through it."

"Outstanding. I've talked with the Major in charge of your counseling group. He says you're making real progress. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now to the matter at hand. I've called you in here today to discuss your transition over to the Ranger battalion."

"Oh. Yes, sir. Am I losing that commission, sir?"

"Not at all. The deadline has been extended due to a delay in Washington. It appears you will be with your unit a little while longer."

"Oh, that's fine."

Bill could sense Jack's nervousness. "Look, Jack, I know you. Even if you have a few more bumps, I believe in the end you will come out of this PTSD battle 100 times stronger. You're a fighter. If anything, this delay will make you even more ready to assume your leadership when it's time."

"Thank you for your confidence, sir."

He nodded. "The other good thing is this limits the chances of you deploying with the new unit before that baby of yours comes. I have a feeling Washington will expect you all to pick deployments right away. Once you've all gotten acclimated to each other."

Jack hadn't thought of that. "I'd be devastated to miss the birth, Elizabeth would be too if I did, so yeah, that is a big blessing. We've got about 3 months to go."

"And I have a feeling this delay will take 6," Bill laughed. "Anyway that's all, Jack. You can return to your men. That all for today."

"Right, sir. Thank you."

Jack left feeling much better than when he'd gotten there. Checking his watch he smiled. He'd left early for lunch to take the meeting and now was left with more time in his lunch break then he had hoped for. Just the right amount of time to surprise Elizabeth at home for lunch. She was home today working on lesson plans as the classroom was all set for the new year. She'd just have to meet with her teaching assistant before the year officially began.

….

Lesson plans were becoming less of a priority for Elizabeth. Especially since she'd entered full blown nesting stage in her pregnancy. She'd put her school work away over an hour ago and washed some of their son's clothing and was now putting them away in the drawers of his dresser. There was no hiding the smile on her face at the thought. It felt so real, so exciting.

She sat in the glider rocker and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the mural Jack had painted. Clouds, stars and 3 little paratroopers.

"I think you're going to love your room, little one." She patted her belly. "Your daddy's worked pretty hard on it in the time he's been home." She looked at the little paratroopers on the wall and sighed. "You know, sometimes it will be the three of us. Other days it will be just me and you. But that's okay. Your father has an important job. He's brave and we love him for it. Just remember, wherever he is, he will always love us."

"I will." Jack said sneaking up to the doorway. "I will always love you, Elizabeth. Baby boy Thornton too. You are my life."

"And you're mine." She smiled.

He pulled her gently out of the rocking and into his arms. "I wanted to see you. Hope you don't mind a surprise visitor?"

"Of course not. I was just thinking how much I missed you." Without waiting another moment she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled him for a deep sensual kiss, making Jack wonder how he'd ever leave for work after this.

"Oh, beautiful…" he moaned. "What you do to me…"

"Complaining?" She giggled softly.

"Never." He pulled her out of the nursery toward their room. Just inside the room his phone rang. Being on his lunch break, he silenced it without even glancing at the screen. As he gently laid Elizabeth on the bed, it went off again. Sighing with great frustration, Jack pulled away from her to grab his phone.

"Captain Thornton here," he answered. Elizabeth sat up on her elbows watching as his face grew concerned, somber even. "No worries, Lee. I'm on it. Tell Rosie we love you guys. Bye."

"Jack? What's wrong?" Her chest tightened as she noticed how pale he'd grown in that short conversation.

"That…um, that was Lee." Jack rubbed his face, sniffing back tears. "He and Rosie are at the hospital."

"Why? Not the baby, tell me they're okay!" It wasn't a question, but more of a demand. Rosie had been Elizabeth's best friend since childhood, same with Jack and Lee. They were so much more than friends, they were family.

"The baby's okay right now." Elizabeth let out a loud sigh of relief, wiping away tears. "Rosie was at work and something happened. She was in a lot of pain and started bleeding so they took her to the ER. The doctors found a heartbeat but its weak."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth's eyes welled up with more tears. Jack moved to the bed and held her tight to his chest for a long moment, wanting to feel his family close in that moment. As if knowing they needed it, their baby boy kicked in Elizabeth's belly.

"There's my boy," Jack bent down and kissed his wife's belly before looking into Elizabeth's puffy red eyes. "Lee needs me to take care of a few things. They're keeping Rosie at the hospital for at least a day or two but she's on bedrest till further notice either way. Lee asked if I could go grab their dog and bring her here at least till Rosie is released."

"Of course. You think they'd mind if I went to see her?"

"Elizabeth, she's your best friend. She needs you now too." He kissed her lips softly. "Let's go. I'm calling out for the day. I'll drop you off at the hospital and then go grab Glinda and bring her back here. I'll come back to get you and see Lee. I need to know he's okay."

"Sounds like a plan!" Elizabeth jumped off the bed, grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet. Before leaving the room, she turned to face him. "Jack, everything's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so. No matter what, we'll be there for them."

She nodded in agreement, "No matter what."

….

They drove to the hospital in complete silence. Each saying silent prayers that everything would be okay.

"Give them my love, beautiful." He leaned over in the jeep and kissed her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I will. See you soon."

Elizabeth walked into the crowded hospital lobby and checked in at the front desk. After being given the room and floor number she hurried up to the 4th floor. She walked down the quiet hall till she found Rosie's room, number 422, and slowly poked her head inside.

"Hey guys," she whispered.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Lee stood up from his sleeping wife's bedside to hug his friend. He looked so incredibly weary. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course! Jack will be back in a bit. How is she?"

"They was a small tear in the placenta. She'll be alright, but she'll be on bedrest from here on out probably."

"Oh no! What caused it?"

"They aren't sure. Sometimes these things happen… at least that's what the doctor said. Doesn't make us feel any better though."

"No. Of course not. What can I do?"

Lee sighed then whispered, "She needs you, Beth. We were so scared. But Rosie, she… she's trying to be strong for both of us. You know how she is, wanting to be in control. We can't control this. She needs to let herself feel this. The fear, the worry, all of it. I think she's trying to be strong for me but we can do this together. We need to."

"She asleep?" Lee nodded. "So tell me, how are you doing? Really?"

Lee stared at her, knowing he could be honest. Tears streamed down Lee's face as he spoke. "I can't lose them. They're my life."

"I know, Lee. I know." She wrapped her arms around him. As she did she felt him relax as he literally leaned into her for support. Pulling back she said, "I've got her for now. Why don't you go take a walk? Keep your phone on you and I'll call if anything happens."

He looked back at his Rosie and nodded slowly. "Alright." Walking over to her he slowly kissed her forehead. He placed his hand gently on her belly, kissing it gently. "I love you Baby Coulter. Hang in there please." He hugged Elizabeth again and left. She had been right, he needed to take a moment.

…..

Across town, Jack grabbed the Coulters hide-a-key from the garden and unlocked the back french doors.

"Glinda? Here Gli…. What in the world!" Jack walked into the house stepping over the scattered contents of the Coulter kitchen garbage can as well as unidentified fluff stuffing. From what exactly was yet to be seen. "You are in big trouble Glinda." Jack groaned.

The pups clicking paw could be heard as she hurried down the hall. She stopped and tilted her head when she saw Jack standing there.

"Glinda look, this was not okay!" Jack put the dog outside so he could clean the disaster. After picking up and mopping the kitchen and dining room floor, Jack went around the house to collect the dog's things.

As he walked into the living room, he cursed out loud. Not something he did much.

"This dog…" As it turned out Glinda had managed to eaten or clawed her way straight through the middle couch cushion. He made a note of the style of the couch and brand to call the company for a replacement later that evening. This was the last thing Rosie needed right now.

…..

Rosie stirred in her hospital bed. Feeling a little uncomfortable she rolled to one side holding on to her belly, keeping her eyes tightly shut. She want to shut out the world around her, but right now, keeping her eyes shut was the best she could do. The medicine they gave her kept her mostly asleep anyway. They needed to keep her calm for both her and the baby.

"Hey, sweetie," Elizabeth's sweet voice jolted her awake.

"Beth," she gasped before breaking down completely, sending a waterfall of tears down her beautiful face. Elizabeth immediately climbed onto the bed and held her friend as close as their pregnant bodies would allow.

"I've got you. Its okay, let it out." Their tears melded together as she held her. Everything that was in Elizabeth wanted to promise that everything would be ok, but she was careful not to utter such words. The fact was, no one knew anything for sure. Instead she prayed again and again, until Rosie relaxed minutes later.

Elizabeth squeezed her tight. "I'm so sorry, Rosie."

"Me too," she whispered back. "But, this baby's a fighter. That's what the doctor said. As long as I'm good, which I will be!"

"I know you will! You'll give everything for this child."

"I will. Yes, very much." Rosie sat up slowly before leaning back on the bed again. "It's a boy. Did Lee tell you?"

"No, he didn't!" She smiled as she moved some of Rosie's blonde curls to the side. "That's wonderful."

Rosie nodded. "We're naming him Ian Lucas."

"Aww, that's a wonderful name."

"Yeah," she sniffed. "We thought so. Lee didn't want to know the gender, remember? Oh, he was so adamantly against it. But once we were here, oh, Elizabeth, I've never seen him so scared."

"He wanted to know then, huh?"

She nodded. "He said "In case the worst should happen, I want to know our baby as much as I can right now." Isn't that sweet?"

"Lee's a great man, Rosie. You and Ian are very lucky." She kissed her friend's head. "How are you feeling? I sent Lee out for a walk. He looked like he could use a moment. Can I get you anything? "

"No. Just.. stay here for a bit?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She gave a weak smile. "And thank you, for taking care of Lee too."

"You're family, Rosie. I'll always be here for you. Now, let's talk about something happy! Like, what TV shows are you going to binge watch now that you're on bedrest? Nothing sad!"

"I've been meaning to watch Call the Midwives… somehow that seems a little too on the nose right now." They laughed.

"Right, let's think of something else. Full House maybe? Or Hallmark movies?"

"OH! I still have most of the Christmas ones DVRed. Okay, maybe this won't be soooo bad, right, Ian?" Rosie rubbed her belly softly. As overwhelming as the ordeal had been, she had hope that in the end it would all be okay and she'd hold her baby boy in her arms. That's the thought she'd have to hold on to for now.

…..

Once the lab pup was situated at the Thornton's, Jack headed to the hospital. He needed to see Lee. As he drove, he prayed for healing, strength and peace for the three Coulters.

As he walked into the hospital he saw Lee standing over to the side of a waiting room in front of a wall of glass. It was very elegant for a waiting room. Many long term patients would come and sit to enjoy the sun.

"Hey!" Jack rushed over to hug his friend.

"Hey. Glad you're here."

"Of course. You alright?"

"No." Lee let out a forced laugh. "I'm mad, Jack. I should have been there. I was at work when this happened."

"Lee, you didn't know."

"I knew something wasn't right. She'd said she wasn't feeling well. She figured it was just because the baby was growing and putting extra pressure on her."

"That's understandable."

"Yeah, well now look at us. I could have lost him. What if I still do? What if I lose them both?"

"Whoa, take a step back." He grabbed Lee and made him sit on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "As of this moment, are Rosie and the baby okay?"

"Yeah."

"And do you have a plan? You know, with the doctors on how to make things safe and keep Rosie and the baby healthy until it's time to deliver?"

"Yeah, we have that."

"Good. Then, Lee, you are doing everything you can. You focus on that."

"Focus on now…" Lee said trying to push out the worry.

"Right. One day at a time. Elizabeth and I, we're here for you. Abigail and Frank, Faith and Shane, we're all here for you."

A smile crept up Lee's face again as he thought about the baby. "You know, I freaked out with all this that I asked the doctor to tell us the gender."

"No way! So tell me, am I going to have a niece or nephew?" They laughed, from the time they were young boys they'd talking about having kids and being a part of each other's life. They were like brothers.

"A nephew. Ian Lucas."

"Ian Lucas," Jack grinned. "Wait, Lucas is your middle name and Ian… Ian was Patrick's."

"Yeah. My son will have a little of both of us." Lee's younger brother Patrick had died when they were just little kids. Even now, he still carried the memory and love for his brother everywhere. Now his son would carry a part of him too. It meant a great deal to Lee.

"I think that's perfect." Jack slapped Lee's back. "Now, shall we go see how our wives are doing?"

"Yeah. Lets."

As they headed towards the elevator they being making plans for all the things they'd teach their sons and laughing at all the mischief they were sure to get into. Already hoping that they'd be best friends just like their fathers.


	51. Bad Behavior

Bad Behavior

A few days later, Rosie was released from the hospital on the doctors strict orders to stay on bed rest till further notice. She was in good spirits the day they left. Figuring all in all it didn't seem so bad. Lee had taken most of the first week off in order to be there for her. They watched movies, had breakfast in bed, she read some of the books she'd been wanting to read but just couldn't find the time to do so. It was nice. For 7 days Rosie was a patient, understanding, angelic woman. Then came the eighth day. By then she'd about had it with resting, her tv, her books, the couch and her bed.

Lee was busy at the job site on his third full day back at work. He had been so anxious about leaving Rosie home alone. They'd texted throughout the previous two days and that put his mind at ease, but for some reason today he only received one message from her since he'd arrived on the job site. When she didn't pick up the phone when he called his nerves kicked into high gear.

Finally it was time to break for lunch. He was just about to jump into his car and head home when his phone went off. He grabbed his phone from the clip on his belt without looking.

"Hello? Rosie?"

"Sorry, Lee. It's Elizabeth."

"Oh, hi Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just visiting with Abigail and we thought we'd head over to see Rosie for lunch. We just didn't want to crowd you if you were heading home for lunch."

"I was just going to head because she wasn't returning my texts. I hate to say it but I'm starting to freak out."

"Oh," Elizabeth's tone matched his concern. "I'll head over right if you want. I'm closer that you are. Abigail can meet me when she can. I'll call as soon as I get there!"

"You sure?" Lee took a breath, feeling a little relief.

"Of course! I'm 20 minutes closer than you are right now anyway. Hang tight and we'll talk soon."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. You're a lifesaver."

After relaying the conversation to Abigail, Elizabeth hurried out the door. Using her hands free device she tried to call Rosie's cell. At first, it went straight to voicemail. Elizabeth called again. This time after two rings, it stopped, as if the call had been ignored.

"Rosie Marie Coulter…" she sighed, making a sharp right into the Coulter's neighborhood.

Pulling all the way up into the drive, Elizabeth heaved her pregnant self out of the car and rushed towards the home. As she reached the door, she heard Rosie's loud boisterous voice inside through the screen door.

"No no no! Again from the top!"

Elizabeth walked into the living room where Rosie was resting on the couch with her feet up, a iPad in her hands. "Rosie?"

She waved, but her focus barely left the screen. "Alright, Jamison move 3 places stage left. Marcus, make sure you alter this with your lighting. Nothing sloppy, folks! I may be directing via Skype but I expect perfection!"

"Rosie Marie!" Elizabeth raised her voice. "What is this?"

"Busted…" a voice said from the iPad.

"I'm working!"

"You're on bedrest!"

"I'm resting. Look!" She gesture around her. "You can't tell me this doesn't look like resting."

"I can tell you you look like a crazy person." Elizabeth hands were now firmly placed on her hips.

Rosie brushed the comment off and turned her focus back to the screen. "Give me 5 more minutes, dear."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to call Lee.

"Elizabeth! Is she okay?"

"Medically, she's fine."

"Oh, thank goodness! Was she just napping or something?"

Elizabeth put her phone on speaker and angled it toward the living room just in time for Rosie's next outburst.

"Jamison, that is not what we talked about!"

You're kidding me… Rosie!"

She jumped in her seat. "Lee?" she whispered. Elizabeth nodded. "Alright everyone, I'm taking a lunch. Martin, keep an eye on Jamison." She closed skype and gave a shy grin at Elizabeth as she took the phone. "Hi, sweetie."

"Rosie, how is what you are doing resting?"

"I'm sitting down…"

"You were also told to relax. I've seen you work. Relaxed has never been a word I've used to describe you when it comes to a show."

"Lee, I was just…"

"Nope. I'm going to instruct Elizabeth to take away your iPad and laptop."

"Fine, I can skype on my phone."

"Rosie!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'm just bored, Lee! I hate sitting still. Besides, this is my show! I've worked so hard!"

"I know but you have to try, sweet pea. For Ian."

That point hit its mark. "Oh dear. Yes… for Ian. You're right. I'm so sorry, Lee."

"Its okay. You scared me today. I tried to call and text you but you didn't respond. I was about to head over when Elizabeth called and said she would."

"I screwed up with this. Lee, I never wanted to worry you. I just slipped into production mode and well, it's hard to pull out of it."

"I get it. No more though, please?" There was a long pause. "Rosie…."

"Yes, I'll be good."

"Thank you."

During the couples conversation, which was still being had over speakerphone, Abigail sneaked in with a basket of the most delicious food. She slide up next to Elizabeth. "What'd I miss?"

Elizabeth giggled and began to explain her best friend's antics.

Abigail whispered, "Sometimes I wonder if Lee knew what he was getting himself into when he married that one."

Elizabeth just giggled, "Oh, I know he didn't!"

"Elizabeth!" Rosie called out. "Lee wants to talk to you again."

She walked over and took the phone. "Hi, Lee…. yup… yup… can do!" She hung up and took the iPad from Rosie and placed it on top of the bookshelf in the living room. Rosie pouted. "Husband's orders, sorry, dear."

"No, I understand." With the distraction gone, Rosie finally noticed the delicious smell that was overtaking her home. "Abigail, did you bring fried chicken and fries?"

"I did! I know how much you two have loved these. You ready for some lunch?"

"Yes!" She clapped rapidly.

Before long the three were sitting in the living room enjoying their lunch. Ever few bites Rosie picked up her cell, sometimes she'd send a text or she'd just sigh.

"Rosie, put your phone down and relax. The theater can go on without you. When under strong leadership, the troops soldier on strong in their absence."

"I'm not so sure about that strong leadership part, but you're right, I guess. How much can I really do from here anyway?" She sent one final text and placed the phone down.

Abigail could see Rosie's restlessness so she decided a chance in topic was necessary.

"I have a thought! Let's distract you for a bit."

"Sure! What should we talk about?"

"Well, I think we should plan your baby shower! You and Elizabeth are due within a couple months of each other so we thought we'd do yours together. Then do a separate one for Faith as her due date approaches."

"Perfect! Not that I can do much of anything," she pouted.

Elizabeth patted Rosie's leg. "I talked to Lee and your doctor already. They both thought as long as you're careful we should be able to have you leave the house for this."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Nothing too crazy though. We were thinking my house?" Abigail asked. "As long as the weather cooperates, we can have it in the backyard, if the weather is nice. If the not the screened porch is lovely this time of year."

"Oh yes! It's beautiful there. I can just picture it now." Rosie's gaze drifted off in a daze as she thought about the event. Elizabeth and Abigail exchanged glances. Happy they'd come up with something good to brighten her spirits.

Once they had the shower more or less planned, and the lunch dishes had been cleared, Abigail and Elizabeth helped Rosie carefully make her way out to the patio for a change in scenery.

"So tell me Elizabeth, what has you looking so dreary today?"

"I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping very well the last few nights."

"You feeling alright?" Rosie said worried.

"I'm feeling fine. The past week as been crazy for us." Right after Rosie got release from the Jack had been sent away for a few days for meets in DC. He wasn't home more than a day before he was pulled away for night training exercises.

"How many more night operations does Jack have?" Abigail asked.

"2 or 3. It appears his experience during the last deployment has put him in quite high demand."

"I'm not surprised! He's a very dedicated officer." Abigail smiled.

"He does love that job of his." Rosie smiled. "Just remember you are his world."

"I know, but it doesn't make me miss him any less. I miss going to bed and having his arms around me. I'm usually awake before he even gets home. I guess I just miss him. It's silly. I should be grateful he's not on the other side of the world. I should relax. I'm just being selfish."

Abigail reached out her hand. "No, its okay to feel however you feel. Besides, pregnancy plays with your hormones, taking something that seems little and making it larger than life."

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Rosie huffed. "Last night I accused Lee of not really loving me."

"Rosie! You didn't!" Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth, stifling her laugh,

"Oh, I did! With gusto!"

"What did he say?" Abigail asked shaking her head.

Rosie let out a soft laugh. "He just smiled and said, 'Dear, I love you like Ricky loved Lucy."

"What did that mean?" Elizabeth said confused.

"It means, he loves me enough to put up with just about anything."

…..

A couple hours later Elizabeth stopped at the grocery store on her way home. Missing Jack, she decided to do something special for him. She bought sausage, strawberries and anything else she thought she'd need to make french toast.

If they couldn't spend the night together, at least they could share a meal. The past few nights Jack had forgone eating dinner with Elizabeth, even though it was the dinner hour, his stomach wasn't up for such foods. For him it was breakfast time. So instead he'd eat a bowl of cereal or something small, usually while hurrying out the door. Tonight they'd savory the moment and have a romantic breakfast together.

Once the food was made in keeping warm in the oven, Elizabeth made her way up to their room. Sliding into the bed beside her husband.

"Good morning sleepy head," she grinned as her lips lightly slid over his, waking him. They were warm, and inviting. Just what she had been missing and wanting all day.

"Good evening to you," he teased before kissing her back passionately. His finger wove through her hair pulling her in deep. "You taste amazing," he sighed. "Hey, what smells so good?"

"Your breakfast, my dinner. It's done and keeping warm in the oven."

Leaning over, Jack checked the time. Happy to see he had some time to kill, he took a gentle hold of Elizabeth and pulled her down onto the bed with him "I've missed you, beautiful."

"Oh yeah? What about me have you missed?"

"Every. Little. Detail," he spoke between kisses.

"Show me."

He loved this woman. Needing no more encouragement he pulled her close, as they gave themselves exactly what they wanted.

…..

While Elizabeth relaxed in bed Jack went downstairs and plated their food, bringing it up on one of the bed trays. Tonight seemed like a perfect night for "breakfast" in bed. He'd let way to many days go by recently just passing her by, letting the busyness of work consume him. Not tonight. He knew soon, much sooner than he'd like, he'd be leaving for another night op. For now they could enjoy each others closeness.

"Dinner is served!" He placed the food down on the bed.

"Thank you, husband." She smiled as Jack undressed again and climbed back in the bed with her.

"This was a great idea." He kissed her neck. He stopped shortly after hearing her moan with delight. "Yup, really great idea."

As they ate, Elizabeth shared about her day and the hilarity of her visit with Rosie. Jack couldn't help but laugh and be thankful that out of the two friends, he certainly got the more normal wife.

"So Abigail's throwing you a baby shower in a month?"

"Yup! I have Julie's engagement bridal shower coming up soon. Abigail was trying not to conflict with that."

"Smart. Why is Julie's so soon? They aren't getting hitched till New Years, right?"

"Yes, but its almost September. We wanted to do it before the holiday months and also before baby Thornton comes into the world. It just gets more complicated after that. For Julie and her work too."

Jack nodded. "Am I supposed to go too?"

"To the shower or to Boston?"

"Either."

"The shower, no. You get out of that." She laughed at the clear look of relief that played across his face. "But if you want you can come with me to see everyone."

"I'll think about it, but I probably will join you. I don't like being apart if we can avoid it."

"You won't hear me complaining." She took another large bite of her french toast. "You sleep okay?"

"I guess. No bad dreams or anything but I woke up a lot. I don't remember any of them though. Other than that, nothing to report."

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear." She glanced at the clock. Their time together was dwindling fast. "You ready for tonight?"

"I think so. Tonight should be interesting. We're running the men through a drill designed off our last mission."

"Why? You all lived it. What's the point of practicing it?" Elizabeth wasn't comfortable with this. That night was hard on Jack and his men.

"Well, not all the men did that mission. In fact most did not. I only took my top men in. It's important that they all learn the skills."

"I guess…"

"I'll be okay, Elizabeth." Jack took hold of her hand.

"I know. I just don't like you having to go through this again."

"It's not the same, it's all tactical. No real enemy. No fear. Just a simple training exercise. I'll be safe."

"I hope so."

'Trust me beautiful. I should be home earlier even. I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Please do." He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder, holding her close.

Before either were ready, Jack showered and dressed for his night. Elizabeth sat with her back propped up against the headboard watching Jack dress in his uniform.

"You really make those uniforms look good," she flirted.

"Got a thing for men in uniform, do you?"

"No, just you."

Elizabeth climbed out of bed and walked towards him. The need she felt to kiss him, even after having just been with him not long before, was so strong.

"You're making it hard to leave, Elizabeth." His words reverberated off her lips before he kissed her again.

"Maybe that's my plan." They both laughed. "Let me get dressed and I'll walk you out."

Jack grabbed his "lunch" for later that evening and some water, slipping them into his pack before heading out towards his jeep. Once next to the jeep, Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as they said their goodbyes for the night.

"I love you." Jack said kissing his wife again and again. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Good. Please be safe?"

"You worry too much," he laughed. "Everything will be fine." With one more deep kiss, he was off.

She waved as he drove off. "Alright, Rip. Its you, me, and the baby. What shall we do?" Rip tilted his head at her. "Movie and ice cream? You're my kind of pup!"

…..

Jack stood at the observation tent with some of the other officers as they prepared for the nights exercise. The field they were at was designed to look a lot like a typical middle eastern city. Abstractly anyway. It spanned about 5 blocks and would be perfect for tonight's training.

"We all set?" Jack asked his friend and colleague, Sergeant Wyatt.

"All set. The men are ready and eager sir."

"Outstanding. Let's get this party started."

With the soldiers rounded up and standing in their groups, each which were assigned a specific color. As they stood, Jack began to explain the night's exercise.

"Alright men. Tonight's night op is a simple simulation. You'll go through in teams. Each team is comprised of men who served during Operation Spear. They are your leaders tonight. However, they will not tell you what to do. They will provide guidance and instruction but this exercise is for the rest of you to get in the mindset of such a mission. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Outstanding." Jack nodded to Wyatt to take over.

"Red group to the northern entrance, blue group to the east. The rest of you, sit tight for further instruction."

…..

The night was going smoothly, just as Jack had expected. The first 4 groups were finished and busy in debriefing, while the last two teams were getting ready. They were extra anxious. While they waited, they ran through basic drills and lectures. Now it was time for the main event.

"Ready for the next group?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. Next up is Specialists Weaver, and Cole's teams. Should be a walk in the park."

"Alright. Lets get it going."

"Orange team to the north, green to the east. Let's go men." Wyatt called out before walking back over to Jack. "One more and we're home free. Not a bad night."

"Not at all. So far everyone is performing well. Though I definitely have some suggestions for further training. Yellow group especially."

Wyatt laughed. "That was one of Shane's men that got lost, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… I'm going to have fun teasing Shane about that." They laughed.

Once everyone was in place, they sounded the horn and the simulation began again.

…..

Inside the mock city, Weaver was stressed, but kept his head in the game. His team had been in action for 30 minutes, with at least another hour to go or more. For him, this exercise was harder than he thought it would be. That night months ago still haunted him. No matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise.

He led his men into the next building, it was dark and dusty. Not unlike that dreadful night.

Just as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, a young private from his team slammed into him at full speed, knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry, Weaver," the private said before getting up and heading out to his post.

It was a simple mistake, but not for Weaver. Suddenly every noise was amplified and just like that, he wasn't in Fort Hope anymore. No, he was back in Afghanistan, with his life on the line. He couldn't move at first. Then suddenly, as if under attack, he sprung into action.

…..

A little ways away, Jack and some of the other officers watched as the last of the teams went through the exercises. As he listened and watched the feed on the monitors from inside the field, Jack noticed something was off. He stepped closer to one of the screens.

"What the… something's not right. Excuse me." Jack grabbed his gear and quickly headed towards the field. As he ran, a call came across the radios.

"Bravo 1, this is Green leader, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Jack answered first.

"Weaver, sir. He's freaking out."

Jack fastened his helmet and sprinted into the field followed closely by Sergeant Wyatt. They reached the building in record time and dove inside.

"Hold your fire!" Sergeant Wyatt yelled into his radio, but the gun fire continued. "I said HOLD YOUR FIRE men!"

"It's not us," a young soldier yelled from his cover position. "Its Specialist Weaver, sir."

Jack and Wyatt both cursed. From what they could tell, the young soldier was having a PTSD episode. A very dangerous one at that.

"I thought you said he was cleared?" Jack yelled to Sergeant Wyatt.

"He was!" Wyatt grabbed Jack's arm as he stood to move. "Sir, you know what we need to do if we can't talk him down…"

"No!" Jack looked around. "No one do anything without my say! Now head for cover!"

Once everyone was out of dodge, Jack yelled for the flood lights to come on, eliminating the entire field. "I'm going in!"

"Captain, no! He's unstable!"

"That's my man in there. I'm pulling him out of this!"

"Jack!" Sergeant Wyatt yelled, stepping out of line by referring to him as "Jack" just then, but he didn't care. He grabbed his gun and ran to the adjacent build to find his spot. He needed a direct shot. Just in case.

Jack slid swiftly across a wall to get closer to the young soldier on the second floor. "Weaver, its Captain Thornton!" Jack called out from behind a wall. "It's alright. Put down your gun."

Weaver looked like a skittish dog. Afraid of his own shadow.

"They're coming, sir! They just keep on coming!"

"Weaver, it's just a drill. We're home. You're safe." There was no response. "Weaver, answer me!"

"I… I can't sir. They just keep coming." He shot another round, thankfully at nothing.

"No one's coming for you. Put your gun on safety and put it down, NOW!" Jack moved around the corner so he was visible. Through the window behind Weaver, Jack could see Sergeant Wyatt moving into place. Ready, but praying with all he had that he wouldn't need to use his weapon to stop young Specialist Weaver.

"I'm in position." Wyatt said into his radio.

"Sir, you have to take cover!" Weaver yelled. "They're coming!"

"Put… your gun… down…. That's an order!" Jack said, stepping closer. He was straight in front of him now, careful to step forward and not alarm him anymore than he already was. Watching closely, he saw Weavers eyes soften, heard the gun go on safety and watched it drop. At that point, Jack ran to him. Wrapping his arms around him, protecting Weaver from himself. "You're good Weaver. Relax. Just breathe. Medic! We need a medic!" Jack called over the radio.

…..

As Weaver was being loaded into an ambulance, another vehicle drove up. Jack's stomach turned when he saw it. It was the general's transport.

"We're in for it now…" He groaned. Jack motioned for Sergeant Wyatt to accompany him to see the general. It was one of their men after all that went haywire.

"Report, now!" Bill yelled. They explained to the best of their knowledge what happened. Thankfully, no one was harmed, it was a miracle really.

"You're telling me neither of you had any idea he was a loose cannon?" Bill's voice boomed.

"No, sir. He had some trouble acclimating but was seeking help. We made sure he was cleared by his therapist for this exercise." Sergeant Wyatt exclaimed. They'd done everything right.

"Was the therapist Army?"

"Yes sir."

"I want that therapist's name in your after action reports on my desk tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Jack and Wyatt responded.

Bill threw his hat down hard on the ground. "Sergeant you are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Sergeant," Jack spoke. "See to the rest of the men. I'll join you soon."

"Yes sir." Wyatt jogged off in frustration. Not at Jack, or Bill. Not even at Weaver. Just the situation.

Once he was out of sight Jack looked the general straight in the eye. "General, I take full responsibility here."

"Jack someone's going down for this, but I know you. You don't cut corners."

"No sir, I don't. Weaver's been performing exceptionally over the past month. I would never have imagined…" Jack sighed. "Apparently it all started when he and another soldier collided in the field. It must have snapped him back."

Bill looked across the field. "Thank God no one was hurt."

"Agreed."

"You know what this means for him now, right?"

"He'll be discharged, won't he?"

"I'm afraid so. He's being sent to the Fort Hope hospital?" Jack nodded. "Look, Jack, I'll personally make sure he gets the help he needs. You help see him through his discharge. He can't be in the Army anymore, but I want him to have a full life. If at all possible"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Jack was relieved by the general's words. "You know, some leaders would just toss him to the curb."

"Lucky for him he's on my post and not someone else's. I won't do that."

"Thank you, sir. He's a good kid, just… broken now."

Bill nodded. "What about you? Are you squared away? I heard some stupid Captain went toe to toe to stop him. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Bill grinned.

"I don't leave men behind, sir. You taught me that."

Bill laughed. "I'm proud of you. And thankful to see that plan don't cost you. Just don't tell your wife I taught you to do that. She'd end me."

"Yes, sir," Jack laughed. "Permission to return to my men."

"Permission granted. Reports on my desk tomorrow. I think it's best we cancel the next 2 night ops. We'll find another time. I'm not risking any negligence as a result of this."

"Understood. I'll inform the men."

….

Elizabeth's phone rang just before 4 AM. She scrambled in the dark for it as worry ran through her entire body.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth! It's Colleen." Colleen was one of the wives in Jack's unit. "Have you heard from Jack?"

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"I was up with the baby for a late feeding and I saw it on the news. Someone went all trigger happy during the drill tonight!"

"Oh no! Anyone hurt?" She rushed down the stairs to flip on the TV, seeing the same news report her friend must have.

"The news said reports are still coming in and just that the soldier was taken to Fort Hope Hospital."

"Thank God." Elizabeth said, trying to breathe as she herself saw the words "NO CASUALTIES REPORTED AT THIS TIME" move across the bottom of her screen.

"I'm just so nervous! I keep trying to call James but he's not answering!"

"Look, you know the drill, unless the Army issues a statement, everything is just speculation. I'm going to hang up and try to call Jack. But when situations like this happen they tend to try and keep all communications locked until they can make sure everyone is set and okay."

"I know, I know." Colleen sighed. "How are you so level headed right now?" She laughed.

 _I don't have a choice_ … Elizabeth thought to herself. "Practice I guess. I'm going to try and call Jack now, okay?"

"Okay! Let me know if you hear anything!"

"I will!" She hung up and immediately called Jack. "Come on babe… answer please…" she paced back and forth with Rip on her heels. He knew something was up.

"I'm okay, beautiful." Jack's soft voice was music to her ears.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so glad you answered! Colleen just called and she said James wasn't answering. I was worried but.."

"Everything's going to be okay. James is on his way home I think. So she'll know soon."

"Great. And you? Are you on your way home?"

"Soon. I'm at the hospital."

"Are you hurt?" She ran to get her shoes, if he was hurt, she wanted to be there.

"I'm fine. It's one of my men. Weaver… he… lost it in the field."

"Weaver? Oh no…"

"Yeah. He's sedated now. I'm just waiting for his girlfriend, er, fiance to come in so I can talk to her about what's going on."

"Want company?"

Jack smiled, his wife always had his back. "I'll be okay. I'm working on a report now but with any luck I should be home for a late breakfast with you."

"I can't wait. What would you like? I'll make you anything you want."

"You don't need to do that."

"Jack, I'm feeling extremely grateful that you're alive right now. Let me make you something."

"Alright. If you're sure. But you'll laugh at my request."

"Try me."

"Well if you remember, this breakfast is more like my dinner. So… I kind of just want a burger right now." Elizabeth laughed. "See! I told you you'd laugh."

"I know, I'm sorry. Burger and fries for breakfast it is. Take care of Weaver, babe and let me know you leave."

"I will. Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I promised you I'd be safe and then… this happened."

"I know. It's okay. I love you Jack."

"And I you. Forever."


	52. Talk to Me

Talk to Me

The hospital psych floor was quiet as Jack waited just outside Weaver's room. As of now, he wasn't being allowed visitors. They'd put him on meds to help him sleep it off. The hope was that when he awoke, he'd be aware of what was real and be able to be reasoned with.

Gem was on her way, as well as Weaver's mom. Jack's stomach was in knots as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to them. He felt like he'd let him down, let them all down. He was in charge of training him, making sure he was combat ready. He knew better, sometimes things just happen. They all knew what they'd signed up for.

"Captain Thornton!" Gem came running down the hall. "Where is he?"

"He's in there." Jack pointed. As Gem rushed to the door, Jack took hold of her arm. "You can't go in there now."

"Are you serious? You can't stop me!"

"I can if I have to." She froze in place, he was serious. "I'm sorry. Its protocol. Until the doctors are sure he's not a risk to himself or you, he's not allowed any visitors."

She slugged toward the nearest chair and sunk in hard. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "How much trouble is he in? Will he go to jail for this?"

Jack took the seat next to her, taking her hand. "No. However, he will be discharged from the Army."

"Good," she said forcefully. "I want this over with and behind us."

The hospital floor was becoming busy as doctors began making their rounds.

"Captain Thornton, will he be okay after all this? Can he have a normal life?"

"In time and with proper help, yes."

"Good."

Jack didn't know the young woman well, but he'd had no idea she had such an angry tone. They sat there in silence for a solid 15 minutes before Gem spoke again.

"I don't blame you." Her voice softened some.

"What?"

"Wyatt talks about you all the time. How wonderful you are and how he looks up to you. I know you did everything you good for him. For us."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for saying that, Gem. I know this is hard." She nodded slowly. "He'll need you to see him through this. I'll be there for him as much as I can, but he'll need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Her tears started again. "He proposed to me, you know?"

"I heard. Congratulations."

"He's my person, Captain Thornton. I can't leave him anymore than I can stop breathing."

"Then he's a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one."

…...

Elizabeth set the table on the back deck for their breakfast. Jack had called 15 minutes before saying that now that both Wyatt Weaver's mother and Gem were there, he was heading home. He sounded exhausted, defeated even. Elizabeth only hoped she could help him work through this. She would, with His guidance. At the present, she felt so out of her element. The 45 minute call and prayer time with Abigail had helped some, but she still felt unqualified to help him.

Rip sprung from his bed and ran to the door when he heard Jack's Jeep pull up the drive. He didn't like watching Elizabeth stress and was more than happy to have Jack home. He waiting at the door for Jack to come while Elizabeth hurried to finish getting their meal ready. To both their surprise, he didn't come in right away.

Elizabeth went to the living room window, peering out at Jack's jeep. There he was, sitting in the driver's seat on his phone. His eyes were closed. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. Just as she had decided to go out after him, he moved and climbed out. Giving her a small wave.

"Sorry, did I worry you?" He asked when he entered.

"A little. You just need a minute?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Jack bent down to pet Rip. Burying his face in the pups soft fur. "Do I have time for a quick shower before we eat?"

"Of course."

"Great." His voice was void of emotion. It was almost frightening. He stood walking straight to her, pulling her to her chest. The smell of her vanilla lavender shampoo was intoxicating to his senses. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. I so sorry this happened, babe."

"Me too." His voice cracked his he spoke. "I want to fix this. But I can't."

"I know. I know." She held him tightly, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "Take a nice long shower. Food will be ready when you come out."

Cupping her sweet face, he kissed her soft and slow. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Luckily you don't have to figure that one out. I'm right here."

"I thank God for that every day." He kissed her forehead. He didn't smile, but she could still tell he was feeling a little more at ease as he headed up the stairs, Rip at his tail.

The buzzing of her phone on the counter pulled her from worry over Jack and back to the food cooking.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me." Faith said. "You alright? Is Jack home yet?"

"He just got home."

"Oh good. I can let you go. Just tell me now, is he alright?"

"He's in the shower so I have a minute. He seems… depressed."

"I'm not surprised. He basically lost a man today."

"What do you mean?"

"Weaver. The Army will have to let him go. Jack probably feels as though he let him down."

"But he didn't!"

"You know that, and I know that. Heck, I'm sure deep down even Jack knows that but it's hard to actually let it sink in."

"Faith, what do I do? I talked to Abigail. She gave me some tips but you were a soldier before. You have an idea what he's going through right?"

"A little, I guess. I've never been through this exactly."

"More than me. I'm just a school teacher. What do I know? I'm useless!"

"You're not useless! You're his wife!" Faith wished she could run over to Elizabeth right then. She new the feeling her friend had all to well. As it was she was stuck in the health office at the school trying to get set up for the new year. "Just be you. That what Jack needs right now. Encourage him to talk to you without boundaries. Sometimes in the military we hold back, we feel we can't always be as open as we need to be. But with you, he doesn't need to be. He can lay it all out. He needs that right now."

"Alright. I can do that. I hate seeing him like this." She could hear the water running upstairs. "What if this brings out something from that night in Jack?"

"Don't borrow trouble, sweetie. Really."

"I know, I know. Abigail said the same thing." I should go. I need to grill the burgers.

"Burgers? It's like 10 AM." Faith laughed.

"Jack was on night ops, remember?"

"That's right. With Shane it's usually enchiladas."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth laughed. "The things we do for them."

"They're worth it!" Faith giggled.

"Yes they are."

…..

Across town, Becky sat curled up in front of Gabe, trying to avoid his inevitable departure. In just a few short days he would be leaving for basic training and then off to his first assignment in the Army. Becky would be staying behind to finish one more year of high school and then, time would tell.

"You'll write to me?"

"Every chance I get. It won't be much but…"

"I know." she whispered. This was harder than she had thought it would be.

Gabe would be in basic for 3 months. In that time he would get maybe one call a week, and time to write letters on occasion. Those phone calls would have to be shared with Gabe's mom, Cat. There was a family weekend, but that wasn't till the end of the duration. It was going to be a long few months.

"It won't so bad," Gabe whispered into her ear. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I don't need to be apart from you to know I love you, Gabe. Do you need to be apart from me?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. You know I love you. I'm just... " he sighed. "I don't know. I don't like seeing you like this. I hate even more that it's my decision that's causing it."

His head fell to her shoulder, breaking her heart. This should be an exciting time for him in his life. He was living out his dream. But because she was unable to share in his joy, he was unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." She stood up and took his hand. "Let's take a walk."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

They walked for a while along the winding trails in Meadowbrook park. Once they were in a more private area, off by the river, near the sunflower and corn fields, Becky stopped to face him.

"I messed up."

"How?" Gabe ask confused.

"I keep forgetting to tell you something very important. I've whined and I've complained about the time apart and the unknown but there's something I haven't done and that's this… Gabe Anderson Montgomery, I'm so very proud of you."

Gabe laughed softly. "I know."

"You know? How?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you've never told me not to go, right?"

"Right…"

"Well I kind of figured. But I will say, it means the world to me to hear the words." He pulled her close, giving her a hug and short soft kiss, trying not to get to carried away in public. "You know, I see a great future for us. Like Mr. and Mrs. Thornton. I want to be just like them."

"We'd be pretty lucky to end up like them."

"I know it! I've asked Captain Thornton if I could write to him while I'm away and he said I could. Like a mentor. I think you should reach out to Mrs. Thornton."

"I don't know. She's going to have her hands full with the baby."

"So? That just means she might need an extra hand from time to time then. The next year is going to hard for us. We need good strong people around us to see us through. I want you to have that."

"Gabe, I'll be fine."

"Becky, please?"

She looked up into his loving eyes. She knew he was right, and loved how much care he had for her. "Alright. I'll ask her. I think you're right. And I love her. She's pretty awesome."

"Perfect!"

…..

Jack did his best to snap himself out of the thick funk he found himself him. During their meal Elizabeth gently pressed him about what happened during the night op, suggesting that it was better for him and them to have as much of their feelings out in the open as possible. As usual, she was right. He just asked that they hold over till later and enjoy their meal together. The pleading look in his eyes made it hard for her to argue, so she agreed. Instead they talked about him going to Boston with her for the shower and what exactly it was woman did at baby and wedding showers anyway.

Afterwards, Jack cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher so Elizabeth could finish her tea. Standing in front of the sink his eyes where fixed out the window staring out at something. Elizabeth wasn't sure what, but he seemed entranced.

From the window Jack had a clear view of the backyard across the way of another family. He could see a young father out playing with his young son. The boy was about 2, maybe 3. Jack wondered if the dad had the day off or was just home on lunch. He was thoroughly enjoying the time with his son. Both happy, smiling, laughing. Jack wanting that with his child. Right now all he felt was weight. Weight of his job, weight of what happened to Weaver. He watched as the dad picked up the little boy and carried him inside the home.

"Jack?" Elizabeth broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"It's alright. The water in the sink is getting high though."

He looked down and quickly turned off the faucet. "Yikes. I guess I got distracted."

"It happens." She smiled. "I have an idea. After this, why don't we grab a blanket and go out to the hammock? We may not have more days before the cold of fall and winter come."

"Yeah. I like that. Holding you in my arms sounds like a great idea right now."

"Great. I'll go grab a blanket."

Jack was finishing up with the last of the dishes when Elizabeth came back down the stairs with a blanket.

"Ready, handsome?"

He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful. Just about into their 3rd trimester with their first child and as beautiful as ever. He felt so blessed. No matter what had happened, he needed to remember that.

"Ready." He took her hand and led her out to the back patio. "Rip, come on boy." The dog begrudgingly left his warm bed and followed them outside. He was happier when he realized he could resume his nap in the new location.

Jack held the hammock steady as Elizabeth rolled herself on.

"Good Lord, this was easier a few months ago," she groaned.

"You did just fine," Jack laughed. "And I promise to help you up when it's time."

"You'll have to. I think our best bet might be to just push me from underneath or roll me. My goodness. I'm a whale."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack sassed, hands on his hips, mimicking a Thatcher woman. "You most certainly are not. But if you were, you'd be the most gorgeous whale ever. Now come on, let me get on."

"If there's room…" she teased.

"Hush you."

Once he scooted on next to her, he wrapped the blanket around them both as he held her tight. As they laid there, Jack rested one hand against Elizabeth's belly, hoping to feel his son's movement. As usual, the little one did not disappoint.

"Sometimes I wonder how can I love someone so much that I've never met. Then, I remember."

"Mmm?" Elizabeth placed her hand over his.

"He's part you, made of our love. How can I not love him completely?"

"Jack, you are so…" She was interrupted by his kiss. It was soft, slow and sweet. There was nothing deep about it, but it was every bit as passionate as a kiss could be.

When he pulled away to lay on his back, he pulled her to his chest, holding her there, resting his lips on the top of her head, taking in her scent.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Elizabeth. I need you. Every day."

"I love you so much, Jack. But don't underestimate how amazingly strong you are. You won't have to, but if you had to you'd manage."

"No. I wouldn't. Elizabeth, if what happened last night happened and I didn't have you to lean on, you know what I'd do? I'd probably hole up somewhere and sulk over the fact that I let one of my men down. But I'd keep it to myself. That's what I'd do." He sighed so deep, she could feel it in his chest.

She shook her head adamantly. "No. You wouldn't. You would have a pity party for a bit, maybe. We all do that. Its therapeutic. But then you'd do what you do best. You'd be the big strong Captain and figure out how to be strong for whomever was around you. And if, and that's a big if, you are right… your mother would drive here and drag you out eventually."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that would be pleasant, I'm sure. Get out here, sonny. What do you think you're doing? Knitting or commanding company?" They both laughed at his impression of Charlotte.

After a few moments, Elizabeth decided to dive back into the heart of the matter. She didn't want to risk them losing the moment and missing the chance.

"Do you really believe what you said? That you let him down?" Jack stared at the clouds floating above their heads but said nothing. "Babe, you can tell me."

"I know." He pulled her closer, breathing her in. "I know what you'll say. I know what a lot of people will say. But then as far as how I feel, yeah, I do."

"I want to make that go away," she whispered.

"You can't," he whispered back. "Just be here with me?"

"Of course."

Before long Elizabeth was asleep in Jack's arms. He figured it would happen. Poor thing woke up early when the news broke and never made it back to sleep. Jack was tired too. Laying in the safety and security of her arms while listening to her slow rhythmic breathing quickly drew him into sleep as well.

….

Frank pulled his truck up behind Jack's jeep in the late afternoon. He didn't like dropping in on the young couple unannounced but after being unable to get ahold of either of them, he was left with no choice. He needed to see for himself that Jack was okay.

As Jack had been working through his own PTSD, Frank had been by his side. A night like he had last night was sure to have thrown him for a loop. Frank had never been a soldier. He never served in combat, but he had a past. Former troubled teen, turned troubled adult who got his life together and was stronger in the end. It wasn't the same, by any means, but a struggle nonetheless. He'd fight alongside Jack with this no matter what it took.

He knocked on the door a few times but no one came. He was about to give up and go home when he heard the jiggle of Rip's collar come from around the corner.

"Hey, bud. Mom and Dad around?" Rip huffed and turned as if signaling for Frank to follow.

He took in a deep breath of the almost fall air as he went. It was warm, but cool with the breeze, perfect. Walking out a few steps more, he noticed Jack and Elizabeth curled up on the hammock and smiled.

The blanket they had been using had slid almost completely off and was now mostly on the ground next to them. Frank walked over, picking it up and smiling at the sight of the lovely young couple. He wanted the world for them. A future. One not marred by the scars of war. He said a silent prayer as he draped the blanket back over them. His movements woke Jack and his eyes opened.

"Hey."

"Hi there, just thought you might need this." Frank said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jack adjusted the blanket around Elizabeth, kissing her cheek. He moved to scoot off the hammock, careful not to wake Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really need to ask?" Frank laughed quietly.

"This about last night?" Frank nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Are you?" Frank wasn't buying it. "Jack, we talked before how drills like last night could have been hard regardless. Reliving a difficult mission, one that seems to be at the root of a lot of your PTSD. That alone was reason for concern. But now after what happened with the young soldier."

"Weaver."

"Yes. Weaver. One of your men. I don't want to push you but you know what you would need to do."

"You suggesting I go to a counseling session?"

"There's one tonight. I checked."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth sleeping away. She was like an angel. "I'd rather stay with Elizabeth tonight. I'm okay, I promise."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I'm upset, but its not PTSD. I just wish I had done more for Weaver. That's all. I'm fine."

"Jack?" Elizabeth stirred. "Where'd you go?" She sat up startled.

He rushed to her side. "I'm right here. Sorry."

"My fault, Elizabeth. I came by to see how you guys were holding up after last night."

"Oh," Jack and Frank both helped her off the hammock. "We're alright."

"Glad to hear it. There was another thing. Cody wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come out to his game this evening."

"That's right!" Jack hit his forehead. "I've missed most of his summer ball games. "What time?"

"4 o'clock. We'll do a cookout at our house after if you're interested. Come to all or whatever part you'd like."

"You up for that, beautiful?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. Their nap seemed to do the trick. He was acting more like her Jack. "Of course. Anything for Cody."

"Oh, he'll be one happy kid! Thanks guys. Jack, we'll talk later."

"We will. Thanks, Frank."


	53. Okay, Let's Talk

Okay, Let's Talk

"You sure you're up for this?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of their bathroom.

"For Cody's game? Of course. I feel bad I've missed so many." He'd already changed into his jeans and dark grey shirt. His hair still a bit of a mess from their nap in the hammock. It was an adorable look on him.

"Alright." She smiled, grabbing a shirt from the closet, pulling it over her head. It was loose but it hugged a bit around her belly. She decided to wear her long sleeve crimson tunic and black leggings to the game. Jack sat watching her lovingly as always, even with his still tired eyes. She looked over at him, unsure still if going out was a good idea.

"I'm okay, beautiful. I promise."

"I know. I just want to be sure. You had a rough night last night."

"It just happened. We'll take it day by day. I can handle a night out at a community baseball field watching a group of kids with our friends."

She had her back to him now as she stood in front of the mirror putting in her favorite set of small hoop earrings. Even from behind he could see her body tense. His words had come out a little stronger than he had intended. Standing, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He called her by her name instead of a term of endearment, conveying his sincerity. "Right now, all I know is I want to spend the evening with you whether that be at the game or here. Are you up for this? We can stay in tonight. I just want to be where you are."

"No. I want to go. Really." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was just concerned about it being too much for you."

"I appreciate that. I'm sorry I was so short. Honestly, getting the heck off this post for a few hours sounds great to me right now." He stepped back to roll up his sleeves and grab his Red Sox ball cap off the dresser. "Ready, beautiful?"

"Ready." He was back to normal. Or at least acting like it. She knew better, better than to push too hard just yet anyway. There was more that needed to be said though. That'd just have to find the time.

After feeding Rip, they locked up the house and headed outside.

"My Jeep or your car?" Jack asked.

She shrugged. "You love the Jeep, lets take that."

"Alright." Taking her hand he led her over and opened the door for her, helping her inside. Once inside, he leaned in, kissing her soft, pink lips lovingly. "I know we need to talk about it. After we get home from the Hogan's, how about you and me curl up with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and talk?"

"You'll talk? Like really talk about how you're feeling?"

"I will. I promise." As he stepped away she took his hand pulling him in for a hard, passionate kiss. "Wow. What was that for, Mrs. Thornton?" He laughed.

"I love you. Thank you. I needed to know you weren't shutting me out."

"Never. I'm having a hard time, but I promised you I wouldn't do that and I meant it."

"I love you, Captain Thornton."

"I love you back.."

…

At the park, Frank, Abigail, Peter, Clara and a fidgety Lily sat in the stands waiting for the game to start.

"I can't believe you invited them out tonight! Of all nights," Abigail scoffed. "After what happened last night! All you were supposed to do was go and check in."

"What is he supposed to do, Mom? Sit at home and mope? It wasn't his fault." Peter shook his head.

"No, but I know Jack. Trust me, he's taken it to heart."

"Then getting out to a game will be good for him. Just relax, Mom." He ducked as Abigail swatted at him. "Clara, give me Lil, I need protection from Mom."

"Oh no. You want protection, be nice to her." They all laughed at his wife's lack of sympathy.

Frank took his wife's hand. "I was just trying to help, honey. I could tell he wasn't up for talking and Cody did ask me to invite them so it wasn't a lie. I figured what harm couldn't there be in it really?"

"I know." She sighed. "I talked with Elizabeth before he got home this morning, she was so nervous for him. You think this could bring back his PTSD?"

"Time will tell. Whatever happens we will be there for him. He's a good strong man. Puts his whole heart into the job. That can take a toll for sure." Frank looked over at Peter who nodded in agreement.

Abigail rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Thank you for not being in the service."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Not again." He kissed her sweetly.

Pete smiled at his parents, but feeling a little too much he decided to break the mushiness of the moment, "Enough, love birds, break it up." Frank reached over, smacking the bill of Peter's hat.

"Watch it, son. Do you have any idea how many times I've walked in on you two in a romantic moment? No, you don't. Because I'm respectful and discreet."

"Oh kill me now…" Clara groaned. Abigail just burst out laughing, reaching across Peter to pat her daughter-in-laws' leg. "Its alright, dear. Happens to all of us."

In the parking lot Jack parked the jeep in the nearest spot so Elizabeth wouldn't have to walk too far at the end of the game. She was still in great shape but he didn't want her to have to push it. He knew she tired easily.

The ride to the game had been fun for them. They enjoyed the cool late afternoon air in their hair with the jeep's top down.

"Thanks for that. It was nice getting to ride with the top down again."

"I love it! I remember when I'd come visit you in the summer in Vermont and we'd drive all over the mountains like that."

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "That was the best. Maybe you, me and baby Thornton can do that next summer. Rip too."

"I'd like that." She laughed, "When you bought your first jeep, did you ever imagine a little car seat in the back?"

Jack looked back, imagining it. "Honestly?" She nodded. "Not really. But once I met you, yes. All the time. I even thought about wearing one of those things that people wear where you can hold the baby close to your chest." He gestured before getting out to open her door.

"Like a baby ergo?" She took his hand and stepped out of the jeep.

"Yes. We should register for one of those. Not in pink though please."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course not. Can't have a Captain in the army wearing a pink baby carrier now can we?"

Jack sighed, "Unless that's what you really want. Then of course, you know I'll wear it."

"No, it's okay. We do need to finish our registry though. I think the one I put on there is grey with some sort of blue pattern on it. I'll check."

"Cool. I want to hold our son close too. Seems… I don't know. Special."

"I think it will be. I can't wait to meet him." She rubbed her belly. "It's coming Jack. He'll be here before we know it!"

"Then there will be 3 of us. Nothing will ever be the same."

"Nope. It will be better!"

Jack didn't drop her hand as they walked from the car to the stands. He followed close behind her as they climbed the few rows up to join their friends.

"About time you slackers showed!" Peter teased. "The game's about to start. Take it from me, Cody frowns upon late comers."

"Noted!" Jack laughed.

The game soon started. Cody's team was in the lead with an early home run. By the end of the third they were all tied up.

'What's that amazing smell?" Elizabeth said during a short break between innings.

"What smell, dear?" Abigail asked. "The hotdogs or stale butter popcorn?"

"The popcorn." Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "It smells so good."

"Baby wants?" Jack laughed.

"Yes! Very much."

"Finally!" Jack cheered.

"What?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Finally our baby wants something normal!" Everyone laughed as Jack stood from his seat. "I'll be right back, beautiful. Want some lemonade with that?"

"Yes please!"

"Done." He kissed her temple and headed off.

"I'll go with you." Peter said, kissing Clara and Lily before following Jack down the stands.

Once their men were out of sight Clara leaned over to her friend, giving her a friendly nudge. "Hey. You okay? Last night sounded like a doozy."

"Not great but hey, my husband's okay. Can't ask for more than that in this line of work sometimes."

"True," Clara laughed, holding up her daughter. "Sometimes that's all we have, right? We're just thankful for every day Daddy comes home, right?" Lily clapped her little hands together.

"She's beautiful Clara. Truly."

"Thanks. You know I was watching Peter play with her this morning and it hit me. He almost didn't get to meet her. Sometimes I almost forget that was a thing, you know? Now, I just focus on the good."

"You have to. While they're here with us that's what we do. Then when they're gone we hold tight to the hope and memories we have."

Clara nodded.

"Are you worried Peter will deploy again soon? He's with Shane now, right? They just got back, same as Jack. They wouldn't leave again so soon would they?"

"I don't think it will happen soon. I just know he will eventually and it will be different. It's not just me this time." She looked down at her daughter. "Sorry, I so didn't mean to get all real on you after asking how you were doing. You were the one that had a hard night after all!"

"Gosh no! Don't be sorry! We're both army wives! Whatever you're feeling I can deal with, okay?" Clara nodded. "I'm doing better actually. Jack promised he'd talk to me when we get home. I was nervous he was going to shut me out but just as we were leaving he said we would talk."

"Elizabeth, that's great! It can be so hard!"

"I know. I didn't want to push."

"You're right not to. You know that obviously." Lily reached for Elizabeth. "Want to go to Aunt Elizabeth? She's got a little one cooking in there for you to play with soon." They laughed.

"Soon enough!" Elizabeth took Lily from Clara, holding her as best as she could with her round belly.

The little one immediately placed her little hands on Elizabeth's belly and giggled, as if she just knew she had a friend in there.

"Lily, there's a baby in there! Mine and Jack's baby is right here. Can you feel him?"

She patted Elizabeth's belly where she had pointed and received a good strong kick in return. Shocked, Lily looked up at her mom and Elizabeth. Everyone laughed as Lily patted back.

"Aw," Abigail smiled. "They're having their first conversation!"

Lily patted a little harder causing Elizabeth to make an "Oh" noise.

"Or maybe it's their first fight… come back to Mama sweetie." They all laughed as Clara took Lily back. She wasn't ready at first but Clara coaxed her back with a snack cup.

Down at the concession stand, Peter and Jack were headed back with their orders in hand, both enjoying their conversation and a night out and off post for a chance. Hanging out with Peter was great for Jack. Even though he was a younger soldier, he had been through a lot. He understood the importance of separating oneself from the demands and nightmares of the job and just focusing on life whenever possible. They talked about pro ball, pool games, and how lucky they were to have the wives they had. It was freeing.

"Captain Thornton," a tall, slightly older man called out from across the way.

Recognizing the man as an older officer, Peter excused himself, telling Jack he'd meet him back at their seats.

"Major Christoph. Good to see you." Jack extended his hand. No need to salute out of uniform.

"You too. What brings you out to a little ball game?"

"My friend's kid is playing tonight for the Cyclones. My wife and I came to see him play. You?"

"My son is, as well. I hope you don't mind, I saw you and I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"Not at all, sir."

Major Christoph nodded, looking around he noticed the once crowded area was mostly empty so he felt more at ease to speak. "About last night."

"Sir, please…"

"Hold on, Captain, I just want to say we've all been there. You don't get to be an officer of notable rank without something happening. I'm in intelligence, I've read the reports of the mission you did over there and it was remarkable. Now I know I'm stepping out of line by discussing this now but I want you to know you did nothing wrong then, and you did nothing wrong now."

Jack wished there was a hole near by he could disappear into. Anywhere.

"You have a good career ahead of you, Captain. I hope to be one of the ones that gets to be a part of it. So stay focused and don't like this bump tarnish you. Understood?"

He could feel his chest tighten. This bump? That bump the major was referring to had a name. Weaver. Wyatt Weaver. He was a good kid. He wasn't a bump.

"Did you hear me, Captain? Eyes to the future. Not to the past."

"Yes, sir." Jack finally managed to say. "Thank you, sir."

"Alright. Enjoy the game."

He shook the man's hand and watched him walk out of sight. He would have just left to go to Elizabeth and their friends, but he couldn't. His feet felt stuck. Cemented to the dirt where he stood. He knew the man was right. He couldn't keep looking back. He had to move forward, and he knew none of this was actually his fault. Still, the sting of what happened was fresh in his heart.

Jack turned around kicking the dirt hard. Why he thought leaving the post would mean leaving his feelings behind, he didn't really know. There was no escaping this.

….

Elizabeth noticed a slight shift in her husbands demeanor when he returned. She held his hand tightly while eating her popcorn with the other.

"What'd I miss?" He asked after saying nothing for a long while.

"Cody scored another couple runs and Lily and our son hit it off already."

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Yes! Either that or they're sworn enemies, but I'm going with buds for life."

"Huh, I'm good with that. What about you, Pete?"

"Oh yeah. I'm reserving the church now."

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "Always so snarky, huh Pete?"

"Keeps me young."

"No!" Jack laughed. "Keeps you grumpy. You're like one of those grumpy old men from the Muppets."

"Guess that makes you the older one?

"Oh!" They both laughed, their wives rolled their eyes.

"Didn't realize you two already had boys, did you ladies?" Abigail teased Clara and Elizabeth.

Once the game was over the Cyclones beat the Knights 11 to 6, making for a very happy Cody. They all made plans to meet back at the Hogan's right after for dinner. Jack helped Elizabeth climb up into the jeep. She wanted to ask if they should just head home. He'd spoken so little since coming back from the concession stand.

"Jack, we can just head home if you want."

"What about dinner? I don't know what we have to cook right now at the house."

"We could always just grab something. Besides, you know me. I'm always happy with a grilled cheese."

Jack nodded. "You do love a good grilled cheese." He thought for a moment. "You know I wouldn't mind really if we just went ho…"

"See you soon, Captain and Mrs. Thornton!" Cody yelled out the window as he and the Hogan's drove past.

"Well… I guess that settles that." Jack sighed.

"I'll text Abigail. She'll understand."

"But Cody wont. He's just a kid."

"So, she'll help him understand. It's okay. We made it to the game."

"No. I don't want to ruin his night."

"Jack…"

"Really, it's fine. I'm done disappointing people." He kissed her and went around to the driver's side of the vehicle and hopped in.

As he reached to put the keys in the ignition she stopped him. "Before you drive can you at least tell me when happened? What shifted your mood?"

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Major Christoph was here. His son is on Cody's team, I guess. I bumped into him on my way back from getting the popcorn. He wanted to talk to me about last night."

"What did he say? Was he nice? Did he lecture you? He has no right to…" Jack leaned over silencing his overprotective wife with a slow, deep kiss.

"I love you, my feisty, beautiful wife."

"I love you too. But if he…" He silenced her again. Kissing her breathless.

"To answer your questions: he was nice. He sort of lectured and he outranks me so he does have the rank and authority." He gave her a dimpled grin. "I love you so much. How is it you can pull me out of whatever funk I'm in by just being you?"

"I'm meant to be yours. That's why." She smiled, finally catching her breath.

"No arguments there." He smiled. "Come on. Cody's going to wonder where we are."

…..

At the Hogan's, the Thornton's sat around a small metal fire pit along with the rest of the Hogan family. Gabe and his family even came to enjoy the festivities, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Gabe before he left in a few days.

Once the meal was finished, Jack, Frank, Peter, and Gabe cleared the plates for the ladies and children.

"You really know how to grill chicken." Elizabeth said patting her belly.

"It's all in the marinade. Its an old family recipe. If you're lucky maybe one day I'll share it with you."

Jack gave her a sideways look. "Should I take offense at how you're complimenting another man on his grilling?" he sassed as he returned.

"Just when it comes to chicken. Your burgers and steaks can't be beat."

"Well at least I have that going for me." He grinned, kissing her sweetly.

Gabe and Becky looked on all smiles. They hoped to be just like them one day. Time would tell.

"Captain Thornton," a nervous Gabe spoke. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Me? Sure. Let's take a walk." Jack had no idea what the young man could want. He just hoped it had nothing to do with the fiasco of last night.

"Great!"

"You alright?" Jack asked, leaning over towards Elizabeth.

"I'm doing great. I've got a full belly, a comfy chair and these ladies. Enjoy your walk."

Jack patted Gabe on the back and they headed out the back gate towards the wooded trails behind the house.

"I wonder what that's all about." Abigail said looking over at Becky and Gabe's mother, Cat.

Cat answered first. "Gabe's been talking about looking for a mentor to write to while in basic training. His recruiter suggested it. He's always thought very highly of Captain Thornton." She looked over at Becky, who nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea." Abigail smiled. "Gabe couldn't ask for a better person to have in his corner."

"I couldn't agree more." Cat smiled softly. "Jack reminds me of my late husband. They have a similar temperament and way of looking at the job. I think he will be good for Gabe."

Cody, Miles and Emily all ran up interrupting the flow of conversation begging for dessert. Abigail and Cat both excused themselves to cut the pies and get them ready for serving. With Clara and Lily inside watching Frank and Peter playing a game a pool, that left Becky and Elizabeth alone by the fire.

"Elizabeth, you know how we were talking about how Gabe's recruiter suggested he find a mentor to write to?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a wonderful idea. It can be an extremely trying couple of months. It has to be to get them ready for the work they'll be doing."

"Right. Well see his recruiter is married. His wife suggested I find a mentor, as well."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled. "Not a bad plan."

"No. I know you've got a lot going on with the baby and all but I was wondering if you would consider being mine over the next year? I want to make good choices here, and well, you were the one that told me not to just give up on my dreams to go to college if its what I really wanted and I just, I don't know, I trust you." Becky looked down nervously at her hands in her lap. It was as if she was afraid of the answer she might receive.

Elizabeth took the young girls hand. "I'd be honored. It's a tough road you guys are about to walk, but I'm here for you." She looked up and Jack and Gabe walked back into the yard laughing over something. "We both are."

"Thanks." She wiped away a couple tears. "I'm not sure I'm ready to let him go."

"It's only for a little while."

"I know. But it will never be the same again."

"No," she sighed. "It won't. But it's a step closer to the future you want together. That's what you need to remember."

"Hey!" Gabe was all smiles as he walked over. Till he saw Becky's face that is. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Really." Becky wiped her face.

"No, you're not."

"No. But I will be. Just thinking about you leaving."

"Oh, okay." Gabe hugged her. He hated making her sad. He seemed to be making all the women in his life do that. His mother and sister were crying half the time they looked at him right now.

"Just give me a moment. I'll be right back."

She took off toward the house. Gabe went to follow her right away.

"I wouldn't." Elizabeth suggested. "She asked for a moment. Give her at least that. _THEN_ follow."

"Yes ma'am." He sighed. "How long should a wait?"

"Count to 100," Jack said.

"A 100?" Gabe questioned.

"Yup. It's my go-to number."

"Giving away your secrets here, Captain Thornton." Elizabeth teased.

"You're my wife. So what if you know all my secrets? Besides they work so its good for him to know a thing of two." They all laughed. "Go Gabe. It's time now. Be patient and let her say her peace. This is hard. Let your mom and sister do the same if they need to, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He ran off to be with Becky.

Jack sat back down comfortably next to his wife. He placed his hand on her leg and rested his head on her shoulder. She was his safe place. His head was still reeling from everything. He was ready to go home now. More than ready.

"Elizabeth can we…."

"Pie, Captain Thornton?" Cody said running up with two small plates in hand. "I have apple and strawberry rhubarb."

He smiled at the enthusiastic young man. "Thanks, bud. We'll take them. I think we'll have to leave soon after though. Is that okay?"

"That's alright. Mom said you've been busy at work. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just need some sleep. Thanks for understanding. How about I take you to the batting cages again soon?"

"And ice cream?"

"You run a tough bargain, we'll see." Jack laughed as he ran off. "I love that kid."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

…

They pulled into their driveway just after 9. Both were beyond exhausted after the what they'd been through the past 24 hours. Just 10 miles shy of their home, Elizabeth had fallen asleep listening to the soft sound of her husband's voice as he sang along to their songs playing from the cd in the jeep.

She couldn't get enough of his voice. She had thought to herself that one day before he deployed again she'd have to get him to make a recording of all her favorites. That way both she and their son could listen to him all the time. Maybe she should get him to record some bedtime stories for their son too.

"Beautiful?" He whispered as he stood next to her on the passenger side of the vehicle. "Elizabeth, sweetheart we're home." She stirred in her seat for a moment before opening her eyes. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. Enjoy your nap?"

"I did. I'm awake now." She yawned.

"Sure you are." He chuckled.

"I am, trust me. We have things to do. You said we'd talk remember?"

"I do remember, but you need your rest now. We both do. We can rain check for tomorrow or…"

"Nope. Now." She stretched her arms out as far as she could with the next yawn. "No getting off that easy, mister." It was clear she was serious yet playful, which he loved about her. It showed just how much she cared about him. The words of the group counselor flickered through his mind for a moment of the importance of a good night sleep but evaporated just as fast. Tonight was important. He needed to put Elizabeth's mind at ease that he was going to be alright. He could do that for her. What was one night anyway?

"Alright. Let's go. I just want to make sure you get some sleep tonight. It was a long stressful day." He pulled her gently out of the car.

"We'll sleep. I promise. It's important for both of us, remember what the counselor said?" He smiled at her words. She remembered too. What a woman she was. Always looking out for him. They were a good pair.

"Okay. I'll check on Rip. Let him out for a few minutes while you get settled. You still want ice cream?"

"Nope. That pie was enough. Cody gave me a huge piece. I've been thinking about what they've been telling us in those birthing classes. I don't want this baby to have to be a c-section simply because I ate too much!"

Jack tilted his head and her. So far they had taken two of the six birthing classes up at the Family Readiness Center to prepare for the birth. Jack had been so excited. It was something he felt he personally could do to get ready for the baby, other than putting together the nursery. They were learning so many tips on how to swaddle the baby, tips for feeding, how to best support the mom through the birth. He couldn't wait. But how eating too much pie could affect the birth…

"Um, were we in the same classes? Because from what I remember I don't think it works that way, babe." He laughed at her antics as they trekked up the walkway to their door. Jack stopped on the stoop to take down the flags that were gracefully flapping in the nights breeze. Handing the Fort Hope's army unit flag to his wife first, then the stars and strips. They rolled them up and headed inside the house.

"Just in case. I'm a small woman and this baby could come out with your strong shoulders and large head."

"Oh, so I have a large head?" he laughed, placing the flags in the closet.

"I'm just saying."

"You're saying if giving birth to our son is overly painful, it's my fault. Is that it?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

He shook his head. "You could just ask for an epidural when we get in. No shame in that."

"I know. I just want to be able to feel it and push and move if I need to. Call me crazy."

"Crazy." He teased. "It's your call, beautiful. I'll support you whatever you decide. And if you go in thinking one way but change your mind, that's all right too."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips, lingering there for a moment longer than she first intended. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. Why don't you head upstairs and get comfortable. I'll make us some tea and be right up, okay?"

"Okay."

He stood at the base of the stairs and watched as she climbed up towards their room. He wondered what he would say to her in a few minutes. There hadn't been a moment for him to organize his own thoughts yet. Who better to organize his thoughts with though than her. His rock.

With the water bubbling away in the kettle on the stove he took Rip out into the backyard. The events of everything from not only from the night before, but the last year were flooding his mind all at once. The day he left, Burke's death the funeral, that brief visit with Elizabeth, finding out he would be a father, the fateful mission where he almost lost his own life, coming home, struggling through PTSD, Rosie, Lee and their baby, now Weaver's incident. So much in just one year. All the images seemed to overlap one another now. It was nearly impossible for Jack to organize his thoughts. In his mind he tried to close out the world and hone in on one in particular.

"Jack?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. Suddenly he had no idea how much time had passed when he saw her standing there. She'd changed her clothes, and her hair was undone, cascading loose down her back.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? The kettle was whistling. I wasn't sure if you could hear it so I came down." He just looked at her. "Babe, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Somehow I must have missed it."

"Oh that's alright. You still want tea?" She stepped away toward the kitchen.

"Yes, but I'll get it." He jumped up and moved past her. "Chamomile with a little honey for you?"

"Yes please." She smiled coming up behind him. She rubbed circles on his back, calming him almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Stop that." She leaned in kissing his cheek softly. "You just got distracted. Stuck in your own thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing they weren't all of just what happened last night either." He placed the kettle back on the stove and stared at her, astonished by her insight. "We've been married a while, babe. I know you well."

"Clearly." He smiled. "So if you know me so well should I still tell you what I'm thinking or do you already know?"

"I have an idea. But I still like to hear it from you. Besides, I don't know everything, even if I sometimes like to make you think that," she flirted, kissing his lips. "Come with me, handsome." She took her tea in one hand and his fingers in the other and led him up the stairs to the comfort of their room.

Upstairs, the night's breeze lightly made its way through the slightly cracked windows. The lights were dimmed, creating a soft, almost romantic mood. Romantic wasn't exactly what Elizabeth had been going for. More like relaxing. Jack quickly changed into just his dark athletic shorts and turned back to look at his wife. The moonlight hitting her perfectly.

"Are you trying to get me to talk or seduce me, Mrs. Thornton?" he teased.

"Wait, what?" She blushed. "I was just trying to make you comfortable, not make it romantic!"

"Sweetheart, you're standing there wearing my Bruins t-shirt, those sexy short shorts, with your hair casually draped over your shoulder like that and you expect me not to have romantic thoughts about you?"

"Um, you're also stressed, and I'm pregnant. Or do you not see this early third trimester bump under your shirt that I'm wearing?"

"Oh, I see it. That beautiful bump is our son, remember." He grinned, running his fingers over her stomach. "I also remember the night he got there. This ties in to what we were going to talk about some actually. Come, sit."

Jack placed his tea on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed. Elizabeth took another sip of hers and did the same.

"It's weird to think about. I wasn't even supposed to be here. I was supposed to be all the way on the other side of the world. Then there was the explosion and everything changed."

Elizabeth curled up in Jack's arms, kissing his bare chest softly.

"I always wanted to be a dad someday." He placed the hand that wasn't holding her close on her belly. "My dad was a great dad. I wanted to just like him. I spent my whole life looking up to him."

"He was a good man. He's so proud of you, Jack. If there's a viewing room in heaven, he's there and he's proud."

Her head rose and fell with his chest with his sharp breath.

"I'm not so sure."

She pushed herself up to look at him in the eyes, he didn't make eye contact. Just stared up at the oscillating fan above.

"Jack, what is it?"

He pulled her back down into his arms, needing to feel her warmth on him like a blanket. She was his security.

"It's just… when I was a little boy, Tom and I would run around the yard playing knights of the round table. We'd slay dragons and save the village from the bad guys. We were the heroes."

"I've seen the pictures. You two were adorable," she smiled.

"My dad though, he was the real hero. He not only fought the dragons, he rode the dragons into battle." Jack gave a little laugh. "Dad was a fighter pilot. When there was danger they'd call and he'd fly into action. I wanted to grow up to be everything good about my father."

"You think you haven't?"

He didn't answer.

She sat up, staring down at him. "Jack Thornton, you answer me."

Finally he looked into her eyes. "I don't know. Right now it sure doesn't feel that way."

She laid back down, holding him close as she ran her slender fingers over the strong muscles of his upper arms that held her. This man was everything to her. Her great love, the father to her child, her best friend. Her greatest joy, strength, and gift. That fact that he could have doubt himself broke her heart. She never doubted him. Never. It did't mean he was perfect. He was human, but he was a good strong faithful man of God. In that was all the strength and honor of the best of them. She knew that. She just had to convince him.

"I know what happened with Burke wasn't my fault. That's the job. I don't have to like it but its the nature of the beast. With Weaver, I did everything I could for him, I hope. It just wasn't enough. That also wasn't my fault. I'm having trouble accepting it."

"And you think if it were your father, it wouldn't have happened?"

"I can't help but wonder, yeah. There's no way of knowing, though. It's not like I can just call him up and say, "Hey Dad, you ever deal with this? What would you have done?" Wouldn't that be nice?" Jack sighed.

It hit Elizabeth in that moment just how much Jack really missed his father in times like these. Now with their son's birth approaching, Thomas Thornton was missing yet another milestone. He'd died so close to their wedding, missed their graduation, Jack's first commission and now this.

"I really miss him, Elizabeth," Jack whispered.

"I know, babe. I miss him too."

Elizabeth scooted up so their faces were resting together on the same pillow. As they held each other, their warm tears blended together.

"I'm glad you got to know him some, beautiful. I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Me too."

An idea soon hit Elizabeth. She carefully jumped off the bed and hurried down towards the study.

"Beautiful, where are you going?" Jack called down the stairwell.

"The letters!"

"What?"

"Your mother! The night you had leave from your deployment when Burke was killed she gave you your father's letters. I remembered reading them and there was one in particular I think you need to read tonight. Go back to bed I'll be right up."

A couple minutes later she climbed back into bed next to Jack with the stack of letters in hand.

"I know it's not the same as having him here with you, but in a way at least a part of him still can be, right?" She carefully handed the letter over to him, kissing his cheek and started to slide away. "Want me to give you a moment alone?"

"No. Please stay with me?" She nodded and snuggled in closer. She'd wanted to stay, but would have respected his wishes either way.

Taking a deep breath, Jack unfolded the letter and began to read his father's words on the page, trying to hear the man's voice in his heart as he did so.

" _Dear Char,_

 _Another long week here in Afghanistan. To say tensions are high out here is an understatement. We lost 2 good men this week. I would have volunteered to escort them home but I felt I was needed here. I hope you understand. I hated to pass up a chance to see you and the boys but the men here are struggling with the loss. I know you though. You'll understand._

 _How are the boys? I miss them so much. I have their picture, along with yours close to my heart here. I carry it every day and look at it every chance I get. I was just thinking about how I can't wait to come home and take the boys camping in the mountains again or fishing in your dad's pond. When we're there, everything just seems right in the world. Not like here. Here everything just seems wrong._

 _One of the men we lost was just 22. Too young. Not that there's ever a good age. He was a good man. I trained him. That's what hurts so much. I keep thinking, what if I screwed up? I never would have had him out there if I thought he couldn't handle it. It was a tough mission. But that's just it, he could handle it. He was a strong piliot. Things happen though. God only knows why. It's things you can't predict. I keep wondering what else I could have done. I made a list of what else I should have taught him. The list is short and really there is no guarantee that anything I put on it would have made a difference. I just needed to do it to remind myself that I did right by the boy._

 _It's funny. Right now I just want to see myself the way Jack and Tommy see me. Like superman. A man who can do and solve anything. I wonder what they'll think one day when they realize I'm just a man. I hope I never let them down. I'll never forgive myself._

 _Though I know one day I will._

 _I want to leave behind some knowledge worthwhile for them. If something should happen, yes I know you hate when I say this but please humor me Char, but if something should happen to me tell them that the best lesson I can ever leave them is to just know that no matter what they do, they need to give it their all, give God the glory, and seek Him first. Tell them that for me?_

 _Alright, enough of the stuff you hate._

 _I love you, Char. I think of you day and night. I miss everything about you. Even your cooking. Though I had a meal last night that reminded me of your cooking. Just kidding. Kind of. When I get home after a bit we're dropping the boys off at the grandparents and I'm taking you away for a few days just us. I want to have four days at least of romance, fishing and just us. What do you say?_

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Tom"_

Jack folded the letter placing it and the others on the nightstand.

"That was a great idea, Elizabeth. Thank you."

She smiled, "You're very welcome. You feeling any better?"

"Getting there."

"Good. I know it will take time. Just remember I'm here for you and I love you. Now matter how you feel, you did what you good. And you are a great man Jack Thornton. You are certainly the only man for me."

He nodded, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You're the only one for me, Elizabeth. I'd be lost without you."

"Good thing we're stuck together then." She grinned. "What do you think about naming our son after your dad?"

"Sure. Just not Thomas. Tom is enough." Jack laughed. "But I liked my dad's middle name. We could use that for the first name and Douglas after Burke for the middle."

"Perfect." Elizabeth rubbed her belly. "You hear that baby? You've got a name!" He kicked back with force, making his parents laugh.


	54. It will be

It will be

By the end of the week things were slowing down a smidge for the Thornton's. Weaver was cleared to be released from the hospital and into the care of his family. General Avery pulled some strings to get him into one of the most well known PTSD clinics in the country, ensuring he would receive the best possible care and the best chances of a full and happy life.

As promised, Jack saw him through. The day he was discharged, he and Elizabeth went to the hospital and walked out with Wyatt, Gem and Mrs. Weaver to the car.

"Write to me, you understand?" Jack said. "I want to know all about your recovery. I hear this place in Colorado is pretty nice."

"The pictures looked pretty great. It's in the mountains." Weaver said wearily.

"You've got this, bud. You can do this, you hear me?"

"I know. I just, I don't know what to do when this is all over."

"That's the beauty of it. You get better, you can do almost anything. Maybe become a doctor or a teacher. Teachers are my favorite." Jack winked at his wife, causing her to blush.

"Roger that, sir."

"Wyatt," Elizabeth smiled at the young man giving him a hug. "You take good care of yourself. I mean it. We care a lot about you, okay?"

"Thank you, ma'am. Sorry I pointed my gun at your husband that night and put him and everyone in danger. I wasn't myself."

"I know. Thank you for not shooting him." She shook her finger at him, giving him a playful stern look.

"Yeah… that would have been very bad." They laughed, trying to cut the tension. "We should go. We're driving out. I didn't want to risk having an episode on a flight."

"Good plan. Keep me posted, okay?"

"I will." Weaver looked at his leader and friend. Thankful that of all the units he could have been assigned to, that it was Jacks.

Elizabeth hugged Gem and Mrs. Weaver. Then Mrs. Weaver walked over to hug Jack.

"Thank you for everything you did for my son. For not giving up on him, even now." Tears were evident in her eyes as she spoke.

"My pleasure, ma'am. He's a good young man. I'm just sorry its ending like this."

"I'm just glad its not ending worse."

Jack nodded and held the door open and she slid inside.

They stood on the sidewalk and watched as the family drove out of sight.

"Ready, babe?" Elizabeth asked, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. One goodbye was done for the day, another one to left go. "We have a couple hours before Gabe's farewell BBQ. Do you have to go back to work?"

He held her close, breathing in her lavender scent. "Not today. I took the afternoon off. Are you hungry? We could go grab take out from Abigail's, then pick up Rip and go to the park."

"Curl up on a blanket and watch the clouds roll by?" She smiled at him.

Jack nodded. "I just want to keep holding you. I want you close today."

"Not going to hear me argue that about one. Let's go." She gently tugged him across the parking lot towards the jeep. He opened her door and helped her in the car. "I love you, Captain Thornton."

"I love you too." He kissed her before closing the door and heading to his side.

Since their talk almost a week before, Jack had been better but exhausted. Sleep for one reason or another kept evading him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night for no reason he could see or just simply couldn't fall asleep. He'd given up drinking coffee and anything with caffeine to try and help but so far nothing. He even added an extra mile to his run or more reps to his weight routine to try and tire himself out more. Nothing did the trick. Elizabeth did the best she could do to just be there for him and relax him when she could.

…..

At the same time across town at the Cantrell's home, Faith stood in front of her mirror trying on outfit after outfit. She had two piles going on her bed. One that fit, one that didn't. The one the fit was significantly smaller than the other.

"Mom?" Phillip yelled up the stairs. "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just give me a sec!"

When she didn't come downstairs after about 5 minutes, Philip decided to come find her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" The adorable blonde boy asked.

Faith laid on her back on the bed, her hand resting on her newly expanding belly.

"Contemplating."

"Contemplating what?" He tilted his head to the side, confused by his mom's position.

"How big I'm going to get over the next few months."

"Oh that." Philip laughed. "Pretty big, I'm guessing."

"Philip Michael!"

"What? Isn't that how it works?" He said innocently as he hopped on the bed. He curled up next to her, wrapping his thin arms around her and his baby brother or sister. "Moms have to get big for the babies inside them to get big and strong. You want to get big. That means everything is going well for the baby."

She looked down and smiled and her wonderful son. "You're right, love. Thank you for that. That does still leave me with a problem though."

"What's that?"

"I've outgrown everything I own except these leggings and this dress." She pointed to the outfit she had on.

"Oh…" Philip sat up on the bed. "So for my snack today maybe we should go to Yogurt World in the mall and you go can go to the pregnant lady store. Then we can meet Dad at Mrs. Montgomery's for the party."

"Aw, Philip! You'd go shopping with me?" Faith gushed, her hand over her heart.

"Sure!" He shrugged. "But I am really hungry."

"Yogurt and clothes it is! Lets go!"

…...

It was just before dinner and the Hogan's, Stanton's, Thornton's, Cantrell's and a few other families gathered at Cat Montgomery's to wish Gabe well the night before he left for basic training. Even the Coulters made a short appearance.

"Look at him." Shane said with a kind laugh. "So young and green. You remember being like that?" He asked Jack. The two men watched as Gabe stood talking to the Coulters and Stanton's. His posture was tall, the proud young soldier. His typical long shaggy mop of hair had been recently buzzed by his mom for the occasion.

"A little. I was in ROTC so my route was a little different but yeah. I remember thinking I had it all together."

"What made you realize you didn't?"

Jack laughed. "Elizabeth. I thought I had every detail of my life figured out to a T. Then in walks this gorgeous young woman and I couldn't remember my own name let alone my life's plans. All I knew was that if she wasn't in it, the future didn't matter."

Shane smiled. "And look at you now."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"You alright?" Shane shot him a questioning look. Something seemed off. "Thinking about Weaver?"

"I little I guess. He left today. Seems okay."

"I heard he got a spot in that clinic out west. He's in good hands, Jack. You did right by him."

"Yeah. I didn't do anything though. I need to thank the General for getting him into the clinic."

"Come on now. You know why General Avery did that, don't you?"

Jack shrugged, "He's a good guy."

"True, but it's because you're a good leader. It's not just Weaver he's helping here. Its you too. He knows taking care of him, helps your wellbeing."

"That's good, I guess. I didn't really look at it like that."

"Trust me. It's how it goes. All I'm saying is, you did good."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So aside from that, you okay? I'll be honest, you look like crap," Shane teased.

"Gee thanks. You're such a good friend." Jack laughed, smacking Shane in the arm.

"I'm only teasing. But really, how are you?"

"I'd be better if I could sleep." Jack groaned, rubbing his face.

"What's keeping you?"

"I have no idea." Jack turned to watch Elizabeth as she sat with Abigail and Faith. She was smiling away. Glowing even as she absentmindedly rested her hands on her belly.

Shane studied his friend. He had a feeling he knew what was going on with Jack. He hoped he was wrong.

"Jack, remember me talking about that rough patch I had after my long deployment back when Philip was just a toddler? When I was a single dad."

"I remember. It got pretty ugly for you for a while. You're mom was a big help wasn't she?"

"She was. I honestly don't know what I would have done without her back then. My reason for bringing it up now is that it all started with my not sleeping well. Philip was so small and I had so much baggage from my deployment, let alone my wifes death and I struggled to sort it out."

"So what are you saying?" Jack wondered.

"I'm just saying, keep a watchful eye out. If you need anything call us, okay? Faith and I, we're here for you." Shane let out a small chuckle, "I remember I'd never slept walked a day in my life, but one morning I woke up in the bathtub."

"Really?" Jack laughed. "In the bathtub?"

"Hand to God, man. There I was. It was as if I was in my bunk or something." They both laughed. "Then I got all cranky and weird. The was less fun. It just got worse and worse till my mom stepped in and took Philip away. She made me realize how bad things were and reminded me i need to take care of myself for Philips sake. So in all seriousness, if it starts to get too weird, call me, alright?"

"I will. Thanks, man."

"No worries. You're like my brother. And pardon my language here, but you went through a living hell that night. I wouldn't leave you then and I won't now."

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you."

…..

"They look so serious…" Faith arched her neck trying to see what her husband and Jack were talking about. "What do you think that's all about?"

"Not sure. Work related, I suppose," Elizabeth said, watching the men as well.

"Officers," Abigail rolled her eyes. "Always on duty. So tell me, ladies. Any fun plans coming up?"

"Well, school starts with a 3 day week next week, then Jack and I are off to Boston for Julie's bridal shower for Labor Day weekend. If he can get the time off that is. Charlotte is driving up as well and I know he'd like to see her."

"That reminds me! We need to finish up the details for yours and Rosie's shower before either one of you pop!" Abigail added. "And Faith, we need to get a date in the books for yours too."

"Oh, Abigail there's plenty of time. I'm barely showing as it is."

"And whatever you do for Rosie and I will be perfect! We're so excited."

"Oh, it will be! Did you know since we told Rosie about our little idea and told her to step back from her play she's been on Pinterest sending me ideas for both showers?"

"Oh dear!" Faith laughed.

"So yes, I think they will both be quite the events."

…...

The next morning, Becky stood with Cat, Miles and Emily as they watched Gabe and the other recruits take the oath of service. In a moment, they would say their goodbyes and board the buses for basic training.

After he said goodbye to his family, it was time. The time she had been dreading for months now. She had to say goodbye to her first love. For the time being anyway.

"We can do this," Becky breathed deep, staying strong.

"We can. It's just a few short weeks of basic."

"Then a few short weeks of MOS training."

"Then you'll have your assignment, somewhere…"

"And then we can at least skype more normally."

"And text and call."

"Right. This not talking much part is just temporary. Who knows. Maybe you'll love me more when it's over?"

"Don't push your luck…" she sassed.

"Hey, a guy can dream, right?"

The rested their foreheads against each other, arms around each other.

"Wait for me?" He felt he needed to ask.

"Always." She kissed his cheek. "Be safe?"

"I will. I love you, Becky Hogan." He kissed her lips chastely, slipping a silver promise ring with a rose colored stone in the center on her right hand.

"I love you too." She watched as he boarded the bus with the rest of the young men and women. It took all her strength to hold it together. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder.

"I've been here before you know," Cat spoke softly. "I was your age when Gabe's father left for basic."

"You were?"

"We'll get through this. All of us." They stood watching until all the buses were out of site.

Cat cleared her throat. "And that's that. What do you say I drop the kids off at Mrs. Blakely's and you and I go grab a coffee and a pastry? You think your mom made scones again this morning at the cafe?"

"I think I heard she was making chocolate chip swirl ones this morning."

"Wonderful. I think I'll have 2. It feels like that kind of morning, don't you think?"

Becky laughed. "I agree."

…..

The following week rolled around and with it came the first day of school. Shane was the first awake in his house. He wasn't sure how easy it would be to wake Philip up that morning. The little boy was so excited the night before he worked himself up into a frenzy and didn't fall asleep till well past 10.

For Shane, even though he didn't need to be in to work till later, he woke up extra early to make breakfast for his wife and son for the first day of school.

Dressed in his running clothes he stood in the kitchen preparing pancakes with fresh fruit and turkey bacon. No eggs, as the smell was still making Faith's stomach a bit upset.

As he placed the unneeded ingredients back into the fridge he smiled at the pictures cascading across the door. Pictures of Philip's wide smile, the three of them together, one of Shane and Faith all dressed up for the Army Ball a couple years back. Then there was the black and white ultrasound picture of their newest addition. Underneath it was a small note in Philips handwriting that said, "My baby brother or sister!" with a heart drawn on it. Life was looking pretty good.

Another picture was one of Shane and Jack from their time overseas, both men smiling and waving at the camera. Shane remembered that day. It was a picture they took for Elizabeth to have for the class but also as a reminder for their wives that they were okay.

"We made it out," Shane whispered. "Thank the Lord we made it out." He ran his fingers over the ultrasound picture again and turned his attention back to the pancakes. His family would be up soon.

Just down the street Elizabeth's alarm blared its annoying chime. She hated the racket so much. But that was the point, wasn't it? If she liked the noise she might just roll over and go back to sleep.

She hit the alarm once, hard, silencing it and rolled over to curl up against her husband's warm back. Instead she found his spot cold and empty. She sat up and looked around the room but there was no trace of him. The bathroom was empty, and the house was quiet.

Curious, she dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her robe off the chair in the corner. Wrapping it tightly around her body, she headed into the hall.

"Jack?" She walked into the living room but it too was empty. A few books from the end table laid haphazardly on the floor. Assuming Rip knocked most of them over with his tail, she picked them up and went on her way.

"Jack?" No sign of him in the kitchen either. She made her way down to the office. Sure enough, there he was. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching him snore away in his big brown armchair. It was unclear what brought him there. He didn't seem to have fallen asleep reading or sketching. Two things he had been known to do in the past.

"Babe?" she gently nudged him awake. "You alright?"

He shook his head awake and looked around. "Elizabeth? When did I get here?"

"I don't know," she smiled, kissing his forehead. "You don't remember?"

"No. Last I remember I was upstairs reading to you."

"And last I remember was taking the book out of your hands after you fell asleep and tucking you in."

"Ah," he grinned. "You always do take good care of me."

"You've always done such a good job for me. It's only fair I do the same." She leaned in, kissing his soft lips, allowing hers to linger on his a while longer than necessary. When she pulled back, she looked deep into his eyes, seeing a weeks worth of tiredness in them. "You sure you're okay?"

"I think so. I really don't remember coming down here though. I guess I woke and couldn't sleep or something."

"You think that's it?"

"What else could it be?" He shrugged innocently.

"I don't know." She moved to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have you been feeling stressed at all? With work? All the changes in our lives?"

He thought about it for a moment, "No, honestly. I know I'm not sleeping well and have a lot on my mind but I wouldn't say I'm stressed or worried. Just preoccupied."

The alarm on Elizabeth's phone went off letting her know it was time for her to get ready for the day. "I have to jump in the shower or I'll never make it to work on time. First day of school!"

"That's right! What does my favorite teacher want for breakfast?"

"Honestly, I'm just going to grab a piece of toast on my way out the door."

"Not a chance. You and our son will need more than that to get through the day. So tell me, what can I do?"

"Don't you have work you have to get to?" she giggled.

"I don't have to be in till an hour later than you. Please let me spoil you this morning."

"Alright," she kissed him again. "How about a breakfast sandwich?"

"Egg, cheese and spinach on a bagel?"

"You know me well!" She smiled standing up.

"Done. Now, need any help with that shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a playful grin.

"Jack… if we go that route I'll never make it in to work. You know that." she bit her bottom lip, wishing she had additional hour to kill.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He flirted, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"On the first day of school? Yes."

"Oh alright. Go on, Mrs. Thornton." With a stretch he walked into the kitchen to work on their breakfast. Once the eggs were on the stove, he pulled out his phone to text Shane.

 _Jack: Got time for a short run after our wives head to school?_

 _Shane: Sure. What's up?_

 _Jack: I need your advice. Something's not right._

 _Shane: With you or Elizabeth? The pregnancy okay?_

 _Jack: The baby is fine. Thank God. It's me._

 _Shane: Meet me at the track at 8._

Thankful for his friend, Jack placed the phone back on the counter and finished with their breakfast. He pulled out Elizabeth's lunch bag and began filling it with everything she'd set aside for the day. Little snacks as well as her lunch. Reaching into the back cupboard he pulled out a couple of mini 3 Musketeers bars and slipped them into her bag for later, knowing how much she loved them. When it was ready, he set the bag and her water bottle with her purse by the door.

"All set!" She sang as she hurried into the kitchen just as he plated their breakfast and poured her tea. "How do I look?"

He smiled. She was wearing leggings and a cobalt blue and white thin striped dress.

"Beautiful, as always." He stood up to pull out her chair. "Your breakfast is served."

"Mmm, thank you." She sipped her tea and took a big bite of her sandwich. It wasn't till the food was right in front of her that she realized how hungry she was. She looked up at Jack and watched as he picked at his food and played with his mug.

"Babe, you nervous about what happened this morning?" He nodded. She reached out to take his hand, giving him support.

"You remember when Shane told us about what happened to him a while back, before he met Faith?"

Elizabeth slowly sipped her tea while she tried to recall the memory. "He had the bad tour in Iraq. They were pinned down for 5 hours and thought they wouldn't make it out alive?"

"Right, that one."

"Sounds an awful lot like what happened to you."

"It's not without its similarities." He sighed. "Do you remember what happened to Shane?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes tight. She remembered. "Shane didn't sleep for days, weeks maybe. He went kind of crazy I think. His mother came and took Philip away from him and made him get help, right?"

"Right."

"You think that's what's happening here?" She said shocked. "But Jack, you're not acting crazy. You're just having a little trouble sleeping. That's all. We can handle this."

"I know. But Shane didn't just wake up one morning having lost his mind. It built up over time. Look, I texted him this morning. After you head in I'm going to meet him for a run and ask him some questions. We'll figure this out."

"It's going to be fine, Jack. You, me, this baby, we'll be okay."

"I know that, beautiful. I'm going to make sure of it. This is part of me making sure of it." He left his seat to kneel in front of her. "You and our son mean everything to me. I will not let you down. I would give up my life for the two of you. You know that right?"

"Jack, I'm not asking you to give up your life for us. In fact I'm insisting you don't," she teased.

"You know what I mean, love."

"I do." She held his handsome face in her hands and sighed. "Okay. Talk to Shane. Figure out whatever you need and report back to me."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you more."

…

 _NYC Hospital_

Tom Thornton stood in the empty hallway on the 3rd floor of one of NYC most renowned hospitals. He was dressed up for work, hair done nice, even wearing one of the new ties Julie had purchased for him. Work was not on his mind, however, at the moment.

He looked down at his watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" The double doors opened and out walked an exhausted, yet beautiful, redhead who just happened to be his fiancé.

"Jules!"

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She gushed, running into his waiting arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you! It's been a week since we've done more than just talked on the phone."

"I know, I'm sorry. My shifts have been insane. Good news though, I love my job. Even better news, I'm actually good it!"

"Of course you're good at it." Tom pulled her close, kissing her lips softly. "I've been dreaming about that."

"Mmm, me too." She smiled. "How long till you have to be in the office?"

"I have time for breakfast. What do you say I take you out for bite?"

Julie shot him a questioning look. She was just getting off a 48 hour shift, and she know her looks reflected it. "I don't know, Tom. I bet I look how I feel right now."

"So we go to the bagel place across the street or even to the cafeteria. I just want to spend an hour with you. Please?"

How could she refuse such a request?

"Alright. But let's go to the bagel place. I need a break from here!"

…..

While at the bagel shop, Julie breathed in the heavenly scent of her steaming hot coffee while holding tightly to Tom's hand. She'd missed him so much over the last week. What time hadn't been spent at the hospital lately had been spent with family planning their wedding. It was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"You ever think about just eloping?" she blurted out.

"Sure. Why?" His response was completely calm as he leaned back in his chair sipping his own coffee. "Your mom and sisters driving you crazy?"

"Kind of, but they mean well. Honestly the wedding itself is pretty much in place. We have the church, the reception is at my parents, the colors and music and flowers. I still need a dress and you need to help me with the food but really everything is moving along smoothly."

"That's good. My mom said the invitations turned out great too."

"Exactly." She sighed.

"So what's got you all bothered? I know I haven't done a whole lot yet. Maybe I can help."

"You're so sweet, Tom. I love you. I think… I think I just want to be married. I miss you. We're hardly ever in the same place at the same time and when we are, we're never alone."

Tom watched as she wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "What if we get away for a couple days just you and me? We can go this weekend."

"I'd love that but we can't. I'm saving up time for our wedding and the shower is this weekend. Elizabeth and your mom are coming, remember?"

"That's right…" Tom sighed. "You're off tonight, right?"

"I am."

"Good! After breakfast, go home and sleep. Tonight meet me at my place."

"For what?" she giggled at his excitement.

"I'll think of something."

"Wonderful!" She leaned over the table to kiss him. "And if nothing else I think Atlantic City is only a couple hours away."

Tom laughed. "Let's make that plan B then, okay?"

…...

Back at Fort Hope, Jack and Shane met at the track and opted to run first, talk after. If it had been their wives, they would have forgone the run and talked out their problems over some fatty pastry or coffee. Jack however felt the need to run out as much as of his anxieties as possible. Halfway through, they stopped for water. Sitting under a nearby maple tree Jack explained everything to Shane.

"You really don't know how you ended up downstairs?"

"No. I fell asleep, upstairs, in our bed. That's all I remember."

"No dreams?"

"Nothing. I mean, I wake up anxious sometimes. Its like what happened over there is on my mind but I don't know why. I don't remember thinking about it or dreaming about it." Shane nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you one thing, you're not going to freak out."

"Shane be serious."

"I am. The more you stress over this the worse it will get. Trust me. Now I have a friend who's a doctor. He specializes in PTSD and was a huge help with me. I'm going to give him a call today and see if he'll talk with you, alright? Maybe he can meet with you and help sort some of this stuff out."

"Okay. I'll do whatever, Shane. I need to be 100% for my men and my family."

"I know. Look, this is more common than you think. It's going to be fine." Jack look unconvinced. "I'm serious, Jack. Right now it's just a theory we're working on. Nothing bad has happened, so relax. Think about Elizabeth and that baby of yours. Think about all the fun you 3 will be having. How you'll have your son with you for Christmas this year." Shane smiled. "Just think about that. Forget about Afghanistan and that horrible night. It can't get to you if you don't let it."

"Right… I'll do my best."

…..

After lunch, Elizabeth stood outside watching her kids play during their break. She was already in love with her class this year. Such a great group of kids, she could already tell. It would be hard to leave them for her maternity leave, but then again, she was leaving for something amazing, time with her baby. She was lost in thoughts of what it would be like for her and Jack when their son arrived when she felt a hand on the small of her back and smelled the sweet fragrant aroma of fall wildflowers.

"Afternoon, beautiful."

"Jack! What are you doing here!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Wanted to surprise my wife at work and tell her how much I love her."

"Well, you've certainly succeeded at that. These are beautiful. Thank you."

Jack kissed her cheek softly. "How's the class?"

"Wonderful so far. I'm excited. And my intern is great. I think she'll do great when I'm on leave."

Jack nodded. "This little guy going easy on you today? Not too many high kicks?"

"No," She laughed. "Just a little two stepping. Nothing too bad."

"Good."

As she looked into his eyes she could see the worry in them, a worry that wasn't there this morning.

"How'd your talk with Shane go?" Jack sighed. "That good?"

"He said this was a lot like how things started for him. Before he kind of lost it."

"Okay, well we've got a leg up on it. He didn't it." She said with conviction.

"I know."

"And you have me. Poor Shane was alone with only Philip at the time. This is different."

"I know, but what if…"

"We've got this!" Elizabeth's voice was stern, but her smile was soft. She was not going to allow Jack to fall prey to worry and fear.

Jack gave her a weak laugh. "You could give some drill sergeants a run for their money, you know that?"

"Goodness, there's a scary thought." She pulled her hair back out of her face. "I mean it though, Jack. We'll face this together. Whatever comes."

"I know. I love you. I should get back to work though."

"Alright. See you for dinner?"

"Yup. Want me to pick up Chinese for tonight?"

"Sounds heavenly. Can you get extra spring rolls?"

"Of course! Who do you think you're dealing with?" He winked, giving her one more kiss before heading back to his jeep.


	55. Nightmares

Nightmares

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth sat at their dining room table enjoying their traditional first day of school meal of Chinese food. Even Rip enjoyed a few bites of chicken teriyaki on a stick shared by Elizabeth. When Jack wasn't looking, of course.

"Fortune cookie time." Jack reached into the bag pulling out both cookies and placing them behind his back. "Pick a hand, my dear."

"Hmm." She tapped her finger to her lips. "I'll take the one on the right." Quickly she ripped open the wrapper and cracked it in half. "You will be hungry again in one hour." They laughed. "You know, it's probably true. You're turn."

Jack broke open his cookie to release the paper. He smiled as he read it. "Kiss your loved ones today." He leaned forward kissing Elizabeth's baby bump then sat up to kiss her lips soundly. "I love my little family. So much."

"Good, because we love you!" she giggled.

Once they'd finished eating, Jack stood and began clearing the table. Packing away what few leftovers there were for the next day Though they'd probably all be eaten by Elizabeth for a late night snack before then.

"You seem better than earlier." Elizabeth asked as she sipped her tea. "Feeling more at ease?"

"I think so. One of the things Shane said was to think positive, so I'm trying that."

"That's good. What are you thinking about?"

Jack shrugged. "You, the baby, Tom and Julie's wedding. Tom called me today. Julie's getting anxious and may have mentioned eloping."

"What! She can't! We've been planning this wedding for months!"

Jack waved his hands around, "He's got it under control. You know how hard it is to wait. We barely did."

"Tis true," she blushed. "I just couldn't wait to have you all to myself. Even after we were married though I was still sharing you with school and the ROTC. I'm still sharing you with the Army."

"There's always something. Soon we'll be sharing each other with the baby. It's how life goes." She nodded. "But our life is good, right?"

"Very good, Jack. I can't imagine my life any other way. Without you it's just not right."

"I agree." He closed the last of the leftovers in the fridge and went back to the table, pulling her from her seat into his arms. "What would you like to do tonight, Mrs. Thornton? Up for a fall walk before bed?"

"Sounds perfect. What do you say, Rip?" They looked down at the basset hound under the table. He rolled onto his back as if to say "do not disturb". The couple just laughed. "Oh come on! If I can waddle down the road, so can you. Let's go!"

"Woof!"

"Well, he sure told you." Jack laughed. "But really Rip, a walk will be good for all of us. Lets go."

The dog looked at both of them and decided to give up. Standing he walked over to the door with a grunt in each step.

"There." Jack said. "He's ready now."

…

Julie walked up the 4 flights of stairs to Tom's apartment in the city. It was just after 6, so she assumed at least one of his roommates would be home. The thought of spending the evening with his roommates left much to be desired but at least she'd be with Tom. They needed the time tonight.

Her phone buzzed just as she reached his floor. Pulling from her purse she saw his face on the screen.

"You better not be canceling on me,Tommy boy. If I have to spend the evening with Trey and Max while you're stuck at work you will have some serious making up to do!" she scolded playfully.

"I did that once! Would you please forgive me already!" Tom laughed. "And it wasn't even for the whole evening. I was an hour late."

"An hour and 25 minutes but who was counting."

"You apparently. Relax, babe. I'm here, just not in the apartment."

"Okay, I'll play along. Where are you then?"

"Come to the roof."

"Tom! That's like 8 more flights of stairs!"

"Think of it this way, you won't have to go the gym tomorrow!" he laughed. He knew she had been working really hard to fit into "the perfect dress" as she called it. Not that she had anything to worry about. She looked amazing as far as he was concerned. No woman compared to her.

"Alright, I'm coming! Oh my goodness! What did you do!" She ran over, jumping into his waiting arms.

"It's our special night in, well out, I guess since we're outside." He led Julie over to the spot where he had set up blankets and pillows. It was like an outdoor picnic. He'd even draped white Christmas lights around giving off a romantic mood.

"This is wonderful." They settled down into the comfy pillows as Julie leaned up against Tom's strong shoulder. "Wherever did you get this idea?"

"I'd like to take all the credit for this but I sort of stole the idea from Jack."

"Really? Oh! From college when they were first married?"

"That's right. They were at the brownstone and were having a hard time juggling newlywed life, ROTC and classes. So one night Jack planned a romantic night on the rooftop for them. Seemed to do the trick."

"You Thornton's sure are romantic."

"I think we get it from our Dad," Tom smiled, pulling her closer.

"Really? Your mom doesn't seem like the type to care for such things."

"Maybe not now, but she did when Dad was alive. He'd come home from work and sweep her off her feet while Jack and I sat at the table doing homework." Julie laughed. "It was gross, but looking back now, it was sweet. He loved her more than anything."

Julie thought about that for a moment. To have such a love and lose it. "She must be lonely then."

"Sometimes I think she might be. Especially now that Jack and I are older. I asked Grandpop Davis if anyone's been coming around calling on mom. He said if they had he hadn't heard of it."

"Listen to you, "calling on mom". You sound so old school," she teased.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know what else to call it. She's my mom!"

"Fair enough. Oh, maybe we could set her up with someone! I know some nice doctors at the hospital. Age appropriate, and we could even..."

"Julie… no."

"But if she's lonely I just thought…." she moaned as he kissed her deeply. "What was that for?"

"I've known you long enough to know that's the only way to get you to stop talking. That and good food."

"Did you cook for me tonight?" She laughed.

"No, I didn't cook. I'm not that talented yet but I did get food from all your favorite places!"

"Tom Thornton, you are truly a wonderful man!"

"I try." He dished up two plates full of food then poured two glasses of wine in plastic wine cups he'd picked up at Target and handed one to her. "To you. The woman who's everything I ever dreamed of, but never thought I'd have."

"And to you, the man who's made all my dreams come true. I love you,Tom."

"I love you too, Julie. To us!"

"To us!"

…...

By 1:30 AM, Elizabeth found herself awake like she did most nights and with an empty stomach. Her son seemed to have a healthy appetite in there. Problem was, she was comfortable in her nice warm feather top bed. So instead of getting up, she tried to ignore it. She almost succeeded until…

"Ouch! Seriously, baby. You're going break mommy's ribs one of these days with those kicks." She rubbed the upper left side of her belly where her son's feet seemed be at the moment.

"Listen little Mr Thornton," she whispered. "Mommy needs her sleep so you need to stop that." She rolled onto her back hoping that a few minutes of rubbing her belly would soothe the baby to sleep, but no. Her little soccer player was awake. "And now I'm hungry. Again."

With that she rolled out of bed hoping not to wake Jack in the process. He needed all the sleep he could get. Without even glancing back she sneaked out of the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Okay, baby, what do we want." She opened the pantry. "Oreos, crackers and peanut butter, I could make tuna. No kicks? You're either asleep or not interested, huh?" She closed the door and walked over to the fridge. "What about left over Chinese? Chicken Lo Mein or Egg rolls?" She giggled as she felt a storm of movement in her midsection. "Chinese it is. I'm definitely going for the egg roll."

She sat in the living room under a big plush blanket, reading her latest chick lit novel. She, Rosie, and Faith had discovered a series of innocent Cowboy romance novels and were having a blast reading through them. The best part was it kept their poor bedridden friend calm and happy. There were a total of 22 of them in all, so they were covered for a while.

"Okay, little Thornton. Time for bed." Elizabeth closed her nook and pushed herself off the couch.

Just as she was placing her washed dish on the drying rack, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie. Did I wake you?" Hearing nothing in response she walked out into the hall. "Jack?"

There in the dark was Jack crotched at the base of the stairs. His eyes were nothing more than slits as he stayed still as a statue.

"Babe? Are you awake?" He didn't move. "Jack?"

Slowly Jack stood and made his way to the other side of the hall, mumbling to himself as he went.

" _Oh no,"_ she thought. _"He's sleepwalking. Was this what Shane warned us about? What do I do?"_

Taking a deep breath she inched closer. Trying ever so careful not to startle him.

"Jack? Babe, it's me, Elizabeth. Wake up sweetie." He didn't wake. Instead he stopped.

"We don't have time." His voice was clear, but his gaze went straight past her.

"Time for what?"

"We need to keep moving."

"Jack, where are you?" He turned and walked away a few steps.

Not knowing what to do, Elizabeth carefully ran back upstairs, grabbing her phone.

"Come on Shane. Pick up, pick up!"

"You've reached Captain Cantrell, please leave a message. *Beep*"

"No!" She hung up and dialed Faith but again just reached the voicemail. "I can do this. Jack isn't like Shane was. He's just sleepwalking. It's just a dream. I just need to wake him that's all. Right?"

Turning her phone on vibrate she went back downstairs. The whole time trying to think of how she would pull him back to reality. Clearly he wasn't home in his mind. He was stuck somewhere else. The question was, where exactly and how bad?

"Jack?" She called out as she cautiously entered the living room. "It's Elizabeth."

It was clear he was struggling in whatever world he found himself stuck in. It was as if he was being tormented relentlessly. She needed to stop this. To bring him back to safety. She reached out her hand to take hold of his shoulder.

"Jack? It's me! JACK!"

 _15 minutes earlier…._

Jack laid in bed tossing and turning in his sleep. He was stuck in a nightmare he couldn't escape. He'd been having the same dream for weeks, but come morning he couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that he was tired.

Not long after Elizabeth slipped out of bed, the nightmare started again. It was combination of memories from his last deployment all jumbled up in one twisted maze he couldn't escape. Every time it ended with him fighting for his life or someone else's, and each time it ended with the feeling that he wouldn't be coming home.

…

 _Bombs exploded left and right as Jack led his men through the city streets. They were outnumbered, but fighting strong._

" _Sir, what do we do?"_

 _Jack looked over at the young soldier. It was Weaver. "Move head! We have to take that tower to regain control. Burke, take a group of men to the east and try to clear a path," he yelled over the next round of RPGs that flew over head._

 _Another loud crash as the second story of one build crumbled to the ground. "Look out!" They dove for cover near their Humvees._

" _Hell of a ride, sir!" one soldier called out._

" _You got that right. Move on forward. We've got this!"_

 _Chaos ensued left and right as Jack and his man advanced on the enemy. In a moment of relief between rounds, Jack heard a familiar voice above all the noise._

" _Hey Captain!" Burke waved from his post. "What are the orders?"_

" _Orders? Burke, what are you doing?" Jack asked. In his mind, he knew Doug was gone, but somehow there he stood really as ever._

 _Suddenly there was swoosh as a RPG flew through the air just over head._

" _Doug! Look out!" Jack and his men were caught up in the blast, slammed against the ground and nearby buildings. When he made it to his feet, Doug was gone._

 _There was a flash of light, and the next thing Jack knew he was transported somewhere else. It took a moment to recognize it but as the dust settled he realized he was in a compound in Afghanistan. Walls crashed around him in the dark of night. He counted 2 men, one on each flank as more of the structure around them began to crumble. There was no choice. He had to move forward._

" _Weaver!" Jack yelled. "Where are you?"_

" _Captain!" Weaver cried out from a distance._

 _Jack looked up, seeing his young friend in the distance and rushed forward. He ran as hard as he could to reach the young man. He was struggling. Fighting off the enemy with all his might. By the time Jack reached him it was too late. He was gone._

" _No!" He cried as he kneeled over the young man. He failed him._

 _Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder. Fear and terror ran through Jack like a bolt of lighting. He reached behind, grasping the enemy's arm to swing him around to the front and…._

There was a loud crash, snapping Jack out of his state and bringing him back to the present. Startled and with no knowledge of what had just transpired, he looked around the room. He was downstairs in the middle of the night. The living room was lit just barely. Then he heard her. A faint soft whisper.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth! What happened? Did you fall?" He turned around and found Elizabeth hunched over her middle on the floor. The end table next to the couch was turned over, everything that had been resting on it, including the lamp, was on the floor. He reached for her but she held up her hand, the other clutching her stomach.

"Wait, are you alright, Jack?"

"Me? I'm fine. Let me help you. What happened here?"

"Its fine. You had an episode and…"

"Wait, I did this?" He stepped back, running his fingers frantically through his hair.

"You were sleepwalking, I tried to wake you, I touched your arm and… I think you thought I was after you so you…"

"No…" he gasped, tears forming.

"You grabbed my arm and well, you sort of flung me into the table. But I'm ok. Just bruised I think."

"Here, let me help you."

"No, its fine. I think I should just sit here though for a bit."

He sat back. Tears fell from his eyes. "The baby?"

She looked downward. Her own eyes glistened with tears. "No movement yet, but, Jack it's ok. When I fell, I protected him. I know I did," her voice trailed off as she spoke.

The words stung. Like a knife in his gut. How could he have done this? He hurt his wife, he may have hurt his child. The two most important people in his world.

Suddenly Jack stood, practically running to the phone. "Jack talk to me!" She went to stand but her back hurt, so she stayed put.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman at the dispatch said on the line.

"I need an ambulance. My wife took a fall. She's in her 3rd trimester. Please hurry."

Jack soon returned to her side, carefully sitting about a foot away from her, afraid of himself.

"Jack?" Elizabeth reached for his hand. Slowly he reached over, taking it lightly. "Talk to me, babe."

"The woman at the dispatch said to sit tight and they'd be here soon."

Elizabeth nodded, as she tried to breathe through the pain in her back. She was thankful it felt like what she'd expect from her back hitting the end table, and not a labor pain.

"Is he… has he…" Jack was afraid to ask. When Elizabeth shook her head saying that she hadn't felt the baby kick, his heart sank even deeper and the rest of his tears seemed to fall all at once.

Even with her own tears, Elizabeth was not without hope. She drew circles on her belly where she knew the baby was, trying to stir him.

"Come on, little man. Daddy needs you to give us a sign, okay? Can you do that? Please, love..."

They could hear the ambulance pulling onto their street. Jack stood to leave to meet them at the door.

"Wait!" She pulled him back down placing his hand to the upper right side of her belly. "You feel that?"

Jack gently laid his head on her belly. "Thank you, Lord."

"That's my boy," Elizabeth sighed with great relief. She ran her fingers through her husband's hair. Her mind running as wild as a runaway horse. How did things get so hard so fast?

Jack picked up his head, kissing her belly softly. His face was so red and puffy from crying she hardly recognized him. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

"No, Jack, this is not your fault. It's mine."

"How, sweetheart?" Jack cupped her face. "You were just trying to help."

"Exactly," she sobbed, blaming herself for making a difficult situation worse and putting herself and the baby at risk. "If I hadn't done what I did...I know what happened to you I should have just…"

There was a knock on the door and then it opened as a team of paramedics rushed in. "We got a call someone here needed our help?" a man in a paramedic uniform asked.

"Yes, my wife, Elizabeth. She's here and pregnant with our son. Please hurry!" Jack stood and ushered them into the living room.

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm Christian. Can you tell us what happened?"

"It's my fault!" Elizabeth jumped in before Jack could answer. "I surprised him and then fell into the table."

Jack turned to the paramedics. "I was sleepwalking. It's my fault."

Christian continued to examine Elizabeth. Seeing something he didn't like as he looked at her arm, he gave his partner, Scott by the name on his uniform, a sideways glance. The look meant something to him as he looked towards Jack.

"Sir, why don't we step over here in the other room. Let my friend examine your wife."

"Yes, of course." Jack could see the suspicion. The young man did trust him and as annoyed as that made him, he was comforted to know the paramedic was doing his job.

Soon Elizabeth was placed on a gurney and wrapped in a blanket as they took her out of the house. After Jack locked up the house and made sure Rip was okay, he rushed back to Elizabeth's side taking her hand.

"Gentleman, may I ride with her?" Jack asked.

Christian looked over to Elizabeth. "You okay with that, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'd really like him with me."

"Ladies wishes. Just let us get her situated first, alright?"

"Yes, of course." Jack waited outside the rig, only letting go of her hand when he had no choice as Scott and Christian placed her inside.

"So what do you think?" Scott whispered as he buckled himself up in the driver's seat out of earshot of Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure. I've seen a number of domestic abuse cases. Especially after deployments." He thought about it some more. "She doesn't seem scared or anything but I don't know. When you call ahead to the hospital, let them know we have a potential abuse case on our hands. Just in case, I want her protected."

"Roger that."


	56. A Test for Love

A Test for Love

It was a short 10 minute drive via ambulance to the Fort Hope hospital. Being pregnant, she was rushed back into a room and was immediately hooked up to monitors and fluid IVs. It was clear she and the baby were in good hands.

Jack sat by Elizabeth's side holding her hand tenderly to his lips as both kept their eyes glued to the monitors that recorded their son's heartbeat. Each saying silent prayers of thanksgiving for every steady stream of beats.

"Everything's looking good." the nurse said, smiling at Elizabeth. "You feeling okay, ma'am? No abdominal pain?"

"No. Just my back."

"Can you describe that pain to me?"

"Sure. It's what you'd expect from me bumping the table."

"So tender and sore, not sharp and radiated like labor?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I'll let the doctor know." The nurse took a few more notes as she sat on the stool near the corner. It was clear to Elizabeth that she was there to keep an eye on them incase things were not as they seemed.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. Still he didn't look away from the monitors. It was as if he was willing their son's heart to keep a strong beat himself. Afraid that if he looked away it would somehow stop.

"I told you, it's not your fault. It's mine. I screwed up."

"I love you, Elizabeth. But you aren't going to convincing me. This is my fault. I know it. The paramedics knew it. That nurse in the corner, she knows it."

"Jack, stop it!" Her voice reached a volume slightly louder than she intended which caught the nurses attention.

"Do we have a problem?" She asked, making it clear that nothing was going down on her watch.

"No ma'am." Elizabeth sighed. "Actually, yes. Could we have a moment alone? I'd like to talk with my husband,"

"I'm sorry. You are under observation right now. I have orders to stay in the room with you."

"Who's under observation? Me, the baby, or my husband?" Elizabeth retorted. "Because if its me, I know full well you can do it from the nurses station."

"With all do respect, I'm here to make sure you are all doing well. You need relax and let me do my job. Please?"

Jack's grip tightened on Elizabeth's hand. "Yes ma'am. We understand."

"I don't," Elizabeth groaned. All she wanted was a few moments alone with her husband.

There was a knock on the door as the doctor on call entered.

"Hello folks. I'm Dr. Russell. I'm the OB on call tonight. Let's see what we've got."

The nurse brought the military doctor up to speed as she prepared the ultrasound machine that had just been wheeled in before leaving the room.

She wasted no time beginning the ultrasound, making sure everything was as it should be.

"Do we already know gender?" The doctor asked. She didn't want to give any something that was supposed to be a surprise.

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth answered. "It's a boy."

"That it is." She smiled looking at the screen. "A beautiful strong, healthy boy by the look of things. Everything surrounding him seems to be intact as well. Looks like your guardian angel did their job tonight." She printed off a couple of pictures, given that their boy was facing the perfect direction and then turned off the machine.

"Captain Thornton, if you don't mind I'd like you to step outside while I ask your wife a few questions." She handed Jack one of the pictures. "It will only take a moment."

"Yes ma'am." Jack stood and began to leave. He knew this was coming.

"Wait, no. I want him here. I need him here." Elizabeth held tight to his hand.

"It's standard procedure, beautiful. I'll be right outside."

"No Jack! You did nothing wrong! We don't need to listen to her!"

He gave a weak smile at his stubborn wife. "Actually, honey, I do. See her uniform? She's a major. She outranks me."

"That's true." Doctor Russell smiled.

"Jack don't go!" she pleaded.

He knelt down beside her, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Just for a moment. Now that I know you and the baby are okay, I need to get myself squared away."

"It was just a bad dream, Jack."

"It's more than that now, and it stops tonight. Whatever it takes." He leaned in, kissing her lips softly. Ignoring the fact that the major was standing right there watching. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as he headed for the door. "Jack, I don't blame you."

He smiled at her warmly, for the first time since this horrible ordeal began. "I know."

Once he stepped outside, the doctor examined the marks on Elizabeth's arm and back. It was clear by the bruises on her arm that "someone" had caused this. Problem was it was so much more complicated than that. Elizabeth needed to figure out how to explain.

"He's a good man." Elizabeth told the doctor in her teacher voice. "If you only knew him."

"Mrs. Thornton, you have to understand, these produces are in place for a reason. We see women come in sometimes who aren't safe. They need to be protected."

"I respect that. In fact, thank you for that. But I'm not one of them. He's a wonderful, loving man. He was sleepwalking. I tried to wake him and it didn't work. He thought I was someone in his dream. One of the insurgents who tried to kill him. So…" Elizabeth began to sob. "Please, if you just talk to him, he wants this to get better. He never ever would have put me or our son in danger."

Dr. Russell studied Elizabeth reaction. She'd seen many cases of abuse before. It was clear this wasn't one of them.

"Alright." She stood up and went to the door. "Captain Thornton. I believe your wife would like you in here. Thank you for your patience."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I like to advise you to look into whatever may have caused tonight's episode. It may not be an isolated event."

"I'm aware, ma'am, and I assure you I am. I have a friend who is looking into a referral for me."

"Good. I'd like to keep you here for a couple more hours Elizabeth just to make sure you and the baby remain stable. After that you are free to go. I'll make sure your regular OB receives the reports. She will probably call you for a follow up. In the meantime, get some rest.."

"Yes, thank you."

"Jack, come here." Elizabeth reached out after the doctor left. "Come sit with me."

He was reluctant, but came to sit next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her. "You feeling okay?"

"Better now that they've called off the watch. Like you'd ever purposely hurt me," she scoffed.

"But I _DID_ hurt you Elizabeth." He rested his head on hers. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for this."

"Jack, it was an accident. If I hadn't tried to wake you like I did and scare you it never would have happened. You can't take all the blame on yourself."

"Why don't you get some rest? We can argue about this later." He kissed the top of her head ever so gently and whispered. "I love you, beautiful. I'm so sorry."

…..

As the sun was rising over the mountains, the Thornton's prepared to leave the hospital for home. While Elizabeth filled out the discharge papers, Jack called Abigail, hoping she could come pick them up and then sit with Elizabeth out at the house while he went in to take care of a few things. He had a plan to fix this, and he wasn't wasting any time.

At the Hogan's, Abigail moved about her bedroom like a fly. Zipping from side to side in a hurry. She trusted Jack's words that they were safe and okay, but she wanted to see it for herself.

"I'm coming with you!" Frank said, stumbling out of bed himself.

"No, someone should stay with the kids. They have school in a hour and I want them waking up with at least one parent in the house."

"But Jack needs someone there for him right now too. I can only imagine how this must be tearing him up inside."

"I have it handled," Abigail assured him as she ran into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought scones home from work yesterday. Elizabeth likes the blueberry. Jack likes the white chocolate raspberry. I'm bringing some in case they're hungry."

"I really think you should let me go. I'm a pastor, and a counselor."

"No."

"Why not, honey?"

She grabbed her cell phone charger from the counter and looked him straight in the eye. "You really want to know? It's a Noah story."

"Abigail please, you know I respect Noah and the life you shared together. I've never once shied away from your past. Whatever it is you can tell me. Especially if it will help me understand."

She searched his eyes. It was true. Somehow she had been lucky enough to have married not one, but two great men.

"Okay. You're right." She placed her purse down on the counter. "You are right. Jack does need someone in his corner. That's why as soon as I got off the phone with Jack, I called Bill."

"Bill Avery, why? I know you and Dottie are good friends but why go to Jack's boss?"

"I didn't go to him as Jack's boss. I went to him as my friend. Back when Noah died…." She paused, collecting herself. "Noah and Bill served together. They were deployed together. It was him who brought Noah home to me and Peter. Just like Jack did with Doug for the Burke family."

"Oh wow…" Frank took a seat in the kitchen as he tried picturing it all.

"He went through a lot when that happened. When Noah died he blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault in the least. It caused an awful lot of stress in his family and well… let's just say he understands what's going on right now better than anyone."

"I see." Frank sighed, trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"He told me back then if I ever need anything he'd be there for me, just to ask. I, of course, am stubborn and have never found the occasion to need or want his help. But now I have. He will help Jack. He'll help make sure this turns out okay. I know it."

"Okay."

She walked over and hugged her husband tight.

"Trust me, please?"

Frank kissed her softly. Leaning back with a smile he whispered, "I always do. Now go. Take care of them."

…..

Jack was beyond exhausted when he finally pulled into the driveway. Sitting on the steps waiting for them was Shane. Worry painted all over his face.

"I'll take Elizabeth inside and let Rip out for you. Give you two a chance to talk," she said turning to Jack.

"Thanks Abigail."

Shane rushed towards them. "Are you alright? What happened? I woke up this morning and saw all the missed calls. I'm sorry I…"

"We're fine," Elizabeth interrupted, placing a hand on his arm. "But I'll let Jack explain."

Shane nodded and walked over to where Jack was, leaning against Abigail's car.

"Jack…" Shane whispered, "Are they really okay?"

Without making eye contact, Jack explained what happened the night before. "We got lucky. Elizabeth has some bruises but they'll both be fine."

"Thank God." Shane stepped forward hugging his friend hard. "I'm so sorry. You going to be okay?"

Jack finally looked at Shane. "Can we walk?" Shane nodded. The two men walked down the sidewalk toward the trails Jack and Elizabeth frequently walked on. Given the early hour it was deserted. They reached a bench near the small pond, neither saying anything for a long while.

"What can I do?" Shane asked. "Anything at all, you name it."

"I have a plan. I'm going to go see General Avery this morning and see what it will take to leave my commission early."

"Jack, no!"

"I'm done Shane. I could have… I don't even want to think about what could have happened. It's my job as a husband and father to protect my family. Instead I nearly destroyed it last night. I'm done."

"Hold on! Let's think about this for a moment."

"No. I've thought about this already. I've made up my mind."

"At least still meet with my friend. The doctor I told you about. I called him and he was speaking at a conference in Boston. He's coming into town today to meet with you. He can help at least make sure this doesn't happen again."

Jack nodded. "What's his name?"

"Dr. Roland Burton. His wife was Army before she retired. He gets it. He can help you Jack. He helped me. You don't have to throw away your career. Look, just meet with him at the hospital at 11:30. Maybe do that before you tell General Avery."

"Tell me what?"

"Shoot..." Shane muttered. The two men turned at attention to face the general.

"At ease, gentleman." Bill stood before them dressed not as an officer, but as a man. "I hope you don't mind, Jack, Abigail called me. Strictly as a friend. When I got to the house Elizabeth said you may have come out this way. I would have waited but, well, I was worried about you. Heard you had one heck of a night."

"Oh."

"Shane, mind if I have a moment alone with Jack?"

"Not at all, sir." Shane turned to hug his friend. "Don't go do anything stupid and you know, quit," he whispered with a smirk. Trying his best to lighten the mood. "I'll bring by dinner tonight. How's chili sound?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Of course you'd suggest chili."

"Its all I know how to cook and Faith's been craving it a lot. I guess our baby likes spicy food." They laughed. "So chili?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Shane jogged back to the house. Leaving Bill and Jack alone by the pond.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, sir."

"It's no trouble, Jack. If you recall, I've known Elizabeth for a long time, since she was a little girl. Her father and I are old friends."

"I do remember."

Bill gestured for them to sit down on the bench.

"You remember that night we met at William's birthday party in Boston?" Jack nodded. "Your reputation had preceded you and not through William. It was your ROTC commanding officer. You were as good they came as far as cadets were concerned. I left that night, you and Elizabeth weren't engaged yet but I knew you were something special. I told Dottie. 'I just met William's future son-in-law and guess what? He's going to be one heck of an officer!'"

Jack shook his head. "Right, and look at me now…"

"Abigail told me what happened."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll understand when I say, with all due respect, I'd like to find a way to be released from my commission, sir. As soon as possible. I'm no longer suitable to be an officer."

"Not your call, Captain."

"But, sir…"

"Look, I'm going to tell you a story. After that if you still think you don't have a choice then maybe I'll consider your decision."

"Again, with all due respect, sir, unless you made a stupid out of your own mind call that almost cost you your wife and child I don't think you understand."

"I did. Now shut it. That's an order." Bill smiled. "Hardly anyone knows about this story, those that did were respectful. I'm sure Abigail, Shane, and I will be the same for you." Jack nodded.

"Do you know this is my second time being stationed here at Fort Hope? Dottie and I were here years ago when our kids were small. Back then Noah Stanton and I served under General Collins."

"I've heard of him. He was a great General."

"He was. I've spent my career trying to live up to his example. See, Noah and I were good friends. We were deployed together, and I was with him when he… when he was killed."

Jack watched the sorrow in the General's eyes.

"I think about that day a lot. It never fully leaves you. I can still remember escorting him home. Watching as Abigail stood waiting for us on the tarmac. She was supposed to meet us at the funeral home but you know her. She wanted to be right there when we brought her husband home for the last time."

"How'd you get over that?"

"It wasn't easy. I blamed myself. I was standing an arms length away from him at the time. It could have been me. Maybe it should have been. We were traveling on foot through this city outside Somalia. At first everything seemed normal. Just your average patrol. Then this chicken vendor tips over his cart right in front of our convoy. Naturally we had to stop."

"Sniper ambush?"

"Yes. Next thing we knew we're taking fire from above and all hell is breaking loose. We got the sniper, but when I looked over, Noah was gone."

Jack shut his eyes tight, thinking of his own losses.

"I carried that guilt for a long time."

"I can understand that."

"I know you can." Bill put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "See back then we didn't talk about things like this. You just buried it and moved on. So I did, and it worked for a while. Till one night I almost lost two of the most important people in my life."

"What happened?"

Bill sat quiet for a moment. Clearly this was a hard story for him to share.

"You don't have to tell me, sir."

"Actually I do, Jack. You need to hear this." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Dottie went out to visit her sister for a couple nights. I had been a grumpy mess and she needed a break. She took our girls with her. The second night I fell asleep early on the couch watching some ball game. As a result I missed all five of Dottie's calls home to me."

"That must have worried her given the situation."

"It did. So about midnight when she still hadn't heard from me she took our youngest at the time, who was still nursing, and came home."

Jack watched as Bill clenched his hands together in his lap. He reached out, putting his hand on the General's shoulder giving him his support.

"I woke up to a noise in the garage. She had knocked something over, I guess, and it triggered something in my brain making my think I was back on deployment. I was so disoriented I had no idea where I was or what was going on. I managed to grab my gun from the hall closet…"

Jack's eyes grew wide, sensing where this was going.

"When I finally came to my senses I was standing there with my gun pointed at my wife and child. I will never as long as I live forget the look on her face."

Jack ran his hands over his face. "How'd did you move past that?"

Bill cleared his throat. "The very next day I went to General Collins' office, hat in hand and told him I was leaving the army. He said no. I threatened to go AWOL, he laughed at me and said exactly what I'm about to tell you."

Sitting up straight, Jack listened.

"You're not quitting. Not yet. We're getting you help and taking it from there. You're too good an officer to go down like this. Do you understand?"

Jack shook his head slowly.

"Jack, look at me. You were willing to go across the world to fight for your country. Now you need to fight for yourself. For your family. The good thing is you aren't alone. You have me, Shane, and Abigail and Frank."

"What if I can't?"

"Then, and only then do you leave the army. But, Jack, you have to understand. I've read all the reports. It's not just the losses that are getting to you. That night, during Operation Spear you came face to face with the enemy. That's not something we do as much anymore. We don't get close enough to really see their faces, to see the white of their eyes like you had to."

"I do think it all comes back to that," Jack agreed. "That one moment made everything else so much more... real. It was almost me. That man wanted to take everything away from me. These dreams I've been having. I've failing everyone around me, but deep down I know it's not my fault."

"But somehow you feel you should be able to, no matter what, control coming home to Elizabeth." Jack nodded. "And that man tried to take that away."

"Yes."

"Jack, I won't lie to you. You can't control that either. You can do everything you can, just like the rest of us. And I hope to God nothing ever happens to you like what happened to Doug, or Noah. You just need to do the very best you can and trust that God is in control. That no matter what happens to you, He will never leave your family alone. You do what you can to leave behind the very best of yourself for them, and trust God with the rest. It's all any of us can do."

Like that, the flood gates opened and Jack's tears poured out. His greatest fear had always been leaving Elizabeth behind. Not being the man she needed. Now he felt like even though he was here, he still wasn't the man she needed.

…

After Bill left, Jack returned to the house. Elizabeth was already asleep and Abigail insisted he eat or try and sleep himself. Truth be told, he was afraid that if he fell asleep he'd just sleepwalk again.

"If it makes you feel any better, Peter used to sleepwalk. Nothing like this but after his father passed, he sleep walked for years off and on. I remember how to gently coax a person back to bed if need be."

That gave Jack a little comfort. He decided to take her up on the offer but said that sleeping in the same room with Elizabeth was too much of a risk right now. Instead he went into the office downstairs.

Elizabeth was not happy to wake up alone with him in another room but for now, she'd be patient. She understood he was just trying to keep them safe. The last thing she wanted to do with pressure him.

While they both slept, Abigail kept herself busy. She did laundry, cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, petted Rip. She was never one to sit still.

When Frank called to check in, she reheated her now room temp tea and sat down in the living room.

"How are they?" he asked before saying hello.

"Both sleeping, thankfully. Though in separate rooms. I don't think he trusts himself."

"I suppose that's understandable."

"He's meeting with a doctor this afternoon. Hopefully that helps."

"How'd the talk with Bill go?"

"Good. He did what I thought he would do. He tried to quit."

"Well maybe leaving the Army wouldn't be so bad, given the circumstances."

"Someday, maybe. Not like this though. Jack is a soldier, honey. It's in his blood. He needs to face this head on, then if he still wants to leave, he can. But then it will be on his own terms. He needs that. Trust me."

"I guess I'll have to." Frank smiled. "I can't say I will fully understand this life. You were right to call Bill. When will you be home?"

"Knowing Elizabeth, sooner than later. Jack said he wanted to go to the appointment alone so she's planning on going into work for the afternoon."

"Shouldn't she rest? Her class can survive without her for a day." Frank laughed, "Nevermind, she's just like you. I'll see you in a bit."

…..

Abigail said her goodbyes not long after the couple woke up, making them promise to call if they needed anything at all.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come along?" Elizabeth asked as she placed her bag in the back seat. "What if there's information I should hear too?"

"Not this time." He leaned in, kissing her forehead. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"You better," she smiled. She noticed Jack watching her baby bump like a hawk. "He's doing fine, Jack. Lots of movement right now."

He let out a breath, "Good to know. Are you sure you want to go in today? I'm bet Gowan would give you the day off."

"The school year just started. I'll be fine. I don't want to miss much and I'm still getting to know my assistant, Katie."

"Okay. but if you start to feel sick or any pain at all…"

"I'll go see Faith or come right home. I promise, Jack." He nodded, conceding the battle. She stepped closer. "By the way, I missed you. I don't like you sleeping in another room."

"I know. It's just not safe."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know that it is either. Let me meet with Dr. Burton today and I'll feel better. I need to keep you safe, Elizabeth. I can't stand what happened."

"I know. I just wish…" She had no words. None he would accept anyway. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her lips softly, like a summer's breeze. Nothing like the passion driven kisses she was used to. It made her hunger for him all the more. For a brief moment she contemplated grabbing him by the collar and yanking him in for a mind-blowing kiss that would leave them both breathless. She wasn't sure why exactly he felt the need to withhold from her, but she did remember something Abigail had said to her back months before when Doug had been killed, "You need to let him find his way back." She did that then, and she could do that now.


	57. Gotta Start Somewhere

Gotta Start Somewhere

In the over air conditioned waiting room of the Fort Hope hospital, Jack sat anxiously bouncing his knee. He knew there was no magic pill. Nothing that would make it so he'd leave the office today completely cured, but this was a step in the right direction. At least he hoped so.

"Dude, that knee of yours is driving me nuts." Shane teased. "It's like there's an earthquake in here."

"Sorry." Jack stood, now pacing out his nervous energy. "Tell me about this guy again? He's good?"

"The best. A solid doc. His wife was a Lieutenant Colonel down in Fort Marshall, South Carolina before she retired a few years ago. He's been at Johns Hopkins working with PTSD and other mental illnesses in the army since."

"And he wants to help me?"

"Yes, he wants to help you. I told him everything. You can trust him. You know the mess I was in. He got me on track and he'll help you."

"I don't know about this." Jack sighed.

"Shane Cantrell!" A tall, dark skinned man with a bright smile came walking down the hall. "Long time no see!"

"Dr. Burton, good to see you. Thanks for driving out."

"Not a problem. Hi, you must be Jack Thornton. I'm Dr Roland Burton." Roland extended his hand to Jack.

"Yes sir. Shane's told me a lot about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you. Why don't you come with me and we can start talking. Shane and I can catch up after."

"Sure."

"You're in good hands, man. Trust me. Just text me when you're done and I'll meet you back here." As much as Jack hemmed and hawed that he didn't need Shane with him, he was happy to have him there. Someone who'd been through this. It was a great comfort.

Jack follow Roland down the hall towards the medical offices. "The hospital here has some nice offices for visiting doctors. Even though this isn't my regular office, I rather like it."

Jack followed him into a the office. It was set up more like a living room. Comfort of its occupants clearly being a goal.

"Have a seat." Dr. Burton gestured towards the chairs.

Jack took a seat on the couch. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head.

"So tell me about yourself. I know you are a captain in the army, stationed here with Shane. You have a wife and a baby on the way correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What's your wife like?"

Jack smiled, it was uncontrollable. "She's amazing. We met in college. I feel hard right away. She's a teacher. Sweet and gentle, but strong."

"Nice." Roland smiled. It was so clear how much Jack loved his wife. Even with Jacks grin of love when talking about her, there was a hint of sadness, presumably over what had transpired the night before. Roland had see a lot of marriages fall apart in the army. Even his was at risk once upon a time. It wouldn't happen here though. He could already tell the love between Jack and his wife was strong.

"Let's see, what else…" Roland looked through his file. "You were recently deployed to Afghanistan for the better part of a year?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"I don't miss that." He shook his head. "My wife was once gone for almost 2 years. Very trying stuff."

"Wow, I can't even imagine being away from Elizabeth that long. I'm supposed to move to a Ranger battalion soon. That is, if I don't leave the army after what happened last night. The new unit would mean more deployments but hopefully nothing that long."

"You thinking about leaving?" Roland tilted his head.

"Yes, sir. My first priority needs to be my family."

"I respect that, but tell me, do you want to leave?"

"I may not have a choice."

"But if you did?"

Jack thought about that question. "I love the army. I love serving my country. It's what my father did. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. But Elizabeth is everything to me. Her and our son deserve the very best I can give them."

"Wonderful. Let's start with there."

…..

At the community hospital across town, Rosie and Lee sat waiting for their doctor. Things had been going well for Rosie the last bit. She had done everything the doctors told her. She rested, kept her stress level at a minimal and had experienced no cramping and pain.

"I have to get the 'okay'. I can't miss Julie's shower! She's like a sister to me!"

"I know, sweetheart. Let's just wait and see what the doctor has to say."

Lee took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The plan had been for Elizabeth and Rosie to drive up together for the shower, that was, of course, before Rosie was put on bedrest. Rosie's parents had even reached out to a local OBGYN office, getting the number of a good doctor should the need arise while they were in Boston. They weren't about to take any risks with their first grandchild.

'Where is she?!" Rosie fussed.

"You know doctors, Rosie. They're always late. Especially this doctor. She's one of the best and actually listens to her patients. You like that when she's paying attention to you," he teased.

"Fair enough," she sighed. "She could hurry a little though."

"Knock knock!" The door opening and their doctor walked in. "Afternoon Coulters! Lets see what we've got!"

…..

Sitting at her desk, Elizabeth tapped her pin against her notepad absentmindedly. It took all of Elizabeth's might to focus on her lessons and not stare at her phone screen as she waited for some news from Jack. She wanted to know how the appointment was going. Oh to be in the room with him and know what was going on first hand, she thought. It didn't help that she was exhausted. So much for that morning nap being enough.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Jay, one of her students raised his hand. "Is it time to us to go to gym yet?"

She looked away from the chalk board and up toward the large clock on the wall. "Oh dear. Thank you, Jay. Children, please place your assignments on my desk and line up for gym. Ms. Yost will take you down."

"Come on kids!" Katie said with a smile. "Let's everyone line up behind Alley today."

Before the last student was out of the room Elizabeth raced to her desk to check her phone. So far there was no word from Jack about the appointment. Just an "I love you" message that he sent just before going in to see the doctor an hour before.

"Lord, be with him. Please help us through this."

A few minutes later she heard soft footsteps coming door the hall through her open door.

"Hey!" Faith hurried into the room, a look of mild concern on her face. "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I rested this morning. I'm fine."

Faith shook her head. "Of course you are." She bent down hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry we missed your calls. I can't tell you how bad we both feel about that."

"It's fine. I handled it. Poorly, but I handled it. And it's not your fault either way."

"Maybe, but we should have been there for you."

"Again, it's fine." Elizabeth sighed. She stood, placing her phone in her pocket. "Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone else what happened. Jack's beating himself up a lot about this and I just want him to be able to put it behind him as quickly as possible."

"Of course. It stays between us."

"Thank you. Have you heard from Shane at all? I know he was going to meet Jack at the hospital."

"No, nothing yet. Just that Jack was in with Dr. Burke and he was going to wait till it was over to head home. I'm sure Jack will message you when it's over."

"You're right. I'm just antsy."

"Of course you are. I can only imagine after a night like you had. If you want to take the afternoon off…"

"Faith, I want to be here. I don't want to just sit at home and worry! There's nothing else I can do!" Faith stood wide eyed. It wasn't like Elizabeth to lose her cool like that. "I'm sorry, wow. I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe you're right and I should have stayed home."

"There's still time. But you gotta do what you gotta do. If being here helps, by all means stay."

Elizabeth collapsed hard in her seat but immediately regretted it as the thud caused pain to radiate across her lower back. "I have no idea what I need right now. I want to go back to how we were before last night. Before Jack looked at me like he was afraid he was going to break me."

"You'll get there." Faith closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of her. "It will just take some time. You'll have your Jack back.."

"Before the baby comes? Faith I want us to be doing this together. A strong united front for our son."

"You will be. I talked with Shane this morning, remember? He said Jack wants nothing but to be the best he can be for you and this baby. Trust him to do that Elizabeth. He'll find his way back. You know he will."

The buzzing in Elizabeth's back pocket caused her to jump. "Jack?"

"Hey, beautiful."

"How'd it go? How was the doctor?"

"He's great. Everything Shane said he would be. We're in good hands, sweetheart." A smile leapt across her face when he uttered the word "we". They were a team after all and he remembered. "He has a treatment plan for me that he suggests I start right away."

"Okay. We can do that."

"There's only one thing. He's going to admit me here for observation and for a sleep study starting tonight."

"Tonight?" That was not what she expected. "For how long?"

"I won't be out until after you leave for Julie's shower."

"Okay, that's fine. I just won't go to the shower."

"Elizabeth…."

"No, Jack! You are my priority."

"This is your little sister's wedding shower." He spoke calmly. "You have to be there. You've been all about the planning of this for months now. You're her matron of honor even."

"I'm not leaving you!" Elizabeth and Faith winced at each other. Her voice was channeling close to a tantruming toddler and she know it. "Sorry, I'm all worked up today I guess."

"That's not surprise given the circumstances. Here's the thing, they won't let you stay with me here anyway."

"So?"

"Elizabeth, really, you should go."

Tears filled her eyes. "We were supposed to go together."

"I'll meet you up there if I can. I promise."

She took a moment to collect herself. Sensing her friends distress, Faith stepped closer, taking her hand. "When do you need to check in?"

"Tonight after dinner."

"So we have the evening together?" she wiped her tears.

"Yes. Just you and me, beautiful. What do you say we go do something we haven't done in a long time?"

"Like what?"

"Let it be a surprise."

"Ok. I love you."

"And I love you. See you soon."

…..

"I'm off bedrest!" Rosie yelled in the car as the drove down the street. The fall breeze moving through her flowing hair.

"Partial off." Lee reminded her. "How is it you keep forgetting that crucial detail?"

"It's a minor detail at best. Do you know what this means?"

"That it's going to be a pain getting you to rest enough?"

"No silly, this means I can go to the shower!"

"Greeeat." Lee teased. "Elizabeth and Jack are going right?"

"Yes, I'll be in wonderful hands. Plus you know my parents. They'll take such good care of me, I'll be like a princess,"

"That's good. Your mom spoils you so much I won't really have to worry. Just promise me you'll take it easy? For Ian of nothing else."

Rosie placed her hand on her expanding belly. "I will Lee. I promise."

"Good. Now text Elizabeth and let her know the trip is on!" Lee laughed.

"I'm already on it!" Her phone beep a moment later. "Oh, that's strange."

"What?"

"Well apparently Jack isn't coming anyone." Rosie looked at her husband confused.

"Why is that strange?"

"Lee please, you know those two. When he's not deployed they do everything together. Besides, its his brother marrying her sister. He wasn't attending the shower but still, I thought he would want to go."

"Plans change. Maybe its work. The army as been known to spring things on him before."

"That's true." Her fingers typed away.

"Rosie," Lee said in a warning tone. "Don't be nosey. If he's not coming I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I don't doubt he does, I just want to know what it is." Her phone beeped again. "Ah you were right. She says its work related. Not to fret."

"See, everything's fine." Rosie stared at her phone. For some reason she didn't believe that was all it was. "Rosie…" Lee warned again. "Leave it be please."

"Oh fine!" she huffed. "But if I drop it and something horrible is going on with our best friends you will feel horrible!"

Lee side. "If something's going on with Jack, he will tell me when he's ready."

"And you're okay with that?" Rosie was flabbergasted.

"Yes." Lee pulled the car into their driveway. Before unbuckling his seatbelt he turned to Rosie. "Sweetie, I'm not army. Sometime the problems Jack faces aren't ones I can fully understand. Yes, he's my best friend and yes, he's like a brother to me. That's why I give him his space. I respect his privacy and his ability to take care of business."

"Elizabeth and I have a different relationship."

"Yes, you nag her and she eventually caves in and tells you whether she likes it or not," he chuckled.

"Why do you need to make it sound so bad… it's a good system."

"Just go easy on her, just in case?"

Rosie sighed loudly. "Fine. I suppose I can try. It won't be easy."

"Consider it a growing experience." Lee grinned.

"Funny Lee. Very funny."

…..

At the end of the school day Elizabeth wasted no time getting home. Jack texted her to say he would be waiting for her at home for their date. As she pulled into the driveway, she saw him standing on the front steps waiting.

She parked the car and began gathering her things as he approached to open her door.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." She stood out of the car and kissed his cheek. He seemed better, exhausted, but it was as if some of the weight he was carrying had been lifted. "You feeling better?"

"A little yeah. We have a plan, a good one too. Sometimes that's most of the battle." He took her bags from her and walked with her inside.

"So what's are plan for tonight?"

"You remember that's spot at Ridgeway Park?"

"With the lookout? Of course! I went there from time to time while you were deployed."

"I figured we hadn't been there together since before I left. I ordered a basket dinner from Abigail's too. Should be ready in 20 minutes."

"Perfect, let me change and we can head out."

A few minutes later dressed her black leggings and a baggy cute sweatshirt, they went out to the jeep to head on their way. Rip followed them outside, looking pitiful at the thought of being left behind. The poor thing didn't understand what happened the night before but he knew he wanted to be with his people as much as possible.

"What do you think babe? Should we bring him?" Jack asked.

Rip put his front paws on the jeep, begging more to come.

"Well, he is apart of our little family." She giggled.

"Good point. Come on old friend." Jack lifted Rip up and placed in the back of the jeep. Elizabeth watched, noticing Jacks guitar case in the back.

"Looks like Rip isn't our only stowaway."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to the case. "You have your guitar. It's been a little while since I've had the pleasure of listening to you play."

"Sadly that is true. I thought tonight would be a good time to bring her out. I um, I have a song I'd like to play for you."

"I'd love that." She leaned out the window towards him to kissed his lips softly. The Jack she was seeing before her was a little more like the slightly nervous Jack from when they were dating. The Jack that didn't feel like he could ever deserve her. That was never a question in Elizabeth's mind. She could see from day one that Jack was special. It was her who felt lucky to have him by her side.

After picking up their food basket from Abigail's, they drove down the road towards Ridgeway Park, hand in hand with the windows down as they listened to the cd Jack had made for her before his last deployment.

Elizabeth giggled and grabbed her belly.

"Is he kicking again?" Jack asked.

"Yup, and to the beat. We may have a musician in here."

"Oh boy. Can you imagine a little drum set?"

"Can you imagine the headaches?" They laughed.

Once they arrived, Jack carried the food and his guitar while Elizabeth took rips leash and they're blanket. Surprisingly, the parking lot was pretty empty, as well as the trails. Jack found the perfect spot off to the side and laid out the blanket.

Sitting together, Elizabeth inbetween Jacks legs, leaning against his chest, they watched as the sun painted the sky was the most vibrant display of reds, yellows and orange. There was even a little purple splashed in there.

"I've always liked seeing how God can paint the sky." Jack said softly. "I feel like He's telling us it will all be okay."

"It will be." She turned her face to kiss his cheek. "I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton. Always."

Elizabeth stomach began to growl, making them both laugh uncontrollably. Jack unpacked the food for them. Abigail had packed a feast. Not that they were surprised. There were two lemonades, two full entrees with sides and a selection of desserts.

Before they ate, Jack took her hand and said the blessing. Thanking the Lord for always being with them, and seeing them through whatever came. He especially wanted to thank God again for guarding Elizabeth and their son during the ordeal. His voice cracked as he spoke. Causing tears to fill Elizabeth's eyes. Oh what she would do to take away Jack's guilt and pain.

The sun was just about to say it's finally goodnight as the moon starting to glow up high in the sky, letting the couple know it was almost time to go.

"You ready to hear the song?" He asked kissing her temple.

"I'm always ready for that."

Jack stood from his place behind her and pulled the guitar from his soft case. After making a few tuning adjustments he was ready.

"Okay, here is goes. See, I heard this one on the radio and I couldn't help but think of you, our life, and our love for each other. Elizabeth you are without a doubt my very best friend. I know I can't do this life without you. Thank you for being you."

"Jack…" she whispered, unable to get her voice any higher. He winked playfully at her as he began to play a song by Jason Mraz.

" _Love is where this begins_

 _Thank you for letting me in_

 _I've never had to pretend_

 _You've always known who I am_

 _And I know my life is better_

 _Because you're a part of it_

 _I know without you by my side_

 _That I would be different_

 _Thank you for all of your trust_

 _Thank you for not giving up_

 _Thank you for holding my hand_

 _I've always known where you stand_

 _As I feel my life is better_

 _So is the world we're living in_

 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_

 _With my best friend"_

Rip sat curled up against Elizabeth as Jack played. Elizabeth wished a photograph was somewhere watching, taking a picture of this beautiful moment for them. This was a memory she'd hold tight to while they were apart this short time and forever after.

" _Thank you for calling me out_

 _Thank you for waking me up_

 _Thank you for breaking it down_

 _Thank you for choosing us_

 _Thank you for all you're about_

 _Thank you for lifting me up_

 _Thank you for keeping me grounded_

 _And being here now_

 _My life is better_

 _Because you're a part of it_

 _I know without you by my side_

 _That I would be different_

 _Yes I feel my life is better_

 _And so is the world we're livin' in_

 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_

 _With my best friend_

 _You're my best friend"_

When Jack finished, Elizabeth clapped, making Rip jump and Jack laugh. He took a playful bow and kissed her lips. "You like it?"

"I love it."

He nodded as he placed his guitar back in it's protective case. Looking at his watch he sighed. "We need to get going."

Reluctantly Elizabeth agreed. They walked hand in hand back down the trail to the jeep. Once sitting inside, Elizabeth turned on the vehicle to get a little warm air blowing out while Jack packed the back. Fall was definitely arriving as the nights got colder. She listened to the song playing through the speakers. It gave her an idea as she jumped out.

"Elizabeth, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to dance with me husband," she grinned.

"Right here?"

"Yup. Dance with me soldier." She reached out her hand just as the next song began. It was Lifehouse's You and Me. The song Jack played for her when they visited his family for New Years when they were dating. They danced to it at their wedding. It meant so much to them.

He held her close as the swayed by the car. Each softly singing a lot as the danced.

Jack pulled back slightly and smiled at her. "You know, it's different dancing with you now that you're this pregnant"

"I was thinking that too." She giggled. "I think he's kicking you too."

"Yeah, maybe he's jealous. Sorry bud, daddy loved her first." Elizabeth laughed at his playfulness. This was her Jack.

Lost in themselves, they danced for a couple more songs before finally heading home.

Both anxious about their time apart, Jack asked her a hundred questions about the shower and the trip. He didn't need to know the details, but he loved listening to her voice.

Once back at their home and after unloading everything from the jeep, Jack went upstairs to grab the duffle he'd packed earlier.

"All set?" Elizabeth asked. Her arms tightly wrapped around her middle.

"I think so." Jack sighed. "I can't believe I'm leaving you. I thought I could do this but now…"

"Hey, we've got this." She cupped his face, kissing him fiercely, displaying all the fire and love she carried for him. "We're the Thornton's. We can handle anything."

Jack smiled. "We are the Thornton's." He dropped his bag to wrap his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could.

Several moments later, they parted. Still holding onto each other though as they walked out to the driveway.

"Call me when you can?" she pleaded.

"Count on it. Say hi to my mom and everyone for me."

"I will. I told everyone you're staying behind for work."

"Okay. I mean, it's okay to tell them the truth."

"I did. This is because and technically part of work."

"I know but…"

"Jack, its okay. I just want you to be able to put all of this behind you and not have to feel the need to explain yourself to anyone. Its none of their business."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"I think so, yeah."

There was a part of Elizabeth that was worried how much of what happened others would understand. Sure the Cantrells and Abigail understood. But they were army, or connected to it. But what of her family? No, this was easier. She couldn't bare if this ordeal changed how her parents saw Jack. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Even without explain aloud Jack knew why Elizabeth felt the way she did about telling people. He was content keeping it quiet, but not telling their families? If she was worried about how her parents might feel, he couldn't help but think she wasn't giving them enough credit. On the chance that he was wrong however, he wasn't willing to risk it. William was the only father he had left. He wanted to have a good relationship with him.

A few more kisses later, they said goodbye and Elizabeth watched from the driveway as Jack drove off to the hospital.

Once he was out of sight, she retreated into their living room. Plopping on the couch she began flipping through the hundreds of TV channels. She wasn't really in the mood to watch anything. She looked at the empty spot on the couch next to her and her heart ached. She wanted Jack.

After making another trip through the channels and gave up. She put one of the Hallmark Christmas movie on that she'd DVR'd and went to the kitchen. This was a time for chocolate.

"Please tell me there's some sort of ice cream in here…" she groaned as she headed to the freeze. "What the… Oh Jack..."

There in the freezer door sat a pint of her favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Taped to the front was an envelope. It had the term of endearment "Beautiful" written on it with a smiley face. With tears in her eyes she took it out. He must have set this up for her before she got home from school.

She rubbed her belly, "You know what little man, you have the best daddy in the whole world."

Grabbing a spoon she headed back to the couch to read the note.

"My dear Elizabeth, I can't stop apologizing for the chaos I've brought into our lives. I'm so grateful you don't hold it against me. Maybe one day I'll be able to see past it as well. I promise to do everything I can to get there, to be the best husband and father I can be. Just like you and our son deserve."

Tears were flowing freely as she continued.

"You, my beautiful wife, are the strongest woman I know. You've handled everything our life as thrown us with grace, courage and dignity. I am beyond proud to share my life with you. I often wonder what I ever did to deserve you. The fact is, I don't deserve you. You are a gift from God to me, and I am truly, truly blessed. All my love forever, Jack."

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep cleansing breaths. "I can do this..." She said to herself. "We can do this…"


	58. Just Keep Moving

Just Keep Moving

Elizabeth stood in front of her closet dressed in one of Jack's old shirts over a long sleeve shirt, covering the bruises and her skinny legs maternity jeans. She was staring at the maternity dresses she had hanging up. She needed one for the bridal shower, but none seemed right. She knew the real problem was she just wasn't in the mood for this. Tomorrow she'd be standing in a room of woman all gushing over her sister and Tom's upcoming marriage all while pretending hers wasn't weathering a storm.

Maybe Jack was right. Maybe she should just be up front with everyone in their family about what happened. They'd understand right?

"No…" She said aloud. "I'm not risking it. Jack needs nothing but positivity and support. What if they get angry or judgmental? Nope. We've got this… We don't need anyone else."

She looked down at Rip who was sitting at her feet, looking up at her with the most perplexed face a dog could have.

"You think I'm wrong don't you?" Rip huffed. "What do you know? You're just a dog," she sighed.

The door opened downstairs causing the dog to slowly move towards the door and howl.

"It's just Abigail, bud. She's taking you to play with Dasher while Jack and I are away."

Rip looked up at her terrified. "It's okay, sweetie. Abigail says Dasher has really calmed down. Sort of."

"Anyone home?" Abigail called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Elizabeth grabbed a few dresses and tossed them on the bed before heading down to see her friend.

"There you are! Hi, Rip! Ready for a playdate?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet he'll be on his best behavior."

"Oh, he always is!" Abigail bent down to pet Rip behind the ears. "And how are you?" She stood up to hug her friend.

"Me? Oh, fine."

"Sure you are." Abigail put her purse down along with a bag of scones and other snacks she packed for the travelers. "Elizabeth, it's okay to not be okay right now. You know that right?"

"I know, but really, it's okay. I'm soldiering on."

"Goodness, I always hated that phrase," Abigail laughed.

"Me too. But right now I understand why they use it so much. Sometimes there really isn't anything you can do but move forward."

"True. At least you're going home. I'm sure your parents are very anxious to see you after the whole ordeal."

Instead of responding Elizabeth went to the hall closet and began pulling things out for Rip's stay at the Hogan's.

"You did tell them didn't you?" The silence said everything. "Elizabeth Thornton!"

"What, Abigail? What am I supposed to do? I can't just say, 'Hey everyone guess what? My husband is going has PTSD and hurt me and almost hurt our unborn child. By the way, Julie, what flowers did you pick for the wedding?'" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tossed Rips bag in the nearest chair.

"Okay, well maybe not tell them like that but, Elizabeth, they have a right to know."

"No. All they need to know is that Jack is an amazing and wonderful man. Same as always."

"Of course he is! This doesn't change that! Does it?"

"No, it doesn't! I love him just as I always have. Possibly more for how he's choosing to fight this for us."

"Then what makes you think your family won't see it the same way?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, wishing so much to have Jack's arms around her now. "I don't know, Abigail. I just don't know. I want Jack to be able to move forward."

"And…"

She sighed. "I want to move forward too." Tears stained her face. "I was so scared, Abigail. I held it together. I had to. He was so distraught, but inside I was panicking. When Jack took ahold of my arm that night and I couldn't stop it. This child means everything to us. If we had lost him, or if I had gotten seriously hurt, the Jack I know and love might have been lost too. I just… I need this to be over. He's my best friend."

Abigail wrapped her up in the tightest of hugs as she collapsed in her arms, her strength finally depleted.

"It's okay, let it out, sweetie. You need to. This baby needs you to."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is what I'm here for." She led Elizabeth over to the couch. "Elizabeth I truly think your parents would understand. If not, I know you could help them to understand. If you're not ready yet, however, I understand. Just know things like that have a way of coming out to the ones closest to us."

"Noted." Elizabeth wiped her eyes as dry as she could.

"One more thing, This will end, you and Jack will come out of this stronger than ever. I know this because neither one of you will stop fighting. Not ever. If you get too tired to fight, you call me, or Shane or Faith. We'll carry you through. You are never alone here."

"That means so much to me, Abigail. Thank you."

"Of course!"

Elizabeth stood. Smoothing her shirt over around her belly. "I should pull myself together and pack."

"Then let me take this little guy off your hands. Come on, Rip! Dasher and Cody are excited to see you! Goodness though, if Dash gets on your nerves, Becky has graciously agreed to let you stay in her room."

"Lucky dog!" Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth watched from the window as Abigail pulled out of the driveway. Now she really did need to focus on the trip ahead of her. She climbed the stairs back to the pile of dresses that lay on her bed.

"Not this one," she said holding up one of the options. "I look like a blueberry in that one. This one's cute but the stripes are horizontal… Rosie would have a cow if she saw me in this."

Several minutes later she settled on her cobalt blue dress. Jack had said it brought out her eyes. She laid it carefully in her garment bag and went to her dresser to look for everything else she needed.

She was halfway across the room when her cell phone went off playing Jack's ringtone. She hurried back to grab the phone from her nightstand.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey, beautiful. I know you're leaving today but can we skype? I want to see you."

"Yes! Give me one sec." She hung up her phone and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. Running into the bathroom she looked into the mirror. "Great…" she moaned. "I have crazy hair. Stupid curls."

Her phone rang out with the familiar skype jingle as she walked back towards the bed to grab it.

"There's my wife," Jack beamed.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry about that. I was just trying to freshen up."

Jack laughed. "You know you're always beautiful to me."

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to try. So tell me, how are you? How'd it go last night?"

"Good, I guess. I had another nightmare."

"Oh, Jack…"

"It's okay. That was kind of the point. I needed to have one in order for Dr. Burton to get a better picture of how to help."

"So since you had one… can you come home?"

Jack looked down. "No, babe. Not yet."

"I figured…" she sighed. "I had to ask though."

"I would have done the same." Jack paused to stare at her. Trying to memorize every little feature. "I hate being apart from you. Story of our life, huh?"

"True," she smiled at him. "Thank you for the ice cream last night."

Jack smiled at her. "Had to take care of you somehow. Did it help you relax?"

"That and a hallmark movie helped. Not the same as having your arms around me but yes. I did sleep though. What about you? You look like you got some sleep?"

"I did. It was a little easier knowing you were safe." Silence fell over the conversation with that statement. "So when do you head out?"

"I'm picking up Rosie in a half hour."

"Okay."

There was another long pause as they watched each other on the screen. Each wanting nothing more than to reach through and hold one another.

Jack grinned at her, catching her attention. "What are you smiling at?"

"That shirt you're wearing. I can't get over how adorable you look in it."

"Oh, this old thing?" She gestured to his old Bruins shirt. "I hope you don't mind. It doesn't really fit your arms now that you've gotten so buff."

"True. I think it's always looked better on you anyway. My good luck shirt on my good luck girl."

"Such a sweet talker," she giggled. "Jack, I don't want to say goodbye…"

"But you need to pack more for the trip."

"Yeah…"

"It's okay. I'll be meeting with Dr. Burton throughout the day. It's like a crash course in recovery. But text me when you get there okay?"

"I will." She sighed. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be lonely. What if that makes it worse?"

"I won't be completely. I'll miss you something fierce but there are a lot of wounded soldiers here. I think I might take some of the time I'm not with Dr. Burton and visit with them. A lot don't have family nearby."

A tear trickled down her cheek, "Jack that's a wonderful thought. You're always thinking of others."

"I guess," he shrugged humbly.

"You are. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Fifteen minutes later they finally hung up, leaving Elizabeth with less than fifteen minutes to pack and leave to get Rosie.

Outside their home, Lee, Rosie and their yellow lab Glinda, sat on the porch.

"Remember not to over do it. Let your mom and dad take care of you."

"Yes, Lee."

"And remember, you aren't the one throwing this shower. You're just a guest. Let Viola and Elizabeth handle it. But watch Elizabeth, don't let her get too tired either."

"Lee, I'm a grown woman. Don't you trust me?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I know you. So please, just promise me you'll take it easy."

"I promise, Lee." Rosie meant it too. "Oh look! She's here!"

Elizabeth pulled her car into the Coulter's driveway and waved. "Ready to hit the road?" She smiled as she stuck her head out the window.

"Ready! Lee, get my bags!" Lee gave her questioning look. "What? You said to rest."

"Rest your body, not your manners," he teased.

"Sorry, muffin. Would you please get my bags?"

"Yes, but never call me muffin again."

"Why do you hate all my pet names for you?"

"Because they're all bad. That's why."

"I'd have to agree," Elizabeth said with a laugh. She turned to Lee. "Don't you worry about her. We pregnant woman will look out for each other."

"Glad to hear it." Lee leaned in and kissed Rosie sweetly. "Love you. Text when you get in. And Elizabeth, is Jack away or just busy?"

"Oh. He's here but not able to leave post."

"Ah. Another training exercise. He's not about to deploy again is he?"

"No. They train hard so whenever they do need to go, they're ready."

"Makes sense. I was going to see if he wanted to do something but if he's training that answers that."

"Yeah." Elizabeth tried to sound normal. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes! Let's hit the road! My phone is all geared up with the music!" Rosie sang.

"Let me guess, boy bands and Broadway?"

"You know me so well," Rosie giggled as they climbed into the car. Lee waved her back for a second. "What is it, dear?"

"Remember what we talked about."

"Resting? Not again, Lee. I promised!"

"Not that. About Elizabeth."

"Oh. That." She looked back at her friend. "She seems okay. Sort of."

"Let her come to you."

Rosie tried her very best to hold her tongue the whole drive to Boston. It wasn't easy. It was like old times, however. They sang along to the old tunes on Rosie's phone and laughed about when they were young. When Rosie brought up their college years, Elizabeth grew a little sad. She couldn't help but think of how carefree and happy her and Jack were back then. She shook it off, trying to remember Abigail and Faith's words of encouragement to her from before.

Their drive was smooth and uneventful. It was taking them longer than usual to get to Boston with them both having to stop so much for bathroom breaks. They didn't mind. The time together was priceless. It was good for Elizabeth to be around Rosie. She was always good at loosening her up when she felt all wound up.

When they reached the suburb of their childhood, Elizabeth dropped off Rosie, seeing her inside and receiving a hug from the Leavoux's before driving the 5 minutes to her family home.

Julie ran out into the cool fall air just as she was stepping out of the car.

"You're here! I'm so excited!" She rushed towards her and hugged her tight. "Oh my goodness look at your belly! Hello, little one! Auntie Julie can't wait to spoil you!" They laughed. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack had to work."

"Oh, bummer. I understand though. Probably more so now than before."

"The hospital still working you hard?"

"Yes, but I don't mind for the most part. I love what I'm doing. Being a nurse is hard but rewarding. I just wish I saw Tom more."

"We're working on that part," Tom said with the Thornton grin. "Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Tom. It's good to see you!" Elizabeth gave her brother-in-law a great big hug.

"You too. So did I hear Jack's working?"

"Yeah. Sorry. He would have been here if he could."

"I get it. Come inside. I think your mom was just putting out food for lunch." Tom grabbed her bags and walked them back inside.

Elizabeth felt a pit forming in her stomach. She was lying to everyone, and she hated it.

….

Back at Fort Hope, Jack walked down the hall of the recovery ward of the hospital, dressed in his grey army PT shirt and jeans. He wasn't used to not having much to do. He had another hour before he met with Dr. Burton again and he'd already eaten lunch, drawing a picture of his date night with Elizabeth the previous night and read 3 chapters in the latest book he was reading. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was lost without Elizabeth.

He stopped in the doorway of a young soldier and looked inside.

"You up for a visit, Corporal?"

The soldier looked towards Jack. "Depends who it is I guess."

"Name's Captain Jack Thornton. What's yours?"

"Corporal James Lewis, sir. I'd stand to salute but…" the young man gesturing to his casted leg.

"I understand. Stand down, soldier." Jack took a seat next to James bed. "So what's with the leg?"

James shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Humvee hit a mine, flipped. My leg took a lot of the hit. At least I still have it, you know? The doc says they got to me in time. I'll heal and hopefully return to duty."

"That's a blessing. Not everyone is so lucky."

"Exactly, sir." James winced as he stretched out his leg slightly. "You know I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?" Jack laughed.

"No, sir. My roommate is Corporal Huntington."

"Huntington is a good soldier. He's been under my command for a while now."

"Yes, sir. He says you're the best. Even wants to go to Ranger school to hopefully serve with you once you transfer over."

"Wow, that's high praise."

James nodded. "May I ask what you're in for? I see the medical ID bracelet."

"You mean this?" Jack held up his hand. "Stylish right?" They chuckled. "I'm in for observation. I'm struggling with some stuff from a past mission."

"Oh. Sorry, sir. You referring to Spear?" Jack looked at him surprised. "Everyone knows about it. It was a huge success. Ended the deployment for you all. Huntington wasn't on that mission, but he said none of you were the same after. It got rough, huh?"

"Could have been worse, but it wasn't fun. Now I have some PTSD, but I'm working it out." James looked tense. "You alright, corporal?"

"I guess."

"Speak freely."

The young man fidgeted with his dog tags. "How, sir? How do you work it out? I haven't said anything but, I can't sleep. I hate sleeping. When I close my eyes I'm back in the Humvee. We're just driving at first but then there's the boom and the next thing I know, I'm trapped."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Corporal."

"I laid there under the Humvee with my buddy gone, right next to me, for what felt like forever. I didn't know if I would make it out alive."

"James," Jack broke formality to speak to him man to man. "Trust me when I say you need to talk about this. You can't let it fester inside you. You never know who you'll hurt."

"I don't want it to hurt my career. I love the army. I'm all army, sir. 4th generation."

"Then make sure if and when you go out, its with honor. Not because you hurt someone. Or worse." Jack felt himself getting emotional as he thought about his wife and son. "When does your doc come back through on rounds?"

"Tonight, usually about 7."

"If you want, I'll come back. I'll support you while you talk about this."

"I'm not in your platoon, sir."

"Doesn't matter. We're all brothers here." Jack grabbed his dog tags from under his shirt showing them to the young man. "You're never alone."

Jack stayed and talked with James until it was time to meet Dr. Burton. As he walked out, he saw Burton standing in the hall smiling at him.

"Shane's not wrong about you, you know." He smiled.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that the army needs men like you. Men that can do the job right but also have compassion off the battlefield."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not sure it's that easy, but I'm trying."

"That's perfect." He smiled. "Why don't we go get back to business."

…..

Later that night, Jack sat back in his hospital room ready for another night's stay. He prayed this was his last. He wanted to feel Elizabeth with him again. To feel their son kick inside her. They were who he was fighting for, after all.

He visited with James again as promised and help him navigate the conversation with his doctor about what he was struggling with.

Now back in his room, he picked up his phone. Elizabeth had been sending him pictures throughout the day, making him feel like he was a part of it all. He sent her a quick text asking if she had time to talk. Within seconds his phone rang.

"I love you!" she said as soon as he answered.

He laughed. "I love you too, and hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'd be even better if your son would chose a new place to sit though."

"Oh, still on your bladder?"

"Yup, with his legs pushing my back. I'll get him back for this, I swear!" she joked. "Enough about me. How are you?" She climbed the stairs to her room, curling up in her old bed hugging her pillow, wishing it was Jack she was holding instead.

"I'm great actually. Dr. Burton says I may be able to leave tomorrow to go home. He's setting me up with a doctor here that can take over wherever we leave off. Says he's really good."

"Jack, that's wonderful!"

"It is! If its okay with you I think I'll stay here. Get caught up on a few things."

"As long as we're together when I get back I'll be happy! What else did you do today? You said you might visit with some of the patients there?"

"Yeah, actually it was great. I helped someone today."

"You did! Tell me everything!"

They talked for the next two hours about everything. It wasn't until she yawned deeply for the fourth time that Jack decided they needed to call it a night. Elizabeth, of course, protested.

"Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"I know." Suddenly there was a hint of playfulness in her voice as she added, "Maybe you should sing to me. You know that always relaxes me."

"You want me to sing to you, huh? Like the other night?"

"Yes please. I'll put you on speaker phone. Maybe the baby can hear it too." Jack laughed. "What, you never know!"

"Alright," he smiled. He sang a few songs for her. Each time he finished she'd beg for another. He couldn't refuse her. Finally, half an hour later they said goodnight, both quickly drifting off to sleep dreaming of the other.


	59. Speed Bumps Part 1

Speed Bumps Part 1

The next day the Thatcher living room was decked out to the nines for the shower. William took Tom out for the day. Both had been told to stay clear till 4 when everything was over.

Elizabeth was neatening up the flowers on the gift table as the first of the guests began to arrive.

"Elizabeth, hi!" Francine come running over. "Wow look at you! Beautiful mama! How do you do it? I can't even tell you're pregnant from behind."

"You're joking right?" She laughed, giving her a hug. "Though Jack says the same thing. I just figured he's making it up to be nice."

"Oh no! It's true." She said happily for her friend. "I can't wait for Charles and I to have our turn. Maybe in a year or so. We're still getting used to marriage!" They laughed.

"It can be an adjustment."

"I'm sure no one knows that better than you. Being a army wife can't be easy."

Francine couldn't have been more right. "It's not, no, but he's worth it."

Soon more and more people arrived. Some were Julie's college and childhood friends, and a number of women from their family's church who had watched her grow up. Julie had begged her mom not to invite people from the club. No stuffiness, she had said. Grace was more than happy to oblige.

As the afternoon progressed Charlotte kept a close eye on her beloved daughter-in-law. She could tell something was up. That woman would have made a fine detective if she cared to.

"Something's up," Charlotte muttered.

"What was that?" Viola asked. The two were standing side by side as they prepared to pass out the little cupcakes.

"I've been watching Lizzie. I don't think everything is okay."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Viola put a reassuring hand on Charlotte.

Sitting next to Julie and Rosie, Elizabeth stared down at her ring. All this wedding talk made her think about Jack and the life they'd shared.

That simple little glance worried Viola. She immediately began to wonder the worst. What if something had gone horribly wrong in her sister's marriage? She'd heard how hard it was to keep a marriage in the military. Elizabeth and Jack had made it seem easy though. Their love was so deep.

"No, Vi. She's just missing him. That's got to be it," she muttered.

*What honey?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Charlotte wasn't convinced. She wanted answers from someone. She'd wondered if Jack and Elizabeth had a fight over him missing the shower. Maybe words were said in anger that shouldn't have been. It happens to everyone.

Instead of going to Elizabeth, whom she figured wasn't in the mood to share, she left the room to call Jack.

" _You've reached captain Jack Thornton. Leave a message."_

She sighed. "Hey son. It's me. I miss seeing you here. Though it's always nice to see my daughter-in-law. I hope everything's okay…. Love you."

Unsatisfied she hung up the phone and returned to the party.

…..

Jack sat in Dr. Burton's office on the spot that had become his over the past couple days. Dr. Burton smiled at him. He was already seeing a difference in Jack.

"So tell me, how do you feel?"

Jack gave a small smile. "Better, I think. I had another dream last night but when I woke up I felt different."

"Explain it to me."

"Alright. I guess I felt… in control. Not controlled."

"That's great, Jack. You've made tremendous progress already." Roland noticed a look on Jack's face. "You're worried though?"

"Yeah. How do I make sure what happened before, with my wife, doesn't happen again?"

"You're gonna take it one day, one night at a time. You'll meet with my colleague here on post every couple of days at first and then less and less as needed."

"I can do that."

"I'm also going to prescribe medicine."

"Wait, what?"

"A low dose, of course."

"I don't know about that…"

"I understand your concern, but trust me. It will be a small dose. Something to keep the edge off the tension and help you sleep." Jack nodded. "We want to hit this head on. Your objective was to first be the husband and father you needed to be before your son is born. This will give you that chance."

"Understood. Whatever it takes. I would like to read some material on it though."

"Of course. I'll have it printed out with your discharge papers."

"My papers? Does that mean I can go home?"

"Yes. You've done great, Jack. I have every confidence you'll make a full recovery. My suggestion to you now is go home, take some time and relax. When does your wife return?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Wonderful." He stood and extended his hand. "Good luck, Jack. Keep me posted on everything."

"I will. Thank you for everything."

Jack grabbed his phone to call Elizabeth, wanting to tell her the good news.

"Is that her?" Dr. Burton asked, seeing the woman on screen.

"Yes. This is my Elizabeth." Jack showed him the picture with pride.

"Wow, Elizabeth you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She reminds me of someone I knew a while back. Tonya Gabrielle. Well, Tonya Hanson now."

"Friend?"

"Kind of. We met not long before her fiancé, my friends son, was killed in Afghanistan."

"Oh man. That's horrible."

"Yeah. She's tough though. They were both army and met while deployed. She rotated back earlier than him. He… well he never came home."

"Sorry to hear that."

Dr. Burton smiled. "She's happy now though. Married a doctor she met while finishing up her contract with the army, works as a nurse and they have a little girl now."

"Good for her."

Jack soon said goodbye to Dr. Burton a little bit later and headed back to the 4th floor where his room was.

Looking at his phone again he noticed a missed call from his mom. Knowing she was supposed to be at the shower, he called back, suddenly worried for Elizabeth and the baby.

The phone rang three times before she finally answered.

"Well, if it isn't my firstborn. Nice of you to call," she teased.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of something. Everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine. No emergency. So this thing you were doing, something good?"

"Yeah." It was the truth, thankfully. He was on the right track and feeling hopeful. "I just had some work related stuff to tend to. How's the shower?"

"It went well. Most have cleared out now. The Thatcher's pulled out all the stops. Kind of like they did for Elizabeth back in the day. Julie is very much the blushing happy bride to be. It's great."

"Awesome. Glad to hear it." As much as Jack loved his mom, he was wanting to pack for home and talk to Elizabeth.

"You sure you're okay, son?"

Jack grinned slightly. The care his mom had for her children was unending. "I'm fine, Mom. All squared away."

"Uh hmm. Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you're you, I guess." Jack laughed. "Trust me, Mom. I'll be okay."

"And Elizabeth? Is she alright?"

"Yeah…" That question got Jack's attention. "Is she okay? What's going on?"

"Nothing I guess. She just seems… unlike herself."

"We don't like being apart. You know that. But now you have me worried. Can I talk to her? Is she nearby?"

"She's just in the other room. Hold on." Charlotte hurried back into the living room. Elizabeth sat there on the couch talking with Rosie and Julie. "Lizzie, sweetie, Jack's on the phone."

Elizabeth shot off the couch faster than any woman could in the third trimester. Taking Charlotte's phone she scurried off into the hall.

"Hi, babe!"

"Hey, beautiful. You okay?"

"I'm much better now that I can hear your voice."

"Same here. Mom said you aren't acting like yourself. Beautiful, talk to me."

"Okay. Hold on. Give me 3 minutes and call back on my phone." She walked back down the hall handing Charlotte the phone and grabbed hers out of her purse. There were still people milling around so she left and climbed the stairs to her room. Running her fingers along the wall as she went. When the phone buzzed she answered right away.

"Hey, babe. It's just us now."

"I like the sound of that. So tell me what going on?"

"It's really nothing. I just miss you. I'm worried about you and I feel like I made everything worse the other night."

"Oh, honey, no. No no. None of this was your fault. This is just a bad thing that we have to deal with. But it's not your fault. Please believe me."

She took a cleansing breath as she plopped down on the bed. "I'll try. So how'd it go today?"

"Good. In fact I should be heading home soon."

"You're kidding! I wish I was there."

"I know, me too. But it's okay. Honestly it's probably good it's just me. I need to "acclimate to my surroundings" and I think I'll have an easier time knowing your safe."

"I'm safe with you too, you know."

"I love that you say that. It's not that simple. But I'm learning. I'll be on some new meds which might take a week or so to take effect but they should help relax me and keep a clear head."

"You comfortable with that? You hardly take Tylenol when you have a headache."

"True, but I trust Dr. Burton. I'm going to read up on it before I take my first dose."

"Smart." She twirled her hair with her fingers. "Jack?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Later after they hung up Elizabeth dropped her head back on her pillows and closed her eyes, envisioning what it would feel like to have his strong, loving arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her middle, reminding herself that it was Jack's love for them that was driving him to work so hard to get better right now. She couldn't love him more if she tried. Before she knew it she was asleep.

 _20 minutes later..._

"Beth?" Julie stood outside lightly knocking on the door.

Elizabeth sat up, disoriented for a moment since she hadn't intended to have her little cat nap.

"Come in."

"Hey! We've been looking for you!" Julie smiled as she entered. "Rosie left shortly after the last of the other guests. She said just text her when you should be ready tomorrow to head home."

"Great, thanks." If it wasn't for Rosie, Elizabeth would have left for home right after speaking to Jack. She knew he'd rather her not drive at night but she desperately wanted to see him. Her eyes were fixed on a framed picture on her bedside table. One from their college years at the Columbia.

"Earth to Beth?" Julie giggled. "Are you alright? You've been unusually quiet this weekend."

"I'm fine. Tired is all."

"Okay." Julie, like everyone else, was not convinced. "Father's back by the way. He'd like to take us all out for dinner. You up for it?"

"Not really, but I want to see you and you have a flight later tonight."

"True, but this one comes first." She patted her sister's belly. "Besides, I'll be at Fort Hope for your shower in a couple weeks. You'll see me."

"I can't wait! Every day is one step closer to meeting this guy."

"We're all excited. I've had to put a cap on Tom's and my spending for him."

Elizabeth laughed. "Just think how happy Tom will be when its your child coming into the world."

"Oh dear, I'll have to take his credit card away!" They laughed.

As Elizabeth looked over she noticed a far off pensive look in her baby sister's eyes. "How are you holding up? Still feeling overwhelmed with the wedding and work?"

"No. I mean, not entirely." Julie picked absentmindedly at the fuzz on Elizabeth's bedspread. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You think I'll make a good wife?"

"Julie, of course! Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm me." She sounded exasperated. "I feel like everyone's always waiting for me to screw up."

"Maybe at one time. But we weren't being fair to you. Now you're a grown woman, not a child."

"For a while though I wasn't. I just couldn't get out of my own way. But now, I know what I want and what it takes."

"You're doing wonderful, Julie. I'm so proud of you. Tom too."

"Thank you. That means everything coming from you." Julie sat there thinking long and hard about her next question. "Beth, why is Jack not here? The real reason."

"What…"

"I know you. In fact I know both of you. So spill. Is he okay? You've looked worried as all get out all weekend."

"Julie, please…"

"No, Beth. You just said I'm not a child anymore. Please, I'm worried about you."

*knock knock*

"Come in." _Saved by the bell…_ Elizabeth thought as her father entered.

"There are my daughters!" William said with a big smile as he walked in. "Ready for dinner?"

"I am but Elizabeth is going to stay and rest. It's been a long day for her."

"Oh, is everything alright?" He walked up taking her hand.

"Just a lot of excitement. Do you mind terribly if I stay?"

"I suppose not. Will you be alright for food?"

"Of course. There's plenty of leftovers from today and dinner last night. I can warm something up if I get hungry."

"Of course. Would you like one of us to stay?" William asked. "Charles was planning on stopping by to drop off some documents. I was just going to let him let himself in but I can wait with you if you like."

"Of course not. Go, enjoy yourselves. I'll be here when you get back."

"If you're sure. He knows where to go so he shouldn't need you. You can feel free to rest."

"Thank you, Dad. I will."

Once William had left, Julie turned back around. "I know you're hiding something, Beth. Just remember how much I love you. I'm only a phone call away. Always."

Elizabeth chuckled. "When did my little sister get so old and wise?"

"Why are you so surprised? I learned from you!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Hopefully that was a good thing then."

"It was, trust me."

…..

After being finally discharged from the hospital Jack headed straight to pick up Rip from Abigail then home. He left with not only his dog but a box of food to tide him over till Elizabeth got home.

He unlocked the door and headed inside the quiet, still home. It was strange. He wasn't used to being there alone. In general, it was him who left. Not her. He placed the box of food on the counter, making himself a plate before putting the rest in the fridge.

He took the plate and Rip's dinner bowl outside on the patio, wanting to eat out there in the cool breeze. As he sat, he saw the soldier from across the way playing with his son. Jack smiled. Every time he saw them he itched to meet his boy.

One of the things Dr. Burton has suggested to him was to look ahead to the future. So Jack pulled out his phone and began making a list.

 _Things to do with my son_

 _Fishing_

 _Teach him to play guitar_

 _Pick wildflowers for Elizabeth together_

The list went on and on as his excitement grew. Once he finished his dinner he emailed the list to Elizabeth, hoping it would brighten her spirits like it had done his.

…..

Back in Boston, Elizabeth laid awake on her bed. After everyone left she decided to try take another nap, feeling much more tired than she expected. Unfortunately, the sleep she was waiting for didn't come. If it wasn't her anxiety, or missing Jack keeping her awake, it was her son kicking her bladder.

When she had finally had enough she got up to go downstairs. Maybe some TV and dinner would help. She filled up her plate and zapped it in the microwave.

Sitting in the big family room with her dinner on her lap brought her a little thrill. Growing up they were never allowed to eat in this room except for special occasions. She flipped through her parent's massive amount of channels landing on the TV show Friends. She and Rosie used to watch it all the time. Much to her parents shagrin.

After the second episode, her plate was empty. She returned it to the kitchen before walking back out to the family room with a cup of tea.

There sitting in the corner was her great-grandmother's piano. A prized possession her family. She had countless memories of lessons and long nights practicing for recitals. She had been so thankful when at the age of 16, her mother finally said she could stop if she wanted.

Sitting down she lifted the lid and ran her fingers gingerly over the keys. Wondering how much, if any, she remembered. An odd joy surrounded her as she played. She pulled out the hymn song book to play some of her favorites from there and then played a couple by memory.

Just after 7, Charles walked in through the front door of the Thatcher's home. Having just finished up a lengthy case for the firm, he wanted William's input on the settlement as soon as possible. William had already informed Charles that he'd be out for most of the day, but suggested he just come in and leave the files on his desk.

As he made his way back out of the house, a familiar tune caught his attention. With a smile he headed towards the family room.

"Elizabeth?" he called out, noticing her sitting at the piano.

"Charles, hi. Dad said you might be stopping in. Find everything you needed?"

"Yes. Your father is a very organized man. Makes him easy, yet intimidating to work for at times."

"I'm sure." They laughed.

"May I?" he gestured to the seat beside her.

"Oh, I guess so." She timidly slid over to give him room.

"Wow, I don't remember the last time I played," he laughed. "All those years of being made to practice and those awful recitals." He shook his head as if he'd just eaten something sour.

"Awful? I enjoyed those! You just didn't like having to get dressed up and play solos all the time."

"That is true. I never liked all those eyes on me. Remember our duet recital though? That was fun."

"We did pretty good that night, if I recall."

"Yes we did. Down right stole the show." They laughed again. "Well I should head out. Promised Francine we'd try takeout from that new Ethiopian restaurant tonight."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Really? Sounds more like heartburn to me. Things we do for love right?" He smiled. "I'll see you later. He turned to leave, squeezing her arm as a friendly sign of affection as he stood. His gentle touch was right over her bruise, sending a shooting pain up her arm. It was one she couldn't hide. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just hurt my arm a bit the other day."

Charles searched her eyes. Even after all these years he could still read her well. He knew there was more to this. "Elizabeth, you can tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

"It's just a little bruised is all. Nothing time won't heal." She hoped that was enough to pacify him. She didn't want to have this conversation with anyone. Let alone Charles.

Charles tried to play it cool. "Yeah, accidents happen. I was once trying to leave for work in such a hurry and I tripped on the stairs. Total klutz moment." He smiled.

"That's pretty much what this was. Just one of those fluke moments."

Charles nodded. "Well, I'll let you be." He said, this time gently touching her upper arm. She winced again. He sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He purposely didn't touch the same spot twice.

"Elizabeth?" he said with a stern tone.

She tried to laugh it off. "Look at you all worried over nothing. You know my husband's a soldier right? He'd never let anyone hurt me."

"I know he's a soldier. I also know he was gone a while fighting. That can be really hard a man. All the stuff they go through."

"That's true. But look, it's not what you think."

Charles moved her loose fitted sleeve up in one swift motion before she could pull away. Giving him a good view of the bottom of bruises on her arm.

"Let this go, Charles." She yanked her arm away. "It was an accident. Nothing more."

"That doesn't look like an accident, Elizabeth!"

"But it was! You wouldn't understand. He was sleepwalking and got confused that's all."

"He did this to you?" His voice was growing angry as he balled his fists at his side.

"No, I mean yes but he didn't know that he was doing it." _Damn it,_ she thought, _he's tripping me up. Just keep your mouth shut, Elizabeth! Why are you even talking?_

"Elizabeth, please, listen to me. This is huge. What if he seriously hurts you? Or the baby?"

"He wouldn't, Charles. It's under control."

"Elizabeth, be serious here, you're carrying his child!"

"Oh, is that whose child this is?" She pointed to her belly. "Thank you because I almost forgot!" She rolled her eyes as she got off the piano bench to walk away. "Jack would never intentionally hurt me or our child. This was a one time thing and we're working on it."

"But is he himself? I've read articles about this sort of thing. He could be very dangerous. You need to get away from him for a while, maybe for good."

"Do you even hear yourself? Leave my husband for good! Does that sound like something I would do?"

"I know you love him, but you have to think about yourself and the baby, Elizabeth."

"For your information I am! This is none of your concern!"

"You think you do but you may not. You can't fix everything, Elizabeth."

"We have it under control and the last thing I need is for you to stick your nose in my marriage."

"Elizabeth, just listen, I can help. You don't have to go back to him! Do your parents know? I can help you talk to them. Or Francine even. We can help!"

"Leave! Now, Charles!"

Charles could see she meant it. He shook his head and left, slamming the door behind him. "This isn't over, Elizabeth. I'm not letting him get away with this."

Slamming the lid to the piano, Elizabeth ran up the stairs to her room. She reached for her phone to call Jack but he wasn't answering. Not wanting to leave a message about what just happened over the phone, she just hung up.

"This was a bad idea," she cried into her pillow. "Why didn't I just let Jack tell them like he wanted to?" She knew why. She had been scared of the unknown. Of what her parents would think of Jack and their marriage after this. Now this new unknown scared her even more. What would Charles do with this information he had? However wrong it was.

Elizabeth quickly made a plan. As soon as her parents arrived back home that night she would tell them everything. It was time.

 _Hang tight Hearties, part 2 will be coming very soon! On another note, anyone going to HFR? Let me know! I'll be there and would love to meet you!_


	60. Speed Bumps Part 2

**Speed Bumps Part 2**

 **10:30 PM**

A kink developed in Elizabeth's plan to tell her parents. By the time they'd arrived home, Elizabeth had been already asleep for an hour and a half. Grace walked in quietly to check on her. Not wanting to wake her, she delicately kissed her forehead and sneaked out of the room.

 **12:00 AM**

In his brownstone Boston townhome, Charles laid on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been unable to get the purple and grey bruise on Elizabeth's arm out of his mind. She wasn't wrong. Technically she wasn't his concern, but does a lifetime of friendship mean nothing when one is in trouble?

He rolled over on his side. The Jack he'd grown to know was a good man. Not someone who'd dare hurt a woman, especially Elizabeth. Charles vaguely remembered her saying something about him sleepwalking. That might explain it, he supposed. There was still the matter that Elizabeth was hurt and for some reason, his generally very upfront and honest friend had chosen not to share this trial with those closest to her.

"This isn't right," Charles groaned as he rolled out of bed.

"Charles?" Francine asked sitting up. "What are you up to?" She flipped on the light when she noticed him dressing again.

"I need to step out for a bit."

"Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but there's something I need to do."

"Slow down. Sit and talk to me. You've been acting strange ever since you got home tonight." She climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe and took a seat with him on the bed.

Charles sighed. Now it was him keeping a secret. He wasn't sure he should say anything to her just yet. Then again, she was his wife. Didn't she have a right to know? "Franny, Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! But I will say in my experience when someone asks a question like that, it usually means that maybe that person really shouldn't be trusted in that moment. As in maybe they are suffering from a temporary lack of judgement." She gave him a questioning look.

Charles smiled at his wife. She was smart, beautiful, and the center of his world. He had no idea how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

"I have a friend and she may be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's hurt. Looks like her husband did it."

"Charles, we have to get her out of there! Where is she? Is she safe now?" Francine jumped out of bed ready to follow him wherever he was going.

"Hold on, sweetie!' He gently pulled her back to the bed. "She's safe, for now. I have a thought on how to keep it that way. That why I was leaving."

"I'm going with you."

"Right, I think my friend is being hurt by her husband so I'm going to expose my wife to the drama? Are you crazy? If anything ever happened to you I'd lose my mind!"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Maybe we should call the police. I don't want you getting hurt either."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. I'll be back as soon as I can." He grabbed his dark blue hoodie from the closet and headed out of the room.

Suddenly, Francine gasped and ran down the stairs. "Charlie, is it Elizabeth?" She'd overheard talk from Charlotte and Viola that something seemed to be going on. She also knew Charles had been heading to the Thatcher's after work that day. From the base of the stairs he just looked up at her, answering her silently. Taking a breath she said, "Do what you have to do."

With that he was off.

 **1:35 AM**

*ding dong* *ding dong*

Jack rolled out of bed at the sound of the doorbell. He sleepily grabbed his sweats before walking down the stairs.

*ding dong*

"Coming," he called out when the bell rang again.

He had no idea who could possibly be there at that hour. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find his wife's high school boyfriend at the door. Looking more casually dressed than he could ever remember. There was a look about him however. He seemed on edge, angry.

"Charles, what the heck are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm aware. Trust me, this is the last place I want to be."

"Great, then why are you here?"

"I'm here about Elizabeth," he said sternly. The whole drive over he'd been stewing, thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Wait, what? Is she okay? Is it the baby?" In a panic he ran back towards his phone, searching for answers. "Wait… why would she send you?"

"She didn't send me. Elizabeth and the baby are fine. For now." Charles stepped into the Thornton's home.

"Charles, it's late. Tell me what's going on right now." Now Jack was stern.

"I know what you did to Elizabeth." Jack's heart stopped right in his chest. "And I'm here to tell you I will not stand by and let you hurt her."

"What…no, let me explain." Jack waved his arms around. "When I was gone…"

"I saw the bruise on her arm, Thornton. I'm here to tell you to fix this problem of yours now before something worse happens or so help me I will make sure you aren't allowed within a hundred yards of her or the baby."

His threats wore on Jack like nails on a chalkboard. "This is not your concern, Charles."

"She is my concern!"

"No! She is not. Elizabeth and our child are MY concern. Not yours! She hasn't been your concern in years. She chose me, remember? She's my wife. Don't you have a wife of your own?"

"Get a grip. I love my wife. I'm not here out of some silly romantic notion. She's my friend. I'll always care about her on some level."

Jack took a few steps back, willing himself not to just punch Charles. The man hadn't come to listen. He already had it in his head what Jack had done and that was it.

"Listen, Thornton, I truly love my wife. I'd never EVER, hurt her and I won't let you hurt Elizabeth either. What do you think her father will say when he finds out?"

"I don't owe you an explanation and I doubt you'll listen but here it is… It was an accident, Charles. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. No one is more sorry than I am. I would give up everything for her and our son."

"She may believe that but I don't!"

"Get out!" Jack pushed Charles out of the door, slamming it shut.

"This isn't over, Jack!" he yelled before going back to his car.

Jack leaned his back hard against the entryway wall, sliding down to the floor.

"This is getting out of hand… why was she talking to Charles… I thought we had it handled..." He sighed, taking a few minutes to practice his breathing like he learned in therapy. Once he felt calm, he ran upstairs to pack a small bag before heading out the door himself. He had some things to take care of right away.

 **3:05 AM**

Jack stood outside the door to the Thatcher's Boston home. The large brick house had intimidated him when he and Elizabeth were first dating but never had he been so terrified as he was in this moment.

He had called William on his cell, waking him up to let him know he was there. This couldn't wait any longer. He was just thankful he beat Charles back somehow. He wanted to be the one to tell William.

Jack heard his father-in-law's footsteps through the door as he descended the large main staircase just on the other side. The door unlocked and Jack felt every muscle in his chest tighten, making breathing hard.

"Jack?" William said as he opened the door. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, sir." Jack stepped in receiving a hug from his father-in-law.

"What's going on? Everything alright?"

"I have something I need to tell you sir, and unfortunately now, it can't wait."

William look at him completely puzzled. "Alright… let's go sit in the study." Jack nodded and followed William into the house and towards the study.

 **3:20 AM**

William sat there in shock. He looked over at Jack, seeing tears in his eyes. He'd never seen Jack like this.

"You're getting help?"

"Yes sir. That's why I didn't come this weekend. I started treatment at the hospital and had an all day session with a specialist there."

William nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. "Why on earth didn't you say anything before? We could have been there for you." His voice cracked with emotion.

"To be honest I'm not sure anymore. We thought it was what was best. I think Elizabeth may have been worried it would change how you saw me. Which I can understand. I can't see how it wouldn't. The man you entrusted with your daughter wasn't like this."

"Jack…" Williams voice was full of compassion. "I… what did we do?"

"Excuse me, sir?" Jack looked perplexed.

"You're a part of this family. You have been since we first met you that Thanksgiving all those years ago. I know who you are, son. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that."

Jack broke down, tears streaming down his face. "That means a lot, sir."

 **5:00 AM**

Grace woke up at 5am, something she had done for years when the girls were young and had school or other morning activities. Her body was so used to it now, it was a hard habit to lose.

Tired, she got up and went to the washroom. Deciding this was a good morning to try and go back to sleep, she went back bed after. It wasn't until she walked back to bed that she noticed William wasn't there.

She grabbed her robe off the trunk at the foot of the bed and went downstairs to look for him. Once Grace turned towards the hall at the base of the stairs she noticed the study light on. She let out a sigh, assuming he was up working already. That man never knew when to stop.

"William, what on earth are you doing right…" She gasped, "Jack?"

William jumped off his chair trying to quiet her. "Let's let the man sleep," he said, ushering her out into the hall.

"William, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

She stared at her husband. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh no, is it Tom and Julie or Charlotte? Jack's not deploying already is he? The baby is only a couple months away!"

"No, Tom, Julie and Charlotte are fine and Jack's not leaving."

"Thank goodness. So… what is it?"

William looked back at Jack making sure he was asleep then explained everything to Grace. She stood there just as shocked as he had been.

Grace didn't know what to do. She wanted to run up the stairs to Elizabeth, hold her and never let her go. She started to head that direction, but changed her mind. The last thing Beth needed was to be woken early. Instead, Grace took her husband's hand and dragged him down the hall towards the kitchen.

5:30 AM

William stopped her from going too far down the hall. Jack had been so nervous with all that had happened he didn't want a repeat episode. He'd taken his meds the night before but wasn't sure if they'd take effect in any way yet. William agreed to watch over him while he slept. Now as the conversation between him and Grace continued, he wasn't sure it had been the best idea.

"Grace, honey, you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down! This is inexcusable!"

"Grace, please. You'll wake him."

"No! The nerve of him! How dare he do this do her! To them!"

He'd never seen his wife so angry.

"I don't think he meant…"

"I don't care what he meant! I don't want him near them!"

"Grace!"

"No Will! How can you take his side?"

"I'm not taking sides! I'm just trying to help you understand the situation."

"Yes you are! Elizabeth, Jack and that baby are our family. We need to protect them." She stomped her foot on the floor.

"I know. Trust me."

"That man!" she groaned. "Charles had no business doing this. What was he trying to do, cause more damage! Did he really think we wouldn't fight for Jack? For them? That she'd leave him?"

"I don't know. Honestly I think he was scared. Hell, I'm scared too. The difference is I'm scared for Jack as well. All Charles could see was Beth in danger."

"But she's not really. He's getting help, they're working it out. Now even telling us so we can help. They're trying!" Grace leaned against the wall. She was already exhausted and her morning had barely begun. She walked into the room across the hall, collapsing in the nearest chair.

"How'd this happen Will?" she finally asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not sure. That last mission he went on before coming home was… challenging at best. It appears to have left some inner wounds that may be harder to heal."

"But he's getting help." She reminded herself.

"Yes. Grace, I've never seen him like this. He feels horrible and ashamed."

"Of course he does! He's Jack! He loves Elizabeth more than his own life! Oh, this must have scared the heck out of them."

"I assured him that we were here for them. Whatever they need. We'll fight alongside them."

"Yes, whatever they need."

 **7:30 AM**

Elizabeth awoke in the morning feeling rested. For a moment, it was as if the argument with Charles was just a dream. As she rolled over she realized it wasn't. She hurried out of bed and changed into new clothes. She pulled on a pair of leggings and Jack's hoodie that she'd packed. Praying she'd get a chance to talk to her parents before Charles.

She picked up her phone to call Jack, but again there was no answer. Frustrated, she hurried down the back stairs to the kitchen. Her parents had always been early risers. A trait that had not been passed down to her or Julie.

"Elizabeth," William stood from his seat at the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after I slept. Sorry I wasn't up when you got back."

"That's alright, dear." Grace pulled out the chair next to her. "Can you sit?"

"Sure. Just let me grab some tea. I have something I need to talk to you about."

William looked at Grace. "Beth, we know."

"You… know… what?"

"We know about Jack's PTSD."

"How'd you…"

"Jack came here in the middle of the night and told me everything. It appears after Charles found out he went to Jack to give him a piece of his mind on the matter." William sighed.

"Oh no! Where's Jack now?"

"Asleep, in the study. Let him rest ok? He had a long difficult night."

"I will, I just need to be with him."

"We understand. But first we'd like to talk to you, make sure you're alright." Grace pulled out the chair again, inviting her to sit.

The doorbell rang just as Elizabeth took her seat.

"I'll go get that. I have a feeling I know who it is." William cleared his throat and left for the door.

The tea kettle whistled and Grace rose from her seat to make tea for her daughter. After placing it down in front of her, she sat down again.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"I am. Really."

 **7:50 AM**

William opened the door, not surprised in the least to find Charles on the other side. Before he could utter a word Charles let himself in.

"William, I know it's early but I need to speak with you right away. It's very important."

"You want to tell me about Jack?"

"Yes." Charles responded, surprised. "So she told you?"

"No. He did. He told me everything. How he has PTSD. How while sleepwalking in a nightmare he hurt Elizabeth not realizing it. He also told me that he's enrolled in a program to help him overcome this."

"You believe him?" Charles asked harshly.

"I do. He's my son-in-law, the love of my daughter's life, not to mention the father of my grandchild. I know without a shadow of a doubt that he'd give his life for theirs in a heartbeat. He won't let this beat him."

"Then why not come to you sooner? Why wait till he was caught?"

"That's between him and Elizabeth. They made that decision together. Look, Charles I appreciate you looking out for Elizabeth after all these years, but you have to learn all the facts before jumping in like this. What you did here could have made things worse. Thankfully it didn't."

Charles paced around the entryway. "Please understand, I was just trying to help. When we talked, she was exhibiting all the signs of a person in trouble. I just didn't want to walk away and have something worse happen to her." Charles groaned. "I guess I owe them both an apology."

"Yes. You do. But not right now. However, I will pass along the sentiment for now."

"Thank you, William." Charles turned to leave. "You know, as embarrassed as I am for being wrong, I'm very glad. I truly want the best for her."

"That would be Jack," William beamed.

 **8:40 AM**

In the study Elizabeth sat in a chair across the room. Watching her husband sleep peacefully. He hadn't appeared to have any night terrors. Not that they could see anyway. She'd have to ask him when he woke up to be sure.

William walked in with a cup a tea in his hand. He smiled at the sight before him. Nothing but love radiated from his daughter's eyes.

"How's he doing?" he asked, handing her the cup of tea. "I thought you could use a refill."

"Thank you, Dad. He's still out like a light."

He nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about when we first met Jack."

"You mean the Thanksgiving you ambushed us?" She grinned.

"You shouldn't have tried to pull a fast one over us. Trying to stay on campus with your boyfriend." He faked annoyance. "It was clear that you cared deeply for him even then. And he you."

"He's my forever, Dad. No matter what."

"Good. Now I spoke to Charles."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "How is the troublemaker?"

"Realizing the error he made. I have no doubt his actions came from a good place. He just handled it very, very poorly."

"I'll say. He could have caused all the progress Jack's made to disappear. Does he realize that?"

"I think so now. Regardless, let's put that behind us and focus on the future here. You and Jack and my grandson."

"I like the sound of that."

William chuckled. "Your mother and I have a meeting at the children's hospital foundation this morning. Would you like one of us to stay with you?"

"No it's fine. I have it under control." William gave her a look. "I do. I've learned how to handle it if he has a terror."

"Alright. Call us if you need anything at all and we'll come back. See you for lunch?"

"Sounds great, Dad. Thank you."

 **9:00 AM**

Jack stirred on the couch. For a moment the unfamiliar surroundings made him panic.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered. He looked over to see his beautiful wife sitting with him in the study.

"I'm in Boston, that's right."

"Yeah. Dad said you got in early this morning."

"I had to. Charles came to the house. He said you confided…"

"I never confided in him. Not intentionally, I swear. He came over to leave something for Dad and he just… figured it out. I told him to leave it alone but he wouldn't listen."

Jack reached out his hand to her, pulling her over into his lap.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. For all this. But it is getting better. I promise."

"I know." She dipped her head lower to reach his lips. She'd missed him so much. His love poured through his kiss, without reservation, making her skin tingle.

"Come with me." She stood up, tugging his hand toward the door.

"Elizabeth, we should talk."

"We will. But right now we have the whole house to ourselves and the first thing I want to be is close to my husband."

"How close?" he grinned.

"Very. Close."


	61. Two Weeks Later…

**Two Weeks Later…**

It was nearing the end of September at Fort Hope. The cool New England air had changed the leaves into a fiery array of golds, reds and oranges.

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand along the path in the woods near their home. Both very much at peace with life. Jack continued through the steps of his therapy as well as meeting with Frank and Shane for accountability. He was doing well. Very well in fact.

Rip trotted up ahead of them as they neared the clearing by the pond.

"You think he's ready for what's about to happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mean with the baby?" She nodded. "Hard to say. I'm not sure he'll like his sleep getting interrupted on an hourly basis, but other than that I bet he'll do fine."

"I think so too," she giggled. "Jack I want to meet him!"

"Soon. We've got what, a month and a half left? It will go by fast."

"I know you're right. Just seems like we've been waiting forever for him to come."

"True. But if he came today you'd miss out on all the fun Abigail has planned for you."

Elizabeth laughed, he was right. She was looking forward to today. This afternoon was finally time for Elizabeth and Rosie's baby shower! Elizabeth asked Abigail to do a _"Jack and Jill"_ shower to include their husbands. Jack didn't want to miss a moment of it! She was excited to share it with him. Especially after all they'd gone through. Their family had all arrived the day before. Everyone was eager to celebrate the new life.

They sat on a bench looking over the water while Rip settled in for his second morning nap. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, soaking in the feeling of having him near.

"Any news on when the rest of the Ranger Battalion will arrive?"

"Nothing new. I'll ask Bill on Monday."

The officers for Jack's new unit began arriving the previous week. Right now their work was mostly paper pushing and meetings, everyone wanting details squared away before the rest of the soldiers arrived.

"Any news as to how quickly you'll start deploying?"

"Well, it's not like they'll send us off right as everyone gets here. This is a new unit. We'll be training hard for the first month or more to be a cohesive team. We need to trust one another, to work together." Elizabeth nodded. "I know you're worried, but please try to relax."

"I'll try." She sat up to kiss his lips softly.

….

The Thornton's arrived at the Hogan's home just before lunch, as planned. Once parked, Jack ran over to Elizabeth's side of the car to help her out.

"Do I look okay?" Elizabeth fussed nervously with her outfit as they walked. "You know, for a woman who looks like she could give birth at any moment?"

"You look absolutely beautiful. If you forget, just ask me and I'll tell you again."

"Look at you, sweet talker."

"I do my best. Now let's get in there. I hear there's a party for us." He wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle.

Before they could knock on the door they were greeted by a very excited Abigail.

"About time you got here!" she teased.

"Abigail, we're only 5 minutes past when you asked us to be here," Jack laughed.

Frank walked up behind her wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "In case you can't tell, she's excited. Come in, come in. The Coulters are already out back."

Out in the backyard sat a bunch of chairs surrounding a small campfire. There was two Adirondack chairs next to each other on one end with decorative pillows and ribbons for the Mamas-to-be.

A long table was set under a small 10 by 10 tent. It had covered chafing dishes filled with food. At the end was a tower of the most delicious looking cupcakes Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Abigail, this is more like a fully catered affair! Not a simple baby shower," she laughed.

"I know but Becky got me on that app, Pinterest, and there were so many good ideas on there! I had to do this!" Frank rolled his eyes. "Now, sit and enjoy!"

Jack walked her over to her seat, where Rosie, Clara, Faith and their families were. He kissed her cheek before heading off to chat with Lee and the other men.

Rosie extended her hand over to Elizabeth. "Can you believe this? It's getting closer!"

"It is! How are you adjusting?"

Rosie had been placed on partial bed rest by her doctor. Unlike the first time, she was calm about it, knowing it was what was best for her and the baby.

'I'm doing just fine. Lee is taking the next week to finish the nursery. Ian is going to have a room fit for a prince!"

"I'm sure!"

Lee handed Jack a beer as he approached. "Here you go, my friend. Cheers."

"Cheers!" Jack took a sip. "Well, it's happening, Lee. Our sons will be here before we know it."

"I know! Rosie's got me busy this week finishing the nursery."

"What theme did she land on?"

"Well, we've gone from race cars and sports to wilderness."

"So wilderness?"

"Yeah. Like our childhood in Vermont. I think it will be neat."

"Sounds awesome. Just remember to get him a little stuffed bear like the one we came across on that backpacking trip."

"Mr. Scavage! I almost forgot. I thought we were goners when that thing crossed our path."

"Yeah, that was an adventure. Just think, in a few years we'll be taking our boys out on the trails."

"I'm looking forward to it! Maybe without the wild bears though..."

"Good point," Jack laughed.

Back around the afternoon fire, the women were busy catching up on life and baby plans. Faith had the cutest little bump now which everyone could see. She sat there beaming, with her hands resting over their little one.

"So Faith," Rosie began. "Tell us about you. Do you know gender yet?"

"We do!" She grinned. "But today is not about me. It's about you two."

"Nonsense! I want to know." Rosie exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Rosie on this one." Elizabeth smiled. "Tell us!"

"If you insist," she laughed. "It's a girl!"

"A girl!" they all squealed.

"Oh goodness, you think our boys will be fighting for her affections one day?" Rosie said with a giggle.

"It's possible. You never know!" Elizabeth laughed at the thought. "How's Philip feeling about all this? Is he ready?"

"He's been wonderful! At first we thought he'd be disappointed in not having a brother but he's been a perfect gem. I think he likes the idea of having a little sister to protect." The women all awed. "Now we need to pick a color for the nursery and a name."

"Oooh, any front runners on the names? If you want Broadway names I can help with that. Let's see there's Glinda of course, Annie, Cosette. Oh yes! Do that, with Shane's smile and your beautiful locks it would be perfect!"

"Well, we don't know that the baby will have my hair, Rosie."

"Oh alright. Shane's hair is dark so you could go with Éponine."

"Wow." Faith sat there feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Thanks, Rosie, that helps."

"That's what I'm here for!" she giggled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her friend. "On that note, I'm going to excuse myself to the restroom. Be right back."

"You need help?" Jack asked rushing over.

"Nope, I got it for now. Give me another couple weeks and I'll probably have to take you up on the offer."

Jack laughed at her exasperated tone. "You just let me know what you need, beautiful."

William and Bill Avery watched from the other side of the yard as Jack cared for Elizabeth. Things were finally back to how they were before Jack left for his last deployment. It was so encouraging for them to see. One thing that never changed was the love in the eyes of Elizabeth and Jack. It's how William knew everything would be okay somehow.

"He looks great, doesn't he?" Bill asked.

"That he does. You know I never did thank you for what you did for him."

"He's a good soldier, Will. We need men like him." William gave him a look. "Don't give me that. It's true. My helping Jack had very little to do with the fact that we're friends and everything to do with who he is. I knew he could overcome it. He just needed the right support."

"And you gave him that. I'll always be grateful to you."

"I couldn't have done it alone. We all did our part. Elizabeth especially."

"She's a strong woman. I had my doubts about her in this life but she's proven me wrong at every turn."

"They're a good team. No denying that."

Inside Elizabeth walked past the den on her way to the bathroom. She saw Becky sitting in den, her legs curled up against her chest as she sat on her phone. Her slender fingers twirling her hair as she smiled. _Must be talking to Gabe_ , she thought.

When she came out of the bathroom, Becky hadn't moved but her phone now rested on the coffee table in front of her. She stared forward at her right hand and the sparkling promise ring that resided there.

Elizabeth cleared her throat as she entered the den, startling the young woman.

"Oh, hi Elizabeth."

"Hi, sweetie. I see you admiring your ring," Elizabeth smiled.

"Can you blame me?" She extended her hand to show off her ring.

"Nope. I would have been the same way. When we were in college, Jack gave me a star necklace so I could feel him close whenever he couldn't be with me." Elizabeth pulled the necklace from under her top. "I wear it more often than not still."

"It's beautiful!"

She nodded in agreement. "Did you have a good chat with Gabe?"

"I did yeah, I miss him so much."

"I can imagine. Have you heard much from him lately?"

"A little. He says he's good but the training is harder than he expected."

"I'm not surprised. They're training him for all the big and scary things that might happen. Teaching him how to handle what's thrown at him as best as they can."

Jack entered the house through the kitchen. He heard Elizabeth's voice and headed quietly toward the den.

"It's scary," Becky continued as she looked down. "The training is hard but at least I know he's safe. Once he graduates and goes to his unit anything could happen."

Elizabeth reached out taking her hand. "Becky, you can't think about that now, okay? This life, it's not easy. There will be days you'll wish and pray that you could do or say anything to get him out, to get him to have a normal job. But that's not how it works. You have to live every day you have to the fullest. That's all you can do."

"Is that enough?"

Elizabeth smiled. "With the right man, it's everything."

Jack felt his heart beating fast in his chest. After the past few months he wouldn't have blamed Elizabeth if she'd demanded he leave the army, but she never did. Instead, she supported him. Day in and day out she was by his side. The thought of him leaving wasn't completely gone however. They talked about what to do when his contract was up. Maybe even move to Vermont. For now, they were Army. Together. No matter what.

Jack turned around the corner towards them. "Hey, you two."

"Hi, Captain Thornton!" Becky said excitedly. "I just talked to Gabe. He wanted me to pass along that he's really enjoying your letters. They mean a lot to him."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They chatted for a little while longer before rejoining the rest of the party. Jack walked her over to the others. He noticed Bill and his wife standing talking with Abigail so he excused himself and approached them.

"General," Jack greeted formally.

"At ease, Jack. Quite the party going on here." He reached out his hand to Jack.

"Yeah, Abigail's doing as I'm sure you've guessed."

Abigail shrugged bashfully, "I couldn't help it. You all deserve it. Especially you and Elizabeth, Jack."

"I couldn't agree more." Bill gave Jack a pat on the back.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

Dottie smiled at them. She knew everything that had transpired before and was so happy to see how Jack was doing now. Elizabeth as well. She could still remember what that time was like in her own life.

Since the men could use a moment alone, Abigail asked Dottie to help her set up the last of the food. Once alone, Jack and Bill began walking around the yard.

"So Jack, tell me how the new unit is shaping up."

"Good. Though we'll be better when the rest of the men get in. Right now it's just planning and paper work as you know."

"Yes, the less glamorous part of the job. So you're itching to whip the new men into shape, are you?"

"Yes, sir. I have a job to do. I'm ready to do it." Jack had found a new source of energy in his new assignment. This was the kind of unit he'd always dreamed of commanding. It almost slipped away from him. Now he was stronger than ever. Jack could say with confidence that he had put the PTSD behind him.

"I have to tell you, you're well admired, Jack. I can't tell you the amount of reassignment requests I've received from your men."

"Really?"

"Yup. They all want to continue under you. Can you believe it?"

"No, but I'm flattered."

"Most aren't ready for the Rangers but I appreciate their enthusiasm. A few are though. We'll see what happens."

Elizabeth called out to them, interrupting the conversation. "Jack! Come over here so Frank can pray over us and the food."

"Duty calls," Jack smiled.

"Go on, Jack. Enjoy the day."

"Thank you, sir! You too."

…..

Back at the Thornton's home, the whole family gathered around the dining room table chatting. Jack and Tom had cooked burgers on the grill for dinner to go along with Grace's potato salad and the sweet corn brought by Charlotte. The night before, Elizabeth had made a banana cream pie and a chocolate cream pie which they were all thoroughly enjoying now.

William pushed his now empty plate towards the center of the table and groaned with delight. "Beth, dear, you are one amazing cook. Just like your mom."

"Thanks, Dad. I haven't always been that good. But I've learned," she said proudly.

"Oh, I know!" William chuckle. "Why do you think I gave you and Jack restaurant gift cards for your honeymoon? I knew you had big plans to cook for him while you stayed at the beach house." Everyone laughed loudly. "I didn't want you giving your new husband food poisoning."

"Not really the most romantic way to set the mood," Tom teased.

"Yeah, no." Jack laughed. "Besides she did that later." Jack grinned as he remembered their first food poisoning incident, earning a hard smack on the arm. "In all seriousness, Elizabeth, you are amazing in the kitchen. I'm truly a lucky man."

"You bet you are," she sassed. "I know it took a while but we're there now."

"Now it's my turn!" Julie said excitedly. "Maybe I should take a cooking class or something."

"Right, in all your spare time?" Tom laughed. "We'll learn together. Trial and error just like these guys."

"Sounds wonderful." She grinned. "And a little complicated."

"It is," Elizabeth laughed. "Just do what I did. Take the batteries out of the smoke detectors if you can. Last thing you need is technology yelling at you when you're trying to cook!"

"I never fully got the hang of that," Charlotte chimed in. Your father did pretty good though. I can remember him bribing you two to eat without complaining when I'd cook."

"You knew about that?" Tom was shocked.

"Of course I did! Your father and I had very few secrets. When we did, they were innocent and usually came out after a little while."

"So why didn't you ask him to stop?" Jack laughed.

"Why would I? It was a great system. I didn't have to listen to your complaining and you two had a special thing going with your dad. Everyone was winning in my opinion."

Before they knew it, the clock chimed 10 o'clock. It was time for the family to head on their way back to the air B&B. Viola and Julie decided to stay back for some sister time. Jack was a little disappointed at first, he was anxious to spend time alone with his wife. His disappointment didn't last long. He knew how important time like this was to Elizabeth. He felt the same way when it came to his brother.

"I'll walk you all out." Jack rose from his seat and followed his mom, Tom and in-laws out the door.

"Are we still meeting up for church tomorrow?" Grace asked, hugging Jack goodnight.

"Yup. 10 AM. Elizabeth and I have been sitting near the back. Makes it easier for her to run to the bathroom when she needs to."

"I remember those days," Grace laughed. "It can get worse with every pregnancy."

"Really? Yikes…" He hugged Lionel, who carried their sleeping nephew in his arms. "Goodnight, Wes. See you in the morning."

"Night… night, Uncle… Ja…"

"Out like a light." Lionel smiled. "See you tomorrow, brother."

"See you tomorrow." Jack turned to his mom and Tom. They were standing by her truck chatting about something. "You guys heading out too?"

"It's time, Jack. I'm not as young as I once was."

"You're a spring chicken, Mom. Don't you forget it." Jack smiled at her.

Charlotte looked lovingly at her son. It was clear to Jack though that she had something on her mind. "Mom, you alright?"

"I am." She turned to leave, but as she reached the truck door she turned back. "Jack, mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Sure."

Tom took the keys from her and went to warm up the truck. "I'll be waiting inside. Night, bro."

"Night, Tom."

Jack extended his arm to his mom and walked her back to the porch. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure I should bring it up."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" he sassed playfully.

"Alright, fine." She smiled for a second. "You know you scared the heck out of me with the PTSD. I wish you had said something," she sighed. This had been weighing on her heart for a while now.

"I know. I was wrong. I think we thought we could handle it on our own. No one needed to know just how scary things got."

"Well the truth came out in the end. Always does." Jack nodded. "So you're good now? For real?"

"Yeah. Honestly, Mom, I feel better than I ever did before. I'm more sure of myself and my abilities. I won't go down that rabbit hole again."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled as she raised her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "Your dad would be so proud of you son. You and Tom."

"Thanks, Mom. That means so much."

She nodded and headed back towards the truck. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. You keep my daughter-in-law and grandson safe."

"I will Mom. Don't you worry."

Jack walked back into the house. Hearing the Thatcher women's laughter as soon as he entered. They'd moved themselves from the dining room table to the comfort of the living room. The joy and love was a good noise to hear.

"You ladies all set?"

"We're great, honey, thanks." Elizabeth leaned her head back against the couch making it easier for Jack to bend down and kiss her. He never disappointed. He kissed her forehead, then her soft lips. Letting his lips linger there before kissing her again deeper.

"Alright now, love birds," Julie teased as she fanned herself. "You remember the two of us are still here, right?"

"Believe me, he remembers," Elizabeth giggled. "That was… tame."

"Really?!" Julie and Viola said together laughing.

"And on that note, goodnight!" Jack could feel his neck turning red. He winked at his wife. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't!" they all sang as he climbed the stairs with Rip on his heels.

"My word, Beth!" Viola giggled. "How is it that you two never really stopped being newlyweds?"

"We did too!"

"Oh please, you've been married what? Four years now, you're 7 ½ and a half months pregnant, and he still looks at you and kisses you like that!"

"It's true, sister. If Tom looks at me with half as much love when we hit 5 years I'll be over the moon."

Elizabeth was blushing the color of a strawberry. "New topic, please."

"Oh alright," Viola grinned. "But this one is so much fun. Whatever else will we talk about?"

"I've got one! So, now that the baby shower is over, let's talk about your wedding!" Elizabeth clapped with excitement. "Have you decided on a honeymoon yet?"

"Yes! My love life! Let's do this," Julie giggled.


	62. While We're Still Two

While We're Still Two

Another few weeks went by and the Thornton's were as busy as ever. It was a Thursday afternoon. Finally the end of the work week was near for both Jack and Elizabeth. They'd hardly seen each other since the previous Sunday.

Jack sat in a conference room in the main command center office with the rest of the leaders from his new unit. The new Airborne Ranger Battalion of Fort Hope was now fully assembled. They weren't combat ready yet, but would be soon. That's what this three hour long meeting had been about. They were tasked with discussing and evaluating how the first week of training went and where to go from there. Jack was confident that the men assigned to him were ready for the inspection the next week. A little extra training never hurt though.

All that being sad, it didn't bother Jack in the least that the unit as a whole wasn't ready for deployment. He wanted nothing more than to be at Elizabeths side when their little boy was born. It was all he could think about lately.

As the meeting came to a close, Jack quickly ducked outside to make a call to Elizabeth. He double checked his watch, making sure she'd be free.

"Afternoon, handsome." Her smile could be heard through the receiver. "How was your meeting?"

"Long, but good. We're on schedule, it looks like."

"Wonderful." She let out a sigh of contentment at the sound of his voice. "I miss you."

"And I miss you. You have no idea how much you've been on my mind lately. Why didn't you wake me before you left for school?"

"I tried," she laughed. "But you were out cold. Why didn't you wake me up when you got home last night?"

"Um, because it was 1:30 in the morning and you're in the home stretch of your pregnancy. You need all the sleep you can get!"

"So this is how it's going to be, huh? You and me on opposite schedules all the time? Shall I page you when the baby comes?" She giggled, unable to hold her sass.

"Very funny, sweetheart. I do have some good news. Would you like to hear it or keep sassing me?"

"Tough call, soldier, but I'll go with hearing the good news."

"Good plan." He chuckled, loving the humor in their relationship. "The men are performing so exceptionally well that I gave them tomorrow morning off. We'll just do a couple drills Saturday afternoon. That being said, I know have a little bit of flexibility so I was thinking we should go out tonight."

"A night out with my husband? I like the sound of that!"

"I thought you might. I was thinking we could try that new Greek place off Elm. Frank said Abigail's been talking about it for a month."

"Yes! She's been dying to go! Maybe we should invite them. We haven't seen them in a while. Well, other than your sessions with Frank and my quick stops for chocolate croissants after school."

"Are you still doing that?" Jack laughed.

"Hey, the baby wants what the baby wants! How can I deny the tiny baby something as simple as a pastry?" Elizabeth was going to ride that excuse as long as she could. Abigail's baked goods were to die for. "So should we?"

"Yeah. I'll give them a call. See you at home in a bit?"

"Can't wait."

The Hogan's were ecstatic about a night out with their favorite young couple. Becky agreed to stay home with Cody so they could go with their minds at ease. For Becky, her senior year was bring to light how little time she had left at home. A night in with her younger brother watching movies, playing games was just what she want. She'd changes so much in the last year. Not longer a kid, but a young woman ready for the world.

Jack went to the training gym where his men were training and dismissed them for the day before hurrying home He made one quick stop at the florist on the way.

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway first, exhausted from her day but excited for a night with Jack and their friends. She'd been working late at school and at home over the past week trying to get the 2nd Annual Halloween Carnival up and running.

Even though Jack and Shane's brigade was home, the 3rd brigade was still deployed. Last year's carnival was a great way to support the families and service members of Fort Hope. Everyone was looking forward to it again. Trouble was, last year Elizabeth had oodles of free time with Jack deployed. Now she was a month away from her due date with her loving husband home again. Still she wanted to see the new tradition continue and be done well.

She grabbed her bags from the back seat and headed towards the door just as Jack pulled up behind her. He jumped out and went to take her bags from her.

"Hey, beautiful." He leaned in for a hello kiss. "The Hogan's are in for tonight. We'll meet them at the restaurant at 7."

"Perfect. It's a quarter to 5 now."

"You have something in mind to use up that time?" he grinned.

"I do." She turned with a smirk on her face and entered the house. "Just put the bags there."

Jack did as requested. "Now what?"

"Well… you haven't been home while I've been awake in days." She stepped in front of him and right away began working at the buttons on his uniform.

He groaned with anticipation. "That is true. It's been very disappointing."

Jack took off his uniform jacket and draped it over the nearest chair. After pulling the green tee underneath up over his head, he pulled her as close as he could. Not a moment later, his lips found their way to the soft skin of her neck. He felt her composure grow weak as she leaned against him, enjoying his love.

"Let's take this upstairs," he whispered, leading her up the stairs to their room.

…..

A while later they laid in bed, completely wrapped up in each other. Jacks eyes were closed as his fingers ran up and down her bare side. He'd been dreaming of moments like this all week long.

"That was the best way to come home," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder. "I'll miss moments like this once the baby comes."

"True. But they'll be replaced with new ones of the three of us."

"Somehow I think that will be even better." Jack looked down to see his wife dozing off in his arms. "You're exhausted, honey."

"I know. It's okay though. I'll catch up."

Jack gave her a look of uncertainty. "I know you, beautiful. You'll work your tail off all the way up to our son's birth, if you aren't careful. You need to keep up your strength."

"I'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around him, trying to kiss his worries away. It didn't work.

"Elizabeth, I'm serious. It might be time to cut back a bit on teaching."

"Jack, I'm not an invalid. Just pregnant."

"Very pregnant." He placed his hand on her belly. "You need your rest. It's for both of you."

She rolled away slightly. This upcoming event was important to her. She wasn't sure he was understanding that. "Just let me get through this harvest festival and then I'll rest."

"Okay. Can Katie help with it at all?"

"She is, but, Jack, this is my project. I started it last year when you were deployed and I want to see it through again. Who knows if I'll even be teaching next year. If this is my last year with it, I want it to be perfect."

"Alright." He pulled her back against his chest. "I get that this is very important to you. I heard all about it last time. Everyone loved it and those care packages you sent Shane and I were amazing."

"Thank you!"

"But I'm helping. What do you need from me?"

"Really?" She shot out of bed. "I'll make a list! But it starts with us choosing a couple costume for the party."

"A what now…?"

"You heard me!" she giggled.

"On second thought..." he teased. "I don't wanna help."

…..

Frank and Abigail were waiting inside Aleka's restaurant. It had been a long time since they went out together as a couple. They'd been so busy with Cody and Becky, the diner, and Frank's work for the church that there just never seemed to be time for them.

"Do you think everything is alright with them?" Frank said adjusting his collar. "We haven't been out with the Thornton's in… well I don't remember the last time."

"I have a feeling everything is just fine. Her due date is approaching and I know for a fact they've been very busy. Elizabeth used to come in for an after-school treat and chat but lately she's in and out within 5 minutes."

"Jack's the same. We keep having to change the times of our sessions because of his work. Since the new unit's arrived, he's been working his tail off to get them in good shape before the baby comes. His commanding officer is willing to give him the time off when the baby arrives but the men have to be ready first."

"Understandable." Abigail looked out the window just in time to see Jack and Elizabeth walking up to the restaurant arm in arm. The very picture of a happy loving couple. "Frank, dear, look."

He grinned, "I'd say they look pretty happy and alright to me."

"I'd have to agree."

Jack took Elizabeth's coat and hung it next to his in the entryway before heading to their table.

"Hey, you two!" Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks for joining us tonight."

"Are you kidding?! I've been dying to eat here ever since they opened."

"Why haven't you?" Jack asked taking his seat.

"Life. It gets busy."

"Ah, we know all about that one."

"Well, let's talk about something not work or crazy busy related." Abigail grinned at them all. "Like this baby! You have a name right?"

"We do!" Elizabeth squealed.

"And we aren't sharing," Jack added quickly.

"Aw, not even with us?" Abigail pouted.

"Yes, come on you two! I'm a pastor. You can trust us."

"Oh I know! Let's guess." Abigail rubbed her hands together."

The waitress came by taking their orders. It wasn't enough to dissuade them. As soon as the waitress left they began guessing.

"Jonathan?"

"Good one, but no," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh! Alexander!" Frank thought.

"As in 'The Great?'" Jack questioned. "Nope."

Abigail thought for a moment. "What about Felix?"

"Like the cat? No no," Elizabeth laughed. They were so far off.

"I got it!" Frank got excited. "It's Elvis isn't it?"

"What?" Jack laughed. "No thank you. No thank you very much." They all laughed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's. "Those were interesting guesses. What I can tell you is that his first and middle name come from people we've cared about."

Abigail smiled at them. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see who this little guy is when he comes. You'll call won't you, when you go into labor?"

"Of course!"

After they ordered, their conversation progressed from talks about Cody and Becky, to the cafe, school, and Jack's new unit.

Both Frank and Abigail were thrilled to see the old Jack back. No dark cloud looming over his shoulder. Elizabeth was the glowing expecting mother. Her blue eyes shined as she talked about the nursery and the outfit she'd picked out for their son to wear on his way home.

As if trying to let his desires be known, the baby kicked Elizabeth hard just as they finished their appetizers. So hard she jumped.

"You alright?" Jack wrapped his arm around her, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, but if you'll excuse me, I need to make a bathroom run."

"I'll join you!" Abigail placed her napkin on the table and hurried off with Elizabeth.

"Ever wonder why women travel in pairs?" Frank asked.

"Not sure. Best not to question I guess." They laughed as they clinked their water glasses together.

After taking a sip of his water, Frank decided to take advantage of their time alone. "So, Jack, how are you feeling about this? You ready to meet your son?"

"More than anything. Its all I can think about really. I want to know everything about him. What he'll look like, what that first cry will sound like, everything."

It warmed Frank's heart to see the raw emotions in Jack's eyes as he spoke about his child. It seemed like Jack and Elizabeth we're getting their happy ending after all that turmoil. It was an answer to so many prayers.

"I have to say, Frank, I don't know if I'd be in as good of shape as I am without you and Abigail. Your mentoring me, not as a soldier, but as a friend and a man of faith made a huge difference. I'll never forget that."

"You did the hard part Jack. We just made sure you and Elizabeth knew you were never alone."

"I don't know how to repay you."

"No need. I'm serious, Jack. But if you think you should…" Frank thought for a moment. "If you want to repay me, make me a promise."

"A promise?"

"A promise that if you ever have a doubt or fear that you are slipping back into that darkness, you don't hesitate to call. You promise me that you'll trust our friendship and know I'll always be here for you and your family."

Jack felt a sting of tears forming in his eyes. "I promise, Frank."

"Good. Then we're good. You owe me nothing."

As the ladies made their way back from the restroom, Abigail took her friend's arm.

"You seem better. How is Jack doing? Really?"

Elizabeth sighed happily. "He's my Jack again. In every way."

Abigail pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you! All three of you."

Once they'd eaten their fill of the most delicious Greek cuisine any of them had ever tasted, they paid the bill and exited the restaurant.

"Well," Frank said as he helped his wife with her coat. "I think that was by far one of the best evenings I've had in a long time. Thank you, guys."

"Our pleasure!" Jack smiled as he wrapped Elizabeth in his arms. "Tell Cody I'll do my best to make it to a soccer game in the next couple weeks. Assuming the baby doesn't come early."

Elizabeth grasped her belly. "Oh goodness. Not this early!" They laughed.

"First babies do tend to take their own precious time." Abigail shook her head. "Peter took forever!"

"I'm okay with a little early. As long as he's healthy." Elizabeth commented.

"We can pray for that. For Rosie too." Frank added. "I bumped into Lee at the grocery store yesterday. He said Rosie's been trying to negotiate with the baby to come out as soon as the doctor says it's safe."

"How long is that?" Jack wondered.

"Well, we're about 5 weeks out, which means as long as little Ian can hold out at least that or one more… it would be earlier but he'd be okay I think."

"Well let's hope for that."

They said their goodbyes and walked their separate way to their vehicles. As the Thornton's reached their Jeep, Elizabeth groaned.

"I ate far to much."

"That's alright. Our son is growing like a weed right now. He can use all the nutrients he can get."

"Still, I feel like that girl in Willy Wonka that blew up into a giant blueberry. You know, the one the Oompa Loompas had to roll away?"

A loud laugh exploded from Jack's lips. "Babe, you are something else, you know that? A beautiful, amazing, something else."

"If you say so."

"Yes. I do." He brought her hand to his lips. "Trust me."

As he opened her door, a faint sound caught his attention. It was coming from the waterfront near Everdome Park. He grinned as he remembered the ad in the paper for the "Pop Goes Classical" concert he'd seen earlier that week.

"I have an idea. Come with me."

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Trust me."

"You seem to be saying that a lot tonight," she teased.

"Well then, maybe you should listen." He winked.

With her hand firmly in his, he lead her down the paved path toward the acorn shaped bandstand just a hundred yards away. Elizabeth smiled as the sounds of stringed instruments reached her ears.

"The concert?" He nodded. "I'd heard about this, but with all the craziness of the school events I forgot all about it."

They reached the edge or the audience and saw a sea of people spread out in front of the bandstand. Some sitting in their chairs or blankets, a few scattered about dancing under the beautiful starlit sky.

Elizabeth snuggled into Jack's side as he held her. She loved moments like this.

When the next song started, Jack pulled away slightly and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton?"

"I'd be absolutely delighted, Mr. Thornton." She took his hand. He gently pulled her against him, as close as he could.

They swayed under the star filled sky to the string version of "Chasing Cars." A long time fan of Snow Patrol, he knew Elizabeth would love this rendition.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She snickered at his comment. "What?"

"I just… I don't feel it right now." Her gaze dropped to the grassy dance floor below. "I keep wondering if I am ever going to look like me again? And then I start kicking myself for all the ice cream, extra servings of dinner or Abigail's pastries. Oh the pastries!" she sighed.

He leaned down, tenderly kissing her forehead. "You worry too much. You're beautiful."

"You think?"

"I know. Elizabeth I look at you and still know that there is no one more beautiful in the world."

"Jack…"

"I'm serious. You take my breath away. Just like you did the first time you walked into my life at the pool hall."

Without out regard for the crowd around them, Elizabeth wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him down so his lips could meet hers. She held them there, soaking in the feeling of his lips on hers before deepening the kiss.

Jack beamed down at her once they'd separated. "Does that mean you believe me now, beautiful?"

"How can I not? Jack you speak these bold sentences with such honesty and love."

"I do that because they're true. I see no reason to beat around the bush with you." He pulled her close again. "It's important to me that you know how special you are to me. Always."

They danced a few more songs before sitting down against a large tree for the remainder of the show. When it was time to go, Jack helped her up and led her back to their car. It was now almost 11 and it was all Elizabeth could do to keep putting one foot in front of the other as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Did I keep you out too long?" Jack teased lovingly.

"Hush, you. Tonight was wonderful."

"I'm glad." He kissed her head as they reached the car.

Just as he expected, Elizabeth was sound asleep long before they pulled into their drive. Jack smiled over at her as he turned off the car. Tonight had been perfect. It was just what they needed.


	63. Almost There

Almost There

Thursday morning of the following week, Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table checking emails while she sipped her tea before work. She had no desire to go into work. She loved her students and Katie Yost was a wonderful assistant, but Elizabeth was feeling every bit like a woman who was just about to enter her ninth month of pregnancy. If only her maternity leave could start right now, she thought.

"Morning, beautiful." Jack entered the house from his run. It was a brisk October morning but still he managed to work up quite a sweat. "How are you and our little man doing?"

"Good. He's very quiet this morning."

"Oh yeah? Maybe his coffee hasn't kicked in yet."

"Very funny, soldier," she giggled. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Not much. PT with the new unit, then tactical training for the rest of the day."

"Did you remember to ask off tomorrow afternoon to help me with the Halloween Carnival?"

"Yup. Speaking of that, I'm gonna ask you one more time to reconsider our costumes."

"Not a chance. It's going to be great and the kids will love it!"

"Great…" Jack laughed at the mental image in his head. "Can't blame me for trying." He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She smelled like a summer rain. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to memories of their times on the beach while at the Cape.

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat. Jack could tell it had become harder and harder for his wife to get comfortable over the last week. Their son was growing and kicking in a way that made it clear he was running out of room.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Jack asked sitting in the chair in front of her. "I thought I could cook for us. We could try Abigail's too if you wanted."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Right now either sounds great. Just remember I won't be home till late this evening."

"Why? Is it the carnival? I thought we talked about this. You've done enough and tomorrow is going to be a very long hard day. Let Katie and the others help."

"I did, it's not that. Principal Gowan scheduled a professional development meeting this afternoon. I don't have a choice." Elizabeth sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack leaned back in his seat. "You're 2 days away from being nine months pregnant. You have a choice."

Elizabeth pushed her chair back from the table. "Well, he didn't seem to think so. It's fine." She put her mug in the sink and went to finish getting ready. Jack followed.

"No. It's ridiculous. You need your rest. Besides you are about to go on maternity leave. What do you need with a professional development meeting now?"

"I'll handle it. Relax, hon." She placed her open palm on his chest. "Remember what the therapist said about allowing yourself to get worked up?"

Jack closed his eyes and took a few deep cleansing breaths. "I know. I'm sorry. I just want to keep you both safe."

"And we will be. I'll probably fall asleep in the meeting anyway. It'd serve Principle Gowan right," she giggled. "So dinner tonight. Let's do Abigail's. Then we both get the night off."

"Perfect." Jack checked the time on his watch. "Shoot, I should shower and get going. See you tonight."

"See you tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too." He pulled her against his chest as close as he could before kissing the soft skin of her neck. "I'll be thinking of you."

Elizabeth blushed. "And now I'll definitely be thinking of you."

…..

Later that day while their students were at lunch, Katie and Elizabeth sat going over the next week's lessons over their own lunch.

"What do you think of this for a spelling list?" Katie handed Elizabeth a sheet of paper with fifteen words of varying lengths.

"I like this one. It ties in perfect with the environmental lessons for next week too."

"That's what I was going for!" Katie took the list back, placing it in a pile for making copies. "Elizabeth, I want to thank you. You're an amazing teacher to work with. I can't tell you how much I've learned from you this year."

"I should be thanking you. I love these kids. It's wonderful to know I'll be leaving them in your capable hands in a month's time."

"I'll do my best!"

"I know you will. And if you need anything you can always just… OW!" Elizabeth jumped in her seat.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?"

"I think it's just Braxton Hicks."

"Who?" Katie looked confused. In her mind she was really hoping that wasn't the name the Thornton's picked for their unborn child.

"Fake contractions. It's my body's way of getting ready for the birth."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Maybe it's just me but I don't think the practice contractions should hurt," she laughed.

"I know right?! I think I'm in for a true life lesson here in a little bit. Right, mister?" She rubbed her hands over where she was sure her son's hands or feet were. She loved how much she could feel him resting inside of her. It made her ache deeply to hold him in her arms.

"Oh shoot, time to get the kids. You sit tight and I'll be back."

"Thanks Katie." Elizabeth moved her lunch containers back into her bag and began getting ready for the kid's afternoon math lesson. "Only a couple more hours and a staff meeting," she groaned. "Then it's homeward bound."

The day dragged for Elizabeth. Once the final student was off and on the bus she returned to the classroom to gather her notebook for the meeting.

"Ow!" She winced. "Stupid Braxton Hicks. Maybe I should fake labor to get out of this meeting."

"I don't think that'd be a wise move." Elizabeth turned to found Faith standing in the doorway. She was positively glowing. Her perfectly shaped little baby bump front and center.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. The meeting for Principle Gowan."

"Oh, good. It's your job to keep me awake in there."

"I'll do my best. But it's my nap time too." She rubbed her belly.

Elizabeth laughed. "I just love that you, me and Rosie are all pregnant right now."

"I know! I can't wait for us all to be sitting around watching these little guys crawl and steal each other's toys." They laughed. "It's going to be great."

"It will be! Any clue what you and Shane are having?"

"Nope. We still want to be surprised. I think it's kind of fun actually."

Together they walked down toward the conference room. Elizabeth asked Faith all sorts of questions about Faith's plans for the nursery along the way.

"What's all that noise?" Elizabeth asked as they rounded the corner. "Sounds like too much fun for a staff development meeting."

"Huh, let's go find out!"

Elizabeth stared at her friend questioningly as she hurried off into the room.

"Here we go…" Elizabeth shrugged and walked in.

"SURPRISE!" The conference room was full of Elizabeth's coworkers all smiling and clapping.

"You weren't getting out of this pregnancy without a shower from all of us!" Patricia said smiling. "Come, come, we have a comfy seat for you right here."

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with joy. Her fellow teachers had decorated the room with blue and green tulle and lots of balloons of the same colors.

"This is wonderful!" Elizabeth gushed. She walked over to the chair that had clearly been decorated with her in mind. Everyone came to sit around her chatting. Those who were already mothers quickly began sharing their wisdom with the soon-to-be mother.

"I have to say, Elizabeth, you are a force to be reckoned with. Katie was just telling us how everything has come together for the carnival tomorrow," one of the women said.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you though."

"But it's your vision!" Faith corrected. "And it's awesome."

Patricia clapped her hands together breaking up the small conversations. "Alright, ladies, let's get this party moving so the mama-to-be can go home and get some rest." She carried over a large basket with a blue and green ribbon.

"What's this?"

"It's your baby boy's first library. We each picked out books that we loved and wanted to share."

Elizabeth looked through the basket. "This is wonderful! I can't wait to share these with our boy!"

An hour passed with a couple games and so much laughter and love. Then there was a knock on the door frame.

"Is this a private party or can the father of the baby join?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth tried to get out of the chair but it seemed to have claimed her.

"Sit tight," Jack laughed. "I'll come to you." He strode over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "How's the party?"

"You knew? What about all that talk about how unfair Gowan was being to me?"

Jack's loud belly laugh filled the room. "Right, about that… I may have called him to persuade him to let you skip this meeting."

"You what?"

Compassion filled his eyes. "You've been so tired lately. I just wanted to help. He laughed at me and gave me the whole story. So that's why I'm here. I wanted to see all this for myself." His boyish grin and dimples ever present in his smile. "I hope the surprise is okay?" He asking turning to the other women in the room.

"Of course, Jack!" Patricia said.

As the party came to a close and Elizabeth said her goodbyes, Jack helped himself to one of the cupcakes made by Jillian, one of the young second grade teachers.

"Wow, what is this? It's amazing!" Jack was clearly in taste bud heaven.

"Cinnamon cupcakes. My mother's recipe." Jillian said proudly.

"They were amazing, Jillian." Elizabeth gushed.

Jillian was so flattered. "Here, take the rest home!"

"Oh, I couldn't! I'll just eat them all."

"That's the point!" Jillian laughed. "Once that baby is born you'll be in such a hurry to lose the preggo weight you won't allow yourself delicious treats like this. Please, indulge."

Jack loaded up the car with the gifts from the shower. By the looks of the back seat of the Jeep, they'd be set on books, diapers, wipes and bibs for life. He walked back into the school towards Elizabeth's classroom.

"You ready to go, babe?" Jack stopped in his tracks. "Oh, sorry, sir."

"Sir?" The old janitor, Sam Bailey laughed. "Jack you've known me long enough now. Call me Sam."

"Alright, Sam. How are you doing?" Jack helped lift some of the last few chairs up on the tables for Sam.

"Doing well. Congratulations! You and Elizabeth are going to make wonderful parents."

"Thanks. I can't tell you how excited I am. One more month and he'll be here."

"I remember when our first was born. Everything changes. For the better, of course."

"How many do you have, Sam?"

"Three beautiful, grown children and we just welcomed our 7th grandchild into the world a month ago." Sam pulled a picture from his chest pocket.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. It never gets old, Jack. New life is such a blessing." Jack nodded in agreement before looking around for a sign of Elizabeth. "I believe Elizabeth went to go check on the gym for the carnival tomorrow."

"Always working," Jack laughed. "I'm going to go check on her. See you later, Sam."

"You too, Jack! You take care of that family of yours."

"I will!"

Sure enough, Elizabeth was in the gym with her clipboard examining each and every station. There was a look of glee as she marked off the stations as ready.

"Excuse me ma'am," Jack teased. "But I believe you are late for an evening out with a handsome soldier."

"Oh really?" She giggled. "Would this handsome soldier happen to be my husband?"

Jack gestured to himself. "Yes ma'am. Shall we?" He extended his hand to her which she gladly took.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd go easy on this but I just had to look into things here."

"It's okay. I get it. But let's try to make tonight about us. We won't have too many more nights just you and me once the baby is born."

Jack opened the door of the gym and led her out to the parking lot.

"So what are our plans, husband?"

"I was thinking dinner and Abigail's, then a nice cup of tea and something special at home."

"Might it end with us curled up in bed together?"

"I think that is a definite possibility."

"Let's go!"

…..

Becky sat at the counter of her mother's cafe. A well-worn piece of paper in her hands. It was a letter from Gabe. He'd written to her a lot when he first arrived at basic. Now the letters and calls were few and farther apart. This particular one she was holding she'd read about a hundred times. It was short and sweet, but it was enough to feel him close to her again.

"Becky? Earth to Becky?" Abigail smiled knowingly from behind the counter. "How's the letter?"

"Same as always." She sighed as she stuffed it back in her jean pocket. "Sorry, I was distracted. What do you need?"

"You know if you'd like to take the evening off its okay. I understand what you're going through."

"I know. I couldn't be doing this with without you, Mom. But I really think I need to keep busy."

"Fair enough. Feel like taking orders for the table by the window?"

"You got it." She leaned across the counter giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I meant it Mom. Thank you for everything."

Abigail watched her daughter push her feelings aside and pretend her heart wasn't breaking inside. She remembered doing the exact same thing about that age as well as every time her Noah would leave for deployment.

"This wasn't the life I wanted for you, Becky," she whispered to herself. "But it's your life. I'll always support you."

Grabbing the pencil from behind her ear, Becky moved to the table by the window that needed attention. She smiled when she saw the Coulters sitting there. They seemed to be in the middle of a serious discussion.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Coulter. Ready for me to take your order or shall I come back?"

"Please, stay," Rosie laughed. "Maybe you can help me here. Don't you think couples costumes are the best?"

"Couples costumes? Like you and Lee both dressing up in a way that works together?"

"Exactly!"

"I still don't see why I need to dress up at all," Lee groaned.

"You did last year." Rosie shot him a glare.

"And I complained then too, if you remember."

"That part I can't forget," she rolled her eyes.

Becky couldn't help but giggle. "I'm not sure I'll be much help here. However if you're hungry…."

"Yes, let's order!" Rosie cleared her throat. "I'll have a chicken Caesar salad and the baby will have an order of cheesy fries."

"That sounds awesome! I'll have that too!" Elizabeth spoke as she and Jack approached the table. "May we join you?"

"Of course!" Lee moved to sit beside his wife so the Thornton's could sit on the other side together. Once Becky left to place their orders Lee started up again about the costumes. "Jack, I'm glad you're here. Did I tell you want Rosie wants us to dress up as?"

"Yup, and you'll get no sympathy from me, my friend. You're getting off easy."

"Easy? I thought you liked my idea," Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"I… I wasn't saying… This is about Lee. Not me. I love our costumes. Really." Jack was scrambling now.

The wives quickly fell into a fit of laughter with their husbands following close behind. It was nice to be out together again.

…..

Jack pulled the jeep into the drive and help Elizabeth up to the porch.

"I'll let Rip out and be right in."

"What would you like to do with the rest of our night?"

"You chose." He grabbed the leash off the hook by the door and took Rip for a short walk down the street.

Inside, Elizabeth went into the kitchen and placed two of the cupcakes from her shower onto a plate. She put the tea kettle on the stove and went to the hall closet to find something for her and Jack.

The door opened just as she was placing the thin long box on the table.

"How was the little walk?"

"Not bad. Rip had a little more energy than I expected."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, for like a minute. He saw a chipmunk and went after it."

Elizabeth giggled as she watched the tired hound saunter into the living room and jump on his spot on the couch.

"Oh come on! How many times do I have to tell you that is not your spot?" Jack scolded.

"Hon, I told you. That IS his spot now."

"This is all your fault." Jack shook his index finger at her playfully. "I guess I should accept it. He looks too set in his ways now."

"Ready for the rest of our night?"

Without a word he walked closer, wrapping her in his warm embrace. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

 _30 minutes later…._

"That is not a win," Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Yes, it is. Look, triple word score puts me over the top. Sorry, honey."

"Yes, I see that, but you're wrong. The only way you'd be right is if "pibble" was a word but it's not."

"Sure it is." Jack tossed the last bite of cupcake in his mouth.

"No, it's not! Find it in a dictionary."

"It's too advanced of a word. The dictionary hasn't caught up to my genius."

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. "Jack, give it up. I won."

Jack stood up and took their dishes to the sink. "I'll consider it."

Elizabeth joined him at the sink, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What if I sweeten the deal for you?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh." She pressed her lips to the side of his neck leaving a trail of kisses. "How's this for a start?"

"Okay, you win."

…...

A couple hours later in the dark of the night, Jack woke to an unsettling noise. He sat straight up in bed and listened intently.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered. She wasn't next to him anymore. "Elizabeth?"

Then he heard the noise again. This time he was awake enough to figure out where it was coming from. "Darn you, Rip," he growled. "You snore more than any creature alive."

Concerned for his wife, Jack climbed out of bed and grabbed his pants from the floor and went in search for her.

It didn't take long. As he stepped out into the hall he could hear Elizabeth in the baby's room reading to her belly. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful?"

"Hi." She placed the book back down in the basket by the glider rocker. "I was just sitting here reading to the baby."

"I bet he likes hearing your voice. I know I do."

Elizabeth blushed as Jack walked towards her.

"You doing okay?"

"Yes. I was just feeling a bit more uncomfortable. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. Rip's snoring was the culprit of that. But then I realized you weren't with me and I didn't like that." He grinned as he sat down on the floor in front of the glider rocker.

"We do that enough already, huh?"

"Yeah. Hopefully not again for a while though." His hands caressed her legs. He loved this woman with all his heart.

"You don't think the new unit will deploy soon?"

"It may just be wishful thinking on my part but I don't think so. We're scheduling some special training exercises over the next couple months that should strengthen the unit as a whole. After that I might feel differently."

"Will you need to be away for these trainings?"

"Yes, but just for a week or so at a time." She sighed. "Trust me, I don't like it either." Taking her hands in his, he rubbed his thumb over the tops. "I've been thinking more about our future. I think when my contract is up, I'll be ready for things to change."

"How so?"

"A job change. In or out of the army I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go into the police force or maybe I'll be an instructor with the army. Whatever means less deployments."

"That would be huge, Jack. But only do it if you think you'll be happy."

"If I'm with you, I know I'll be happy." He rose up to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. Always."

"And I love… you." A large yawn took over her angelic face. Jack laughed as her nose scrunched up in the center of her face.

"Come on. Time for bed." With both hands he helped pull her out of the chair. With his arms firmly wrapped around her middle he ushered her back across the hall and into their bed. "Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams… you too." She was already out.

Jack crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and their child. "Thank you, God, for bring us this far. You've pulled us out of a dark place and made us stronger. Be with us in this next month as we wait for the birth of our son. Amen."

With that, Jack joined his Elizabeth in a peaceful sleep.


	64. Is It Time?

Is It Time?

Becky woke up early the next morning like most mornings. After fighting to go back to sleep for about an hour she finally gave up. Wandering down to the kitchen she turned on the coffee maker. Once the warm smell of hazelnut coffee took over the room she grabbed her mother's special cookbook binder and set to work. Abigail had gotten home late the night before from the cafe and mentioned that she still had a few dozen cookies to make before the carnival that evening.

She was just pulling out the first batch when she heard her parent's alarm go off. Their master bedroom was on the first floor not far from the kitchen. It had really come in handy back when her brother, Pete returned from Iraq. An IED explosion near his Humvee nearly took him away from his family, including his wife and unborn child. Now he was stationed at Fort Hope and doing well. Clara smiled thinking about it. She knew things wouldn't always be easy for her and Gabe, but maybe they'd be okay. Somehow. In two weeks she'd be heading down to North Carolina with Gabe's mother for family weekend. She'd get to see him for a few days before he went off to his specific job training. After that he'd be given his first commission. It was all changing.

"Becky?" Abigail walked out, dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans, ready to get to work while Becky had been lost in thought. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep and I remembered you had a lot work ahead of you this morning."

"I do." She smiled. "May I help you finish my responsibilities?"

"Of course," she giggled.

While Abigail decorated the sugar cookies for the families attending the evening festivities, Becky worked on the last few batches for the care packages.

"Mom, you're still okay with me going to Gabe's basic training graduation right?"

"Of course. Mrs. Montgomery and I were just discussing it. I think you two will be a great support to one another."

"I hope so. I know its been hard on her watching Gabe join. Taking the same path his dad took."

"I know how she feels."

"You still feel that way about me?"

Abigail looked up from her handy work. "Yes. I do."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is your life, Becky. You've shown tremendous maturity in the past year."

"You mean after I tried to sneak out on Elizabeth?" They laughed.

"Yes, after that." Abigail dusted her hands off on her apron and walked over to her daughter. "This life you've both chosen is hard. The last thing I want is for you to one day have to learn the difficult lesson that I did."

"I don't want that either, Mom. But I do love Gabe."

"I know you do." Abigail walked back to the counter to return to decorating. "Have you thought more about college next year?"

"Yes actually. Mrs. Thornton and I both did."

"And… or are you not ready to share?"

"I can tell you. I think you'll be happy about it," She sighed. "I decided I will go to college to be a science teacher like I've always dreamed of."

"Oh I think that's wonderful, Becky!"

"I think so too. At least right now. I've applied to all the schools we've talked about. They're the ones where I can take classes on campus but also online, should I need to. It gives me more opportunities, I think."

"I would agree. Are you content with the decision?"

"I am. If Gabe and I aren't meant to be I don't want to throw this part of me away."

"And if you are?"

"If we are I want to know that I can take care of myself in case… in case the worst should ever happen."

"You're a very intelligent young woman, my dear."

"Mrs. Thornton's the smart one. I'm just taking her advice."

"Well then you both are very intelligent. Not that I didn't already know that!"

Cody and Frank joined them in the kitchen twenty minutes later, followed quickly by Dasher.

"Are we having cookies for breakfast?" Cody asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"No, these are all for tonight. You can have cereal." Abigail smiled.

"Aw man."

"That does sound a bit unfair," Frank added. "You two filled the house with such an amazing smell but then tell us we can't have any of it? Way to tempt us into doing something like this!"

"Hey!" The women yelled. Frank had stolen two chocolate chip cookies off the rack, tossing one to Cody.

"Now that's breakfast!" Cody chuckled.

"Alright now you two go!" Abigail tried to keep a straight face but failed. "If you're still hungry after that you get fruit. I mean it."

"Yes Mom," Frank and Cody mocked as they went out to the living room. Frank grabbed two apples out of the fruit basket and winked at his wife. Joining Cody on the couch, he put his arm around his son as Cody put on a morning cartoon.

Becky watched her mom grinning. Her heart full of joy.

"Mom, do you regret anything in life?"

"Me? No. No point in that. I loved Noah so much, and from that we had a number of wonderful years. And Peter of course." They laughed. "If there was no Peter, I'd be so sad. Not to mention how I wouldn't have Clara and baby Lily."

"Even though Noah was taken from you?"

Abigail nodded. "I'd do it all again. As I said, I loved him. At the time I couldn't have walked away if I wanted to. Now I look at it like this, every decision I've made has led me here. This city, this home, to you and Cody, Frank. God had a purpose. I'm glad to be a part of it."

"You're amazing, Mom. I'm not sure I tell you that enough. But you are. I hope I can be like you."

Abigail's eyes watered. "Oh Becky, that was the most wonderful thing you've ever said. I love you, sweetie!"

…..

Across town at the Thornton's, Jack was lying awake with his wife in his arms. Elizabeth's slow rhythmic breathing let him know she was still asleep. With his hand resting on her large belly, he could feel his son start to stir.

"Hey little man. You're getting so big in there." He smiled. "I kind of wish you were joining us sooner than later. I can't wait to hold you."

Elizabeth stirred. Rolling over she looked at Jack with tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9. You don't have to be at the school till when? After lunch?"

"Yeah." She stretched. "I delegated almost everything. I knew it would be hard enough being on my feet tonight."

"Good idea. You hungry? I can make you some oatmeal with fruit."

She nodded yes, but curled up in a ball and fell back to sleep. With a smile Jack wrapped his arms back around her and dozed back as well. Pretty soon there wouldn't be quiet little moments like this. He wanted to soak them up while he could.

After they'd both been asleep for a little while longer, Elizabeth shot up.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" Jack, startled awake watched as his wife held her belly. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. I think it was a hard kick or something."

"Was it like yesterday? You said you'd had some pains."

"Maybe. I don't know. I was asleep."

Jack jumped out of bed and began to dress. "I think we should go in and be sure."

"No Jack, its fine. It's not what you think it is."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I do think I may take a bath though. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You wait here. I'll get the water going for you." With a kiss he was off.

Once Elizabeth knew she was alone and could hear the water running in the bathroom she looked down at her belly. "What was that, baby boy? You ready or something? Just give me one more day, okay? Then I'm all yours."

…...

In NYC, Julie laid on the couch with a book, her head resting on Tom's leg while he looked over architecture sketches. This was the first Saturday they'd had together in a long time. They were soaking up every minute of it. Their wedding planning was almost complete. Tom had their honeymoon planned out, not that he'd share any details with Julie. He wanted to surprise his hardworking soon-to-be wife with a trip of a lifetime.

"You look like you're concentrating hard there, love."

"I am. I think I figured out a way of reinforcing this floor without compromising the overall design."

"That's good, right?"

"It's great, actually," he smiled. "What are you reading?"

"A romance book."

"Uh oh."

"What "uh oh"?"

"You reading romance novels. Looking for more than what you're getting from me?" he teased.

"No, and don't even suggest that these are bad books. These are sweet and wholesome stories."

"Sure they are." Tom laughed only to have Julie sit up and wing him with a couch pillow. "Not the plans! Not the plans!" he laughed, using his body to protect his work.

"Alright, I yield," Julie giggled. "Just a few more months, love. Then it will be you and me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Thornton. It about time."

…..

The bath had helped but Elizabeth still didn't feel like herself. The pains weren't consistent but every hour or so she would feel a pain in her lower back.

"You alright, beautiful?" Jack had come into the baby's room where Elizabeth was. She was on her knees with two different baby outfits in front of her.

"I can't decide."

"On what?"

"Which outfit the baby should wear home from the hospital."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. There will be pictures. Tons of pictures from that day."

"He's a baby. He could wear a diaper and he'd still be adorable. Please don't stress."

She took one more look at the outfits. "You're right. But just in case, I'll pack both."

"Go for it," he laughed. He saw Elizabeth raise her hands up for help which he greatly obliged. "Now where are you going?"

"Repacking my clothes for the way home."

"Elizabeth, you're not trying to repack the whole hospital bag are you? That's been set for weeks."

"Not the whole bag. Just my stuff."

Jack shook his head and grinned. "This wouldn't he because you sense the baby is about ready and that these pains you're experiencing aren't just Braxton Hicks but early labor?"

"I'm not saying anything." She knew if she conceded that what she was feeling might actually be early labor, Jack would never let her go to the harvest carnival that evening.

"You know just because you don't say it, doesn't mean I'm not right?"

She turned and playfully glared at him. "I know, love."

As she walked into the hall she felt it again. That strange pain radiating from her back.

"Elizabeth…"

"It's okay, Jack. The last one was maybe an hour or more ago. This is probably nothing to worry about."

Jack pulled out his phone and opened up a labor app he'd downloaded a week before.

"How long is it lasting?"

"30 seconds."

"Ok." He typed the information in to the app. "We're timing them now okay? I'm not taking any chances of our son being born in the car or high school gym."

Elizabeth laughed, "Good point. Maybe we should bring the hospital bag just in case?"

"That's what I was thinking." He reached down to grab the bag but she held her hands out to stop him.

"Let me repack my stuff first."

Taking a step forward he kissed her. "You are going to be beautiful no matter what. Just remember that."

"I love you, husband. Thank you."

….

As the rest of the day went on those annoying little pains seemed to command more and more of her attention.

Now she stood in the gymnasium of her school, putting the final touches on the carnival trying hard to focus solely on that. The families and community members would be arriving any minute now.

She was with Faith setting up the last of the art supplies for decorating care packages when another pain hit. She tried to nonchalantly grasp the back of the chair and breathe through it. It didn't work or Faith, however.

"Okay you need to sit." She took Elizabeth's arm and pushed her into a chair.

"I'm fine really."

"No, you look like a woman who may be in labor." Faith looked around the room. "Jack!"

"Faith, I'm fine. Please don't worry him."

Jack rushed over. "Everything okay? Elizabeth?" Jack kneeled.

"I'm fine. Just another pain."

"Like a labor pain?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay we're leaving. Faith can you and Katie handle everything?"

"Yes, Elizabeth has been very detailed about this. We can totally handle it."

Elizabeth waved her hands in the air. "No, I'm not leaving yet."

"Why?" Jack couldn't believe her stubbornness.

"It's not time, Jack. The doctor said not to go in until my contractions are 10 minutes apart. I'm not even sure these are real contractions yet. Let's just wait."

Jack looked at her and then at Faith, who simply shrugged. "Alright. But I'm watching you like a hawk, Mrs. Thornton."

"You always are, Jack. That's nothing new." Elizabeth laughed. "Let's keep this between us for now. I don't want to worry everyone."

"Okay, but promise me if this progresses you'll do what's best for you and the baby?"

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

Elizabeth straightened up and took a deep breath. "There. See. I'm fine now. Let's go get our costumes on. Everyone should be here any minute!"

"Oh! What are you guys this year?"

Jack sighed, "Oh, you'll see. What about you? Are you and Shane dressing up together?"

"Well, we're dressing up, but not as a set. I couldn't get him on board with any of my ideas."

"Smart man," he muttered.

"What was that?" Faith asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth giggled. "Jack's just being a sour sport. Come on, sweetie. Time to suit up!"

Back in her classroom Elizabeth stepped into a mustard yellow maternity dress. Over it was a red shirt, tired closed above her belly.

"How do I look Jack?" She turned around to face him. Before he could respond she giggled at her husband. He stood there fussing with his yellow polo shirt, blue shorts and high tube socks.

"Better than me. I look like an overgrown child."

"Sweetie, you're supposed to be Christopher Robin. That's the point."

Jack chuckled and moved towards her. "True. To answer your question, you make an adorable Winnie the Pooh. You're just missing your ears."

"Oh! I almost forgot." She rushed to her bag and pulled out not only a headband of Pooh Bear ears but a honey jar bag. "There. All set." Just then another contraction hit her. She grasped the chair, holding on tight. Jack rushed to her side giving her his support.

"Breathe beautiful, its okay." He rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her head. "They're getting closer together, Hon. I think our son wants to meet us."

"I'm… fine." She straightened out once it was over. "Really, its okay."

"You know you're not going to be able to hide the fact that you are in labor once you're out there with everyone else?"

"It won't be so bad. Trust me. I'm still not convinced this is real labor. It's not that regular."

"Are you timing it?"

"Of course I am! Let's just focus on one thing at a time." She took his hand and led him back out towards the carnival.

"Okay. But if it gets much worse, Elizabeth, you might just have to accept that…"

"Jack, I know." Truth be told, Elizabeth was nervous. If what she was feeling was indeed real labor, they could be holding their son within the next 24 hours. This is what they'd been waiting for, but now, she was scared. Not of being a mother, but of all that could happen to get them there.

….

The carnival began as music and laughter filled the gymnasium. Elizabeth stood at the door, Jack by her side as she greeted all the families. Many of her old students from the year before rushed to her and Jack, giving them each a hug.

"Oh my goodness…" Elizabeth began to laugh. "Jack, you have to see this." She tugged on Jack's arm and pointed down the hall.

"No way." Jack laughed as his best friend approached the entrance to the gym. "Leland Coulter… that's some get up." The Coulter's walked in dressed up as Mario and Princess Peach.

"Rosie, these turned out great!" Elizabeth gushed.

"Didn't they? I had to do some alterations but I just love how the Princess Peach costume turned out."

Jack was too busy laughing to talk to Lee. He was wearing a Mario costume with an inflatable Yoshi around his waist.

"Don't say anything man. Just don't," but even Lee was able to find the humor in his situation.

"All I'm gonna say is this, that mustache suits you."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not wearing shorts and tube socks."

"Fair enough." Jack shook his head. "But hey, look at our wives. They're happy and beautiful. What more could we ask for?"

"You're right about that."

Just when they thought it was over, another bout of roaring laughter came from nearby.

"Shane…" Jack sighed. He looked up as Shane, dressed as Batman walked towards them with his phone out.

"Don't you dare!" Lee threatened.

"Are you kidding me? I have to." Shane took about half a dozen shots. "Now I'll be back. I need to go thank my wife for not making me, you know, look like that."

"We're getting him back for this, right?" Lee asked.

"Definitely."

…..

The carnival was a huge hit once again. Elizabeth did her rounds about the room, smiling at all the happy faces and costumes of the children. As she was heading over to see how things were going with the care packaging table, she felt another contraction. This time, stronger and reaching around from her back across her belly.

"Oh boy," she whispered. "This could actually be it."

Before she had a moment to process what was happening, Jack appeared behind her.

"Sweetie, I think you should rest." Jack's loving voice soothed her discomfort as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'm worried about you."

"I think you're right. I'm going to go sit down by Abigail."

"Good plan." He kissed her cheek. "It's okay to relax, you know. Look around you, everything is going great. The kids and their families are all having a wonderful time."

"I know. It's great right. I'm just so happy I get to share it with you this year. Last time this was a project. A way for me to not miss you so much. Now you're right here with me."

"I'm glad to be here too. Come on, let's get you to a chair."

With one hand on the small of her back and the other holding hers, Jack led her over to Abigail who was standing at the food table handing out cider, popcorn balls, cookies and more. Not far from her station, Becky was busy helping the children make delicious candy and caramel coated apples.

"Elizabeth! Are you feeling alright?" Abigail said with motherly concern.

"I think so. I just need a minute." She lowered herself into the seat. "There. Much better." Abigail handed her a cup of cider and a cookie. That was when Katie Yost and Faith came over.

"Elizabeth, you wont believe this, if my math is right, we are even more successful than last year!" Katie was nearly bouncing. "So many notes, cards and care packages are being put together."

"That's wonderful news!" Elizabeth's eyes were tearing up.

"It is!" Faith added. "General Avery is over there right now and he said he hopes this new tradition goes on for many years. You did it, Elizabeth!"

"We did it! Thank you, ladies!" Elizabeth hugged all of them, included Abigail.

Across the gym, Lee was watching his friends closely. He and Rosie were at the table helping the children write cards to soldiers, but at the moment Lee's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth.

"Lee, what do you think of this card? I did it myself." She held up the purple and white card made of construction paper for her husband to see. "Lee? Lee!"

"Huh, what?"

Rosie huffed. "What are you looking at?"

Finally he turned around to face her. "Nothing. Give me a sec okay?"

"Why not. It's not like you're paying attention to me anyway," she moped.

"Thanks. Be right back." He rose from his chair and headed towards Jack. "The card looks great by the way."

Hurrying across the room, Lee waved Jack over. "Hey, man. Is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

"You noticed too?" Jack shook his head with a grin. "She's in labor. At least, I think so."

"Are you kidding me?! Then what are you doing here? Go!"

"She won't leave! She swears we have plenty of time to finish out the party."

"Man, she's stubborn," Lee laughed.

"Tell me about it. Just do me a favor, if it gets too close and I yell to you can you pull a car around?"

"Got it. Do you have a hospital bag?"

"All set in the back seat with the carseat. Thanks Lee! You're awesome."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Lee went to leave but doubled back. "Jack, can you believe it, you could have your boy with you this time tomorrow. Like, in your arms, with you."

"I know. I can't believe it!"

Jack smacked Lee on the back and turned to go sit with Elizabeth. To his surprise, she was standing and walking towards him.

"Elizabeth?"

"Okay, I think you might be onto something." She held her side in pain. "This is it. I think we should go."

"Really?" He wrapped his arm around her middle and began guiding her towards the door. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital!"

"Not the hospital. Just home. Until my water my breaks or the contractions are closer, I think I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jack!" She was tired of him second guessing her. "I'm perfectly capable of telling when I'm…" She looked up at Jack. "Oh dear."

His gaze went down to the puddle of water that had just covered the floor, and their shoes. "Elizabeth, did your water just break?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? Or yes?"

"Yes."

"Lee!" Jack yelled across the room.

"On it! Lets go Thornton's! Baby time!"

Faith rushed over from where she and Shane were and immediately grab a roll of paper towels.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth grabbed Faith's arm. "Faith.. I kind of made a mess…"

"I'm on it! Go deliver that baby!"


	65. Birth of a Family

_Note to readers: This is my second to last chapter of this fanfic. I've loved writing ever word of this story. I'd love to pick it back up in the future, time will tell :) I'll still be working on my other stories. I know I'm behind on Until You. For now, thank you all for taking the time to read Holding onto Hope! Now, lets meet the newest Thornton!_

Birth of a Family

 _7:00 PM_

Inside the New York City brownstone, Viola sat in the den reading a book while Tom and Lionel sat quietly playing a game a chess. It was unusually quiet in the house. Julie offered to give Wes, the hyper toddler, his bath to give his parents a break.

As she finished a chapter, Viola peered over the top of her book at the two men who were both staring intently at the board in front of them.

"So," she asked. "Who's winning?"

"Him," Tom pointed.

"Are you sure?" Lionel teased.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have no idea what's going on. So I think by default you are winning." The three laughed.

The phone rang in the other room. Viola hurried to unwrap herself from the blanket to reach it but the caller had hung up before she got to it.

"Who was it, dear?" Lionel ask.

"No idea. I didn't get there in time."

Next Tom's cell went off faintly from the hall. "Shoot that's me." He jumped up and headed into the hall.

Viola walked behind Lionel and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as he sat. "I like nights like this."

"Me too. You know what I realized though? When Julie and Tom are married we won't have a built-in babysitter anymore. She'll be across town in their place."

"I know. Its sad, but good. They deserve that time."

"I gotta go!" Tom said out of breath as he ran back into the den.

"Go where?" Viola asked concerned.

Before he could answer, Tom was running back out into the hall, yelling up the stairs at Julie.

"Jules! Get down here!"

"Tom what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Elizabeth is in labor!"

"She's what?!" the couple asked in unison.

"That was Lee. Elizabeth went into labor tonight and is on her way to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness!" Viola gasped. "Well, we have to go!"

"Now? But it's nearly Wes's bedtime and it's a three hour drive. Maybe we should follow in the morning," Lionel suggested.

"Nope. This is my sister's first baby. We're going! I'll pack and we can be on the road in the hour!" With that she left the room, giving him no room to argue.

"I guess I should pack…" Lionel laughed.

"I guess so." Tom walked back to the base of the stairs meeting Julie as she hurried down.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, carrying a wet but happy Wes in her arms wrapped in his shark hooded towel.

"It's baby Thornton time!" Tom smiled.

"What? Now? I thought she had another month!"

"I guess he had other plans. We should go though! Let me take Wes and you grab some things. Vi and Lionel are coming too. We can pick up my things on the way."

"Got it!" Julie hurried up the stairs. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

Tom took Wes to his room and got him dressed in footie pajamas. "Look, Uncle Tommy, I have monkeys on my jammies."

"I see that! That's the perfect fit for a monkey like you!" Tom tickled Wes's tummy. "You ready to have a cousin?"

"Yes! I'm the big cousin. I get to teach him things, right?"

"You bet you do. It's also your job to look out for him and keep him safe when you're together. That's what my big brother did for me. This little guy doesn't have a big brother so that's your job too as his big cousin."

"Ooooh." Wes thought for a moment. "But I don't have a big brother. Who looks out for me?"

Tom smiled at Wes as he messed with the little boy's curly locks. "I do, bud."

"Really?"

"Always."

"Awesome!"

"Now go grab a stuffed animal and your little blankie. It's time to meet the baby and we have a long drive."

Tom turned back around to grab some diapers and clothes for Wes. To his surprise, Julie was standing there watching him.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi there." She beamed at the man she loved with all her heart. "You know, you're a wonderful uncle."

"Thanks," he blushed.

"And one day you will make a wonderful father. I'm so glad I'm marrying you, Thomas Thornton Jr. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"Nah. I'm the lucky one."

Thirty-five minutes later, after a quick coffee stop, the 5 of them were safely in the car on the way to Massachusetts.

 _8:30 PM_

At the Fort Hope Hospital, Elizabeth was settling into her room. She was now 6 centimeters and contracting steadily. She decided to forgo the epidural, having read that sometimes it could slow down labor progression. This way she was able to walk the halls which helped. She and Jack walked the loop of the maternity ward hand in hand, taking breaks for each contraction along the way.

Jack looked at his phone and smiled as they rounded the corner. "Everyone's on their way."

"Really? Even from New York?"

"Even from New York. Everyone's pretty excited."

"Not as excited as us," she smiled weakly, another contraction about to start.

"No one could be more excited than us." Noticing the strained look on her face, Jack moved to stand in front of her, holding her hands. "Another one?" She nodded. "Okay, squeeze my hands tight and breathe. You got this, you got this. Breathe. Breathe. There you go." When the contraction had past he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jack. I couldn't do this without you."

"You could if you had to, but I'm so thankful you don't."

Jack was feeling surprisingly calm at the moment for a first time dad. So far the most traumatic thing for him was when they rushed into the hospital lobby and he realized he was still in his Christopher Robin costume. He felt the need to tell every nurse they saw that not only was his wife having a baby, but that they had been at a halloween festival just moments before. He stopped when Elizabeth grabbed his collar and said, "Honey, no one cares!" as she was contracting again.

Thankfully, he had back extra clothes in the hospital bags. As soon as they were settled in the delivery room, Jack changed in his favorite jeans and grey Army hoodie. Now he felt ready for anything.

…..

William and Grace walked off the elevator and onto the labor and delivery floor. In a hurry, William left his wife in the dust and raced to the nurses desk.

"William, for goodness sakes!" she chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt you to slow down a bit."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. Remember what I was like when Viola had Wes?"

"Oh dear. That was bad. You left the house without me and didn't realize it for 20 whole minutes."

William looked completely bashful, "I didn't forget you this time."

"No. You didn't."

After checking in with the nurses they were told that Elizabeth was progressing steadily through labor but they had no real guess as to when the newest member of their family would make his entrance.

Being the first ones there, they took their seats in a row facing the window and waited.

Grace glanced over and thought she caught a few tears in the corner of her husband's deep brown eyes.

"William, dear, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about Beth when she was little. How she'd run around in her little tutus and play house." He gave a soft laugh. "You remember she had the one stuffed animal that she loved more than anything. What was it?"

"It was a little kitty she named Emily."

"That's right. Emily the kitty. She pretended to be its mother."

Grace laughed. "You remember when Viola told her, "You can't be it's mother! You're a human!" Oh she just marched right up into Viola's space and said "Yes I can! She's adopted!" They both laughed.

"Now she really is a mother. Time flies." William smiled. "Then there's Jack. They really are perfect for one another."

William let his mind wander back to the first day he met Jack. It was Thanksgiving. Elizabeth and Jack were juniors at Columbia University. Elizabeth had told her parents she was staying at her apartment in New York due to her class load. Not wanting to miss a holiday with his daughter, William and Grace decided to change their plans and go to her. Little did he know, he'd be meeting the real reason she stayed behind, his future son-in-law, Jack Thornton.

 _Several Years Before..._

 _William, Grace and Julie pulled up in front of the apartment complex that Elizabeth lived in. It was nicer than most college student's dwellings, but William and Rosie's father agreed that their daughter's safety and comfort was more important. They did what they could for the girls while allowing them to be on their own as much as possible._

 _As soon as the car came to a stop, Julie, who was still in high school took off, claiming she was simply too excited to wait._

" _What do you think that's about?" William asked as he handed the keys to the apartment's valet._

" _What what was about?"_

" _Julie, running off like that. You think she knows something we don't?"_

 _Grace laughed. "Heavens, William, you know Beth. What could you possibly have to worry about?"_

" _I don't know. There is that boy she mentioned."_

" _Ah yes, Jack Thornton. Seems like a good young man." William laughed. "William, promise me if we meet him this week, you'll give him a chance? From what I gather, he's very important to Beth."_

" _I know, and I will," he sighed. "At least I'll try."_

 _They took the elevator to Elizabeth's floor. When they neared her apartment they could hear the sisters laughing and chatting already. It did William's heart good to hear his middle daughter's voice in real life. It had been too long in his opinion._

" _Knock knock!" William's voice boomed through the apartment as he entered. As soon as Elizabeth saw her parents she rushed over to greet them. After receiving the gentle warm embrace from his daughter, William's eyes landed on someone else he wasn't at all surprised to see. Standing there in the living room was a young man William could only assume was Jack Thornton. Jack stood there, tall and strong yet nervous._

 _Instead of addressing Jack immediately, William focused on his Beth, trying to catch up in rapid time with the happenings of her life. There was something different about her. She was happy, but she had never been what you would call unhappy. No, there was a new joy about her. She was positively glowing._

 _Suddenly, Elizabeth left William's side. It was as if she glided across the floor to the young man's side, wrapping her arm around his waist._

" _Mom, Dad, this is Jack Thornton."_

 _William took a deep breath and extended his hand. "Good to finally put a face to the name." He was a little taken back by the affection his daughter openly showed. It wasn't something he'd experienced with her yet. Viola, of course, given the fact that she was already married and Julie due to her, shall we say, adventurous lifestyle; but not his Beth._

" _Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. Elizabeth's told me a lot about you both." Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, returning her affectionate gesture._

" _Likewise." Mrs. Thatcher smiled. "Sorry for our surprise visit, but we decided if you couldn't come to us, Beth, that we'd come to you."_

" _It certainly is a surprise, but of course I'm happy to see you!"_

" _No Thanksgiving plans that we're getting in the way of?" Mrs. Thatcher asked while giv_ _ing_ _Jack another once over._

 _William studied the young man for his reaction. He didn't give much of one. Only a hint of nervousness. William could only assume he was more nervous than he was letting on. Jack held his position next to Elizabeth's side as if he felt like he belonged there, and she with him._

" _No, we were just going to do a quiet Thanksgiving in," Elizabeth stated. Wanting to make it clear that whatever the new plan was, Jack was to be included. That did not go unnoticed to either William or Grace._

" _Wonderful, we can do Thanksgiving at the penthouse then."_

 _Seeing this relationship with his own eyes, even for a brief bit, William knew this man was important to his daughter. He decided to extend an olive branch to the young man. It would give them a chance, he thought, to become better acquainted._

" _Jack," William piped in. "Please don't let us scare you off. As you can see I'm outnumbered. Another male around for the holiday would be fun."_

" _I'd be honored and grateful, sir."_

" _Wonderful."_

 _The women quickly took Elizabeth to the kitchen table to begin making plans for the holiday while the men took seats in the living room._

 _William wasn't sure how much time he'd get with Jack alone. He needed to make the most of this window of opportunity._

" _So, Jack, you're a junior here at Columbia as well?"_

" _Yes, sir. My major is Political Science."_

" _And you're also in the ROTC program here? What led you in that direction?"_

" _My father is in the Air National Guard, sir. In my childhood, I wanted to grow up and make a difference like he has. Not that that's the only way to make a difference. Anyone can. It's all about how you choose to live. For me this was my calling. For Elizabeth, its teaching. She'll make an amazing difference in the lives of her students one day."_

" _I couldn't agree more," William smiled. Leaning back in his chair he continued. "So I understand that you and Elizabeth are in a relationship?"_

 _Jack felt his heart stop right in his chest. "_ _Yes_ _, sir. She's very special to me. I feel lucky to have her in my life."_

" _Yes, I know she feels the same." William could hear his oldest daughter's voice in his ears saying, "trust her judgement." Viola had called when she heard her parents were surprising the young couple, wanting to make sure her father didn't get too overprotective._

" _So what are your plans for after you graduate next year?"_

" _Well sir, when I graduate from both Columbia and ROTC I will head to my first commission with the Army as a 2nd Lieutenant."_

" _So you'll be an officer? Any idea where you'll be stationed?"_

" _Yes, sir, and no I don't. I guess I'll just wait and go where I'm needed."_

" _I see. Life of a soldier can be a tough_ _one_ _."_

" _Yes, sir, it can be. Though I feel lucky to be given the opportunity to serve."_

 _William could see why Elizabeth cared for this young man so much. He felt he was getting attached to Jack already himself. As they continued to talk, he couldn't help but say a prayer for the young man, for his safety and strength with whatever God had in store for him. Already feeling that whatever was in this man's future, was in his daughters as well._

Present Day…

"I'm grateful for Jack," William whispered. "He's a good man."

"Yes he is." Grace smiled, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "He'll be a wonderful father too. I'm so thrilled to witness this next chapter."

The quick patter of feet coming their way made them both stand. Turning to face the door they saw Charlotte. She'd hopped in the car at her home in Vermont and hurried down as soon as she got off the phone with Jack. Not far behind her was an older gentlemen the Thatcher's recognized as Jack's grandfather, Charlotte's father.

"How are they?"

"Labor's moving along slowly," Grace said as they all shared hugs. "Nothing to do but wait."

William smacked Mr. Davis on the back. "Good to see you, sir. Though I'm surprised to see you make the drive this late in the evening," he teased.

"Oh, now I wasn't about to miss the birth of my first great-grandson. I'll be just fine. Charlotte, dear, I'm gonna nap in this seat here. You wake me when it's time."

Charlotte laughed. "Alright, Dad." The moment his eyes were closed he was out again. "I honestly didn't expect him to come but he was with me when I got the call."

William laughed, "Well, given how both Jack and Elizabeth feel about him, I'm sure they will be thrilled he's here."

 _10:00 PM_

Jack stood with Elizabeth as she white-knuckled the hospital chair during her contraction. They were getting longer and more painful with each go. Before the current contraction was over, there was a knock at the door as the doctor entered.

"How are we feeling in here?" she smiled as she headed to the sink to wash her hands.

Elizabeth managed to give the doctor a thumbs up in reply while Jack lovingly rubbed her back.

"Alright. Feel like making it over to the bed so we can check your progress?" Elizabeth nodded.

Jack wrapped his arm around her. "Lean on me, beautiful. I'll get you there." He was her rock in this. Just as he'd always been in their life together.

She climbed up onto the bed and found her voice again. "How am I doing?" Jack sat on the side of the bed, his arm across her shoulders.

"You've gained another centimeter!"

"Alright! High-five, beautiful." Elizabeth laughed and tiredly gave Jack a high-five as the doctor left, promising to check back in later. "You're doing it, babe. You're bringing our son into the world."

"He sure is a lot of work," she laughed, only to be interrupted by another contraction.

 _11:00 PM_

Grandpa Davis was snoring away while William, Grace and Charlotte drank their coffee. Everyone was anxious. No one else was delivering that night so they had the room to themselves.

"How do you think it's going in there?" William asked as he stood to pace the floor.

Grace answered, "Oh about as good as you might expect. Painful and frustrating, but in the end, it will be miraculous." The women laughed while William scowled. "William, relax. You remember what it was like, don't you?"

"Yes, it was a bit unsettling to tell you the truth. You were in pain and there was nothing I could do. I think I may have almost fainted with one of them too."

"Yes, that was with Beth. You made the mistake of looking when the doctor said "I see the head.""

"Oh, that's right. Terrible mistake." The women laughed again.

Voices and footsteps began coming from down the hall. They each stood to see who it was.

"We're here! Did we miss anything?" Viola asked as she busted into the waiting room followed closely by the rest of her crew.

"No. Last we heard she hadn't quite reached 10 centimeters yet. She was stuck at 7."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Tom said with glee. "This kid isn't punctual, he's early. Must get that from Elizabeth." They all laughed.

"Either way, I think we should sit tight. It could be a long night." Grace gestured for everyone to take their seats.

 _1:00 AM_

Elizabeth had been in active labor for a little over 6 hours. Her contractions were intense, but not bringing her closer to seeing her baby boy. As the next contraction hit, she prayed she was getting closer.

"You're doing great, baby." Jack kissed her temple as beads of sweat trickled down. "I love you, I'm so proud of you."

"Don't give me that," Elizabeth huffed. "This is your doing, mister."

He bit his tongue to hold his laughter. "Um, I'm pretty sure we did this one together."

"Don't get technical on me, Thornton."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are doing great, Elizabeth. I mean it."

"It's just harder than I expected, Jack." She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Distract me." She cringed in pain. "Tell me something happy."

"Like a memory?"

"Sure. Tell me your favorite memory."

He smiled as he rubbed her back, thinking back on their years together. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded, her eyes tightly shut with pain. He kissed her forehead gently before continuing. "I have a lot of favorite memories; and they're all with you."

She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him. "Oh, Jack, that's so sweet."

"It's true. I think one of my all time favorites was the day we said 'I do.' It was perfect."

 _Several Years Before - Their wedding day…._

 _After taking what felt like a million pictures, the wedding party was more than ready to join the reception. They lined up outside the tent, waiting for their introductions._

 _The DJ announced the wedding party first as they each entered the tent. They each took turns walking out, stopping along the far side of the dance floor._

" _And now, ladies and gentlemen, it was my privilege to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton!" The guests stood up and cheered as the newly married couple entered the reception tent._

 _Jack led Elizabeth right onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song was going to be a surprise for Elizabeth. She hadn't been able to make up her mind so she asked Jack to pick._

" _I love you," he said, holding her in his arms._

" _I love you." She looked over, seeing the wedding party standing to the side watching them instead of taking their seats._

" _Jack, what are they doing over there?"_

" _I know you asked me to pick a song, but that was a hard task. See, two songs came to mind, so I thought we'd dance to one together just us and the second with our friends."_

" _Which songs?"_

" _You'll see," he shot her his dimpled grin._

 _As the first song began to play. Jack took Elizabeth firmly in his arms as they swayed together as one. She smiled up at him, softly kissing his lips at his first song pick._

" _You and Me, by Lifehouse," she said. "You sang this to me on New Years."_

" _Mhmm. I couldn't think of a more perfect song for this."_

" _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

" _Jack?"_

" _Yeah, beautiful?"_

" _We did it," she smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "We're married."_

" _Yes we are," he said proudly. "Today, Elizabeth, today is the best day of my life. I can't imagine being happier than I am right now." He pulled her closer, thankful for the amazing blessing that was Elizabeth._

 _As the bridge of the song played, he pulled back just enough to kiss her lips._

" _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

" _I love you," they said together as the song ended._

 _The DJ started the next one right away, as the wedding party joined them on the dance floor. Elizabeth started to laugh as it began._

" _Moondance!" she cheered._

" _From our first date," he grinned back._

" _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

 _With the stars up above in your eyes_

 _A fantabulous night to make romance_

 _'Neath the cover of October skies_

 _And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

 _To the sound of the breezes that blow_

 _And I'm trying to please to the calling_

 _Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush"_

" _This is perfect, Jack. I love these songs," she said, holding him close as they danced._

" _Glad to hear it!" He smiled as he began to sing to her the next verse. The words causing her to laugh._

" _Well, I want to make love to you tonight_

 _I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

 _And I know now the time is just right_

 _And straight into my arms you will run_

 _And when you come my heart will be waiting_

 _To make sure that you're never alone_

 _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

 _There and then I will make you my own_

 _And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside_

 _And I know how much you want me that you can't hide"_

" _You know what, Mr. Thornton?"_

" _What's that, Mrs. Thornton?"_

" _Last time we danced to this you couldn't "make love to me,"" she said as he spun her around and back to himself._

" _No, no I couldn't," he laughed._

" _Tonight's a different story," she spoke, wiggling her eyebrows._

" _Yeah, I think it's time to go," he teased._

Back to the present...

"That was an amazing day, but I have a feeling this might rival it. You can do this, baby. Before you know it, we'll be holding our son. Something we could only dream about back on our wedding day. It's coming true. All because of you."

"Because of us." She wiped a tear away. Feeling newly energized, she took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

2:00 AM

Across town at the Coulter's suburban home, Lee lay almost completely still in the fall night. Unlike Rosie, who was busy mumbling away in dreamland, Lee had spent the night checking his phone for news of the newest Thornton. He was too excited.

Rolling to his side he gazed at his wife. The moonlight through the curtains cast a soft glow over her soft features. He placed his hand on her belly, hoping to feel his child move inside.

"Hey there, Ian. How you doing in there?" Lee chuckled softly at the movement he could feel against his hand.

A few minutes later, Lee carefully climbed out of bed and headed towards the office. He needed to do something with all his restless energy.

He grabbed the mini basketball off his desk and began shooting hoops with the hoop hanging off the back wall. The backboard covered with its band logo stickers and Columbia decal had been Lee's since high school. He and Jack spent many nights shooting their cares away with that baby. When Lee and Rosie got married, she insisted the hideous thing be retired to the dump. Lee wasn't having any of that though. Finally a compromise was made that it would live in the office, out of sight from public eye.

After about sinking 6 shots in the row, he picked up his phone. He know the whole Thornton/Thatcher clan would be at the hospital anxiously awaiting their newest member. He decided to text Tom for an update.

 _Lee: Hey man. Hope I'm not waking you._

 _Lee: Any update?_

He put his phone down and went back to shooting hoops. As he did, his mind wandered back to his college years.

 _Junior Year…._

 _Lee leaned back against his lofted bed in his and Jack's dorm trying to get through the last chapter he was required to read for his economics class the next morning. Rosie had kept him up late the last few nights rehearsing her lines for her next audition. As mind-numbing as that had been, he'd do that in a heartbeat again to avoid his homework._

" _Hey Jack, toss me the ball will ya? This book is killing my brain cells." He jumped off the bed just as Jack threw him the little ball for the mini basketball hoop._

 _On the other side of the room Jack was busy making a mess out of his wardrobe. Shirt after shirt flew from the closet to the bed. Finally Jack found what he was looking for. He put on the dark grey shirt over his Bruins tee. Throwing on a tie for good measure he turned to Lee._

" _Okay, how do I look?"_

 _Lee was lost in his own head as the small ball hit the backboard and flew back at him. All he could hea_ _r was the rhythmic "thunk, thunk" of the ball against the backboard._

" _Lee!"_

" _What?" Lee stopped to look at his friend. "Well well well, look at you."_

" _Too much?"_

" _I think you could lose the tie."_

" _What? No. I'm taking her some place nice. You know that restaurant on the water, the boathouse?"_

" _Yeah, I know it. Rosie loves it."_

" _Elizabeth too. At least that's what I heard her and Rosie talking about. So I made a reservation."_

" _Nice. She'll love that. Still, lose the tie." Lee took and tossed it on Jack's bed with the rest of the clothes. "You my friend, are not a tie man. Be you tonight." With that Lee went back to tossing the ball against the backboard._

" _Be me… alright." Jack dove in front of the ball and dunked it._

" _Dude!" Lee laughed as the two started their own one on one game right there in the dorm. It was their go-to for a quick de-stress activity._

 _Five minutes later with the ball in hand, Jack stopped, sinking one final basket. "Alright. Back to the problem at hand."_

" _Right. Me, homework. You, work on how to sweep that pretty girl off her feet."_

 _Jack turned back to his closet, changing his outfit once again. "This has to go well, Lee. Elizabeth is… well you know how you feel about Rosie?"_

" _That she's amazing and somehow I can't imagine my life without her?"_

" _Yes. That's what I'm feeling for Elizabeth. I know its a little crazy, we've just met, but I know she's meant to be more than just some girl I met one night. She could be my forever, Lee. I can just see it."_

 _Lee face hurt from the smile that stretched across it. "I knew you two would be great together from the first time Rosie introduced me to her. I'm happy for you, Jack."_

 _With one more look at himself in the mirror, Jack turned to face his friend. "Alright, here it is. How do I look?"_

 _He was wearing fitted dark grey pants with a green sweater over a dark collared dress shirt. The final touch was his favorite leather jacket._

 _Lee grinned, "Looking good, stud."_

" _Ha!" Jack laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Lets just hope Elizabeth likes it."_

" _Jack, you have nothing to worry about. From what Rosie tells me, Elizabeth is already crazy about you."_

" _I hope so. I'm insanely crazy about her. She's really something, Lee."_

" _So you've told me. A lot," Lee teased. "I guess this means you forgive me for sort of setting you up with her now?"_

 _Jack threw his head back and laughed. "I guess I have to, huh?"_

 _Present Day..._

"Lee?" Rosie's soft, tired voice brought Lee back to reality. "You alright?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Yeah, I'm fine. Just anxious for Jack and Beth." She nodded and walked over to sit on his lap. "I was just thinking about our college days. We've all come so far since then."

Rosie giggled, "Do you remember how mad Elizabeth was with me over our double date?"

"You mean the one where you tried setting her up with Jack?"

"What do you mean "tried to?" It worked! They were head-over-heels from that day on!"

"Yeah, I think that's the only reason she forgave you." He kissed his wife sweetly, placing his hand on her belly. "Now look at us all. Becoming parents."

As he was about to kiss her again, Lee's phone buzzed from the desk. It was a text from Tom.

 _Tom: This is Julie, Tom is out like a light, lol. We just got an update that she's almost there! If you and Rosie are awake you should come join us. You should be here. You're practically family!_

Lee showed the message to Rosie. "Should we?"

"Yes! I'll be dressed in just a moment. Oh, and bring your camera!"

With a chuckle, Lee texted Julie back letting her know they'd see them soon.

 _6:00 AM_

In the delivery room, Jack stood by his wife's side, letting his hand be squeezed into oblivion as she used all her strength. Elizabeth had been laboring for hours. After a while of no progress, the doctor prescribed Pitocin to encourage things along. It worked, but made the labor more intense. She told herself this would all be worth it soon when she held her son. She kept picturing the look Jack would have on his face as he gazed at the bundle in his arms. They were ready to be a family.

"Alright, Mom and Dad, I see the head! Just a few more pushes and we're there!"

"You hear that, beautiful?" Jack squeezed her hand. "Let's meet our son." She nodded as she bit her lip. It was all she could muster.

"Alright, Elizabeth," the doctor spoke. "With the next contraction here I want you to give it all you've got! Here we go!"

"You got this, Elizabeth!" Jack cheered her on as she beared down, gritting her teeth as she gave it her all.

Jack was in awe of her. It broke his heart seeing how hard she was working to bring their son into the world. She never gave up, never wavered. He watched as a nurse wiped the sweat away that was beading on her forehead. He told himself if she never wanted to do this again, it would be alright by him.

"Here we go, Elizabeth!" the doctor exclaimed. "Just give me a couple more!"

 _20 minutes later…._

The medical staff exited the room, giving the new family space. From the foot of the bed, Jack watched his wife nurse their son. It was no surprise to him how natural she looked there. A motherly glow hung around her like a halo.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Prying her eyes off her son she smiled, "You always say that."

"And it's always the truth." He walked over to sit next to her on the bed. His thumb gently rubbed the top his son's head, feeling the soft brown hair that was already exhibiting a slight curl. "I should go let everyone know, shouldn't I?"

"Probably." Her gaze flicked again to her son as he nursed.

"I hate to leave you though."

"We'll be fine," she whispered. She was so in love. They both were.

…..

In the waiting room the Thornton/Thatcher clan sat and paced around the room. The coffee cups Lee and Rosie had brought for everyone laid empty on the table.

Suddenly the double door to the delivery rooms opened as a tired, but overjoyed Jack walked out.

"Jack!" Tom yelled, jumping from his seat.

"Are they alright?" Grace asked.

All eyes were on him as he held up a picture on his phone for them to see. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our son. Ethan Douglas Thornton."

The phone was passed around and congratulations were given.

"How's Lizzy?" Charlotte asked.

"She's doing great. They both are."

"Ethan Douglas, huh?" Tom smiled as he passed the phone to Viola.

"Yeah. Ethan for Dad's middle name, Douglas for Doug."

Charlotte wiped away her tears. "Two strong men. May I tell the Burkes?"

"Please do." Jack hugged his mom.

"You're father would be so proud of you, son."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Back in the room, Elizabeth cradled the now sleeping Ethan in her arms. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Taking a deep breath, she began to pray.

"Oh Lord, what a 14 months we've had. First, Jack left on deployment, then Doug, the PTSD, now this precious little man. You knew what you were doing all along. Thank you for seeing us through. Thank you for Ethan. He is a true blessing. Thank you for entrusting him to us. I pray that you would grant us the wisdom to raise him in you. Help us to remember that you are in control and with us always. In your holy name, amen."

"Amen," Jack added from the doorway. "How's he doing?"

"Wonderful. Ate like a champ and now he's sleeping. Come here, you have to hear his little snore."

Jack walked over, wrapping his arms around them. A few tears escaped his eyes as he watched. "He's perfect. Just like his mom." He leaned down, kissing the tops of their heads.

A large yawn escaped Elizabeth lips, causing them both to laugh. They'd been up for over 24 hours now.

"You know the nurse said it may be over an hour before we get moved up to recovery. Here, let me take him while you sleep." Jack was anxious to hold his son. Except for a couple minutes not long after he was born, he was in Elizabeth's arms. Not that he minded. Ethan needed her, and after all she went through, she deserved it.

"No, it's alright."

"Love, you need to rest. What you did was no small thing. Please, let me take care of you both."

Elizabeth blushed. She loved this man with her whole heart. "I love you, Jack Thornton. I'm so lucky to be in this life with you."

"I'm the lucky one." He carefully took Ethan in his arms, kissing Elizabeth tenderly on the lips.

Elizabeth watched through the slits of her eyes as Jack sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed. Before she knew it, she was out.

Jack looked down at Ethan as he began to stir. "No no buddy, Mama needs her rest. Can you be cool and just chill with Daddy here?"

As if understanding, Ethan relaxed to the sound of Jack's voice.

"That's my boy." Jack kissed his cheek. "I love you so much already it hurts. You have no idea how long we've waited for you. See, moment I fell in love with your mom I wanted this. To have a family together. You, Ethan, you made our dream come true."

Jack looked over at his sleeping beauty. His mind going over all the moments that led to this.

"Hey, you wanna hear a story?" Ethan's eyes were fixed on Jacks. "Alright here it goes. I'm going to tell you the story about the night my life changed forever. It all started when I met the most beautiful woman with long curly hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that could melt your heart. That woman, is your mom and I will never, ever stop being grateful that she walked into my life."


	66. Operation: Adapting

_NOTE: When I started writing this chapter it was my plan for it to be the last. As I got writing however I realized I had more than one chapter left in my head :) So this is NOT the last chapter. I think I've got about 2 left to go. Enjoy!_

Operation: Adapting

Elizabeth was able to squeeze in a 20 minute nap before the hospital staff came to move her and Ethan to a recovery room on the floor above. She was given a private room with a beautiful view of the courtyard. Not that she or Jack cared much. The greatest view they could ever imagine was lying asleep in Jack's arms. Their son. Ethan Douglas Thornton.

Everyone got a short glimpse of the new family when Elizabeth was taken through the hall down to the elevators. Lee and Rosie gave their friends hugs and kisses before heading home. The lack of sleep the night before was taking a toll on Rosie's pregnant body,

After settling in and having a small breakfast, the grandparents and Jack's grandpa Davis took turns coming in to get better acquainted with their new family remember. Charlotte even managed to capture a picture of her dad tearfully smiling down at Ethan.

"This is getting framed!" She'd exclaimed.

William and Grace we're certainly enamored by their newest grandson. They each took turns holding him in the chair next to the bed where Elizabeth was resting. Jack was never far from her side.

The favorite reaction had been Violet and Lionel's son. Wes sat on the bed with Elizabeth holding Ethan while gave him a pep talk about what it was like to be in this family.

"Everyone will love you. It's a rule," he'd said. When it was time for them to leave, Wes looked at his parents and said, "When are we gonna have another baby? I big now. I want a "budda" or "sista", pretty please!"

"That's a discussion for another time," Viola replied.

"What time? Dinner time? I can ask then."

"Good luck," Jack teased as they hurried out the door to the hallway.

For now the room was quiet as both Elizabeth and Ethan slept soundly. The constant stream of visitors had tired them all out. Jack sat in the hospital recliner watching and holding Ethan, He'd dozed off for a bit, but now he was studying Ethan almost like he would Elizabeth before a deployment. He wanted to know everything about this little boy. He was out solid after his last feeding.

Elizabeth stirred slightly in her bed.

"Hey, beautiful. How you doing?"

"I'm okay." She stretched. "I think I'm hungry though." She reached for the meal service card on the nightstand. Using the in-room phone, she placed a lunch order for her and Jack and then reclined back.

"I feel like I ran a marathon."

"Giving birth is kind of like running a marathon," he laughed.

Their food was brought up within 20 minutes. Knowing how important good nutrition was for Elizabeth, he held the sleeping Ethan while Elizabeth ate. He was concerned if he tried to put him down in the pram that he'd wake up and need Elizabeth.

"Thanks for holding him so I can eat." She loved the sight of her handsome husband holding their son.

"You're welcome. It's such a hardship. You owe me," Jack teased.

Elizabeth shoveled her large chicken cesar salad into her mouth. "You know it may be the hunger talking, but for hospital food, this isn't half bad. It's no Abigail's though."

"I believe it. She called while you were asleep, by the way. She and Frank want to come meet Ethan later."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd check with you. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. There's been a lot going on already."

"That's so sweet for you to think about that. They should come though. Abigail means so much to us."

"Cool. Once you're done eating I'll text them and let them know it's a go."

"I'm almost done. You could just put Ethan in the pram and text them," she teased.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not putting him down for anything. If you'd like to hold him that's fine. Other than that, he stays in my arms," Jack teased. He was such a proud daddy.

"What about for his uncle and aunt?" Tom grinned proudly as he and Julie entered the room. "Is now a good time for us to visit?" In the visiting chaos of before, Tom and Julie respectfully held back, but now they were itching to see Ethan.

"Hey! Come on in, guys!"

Tom headed straight to Jack and Ethan. Julie went to her sister, giving her a hug and kiss.

"You alright, sister?"

"I'm doing great. Really. That was a lot of work, but totally worth it."

"May I?" Tom said reaching for Ethan.

"Sure." Jack got up to give Tom his seat. "Just hold his head securely, alright? No sudden movements or loud noises." Jack spoke soft yet stern.

"I got it bro. I wont hurt him." Jack relinquished his son into his brother's arms. "Holy cow, man, this is the single coolest thing I have ever done," Tom spoke in awe. "I'm an uncle. Jules, come look at this guy."

Julie walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. "Oh my, he's perfect, guys. Just perfect."

"We think so." Elizabeth beamed. She put the lid back on her dinner and nudged Jack's food towards him. "I think he looks like Jack already."

"Yeah, but I think he has a slight curl to his hair like Elizabeth. You can tell on the back of his little head," Jack added as he began to dig into his personal sized vegetarian pizza.

"Certainly the best looking baby I've ever seen. You're gonna get all the ladies, little guy. You want to hold him?" Tom asked Julie.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Julie took Ethan like a pro, no need to be sitting down first. She bent down to sniff his head. The newborn scent overtaking her senses brought the largest smile to her face. "Oh my. I think I want one."

"We can talk about it after January, babe."

"Why then? What's in January?" Julie asked, completely distracted by the baby in her arms.

"Um, our wedding. Remember that New Year's shindig you've been planning for a while now?"

"Oh gosh! I knew that!" They all laughed at her blunder. "This baby is sucking out my brain power."

"Tell me about it!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm so exhausted I don't even know what day it is anymore."

Ethan stretched his arms and legs, then slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. The look on his face when he saw Julie was a true expression of, "You're not my mama!" His face turned red and he was about to cry.

"Oh no, sweetie!" Julie spoke calmly. "No crying with Auntie Julie, it's not allowed. Mama is right here." Julie carefully handed the bundle to Elizabeth and he immediately calmed. He turned his face to Elizabeth, moving his head in search of something.

Elizabeth's mother instincts kicked in and she knew exactly what he was looking for. "I think he's hungry again."

"And that would be my cue to leave!" Tom noticeable shivered. The thought of his sister-in-law nursing seemed to make him uncomfortable. He walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "You did great, Beth. Love you."

"Thank you, Tom. Love you. When do you two head back to the city?"

"Tonight," he groaned. "Work is calling us both. But we'd love to come back soon though, okay? I can't wait to get to know this guy."

"Good," she smiled. "I'm glad you guys aren't too far away. We want Ethan to know his family."

While Julie said her goodbyes to Elizabeth and Ethan, Tom went over to Jack, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Dad would be so proud of you, Jack. You're gonna be a great father. Just like he was."

"Thanks, Tommy. I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right." He hugged him hard. "See you later, man. Love you."

"Love you too, Tommy. See you soon."

Once the door was closed, Jack helped Elizabeth get adjusted on the bed to nurse, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Alone again," he smiled.

Jack watched as Elizabeth began to feed Ethan. "This may sound weird, but I love watching you do that."

"Why?" she laughed.

"I don't know. God's just so cool. He designed you to be a mom. You and he both just know what to do. I mean, you carried him for months, now he's out and your… its just awesome."

"It doesn't weird you out? Tom was nearly busting out of his skin," she giggled.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good."

With his hands free, Jack texted Abigail back. In her reply she said they couldn't wait to see them and would be there around dinner, offering to come with food from her cafe.

"Hey, beautiful, if Abigail were to bring us dinner from the cafe, any requests?"

"Oh goodness. Sweet potato fries and a reuben. No, that yummy barbecue burger she makes. With the onion ring on it."

"You sure?" He could still see her trying to decide.

"Yeah, either one of those. You pick for me, please." She looked back down, mesmerized by Ethan and his rhythmic breathing.

"You got it, babe." He messaged Abigail to bring one of each. He'd eat whatever she didn't want at the time.

….

The next afternoon, both Elizabeth and Ethan were discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Elizabeth was still sore and exhausted, but more than happy to finish her recovery in the comfort of her own home.

Jack loaded the car up with all the flowers and gifts that had been delivered during their stay. A number of his men and their families and flowers and what-not delivered. They felt very loved.

Once the car was taken care of, he raced back up to the maternity floor get his family. Standing in the elevator he smiled to himself. "We're not just a couple anymore. We're a family." A soft laugh came from his mouth. "Thank you, Lord. We are here and happy because of you and your grace. Thank you!"

Their little man was a great sport the whole drive home. Elizabeth sat in the back seat of the vehicle, tending to him while Jack drove the 10 miles home.

"Hey, Jack?"

"What is it, love?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she adjusted the blanket over Ethan's body. "I'm looking at our son and a part of me can't believe they actually let us leave with him," she giggled.

"I know, right? Its like they think we know what we're doing or something."

"Well, we sure fooled them."

"Nah, you're meant for this, beautiful. I always knew that."

"There you go sweet talking me again. So tell me, what made you think that?"

"The night I met you, you talked about your future students with this unbridled love. You cared about them already and you weren't even a teacher yet. I just knew if you had that kind of love in your soul, God was going to give you many children to love. In and out of school."

"Many, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should have at least 3. What do you think?"

"I think we should revisit this conversation when I've healed up some more. Jack, I know this may not be pleasant but I hurt in places I didn't know I had. Not to mention…" she shivered. "Let's just say this bud has a large head."

"Fair enough," Jack laughed as they pulled onto their street. "Almost home. You think Rip's ready for this?"

"I hope so. He doesn't have much of a choice now," Elizabeth teased.

Jack pulled the car around the Jeep and into the garage. Figuring the less Elizabeth had to walk the better. He jumped out and went to his wife's door, helping her step out.

"I've got Ethan. You okay?"

"Yup." She slowly creeped along the car to the steps that lead to the house. The stairs hurt, but she made it. First thing she did was head straight to Jack's arm chair and let her body sink in. "Oh yeah, this is where I'm staying."

Jack had Ethan in his car seat in one hand and a bunch of their gifts in the other with the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"You look cozy."

"I am."

"Good. Sit tight and I'll take care of everything. What do you need?"

"I'm fine just sitting here now I think."

"If you say so." He looked around. Unstrapped Ethan and gave him to Elizabeth, then he wrapped his ARMY STRONG blanket over her and gave her the remote. "I'll get you a glass of water and then tylenol and then bring the rest of our stuff in."

"You're spoiling me."

He kneeled down in front of her, kissing her lips, soft and sweet. "You deserve it."

They heard the familiar thumping down the stairs of their faithful hound.

"Rip ol' boy!" Jack exclaimed. "Come here. We've got someone for you to meet."

The hound trotted over to the chair, sniffing around.

"I think he smells him," she whispered. Elizabeth moved forward on the chair to bring Ethan closer to Rip. "Rip, this is Ethan. He's your buddy now."

He took a few sniffs then licked the boys head. Ethan squirmed slightly, but didn't seem to mind the sloppy kisses.

"I think we're good," Jack grinned. "A boy and his dog. I tell ya, this is going to be great. Since you three seem to be doing well, let me get your water and meds. Sparkling or non?"

"Sparkling please. I should have some more strawberry watermelon flavored in the fridge."

"Coming right up!"

She looked at down at Ethan, "Welcome home, my little love. I think you'll like it here. We do. Later, Daddy and I can show you your room. Daddy painted a mural on one of the walls. It's so neat and just for you. You'll stay with us in our room for a while, but then we're you're ready we'll move you in. Don't you worry."

She looked at the clock then down to her son. "You're probably getting hungry again. You ready?" Elizabeth had heard stories from other moms about how hard it could be to get a child to nurse. She was beyond grateful that wasn't a problem she had.

Jack came in and put the glass of icy strawberry watermelon water and meds on the stand by her chair. He even placed a plate with a cookie next to her. "In case you're hungry, too."

She giggled, "I love you, Captain."

"And I, you."

Jack was still out in the garage when the front door opened. Holding on to the baby a little tighter to her chest while Rip howled like mad, Elizabeth called out, "Who is it?"

"Proud Grandparents!" William called from the entryway.

"Oh, hi!" Elizabeth frantically looked around the living room. She grabbed part of the blanket and used it to over herself, feeling completely off guard by their sudden entrance.

"Don't get up, sweetie," Grace said. "We'll come to you." They took off their shoes and hung up their jackets before hurrying into the living room.

"Ethan's eating right now."

"Alright," William laughed awkwardly. I'll just stand over here for now then." He went to the opposite side of the living room. "So, how are you doing, Beth?"

"I'm good. Tired. Sore." Ethan pulled on the blanket and fussed. He wasn't a fan of his mother's nursing cover strategy. The struggle seemed to go unnoticed by William and Grace. She just hoped he was getting enough food with all his fussing.

"I'm not surprised you're tired!" Grace began as she took a seat on the couch close to Elizabeth's chair. "Those hospitals are not good for sleeping. Someone's always coming in to check on you."

"Yeah, my goal for the rest of the day is just to rest."

"Good. As it should be. And I'll help."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how that was going to work out, but what could she do? She knew this was all coming out of a place of love and care.

William looked around the room. "Where's Jack?"

"Getting things out of the car still. We just got home a little bit ago."

"I'll help him." William kissed the top of her head and went to help Jack. He opened the garage door just as Jack was coming up. "Here, let me help."

"Hey, William. Good to see you. Did we know you were coming?"

"Nah, we figured we'd surprise you."

"Oh, well you sure did that." Jack tried to smile, but he was a little annoyed. He had been looking forward to the three of them adjusting to life at home together this afternoon. He brushed it off, this was family.

Over the next 2 hours, even more family showed up at the house and no one left. All unannounced. First Charlotte and Grandpa Davis, who basically slept on the couch the whole time. Then Viola and her family as well as Abigail, Frank, Rosie and Lee.

She didn't know what to do. Everywhere she looked the house seemed full. She just wanted a moment to herself. As if trying to help, Ethan began to root around to nurse. It was time again after all. After the fight she put up with over trying to cover up earlier, she decided to just go up to her room.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go feed Ethan upstairs." She stood from her chair and made her way towards the stairs.

"Let me carry him up." Jack went to her side.

She could read the look on his face like her favorite novel. He was stressed too. They could hear everyone chatting about how well they seemed to be adjusting and how wonderfully attentive Jack was as they climbed the stairs. No talk of anyone leaving, however.

Elizabeth was the first to walk into their room. Jack followed and closed the door. He handed Ethan over to her once she was situated on the bed. They sat in silence while she nursed, still hearing the mumblings of the downstairs chatter with the occasional roars of laughter.

Finally after she'd finished and lifted Ethan up to burp him, Jack spoke. "You alright?"

"I guess."

"Don't lie to me, babe. I can always tell."

She met his gaze and immediately he saw her tears. "It's too much, Jack. I love everyone down there. I do. But right now I just want them all to leave! My head hurts, I'm sore all over, I'm trying to figure out this whole mom thing and I feel like everyone is just sitting there watching me!"

Rushing to her side he held her tight. "You want me to ask everyone to leave?"

"Isn't that rude?"

"It's our house."

"They all mean well. They just want to be around Ethan."

"And they can do that another time. In smaller groups preferably." He rolled his eyes, making Elizabeth snort with a tiny laugh. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell everyone visiting hours are over. The Thornton residence is now closed. And when that's done I'll make you some tea. What kind do you want?"

"Oh! Can I have some of the kind Viola gave me? It's supposed to help with milk production and it tastes really good with honey."

"Can do." Jack looked down at his son. "He's asleep again. That's kind of his thing, isn't it? Eat, sleep, poop, repeat."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, that is his "thing" for now. It will change as he gets older."

"Want me to place him in his bassinet so you can rest?"

Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping son. At the moment, he looked so much like Jack, it was incredible. "No, I think I just want to hold him in my arms for now. I'm okay."

"You're a wonderful mom, Elizabeth. I know you say you're trying to figure it all out, but from where I'm standing, our son is the luckiest boy in the world." Jack turned to leave to complete his mission on the home front.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's my pleasure."


	67. Finding A New Rhythm

Finding A New Rhythm

Jack hurried down the stairs and was met on the landing by William. He looked every bit like a concerned father.

"Everything okay with Beth?"

"She's fine, but she needs her rest. I think it'd be best if it were just the 3 of us in the house right now."

"Oh, of course. I'll handle this." Jack followed William into the living room and listened as he began trying to make evening plans with the family. Grace suggested they all stay in because Elizabeth would most likely not want to leave the house. William countered with saying she'd probably want to enjoy a quiet night at home.

"But she just had a baby! She needs help," Grace protested.

"And she has a fully capable and loving husband to help with that. You remember Jack, don't you?"

"Hi." Jack waved at the room. "We've really appreciated having everyone here but I can take it from here for now. Maybe we can all meet up again tomorrow?"

As a mother, it was hard for Grace to let go. In her heart she knew her daughter and grandson where in the best hands. "Alright. You set for dinner this evening?"

"Yeah, I've got us covered. Thank you."

Grace stood up from the couch and hugged Jack. "I'm so glad she has you."

"Thanks, Grace. That means a lot."

"We aren't staying far. If you need anything you can call us, understand?"

"I do, and thanks."

Charlotte gave Jack a big hug. "You've got this, son. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

Abigail and Frank were next to leave with hugs and promises to bring food and the kids over soon.

Once everyone was gone, Jack made Elizabeth some tea and a bowl of fruit and hurried back up the stairs. He opened the door slow so as not to wake anyone within.

"Room service," he grinned at his beautiful wife. She was sitting on their bed leaning over their son and stroking his cheek.

"Thank you. So, report, soldier," she teased as Jack walked over and placed her tea mug down on the nightstand.

"Mission accomplished. Your parents and my mom headed back to the Airbnb for the rest of the day. They'll call tomorrow about visiting if you're up for it. Abigail is putting together a meal schedule with people at church so we won't have to worry about dinners. I asked her to schedule most of the dates for when I go back to work. I can take care of us till then. She thought that was a good idea."

"Sounds good to me."

"Tonight, since I'm here and the fridge is full I figured I'd make us something."

"It doesn't have to be fancy or anything, Jack. I'm so tired I don't think I could eat much."

"I'll take care of it. I have an idea." He climbed onto the bed next to Elizabeth and his son. Ethan was laying on his back wiggling around like a little worm. "How can I love him so much? It almost hurts how much I love him."

"I know the feeling. It's amazing to look at him and see bits of you, bits of me."

"He's perfect." He kissed her cheek. They chatted for a while as Elizabeth finished with her tea and fruit. "Should we move downstairs? That way when I cook dinner for us in a bit and we'll be close?"

"Sounds good. Would you carry him down for me? I'll follow slowly."

"Can do. Come here, buddy. Daddy's gotcha."

Once down in the living room, Jack sat down on the couch, leaving room next to him for Elizabeth.

"I can take him back now."

"Not a chance. My turn," he said with glee.

Elizabeth didn't mind. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and took pictures of the duo. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Jack held on to Ethan until he was ready to eat again and decided he should probably work on dinner for him and Elizabeth as well.

With the TV turned to Hallmark, his wife's favorite, he headed into the kitchen.

"Remember, Jack, I don't expect anything fancy."

"Trust me, beautiful. I have this covered." He returned 20 minutes later with Elizabeth's dinner on a tray and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. "I figured tonight I'd go with an oldie, but a goodie. Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Do you remember when you first made this for me?"

"I do. We were at Columbia and dating. You were working so hard for your classes and weren't taking care of yourself."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Nope. It was the day we said "I love you" for the first time. Though I felt it long before."

"Me too." She gave Ethan to Jack. "Are you going to eat?"

"After you. This way if the little boss needs anything, I can do it."

"You might regret saying that," she giggled. "I can feel some grumbling in his tummy and I think he's about to…" She felt a big change in his little diaper. "Yup, diaper change time."

"On it." Jack grabbed supplies from the diaper bag by the door and then laid Ethan on the ground. "Alright bud, I'm new so work with me here, okay?"

Elizabeth dipped her grilled cheese into the soup and ate in a hurry. She was hungrier than she thought. Jack was quickly becoming a pro at diaper changes except for one not so minor detail.

"Jack you might to close the diaper while you grab the powder or he might…"

"AGHH!"

"Yup, pee in your face."

"Okay, that happened." Jack wiped his face and finished with the diaper. "What happened to playing nice, dude?"

"Get used to it love," Elizabeth laughed.

"Okay, oh wise one. How'd you know that could happen?"

"I've babysat for years. This is not my first rodeo."

"Well then, I bow to the master."

The rest of the work was like a crash course in first time parenting. Full of lack of sleep, exploding diapers and more spit-up than either of them thought could come out of such a cute baby. Together they survived! A perfect tag team.

…..

About a week later, feeling a little like zombies, the Thornton clan got ready for Ethan's first Halloween!

Jack was in the nursery with their son, getting him all dressed to "help" hand out candy at the door. Ethan was a week old and had both his parents wrapped around his little fingers. "Got your camera ready, beautiful?"

"Okay, I'm here." Elizabeth entered the room, freshly showered with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a pair of maternity yoga pants and one of Jack's shirts. "What is it you want me to see?"

"This!" Jack proudly held up Ethan. He was dressed in a crocheted baby Bruins hockey get up, complete with crochet skates. "I think I have this year's Christmas card right here!"

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth squealed. "Look at you, little man! Could you be any cuter?"

"Well, he does take after my side," Jack grinned.

"Oh please, he's got my eyes. Yes he does!"

"Elizabeth, Vi said sometimes the blue changes over time."

"Nope. Those are my eyes and he's going to keep them. Nose is all you though."

Jack watched as Elizabeth made sweet noises and faces at Ethan who responded with many coos and gurgles.

"Oh, did you get candy at the store? Last year we had a lot of trick or treaters."

"Yup. I got a few bags of the mini candy bars and a bag of stuff for any kid who shows up with a nut allergies so they aren't left out."

"And for the kids we know?"

"For the kids we know I got the real size candy bars like you asked."

"Awesome!"

"You say that now, but don't come whining to me when some kid we don't know TP's us or eggs our house because they found out we're holding out on them," Jack teased.

"Fine. If that happens, I'll drag my 1 week post-delivery body out and clean it up and you won't have to lift a finger."

"As long as we're on the same page." He stole a tender kiss with his wife, while Ethan, who was still in his arms, appeared to reached for daddy's dog tags. Well, reached as far as a little man could, which was basically an wobbly arm raise with a drop. "You know if anything happens I'll clean up right?"

"I know," she giggled. "That's why I love you."

…..

Just before 5 o'clock, they ordered pizza and waited for their guests for the evening to arrive. Cody was coming to trick-or-treat on Post with Philip. Pete and Clara were coming over to help hand out candy with 9 month old Lily.

The Stanton's arrived at the same time as the pizza delivery man. Pete took the liberty of paying for the pizza. Jack politely argued at first, but then gratefully accepted the kind gesture.

"Alright now, where is the little mister?" Pete was excited. He and Clara had opted to not add to the hordes of people swarming the Thornton's right after Ethan was born. Elizabeth's Halloween invitation was perfect.

"Elizabeth has him upstairs. He got hungry and the nursing cover seems to distract and frustrate him. I don't think she'd mind if Clara went up there though."

"I'm so excited." With Lily wiggling in her arms, she hurried up the stairs. Pete just laughed at her.

"Congrats, Jack. How does it feel to be a dad?"

"It's great. I just wish there was more I could do sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Elizabeth is so tired. Ethan seems to think sleeping at night isn't the thing to do. He'll sleep during the day but he eats so much she can't really sleep then either."

"You know when Lily was born I was still recovering from my injury on deployment. I felt completely inadequate. I mean, I couldn't even pace the floor with her when she was fussing."

"I'm sorry, man, that had to have been rough."

"What I'm getting at though is that it's gonna be okay. You do the best you can and roll with the punches. Heck, you've led men into battle, my friend. This is easy."

Jack laughed a bit. "Roger that." He still worried though. Elizabeth was strong, and seemed to want to handle as much as she could on her own. But she didn't need to. He wanted to help.

They both turned as they heard their wives heading down the stairs.

"Shall we dish up for the ladies?" Pete asked.

"Definitely."

In the living room, Elizabeth and Ethan settled comfortably in Jack's plushy armchair watching as Lily traversed around the coffee table. She looked so proud and cute in her little Minnie Mouse getup.

"She'll be walking before you know it, you know?"

Clara shook her head and smiled. "I know. Then nothing will be off limits to this one." She ran her fingers over her daughter's darkening hair. "I can't get over how cute Ethan is, and look at this get up!"

"Julie found it on Etsy and couldn't resist. I think it's perfect. Did you see Jack is wearing his jersey too?"

"I saw! Where's yours?"

"Oh, she'll put hers on before the trick or treaters come."

"Jack, I really don't think it will fit. Look at me, I'm huge."

"You're beautiful. And if it doesn't work you can use one of mine. But don't feel like you have too. Really."

"It would make a cute picture." She raised Ethan up to meet her eyes. "What do you think, my love?"

"Wait now," Jack faked offense. "I thought I was your love?"

"Sorry babe, but look at this face."

He shook his head. "How can I compete with that?"

….

That Sunday after church, Shane, Faith and Philip came to visit. Elizabeth was still feeling exhausted so they decided to spend Sunday morning at home. They listened to one of Frank's old sermons that Elizabeth had saved from when Jack was deployed, thinking it was one he would appreciate.

Abigail stopped over as well, but only for a moment. She had volunteered to help Frank with a young couple class that afternoon at the church. In true Abigail fashion however, she didn't come empty handed. She brought along enough food to feed an army, and then some. She even packed freezer bags to store the leftovers for the young family.

"You didn't need to do all of this, Abigail," Elizabeth spoke with a yawn.

"I'm happy to do it, you know that. Besides, this is a new recipe I wanted to try out for the cafe. So, you're helping me really."

"Oh, so we're your guinea pigs?" Jack teased as he came up behind Elizabeth and wrapped her in his arms.

"If that's how you want to look at it then yes, you are."

"Well, I've never been one to turn down food, so thank you. This will all go great with the steaks Shane and I are grilling tonight."

"Steaks, huh? That sounds delicious."

"Elizabeth went in yesterday to get checked out. She's pretty anemic since Ethan was born."

"Anything do be concerned about?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just have to take supplements and eat well."

Abigail wrote a list of which dishes she had brought that were the most iron filled and stuck it to their fridge. "Alright now, I better hurry back and help Frank at the church. See you all later!"

Outside on the deck the men stood over the grill catching up on life and family. Jack flipped the steaks and closed the grill lid before turning back to his friend.

"So Shane, how's work?"

"You're on leave and you wanna hear about work?" Jack shrugged. "Something up?"

He looked back through the window to the house. "I'm concerned about Elizabeth."

"With the anemia? I thought you said that was under control?"

"It's not that. She's not letting me help as much at night with Ethan. You see her. She's exhausted. It was better at first but now she's always telling me to sleep and she'll do it. I don't want to fight her, but I took off work so I could do whatever was needed. I don't want her to feel like she's alone."

"Something tells me with you around, the last thing she feels is alone." Shane sprinkled a little more of the special rub on the steaks. "So what do you think this is about?"

"I have an idea, I just hope I'm wrong."

"If you need anything we're here for you, you know that right?"

"I do. You and Faith have proved that time and time again." Shane nodded. "So what about you? Getting excited for round two?" Jack asked referring to Faith's pregnancy.

"I am, I think."

"You think?" Now it was Shane that looked as if something was wrong. "Spill, man. It's me."

"I know I shouldn't compare Faith to my late wife but I'm worried. What if something goes wrong this time too?"

"Shane, don't go there. What happened before was… horrible, but Faith is a whole different person."

"I know. I know. I can't bear to lose her though. I barely survived losing April. If anything happens to Faith and this baby…"

"Nothing's going to happen." Shane gave him look as if to say that wasn't a promise Jack could make. Jack then added, "But if it does, you are not alone. You have a legion of friends and family that will be with you every step of the way. You're not the young guy you were before, fresh on a new post who knew no one. We've got your back."

Shane nodded. "You're right. I need to stay positive. Faith has had a textbook pregnancy so far. I don't have anything to worry about."

"Hang on to that. What is it Frank is always telling us? Don't borrow trouble?"

"Right. I'll do that."

In the living room Faith held Ethan. She couldn't wait for their little boy or girl to be born. For Faith, this was her first time parenting from the beginning. She was nervous, but mostly excited.

Sitting next to her on the couch, Elizabeth looked as if she could fall over and sleep instantly.

"You look exhausted. Is Jack helping you out at night?"

"No. He's amazing during the day though. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, tell him to help at night too," Faith laughed. "You need your sleep. That's a medical order here."

"I'm fine. He needs his rest too."

Faith studied her friend. She was confused, but suddenly it clicked. "Philip, could you take Rip outside?"

"Why, Mom?"

"He looks like he needs to go out."

"He's asleep…"

"Philip, please."

"Okay, but if you wanted to have adult talk you could just say so."

As soon as he was out of sight, both women laughed.

"Smart boy you've got there."

"You have no idea. I should be more direct with him. I'm hiding nothing."

"Clearly," Elizabeth laughed. "So what was that about?"

"I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want Phillip around when I did."

"Oh… okay. What is it?"

"For as long as I've known you, you and Jack have been a team. A great team in fact. Yet somehow you're sitting here telling me that you're trying to do the night shift with a brand new baby all on your own?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think it's for the best."

"Best for whom?"

"You don't understand. I'm trying to protect him."

"Which him here? Little Ethan or Jack?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to protect all of us. This little family of mine means everything to me and a few months ago I almost lost it."

Now Faith was getting somewhere. "Are you referring to Jack's PTSD?" Elizabeth nodded. "I thought he was recovered."

"Faith, you were an Army nurse. You know better than anybody that there is no fully recovered when it comes to PTSD. You get better and you work through it but like a tiny shadow, it's always there."

"Has Jack shown any signs of relapse?"

"No, and I'm not going to let him. The doctor said one of his big triggers last time was not getting enough rest and let me tell you, there is no rest at night with a little baby in the house. This is the way it is going to be."

Faith was taken aback by her friend's firm stance. "How does Jack feel about all this?"

"I don't think he realizes I'm doing it. I've been careful. Last thing I ever want is for him to feel that I don't trust him."

"But it doesn't sound like you do trust him."

Elizabeth's face gave away a twinge of anger. "I do trust him and I love him. He will do anything to protect us. Faith, you didn't see the look in his eyes when things got really bad. I've never seen him so hurt and frustrated with himself. If me taking the night shifts and letting him sleep protects him from ever being in that position again then that is what I will do."

"Okay, look I don't want to overstep here but as your friend, I am telling you to talk this over with your husband. And as a former soldier, who also happens to be married to a soldier, let me tell you something. He knows. He may not fully understand why you're doing what you're doing, but he knows."

"Why do you say that?"

"Part of Shane and Jack's jobs is gaining intelligence in the field. Well, honey, this is his field of life. And Jack is the most attentive and observant man I have ever met. Honestly he puts most women to shame."

That was a sobering thought. "I should talk to him."

"Yes, you should."

…..

Later that night after their friends where gone, Elizabeth laid in bed thinking about Faith's words. Her friend had been right. This was something she and Jack needed to talk about and work through together. It wasn't right for her to leave him out of it. She listened as Jack bathed Ethan in their large master bath sink.

"Don't you pee on me again," she heard him say more than once. When Ethan got fussy, Jack would sing to him and he'd calm right down.

She could tell that they were finishing up. With a silent prayer, she asked God for the right words to speak her concerns to Jack, as well as his understanding and grace for how she'd been handling it. Her "amen" was uttered softly just as a shirtless Jack came into the room.

"I present to you, a freshly bathed baby boy."

"I see that," she smiled and took him from Jack so she could get him in his footie pj's. Tonight's outfit was a cute navy blue one piece with snaps down the front, and a monkey face on the bum. "Ready to nurse, little man?"

Over at the dresser, Jack took out one of his Army PT shirts and pulled it over his head. He walked over to the bed and sat facing Elizabeth. "You got a sec, beautiful?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for the next 15 minutes if that's what you're asking," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." He reached over and rubbed his thumb over the bottom of Ethan's PJ covered foot. "I want to talk to you about something."

She swallowed hard. Faith was right, he knew. "Go ahead."

"You're not letting me help as much during the night, and I think I know why."

"Jack, I…" He raised his hand up to stop her.

"You're worried that me not sleeping is going to cause me to flip out again like I did before. Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. Yes."

He sighed. "I hate that I did that to you. To Ethan. That was the worst day of my life."

"Worse than what you've endured overseas?" she questioned.

"Yes. You two are my life. Nothing beats that. You know that I haven't stopped meeting with Frank, and I touch base with Dr. Burton once a week. I know what to do now. How to watch out for a flare up of the PTSD. I also talked to Dr. Burton about going on medication again while Ethan is small and not sleeping through the night. He agreed to write me a prescription if I wanted. My plan was not to take it unless needed. If you want I'll take it now. I don't want you to not trust me."

"I do trust you!"

"Let me rephrase, I don't want you to worry. What can I do?"

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to take care of you."

"I know you, beautiful. You'd never do anything to hurt me. But we're a team, we need to walk through our life together as much as we can. I may not always be here, but when I am, I want to do my part. He's my son too."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed. "I honestly do trust you. I think I just let my fear take over. I figured if you didn't have to worry at all, things would be easier. You're an amazing father. Of course you'd help with every detail as much as you could."

"Will you let me take care of you tonight?"

She nodded. "Promise me if you need me, no matter how tired I am, you'll get me?"

"I will. I put you and Ethan first, remember? I have no pride here stopping me from relying on you if it's what keeps us safe. I promise you that."

She tightly closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. Are you mad at me?"

"Nope. I knew you had your reasons. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack."

They looked down at Ethan, he was now asleep, mouth open with the cutest little snore escaping.

"Let's put him in the bassinet and try to get some sleep. When he wakes, you feed him if it's time, everything else is my job, okay? I have one more week off, after that I'll do what I can."

"Deal."

Jack took the sleeping bundle and placed in him in the bassinet. "Goodnight, Ethan. Mommy and Daddy love you." Then, placing a hand on his son's head, he whispered, "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May his face shine upon you and be gracious to you. May the Lord turn his face toward you and give you peace."

Elizabeth smiled. "You've been giving him that blessing almost every night since he was born."

"My dad use to say it to us when we were little. Made me feel safe, you know?"

She nodded. "I like that you're doing it with Ethan too."

Jack nodded then climbed into bed with Elizabeth. They left the dim lamp in the corner on, but shut off all the rest.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

…

Elizabeth's health turned around quickly with the help of an iron filled diet and more sleep. For Jack, that meant he could return to work with less worry. While he was gone during the day, Elizabeth would take Ethan over to Rosie's now and then to visit since Rosie was officially on pregnancy leave. Rosie adored the visits and chances to hold Ethan. She would tell Ethan, "Auntie Rosie isn't sure if Ian is ever coming out. Maybe you should tell him how great the outside world is so he'll join us."

Poor Rosie was more than ready to give birth and be done with her seemingly never ending pregnancy. At least once a day she'd tell Lee to embrace every moment of their soon-to-be born son's baby days because she would not be doing this again!

On more than one occasion Elizabeth had witnessed the exchange. Her best friend since childhood always had a flair for the dramatic.

Today the two women sat in Rosie's living room watching as Glinda, Rosie and Lee's golden retriever, watched Ethan closely. She was great with babies, which was a comfort to the Coulters.

"I think Ethan's trying to figure out how to get closer to Glinda." Rosie's pointed out as the little babe made small little jerks and made zero progress to his goal. "I think it's the ears."

"Or the tail." Elizabeth couldn't help but grin at her sons failed efforts. "Sorry love, no crawling yet."

Sitting on the couch, Rosie balanced a cup of tea on her belly. "You doing ok, Beth? Jack's been back to work for a couple weeks now."

"Yeah, we're good. Just trying to find our rhythm, right, little guy?" She tickled her son's belly. "Thanks for letting me come here so much. It's nice getting out of the house and I've missed you!"

"Oh please! I'm loving this!" She took another sip. "So tell me, what are you doing for this little one's first Thanksgiving?"

"Goodness, that's coming up next week isn't it…?" Elizabeth sighed. "I haven't thought much of it. I'll have to see what our parents are thinking too. What about you?"

"We'll be staying put this year. Either I'll be VERY pregnant or have a newborn. Our parents may come up though."

"That will be nice. Get them to do the cooking for you!"

"Oh, good idea!" They laughed. "So how do you like it, being a mother, I mean?"

"It's the best thing I've ever done. Too bad I had to gain a thousand pounds to do it."

"Seriously? Beth you look amazing already."

"Tell that to the mommy pouch I have right here." She pointed to her midsection. "Though I'll say the treadmill has been nice. I'm glad I was fit before all this. It's making it easier to get back into it."

"I hope I can do that too. I have an idea, what if we got out today?"

"And do what? It's freezing out. Winter was anxious to get here apparently."

"Something inside. Maybe to the mall? I heard the Christmas decorations are up already!"

"That could be fun. I have a stroller in the car. Though I may just wear you in the carrier. You're so snuggly." She smiled at Ethan, who let out a soft sound as if he knew his cuteness could be used to his advantage.

Before long they were walking around the mall, window shopping while nibbling on a cinnamon sugar pretzel from Auntie Anne's.

As they passed the Yankee Candle store, Rosie stopped and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Rosie, you alright?"

"Stop kicking so hard!"

"I assume you are talking to Ian?"

"Yes," she huffed. "That was a kick I could feel in my shin."

"Ouch." Elizabeth rubbed Ethan's back as he slept in the Ergo carrier she wore. "I'm so glad I'm not pregnant anymore," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, lucky you."

"Oh, Rosie, I'm sorry. I know you're ready to be done but try and…"

"Ouch!" Rosie stopped again, clearly receiving another good kick. "Oh come on! Get out, get out, get out!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth and giggled. They were getting many sympathetic looks from other mall shoppers as they passed by.

"Do you want to sit? There's some benches over there by the fountain."

"Yes, but I read somewhere that walking induces labor."

"Alright. We'll walk." She put her arm around her friend's back. "Wow, you're tense."

"You would be too if you had what I'm guessing will be the largest baby on record kicking you constantly."

"Fair enough. So tell me, did you see any other ways to induce labor?"

"I haven't really looked into it much. Lee is a firm believer that Ian will come when he is good and ready and not a moment sooner. He wants to just let nature take its course."

"Huh. I can understand that thought, but he's not the one carrying the child," she teased.

"I know, right?"

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, "Let's see if we can find some methods Lee want be willing to try."

"I don't know. He seems pretty stubborn about it all. He had the nerve to tell me I needed to work on being patient."

"Well… he's not wrong." Rosie swatted her friend. "He's not!" She laughed. "This may not be the time to push it." Elizabeth pulled out her phone and began searching for ways to induce labor.

"Okay, here we go. Ways to get labor going…. Exercise."

"Doing it."

"Spicy food."

"Heartburn."

"Oh, yeah not that then." she kept scrolling. "Cod-liver oil…"

"That sounds like a good way to get my stomach to turn. Next."

"Rollercoasters."

"Where could I find one here?"

"We could go to Six Flags, but I'm not sure they're open this time of year or if you'd fit in the coaster cars."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! I'm calling you pregnant, you goof." Elizabeth couldn't help but think that if this baby didn't leave Rosie soon, Rosie would make sure he regretted it for the rest of his life. "Here's one Lee would be up for, and it's sort of like a roller coaster I guess."

"Oh! What is it?"

"Sex."

Rosie started laughing.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's like riding a roller coaster? Really? Tell me, how does that go for you and Jack? I'm curious now."

Elizabeth could feel her face reddening and wished she'd never made her last suggestion. "This is not about me, this is about you getting that baby out. If you don't want to try that method there's also acupuncture."

"Needles? Yikes! I guess I just have to go home and tell Lee we are having roller coaster like love making tonight!" Elizabeth covered her face as an older woman looked their way with a giggle. "Can I tell him to call Jack if he needs advice?" Rosie was having too much fun with this topic of conversation.

"Oh, gosh no!" Elizabeth laughed. "Forget I said anything!"

"Oh sweetie, that's impossible now!" She looped her arm through Elizabeth's. "I've missed this. You and me goofing around and talking about life."

"Like when we were kids."

"Exactly. Remember how we use to wonder what it would be like? Being married, being with our husbands?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I remember after we had that lesson in youth group about the importance of waiting for our wedding night, you turned to me and said "for all this wait, it better be exciting!"

"Clearly for you it was, Miss Roller Coaster."

"Stop it!" She nudged her friend. "All I meant was that it might serve a similar purpose because…. Ugh do I really need to explain it?"

"No, no you really don't." Rosie rubbed her belly. "Wow, I think this is the most relaxed I've felt in months. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh hey, look at that." Elizabeth walked over to window where 3 beautiful dresses were on display. "What do think, Rosie? If I lose a little more weight do you think I could pull that look off?"

"Um, no."

Without turning back to her friend who was a couple feet away, Elizabeth responded. "Wow that baby needs to come out. You're more blunt than ever!"

"No, Beth. I'm sure that dress would look stunning on you now it's just…"

"What?" Elizabeth turned around and notice her best friend pale faced standing over a small puddle. "Oh."

"Please tell me my water just broke and I didn't just pee myself in the mall."

Elizabeth giggled. "Let's get you to the car. Call Lee, its baby time!"

….

Jack came into his office after leading training operations all day with his men. As much as he missed being home with Elizabeth and Ethan, he loved being at work. The men were performing well and had made great strides. Even in the last week Jack had noticed a significant change.

Packing up his things to head home, he looked at his phone and saw a text from Elizabeth.

 _E: Rosie's in labor! I'm at the hospital waiting for their parents to get here. Bring food!_

Then there was a not so coherent message from Lee.

 _L: It's happened. Now. Wow. Crazy! Come when you can!_

With a big grin, Jack tossed the rest of his things in his bag and headed for the door in a hurry.

"Jack." General Bill Avery stood there in the doorway. "In a hurry?"

"A little. I have a moment. What do you need, sir?"

"I'll make this quick, but you should sit."

…..

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room of the maternity floor of the city hospital. It was a slow day up there so she had the room and its TV to herself. At the moment she was sitting with her back to the door as she nursed Ethan.

At the sound of footsteps nearing the room, she grabbed the small blanket that rested on her shoulder and covered herself. Ethan, who was still not a fan of coverings of any kind, immediately protested.

"Hey!" Jack entered. "Any news?"

Elizabeth placed the blanket back over her shoulder and her son went right back to eating. "Nothing yet. How was work?"

"Fine." He smiled. "I brought you food from Abigail's. I even got something for Lee if he's interested."

"He might be. I'll send him a text and see if he wants me to step in while he eats or if we should send the food in with a nurse or something."

"Good plan." Jack laid out the food and sat next to his wife. Once Ethan was done and enjoying his after mealtime nap, they said grace and dug in.

"Good choice on the food, babe." She took a forkful of her grilled steak and avocado salad with black beans and shoved it in her mouth.

"Abigail calls that her "Elizabeth needs iron special"."

"Remind me to thank her later." Jack nodded. He seemed off, quieter than usual. "You worried about Rosie?"

"A little. Her pregnancy wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't. Lee said things are progressing well so far. I keep praying though."

"Same here."

They sat silent a little while longer. The TV that hung to the left of where they were sitting was playing reruns of the show Friends, though neither was paying much attention. When the character Ross, said one of Jack's favorite lines and he didn't react at all, Elizabeth new something was up.

"Something else on your mind?"

Jack swallowed his bite of burger and nodded. "Kind of. We can talk about it when we get home though."

"We could just talk now." She stole one of his fries and bit into it. "What's up?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't really the best place to talk about this, but here they were and he could never keep things from his wife. She knew him all too well.

"General Avery came in to see me today."

"What did he want?"

"Word came down from Washington today. They've declared my battalion ready for deployment."

"Ready as in…"

"We've been placed on standby. We could deploy anytime."

"Oh." She nudged her food away slightly. "I guess we knew this was coming. I mean, it was the goal right? Get the men ready. It's the job after all."

"Doesn't mean we need to celebrate it." He reached over taking her hand. "I'm not looking forward to leaving you and Ethan any more than you're looking forward to me leaving."

"I know. It's okay, Jack. We're a military family. This is the drill."

"I love you. You're perfect."

"No, I'm not."

'You are for me." He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly. "I was thinking we should visit the Burkes soon. I'd like to introduce them to Ethan before I get deployed again."

"Of course. Maybe we do Thanksgiving in Vermont this year?"

"Sure. I'll talk to Mom, but I'm sure she'd love to have your whole family up too."

"That would be great. We could all be together before… yeah. Let's do this. A Thanksgiving in Vermont."

Elizabeth tried to eat more of her meal. She knew she needed a certain level of nutrients in her with nursing. As she ate she said a silent prayer that they all get to enjoy the upcoming holidays together. She knew if they did, it would be a blessing. One not all military families were granted. Then there was her second request. _"Lord, whatever deployment you have in Jack's future, please bring him home to us. We need him. My heart is knit together with his. Please."_

Lee walked in and Jack stood, rushing to his friend. "Baby?"

"Not yet. Rosie was getting too stressed and the back labor pain was a lot so they gave her an epidural. She's resting now."

"Come eat, Lee." Elizabeth pointed to the unopened bag of food.

Lee grabbed it, opened the bag and took in the scent. "Oh, Abigail's pulled pork sandwich with onion rings and coleslaw. Jack, I knew we were best friends for a reason. This will really hit the spot. I was planning on having a late lunch but then Rosie went into labor. Not that I'm complaining. So worth it." He took a huge bite. "Oh yeah, this is awesome, but if Rosie sees me eating this she will wish me dead. Beth, would you go sit with her?"

"Of course!" Jack walked over to her and took the still sleeping babe from her arms. "'I'll be back."

"Give Rosie my love, alright?" Jack smiled.

"I will!"

…..

After 22 hours of labor, Ian Lucas Coulter was born, happy and healthy. As soon as Rosie held the nearly 9 pound babe in her arms, she forgot everything scary and frustrating about the past 9 months.

Lee sat on the edge of the bed watching his wife and child.

"Are you crying?" he whispered, noticing her glistening eyes. He reached over and gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

"A little, but its okay. These are happy tears." He nodded. "Lee, I just keep thinking about how we almost lost him months ago. Now he's here. He's perfect. He looks so much like you and I just… I've overwhelmed in the best possible way."

"He's a keeper. That's for sure." He moved over to wrap his arm around her. "The doctor said you should rest when you can. I'll take him." She nodded and handed Ian over to his proud daddy.

With Ian in his arms, Lee took a seat on the hospital chair next to Rosie's bed. He grabbed his phone and took a selfie of him and Ian and sent it to Jack.

…..

Ethan was enjoying some tummy time with Jack on the living room floor while Elizabeth took a shower. When his phone buzzed he reached up to the coffee table to take a look. He smiled big and responded to Lee's text.

 _J: Looking good, Daddio._

 _L: I'm loving this! Can you tell?_

 _J: Totally. How's Rosie?_

 _L: Sleeping right now. She's emotional some but the doc says that's to be expected._

 _J: I hear that. It takes time for that to level out._

 _L: Yeah. We should be able to spring this joint tomorrow or the next. We should get our little boys together for a picture side by side._

 _J: YES! It's a must._

Elizabeth walked in and smiled. "How are my boys doing?"

"Great." He put the phone back down on the coffee table. When he looked up he noticed Elizabeth was wearing a light cotton robe, her hair towel dried and pulled back in a high ponytail. "Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"Nothing, you just look amazing." His eyes scanned her body from head to toe.

She saw the look in his eyes and knew exactly where his mind was going. "Down boy," she teased with a giggle. "I'm not cleared for any… extra curricular activities for a couple more weeks."

Jack let out a harsh breath, with a teasing smile. "I know. It's alright. I'm content just holding you in my arms, beautiful. I don't need more than that."

Taking a seat on the floor next to her husband and son, she rubbed her fingers along Jack's back. "I guess we need to soak up these moments, huh?"

"Yeah." Jack looking up at her. "This will be different with the new battalion. We're designed to be on call to fly in and out when needed."

"Won't be for as long though?"

"That's the thought. Some teams go in places and don't leave for months. We're not like that. Not now anyway."

Ethan began to fuss. "Oh boy. You had enough tummy time? Is that what you're telling me?" She picked him up and held him upright. "I'm proud of you."

"Me? Or Ethan?" Jack laughed.

"You, silly."

"Oh. For what?"

"Your determination, dedication to me, our family and your country. Your last deployment had so many challenges and you've overcome all of them."

"We did it together." He took her hand. "And we'll handle whatever comes together too."

"I know, and for that, I'm grateful."

…..

NEXT UP: THANKSGIVING PART 1


	68. Thanksgiving Part 1

Thanksgiving Part 1

The day before Thanksgiving, Jack stood back looking at the very full trunk of their new Subaru Forester. Two weeks before, Elizabeth's cute little car started circling the drain. With the thought of possible deployments looming over Jack's head, he wasted no time searching for a new to them, reliable set of wheels. Elizabeth had jokingly said the thing she'd miss the most was the car starter Lee had put in at Jack's request the year before. Typical Jack, he had already thought about that and Elizabeth was overjoyed to have that feature in her new ride as well.

As his parents ran around preparing to leave, one month old Ethan, sat calmly in his car seat trying to kick off his little blue bootie for the umpteenth time. Jack had told Elizabeth they should just duct tape them to his pant leg. She wasn't thrilled with suggestion.

Jack was just about to close the trunk when Elizabeth came out of the house. "I've got one more!" Elizabeth hurried out with another bag. Jack sighed. At least this time it was just a small tote and not a piece of baby gear or something.

"Honey, look at this," Jack gestured to the trunk. "I've never packed this much for a trip in my life."

"Of course not. You've never traveled with a baby before. It's different."

"Yeah, but look!"

"What's the problem?" She stood next to him looking into the trunk. "It all fits and we need it. There's the bouncer seat, pack n play for bedtime and naps, clothes…"

"Two bags worth."

"Have you seen him spit up lately? Don't even get me started on his explosive diapers."

"Ugh, good point. Any of this stuff ours?" he joked.

"Yes, and Rip's. See, it's not all about Ethan."

"You hear that, bud?" Jack called out to his son, who immediately looked up to find his daddy. "Mommy says it's not all about you." Ethan let out what sounded like a small giggle and Elizabeth playfully smacked the back of Jack's head. "Well, at least he thinks I'm funny."

"You're hilarious, my love," Elizabeth spoke dryly.

With a kiss, Jack took the tote bag from Elizabeth and slid it in the last available spot in the back. "There. All we need are the road snacks and Rip."

Ethan squawked at the name "Rip". He was fascinated with the old hound. Thankfully, Rip was just as interested in Ethan. He seemed to take it as his responsibility to watch over the young babe. He'd even taken to sleeping right next to Ethan's bassinet.

In a hurry, Elizabeth headed back for the house. "I'll grab the snacks and the diaper bag. You get Rip in the car."

"Got it." Sure enough, when Jack got to the side of the car, Rip was laying on the pavement near Ethan's open door. "Come, bud, other side. You be good you hear me? No climbing into Ethan's seat. I've got a blanket here for you and everything." He helped Rip hop in and the hound settled into his spot nicely. Ethan could see just a little of Rip from his rear facing car seat and he made his little noise again.

Within the next few minutes, the Thornton clan was settled into their new ride and heading north bound for Vermont. Jack reached across the center console for Elizabeth's hand. She didn't hesitate.

"You ready to see the Burkes again?" Elizabeth said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. I think it will good." James, Doug's father had been emailing Jack regularly for the past few months. Charlotte hadn't given him any details before but she did say that Jack had been dealing with some trauma from his last deployment. Jack was appreciative of James and his wife Patricia's constant support of him. He still carried some guilt over Doug's death, but knew in his mind he'd done all he could have done that day.

"Hopefully it will be good for them to see Ethan, and not make things harder, you know?"

Jack nodded, "They were moved by us giving Ethan "Douglas" as his middle name. I think they found it comforting."

"I can't imagine doing it any other way. If it wasn't for that horrible time, we wouldn't have conceived this handsome bundle when we did and he may not even be here with us now."

"That's true." Jack smirked, but kept his eyes on the road. "So what do you think did it? Was it the first time after I was here? Or do you think it was that time in front of the fireplace?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"I can't remember, so tell me again."

She shook her head. "I don't know, each time we came together during that short time was pretty memorable. I know how much you liked the fireplace so I'll go with that one."

"You know what that means?"

"No. What does that mean?"

"Next time we want to make a baby we should try to keep up that tradition."

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah!"

"What if we move and our new home doesn't have a fireplace?"

"I'll find something."

"You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love." He brought her hand to his lips.

"That too."

….

Bundled in a puffy coat and holding a hot cup of tea, Charlotte Thornton waited anxiously on the porch swing for her son and his family to arrive. She would have a busy household over the next few days. William and Grace, as well as Viola and her family were coming up later that evening. Tom and Julie would arrive early the next morning.

This wasn't the original plan, but being Ethan's first holiday and Jack's new unit being active, a big family holiday was in order. Charlotte was ready. The house was clean. Cleaner than she remembered it ever being. Her fridge was full and the bottom shelf had the largest turkey she'd ever seen.

Her two huskies, Bella and Mountie, sat at her feet, sleeping the late morning away. She was grateful for their furry presence in her life over the years. They'd helped with the loneliness.

The phone in her coat pocket went off. She reached in to look at the caller ID and smiled.

"Well, hello there… No, no one's here yet but soon… Of course. I'll let you know how it goes. No, I'm not nervous. Well, not completely."

Then she heard the car pull up the drive. "Jack's here. I'll call you tonight. Yes, you too."

She stood from the swing and placed her mug on the railing before hurrying to meet the car.

"Come here my little grandson!" Charlotte cooed as she helped him out of his car seat. "Oh you're getting so big!"

"He eats like Jack." Elizabeth climbed out and gave her mother-in-law a hug.

"By that you mean a lot and often?" Charlotte teased.

"Exactly."

Elizabeth and Jack unloaded the car and followed Charlotte inside. Rip trotted close to Jack. He had never completely warmed up to Belle and Mountie.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Jack asked after he finished carrying in the last of their things.

"The Burkes invited us over for lunch. Figured we'd get settled in here and then head over."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said hugging his mom.

"I have you up in your old room this time, Jack. Hope that's okay. I've given William and Grace the studio apartment above the garage."

"Of course it's fine. Though I thought you'd have that rented out to some vacationer given the holiday."

"Not with this big shindig we're having. I need all the beds I can get!" She smiled brightly. "I'll snuggle here with Ethan while you two go get settled. Take your time."

Upstairs in the room, Elizabeth began setting up the pack'n'play for later. The thing was being impossible. A heavy sigh left her lips as she stood there feeling defeated.

"That thing can be a beast. Let me." Jack stepped forward and wrestled the portable crib into submission. "There."

"Thanks." She watched as Jack returned to his bag to pull out a medium sized envelope.

"What's that?"

"Some pictures I want to give the Burkes. Mostly from our last deployment. It took me a bit to want to go through them. I figured they should have the last photos of Doug before he… anyway."

"It was good of you to think of them. I know they'll appreciate it."

He nodded, then placed the envelope of pictures down on the desk.

"Let's talk about something else." He leaned back on the bed and reached out his hand for her to join him.

"Like what?" She laughed. "We just spent the last 3 hours talking in the car."

"You saying you're bored with me?"

"Never. Just suggesting that maybe we don't have to talk." She climbed up on the bed next to him, and began kissing his neck.

"Oh…" he groaned. "Talking is… overrated." He turned his head to meet her lips with much need and desire. Nudging her on her back he hovered over her, deepening the kiss as his hands slid under the fabric of her shirt to feel her soft, warm skin.

They were wrapped up in each other's affections and they didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened.

"Son, I think this little guy needs a fresh… oh! Sorry!" Charlotte laughed.

In a panic, Elizabeth shoved Jack so hard he rolled clear off the bed.

"I'll take him, Mom." Jack said picking himself up. "Thanks for knocking by the way."

"My mistake." Charlotte left the room, laughing her way back downstairs.

"You alright?" Jack grinned when he noticed Elizabeth's rosy complexion.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we're kids. Besides, this guy's living proof we've been together."

"Still. It's one thing to know in the back of your mind and another to walk in on it."

"We were just kissing." Jack finished Ethan's change and stood. "Come on, beautiful. Let's take this guy downstairs."

"You go. I should feed him."

"Really? Is it time?"

"Better now than as soon as we get to the Burkes, right?"

"Sure." He gave a little laugh. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. "Once his belly is full and you're less embarrassed, come join us, okay?"

She blushed. He knew her so well. "I will."

Downstairs, Charlotte sat at the kitchen counter, staring out the window to the woods behind her home.

Jack tossed the diaper in the garbage. Charlotte barely looked up.

"Hey, sorry about upstairs."

"Why? You have nothing to apologize for! You're a happily married couple who probably doesn't get much time since that handsome grandson of mine arrived."

"So true," Jack laughed. "I just want to make sure everything is okay. You seemed distracted when I came in here."

"Oh that. Well…" She trailed off then shrugged.

Jack couldn't remember seeing his mom this uneasy before. "Mom, you can talk to me."

Charlotte reached up and ran her hand over her son's cheek. "I will, sweets. Just not right now. But don't worry. Everything it fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They both turned their heads in the direction of the stairs as Elizabeth came down with Ethan. Her melodic voice singing away to him.

"She's a wonderful mother." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah. I always knew she would be. I'm a lucky man."

…..

Lunch at the Burke's was low key and enjoyable. Patricia Burke had made a hearty stew with rolls and cobbler for dessert.

After lunch, they all gathered in the high ceilinged living room for the cobbler. James paced calmly in front of the wood stove holding Ethan.

"Boy, you sure are something." James smiled at the baby that bore his son's name in his. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet him. Thank you both."

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled at the couple.

"We also can't begin to tell you how honored we are that he has Doug's name in his. It's…" Patricia choked up. "Doug would have been so honored."

"We are honored," Jake said humbly. "And as Ethan grows, we'll make sure he knows all about Doug."

"Thank you." James smiled back down at Ethan.

"I have something for you both." Jack handed Doug's mother the envelope he had been carrying close. "Those are pictures from our deployment that included Doug as well as some from…" Jack cleared his throat. "Some are from a memorial service the chaplain led for Doug at our post overseas."

"Thank you, Jack." James went to sit by his wife to look at the pictures. There were smiles and tears with each one.

Once they'd looked at them all, Patricia placed them on the coffee table and wiped her eyes.

"Jack, we finally got around to going through some of Dougie's things."

"Oh Mrs. Burke, that couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't but we felt it was time."

She reached over and took her husband's hand. It was as if she was pulling the strength she needed from his touch. Jack understood. Elizabeth was that for him.

"Everyone in the family has taken something to remember him by. We'd like you to do the same. Take some things for Tom and Lee too please."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure," James said with a smile. "You three meant a lot to Doug. In fact, there's one thing in particular we'd like to give Ethan."

He handed the babe to his wife and left the room for a moment. He came back holding a youth sized baseball jersey.

"Oh wow," Jack gave a small smile. "I remember that."

"I thought you might." He handed the jersey to Jack. "When the boys were young, Jack's dad and I took the three of them to a Red Sox game in Boston. We had a blast. Doug had been saving his allowance money for months. He really wanted a jersey, but when we got there he realized he didn't have enough saved just yet."

"He was so bummed," Jack stated.

"Not for long. Jack here gave his allowance money to Doug so he could get the jersey. In the end, Jack only had enough for one of those little plastic toy hats. He said that was all he wanted."

Jack shrugged. "Dad had gotten Tom and I jerseys for Christmas and besides, the little hat was cool. You could eat ice cream or cereal out of it."

"Is that the same little Red Sox hat that's sitting on your desk at home?"

"Same one," he grinned.

James wiped a small tear from his cheek. "We thought maybe Ethan would like to wear it one day."

The young babe began to squirm. He hadn't minded being held by the Burkes, but now it was time for Mommy and Daddy.

"He's probably hungry." Elizabeth stood up from her seat and walked over to Mrs. Burke.

"If you'd like some privacy, Elizabeth, you can nurse him in the office. There's a TV in there and a really nice arm chair," Patricia offered.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that. He's easily distracted."

"No problem. Go get settled and I can bring you a fresh cup of tea."

Jack and James stayed in the living room talking about their memories before going upstairs for a bit. Jack didn't really want to go through Doug's things. It felt strange, but it was important to Dougs parents that he, Lee, and Tom all had something to remember their son by. One of a parent's fears after they lose a child, James said, is that the world will just forget them. Jack felt that even thought he'd only had Ethan with him for a month, he understood what James meant.

Down in the kitchen, Patricia made some tea for Elizabeth as well as Charlotte and herself. After delivering Elizabeth her tea, Patricia went out to sit with Charlotte.

"So did you tell him?" Patricia asked Charlotte. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No. I'm waiting to tell him and Tommy together."

Patricia patted her friends leg. "It will be alright, Charlotte. Your boys love you."

"I know, but they loved their father too."

…

By late afternoon, they were back at Charlotte's and sitting in the living room with William, Lionel and little Wes. Grace, Viola and Charlotte were in the kitchen getting an early jump on preparing the food for the big Thanksgiving meal.

"Alright! I have the first pie crust dough all ready to go." Viola said. "Charlotte, where do you keep your pie pans?"

"The bottom drawer to the left of the stove."

Viola opened it and pulled out three. "How many pies did you say we should make?"

"Let's see, there will be 10 of us, so I'm thinking 4 would be good just to be safe. I've got enough ingredients for an apple, a pumpkin, blackberry and my special maple."

"Great. We just need one more pan."

"What?"

"You only have three pie pans."

"That's silly. I own four. Pies are one of the few things I'm proud to make."

"I've had your pies, they are delicious! But I'm telling you there's only 3 in here. Maybe you stashed it somewhere else?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, wracking her brain to remember where her missing pie pan might be. Then it hit her.

"Shoot," she whispered, suddenly appearing flustered as she searched the kitchen in a hurry. "I'll take care of this, be right back." Grabbing her phone she excused herself outside to the back deck.

Viola glanced at her mother. "That was odd. Did she seem off to you?"

Grace looked out the kitchen window to see Charlotte on the phone with someone. she was pacing back and forth, nervously playing with a few loose strands of hair from her bun. "She does seem a little different." Grace shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. I can imagine the knowledge that Jack could deploy any time now is weighing heavily on her."

"Of course. I know how we feel, but it's different when it's your son. I can only imagine if I was in her shoes."

"Maybe she needs to be reminded that she has all of our support, no matter what. If anything ever happens, she's in our lives forever." Viola nodded

Charlotte came back in with a shiver. "It's cold out there! I bet you we will get more snow by the end of the evening."

"That would be nice. As long as it doesn't keep Tom and Julie away," Viola stated.

Charlotte and Grace agreed.

"Oh, and a friend will be dropping off the pie pan in a bit. So we're set."

"Great! I'll keep on working then."

A little while later, Elizabeth walked in the busy kitchen. "How can I help?"

"You can rest, dear," Grace said kissing her daughter's cheek. "We've got this."

"Mom, I'm fully capable of helping here. Besides, Dad is hogging my son. I have nothing to do."

Charlotte's phone dinged. As she went to pick it up, she fumbled and nearly dropped it in the bowl of stuffing. She recovered and read the text.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Everyone stay here."

"Do you need help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope. Everything's fine." She grabbed a jacket from the hook by the back door, pulled her hair out of the messy bun and tried to tame it before hurrying out the door.

Elizabeth looked at Grace and Viola. "You guys have been in here over an hour, has she been that skittish the whole time?"

Viola shook her head. "Just the last bit. I asked her for another pie pan and she got all goofy."

"Odd…" Elizabeth walked out the back into the living room. After making eye contact with Jack, he got up and came to stand in front of her.

"You alright, beautiful?"

"Something's up with your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah. She got a text and seemed to get all nervous and left."

"Left? Left where?"

"I don't know. Maybe outside, maybe into town. She didn't really say. All I know is it has something to do with a missing pie pan."

"That doesn't exactly make sense."

"I know! That's why I brought it up."

Outside the house, Charlotte took her time making it from the back deck down the steep drive to a black truck with a retired Air National Guard license plate on the back. As she got closer, a tall older gentleman about her age stepped and flashed her the most handsome smile she had seen in a very long time.

"Hey, Charlie." His deep voice both calmed and unnerved her.

"Jeff, hi." She glanced back up at the house then back at him.

"They don't know yet, do they?"

"No. I was waiting until Tommy got here to tell them together. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I told you to handle this in your time and in your way. I meant that."

"Thank you." Her shoulders noticeably relaxed. "Did you bring the pie plate?"

"That depends," Jeff flirted. "Can I get a hug first?"

"Jeffrey Donovan!" she laughed. "My family is right up that hill."

"I know. That's why I didn't ask for a kiss."

Without looking back she took a couple steps towards Jeff's open arms and hugged him tight. He was warm, and smelled of woodsmoke with just a hint of applewood.

"You're nervous to tell them about us. Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I get it. It was hard telling my daughter. Charlie, I don't want to pressure you. If you don't want to say anything yet, I get it."

"Jack might deploy."

Jeff stood back, his hand on her shoulders. "Oh man. When?"

"Any time. He's in one of the rapid deployment units now. I don't want him leaving and not knowing. I don't like secrets, Jeff. Never have. If something happened and I never told him..."

"Okay, can I help?"

"I… I don't know." Jeff pulled her back into his arms. Making her feel safe and cared for.

"Mom?" Jack's voice came from near the front porch. "Everything alright?"

Charlotte pulled away from Jeff in a flash and turned around. "It's okay, son." That didn't stop Jack from continuing his way down towards them.

"Want me to go?" Jeff whispered.

"No… I think God's nudging me along here. He seems to think its time."

Jack reached the couple, with a slight furrowed brow. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Hi, Jack. You may not remember me but I used to work with your Dad. Name's Jeff Donovan." Jeff extended his hand to Jack.

Jack shook his hand. "I think I do remember a little. Sorry, it's been a while."

"I'm sure. No worries."

Jack looked to his mom. "Mom, you alright?"

"Yes. Jack, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, let's go back inside and we can talk. Good to see you Mr. Donovan."

"No Jack, we should talk here for a moment." She took Jeff's hand in hers. "Jeff and I… we're friends."

"Uh huh…" Jack's eyes traveled from his mom, to their joined hands, up to Jeff and back again. "What kind of friends, Mom?"

"The kind that… date…"

Before Jack could recover from his shock and utter a word, a car pulled up the long drive and parked next to the truck where they stood.

"Hey!" Tom jumped out. "Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!"

"Tommy!" Charlotte let go of Jeff's hand and went to embrace her youngest son and his fiancé. "What are you doing here?"

"We got an earlier flight out and rented a car to surprise you."

"Oh, I am surprised. Hi, Julie dear."

"Hi Charlotte." Julie gave her a big hug.

Tom glanced over at the tall, nervous looking man standing close to his mom. His gaze narrowed. Julie noticed right away, and turned her focus to Jack.

"Hey, Jackers."

"Hey, Jules. You know I hate that name right?" He grinned.

"That's why I use it! Beth and the baby inside?"

"Yeah. She'll be excited to see you. So will everyone else."

"Wonderful. Love, I'm gonna head in."

"Uh huh." Tom's eyes didn't leave Jeff.

Julie hurried up to the house as quick as her legs would carrier her. She wasn't sure what, but something was happening with that tall, handsome stranger.

"So…" In typical Tom bluntness he asked, "Who are you?"

Charlotte looked pale in the evening light. Taking pity on his mom, Jack spoke. "Tom, this is Jeff Donovan. He used to work with Dad and… he's Mom's friend."

Jeff took Charlotte's hand this time. Tom watched.

"So you're together?"

"Yes." Charlotte's voice was barely above a whisper.

Tom sucked in a breath. Focusing hard on Jeff he asked, "You a good man?"

"I try to be." Jeff answered.

"When did this start?" Jack asked.

Charlotte found her normal voice again. "We've know each other a while. He and your father served together for a long time. A couple months ago we bumped into each other at a community fundraiser and well, we hit it off in a new way."

A long moment passed without anyone saying a word. "Well, I'm freezing." Tom said. "Shall we talk inside? Get to know each other a bit?"

"Sure." Jeff grabbed the pie plate out of the truck and he and Charlotte followed the boys up to the house.

"You good?" Jack whispered to Tom.

"I don't know. You?"

"Yeah. I have no idea."


	69. Thanksgiving Part 2

Thanksgiving Part 2

When Julie left Tom's side to run up the hill towards the house she had one thing on her mind. "Must tell Elizabeth!" She had no idea who the man was with Charlotte or how the conversation between them and the Thornton brothers was going, but she knew it was big.

She reached the porch landing with relief. Tom had been right, heeled boots were not the right attire for Thanksgiving in the icy country. Quickly she flung open the door, closing it quickly behind her to keep the cold air out.

"Beth!" she yelled as she stripped off her jacket and boots in the entryway. "Come here!"

"Julie?" Elizabeth came dashing down the stairs. "Julie! You're here! We didn't think you could get away till tomorrow. What a surprise!"

"Oh, this is nothing compared to the surprise that Tom just got. Jack too, by the look of things."

"Are you talking about Charlotte? What's going on? I was watching from the upstairs window but I could barely make anything out."

"Spying? How sneaky of you!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a grin. "I learned from you."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I don't know much, but there's a tall, dark and handsome man out there by Charlotte's side."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. About her age from the look of him. You think they're together?"

"I… I don't know." Elizabeth walked over to the entryway window. "Shoot. I can see even less from here. Let go in the kitchen and wait."

"Sit and wait? Really? What happened to spying? Aren't you the least bit curious what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm more than curious. I also know Jack and Tom will tell us in a bit."

"Patience has never been my strongest quality."

"I know. Come."

….

Jack reached the front door first and held it open for the rest of them. He noticed Jeff's hand on the small of his mother's back as he led her into her home. Jack felt his jaw clench. Then he saw his mom's reaction. She'd glanced toward Jeff with a warm smile. That calmed Jack a little. Only a little though.

"I'm gonna go check on Elizabeth. Be right back." Jack hurried through the entryway and the living room toward the kitchen, which was still filled with all the Thatcher women.

"Jack?" Elizabeth moved towards him. "You alright?"

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. After taking a long sip, he nodded without making eye contact with his wife.

"What's going on?"

He let out a harsh breath. "My mom is… dating."

"Oh." She and the other Thatcher women all exchanged glances.

"Better grab me one of those," Tom said as he entered. With a nod, Jack grabbed another, opened it and handed it to his brother. Both took a good long sip and leaned against the counter. "So… that happened."

"Yeah. That did."

Grace silently signaled for her and Viola to leave the kitchen, giving Elizabeth and Julie a moment alone with their men.

"Are you guys okay?" Elizabeth asked again.

They were so lost in their own heads they didn't hear her question.

"How together do you think they are?" Tom asked. "I mean is this like a casual friend like dating thing or are they like…. I don't know… together, together."

Jack shuddered. "I don't want to think about that really. The way she looked at him though, I think this is really something."

"Okay…" Tom rubbed his face with his free hand. "What do we do?"

Jack sucked in the deepest breath his body would allow. "I guess, we go out there and get to know him. Invite him to stay for dinner or something."

"Seriously? How do you feel about that?" Tom made eye contact with Jack.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He took another sip. "I can see it in her eyes though."

"See what?"

"She's happy, but afraid."

"Afraid of what? Him?"

"Nope. She's comfortable with him. It's us. She's afraid of hurting us, I think."

"Oh. Got it."

"You know Mom. She's always tried to put us first."

Tom nodded slowly. "So what you're saying is, we need to love mom, and be adults about this?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what I'm saying."

A silent moment passed as the brother each took another long sip of their drinks. "Let's do this." Jack said with determination. As they left, both kissed their loves and walked out.

Now it was the sister's turn to look at each other in shock. "I don't think they needed us," Julie said with a bit of a laugh.

"Not yet, but we'll be here when they do. We'll be here."

"What a Thanksgiving this is turning out to be."

"No kidding!"

They went back out to the living room where everyone was now gathered. It seemed everyone was a little curious about Jeff. Elizabeth took a seat on Jack's leg, since there wasn't much room elsewhere. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they listened to Charlotte talk about the fundraiser to repair the First Congregational Church's steeple, where she and Jeff had gotten reacquainted.

Jack leaned into whisper in Elizabeth's ear, "Thanks for being there with me."

"I didn't do anything," she whispered back.

"You were there. That's what I needed. I love you."

"I love you."

Jeff sat by Charlotte, both her large dogs at his feet begging for his attention. He obliged which made both the fur balls happy.

"Are you here a lot?" Tom asked. "Bella and Mountie seem to be pretty comfortable with you."

"I um, I've been over here some. I think they're just friendly dogs."

"Maybe."

Julie moved her arm behind Tom and rubbed the back of his shoulder. He was tense. That much was clear.

Rip stayed with Jack, it was as if he could tell his person needed him there. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Jeff's been a help with the house," Charlotte spoke up. "I had a problem with the sink in the kitchen. One of the pipes broke and water leaked all underneath. Then the garbage disposal started leaking a week later. The sink pipe I could fix. The disposal, not so much."

"Have you been around just to fix things then?"

"Tom," Julie whispered as a polite warning. Tom's tone was growing more intense.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this."

The tension in the room was growing by the minute. Jack gave his brother that "you better chill or else" look. Grace noticed and looked at her husband. William shrugged, looking just as unsure as she did. They felt for Charlotte, Jeff too.

"I have a thought," Grace said a few minutes later. "We had a couple things left to get for tomorrow's dinner. Why don't some of us go do that and grab some pizza on the way back for dinner?"

"Good idea." William stood and handed Ethan to Charlotte with a wink. It was him giving her their support. "How many pizzas for this group, you think?"

Jack was the first to answer. "There's 11 of us. That is if you'd like to stay, Jeff. You're welcome to."

Jeff looked at Charlotte who gave a nod with her beautiful smile. "I'd like that, thank you."

"I'd get 4," Jack concluded. "Tom and I have been known to eat one on our own."

"Can do. We'll be back."

William, Grace, Viola and Lionel all got up to leave. Viola turned to her son who was busy playing with Duplo's on the floor and had no intentions of leaving. The tension had all gone completely unnoticed by him. He had no idea that everything in his uncle's world was changing that night. All he knew was where his toys were and that was all he needed. Elizabeth said he should stay, which made little Wes very happy.

"So this is the famous Ethan?" Jeff smiled down at the bundle in Charlotte's arms. "I've heard a lot about him. All of you really."

"I can't say I was as fair to the boys here. They don't know much about you."

"True. Is there anything you'd like to know? You can ask me anything."

Elizabeth moved from Jack's leg to the now open spot next to him and snuggled close. Jack kissed the top of her head then turned to Jeff. "Why don't you start telling us a little about yourself? We can go there."

"Alright." Jeff adjusted his position on the couch, placing an arm behind Charlotte on the back of the couch. He was close, but not touching, being conscious to respect any unspoken boundaries the boys might have for him.

"I'm originally from New York, but have been living here in Vermont for the past 25 years. I'm a retired pilot with Air National Guard."

"You served with our dad, you had said?" Jack asked.

"I did for many years, yes. He was a great man." Jeff glanced down at Ethan with a mournful look. After all, the great man he was referring to would never meet him, never sit like this with them. He understood how hard this was. "I'm sorry you lost him."

"Thanks. Have you been married?"

"Yes. I married in college. Her name was Sara. We have a daughter Jill."

"Jill Donovan?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Well, Jill Anderson now."

"No way." Tom smiled a bit. "Did she marry Trevor Anderson?"

"Yes," Jeff smiled. "He's a good man for her. As a father, it's quite a relief to know she's in good hands."

"I remember them." Tom looked at Julie who was curled up next to him on the sofa. "They were a year ahead of me in school. Good people." Suddenly Tom's face grew somber. "Your wife passed away the fall after Jill graduated. Cancer I think." Jeff nodded. "I remember at the time, it seemed like it was so close to Dad's death. The community was hit hard, but they pulled together for you too, right?"

"They did. I was grateful. I don't think I would've gotten through it without this community. I do my best to give back whenever I can now."

"He's been a great help to the Burkes," Charlotte leaned in, giving his shoulder a gentle bump as she held Ethan.

"Yes, that was a tough loss." He looked up from Ethan to Jack and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry for all you went through in regards to that, Jack. I'm glad you were spared. You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you, Jeff. I feel very blessed." Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"I hungry." Wes said standing up from his perch on the floor.

"I think we're doing dinner soon but maybe we can find a small something to tide you over." Julie stood and extended her hand to her nephew as they headed off to the kitchen.

As if he understood what his big cousin was after, Ethan began to cry out in his grandmother's arms.

"I'll take him." Elizabeth rose and went over to Charlotte. "He may be hungry too. I'll be back down in a bit."

Julie called from the kitchen looking for an appropriate cup for Wes. Charlotte excused herself to help, leaving the boys alone with Jeff in the living room.

After an awkward minute of silence, Jeff cleared his throat. "Boys, I'm sorry. I know this is a shock to you and not at all how you expected to spend your holiday."

"That's an understatement." Tom muttered.

"I'll be honest with you," Jeff continued. "I had no plans to meet anyone else after I lost Sara. Ever. We had a wonderful marriage. Then one day your mom walked into my life and now I pray she never leaves. She's my best friend. She's more beautiful than she realizes, smart and kind. With her, what you see is what you get and I admire that."

Jack felt more at ease than he did when he first laid eyes on the man. "Jeff, you seem like a good guy. Tom and I, we're processing this, but in the end we really just want Mom to be happy. Be good to her and you'll have no problems with us."

"He's right," Tom sat taller. "I'm sure you know family is very important to Mom. It for the best if we can all get to know each other and get along. The way you're talking, this thing between you two sounds kind of serious."

"We haven't talked it over at length yet but yes. I am very serious about my relationship with your mom."

Charlotte and Julie came back into the room. Wes went right back to his Duplo with his snack cup clasped in his little hand.

"How are we doing in here?" Charlotte asked, her eyes hopeful.

"We're good, Mom." Jack smiled. "So, Jeff, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, my daughter is with her husband's extended family up in Maine this year. I think I'll head to the VA for a bit tomorrow. They do a nice dinner for veterans to make sure they all have a place to go. I help out there when I can."

"That's really neat," Tom spoke. "When you're done helping there you should come join us here."

Jeff looked at Charlotte and she looked overwhelmed and proud of her boys. With a small tear in the corner of her eye she smiled.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd be honored to join you."

"No trouble at all. The more the merrier."

…..

Later that night after the whole house was asleep, Charlotte sat in the living room by the wood stove. She watched the flames dance behind the glass doors while her mind went over every detail of the evening.

Dinner had gone better than she ever could have imagined. Both her sons had extended an olive branch of sorts to Jeff. It turned out they had a lot in common with Jeff.

As she sat there in the dim light, she could hear the soft cries of her grandson upstairs. After about 5 minutes, she heard footsteps carefully coming down the stairs towards her.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Ethan didn't want to go back down after his last feeding. I figured I'd walk him around down here and let Elizabeth go back to bed."

"You're a wonderful, caring husband, Jack."

"I try to be."

Jack sat in the rocker holding a whimpering Ethan against his chest. Charlotte watched as Jack tenderly kissed the little one's head. He spoke to his son saying phrases like, "It's okay, bud." and "Daddy's got you." The love was so palpable. Her Tom had been like that. Loving his wife and children with his whole heart.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

He looked up at her confused. "For what?"

"I don't know. Meeting Jeff. Not telling you right away. All of that."

"Mom, it's your personal life, not mine. Besides, you were gonna tell us anyway, right?"

"Yes, that was the plan. If it wasn't for that stupid pie pan."

"The what?" Jack laughed.

"We were making the pies for tomorrow and I only had three pans. One I left at Jeff's. He cooked for me last week and I offered to make dessert."

"Ah, so he cooks?"

"Very well. It was a hobby he picked up after Sara passed."

"That's good. At least you won't starve."

"Very funny, son…" They laughed.

"I only have one question." Jack turned a little serious.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Is he good to you? I mean, can you trust him? Are you happy being with him?"

"That was more than one question, son."

"Could you answer them though?

"Yes, I will. He is wonderful to me. I know I can trust him completely and… yeah, I'm really happy." Jack nodded, kissing his son's head again. "Your father… he was a good, good man. I have been lonely and missing him since the night he was taken from us. And sometimes, even in the last year or so the pain from missing him could be so unbearable."

"Mom…. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't like being alone, but I never would have looked for a relationship. I had the best when I was with your father. It seemed silly to want that again with someone."

"You're an amazing woman, Mom. You deserve to be loved."

That made her smile. "Jeff treats me like your father did. In his own unique way of course, after all, they are different men, but still. To be cared for by someone, and to be someone's somebody again, I love it."

"Good. That's all Tom and I need to know."

They sat and watched the fire flames a little while longer.

"This is nice," she smiled. "Sitting here with you."

"Seems to be our thing. Late night chats. We did that while I was growing up and when I came home on leave."

"I wouldn't trade a single one of those times for anything in the world, you know that?"

"Me either. I hope Ethan and I can have some special thing too as he gets older."

"I'm sure you'll find your thing in time. Right now, just enjoy every moment you get with him. They grow too fast. Before you know it, you'll be watching him hold his own child."

"I'm not looking too far ahead. I just want to be here with him as long as I can."

….

Elizabeth awoke the next morning just as the sun was peering in the window. The room was still and quiet except for the noise of Jack and Ethan's light snoring. She carefully rolled to her side to face Jack. He was still sound asleep with Ethan, resting on his chest.

"My loves," she whispered. Reaching to the nightstand, she took her phone and snapped a quick picture. Being on vacation had its perks, she placed the phone back down and snuggled up with her men.

The whole house seemed to get the memo to sleep in. Even Grace, who for the life of her could rarely sleep past 6.

When Ethan had decided he had enough rest for the day, Elizabeth nursed him and took him downstairs with Jack. They flipped on the TV to the Thanksgiving parade and started some coffee. That delicious aroma woke the rest of the house, one by one.

While Charlotte put the finishing touches on the turkey for the oven, William and Jack worked side by side to make pancakes for everyone.

As Elizabeth sat on the floor with Ethan and Jack eating breakfast and watching the parade with their whole family, she couldn't help but think just how great it felt. Life was good.

As soon as the parade was done, the women got to work on the rest of dinner. Appetizers were put out as the guys watched a football game in the living room. They all took turns offering to help in the kitchen, but were shooed away. Even Elizabeth was told to kick back this year and enjoy her time with Jack. She didn't argue about that.

Not long before the game reached half time, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Tom called out over the sound of the rest of the men's game commentary. Jeff walked in and smiled at the group.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

"You too, Jeff. How were things at the VA?"

"Good. I helped set up and get the meal prepped. The coordinator said they had enough help so I thought I'd come by a little early. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tom smiled, then turned his head toward the kitchen and yelled, "Hey Ma, your boyfriend's here." All the men laughed.

"Really, son?" Charlotte huffed as she entered.

"What? I thought we established that's what he was last night. Isn't that right, Jeff?"

"Yes, your statement is correct. Should I take you're bluntness on the topic to mean we're still good?"

"All good. Come watch the game with us. You for the Cowboys or Bears today?"

"Tough call. I guess the Bears."

"You and me both." Jack held up his coffee mug to the man.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Charlotte asked as she gestured with her head for him to follow her.

"I'd love some." He followed her towards the kitchen. Once out of sight from the guys, he pulled her in for a hug. "You look pretty good in that apron, Charlie. Though I have to ask, how much are you cooking in there?"

She swatted his arm. "Watch it, Jeffery. And I'll have you know I'm being completely supervised in there."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "So, coffee?"

"Yes, go sit down and I'll get you some. I just wanted a moment with you."

"I'm not complaining."

Elizabeth went into the kitchen to grab another cup of tea and decided to sit at the counter and watch as the women in her family danced around the kitchen.

"So Julie," she asked. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Perfect! I think we're just about set. Even better, Tom and I have both been putting in so many hours at our jobs, we're looking at a nice long honeymoon!"

"Oh! Where are you going again?" Viola asked.

"I don't know. Ask Dad. Apparently he wanted to do it as a gift to us so Tom and he have been sharing secret emails and phone calls to plan the whole thing."

"You don't have any hints?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Tom said to pack warm."

"Ooo, beach honeymoon?" Viola grinned. "I could go for one of those again!" They all giggled.

"What about you Elizabeth? Been okay with Jack back at work?"

"You know, honestly yeah. I thought I would be completely frantic but we've managed. Some of our friends from church brought meals in the beginning which was huge but even now we've gotten into a groove. It's nice."

"I always knew you'd be a capable mother." Grace kissed her daughter's temple.

"Thanks, Mom."

Grace walked over to stand by Charlotte. "How are you holding up after last night, my friend?"

"Good," she sighed and laughed. "I don't know how I expected it to go, but this is as good as it gets."

"He makes you very happy, doesn't he?" Grace asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

"He really does." Her eyes watered. "I wasn't looking for this. Nor did I ever expect it. I just assumed it would be me and the dogs till my dying day." They all laughed.

"You deserve this, Charlotte. You really do. The guys see that." Elizabeth hugged her mother-in- law.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Really."

Before long they all sat down in the dining room together. Everything looked and smelled delicious. Once they'd all taken their seats, Charlotte spoke to her family.

"There's an old tradition in our family this time of year, to go around the table and each share what we are thankful for. The boys used to hate this tradition, but I wonder if maybe I could persuade them once again."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Tom winked. "I'll start." He reached over to take Julie's hand in his. "I'm thankful that after the year we had, I get to sit here with my brother for another holiday. I'm also thankful that before much longer, I will be married to the woman of my dreams." He leaned in kissing her cheek. "Your turn, Jules."

"Goodness." She fanned herself with her hand. "How do I top that?" Laughter arose. "I'm thankful for my job, and all the opportunities I've was given. And as Tom said, I'm thankful that we soon will be starting our lives together. You're turn, Vi."

Viola looked at Lionel with a knowing grin. "I think I can speak for both Lionel and I when I say we are thankful for us all being together and for our son. Who by the way will be a big brother this time next year."

Gasps and cheers filled the room.

"When did you find out?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Last month after we got home from meeting your little one. I'm 12 weeks, believe it or not."

"That's wonderful!" Jack and Tom each reached to Lionel to shake his hand while the women hugged Vi.

Now it was William and Grace's turn.

"What can I say?" William laughed. "I'm a proud grandparent and father and husband. My life is full."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Grace said, "I'll echo your father. We are so blessed."

"What about you, beautiful?" Jack asked. His arm wrapped around his wife and son.

Elizabeth gazed into her husband's eyes, feeling herself get emotional about her own blessings. "This year was a roller coaster. Last Thanksgiving we had been thousands of miles apart for three months. Now we're together and have this little man," she gazed at her son. "I know a lot can happen in the next year but I say, bring it on. I'm blessed beyond measure."

Around the table there was a chorus of "amen" and "cheers."

Jack went next. "I agree with everything my beautiful wife just said. I'd like to add to that that I am very grateful for everyone in this room. When I was away, and when I went through my battle with PTSD, this family never left my side. I couldn't have done it without you. I know that when I deploy again…" he pauses, saying it aloud made it so much more real. "I know Elizabeth and Ethan will be in good hands with our family and friends. Thank you."

Sitting next to Charlotte, Jeff smiled. "This is some family. Tonight I'm very grateful to be here with all of you. Jack, Tom, your warm welcome was more than I could have asked for." He took Charlotte's hand. "The trust that you've given me, I won't betray. I'm thankful for this group of loving and caring people and a second chance at love."

Charlotte blushed. "I'm thankful that… looking around this table I know I will never be alone. Let's pray." They all bowed their heads to give thanks to whom all their blessings came.

…..

After dinner, the men insisted that the women rest and let them handle the clean up. However there wasn't enough room for all of them in the kitchen so Jack and Tom suggested they have a small bonfire outside that night. While the women relaxed in the living room and Tom, Lionel and William tended to the dishes, Jack went outside with Jeff to start the fire.

"Jack, your mom tells me you are on the clock now?"

"Yes, sir. My new unit has done well, and we're ready. It's a waiting game now."

"I remember those days. I was one of those pilots who sat on call. Ready at a moment's notice. I enjoyed it, but it got harder once we had Jill."

"I can imagine." Jack felt a lump in his throat. There was so much he wished he could talk to his father about. Could he ask Jeff some of those questions? He looked at the man standing beside him. The glowing light from the flames reflected in his calm face. "How do I do this now? If you don't mind me asking. How do I leave my wife and our son and not feel guilty?"

Jeff let out a contemplative sigh. "The military would tell you plan and simple… it's the job. But we both know there's more to it than that." Jack nodded. "Why did you join the military, Jack?"

"I wanted to make a difference. Protect those in need, and follow in my dad's footsteps."

"I know it can be hard to see the whole picture, but you're taking care of your family and so many others when you deploy. This world is big, but it's all connected. You're doing what you can to protect the good. Now, that doesn't mean this has to been your job forever. You serve out your contract and move on if that's what's best."

"My father was in for his whole life."

"I understand, but listen. I knew your father. Whatever you do, Jack, he will be proud of you. You're a good man. Just like him."

"Thank you, Jeff. I needed to hear that."

"Any time." He patted Jack on the back. "Fire looks good. I'll go let everyone know."

"Thanks."

Charlotte was sitting in her living room laughing with Grace and her daughters. She looked so beautiful, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders as he eyes sparkled. Jeff felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her by his side. Right then, all he wanted was a moment with her. He looked around, the house still full of family. Which wasn't really a bad thing, just made his goal complicated to reach.

"Ladies," Jeff spoke. "The fire's all set outside."

Grace stood right away. "Oh wonderful. I'll go get the others from the kitchen."

Jeff caught Charlotte's gaze as she walked towards him. She let out a breath and walked towards him. With a subtle nod, after they rounded the corner into the hallway, she led him into the office.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Hey there."

"I've barely seen you today. It's a bit of a mad house here." She stepped forward into his waiting arms.

"It's nice though. I appreciate your boys including me so much."

"Yeah. They're good men, aren't they?"

"Very. While we have a moment here…" Jeff pulled her closer. "Think I can steal a kiss?"

"I don't know about steal, but I might give you one for free."

"Sounds good to me."

He gently held the side of her face with one hand as he tilted it up towards him. His warm breath against her skin made her feel alive again. But nothing compared to the invigorating feeling of his lips on hers.

His kiss was sweet, leaving her wanting more. She held on to him tighter as he kissed her deeper, feeling herself lean into his strong body.

Without warning, the door opened and Elizabeth walked in carrying Ethan.

"Oh! Sorry!" She closed the door so fast the picture frame on the wall rattled.

"Well," Jeff laughed as he ran his fingers over his lips. "I kind of feel like a kid who just got caught with a girl in his room."

"You're telling me, that was my daughter-in-law." She buried her face in his chest. "It's my fault. I knew she's been coming in here to nurse."

"What do we do now?"

"Well," she looked back at the door. "We've already been caught. If she tells Jack or Tom there's no way they'll come in here."

"So you're saying I should kiss you again?"

"Might be your last chance till we say goodbye tonight."

"Well then, let's enjoy the time we have."

Elizabeth rushed through the living room and up the stairs. Her eyes wide with surprise. Jack walked over towards her.

"Babe, the fires ready."

"I need to feed Ethan."

"Oh, let's just go in the office."

"No!" Her voice was louder than she had meant it to be. "Jack, let's just go upstairs please?"

"Sure, but why? Are you okay? You're acting a little strange."

"Just come." As they went up, Tom walked in, grabbing his phone of the coffee table. "Oh Tom, whatever you do, do not go into the office."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"What?" Tom looked over just as Charlotte and Jeff where making their way down the hall. Tom grimaced. "Oh man… not cool."

Once Jack and Elizabeth were alone in their room, Elizabeth made herself comfortable on the bed and began taking care of their son.

"So what was that about?"

"I went into the office to nurse Ethan and I found… your mother and Jeff…. kissing." She shuddered.

Jack laughed as he moved to the side of the bed to embrace his wife. "That's all?"

"That's all? Jack, seriously!"

"Wait," the reality was settling in. "When you say they were kissing, you meant like a simple little peck kind of thing or…"

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me ruin your Thanksgiving with the image, okay?"

"Okay." He blinked rapidly. "Well, I guess it's about time. Lord knows that woman's walked in on us a number of times over the years."

"Seven."

"What?"

"She's walked in on us doing something seven times. Included the other day."

"You've counted?" He laughed.

"Jack! It's embarrassing! And now I've gone and done it to her. Oh my goodness!"

"Do it six more times and we can call it even, I guess."

"Oh no! You can do the honors next time. I'll learn to knock."

…..

The next day was spent much like the day before. So much food had been made for Thanksgiving that there was enough leftover to go around. Tom and Julie had to leave first thing in the morning so Julie could get back to work a night shift at the hospital.

After breakfast, Jack took Wes outside to play in the freshly fallen snow from the night before.

"Look Uncle Jack! A snow puppy!" Wes said proudly as he stood up from the ground.

"Nice! But I think it's called a snow angel."

"Not when you're a puppy. I'm a puppy!" He ran around barking like a dog, which got the attention of both his mom's huskies, who were now running around the boy.

Jack laughed. "Great job, bud." His phone buzzed in his back pocket. "Hello?"

…..

Play time was over. Jack carried the tired little boy inside and helped in discarding his snow gear in the entryway.

"All set," Jack said, taking Wes's hand as they walked through to the kitchen where some of the family were gathering. "This little man did great. He's earned himself a big mug of cocoa."

"With marshmallows?" Wes said with glee.

"Definitely with marshmallows."

"One mug of cocoa coming up!" Charlotte hugged Wes. Even though she wasn't his grandmother, she felt a similar attachment to him. Wes had even began calling her Nanna Charlotte this trip. Viola and Lionel were more than okay with it and Charlotte was tickled pink. Grace even said she didn't mind sharing the title.

Jack looked around, but didn't see his wife anywhere. "Hey, where's Elizabeth?"

"She's up stairs with Ethan. He needed to nurse and nap away from all the noise." Charlotte answered. Jack nodded slowly. "Son, what's up?"

"I need to talk to her." He went to leave but stopped just shy of the doorway. "Mom, what pie do we have left?"

"A little blackberry, and a little maple. Why?"

He shrugged. "Elizabeth might be hungry. Nursing takes a lot out of her."

She nodded and then went to plate one piece of each kind of pie. "Here. Take one of each up to her and let her decide."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Charlotte followed Jack out of the kitchen so it was just the two of them in the hallway by the stairs. "Are you alright? You seem almost upset."

"I just need to talk to Elizabeth."

She could see the real answer in his eyes, and her heart stopped. "Oh… Go on, son."

Jack kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Once he was standing outside their bedroom door, Jack rearranged the pies he was carrying so he could open the door. He would have knocked but he didn't want to risk waking Ethan or Elizabeth if they were both napping.

As he entered, he saw Elizabeth laying on her side, rubbing the top of their son's head as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Jack could feel a tear stinging in his eyes. He shook it off and continued toward the bed.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey. How's everything downstairs?"

"Not bad."

"What's with the pie?" She giggled softly. "You know it's only 10 in the morning right?"

"I do."

She looked back at the pie Jack had brought up to her, then saw the look on his face. "You brought me pie."

"Elizabeth…"

She sighed. "That's what you do. Ever since we moved to Fort Hope, you've brought me a piece of pie to break the news to me that you're…"

"Deploying. Yeah. I got the call a few minutes ago."

"For how long?"

"I don't know that yet. Could be a month, maybe more."

"But Christmas, and Julie and Tom's wedding…" She could feel her emotions getting the best of her.

"I know." Jack hung his head. As a soldier, he was ready. As a husband, father, he was so far from it.

"When do you leave?"

"We deploy in 48 hours."

"Okay. Let's go." She gingerly climbed off the bed and began to pack up their things. "I'm sure you have to pack and tend to the men and all that. We should leave now."

"Elizabeth." He reached for her, pulled her against his chest. "I'm sorry."


	70. Wish You Were Here

Wish You Were Here

Christmas Eve Day

Elizabeth sat in the parlor of her parent's large Boston home. She had turned the large wingback chair to face out the window that overlooked the backyard. The morning snowfall was mesmerizing and peaceful. Sleeping in her arms, two month old Ethan snored softly. His little arm twitched every so often as he dreamed.

Three days before, she'd packed up the car and caravan behind the Coulters to Boston to the Christmas holiday. Both William and Lee didn't want her making the hour and a half drive alone, but Elizabeth insisted she would be just fine. This seemed to be the best compromise for all involved.

"Elizabeth?" Grace walked into the parlor in her fluffy navy blue robe. "What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Ethan was up at 3 and I hoped… Well, I hoped Jack might call but he didn't."

One month ago, Elizabeth had said goodbye to her husband for a deployment to Syria for an unknown duration. So much of the mission was classified, and the unit was on the move for most of it. Communication between them was hard. They had skyped once early on, other than that, they relied on email. Elizabeth sent emails daily with pictures of Ethan and updates on life. Jack would respond when he could and if they were lucky, it was twice a week. Not enough. As it was, she hadn't heard anything from him in the last 4 days. Her heart ached to hear his voice and look into his loving eyes.

"Would you like me to sit with him while you go rest?" Grace asked.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled as she admired the sleeping angel. "He's kind of become like a security blanket since Jack's been gone."

"I believe you're the same for him." She rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "What's that you have wrapped around him?"

"Oh this? It's one of Jack's shirts. One night after Jack deployed, when Ethan's was inconsolable and fussy, I tried this. It think it helps Ethan to have Jack's scent around him."

Grace's hand covered her heart. "He misses his Daddy."

"Yes, he does."

They stayed there in silence for a bit. Elizabeth's eyes trailing back and forth from the falling snow to her son. Grace's eyes fixed on her daughter. She wished she could say something, anything to make this better.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." Grace kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and left for the kitchen.

Once she'd left, Elizabeth checked her phone again. No word from Jack. With a harsh exhale, she rested her head against the back of the chair. Her mind began to drift off like it did most days since Jack left. Retracing the days, hours and moments before they'd said "goodbye."

 _The day after Thanksgiving..._

 _After getting his call about the deployment, Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed an early lunch with their family at Charlotte's home. Once they'd finished, Jack loaded up the Forester for their drive back home. Time was ticking now. He had work to tend to and he wanted to soak up every moment he could with his wife and child._

 _Elizabeth brought out the last of their bags and placed it in the back._

" _Rip and Ethan are still inside, we're all set though."_

" _Okay." Jack closed the truck with a thud._

" _I'll drive." Elizabeth took the keys from his jacket pocket. "I know you. You have lists to write for all you'll need to do and pack before you board that plane the day after tomorrow."_

" _Right." Jack sighed. "If I say I'm sorry again, will you be mad?"_

" _Quite possibly, yes," she sassed with a grin. "Jack, you're a soldier in the United States Army. I know what I signed up for. Let's just move forward, okay?"_

 _It was clear she was putting on a brave face. They'd been here before. Elizabeth couldn't dwell on what was happening if she wanted to remain strong. For her, Jack would try his hardest to do the same._

" _You ready?" Placing a hand on his back brought him out of his mental daze._

" _Yeah. I just need to go say goodbye to everyone."_

 _Hand in hand they walked back into the house. Viola rushed Jack, tears in her eyes, giving him a big hug._

" _I can't believe this. It's too soon!"_

" _It'll be okay, Vi." He gave his sister-in-law a tight hug and then moved on to Lionel._

" _Be well, Jack. Safe travels." Lionel was doing his best to hold in his emotions, they were hanging by a thread._

" _Thanks, Lionel." Jack kneeled in front of Wes. The little boy was shuffling his feet where he stood, avoiding Jack's gaze till Jack tilted his chin upward. "I'll see you when I get back, okay bud?"_

" _K, Uncle Jack. Do you really have to go away again?"_

" _I do, bud. I'll be back before you know it though." He hugged the little boy tight as his thoughts drifted form Wes, to Ethan._

 _Grace and William stood side by side as Jack walked towards them, giving them each a hug and Grace a kiss on her cheek._

" _I love you both."_

" _We love you too," Grace spoke as her tears gave away. "You be safe, you hear me? No unnecessary heroics?"_

" _I promise."_

" _Good luck, son. We'll be praying all the time. Let me know if there's anything you need that I can send."_

" _I will, thanks." During Jack's last deployment William would send Jack books and magazines to read during any down time he had. As well as a huge supply of beef jerky. Jack loved it. It gave the two of them something to talk about that had nothing to do with the dangers of his job._

 _Jeff was next. When Charlotte texted him the news of Jack's deployment, he hurried over to be with her and the family._

" _Sir." Jack extended his hand. "I'm glad I got to meet you."_

" _Same here, Jack." Jeff pulled Jack into a manly hug. "Watch your six." A military saying for watching your back._

" _Take care of her," Jack whispered so his mom couldn't hear. He pulled back, looking Jeff in the eyes. His intentions were clear. He was letting Jeff know that if he didn't return, he trusted Jeff to be there for Charlotte._

 _With an equal solemn stare Jeff respond softly, "On my honor."_

Back to Present…

Elizabeth had heard Jack's request loud and clear. She didn't think Charlotte had, but Elizabeth had been right next to him at the time. The facial expression on the men's faces had sent a chill down her spine.

She looked down at her son in her arms.

"I wish Daddy was here."

… **..**

By midafternoon, the Thatcher household was nearly at capacity. Tom and Julie arrived with Viola, Lionel and Wes in tow and Charlotte arrived from Vermont.

Still, the house was quiet as Julie and Tom had a few wedding details to tend to and Viola and her family went out to meet some old friends. William was at work but would be back before the evening's Christmas Eve service.

After unloading her belongings in her room, Charlotte went on a hunt for her daughter-in-law and grandson. They were sitting in the spacious living room by the roaring fireplace with Grace. Little Ethan was enjoying some floor time on a quilt. He was on his back clutching a little monkey stuffie with a rattle inside.

Grace saw her and smiled, leaving her chair and giving Charlotte a hug. "I think she needs you now. This is hard." Charlotte nodded.

"I'll go get some tea. Elizabeth?"

"No thanks, Mom."

"Charlotte?"

"Sure, tea sounds great." With that Grace left the two women alone in the living room. "Merry Christmas, Lizzie." Charlotte smiled as she entered. Her words were for Elizabeth but her eyes were on Ethan.

"Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

Charlotte sat on the floor next to Elizabeth. "Oh dear. You may have to help me up. I didn't think about how old I am when I sat down here."

"Oh, you're not that old." Elizabeth gave her a playful shove. "But I'll help if need be."

"Thank you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. Those I might have to live in the bathroom with all the tea my mom keeps giving me. She's not sure what to say, so she offers tea."

Charlotte laughed. "Tea can be soothing for the soul."

"I guess. But really, I'm fine." Her answer wasn't very convincing. Charlotte sent her a look that let her know. "I was doing better anyway. The closer it's gotten to Christmas the more I've missed him. I even bought him a Christmas present. It's there under the tree. How silly was that?"

"It's not silly. You were being hopeful. Sometimes it's all we can do but hold onto hope that things will be alright."

"I just wish he wasn't missing so much so soon. It's only been a month but Ethan is changing so fast. There's a rumor going around Fort Hope that the men will be gone 6 months."

"Ah." Charlotte leaned back on her hands. "Key word there is "rumor", my dear. People don't do well with unknowns. Coming up with suspected time frames give us something to hold on to when we don't know anything else."

"That true. I know better too. Jack always said unless you hear something official, don't let it bother you."

"Smart words."

"He's a smart man," she beamed toward her son. "Charlotte, I miss him so much. More than I think I did before, and I thought last time was hard. How is this possible?"

"Things are different now. You have this little blessing here. You see all that Jack is missing and hurts."

"Was it that way with you?"

"Yes. When Tom would be gone before we had Jack, it was just me he missed him. Not much changed around the house or anything like that. Ever one of the boys milestones he missed though, that broke my heart. He couldn't get that time back."

"That's how I feel. What if he misses Ethan's whole first year?"

"Now here, Lizzie, listen to me. Do not borrow trouble. If it comes to that, we'll figure it out. You can send him videos and pictures. It's not the same, but it's something."

"You're right." She wiped her eyes. "Look at me. It's not like I'm the first wife to be in this position. It's kind of par for the course."

"Doesn't mean it's easy."

"No, it doesn't." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Enough about me. How are you? How are things with Jeff?"

Charlotte blushed. "Thing with Jeff are going well. He's with his daughter and son-in-law this Christmas but he'll be up for the wedding. Tom insisted."

"That's great! How are things with Jill? That's his daughter's name, right?"

"Yes, and things are going well there. She's such a sweetheart. She told me that she was grateful her father wasn't alone. I guess she worried about him."

"I think you two are good for one another. Jack did too."

"Yes, well, so far so good!" Ethan angled his head to see Charlotte as she spoke. "Hi, sweetheart, did you hear Grandma? I've missed you!" She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He fussed for a bit, but Charlotte stood with help from Elizabeth and began walking around the room.

Elizabeth smiled, so happy that her son had such a loving family around him for his first Christmas. As she stared into the fire in the fireplace, she thought again about Jack. Wishing he was sitting there with her. His strong, loving arms around her, holding her close and tell her everything would be alright.

 _After Thanksgiving, back at Fort Hope_

 _They arrived back to Fort Hope and were unpacked in record time. Jack prepared to leave soon after to meet with his men and make sure they were all squared away. He was standing in their room while she rocked Ethan, dressed in his uniform, ready to go in. Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her chest. He was always handsome, but in his uniform he never ceased to take her breath away. This time though, the sight of him like that reminded her of what was coming. That left a pain in her gut she couldn't shake._

" _Alright," he sighed. "Time for my meeting."_

" _Will you be back in time for dinner?"_

" _Definitely. Not missing that." He shot her his dimpled grin._

" _What would you like?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "You don't have to cook tonight. Would you like me to bring something in?"_

" _No, I like cooking for you though, remember? Besides, you're leaving. I want you to get in at least one more home cooked meal before you leave. I know how you feel about those MRE's," she giggled._

" _Ugh, right. I'll be eating a lot of those."_

" _So you'll let me cook tonight?"_

" _Sure, but make a list. I'll come back and we can do a grocery run after dinner or tomorrow. That way you're all set for a bit after I leave."_

" _Look at you, always trying to take care of me."_

" _It's my job."_

" _I can take care of myself too you know."_

" _I do, but I like taking care of you. I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _While Jack was away, Elizabeth made his favorite meal, shepherd's pie and a blueberry cobbler. When they'd eaten their fill, they bundled up Ethan and took Rip for a walk on the path to the pond. Jack carried Ethan in the ergo carrier, loving the feel of his son close to his chest._

" _I want to remember this feeling, holding him. Just like I remember what it's like to hold you when I'm away. It keeps me strong, makes me feel like a part of you is with me."_

" _I get that. I ordered some pictures at the drug store while you were at your meeting. Pictures we've taken over the last month. I thought you might like to have them with you."_

" _Thank you, sweetheart. That's great."_

 _On their walk, they decided they should take a drive out to visit the Coulters. Jack wanted to say goodbye and see little Ian again before he left._

 _While Rosie and Elizabeth sat talking about what it was like to be new moms, Jack and Lee stood in the kitchen having a beer together. It had become a tradition of theirs before deployments._

" _Lee, I know you have your hands full now…"_

" _Don't even think it. I have Elizabeth's back while you're away. Ethan's too."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have it any other way."_

" _There's one other thing. I wrote this letter…" Jack pulled out a while envelope from his jacket pocket._

" _Jack, what is that?"_

" _It's for Ethan. If I don't... If something happens."_

" _Oh man, Jack. Really? Isn't that like borrowing trouble?"_

" _It's borrowing trouble not to. Please, Lee? If something happens I want Ethan to have it in my writing that I loved him, that I dreamed about him for years before he was born. That… that he and his mom meant the world to me. Please? I don't want Elizabeth to have to hold onto this. It's too much. Can I trust you with this?"_

 _Lee felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The thought of his best friend, brother, not coming home was too difficult to bear. "Yeah, I'll do it. You have my word."_

 _It was late by the time Jack and Elizabeth curled up in their feathered bed, holding one another close. When they'd arrived home, Frank and Abigail, as well as Shane, Faith and Philip were there. Having heard the news, they all wanting to wish Jack luck, and assure both him and Elizabeth that they were there for her and Ethan. Abigail offered to accompany Elizabeth to see Jack off, and then the two would spend the day back at the Thornton's home together._

 _Jack was overwhelmed yet again by the love for his family. This made the hard task of leaving a little easier._

 _After Ethan's 2:30 AM feeding, Jack took him from Elizabeth and carried him over to the bassinet. Holding him close, Jack studied his son's face. Memorizing every small delicate feature. He had one more day, a little more than 24 hours before he left again._

" _I bet you can tell something's going on. Even if you're too little to understand," he whispered to the baby. "I need you to remember something little man, I love you. You and your mother are my greatest blessing." After needing to take a moment to compose himself, Jack continued. "My job is… difficult at times. Sometimes Daddy needs to leave. It's my job to serve and protect others. I hope one day you'll understand."_

" _He will." Elizabeth's sleepy voice traveled from the bed. "We'll explain it to him."_

" _I don't want him to be scared of me when I come home. I've heard stories about kids not remembering their parents after deployments. We aren't even sure how long I'll be gone with time."_

" _Ethan's loved your voice before he was even born. He won't forget."_

" _But what if he does?"_

 _Elizabeth climbed out of bed and went over to the bookshelf. "I have an idea. Come back to bed. Bring Ethan with you."_

" _Alright." Jack did as he was told. He watched as Elizabeth did something on her phone. "What are you doing?" She held up an old worn book of the Chronicles of Narnia. "That was my favorite as a kid. Dad would read it to Tom and me."_

" _I remember. Tonight, you're going to read some of it to Ethan and I'll record it." I'll play some for him everyday. He won't forget your voice, Jack. I promise."_

 _It was a great idea, it gave Jack something he could do for them. Jack read well into the morning._

 _The next day, Jack woke up early and managed to fit in his run before Elizabeth and Ethan were up for the day. When he arrived back home, Elizabeth was upstairs in their room preparing to change Ethan's diaper._

" _I'll take him." He said scooping the boy out of her arms._

" _Are you sure? He's stinky right now."_

" _I'm sure." He leaned in and received a tender kiss. "How are you feeling today?"_

" _I'm alright." She sank back onto the edge of the bed. "You?"_

" _Not bad, I guess. I think I'm all squared away. Just a little more packing to do. I thought maybe we could record some more chapters for Ethan today?"_

" _I'd like that. I think listening to your voice is going to be just as helpful for me as it will be for our son."_

 _Jack grinned, he liked that thought._

" _I know you just said you're ready, and I hate to ask but what about legal papers? All squared away?"_

" _Yes. I had Ethan's name added to them before we even left the hospital. So that's set."_

" _Okay. At least we don't have to worry about it."_

 _Jack looked over and saw the pain Elizabeth was fighting to hold under the surface. It hurt to watch._

" _Hey beautiful, let's do a date night."_

" _Jack, I don't feel like going out. Besides Ethan needs to be with me."_

" _I'm not suggesting we go out. I'm suggesting we stay in. Order Chinese, and have a picnic while watch a movie right down in the living room."_

" _You're serious?" she smiled._

" _Of course! What do you say?"_

" _I say… perfect."_

" _Great. Tonight I'll put in an order for all our favorites."_

" _Nothing too spicy for me."_

" _Got it."_

 _When their dinner arrived that evening, they laid it all out on the blanket in the living room. Ethan wiggled around slightly between them as they ate. The watched a romantic comedy, Bride and Prejudice, needing something not too serious on their last night together. The movie was far from serious. The movie, with its Bollywood influence on the classic story of Elizabeth and William Darcy hit the spot, caused many laughs for the young couple._

 _When he was over, Ethan was asleep and Elizabeth was flush against her husband's side, his strong arm around her holding her close._

" _This is kind of weird."_

" _What is?"_

" _I was just thinking how the other times you've deployed I've dressed in something lacy…"_

" _Or nothing at all." He held her tighter at the thought._

" _Yes, or nothing at all." She giggled. "And we've spent the night getting completely lost in each other. This time around, I still have a couple more weeks till I can be with you again. Not sure it's fair to wear anything too… enticing for you."_

" _Hey, it will just make my homecoming that much sweeter." He leaned over to steal a kiss. "Tonight all I need is you and Ethan and I to be together."_

" _That's all I want too."_

Back to the present….

The whole family met back at the house in time for a Christmas Eve dinner of lasagna, garlic bread and salad. It was good having everyone together. Tom held Ethan all through dinner, expertly eating with one hand. He told Ethan all about Christmas growing up. Many laughs were shared over the stories of mischievous Jack and Tom trying to trap Santa Claus. When the meal was over, everyone went to their rooms to dress for the evening's church service.

Upstairs in her childhood room, Elizabeth dressed herself for the Christmas Eve service. She was pleased with the amount of pregnancy weight she had already lost, though she felt she still had a ways to go. Ethan was wiggling away on the bed. He let out a squawk angrily as if annoyed his movement wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Aw, what's that all about, love? Are you cranky you can't move around?" He let out a cry. "Don't you worry. Before you know it you'll be crawling all over the place. You're just not ready yet, okay?"

He calmed, and reached up his hand to her face, grabbed at her chin and lip. Elizabeth giggled. There was no limit to the love she felt for her son. Even in her missing Jack, and the fact that she felt beyond exhausted at the moment, Ethan could being her so much joy.

"I love you, my sweet boy. I'm so grateful for you."

"Elizabeth?" Julie knocked on the door. "Are you two about ready?"

"Come on in, Jules."

Julie entered with a big smile. "Why hello, little man. Aren't you just the cutest in the world?" She walked up to him and tickled his belly. "How are you, sister?"

"Alright. How much time do we have before we need to leave?"

"Dad says the roads are a little messy so he'd like to leave early."

"Oh." Elizabeth looked down at her son. He yawned big, making her smile, but quickly her face turned to concern. "If the roads are such a mess should we all just stay in?"

"I think if we drive slowly it should be fine."

Elizabeth thought about. "I think maybe Ethan and I will just stay here."

"Oh no, Beth. It will be fine. Dad said he already has a car seat for Ethan in their car. You don't have to drive. Besides, you know dad can drive in anything."

"I know. I just… I don't know. I'm just in a funk."

"Of course." Julie sat on the edge of the bed and tapped it for Elizabeth to join her, which she did. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I suppose. Sometimes it just feels like a lot. You know Jack and I spent last Christmas apart too?"

"I remember. It's so unfair."

"Speaking of unfair, how's Tom handling Jack missing the wedding? I know Jack was eaten up by that."

"I know. He's bummed, but he gets it. Jack left him a letter to open on our wedding day. Tom keeps it with him all the time."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"Isn't it? I love their relationship. They're so close. Tom and I were thinking when Jack gets back we can do something fun together. Since he'll miss the wedding, maybe we can all go to a ball game or hockey game or whatever is going on at the time and just have fun together."

"Oh, Julie that sounds perfect, I know Jack would love that."

"Perfect! It's a date then!"

Within the next 15 minutes, everyone was downstairs gearing up to leave. Despite everyone's encouragement, Elizabeth didn't feel right leaving. Ethan was nearly asleep and Elizabeth worried if he didn't get his little nap, she'd spend the whole service pacing in the back trying to keep him calm.

Both Grace and Charlotte offered to stay with her, but she insisted she had it under control.

"I think I just need some time. Ethan will sleep and maybe so will I." Knowing how little sleep she'd been getting lately, they all agreed. Viola suggested Elizabeth put Ethan to sleep in their room for now, thinking he might fall asleep easier if he couldn't smell Elizabeth's scent. As weird as it sounded, it worked well for them with Wes, so she was willing to give it a chance. Lionel moved the pack n play in their room before they all left. Once the house was still, she let out a breath she had no idea she'd kept inside.

"Well, little man, it's just you and me now." His eyes were mere slits as she spoke. As she carried him up the stairs towards the bedrooms, her mind wandered yet again.

 _Deployment Day…._

 _There was an added chill in the air the morning of departure. The families and soldiers all gathered in the closed bay hanger, clinging to the last few minutes they had together. There was still no word as to where they were going, or for how long. The soldiers would learn all they needed to know once the planes were in the air. Everyone had their guesses, but they could never know for sure._

 _Jack cradled Ethan in his arms as he held him nose to nose. It simultaneously warmed and broke Elizabeth's heart. She prayed silently as she fought her tears._

" _Bring him back, Lord, don't let this be the last precious moment they have together. I'm know I'm begging, but I don't care. I need him to come home safe."_

 _With a kiss to his little forehead, Jack gave his son to Abigail to hold so he could say goodbye to Elizabeth._

" _Here we go again." She tried to sound brave, as she smiled through her forming tears._

" _This is different. I'll be home before you know it."_

" _I'm holding you to it."_

 _Their foreheads rested against one another. Eyes closed, just breathing the other in. "I'm sorry."_

 _Elizabeth leaned back to see his handsome face. "Don't you apologize for being you. I love you. I'm proud of you. And I'll be waiting here for you when you come home."_

" _I love you, beautiful. Always."_

 _A loud voice bellowed over the crowd. "Battalion! Ready for departure!"_

" _You ready, soldier?" Elizabeth smiled up at him._

" _I'm ready. See you soon?"_

" _I can't wait."_

 _Abigail approached again as the couple separated. Elizabeth took Ethan back in her arms. Jack leaned down to kiss his head once more._

" _I love you, son. Don't grow too fast while I'm gone."_

 _He gazed in Elizabeth's eyes one last time. Then kissing her forehead, her nose and finally her lips, they said goodbye._

 _Slowly Abigail approached and placed a hand on Elizabeth's back. "You okay?_

" _No." She sighed. "But I will be. It's not just me anymore. Ethan needs me."_

Back to the present…

"It's you and me, love." She rubbed Ethan's stomach as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you." She set an old iPod up in the room playing the audio of Jack reading and quietly left the room.

Going back to her room, she changed out of her church clothes and into her comfy PJ pants and an old long sleeve shirt of Jack's. She took in a long breath of his scent that remained in the fabric.

"I hope you're safe this Christmas, Jack. Maybe next year you'll be here with us."

Setting up the baby monitor on the nightstand, Elizabeth laid her head on the pillow and did her best to drift off to sleep. For Elizabeth, sleep was a welcome blessing for more than the obvious rest it gave her. When she slept, she'd dream. So far, her dreams were peaceful, full of love and happiness. Dreams of Ethan growing, Jack being home and their future. She loved being in that state.

"Elizabeth?"

The sound was faint.

"Elizabeth?"

She woke with a start, at looked around the room. No one was with her. Even the baby monitor was silent.

"Jack…" she gasped. "It was Jack." She jumped out of bed and rushed to her phone. No message. She tossed her phone on the bed. "I swear I heard his voice…" Trying not to let her mind wander or have her fears overcome her, she grabbed the baby monitor and her phone and made her way down stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs she heard something or someone, downstairs. Looking at the time on her phone, her family wouldn't be back for another hour and a half. She peered down, trying to get a better look at the intruder. There was no one.

"Wow, I'm really losing my mind." She headed down the mahogany staircase, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

Her feet just touched down off the stairs into the darker foyer when the tall wooden front door opened. Flurries of snow flitting in as the tall figured entered. In the darkness, Elizabeth could barely make out anything detailed about the person standing there. Then they turned.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Jack!" Sure enough, standing in the foyer covered in snow in his combat uniform was Jack. She flung her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up and spin her around. As he placed her carefully back down on the floor she found her words. After a passionate kiss, she finally found her words again. "How'd you… when did you…?"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Our orders were to keep our departure quiet."

"How'd you get here? To Boston so fast?"

"I asked for leave and it was granted while we were in Germany. I didn't think they'd grant it but they did. I hopped a flight to Logan and here I am."

"I don't believe it! This is amazing!"

Jack held his wife close, taking in her scent as well as the feel of her soft form against him.

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you!" She cupped his face to gaze lovingly into his green eyes. Slowly she pulled him in for kiss, each taking their time to enjoy one another's affections.

"That one was worth coming home for," Jack grinned when they'd separated. "Where's Ethan?"

"Come." She took his hand and quietly led him up the stairs to her sister's room where Ethan laid, perfectly asleep.

"Hey, is that my voice?" Jack grinned just outside the door.

"It is. We listen to your voice every day. I told you I wouldn't let him forget you."

"I love you for that."

Hand in hand, they softly padded into the room and hovered over their sleeping son.

"Hey there, little man," Jack whispered. "Wow you've gotten so big! How long was I gone for?"

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "They change fast at this age. He's about average for 2 months, not a huge change from before, but maybe that's just because I've seen him every day," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Wow." Still holding his hand she pulled Jack back out into the hallway and across the hall into her room. "You know," she flirted. "The rest of the family won't be home for another hour or so."

"Really?" Jack bit his bottom lip. "Might you be suggesting something, Mrs. Thornton?"

Stepping into his embrace, she began undoing his combat jacket all while leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. "Oh I plan to do a lot more than just suggest, Captain Thornton. Are you interested?"

He groaned with delight, "Very."


	71. To Be With You Again

To Be With You Again

"Best Christmas Eve ever," Elizabeth whispered into Jack's neck as she laid in his arms. They hadn't come together as husband and wife since before Ethan was born and she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was there, in the flesh.

"This is perfect." Jack held her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm just so glad you're here." She turned Jack's wrist to look at his watch. "But we need to get dressed. Our family will be back from church soon."

"Oh, good point." Reluctantly they dragged their tired, yet satisfied, bodies out of bed to find their clothing. "Why didn't you go to the service tonight? You love Christmas eve."

"I know. I was just feeling rather down this year. This was going to be the second year in a row we spent it apart. Then there's the fact that its Ethan's first. It was just hard for me."

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy."

"No, its not. But you're here now. That's more than enough."

Jack grabbed his uniform pants and pulled them back on. "I don't suppose you brought some of my clothes with you did you?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact… I did."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," she grinned bashfully. "It's silly I know."

"No, it's hopeful."

"That's what your mom said!"

"Well she's a smart woman."

Elizabeth tossed Jack his bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and his green long sleeve Henley. It felt good to be back in regular clothing again. Even better to be with his wife and child.

Downstairs, the family returned.

"Well that was an adventure," Grace groaned. "I don't remember the last time the roads were that icy."

"It was fine, Grace," William laughed. "We got there and back without issues."

As everyone began taking their shoes and jackets off, Tom noticed something different in the entryway.

"Hey, guys," he asked pointing to the heap of arm bags sitting off in the corner. "Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?"

"He made it," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Do you think we should give them more time?" Tom asked. "I mean…"

"No need," Jack said as they descended the stairs to greet the family. "Good to see you, little brother." The siblings hugged hard.

"Welcome home. Are you here to stay?"

"Until they decide to deploy me again. In the meantime, I'm here for your wedding, Tom."

"Thank goodness."

Charlotte walked over, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Hi, Ma."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good to see you, son. I'm glad you're safe and sound."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek and greeted everyone else.

After sitting around chatting for awhile, pretty much everyone went to various parts of the house to turn in, leaving Elizabeth and Jack by the roaring fireplace.

Just as they snuggled in, they heard Ethan making noises over the monitor. "I'm going to go feed him," Elizabeth told Jack.

"I'll get him and bring him down here to you," Jack offered and got up to go see his son. He climbed the stairs as softly as he could so as not to disturb anyone else in the house who was already asleep.

They'd managed to move Ethan back into their room without waking him earlier so Viola and her husband could turn in. Jack entered their room and hurried over to the wiggling bundle.

"Hey, buddy. Come here. Oh, Daddy missed you so much."

This was the moment Jack had looked forward to, but dreaded. What if Ethan was scared, what if he didn't remember him? Jack knew the drill, this kind of thing happened sometimes. He just didn't know how he'd handle it if it did now.

Thankfully, he had nothing to worry about. As he cradled his little man in his arms, Ethan wiggled with joy at the familiar face looking down at him as he kicked and wiggled around with excitement.

"You remember me? Don't you, Ethan?" Jack lifted Ethan to his face and gave him several playful sloppy kisses all over his face.

Through the baby monitor downstairs, Elizabeth could have her son's joyful baby coos as he soaked up the attention from his father. She felt tears slip through her eyes and roll down her cheeks at the tender love upstairs.

"Okay now," Jack said more seriously. "I'm going to take you down to Mama but first we need to change your diaper. I know it's been a while, so go easy on me alright? Can we trust each other?"

Grabbing a diaper, Jack placed Ethan on the changing mat on the floor and got to work. "Remember that time you peed in my face? Yeah. So do I," Jack laughed. "I'm smarter now though. It won't happen again."

A few minutes later, Jack came back to Elizabeth. He handed her the baby and helped place some pillows around for support while she nursed.

"Successful diaper change mission?"

"Yes, I'm getting the hang of this now."

"Good," she giggled. "Over all, he makes it easy."

"That's good to hear. I can't tell you how much I hated this assignment. Not being able to call you or email much at all. I hated not knowing how things where going back home with you two."

"It was hard here too. I tried to email you as much as I could. Hoping you'd get a chance to read them at some point."

"That was a great idea, beautiful. I read what I could while I was deployed and reread everything on the way home. That big poopy disaster, I was laughing so hard."

"The one where Rip left?" she laughed. "Oh was that bad. Ethan laying on the floor on that quilt Rosie made. Oh, that quilt never saw it coming."

"Did he stain it?"

"Thankfully no. Rip was the funniest thing though. He kept making this sneezing noise then literally ran out of the room. I'd never seen him move so fast!"

Jack let out a good belly laugh. Something he hadn't done in months. "Oh poor pup. I guess that strong hound nose of his couldn't take it."

"I could barely take it! On that note, I'm not eating Mexican right now."

"Noted."

They sat in companionable silence for a bit, watching Ethan eat while the flames of the fireplace cast dancing shadows along the walls.

"Jack, how was the deployment? If you can tell me."

"It was alright. Hard. I think most of that was the not talking to you part."

"Is that what it will be like now?"

"Not always. Sometimes though, yeah."

"Fun…" She sighed.

Jack stretched his arm back over her shoulders. "I know. We'll do the best we can with whatever we are given." She nodded.

When Ethan was finished, he didn't do his normal pass out with a full tummy routine. Instead, he arched his neck to look back over at Jack.

"You know, I don't think he'll sleep tonight."

"I don't mind." Jack reached over and took his son. "I'll hold him all night."

And that is exactly what he did. Grace and Charlotte came down early on Christmas morning to begin breakfast and found the little family all snuggled on the couch, Ethan sound asleep in Jack's arms.

As if sensing she was being watched, Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning, dear," Grace smiled. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Hmm, the best." She looked over at her boys. "Need any help with breakfast?"

"Don't you worry about a thing." Charlotte walked over to give her a kiss on the head. "Julie's on her way down as well. You just rest with your family."

"If you're sure." Elizabeth snuggled back against Jack's side.

Before long the smell of bacon, coffee and eggnog French toast filled the house waking up the rest of the household. Before presents, the whole family sat around the big dining room table for breakfast. Jack ate extra helpings of everything.

"Slow down, Jack," Charlotte teased.

"No can do. A month of MRE's has my stomach desperate for some real cooking. This is great."

After breakfast they went into the living room where the lavishly decorated tree stood. They gathered around and began opening presents. Most of the gifts under the tree were for Wes and baby Ethan. Wes helped his baby cousin by opening a lot of his gifts as well then tried to explain to the little baby how to use them.

William and Grace presented Julie with a pearl necklace to wear on her wedding day.

Julie gave Tom two new to him classic rock vinyl records for his ever growing collection and he gave Julie an autographed copy of a new book from her favorite author. He had one for Elizabeth and Vi as well.

Grace was given some new small kitchen appliances she had been hinting at for months and more knitting supplies. William a puzzle and books as well as a few ties. Charlotte was a new scarf, books and a collection of dvds she had wanted.

Elizabeth reached under the tree and pulled on a long box. "Here, love, this is for you."

"Thank you, beautiful." Jack handed Ethan over to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you though. I didn't get a chance with the deployment."

"Sure man," Tom laughed. "Way to use the deployment as an excuse."

"It's true though!"

"Honey, don't worry about it. Having you here is more than enough of a gift for me. Now open it."

"Okay." Jack ripped open the wrapping to see the gift within. "Elizabeth, this is… wow." Jack held up a black picture frame with a thick white mat around two 5 by 7 photos. The photo on the left was of Jack as a baby. He was being cradled in his father's arms, Thomas Thornton smiling down lovingly at his son. On the right was a picture of Jack taken the first week of Ethan's life. In the photo, Jack was holding his own son just how his father had held him. "Elizabeth this is amazing."

She beamed. "That's my favorite picture of you and Ethan. When I showed it to your mom she said she had one just like it of you. I thought this was a nice way of keeping your father close. It also shows me that you are going to be an amazing father, just like he was."

"Thank you, beautiful. I love it." He leaned, stealing a soft kiss on the lips. "Really. This is great."

Charlotte stood up. "You were wrong, Jack. You do have something for Beth, Well, I have a gift for you but it's actually from us both." She pulled out from the tree a big gift bag. "This will come more in handy when Jack is away but still."

Elizabeth handed Ethan to Jack and began removing the tissue from the bag. Reaching in she felt something soft inside. With both hands she pulled out a beautiful quilt. "Oh, Charlotte. It's beautiful!" The front was navy blue like the night's sky. Embroidered on it were the star constellations. Charlotte explained that was to remind Elizabeth that no matter where Jack was, they were under the same big blue sky, and that the God that created the universe was with them both, always. Then she told her to flip it over. On the other side was a bunch of Jack's old shirts. Elizabeth remembered most of them. He'd always been a t-shirt wearing kind of guy. After his long deployment he had decided to get rid of some of them. Now Elizabeth knew by "get rid of" he meant pass them along to his mom.

"This was Jack's idea," Charlotte said. "My handiwork."

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

….

The next week, the family was very busy with wedding preparations. Jack and Elizabeth headed home for a few days to regroup. Everyone insisted. Grace, Charlotte and Viola were able to handle the wedding details on their end.

Jack and Elizabeth both went in for their final fittings for their outfits. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to see she was much further along in getting her body back to where it was in the two short months than she expected.

While they were home in Fort Hope, Jack had to work some, but was grateful to have time to spend with Lee and little Ian. The two proud dads could sit for hours with their boys talking about everything and anything.

"Isn't that supposed to be us gabbing away like little girls?" Rosie said with a laugh.

"To be fair, that is us. It's just them too."

"Good point."

For dinner the night before they headed back to Boston for the wedding, Abigail and Frank invited them over for dinner. After dinner, Jack and Frank took a walk in the snowy woods behind the Hogan home to catch up. Inside the house, Abigail held Ethan while Elizabeth and Becky did the dishes together.

"How are you doing, Becky?"

Becky smiled, "I'm okay. Gabe wasn't able to come home this Christmas."

"Your mom mentioned that. When was the last time you saw him?"

"About a month. I know it's not that bad."

"Still, it's not fun."

"No. It's not. He's stationed in Georgia now. Did I tell you that?"

"You did."

"I don't know what to do. I know it's silly to apply to colleges there when he could be moved anyway just like that, or deploy. Apparently his unit is due to deploy within the next year."

"But you want to be close to him."

"I feel like we are meant to have a life together. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Elizabeth dried the last dish, placing it away in the cupboard. "Where have you applied?"

"Gordon, here in Massachusetts, Wheaton in Illinois and Messiah in Pennsylvania."

"All good schools."

"Yeah. He's being so supportive too. Saving all his money for our future and for one of us to travel to see the other when we can."

"That's good. He's a planner."

"Yeah. He is." Becky looked at Elizabeth. "At best, it could be 4 and a half years before we get married. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I've wondering about doing college online. Or maybe at a community college near Fort Benning. But then, is that really where I'm suppose to be or am I just doing it to be near him?"

"Oh, Becky." Elizabeth hugged her young friend. "You have some big choices to make."

"I do." She laughed, "I'm not sure I'm ready to make these kinds of choices either."

"You said Gabe is being supportive?"

"Yes, he wants whatever I want. If only I knew what that was."

"I'm assuming you've prayed about it?"

"Constantly. I'm not sure He's hearing me though."

"I know he is. Maybe he needs you to make the first step."

"How?"

"Well, let's use that beautiful brain He gave you. What do you want? Other than Gabe."

Becky laughed. "I've always wanted to go away to college. Live in a dorm, get that life experience."

"It's certainly a wonderful life experience. I know for me, it did a lot of shaping me into the person I am now."

"If I'm being totally honest with myself, I really want to go to Wheaton. It's so cool. It's near Chicago and the teachers there are brilliant. Not only would I learn all I needed to be a teacher but they have theology classes and everything. It's kind of been my dream for a long time now."

"Run towards it."

"But Gabe…"

"Gabe has to do his own thing right now. So do you. If you are worried this will hurt your relationship, don't. Hand it over to God. It's all any of us can do sometimes. If you are meant to be together, He will hold the two of you close."

"And if we aren't?"

"Well, if you aren't no amount of your will is going to change that."

A small smile spread across Becky's face. "Wheaton would be a real neat adventure."

"It would be!"

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Of course."

Elizabeth turned to see Abigail. She was standing in the other room rocking Ethan back and forth. She mouthed the words "Thank you." Elizabeth had just told Becky all the things Abigail had been trying to tell Becky for the past month. It never went well. Sometimes you need to hear the advice from a different angle.

Becky had a bright future ahead of her. One she was completely ready for.

Jack and Frank came back in while Cody and the women were eating their pie.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Frank teased.

"Don't worry, we saved you some."

"I should hope so!"

"We did!" Cody said with his mouth full of pumpkin pie.

The Thornton's stayed chatting till nearly 11. Rip greeted them briefly when they got home before going back to his spot on the couch.

"Some things never change huh?" Jack laughed.

"If you are referring to Rip, no. He will never change."

Jack washed up and changed Ethan into his cute footie PJs before handing him over to Elizabeth for his bedtime feeding. While she rocked him in the glider chair, Jack sat on the floor and listened as she sang a soft lullaby to their son.

When she was done, he was out. Jack carefully took him from her and placed him in his crib.

"Jack, are we ready for him to be in here alone?"

"I think he'll be okay."

"I'm not sure I am," she laughed, but was kind of serious. This was a big step.

"Let's make a deal. I want to spend some time with you, alone in our room."

"Really?" she flirted. "Doing what?"

"You'll see. If you agree that is." He pulled her out of the glider and into his arms. Moving her hair to one side so he could kiss the tender skin on her neck.

"Oh, Jack," she moaned.

"Let's give it a try. If you aren't comfortable we can always move him back. But for now…" He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his middle. "Let me love on you."

She answered without words, kissing him with a passion that he almost couldn't stand. He carried her down the hall to their room. With the lights dimmed, he lowered her down on the feather mattress. Pulling her flowing forest green knit shirt up over her head. She laid back and he immediately began leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down to her stomach.

"You're beautiful." She laughed. "Why the laugh? You don't believe me?"

"I believe you think that."

"I think it because it's true. You are so beautiful, Elizabeth." He laid down next to her, taking her hand in his. "What's up?"

"I just feel… different. Like my body has changed forever."

"Maybe it has. That's not a bad thing. Your body did what it needed to do to care for and bring our son into the world. It's amazing. Don't you think?"

"I guess I didn't look at it that way. I just saw myself getting fat and now I'm wondering if I'll ever look like I use to."

"If you do, you do. If not, you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He began undoing the button of her jeans. "I will always love you and want to show you just how much you mean to me."

"Alright," she breathed out hard biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "Show me."

He rolled over her with a big seductive grin. "Gladly."

….

The next morning they woke up and drove back to her parent's home in Boston for the big day. Julie had been texting Elizabeth constantly with details. When they arrived, Julie was standing outside in her big plush coat waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"Everything okay?"

"No, I mean, nothing's horrible but I'm stressed."

"Talk to me." Elizabeth led her sister inside their childhood home while Jack got Ethan out of the back seat. "What's going on?"

"Lionel and Tom both had to go back to the city a couple of days ago. They aren't back and I don't think they've even left yet."

"That's okay. It's a 4 hour drive and it's still early. The rehearsal isn't till 4 right?"

"Right…"

Well that's a good 8 hours from now. I'll have Jack call Tom and get an ETA. Anything else?"

"Well I'm trying to pack for our honeymoon but I still don't really know what we're doing. All I know is he is in cahoots with Dad. Jack, maybe you could get it out of him?"

"No can do little sister, but I will call him for you and tell him to get his butt back here. While I do that, here, hold your nephew."

"That I can do without stressing. Hello, handsome. How are you?" She cooed.

"Good call," Elizabeth whispered. He winked and headed off to the study with his phone. "Come on Julie, let's sit down and try to get you to relax."

"Good luck with that," Viola teased as she entered the room. "Mother and I have been trying that for 2 days."

"Hello! I'm getting married. I seem to remember both of you being a little stressed when it was your time."

"She's not wrong," Elizabeth stated as they took their seats.

"No, I guess she's not." Viola laughed. "Try and relax baby sister. No matter what happens, at the end of the day tomorrow, you will be married to the man of your dreams."

"That's all I want," Julie gushed. "Honestly, everything else is just a bonus."


	72. Groom: Missing In Action

Groom: Missing In Action

The Thatcher sisters sat in the study of their childhood home awaiting word from Tom or Lionel. Jack left the room to try to get some answers. Julie made cute little faces with her adorable nephew while she waited. She was mesmerized by his chubby cheeks and adorable dimples.

"I just can't believe I get to be as lucky as you two. You both married great men, who love you completely. Maybe one day Tom and I will have children too. Just like you."

"You will," Elizabeth reached out her hand, Julie took it with a light squeeze. "One day at a time."

Jack slowly walked into the room with the Thatcher sisters, scratching his head.

"So," Julie teased. "What did that brother of yours have to say for himself? Is he avoiding me? His feet getting a bit chilly?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Did you reach him?"

"No. His phone went straight to voicemail."

"What?" Julie squeaked, her worrying now getting into high gear. Ethan fussed and she tried to sooth him from her outburst.

Viola stood up and went to her phone. "I'll try Lionel again." Her foot tapped vigorously as she waited for him to answer. "Lionel, love, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this. You're making Julie and me nervous. Oh, and you better have Tom with you."

Elizabeth stood and took Ethan from Julie as she paced the room. In his mother's loving arms he calmed.

"Voicemail," Viola sighed. "I'm sure they're fine though. Really."

"This is maddening. Now what do we do?" Julie's voice nearly squeaked.

"We wait." Jack said. "That's all we can do."

….

Partway between NYC and Boston, about an hour or so outside of New Haven, Connecticut, Tom hiked up a snowy hillside of a quiet mountainous country road. There were no houses and businesses for miles. He held up his phone over his head, staring at the screen. Feeling defeated, he trudged back down to the car, trying not to slip on the ice underneath his feet.

"Any signal yet?" Lionel asked as he kneeled next to his car.

"Nothing." He opened the car door and chucked his phone inside, hard. "How are you coming on that tire?"

A little ways back, Lionel drove hard and fast over a large pothole. The poor front tire on the driver's side did not fare well.

"I found the jack, but to be honest I'm not sure what to do with it."

"You're joking, right? Haven't you ever changed a tire?"

"No… we have AAA. Before that, it never came up."

"Well, AAA is good and all unless you're stranded on a deserted mountain road with no service because your soon to be brother-in-law thought it would be faster!"

"It would have been faster if that pothole hadn't been there!"

Taking a deep breath, Tom relaxed slightly. "Doesn't matter. Give me the jack, I can fix this. You do have a spare tire right?"

"Of course I do!" Lionel guffawed. "I'm not completely useless."

"Sorry. I'm just cranky." Tom lightly punched the side of the car. "Julie didn't want me to go back to the city. The plan was to stay there with her and the family. I just wanted to get a few more things set at home before we get married."

"Like what? Important things?"

"They seemed like it at the time." His hand raked over his face. "I bought us a new bed. A real nice one. I wanted to get it all set up so when we come home from our honeymoon our house would be set. Now I'm stuck here, and might miss my own rehearsal. Julie's gonna kill me!"

"No she's not. She's a patient woman."

"I'm sorry," Tom laughed. "But who is it you think I'm marrying? Patient is a word she wouldn't even use to describe herself."

"Regardless, killing you would be somewhat counterproductive for your marriage, don't you think?"

"I guess." Tom took the jack and positioned himself under the car.

"Don't worry my friend, I think you're safe."

….

"I'm gonna kill him!" Julie exclaimed. She and her sisters were in her room while trying to pack a bag specifically for the honeymoon. With her stress level so high, she wasn't accomplishing much. "Who does this? Just drops off the face of the Earth the day before their wedding?"

"I'm sure it's fine. I can't reach Lionel either. They can't get into too much trouble together."

"Want to bet?" Julie sighed. "I bet he's nervous. Marriage is huge. Maybe… maybe he feels like I've trapped or rushed him. Oh gosh, am I forcing him into marriage?"

"Okay, wow. I think she's lost it," Viola whispered to Elizabeth.

"You might be right." Elizabeth walked over taking Julie's face in her hands. "Breathe, baby sister, breathe. Tom is crazy about you. He wants nothing more than to marry you tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I bet there's a simple explanation for all this."

….

Kneeling in the snow, Tom got the car jacked up and ready. The old tire was off and tossed to the side. "Okay, Lionel. Bring that spare over here."

"One spare tire coming up!" he reached into the trunk to pull out the little donut. "Oh, dear."

"I don't like the sound of that." Tom stood, dusted the snow off his pant legs and walked to the trunk to stand next to his soon to be brother-in-law. "What's the problem?"

Lionel closed the trunk. "It's a funny story… well, not really now, but you might laugh later."

"Lionel..."

"There's no spare tire."

"What? How do you not have a spare tire?"

"Well, a few months back I took the car in for inspection. I noticed the spare was looking a little low. So, I took it out to put air in it and… forgot to put it back apparently."

Muttering to himself as he flipped his jacket collar up over his neck, Tom turned and started walking down the country road.

"Tom, where are you going?"

"My wedding. Apparently I'm hoofing it."

…...

The whole family sat in the living room by the fire, waiting for word from Tom and Lionel. William had been on the phone with a number of police stations along the suspected route, making sure nothing terrible had happened and they weren't notified. The fact the there was no new information from the police, gave Julie and Viola some comfort.

Standing by the front door, Jack impatiently waited for some sign of them. He knew everything was probably fine and Tom would show up in a bit with some elaborate story to share. Still, his nerves were on high alert. Ever since their dad's fatal accident, having his family on long drives made him worry.

Charlotte walked into the entryway and saw Jack pacing.

"It will be fine, Jack. He'll be here before you know it."

"I know. I just get nervous."

"I understand. Believe me. Just think how I feel when you deploy."

Jack winced. "Sorry Mom. That can't be easy."

"It's not,." She smiled. "But it's okay."

Jack stared back out the window towards the driveway. "I won't be in forever."

"You thinking about getting out?"

"Someday, yeah. I just don't know when. I have a commitment to keep with the army for now but maybe someday."

"You might be able to transfer to the reserves at some point."

"Yeah, that's on the list of things to consider. Elizabeth and I haven't talked about it that much. I just know I don't want to spend our whole lives with me leaving her and our kids."

"It's a noble thought, son, but if for some reason that is how your life goes, I know she'd understand."

"She would. She's amazing."

From the other room, the sound of Julie's groan as another minute passed without Tom could be heard. Heck, the neighbors probably heard it.

"Poor girl," Charlotte sighed.

"I'm gonna try calling again."

"You think it will make a difference?"

"Not really, but it's either that or I'm going after him."

…...

The frigid winter air was trying Tom's patience as he slugged his way back down the road. The snow was picking up making the visibility not so great. It seemed all other travelers had decided to stay in as he passed no one in the whole 20 minutes or more he was walking. He'd walked a little ways ahead before turning back and deciding to head back where they came from. He vaguely remembered a gas station of sorts a few miles down. At least he hoped it was only that many. He'd spent most of the drive working on his vows instead of paying attention to the scenery.

Pulling out his phone, he checked again for a signal. Nothing.

"Great," he sputtered. "I'm supposed to be on my way to being a husband. Not a human Popsicle. Just my luck."

In the distance, Tom heard the sound of crunching snow from tires. He prayed it was a friendly car that was able to give him and Lionel aid.

Quickly he turned the flashlight mode on his phone on, hoping to get the driver's attention.

"Hey!" he yelled, swinging his arms in the air. "Over here! Please!"

A large pickup truck pulled into view. As it passed, it honked its horn at Tom.

"Oh, come on!" Tom yelled as he kicked the snow at his feet. "Where's your common decency, huh?"

To his surprise, the truck U turned on the straightway and pulled up right behind him. Tom watched as the tall figure stepped out of the car.

"No way," he laughed and rushed towards the vehicle. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jeff Donovan, his mother's beau, stepped out. "Aren't you marrying a pretty redhead tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. We got a flat and Sir Lionel back there didn't have a spare."

"Good grief," Jeff shook his head with a laugh. "Your mom called me. She and the others are worried sick."

"I've been trying to call but there's no service up here!"

"Yeah, welcome to New England. I'm just coming back from my daughters in New Haven on my way to your shindig tomorrow. Hop on in. We'll grab Lionel and see if we can't get you all fixed up and on the way."

"And find cell service. I've got to let Julie know what's up."

….

The tension in the Thatcher house had been eliminated and Julie had finally relaxed once she was able to hear Tom's voice on the phone. William called the pastor and had the rehearsal delayed a couple hours to give Tom and the others a chance to arrive.

In the meantime, the family stayed busy putting up finishing touches on the decorating for the wedding reception the next day. The table and chairs had arrived so Jack and Lee moved them into place in the Thatcher's large parlor. Tom had asked Lee to be one of his groomsman. He'd thought of him as another big brother. Lee was honored.

While the men worked away, Elizabeth sat in the den by the fire with Rosie and their babies.

"Ian's looking nice and strong," Elizabeth smiled at her friends sleeping baby.

"Yes, he's doing great! Hard to believe such a beautiful little man could have made me so sick, you know?"

"Have you put any more thought into going back to work?"

"A little. Right now I can't imagine it. There's talk about me going back part time. I think right now that's all I'm willing to commit to. Lee is wonderful, he says he's open to whatever makes me happy. What about you?"

"I don't know. I can't decide either. I love being a teacher, but being a mother is… not to say I can't do both because it's totally possible. I'm just so happy right now and can't imagine leaving him. Then I think about my students and co-workers and feel I should go back."

"Of course you could do both! And whatever you decide, I know you will give baby Ethan all the love and care he deserves. You're a great mother."

Their husbands came in the room along with Vi and Julie. Lee immediately took his son from Rosie. "Ian, my boy, Daddy loves you!"

Jack sat on the arm of Elizabeth's chair. He leaned down as she tilted her face towards him. Their lips met. Soft and tender.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hi." She kissed him again and again.

"Okay, love birds," Rosie laughed. "You're gonna make me blush."

"Yeah quit it," Lee teased. "You're gonna make me look bad."

"Sorry, my friend," Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. "Can't help it."

"How are the wedding preparations coming?" Elizabeth asked. She adjusted Ethan on her shoulder.

"We're all set," Julie smiled. "All we need is…"

"Hello? Someone order a groom?" Tom entered the room followed closely by Lionel.

"Tom!" Julie rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank heavens! I was so worried."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Viola walked up to Lionel with a knowing smirk on her face as she kissed him. "Hi there, love,"

"Hello, dear. I'm sorry."

"You should be," she laughed. "Didn't I ask you before we came for Christmas if you had replaced the tire?"

"You did, and I didn't check because I thought I'd taken care of it."

"So the next time I tell you to check for the spare you're going to…"

"Listen to my beautiful wife."

"Good man." The two excused themselves to the kitchen where Wes was busy making cookies with Grace and Charlotte.

In the foyer, Jeff stood looking down the hall waiting for Charlotte. When he saw her, he smiled as she seemed to glide quickly towards him.

"My hero!" she said hugging him close. "Thank you for helping Tom and Lionel."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad I happened to be driving past. It was getting pretty dicey out there." He looked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're here."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Their lips met and a moan slipped past Charlotte's lips as she parted them, inviting him deeper. An invitation he didn't hesitate to accept.

"Hey, Jeff you're staying for the rehers… gross." Tom covered his eyes. "You know, it's a big house maybe you guys should get a room." Then suddenly he realized what he said and visibly shivered. "On second thought, no room for you two. You clearly need supervision."

"Gee, thanks son."

"Just calling it like a see it."

When it was time, everyone loaded up the cars and headed to the old church that Julie and Tom had picked for the service. There were lots of hugs and laughter from Julie's childhood pastor and the rest of the wedding party and family once everyone was together in the sanctuary.

The pastor walked everyone through the order of the service and what to expect the next evening. After running through it all twice, mostly for little Wes's benefit, they all headed into the city to one of Julie's favorite restaurants on the water. They had a private dining room which led out onto a large deck overlooking the bay. The deck was fashioned with comfortable patio furniture, blankets and gas fire pits. The fire pits were fascinating as they gave off just enough heat to keep them warm.

With a drink in their hands, Tom and Julie leaned against the deck's railing at the Boston skyline lighting up the sky.

"You ready for this?" Tom ask softly as he kissed her cheek.

"More than ready. Now, if you'd just tell me where you're taking me for our honeymoon."

"Not yet, babe. That's information only for Mrs. Tom Thornton." He winked at her.

"You're serious?"

"Very much so."

"Alright then. I'll just have to wait since you're not really giving me a choice."

"Trust me, it will be fine. In the meantime, how about you kiss your soon-to-be husband?"

"I think I can manage that." She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him so close, Tom felt as if he could feel her every curve. He groaned as she parted from him for a moment only to come back at him again and again, making her passion and need for him clear.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Oh, Jack, hi," Julie blushed. "We were just..."

"No need to explain. You've seen me and Beth, right?" he teased.

"Yes," Julie giggled. "We have some steep competition in the heat department there."

"Yeah," Tom added. "Not to mention Mom and Jeff."

"What?" Jack and Julie said together.

Tom shuddered. "Nevermind, forget I said anything. What's up, brother?"

"Wondered if I could have a moment with you."

"Sure," Julie kissed Tom's cheek. "I'll go find your wife."

"She's by one of the fire pits with Rosie and Vi and your friend from college."

"Thanks!"

Jack walked over to Tom and patted his shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Good. Great actually. I just wish it was tomorrow already."

"It will be soon enough. Trust me." Tom nodded. "You know, Dad's looking down on you with pride, Tom. I just know it."

"Thanks, Jack. I hope so." Tom looked at his brother who looked up at the heavens, as if he was trying to find their dad among the stars. Tom wished that was possible. "I never fully understood how hard it was for you when you got married, only a few months after dad died."

"I missed him terribly. It wasn't right. He should have been there. He should be here."

"Yeah. I miss him a lot." Tom looked down and saw Jack pull an envelope out of his pocket and hand it to him. "What's this?"

"It's a letter Dad wrote before he passed. It was for me to have on my wedding day to Elizabeth. I know if he could have, he would give the same advice and the same love that he gave me. I want you to read it, but think of it as a message for you."

"Jack, I don't know if he would have…"

"Done the same for you? He would have. You have to believe that, Tom. Our Dad loved you so much. He would love how you and Julie have each grown and matured; and he would have been thrilled that you were marrying each other tomorrow. This letter, there's some advice pertaining to my military career but, there's also a lot of advice about just simply being a husband. Please. Take it."

Tom took the letter. "Thanks, big brother. I need to tell you, losing Dad about broke me. You've always been there for me though. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Or me without you. We're brothers. No matter what."

…..

The next evening, Tom stood near the front of the church with Jack, Lee, Lionel and two friends from college, ready to start the next chapter of his life. The men looked very dapper in their tuxedos. Tom had a white jacket, white bowtie with black pants. He hated bowties, but Julie loved the look on him so he didn't complain. At least, not when she was around. Wes had a matching getup. Jack, Lee and the others wore standard black tuxes with black bow ties.

Tom checked his new watch, a gift from William and Grace to their new son. "Time is moving too slow," he groaned.

"Patience, brother. They'll be here in just a bit. You just keep practicing those vows."

"Vows…"

"Yeah, you know, the things your promise to each other. You did vows, right?"

"Of course I wrote my vows."

"Great."

"I just didn't print them out."

"Oh brother…"

Two minutes later the pastor came over. "The bride has arrived. Are we ready?"

"Ready." Tom said.

"Wonderful."

The groomsmen lined up behind Tom to take their places.

"Tom!" Jack whispered loudly. "What are you going to do about your vows?"

"I'm gonna wing it."

"You can't be serious."

"It's fine. I wasn't really happy with what I wrote anyway. When I see her, I'll know what to say."

"Or you'll break out in a cold sweat and pass out," Lee suggested. "You never know."

"Guys, I've got this." Lee and Jack looked at each other and shrugged.

In the entryway of the church, Julie, her sisters, Rosie and college friends and little Wes lined up to walk down the aisle.

"It's time, Jules." Elizabeth's eyes were filling with tears as she draped the elegant veil over Julie. "You're so beautiful.

"You think so?"

"Very," Viola added.

Julie did in fact look amazing. She wore a strapless mermaid style wedding dress. Her hair was in a stylish updo with tiny gold and white flowers for accent. The bridesmaids each wore similar styles dressed in black.

The string quartet began and the doors opened. One by one, the bridesmaids made their way down. Elizabeth and Viola each gave Julie a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the front.

As Elizabeth walked down, Jack found himself unable to keep his eyes off her. He knew she felt subconscious of her figure since having Ethan, but in his eyes, she was the most beautiful and captivating woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

She blushed as she made eye contact with him, feeling a fleet of butterflies in her stomach. How he had that effect on her after all these years, she didn't know. Not that she would change it if she could.

Reaching the front, she winked at Jack and gave her brother-in-law a hug before taking her spot.

Wes came down slowly at first, carrying a golden colored ring pillow. He had done great at rehearsal, but now with a sanctuary full of people he was pretty nervous and was now stuck partway down the aisle. Having anticipated this, Tom pulled a shiny blue toy car out of his pants pocket and held it out to his nephew.

"Uncle Tom, what's that?"

Tom waved the boy down the rest of the way, making Wes move as if the wind was at his feet.

"For you, little man," Tom spoke sweetly, handing him the car. "You can go stand by your daddy now if you want."

"Thanks, Uncle Tom."

"Smart choice," Jack whispered to him.

Before Tom could respond, the music changed and the doors opened yet again. This time, it was William and Julie. Tom felt his eyes water at the sight of his bride.

William did his best to set the pace they'd rehearsed the night before but his darling baby girl was in a hurry. The man of her dreams was waiting. When they reached the front, William placed her hand in Tom's. Covering their hands with his own, he whispered to him. "Take care of my baby."

"With my life," Tom responded.

"Good." With that, William gave away his last daughter.

"You alright, my love?" Grace asked softly as he took a seat next to her.

"Lord gave my three beautiful, spirited daughters. They've each found the love of good, honorable men. It's hard, but good. Very good."

After a few hymns and a quick message from the pastor, it was time for Tom to recite his vows.

"Julie, I'll be honest, I wrote my vows but I don't have them with me. That's okay though. Looking at you now, the most beautiful picture of a bride, I know exactly what I want to say to you." He brought the hands he held to his lips for a soft kiss. "It's not missed by me just how blessed I am to have your love. Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest man alive. I vow to love you, honor you, and cherish you. To strive every day to be the husband and one day, the father that you and our family deserves." Tom cleared his throat, trying to finish his vows before he became overcome by emotion. "With God's help, Julie, I promise all of this and more."

Julie wiped her eyes. It was her turn now.

"My dearest, Tom, you are so much more than the man of my dreams. You are a true gift from God to me. I'm not perfect, but you love me anyway. You bring out the best in me and I'm so grateful you are in my life. I promise from now, till my last breath to love you, honor you and cherish you. I will do my very best each day to be the me you and our family need and deserve. Oh, Tom, I love you with my whole heart." As her tears began to fall, Tom lifted his hand, gently wiping them away. "With God's help Tom, I promise all of this and more."

They exchanged rings, and were finally pronounced husband and wife. The entire congregation looking on cheered as they rose to their feet.

With the biggest grins, Tom led his new wife back down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"We did it, babe!" He exclaimed, kissing her again.

"It's about time!" Julie laughed.

…..

After taking many pictures, the party was moved to the Thatcher home for the biggest New Year's celebration the family had ever hosted. It was quite possibly the biggest party ever to take place in their home.

The guests looked on as the bride and groom shared their first dance to the song "Make You Feel My Love," by Adele.

Sitting right off the dance floor at one of the round tables, Elizabeth leaned her back against Jack's strong form. His arm wrapped warmly around her as he held their son. He'd been a trooper during the service. Slept through the whole thing in Grandma Charlotte's arms.

"What a day," Jack spoke softly, kissing Elizabeth's temple. "Can you believe it? My rebellious brother and your wild sister. Married. Happy. Not to mention, responsible!"

"If you had told me the day we had to have our parents come bail them out of jail in NYC that this was their future, I would thought you'd lost your mind," Jack laughed loudly. "What a time that was."

"That it was. I thought you were going to break things off with me."

"Never. I was just taking out my anger on you. My dad was furious. I never liked when that happened."

"I hear ya there. But hey, all's good now."

"Indeed it is." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

On the dance floor, Tom held his new wife close. Finally they were married. Husband and wife, it was the dream.

"So, husband," Julie grinned up at him. "Now can you tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure I should. Maybe I'll hold onto that surprise a little longer."

"Thomas James Thornton!"

Tom throw his head back and laughed. "Alright, alright. You know that postcard you have up at work? The one you uusd to have in your dorm? You called it your happy place."

"Yes, Dad brought it home from a trip he and Mom went on for their anniversary one year. I've always wanted to… wait! Really? No way!"

"Yes, Mrs. Tom Thornton, you and I are going to Fiji for 2 whole weeks."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. And thanks to some help from your dad, we are staying at the same resort beach where that postcard was taken."

"That's amazing!"

"No, babe, you are amazing. Thank you for becoming my wife. Today is the best day of my life."

"Mine too, love."

When the song ended, the music transitioned to more upbeat dance beats and the dance floor quickly began to fill. Many of the Thatcher family friends who were in attendance came over to Jack and Elizabeth to see baby Ethan.

Tom and Julie soon cut their cake, feeding it to one another with just a bit of a mess. The crowd applauded and laughed as Julie smashed the cake into Tom's face. He retaliated by rubbing his face against her cheek, making her squeal.

The DJ called the guests back out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. As soon as Jack heard the first few notes of the song, he knew exactly what it was. He placed his drink down on the table and stood in front of his wife.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Thornton?"

"I'll just take this little guy…" Charlotte swooped in stealing her grandson. She too knew the importance of this song to her oldest son.

"Looks like I'm available," Elizabeth giggled as she took Jack's hand and let herself be led out onto the floor.

The first verse of the Lifehouse song floated in the air as they swayed side to side in each others arms.

"One of our songs," Elizabeth beamed at him. "You sang this to me by the bonfire our first New Years, right?"

"That's right." He kissed her forehead. "I thought I loved you as much as I possibly could then."

"And now?"

"Now I know there is no limit to the love I carry in my heart for you. You're one amazing woman, Elizabeth."

"Not half as amazing as the man you are."

"I think we may have to just agree to disagree there."

"Maybe," she giggled. "It doesn't matter. We love each other now and forever. That's what matters."

The song continued and they held each other a little closer.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton. Here's to the rest of our lives."

"I love you, Captain Thornton, to us."

 _Coming soon: The End_


	73. A Time for Everything

A Time for Everything

September (9 Months Later)

Elizabeth and Faith swiftly moved down the bike path pushing their little ones in matching jogging strollers. Little Marie Ann Cantrell was sleeping peacefully while Ethan babbled incoherently pointing to every tree, dog and rock he saw with great excitement.

Faith gave birth to Marie mid-February, in the middle of a blizzard. Thankfully, the weather was the only complicated thing about her delivery. Now the eight month old was a calm, beautiful baby with tiny little golden ringlets already forming on her head.

Phillip was the proudest big brother there ever was. He loved holding his sister and helping his parents as much as possible. He'd even changed a few diapers.

Faith was a little on edge at the moment. Talk around Fort Hope was that Shane's unit would be deploying again within the next six months. That was all the information that was out there, and it wasn't official. For now, all she could do was wait.

"Let's stop here," Elizabeth said in between deep breaths. "I could use a rest and this little man is trying to climb out. Aren't you Ethan?"

"Sounds good to me." Faith pushed her stroller under the shade of a maple tree and then laid on the ground next to it. "I never realized just how out of shape having a baby could make me."

"Tell me about it!" Elizabeth laughed.

"What do you mean? You look amazing."

"Maybe to you, and Jack of course. I still don't feel like myself."

"You may not but just trust me, you look great."

"You do too! Very fit."

"Liar!" Faith teased. "But I'll take it."

Elizabeth pulled out a snack bowl of cheerios and handed it to Ethan. His chubby hands reached out for it with a giggle as he sat on the grass next to her.

"Here you go, love."

Faith smile. "I can't get over how much he looks like Jack."

"I know it! If he didn't come from me, I'd never know he was my kid." They laughed. "Marie looks every bit like you though."

"Shane is over the moon about that." She sighed. "I'm nervous about all this deployment talk. I mean, its the Army, I know it and I've accepted it."

"Doesn't make it easier though."

"No. It doesn't."

"I feel like something must be coming down the line for us soon too."

"Why's that? Jack just got home a month ago."

"I can't explain it… I just feel like something's coming."

A month before, Jack returned from a three month deployment in Africa. Communications for the couple had been better than it was on Jack's previous mission, still it wasn't the same. Watching their darling little boy learn and grow each day turned out to be a wonderful distraction from the ache of missing Jack for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled a rice cake out of her bag and began to nibble on it slowly. It was one of the few snacks that didn't bother her stomach over the past week. Stress, she figured. Ethan seemed to be feeding the birds with his cheerios more than himself. She smiled at her boy. The love she felt as a mother was the strongest feeling her heart had ever possessed.

….

On post, Jack ran in front of his men. Part of the day's PT was a 5 mile run. As they ran, Jack and his sergeant called out the running cadence to keep the men moving and motivated. They'd say a line and the men would repeat it.

It wasn't uncommon after a long run for Jack to be hearing those cadences in his sleep. He even caught himself singing them softly to Ethan at night when he wouldn't sleep.

"Don't you go turning my son into a soldier!" Elizabeth would scold playfully.

"I thought you were proud of me and my service," Jack teased.

"I am! Doesn't mean I want to have to worry about my son every moment of his adult life however.."

She had a point.

The unit rounded the corner back to the main parade grounds which meant the end of the run.

"Alright men!" Jack commanded. "Good run. It's 1300 hours. Go wash up and take the rest of the afternoon. We've got training exercises at Range 3 tomorrow at 0730. Do NOT be late."

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"DISMISSED."

Jack retreated to the officer's locker room, showered and dressed back in his uniform. When he checked his phone, he saw a number of messages from Elizabeth. All of which contained pictures of Ethan.

The almost one year old was ready to walk any day now. He'd pull himself up on anything he could reach and traverse around the room, giggling all the way. Rip, the ever protective hound, would follow close behind.

He was about to put his phone away and head home when he noticed a missed call and voice mail from General Avery's office.

"Captain Thornton, this is lieutenant Mayfield. Please report to the General's office before the end of your day today. Thank you."

Jack stared at the phone. Deployment announcements were usually given through the chain of command. Not like this. This was different.

Jack hopped into his car and drove across the post to the main building where the general's office was located. He took the stairs two by two up to the second floor.

"Afternoon, Captain." Lieutenant Mayfield greeted him. "The general is ready."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Jack took off his hat and entered the office. "General."

"Captain Jack Thornton." Bill grinned with pride. "Good to see you. Sit down. We have something we need to discuss."

…..

Cody sat in the back corner booth at his mother's cafe, working hard on his math assignment. He looked up when the bell above the door jingled and Jack entered.

"Hey, Captain Thornton!" Cody ran up.

"Hey, bud. How's it going?"

"Good. Working on homework. Math." He rolled his eyes.

Jack laughed. "Math wasn't my best subject either. You'll get through it."

"I guess."

"Cody?" Abigail called out from the counter. "Homework now, young man."

"I was just saying hi to Captain Thornton."

"Oh! Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Abigail." Jack said bye to Cody and walked over to see Abigail at the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I need some pie to go. What do you have today?"

"Well let's see," Abigail looked over into the glass dessert case. "Looks like I have blueberry, cherry, chocolate peanut butter… wait a minute."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You only buy a pie from me when you're deploying."

"Really?" Jack thought about her statement. "Your pies are great. I should've bought more."

"Jack, are you deploying?"

"I need to talk to Elizabeth first."

"Alright. I understand."

"I'll take the chocolate peanut butter."

"Okay. How many pieces?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Better take the whole pie."

…...

Elizabeth was upstairs in Ethan's room putting away laundry. For such a little guy, he sure went through a large number of outfits each day.

Jack sneaked into the house and stood silent at the doorway to the bedroom watching his loved ones. As he watched, it was clear to him that his eleven month old son had given his mama the run around that day. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail in wild strands here and there. At the moment, Ethan was busy taking all of his cloth diapers out of the drawers in the changing table and throwing them on the floor.

"Ethan Douglas! What are you doing?" Elizabeth said in a huff as she turned around seeing why he was so quiet.

"He's rearranging." Jack's voice took her by surprise. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi! You're home early aren't you?"

"Just a little. I had a meeting today."

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"It was… informative."

Jack picked up his son in one arm and handed him to Elizabeth. Kneeling down again, Jack began folding the diapers and placing them back where they belonged.

Elizabeth watched him while she balanced a wiggly Ethan on her hip. Something seemed off.

"So you said the meeting was informative? What does that mean exactly?"

Jack put the last of the cloth diapers in the drawer and stood. "Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you all about it."

"This doesn't sound good. Babe, just tell me."

"Come on." He took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

Still carrying Ethan, Elizabeth walked in the kitchen to get a drink. It was almost time for her to nurse. After pulling a water bottle from the fridge, she turned and nearly dropped the bottle of water.

"Jack Thornton, why is there a pie on the kitchen counter?"

"It's chocolate peanut butter. From Abigail's."

"I figured as much." She took a deep breath. She knew what it meant when Jack brought home pie, though usually it was a couple pieces. Not a whole pie! "When do you leave?"

"We leave in a month."

"Where too?"

"Tacoma."

"Tacoma? As in Washington State?"

"Yeah. There's a ranger battalion there, a really good one."

"And you're going to go training with them for a while?" The pieces weren't adding up in her mind.

"No, I'm joining them." He watched as she tried to place the pieces together. "I've been PCS'd. You, me, and Ethan. We're moving to Tacoma."

"Moving… in a month?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth carefully placed Ethan on the ground and then sunk on to the nearby bar stool. Without hesitation Ethan crawled over one of the low cupboards and began pulling out the Tupperware. Or in his mind, his drum set.

"Wow. I mean, I always knew we'd be transferred some day. It's the Army after all."

"Right." Jack sighed. "I thought the forming of a new ranger unit here last year would give us some time."

"Why didn't it?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Needs of the Army, I guess. According to General Avery, this transfer is a compliment to my abilities as a soldier."

"I see." Elizabeth stared out the window.

"Honey," Jack stepped in front of where she sat, placing his hands on her hips. "What are you thinking?"

She looked him in the eyes. She could see a world of emotions in his deep green eyes. He was conflicted. She knew what a torment it was for him to feel pulled between his family and the Army. Easing his mind was the best gift she could give him right now. She turned to look at their little drummer on the floor.

"What do you think Ethan?" she spoke sweetly. "Can you say Tacoma?"

"Toma!"

Jack walked over and picked up his son and brought him over to Elizabeth.

"The boss says." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed her son's cheek. "Let's do this, Captain. There's only one thing."

"What's that?"

"It's not just me, you and Ethan moving."

"Of course. Can't forget about Rip." Jack grinned.

"True. Rip is coming as well. That's not who I meant though." Folding her hand over her flat midsection she smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant… again? Ethan's not even one!"

"He will be next month."

"But… but…"

"I know, I was shocked too. I took the test this afternoon, three times actually. We're having another baby."

Jack began to laugh as he wrapped his free strong arm around Elizabeth, taking her right off the stool and spinning her and Ethan around in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She laughed at his antics.

"Another child with the woman I love, I'm better than okay. I'm great!"

…..

The next two weeks went by fast. They made plans for the move west and started packing up their home.

One night, Jack was downstairs in his office. He had two boxes on his desk. One for keeping, one for donating and a garbage bag on the floor for things not worth taking or donating.

"Ethan's asleep. Finally." Elizabeth entered the room, dragging her tired feet.

"Good. Maybe we can steal some time away together tonight."

"I'd love that, Jack, but there's so much to get done before the move."

"We have time. It will all get done."

"I hope you're right." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know a woman named Roxy LaBlanc?"

Jack nodded as he turned to tape up the now full box of books. "Yeah. That's the wife of an old friend of mine. We met during Ranger school. His name is Trevor. Why do you ask?"

"She sent me an email. It's a welcome email. She wanted me to know I had a friend in Tacoma."

'That was nice of her."

"Yeah." Elizabeth grabbed her phone from her back pocket to read the rest of the email. "She sounds like a character," she laughed.

"Yeah, the way Trevor talked about her I'm not surprised. They've got 4 boys you know? Two older and twins about a year or so older than Ethan."

"Are you and Trevor going to be in the same unit?"

"Sort of. It will be like me and Shane now."

"Oh, well that's nice for you."

"Yeah, and I think Roxy will be a good friend for you too." Jack kissed her cheek as he walked past to pack more of their things. "We've sure accumulated a lot in the years we've been here."

"Yeah, I guess we haven't really been living in a manner conducive to multiple moves."

"It's alright. I have a box there of my things to donate instead of move with us."

"I have a box for that too. No need to move what we aren't using."

"Exactly." The moonlight casting through the office window glimmered against Elizabeth's beautiful skin. "Come here."

He took her hand and brought her over to his big brown arm chair and pulled her into his lap.

"Thank you for everything. I know you don't want to move. Our family and our friends are all here. This is scary."

"It is, but I knew what I signed up for when I married you. Being with you is worth it. Who knows, maybe this Roxy and I will be great friends."

"Yeah." Jack placed a hand on her belly. "Then of course there is this one to look forward too. We're so blessed."

"Yes, we are." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed Jack deeply. Showing him the depth and fire of her love for him.

Jack was just about to take them a step further when Ethan's cry rang through the baby monitor Elizabeth had placed on the desk.

"To be continued," she sighed. Climbing off her husband's lap she headed upstairs to tend to their son.

…..

The day before the big move, the Thornton's and all their friends and family met at the Hogan's. Abigail offered to host Ethan's first birthday party. The party held a dual purpose in serving as a kind of farewell for the Thornton's as well. Abigail pulled out all the stops for them. The yard was decorated with pumpkins and orange and yellow marigolds. There were two big banners draped over the deck. One that said "Happy Birthday Ethan!" and another that said "Farewell Thornton Clan!"

Elizabeth's parents and siblings, as well as Charlotte and Jeff made it for the party. All their friends were able to come as well.

Sitting around a small fire, the Thatcher sisters as well Rosie and Faith chatted about life while Abigail, the mothers and Clara worked on the food.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked Viola. She was three months pregnant now and blissfully happy.

"Great. The morning sickness seems to finally have subsided. Thank goodness. I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take."

"That's one thing I'm not looking forward to!" Julie laughed. "Good thing we're waiting for now."

Elizabeth sat there and smiled at her own little secret. She and Jack hadn't told anyone other than their parents about the pregnancy yet. They wanted to get through the first trimester first.

Over by the food table, Jack stood with Pete and Shane.

"You guys hear anymore about deploying?"

Shane looked over at his wife, she was laughing with her head thrown back. Faith looked absolutely beautiful to him.

"We leave in three weeks."

"Both of you?" Jack asked.

Pete nodded. "Yup. No timeline yet as far as our return."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Be safe, alright?"

"We will," both men said.

From the deck, Abigail rang a small cowbell. "Food's ready! Frank, would you give a blessing?"

"Actually, Abigail, may I?" Jack asked.

Abigail smiled. "Of course, Jack."

Everyone gathered around the food. Elizabeth held Ethan and walked over to Jack, wrapping an arm around his waist. Looking into each others eyes, they took a deep breath, trying to keep their emotions under control.

"First off, Elizabeth and I want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate this little man's birthday and… well and to say goodbye."

Tears were beginning to fall from many of the eyes in the crowd as he continued.

"I don't know if words can express how much you all mean to us. We could stand here for hours while we thanked each and every one of you, but then the food would be cold." Everyone laughed. "Just know that we love you all very much, and even though we're moving on, we will carry you with us in our hearts forever."

Jack said a quick prayer after clearing his throat again, and they all ate.

After cake and presents, Elizabeth saw Ethan fast asleep in Grandma Charlotte's arms. It had been a big day for him. She walked up to Jack who was busy talking to Lee and Frank and wrapped her arms around him.

"We should probably head out soon. I have a little more organizing to do before tomorrow." Jack nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't Rosie and I swing by in a couple hours?" Lee suggested to Jack and Elizabeth. "We'll bring pizza."

Jack looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "Sounds great. Can you bring paper plates too? The movers took everything but the essentials we need for the drive this morning."

"It's gonna be like college again." Lee laughed, thinking back to all the nights he and Jack would sit around their dorm eating take out, talking about the girls that had stolen their hearts. Now those girls were their wives, and the mothers of their children. Life was good.

"Have a moment to say goodbye to your old mother?" Charlotte sassed as she and Jeff walked over hand in hand.

"Of course, Mom." Jack laughed as he give his mom a big hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, son. So much."

"You know as soon as we're settled, you and Jeff should come out and see us. We'll show you around the North West."

"We'd love that, thank you."

Jack shook Jeff's hand and then gave him a hug. He liked Jeff a lot, so did Tom. He was kind and loving to their mom just like she deserved, and she seemed really happy. Jack wouldn't have been surprised if he and Elizabeth flew back east for a wedding in the near future.

"You take care of each other out there, okay?" Jeff reminded them.

"We will," they said together.

"And just remember," Charlotte added. "I'm only a plane ride away."

"You're welcome anytime, right Ethan?" Elizabeth replied, passing Ethan over to his grandma for one last snuggle.

Frank smiled at them, so proud of Jack for all he'd accomplished in the last few years.

"Everyone, it's time for this little family to head home. Please gather around while we send them off with a blessing."

Everyone gathered around in a circle around Frank and the Thornton's.

"Jack, Elizabeth, little Ethan," Frank raised his hand to God above. "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May his face shine upon you, wherever you may go. Amen!"

"Amen!" They all cheered.

…..

The next day, the sun rose over the quiet army base on the Thornton's final beautiful fall morning in Fort Hope, Massachusetts. Elizabeth was slowly waking up as the morning sun from the window warmed her face. Stretching out her arms on the air mattress on the living room floor, she felt something stuck to her forehead.

"Jack Thornton..." she groaned. She pulled off the neon pink sticky note and laughed.

" _Good morning sleeping beauty,_

 _Big day, today. I wanted to take one last run around Fort Hope. Be back soon. I love you!_

 _Jack"_

"Big day is right." Elizabeth laid on the air mattress looking around at the empty house. So many memories were made there. Now it was time to go.

"Mama?" Ethan babbled from his portable crib on the other side of the living room. "Ma?"

"Hi sweetie. You ready to get up?"

"Up!"

Elizabeth was changing his diaper when Jack walked back into the house.

"Hey, babe, how was your run?"

"Bittersweet, but good. What do you say we grab breakfast to go at Abigail's before we hit the road?"

After they both took a shower, they packed up the rest of their belongings in Jack's Jeep. Having already traded Elizabeth's car in the other day.

"Have you thought about what kind of car you want to get once we're in Washington?"

"Not sure. Maybe another small SUV, since we're about to be a family of four."

"Works for me."

With Ethan and Rip safely in the back seat, Jack and Elizabeth turned back to take one last look at the house that had been their home for most of the married life.

"What do you say, beautiful? Ready for our next adventure?"

Elizabeth turned and smiled at Jack, "With you, I'm ready for anything."

THE END

 _Thank you all for taking this journey with me! It's hard to end this story, but it was time. Maybe we'll visit them again sometime. For now, thanks for reading!_


End file.
